Hija de la luna
by Lily Boom
Summary: Ya en mi línea y como continuación de Amanecer, qué pasó con los licántropos de La Push. Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, Paul y Sam. Los Ateara reciben un día una visita inesperada que cambiará la vida de todos y pondrá todo patas arriba. ¿Quién es esa mujer?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: HUELLAS.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Aquí están." Me dijo Embry señalándome una huella de persona descalza. "Creemos que son más o menos recientes aún."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Le dije agachándome a inspeccionarlas.

"Creo que dijeron que eran como de un día, dos como mucho." Me dijeron. "Estábamos pensando si contárselo a tu futura familia, igual ya no son los únicos de la zona."

"Entonces este sería el único en la zona." Le dije apenado.

2 días atrás

"¡No podéis hablar en serio!" Les dije a los Cullen.

"Jacob, cálmate." Me dijo Edgard. "No será un adiós, será un hasta luego."

"Entiéndelo, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí." Me dijo Carlisle. "Comienza a resultar raro que pasen los años y nos mantengamos igual."

"¿Y qué pasa con Nessy?" Les dije. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

"Vamos, no te vas a morir por estar separado de ella un poco." Me dijeron Rosalie y Emmet.

"Jacob, serán solo unos años." Me dijo Bella. "Además, podrás venir a vernos ¿verdad?"

"Yo me voy con vosotros." Afirmé.

"Jake, tienes que quedarte." Me dijo Edward. "Eres el nuevo alfa de una de las manadas, eso significa que te tienes que encargar de los tuyos."

"Al menos quédate hasta que encontremos una manera de que puedas venir." Me dijo Esme. "Tu manada…"

De vuelta al momento actual

"Jacob, esto es serio." Me dijo Quil. "Tenemos a alguien corriendo por ahí, por las huellas debe ser un vampiro puesto que nadie más que uno correría descalzo."

"Sí, y esta huella es la única en varios kilómetros a la redonda." Me dijo Embry. "Claro que estamos en la temporada de lluvias."

"Sí, pero estas huellas no huelen a vampiro." Dije.

"Bromeas ¿no?" Me dijo Quil. "Apesta a sangre, huele a vampiro que tira para atrás."

"¿Vivir con vampiros te ha dejado sin olfato?" Me dijo Embry. "Tiene hasta unas gotas de sangre por el camino, y canta a vampiro que tira para atrás."

"Ya." Les dije. "¿Y qué tipo de vampiro deja una huella de un 42 de pie?"

"¿Emmet?" Me dijeron.

La verdad es que sí, alguien como Emmet podía dejar perfectamente una huella así, pero Emmet no estaba por allí y desde luego, la mayoría de vampiros que conocíamos eran de ese tipo de gente que antes muertos que ir mal arreglados, eso incluía ir calzados y lo de correr descalzos…

"Estaremos alerta." Les dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil Sr.)

"¿Te has enterado de lo de las huellas?" Le dije a Billie en el porche de casa.

"Sí, los chicos se han ido a buscarlo, pero…" Me dijo para callarse.

"¿Pero?" Le dije.

Era raro, miraba al frente y entonces yo le seguí la mirada.

"Pero qué…" Dije al ver una persona plantada ante la casa, desnuda, con una especie de poncho de los que solíamos llevar hacía mucho tiempo. "¡Eh, oiga!"

No se movió, miraba a la casa; sin embargo, había algo raro en esa persona, de pronto, varió la mirada, miró hacia un lado y el pelo que hasta entonces había cubierto la parte frontal voló un poco dejando ver unos instantes un poco de cara hasta que volvió a caer sobre la misma.

"Una mujer…" Murmuré dándome cuenta de que los rasgos eran demasiado femeninos para ser un hombre. "¡Eh, señorita!" La llamé.

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y levantó una mano suavemente antes de agacharse ligeramente y con suavidad y lentitud hasta el suelo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Murmuró Billie mientras la chica cogía tierra y se las restregaba por las manos sin apartar la vista del lateral.

"No…" Dije dándome cuenta de lo que parecía querer. "¡Chica!"

No pude decir más, de pronto aparecieron por el camino Paul con Jared y Kim y me di cuenta que era a ellos a los que estaba mirando y ellos de pronto habían pasado de tono jovial a apartar a Kim tras ellos mientras temblaban.

"¡Billy!" Le grité.

Fue todo un revuelo, de pronto los chicos estaban corriendo hacia ella y ella no se movió salvo para encararles, cuando ellos llegaron como lobos ella soltó un sonido similar a un suspiro y les levantó una mano sacando un cuchillo de piedra de la nada.

Grité al pensar que se lo clavaría, pero lo que más se oyó fue el grito de Kim; sin embargo no sirvió de nada puesto que la chica en lugar de clavárselos al corazón pareció reconsiderarlo y se los clavó en las patas haciéndoles unos cortes algo feos.

"**Joshua y Clancy, Beavers, como no**." Dijo la chica casi susurrando en quileute antiguo y sin darse cuenta que la parte de atrás de poncho se le había levantado un poco atrás revelando sangre seca y que el poncho era la única ropa que llevaba.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que más me llamó la atención sino el hecho de que les hubiese llamado así, Joshua Beaver y Clancy Beaver.

Cuando ambos fueron a volver a atacarle, aunque estaban hechos polvo, ella simplemente les dio unas patadas en los lomos y se sentó sobre ambos, uno sobre el otro.

"**¿Cuándo vais a aprender Beavers?**" Les dijo ella en quileute antiguo. "**Nunca os metáis con las damas, capullos**_._"

"¡Jared!" Gritó Kim.

"¡Kim, no!" Le grité yo cuando ella cogió unas piedras y se puso a tirárselas a la mujer.

"¡Déjales en paz!" Le gritaba Kim tirándole unas piedras. "¡Animal!. ¡Bestia!"

"Kim, vale ya." Le dije parándola y cogiéndola de las muñecas.

"Quil." Me llamó la otra chica. "**Vaya, veo que el tiempo te ha hecho una mala jugada**."

Aquella voz me sonaba.

"Señorita, por favor." Le dijo Billie para hacerla mirarle por el rabillo del ojo mientras clavaba la hoja de piedra frente al morro de los chicos haciéndoles callar de gruñir.

"Vaya, por fin alguien que habla normal." Dijo la chica.

"Los chicos…" Le dije.

"Oh, estos Beavers son unos maleducados." Dijo sonriendo. "Apuesto que siguen sin pareja."

"Esos chicos con Jared y Paul." Le dije yo. "No hay Beaver ya por aquí."

"¿Los han matado?" Dijo ella. "**Vaya… tampoco les deseaba eso…**"

"**¿Cómo sabes hablar Chinook tan antiguo?**" Le pregunté yo.

"**Oh, mi padre Ephraim decía que hablaba mal y por eso no querríais nadie desposarme**." Dijo sonriendo. "**Y veo que no se confundía ¿no es así?**"

"¿Quién…?" Dije confuso.

"¿No me digas que te has olvidado de mí?" Me dijo con tono de ofendida dando un salto sobre los chicos para hacerles grañir.

"Oiga, no haga eso." Le dijo Billie. "Los chicos…"

"¡Eh!" Gritó mi nieto llegando corriendo por el camino. "¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!"

"¡QUIETO!" Le rugió la chica levantando una mano con una cuchilla de piedra hacia él aún sentada en los dos chicos. "¡He dicho que quieto!" Le gritó antes de lanzarle la cuchilla a las patas haciéndole parar en seco. "Sit." Le dijo como si fuese un perro. "He dicho que te sientes, niñato." Añadió para hacerle sentar en los cuartos traseros aunque parecía intentar resistirse. "Eso está mejor. **Que mierda de disciplina le enseñan a los críos de hoy en día…**"

"Esa boca señorita." Le dije yo.

"¿Qué ha hecho?" Exigió Paul destransformado ya junto a Jared.

"Secreto." Dijo ella. "Y ahora me voy a levantar y vosotros dos os vais a levantar y os vais a quedar aquí quietos también." Afirmó levantándose por lo que ambos se levantaron de golpe. "Eh, he dicho que al suelo." Les dijo ella con un tono autoritario.

"Vete a la mierda." Le dijo Paul.

"¡AHORA MISMO, SIT!" Les rugió provocando el mismo efecto que con Seth. "Dios, me duele el culo de estar sentada sobre esos dos." Dijo frotándoselo bajo el poncho.

"¿Quién eres?" Le dijo Billie. "¿Qué les has hecho a los chicos para que hagan eso?"

"Disciplina." Afirmó frotándose la mano.

"Vampiro, bruja vampiro." Le dijo Paul gruñéndole entre dientes.

"Ni se te ocurra insultarme, cachorro." Le dijo la chica poniéndole la cuchilla sobrante contra el cuello sacándole un hilillo de sangre.

"Basta ya." Le dije cogiéndole la mano de la cuchilla y tirando para descubrir que estaba cubierta de sangre seca. "Estás herida."

"Nah, es que no me ha dado tiempo de limpiarme demasiado últimamente." Afirmó mirándose. "Oh, ya lo pillo… será mejor que vuelva cuando esté más aseada."

"Mejor no vuelvas." Le dijo Billie.

"¿Y tú quién eres, anciano?" Le dijo ella.

"La pregunta es quién eres tú." Le dijo Billie.

"Yo soy una hija del bosque." Dijo ella. "¿Y tú?"

"Queremos nombres, cateta." Le dijo Paul frotándose el cuello y llevándose una patada.

"Quil." Me llamó entonces. "**¿Quién es ese anciano?**"

"Se llama Billie Black." Le dije.

"¿Billie?" Dijo ella moviéndose con confusión. "**Pero eso es imposible… Billie era un bebé…**"

"¿Acaso le conoces?" Le pregunté.

"**Joder, puñeteros críos. ¿Cuántos más van a salir de la nada?**" Se quejó de pronto molesta. "**Quil, ya nos veremos otro día cuando esté más presentable**." Afirmó alejándose con un salto. "**Uno que no haya tanto niñato por ahí suelto…**"

"Oye." La llamé viéndola salir corriendo.

"Yo la sigo." Afirmó Paul saliendo a la carrera.

"Quil." Llamé a mi nieto que parecía que iba a salir corriendo de nuevo con Paul. "No te vayas. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?"

"Las huellas apestaban a vampiro que tiraban para atrás." Me dijo. "Había hasta unas gotitas de sangre, así que debe ir herido."

"¿Era un macho?" Le dijo Billie.

"Jake piensa que el tipo calza un 42, así que debe tener la complexión de Emmet Cullen por lo menos." Afirmó. "¿Y esa loca?"

"Apareció sin más en el camino." Dijo Billie. "Justo de por allí. Me llamó la atención la ropa y que se parase justo frente a la casa."

"Deberíamos decírselo a Sam." Dijo Jared mientras Kim le ayudaba a levantar.

"Y vosotros qué." Les dijo Billie. "¿A qué viene lo de obedecer?"

"No te lo vas a creer." Le dijo mi nieto. "Pero es como cuando Sam se cabreaba y ordena cosas."

El poder del macho alfa, pero era imposible, esa mujer era eso, una mujer. Ni era macho ni desde luego alfa. Y de pronto, un dato me volvió a la cabeza: "**Oh, mi padre Ephraim decía que hablaba mal y por eso no querríais nadie desposarme**. **Y veo que no se confundía ¿no es así?**"

Su padre Ephraim… ¿cuántos Ephraim había habido por los alrededores?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

2 días después

(Voz de Sam)

"Ahí está." Me dijo Jared cuando paramos un momento cerca de uno de los rincones donde el río llevaba menos fuerza y hacía una charca perfecta para momentos románticos o para pensar.

"Ahora silencio." Les dije para hacerles señas al resto de que rodeasen la laguna.

Jared cerca de mí por mi derecha y Paul por la izquierda.

Avanzamos con cuidado de no llamar la atención de la sospechosa hasta que llegamos a primera línea de boscaje, allí nos ocultamos tras los árboles que había antes de abrirse en unos metros de césped antes del agua.

Entonces me quedé a cuadros al ver a la mujer allí dentro, en el agua y en bolas mientras blandía una cuchilla de piedra que me habían dicho estos que solía llevar encima. Me puse tenso cuando se la acercó al cuello pero entonces la vi pasar de largo hasta el mechón de pelo que tenía sujeto en el otro puño y con un movimiento rápido cortarlo con el filo de la misma dejando un mechón de pelo lacio en su puño mientras canturreaba algo cuya letra no llegábamos a comprender.

Entonces cogió otro mechón y repitió el gesto tras dejar el pelo cortado aparte donde estaba haciendo un montículo de pelo.

"Qué tía más buena." Dijo Embry tras de mí.

Entonces los tres nos escondimos mejor y yo le sacudí un golpe algo fuerte en el cuello.

"Si lo que temíais es que el crío ese me hubiese puesto alerta perdéis el tiempo, niñatos." Dijo la chica parando un poco de canturrear. "Que también yo venía aquí a ver al resto bañarse y se os oye a un kilómetro."

Yo entonces les hice gestos de que no dijesen nada y le tapé a Embry la boca.

"Tres varones, y el bocazas que acaba de decir que estoy buena." Dijo ella. "Ahí…"

"¡Ay!" Gritó Paul.

"Ahí…"

"¡Oye!" Gritó Jared.

"Sam, aparta." Me dijo Embry soltándose la amarra y tirándose al suelo.

¡Zas!

"Y ahí." Afirmó la chica mientras el árbol donde estábamos era perforado por una piedra del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol justo donde había estado mi espalda antes. "Oh, Levi, vaya… no esperaba que te mantuvieses tan joven."

"¿Disculpe?" Le dije.

"Levi Uley Jr." Me dijo avanzando hacia mí mientras se ponía un poncho bastante raído por encima. "¿No te acuerdas de mí?"

"Eh, exhibicionista, ni me llamo Levi ni nos hemos visto nunca." Le dije.

Un momento… ¿había dicho Levi Uley?

"¿Me has llamado Levi?" Le dije.

Entonces me sonrió y asintió cogiéndome suavemente de los hombros para bajar por los brazos.

Debo admitir que era bastante… Ejem, como si intentase ligar conmigo hasta que sentí el agarre y acabé volando sobre su hombro cuando ella se echó hacia atrás tirando de mí y metiéndome una patada en la tripa mientras hacía una pelota rodando sobre su espalda para tirarme al agua contra unas piedras sumergidas.

"¡Eso por lo de Marah!" Me dijo con la cara furiosa pero con ironía. "¡Maldito mal nacido, si pensabas que me iba a olvidar y te iba a perdonar estás muy confundido!"

"¡Pero bueno!. ¡¿De qué narices hablas, loca de las narices?!" Le grité yo. "¡Yo no me llamo Levi, esos eran mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo!"

"¡Ahora verás, cobarde de pacotilla!" Me gritó deshaciéndose del poncho mientras yo creo que volaba hacia el agua.

Perfecto, si quería pelea dios sabe que la iba a encontrar, al menos para pararla porque por lo que se ve la tía esa iba en serio. No sé por qué pero me confundía con mis antepasados.

"Oye, para ya." Le dijeron los otros apareciendo y yendo a pararla. Todos esperábamos que entre tres al menos pudiésemos pararla, pero la tía esa no sé de dónde había salido para deshacerse de ellos y hacerme a mí salir volando contra unas rocas del salto de agua a la charca; por suerte, pude parar a tiempo.

"Joder con la tía esta." Dijo Embry. "Además de cómo un tren, de dónde desciende. ¿De superwoman o qué?"

"No lo sé pero intentar pararla, me está haciendo daño." Les dije. "Jared, derecha, Paul, izquierda, Embry, haz lo que puedas."

"Todos quietos, niñatos." Les dijo ella con una voz autoritaria como la mía o más si cabe y bastante cargada de enfado. "Al suelo todos, y no os mezcléis que puedo ser muy perra si quiero."

"¿Qué hacéis?" Les dije a Jared y Paul.

"Intentamos resistirnos, pero no podemos." Se quejó Paul.

"¿Qué les estás haciendo?" Le dije.

"Se llama disciplina." Me dijo tirándome un puñetazo que ni un hombre adulto con la fuerza de un oso. "Eso es lo que deberían enseñarte a ti, Levi Uley Jr."

"Por última vez, que no soy Levi, que ese era mi abuelo." Le dije.

"Eras un mentiroso y seguirás siéndolo." Me dijo volviendo a pillarme y sumergiéndome la cabeza como a un crío.

Pataleé e hice todo lo posible por intentar soltarme pero solo me solté cuando ella lo hizo.

"¡Estás… loca!" Le dije tosiendo agua. "¡Por… poco me… ahogas!"

"Mentiroso y un maldito blandengue." Me dijo desde la orilla alisándose el poncho antes de ponérselo por los hombros. "Nunca mereció la pena luchar contra ti, es peor que luchar contra otra chica…"

"Loca." Le dije.

"Anormal." Me contestó ella saltando a una rama para trepar con una agilidad digna de un felino.

"Asesina." Le insulté yo.

"Blandengue." Me respondió mientras veíamos caer el poncho al suelo y oíamos ropas estirándose.

"Loca." Repetí yo.

"Sí, ya, tu cerebro tampoco era de lo mejor." Afirmó desde arriba mientras veíamos colgar su pierna. "Te repites, inculto."

"Estás grillada." Le dije. "Y como vuelvas a intentar ir a la reserva…"

"¿Qué me vas a hacer?" Me dijo saltando para bajar de la rama vestida por completo de blanco con unos pantalones cortos unidos con lo que parecían cuerdas y una especie de chaleco que le quedaba pequeño en el pecho por lo que llevaba la cremallera del mismo bajada hasta el pecho. "¿Eh, qué vas a hacer, Levi Uley?"

"¡Que ese era mi abuelo!" Le dije sintiendo que temblaba de rabia.

"Trasfórmate aquí y te juro que te rajo de arriba abajo antes de que tengas tiempo de acabar." Me amenazó sacando una cuchilla de piedra de la nada y apuntándome. "Eh, os he dicho que no mováis ni un músculo." Les dijo a Jared, Paul y Embry que comenzaban a intentar levantarse del suelo y dejándoles de nuevo quietos en el suelo. "Eso me gusta más." Afirmó asintiendo. "Y ahora…"

Zas, fue un movimiento rápido, tiró la cuchilla y cuando fui a apartarme me calló algo en la cabeza que me obligó a mirar a ver qué había sido. Una rama, lo justo para permitirle desaparecer.

"Maldición." Afirmé, sin embargo, tenía una idea perfecta de a dónde iría. "Levantaros de una vez y vamos a la reserva."

"¿Acaso sabes si ha ido allí?" Me dijo Embry.

"Hace dos días apareció ante la puerta de Quil." Le contestó Jared por mí. "Apostaría a que vuelve a intentarlo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil)

Toc, toc.

"Ya voy." Dije para mi abuelo.

"Pregunta antes quién es." Me dijo.

"No hará falta." Afirmé abriendo la puerta y mirando por la mosquitera a una chica vestida de blanco. "¿Quería algo?"

"Busco al hombre de la casa." Me dijo.

"¿A quién busca?" Le pregunté fijándome que iba descalza.

"A Quil Sr." Afirmó ella.

"¿Quién le busca?" Le pregunté un poco escamado.

"¿Quién es?" Me preguntó mi abuelo acercándose.

"Una chica joven te anda buscando." Le dije.

"Hola Quil." Le dijo la chica sonriendo. "Veo que ya me recuerdas aunque me he cortado un poco de más el pelo."

Entonces giré la cara para ver a mi abuelo pálido como la leche y mirándola con una cara que mostraba confusión y sorpresa, sobre todo lo último.

"Laki…" Murmuró mi abuelo.

"¿Conoces a esta chica, abuelo?" Le pregunté.

"Hacía mucho tiempo, Quil." Le dijo ella suavemente y sonriendo desde el otro lado de la mosquitera. "¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?"

"Oiga…" Le dije.

De pronto noté la mano de mi abuelo en mi hombro y con la otra desbloqueó la mosquitera que ella abrió mientras yo miraba a mi abuelo con sorpresa.

No lo entendía. ¿Quién era esa mujer?. ¿Por qué de pronto mi abuelo se comportaba así y por qué de una postura preventiva hacía solo 2 días ahora que la volvía a ver le abría la puerta sin más?

"Abuelo…" Le dije poniéndome en medio.

"Seth, déjala pasar." Me dijo mi abuelo.

"Vaya, vaya…" Dijo la mujer sonriendo con ironía. "Que chaval más majo; apuesto a que es como tu querido amigo Levi Uley Jr. que ha estado antes con unos amigos suyos espiándome mientras me bañaba."

"Laki, Levi hace tiempo que murió." Le dijo mi abuelo.

"Venga ya." Le dijo ella. "Mientes fatal, te lo he dicho miles de veces."

"No es mentira." Le contestó el abuelo.

"¿Entonces a quién he pegado?" Le dijo ella señalando al exterior sin mirar mientras oíamos llamar a la puerta.

Fui a abrir y me encontré cara a cara con Jared, Paul, Sam y Embry.

"Si está aquí la loca esa déjanos pasar." Me dijo Paul. "Será un placer salvaros de ella y diremos que ha sido secuestro."

"A callar, niñatos." Oí que les dijo la chica. "Entrar y al suelo, junto a la puerta y no os mováis ni un pelo. Mira, ese de ahí, Levi Uley Jr." Afirmó señalando a Sam mientras entraba dando zancadas hacia ella.

"¡Maldita loca de mierda!" Le dijo Sam levantando el puño.

"Eh, tú no te me pongas farruco que te juro por mis muertos que te corto el puño." Le dijo ella chistando molesta. "Párate ahora mismo o te juro que lo vas a lamentar." Le dijo. "Eh, Levi, la broma se acabó." Afirmó cuando Sam le tiró un golpe esquivándolo.

"Sam, Laki, dejarlo ya." Les dijo el abuelo. "Quil, ayúdame a pararles antes de que rompan algo."

"Sí, que Sam está furioso porque le ha dado una tunda en la lagunita." Me dijo Embry.

"No hombre, lo decía por Sam." Dijo el abuelo. "Laki no era de las de quedarse quietas."

"Antes le ha calzado una buena somanta llamándole Levi Uley." Le dijo Jared. "Dijo algo de una Marah."

"¡Laki!" Le gritó mi abuelo mientras ella se ponía sobre la espalda de Sam sujetándole contra el suelo. "¡Levi y Marah están muertos!" Le dijo mientras ella seguía sobre Sam y haciéndola dejar de moverse pero aguantar los envistes de Sam con cara de confusión algo curiosa. "¡Ese chico es su nieto Sam, Sam Uley!"

"**¿Qué es eso de que están muertos?**" Dijo ella en la lengua extraña que la habíamos oído hablar la vez anterior. "**Tú y yo seguimos vivos.**"

"No sé cómo es posible que tú sigas viva, pero yo ya sabes por qué he durado tanto. Ellos lo dejaron antes que yo." Le dijo el abuelo.

O sea, que ella sí que sabía lo de los licántropos en la reserva.

"Imposible." Dijo ella. "Levi estaba orgulloso de ser lo que era, no lo dejaría por nada del mundo."

Lo sabía y al parecer sabía quién era y quién no.

"Levi decidió vivir con su esposa tranquilamente." Le dijo mi abuelo. "Como yo, como todos…"

Entonces ella pareció dudar y luego sacudió la cabeza.

"Imposible." Afirmó. "Entonces ¿quién es este tío más que Levi?"

"Sam, su nieto." Le dijo mi abuelo.

"¿Un Uley?" Dijo ella. "¿Un Uley que se cree más que un Black?"

"¿A qué viene esto?" Dijo Jared ya junto a mí.

"El descendiente de Ephraim es el jefe de su propia mitad de la manada." Le dijo mi abuelo. "Tiene otros planes para su vida."

"Sí, como perseguir a la hija de Drácu…" Dijo Embry para que mi abuelo le tapase la boca con un par de pasos atrás.

"¿QUÉ… HAS… DICHO?" Dijo la chica dándole un golpe tremendo a Sam en la cabeza que por poco lo hincó en el suelo de madera de la casa e incorporándose sobre él para mirarnos con los ojos entornados en un par de rendijas.

"Laki, Embry es un bocazas." Le dijo mi abuelo. "Es…"

"Embry, que me digas qué has dicho." Le dijo ella dándole a mi abuelo un tirón del brazo que le destapó a Embry la boca. "¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!"

"Que Jacob está persiguiendo a la hija mestiza de una humana y un vampiro." Le dijo asustado.

La verdad es que la mujer esa asustaba, su tono era realmente… imperativo en momentos como ese y si no hubiese sido una desconocida, hubiese jurado que podría alcanzar al de Jacob como Alfa.

De pronto, aquello fue lo de menos, la chica empezó a temblar y sus ojos se hicieron aún más estrechos y oscuros por momentos.

"Laki, por amor de dios, cálmate." Le dijo mi abuelo.

"He…re…ji…a…" Murmuró entre dientes.

"Laki, cálmate." Le dijo el abuelo poniéndose entre ella y la puerta. "Así no vas a conseguir nada."

"No me digas que me calme." Le dijo ella casi rugiendo entre dientes.

"Al menos escucha lo que tenemos que decirte." Le dijo.

"No, ningún Black ha deshonrado nunca a la manada y ningún Black va a hacerlo." Afirmó ella soltándose.

"Pues por la puerta no vas a salir." Le dije bloqueándola con Embry.

"Oh, qué problema." Dijo para saltar por la ventana saliendo con los brazos por delante.

Ibamos a seguirla, pero había desaparecido.

"Que alguien llame a Billie y le avise que una loca va para allí." Dijo Sam.

"Sam, esa mujer no está loca." Le dijo el abuelo a Sam.

"Me ha confundido con mi abuelo que lleva un tiempo muerto." Le respondió Sam.

"Te pareces a tu abuelo, y él y ella tenían unos… asuntos pendientes." Dijo mi abuelo suavemente pero con firmeza. "Ella aún no le ha perdonado, solo espero que no hubiese vuelto por conseguir venganza."

"¿Venganza?" Dije. "Acaba de salir a buscar a Jacob, apuesto a que quiere matarle. ¿No debería preocuparnos más eso?"

"Debería, pero no tengo muy seguro que pretenda matarle a él sino a…"

"¡Nessy!" Dijimos a la vez todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: LOS BLACK**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Sí, claro..." Oí a mi padre diciendo por teléfono. "Ahora mismo las cierro… ¿Seguro que allí estáis bien?... Lo que sea sabéis que podéis contar con nosotros… oh, vaya… eso no suena bien."

"¿Ocurre algo?" le pregunté a mi padre.

"Jake, cierra todas las puertas y ventanas." Me dijo tapando el auricular. "Jared dice que viene para aquí una loca que se les ha escapado."

"Pues que vengan, ya me encargaré yo mismo de ella." Le dije cerrando la ventana del salón.

"Luego os llamo." Dijo Billie. "No, claro, llamaré a Charlie para… ¿cómo que mejor no?... ¡¿Qué?!. ¡Tienes que estar de broma!... ¡¿Estás seguro al cien por ciento?!... Ahora mismo cerraremos las puertas y…"

De pronto el gesto se le congeló y casi tiró el teléfono.

"Jacob, déjalo y ven aquí." Me dijo.

"Ya solo falta echar el seguro de la puerta de atrás." Le contesté yendo a cerrarla.

Era raro, pero cuando la cerré reparé en que había un terrón de barro seco allí, sin embargo, no le di importancia; seguro que se me había caído a mí de las deportivas cuando regresé a casa.

Fui a dar las luces pero me di cuenta que no funcionaban.

"Papá, las luces se han vuelto a…" Le dije para encontrármelo cara a cara con un dedo en los labios pidiéndome silencio.

"Shhhh." Murmuró.

Era raro, oímos ruidos fuera de un animal rascando las ventanas, pero cuando fui a acercarme, nada... no había animal ni nada.

La línea de teléfono estaba cortada, fui a la caja de fusibles y me di cuenta que no era que hubiesen saltado sino que algo había arrancado la tapa violentamente, al menos desde lo que se podía ver por la ventana.

De pronto, algo se movió a mis espaldas.

"¿Quién hay ahí?" Dije a la oscuridad.

"Soy yo." Me dijo mi padre acercándose más.

No, mi padre no había podido ser, había sido demasiado rápido. De pronto me di cuenta que la casa comenzaba a llenarse de humo y fui a buscar la fuente de tal, antes de que pudiese encontrarla...

Pom pom pom pom.

"Jacob, Billie." Nos llamaron desde fuera. "¿Estáis ahí?"

"Un momento, ahora abro." Les dije.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese agarrar el pomo me di cuenta que había desaparecido.

"El pomo... no está." Dije confuso.

"Jacob, aparta de la puerta." Me dijo Sam.

"Eh, ni se te ocurra derribarnos la puerta." Le dije.

"No digas tonterías, tenéis que salir de ahí." Nos dijo.

"De acuerdo, pero sin romper la puerta." Les dije.

"Eh, niñatos..." Oí fuera. "¿Sois subnormales o qué? Podíais haberme dicho que era una relación unidireccional."

"¿Quién más hay ahí?" Les dije.

"La loca que quería atacarte." Me dijo Embry.

"Laki, no nos dejaste explicarte que..." Le dijo Quil.

"A callar, no quiero excusas." Dijo la voz. "Dios... sois un peligro, ni Levi y los Beaver juntos eran tan descerebrados."

"¿Nunca vas a perdonar a mi abuelo o qué?" Le dijo Sam. "Sea lo que sea lo que te hizo apostaría a que no fue para..."

¡Kaboom!

"¡Se acabó, yo me la cargo!" Oí gritar a Paul.

"¡SIT!" Le gritó la voz femenina como si fuese un perro. "¡¿Alguien más quiere arrastrarse como un vulgar perro?!"

"Jacob..." Me dijo mi padre susurrando mientras oíamos hurgar en el hueco de la manilla de la puerta. "Será mejor que te escondas."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije.

"Porque esa mujer, sea quien sea viene a por ti." Me dijo.

"No pienso esconderme." Afirmé.

"Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieses." Afirmó la mujer abriendo la puerta con una patada que la hizo tambalear y columpiarse en los goznes. "Billie... hay que ver cómo has crecido. La última vez que te vi eras un bebé aún."

"¿Quién es?" Le dijo mi padre. "¿Por qué dices que me conoces?"

"Laki, eras una descarada y sigues siendo una descarada." Le dijo Quil, el abuelo de Quil a la chica.

"¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que todos os hayáis vuelto unos viejos chochos?" Le dijo ella frunciendo las cejas. "Y encima la estirpe de mi padre echada a perder, eso es una mancha indeleble."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Les dije.

"Al parecer la mujer se ha vuelto loca cuando se ha enterado de lo tuyo con Nessy." Me dijo Embry. "Aunque eso sí, no se ha enterado de todo."

"Quil, qué está pasando." Le preguntó mi padre a Quil Sr. "¿Quién es esta mujer?"

"Mi nombre es Okłumin-Ła'akil." Dijo la mujer. "Y soy hermana de Josheas Black, hijo de Ephraim Black."

"Pero..." Dijo mi padre tras pensar un poco. "No es posible..."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Murmuré al resto.

"¿Tanto te sorprende, Billie?" Le dijo ella divertida. "Creo que Quil es más mayor que yo."

"Por amor de dios." Le dijo mi padre. "Hasta mi hijo parece más mayor que tú. No es posible que..."

"Piensa un poco. Mismo padre, diferente madre... La sangre de la 3ª esposa corre por mis venas." Dijo la chica levantando una comisura de los labios en una especie de mueca irónica mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Aunque fui adoptada por la familia de mi padre y Josheas siempre me trató como a una hermana."

"¿Quién es ese Josheas?" Le dije yo.

"No me digas que no llegaste a conocerle." Me dijo ella divertida.

"Laki." La llamó Quil Sr.

"La tía Lala..." Murmuró mi padre. "Es... imposible que... estabas muerta..."

"Debería." Afirmó ella moviéndose la ropa del pecho para revelar un punto bastante amplio donde había una cicatriz justo sobre el corazón. "Pero alguien me salvó, y aquí estoy, he vuelto, y esta vez te aseguro que no me van a sacar de aquí. Ni un Uley, ni un maldito frío." Afirmó más suavemente mirándonos primero a Sam y luego a mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No entiendo nada." Dije mientras esperábamos fuera de casa mientras el abuelo de Quil y mi padre estaban en el salón con la mujer extranjera. "¿De qué va todo esto?"

"Creo que mi abuelo y tu padre conocen a la mujer." Me dijo Quil.

"Ya pero... ¿la sangre de la 3ª esposa?. ¿Adoptada por la familia de su padre?. ¿Josheas la trató como una hermana?" Dije. "Además, por qué estaba furiosa conmigo."

"Se enteró de lo de Nessy por Embry y dijo algo así como que eras un hereje y que ningún Black había deshonrado nunca el apellido y que ninguno lo haría."

"Dios, esa mujer da miedo, de verdad." Dijo Embry haciendo un escalofrío. "No puedes negarle nada, cuando lo ordena es como si fueses tú."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil Sr.)

"Eres... eres mi tía..." Le dijo Billie a Laki.

"Sí, algo así." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Y tu hijo se ha metido en problemas."

"Laki, haz el favor de tranquilizarte." Le dije. "Los nervios no son bueno consejeros, menos cuando estás rodeada de..."

"De unos lobeznos que puedo manejar con un meñique." Dijo con chulería levantando un meñique. "Ya les has visto, hasta a un lobezno común me cuesta más manejarle que a estos."

"NO deberías despreciar así a los chicos." Le dijo Billie.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostraros que lo que digo es verdad?" Dijo ella palmeándose las rodillas. "¿Luchar con ellos y dejarles inválidos?"

"Si ganases a Sam o a mi hijo yo creo que serías la jefa del cotarro." Le dijo Billie. "Son los más fuertes de por aquí, son..."

"¿Uley un alfa?" Dijo ella. "Tu hijo vale, es sangre de padre, pero ¿Uley? Ni de broma."

"Uley es un beta, como Jacob no quiso ser alfa en un principio él era el único alfa, y luego hace casi un año, mi hijo asumió el cargo así que ahora hay dos manadas."

"Estos tiempos están locos." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza y apoyándose el peso en las manos de las rodillas para levantarse. "Aunque gracias Billie, me has dado una idea."

"Eh, espera un momento." Le dije. "¿A dónde vas? Que nos conocemos y sé que tú nunca tienes una idea buena."

"¿Acaso es diabólica?" Me dijo Billie.

"No, pero a su lado el mayor gamberro que Charlie haya pillado nunca era una hermanita de la caridad." Le contesté mientras ella se soltaba de mi mano.

"No voy a bandalizar nada, lo juro." Me dijo. "Solo voy a medirme un poco."

"A medirse dice." Dijo Billie.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que pretendía justo cuando abrió la puerta para salir.

"¡Oye, no...!" Le dije.

"¡¡Maldita bruja!!" Gritó Jacob. "¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!"

"No sé ahora, pero en mis tiempos al menos, esto era un motivo más que suficiente para pelearse." Le dijo ella.

"Laki." Le dije cogiéndola por los brazos a los hombros para pararla. "Estate quieta, nada de peleas con los chicos."

"Quil, te doy tres segundos para soltarme, no quiero tener que tirarte por encima de mi cabeza contra algo." Me dijo ella. "Uno..."

"Haz el favor de estarte quieta." Le dije.

"Dos..." Continuó suavemente tensando los músculos y destensándolos como comprobando algo.

"No voy a dejar que les hagas nada." Le dije.

"Quil, es la última oportunidad que te doy." Me dijo mirándome de reojo. "Su-el-ta-me."

"No." Le dije. "No dejaré que te metas en una pelea contra tu sobrino-nieto."

"SUÉLTAME." Me dijo con voz firme. "AHORA MISMO."

"A mí no me vas a hacer nada con eso." Le dije. "Ya no soy parte de la manada."

"Oh, entonces es más fácil." Afirmó.

De pronto sentí hincharse los músculos bajo mis brazos y apreté más, sin embargo, fue todo en vano, unos segundos más tarde acababa de soltarse y se había separado de mí para volver a tirarle una patada de polvo a Jacob agachándose a recoger arena para untarse las manos y luego tirarle el resto a Jacob.

"Vamos valiente, demuestra que eres un Black." Le dijo al chico con ironía.

"No pienso pegarme con una mujer." Le dijo él.

Entonces ella pasó a algo más fuerte y le dio una patada a una piedra enterrada desenterrándola y suerte que Jacob se agachó porque iba directa a su cabeza.

"¿Sigo o ya has decidido aceptar el reto?" Le dijo ella.

"Laki, para de una vez." Le dije cogiéndola de nuevo.

Una vez más volvió a soltarse de mi agarre.

"Quil, tío, eres un plasta." Me dijo. "Déjanos jugar, que yo no me metía cuando mi hermano y tú os pegábais."

"Faltaría más." Le dije. "Eso era cosa de hombres."

"A que me lío a tortas contigo también..." Me dijo. "Y no me gustaría nada porque ahora eres un abuelo."

"Pero será maleducada..." Dijo Embry.

"Tú, Jacob Black, demuestra que eres un hombre, demuestra que eres un Black, pelea conmigo." Le volvió a retar Laki.

"Yo no peleo con chicas." Le dijo él. "A diferencia de a ti, a mí me han educado para no pegar a las chicas."

"Cobarde." Le dijo ella suavemente. "Eres peor que un Beaver, eres una maldita gallina, peor que una niña, las niñas al menos pegan también. Vete con tu querida cría de chupasangres, así podré encontrarla y acabar con ella."

Creo que eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, de pronto todos estaban tensos y Jacob estaba temblando de rabia.

"Laki, haz el favor de callarte." Le dijo Billie antes que yo.

"Uhhhhh..." Dijo con ironía. "Veo que el crío tiene uñas..."

"¡Maldita hija de...!" Dijo Jacob llendo a atacarla.

"¡TODOS QUIETOS!" Rugió ella entonces. "¡TODOS A 2 METROS DE NOSOTROS AL MENOS! Esto es una pelea entre Blacks." Afirmó sonriendo con ironía mientras Jacob comenzaba a convertirse en lobo.

Una vez más, todos se apartaron en contra de su voluntad con cara de susto que provocaba ese tono en ellos.

"Muy bien, crío." Le dijo Laki sonriendo con ironía al lobo que le gruñía con los dientes al aire ante ella. "Vamos a ver cómo de alfa eres..."

"Laki, no lo hagas, por dios." Le dije.

"¿Eres tonto?" Me dijo riéndose mientras Jacob hacía el primer enviste. "No pienso matarlo, aunque no puedo garantizar que no salga mal parado." Afirmó sacando una de sus navajas en piedra talladas y lamiendo la hoja. "No me gusta la indisciplina, y no tengo reparos en demostrarlo."

Una vez más Jacob se tiró a por ella y ella lo esquivó.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos, muy rápidos y ágiles; si no fuese imposible hubiese jurado que era en parte vampiro, pero eso era imposible, en el poco improbable caso de que le hubiesen mordido, hubiese muerto al instante por contener sangre descendiente de Taha Aki.

¡Ziusssssh! Sonó la cuchilla de piedra rasgando el aire.

De pronto aquella pelea ya no parecía tan de críos. En el momento en que Jacob se había trasformado presa de la furia y ella había sacado la primera hoja de piedra afilada aquello había dejado de ser un juego para tornarse pelea seria.

"Que alguien los pare." Dijo Jared. "Se van a matar."

"¿Nunca has oído lo de nunca te metas en la pelea entre dos Black?" Le dijo Billie mientras oíamos a Laki reírse. "Bueno, pues eso va por ella."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Me intenté revolver en el suelo bajo una presa de bastante fuerza sin éxito, podía notar el hombro de lobo fuera de su sitio, olía mi propia sangre y podía oler la suya cuando le había hecho algún corte con mis colmillos, tenía algún mordisco mío en la piel, pero por desgracia, le habían dejado de sangrar al minuto o menos.

"Ríndete y no me obligues a tener que romperte algo." Me dijo al oído.

Ni de broma me iba a rendir.

Volví a agitarme y esta vez casi consigo tirarla.

"Técnica de sumisión de perros número 2." Dijo ella.

"No serás capaz." Le dijo Quil Sr.

Ñac.

De pronto sentí una punzada en la oreja derecha que me quitó toda la fuerza de golpe mientras todos se callaban de golpe.

Poco a poco fui perdiendo la fuerza y sentí cómo me iba destrasformando por segundos hasta que acabé con ella a mi espalda, tirado en el suelo y con el hombro y los codos dislocados así como una pierna inutilizada.

"Le ha..." Dijo Embry como aguantándose la risa.

"Puaj, puaj." Tosió ella escupiendo a un lado. "Odio tener que morder orejas peludas."

"Suéltale." Le dijo Sam sin acercarse con el mismo tono de alfa que yo solía obedecer hace tanto tiempo.

Entonces ella le miró.

"Lo digo en serio, suéltale." Repitió Sam.

"AL SUELO, ULEY." Le dijo ella haciéndole sentar en el suelo reculando un segundo antes de echarse ella a reírse.

"¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?" Le dije.

"Que ese Uley... se piensa que va... a hacerme obedecer... a mí...." Dijo entre risas.

Esa tía estaba loca.

"Suéltame." Le dije yo usando el tono de alfa y sintiéndo que dudaba.

"¿Te rindes?" Me dijo.

"No." Afirmé. "Pero suéltame."

"Como quieras, pero como intentes levantarte con solo una pierna útil te la romperás." Me dijo soltándome.

Lo intenté en cuanto ella se hubo apartado y tal y como había dicho, oí un crujido que me hizo gritar de dolor volviendo a caerme al suelo.

"Te lo advertí." Afirmó ella secándose la cara. "Soy más mayor que tú y por tanto tengo más experiencia; anda que no es fácil cascarle un hueso a un novato como tú..."

"¡Eres una asesina!" Le gritó Quil Jr. palideciendo como todos.

"Sep, probablemente." Asintió ella empujándose el codo izquierdo y soltando un siseo de dolor antes de tocarse la nariz y hacer un gesto brusco antes de moverla como probándo que seguía allí. "Chaval, creo que has salido a la rama negra de la familia." Me dijo viniendo a mi lado.

"Aléjate de mí." Le dije.

"Calla la boca y agárrate a algo duro." Me dijo recogiendo la hoja de piedra que me había tirado a la pierna. "Igual que rompo huesos los sé arreglar."

"Eh, no toques a mi hijo." Le dijo mi padre.

"Está bien." Afirmó apartándose. "Llévatelo al médico, pero te advierto que el hueso se le ha clavado en el músculo, como intentes moverlo le perforará la carne, y cada minuto que pasa su estado empeora, en cuanto el hueso perfore la carne te aseguro que habrá perforado alguna vena o arteria y eso implicará que sangrará como un cochino. La media de volumen de sangre en las personas es de 5 litros; con esa herida que se le provocaría y que ya se ha provocado yo diría que la velocidad de sangrado será de litro por 6 minutos o así... así que en 9 minutos habrá perdido unos 1,5 litros y se sentirá débil, sediento e inquieto, y su respiración se acelerará. En 12 minutos la pérdida habrá llegado a los 2 litros y experimentará mareos, confusión y finalmente pérdida de consciencia. Se habrá desangrado en una... media hora o así. ¿Crées que llegarás antes al hospital? Porque si vais a 40 kilómetros hora llegaríais justos, eso sin contar con que cuesta que te atiendan en un hospital aunque sea de urgencias y que os costará llegar hasta un coche... por no hablar de que mientras hablamos continúa perdiendo sangre."

Tanta palabra junta comenzaba a marearme un poco.

"No me encuentro bien." Les dije suavemente.

"Tranquilo, ahora mismo voy a por un coche." Dijo Sam. "Tú, aléjate de él."

"Encantada de la vida." Dijo ella. "Por cierto chaval ¿te gustan las Cempoalxóchitl o prefieres los crisantemos?"

"¿A qué viene esa chorrada ahora?" Dijo Quil.

"Billie, deberíamos dejarla intentarlo." Le dijo su abuelo a mi padre.

"¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto?" Le dijo mi padre tragando sonoramente.

"Pues así a voz de pronto... como unas 1341 veces, rotulas, fémures, tívias, radios, cúbitos... incluso alguna costilla." Le dijo ella. "La lista es larga."

"¿En estas condiciones?" Le dijo mi padre.

"Unas... ¿0'5 veces?" Dijo ella entonces.

"Billie, no puedes ir en serio." Le dijo Paul. "No sabemos nada de ella más que Jacob está a punto de morir por su culpa."

"Sí, y antes de que llegue al hospital más cercano habrá estirado la pata." Le dijo ella con autoridad. "Así que a no ser que queráis que pase, iría a buscar algo de alcohol y un cuchillo de cocina grande, gasas, vendas y un mechero o al menos algo de fuego."

"Voy a traértelo." Le dijo mi padre.

"Eh, huevones." Les dijo al resto. "Moved el culo y coger lo que os he dicho, no dejéis a un anciano en silla de ruedas hacerlo él."

Entonces le cogí la muñeca e hice toda la presión que pude aunque creo que no fue mucha pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerle mirarme.

"No me pongas un dedo encima..." Le dije. "Como me cures te mataré..."

Eso la hizo sonreír.

"Estaré esperando." Afirmó sonriendo con ironía. "Oh, eso sí, hoy solo jugaba; como confraternices con chupasangres y traigas la deshonra a la familia te juro que te mataré con mis propias fauces."

Se acabó, ahí si que no pude saber más, me caí redondo justo cuando oí gritos de que venían de nuevo algunos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Eh, tú." Le llamé a la mujer cuando acabó de hacerle la cura a Jacob tras ponerle lo que parecía un clavo de carpintería sin cabeza uniéndole los dos huesos. "¿A qué juegas?"

"A inmovilizarle la pata a tu amigo hasta que puedan ponerle una escayola." Me contestó cogiendo unas barras de acero que les había pedido que le llevasen y poniéndoselas a Jacob en la piernas con cuidado antes de ponerse a vendársela sujetándolas contra la pierna y luego el brazo contrario. "Tardará un poco en despertar, pero como no tenemos escayola por aquí habrá que aguantarse con eso hasta que consigáis algo mejor."

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?" Le dije furioso.

"Asuntos de familia." Me dijo. "Bueno, esto ya casi está. Aunque si yo fuese vosotros buscaría unas vendas de escayola cuanto antes, si ha salido a padre seguro que intenta levantarse en cuanto se despierte."

"Eh, cuando acabes te largas." Le dije.

"Lo siento Uley pero yo me quedo." Afirmó desafiante. "Estos terrenos eran tan míos como de Quil hace tiempo, así que un niñato Uley no me va a echar de ellos ¿entendido?"

"No tienes autoridad para desobedecerme." Le dije.

"¿Sabías qué pasa en las manadas cuando un miembro no está de acuerdo con la jerarquía?" Me dijo levantándose tras echarle un nudo al vendaje de Jacob y mirándome.

"Laki, ni se te ocurra." Le dijo Quil Sr.

"Pues mira, no lo sé, ni me importa." Le dije.

"Un lobo más joven puede retarle, el ganador es el jefe de la manada, el perdedor es expulsado de la manada." Me dijo con ironía. "Igual que he retado al crío de mi sobrino puedo retar a un nieto de Levi Jr."

"Laki, te han dicho que lo dejes estar." Le dijo Quil de nuevo para meterse en medio de ambos. "Sam no te va a echar y tú no le vas a retar."

"Seguro que me tiene miedo." Dijo ella con ironía.

"Más quisieras, niñata." Le dije.

Esta vez entre Quil Sr y Billie tuvieron que pararla, porque pareció dispuesta a tirarse a por mí.

"¡Soltadme de una vez!" Les dijo ella.

"Laki, estás dando un espectáculo de gallito de corral lamentable." Le dijo Quil Sr para echársela al hombro de 'ex-licántropo' que tenía. "Y ahora mismo vas a venir conmigo adentro y te vas a sentar, quieras o no."

"¡Suéltame maldito viejo apestoso!" Le fue gritando ella mientras pataleaba y le daba patadas como podía puesto que entonces le agarró ambas piernas con el otro brazo.

"Dios mío, tengo una tía que parece más joven que mis hijos y es más agresiva que Paul y un neófito juntos…" Suspiró Billie.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: ENCONTRONAZOS CON LA MANADA.**

(Voz de Billie)

"Estarás contento ¿no?" Le dijo mi tía a Quil cuando la dejó en el sofá de mi salón. "Ya me has hecho quedar por debajo de esos críos."

"A ver cuándo te enteras que esos críos son la nueva manada." Le dijo él. "Que no puedes ir por ahí retando a todo el que te lleve la contraria, que eres una chica."

"Tía Lala." La llamé.

"Eh, así solo me llamaba Levi." Me dijo como mordiendo.

"Laki…" Le dijo Quil dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

"¿Por qué ese odio por Sam?" Le preguntó el nieto de Quil, Quil.

"Por ser un Uley, por eso." Le dijo ella.

"Quil, déjalo, viene de otra época." Le dijo Quil. "Antes ser de una familia u otra era importante."

"Lo más bajo en la manada era ser un Beaver." Afirmó ella. "Pero los Uley son más rastreros, son basura, son…"

"Son nada, lo que pasó, pasó y punto." Le dijo Quil. "Y si no quieres que te expulsen haz el favor de portarte."

Como respuesta ella le sacó la lengua.

"No has cambiado nada en este tiempo." Le dijo Quil. "Sigues igual de cría que siempre."

"Gracias a dios." Le dijo ella. "Tú pareces un abuelo."

"Soy abuelo, ese es mi nieto." Le dijo él.

"Mi sobrino nieto segundo ¿no?" Le dijo ella.

"¿Qué?" Dijo el aludido.

"Tu abuelo y yo somos primos." Le dijo ella. "Y Billie es mi sobrino."

"Oh, entonces a eso venía lo de que tu tía era más joven que tus hijos…" Le dijo el joven Quil.

"Oye, tía Lala." Le dije.

"Que no me llames así." Me dijo ella. "Me llamo Okłumin-Ła'akil Black, Laki en corto."

"Perdón, Laki." Le dije. "¿Dónde vives?"

"En el monte." Afirmó. "Cerca del agua, cerca de la caza, entre lobos… todo lo que una puede pedir."

"¿Vives en el monte?" Le dijo el joven Quil. "Pero no hemos visto ninguna cabaña cerca…"

"Oye, tía Laki, no puedes quedarte en el monte." Le dije. "Es…"

"Oye, Laki." Le dijo Quil. "Mis hijos están de vacaciones, hay sitio de sobra. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?"

"Contigo y tu nieto ¿no?" Le dijo ella.

"Pues sí." Dijo él. "Con tu primo y su nieto. ¿Tienes algún problema?"

"No, claro. Ninguno." Afirmó ella. "Solo que me gusta mi independencia."

"Dormitorio en la planta baja, aunque saltases por la ventana no te harías ni daño al salir." Afirmó Quil. "Y puesto que si te has dejado caer por aquí supongo que vas a pasar una temporada por aquí, supongo que al menos hasta que encuentres una casa, podrías vivir con tu primo."

"Aún tengo mi orgullo." Dijo ella.

"Desde luego." Le dijo Quil. "No me atrevería a decir lo contrario. Pero somos primos ¿no?"

"Hum…" Dijo como pensándoselo.

"Tía Laki, si lo prefieres podrías quedarte aquí." Le dije. "En el cuarto de las gemelas."

"De eso nada." Dijo Paul. "Rachel viene este fin de semana, no tiene por qué compartir su cuarto con esa… tía."

"¡Grrr!" Le dijo Laki haciendo como que le enseñaba los colmillos gruñendo y luego sonriendo complacida y con cierta altanería cuando Paul dio un paso atrás.

"Ten cuidado que aquí donde la ves para ser mujer era la peor pelea que te pudieses encontrar." Le dijo Quil. "Y tú, Laki, aprende modales." Le dijo dándole un golpe en el cuello. "No es de señoritas ir por ahí comportándose como un animal."

"Que no pinchen los críos estos." Le dijo ella volviendo a poner cara de molestia y frotándose el cogote donde le había caído el golpe.

"Con lo que te gustaban los críos entonces y cómo has cambiado, querida." Le dijo Quil sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Creo que estos perdieron los pañales hace tiempo." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Venga, mira a ver si tienes algo que traerte a casa y cógelo de donde quiera que lo tengas escondido." Le dijo Quil.

"¿Esto?" Dijo ella señalándose las ropas de arriba abajo con las manos abiertas.

"Pero habrás traído algo más." Le dijo Jared. "Ropa, calzado…"

"¿Esto?" Dijo ella repitiendo el gesto. "No me gusta viajar con muchas cosas, molestan, impiden, ralentizan…"

"O sea, que no tienes dónde caerte muerta." Le dijo Paul.

"A que te cabo la tumba…" le dijo ella amenazándole con un puño.

"Haz el favor." Le dijo Quil dándole otro golpe.

"Oye, para ya de dar golpes." Le dijo ella dándole otro en la tripa que creo que al menos le picó un poco. "Que no soy un maldito animal."

"Pues pórtate como una mujer." Le dijo Quil.

"No me va." Le dijo ella para saltar deprisa apoyándose en los hombros de Jared tras ella y cerca para ponerse tras él justo cuando Quil iba a darle otro golpe.

"La leche…" Dijeron en general abriendo los ojos como platos.

"Eh, haz el favor." Le dijo Quil.

"Sí hombre, para que me vuelvas a dar." Le dijo ella. "Una vez es pillarme por sorpresa, dos dejarme, tres ya es ser idiota."

"Eh." Le dijo Quil. "Pórtate."

Entonces ella le sacó la lengua como una cría pequeña aún tras Jared usándole como escudo y lo movió cuando Quil fue a alcanzarla para luego con un salto situarse tras Embry que se quejó y luego tras Quil para acabar saltando tras la mesa como jugando a pillar con Quil.

"¿Te la pillamos por ti?" Se ofreció Sam de brazos cruzados.

"Tú ponme un dedo encima Sam y te juro que te arranco el brazo." Le dijo ella señalándole con un dedo y mirada furibunda de aviso. "¡Hey!" Dijo saltando para evitar que la pillase Quil. "No vas a pillarme, así que déjalo." Afirmó divertida.

"¿Me lo parece a mí o a la chica le falta un tornillo?" Dijo Quil Jr.

"Lo que para ser una chica hay que ver qué ágil." Dijo Embry. "Pero Quil Sr. Es más rápido que ella."

"No estaría yo tan seguro." Dijo Jared. "Lo de pasarme con una voltereta por el aire apoyándose las manos en mis hombros ha sido brutal…"

"Sí, pero mi abuelo es mucho abuelo, ha sido de la antigua manada, eso tiene que contar ¿no?" Le dijo Quil defendiéndole.

"Yo os diré lo que pasará." Afirmó Paul. "La cogerá, le dará una tunda como a una cría y ella llorará."

"Quil… no quisiera tener que recordarte que no te conviene meterte conmigo ahora…" Le dijo Laki.

"Y yo recordarte que te paso unos cuantos años, chavala." Le dijo él.

"Eh, vale ya." Les dije. "Dejar de correr por mi salón. Sois dos adultos, comportaros como tal."

"Eso díselo a él que es el que da capones." Dijo ella. "Ooops, cuidado…" Dijo cuando tiró un cuenco recogiéndolo a milímetros de estrellarse contra el suelo y dejándolo en la mesa de nuevo antes de escapar de nuevo del alcance de Quil.

"He dicho que ya vale." Dije cogiéndoles de la oreja, primero a ella tirándola sobre mí y luego a Quil cuando se agachó, separándoles al momento.

"Jo con tu padre, Jake." Le dijo Quil Jr. "Será mayor, irá en silla de ruedas y todo lo que tú quieras pero hay que ver la mano que tiene el tío para parar peleas."

"Y ahora mismo vais a quedaros quietecitos los dos y os vais a dar la mano. No quiero tener que repetirlo tía Laki."

"Eso es cosa de críos." Me dijo. "¡Ay!" Se quejó cuando le metí un tirón de orejas.

"Ahora mismo." Le dije.

Fue algo curioso, metió un tirón y aunque no le solté la oreja, me levantó de la silla de ruedas del brazo apretándome en los tendones.

"O me sueltas o te rompo algo." Me dijo. "Bueno, no te rompo nada pero te aseguro que se te queda la mano muerta unos días."

"A mí no me amenaces." Le dije. "¡Vale, vale, suelto!" Le dije cuando sentí que me iba a partir un hueso.

Aún cuando le solté la oreja me mantuvo en el aire, y entonces me bajó lentamente hasta sentarme en la silla de ruedas con suavidad y soltarme del todo para apartarse de nuestro alcance.

"Y ahora me vuelvo a mi refugio en el monte que solo había venido a decir hola y que posiblemente me veáis por aquí a menudo." Nos dijo.

"Entonces vete y no vuelvas." Le dijo Sam. "Pesada…"

"¿A que te hago que te revuelques en el suelo como un vulgar perro?" Le dijo ella.

"¿A que me gustaría verte intentándolo?" Me dijo.

"Quieta." Le dijo Quil tapándole la boca antes de que pudiese decir nada más. "Venga, vamos a mi casa y a ver cómo nos la organizamos. Billie ¿te veo para el partido?"

"Creo que tendrás problemas con ella como para que vaya también yo a darte más." Le dije viendo cómo mi tía parecía querer volver a engancharse con el resto. "Tía Laki…"

"Qué quieres ahora." Me dijo.

"Ya veo que te molesto si te corto las discusiones antes de que lleguéis a las manos los chicos y tú." Le dije. "Que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, te pases por aquí."

"Y una mierda." Le dijo Paul. "Cuando venga Rachel que no se acerque la loca esta."

"Tú a callar que quedamos en familia." Le dije. "Y acostúmbrate que va a ser tu tíabuela también."

"¡Y una mierda!" Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Había que ver, para pasarles a todos salvo a Quil allí un montón de décadas era clavadita clavadita a los chicos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil)

"Bienvenida a casa." Le dijo el abuelo a la chica llegando a casa.

"Ya estuve aquí ¿recuerdas?" Le dijo ella. "Cuando regresé, cuando volví ya aseada…"

"Sí, claro." Le dijo sonriendo. "Aún no puedo creerme que no hayas cambiado nada."

"Yo tampoco que tú lo hayas hecho." Le dijo ella frotándose la cabeza. "Además, tampoco es tan raro, sabes que me gusta vivir, y no tengo motivos para estancarme o parar."

"Hablas como yo lo hacía." Le dijo mi abuelo.

"Supongo, al fin y al cabo, crecí a la sombra de mi padre y vosotros." Le dijo ella. "Todo lo que sé lo aprendí de vosotros. Por cierto, el chico…"

"Me llamo Quil, no chico." Le dije.

"Ya, como tu abuelo. Lo recordaba." Me dijo. "Lo que no sabía era si también eras mudo."

"Laki, te recomendaría que si te vas a quedar mucho tiempo aquí fueses un poco más amable con la gente." Le dijo el abuelo. "Ahora ya no nos peleamos por cualquier cosa."

"Salvo Paul." Dijo ella.

"Eso, salvo… ¡Oye!" Le dijo el abuelo.

"Qué, es cierto." Se defendió ella sonriendo. "En fin, dónde está el cuarto ese. Tengo que salir a buscar unos arbustos."

"Tenemos cuarto de baño." Le dijo el abuelo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver un cuarto de baño con eso?" Le dije.

"¿Ha llegado ya el progreso a nuestra reserva?" Le dijo ella.

"Que no estamos en la edad media." Le dijo el abuelo.

"¿Dónde has vivido tú, tía?" Le dije.

"En el monte, en pisos alquilados, de ocupa, en mi ex-coche… la lista es larga, básicamente donde pillaba." Me dijo. "Por cierto, no me llames tía, parece que tenemos la misma edad. Llámame Laki."

"Laki." Afirmé.

"Mira, tu cuarto." Le dijo el abuelo abriendo la puerta del de costura de mamá. "En cuanto despeje el camastro podrás usarlo como…"

¡Zas!

Había cogido todo lo que había sobre la cama y la había puesto casi arrebujada sobre una silla.

"Listo, ya está vacía." Dijo ella.

"Eh, a mi madre no le va a gustar eso." Le dije.

"Laki, por qué no os vais mi nieto y tú al pueblo y te compras un cepillo de dientes y algo más que necesites." Le dijo el abuelo. "Así mientas puedo recoger esto un poco."

"Yo tengo que ir a trabajar." Le dije al abuelo.

"Perfecto, así puedes darle una toalla." Me dijo el abuelo.

"No necesito toalla." Afirmó ella. "Me seco siempre al aire."

"Sería de agradecer que te secaras con una toalla cuando estés en casa." Le dijo el abuelo.

"Soy de la vieja escuela, Quil…" Le dijo ella bromeando. "Me sorprende que tú te hayas modernizado."

"Bueno, vete a la tienda de mis hijos y mira a ver si coges una toalla y algo para bañarte, que ahora está prohibido bañarse desnudos en lugares públicos." Le dijo el abuelo.

"Ti… Laki, pareces de la era prehistórica." Le dije. "Bañarse en bolas, hacer las necesidades fuera, dormir al aire libre…"

"Y cazar mi comida ¿algún problema con mi estilo de vida?" Me dijo.

"No, ninguno, claro." Afirmé. "Es solo… pareces un animal salvaje."

"_Homo homini canis lupus est_." Me dijo recogiendo un palo y tirándolo lejos de nosotros mientras salíamos al camino.

"¿El qué?" Le dije.

"El hombre es un lobo para los hombres." Afirmó ella mirándome. "Latín, os lo enseñarán en la escuela junto al chinook ¿no?"

"No." Le dije. "No, nos enseñan inglés y Quileute."

"¿Y qué es Quileute más que Chinook?" Dijo divertida.

"Vale, pero es que no entiendo cuando hablas con mi abuelo en esa… jerga, idioma o lo que sea que hablaseis el primer día."

"Pues chico, es chinook." Me dijo. "A saber lo que os enseñan ahora."

"El Quileute que se habla hoy en día." Afirmé. "Oye, voy a pasarme primero por casa de Sam, si te llevas mal con él igual deberías ir directa a la playa. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"Claro, podréis haber cambiado las casas de lugar, pero las playas son naturales y no se pueden cambiar." Me contestó. "Nos veremos allí." Afirmó antes de desviarnos y separarnos para ir yo rumbo a casa de Sam y Emily y ella hacia la playa a un ritmo algo rápido.

Casi me daba miedo dejarla sola, a saber la que liaba. Igual veía a alguien más y la volvía a liar parda.

"Ya era hora." Me dijo Sam. "¿Qué te ha llevado tanto rato?"

"Mi tía-abuela-prima, la prima de mi padre… Laki, el abuelo la ha traído a vivir con nosotros hasta que se encuentre ella una casa propia." Le dije. "Me han mandado llevármela a la tienda porque me tengo que ocupar de recibir un abastecimiento de cremas solares y aceites para el sol. Oh, y el abuelo me ha dicho que le dé una toalla de playa para cuando salga de la ducha."

"Entonces es cierto." Me dijo Emily. "Ha venido una extranjera."

"Una loca, eso es lo que es." Le dijo Sam. "Aún me duele la espalda."

"Es que parece ser que conocía al abuelo de Sam y tuvo algún tipo de mal royo con él o algo." Le dije a Emily mientras cogía los papeles que mi abuelo tenía que firmar por mis padres como una especie de 'co-propietario' del negocio familiar. "Así que le confundió con él y le metió un par de golpes. Y deberías haber visto a Jake, él se ha llevado la peor parte."

"Por eso está loca." Afirmó Sam. "Afirma que ningún Black ha deshonrado nunca a la familia y ninguno lo hará."

"Eso sonó a amenaza, en todas las de la ley." Le dije. "De todas formas la he hecho ir a la playa sola y me da mala espina dejarla sola, no sea que la líe otra vez a saber cómo."

"Deberías ir a buscarla." Me dijo Sam. "Como la vuelva a liar la echaremos a mordiscos."

"Creo que va a ser algo más difícil que eso." Le dije guardándome los papeles a seguro en el bolsillo. "No sé si lo has notado tú mismo pero cuando manda algo, cuando lo manda en serio ni nosotros podemos resistirnos."

"A ver, esto es muy sencillo, si lo que sugieres es que es una alfa vete olvidándote de ello porque es imposible." Me dijo Sam. "Primero, no es de la manada; segundo, no es licántropo; y tercero, es una hembra."

"Ya, pero las evidencias están ahí." Le dije. "Cuando nos dio las órdenes esas, las que eran directas y se le notaba que no bromeaba… daba tanto miedo que no puedes más que obedecer."

"No es un alfa." Me dijo Sam rabioso.

"Pues a ti también te hizo recular." Le dije recordando el detalle y haciendo que Emily le mirase.

"¡Eso fue pura chiripa!" Me dijo. "¡Puso cara de asesina y perdí el equilibrio!"

"Cariño…" Le dijo Emily tocándole el brazo y calmándole casi al instante. "¿En serio esa chica es tan potente?"

"Potente es poco." Afirmé. "Es horrible, tiene una fuerza para ser una chica…"

"Si queréis puedo intentar hablar con ella." Me dijo Emily. "Entre chicas nos llevamos mejor."

"Yo que tú no me acercaría." Le dije. "¿Sabes que le ha roto una pierna a Jacob?"

"¿Cómo?" Me dijo.

"Se pelearon, pero pelearse en serio, y te aseguro que era en serio porque tira cuchillas en piedra que no se sabe muy bien de dónde las saca pero se clavan y cortan que no veas; entonces le mordió la oreja de lobo a Jacob y fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que se destransformó del todo. Y cuando se levantó crujió la pierna y se le rompió. Y no veas cómo lo ha arreglado."

"Vale, er… será mejor que me acerque cuando… bueno, estéis más gente." Dijo Emily.

"Gracias." Le dijo Sam para luego calmarse un poco. "Lo siento, es que no soportaría la idea de que te hiciese el más mínimo daño cuando te acercases."

A veces me pregunto si cuando Claire crezca yo seré igual de sumiso con ella como Sam con Emily.

"Bueno, os dejo, voy a buscarla antes de que le dé tiempo de liarla." Le dije.

"¿Te apetece llevarle un par de bollos de bienvenida?" Me dijo Emily. "Tendré unos cuantos recién salidos del horno en unos minutos."

"No gracias, es tentador pero en serio, me da miedo que la líe." Le dije.

Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta y entró Jared.

"¿Interrumpo?" Preguntó serio.

"Pasa anda." Le dijo Sam. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Si lo has dicho por algo, has acertado." Dijo. "Problemas en la playa."

"¿Lo ves Em? A eso me refería con armarla." Le dije. "Creo que es más problemática que todos nosotros juntos."

"Pero si aún no sabes qué ha pasado." Me dijo ella.

"Oímos unos gritos y Paul y yo nos acercamos." Afirmó Jared. "Así que hemos visto a alguien nadando y pescando, a mano."

"Al menos estaría vestida ¿no?" Le dije.

"Pues…" Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

"Corre a sacarla antes de que llegue o te juro que la echo a patadas." Me dijo Sam.

"NO puedo negarte que me alegraría y me quitarías un montón de problemas de encima, pero me parece que a mi abuelo no le gustaría." Le dije. "En serio, me voy yendo ya. Antes de que se le ocurra salir como si nada."

"En 5 minutos salgo yo para allí, así que más te vale cogerla antes de que llegue o estará fuera en menos que cuesta decir 'fast' ¿entendido?"

"¿Quieres refuerzos, Quil?" Me dijo Jared.

"Espero poder hacerlo solo, pero… sí, por favor." Me rendí. "La verdad es que si le da un ataque de mala leche no me apetecería mucho tener que verla solo."

"Eh, que te quedas sin tiempo." Me dijo Sam.

Vale, no me apetecía mucho tener que ir a controlarla, pero al final es lo que hice, con Jared a mi par.

"¿Tú sabías que sabía pescar a mano?" Me dijo Jared.

"¿Tú sabías que mi abuelo tenía una abuela que parece de nuestra edad?" Le dije.

"No." Afirmó. "La verdad es que no sabía nada."

"Pues ya somos dos, y para llevarse tan bien mi abuelo no me había dicho nada." Le dije yo. "Ni mi abuelo, ni mis padres. Nadie. Raro ¿no?"

"Eso sí que es raro." Me dijo señalando a la playa.

"Meca…" Dije viendo a mi tía nadando a toda prisa tras algo que daba saltos por el agua huyendo de ella.

Corrí y Jared conmigo hasta la playa donde vimos que la tía caía con un salto sobre lo que fuese de pescado que había huido de ella.

"¡Laki!" La llamé. "¡Laki!"

De pronto sacó la cabeza del agua riéndose.

"¡Laki!" Volví a gritarle para que me mirase y saludase. "¡Laki, haz el favor de salir de una vez!"

"¡Estoy pescando!" Me dijo. "¡Ya verás, tendré enseguida suficiente para la cena!"

"¿Pescando?" Me dijo divertido Jared. "¿La cena?"

"¡Lala, por favor, sal de una vez!" Le grité.

"Creo que te ha oído." Me dijo Jared mientras veíamos cómo congelaba el aire frunciendo las cejas. "Y diría que no le ha hecho gracia. No, ninguna gracia." Afirmó cuando tras nadar a toda velocidad hacia nosotros acabó levantándose y corriendo hacia mí con unos peces colgados de una cuerda por las caderas vistiendo la ropa interior y con un par de pescados entre los dientes que escupió junto a nosotros haciéndonos retroceder un poco.

"¡Te-he-dicho-que-nadie-me-llama-así!" Me dijo entre dientes.

"Gracias por salir." Le dije. "Y aquí no pescamos así, el pescado se pesca con caña o lo compras en las tiendas."

"¿Bromeas?" Me dijo. "Seguro que bromeabas, comprar pescado pudiéndolo pescar…" Añadió sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Oye, que no somos pobres ni salvajes." Le dijo Jared.

"No he dicho eso. Anda, pillar, voy a ver si recojo mi navaja, me la he dejado caer por aquellas rocas de allí." Nos dijo pasándonos los peces antes de ponerse a correr por la playa y tirarse con un arco casi perfecto para sumergirse y nadar deprisa mar adentro.

Y lo mismo que le costó entrar le costó salir justo cuando comenzó a despejar un poco.

"Ya está, la tengo." Afirmó sonriendo y mostrándonos su cuchillo de piedra. "¿Tú no tenías trabajo que hacer?"

"Tú que crees." Le dije. "Pero no puedo hacer nada si tú te dedicas a corretear por ahí metiéndote en problemas."

"Sois todos unos aburridos." Me dijo divertida poniéndose el poncho por encima. "Se supone que sois licántropos, sois más rápidos, más duros… y más salvajes que el resto. Necesitáis quemar más adrenalina que el resto."

"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?" Le dijo Jared.

"Eh, Laki, esto… será mejor que mientras estés por aquí no digas lo que somos muy alto." Le dije. "La gente aquí no lo sabe."

"Pero hay leyendas." Nos dijo. "Todos saben lo de que descendemos de lobos."

"Sí, eso es cierto." Dijo Jared.

"¿Entonces?" Dijo confusa. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Esto es un secreto, y punto." Le dijo Jared.

"Secretos, secretos… solo los chupasangre tienen secretos." Nos dijo estirando los pantalones en el aire. "Nosotros somos más naturales; no tenemos secretos, no nos mentimos…"

"Entonces dinos por qué has vuelto." Le dijo Jared.

Por un momento pensé que reaccionaría mal, pero entonces se encogió de hombros.

"Me cansé de viajar, así que he vuelto cuando mis heridas sanaron." Afirmó ella.

"¿Qué heridas?" Le pregunté.

Como respuesta ella se tocó el pecho.

"Estas, pero preferiría no tener que hablar de ello." Dijo. "Oh, Seth, tenías que hacer algo ¿no? Será mejor que vayas yendo."

"No puedo dejarte sola." Le dije. "Tal y como ves tú el mundo eres capaz de montar un espectáculo."

"Tu abuelo te dijo algo de un cepillo de dientes." Me contestó ella.

"No tenemos en la tienda, pero me dijo que te pasase una toalla y de eso sí tenemos, unas cuantas." Afirmé encontrando la excusa perfecta para llevármela de allí. "Vamos, a ver cuál puede irte bien."

"Pero si yo me seco al aire…" Se quejó suspirando.

"Si vas a vivir con Quil y su abuelo creo que no será muy juicioso que salgas por allí como dios te trajo al mundo." Le dijo Jared.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dijo ella con ironía y divertida. "¿Qué a ti se te levanta viendo a tu madre o tus hermanas desnudas?"

"No tengo hermanas." Le dijo Jared mientras yo le daba un capó a ella y me lo devolvía molesta. "Y tú tienes una boca muy sucia. Pareces un tío ¿lo sabías?"

"Apuesto a que no os pone veros en bolas cuando os destransformáis." Nos dijo divertida. "¿Por qué habría de poneros yo si según vosotros soy como un tío?"

"Porque desgraciadamente no eres uno." Le dije yo. "Eres una mujer, eres la prima de mi abuelo aunque parezcas tener nuestra edad, y aunque seas algo así como mi 'tía-prima-abuela' o algo así, tienes un bonito cuerpo de mujer y preferiríamos todos un poco más de recato por tu parte."

"Dios, sois peor que mi padre." Dijo divertida pero quejándose.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: EL ATRACO A LA TIENDA DE LOS ATEARA.**

(Voz de Quil)

"Buenas." Me saludó Embry divertido entrando en la tienda. "¿Aún no te has preparado?"

"Se supone que tenían que traernos el cargamento antes de cerrar." Le dije. "Ya debería estar aquí."

"No habrás vuelto a mandar a …" Me dijo justo mientras oíamos el rugido de un motor a lo lejos.

"Dios, no, no, no…" Dije mientras oíamos la música acercándose a todo trapo también hacia nosotros. "¿Es que no podía tomarse el día fuera o qué?. ¡Oye!" Le dije cuando derribó unas tablas de surf de decoración que poníamos clavadas fuera de la tienda. "¡Esas tablas estaban allí antes de que tu llegaras!"

"Perdona, chaval." Me dijo sonriendo y saliendo de una ranchera vestida con unos pantalones de camuflaje y la camiseta negra de tirante negro que le había dado y a la que ella había arreglado para conseguir pegársela al cuerpo y hacerle el escote más generoso y de chica. "Ahora lo arreglo ¿ves?" Añadió cogiendo las tablas para volver a clavarlas e incluso un poco más que yo. "Como nuevas."

"Qué haces tú con eso." Le dijo Embry.

"Oh, la he comprado, por cuatro perras en un desguace, como todas las piezas." Nos dijo sonriendo. "No es gran cosa, pero confío en que esté mejor en cuanto me meta un poco con la pintura de fuera. Y en cuento solucione lo de los pedos que se tira cuando arranco y apago el motor. Oh, os referíais a los paquetes. La furgoneta se le quedó muerta en la carretera, así que hicimos un traspaso de paquetes a la parte de atrás. Espero no haber perdido nada."

"Está todo." Afirmé tras haber comprobado todos los paquetes.

"Me temo que la crema del sol está batida." Afirmó Embry mostrándome un bote.

"Bastante he hecho con traerlo." Nos dijo Laki inclinada en el motor de la ranchera con medio cuerpo dentro. "Al contrario que vosotros, yo sí que necesito quemar adrenalina."

"Eres un peligro." Le dije. "Si no nos llegaba esta mañana ya llegaría por la tarde."

"Bueno, pero ha llegado a tiempo ¿no?" Me dijo sonriendo. "Y si hubiese llegado en mi turno yo no hubiese sabido qué hacer."

"Quédate aquí, y no toques nada." Le dije cogiéndole la mano que tenía en el motor. "Y si viene alguien preguntando por mis padres diles que están de vacaciones una semana y media más, y que yo volveré para eso de las 6."

"Que sí, pesado…" Me dijo. "Me sé la canción de maravilla."

"Y si vuelven a pedirte que les vendas cualquier cosa se la vendes." Le dije. "Nada de volver a tratar a los clientes como te dé la gana."

"Que sí…" Me dijo con tono de cansancio.

"¿Me das una cerveza pues?" Le dijo Embry.

"Claro… ¿tienes pasta para pagar?" Le dijo ella.

"Anda, dale una gratis." Le dije. "Invito yo."

"Bueno… por esta vez parece que te libras." Le dijo Laki dejando la tapa abierta y yendo a la tienda.

"Hay que ver, la tía sigue igual de borde ¿no?" Me dijo Embry.

"Igual de borde y de pervertida." Le dije. "Ayer nos la trajo Jared de la oreja porque se estaba bañando por aquí a las tantas de la mañana. Y antes de ayer porque se la encontraron al amanecer en bolas en pleno monte, y el día anterior con el poncho…"

"Sí, tenía oído algo así." Me dijo divertido. "¿Por qué no la encontraré yo nunca?"

"No quieras hacerlo." Le dije. "Deberías ver cómo quedan los que la encuentran. El otro día Paul vino con un montón de mordiscos y moratones por todos lados."

"Eh, pervertidos, las cervezas." Nos dijo Laki saliendo con dos cervezas cerradas.

"Se te olvida abrirlas." Le dijo Embry.

"El abrebotellas está…" Comencé.

Clink, clink.

"No lo necesito." Afirmó guardándose las coronas de las botellas en el bolsillo. "Por cierto, si veis a Uley decirle que la próxima vez que me haga el más mínimo roto a la ropa juro que me paga todos y cada uno de los dólares que me cueste repararlo, hasta el último céntimo."

"Y de dónde has sacado tú esos pantalones." Le dije. "No habrás vuelto a robar ¿no?"

"No flipes." Me dijo. "Los he comprado."

"¿Con qué dinero?" Le dije.

"Arreglando unos escalones y descargando un camión de ropa para una tienda." Afirmó volviendo a trabajar en el motor. "Trabajo por comida, trabajo por ropa… viene a ser lo mismo."

"Jo, que hacha." Dijo Embry. "Eh, Laki, que a ver cuándo aceptas venirte conmigo y te enseño el pueblo."

"Cuando vayamos unos cuantos más." Le dijo ella divertida. "¿Y no os ibais ya?"

"Cuida bien la tienda." Le dije.

"Y si preguntan por vosotros contesto que están de vacaciones una semana más, y tratar bien a los clientes, y portarme bien y… sonreír." Me dijo haciendo una sonrisa bonita y bastante atractiva. "Sonreír a todos los que entren. Lo sé."

"No sé, no me acabo de quedar…" Le dije.

"Vale, pues quédate tú." Me dijo. "Deja de salir con tus amigos y quédate aquí, me encantaríiiiia poder ponerme a acabar de tener un coche para evitar que la gente me mire raro si voy monte a través a la ciudad."

"Vamos Quil, prometimos a Jake pasarnos todos juntos por Forks." Me dijo Embry. "Confía un poco en ella, lo hará bien. O esta vez al menos no hará que se quejen de su trabajo. ¿Eh, Laki?"

"Claro." Le dijo ella. "Puedes confiar en mí. Prometo intentar no disgustar a ningún cliente."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"Cinco lobitos… tiene la loba… cinco lobitos… detrás de la escoba…" Canturreé para mí la rima de niños pequeños mientras colocaba un poco las bebidas en la cámara frigorífica.

"Eh, oiga. ¡EH!" Me gritó alguien que acababa de entrar.

"¿Ese oiga va por mí?" Le pregunté girándome y viendo a un grupito ante el mostrador.

"No, por la tendera." Dijo el chico con rasgos asiáticos antes de que el rubio vestido con un bañador caro me devorase con la mirada y le diese un golpecito para callarle.

"Era una broma." Me dijo sonriendo el del golpe. "¿Y los dueños?"

"Se han ido de vacaciones y el hijo me ha dejado en cargada." Afirmé cargando unas cajas para ponerlas tras el mostrador. "¿Queríais algo más aparte de preguntar por los dueños?"

"Sí, queríamos un par de latas." Dijeron.

"Oh, claro." Dije. "A ver listillo, dos cosas; uno, no metas las zarpas en mi nevera y dos, para el alcohol me vais pasando pero ya mismo los DNIs." Les dije sujetándole la mano que acababan de meter en la nevera y sonriendo, ante todo sonriendo.

"Oh, claro, sí." Dijo el castaño. "Aquí tienes."

"17 años, os falta un año para coger alcohol." Afirmé volviendo a poner las cervezas en el frigorífico. "Aunque si queréis podéis llevaros algún refresco."

"Pero si nunca nos han pedido la edad." Me dijo el asiático. "Venga ya tía. Tus jefes no montan tanto…"

"Los jefes no están y no me han dicho nada de saltarme las normas." Afirmé señalando el cartel que ponía lo de la venta de alcohol a menores. "Refresco, agua o nada."

"Buenas." Dijo otro chico entrando.

"Y yo que vosotros me daba prisa, hay más clientes." Afirmé cuando entró otro tipo.

"Yo puedo esperar." Me dijo el que había saludado al entrar.

"No importa, si me dices qué quieres igual puedo atenderte mientras los chicos se piensan qué quieren en vez de cerveza." Afirmé.

"Venía a ver al dueño." Dijo el chico que no debía ser mucho más mayor que Quil.

"Ha salido un momento con un amigo." Le contesté. "Me ha dejado al cargo."

"Entonces…" Dijo el otro cliente. "Manos arriba, chica, dame todo el dinero de la caja."

"Me temo que va a ser imposible." Afirmé.

"No me vengas con tonterías." Me dijo el hombre. "¡Eh, de aquí no sale nadie!" Dijo cuando la pareja de jóvenes intentaron irse dándoles un empujón para ponerlos contra el mostrador. "¡Y tú, chica, déjate de tonterías, estoy armado!"

"Haz lo que te diga." Me dijo el chico de rasgos orientales tirándose al suelo lentamente.

"¡Venga ya, no me dan ni un dólar para comprarme la escopeta y voy a darle a este idiota lo que haya de caja!" Le dije. "Ni de broma."

"Chica, deberías obedecer." Me dijo el chaval que buscaba a Quil. "Esto tiene pinta de ser un atraco."

"¡¿Qué es un atraco?!" Dije mirándole.

"¡No me tomes el pelo, niñata!" Me dijo el tipo dándome un empujón. "¡Abre ahora mismo la caja!"

"Te he dicho… que ni de broma." Le dije dándole un empujón para sacarlo de allí y mirándole furiosa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¡Abre ahora mismo la caja!" Le dijo el tipo a la asistenta que habían contratado Quil y su familia dándole un empujón.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo mal, así que decidí sobreponerme un poco a la impresión que me había causado ver a aquella chica tan bella allí y me dispuse a levantarme para actuar, sin embargo no me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar.

"Te he dicho… que ni de broma." Le contestó ella dándole un empujón para sacarlo del mostrador y mirándole furiosa.

Los dos chicos, Mike Newton y Eric Yorki se habían tirado ya al suelo cuando el tipo había sacado un arma, pero ella se había quedado allí firme.

"¡No me obligues a tener que disparar a alguien!" Le dijo el tipo.

"Ah, o sea, que vas a disparar ¿no?" Le dijo la chica. "Eso te hace más hombre ¿verdad?" Afirmó quitándose el delantal que le hacían ponerse a cualquiera que atendiese allí, normalmente los padres de Quil. "Te crees que vas a intimidar a nadie con esa mierda de arma ¿no?" Afirmó tirando el delantal a un lado sin apartar la mirada del tipo y disponiéndose a saltar por encima del contador. "Pues venga, a ver si tienes huevos de disparar a una pobre chica desarmada, porque como no lo hagas te juro que esta chica desarmada te va a meter la paliza de tu vida y se te van a quitar las ganas de volver a tocar las narices por aquí."

"¡Tía, pero tú estás loca!" Le dije.

"¡Silencio todo el mundo!" Dijo el tipo levantando la pistola para volver a apuntarle a ella. "¡Abre ahora mismo la caja o te juro que disparo!"

"Venga… valiente… dispárame." Le dijo ella poniéndose de pie en el mostrador y abriendo los brazos. "Vamos, valiente. ¿Qué pasa, no sabes disparar ni una mierda pipa como esa?"

Entonces el tipo cambió de objetivo, cogió a Newton por los pelos y apuntó a Yorki.

"¡O me das ahora mismo todo el dinero o les disparo!" Le dijo.

Se acabó, ahora sí que no podía seguir observando sin hacer nada. Me levanté, pero antes de que pudiese mover un dedo Newton estaba en el suelo y podía ver una cuchilla de piedra clavada tras el tipo donde había estado la cabeza de Newton antes.

Con un salto, la chica calló sobre sus manos y se impulsó hacia arriba para caer a milímetros del tipo que le apuntó y cuando fue a disparar ella le había golpeado la mano y el tipo había disparado al techo lo que hizo gritar a los dos chicos como niñas y a mí agacharme.

"¡Ahora te vas a enterar, pedazo cabrón!" Oí gritar a la chica mientras oía caer el arma al suelo y les veía volar a los dos contra el suelo. "¡Te voy a enseñar yo a atracar un negocio decente y a amenazar con una pistola que le queda grande hasta a un mierdecilla como tú!"

Lo siguiente que vi fue cómo caían por el hueco de la puerta que salió volando de los goznes cuando el tipo calló con violencia sobre ella a la mitad arrancándola de las bisagras y todo mientras ella le seguía.

"¡No se te ocurra huir ahora, pedazo de mierda con patas!" Le oí gritar a ella. "¡No huyas que te voy a enseñar a hacer amenazas que no puedas cumplir, niñato de los cojones!"

"¡Ah, la tía está loca!" Gritó Newton.

"Eh, haced algo de provecho y llamad a la policía." Les dije. "Voy a ver si consigo reducirles. Oh, y no se os ocurra intentar mangar algo que por lo que se ve no vais a poder."

La tía esa estaba loca, me hacía sentir como si no importase nada más en el mundo que ella pero estaba loca de remate. Y era peligrosa; bueno, eso lo decidí cuando al salir por el hueco que habían dejado vi que el papel de damisela en apuros y ladrón se había cambiado y ella pasaba a ser la que estaba apalizando al tipo que tenía ya hasta sangre por la cara.

"Oye, para ya!" Le dije. "¡Le vas a matar!"

"¡¿Y qué?!" Dijo ella. "¡Ha intentado robar en la tienda a punta de pistola!. ¡El muy indecente se atreve a apuntarme con una pistola de mierda y luego no tiene lo que tiene que tener para usarla!"

"¡¿Pero bueno?!" Dije intentando sujetarla. "¡¿A ti qué cable se te ha cruzado?!. ¡No puedes ir por ahí machacando a la gente!"

"¡Eh, vale ya!" Nos gritó Jared llegando con Paul corriendo y separando al ladrón de la chica.

"¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado, chorizo de mierda!" Le dijo la chica haciéndole un placaje a las piernas al tipo cuando intentó ponerse de pie para huir. "¡Te voy a enseñar a intentar robar a un negocio decente!"

"¡Laki, ya vale!" Le dijo Jared levantándola en el aire con ayuda mía y llevándonos los dos patadas de regalo cuando intentó soltarse de nuevo mientras Paul le hacía parapeto al ladrón cuando ella se volvió a soltar.

"¡Ven aquí, valiente!" Le gritaba ella. "¡Da la cara como un hombre!"

"¡Por favor, ayuda!" Dijo el hombre asustado. "¡Que me mata!"

"¡Laki, ya vale, déjanos a nosotros ocuparnos!" Le dijo Jared intentando sujetarla de nuevo.

"Vale… vale, ya estoy más calmada…" Dijo dejando de pelear contra nosotros.

"¿Te vas a quedar quietecita ya?" Le dijo Jared.

"¡Ni de coña!. ¡Ven aquí maldito chorizo!" Gritó volviendo a tirarse contra el hombre de nuevo y la paramos de chiripa cuando se estrelló contra Paul y agarró al tipo de la manga. "¡Da la cara maldito ma**n!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil)

"A ver, por favor, un poco de orden." Dijo Charlie cuando me acerqué a la playa con Embry y Jake de nuevo tras haber ido los tres a Forks a hacer unas compras. "Quién atacó primero a quién."

"Dios, no me digas que la ha vuelto a liar." Dije cubriéndome los ojos para arrastrar la mano hacia mi mandíbula.

"Pues juraría que esta vez es gordo." Afirmó Embry.

"Tiene que serlo cuando han tenido que llamar a Charlie." Me dijo Jake. "Ey, jefe Swan. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Ah, Quil ¿conoces a esa mujer?" Me dijo señalándome a Laki que estaba siendo sujeta por Jared, Seth y Paul mientras el compañero del jefe Swan retenía a un tipo haciéndole casi hasta escudo como de Laki que evidentemente estaba aparentemente intentando atacarle por algún motivo.

"Es algo así como una prima mía." Le dije falseando un poco la realidad. "No me digas que ha quemado la tienda."

"No hombre, un uno-uno-cuatro, un intento de atraco a vuestra tienda." Me dijo.

"¡Y una mierda, fue un intento de atraco a mano armada!" Gritó Laki. "¡Y soltadme de una vez, bestias!"

"Sí hombre, que vas ya 6 veces que has dicho eso y te has intentado tirar contra el pobre hombre." Le dijo Paul.

"Tenemos dos testigos que estaban allí cuando comenzó todo." Nos dijo Charlie. "Aunque al parecer aquí la única víctima ha sido el atracador. Tu prima es una auténtica leona."

Más que leona, una loba.

"¿Qué ha hecho ahora?" Le pregunté.

"Pues según los testimonios estaba atendiendo cuando el hombre este pidió que levantase las manos, ella no entendió hasta que le dijeron que era un atraco y el hombre sacó el arma, entonces dicen que comenzó a retarle, meterse con él y no sé cómo o en qué punto se tiró contra él, lo desarmó y salieron por la puerta a pelear fuera."

"¡Ah, la puerta!" Grité cuando la vi cerrada con precinto policial y la puerta de entrada tirada en el suelo a unos metros de la puerta.

"Será llorica…" Dijo Laki.

"¡Esta vez te has pasado, loca!" Le grité.

Me preparé para que me atacase tal era la cara de cabreo que traía, pero en lugar de eso, cogió la puerta y con una patada rasgó el precinto policial para ponerla de nuevo en su sitio, cogió una piedra le dio un par de golpes a los clavos y la volvió a dejar clavada.

"Llorica." Me dijo. "¡Eh, tú, pedazo ca**ón, que no me he olvidado de ti!" Afirmó antes de volver a intentar tirarse contra el tipo y volver a ser reducida entre Charlie, Jared, Paul, Seth y ahora Embry puesto que Jake aún tenía la pierna escayolada.

"Dios mío, hay que ver qué chica más dura." Dijo Charlie.

"Pues te aseguro que no está furiosa del todo." Le dije sudando la gota gorda. "Dios, como se enteren mis padres… o peor, cuando se entere el abuelo. Me van a matar."

"¡Al chorizo ese es al que voy a matar!" Dijo ella. "¡Si no vas a tener huevos de disparar no amenaces con un pistola, subnormal!"

"Señorita, como no se calme le juro que la llevo arrestada también a usted." Le dijo Charlie. "Joel, llévatelo al coche, por favor, antes de que tengamos que arrestar también a la víctima-atacante."

"¡Eso, desaparece de mi vista, que como vuelvas por aquí te juro que te rebanare las manos, que es lo que habría que hacer con chorizos como tú!" Le gritó Laki mientras el tío entraba de un salto a refugiarse en el asiento de criminales del coche de policía. "Ya vale, soltadme de una puñetera vez, joder." Dijo soltándose de todos con un par de golpes. "Sois unos animales."

"¿Te importaría entrar y ver si aparte de la puerta rota hay algo que falte, Quil?" Me dijo Charlie.

Entré corriendo y me puse a mirar, estaba todo en su sitio, eso sí, había claros signos de pelea allí dentro pero…

"No falta nada."Afirmé. "No hay nada más aparte de la puerta roto, solo tirado."

"Soltadla ya." Dijo Charlie suspirando.

"¿Estás seguro?" Le dijo Jared. "Mira que igual le vuelve a intentar saltar al tío ese."

"Sí, está cerrado en el coche." Dijo Charlie suspirando. "En fin, ya volveré otro día y hablaremos del incidente. Por cierto, señorita. Buenos reflejos, pero como vuelvas a intentar atacar a uno de los implicados cuando lo hayamos cogido me temo que te tendremos que detener por resistencia a la autoridad."

"¿Entonces tengo que dejar que venga, nos atraque y darle el dinero con una sonrisa?" Le dijo ella.

"No, pero tampoco tienes que atacarle como si te hubiese intentado matar." Le dijo Embry.

"¡Oh, por amor de dios!" Dijo ella. "¡Tenía una pistola, estaba amenazando con ella a los otros clientes!. ¡¿Es que tenía que haberle dejado disparar a alguno y luego haberle cogido o qué?!"

"No mujer… pero tampoco tenías que haberle dado esa paliza." Le dijo Charlie. "Ten, la próxima vez utiliza esto." Le dijo pasándole un spray anti-violadores.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo ella oliéndolo y luego echándose un poco en la boca para escupir y pasarlo. "Puaj, esto es asqueroso." Afirmó volviendo a escupir. "¿Qué es, para asustar al atacante ofreciéndole un perrito regado con eso?" Añadió volviendo a escupir.

"Que no es para comer, bestia." Le dijo Paul dándole un golpe que ella esquivó disimuladamente.

"Esto es para cegar al atacante." Le dijo Charlie.

"Paso, es mejor darle una lección que le enseñe a no volver a intentar atracarme." Dijo ella devolviéndole el bote.

"Yo me lo quedo, gracias." Le dije cogiéndolo en el aire. "Me aseguraré que sepa usarlo."

"Pufff… la que te va a caer encima, chico." Me dijo Charlie dándome una palmada en el hombro mientras ella recogía las cuchillas de piedra que le habíamos visto todos usar alguna vez y cuyo uso iba desde pescar sin caña, cazar cosas, cortar pelo, cortar cualquier cosa no metálica… hasta intimidarnos tirándonoslas cerca. "Darles saludos a vuestros padres. Oh, Jacob. ¿Qué te ha pasado en esa pierna y el brazo?"

"Una mala caída." Afirmó él para hacer reír a la chica entre dientes.

Sería una mala bestia pero desde luego oído fino estaba claro que lo tenía.

Tan pronto el coche de policía se alejó, cuando Paul le fue a dar otro golpe que hasta ahora ella había ido esquivando, lo paró y le retorció la mano hasta dejarlo de rodillas en el suelo lloriqueando.

"Te han dicho cien veces que no te metas con los mayores." Le dijo ella siseando entre dientes.

"Laki, déjale ya." Le dije. "¿Qué ha pasado? Pero de verdad."

"Intentaron entrar a atracarme, pero como era un panoli pensé que era una broma de cámara oculta. Hasta que sacó la pistola." Afirmó. "Así que luego me puse a defender a los pobres clientes y el dinero y creo que me pasé un poco."

"¿Qué te pasaste?" Le dijo Jacob. "Te has cargado la puerta."

"Solo la he desclavado de las bisagras." Dijo ella. "Con un martillo y unos clavos estará como nueva. Además, es culpa vuestra por decirme que a los clientes se les atiende siempre con una sonrisa. Si hubiese puesto mala cara desde el principio el tío hubiese sabido que era mejor no tocarme las narices hasta ese punto."

"Eh, suelta eso." Le dijo Jared cuando ella cogió la pistola del suelo. "Ya eres un peligro como para dejarte encima tener una pistola."

"Por qué, le he ganado al tío. Tengo derecho a un premio de consolación ya que nos ha ahuyentado a los clientes." Dijo ella recuperándola.

"Eh, suelta eso que las carga el diablo." Le dije quitándosela. "Además, son pruebas policiales. Me extraña que Charlie no se la haya llevado."

"¿Puedo salir a acabar de arreglarme el coche?" Me dijo tras un silencio.

"¿Acabas de convertirte en la 'terminator' de la playa y solo se te ocurre preguntar si puedes volver a acabar de arreglar tu coche?" Le dijo Embry.

"Sí, lo necesito para cuanto antes mejor." Dijo ella. "Y como ya estáis aquí, y el atraco ha ahuyentado a la gente…"

"Sí, vete a arreglar tu coche." Le dije. "Corre antes de que vuelvas a liarla."

"Yo no la lío, los líos me encuentran a mí." Afirmó antes de caminar hacia su coche.

"Dirás lo que quieras pero esa tía vale un montón." Dijo Jared. "No solo no se asusta cuando le intentan atracar a punta de arma sino que además se pelea con el atracador."

"Sí, y nos trae a la policía hasta aquí." Le dije. "No veas tú que ayuda."

"Bueno, pero eso mantendrá alejados a los atracadores." Afirmó Jared.

"Venga, ahora corremos la voz de que esa mala bestia vive aquí y no entra aquí ni dios a robar ni a comprar." Dijo Embry. "¡Eh, podríamos venderla como perro de presa!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: IMPRONTAS, RUMORES E HISTORIAS.**

(Voz de Seth)

Era raro, desde que me enteré de que la 'chica-tendera' que había acabado convirtiendo al atracador de la tienda de la familia de Quil, de atacante en víctima, no había podido parar de pensar en ella.

Al principio había pensado que era solo por la impresión que me había causado verla actuar como una maldita lunática en vez de cómo uno espera que reaccione una dependienta de una tienda que encima es primeriza como se rumoreaba y que encima es chica y de apariencia tan normal y femenina; pero cuando me descubrí varias veces con la oreja puesta en el chiringuito de los Ateara, esperando oírla para pasarme por allí fue cuando empecé a preocuparme; especialmente cuando hacía solo diez minutos que Embry me había propuesto ir a la playa a contarle a Quil que la prima de Emily había venido a pasar unos días y Claire estaba por allí y ni había tenido que pensar para saltar que sí, sorprendido al darme cuenta que lo hacía porque si iba, probablemente viese a la chica también.

"Eh, Seth." Me llamó Embry. "¿Seguro que estás bien? Tío, pareces en otro mundo."

"Estaba pensando en mis cosas." Afirmé.

"No me digas que otra vez echas de menos a tu hermana." Me dijo.

Mi hermana, curiosamente desde el día del atraco que había bajado a hablar con Quil porque la volvía a echar de menos no me había vuelto a acordar de ella; ni de ella ni de ninguna otra chica.

"No, no pensaba precisamente en mi hermana." Afirmé. "Era más bien…"

"Oh, no, pero qué mala suerte." Dijo. "Más menores a buscar cerveza."

"¿Eh?" Dije. "Qué pasa, Quil siempre les pasa a los que conoce. Nosotros pillamos cuando podemos."

"Ufff, mejor que no te oiga Laki decir eso." Me dijo.

"¿Pues?" Dije interesado al oír Laki en la frase.

"Se niega a vender alcohol a menores en la tienda, contando a todos los menores y gente que viene sin carné y parecen menores a sus ojos." Me contestó. "O sea, que a ti no te da ni por el forro."

"Eso se puede negociar." Le dije.

"Esto… me parece a mí que no es de esas." Me dijo mientras llegábamos y veíamos el coche en la puerta y a unos chicos que salían por patas de la tienda para acto seguido salir la chica, escoba en mano, y luego Quil que le hizo bajar la escoba.

"¡Que aquí no se vende alcohol a menores, gamberros!" La oímos gritar. "¡¿Es que tampoco sabéis leer o qué?!"

"Toda una muestra de feminidad." Dijo Embry bromeando. "Hey, Laki, qué hay. ¿Otra vez han vuelto a intentar timarte?"

"Dios, cada vez hay más." Dijo. "Comienzo a preguntarme si no les venderéis alcohol aunque en el cartel ponga lo contrario."

"Vuelve a tu coche, anda." Le dijo Quil. "Que a este paso vas a espantar a la clientela."

"¿Has vuelto a atacar a alguien?" Le dijo Embry divertido.

"Nah, solo le he levantado la escoba a unos críos que pensaban que me iban a timar con unos carnés falsos." Le contestó ella.

"Y lo de contestar como te da la gana, y decir tacos cuando entró aquella madre con la hija…" Dijo Quil. "La lista es larga."

"Ahora entiendo lo que nos dijo Jake sobre ti." Le dijo Embry.

"¿Y qué os dijo mi sobrino-nieto, si se puede saber?" Nos dijo ella con un tono que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Pues… que antes eras una chica encantadora." Le dijo Embry claramente ocultando algo.

"Vale, dime algo que no sepa." Dijo ella.

"Está claro que no se equivocaba." Afirmó Embry.

"Oh… claro, claro…" Dijo Laki para volver a maniobrar en el coche y volverse con un taladrador natural en la mano. "Mira, Embry. Creo que ya nos vamos conociendo, así que… desembucha porque ya sabes cómo me gusta que me mientan o me oculten datos cuando pregunto por ellos."

"No te miento." Le dijo él.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Chasqueó ella acercándose. "¿Sabes que vuestra carne no es tan dura como pensáis? Esto perforaría la carne del primer pinchazo, y como no me digas la verdad creo que va a acabar en tu brazo." Afirmó. "Primero el antebrazo, luego subirá un poco hacia el hombro y finalmente en la articulación, pero no por el hombro, sino por el pecho, que duele más. Así que… ¿qué es lo que se supone que va contando el pequeño Jacob por ahí de mí?"

"Laki, suelta ese aparato ahora mismo." Le dijo Quil. "O me chivaré al abuelo. Además, estás en desventaja, somos tres contra ti."

Más bien dos, yo… vale, defendería a Embry, pero desde luego no iba a hacerle el menor daño a ella.

"Va Embry, desembucha." Le dijo ella haciéndole un arañazo con la herramienta en el antebrazo. "Qué es lo que va diciendo por ahí Jacob de mí."

"Que antes no eras así, que eras un poco durilla pero no eras una macarra como ahora." Le dijo Embry. "Que su padre le dijo que su abuelo le contó que tu padre solía reñirte y decirte que así no encontrarías marido."

"Es evidente que no lo encontré." Afirmó bajando el punzón-taladrador y levantando una ceja en un gesto algo despreocupado. "Pero bueno, eso mola, no he tenido que dejar de ser yo, soy feliz y libre. No puedo pedir más ¿hum?"

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que estás como un cencerro?" Le dijo Embry.

"Alguna vez, sí." Afirmó ella divertida. "Desde que estoy aquí bastante a menudo."

"Quédate aquí y no entres." Le dijo Quil. "Ya acabo yo de atender a los clientes."

"Sí, sí, como quieras." Le contestó levantando una mano.

"Seth ¿no vienes?" Me dijo Embry.

"No, ir tirando, yo creo que me quedo a tomar un poco el aire." Le dije.

Entonces le vi mirar a la chica metida bajo el coche.

"Tranquilo, voy a dar una vuelta por la playa." Afirmé.

Sé que me siguieron con la mirada hasta que estuve un poco lejos, y luego, cuando se dieron la vuelta me giré y regresé hacia la tienda de nuevo. No tenía intención de irme muy lejos, tan solo lo justo para despistarles y volver a ver si podía hablar un poco con aquella chica tan misteriosa.

Estuve un poco observándola, no era como las otras chicas que había visto; vale, tenía formas de chica y bastante atractivas, pero desde luego su carácter distaba mucho de las otras chicas.

Era fuerte, como si le diese igual todo y todo el mundo, no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de defenderse, arreglaba coches... y por lo que se veía le daba igual mancharse mientras arreglaba el coche.

"Eh. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día mirando como un pasmarote o vas a hacer o decir algo ya?" Me dijo. "Que llevas un rato ya ahí plantado y comienzo a pensar que me estás mirando el trasero."

"Lo siento, no pretendía molestar." Le dije.

"Oye, ya que estás ahí sin hacer nada pásame la llave inglesa del 4.5, la necesito." Me pidió entonces.

"Ah, vale." Le dije.

"Está en la caja de herramientas." Me dijo.

"Sí, ya la he visto." Afirmé cogiéndola para pasársela. "Aquí tienes."

"Graaacias." Me dijo cogiéndola y poniéndose a maniobrar de nuevo bajo el coche. "Jo, odio lo de ir a la ciudad porque parece que alguien se ha aprendido mi matrícula y me sabotea el coche."

"¿Cómo que te lo sabotean?" Le dije alarmado.

"Ya ves, el otro día fue el radiador y hoy el depósito del agua." Me dijo. "He ido perdiendo agua del motor todo el camino de vuelta. Pero podría haber sido peor."

"¿Peor que un sabotaje?" Le dije.

"Una vez me cortaron los frenos, y me fastidiaron el depósito de la gasolina y fui perdiendo gasolina hasta que me di cuenta." Me dijo saliendo de debajo del coche. "Y cuando descubrí quienes habían sido la que les saboteó fui yo, pero la cara a base de bien. No veas cómo lloriqueaban, parecían niñas."

"Vaya, es… interesante." Le dije. "¿Te gustan los coches retro?"

"¿Sabes de coches?" Me preguntó frotándose la cara y las manos con un trapo viejo que tenía en la parte de carga de la ranchera y volviendo a tirarlo allí cuando acabó.

"Lo justo para saber que eso es una chatarra." Le dije. "¿De dónde lo has sacado?"

"Del desguace." Me dijo. "Lo he reconstruido pieza a pieza, muchas piezas son las originales, pero otras son de otros coches. Increíblemente aquí las caras bonitas también hacen milagros."

Y tan bonitas, si iba por ella seguro que…

"¿Cómo que hacen milagros?" Dije sin darme cuenta al caer en la cuenta que no lo había entendido del todo.

Entonces ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo siento, chico." Me dijo. "No seré yo quien corrompa tu inocencia."

"Eh, no soy tan inocente." Le dije. "Y no me llamo 'chico'."

"Perdona, perdona." Se disculpó casi riéndose. "Empecemos de nuevo, me llamo Okłumin-Ła'akil, pero todos me llaman Laki."

"Seth Clearwater." Le dije cogiendo su mano que me había ofrecido como saludo.

"Ah, vaya, así que eres el nieto de mi prima." Me dijo sonriendo. "No, no te alarmes, la reserva está llena de primos y nietos de primos. Los Black, Atearas y Clearwater somos todos familiares. Todos descendemos directamente de Taha Aki."

"Así que conoces las leyendas." Le dije viendo una salida para hablar.

"¿Bromeas?" Me dijo. "Padre nos las contaba a mi hermano y a mí. Decía que descendíamos de los grandes lobos." Añadió con aire melancólico. "Nunca lo entendí, hasta que crecí. Es curioso cómo a veces para encontrarse a uno mismo uno debe cortar las raíces y dejar la tierra donde estas estaban enterradas ¿no crees?"

"No lo sé, no he salido nunca de aquí." Afirmé.

"Vaya por dios, ahora tu familia me acusarán de corromper la mente de su polluelo." Me dijo suspirando.

"¿Bromeas?" Le dije. "Mi hermana se ha ido, y algún día igual yo sigo su camino."

"No seré yo quien diga nada." Me dijo levantando las manos. "¿Y tu hermana?" Añadió tras un pequeño silencio. "¿Por qué huyó?"

"Se enamoró de Sam y eran pareja en el instituto, luego él cambió y acabó con otra. A ella se le hacía insoportable ver a Sam tan arrepentido y dolido por el dolor de mi hermana." Le confesé.

"Ah… un Uley…" Me dijo. "Esa familia son la peste… entiendo a tu hermana."

"¿Y tú?" Le dije recordando lo que había oído de que le había dado una paliza a Sam cuando se conocieron. "¿Por qué la tienes jurada contra Sam?"

"Uley." Me dijo. "Créeme, no quieras saber lo que tengo yo contra esa familia." Afirmó. "Si te contara la mitad de cosas que pienso, o he hecho, o me han pasado… entonces sí que seguro que me echaban por corromper a mentes inocentes."

Eso me hizo sonreír a mí también. Aquella chica no era tan mala como la pintaban Sam y Jake. Era un poco rara y tenía poca paciencia y un temperamento un poco fuerte, pero era divertida.

"No recordaba yo que hiciera tanto calor." Me dijo frotándose la frente.

"Estamos en una playa." Le dije. "Si tienes calor podrías ir a bañarte."

"Sí, tengo un bañador dentro." Dijo señalando a la tienda. "El chaval de mi primo y mi primo mismo me han prohibido hacer las cosas 'a la vieja escuela'. He tenido que comprarme un par de bañadores aparte del que me dieron ellos."

"Vale, y por qué no entras y te pones uno." Le dije. "Es verano, hace calor y puedes refrescarte un poco en la playa."

"Una buena idea." Me dijo sonriendo. "Espera un momento y entro y me cambio. No tardo nada."

"Vale." Le dije. "Vale, entraré a esperarte dentro."

"Ey, chiki-Quil." Le dijo ella mientras entrábamos por la puerta que seguía un poco bailando. "Me cojo el bañador y me voy a bañar un poco, que enseguida comenzaré a derretirme."

"Que no me llamo chiki-Quil." Le dijo.

"Es que Quil es mi primo y abuelo tuyo, y Quil Jr. es tu padre." Le dijo ella. "En fin, que si no me vas a necesitar en digamos… ¿media hora?"

"No, vete tranquila." Le dijo Quil antes de mirarme a mí. "¿Te importa echarle un ojo?"

"Claro que no." Le dije tranquilo y decidiendo no decirle que la idea era mía. "Quiero decir, no me importa, para nada."

"Igual debería decirle que siga con el coche…" Murmuró Quil.

"¿Sabes el calor que hace fuera, chaval?" Le dijo ella desde el almacén. "¡Voy a comenzar a derretirme!"

"Tú no te derrites, eres puro hielo." Afirmó Embry divertido.

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso, Embry Call." Le dijo ella dando a ver que no le hacía gracia y saliendo estirándose la camiseta sobre la tripa. "Te diría que me tocases la frente, pero vas a ver lo mismo que un topo al sol en el desierto de Texas."

"A ver cuándo aprendemos a hablar normal." Le dijo Embry. "Que cuando no hablas ese idioma raro tuyo nos dices dichos que te sacas de la manga."

"Por última vez, es Quileute; es Chinook de mi época, y deberíais saberlo también vosotros porque es la lengua de vuestros predecesores."

"Pues yo diría que mis padres tampoco saben hablarlo." Le dijo Quil.

"Mis padres seguro que no." Le dije. "¿Nos vamos a la playa?"

"Me acabo de acordar que quería ir a coger una cosa antes, la tengo en el patio de atrás de casa, así que me costaría como 7 minutos. ¿Me esperas aquí un poquito más?"

"Si quieres puedo acompañarte." Me ofrecí.

"Nah… tardaré muy poco y aquí se está más fresquito que en mi coche." Me dijo sonriendo divertida. "¿Cómo lo llamáis Quil?"

"Chatarra, Frankestein, Cafetera con ruedas…" Dijo Embry. "Tiene muchos nombres."

"Oh, sí, eso." Dijo ella. "Chatarra."

"Es lo que es ¿no?" Le dijo Quil. "Lo sacaste del desguace y es de eso de cuando los dinosaurios aún vivían por aquí."

"Ya sabes, los clásicos nunca mueren." Le dijo. "Enseguida estaré de vuelta."

Fue curioso, porque tan pronto como se fue ella al cabo de medio minuto llegó Jake.

"Eh, acabo de ver la cafetera con ruedas." Nos dijo. "¿Le habéis vuelto a echar por espantar clientes?"

"No, se ha ido a coger no sé qué al granero." Le dijo Quil. "¿Y tú?. ¿No se supone que andabas con los Cullen?"

"Aún no. Siguen de caza, vengo de casa. Y no os lo vais a creer." Nos dijo.

"A ver, qué es tan grande que no nos lo vamos a creer." Le dijo Quil.

"Pillad, a ver si veis algo raro." Nos dijo pasándonos un pellejo de algún animal curtido donde solían hacer retratos hacía mucho tiempo.

Allí se veían bastantes rostros, algunos más nítidos que otros.

"¿Y toda esta gente?" Dijo Embry.

"La anterior manada." Afirmó Jake. "Los Cullen salen ahí, firmando el tratado con mi bisabuelo, Ephraim. Mi bisabuelo, Carlisle, Edward…" Dijo señalando donde se les veía más o menos claramente. "Y mirad esto." Dijo señalando un par de puntos.

"Eh, este es mi abuelo." Dijo Quil. "¿Y los que están entre tu bisabuelo y mi abuelo?"

"Mi abuelo." Dijo Jacob señalando al más alto.

"Dios, pues sí que estaba joven." Dijo Embry. "¿Y el que está al lado?"

"Ahí vais a flipar." Nos dijo. "¿No os suena?"

"Varón, unos 15 años o así… como tu abuelo, creo." Dijo Quil. "¿Algún hermano, primo…?"

"Eso es lo que pensábamos todos." Afirmó. "Pero acabo de hablar con Emily, se sabe toda la historia, y ese no ha salido nunca más. Al menos no como hombre."

"¿Insinúas que no es un hombre?" Dijo Quil. "¿Qué había una mujer en las filas de la manada antigua?"

"No en las filas, **con** las filas." Nos dijo. "A ver si os suena más en este otro…" Dijo sacando otro gravado, esta vez una pareja con un par de tipos más.

Todos parecían felices, el abuelo de Quil, el abuelo de Jake… pero sobre todo los dos del centro, la pareja.

Él parecía un poco más serio, pero miraba a su compañera con un gesto de adoración en los ojos, como miraría uno a su novia. Vestían todos un poco antiguos, con pieles y cuero… pero lo que más nos llamó la atención fue la mujer.

"NO… NO PUEDE…" Comenzamos a balbucear.

Allí estaba, con el pelo más largo y vestida con un vestido indio de la época, lo que nos hizo reconocerla fue que conservaba la misma mirada y el poncho con que la habíamos visto por primera vez.

"Okłumin-Ła'akil" Nos dijo Jake. "Más conocida como Laki, la hermana de mi abuelo."

"Y si esta es ella, entonces ¿quién es el tipo que la mira con esa cara de enamorado?" Dije yo.

"Pues no lo sé, pero os aseguro que lo voy a descubrir." Afirmé. "Em me ha prometido buscar en los registros de la reserva, ha dicho que va a ir incluso a los de Forks porque se supone que conservan un antiguo registro de todo el mundo que vivió aquí hace tiempo. Y yo voy a comenzar por los únicos que parecen haberla visto entonces y que siguen vivos."

"Los Cullen…" Murmuramos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"NO… NO PUEDE…" Comenzaron a balbucear Quil, Embry y Seth cuando les enseñé el segundo gravado que había recogido, esta vez una pareja con un par de tipos más.

En el grabado todos parecían felices, el abuelo de Quil, el mío… pero sobre todo la pareja del centro.

Él parecía un poco más serio, pero miraba a su compañera con un gesto de adoración en los ojos, con amor, como miraría uno a su novia. Vestían todos un poco antiguos, con pieles y cuero… pero lo que más pareció llamarles la atención, como a mí, fue la mujer.

"Okłumin-Ła'akil" Les conté. "Más conocida como Laki, la hermana de mi abuelo."

Allí estaba, con el pelo más largo y vestida con un vestido indio de la época, lo que nos hizo reconocerla fue que conservaba la misma mirada y el poncho con que la habíamos visto por primera vez.

"Y si esta es ella, entonces ¿quién es el tipo que la mira con esa cara de enamorado?" Me preguntó Seth con cara de confusión.

"Pues no lo sé, pero os aseguro que lo voy a descubrir." Afirmé. "Em me ha prometido buscar en los registros de la reserva, ha dicho que va a ir incluso a los de Forks porque se supone que conservan un antiguo registro de todo el mundo que vivió aquí hace tiempo. Y yo voy a comenzar por los únicos que parecen haberla visto entonces y que siguen vivos."

"Los Cullen…" Murmuraron todos.

Sí, ellos, si salían en una foto casi cara a cara con ella que estaba con mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo y el de Quil entonces eso significaba que debían haberle visto la cara claramente, entonces también es posible que hubiesen podido hablar con ella o al menos conocerla un poco por aquella ocasión.

"En cuanto vuelvan les preguntaré." Afirmé. "El problema es que no debe enterarse de que han vuelto o que yo tengo contacto con Nessy."

"Pero lo he estado pensando, si le decimos que estás improntado de ella se supone que no podrá tocarla." Me dijo Quil.

"¿A quién se supone que no puedo tocar si me decís qué?" Dijo apareciendo de la nada por la ventana enrejada de la tienda que habían abierto con la esperanza de tener algo de ventilación extra.

"Nada." Le dije escondiendo los grabados.

"Hum…" Dijo. "Ey, chico ¿vienes a la playa o qué?" Dijo haciándome reparar que miraba a Seth.

"Voy." Dijo. "Os veo luego." Nos dijo a nosotros.

"¿Y a ese qué le ha dado?" Les pregunté a Quil y Embry.

"Le he pedido que le eche un ojo, no sea que la vuelva a liar." Me dijo Quil. "Lo que me extraña es que no ha puesto ni una pega cuando le he dicho que haga de canguro…"

"Va a verla en bañador." Dijo Embry. "Creo que será el único que no la ha visto bañarse en bolas por ahí."

"Aún recuerdo el susto que me metí cuando pasé por la playa al amanecer y la vi bañándose en bolas." Les dije. "Y dice mi abuelo que es normal, un cuerno normal."

"Ahora que lo dices, tu abuelo sabrá por qué no puede ni ver a Sam ¿no?" Me dijo Quil pasándome una cerveza. "El odio es mutuo, pero Emily se pregunta, como todos, por qué."

"Mi abuelo no sabe nada." Afirmé recordando que le había preguntado también alguien más a raíz de una discursión que habían tenido Sam y la chica en medio del pueblo por algo que no supe muy bien si era por saltarse alguna regla, aparecer con un bicho muerto a hombros porque cazaba y pescaba a mano o simplemente una mala contestación. "El caso es que sí que dice que había oído a su padre algo de que el abuelo de Sam y ella tenían algunos asuntos pendientes, pero al parecer era un tema tabú y nunca preguntó porque se le acabó olvidando."

"Sí, mi abuelo no suelta prenda tampoco." Afirmó Quil. "Dice lo mismo, que tenían asuntos pendientes y que no me meta en asuntos de otra gente y menos de esa mujer, que el día menos pensado me ha de liar en una pelea y no va a poder protegerme."

"Le gusta pelear ¿eh?" Les dije recordando que había tenido ya algunos encontronazos con Paul y sobre todo, que algún día la había visto salir y volver de madrugada en su chatarra con ruedas pero manchada de sangre, eso por no decir que hacía una semana había desaparecido porque sí durante toda la semana y se la había visto merodeando por el bosque, cazando supusieron.

"Charlie ha dicho que en Port Angels han pedido refuerzos para los fines de semana, porque han surgido unas peleas callejeras y carreras ilegales." Nos dijo Quil. "Y Sam dice que la población de osos ha debido de volver a crecer porque han vuelto a encontrar restos de ciervo como de hace una semana."

"Me preocupa más lo de las peleas." Dije. "Los Cullen también han oído algo, pero Emmet dice que las veces que han intentado Jasper y él ver algo han salido con las manos vacías. Eso sí, que se rumorea por ahí que hay alguien por Seattle que es la leche y por esta zona van surgiendo unas cuantas promesas, eso sí, hay un luchador que se hace llamar 'rondador nocturno' que debe ser la leche."

"Pues ya tenemos trabajo para Paul." Dijo Embry bromeando. "Que se infiltre y mire a ver si se entera de algo."

"Creo que Sam y él iban a ir a echar un ojo a un par de peleas que han salido en Forks; como Paul es una máquina de pelear seguro que se puede meter en alguna." Les dije.

"Pues si ellos se apuntan a peleas yo me apunto a carreras." Dijo Quil. "Tengo ganas de ver si son como en las pelis."


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: SURF Y CARRERAS ILEGALES.**

(Voz de Seth)

"¡Qué pasada!" Dijeron los chicos en la orilla mientras veíamos a Laki surcando las olas sobre una tabla de surf a la que se había pasado un ratito pasándole una pastilla de cera que olía a chocolate y menta con una mezcla de algo que no pude identificar muy bien pero era fresco. "¡Uoooooo, qué pasada de rizo!"

"Lo que me parece increíble es que pueda hacer eso con el mar tan calmado." Dijo Newton que estaba viéndola desde la playa.

"Hey, Newton." Le llamé. "¿De playa?"

"Eh, tú eras…" Me dijo.

"Seth, de los chicos de la reserva ¿recuerdas?" Le dije. "Estaba cuando atracaron el _Ateara Place_."

"Oh, sí cuando le dimos lo que se merecía a aquel ladrón." Me dijo.

"¿Perdona?" Le dije. "Que yo recuerde lo único que le diste tú fue unos mechones de pelo, por eso te lo cortaste."

"Qué dices tío." Me dijo. "Pero si le dimos lo suyo a ese tipo, no ha vuelto a asomar la jeta por aquí."

"Eh, Seth." Me llamó Laki viniendo con la tabla. "Que no te he ofrecido antes. ¿Te apetece hacerte unas olas? Aquel chico de allí ha dicho que se ofrece a remolcarte un poco, como a mí."

"Hey, heroína." Le llamó Newton.

"Ah, hola, esto…"

"Newton." Le dijo él.

"Newton, Newton…" Dijo intentando hacer memoria.

"Newton y Yorki estaban cuando lo del atracador." Le dije refrescándole la memoria mientras las chicas del grupillo que una vez fueron amigos de Bella Cullen se acercaban riendo como tontas con curiosidad.

"¡Oh, sí!" Dijo ella. "¡Los lloricas que por poco se mean!. ¡Ya os recuerdo! Por cierto, Newton, siento lo del pelo, veo que te lo has acabado de igualar."

"Ya sabes, más fresquito para verano." Le dijo él frotándose el pelo corto casi a lo soldado. "Casi hasta me hiciste un favor, ¿a que estoy más sexy ahora?"

"She, shep." Le dijo ella asintiendo sin ganas. "Si a ti te gusta… estás bien."

"¿No te gusta mi pelo?" Le dijo él. "Porque este corte es lo más de lo más."

"Si no lo dudo." Le dijo ella. "Pero es que soy más 'wild', prefiero las melenas bien cuidadas, al viento, unidas a un cuerpo más musculado… pero vaya, que tú tampoco estás mal. Va por gustos, claro." Añadió como intentando arreglarlo mientras los otros se partían de risa.

Dios, se le caía la baba describiendo al doble de cualquiera de los otros miembros de la manada, a Jake por ejemplo, cuando tenía el pelo largo.

"O sea, que te gusta más el crío ese." Le dijo Newton.

"Bueno, no está mal." Dijo ella. "Le falla un par de cositas pero sí, podría ser."

Eso me elevó un poco la moral.

"O sea, que te gustan los críos." Le dijo Yorki.

"Vosotros me habéis preguntado." Dijo ella sonriendo con una sonrisa que me daba a entender que comenzaba a hartarse un poco.

"Eh, Laki, te echo una carrera hasta los 100 metros." Le dije. "¿Qué me dices?"

"Y Laki dice que guay." Me dijo riéndose. "En sus marcas… listos… ¡tonto el último!"

"¡Eres una tramposa!" Le dije riendo y corriendo tras ella.

La verdad es que me había quedado de piedra al verla quitarse la camisa tras desprenderse de los pantalones, con aquel bañador de dos piezas atado con unas arandelas a las caderas y el pecho y atado al cuello con un cordel negro que realzaba aún más las formas…

"_Me siento ridícula con esto." Me había dicho. "Con lo fácil que era antes…"_

"_No, no." Le había dicho yo aún medio pasmado. "Te queda… perfecto."_

"¡Te he ganado!" Gritó cuando llegó a la boya que habíamos dicho y que marcaba los 100 metros hasta la playa.

"Por un dedo." Afirmé. "¿Dónde aprendiste a nadar así?"

"Te llevo una ventaja de años." Me dijo sonriendo divertida. "Por cierto, esos chavales te deben estar agradecidos; les has salvado de una buena."

"En realidad pretendía ayudarte a ti." Le dije. "Te estás labrando una popularidad un poco mala para una chica, de pandillera."

"Ande yo caliente, ríase la gente." Me dijo.

"Que quiere decir…" Le animé yo.

"Que paso de lo que digan." Afirmó. "Ya no pueden hacerme daño, así que, que digan lo que quieran, mientras yo sea feliz y me encuentre bien pueden decir misa de mí si quieren."

"No debería darte igual." Afirmé.

"Mira." Me dijo apoyada en la boya tras hundir un poco la cabeza en el agua y volviendo a salir para apoyarse en los codos en la boya y señalarme a la arboleda. "¿Ves ese abeto que sobresale del bosque?"

"Sí, está cerca de mi casa y de la de Quil." Le dije. "No me digas que piensas derribarlo, porque nos reventarías las casas."

"No hombre." Me dijo riéndose. "A dos abetos de allí voy a mudarme yo." Afirmó suavemente. "A las afueras del pueblo, en pleno bosque pero cerca de la zona habitada."

"¿No vivías con Quil y su abuelo?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, pero eso era solo hasta que encontrase otro sitio y decidiese qué hacer." Afirmó.

"¿Pensabas irte?" Le dije preocupado sin entender por qué porque se fuese a ir de nuevo.

"Sí, pero he decidido que me quedaré un poco más." Afirmó sonriendo. "Aún tengo que ver si consigo aquí unas cosas. Así que de momento… he decidido que me quedo un poco más."

"Eh, entonces vamos a ser vecinos." Le dije esperanzado de pronto.

"Podría decirse que sí, sí." Me dijo. "Pero que lo sepas, yo no soy de las de quedar a tomar el té."

De pronto me quedé un poco preocupado al darme cuenta de un detalle.

"Pero donde tú dices no había casa." Le dije.

"Ahora sí." Me dijo. "He comprado una de esas casas prefabricadas, me la traían hoy y me la instalaban en esta semana. Así que para el fin de semana tendré mi casita como cualquier otra de por aquí. Casita, granero-garaje en el patio trasero y un almacén más."

"Entonces para qué tanto tiempo." Le dije. "Si es prefabricado todo bastará con hacerle los cimientos y ponerlo todo ¿no? No les llevaría tanto tiempo."

"Ya sabes cómo funcionan las cosas." Me dijo. "Son dos pisos, tienen que hacerme la instalación del agua, el gas de la cocina, la calefacción… un lío de campeonato. Además, de paso voy a pedir que me hagan un par de obras más." Afirmó suspirando y sonriendo luego.

"¿Y el dinero?" Le dije.

"Oh, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado." Me dijo. "Además, tengo algunos ingresos."

"Pero si no trabajas." Le dije. "Y con lo de ayudante de Quil en la tienda de su familia no creo que te llegue para tanto."

"Ah… las chicas tenemos nuestros secretos." Me dijo dándome un toque en la nariz. "Y ahora… será mejor que volvamos a la playa. Soy como Cenicienta, me gusta estar en casa antes de que anochezca."

"¿No te gusta la noche?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, pero esta semana tengo mucho que hacer." Aseguró. "Esta noche voy a meterle unos kilómetros a la ranchera."

"¿Vas a ir a algún bar?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, al Flo's." Me dijo. "Vale, me has pillado, no es a Forks a donde voy. Iré a Port Angels, al cine, pero no se lo digas nadie ¿eh?" Añadió guiñándome un ojo. "No quiero que se enteren que yo también hago cosas normales."

"¿Por qué es tan malo que lo puedan saber?" Le pregunté.

"Se supone que soy la tía dura, 'no me toques la moral o te irás calentito a casa'." Me dijo haciendo burla en la cita suya. "Perdería respeto de tía dura si supiesen que la 'terminator' de la reserva se iba a tomar una noche libre para ir al cine."

"A mí no me pareces tan mala." Le dije.

"Eso es porque aún no me has hecho hacerte nada." Me dijo divertida. "Para el resto creo que soy la mala de la película porque me peleé con Jacob, con Uley y a los otros los mantuve sentados como los perros que son mientras peleaba con Jacob."

Sentados como perros, una forma muy curiosa de comparar algo cuando nosotros éramos descendientes de lobos.

"De cualquier forma, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Asentí sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararla un poco. "Aunque no sé qué saco yo de guardarte el secreto."

"¿Chantaje, chico? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Eso está muy feo." Me dijo divertida poniendo una cara seria.

"Llámalo como quieras, pero es en serio." Le dije.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Me preguntó.

"17."

"Tsk, entonces la cerveza nada." Dijo como pensando en alto. "Ya sé. ¿Sabes conducir?"

"Oficialmente nos enseñaron el año pasado en el instituto." Afirmé.

"Ah, cierto, vas al instituto." Me dijo pensando. "¿Ahora vas al instituto?"

"Sí, cada mañana." Afirmé. "Pero acaban en dos semanas."

"Vale, pues te haré de chofer esas dos semanas." Me dijo. "¿Te hace?" Preguntó extendiendo la mano hacia mí.

Una oferta muy tentadora, demasiado.

"Ida y vuelta." Le dije.

"Está bien." Me dijo riéndose. "Te llevaré y te traeré. ¿Hay trato?"

"Vale, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Le dije cogiendo su mano para sellar el trato.

"Muy bien, pues volvamos a la playa." Me dijo. "Comienza a hacérseme tarde para hacer lo que tengo que hacer."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil)

"Eh, Quil." Me llamó Laki desde el coche por la puerta mientras Seth entraba. "Ahí te dejo a este. Mañana nos vemos, llegaré un poco tarde por la mañana porque tengo que hacer."

"Eh, a dónde vas ahora." Le preguntó Embry.

"A donde no te importa, chaval." Le dijo ella divertida antes de pisar el acelerador y salir de allí con una nube de polvo pequeña.

"¿Tú sabes algo?" Le pregunté a Seth.

"No." Contestó de forma un poco… sospechosa. "Tendrá cosas que hacer ¿no?"

"Sí, desaparece todas las noches, y algún día la he oído regresar de madrugada." Les conté recordando que algún día me había despertado el ruido del motor de su coche.

Sin embargo, a pesar de regresar todos los días a las tantas, durante el día se lo pasaba activa, como si dormir esas pocas horas fuesen suficiente para ella.

"Mejor para nosotros ¿no?" Me dijo Embry. "Esta noche me apetecía ir a investigar lo de las peleas ilegales. Igual con un poco de suerte podemos enterarnos de quién es el que anda por ahí apalizando gente."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

"Que raro." Dijo Emmet. "¿Sigues sin captar nada?"

"No, aquí no hay nadie raro." Afirmé. "Lo que sí…" Le dije señalando a un punto donde desde hacía un poco se podía percibir cierto tufillo y donde ahora acababan de aparecer un par de licántropos.

"Sam y Paul." Me dijo. "Esto se pone interesante."

"Diría que vienen a lo mismo que nosotros." Le dije.

"Sí, si Paul no se mete antes en una pelea." Me dijo Emmet sonriendo y viendo cómo Paul le gruñía a un tipo que no tenía muy buenas pintas. "Como no, ven a dos y ya se echan atrás." Añadió cuando vimos cómo el intento de disputa se paraba al entrar Sam a escena.

Hubo en un momento en que nos debieron percibir, les hice un gesto y no me contestaron, al menos no inmediatamente. Luego la juerga se separó un poco.

"Oye, tú tienes pinta de ser fuerte." Le dijo Emmet a un tipo que estaba parado con un par de tipos y unas chicas en una calleja oscura donde habíamos acabado.

"Estás hablando con el jefe de este territorio." Le dijo el tipo con ironía.

"Oh, entonces igual puedes decirme dónde buscar un buen rival." Le dijo Emmet con la misma mueca. "Mi hermano y yo andamos buscando algo de acción, pero este sitio está muerto y nos habían dicho que aquí se liaban unas buenas."

"Ah, ah. Nada de peleas en el territorio del sheriff, pipiolos." Nos dijo. "Aquí nos guardamos los puños. Nada de peleas en la ciudad."

"Y digamos que no nos importa salir fuera de la ciudad." Le dije yo. "¿Dónde podría encontrar mi hermano algo de acción?"

"Si sois solo unos pipiolos." Nos dijo otro del grupo.

"Iros a vuestras camitas, enanos." Nos dijo otro riéndose.

"Eh, Jasper, vámonos, estos no tienen ni idea." Me dijo Emmet con ironía y divertido. "Vamos a preguntar a alguien más fuerte y chungo."

Eso les hizo reírse, pero entonces el tipo al que primero se había dirigido Emmet habló.

"Vamos, vamos, no os mosqueéis, chavales." Nos dijo riéndose. "Veamos primero de qué sois capaces. Uno de vosotros contra uno de nosotros."

"¿Y qué sacamos si ganamos?" Le pregunté.

"Os diremos cómo entrar en la liga." Me dijo sonriendo con ironía. "Es justo ¿no?"

"Vale, me parece justo." Dijo Emmet. "Me pido primer ¿te importa Jasper?"

"Claro, todo tuyo." Le dije.

A un chasquido del tipo, uno de los otros dio unos pasos adelante.

"Como eres un chavalín de instituto digamos que jugaremos con un par de normas ¿vale?" Dijo el tipo. "Nada de gravedad; nada de armas, solo puños, y nada de golpes bajos."

"Vale." Dijo Emmet quitándose la sudadera y haciendo reír a la gente de allí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emmet)

"¿De dónde coño habéis salido vosotros?" Nos dijo el tipo al que acababa de dejar a un compañero sin un par de dientes y sin sentido en el suelo con unos 5 golpes.

"Teníamos un trato ¿recuerdas?" Le dijo Jasper.

"Venga, pringados, ya estáis cantando dónde encontrar a alguien más fuerte que vosotros." Le dije moviendo mi mano pidiéndole información.

"Es complicado…" Dijo el tipo. "No hay mucho negocio en la ciudad… a la gente les da miedo el sheriff y sus secuaces."

"Qué originales." Dije. "Pues yo he oído que por aquí había unos cuantos tipos dignos de pelear contra ellos."

"Las peleas son en las afueras." Nos dijo. "Van cambiando cada vez. Depende de con quién te metas."

"He oído que hay un tal 'rondador nocturno' por ahí." Le dije.

"No apuntes tan alto." Me dijo el que parecía el jefe. "Solo hace acto de presencia muy de vez en cuando, cuando a alguien se le ocurre subírsele a la cabeza el éxito. Y créeme, no es muy agradable."

"Eso lo decidiré yo." Afirmé. "¿Dónde le encuentro?"

"¿No has oído?" Dijo otro. "Tú no encuentras al 'rondador nocturno', es él quien te encuentra a ti."

"¿Cómo?" Le dije.

"Igual si desafiamos a todos los que podamos y ganamos el tipo aparece." Me dijo Jasper. "Eso o liarnos a causar caos."

"Vale, ya sabemos qué camino han cogido los otros." Afirmé dándome cuenta de que a los chuchos de la reserva de indios no se les daba bien los caminos largos o dar rodeos.

"Creo que Sam no le permitirá montarla." Me dijo. "Recuerda que a ellos sí que les conocen."

"Eh, una última pregunta." Les dije a los tíos que ya comenzaban a retirarse con las tías que les acompañaban. "Vosotros parecéis saber algo sobre el 'rondador'. ¿Por qué?"

"Hace dos semanas tuvo una pelea cerca de aquí." Nos dijo una chica. "Las otras las ha tenido en Port Angels. Hay allí un par de sitios donde suele aparecer."

"¿Dónde?" Le dijo Jasper.

"Almacenes viejos." Dijo la chica. "Siempre que le he visto estaba metido en alguna pelea callejera, se organizan competiciones callejeras en almacenes y naves abandonadas. Alguna vez se han hecho en algún local; allí se juega a lo grande."

"Bien, digamos que nos interesa ir a lo grande." Dijo Jasper. "¿Qué hay que hacer?"

"Comenzad a preguntar en el 'botellita', calle Oak Road, tiene un cartel con una botella de neón." Nos dijo la chica antes de que el jefe se la llevase de la cintura.

"Cindy, cierra la boca." Le oímos susurrarle cuando pensó que no le oiríamos. "Si 'Ace' se entera de que has hablado…"

"No creo que lleguen hasta él." Le dijo ella. "Seguro que 'Broke' o 'Stone fist' se los cargarán antes."

"¿Has oído eso?" Le dije a Jasper.

"Me parece que esto está más organizado que lo que Charlie y su gente quieren pensar." Me dijo. "Va a haber problemas mas graves."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Se reúnen aquí, aquí y aquí." Les dije a Jared y al resto con el mapa en la mesa.

"Pero esto es Port Angels." Dijo Jacob. "A nosotros nos interesan las de Forks."

"El meollo está en Port Angels." Les dijo Paul. "Forks solo ha tenido un par de peleas, tres por lo que se ve, y por lo que se ve nadie quiere soltar nada."

"Charlie no nos dijo que hubiese tres peleas, solo 2." Nos dijo Seth.

"En realidad esta noche ha habido una más." Dije. "Aparte de la de Paul contra un tipo."

"Como todos sean como ese vamos a tener información en un plis." Contestó Paul. "Era blando de narices."

"Por cierto, Jacob, olimos a un par de Cullens." Le dije.

"Creo que Edward dijo algo de intentar encontrar algo esta noche." Nos dijo Jacob tras pensar un poco. "Igual han descubierto algo más."

"Es pos…" De pronto me callé y escuché. "¿Habéis oído eso?"

"¿'Eso' el qué?"

"Yo no he oído nada." Afirmaron varios.

"Estoy seguro de que he oído algo." Afirmé volviendo a prestar atención.

Sí, volví a oírlo, era un poco más adelante. Comencé a ir hacia allí hasta que llegamos a la carretera y tras andar un poco por allí vimos unos faros que pararon justo antes de atropellarnos a los que estábamos en la carretera.

"Eh." Dijo una voz. "¿Estáis bien?"

"Laki, la madre que te…" Dijo Jacob agarrándose el pecho con el morro a milímetros de su piel. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Salí a conducir un poco para pensar en mis cosas." Nos dijo. "¿Y vosotros? Se supone que estabais acostaditos hace un buen rato ya."

"¿Ya sabe mi abuelo que estás aquí?" Le dijo Quil.

"No, puedo entrar y salir cuando quisiera ¿recuerdas?" Le dijo ella. "Lo que me pregunto cómo se tomará saber que su nieto está fuera, a estas horas y por medio de la nada."

"Igual que se tomará que tú vayas conduciendo con una botella de vodka como copiloto." Le dijo Embry.

"Baja del coche." Le dije.

"No me da la gana." Me contestó. "Y ni se te ocurra intentar obligarme que la tenemos, y tú no eres familia como Jacob que solo le di un aviso."

"No vas a conducir en estado de embriaguez."

"Es MI coche, es MI botella y hago lo que a MÍ me da la gana. ¿Lo has oído?" Me dijo.

"¿Quieres que llame a la policía?" Le dije.

"Se acabó, déjamela a mí." Le dijo Paul.

"Paso de pelear contra un niñato." Dijo ella para volver a arrancar el coche. "Y ahora apartaros si no queréis que os lleve por delante."

"Se acabó. Baja ahora mismo del coche." Le dije abriéndole la puerta del conductor y manteniéndola abierta.

"Eh, ni se te ocurra, Uley." Me dijo cuando fui a agarrarla de la muñeca para sacarla de allí. "Va en serio, como me toques te juro que te rompo los dedos." Afirmó dándome un golpe a la mano cuando volví a intentarlo.

"Te he dicho que ¡AY!" Grité cuando me dio un golpe en la mano que me la envió contra la puerta y me hizo daño con lo que aprovechó para cerrarla y echar el pestillo.

"Si queréis os llevo, pero esto solo lo toco yo." Afirmó con las ventanillas abiertas solo una rendija.

"Ya subo yo." Dijo Quil. "¿Os veo mañana y me contáis alguno?"

"Vale." Le dijeron.

"¡Eh, bruja, no huyas!" Le grité mientras se alejaba sacudiendo mi mano para intentar calmar un poco el dolor. "¡Laki, Lala o como te llames, no huyas!"

De pronto el coche se paró.

"Creo que te ha oído." Afirmó Jared cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió de golpe y vimos salir a la chica de una forma que en las películas ya te da a entender que el que sea que la había hecho bajar del vehículo era hombre muerto. Aunque estaba claro que Quil había intentado retenerla, ella se había librado de él y vino corriendo a por mí, quitando de en medio a todos cuando se pusieron a intentar parar su avance estorbando en su trayectoria.

"¡TE HE DICHO QUE NADIE ME LLAMA ASÍ!" Me rugió cayéndome encima aunque intenté protegerme, rodamos y aún así acabé recibiendo en la cara de lo lindo.

Intentaron quitármela de encima pero no pudieron, hasta que al final acabó parando lo que me hizo quitármela de encima con un empujón más asustado que otra cosa ante la maña que tenía aquella tía.

Fue entonces la primera vez que reparé en que algo no iba bien. Miró a un lado y comenzó a temblar, oímos unos aullidos lejanos y entonces se levantó.

"Por hoy te has librado, Uley." Me dijo antes de salir corriendo al coche y montarse para arrancar y salir a toda prisa, tanto que por poco tiró a Quil que estaba con la puerta abierta y se cerró en una curva.

"¿Y a esta loca qué le pasa?" Dije.

"Sam ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó Jared.

"Dios, me duele la espalda…" Murmuré. "Ay, mi hombro, mis brazos… ¿qué coño me ha hecho la loca esa?"

"¿Necesitas un médico?" Me preguntó Jacob.

"Creo que no." Dije intentando reacomodarme el hombro con dolor.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Era raro, cuando Laki me dijo que iría al cine de Port Angels me había quedado tan tranquilo, pero cuando la vi llegar horas más tarde a la reserva, pasar cerca de casa con su coche-chatarra a toda velocidad y Quil asustado a su lado me preocupé. La había visto conducir eso, nunca iba demasiado rápido y ahora de pronto iba a todo gas.

En casa todos dormían, así que salí de casa y me dispuse a ir a buscar a Quil.

Cuando llegué a su casa encontré el coche aparcado fuera, a unos metros y vi el surco que había hecho en el suelo, Quil estaba tirado en el porche.

"Quil, estás…"

"Creo que me he mareado." Murmuró.

Sí, debía estarlo porque echó la pota, solo algo transparente, pero poco más.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Le pregunté. "Os he visto pasar a todo gas cerca de casa."

"Laki, está como una…¡puaj! Como una regadera…" Afirmó.

Laki, decidí que podía hablar con ella.

"¿Dónde es su ventana?" Le pregunté.

Como contestación solo señaló una ventana en el lateral y levantó 3 dedos, así que 3ª ventana del lateral.

"Gracias." Le dije para levantarme.

Solo esperaba que no estuviese dormida aún. No lo estaba.

Cuando llamé a su ventana, solo porque según Leah no era cortés entrar en un cuarto sin llamar primero aunque sea a la ventana, capté apenas un ligero temblor en las cortinas antes de encontrarme cara a cara con su cara.

"Perdona, me preguntaba si podía pasar." Le dije.

"¿Vienes por lo de Sam?" Me preguntó cortante.

"No."

"¿Te debo dinero?" Continuó.

"¡No!" Le dije indignado.

"Está bien, pasa." Me dijo abriendo la ventana. "No me acabo de fiar de los chavales de aquí. ¿Te ha seguido alguien?"

Dios, aquel sitio realmente apestaba, claro que no me extrañaba porque estaba lleno de botes de esencia floral abiertos por todos lados y combinados con ramos de flores silvestres puestos en todos los rincones, solo superados en rareza por un montón de objetos indios nativos de otros sitios, libros y una misteriosa caja de metal de esas que solían haber en las tiendas. Sin embargo, lo que primero llamaba la atención era el pufo a flores tan fuerte que había y todos los botes abiertos y las flores que había por todos lados.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" Me dijo.

"Os oí pasar zumbando cerca de casa y me pregunté si pasaba algo." Le dije. "¿No te marea esta peste a flores?"

"A mí me gusta así." Afirmó untándose con una especie de spray. "Creo que no deberías visitar a chicas tan tarde en la noche. Si se enteran darás mala reputación a esa chica y tú no quedarás como un caballero precisamente."

"Ahora eso no importa tanto." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza intentando desembotarla con la peste y lo chocante de la conversación. "¿Estás bien?. ¿Estáis bien?"

"Sí, a veces me gusta correr un poco con el coche." Me dijo cerrando la ventana de nuevo y metiéndose a un rincón cerca de la ventana.

"¿Qué tal el cine?" Le dije intentando poner en órden las ideas.

"Ah, bien. Una peli de acción, una pelea flipante, pero un poco floja, ha acabado enseguida." Afirmó mirándo en una caja como la otra pero más pequeña.

Intenté acercarme por la espalda, pero cuando fui a poder ver qué ocultaba dentro la cerró de golpe y la guardó sin que pudiese ver dónde antes de girarse y encontrarme cara a cara por lo que di unos pasos atrás.

"Eres un curioso ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Eso parecía una caja de recaudación." Afirmé. "¿Es ahí donde guardas tus pagas?"

"La curiosidad mató al gato." Afirmó ella. "No me gusta la gente curiosa."

"Lo siento, es que aún estoy dándole vueltas a cómo vas a pagar la casa." Le dije.

"¿Acaso piensas que estoy con una mano adelante y otra detrás?" Me preguntó levantando una ceja.

"No tienes apenas ropa." Le dije.

"Tengo lo que necesito." Afirmó. "Tengo dinero ahorrado, no me da como para una mansión pero sí como para comprarme mi propia casa. La de los Black está ya ocupada. Culpa mía por irme, supongo, da igual, el caso es que no quiero seguir viviendo con mi primo, tiene su familia así que yo me largo. No sé si me entiendes."

Largarse de la casa familiar, no sentirse parte de ese lugar… todo eso lo había oído ya antes, en Leah.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: CORAZÓN CON CICATRICES. EL PASADO DE LAKI.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Qué es esto, Jake?" Me preguntó Bella mientras jugaba con Nessy.

Con cuidado me giré puesto que su voz no dejaba ver ninguna ternura sino más bien un poco de dureza y la vi sujetando un trozo de cuero que abrió para mostrármelo.

"¿Por qué tienes tú ese grabado?" Me preguntó Edward cogiéndolo para mirarlo.

"Ah, lo encontré haciendo limpieza del ático." Les dije. "Me llamó un poco la atención unas caras."

"Tu bisabuelo." Me dijo Edward.

"La gente que estaba con él." Afirmé. "Me preguntaba si sabíais algo de ellos."

"Nosotros no… bueno, no simpatizábamos para nada con tu gente." Afirmó Edward pasándome la foto. "Solo firmamos un acuerdo de coexistencia pacífica."

"El tratado, lo sé." Afirmé. "Es que me preguntaba si sabíais algo más sobre la gente."

"Carlisle." Le llamó entonces antes de girarse a mí. "Carlisle igual sabe algo más."

"Oh, Jacob, no sabía que estabas por aquí." Me dijo Esme sonriendo y llegando del brazo del doctor. "¿Quieres que te prepare algo?"

"Tranquila, he comido en casa." Le dije.

"Carlisle, echa un vistazo a esto." Le dijo Edward mostrándole el cuero grabado una vez más.

"Ah, la noche que acordamos el pacto del tratado." Dijo Carlisle sonriendo. "Supongo que es tuyo ¿no Jacob? Deberías conservarlo, la historia siempre es importante." Me dijo pasándomelo. "Tu bisabuelo fue muy amable confiando en nosotros."

"Sí, lo fue." Afirmé.

"Jacob quería saber si conocíamos a los otros que estaban con Ephraim." Acortó Edward. "Le he dicho que nosotros no tuvimos mucho más contacto con ellos."

"A ver, déjame ver." Me dijo Carlisle poniéndose un poco más serio, normal, ni alegre ni serio, algo neutro. "Sí, aquí hay algunos rostros que puedo reconocer."

"¿Conoces a la gente que está junto a mi bisabuelo?" Le pregunté.

"Veamos… sí, aquí está otro miembro de la manada, Quil. Creo que sigue vivo ¿no?"

"Es el abuelo de uno de mis mejores amigos." Afirmé.

"Un buen hombre." Me dijo. "Puedo reconocer a más gente, pero me temo que no seré de gran ayuda con los nombres."

"No importa, me gustaría saber quiénes eran estos dos." Le dije señalando a mi abuelo y el de al lado.

"Parte de la manada, pero una parte humana, me temo." Me dijo. "Es tu abuelo, el hijo de Ephraim."

"Lo suponía." Afirmé. "¿Quiénes eran licántropos?"

"Ephraim." Me dijo señalándolo. "Quil… Levi…"

"No te olvides de este." Le dijo Edward.

"Sí, y este, este…" Continuó Carlisle.

"Un momento, retroceder un par de personas." Le dije. "¿Habéis dicho Levi?"

"Así es, su padre hacía nada que había muerto y él ocupaba su lugar." Me dijo Carlisle.

"Era lo que consideraríamos un neófito, un cachorro vuestro, aunque le duró poco." Me dijo Edward. "No estaba conforme con lo de firmar el tratado para nada." Afirmó.

"El tratado nunca estuvo a gusto de todos." Afirmó Carlisle. "Aún con vosotros recuerdo que no nos teníais demasiado aprecio ni siquiera tras colaborar para la plaga de neófitos de Seattle que vinieron a por Bella. Pero siempre hay gente un poco más… radical."

"Levi no quería el acuerdo ¿no?" Dije entendiéndolo y también por qué Sam nunca había tenido ningún aprecio a los Cullen, desde el principio.

"Los Uley nunca nos han tenido ningún aprecio, ni entonces ni ahora." Afirmó Jasper suavemente que no sé ni cuando había llegado con Emmet y las chicas. "Pero no eran los únicos. En aquella época hubo ataques de los licántropos, y de los que no lo eran."

"¿Cómo que los que no lo eran?" Dije. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Con cuidado fue marcando con el dedo en el cuero sobre la mesa unos cuantos rostros.

"Humanos, cazadores de tu gente." Me dijo. "No les calló nada bien que cazásemos en vuestras tierras y antes del tratado nos ponían trampas como si fuésemos animales. Nunca caíamos en ellas o al menos no durábamos mucho; sin embargo, una vez sí caímos." Afirmó soltándose un par de botones mientras Emmet se quitaba la camiseta.

"Eh, guardaros eso para las tías, a mí no me impresionan los tíos." Les dije mientras Bella se cubría la boca impresionada o asustada.

"No es eso." Afirmó Jasper. "No sé si podrás verlo." Afirmo señalándose la espalda y tocándose un lateral de un muslo tras bajarse un poco el pantalón de ese lado mientras Emmet ponía un par de dedos en unos lados de su estómago de piedra, a unos centímetros del ombligo y en los abdominales. "Pero tenemos algunas marcas que nos dejaron una de las trampas."

Me fijé mejor y pude verlo, era unas marcas, apenas unas líneas un poco más abultadas y sonrosadas que el resto de piel.

"Eso fue uno de los motivos que nos obligaron a sellar un pacto." Dijo Carlisle.

"¿Os hicieron eso los cazadores de mi tribu?" Dije yo.

"No, no eran cazadores." Afirmó Jasper.

"En su época causó un revuelo que por suerte creo que no salió de los más cercanos." Dijo Carlisle. "Alguien de esa edad y consiguiendo esto…"

Mi abuelo, tenía que haber sido él, no podía ser otro.

"Tanto odio dentro de un cuerpecillo tan joven." Dijo Edward.

"Mi abuelo." Murmuré. "Mi padre nunca me dijo que…"

"¿Tu abuelo?" Me dijeron.

"¿Entonces quién…?" Dije.

"Él." Afirmó Jasper señalando a la persona junto a mi abuelo, a una Laki con un peinado de hombre y la misma capa de piel que su hermano, mi abuelo.

"Jasper, creo que te equivocas." Le dijo Edward.

"Sí, te confundirías de persona, mi abuelo era muy parecido a…" Comencé yo.

"No, estoy seguro que fue él." Dijo Jasper.

"Claro que fue él." Afirmo Emmet. "Olían diferente, tu abuelo no era, era el de al lado, me di cuenta aquella noche, junto a la hoguera."

"Y yo os digo que os confundís." Dijo Edward.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Le dijo Rosalie. "A ti no te pilló."

"No digo que no fuese quien les alcanzó, digo que no era 'él'." Dijo Edward.

"¿Te das cuenta que parece que insinúes que fuese una chica?" Le dijo Emmet.

"Es imposible que fuese una chica." Afirmó Alice suavemente. "Incluso para aquella época las chicas no podían hacer los trabajos de hombres."

"Pues entonces era el hombre más homosexual que he visto en mi vida." Afirmó Edward. "Porque aparte de un inmenso odio hacia nosotros no podía dejar de mirar a este chico." Afirmó señalando y clavando el dedo en el abuelo de Sam.

"Entonces es cierto." Murmuré. "Él era ella…"

"¿Qué dices, chucho?" Me dijo Rosalie.

Entonces saqué el otro pellejo, el que mostraba a mi abuelo, al de Sam y a ella juntos cuando ella vestía claramente de mujer.

"Él es ella." Afirmé señalándola en las dos fotografías.

"Es imposible." Dijo Carlisle. "Era una chica, por qué iba el jefe Ephraim a permitir a una chica asistir a una firma de un tratado donde todos eran hombres."

"Porque ella era su hija." Afirmé. "La hermana de mi abuelo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

Aquello era increíble; nunca antes nos habíamos planteado siquiera que alguien que estuviese en aquella reunión fuese una mujer, con que menos aún alguien que estaba en primera fila; pero allí estaba, había estado allí todo el tiempo y no nos habíamos dado cuenta nunca.

No, Edward se había intuido algo, pero a todos nos interesó más el odio que sentía ese crío, cría, esa cría por nosotros para alejarnos de ella puesto que era peligrosa que el hecho que podía dar pie a darnos cuenta de que era una mujer.

"¿Cómo es posible que ella siendo humana os hiciese eso?" Les dijo Jacob a Emmet y Jasper que volvían a tener puesta la ropa.

"Navajas de piedra." Afirmó Jasper haciéndole abrir los ojos como platos a Jacob presa del desconcierto o la sorpresa. "Nunca antes había visto algo así. Fue un ataque con bastante saña."

"Y todo por cazar aquel perro." Dijo Emmet. "No era un lobo, era un perro. Nos atacó primero y solo nos defendimos."

"Emmet, era su perro." Le dije yo. "Ephraim nos lo dijo cuando las acusaciones al pillarnos cazando en sus territorios."

"Entonces por qué no intentó darnos caza su hermano." Dijo Rosalie. "Las mujeres Quileutes nunca han dado problemas, hasta Leah."

"Hasta la hija de Ephraim." Le dije. "Porque me temo que no fue un hecho aislado el daño que les hizo a mis hijos ¿no, Jacob?"

"No lo sé, es… nunca me habían mencionado a Laki."

"Anda, mira, nombre de perro." Dijo Rosalie.

"Tiene un nombre en nuestro idioma, pero como no sabemos decirlo entero todo el mundo le llama Laki." Afirmó Jacob. "Y por si alguna vez te la encuentras… te recomiendo que no le toques mucho las narices."

"Aquí nadie se metería con uno de los tuyos sin más." Le dije mirando a Rosalie para reprenderla y avisarla de que se contuviese un poco. "A no ser que nos ataquen primero."

"Ya, por eso lo digo." Me dijo Jacob. "No tengo muy claro que no vaya a hacerlo, su concepto de… propiedad es bastante más específico que el nuestro."

"No entramos en vuestros cazaderos." Le dijo Edward.

"Nuestros cazaderos, nuestras playas, nuestros territorios…" Dijo Jacob. "Y su coche, sus amigos, las tierras de los rostros pálidos… básicamente en cualquier sitio donde esté ella."

"Vamos, que se cree la reina del mambo y todo es suyo ¿no?" Dijo Bella.

"No creo que se haya olvidado del tratado." Afirmé. "De momento estamos seguros."

"¿Y hasta cuando?" Preguntó Jasper. "Recuerda que el tratado se rompía en cuanto mordiésemos a alguien en los territorios del acuerdo."

De pronto Jacob comenzó a palidecer.

"Jacob ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Se ha enterado de lo suyo con Nessy." Dijo Edward. "Y no le ha sentado bien."

"No sabe que estoy improntado." Me dijo. "En cuanto se lo diga…"

"Hace cuanto que lo sabe." Le pregunté.

"Hará medio mes." Afirmó. "Peleó conmigo y me hizo…"

"¿Y hasta cuando piensas dejarlo así?" Dijo Rosalie.

"Fue ella la que te rompió el brazo y te hizo lo de la pierna ¿no?" Le pregunté.

"En realidad según los otros pensaban que iba a matarme." Me dijo. "Porque a alguien se le escapó que estaba colado por Nessy. Pero… seguro que en cuanto le diga lo de que no es simple amor sino que es impronta…"

"Si no se lo has dicho es por algo." Dijo Edward. "Tienes miedo."

"Si se tomó mal lo de que estuvieses 'enamorado' de Reneesme dudo que se vaya a tomar mejor lo de que estés 'improntado' de ella." Dijo Jasper.

"Pero según lo que dijiste no puede hacerle daño a Nessy." Dijo Bella.

"Hay formas de no tocarle un pelo a nuestra hija y seguir haciendo daño." Dijo Jasper.

"Ya, y vamos a dejarnos ¿no?" Dijo Emmet.

"Que lo intente." Dijo Rosalie. "En cuanto asome los morros por aquí le daré yo antes de que pueda decir nada."

"Rosalie, hay que solucionar las cosas de forma pacífica." Le dije. "La estirpe de los Black siempre han sido cabales, así que…"

"Estoy seguro que si le explico la situación…" Dijo Jacob.

"Hasta tú piensas que no servirá de nada." Le dijo Edward. "Habrá que buscar la forma de hacerle entrar en razón."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emily)

"Ah, señora Uley." Me dijo el párroco cuando fui a verle a la capilla de la reserva para recoger los papeles de legalización de la boda entre Sam y yo. "Pasa, pasa, te estaba esperando."

"Oh, siento haber tardado." Le dije. "Es que tenía que recoger un par de cosas más."

"Bueno, pues aquí tienes, muchacha." Me dijo dándome un sobre con los papeles. "Lo siento, estuve enfermo y no pude traéroslo antes."

"Bueno, no importa, lo importante es que esté ya mejor." Le dije sonriendo. "Además, aquí hemos estado bastante liados."

"Sí, tu prima me dijo que vinieron a traeros a la pequeña Claire ayer, va a pasar la semana con vosotros ¿no?"

"Así es, a Claire le encanta estar aquí." Afirmé. "Mi prima la deja pasar unos días conmigo, así ellos pueden irse de vacaciones los dos solos y yo practico para cuando vengan los míos."

"Lo que me alegro de que tú hayas tenido más suerte que tus abuelos." Me dijo el párroco. "Bueno, los de tu marido."

"¿Eh?" Dije. "¿Cómo que los abuelos de mi marido?"

"Sí hombre, buscando en los registros para hacer la partida de Samuel vi lo de su abuelo." Me dijo. "Que horror."

"¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunté.

"¿No lo sabes?" Dijo el hombre confuso. "Levi, el abuelo de Samuel, estuvo prometido con una mujer, pero meses antes de la boda se rompió el compromiso y apenas un año después se casó, con otra mujer."

"¡¿Cómo?!" Dije sorprendida.

"Ay, ay, ay. No me digas que no sabías nada…" Me dijo. "Vaya… me temo que he metido la pata…"

"¿Y quién era la otra mujer?" Le dije.

"Mira, será mejor que no me meta en estos berenjenales." Me dijo. "Olvidémonos del tema… y sigamos con nuestras vidas."

"Padre, padre." Le dije. "Necesito saberlo. ¿Quién era esa mujer?"

"No lo sé, no recuerdo su nombre." Me dijo. "Era un nombre muy raro, incluso dudo que no sea de algún tipo de lengua muerta."

"Un nombre, un apellido, algo." Le dije. "Por favor, necesito saberlo."

"Creo que recuerdo… sí, el apellido era Black." Me dijo. "Mi mentor solía contármelo como ejemplo de por qué no había que meterse entre una pareja."

"¿Y qué pasó?" Le pregunté.

"Hija mía… no está bien marujear." Me dijo. "La curiosidad mató al gato."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"¡Billie!" Me dijeron llamando con fuerza a la puerta. "¡Billie por favor, ábreme!"

"Ya va, ya va…" Dije yendo a la puerta para abrir. "Emily ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¡Es por tu tía!" Me dijo jadeando. "¡Ya sé por qué odia a Sam!. ¡No odia a Sam como Sam, odia a los Uley!"

"Anda, pasa y siéntate." Le dije. "Quil y yo estábamos tomándonos unas cervezas en el patio de atrás."

"¡Es por el abuelo de Sam!" Me dijo. "¡Nosotros pensando que era por Sam y era porque su abuelo, Levi le hizo algo horrible!"

"¿Cómo que le hizo algo horrible?" Le pregunté empujándome hasta el frigorífico para sacar una jarra de agua fría que llevé en el regazo hasta ella con una taza 'mug' para pasársela a ella tras echarle un poco de agua.

"Emily, por qué dices eso." Le dijo Quil mirándola.

"¡Levi y ella se iban a casar, pero él rompió el compromiso!" Le dije.

"Ay, dios…" Dijimos Quil y yo.

Un momento, Quil no lo dijo sorprendido como yo.

"¡Quil, tú ya lo sabías!" Le dijo Emily casi tirando el agua mientras yo le miraba sorprendido.

"Pues claro, Laki es mi prima, y Levi era mi amigo." Afirmó. "¿Quién te lo ha dicho?. ¿Quién más lo sabe?"

"¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!" Le dijo Emily.

"Porque fue algo tan grave que todos acordamos no volver a hablar de ello." Le dijo él.

"Pero yo soy familia." Dije. "Mi abuelo nunca me dijo nada."

"Escuchadme atentamente, esto no puede salir de aquí." Nos dijo. "Es… si llegase a oídos suyos…"

"¿Qué pasó entonces, Quil?" Le dije. "Mi padre nunca me habló de dónde había ido mi tía. Nunca me dijo por qué se había ido, solo que se fue."

"Levi Uley Jr. era el prometido de Laki." Nos dijo tras guardar silencio un segundo y tras suspirar. "No había nadie en la reserva más unido que ellos dos, claro que a nadie le extrañaba. Levi había crecido en esta casa, con tu abuelo y ella. Ephraim y su padre eran el alfa y el beta de la manada, eran grandes amigos y sus madres eran primas, así que crecieron juntos desde bebés, a nadie le extrañó que cuando tuvieron suficiente edad comenzasen a verse con otros ojos y se enamorase, con que menos aún cuando decidieron prometerse. Pero entonces llegó a la reserva Marah, la habíamos salvado de un ataque y estaba medio muerta, sus padres habían muerto, así que al final se quedó aquí. En serio, no merece la pena remover el pasado." Dijo cortando.

"Quil, tenemos que saberlo." Le dijo Emily. "Es… ¿sabes lo que es ver cómo le mira cada vez que pasa cerca de nosotros? Le odia, le odia a muerte…"

"Todos están esperando que vuelva a estallar una pelea, entre Sam y Laki." Le dije.

"Levi rompió el compromiso porque se improntó de Marah." Dijo Quil medio susurrando de lo suave que lo dijo. "Fue algo superior a él, y mi prima nunca lo superó. Cuando rompieron el compromiso, Levi Jr. apareció con pinta de haberse metido en una pelea y nunca supimos con quién fue…" No hacía falta que dijese más, podía imaginarme quién había sido. "A los pocos días, la casa de los Uley se quemó cuando no había nadie dentro, a Marah le atacaron unos lobos y tuvo suerte de que la encontramos antes de que la matasen, eso sí, su cara acabó con unas heridas destrozándole la mitad derecha del rostro… Fue horrible, de pronto todo el mundo tenía miedo, a Laki se le agrió el carácter aunque nunca dejó de actuar de forma de una mujer, despechada pero mujer. Incluso llegamos a temer por la vida de Marah y Levi pasó días y noches con ella para protegerla, eso solo sirvió para enfurecer más aún a Laki."

"¿Fue ella?" Pregunté. "¿Fue capaz de hacer todo aquello?"

"No lo sé. Nunca la había visto tan fuera de sí, pero tampoco creo que fuese capaz de intentar matarles." Dijo Quil. "El mismo día que se anunció los verdaderos motivos de romper el compromiso fue la última vez que vimos a Laki, aprovechó la fiesta para huir sin dejar ni rastro. Nunca le perdonó y dudo que lo haga ya. Desde luego Levi se arrepintió toda la vida del dolor que le causó, no pasó un solo día que no lo lamentase. Cuando nació Joshua, el padre de Sam, intentó localizarla, pero se la había tragado la tierra." Continuó Quil. "A los pocos meses oímos que había muerto hacía un tiempo, así que se le organizó un funeral y la casa pasó a ser propiedad de tu padre, Billie." Me dijo.

"Pero… no lo entiendo, si nunca perdonó al abuelo de Sam ¿por qué ha vuelto?" Le dije mientras a Emily se le escurrían unas lágrimas enormes.

"No lo sé, pero si Sam quiere conseguir hacer las paces aunque sea un poco será mejor que no se entere de lo de Sam y tu prima Leah." Le dijo Quil a Emily. "O probablemente tengamos problemas de nuevo. Tú le recordarás a Marah, probablemente a ti no te hiciese nada, pero con el odio que le guarda a Levi probablemente piense que Sam es igual y si se alía con Leah, incluso si decide ella sola vengarse de los Uley por ella y por Leah… eso podría marcar un antes y un después en la historia de la reserva."

"¿Otra vez con batallitas de leyendas?" Nos dijo el hijo de Quil desde la verja. "Lo siento, no he podido evitar escucharos. Acabamos de llegar y la casa estaba vacía, supuse que encontraría a mi padre aquí, Billie, no te ofendas."

"Claro que no, pasa anda, déjanos envidiarte un poco por ese color que traes." Le dije bromeando.

"Eh, Emily… ¿qué te pasa…?. ¿Por qué lloras…?" Le dijo su mujer a Emily.

"Es que… me he acordado de una cosa muy triste…" Dijo aún llorando.

"Vamos, vamos…" Le dijo la nuera de Quil. "Ya está, ya está…"

"No le habréis contado algo malo ¿verdad?" Nos dijo el hijo de Quil.

"Pero bueno. ¿Te crees que somos un par de viejos demonios o qué?" Le dijo su padre.

"Miedo me dais vosotros dos…" Nos dijo. "Por cierto, ¿se puede saber de dónde habéis sacado esa chatarra? Se supone que no estamos como para comprar coches, y menos aún que se caen a trozos."

"¿Qué chatarra?" Le dijo Quil.

"Pues la que estaba aparcada frente a la puerta de casa." Nos dijo. "Y a ver qué hacemos con la habitación de invitados, que la habéis llenado en estas semanas de trastos y flores y echa un tufo a flores…"

"Oh, no." Dijo Quil. "No habréis tocado nada ¿no?" Les preguntó.

"Hemos tirado todas las flores, que parecía aquello un panteón. Por cierto, no sé si ha sido mi hijo o tú pero no me ha hecho gracia lo de la caja llena de billetes que teníais escondida en un rincón." Le dijo el chico. "En casa no andamos precisamente sobrados de dinero como para que vayáis escondiéndolo por ahí."

"Dime que no has tocado nada." Le dijo Quil.

"Pues claro, aquí está el dinero." Dijo. "Vamos a usarlo para pedir que nos arreglen de una vez el depósito de agua de la tienda."

"Tenéis que volver a meter eso en donde estaba." Les dijo Quil agitando la bolsa donde había enrollados unos fajos de dólares. "No es nuestro."

"¿Ah no?" Dijo su hijo.

"No, por amor de dios…" Dijo justo cuando oímos un grito. "Mierda, se ha dado cuenta." Dijo Quil. "Será mejor que vaya a devolvérselo."

"A devolvérselo a quién." Le dijo su hijo. "Estaba en nuestra casa."

"A su dueña." Le dijo Quil. "Una prima lejana tuya que está viviendo en la habitación de invitados. El coche es suyo y apuesto a que había salido a algún sito no muy lejos, por eso estaba el coche allí."

"¿Tú sabías algo de eso?" Me dijeron a mí cuando Quil salió casi volando dando la vuelta a la casa para ir al camino principal.

"Es que vino de improviso hace un par de semanas y Quil insistió en alojarla en vuestra casa." Le dije.

"Jo, pues con la de dinero que tiene bien podría haberse pagado un hotel." Me dijo su esposa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil Sr.)

"¡Quil, han entrado ladrones a tu casa!" Me dijo Laki cuando la encontré en el camino a la casa. "¡Han robad en mi cuarto, pero no te preocupes, les pillaré!"

"Haz el favor de calmarte un poco." Le dije. "No han entrado a robarte nadie. Mi hijo y mi nuera han vuelto ya de las vacaciones y han hecho limpieza en tu cuarto porque no sabían que estabas allí. Aquí tienes, tu dinero." Le dije pasándole la bolsa con los rollos de billetes atados con comas de correo. "Pensaban que lo estábamos ahorrando nosotros y les he dicho que era tuyo, que estabas invitada y todo."

"Gracias." Me dijo cogiéndolo y contándolo.

"De todas formas ¿se puede saber de dónde has sacado todo ese dinero?" Le dije mientras la veía desatar otro rollo y contar los billetes del mismo. "De las ganancias por ayudar en la tienda lo dudo."

"Son unos ahorrillos que tenía." Me dijo. "Ufff, si no llego a recuperarlo los albañiles me romperían las piernas, insisten en cobrar por adelantado."

"¿Cómo que albañiles?" Le dije. "¿A qué albañiles tienes que pagar tú?"

"Pensaba guardarlo en secreto un poco más pero… me voy a mudar." Me dijo. "Es evidente que mi padre le dio la casa familiar a mi hermano, así que… como yo sigo soltera me voy a independizar, ya va siendo hora de que deje de depender de vosotros, primo. Además, lo siento pero no estoy hecha a vivir con familia."

"¿Cómo que te vas?" Le dije confuso. "¿A dónde? Aquí no se venden casas."

"No, me la están haciendo a medida." Me dijo. "Bueno, motándola, es de esas cabañas por módulos prefabricadas. Viviré cerca del 'viejo celestino', ya están comenzando las obras, ayer me trajeron la casa y para el fin de semana se supone que ya la tendré para vivir allí. Casita, granero-garaje en el patio trasero y un almacén más; aunque tal y como voy igual pido que me pongan un par de mejoras más." Afirmó sonriendo. "Pero los albañiles y fontaneros-electricistas cobran por adelantado, así que me tengo que pasar a pagarles ya mismo."

"¿Y puede saberse a quién has pedido permiso para hacer todo eso?" Le pregunté.

"Oh, pues fui al alcalde de Forks que me dio permiso de construcción, luego fui al jefe de la reserva que tras una dura negociación me dejó construir y luego encargué los módulos y hablé con los constructores para poder conseguir la casa de mis sueños." Dijo pensando y luego sonriendo. "No te preocupes, cuando la tenga lista te prometo que te invitaré a verla, y desde luego podrás pasarte cuando quieras, primo."

Me daba miedo que se fuese a ir sola a una casa, más aún cuando me contó cómo había seguido todo el proceso para solicitar permiso para construir una casa e iba a conseguir tener una casa como la de cualquier otro en una centésima parte de tiempo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Ah, Emily, eres tú…" Le dije a Emily cuando me abrió la puerta. "Venía a decirle a Sam que los Cullen van a pasar uno o dos meses fuera, van a dispersarse y se van a otra colonia más al norte y alguno se queda por Seattle para echar un ojo a unas cosas. Pero ya de paso te comento unas cosas."

"Sí, yo también tengo cosas que contarte." Me dijo.

"No te lo vas a creer. ¿Te acuerdas de los gravados que te enseñé?" Le dije. "Pues he hablado con los Cullen del que salían ellos y llevabas razón, es de cuando se pactó el tratado entre nosotros y ellos. Y yo llevaba razón, la persona que está con mi abuelo es su hermana. ¡Es Laki! Hasta los Cullen me lo han confirmado." Afirmé alucinado aún por la noticia que le estaba contando. "Y no te lo vas a creer, resulta que por aquel entonces era la persona más enemiga de los vampiros que te puedas encontrar, para ser mujer, quiero decir. Hasta consiguió herir a Jasper y Emmet con una trampa. ¡Odia a los vampiros!"

"Pues no es lo único que odia." Murmuró. "También odiaba al abuelo de Sam, y créeme, por lo que me han dicho no sin razones."

"¿Sabes algo?" Le pregunté escamado.

"No, quiero decir, no mucho." Afirmó. "Quil Sr. y tu padre creen que por seguridad sería mejor no… bueno, que no mencionase nadie lo de Leah. Solo por si acaso."

"¿Lo de que se fue?" Le dije. "Pero si es una tontería, muchos jóvenes se van de casa para empezar la universidad."

"Ya, pero va más por lo de Leah-Sam y su impronta por mí." Me dijo preocupada. "Por favor, tienes que decírselo al resto, que nadie diga nada."

"Está bien…" Le dije con la mosca detrás de la oreja. "Se lo diré a cuantos más mejor. Aunque no puedo garantizarte que Embry no se haya ido de la lengua ya. O Seth, es su hermano y sabes que lo ha estado pasando mal."

"Por favor, es muy importante que nadie le diga nada…" Me dijo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: SALIDAS. MISTERIOSO NEGOCIO.**

(Voz de Seth)

Era tarde cuando vi pasar delante de casa a Paul con Jared y Jake, los tres vestidos de una forma un tanto rara.

"¿A dónde vais?" Les pregunté.

"Eso no te importa." Me dijeron.

"Seth, vamos a ir a ocuparnos de lo de las peleas." Me dijo Jared. "Quédate aquí."

En el fondo a mí me daba igual. Ibamos a ir unos cuantos de clase al cine de Port Angels y conducía un amigo; pero últimamente me habían dejado un poco de lado, por suerte pronto tendría vecina nueva.

La casa estaba ya casi acabada, y no había costado una semana como dijo Laki, sino casi dos. Con un poco de suerte, mañana mismo se mudaría allí puesto que al parecer solo faltaba acabar no sé qué en el cobertizo; como si aquello fuese el monumento al escorial.

"Eh, que llegas tarde." Me dijeron en el coche.

"¿Dónde te habías metido, tío?" Me dijo otro. "Que las chicas no esperan."

"Yo no veo ninguna por aquí." Afirmé.

"Se lo pedimos a la chica surfísta, pero no ha habido suerte." Me dijo el primero arrancando el coche. "Ya ves, no nos hace caso ninguna, y eso que tú desde que metiste el estirón te han puesto ojitos unas cuantas."

"Sí, no sé qué les das tío pero es obvio que las tienes locas." Me dijo el otro.

Sí, claro, a todas menos a la que yo quería. La famosa 'chica surfísta', Laki.

"Es que yo soy especial." Afirmé fanfarroneando un poco.

El camino a Port Angels se me hizo eterno, y me sorprendí pensando en todo aquello de lo de las peleas por Forks y Port Angels y sobre todo en lo que había dicho ese mismo día Laki de que iba a ir al cine.

"¿Entonces 'chica-surfer' no ha querido que le hicieses de chofer?" Le preguntó su amigo.

"Le he invitado a ir al cine, pero me ha dicho que tenía que encargarse de unos negocios o no sé qué." Me dijo.

"Imposible, me había dicho que iba a ir al cine hoy." Murmuré para mí.

¿Me había mentido? No lo entendía. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de mentirme, a mí?

"Es cierto, que es la prima de tu amigo Quil ¿no?" Me dijo el que conducía.

"Jo, yo hubiese matado porque me llevase a clase como te llevaba a ti." Me dijo el otro.

"Fue un favor que me hizo, nada más." Les dije.

Como para decirles que yo estaba hasta las trancas de ella, una especie de amor a primera vista extra-fuerte o algo así, y desde luego, parecía ser no correspondido.

Cuando llegamos al cine fue peor, cogimos entradas para una peli de miedo y llegábamos tarde así que ibamos a tener que ir a la siguiente sesión, lo que nos dejaba como 2 horas libres que aprovechamos para ir a pasear y a un bar. Y por desgracia, no sé cómo acabamos en una zona un poco… chunga.

"Creo que nos hemos perdido." Afirmó mi amigo.

"Por aquí se oyen voces y música." Afirmé guiándome de mi oído. "Igual si preguntamos…"

Maldita la hora en que lo dije, acabamos en una especie de canal junto al puerto, pero no a la zona guay de puerto, a la zona que daba miedo; pero antes, por poco nos atropellaron un par de coches que pasaron a todo trapo por la calle desierta, y entonces sí acabamos en la especie de canal junto al puerto.

"Seth… creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí…" Me dijo el otro amigo cuando vimos que por allí había mucha gente de pintas no muy recomendables.

Algunos comenzaron a acercársenos.

"Seth…" Medio me gimió el otro tirándome suavemente de la manga.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí, renacuajos?" Nos dijo un tipo.

Entonces lo vimos, los coches pasaron a todo trapo y uno empujó al otro sacándolo casi del canal y pasando primero él por la zona donde habían puesto una sábana sujeta por unas pavas con la parte de arriba de un bikini y pantalones mini-shorts pintadas como puertas. La multitud algunos aplaudieron y vitorearon al coche y otros lo abuchearon.

"Jo, ha vuelto a ganar…" Dijeron unos.

"Y eso que las apuestas estaban a 30 a 1 en contra suya." Dijo el compañero.

"Eh, os he dicho que qué hacéis aquí, niña… ¡¡Ahhhh!!" Gritó cuando el coche ganador estuvo a punto de pillarle y lo evitó haciendo un trompo.

"Eh, Snake, apoquina campeón, he vuelto a ganar a tu 'caballo'." Le dijo una voz.

"Has hecho trampas." Le dijo el tipo. "Es imposible que hayas podido con esa… cafetera."

"Esa cafetera te acaba de sacar otro Mustang y unos 300 de los grandes, y por meterte con mi coche, esta vez recuperarlo te va a costar 2000 de los grandes." Le dijo mascando chicle.

"Oh, vamos…" Se quejó él. "Seguro que podemos arreglarlo de otra forma."

"Oh, sí, claro…" Dijo sonriendo. "Podríamos hacer como que no ha pasado nada y te lo devuelvo, solo jugaba… Los 2000 o no hay papeles." Afirmó poniendo una cara seria que daba miedo.

"La…" Comencé para que me lloviese un golpe en toda la tripa que me dejó doblado.

"¡Eres una tramposa!" Le gritó la roca que me había dado.

"Chavales, motaros en el coche." Nos dijo ella. "Gray, pilla las llaves y llévatelo, el jefe no quiere tratar." Le dijo a un tipo que estaba en la pista junto al coche deportivo contra el que había corrido ella. "Eh, menos humos que no estoy para soportar idiotas. ¿Aún aquí, chavales? Arriba os he dicho." Nos dijo dándonos una patada en el culo. "Y ya hablaré con vosotros. Echar el pestillo y no bajéis."

Fue alucinante, justo cuando echábamos el pestillo el tipo le fue a cascar otra aunque un par de tipos le habían intentado retener y la chica le retuvo el puño con un solo gesto antes de hacer una serie de movimientos rápidos y golpear al tipo hasta dejarlo tosiendo sangre cuando alguien gritó 'la bofia, que viene la bofia'.

Con un salto ella pasó sobre el coche y se coló por la otra puerta para sentarse en el asiento del conductor, casi sobre las piernas de mi colega y pisar el acelerador haciéndonos estamparnos en los asientos y darnos contra el techo y los lados mientras recorría las calles como si le fuese la vida en ello hasta acabar entrando en una calle más normal donde bajó el ritmo del coche hasta lo normal.

"Ufff, por qué poco…" Murmuró antes de levantar la voz con tono de enfado. "¿Se puede saber qué coño pintáis vosotros en aquellos lugares tan alejados de lo recomendable?"

"Nos habíamos perdido." Dijo uno de mis amigos asustado.

"Gracias por sacarnos de allí." Le dijo el otro medio mareado como estábamos todos.

"De gracias nada, me habéis costado 50 de los grandes." Nos dijo. "¿Sabéis lo que significa?"

"¿Qué te invitamos nosotros al cine?" Le pregunté.

Entonces me pareció que iba a estallar pero cuando pasó un coche de policía en dirección contraria suspiró.

"Dame el móvil que está debajo de las chocolatinas de la guantera." Le dijo ella. "No sé yo… Gracias." Le dijo cuando le pasaron el móvil. "Manos libres. Agenda. Billy Joe Tuercas." Dijo para acto seguido oír el tono de señal.

"¿Sí?" Dijeron al otro lado.

"Eh, Tuercas, necesito que vengas al cine." Le dijo ella. "Mi _buga_ tiene que estar listo para pasar desapercibido de nuevo."

"¿Otra vez os han pillado?" Le dijo.

"Por un pelo." Afirmó. "Gray te llevará una nueva adquisición, no digas nada que voy con gente, pero ya sabes lo que hay que hacer."

"¿Cuántos esta vez?" Le dijo la otra voz.

"Los 2000 de los grandes, porque se metió con mi pequeño." Le dijo ella. "Así que…"

"Ok." Dijo el tipo. "Te envío a Corvent para que te lo recoja. ¿Te sirve como hora y media?"

"Vale, hora y media." Le dijo ella.

"En realidad… la película durará dos." Le dije yo. "140 minutos, 2 horas y veinte."

"Eh, tenéis suerte, me dicen que tenéis 2 horas y veinte minutos para cogerme el coche y 'makearmelo' un poco." Le dijo ella.

"No sé con quienes vas, pero dales las gracias." Dijo el tipo. "Te pondré hasta uno de esos dados en el parabrisas."

"Hazlo." Le dijo ella divertida. "Hazlo y eres hombre muerto."

"Vale, te rellenaré todo pues." Le dijo el hombre. "Oh, y creo que Corvent ya está allí para ti."

"Vale, le veo." Afirmó ella. "Oh, por cierto, el negro asfalto sigue siendo mi favorito."

"Claro, gatita." Le dijo. "Que te lo pases bien en el cine."

"Gracias." Dijo aparcando el coche. "Abajo todos. Hola Corvent."

"Dime preciosa. ¿Cuántos de los grandes nos has hecho ganar esta noche?" Le dijo un tipo con pinta de rapero y con capucha.

"Unos 400 de los grandes cada uno, y un precioso Mustang del 79 que toma las curvas como si fuesen una doncella, cortesía de nuestro amigo Snake, que por tocarme las narices iba a tener que pagar 2000 por los papeles y le he visto con dudas."

"¡Dios, como te quiero, preciosa!" Le dijo cogiéndola en brazos y haciéndola girar.

"Bájame, anda, que nos miran." Le dijo ella riéndose. "Y más os vale que mi querida cafetera esté aquí a tiempo o me enfadaré."

"Estará aquí." Le dijo él. "Y te he conseguido unas ruedas nuevas tiradas de precio. Un conjunto de 20, de varios tipos, claro."

"Perfecto." Le dijo ella pasándole las llaves del coche. "Eh, y dejármelo chulo, como lo traje."

"Vale…" Le contestó él antes de irse corriendo.

La verdad es que no parecía la misma chica de la reserva, se había cambiado de apariencia y ahora resultaba más de todo, sobre todo más femenina aunque a la vez peligrosa.

"¡Eh, despierta!" Me dijo chascando los dedos delante de mi cara. "Que en qué fila estáis."

"Ah, en la… 7. Fila 7 butacas 4, 6 y 8." Afirmé.

"¿Me pone al lado?" Le dijo al taquillero haciendo una cara que a cualquiera se le caería la baba con ella. "Muchas gracias." Dijo ronroneando cuando le dio la entrada.

Dios, era increíble, y peligrosa. Yo creo que si me derretía pensando que pronto ibamos a ser vecinos, si usaba esa técnica de la pose y el ronroneo entonces directamente no sé qué me iba a pasar. Explotaría mis ojos o algo.

"¿Qué butaca tienes?" Le pregunté.

"La 2." Me dijo. "¿Tú?"

"Ahora la 4." Le dije sonriendo y mostrándole la entrada que separé de las otras dos para pasárselas a mis amigos.

La verdad es que había ido a ver la película con mis amigos, pero ahora iba a parecer más bien una especie de… cita rara o algo.

Sonreí cuando me senté y me preocupé cuando no la vi allí, hasta que llegó con un cubo de palomitas de tamaño familiar y una cola grande.

"Vaya… no me digas que te propones tirar palomitas a otra gente." Le dijo uno de mis amigos.

"Solo a las parejitas pegajosas." Dijo ella bromeando. "Nah, es que hoy no he cenado y tengo un hambre de lobos. Si queréis algunas solo pedidlas ¿vale? Oh, silencio que ya empieza…" Añadió medio susurrando cuando se apagaron las luces.

Creo que podría decirse que era la primera vez que iba al cine con una chica, vale, había ido antes con Leah, pero ella no cuenta. De pronto, me di cuenta de una cosa.

"Esto… Laki, la película es…" Le dije dudando sobre cómo decírselo de forma apropiada. "Bueno es de miedo, si te da miedo o… bueno, me lo dices y te acompaño."

Me dedicó una mirada confusa y luego la vi aguantarse la risa, lo cual debo decir que me hizo sentir ridículo.

"No te preocupes, yo te protejo." Me dijo. "Si tienes miedo cógete a mí que no me importa."

"Eh, que yo lo decía por ti." Le dije.

Sí hombre, yo me iba a coger a su brazo, soñaba; la verdad es que esperaba que lo hiciese ella, pero bueno.

Los trailers del principio fueron un poco peñazo, pero la película lo fue aún más. Se le veía que la sangre era más falsa que una moneda de dólar pero desde lejos, y fue aún más divertido cuando Laki se rió entre dientes de todo lo que se suponía que daba miedo y hacía a la sala gritar.

"¿No te da ni un poco de miedo?" Le susurré acercándome a su oreja a lo que negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Venga ya, se ve a un kilómetro que es falso." Me contestó susurrando también y metiéndose unas palomitas en la boca. "¿Desde cuando te hacen un corte y salpica sangre tan lejos? Yo creo que ahí se pasaron con la carga. Los efectos especiales son una chufa, hasta yo los hago mucho mejor."

"Por cierto, no te he preguntado qué hacías tú en esa carrera…" Le dije mientras el resto del cine volvía a gritar y ella se reía de un tipo al que le había traspasado un torpedo el ojo y le salía aún la cola por la cuenca del mismo.

"No te chives ¿vale?" Me dijo. "Necesitaba pasta, resulta que ha costado más conseguir unas cosas y me iba a tener que conseguir un dinerillo extra. Era eso o la prostitución."

Eso me dejó de piedra, que alguien tuviese que recurrir a algo así para salir de un problema…

"¿Y por qué no nos lo pediste a nosotros?" Le pregunté.

Entonces giró la cabeza y me miró de arriba abajo con una cara un tanto curiosa.

"No tienes pinta de tener 400 de los grandes para prestarme." Me contestó.

Eso me hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Yo que había pensado que independizarse no era tan caro ni costoso y resulta que ahora para cualquier cosa que fuese mal necesitabas tanto dinero. Una vez más ella se rió y me tiró una palomita a la cabeza para sacudir la suya divertida.

"Es que pones unas caras de un divertido…" Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

Nada más salir del cine ya tenía mi coche de nuevo como siempre, incluyendo una matrícula falsa con las mismas manchas de polvo y barro que traje cuando llegué por la tarde.

"Su carroza, milady." Me dijo Corvent pasándome las llaves que cogí al vuelo.

"Muchas gracias, Corvent." Le dije. "Mañana me paso si puedo ¿OK?"

"Me han dicho que por Forks vuelve a haber gente tocando las narices." Me dijo.

Claro, peleas ilegales, se estaban reproduciendo como virus, primero fue en Seattle y ahora se había mudado el núcleo a aquella ciudad, extendiéndose a ciudades pequeñas como Forks y otras.

"Vale, me encargaré personalmente." Afirmé. "A ver si dejan de tocar ya las narices, que no doy abasto y la semana que viene descanso."

"Con lo bonita que está la ciudad para tener citas…" Dijo.

"Por eso, sabes que me dan arcadas todas esas parejitas pegajosas que salen con la luna. Vomitivo." Afirmé antes de girarme hacia los chicos. "Eh, gracias por dejarme pegar a vosotros, una peli genial."

"Hey, yo mañana os veo." Les dijo Seth a sus amigos.

"Qué haces, tenemos que volver a casa." Le dijo uno de los otros chicos.

"¿Te importa llevarme tú?" Me preguntó a mí. "Como total vivimos cerca…"

"Se supone que no tenía por qué." Me dijo.

"Venga, qué más te da." Me dijo. "Es que si no me toca ir andando un buen trozo desde su casa a la mía…"

"Está bien…" Me acabé rindiendo. "Despediros y sube… te llevo a casa."

Le vi hacer un gesto de triunfo cuando pensó que no le veía, reflejado en el cristal del coche y sacudí la cabeza mientras me montaba.

Aquel chico era increíble, le intentaba mantener a cierta distancia de mí para evitar meterle en todo aquella mitad de mi mundo y nada, allí que aparecía por sorpresa en una de las carreras.

"Eh, o te das prisa o me largo, que no puedo quedarme aquí eternamente." Le dije por la ventanilla.

Sonrió y acabó de despedirse de los chavales antes de venir a sentarse por la otra puerta mientras Corvent me chocaba la mano un poco de pasada y yo pisaba el acelerador.

"Ponte el cinturón, anda." Le dije mientras salíamos de allí. "Y como se te ocurra contar nada de hoy te juro que me aseguro de que sea lo último que hagas."

"¿Sabes que das más miedo que la película?" Me dijo preocupado.

Vale, no pude evitar sonreír, pero solo fue hasta que vi la barrera que habían montado en la carretera que me hizo frenar de golpe y en seco.

"No te bajes de aquí." Le dije a Seth.

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo. "¿Quiénes son esos?"

"Tú no te bajes y ya." Le dije antes de cerrar la puerta y bajar. "¡Eh, ya estáis quitando eso de ahí pero a la de ya!" Les grité a los tipos que estaban en medio de la carretera.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Menuda noche, había sido increíble, tras el miedo de acabar perdidos y mezclados en una redada de una especie de carrera ilegal, habíamos acabado en el cine con Laki y ahora que iba a ir por fin con ella solos en su coche resulta que, cuando por fin la había hecho sonreír tras toda la noche tensa, todo se había torcido.

De pronto había parado de golpe y yo casi me estampé contra la ventanilla de delante.

"No te bajes de aquí." Me dijo parando el motor.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté con cierto temor. "¿Quiénes son esos?"

"Tú no te bajes y ya." Me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras bajar. "¡Eh, ya estáis quitando eso de ahí pero a la de ya!" Les gritó a unos tipos que estaban en medio de la carretera.

Eso fue lo último que oí, porque les vi que no iba bien, los tipos parecían andar buscando gresca y ella no me pareció amilanarse. Cuando le atacaron ella se defendió sin problemas; sin problemas hasta…

"¡Joder!" Dije cuando vi a un par de tipos sacando armas.

Intenté soltarme, pero no podía, me costó un poco y me dio miedo cuando oí el primer disparo.

Pero para cuando pude bajar y fui a buscar a Laki tras asegurarme que no nos podrían seguir porque les había dejado reventados en el suelo a todos, cuando llegué a donde habían ido peleando me los encontré, a los dos atacantes tirados en el suelo de rodillas y ella con las dos pistolas contra sus sienes.

"¡Laki!" La llamé.

"Para la próxima vez ya estáis avisados." Les dijo ella. "Y como volváis a saltaros las normas os juro que aprieto el gatillo. ¿_Capiscci_?"

"¡Sí!" Dijeron los hombres lloriqueando.

"Venga, dádmelas, escoria." Les dijo. "¡Que me las deis os digo!"

"Laki, qué…" Le dije.

"Pero bueno… ¡no te había dicho que no te bajases del coche!" Me dijo cogiendo con violencia algo de los tíos y luego les dio unas patadas para tirarlos lejos contra unos postes y cogerme de la muñeca con las pistolas en la ropa hasta subirme a rastras hasta el coche.

"¡¿Tú eres tonto o qué?!" Me gritó cerrándome la puerta. "¡Te dije que no salieses!" Afirmó rodeando el coche para entrar por su puerta y cerrar con violencia. "¡¿Querías que te matasen?!. ¡¿En qué narices pensabas?!"

"¡Pensaba que estabas en peligro!" Le dije. "¡Solo pretendía ir en tu ayuda!"

"¡En mi ayuda!" Me dijo aún enfadada, no, más sorprendida que asustada.

"¡Sí, y no me grites!" Le dije. "¡Pero no te preocupes, ahora ya a no ser que te maten!"

Ahí guardamos silencio los dos, estuvimos un poco así hasta que ella acabó suspirando.

"Lo siento… es que me has asustado." Me dijo suavemente. "Esa gente es peligrosa, si te llegan a hacer algo por meterte…"

O sea, que se preocupaba por mí. Bueno, era una forma de cariño ¿no?

"¿Qué quería esa gente de ti?" Le dije.

"¿Aparte de tocar las narices?" Me dijo con ironía. "Gente descontenta."

"Pero tú les has pedido algo." Le dije. "Les dijiste que te las dieran."

"Seth, dejemos una cosa bien clarita." Me dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera. "Será mejor que te olvides de eso. No quiero que te metas en estos berenjenales, así que olvídate de lo que ha pasado y piensa que simplemente me he defendido, que no irías tan desencaminado."

Algo iba mal, y ahora ya estaba confirmado por lo que me había dicho ella. Y aunque me moría de ganas por saber qué pasaba, no pregunté nada por miedo a que volviese a ponerse a la defensiva de nuevo.

"¿Lo harás?" Me dijo. "¿Te olvidarás de lo que has visto?"

"Sí." Acabé cediendo casi sin voz. "No diré nada, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a olvidar."

"Con que no te vayas de la lengua sobrará." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Con una condición." Afirmé decidido a tentar mi suerte un poco. "Que dejes las puertas de tu casa abiertas para mí y que me dejes ayudarte en la mudanza."

"Dos cosas." Me dijo. "La primera, eso eran dos condiciones; y la segunda, ¿para qué quieres tú entrar en mi casa?"

"Varios motivos." Le dije. "Te contesto cuando tú me digas qué te han dado, por qué te iban a pegar y quiénes eran esos tipos."

"Vale, podrás entrar, pero por las noches cierro la puerta y me reservo el derecho de entrada." Me dijo estirando una mano cruzada con la del volante hacia mí.

"Me parece justo." Afirmé chocándola con ella.

Aquello prometía, podría estar con ella con la excusa de ayudarla en la mudanza y también podría pasarme por allí siempre que quisiera a visitarla.

No podía pedir más.

"Por cierto, igual cuando comience el instituto me paso por allí un poco." Me dijo. "Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría ver por allí, así que… si te apetece que te vuelva a hacer de chofer alguno de los días que vaya solo tienes que decírmelo y te avisaré la víspera."

"Vale, aunque da vergüenza ir con esto." Le dije medio bromeando.

"¡Oye, no te metas con mi coche!" Me dijo divertida. "Tira que no veas y como tiene pinta de chatarra no me lo robarán. Además, ya no hacen coches como estos, son casi indestructibles."

"Sí, ya, como tú ¿no?" Le dije.

"Sí, como yo, más o menos." Me dijo sonriendo. "Oh, un momento, tengo que parar un segundo a hacer una cosa." Afirmó desviando el coche y parando en la cuneta motor y todo. "Espérame aquí, voy a hacer una cosa detrás de esos arbustos."

"Si tardas bajaré y te llamaré." Le dije. "Por esta zona hay animales salvajes y…"

"Tranquilo, acabaré enseguida." Afirmó divertida cogiendo algo de la parte de carga del vehículo antes de irse a perder entre los arbustos que había dicho.

Con cuidado encendí la radio, al menos eso funcionaba, puse música y esperé. Un minuto, dos, tres, cuatro… justo cuando ya comenzaba a impacientarme y pensé que nadie necesitaba tanto tiempo para mear se agitaron los arbustos y la vi salir vestida con su habitual camiseta de tirante ancho y los shorts unidos con cintas finitas, la anterior ropa había desaparecido y tiró una especie de linterna tocha a la parte de atrás antes de venir a sentarse de nuevo al volante.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso?" Le dije confuso porque no la había visto llevarse ropa.

"¿Cómo he hecho el qué?"

"La ropa, te has cambiado pero no te he visto llevarte eso." Le dije.

"Oh, es un secreto." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ya sabes, las chicas tenemos nuestros secretitos."

"Secreto es cómo conseguís cosas gratis, secreto es cómo conseguís mantener la verticalidad en tacones o cómo los aguantáis toda un día con parte de la noche junta; cómo haces para cambiar de ropa sin llevarla contigo no es un secreto, es un misterio digno de un mago." Afirmé.

Eso la hizo reír y creo que siguió hasta que llegamos al cartel que daba la bienvenida a la reserva.

Cuando me dejó y entré en casa, esperé hasta que oí que paraba el motor ante la casa de Quil, bajaba y oí cómo se colaba, una vez más, por la ventana del cuarto donde 'vivía'. Entonces me sentí más tranquilo y me fui al mío; no obstante, antes de cerrar por fin los ojos intenté escuchar algo más y no pude salvo captar que hablaba algo por teléfono, supongo, pero tan bajo que no pude enterarme de casi nada.

"Esta chica es más misteriosa que los OVNIs…" Murmuré.

Recé y pedí a todo el que me oyese para que me diesen fuerzas y suerte como para poder llegar a arañar la punta del iceberg de sus misterios. Luego me dormí.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: MUDANZAS. VISITA DE CHARLIE.**

(Voz de Seth)

Toc, toc, toc. Llamé a la puerta de la casa de Quil.

"Ah, hola Seth." Me dijo. "¿Querías algo?"

"Buscaba a tu… prima." Le dije.

"Llegas tarde, chaval." Me dijo su abuelo. "No sabemos si no volvió anoche o es que se ha ido hoy pronto, pero comentó ayer que quería pasarse por Forks a coger no sé qué cosas para la casa y algo de la playa."

"Aunque si esperas un poco creo que puedo oír el motor de su coche, apuesto a que viene hacia aquí." Me dijo Quil oteando el horizonte como buscándola.

"Entonces igual mejor la espero aquí." Afirmé.

"No seas tonto y pasa." Me dijo tirando del brazo para hacerme pasar. "Anda que… ¿se puede saber qué tienes tú con ella?"

"Si lo supiera me encantaría decírtelo." Afirmé.

"¿Cómo que si lo supieras?"

"Pues sí, es algo muy raro." Afirmé.

"Déjame que lo adivine." Me dijo su abuelo. "Has perdido algo de apetito, te cuesta dormir, te sorprendes pensando en ella y a juzgar por lo que veo y me han dicho, pasas bastante tiempo con ella últimamente."

"¡Sí!" Le dije asombrado.

"Y además a lo de pensar en ella es una cosa que hace un tiempo ya que te pasa." Me dijo con un suspiro.

"¡Sí, vaya, es… increíble!" Afirmé asombrado. "¡Es como si me leyeses la mente!"

"¿Y sabes cuándo empezó eso?" Me preguntó Quil.

"Pues… no lo sé, creo que poco después de lo del atraco a la tienda de tus padres. No estoy seguro." Afirmé. "¿Importa mucho?"

"Dime por favor que no sentiste un vacío en el pecho y luego volvió a llenarse, como si lo único que lo llenase fuese ella." Me dijo Quil preocupado.

"No, es que… bueno, llevaba un tiempo pensando que como mi hermana se había ido y ahora Jake parece que pasa más tiempo con los Cullen que por aquí… bueno, me sentía un poco solo y pensé que todos los hilos que me ataban a este sitio estaban comenzando a desaparecer, así que… pero luego la vi detrás del mostrador, enfrentándose al atracador por proteger la tienda que encima no era suya y todo y… fue como volver a tener algo que me atase aquí. Como un cable de al menos un kilómetro de grosor que… ¡¿Qué?!" Pregunté cuando vi cómo se miraban Quil y su abuelo.

"Esto… Seth, no te enfades pero… creo que es más grave de lo que parece." Me dijo Quil.

"¿Ya sabéis lo que es o qué?" Les dije sorprendido.

"Esto va a complicar un poco más las cosas." Afirmó el abuelo de Quil.

"Me decís de una vez qué es lo que pasa o qué." Les apremié.

"Pues pasa que... tienes lo mismo que yo con Claire." Me dijo Quil.

Me quedé congelado.

"Míralo por el lado positivo." Me dijo Quil mientras oíamos parar el coche ante la ventana de su cuarto. "Al menos tú no vas a tener que esperarte tanto tiempo a que crezca para poder cortejarla. Te pasa un carro de años…"

"No tiene gracia ¿lo sabíais?" Les dije. "Ni pizca de gracia." Afirmé antes de salir por la puerta para rodear la casa hasta la ventana donde fuera había aparcado la ranchera de Laki mientras Quil me llamaba desde dentro.

"Eh, creo que te llaman dentro." Me dijo Laki cuando me asomé a la ventana.

"Vine a buscarte y me hicieron esperar dentro." Afirmé. "Te iba a ayudar con la mudanza ¿recuerdas?"

"Claro, el pago por guardar silencio de lo que pasó en Port Angels." Afirmó pasándome unas cajas. "¿Te importa colocar esto por ahí detrás?"

"Claro, er… ¿dónde lo meto?" Le pregunté al ver que allí había unos cuantos muebles atados con cintas de trasporte y bien embalados.

"Da igual, donde encuentres un hueco." Afirmó.

"¿Y se puede saber de dónde has sacado todo esto?" Le pregunté.

"Oh, hoy he madrugado mucho." Afirmó sonriendo y saliendo con una caja de cartón llena de lo que parecían unas mantas y su poncho. "Estaba la primera cuando abrieron varias tiendas Charity y paseando por la ciudad encontré a algunas personas que iban a tirar muebles, así que los he comprado, pero muchos me han salido gratis, la verdad."

"Ya veo por qué." Afirmé viendo que algunos estaban un poco rotos y eran viejos.

"Bueno, pues vamos, antes de que mi primo o su nieto decidan que otra vez estoy actuando un poco raro." Me dijo. "Sube."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"No entiendo." Me dijo Seth mientras me ayudaba a llevar el armario victoriano al que iba a ser mi cuarto. "¿Por qué compras todos estos vejestorios?"

"Una tiene cierto gusto." Afirmé bajándolo con cuidado para apoyarlo en el suelo. "Me gusta la decoración de esta época, aunque no encaja demasiado con la decoración del resto de la casa, claro."

"Todo muy a lo Quileute y esto muy…" Dijo intentando buscar algo con qué acabar la frase.

"¿Victoriano?. ¿Femenino?" Le ayudé yo. "Lo sé, pero siempre he tenido idea de tener un cuarto como este, bueno, de este estilo." Afirmé. "Ahora solo me queda ir amueblándolo poco a poco, cuando encuentre las piezas adecuadas."

"La mitad de lo que te has traído está en malas condiciones." Me dijo mientras calzaba una pata del tocador. "Eso por ejemplo, le falta una pata."

"Ratones." Le dije. "Y la cómoda del salón creo que tiene carcoma, la he rociado con un producto que las matará, así que mañana repito el proceso y para pasado intento restaurarla un poco. Y creo que tapizaré de nuevo el sofá. Por cierto, si sabes de alguien por aquí, entre tus amigos por ejemplo, que sepa arreglar un televisor agradecería una mano. Además, tengo que comprar aún algunas cosas."

"Me sorprende que tengas ya tantas cosas para la casa." Me dijo cuando salimos al salón y vimos los sofás, la mesa de la tele, el aparador, la cómoda…

"Uno no puede vivir sin un frigorífico para guardar la comida hasta que se use, una chimenea para cocinar 'a la vieja escuela', un sofá donde dormir hasta que consiga una cama y un armario para guardar la ropa ¿no crees?" Le dije.

"Me parece que se te olvida que necesitas una mesa y sillas." Me dijo.

"Tengo madera para hacerlas, ayer lijé un poco las piezas y solo me falta montarlas, pero necesito unas piezas de metal que no tengo." Afirmé. "Pensaba pasarme esta tarde a ver si las habían recibido en la ferretería."

"¿En serio lo vas a hacer tú?" Me preguntó tirándose en el sofá junto a mí y cogiendo el vaso de limonada que había conseguido hacer.

"Pues sí; hombre, cocinar igual no se me da excesivamente bien, pero te aseguro que lo que son trabajos manuales se me dan genial." Afirmé sonriendo. "Ya viste la tabla de surf que me hice."

El día que había ido por primera vez a la playa con él había ido a casa de mi primo a buscarla al granero donde había estado trabajando en ella en ratos libres, y ahora que en el mío había construido un área de taller un poco separado de donde pensaba meter mi coche cuando hiciese malo, no tendría que comprar todo, solo lo que no pudiese hacer yo misma.

"¿Cómo es que dices que igual no se te da muy bien cocinar?" Me dijo Seth sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Hombre, sé hacer asados, huevos rancheros, ensaladas, sopas… pero me parece que es un poco raro verme cocinar, sobre todo porque no suelo cocinar en fogones."

"¿Dónde haces el asado pues?"

Como respuesta señalé a la chimenea con una sonrisa.

"Digamos que no es un simple elemento decorativo para mí." Afirmé. "Normalmente lo hago en hogueras, pero en una casa hay que hacerlo bien, y eso significa hacerlo en la chimenea, que por eso es más grande que las que habrás visto normalmente y por eso tiene ese gancho ahí."

"Pensaba que era para abrir la salida de humos." Me dijo mirándolo.

"Ah, bueno, en el diseño dejé bien claro que no hay salida de humos, el gancho está colgado de una barra en la chimenea, soportará el peso de cualquier caldero, y ahí hay un par de agujeros para colocar la barra del asador para asarme la carne. La parrilla está en ese armario empotrado junto a la chimenea y ahí tengo también la barra del asado y un par de calderos para hacer el resto."

"Y dices que no sabes cocinar." Me dijo divertido.

"Padre siempre me decía que si a los hombres se les conquistaba por el paladar yo más bien tendría que conquistarles con mi carácter porque igual les envenenaba. Madre fue más soñadora y amable, me dijo que si algún día me gustaba un hombre aprendería a llenar su estómago con comida deliciosa." Afirmé suavemente. "Y por eso es por lo que sé cocinar esas cosas aunque sea poco. Me enamoré de alguien que me quería por mí misma, con mi carácter, lo de no saber cocinar como las otras chicas y mi… tendencia a participar en los juegos de chicos que me viene por haber sido la mejor amiga de mi hermano y los hijos de los amigos de mi padre. Aprendí a cocinar por un maldito hijo de perra, malnacido y traidor."

"Eh, Laki, tranquila." Me dijo mientras reventaba mi jarra de metal en la mano derramando el líquido y abollándola hasta convertirla en una especie de cáliz amorfo.

"Lo siento." Afirmé dándome cuenta del estropicio y de que me había sujetado la mano suavemente. "Por eso mis vasos son de metal. Me he hecho daño varias veces por reventar alguno en las manos."

"¿Se puede saber quién fue el tipo ese por el que te colaste que te hizo tanto daño como para reventar un vaso de metal al recordarle?" Me dijo.

"Da igual." Afirmé levantándome para ir a desechar el vaso amorfo y coger algo para limpiar el estropicio que yo solita había causado. "Hará tiempo que estiró la pata, así que da igual."

"¿No sería por casualidad un Uley?" Me dijo haciéndome congelar. "¿Levy Uley Jr.?"

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Le dije.

"Jake… encontró unas… fotos viejas." Me contestó tras dudar un rato. "En una salías con su abuelo y… otro chico."

"Nunca debería haber dejado que hiciesen eso." Afirmé. "¿Y qué más os ha contado ese traidor que tengo por sobrino-nieto?"

"No mucho más. En realidad no nos dijo que fuese el abuelo de Sam, es… bueno, eso fue algo que he deducido por lo que… sé." Me dijo. "De que odias a Sam o algo así."

"Nah, no le odio. Pero no trago a los Uley, no desde su abuelo, claro. Su bisabuelo era un santo varón, pero se acabó." Afirmé. "No más Uleys en mi vida, no señor. He podido vivir sin ellos todos estos años y podré seguir haciéndolo."

"Sam es uno de los jefes de la reserva." Observó Seth. "Creo que no te conviene vivir aquí con él como enemigo."

"No es mi enemigo, pero desde luego tampoco mi amigo." Afirmé. "Y bueno, me llevo bien con mi sobrino, y con mi primo, y bueno, supongo que tu padre tampoco será tan hueso duro de roer, aún recuerdo a tu madre, así que…"

"Sí, pero… bueno, Sam tiene un voto importante." Me dijo.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije. "¿Porque es un 'lobo' al que, sorpresa sorpresa, le di una tunda y volvería a dársela si fuese necesario? Un poco débiles sus razones ¿no crees? Ni siquiera es un alfa."

"¡¿Cómo sabes tú eso?!" Me dijo atónito. "¡Ni siquiera lo sabíamos nosotros cuando nos pasó!"

"Imagínate que te pase solo, lejos de tu gente, lleno de odio… doloroso." Afirmé haciendo un gesto de dolor. "Además, estaba claro que un Uley nunca podría dar un alfa, los Black lo llevamos en la sangre."

"¿Los Black lo lleváis en la sangre?" Me dijo confuso.

"Oh, ya sabes." Le dije guiñándole un ojo y levantándome. "En fin, voy a ver si acabo de instalar la segunda nevera. Aún la tengo en el garaje y tengo que traerla aquí, instalarla… demasiado trabajo."

"¡Eh, te dije que te ayudaría!" Me dijo levantándose y siguiéndome.

Ese chaval era realmente divertido, no sé por qué había acabado hablando con él así de francamente, claro que igual el hecho de que fuese un 'lobo', como mi padre, como Levi, como mi sobrino-nieto… no, como Levi esperásemos que no, igual ese hecho ayudaba un poco. El caso es que aquel chaval era simpático, y se supone que ahora junto con mi primo, debían ser los únicos en toda la reserva que me hablase, ya se encargaban de eso los otros lobos y sobre todo Uley.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil)

"Hey. ¿No está la casa muy calmada?" Dije cuando llegamos a casa Embry y yo para cogerme las llaves de la moto. "¿Y la loca?"

"Quil, no hables así de tu prima." Me dijo el abuelo dándome un capón. "Está en su casa, se mudaba hoy ya para siempre ¿recuerdas?"

"Uffff… que alivio." Dije para llevarme otro golpe.

"A que te mando allí a vivir con ella…" Me dijo el abuelo. "Deberías tratarla con un poco más de cariño, que es familia tuya."

"Sí, como que ella nos trata con más cariño." Me defendió Embry.

"No os quejéis." Nos dijo mi abuelo. "Y mirad a ver si necesita una mano."

"No tenemos otra cosa mejor que…"

"Ahora mismo vamos." Le dijo Embry cortándome.

"Pues eso, id a ver si le echáis una mano, y un poco más de respeto a las canas." Nos dijo.

"Oh, sí, le vemos un montón de canas." Afirmé por lo bajo mientras salíamos por la puerta. "¿Y tú qué, Embry? Ya te vale, ahora tenemos que ir a vigilarla…"

"Solo lo he dicho para que nos dejase tranquilos." Me dijo. "Ahora vamos, hacemos nuestras cosas y cuando volvamos pues pasamos y le echamos un vistazo a la chica, a ver si ha matado ya a algún albañil como decía o algo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Joder!" Dije cuando vi el coche de la policía parado frente a la única casa que no cuadraba en aquel barrio y que estaba donde habían dejado la casa de Laki hacía cosa de dos semanas. "¡¿Es que no va a parar de dar problemas o qué?!"

"Eh, chavales." Nos llamó Charlie. "¿Veníais también de visita?"

"Mi prima se ha mudado aquí, así que veníamos a ver si estaba bien." Afirmé. "No me digas que se ha vuelto a meter en líos."

"No hombre." Me dijo casi riéndose. "Sue me dijo que había estado oyendo ruidos esta tarde, taladros y luego unos tiros. Así que como nadie ha visto armas ni aquí parece que haya pasado nada venía a preguntar. Pero parece que no hay nadie."

Efectivamente, no parecía haber nadie, pero curiosamente tampoco estaba el coche.

"A que ha sido la cafetera esa que llama coche…" Dijo Embry.

"¿Cafetera?" Dijo Charlie. "Hum… ya estáis ahora mismo diciéndome qué es lo que sabéis."

"Que tiene una birria de coche del jurásico, alguna vez le hemos oído hacer un ruido al arrancarlo como si disparase un par de veces." Le dije. "Igual lo que oyó la señora Clearwater era eso."

"Hum… podría ser…" Dijo Charlie rascándose la mejilla. "Pero no sé, por mucho que suene a disparos no me suena a mí que pudiesen confundirse… pero claro, tampoco puedo entrar a hacer un registro sin más."

"Si quieres te lo hacemos no… ¡Au!" Dijo Embry cuando le metí un pisotón.

Dudo que Laki hubiese dado ningún tiro, pero desde luego lo que no dudaba es que tenía algún arma por ahí; había intentado hacerse con una escopeta ¿y si ya la tenía? O peor aún, la pistola del atracador cuando lo de la tienda que por suerte le habíamos quitado antes de que se la quedase. No cabía duda que tarde o temprano se iba a hacer con una pistola, aunque tampoco la veía de usar armas. ¿Para qué usarlas cuando tiraba cuchillas de piedra con una precisión de cirujano?

"Le diremos a alguien que la localice." Le dije.

"Hey, vosotros." Oímos a Seth gritarnos llegando camino del bosque aparentemente tras haber estado corriendo en su otro estado. "¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?"

"Hablando de pedir…" Dijo Embry.

"Seth, no sabrás por casualidad dónde está mi querida prima ¿no?" Le pregunté. "Charlie dice que tu madre se quejó de ruidos raros, de un taladro cuando no había gente trabajando y de unos disparos."

"Ah, su coche." Nos dijo. "Hace unos ruidos muy raros, primero parecía que tenía algo roto y luego, cuando le sacó la lata que le habían metido en el tubo de escape sonaba como si se tirase pedos, disparos."

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Le dijo Charlie mirandole con curiosidad.

"No pienses mal, somos vecinos, le ayudo con la mudanza a cambio de galletas." Nos dijo. "Creo que nadie más quería ayudarla." Me echó en cara haciendo que Charlie, con los brazos en jarras me mirase.

"Hemos estado muy ocupados." Intenté defenderme. "Y ella nos dijo que no quería ayuda."

"Bah, chicos de hoy en día…" Dijo Charlie divertido. "Bien hecho, Seth. Eso te pondrá unos puestos por delante del resto de competidores. Y ahora en serio, viendo que has pasado una tarde muy agradable con ella ayudándole con sus decoraciones de las que no quiero oír hablar porque me darás dolor de cabeza… ¿te importaría decirme dónde está?"

"Creo que dijo que tenía que ir a ver si conseguía una pieza en Forks." Les dije. "A una tienda o algo."

"¿A comprar?" Pregunté. "¿A estas horas?"

"Es lo que me dijo." Dijo Seth. "¿Por qué iba a mentirme?"

"¿Y por qué no?" Me dijo Embry.

"Eh, si Seth dice que no le mintió es que no le mintió." Le defendió Charlie. "Aunque… es un poco sospechoso que haya ido a estas horas a comprar a Forks."

"Igual iba al desguace." Dijo Seth. "Tal y como tiene el cacharro…"

"Tal y como tiene el coche mejor lo cambia y acaba antes." Afirmé. "Créeme, otra cosa no, pero aquí sabemos un poco de coches y ese es una auténtica chatarra."

"Ya, pero… ¿a las 10'30?" Le dije yo.

"Igual ha pinchado." Dije. "Debería ir a ver."

Justo entonces oímos sonar el busca del cinturón de Charlie que lo cogió y lo miró.

"Oh, malas noticias." Afirmó. "Peleas a 5 kilómetros de Forks. ¿Por qué no sabrán respetar la ley?"

"¿No estaba Paul en eso?" Dijo Embry.

"¡Dios!" Dijo Seth. "¡¿Y si le han cogido en medio?!"

"Pues le habrán metido un par de leches tan fuertes que… ¿cómo lo dijo ella? Oh, ya me acuerdo, que 'les habrá enseñado a no meterse con una pobre chica indefensa'." Le dijo Embry bromeando.

Nunca había visto mirar a Seth de aquella manera a nadie, era como si le acabasen de decir que en realidad nunca les había caído bien a Jake o que los Cullen. Tanto fue así que Embry también se dio cuenta y levantó las manos excusándose.

"Hombre, no dudo que se la han pillado en medio se habrá defendido." Dijo Charlie rascándose la mejilla pensando. "¿Quil, le enseñasteis a usar el spray de defensa?"

"Sí, pero sigue diciendo que esas mariconadas son para tontos, que lo mejor es un buen ataque sorpresa." Le dije. "Así que si un día la tienes que detener, por nosotros no te cortes; una noche en los calabozos seguro que le hace algún bien."

"No digas eso ni en broma." Me dijo Seth molesto. "No es una criminal."

"Ya, pero una noche al calabozo también van por molestar a la autoridad." Le dijo Charlie divertido. "De todas formas… tengo que ir a echar un ojo a lo de las peleas, si queréis venir a echar un ojo…"

"Avisaré a mi madre." Le dijo Seth.

"Jo, pues sí que le ha dado…" Murmuré cuando Seth se fue.

Claro que a mí me había dado peor, era más patético dejar que unas crías te hiciesen coletitas y te maquillasen por el cumpleaños del objetivo de tu impronta que preocuparte por ella tanto como al parecer lo hacía Seth.

"Ya decía yo que a su edad era un poco raro que solo fuese con vosotros y no se hubiese fijado en alguna chica." Nos dijo Charlie. "No os molestéis pero yo a su edad ya tenía puesto el ojo en una, o dos." Nos dijo sonriendo.

"Lo que me preocupa más es en quién los ha puesto." Le dije yo.

"Una chica que coge un spray de defensa y se lo intenta tragar te digo yo que no es muy buena opción para nadie." Afirmó Embry.

"Bueno, al menos sabréis que se protegerán mutuamente." Nos dijo Charlie. "El problema que más me preocuparía a mí es que ella parece que le pasa algún año y por experiencia sé que… bueno pocas veces una chica así se fija en un chavalín como él."

"Créeme, esta vez o se fija en él o le aparta de un mordisco, pero dudo mucho que Seth se vaya a desanimar por eso." Le dije. "Y creo que ella tampoco se va a poder resistir eternamente."

"De eso no hay duda." Me dijo Charlie mientras veíamos a Seth viniendo corriendo por el camino. "¿Qué, te deja tu madre?"

"Solo hasta media noche." Le dijo.

"Pues nada, chicos, os dejamos." Nos dijo Charlie. "Vamos a ver si salvamos a la damisela en apuros."

"O a los apuros de ella." Murmuró Embry divertido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Charlie)

"Así que te gusta una chica." Le dije a Seth mientras llegábamos a Forks para intentar llegar al sitio de la pelea.

Le vi mirarme sorprendido.

"¿Quién te lo ha dicho?" Me dijo. "A sido Quil ¿no?"

"Se te nota en la mirada, que estás enamorado…" Le dije canturreando una vieja canción. "Nah, lo he deducido solo. Eh, que está genial que te guste una chica."

"No esta." Me dijo.

"Hombre, sabe defenderse sola, eso le quita posibilidades al asunto, no creo que te deje defenderla." Le dije. "Pero por suerte hay muchas otras posibilidades; aunque té que te voy a decir." Añadí sonriendo divertido. "Ya le estás ayudando con la mudanza ¿no?"

"Me pareció una idea puesto que nadie más iba a hacerlo." Me dijo suavemente.

"¡Pero no te avergüences hombre, eso es…!"

"¡Es ella!" Gritó de pronto cuando pasó un coche por delante.

Con cuidado le hice luces para que parase y di la vuelta con el coche saltándome la línea continua para pararme detrás de ella. Seth voló del coche y yo bajé un poco más calmadamente para llegar a donde él había tomado la ventanilla.

"Buenas noches señorita." Le dije.

"Agente…" Me dijo ella.

De pronto me di cuenta por qué Seth parecía preocupado.

"¿Le importaría salir del coche?" Le dije.

"Es que llevo un poco de prisa." Dijo ella.

"Laki, por favor." Le pidió Seth.

Juraría que no iba a bajar, pero entonces suspiró y apagó el motor, hizo un par de movimientos más que dejaban ver que no lo hacía a gusto y abrió la puerta con fuerza para bajar del Chevrolet-truck de 1924 donde iba y que no me hizo dudar de por qué le llamaban 'cafetera'.

"Ya estoy abajo." Dijo cuando cerró la puerta tras ella. "¿Y ahora qué?. ¿Control de alcoholemia? Porque dudo que yendo a esa velocidad sea por exceso de ella."

Parecía herida, al menos en un costado tenía manchas de sangre y las manos no presentaban mejor aspecto.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Le pregunté.

"¿Dónde?" Dijo ella mirando el coche y girándose sobre si misma.

"Aquí." Le dije cogiéndole las manos. "Y tienes manchas de sangre en la ropa."

"No querría saberlo, agente." Afirmó ella soltándose.

"Es mi obligación cuando tengo aviso de ciertas… irregularidades." Le dije.

"Fui al desguace a buscar unas piezas, me caí y creo que me manché y me hice daño. ¿Explica eso esto?" Dijo.

"Explicaría las manchas y el que cojees." Le dije. "¿Y los puños?"

"No esperaría que frenase con la cara ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Esto no es de frenar con las manos." Afirmé tocándole las manos despellejadas y con un corte en la palma casi cicatrizado. "¿Y esta herida?"

"Un accidente haciéndome las tablas." Afirmó separando la mano para cogerse un pañuelo del bolsillo y envolverse la mano con él. "Se me ha debido abrir al parar la caída con las manos."

"Deberías llamar a alguien para que viniesen a buscarte." Le dije aceptando que lo que decía era cierto puesto que explicaba todo. "De todas formas… ¿qué haces tan tarde aún por aquí? Las tiendas y el desguace cerraron hace un buen rato."

"Er…" Dijo sonrojándose.

"No estarías por una casualidad metida en lo que me ha traído hasta aquí ¿no?" Le pregunté.

"Vale, es cierto." Dijo ella. "Me he tomado unas cervezas, pero no me he pasado."

Alcohol, vale, eso explicaba también por qué no había dicho nada. Le debía preocupar que pensase que no iba en condiciones para conducir.

"¿Cuántas?" Le dije.

"Pues…" Me contestó.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?" Le dijo Seth.

"Oh, no creo que…" Dijo ella.

"Señorita, tiene dos opciones." Le dije decidido a echarle un cable al chaval. "Si has bebido, y diría que algo más de lo permitido, no puedes seguir conduciendo. Hay un camino largo hasta la reserva para hacerlo a pie y no te dejo que vayas conduciendo, así que… o te llevan o te vas andando y mañana pasas por el depósito a por tu coche."

Desde luego esa chica distaba bastante de cualquier chica normal y corriente, su expresión pasó por varias entre enfado, molestia y más enfado hasta llegar a la de rendirse, cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

"Vale, Seth, las llaves." Le dijo pasándoselas. "Es un coche resistente, pero ni se te ocurra tratarlo mal o te mato."

Sonreí, si el chico lo hacía bien podría ganar puntos ante ella, por conducir y por salvarla de una multa que no iba a ponerle porque por cómo la había visto llegar hasta nosotros iba normal y no parecía la conducción de un borracho.

"Y ahora, venga, iros ya." Les dije. "Seth, asegúrate que cuando llegue a su casa beba algo de agua, y que se cure esas manos. Mejor, llévala al médico."

"¿Vamos o qué?" Dijo la chica desde el asiento del copiloto.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: SECRETOS Y MISTERIOS.**

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Le pregunté a Laki cuando estuvimos ya en carretera a cierta distancia de Forks.

"Que sí, Seth, que estoy perfectamente." Afirmó suavemente.

"No me lo parece." Afirmé. "¿Te duele mucho lo de la mano?"

"Nah, cosas peores que estas me han hecho." Afirmó. "Solo que me las curaban al momento, y hoy no he tenido esa suerte."

"¿Cómo te la has hecho?" Le dije.

"Ya lo has oído." Me contestó.

"No, en serio." Afirmé. "Tú dijiste que solo los vampiros mienten y engañan."

"Una pelea." Me contestó. "Me encontraron a mí, el caso es que antes de acabarla me hicieron un par de toques, sobre todo contando con que me pillaron un poco por sorpresa porque me atacó un amiguito del que me intentó pegar y me hizo esto con una navaja. Y luego no sé cómo me llovió un golpe que me tiraron varios a la vez y me he hecho un poco de daño. Pero estoy bien." Afirmó. "Nada que un poco de sueño no pueda curar."

"Ten, cámbiate el pañuelo, ese comienza a tener sangre." Le dije viéndolo rojo.

Entonces lo miró y lo movió.

"Tranquilo, esto era solo por Charlie." Me dijo quitándose el pañuelo para apartar la mano. "Pero gracias por el pañuelo. Lo que sí…" Dijo levantando un dedo.

La vi sujetarse el hombro derecho con la mano opuesta y con un movimiento rápido y brusco y un crujido que helaba la sangre soltó un siseo y movió el hombro.

"¿Estás loca?" Le dije.

"Oye, que solo me he vuelto a poner el hombro en su sitio." Me dijo para apoyar una rodilla contra el salpicadero y luego apoyar un codo en ellas y apoyar la cara mirando al frente en la palma de la mano. "Se me ha debido salir cuando me tiró contra el tío-roca aquel. Por cierto, he tenido que salir por patas, había chupasangres cerca, pero también oí sirenas de policía y conseguí huir de ambas."

Aquello era un poco raro, le iba a preguntar algo pero en cuanto la miré un momento, pero en cuanto vi sus ojos y su mirada perdida, con la silueta recortada por la poca luz que se podía colar por entre los árboles que rodeaban la carretera me di cuenta de que se me acababa de olvidar todo.

"Seth, mira por dónde vas…" Me dijo haciéndome reparar en que estaba a punto de salirme del camino. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"17." Le dije. "Al año que viene haré los 18."

"Ah…" Dijo. "Solo lo preguntaba porque no entendía por qué el policía te hizo a ti llevarme. Normalmente suelen llevarte ellos."

Pues no sé por qué lo había dicho pero me había hecho un gran favor.

"Supongo que sabrá que somos vecinos, y como tú no parecías en condiciones para seguir conduciendo…" Le dije.

"Sí, ese era el objetivo." Afirmó como si nada. "Oh, para ahí. Necesito comprarme una cosa." Me dijo cuando pasamos junto al único 24 horas cerca de la reserva. "Ahora vuelvo." Afirmó antes de salir y cerrar tras ella.

"Pues vale…" Le dije suspirando.

No sé por qué pero siempre que salíamos con ese coche, me tocaba esperarla un poco por algún motivo.

Salió justo 3 minutos después, vestida con ropa más de su estilo y mirando algo en unas bolsas de la tienda antes de cerrarlas y venir a entrar.

Otra cosa más, no sé por qué pero siempre que salía de noche acababa haciéndome parar para cambiarse.

"¿Tienes ya todo?" Pregunté.

"Sí, tengo todo." Afirmó suavemente. "Lista para irnos, oh, y…"

"Esto queda entre nosotros." Dije a la par que ella. "Lo sé. ¿Un secreto más que compartimos los dos?"

"Exacto." Me dijo sonriendo y chocándome la mano. "Al final voy a acabar pensando que te caigo bien y todo."

"Es que me caes bien." Le dije. "Molas."

"Pues gracias." Me dijo sonriendo divertida. "Tú también molas. Aunque eres un poco… jovencito."

"No soy un…"

"Enano." Me dijo divertida y tapándose la cara con la capucha.

"No te pases." Le dije.

"Solo los enanos se enfadan." Me dijo bromeando. "Es broma, es broma. Pero es muy divertido tomarte el pelo." Afirmó frotándomelo y despeinándome un poco con una sonrisa.

Vale, no me había gustado que me dijese eso pero si era broma… vale, se me había olvidado porque me había gustado que me dijese que había bromeado conmigo y sobre todo, cuando me había despeinado en broma.

"Solo por saberlo, esto… ¿se puede bromear contigo o te lo tomarás mal?" Le pregunté.

"Se puede bromear conmigo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Aunque… solo hay dos cosas con las que no soporto que se bromee con ellas." Afirmó apagando la voz de toda alegría y broma. "La primera, las relaciones entre los Uley y yo. Y la segunda, no soporto que se bromee con mi cara por la noche cuando no voy maquillada." Afirmó mirándome con una cara que cuanto menos daba un poco de respeto. "Fácil ¿no?"

"Ni Uleys ni tu cara sin maquillar, creo que lo recordaré." Afirmé.

"Ese es mi Seth." Afirmó sonriendo y frotándome de nuevo la cabeza. "Oh, por cierto, es… me preguntaba si podía abusar de ti un poco más y… bueno, pedirte un favor."

"Si es que pase la noche contigo me temo que no." Le dije intentando bromear.

"Er… no, claro." Afirmó. "Una buena idea pero no hasta la 4 cita, querido…" Me dijo haciéndome una caricia en la cara bromeando. "No, era porque estoy pensando en dar una fiesta y necesito hacer algo de comida, galletas y esas cosas. Me preguntaba si… considerando que debes ser el único de todos vosotros que parece soportar mi compañía y… bueno, nos caemos bien mutuamente, igual no te importaría… ayudarme."

"Galletas." Dije.

"Sí, es… bueno, pensé que igual sabías, o si no seguro que al menos podemos investigarlo los dos." Me dijo mientras llegábamos a nuestro barrio.

"Vale, es… sí, no era el plan que tenía para mañana pero…" Le dije. "Me apunto, claro."

"¿Vienes por la mañana y vamos a comprar?" Me dijo.

"Es que tengo que hacer unas compras para mi madre, pero… Eh, vamos al mismo sitio y nos ayudamos mutuamente." Le dije dándome cuenta que podía hacerse.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Paul)

"No me jodas…" Murmuré al ver a Seth cogiendo unos cartones de leche de la cámara frigorífica del supermercado de la reserva. "¿Qué hace ese canijo aquí?"

"¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?" Me preguntó Jared señalando a la chica que acababa de torcer la esquina del pasillo con un saco de harina.

"Dios, más tonto y no nace." Afirmé. "Al final va a llevar razón Leah y se les calló a sus padres de los brazos de cabeza al suelo."

(Voz de Jared)

"Hay que reconocer que razones tiene para pegársele." Le dije al verla mejor mientras Seth parecía discutir con ella la necesidad de coger tanta cantidad de harina y ella cargaba en el carro de la compra el saco.

La verdad es que no estaba mal, nada mal; vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros que parecía que le habían arrancado las patas y una especie de camisa anudada bajo el pecho o más bien al pecho, de manga extra-corta y con una gorra puff vaquera en la cabeza y gafas de sol; sorprendentemente esta vez iba calzada, con unas manoletinas que no podía asegurar que no fuesen robadas a una chica con más clase que ella y gafas de sol aunque dentro no había suficiente iluminación para necesitarlas.

"Ahora verás." Me dijo Paul.

"Quieto ahí…" Le dije reteniéndole. "Vamos, no están haciendo nada malo."

"Ya verás, cuando le den problemas a Kim no vengas llorando." Me dijo.

"A mí no me parece que vayan a dar problemas." Afirmé. "A no ser que intente hacer un 'sinpa' (sinpa = sin pagar) yo no le veo ningún peligro. Están comprando, cantidades sospechosas pero comprando. He oído que ella se ha mudado, igual pretende rellenarse la nevera."

Sí, por lo que Quil nos había dicho no compraba carne ni pescado en las tiendas, y las verduras que compraba solía ir a buscarlas a sitios con huerta, de la huerta a su bolsillo; y observando su carro me di cuenta que no iba tan de broma como nos lo habíamos tomado. La compra consistía en el saco de harina, un montón de bolsas de azúcar, cajas de levadura, sal… materiales de primerísimo orden que no iba a poder encontrar en la naturaleza. Ni huevos, ni leche, ni vegetales o frutas, ni carne o pescados… no había nada que no pudiese conseguirse en huertas o cazando o pescando; lo que me sorprendió es que tampoco había cereales o incluso bollería… nada comestible tal y como estaba.

"¿Qué es lo que pretende?" Murmuré al ver cómo iban los dos a pagar y Kim se asombraba de la enorme compra que iban a hacer.

"De momento molestar a tu novia y sus compañeras." Afirmó Paul cuando vimos que repartían lo que ocupaba la cesta y carrito llenos hasta los topes que llevaban entre Seth y ella, más un par de sacos de harina que llevaba ella en un hombro y Seth a punto de caérsele de la parte de bebés del carro de la compra.

"Esas cantidades juraría que son para… un restaurante al menos." Afirmé. "Y no lleva nada comestible son todo… ingredientes."

"Un dólar a que quema la casa antes de poder estrenarla." Dijo Paul. "Y me alegraré de que lo haga."

"Va tío, no te pases." Le dije. "Tampoco es para alegrarse de que le pase nada. Además, con la suerte que tiene igual pilla a Seth en medio y la tenemos liada."

"Perdona, las lía ella." Me dijo medio gruñendo. "Antes de que nos demos cuenta se habrá largado, no la traga nadie."

"No me ha parecido del tipo que se rinda así como así." Le dije. "Más bien me parece del tipo que hace lo que sea por salir victoriosa, pelea y pelea a muerte. Dudo que el no hablarse con casi nadie por aquí sea un problema para ella."

"Entonces habrá que echarla a mordiscos." Me dijo sonriendo divertido.

"No sé, hay veces que…"

"¿Qué?" Me dijo.

"Hay veces que me parece como si aún no hubiese movido ficha, como si aún guardase algo más en la manga." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Le pregunté a Laki mientras la veía quitarse el cordón de cuero que llevaba a modo de pulsera tras haber dejado la gorra, las gafas de sol y el calzado en la entrada, junto a la puerta.

"Desde luego." Afirmó haciendo crujir sus nudillos y sonriendo. "Y ahora… recetas."

"Yo he conseguido que mi madre me diese su receta de galletas, bueno, más bien la he buscado en su libro de cocina y ha he copiado para ti." Le dije sabiendo que me reñiría.

"Muchas gracias." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y yo tengo aquí el antiguo libro de mamá que creo que pasó a mi cuñada y ahora es de Billie."

"¿Cómo has conseguido que te lo dejase?" Le dije.

"Es tan suyo como mío." Afirmó suavemente cogiendo una balanza y unos cuantos boles que puso sobre la mesa tras echarle una capa de plástico encima 'por si acaso' para tenerla limpia. "Solo lo he cogido prestado, lo devolveré cuando consiga copiar las 'recetas de mamá', no hago nada malo."

"O sea, que Billie no sabe que lo tienes tú." Le dije.

"No, pero lo devolveré antes de que lo eche en falta." Afirmó. "Y ahora… galletas."

Creo que nunca había visto a nadie que hiciese las cosas igual, intentaba seguir las indicaciones, pero las galletas le quedaron un poco demasiado duras, tres bandejas; luego intentó hacer pan, pero le quedó un poco raro, el bizcocho, otras bandeja de galletas, otra más…

En cambio, el asado que estaba haciendo en la chimenea y la sopa de la otra chimenea fueron…

"No te ofendas, pero… ¿Cómo es posible que la comida te salga tan bien y en cambio en esto que es más fácil seas tan… mala?" Le dije intentando sonar más o menos suave para no ofenderla.

"Oh, no me ofendo, siempre he sido patética para esto." Me dijo. "Vale, el pan me salía antes mejor, pero supongo que es porque aún no me he hecho a este maldito trasto." Dijo dándole un golpecito al horno de piedra que había hecho en el porche del patio trasero y donde había hecho el pan. "Es de carbón, y yo estaba hecha a los de madera, o los eléctricos."

"Bueno, no te preocupes." Le dije sonriendo divertido al verla tan interesada en hacer galletas y a la vez tan tranquila. "Seguro que la siguiente nos sale ya mejor."

"Pues sí." Me dijo. "Por cierto, gracias por echar el día aquí conmigo en vez de ir con tus amigos o a la playa o…"

"¿Bromeas?" Le dije feliz. "Esto esta genial. No sabía yo que era tan divertido cocinar. Oh, cuidado…" Le dije haciéndola paralizar y acercando mi mano a su pelo.

"¿Qué, tengo algo?" Me dijo limpiándose la boca y tragando el bocado de asado que había metido. "¿Qué tengo?"

"Ah, harina." Le dije quitándole la harina del pelo. "Pero ya te la he quitado."

"Pues gracias." Me dijo sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Yaaaaawwwww!" Me despertó un grito mientras estaba sobado en el sofá asustándome y desorientándome hasta que me di cuenta de que venía de la cocina y me golpeé al calcular mal la velocidad y me choqué contra la mesa donde estaba el tarro de galletas o 'intento de galletas' que había vuelto a engrosar.

"¡¿Te has quemado?!" Pregunté preocupado. "¡¿Estás bien?! Te he oído gritar."

"¡Mira Seth!" Me dijo girándose con una bandeja en las manos y enseñándomela feliz.

"¡Wow!" Dije dándome cuenta que estaban casi perfectas. "¡Felicidades, han quedado casi perfectas!"

"¡Sí, nos han quedado casi perfectas!" Dijo feliz dejando la bandeja en la mesa y poniéndose a meter la siguiente. "¡¿Te lo imaginas?!. ¡La próxima podría ser la perfecta!" Afirmó cerrando la puerta del horno.

"Vaya, ahora los que vengan a visitarte no podrán quejarse." Le dije. "Galletas, pan…"

"Y mantequilla." Me dijo. "De eso sí me acuerdo cómo se hacía, el problema es…" me dijo señalando al recipiente con un palo que había visto en el museo de aparatos tradicionales de la reserva y que se supone que servía para batir la mantequilla tradicionalmente.

Me acerqué para comprobar que allí más que mantequilla había una espece de mecla amarillenta y un poco como crema en vez de mantequilla.

"¿Queda así?" Le pregunté.

"No, tiene que quedar en forma de pasta, no… tan líquida." Me dijo suspirando. "He hecho todo como decían aquí, tenía toda la nata natural que decía la receta, he seguido las indicaciones al pie de la letra, pero esto es todo lo sólido que consigo dejarla."

"No sé, déjame intentarlo yo…" Le dije mientras llamaban a la puerta. "Yo lo intento y tú abres ¿vale?"

"Vale." Me dijo levantándose.

La oí alejarse a la puerta mientras yo me sentaba en el taburete que ella había dejado libre junto al aparato ese, por lo que sabía había que mover el palo de arriba abajo y agitando como si estuviese haciendo… ejem, agitar. Me puse a intentarlo y la verdad es que parecía más fácil de lo que en realidad era.

"Seth." Me llamó Laki desde la puerta. "¿No me habías dicho que en tu casa te habían dado permiso para estar aquí?"

"Sí." Afirmé. "Les dije que estaría aquí ayudándote."

"Deja eso anda, que está aquí tu madre." Me dijo.

"Seth, qué te había dicho que tenías que hacer antes de que se hiciese de noche." Me preguntó mi madre entrando tras Laki.

"Er… oh, los medicamentos." Dije. "Ahora mismo voy a…"

"Emily se ha pasado a traermelos." Me dijo mirándome confusa, bueno, no a mí a mí, sino más bien a… "Madre mía, hacía siglos que no veía eso. ¿Intentabais hacer mantequilla?"

"Sí, pero no conseguimos que acabe de cuajarse." Le dio Laki. "Era un desastre y por lo que se ve sigo siéndolo."

"Dejarme a mí." Me dijo moviendo la mano para pedirme el asiento. "Vamos, vamos, hace siglos que no hago esto, pero creo que aún podré hacerlo. ¡Madre mía!" Exclamó al abrir para ver cómo iba. "Cuanta cantidad. ¿Es que planeáis llenar la reserva de mantequilla? Así claro que no se va a cuajar nunca, tendrás como 10 kilos aquí dentro."

"¿Y eso es mucho?" Preguntamos los dos casi a la vez.

"Una burrada." Nos dijo mi madre. "Esto hay que hacerlo de kilo en kilo como mucho. A ver, vamos a sacar todo esto de aquí… vamos a ir poco a poco y ya veréis como al final podéis hacer la mantequilla normal."

"Voy a coger un recipiente para poner todo eso." Dijo Laki para salir a la desbandada hacia el patio trasero.

"Mamá." La llamé.

"¿Sí?" Me dijo levantando la mirada para mirarme.

"Te quiero un montón." Afirmé dándole un abrazo de agradecimiento y haciéndola sonreír.

"Pero la próxima vez haz los recados que te digo ¿vale?" Me dijo. "De todas formas… ¿se puede saber por qué habéis trasformado esto en el mostrador de la pastelería solo de galletas?"

"Estábamos intentando cocinar los dos." Le dije poniendo cara de culpabilidad.

"Menos mal que vamos a ayudar un poco hoy a acabar con todas esas galletas." Me dijo medio susurrando. "Esta chica… que mona." Dijo sonriendo cuando la vimos llegar con una lechera de las de hace tiempo y se tropezó para parar junto a mi madre con la lechera. "Ah, gracias, creo que con esto servirá."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo también?" Le pregunté a mi padre cuando estuvimos a unos metros de la casa de la loca de Laki.

"Pues porque es tu tía abuela y porque no ha invitado." Me dijo. "Así que intenta ser amable y pórtate como una persona civilizada. Llama a la puerta."

Toc toc toc.

"No veo por qué nos ha invitado." Le susurré a mi padre. "Ella y yo ni siquiera nos llevamos bien."

"Ah, Billie, pasad." Nos dijo abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa. "Ahora vengo, estoy echando un ojo al horno de las galletas. Pasad hasta el fondo, están todos en el patio de atrás."

"Oh, tienes patio de atrás." Le dije.

"Sí, aunque no he podido adecentarlo demasiado." Me dijo. "Estaba en situación de crisis y no he podido limpiar lo del lavadero."

"Has tenido el detalle de invitarnos, así que no vamos a quejarnos." Le dijo mi padre. "Por cierto te hemos traído un poco de pescado, fresco, como te gusta."

"¿De dónde?" Le dijo mientras la veíamos en la cocina sacando algo de una jarra de madera a una tela en otro cubo, este de metal.

"Del Ozzette." Le dijo mi padre. "¿Eso de ahí es lo que creo que es?"

"Mantequilla." Le dijo sonriendo. "Tengo que sacarla y ver si puedo lavarla un poco luego para separar la mantequilla del suero. Aún me queda un poco rara, pero bueno."

"Anda, galletas." Dije viendo que tras dejar lo del cubo se volvía a un horno pequeño y sacaba una bandeja de cookies con un ligero olor a limón y motas pardas.

"Sigo sin pillarle el punto, pero ya caerán." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Ya lo decía padre, que era un desastre en la cocina. Pero bueno, pasad al patio, están ya los Clearwater, los primos Atearas… oh, y los Uley también."

"¿Ya has conocido a Emily?" Le preguntó mi padre mientras ella sacaba las últimas galletas a un cuenco con más galletas; ahora que me fijaba, la mesa entera estaba llena de fuentes con galletas de apariencia un poco… ejem, sospechosa.

"Si te refieres a la mujer de Uley, no me ha dejado hablar mucho con ella." Le dijo. "¿Y a ti, Jacob, se te ha comido la lengua el lobo?"

"Estaba contemplando cómo pareces haber montado una pastelería aquí mismo." Le dije. "¿Galletas de arsénico?"

"Espero que no." Afirmó ella. "Vamos fuera." Dijo cargando un par de cubos con las telas llenas de mantequilla.

La seguimos por la puerta de la cocina y salimos afuera donde tras dar tres pasos nos dimos de lleno con el resto.

"Disculpad un segundo que llevo esto al lavadero y estoy con vosotros." Dijo.

"Buenas tardes." Saludé antes de ir a sentarme con Sam, Emily, Quil y viendo cómo Seth estaba medio calado mientras parecía pelearse con una palanca de agua donde Laki fue a dejar los cubos y pudimos ver que había una decena más. "¿Sabéis por una casualidad qué nueva locura le ha dado a la dama?"

"Estaba haciendo mantequilla." Me dijo Quil. "Oh, si coges galletas te recomiendo que cojas las del bol de delante de mis padres. Son las que parecen menos posavasos."

Tarde, como siempre, por poco me partí un diente mordiendo una galleta que estaba tan dura que parecía madera y golpeándola un poco contra la mesa.

"Vamos, no os riáis." Dijo Emily. "Han estado practicando."

"Pues por lo que se ve no le ha salido muy bien que digamos." Dije tocándome el diente. "¿Seguro que no son trozos de madera?"

"SI la mojas un poco en leche están deliciosas." Nos dijo mi padre mostrándonos una mojada de leche.

"Un poco duras, pero están muy buenas." Afirmó la madre de Seth. "Y por lo que se ve llevan todo el día intentándolo."

"Perdón por dejaros aquí." Dijo Laki volviendo. "Es… he estado intentando hacer mantequilla y me temo que se ha complicado la cosa un poco."

"El ataque de la mantequilla asesina." Murmuré yo para que Seth me mirase de forma un poco rara. "¿Qué le pasa a ese?"

"Ha estado haciendo galletas con ella." Me dijo Emily. "Su madre nos lo ha dicho cuando no le oían."

"Está imprentado de ella, lo que pasa que el muy crío no se da ni cuenta." Susurró Quil.

"¿Improntado?" Dijo Sam por primera vez. "Esa sí que es buena."

"¿Os importaría dejar de gruñir?" Nos dijo Emily. "Por una vez intentad enterrar un poco el hacha de guerra."

"Con esta como bajemos la guardia igual acabamos lisiados otra vez." Le dije.

"Miradla, está hablando como si nada con todos los mayores." Nos dijo Emily. "¿Cómo puede ser peligrosa esa chica?"

"Porque no la has visto pelearse, ni se ha peleado contigo." Le dije. "Aún."

"Ni aún ni nunca." Afirmó Sam.

"Vosotros haced lo que queráis, yo voy a hablar con ella." Dijo Emily.

"Quédate aquí." Le dijo Sam casi pidiendo.

"Oye…" Le dijo Emily.

"¿Ocurre algo, Emily?" Le dijo Laki sentada con los mayores. "¿Por un casual te está molestando Uley?"

"Eh, me llamo Sam, no Uley, y soy su marido." Le dijo él.

"No hablaba contigo." Le dijo ella.

"Laki…" Le llamó mi padre con Quil Sr. Mirándola de forma de llamarle la atención en silencio. "¿Te importa tener la fiesta en paz?"

"Claro, supongo que lo siento." Se disculpó.

"Vaya, habrá que marcar el día en el calendario." Dije.

"Si no le tocaseis tanto las narices cuando la veis os daríais cuenta que puede ser divertida." Nos dijo Seth. "Y es bastante guay."

"Sí, claro, porque tú lo digas." Afirmó Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11: HOUSEWARMING PARTY. **

**FIESTA DE INAUGURACIÓN DE CASA.**

((El término 'housewarming party' hace referencia a una fiesta que se da cuando alguien se muda a una nueva casa y consiste en invitar a familia y amigos a 'estrenarla' juntos. La etiqueta dicta que se invita con varios días de aviso hasta tres semanas y es costumbre, que no obligatoriedad, que cada invitado regale algo entre dos opciones: algo para la casa (plantas, jarrones, marcos…) o algo para consumir durante la fiesta (una botella de vino, un ramo de flores, una cesta de regalo llena de comida…); las actividades no van más allá de un posible 'tour guiado' por la casa y sus dependencias enseñándolas.))

(Voz de Quil)

"Buenas tarde." Saludó mi abuelo entrando por la puerta de la casa de Laki que estaba abierta.

"Ah." Dijo Seth saliendo de la cocina. "¡Laki, han llegado Quil y su abuelo!"

"Que bonito, ahora somos Quil y su abuelo." Le dijo el abuelo.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunté a Seth viendo que salía con un cubo de algo.

"Ah, hola Quil, y Quil." Nos dijo Sue Clearwater, la madre de Seth sonriendo y saliendo limpiándose las manos en un trapo. "Vaya, sois los segundos."

"Que bien verte por aquí, Sue." Le dijo el abuelo dándole dos besos.

"Me pasé a echarle un rapapolvo a mi hijo y en lugar de eso…" Dijo señalando a un cacharro muy raro de madera con un palo clavado.

"Ostras, hacía tiempo que no veía uno." Dijo mi abuelo.

"Sí, yo tampoco, pero parece que a vuestra sobrina le gustan las cosas hechas a la tradicional." Le dijo Sue poniendo otro cubo de sustancia indefinida y asquerosa en el cacharro y dejando el cubo aparte. "Tendrías que ver a mi hijo." Le dijo medio susurrando y riendo como una joven. "Estaba tan preocupado por hacer galletas y mantequilla y que no les salían que al final me han acabado liando a mí también."

"Ey, primo." Le saludó Laki al abuelo y a mí. "Vaya, vosotros también venís pronto."

"Ya ves, mis padres vendrán cuando acaben de trabajar." Le dije.

"Seth." Carraspeó mi abuelo para señalarme a las manos.

"Oh, te hemos traído esto." Le dije pasándole un juego de toallas para el baño. "Es un regalo."

"¡Que detalle!" Dijo ella sonriendo y viniendo a darme un beso y luego otro al abuelo. "No teníais que haberos molestado."

"Ese es por la familia." Le dijo el abuelo. "Y yo te he traído… tachán…" Dijo sacándose el atrapasueños del bolsillo.

"¡Primo, eres un cielo!" Le dijo saltándole a los brazos. "Oh, lo podré ahora mismo sobre la puerta de mi cuarto."

"¿No se ponen en…? Oh, vale." Afirmé cuando me di cuenta que sobre la puerta de entrada tenía ya un atrapasueños con plumas y forrado de pieles animales y cuero con cuentas de vidrio en la maya, y grande.

"Veo que no has cambiado de costumbres." Le dijo mi abuelo. "Y que aún conservas algunas cosas." Afirmó con algo de la repisa de la chimenea.

"Ah, lo dices por eso…" Dijo ella tristemente para luego carraspear y volver a adoptar el tono despreocupado. "He intentado quemarlo varias veces, pero al final me acabo arrepintiendo, así que siempre vuelve a la repisa."

"No tienes por qué darme explicaciones." Le dijo el abuelo dejando lo que quiera que fuese en donde lo había cogido.

"Entre nosotros no nos mentimos." Dijo ella. "Eso solo lo hacen los chupansangres."

"Dicho de Laki nº 1." Murmuré yo.

"¿Decías?" Me dijo.

"Nada." Afirmé.

"Oh, si queréis podéis ir saliendo, he pensado que podríamos sentarnos en el porche del patio trasero, se está fresquito a estas horas y lo he regado un poco para que estuviese aún más fresco." Nos dijo. "He puesto unas sillas y he puesto las mesas de exterior."

"Genial." Dijo el abuelo.

"¿Y tú no sales?" Le dije.

"Estoy asando un poco en la zona de barbacoa." Afirmó sonriendo. "Mierda, Seth."

"Tened cuidado de no quemaros." Les dijo Sue.

"Va Sue, déja eso, ya lo acabaré yo otro rato." Le dijo ella. "Gracias por enseñarme."

"No te preocupes, si necesitas cualquier ayuda para cocina me das un toque y compartiré mi sabiduría contigo." Le dijo Sue sonriendo y cogiéndole las manos antes de que volviese a salir volando por la puerta abierta al patio trasero.

"Veo que has hecho buenas migas con mi prima ¿no, Sue?" Le dijo el abuelo.

"Es una chica muy mona." Le dijo Sue. "Cuando se case será precioso ver sus retoños."

"No lo dudo." Le dijo el abuelo. "Pero por si acaso mejor no menciones lo de boda o retoños."

"Pues no lo entiendo." Le dije yo. "Le encanta decir que su padre le decía que no se casaría por ser una borde."

"Era por ser un culo de mal asiento y por hablar mal en nuestro idioma." Me dijo el idioma. "Y para que lo sepas, era una de las mozas más cotizadas."

"Sí, por los sordos y ciegos." Le dije para que me diese un pescozón en todo el cuello.

(Voz de Sam)

"Disculpad un segundo que llevo esto al lavadero y estoy con vosotros." Dijo Laki haciendo acto de presencia por fin.

"Buenas tardes." Saludó Jacob antes de venir a sentarse con Quil, Emily, y conmiogo mientras Seth estaba medio calado mientras intentaba accionar de nuevo la palanca de agua de la fuente vieja donde Laki fue a dejar los cubos con lo que según Sue era mantequilla y había como una decena más. "¿Sabéis por una casualidad qué nueva locura le ha dado a la dama?"

"Estaba haciendo mantequilla." Le dijo Quil. "Oh, si coges galletas te recomiendo que cojas las del bol de delante de mis padres. Son las que parecen menos posavasos."

Tarde, como siempre, Jacob había mordido una galleta y creo que le dolió porque luego la golpeó suavemente contra la mesa medio rústica que al parecer habían hecho a mano para no romper ni una pizca.

"Vamos, no os riáis." Dijo Emily. "Han estado practicando."

"Pues por lo que se ve no le ha salido muy bien que digamos." Dijo Jake tocándose el colmillo como si le doliese. "¿Seguro que no son trozos de madera?"

"SI la mojas un poco en leche están deliciosas." Nos dijo Billie como si fuese un secreto mostrándonos una mojada de leche.

"Un poco duras, pero están muy buenas." Afirmó la madre de Seth. "Y por lo que se ve llevan todo el día intentándolo."

"Perdón por dejaros aquí." Dijo Laki volviendo. "Es… he estado intentando hacer mantequilla y me temo que se ha complicado la cosa un poco."

"El ataque de la mantequilla asesina." Murmuró Jacob para que Seth le mirase de forma un poco rara. "¿Qué le pasa a ese?"

"Ha estado haciendo galletas con ella." Le dijo Emily susurrando para que no le oyesen ni Seth ni Laki. "Su madre nos lo ha dicho cuando no le oían."

"Está imprentado de ella, lo que pasa que el muy crío no se da ni cuenta." Susurró Quil.

"¿Improntado?" Dije por primera vez casi desde que llegué a la casa. "Esa sí que es buena."

"¿Os importaría dejar de gruñir?" Nos dijo Emily. "Por una vez intentad enterrar un poco el hacha de guerra."

"Con esta como bajemos la guardia igual acabamos lisiados otra vez." Le dijo Jacob.

"Miradla, está hablando como si nada con todos los mayores." Nos dijo Emily. "¿Cómo puede ser peligrosa esa chica?"

"Porque no la has visto pelearse, ni se ha peleado contigo." Replicó Jacob. "Aún."

"Ni aún ni nunca." Afirmé.

"Vosotros haced lo que queráis, yo voy a hablar con ella." Dijo Emily.

"Quédate aquí." Le pedí suavemente solo que debió sonar un poco imperativo.

"Oye…" Le dijo Emily.

"¿Ocurre algo, Emily?" Le dijo Laki sentada con los mayores. "¿Por un casual te está molestando Uley?"

"Eh, me llamo Sam, no Uley, y soy su marido." Le dije molesto.

Me estaba empezando a hartar de que me llamase por el apellido siempre en vez de por el nombre, como si no fuese una persona y solo fuese un violador o algo, yo, que no había sido el que había saltado encima de alguien para pegarle sin conocerle.

"No hablaba contigo." Me dijo ella un poco seca.

"Laki…" Le llamó Billie con Quil Sr. mirándola de forma de llamarle la atención en silencio. "¿Te importa tener la fiesta en paz?"

"Claro, supongo que lo siento." Se disculpó ella.

"Vaya, habrá que marcar el día en el calendario." Murmuró Jacob.

"Si no le tocaseis tanto las narices cuando la veis os daríais cuenta que puede ser divertida." Nos dijo Seth sacándole la cara y un poco molesto por algo. "Y es bastante guay."

"Sí, claro, porque tú lo digas." Afirmé.

Esa chica era de todo menos divertida ni mucho menos guay. Era peligrosa, agresiva… una mala bestia; aunque estuviese riéndose y mostrándose divertida con la gente, como una anfitriona normal.

Antes de que me diese cuenta, Emily estaba con ellos, como Seth que se había conseguido apalancar junto a ella, entre ella y el abuelo de Quil.

Me preparé para al menor signo de hostilidad por su parte saltarle al cuello, sin embargo, me quedé con las ganas. No solo no mostró el menor signo de hostilidad sino que además Emily pareció divertirse con ella, y en un momento dado, el corro se dividió y se quedaron todas las mujeres por un lado y nosotros por otro.

"Hey, por qué las hemos dejado solas." Les dije.

"Vamos Sam, muchacho, relájate." Me dijo Quil Sr. "Se han puesto a hablar de cosas de mujeres; cocina, belleza, trucos caseros… esas cosas."

"¿Y si le hace algo a Emily?" Les dije.

"¿Qué le va a hacer?" Me dijo Billie. "Que no os llevéis bien no quiere decir que se vaya a llevar mal con el resto."

"Yo incluso diría que ha hizo buenas migas con mi esposa." Me dijo el padre de Quil.

"Pues claro que sí." Dijo Seth. "Es una chica guay, lo que pasa es que no le habéis dado la oportunidad de demostrarlo."

"Con una tarjeta de presentación de una paliza, un intento de paliza y tirar piedras creo que no hay razón para darle una oportunidad de que nos acertase la pedrada." Le dije.

"Y qué, yo la vi tirarse a por un atracador y pelearse con él como si quisiera matarle a golpes." Me dijo Seth. "Pero me acerqué a ella y resulta que una vez la conoces no es tan mala."

"Lo que pasa es que le han dado unos cuantos palos." Dijo Quil Sr. "Ya sabéis el dicho: _Gato escaldado, del agua caliente huye_."

"La verdad es que sí que me pareció un poco desconfiada." Dijo el padre de Quil. "Pero era simpática, aunque creo que no la vi sonreír."

"Pues hoy está gastando el cupo." Afirmó Quil haciéndome reparar en que se estaba riendo de lago con el resto de mujeres y de paso, que por un lateral se acercaba el jefe Charlie Swan.

"Eh, Charlie." Le llamó Billie cuando le vieron con las mujeres alertados por las risas de las mujeres. "Bribón, deja a las mujeres que están hablando de sus misterios y ven con nosotros."

"Vaya, os habéis montado una buena fiesta aquí." Nos dijo dándonos la mano como saludo. "Se ve el humo desde la carretera."

"Eso es porque siempre tengo alguna chimenea encendida y además estoy ahora asando un trozo de animal en la barbacoa." Le dijo Laki sonriendo y llegando detrás casi con una silla rústica más. "Lo siento, solo quedaban las de por barnizar."

"No te preocupes, mujer." Le dijo. "Por cierto, me gustan las sillas. ¿Dónde podría conseguir un par para el salón?"

"Gracias por el cumplido, y si me traes tú la madera yo te las hago." Le dijo ella. "Estas las he hecho yo."

"No." Le dijeron los mayores mirándo las sillas donde estaban sentados.

"Con estas manitas que dios me ha dado." Afirmó ella moviendo las manos divertida ante ella. "Eso sí, pedí las piezas con las medidas a unos caballeros muy amables de una obra y luego las he trabajado yo hasta darles esas formas. Por cierto, necesito ayuda con los platos. Dejo una pila de platos de plástico por ahí y enseguida vuelvo con la carne."

"Anda, entonces he llegado en buen momento." Dijo Charlie frotándose las manos.

"Ya te digo, te has librado de comer las galletas de madera." Le dijo Quil.

"Oh, ya que hay tanta gente ¿por qué no llamáis a los mosqueteros que faltan y si no tienen nada mejor que hacer que se vengan y comen un poco de asado?" Nos dijo Laki reapareciendo con un paquete de platos de plástico para picnic y cubiertos de los de metal en una caja de madera. "Solo faltan… dos y…otro más, tres ¿no?"

"Tres que tú conoces." Le dije. "Hay más."

"Oh, vi un par de cachorros el otro día." Dijo ella. "Bueno, me refería a los creciditos, pero cachorros son también bienvenidos."

"No sé cómo los detecta." Dijo Jacob.

"¿Sabe ya lo vuestro?" Nos dijo Charlie en voz baja.

"No preguntes cómo pero la tía habrá ubicado a toda la manada." Le dijo Jacob.

"¿Y ha vuelto a daros problemas?" Dijo Charlie. "Como defender algún sitio de atracadores."

"Nah, ahora parece que tienen miedo." Dijo Quil. "Ni nosotros somos tan agresivos."

"Sí, por cierto, habrá ido al médico ¿no?" Nos dijo.

"¿Al médico?" Le preguntó Quil Sr.

"Sí, ayer tenía un aspecto horrible y una herida en la mano." Nos dijo. "Al parecer tuvo un pequeño accidente cogiendo unas piezas del desguace, y creerme, lo he comprobado. Me dio que lo de la mano era un corte haciendo unas tablas."

"Ah, las famosas tablas de surf." Dijo Quil. "Es cierto, hizo una y luego ha hecho otra más, hará unas semanas."

"Sí, la tenía casi cerrada." Afirmó Charlie asintiendo suavemente. "Creo que me preocupé sin necesidad, parece estar bien."

¿Bien? Uno no se caía y hacía que un policía pensase que tenía mal aspecto y quedaba como ella. La miré, si se había caído y hecho daño desde luego lo ocultaba muy bien, no cojeaba, no parecía resentida en ningún lado…

"Aquí llega el tren de la carne…" Dijo saliendo con una bandeja de metal grande en las manos con lo que parecía un costillar de una vaca, mejor dicho, la caja torácica entera mientras que Seth salía con lo que bien podía ser una pata del animal.

Y desde luego, con la mano con un corte, aunque fuese antiguo y casi cicatrizado, uno no cogía una bandeja de metal caliente porque se suponía que acababa de sacar la carne del fuego como si nada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Buffff, hay que ver la de comida que hay..." Dije cuando las bandejas de carne, las fuentes de ensalada de patata y los huevos rancheros fueron disminuyendo considerablemente.

"Al lado de esto yo creo que las barbacoas de las hogueras son juegos de aficionados..." Afirmó Embry. "Le tiene que haber salido por un ojo."

"Lo cazó en el monte hace unos días." Nos dijo Seth.

"¿Cómo que lo cazó en el monte?" Le preguntó Charlie. "Se supone que está prohibido cazar."

"No si tienes derecho de caza." Le dijo mi padre. "Hace tiempo nuestra familia tenía derecho de caza de 10 liebres, 1 jabalí y 3 ciervos al mes."

"Pufff... hablas de un derecho que creo que se olvidó cuando pusieron la primera carnicería en la reserva." Le dijo el padre de Quil.

"Te recuerdo que vuestra prima ha estado viviendo lejos." La defendió el abuelo de Quil. "Se sabe las leyes que había en tiempos de mi padre al dedillo."

"Habrá que enseñarle pues cuales siguen vigentes." Afirmé. "Como la de su ley seca."

"¿La ley seca?" Dijo Charlie.

"Se negaba a vender alcohol a menores de 21 cuando estaba en la tienda." Le dijo Quil echándose un trago de cerveza. "Y si cogíamos nosotros que somos mayores de edad no veas las miradas asesinas que nos echaba. Se te atragantaba la cerveza."

"Así que la chica tiene moral ¿hum?" Dijo Charlie mirándola mientras se reía con la madre de Seth de algo.

"Moral, criterio, en algunas cosas buen gusto... lástima que sea muy tradicional para algunas cosas y su cocina en postres deje algo que desear." Dijo mi padre.

"Oh, lo dices por los posavasos." Le dijo Charlie. "Podría detenerla si conseguís que los use como proyectil."

"Eso sería fácil." Dijo Embry. "Bastaría con molestarla un poco."

"Entonces probablemente sea legítima defensa." Afirmó Charlie.

Fue curioso, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había anochecido y habían encendido luces en el porche y unas cuantas lámparas de jardín. Nos dimos cuenta cuando oímos aullidos de lobos a lo lejos y alguno no tan lejos.

"Tranquilas, no se acercarán." Afirmó Laki a las chicas.

"¿Me lo ha parecido a mí o un par de lobos sonaban como demasiado cerca?" Dije.

"Probablemente estén a varios kilómetros." Contestó mi padre con un tono un poco diferente al que debiera, como si en el fondo algo le preocupase.

"Voy a ver si ya se han hecho los hielos." Dijo Laki levantándose de su asiento.

"Laki, déja que te eche una mano." Le dijo el abuelo de Quil. "Estaré mayor, pero aún puedo echar un vistazo en el tanque que tienes como congelador."

"Genial, tu miras en los del grande y yo en los del otro." Le oímos decirle mientras iban a la sala anexa a la cocina donde estaba la despensa, o eso pensábamos.

"Voy un segundo al baño." Afirmé yo.

"Voy contigo." Me dijo Quil. "Que a saber si no es una letrina fuera de la casa."

"No, es la... tercera, no, cuarta puerta según entras por la cocina." Nos dijo Seth.

Curiosamente, creo que Quil tampoco tenía intención de comprobar si era cierto que tras esa puerta estaba el baño, cuando pasamos por la cocina, captamos una conversación un tanto extraña.

"**Yo no he sido**." Afirmó Laki como si estuviese molesta y en ese idioma que según nos habían dicho era chinook antiguo. "**Pero no te preocupes, no molestarán**."

"**Más te vale, no me gustaría tener que explicar por qué de pronto son tan atrevidos**." Le dijo Quil Sr. también en el mismo idioma.

"Sería más fácil si no me andases siguiendo cuando busco excusas para poder hacerlo yo misma." Afirmó ella ya en nuestro idioma abriendo la puerta.

Por suerte, antes de que nos viese pudimos entrar al salón y supusimos que no entró, porque cerró la puerta y oímos pasos que indicaban que debía haber salido al patio trasero.

"¿De qué va esto?" Le pregunté a Quil cuando estuve seguro que no estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

"No tengo ni idea, pero es una charla rara." Afirmó. "¿A qué se refería con 'hacerlo'?"

"No sé, pero seguro que tu abuelo sí lo sabe." Le contesté.

Fue aún más raro cuando salimos fuera y vimos que solo su abuelo había vuelto.

"¿Y Laki?" Le pregunté.

"Ha ido al baño ¿se puede saber de dónde salís vosotros?" Nos dijo.

"Del baño." Le dije. "Y no nos la hemos cruzado."

"Habrá ido al baño y como ha visto que estaba ocupado habrá salido a unos arbustos. Creo que no aguantaba mucho más." Nos dijo como si fuese normal.

No, desde luego que no había ido al baño, estaba claro que intentaba encubrirla mientras hacía ese 'algo'.

Una vez más oímos los aullidos de los lobos, estaba vez bastante cerca, de hecho. Eso nos hizo poner en guardia.

"Parece que cada vez andan más cerca." Dijo Charlie.

"No te preocupes, no nos han hecho nunca nada." Le dijo mi padre. "De hecho, en invierno suelen cazar cerca del pueblo y alguna vez han atacado a animales, pero nunca a personas."

"Es curioso." Dijo Charlie. "Cuando buscaba rastro sobre el animal aquel de hará cosa de 2 años me topé con un dato curioso, hace varias decadas hubo un incidente con lobos en la reserva ¿me equivoco?"

"Fue un hecho aislado." Dijo Quil. "Y no se sabe si fueron lobos o perros."

"En el informe ponía lobos." Dijo Charlie. "Pero tienes razón."

"¿Qué más ponía en ese informe?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Oh, fue a una tal Marah U... ¡Ah!" Exclamó cuando a mi padre se le calló la jarra de agua de la mano y le empapó.

"Disculpa, Charlie." Le dijo Billie. "¿Te has cortado?"

"No, qué ha sido eso." Dijo levantándose y viendo que tenía la pata de los vaqueros mojados.

"De pronto la mano me ha dejado... ah, no, ya está." Afirmó apretando el puño. "Uff, que susto, pensé que me había pasado algo."

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Sue acercándose como todas las mujeres que habían parado de hablar al oír a Charlie quejarse.

"Ha sido un segundo." Afirmó mi padre. "He perdido la fuerza en la mano y pensé que se me había dormido."

"Uffff... que bien se queda uno después de..." Dijo Laki apareciendo por fin. "Oh, perdón, estáis cenando aún."

"Creo que habría que llevar a Billie al médico." Dijo Charlie.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo preocupada.

"Ha sido un segundo, he perdido toda la fuerza de la mano y he empapado a Charlie." Le explicó él.

"Oh, vaya, déja que te traiga un trapo." Dijo ella. "Billie, igual deberías ir a que te viese un médico, podría ser grave."

"Ya te llevo yo." Le dije.

"Es una pena que no tengáis servicio de urgencias en la reserva." Nos dijo Charlie mientras me intentaba llevar a mi padre al médico.

"Ten Charlie, usa esto." Le dijo Laki pasándole un trapo de cocina. "¿Quieres ir al baño y lo lavas para que no quede mancha?"

"Tranquila, era solo agua." Le dijo Charlie. "Lo secaré un poco y ya se secará solo..."

Era un poco raro, pero juraría que antes de desaparecer, Laki no tenía ojeras y ahora tenía una ligera sombra amoratada bajo el ojo. Bajo el ojo, en un punto de la mandíbula en el brazo... Antes de que pudiese comprobarlo se había perdido de vista.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil Sr.)

Había sido una suerte que Billie hubiese reaccionado tan rápido, más que nada porque justo entonces Laki había estado acercándose de vuelta a casa y si lo hubiese oído probablemente hubiese vuelto a entrar en un estado de mal humor curioso. Lo malo era que ahora lo iban a llevar al médico por si acaso.

Cuando me acerqué a Laki con el revuelo, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca ella asintió y señaló con disimulo a los bosques.

"Laki, me preguntaba qué tal llevabas la mano." Le dijo Charlie cuando todo se calmó un poco.

"Ah, bien, bueno, ya casi lo tengo curado, tiene un parche que es casi transparente." Le dijo mostrándoselo. "Me lo mantiene hidratado y así curará antes."

"No me había fijado antes, tienes..."

"Oh, me he caído antes, contra la matequillera, no veas el tortazo." Dijo. "Suerte que Seth estaba allí para atenderme."

¿Seth?

Le miré y vi que se rascaba un poco el cuello mientras hablaba con mi hijo y el resto de los chicos de la manada.

"¿Seth estaba aquí para ayudarte?" Le dije.

"Oh, vaya, he metido la pata." Dijo ella poniendo cara de que la habíamos pillado. "No le digáis que os lo he dicho, se pondría hecho una furia si se enterase de que se me ha escapado que estuvo ayudándome con... bueno con la comida."

"Oh, así que el joven Seth te ha ayudado a cocinar." Dijo Charlie mirándole divertido y con ironía. "Vaya, es un chico encantador ¿eh?"

"Sí, es un cielo." Dijo la prima. "Y muy divertido."

"Entonces deberías compensarle por la ayuda ¿no?" Le dijo Charlie.

"¿Estáis insinuando que debo invitarle a algo fuera de aquí?" Nos dijo divertida y casi riéndose.

"Eh, lo has dicho tú." Le dijo Charlie. "Pero sí, sois jóvenes y aquí que yo sepa no tenéis bares de jóvenes ni discotecas ni nada así como para salir a divertiros."

"¡Sois unos casamenteros!" Dijo ya riéndose suavemente. "Como me despiste me montaréis una boda con alguien."

"¿Quién dijo boda?" Le dijo Charlie. "Yo no he oído nada de boda. ¿Habéis dicho vosotros algo de boda?"

"No, no hemos dicho nada de bodas." Dije. "Solo que igual deberías agradecerle a Seth la ayuda, educación y buenos modales ¿no crées?"

"Sí, pero se supone que de eso no tengo yo muchos." Me dijo divertida. "De todas formas, ya pensaba yo hacer algo para agradecerle que me haya dedicado un rato para ayudarme."

"Bien, bien." Dijimos. "¿Y qué habías pensado?"

"¡Sois unos cotillas!" Nos dijo riéndose.

"Venga... por los viejos tiempos." Le dije cogiéndola con la cabeza bajo mi brazo.

"Solo por eso ya no digo nada." Afirmó soltándose y mirándome con cara seria. "No me vuelvas a hacer eso." Añadió antes de alejarse.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo Charlie.

"Acabo de recordar que no le gusta que le cojan así." Le dije.

No es que no le gustase, es que me acababa de dar cuenta que le recordaba a alguien más, así era como solíamos jugar mis primos los Black y también Levi Uley entre nosotros, supongo que Uley también se lo hacía a ella, sí, lo recuerdo, se lo hacía solo por picarla un poco o también para reñirla en broma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Era un poco tarde cuando decidimos dar por acabada la reunión cuando la gente comenzó a acusar las horas y ya solo quedábamos los jóvenes.

"Eh, una fiesta chula." Le dijo Jared yendo de la mano de Kim que parecía morirse de sueño. "Ahora pillo por qué te llevaste medio supermercado."

"Para hacer madera para los muebles." Afirmó Paul.

"No te pases, que te pongo un bozal." Le contestó Laki divertida. "Por cierto, er... Rachel, mañana me paso a ver a tu padre. Me preocupa qué le pasó."

"Seguro que está encantado de recibir tu visita." Le dijo sonriendole.

"Yo no." Afirmó Paul.

La verdad es que si lo que Laki planeaba era ganarse la simpatía de la gente de allí le había salido la noche redonda. La mayoría de gente se lo había pasado genial y creo que los únicos que aún seguían con cierto resquemor hacia ella eran Sam y Paul; el mismo Sam que me sacó casi a rastras de aquella casa en un descuido de Laki que despedía a Jared y Kim y me llevó a la puerta de casa.

"Y ahora entra y deja de hacer el tonto poniéndote en peligro." Me dijo.

Ya, como que si creía que me iba a quedar allí quieto iba listo, aunque dejase a Paul vigilándome, conseguí burlarle y volví a casa de Laki media hora más tarde para encontrarla en el patio trasero aún guardando sillas y demás en el granero.

"Bonita noche." Le dije.

"Sí, es bonita." Me dijo tras poner las sillas que quedaban en el porche como si fuesen decoración junto a una mesa de té. "Ya pensaba que te habías ido sin despedirte."

"Sam me arrastró." Afirmé.

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta, si no le hubiese reñido personalmente." Afirmó seria. "No me gusta que me secuestren a los invitados, la verdad."

"Da igual, me he escapado un rato." Le dije feliz de que se preocupase por mí aunque fuese un poco.

"Está bien, pasa." Me dijo frotándose la cara y revelando aún más moratones casi curados y marrones. "Voy a meter la mantequilla en el frigo de dentro, los recipientes de barro que compré y cuando se solidifiquen ya los empapelaré."

"¿Qué te...?"

"Ah, ah." Levantó un dedo sin mirarme mientras entrábamos. "2ª cosa con la que no puedes bromear conmigo."

Su cara sin maquillar por la noche.

"Algún día tendrás que decirme por qué." Le dije.

"Algún día lo descubrirás." Me dijo. "Pareces un chico listo. Por cierto, estaba preguntándome... como hoy me has ayudado, igual mañana te apetecería que saliésemos de aquí y fuésemos a tomar algo por ahí. Sería entre medio de unas visitas a unos anticuarios de Port Angeles que tengo que hacer, pero he pensado que igual te interesa. ¿Qué me dices?"

"Que a qué hora me paso a buscarte." Afirmé.

"Oye, que si tenías otros planes por mí no los dejes." Me dijo. "Podemos ir otro día."

"No, no. No tenía planes." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza mientras la veía secar un poco las bolas amarillas que habían salido de los cubos poco a poco hasta meterlas en los recipientes de barro del montón que había sacado de una de las cajas de mudanza. "Esto... ¿te ayudo con eso?"

"Claro, solo hay que secarlo un poco y meterlo hasta rellenar los moldes." Me dijo divertida. "Creo que serán de 2 libras cada una, así que... durarán una temporada."

"Podrías venderlas." Le dije.

"Yo no vendo, intercambio." Afirmó. "Así es como se hacía y así es como mola hacerlo entre amigos."

"Pero el coche que..." Comencé a decir.

"Eso es harina de otro costal." Me dijo. "Y olvídate de lo que viste, es secreto ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh, cierto." Afirmé.

"Olvídate del coche, de la pelea que se formó..."

"¿Qué coche?" Le pregunté bromeando y haciéndola sonreír y apuntarme con el dedo.

"Ey, muy bueno..." Murmuró divertida.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12: LA ENFERMEDAD DE LAKI.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Laki." La llamé golpeando la puerta cuando fui a abrirla y la encontré cerrada. "¡Laki!"

"Seth, por amor de dios, se te oye desde casa." Me dijo Quil viniendo medio dormido y descamisado pero en vaqueros. "¿Se puede saber qué tripa se te ha roto ahora? Llevas jodiendo la marrana media hora."

"Laki no contesta dentro." Le dije preocupado.

"¿Has pensado que igual se ha ido a algún lado?" Me dijo frotándose los ojos.

"El coche está ahí aparcado." Le dije. "No lo ha cogido para irse."

"Vale, pues cálmate, seguro que no anda muy lejos…" Me dijo bostezando mientras volvíamos a oír unos aullidos cerca. "Lo que sí que andan cerca son los lobos. Deberíamos irnos a casa."

"No puedo irme sin saber dónde está." Le dije. "¿Y si la han pillado los lobos?. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo y no la han encontrado aún?"

"¿Y si voy y le digo a tu madre a dónde vas por las noches cuando ella duerme?" Me dijo. "Vete a la cama, descansa y mañana por la mañana ya seguirás llamándola."

"No puedo." Afirmé para volver a aporrear la puerta llamándola.

Entonces fue cuando oí ruidos al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó una voz algo cascada.

"¿Laki?" Le pregunté. "¿Eres tú?"

"Seth, vete a casa." Me dijo. "No me encuentro bien, vete a casa, ya mismo."

"¿Por qué narices no has contestado antes?" Le dijo Quil. "Me habéis despertado."

"No me encuentro bien, me he tomado una medicina un poco fuerte para dormir." Nos dijo sin abrir la puerta.

"¿Por qué no nos dejas entrar y lo discutimos?" Le dijo Quil.

"No puedo, no sé si es contagioso." Afirmó antes de toser. "No quisiera poner enfermo a nadie más."

"Yo me largo." Dijo Quil bostezando. "Dejar las peleas de enamorados para otro rato. Seth, vete a la cama, ya vendrás mañana a verla."

"¿Seguro que no quieres ir al médico?" Le pregunté preocupado.

"Ya iré mañana si me sigo encontrando mal." Me contestó con voz un poco tocada y para volver a toser. "Vete a casa, no quisiera pegaros nada…"

La verdad es que no me quedé nada tranquilo con aquella explicación; sin embargo, cuando oí los aullidos mucho más cerca fue cuando me preocupé y decidí regresar a casa y volver cuando hubiese amanecido y los lobos se hubiesen calmado un poco.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Las 6.30, la hora perfecta para volver a ver si Laki estaba despierta; hice todo el camino casi volando bajo el sol que comenzaba a salir.

Toc, toc, toc.

No contestaron a la primera, sin embargo, puede oír ruidos al otro lado.

Toc, toc, toc.

"Está abierto." Me dijeron del otro lado. "Pasa."

Con cuidado abrí la puerta y me encontré con una cortina oscura tras ella.

"¿Y esta cortina?" Le pregunté tragándome el polvo que tenía. "No me extraña que te pongas mala con esta cantidad de polvo."

"Ya me encuentro un poco mejor." Afirmó haciéndome dar cuenta que estaba con una pinta de estar enferma de verdad.

Llevaba puesto su poncho y por debajo llevaba ropa larga y una capucha de sudadera le salía del poncho como si lo hubiese llevado puesto.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Le pregunté sin acabar de creérmelo.

"Sí, son solo problemas que tengo una vez al mes." Afirmó. "Se pasan en una semana o menos. Lo que pasa que se me han unido con un principio de gripe. Suelo estar griposa cuando me pasa esto." Añadió volviendo a tirarse en el sofá.

Así que era solo eso. Suspiré aliviado al darme cuenta que sabía que no era grave.

"Deja la puerta abierta." Le dije. "Sé de algo que te irá genial."

"Ya tengo algo que me va genial." Afirmó cogiendo un bote y sacando una pastilla que se tragó con un poco de agua. "Mano de santo, oye."

Cogí el bote en cuanto se despistó y miré el contenido: 'VALIUM'.

Aún pude ver que era para 10 mg o algo así antes de que me las cogiese y las volviese a guardar.

"Tú ni se te ocurra tocar ni una." Me dijo. "Eres aún muy joven para empezar con esto."

"¿Y tú si puedes?" Le dije.

"Hay tantas cosas que hago y no debería…" Afirmó cubriéndose los ojos.

No sabía para qué servía ese 'Valium' pero lo que sí sabía era cómo ayudarla con su problema.

"Laki, voy a…" Comencé a decirle para que me moviese su mano sin destaparse los ojos indicándome que como quisiera. "Enseguida vuelvo." Le dije.

Aún era pronto para que abriesen al público el supermercado de la reserva, pero podía intentar ver si Kim trabajaba y me podía pasar lo que necesitaba.

Estaba, y no le importó demasiado dejarme entrar un momento para coger lo que necesitaba y salir por la puerta de atrás tras pagar los artículos.

Lástima que para cuando llegué a casa de Laki y entré por la puerta estuviese dormida tal y como indicaba su respiración calmada y suave aunque no se había movido ni un pelo de su posición.

Suspiré y fui a deshacer la bolsa a la cocina para meter lo que necesitaba en el congelador y luego colocar el resto en la mesa de la cocina.

Luego me fui a sentar cerca de ella y encendí el fuego para intentar calentar un poco la estancia.

Curiosamente, no se despertó, pasé allí varias horas y siguió dormida, eso sí, creo que tuvo una pesadilla porque se removió y justo a la medio día, cuando me fui a casa para decirle a mi madre que Laki estaba enferma y me iba a pasar a intentar cocinarle algo para que no tuviese que levantarse y pudiese recuperarse oí movimiento en su casa.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntó mi madre.

"Creo que acaba de despertarse." Le dije a mi madre.

"Será mejor que le lleves algo de aquí." Me dijo mi madre. "¿Seguro que está despierta?"

"S… No." Murmuré al darme cuenta que no era ella la que parecía estar despierta.

No era ella, era más bien alguien llamando a la puerta, alguien que se dirigía hacia aquí.

"Mamá, por una de esas no habrás invitado a alguien ¿no?"

"Oh, le dije a Charlie que se pasase a probar mi nueva receta de palitos de pescado con lima." Me dijo sonriendo. "No es por nada, pero tiene un buen paladar."

Menudo par, yo con Laki que debía considerarme un amigo más pequeño que ella, lo cual era indudable considerando que debía ser como el abuelo de Quil; yo con Laki y mi madre con el agente Swan.

Justo iba a salir cuando me encontré cara a cara con él que llamaba a la puerta.

"Vaya, qué oportuno." Me dijo. "¿Ibas a algún lado?"

"Iba a ver si Laki se había despertado ya." Afirmé.

"¿Despertado?" Me dijo. "Pues siento decirte que no debe estar en casa, al pasar he visto su coche aparcado y con la matricula llena de porquería, iba a decirle que llevarla así es denunciable pero no contestaban en casa."

"Creo que ha pasado mala noche." Afirmé. "Así que se ha tomado algo y se ha echado a dormir."

"¿Tan mal se encontraba?" Me dijo Charlie.

"Creo que sí, está con gripe y con… problemas de mujer." Le dije notando que me sonrojaba al decir la última parte.

"Entonces supongo que necesitará tu ayuda urgentemente." Me dijo divertido.

"Sí, se ha tomado un Valium y voy a despertarla para comer, cuando consiga hacer algo comestible, claro." Afirmé.

"Vaya, pues sí que tenía que estar mal para ir al médico." Dijo Charlie descargando la botella que llevaba en una bolsa de papel. "Aunque supongo que alguien la habrá llevado, claro."

Ya casi estaba en casa de Laki, así que ni me enteré de que le había oído.

Cuando entré en la cabaña vi que Laki, en vez de haberse despertado parecía haber rodado del sofá y estaba casi colgando de este, con los pies sobre la alfombra de pieles y cubierta aún con la manta que le había echado por encima boca-arriba.

Suspiré y fui a volver a ponerla en el sofá antes de irme a la cocina. La verdad es que estaba bastante mona cuando dormía, hasta parecía indefensa y todo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

Plaff…

Estaba durmiendo tan feliz, sin tener sueños salvo una pequeña traza de pesadilla, gracias a San Valium, cuando de pronto… me caí, me levanté en el suelo, aunque me había caído no me había hecho el más mínimo daño. Aunque sí es cierto que me froté la cabeza.

Justo entonces miré alrededor y me di cuenta de un detalle: la mesa no estaba todo lo limpia que yo la había dejado. Allí habían dejado una bolsa llena de chocolatinas como las que te hacen por encargo en las tiendas de dulces, así como unos parches antitérmicos y unas Saldevas de las suavecillas. Y otro detalle más… el fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido y las ventanas abiertas.

Suspiré al darme cuenta de quién podía haber sido el que me había cogido las llaves y llenado la mesa de esas cosas y por qué.

Suspiré y me levanté.

Dios, cómo odiaba esos días del mes… y si encima se me juntaban con lo que se me habían juntado mucho peor.

"¿Qué coño haces en mi cocina?" Le pregunté a Seth viéndole cómo estaba inclinado ante el horno eléctrico.

"¡Ah!" Le asusté. "No te he oído despertarte."

"Me he caído del sofá." Afirmé. "¿Y bien?. ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi cocina?"

"Es que como estabas dormida y enferma pensé hacerte la comida." Me dijo suavemente antes de cambiar de cara a preocupación. "¡Ah!. ¿Estás ya mejor?. ¿Cómo te encuentras? A mi hermana le solía doler mucho…"

"Estoy un poco mejor, cálmate." Le dije para darme cuenta de la hora que era. "¿Has estado todo el tiempo intentando cocinar?"

"Sí, es… he visto algo de carne en el congelador y he intentado hacer asado, pero… aún no entiendo muy bien la chimenea, así que estoy intentándolo con este horno."

"A ver…" Le dije moviéndome para ir a ver el horno tras él y comprobando que la carne estaba casi hecha. "Ya está casi hecha. Lo que… las patatas…"

"Ah, estaba probando, también he conseguido hacer asadas en la chimenea." Dijo sonriendo.

Pues la verdad es que no olía exactamente a patatas asadas.

"Voy a cogerlas y las traigo." Afirmé.

La verdad es que nunca nadie había sido tan pesado insistiendo en quedarse conmigo cuando estaba así, a la mayoría cuando decía que era contagioso para que me dejasen en paz solían hacerlo, huían aterrados de mí como si tuviese la peste; pero no Seth.

Saqué las patatas de las cenizas del fuego que seguía ardiendo sin que me saliese siquiera algo de rojez en las manos, con que menos ampollas o quemaduras de cualquier tipo, las apreté un poco entre mis manos para enfriarlas un poco con los brazos flexionados hacia mi cuello y mirando a la cocina donde podía ver a Seth mirando al horno como si por hacerlo el asado fuese a hacerse antes.

¿Por qué ese chico me prestaba más atención y me cuidaba más que mi propia familia?

¿A qué venía ese interés tan profundo por mí, por mi salud, por mi falta…?

"Aquí están, las patatas." Le dije mostrándoselas en el puño de mi sudadera donde las había puesto cubriéndome las manos con ellos para dar el pego.

"¡Ah, ten cuidado, te vas a quemar!" Me dijo cogiéndolas deprisa.

"Shhh… baja la voz, me duele un poco la cabeza." Le dije pasándoselas con cuidado y suavidad. "Además, no estaban tan calientes, al menos no a través del jersey."

"Están muy calientes." Afirmó.

"¿Sabías que pasé la prueba de hombría de la manada a la vez que mis 'hermanos'?" Le dije suavemente mientras me ponía a cortar las patatas remostándolas con un puñetazo con el culo del puño. "Cogí la piedra del fuego y la mantuve en alto más que cualquier otro. Al cabo de 2 horas mis palmas estaban llenas de ampollas, al cabo de más horas, las tenía desolladas y Levy me las vendó." Afirmé recordándolo y mirándome las palmas donde aún tenía la marca de una piel un tono más clara que el resto, cosa que casi nadie notaba nunca. "Me pasé semanas con las manos dolidas, pero seguí haciendo mi vida. Ese día aprendí algo, 'nunca cojas unas piedras que llevaban al fuego horas como para estar rojas'..." Afirmé más deprisa y sonriendo para hacerle apretar los labios aguantándose la risa.

Era revitalizante verle, me hacía sentir joven de nuevo; así que sonreí pelando las patatas.

"Tú le querías ¿no?" Me dijo suavemente. "A Levi."

"¿A ese maldito mojón de excrementos de bisonte?" Dije. "Sí, un tiempo." Reconocí suavemente.

Era imposible, le odiaba, le había odiado a muerte durante años, por lo que me hizo; pero sobre todo me odiaba a mí misma, por haber cambiado por él, por haber confiado en él, por no haber saltado contra aquel par… pero sobre todo, me odiaba a mí misma por haberle hecho sentir mal, por haberle visto tan afectado como cuando me dijo todo tras el ataque a Marah. La cara que puso la noche antes de que me fuese, tan llena de pena y a la vez de compasión… esa cara que solo yo le hice poner nunca me acompañó en mi huída, en todos esos años lejos.

No podía engañarme, aunque le odiase no podía evitar amarle en lo más profundo del corazón, las heridas se habían cerrado pero aún quedaban arañazos de lo que una vez fue.

"¿Por qué entonces actúas como si le odiases?" Me preguntó.

"Porque le odio." Afirmé. "Y le odio porque una vez le quise y me traicionó, de la peor manera posible."

"¿Cómo?" Me preguntó interesado.

"Se acabó, no quiero hablar más del tema." Afirmé dando una palmada en la encimera algo fuerte y molesta. "No te importa y no pienso volver a hablar del tema. Para empezar no deberíamos ni haberlo sacado."

"Me gustaría saberlo." Afirmó. "¿Cómo es posible que...?"

"HE DICHO... que se acabó." Afirmé gritando y luego añadiendo el final tras calmarme un poco.

El pobre chaval no tenía la culpa de que Levi Jr. Hubiese sido un maldito cabrón ¿o sí? No, no la tenía. Él solo había venido aquí, me había intentado cocinar algo para cuando despertase porque le había dicho que estaba enferma y me había traído...

"A todo esto, aún no te he preguntado qué es todo lo que me has traído y por qué." Le dije.

"Oh, son remedios, mi hermana solía tomarlos cuando aún..." Me dijo.

Lo que había pensado.

¿Y ahora qué?. ¿Le decía que no me iban a servir de nada porque no era lo que se pensaba?. ¿Le contaba la verdad de por qué estaba tan jodida que me tenía que quedar en casa y sobre todo cerrar puertas y ventanas por la noche para que no entrase la más mínima luz a través del blindaje de puertas, ventanas y paredes y tomar Valiums y Profacs cada vez que estaba suficientemente despierta como para poder perder el control?

Nah, era muy crío aún para entender hasta dónde me llegaba la mierda.

"Gracias por preocuparte de mí." Le dije.

"De nada." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y ahora... a comer."

"Será a cenar." Le dije.

"¿A estas horas?" Me preguntó confuso.

"No he comido, así que a estas horas ya mejor ceno." Le dije. "Avisas a tu madre primero, como has cocinado tú me parece una falta de respeto echarte."

"Le dije que venía a comer, porque estabas enferma." Me dijo mientras ambos oíamos pasos acercándose a la casa. "Creo que tienes visitas."

"Voy a abrir." Afirmé.

La verdad es que antes de abrir ya podía saber perfectamente quiénes eran y que había uno que llevaba un ratito ya allí. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Charlie, el primo Quil, Billie y su hijo con la oreja puesta en vez de llamar los 3 últimos en llegar.

"Dejadme adivinar, estabais mirando la carcoma de la puerta ¿no?" Les dije con ironía.

"Yo andaba más bien preocupado." Me dijo Billie. "Tengo un chivatazo de consumo ilegal de drogas en este domicilio."

"¿Quién es?" Me preguntó Seth desde la cocina.

"El frente de juventudes con Jacob acompañando al agente Swan que dice que le han pasado un aviso de consumo ilegal de drogas en mi casa." Le dije.

"¿Te importa si paso y echo un vistazo?" Me preguntó Charlie.

Como respuesta solo me aparté y le dejé pasar, a todos.

"¿Y el resto?" Dije mientras pasaban.

"Alguien nos dijo que estabas enferma." Me dijo Billie. "Tienes mala cara."

"Principio de gripe." Afirmé cerrando deprisa puesto que veía que comenzaba a oscurecer un poco. "Esto..."

"¡Aha!" Dijo Charlie en el salón haciéndonos girar para mirarle. "Lo que yo pensaba. Señorita... estás en problemas."

"¿Qué es eso?" Le dijeron mi sobrino y mi sobrino-nieto casi a la vez.

"Es mi medicina." Afirmé recuperando el bote.

"¿Y qué médico te lo ha mandado?" Me preguntó.

"El licenciado 28005831, de la costa oeste." (el número de colegiado me lo he inventado, si alguien se da por aludido lo siento, habrá sido casualidad que alguien tenga ese número) Afirmé metiéndomelo en el bolsillo.

"¿Tan grave estás?" Me dijo.

"¿Cómo que estás grave?" Me preguntó Seth asustado viniendo con la carne pinchada en el tenedor de trinchar en madera que había hecho hacía unos días.

"La administración de esta droga se indica por vía oral para tratar la ansiedad, trastornos psicosomáticos, tortícolis, espasmos musculares." "También para el tratamiento del vértigo, insomnio, disnea, y el _Síndrome paraneoplásico del hombre rígido_, pero no tiene mejores efectos que el sulfato de magnesio en mujeres embarazadas con eclampsia." Les dijo Charlie mirándome. "Y aquí pone que está contraindicada en personas que presenten _miastenia gravis_, _glaucoma_, insuficiencia respiratoria, depresión respiratoria, insuficiencia hepática y renal. Deberá evaluarse la relación riesgo-beneficio en quienes tengan antecedentes de crisis convulsivas, _hipoalbuminemia_, y psicosis o _paranoia_."

"Y yo no tengo ninguna de ellas." Afirmé. "Me lo recetaron para dormir como una bendita. Estoy ahora con unos dolores que no me dejan dormir, así que estoy tomando esto por indicaciones del médico." Añadí buscando la receta que me habían hecho hacía siglos para cada vez que tuviese que ir a coger y con fecha del primer día de cada ciclo; beneficios de mi anterior trabajo. "Aquí lo pone bien clarito."

"Sí, parece todo en orden." Dijo Charlie rascándose la cabeza. "Juraría que no lo recetaban para dormir porque era muy fuerte..."

"Si supieras los dolores que tengo y cómo me afectan seguro que no decías eso." Afirmé enfadada.

Por suerte me di cuenta antes de tener que lamentar nada y cogí la tableta de chocolate que Seth me había dejado en la mesa con la bolsa, la saqué con violencia y mordí un buen trozo para tras tragar un par de veces, calmarme un poco.

"Y vuelven a empezar." Afirmé suspirando.

"¿Quieres que te llevemos a un médico?" Me preguntó mi primo. "Si estás mal..."

"No, me bastará con lo que me ha traído Seth." Afirmé. "Pero gracias por preocuparos."

"¿Y qué te ha traído?" Me dijo Charlie echando un vistazo antes de que pudiese hacer nada y cerrando la bolsa de golpe. "Vale, será mejor que me vaya, es… no se me da muy bien tratar con esto. Que tengáis un buen día."

No sé si había reconocido por lo que había en la bolsa qué era lo que me pasaba, le aterrorizaba otra cosa o bien era un tipo sabio y prefería huir antes de que me diese uno de los periodos agresivos, el caso es que huyó.

"Me parece que si es lo que pienso no nos interesará meternos en medio." Afirmó mi sobrino.

"Lo que me sorprende es que Seth sea tan masoquista como para exponerse así." Añadió su hijo mirándonos.

"No tenía nada mejor que hacer." Dijo Seth.

"Sí, últimamente no tienes nada mejor que hacer." Afirmé yo mirándole con un poco de escepticismo. "Ni ir a la playa, ni jugar fútbol con tus amigos, ni cine con ellos…"

"Encima de que me preocupo por ti." Me dijo como echándomelo en cara. "Además, ya estoy acostumbrado a los mordiscos de mi hermana." Afirmó orgulloso. "Tengo 17 años de experiencia."

"Oh, sí, mucha." Dije con un tono de broma.

"Me parece que vas a deber unas cuantas rondas." Me dijo mi sobrino Billie sonriendo.

"Sí, creo que sí." Afirmé.

"En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos ya." Dijo Billie. "O igual mejor se queda Jake contigo, por si en medio de la noche te pasa algo o empeoras o…"

"¡No!" Dije un poco deprisa. "Es mejor que no se quede nadie. Estaré bien, además, ya sabes lo que diría tu padre, no es cortés que un hombre esté a solas con una mujer en casa de esta y solos por la noche."

"Eso es del paleozoico, lo menos." Me dijo Jacob divertido. "Aunque no te preocupes, no me apetecía demasiado quedarme contigo, no sea que me pases las pulgas o lo que sea que tengas."

Me aguanté las ganas de atacarle tragándome una pastilla tranquilizante, gracias a mi reacción fue cuando me di cuenta que ya era tan oscuro que pronto saldría la luna.

"Será mejor que os vayáis ya." Les dije intentando sonar normal. "Hoy mismo he visto lobos cerca, no quisiera por nada del mundo que hubiese problemas."

"¿Has visto lobos?" Me dijeron.

"Por eso cierro la puerta." Afirmé. "Una chica sola y lobos cerca… llámame antigua si quieres pero no me gusta."

Ante eso mi sobrino me miró y levantó una ceja pero luego sacudió la cabeza y dio media vuelta en la silla de ruedas.

"Me pasaré mañana mismo a ver cómo sigues." Me dijo mientras les acompañaba a él y a su hijo hasta la puerta. "Y no me digas que no porque voy a hacerlo."

"Está bien, como quieras." Afirmé abriendo la puerta y notando un calor en la mano para darme cuenta que comenzaba a oscurecerse por lo que la guardé en la manga. "Pero que sea de día."

"Como quieras." Me dijo.

Tan pronto hubieron salido cerré la puerta casi de golpe y me apoyé en ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo Seth.

Mierda, se me había olvidado que él seguía allí.

"Perfectamente." Afirmé. "Esto… ¿no se preocupará tu madre si tardas tanto?"

"No te preocupes, a mí no me dan miedo los lobos." Me dijo sonriendo.

Claro, porque no sabía por qué iban.

"¿De verdad que estás bien?" Me dijo. "¿Quieres que me quede toda la noche y te cuido? Solo hará falta que avise a mi madre y…"

"Sí, gracias." Le dije cortándole.

Hubiese preferido que se fuese, pero tal y como estaba ya la noche mejor no arriesgarme volviendo a abrir la puerta.

"¿De verdad que estás bien?" Me preguntó confuso. "Pareces alterada."

"Son las noches estas." Afirmé mientras fuera aullaban los lobos. "Me ponen los pelos de punta. ¿Nos comemos ya el asado?"

"Yo lo saco." Me dijo recuperando la energía y la sonrisa y yendo a la cocina para cogerlo.

Mientras no me podía ver, miré mi mano, volvía a estar del mismo color que siempre, así que suspiré.

"¿De verdad que no te pasa nada?" Me sorprendió Seth sacándome de mis pensamientos con el asado en las manos. "Es… juraría que…"

"No, no." Afirmé. "Estoy bien. ¡Hummm! Eso tiene un olor delicioso."

"Te cojo el teléfono." Me dijo.

"Claro, sí, avisa a tu madre, por favor." Le dije yendo a coger los platos.

Por suerte la casa estaba sellada ya, fui a las puertas y eché la llave de todas, sabía que las ventanas estarían cerradas, algunas no las había abierto en todo el día y otras las había cerrado poco a poco según comenzaba a caer la noche.

"Ya está, arreglado." Me dijo Seth sonriendo desde el teléfono. "Le he dicho mi madre que no te encontrabas muy bien así que me iba a quedar vigilándote. Me ha dicho que mañana vendrá ella a ver si puede ayudarte como hacía con Leah."

"Oh, genial." Dije intentando sonar contenta. "Y ahora a cenar."


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13: FIN DE CONVALECENCIA. LOBOS TEMERARIOS.**

(Voz de Seth)

Nunca había visto algo igual. Tan pronto habíamos acabado de cenar, Laki se tomó unas pastillas que le había llevado para el dolor y cuando acabamos de meter los platos en el lavavajillas que había instalado porque decía que nunca se le dio demasiado bien lo de lavar platos, se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá donde tras tomarse una pastilla del bote de Valium, al poco se quedó frita mientras jugábamos al póker.

"¿Laki?" La había llamado.

No había contestado, al contrario, se había quedado frita del todo. Yo le había echado la manta y luego había ido a coger otra de su cuarto, donde debo admitir que era fácil verla puesto que estaba con otra más en lo alto del armario.

En toda la noche lo único que había hecho era estarme sentado junto a ella, hacerme solitarios con las cartas de póker y mirando la decoración del salón, además de verla dormir y dolerme cuando se revolvió un par de veces en sueños y mordió el cojín como si soñase con algo de morder. Soltó también un par de sonidos que me parecieron como gruñidos y no pasó más.

Lo que más me preocupó fueron los aullidos y que en algún momento de la noche, algo rascó la puerta trasera.

Ahora estaba casi amaneciendo el 3 día que iba a pasar con ella a ratos para cuidarla cuando no estaba con otra gente cuando noté que esta vez el que arañaba la puerta no era precisamente un animal mediano o pequeño.

Me preocupé, pero no hice nada, hasta que comenzó a golpear la puerta, entonces sí que me preocupé, fui a encargarme pero antes de que pudiera, oí ruidos de pelea fuera y grañidos animales, me apresuré a abrir la puerta pero para cuando lo hice me encontré cara a cara con un montón de lobos que me miraron gruñéndome por lo que volví a cerrar la puerta, de golpe antes de que se tirase uno contra mí.

"¿Qué...?" Murmuré.

Era imposible, pero juraría que todos los lobos de la zona o casi estaban allí apostados, miré por la ventana y vi que los que no estaban apostados por el porche trasero, estaban por el patio, y después de un rato, la inmensa mayoría se levantaron y desaparecieron.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces tú ahí plantado?" Me dijo una voz tras de mí.

"Ah, Laki, es... hay un montón de lobos." Le dije. "Por el patio y el porche."

"Ah, vaya, seguro que no son peligrosos." Me dijo rascándose la cabeza.

"Espera, no puedes salir." Le dije cuando extendió la mano al pomo. "Lo he intentado yo y por poco me atacan."

"Bah, ya será para menos." Me dijo.

Al final consiguió apartarme y abrir la puerta, así que me preparé para defenderla si era preciso, sin embargo, aunque al abrir gruñeron, al instante pararon y volvieron a calmarse.

"**Buenos chicos.**" Les dijo ella en lo que decía que era Chinook antiguo y que yo no entendía. "¿Lo ves Seth? No son tan fieros como los pintan. Voy a ver si cojo un poco de carne y se la echo. Seguro que han venido porque han olido la carne en proceso de curarse y adobo que tengo en la casetilla."

"¿Cómo es posible...?" Le dije sin comprender. "Te juro que cuando yo he abierto la puerta me han gruñido."

"No sé, supongo que toleran mejor a las hembras." Me dijo bromeando. "De todas formas... ¿para qué querías salir?"

"Había oído ruidos y golpes fuera, pero para cuando he querido mirar lo que fuera que los causaba se había ido ya." Afirmé mientras ella se rascaba la cabeza.

"Oh." Dijo abriendo un cuartito que tenía anexo al granero y dejándome ver cuando entró que tenía allí un montón de trozos de carne y animales despellejados y colgados de ganchos como si los estuviese curando y ahumando algunos. "Igual era un golpe de viento."

No, ni siquiera ella se creía que era un golpe de viento, podía verlo en pequeños signos de su cara que aparentaba estar tranquila.

Escogió una buena pieza de carne no excesivamente grande que parecía los cuartos traseros de una oveja o tal vez una cabra y la cortó del resto para ponérsela bajo el brazo y mirarme para que saliese y cerrar ella.

Tan pronto salió con la carne, los lobos se levantaron y vinieron.

"Eh, quietos ahí." Dijo ella en tono inquisitorial. "Esto para agradeceros la ayuda, pero os lo coméis fuera del poblado ¿oído? Pues eso." Afirmó antes de tirárselo en varios trozos a los lobos que lo cogieron y se fueron corriendo y peleando a perderse entre los árboles.

"Das miedo ¿lo sabías?" Le dije.

"¿Solo porque no me asusto de tan poca cosa?" Me dijo bromeando. "Ya se sabe. 'Quien teme al lobo feroz, al lobo, al lobo'..." Se puso a canturrear un par de veces mientras volvíamos a la casa.

"Hoy pareces tener mejor salud ¿no?" Le dije contento de que al fin fuera así.

"Ah, sí." Afirmó cuando se le cayeron las llaves al piso y se agachó a recogerlas sin darse demasiada prisa. "Sí, bueno, creo que reduciré la medicina, ya me encuentro mucho mejor."

Sonreí un poco aliviado de que así fuese, aunque en el fondo algo me pesaba aún, y no sé qué era.

"Por cierto, ahora voy a deberte varios paseos más." Me dijo. "Llevas unos días cuidándome y no te lo he agradecido como dios manda."

¡¡Sí!! Dios, me había agradecido el haberme quedado a su lado, aquello era...

Brooom, porropon pon, pon, pon. Aporrearon la puerta.

Ambos miramos a la misma y fue a abrir ella.

"Eh, animal de bellota, esas no son formas de llamar a la puerta de nadie." Le dijo Laki a quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado.

"No tendría que llamar si el tío que tienes ahí estuviese a lo que tiene que estar en vez de a camelarse a una abuela." Dijo Paul molesto.

"Seth, pásame un cuchillo que voy a hacerme un abrigo con su piel." Me dijo Laki.

"Espera, ya me ocupo yo." Le dije. "¿Preparas tú el desayuno?"

"Vale, pero ese no pone un pie dentro de mi casa hasta que no deje de ser tan maleducado." Me dijo apartándose de la puerta y dándole un empujón a Paul cuando intentó poner un pie dentro de casa. "Te he dicho que tú no entras."

"Encima de vieja, maleducada." Dijo Paul mientras yo cogía el sitio de ella en la puerta abierta y ella iba a la cocina.

"Deja de meterte con ella, está convaleciente y no conviene molestarla." Le dije serio.

"No la veo demasiado convaleciente." Me dijo antes de mirarme con mala cara. "¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Sam y Jacob están llamando a todos. Tenemos que ir de inmediato."

"¿Ahora?" Le dije mirando hacia la cocina. "Aún no he desayunado."

"Pues te fastidias, y 'ahora' significa 'ahora mismo', así que venga." Me dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

"Te han dicho que no seas maleducado, niñato." Le dijo Laki viniendo junto a mí de la nada y agarrándole a Paul la mano para soltársela.

"Esto no te incumbe." Le dijo él. "Es una llamada a todos nosotros, tú no eres parte de nosotros."

"Seth, deberías ir." Me dijo Laki suavemente. "Será algo importante."

"¿Y cómo sé que desayunarás?" Le dije. "Ayer casi tuve que forzarte."

"Hoy no me pasará." Me dijo. "Probablemente me infle a galletas, y para la tarde prepararé bollos. Aunque si cuando acabéis no has desayunado... siempre puedes pasarte por aquí."

"Hecho." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

Fue curioso, miré a Paul y Seth alejarse por el camino desde la puerta y cerré tras entrar. Aún me preocupaba un poco quién había sangrado en el porche de atrás cuando los lobos que habían ido allí, sin duda a protegerme como todo lo que llevábamos de semana, le habían mordido.

Volví a salir al porche trasero y me volví a agachar sobre las gotas de sangre para mirarlas y tocarlas; intenté reconocer el olor, pero no lo conseguí del todo.

Sin duda debía ser alguien como nosotros, como los chicos allí o como yo, tenía un ligero punto que lo denotaba, pero no acababa de ubicar quién aunque sabía que le conocía.

Me incorporé y miré a la arboleda que rodeaba a mi casa seria.

Sabía dios que si ese 'alguien' había ido allí a por mí, o a hacer el menor daño a aquella gente lo iba a pagar caro. Ya me iba a encargar yo de que así fuese, pero primero iba a ser asegurarme que los lobos no se acercasen tanto a mi casa para evitar que les volviesen a ver como había hecho Seth.

Me interné en la arboleda y me subí al 'viejo casamentero' trepando sin dificultad como desde que era capaz de mantenerme en pie, solo que esta vez solo con mis manos y mis pies desnudos. Cuando estuve en donde deseaba, me apoyé en una rama y me llevé las manos a la boca para hacerme pantalla, entonces llené el aire con mi grito.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil Sr.)

Un aullido llenó el aire justo cuando mis hijos se fueron a trabajar y mi nieto hacía ya un buen rato que se había ido a una reunión cuando recibió el aviso de Jacob.

Cualquiera lo hubiese confundido con un aullido normal, cualquiera menos yo. No, aquel no era un aullido normal, era un aullido que provenía de alguien muy humano, apostaría que comunicándose o dando órdenes a los lobos auténticos, los de 4 patas.

Me apresuré a asomarme a la puerta de casa y cuando volví a oírlo, supe quién era.

"¿No se supone que estaba enferma?" Murmuré antes de disponerme a ir a su casa.

La verdad es que parecía llevar ya unos días enferma, no me cuadraba mucho que hubiese salido de casa, sola porque seguro que Seth estaba también en la reunión y no le hubiese dejado, y a juzgar por lo diáfano del aullido, desde al menos el tejado de su casa. Pero no, una vez más me equivoqué.

"¡¿Qué haces ahí arriba?!" Le grité cuando pasé por debajo del 'viejo celestino' y la vi bajando del mismo con unos saltos.

"Oh, es que los lobos habían vuelto a acercarse a mi casa." Me dijo.

"¿Otra vez?" Le dije. "No les habrás…"

"Les he pedido que al amanecer se piren antes de que les vean." Me contestó poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza. "Solo se preocupan por mí. No son peligrosos."

"Eso deberían habérselo dicho a los que les han atacado los lobos." Le dije.

"Si les atacas ellos te atacas; si cazas en sus terrenos ellos cazarán tus vacas." Me dijo suavemente. "Es la ley de la jungla, primo."

"Sabes a qué me refiero." Le dije.

"Matas un gato y te llaman mata-gatos." Me dijo suspirando.

"No es para bromear." Le dije dándole un golpe en la espalda.

"No bromeaba." Afirmó. "Aún no he acabado de juzgar al joven Uley, pero ya me he dado cuenta que este es un Uley distinto, tranquilo."

"¿Significa que se entierra el hacha de guerra?" Le pregunté esperanzado.

"No. Significa que aún no he tomado una decisión." Afirmó. "Pero la tomaré, tarde o temprano. De momento puede estar tranquilo. Tiene suerte de tener una mujer como la que tiene, no la conozco mucho pero me pareció encantadora; aguantar a un patán que le destrozó media cara… una santa."

Se me olvidaba que Laki tenía debilidad por las mujeres dulces, amables, alegres y a la vez con una cara faceta maternal y autoritaria con sus hombres; igual que por poco se me había olvidado que ella era como un perro de presa, si la había tomado con Sam Uley por su familia no iba a soltarle así como así. Solo esperaba que fuese justa y que se decantase pronto. De todas formas…

"¿Y qué pasará si decides que Sam no es 'persona grata'?" Le dije. "Es parte del consejo."

"Los Black somos más poderosos." Me dijo. "No lo olvides. El círculo se llama 'Círculo de ancianos', no 'Círculo de Uley', recuérdalo. Y ahora… ¿has desayunado? Hoy tengo galletas, haré bollos o lo intentaré más tarde."

No entendía qué quería decir, al menos no lo entendí entonces. Antes de darme cuenta habíamos acabado en su casa por el porche trasero y ella había abierto la puerta.

"Un café suena genial." Le dije decidiendo que si aún estaba un poco convaleciente convenía que le vigilásemos un poco.

Sonrió mientras pasaba al salón y allí estiró un trapo sobre la mesa y me indicó que me sentase donde quisiera.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Y ahora que hemos acabado…" Dije. "Seth, tú llevas unos días yendo a casa de Laki. ¿Sabías que los lobos llenaban hoy las puertas de la casa?"

"Qué dices, tío." Me dijo Paul. "He ido a buscarle, no había ni un lobo, ni siquiera un perro."

"Y yo te digo que había, un montón." Afirmé.

"Es cierto." Afirmó Embry. "Anoche estuvimos cerca de la zona y te juro que era como si todos los lobos del país estuviesen tirados en el patio de atrás y el porche delantero."

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Sam. "¿Qué les da caramelos o qué?"

"No sé, pero a mí me han gruñido y en cambio a ella se han portado casi como perros un poco a sus bolas." Nos dijo Seth. "Me ha parecido un poco raro, pero ella ha dicho que probablemente hubiesen olido la carne que tiene secando. Y creedme, es cierto, tiene la caseta pequeña llena de bichos colgando para secarlos, adobarlos y todo eso. Creo que no los ahuma porque no tiene dónde hacerlo sin ahumarse ella misma. Ha sacado un buen trozo de carne, se lo ha echado a los lobos en trozos más pequeños y se han largado."

"No sé, aunque hayan olido el olor de la carne, que huele…" Dijo Quil. "Los lobos no se habían acercado tanto en pleno verano. Tienen caza en sus terrenos ¿por qué iban a bajar a zonas habitadas y arriesgarse a que les disparen?"

"Ni idea, pero han hecho huir al bicho, fuese lo que fuese." Afirmó Seth.

Allí estaba un problema, habían aparecido más huellas, ninguna de ellas nuestra, no dejaban más rastro que huellas dispersas que luego se perdían en agua o terrenos mucho más duros, como si lo que las hiciese se hubiese molestado en no dejar rastro.

Cuando disolvimos la reunión cada uno se fue por su lado, pero yo me lo pensé mejor.

"Seth, espera, si vas a donde Laki te acompaño." Le dije. "Mi padre me pidió que pasase a ver si había mejorado algo."

"Creo que dijo algo de reducir las medicinas porque esta mañana ya se encontraba mucho mejor." Me dijo Seth claramente feliz de ello.

"Vaya, eso suena bien para ti, mal para el resto." Afirmé.

"Cómo te pasas." Me dijo.

"Es la verdad." Le dije. "En cuanto se recupere volverá a dar por saco por ahí y…"

¡Kabooom!

No, evidentemente no podía quedarse quieta ni estando enferma.

"Vale, creo que está claro que no necesita recuperarse." Afirmé cuando llegamos cerca de su casa y vimos una especie de animal robot totalmente destripado y con los circuitos algunos arrancados con violencia y unos agujeros de que lo habían atravesado con algo.

Entramos deprisa y nos encontramos con que Laki estaba desaparecida.

"¡Laki!" Gritó Seth llamándola.

Fue curioso, oímos apenas un zumbido y un golpe en el otro porche justo tras un pequeño resplandor por la puerta de la cocina.

"Chicos, qué hacéis aquí." Nos preguntó Quil Sr. entrando por el patio trasero justo cuando el golpe.

"¿Me andábais buscando?" Nos preguntó Laki apareciendo tras él.

"Laki, que susto me has metido." Le dijo el anciano. "No te he visto."

"Estaba arreglando un par de tejas." Afirmó ella.

"¿Pero no estabas enferma?" Le dije.

"Sí, pero como no lo arreglase se iba a volar la teja y es peligroso. Podría darle a alguien." Afirmó como si nada.

"Deberías estar aquí sin moverte para acabar de curarte." Le dijo Seth. "Te había dicho que no lo hicieras…"

"Ya te dije que estaba mejor, y no tenía nadie más a mano para hacerlo." Afirmó.

"Pues si estabas en el tejado igual podrías decirnos qué es el amasijo ese que tienes ante la puerta." Le dije.

"¿El qué?" Dijo ella.

Como respuesta solo señalé al trasto tirado ante la puerta delantera y la miré, no pareció para nada asombrada.

"Ni idea, no he visto nada parecido en mi vida." Afirmó. "Quiere decir que no es mío."

"Entonces lo tiramos." Le dije.

"Hombre, si vais a tirarlo yo me pido destriparlo un poco más, me encanta hacer manualidades, igual puedo aprovechar algo de esa cosa, sea lo que sea."

¿Por qué me daba la impresión de que sabía algo más de lo que daba a ver? No sé, había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso.

Mientras hablábamos la vimos irse y volver con un destornillador para ponerse a destripar más aún el robot sobre la mesa hasta reducirlo a un montón de cables y demás.

"¿Se puede saber para qué haces eso?" Le pregunté mientras Seth la ayudaba con unas marañas de cables.

"Cables para chapuzas domésticas." Me dijo a la vez que escondía algo en sus bolsillos, claro que no me preocupaba porque se estaba guardando tuercas y piezas pequeñas allí así como algunas piezas más. "Nunca sabes cuándo lo vas a necesitar ¿sabes?"

"Ya, claro." Le dije.

Aquello era un poco… raro.

Primero al bicho ese estaba claro que le habían arrancado los circuitos de cuajo, los ruidos en la casa… y ahora Laki se dedicaba a coger cables cuando… un momento, nos estaba mintiendo.

"¿Para qué has dicho que necesitas esas piezas?" Le dije.

"Reparar cosas, me encantan las pequeñas chapucillas." Me contestó sin levantar la mirada.

"¿Cuándo no sabes ni cocinar sin quemar la comida?" Le dije.

Entonces soltó un sonido de enfado y luego suspiró suavemente.

"Ya sé que no soy una chica normal, no hace falta que me lo repitas cada vez que tenéis oportunidad." Me dijo. "Pero curiosamente, soy una mecánica bastante buena y una cocinera bastante mala. Se me dan mejor las máquinas y la construcción y mecánica que el coser y cocinar ¿es que tengo que pedir disculpas por ello o qué?"

Evidentemente en su tono de voz no era nada amable y dejaba ver que le estaba tocando las narices.

"No, tranquila." Le dije. "Pero me cuesta creerme que sepas de mecánica o…"

"Construí las mesas y sillas de la casa…" Me dijo molesta y repitiendo cansada. "Saqué cosas gratis porque estaban reventadas y las arreglé con piezas de otras que aún funcionaban… qué coño tengo que hacer para que me dejéis de recordar que no soy como las otras…"

"Jacob, déjalo ya." Me dijo Quil Sr. en tono de aviso cuando fui a abrir la boca para volver a preguntarle. "Laki, no te enfades, pero aquí las chicas no se dedican a esas tareas."

"Ya, no me digas." Le dijo aún molesta pero un poco más calmada. "Así están, que dependen de cuatro críos para que les defiendan."

"Habló la abuela." Le dije.

"¡Jacob!" Me riñó Quil Sr. mientras ella me lanzaba una mirada de querer matarme con sus propias manos. "Dejadlo, los dos; Laki, va también por ti."

"No he empezado yo." Le dijo clavando el destornillador en una pieza de la cabeza del robot y dejándolo ahí clavado para girarse hacia la cocina.

"Y deja los cuchillos, que nos conocemos." Le dijo en voz alta.

"Lo necesito para pelar un poco un cable." Afirmó saliendo con un cuchillo de al menos un par de palmos de largo y afilado en la mano. "No sé tú, pero yo aún pelo los cables con cuchillo." Afirmó cogiendo uno y poniéndose a pelarlo un poco.

Me di cuenta entonces de que había dado unos pasos atrás sin darme cuenta asustado por el cuchillo en sus manos.

"¿Y bien, Jacob?" Me dijo Laki casi destilando enfado. "¿Te importa repetirme de nuevo a qué habías venido?"

"A ver si estabas mejor, pero es evidente que sí estás mejor." Le dije.

"Esta noche dormiré como un lirón y ya en unos días dejo las pastillas." Afirmó. "Por cierto Seth, esta noche no necesito vigilancia." Afirmó señalándole suavemente con el cuchillo.

"No me importa quedarme otra noche más." Le dijo él sacando un bote con galletas-madera y ofreciéndome como si fuese a coger eso, veneno puro.

"En serio, no necesito que te quedes ya." Le dijo ella. "Me tomaré una pastilla y dormiré como una bendita; y ya está."

"Hum…" Dijimos todos casi simultáneamente sin creérnoslo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

Había sido un poco raro. Hacía unos días que las peleas habían ido a menos, como si todos se hubiesen tomado unos días descansando un poco; claro que después de la última paliza que le metieron a alguien a las afueras de Forks antes de que llegase el jefe Swan y su gente donde nos habíamos perdido poder verle la cara al famoso Rondador Nocturno por los pelos gracias al jaleo que se había formado cuando llegó y se puso a reducir en cuestión de segundos a los de la pelea justo cuando se acercó la policía a varias calles de distancia. Emmet estuvo a punto de pillarle, pero se le había escapado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando noqueado a los tipos cuando gritaron el 'que viene la poli, que viene la poli' y aunque habíamos intentado pillarle rastreándole no había dejado rastro, como si se hubiese esfumado; eso sí, su olor era realmente raro. Apestaba, pero no a licántropo, al menos no como los de La Push. No, su olor era algo extraño, además de haber sido escondido con desodorante de hombre y algo que olía a grasa de motor y limaduras de hierro con algo de serrín.

Tanya y Carmen se habían reído de nosotros cuando se lo habíamos dicho, que nos habían dejado con un palmo de narices y se nos había escapado ante nuestros propios ojos.

"Ah…" Murmuró Alice. "Va a volver a pasar."

"¿Has visto algo?" Le pregunté.

"Va a volver a haber pelea, en Port Angels." Me dijo suavemente. "Hay varios contra una sola persona… pero esa persona se defiende muy bien."

"Vale, ya sabemos quién puede ser." Afirmé.

"Un momento, tiene… hay una cadena en su tobillo, le han arrancado un trozo de pantalón y se la puedo ver, tiene muchos aros…" Dijo. "No, son… como anillos, pero son muy gruesos."

"¿Puedes ver cuándo va a pasar?" Le pregunté.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza.

"Voy a buscar al resto." Le dije. "Será mejor que esta vez vayamos más."

Había supuesto que Emmet y yo podríamos encargarnos de las peleas, solo los dos, sin mezclar a las chicas y dejando a Edward que se ocupase de las carreras con Carlisle, pero a este paso no me quedaba más remedio que pedir que viniese Edward también, para ver si podía ver algo más a base de leerle la mente a quien quiera que fuese ese 'Rondador Nocturno'.

Justo iba a salir a hablar con ellos cuando Alice hizo un sonido de sorpresa y me giré.

"Esta noche." Me dijo suavemente. "Será esta noche."

"Pues ya llegamos un poco justos." Afirmé.

"O puede que dentro de un mes." Afirmó. "La luna está como hoy, pero estaba nublado."

"No te preocupes, si no es hoy iremos otro día." Afirmé.

Entonces me cogió de la mano con cuidado y me miró.

"Tened cuidado, por favor." Me dijo. "Tengo la sensación de que no va a ser nada bueno…"

"Tranquila, tendremos cuidado." Afirmé besándole la frente.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14: PELEAS EN PORT ANGELS. LOS REYES DE LA BARAJA.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Mierda..." Murmuré cuando conseguí rodear la casa para entrar al granero donde hacía días que estaba el coche aparcado junto a la casa.

Había estado llamando, aporreando la puerta durante casi media hora, pero al final me había decidido a mirar en donde aparcaba el coche para descubrir que no estaba allí.

En las noticias habían dicho que iba a llover porque el cielo estaba cubierto, así que a pesar de lo que había dicho de que hoy no necesitaba niñera porque estaría en coma, había decidido ir a cuidarla una noche más.

"¿Dónde habrá ido a estas horas de la noche?" Murmuré preocupado.

Intenté seguir el rastro, por suerte, el coche dejaba un rastro en el terreno polvoriento bastante claro, me costó nada cambiar de forma y atarme la ropa a la pata para ponerme a correr rastreando el camino que había tomado el coche.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emmet)

"¿Seguro que era aquí?" Le preguntó Edward a Jasper cuando dimos la decimoctava vuelta a los suburbios de la ciudad y los puntos donde podía encontrarse pelea.

"Alice lo vio y dijo que era aquí." Afirmó él.

"Bueno, pues igual podríamos comenzar a disgregarnos." Les dije.

"Por lo que habéis dicho, el tal 'rondador' aparece cuando hay líos gordos ¿no?" Nos dijo Edward.

"Sí."

"Vale, pues intentemos pescarle." Dijo. "Pongámosle el cebo y esperemos a ver si lo muerde."

"¿Insinúas que nos aprovechemos de alguien y le demos una paliza solo para atraerle?" Le dije.

"Es una buena estrategia." Afirmó Jasper tras cavilar un poco. "Aunque evidentemente lo de aprovecharnos de pobre gente no es algo demasiado atractivo."

"No." Afirmé viendo un tipo bien hinchado rodeado de un montón de gente como si fuese un rey. "Pero creo que sé de alguien que sí podría servirnos." Afirmé señalándole con la cabeza para que Edward y Jasper lo mirasen.

"Cabeza bien alta, andares de pavonearse..." Dijo Jasper. "Se cree superior."

"Sabiéndose superior y pensando en peleas." Afirmó Edward. "Creo que hemos pillado un cebo gordo."

"Pues dejádmelo a mí." Dije crujiéndome los nudillos antes de dirigirme a él y darle un pequeño empujón.

"Eh, tú, de qué coño vas niñato." Me dijo dándome un golpe a la capucha de la sudadera y quitándomela para reírse. "¡Pero si es un crío!"

"Eh, capullo. ¿Te crees mejor o qué?" Le dije. "O igual es que tienes miedo de este 'crío' en concreto."

"Paso de críos." Me dijo.

"Cagado..." Canturreé intentando picarle con ironía.

"Se acabó." Dijo. "Nadie se mete con el Terrence."

Perfecto, acababa de conseguir tocarle las narices.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Edward)

"Y otra victoria más." Dijo Jasper. "Y el premio gordo sigue sin aparecer."

"¡Vale, tú ganas!" Le dijo el cachas compañero del que tenía bajo él a Emmet. "¡Ten, cógela!"

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Emmet cogiendo una especie de anillo en el aire.

"Es el anillo." Dijo el tipo. "Por eso habíais venido ¿no?"

"Oh, el anillo, claro." Dijo Emmet poniéndoselo. "Ya decía yo que faltaba algo."

Aquello no me gustaba, aquel tío estaba rabioso contra si mismo porque acababa de perder ese anillo, le daba igual la paliza de Emmet, solo le importaba ese anillo porque…

"Vaya… esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba." Les dije al ver que había más tipos con ese anillo. "¿Sabéis dónde encontrar a resto de 'anillos'?"

"Claro, pero no os conviene meteros con ellos." Afirmó pensando en varias caras de tipos fuertes que tenían anillos en la mano, colgados de una cadena al cuello o incluso uno en un pendiente. "Algunos no saben controlarse."

"Te estamos pidiendo lugares no lloros." Le dijo Emmet.

"Probad en el bar del puerto." Nos dijo una de las chicas. "Maverick iba a ir allí esta noche. Hoy tenía negocios allí."

Podía ver a un tipo bastante fuerte aunque no demasiado cachas hablando por el móvil con alguien en la mente de la chica, y antes de irnos de allí, pude ver cómo todos estaban pensando y deseando que a Emmet le diese ese tipo una enorme paliza.

"¿Has pillado algo?" Me preguntaron Jasper y Emmet al salir.

"Sé cómo llegar, sé a quién buscamos, sé que había quedado…" Dije. "Oh, y Emmet, sé también que todos esos de ahí atrás deseaban que te diesen una paliza de campeonato."

"O sea, que voy a tener que seguir repartiendo…" Dijo. "Bueno, mientras no sean chicas, no pasa nada."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Paul)

"Otro que muerde el polvo." Afirmé sonriendo y acabando de patear a un tipo en las afueras al sur de Port Angeles. "¿Nos vas a dar información?"

"Eh, vosotros." Nos dijo un tipo en la puerta de un bar. "Cómo os atrevéis a venir aquí a molestar a la gente."

"Buscamos pelea." Dije. "Los dos."

"Oh... ¿en serio?" Nos dijo. "¿Broke, has oído eso? Estos tíos quieren pelea."

"Paso." Dijo un hombre con pinta de motero de los 60 entrando al bar con una tía. "Son solo críos."

"¿Qué hay que hacer para meterse con un hombre de verdad?" Dije siguiéndole. "Porque ese Fredy Mercury no me dura ni cuatro..."

¡Crash!

El tipo había estrellado la botella casi vacía que tenía en la mano y se había levantado de la mesa donde se había sentado.

En menos de un segundo estaba volando contra una mesa y me golpeé la cabeza.

"Eh, Broke." Le dijo el barman. "Aquí no, iros atrás."

"Claro, Morris." Le dijo el tipo.

"Por si acaso... cuando llegue 'Stone Fist' le diré que vaya a ayudarte." Le dijo el camarero.

"Para cuando llegue no le quedará nada." Dijo el tipo.

"Más quisieras." Afirmé.

"¿Ves esto?" Me dijo enseñándome un naipe de baraja enrollado dentro de un anillo. "Pues ni sueñes que lo vas a conseguir."

"Ya lo veremos." Afirmé.

Me daba igual conseguir esa chufa, lo que quería era sacarle información de eso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

"Aquí es." Dijo la pareja a la que le habíamos preguntado por el tal 'Botellita' donde nos habían dicho que se cortaba el bacalao en aquel sitio.

"Habrá que tener cuidado, casi todos piensan en pelea." Dijo Edward. "Oh, menos unas cuantas chicas, piensan en otras... cosas."

Tan pronto abrimos la puerta oímos el bullicio nos dejó sordos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté.

"Pelea, un tipo ha vencido ya a 'Broke' y ahora 'Stone fist' se está encargando de él." Dijo el tipo al que le habíamos preguntado.

"Stone es taaaaan fuerte." Dijo una chica.

"Sheee, le va a ganar, ahá, ahá." Dijo otra chica.

"Genial, ese tío más tonto y no nace." Dijo Edward divertido.

"Paul..." Murmuré.

"Bueno, pues antes de que acaben con su cabeza reventada contra el suelo creo que voy a ver si paro esto." Dijo Emmet.

"Eh, chaval, no te metas." Le dijeron cogiéndole del brazo.

"¿Eres un suicida?" Le dijo la chica del 'sheee'. "¿Has visto los músculos que tiene Stone? Te matará."

"Sí, pero como no se meta alguien a ese subnormal lo matan." Dije yo mientras Emmet se soltaba. "Y Emmet también es fuerte."

"¡Eh, tú, cabeza de granito!" Le gritó Emmet. "Suelta al pobre chaval."

"¿Ha hablado alguien?" Dijo el tipo. "Ohhh... pero si es un bebé... ¡¿Quién ha dejado entrar a un bebé al bar?!"

"Bebé tu padre." Le dijo Emmet dándole un par de golpes haciéndole soltar a Paul. "Eh, Paul, haznos un favor y sal fuera."

"Vete a la mierda." Le dijo él.

"¿Pero quién te has creído que eres, subnormal?" Le dijo el tipo dándole un golpe en el cuello con los dos puños unidos descargando un mazazo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emmet)

"Eh, Paul, haznos un favor y sal fuera." Le dije cuando le libré del tipo.

"Vete a la mierda." Me dijo él.

"¿Pero quién te has creído que eres, subnormal?" Me dijo el tipo dándome un golpe en el cuello con los dos puños unidos descargando un mazazo.

Dios, había que reconocer que el tipo tenía la fuerza de un vampiro, me levanté y me llovió otro que me tiró contra un poste.

"Lo siento." Afirmé a una chica que le salpiqué de sangre cuando me clavé algo en la mejilla.

"Deja de meterte donde no te llaman, capullo." Me dijo Paul llevándose un golpe enorme.

Jasper iba a meterse, como Edward, pero levanté una mano para indicarles que no se metiesen. Aquel tipo no era vampiro, estaba claro por cómo sangraba de una herida que debía ser vieja y manchada con lo que parecía petróleo de a saber dónde.

Me tiró otro golpe y lo esquivé para darle yo otro que lo tiró contra el otro poste haciéndole sonar unos huesos.

Eso hubiese disuadido a cualquiera, pero ese tío era duro, se levantó y volvió a por mí. Le metí otro par de golpes y no fue hasta que le estrellé contra la pared por decimoctava vez que no quedó inconsciente y me dieron la victoria a mí.

"Eh, idiota." Me dijo Paul. "Esta pelea era mía."

"Ese crío ha ganado a 'Stone fist'..." Murmuraron alrededor nuestro como con miedo.

"Eh, ahora vais a contestarnos a unas preguntas." Dije yo girándome a ver a la gente.

Entonces una chica que había ido a atender al tipo que acabábamos de tumbar se me acercó con miedo y me tiró un anillo que había llevado el tipo en la mano. "Oye, tú."

"Yo no sé nada." Dijo. "Estoy fuera de lo de la liga."

"¿Qué liga?" Preguntó Jasper.

"La liga de los ases." Dijo la chica.

"Esto se ha salido de madre." Dijo Edward. "Es... hay una auténtica jerarquía en esto de las peleas."

"¿No me digas, cerebrito?" Le dijo Paul secándose la boca donde tenía un hilo de su propia sangre. "¿Y por qué te crees que hemos venido nosotros?" Afirmó mostrándome que tenía un anillo también él aparte del que me había dado el otro tipo a mí.

Me fijé mejor, en el suyo había grabado una sota de picas, y el otro una de tréboles; entonces miré por primera vez los míos, el que gané en la otra pelea y el nuevo; un 10 de tréboles y el nuevo era la sota de corazones.

"Son cartas de poker." Afirmé.

"¿Tú qué crées?" Me dijo Paul saliendo con nosotros.

Ya fuera, Sam se nos unió.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó a Paul.

"Sí, pero este se ha metido en medio." Le dijo.

"Ya lo he visto." Le dijo antes de mirarnos. "¿Se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros aquí?"

"Lo mismo que vosotros." Dije divertido.

"Emmet." Me llamó Jasper. "Alice vio algo, pensamos que sería mejor venir a echar un ojo."

"¿La muñequita del 6º sentido ha visto algo?" Murmuró Paul mirándonos.

"¿Qué ha visto Alice?" Nos dijo.

"Una pelea." Dijo Jasper. "Se supone que serán varios contra una sola persona aunque esa persona se defiende muy bien. También dijo que a esa persona le arrancaban un trozo de pantalón y que tiene una cadena en su tobillo, con muchos anillos algo gruesos; ahora ya sabemos lo que son." Afirmó mirándome.

"¿Creéis que puedan ser estos anillos?" Dije mirándo los míos de nuevo.

"Lo que está claro es que quien sea que haya montado este lío seguro que no dejará que estos anillos sigan mucho tiempo en nuestras manos." Afirmó Edward. "Tenemos 3 de las 4 sotas; eso son palabras mayores en la baraja."

"Creo recordar que hay aún otras 8 cartas por encima de nosotros." Dijo Jasper.

"A no ser que jueguen a poker." Dijo Sam. "Entonces serían 12."

"Bueno, pues este 10 para ti, Jaz." Le dije pasándole el 10 de corazones. "Y este otro para ti, Edward." Añadí pasándole el de picas.

"Lo mejor será que os repartáis vosotros dos también los anillos." Les dijo Jasper a Sam y Paul. "Separados tenéis más posibilidades."

"Ya lo habíamos pensado." Le dijo Paul pasándole uno a Sam, supongo que las picas puesto que él tenía los tréboles.

"Pues ya somos 3 sotas y 2 dieces." Dijo Jasper. "¿Seguimos buscando?"

"Yo creo que vendrán a por nosotros." Afirmó Edward. "Nos hemos metido en una competición ilegal donde todos quieren estos anillos. Vendrán a por nosotros tres porque somos solo 'críos' y vosotros indios que desde luego no tenéis ni la mitad de masa que los tíos a los que habéis ganado esos anillos."

"Que venga, estaremos esperando." Dijo Paul feliz.

"La verdad es que apuntamos más alto." Dijo Sam. "Al tal 'Rondador Nocturno' ¿habéis oído hablar de él?"

"Sí, el jefe del cotarro." Afirmamos.

"Tengo ganas de pillarle." Afirmé. "A ver si es tan fuerte como dicen."

"¿Ves, Sam? Por una vez estos tienen razón." Afirmó Paul. "Ya era hora de que alguien me diese la razón."

"Dios los crea y ellos se juntan." Afirmó Edward.

"¿Y qué estrategia habéis cogido para intentar acercaros?" Les dijo Jasper.

"Paul ha apostado por la de hacernos pasar por luchadores, y por el momento parece que funcionará." Afirmó Sam. "Dos y tres victorias de dos dices y tres sotas llamará la atención de cualquiera."

"Eso espero." Afirmó Jasper.

"No." Negó Edward. "No va a llamar la atención porque ya la ha llamado. El problema es de quién."

"¿Alguna idea?" Le preguntamos.

"No, pero habéis llamado demasiado la atención, no todos parecen complacidos o asombrados por el resultado. Y... hay bastantes que no están precisamente contentos, así que... habrá que ir con cuidado."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de 'X')

((Para los que aún no lo sepáis lo de 'X' suelo ponerlo en un personaje que aún no se ha mencionado o nunca ha salido pero saldrá, así que... no os deprimáis, ya podréis más adelante ir sacando quién puede ser. De momento digo que esta 'X' ya ha salido de forma indirecta en algún momento de este fic. Jeje.))

Unos chavales, hubiese tomado cartas en el asunto cuando comenzaron a tomarla con el 'hermano', pero en el momento en que entraron en escena los 'chupópteros' me retuve.

¿Desde cuando un 'hermano' confraternizaba con el enemigo? Aquello era motivo de asesinato del 'hermano'; sin embargo, no en ese momento, no cuando había gente mirando fuera del círculo.

Respiré hondo para calmarme mientras me ponía una mascara en la nariz y boca. Una cosa es decidir no tomar represalias, de momento, y otra muy distinta ser masoca y aguantar aquella peste.

Cuando el grupo se movió, me dispuse a seguirlos, protegido por las sombras, lo cual, dicho sea de paso, no me iba a ser muy difícil en aquel sitio apestoso y oscuro.

La noche iba a ser curiosa, ya me había hecho en el camino con un anillo, el as de picas; hacía solo unas tres noches, y apostaría a que con eso, conseguiría encontrar a mi presa.

Sonreí dándome cuenta que probablemente hubiese salido esa noche mismo, así que le costaría muy poco enterarse de lo que le había hecho al anterior poseedor de aquel anillo tan estúpido.

Lo cogí con fuerza en la mano y me lo volví a poner antes de seguir a aquella gente. Ya encontraría el modo de acabar con ellos, otro momento, cuando no hubiese tantos ojos pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos.

De momento me limitaría a seguirles y observar.

Se limitaron a dar vueltas y más vueltas, hasta que pararon junto a una zona de almacenes comerciales donde las tiendas solían tener almacenadas ropas y demás enseres.

Sentí a las 'sanguijuelas' oler el aire y me miré las ropas; no, seguían igual, era imposible que fuese eso, no obstante saqué el bote del bolsillo y me puse a untarme la crema de nuevo por toda la piel que pude antes de rociarme con el pulverizador la ropa, solo por si acaso.

Ellos no eran de los nuestros, así que no se darían cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle, hubiese saltado sobre ellos tras dar un par de vueltas por los tejados, tras llevar a cabo el cambio, pero me abstuve cuando vi otra figura entrando en acción, esta vez gruñí sordamente y entre dientes al darme cuenta de qué era.

"Eh, vosotros." Oí decir a la figura.

No, aquella persona no estaba sola, había más, ocultos pero más.

Me senté sobre el trasero y agaché la cabeza hundiendo los hombros un poco para ver mejor y tener mejor visibilidad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

"Eh, vosotros." Nos llamó una voz tras nosotros haciéndonos girar. "No sé quiénes sois pero ya estáis devolviendo lo que os han dado."

"¿De qué vas?" Le dijo Paul. "Hemos ganado justamente."

"Me da igual, esos anillos no deben estar en manos de unos críos como vosotros." Afirmó el tipo.

"Eh, capullo." Le dijo la primera voz. "Guárdate los modales."

"Me pido el bocazas." Dijo el segundo. "Tú quédate con el crío."

"Será un placer." Dijo la primera. "Así que venga, ya estáis devolviendo los anillos si no queréis que os machaquemos."

"¿Y por qué deberíamos?" Les pregunté.

"A vosotros no." Dijo el segundo.

"Que tengamos los 10s no les importa." Nos dijo Edward. "Lo que quieren es recuperar las figuras."

"Exacto." Dijo la primera voz. "Así que venga, ya las estáis devolviendo."

"¡Ni lo soñéis!" Dijo Paul lanzándose a atacar.

"Pero qué tío más estúpido..." Murmuró Edward.

Entonces los otros se tiraron a atacar, y fue justo entonces cuando vimos que el de Paul sacaba un par de cuchillos.

"¡Eh, eso está prohibido!" Dijo él.

"A ver cuándo te enteras que estáis jugando en algo que os va grande." Le dijo el tipo lanzándole el primer golpe de cuchillo y cortándole la tela pero no la carne.

"Aquí la única regla es que no hay reglas." Dijo la otra derribando a Emmet.

Entonces Emmet le tiró un golpe que esquivó pero le quitó la gorra cuando le tiró sujetándola de la sudadera y dejando caer una cascada de pelo y haciéndola volar para derrapar quedándose él con los restos de la sudadera.

"¡Una mujer!" Dijo Emmet confuso. "¡¿Por qué tengo que pelearme yo con una chica?!. ¡Yo no peleo contra chicas!"

"¡Ahora verás, machista!" Le dijo la chica cogiendo una tubería de metal que le pasaron volando uno de los espectadores que habían ido allí con ellos y nos bloqueaban las vías de escape. "¡Te voy a enseñar por qué soy la reina!"

"No, si lo de reina se nota." Dijo Emmet.

Aquello estaba yendo mal, los rivales estaban equivocados, Emmet no ganaría a aquella chica por el simple motivo que nosotros no pegábamos a chicas a no ser que fuesen vampiresas y locas o peligrosas; y evidentemente, aquel tipo le iba grande a Paul.

"Estos están todos como una regadera." Me dijo Edward preocupado pero con tono tranquilo. "Todos piensan que ojala el tipo mate a los dos y desde luego la chica tampoco es una hermanita de la caridad. Quieren ver sangre, y desde luego no de la pareja."

"Ya lo suponía." Afirmé. "Lo que no sabía es que no había reglas. Podrían matar a alguien."

"Que va." Nos dijo Sam cruzado de brazos. "Nunca ha muerto nadie. Así que esto es perfecto"

"¿Con un tío con cuchillas?" Dijo Edward. "Lo dudo."

"Siempre que las cosas se han puesto mal ha aparecido alguien a parar la pelea." Afirmó. "Y por lo que hemos podido deducir, el ganador decide qué hacer con lo que gane. Normalmente se lo quedan, pero se han dado casos que el ganador daba el anillo de menor valor al vencido y él se quedaba con el de mayor valor."

"Y si estos son reinas..." Dije. "Significa que quien pare la batalla será un rey o probablemente..."

"¡Eh, Paul, te cambio el rival!" Le dijo Emmet.

"¡Eres un cagón!" le dijo la tía dándole un golpe de tubería que dobló la farola como si fuese de alambre. "¡Eres una rata cobarde!" Afirmó destrozando un trozo de pared.

"Y una mierda, yo no pienso pegar a una mujer." Le dijo Emmet. "Va, Paul, cámbiamelo..."

"No se cambian los rivales." Dijo el tipo encajándole un corte en pleno hombro a Paul.

"Vale." Dijo este agarrándole el antebrazo a Emmet para tiarlo volando entre su rival y él y llevándose el que le rozase un golpe de la tía.

"Eh, niñata." Le dijo Paul. "Yo no pienso dejar que me gane una tía. Y para desgracia tuya, yo sí que no tengo reparo en pegar a una chica."

"Perfecto, porque te voy a destrozar esa cara de idiota que tienes." Le dijo ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emmet)

Había que reconocer que aquel par eran fuertes, bastante fuertes. Pero la verdad es que Paul y yo, probablemente por nuestras... 'características especiales', lo éramos más aún.

Nos costó lo nuestro pero al final acabé quitándole al tipo las navajas y clavándolas en lo alto de un muro fuera de su alcance. Por desgracia, no eran las únicas armas que llevaba.

Sacó un par de pistolas y entonces fue cuando la misma chica le metió un par de patadas y le desarmó.

"No te rebajes, 'Snucky'." Le dijo. "Además, podrías herir a alguien inocente."

"Ja, habló la niña borracha." Dijo él. "Cierra tu bocaza, 'Vodka', o te la cerraré yo cuando haya acabado con estos."

"¿Tú a mí?" Le dijo ella respondiendo a los embistes de Paul derribándolo varias veces. "Más quisieras, idiota."

La verdad es que era realmente fuertes.

Nos iba a costar ganarles, pero...

Al final, tras una pelea de casi una hora, acabamos ganándoles, eso sí, a costa de varios moratones y heridas en Paul.

"Y ahora darnos los puñeteros anillos." Le dijo Paul.

"Graaacias..." Les dije cogiéndo el del tipo. "Anda, una reina." Dije cogiéndolo.

"Yo tengo la de corazones." Me dijo Paul.

"Picas."


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15: APARECE EL MISTERIOSO 'RONDADOR'. LOS DOS EXTRAÑOS.**

(Voz de Edward)

"¿Seguro que era mejor lo que hemos hecho?" Nos preguntó Sam.

"Sí." Le dije. "Esos dos eran buenos, será mejor que sigan en lo más alto, aunque ahora nosotros estamos en unos puestos superiores. Nos ahorrarán sorpresas en los niveles más altos."

Al final les habíamos dejado a esos dos los dos 10s que teníamos, a la chica llamada 'Vodka' el 10 de corazones y al tipo, 'Snucky', el de picas. Eso nos dejaba a Paul que era el más belicoso y bestia, con la reina de corazones de la chica, a Emmet con la de picas y a Jasper, Sam y a mí con las sotas de corazones, tréboles y picas respectivamente.

"Venga, vamos a por los más fuertes." Dijo Paul.

"¿Tú te crées que le vamos a encontrar así de fácil?" Le dijo Emmet.

"Está claro que ya sabrán que estamos por aquí y que hemos ganado tantos anillos." Añadió Paul.

"Si tienen dos dedos de frente vendrán a por nosotros." Afirmó Sam. "Aunque sean los amigos de los que habéis ganado y vengan a por nosotros que no hemos peleado y tenemos anillos."

"O igual el premio gordo." Dijo Paul. "Porque estoy deseando pillar el premio gordo y acabar con esto."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de '**X****2**' )

((Pues nada, otra incógnita más para descifrar, como pista os diré que esta'**X****2**' es un varón y está relacionado de algún modo con uno de los personajes y con la otra '**X**'. Nada, que lo adivinéis, si no igual sale una pista más grande pronto. Jeje.))

Aquello no iba a ser fácil. Había esperado encontrarme a 'Fortuna' por allí, puesto que 'Lycaon' la había seguido hasta aquel lugar perdido de la mano de dios siguiendo rumores y pistas que habían intentado borrar y que por tanto nos guiaba tras sus pasos hasta aquel lugar donde no me había costado casi nada encontrarme con problemas; justo el tipo de cosas que nos perseguían y que apostaría a que 'Fortuna' metería sus morros en el asunto para intentar tenerlo bajo control. No digo acabar con ello porque al fin y al cabo éramos un tanto... agresivos, nos nutríamos de aquel tipo de cosas, pero seguro que, con ese pequeño matiz de su carácter que la diferenciaba del resto de nosotros, le preocuparía que se llamase la atención o peor aún, que la cosa se saliese de madre.

Y cuando había llegado allí... aquello era justo el tipo de lugar en donde alguien como nosotros se escondería, 'Sin City', peleas callejeras en los bajos fondos, carreras ilegales en las afueras, mercadeo negro si sabías dónde buscarlo, gente dispuesta a dar algo de pelea por razones nímias... el paraíso para alguien como nosotros, un sitio perfecto para poder explayarnos y vivir sin llamar la atención por desaparecer temporadas o ponernos violentos con alguien, en algunos sitios se ofrecían pelea por un módico precio, como en donde yo había machacado a unos tipos.

Pero yo no era tanto de peleas como podían ser 'Lycaon' y su gente, yo era más del asfalto. Así eran las cosas entre nosotros, o eras de la rama de violencia, o eras de la del asfalto o eras de la de mercados que conllevaba un poco ambas. 'Fortuna' era la única unidad que abarcaba todo, iba un poco a su bola y tenía ese puntillo de rebeldía tan perfecto que nosotros habíamos dejado un poco atrás.

No era la primera vez que se había peleado con gente dentro del grupo, con los que buscaban problemas fuera de nosotros era peor aún. Estaba acostumbrado a ir con 'Fortuna', a carreras ilegales, éramos un tandem increíble tanto en coches como en motos, pero en motos... simplemente éramos imparables.

Si no hubiese sido imposible hubiese jurado que 'Fortuna' había nacido con una moto pegada al culo, su precioso culo, claro que nadie le decía nada porque lo más probable era que se cabrease y no era precisamente conocida por no ser buen luchador.

Algún día le acompañé a peleas ilegales, y la verdad... pobre del que se enfrentase, las probabilidades de ganar sin ser del círculo eran básicamente 0,00000000001 entre mil, tal vez alguna más entre un millón.

Pero aún así, era nuestro amuleto, por eso le había sentado tan mal a 'Lycaon' perderle y que se hubiese largado tras aquel mega-problema. Y él, en su estúpido sentido del honor y el deber, se había propuesto perseguirle hasta el mismísimos infierno si era posible, había mandado a un par de perros de presa más por ahí a buscarla, pero solo él le había seguido hasta allí.

Ahora, con aquel anillo ganado legalmente contra un tipo, tenía una posibilidad de encontrar a 'Fortuna' por allí, si era cierto lo que había oído, ella sería un as, el más fuerte entre los más fuertes, alguien que pudiese hacer cumplir justicia en caso de que las cosas se saliesen demasiado de madre, y se habían salido.

"¡Chupasangres!" Murmuré al oler la peste.

No, no era uno, eran tres, acompañados de dos tipos cachas, olían un poco...

"Antropos..." Murmuré al darme cuenta de que olían como el resto que no éramos ni 'Lycaon', ni 'Fortuna', ni otro par y yo.

Qusiera haber saltado al suelo, pero podía prever que 'Lycaon' tampoco andaba lejos, así que me aguante a fin de que no me captase eliminando así todas mis posibilidades de poder encontrar a 'Fortuna' antes de que él lo hiciese.

Observé a aquellos chupasangres, me di cuenta de que también llevaban anillos, bien a la vista de hecho, así que pude adivinar qué pasaría antes de que pasase.

Unos tipos les retaron y uno de los 'antropos' aceptó el reto, junto a uno de los chupasangres. La rabia que sentía por aquel trío de chupasangres se me quedó un poco apartada por el hecho del follón que se iba a montar con la pelea y que sin duda haría perder lo pocos papeles que pudiesen tener aquellos tres y acabaría por llamar la atención de la policía.

"¿Son tontos?" Murmuré cuando vi sacar armas.

Me tensé, listo para saltar al menor signo de peligro. Aquella gente, los camorristas, luchadores y demás idiotas y público mezclado en aquel lugar no sabían la que se les venía encima.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

Aquello comenzaba a salirse de madre, la pelea que habían comenzado Emmet y Paul con unos tipos que les habían retado comenzaba a ponerse demasiado peligrosa, sobre todo cuando se convirtió en una pelea a más bandas con unos tipos amigos de los retantes que se metieron con Sam, Edward y yo. Curiosamente, lo de que no había reglas parecía ser cierto, porque acabamos yendo a una especie de patio rodeado de verjas metálicas que lo convertían en una perfecta jaula.

Aquello era casi una trampa, no había forma de escaparse de allí, y los tipos estaban armados, lo que significaba, que si nos rozaban, si le hacían sangre a alguien, habría problemas porque no podríamos contenernos.

"Jasper, cuidado con el de Emmet." Me dijo Edward.

Esquivé la estocada y me libré por un pelo antes de que Emmet le diese una patada al tipo que lo mandó contra la verja asustando a los que estaban tras ella.

Entonces fue cuando pasó, vimos una sombra volando por encima de la verja de metal de un lateral, saltando apoyado en un par de manos en el borde de la verja y cayendo con gracia dentro del ring.

"Eh, se acabó." Dijo.

"¿Otro amiguito vuestro?" Nos dijo uno de los tíos.

"Eh, vosotros, he dicho que se acabó." Afirmó de nuevo la figura.

"Haz el favor de apartarte." Le dijo Emmet.

"Seas quien seas, mejor apártate." Le dijo Edward defendiéndose de mi atacante y el suyo mientras yo iba a apartar a la chica. "Antes de que te hagamos daño por un descuido."

"Eh, tú ni me toques." Me dijo apartándose de mi alcance.

"Señorita, no es seguro que…" Le dije para encontrarme con una lasca contra mi cuello.

"Te he dicho que no me toques." Me dijo dejándome ver uno ojos que parecían echar fuego. "Y vosotros cuatro, dejadlo ya, o os juro que lo lamentaréis."

"A ver, déjenos en paz o…" Le dijo Sam.

Zas, con un par de golpes había cogido todas las armas de los tíos y las tiró a un rincón.

"Nada de armas de fuego a no ser que sea pactado." Dijo a los tipos produciéndoles unos crujidos característicos en las muñecas. "En primer lugar respetar las normas no escritas."

De pronto se lió ahí una buena, y de pronto me di cuenta que se había convertido en un 'varios contra una sola persona', aunque debíamos admitir, que esa 'una sola persona' se defendía muy bien, mucho mejor que muy bien.

"¿Quién es esa tía?" Dijo Sam.

"No sé, pero sea quien sea no es una principiante." Afirmé.

"Y os conoce." Afirmó Edward. "A Paul y Sam."

De pronto me quedé congelado, era tal y como Alice lo había dicho, una pelea de varios contra una sola persona y esa unidad se defendía muy bien.

Entonces decidí mirar mejor a la persona, vestía con una chaqueta blanca con capucha echada por encima cubriéndole el pelo y sobre todo la cara, que lo poco que se le veía estaba oculto tras unas gafas de sol opacas y…

"¡¿Una mujer?!" Dije dándome cuenta cuando le abrieron de un golpe la cremallera que saltó revelando una camiseta negra y muy ajustada revelando un pecho femenino aplastado por algo pero visible aún el canalillo.

Aquel look raro estaba completado con unos pantalones de cuero que parecían una segunda piel con varios cortes antiguos y unos nuevos que le hicieron cuando sacaron unas navajas.

"Vamos a ayudar." Dijo Sam.

"Sam, apártate o te juro que dejo que te den un par de cuchilladas." Le dijo la mujer entonces.

¡Ziuuuuus!

Justo entonces fue cuando le hicieron el corte en el pantalón casi arrancándole un trozo de pata de pantalón y por el que salió una cadena con varios anillos, sin embargo, fue cuando se giró cuando me di cuenta que el que más llamaba la atención era uno que colgaba de un collar de cuero, en una anilla de la hebilla del mismo y que brilló cuando se le movió un poco la capucha y lanzó un destello argéntico bajo la luz de los focos de la pobre iluminación de aquel sitio.

Fue justo entonces cuando entró en escena otra figura más, una que atacó sin más a los atacantes quitándolos de en medio antes de encararse a la chica.

"**Te encontré**." Dijo en italiano con un acento raro.

"**Eh, deja a esta gente al margen**." Dijo ella haciendo de escudo a los licántropos.

"¿Te crees que me interesan un par de idiotas?" Le dijo el tipo.

¡Flash! Se encendieron de golpe unos focos cegándonos a todos. ¡Flash, flash, flash!

"Maldita sea…" Dijimos cegados.

En menos de un segundo habíamos perdido de vista a la misteriosa mujer y a Sam y Paul. El que sí estaba era el otro tipo mientras sonaban las sirenas de policías.

"Maldición…" Murmuró en inglés.

Comenzó a correr y aunque le perseguimos, en un momento se había perdido también.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo Emmet.

"Ahora nada." Afirmé. "Pero seguro que vuelven."

"Esos dos se conocían, él la buscaba, y creerme si digo, que la volverá a encontrar." Nos dijo Edward. "Porque sabe dónde buscarla."

"¿Alguien tiene una idea mayor sobre quién puede ser?" Preguntó Emmet.

"Varón, mediana edad tirando a joven, tenía varias marcas… Y juraría que tenía unas ligeras marcas de postillas." Afirmé. "Y además…"

"Apestaba a licántropo." Afirmamos los tres a la vez mirándonos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de '**X****2**')

"Plan llevado a cabo sin incidentes." Murmuré al ver el revuelo que había causado los focos encendidos de golpe y que 'Fortuna' había aprovechado para huir, porque aquella persona tan ágil no podía ser otra más que 'Fortuna'. Su agilidad, su 'modus operándi', la forma en que había mediado para proteger a unos 'hermanos'… sí, no podía ser ella.

Me maldije por haber permitido que 'Lycaon' hubiese llegado hasta aquel punto de poder encararle a las claras.

Entonces me dispuse a seguirle, a él, para evitar que le volviese a encontrar. Si hacía falta le pondría trampas, le dejaría rastros falsos… yo era bueno en eso, pero claro, no era cualquier mindundi al que estaba intentando poner trampas, era 'Lycaon'.

El mismo 'Lycaon' que acabó perdiéndome después de unas horas cuando le había seguido hasta alejarnos un poco de aquella ciudad hasta el monte.

Por desgracia para mí, tanto él como 'Fortuna' eran bastante más antiguos que yo, en costumbres y también en trucos y experiencia.

"Si piensas que así vas a pillarla vas equivocado." Murmuré entre dientes. "La encontraré y la pondré sobre aviso."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Gracias." Le dije a la chica cuando dejó de tirar de nosotros tras habernos hecho desaparecer tirándonos sobre la vaya en un descuido y saltando ella como si fuese moverse por el suelo para cogernos a Paul y a mí de un brazo cada uno y tirar de nosotros haciéndonos correr para seguirla hasta casi estamparnos contra una pared de un callejón donde se puso ella a mirar por la esquina como si espiase a alguien.

Entonces se giró de golpe y pude ver por el gesto de su boca pintada con un pintalabios casi negro que estaba muy enfadada antes de que abriese la boca.

"De gracias nada, subnormales." Nos dijo. "¿Se puede saber dónde narices habéis dejado el cerebro?. ¿Qué hacíais vosotros con esto?" Nos dijo mostrándonos nuestros anillos colgados de un hilo.

"¿Cómo narices has…?" Le dijo Paul.

Entonces ella le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta levantándolo con los puños cogidos ahí como dos palmos del suelo golpeándole contra la pared la espalda.

"A ver si os enteráis de una vez que esto no es un juego, capullos." Nos dijo. "Como volváis a aparecer os juro que lo siguiente que veáis sea el hospital. No os quiero volver a ver por aquí."

"Vas a tener que vernos, seas quien seas." Le dije. "Hemos ganado esos anillos justamente."

"No me obliguéis a tener que quitároslo en un combate." Me dijo molesta aún y mirándome.

"¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación no enseñar la cara?" Le dijo Paul yendo a darle un golpe a la capucha y soltando un sonido de dolor cuando ella le cogió la muñeca haciéndosela crujir y luego girándole el brazo hasta dejarle de rodillas.

"Te he dicho que no me toquéis." Le dijo ella para levantar de golpe la cabeza. "Joder, esos no se cansan nunca ¿o qué? Y encima no puedo hacer nada."

Con un golpe apartó a Paul y se apartó de nosotros.

"Oye." La llamé.

"Largaros de aquí antes de que tengáis más problemas." Nos dijo. "¡Venga!" Nos gritó.

Nos hubiésemos ido a pesar de desear preguntar más, pero unos disparos a nuestros pies nos hicieron cambiar de idea y dimos media vuelta para irnos, sin embargo, antes de poder irnos oímos otro disparo y olímos sangre.

"Largaros de aquí." Nos dijo la chica cuando se le cayó la capucha un poco.

"Está…"

¡Bang!

"Largaros he dicho." Nos dijo tras dispararnos mientras esquivaba un disparo escudándose con una tapa de cubo de basura de hierro.

Los licántropos éramos fuertes, pero no inmortales, y seguro que las balas nos harían daño, sobre todo contando con que la última que nos había disparado me había hecho un corte en la cara, justo en el pómulo.

Nos dimos la vuelta y salimos corriendo por la calle donde se dispersaba también un buen número de gente.

No pudimos ver qué pasó en el sitio, solo gritos de dolor y luego de miedo.

"¿Dónde os habíais metido?" Nos interumpieron los Cullen cuando Emmet saltó sobre el techo de nuestro coche justo cuando yo estaba abriendo la puerta.

"La policía ha hecho una redada." Nos dijo Jasper. "Al parecer también tenían un chivatazo."

"Se ha liado una buena." Afirmó Edward. "Deberíais poder verlo, hay demasiado miedo en el aire, demasiada gente piensa en cosas horribles por miedo. Y… ha habido unos muertos…" Murmuró como si acabase de verlo en algún lado.

"Eso son muchos problemas." Dijo Emmet. "Seguro que hará que paren todas las ilegalidades por un tiempo."

"No lo creo." Afirmó Jasper. "Se volverán más cautos, pero dudo que vayan a parar por algo así cuando los participantes usan armas como si fuesen juguetes."

"¿Y la tía esa?" Dijo Emmet. "Parecía…"

"Nos sacó de allí." Afirmé. "Le hemos visto por atrás, pero no tengo ni idea de quién podría ser. Llevaba el pelo corto, como nosotros, o eso creo."

"¿Habéis hablado?" Nos dijo Jasper. "¿Os ha dicho algo?"

"Si, que no quiere volver a vernos por allí, nos ha quitado los anillos." Le dije.

"A todos." Nos dijo Edward mientras Emmet blasfemaba casi tanto como Paul. "No sabemos aún cómo ha podido, pero solo nos ha quedado el mío porque lo tenía en el bolsillo escondido."

"Y no hemos notado cuándo nos los ha quitado." Afirmó Jasper.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de… 'el rondador')

"Eh, chica." Me llamó T.J. Tyler, uno de los mecánicos. "Sabía que estarías aquí." Afirmó tendiéndome la mano tras abrir la tapa de mi escondite cuando llegué a mi 'salida'.

"Muy gracioso." Le dije cogiéndola para salir de las alcantarillas. "Es el único sitio que no revisaría nadie en esta ciudad."

"¿Y te extraña?" Me dijo con ironía. "Apestas."

"¿No me digas?" Le dije. "En cuanto llegue al garaje me daré una ducha, a ver si me quito toda esta mierda antes de que se me ablande el cerebro."

"Mis tintes no son tóxicos." Murmuró.

"Anda, llévame al garaje antes de que me entre cualquier cosa por la de pringue que llevo encima." Le dije con ironía.

"¡Al menos podrías poner unos papeles en el asiento!" Me dijo. "¡Acababa de limpiarlo!"

"Sí, y yo te regalé esta preciosidad a cambio de tu 'desinteresada colaboración' con el trabajo en el garaje." Afirmé cubriendo el asiento con papeles cleenex de la caja tirada en el asiento trasero.

"Eres una jefa muy borde, pero al menos eres legal donde las hayan." Me dijo divertido.

"Lo tomo como un cumplido." Afirmé. "Anda, tira, tengo que volver antes de que noten que me he dado el piro, se supone que sigo enferma."

"¿Ha colado?"

"Siempre lo hace." Afirmé. "Y sí, he estado enferma."

"Fua, yo odio estar enfermo." Me dijo conduciendo a todo gas sin que me inmutase lo más mínimo ir a 120 por pleno casco urbano.

"Ahí tienes razón." Le dije. "No puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto llego a odiarme yo cuando estoy así de enferma."

No mentía, era la verdad. Me encantaba ser yo, cuando no estaba enferma.

"Tienes un bote de champú en la ducha." Me dijo.

"Vale." Afirmé para ir quitándome ropa mientras pasábamos entre los coches aparcados en aquella parte antes de llegar al taller y pasándoselas hasta quedarme en bragas y sujetador. "Quema esos pantalones y conseguirme otros. Oh, y lavad la camiseta, me temo que puedo seguir usándola con un zurzido, ya me ocuparé cuando vuelva."

"No hagas tonterías." Me dijo. "Tómate unos días fuera de vista, quédate con esa gente, aprovecha para dejarte ver haciendo una vida normal de cualquier joven y olvídate de todo esto de las carreras, las peleas y los anillos. Al menos hasta que se calmen un poco los humos."

"Siempre montan mucho revuelo y nunca pasa nada." Afirmé metiéndome en la ducha.

"No esta vez." Me dijo. "Ha habido alguna muerte. Hace nada que lo he oído por la frecuencia de la bofia. En la pelea que has mediado, ha entrado otro pavo ¿me equivoco? Se ha cargado a unos pavos. En serio, deberías dejarlo por un tiempo."

"Ahora menos que nunca." Le dije. "No mientras ese esté cerca."

"¿Le conocemos?" Me preguntó.

"No es de por aquí, eso seguro." Afirmé.

"¿Otra vez tu pasado?" Me dijo suspirando mientras yo me frotaba el pelo como si quisiera arrancármelo frustrada porque aquella mierda de tinte de mi flequillo no se iba ni a tiros. "No puede ser bueno guardarse tanto secreto dentro de uno."

"Si alguna vez llegas a tener un secreto que no pudieses contar a nadie, entonces podrás entender en qué posición me encuentro." Afirmé frotándome el pelo como si tuviese pulgas para comprobar que por el sumidero de la ducha de la nave caía ya, además de un hilillo de sangre proveniente de mis heridas, un hilo rojo brillante de tinte que me resbalaba por la carne.

"Por cierto, tienes un mensaje." Me dijo. "De un tal… 'Seth 'chavalín' Clearwater'. Hum… 'Seth-lin'Suena como 'cielín' ¿hum?" Me dijo con ironía.

"Trae aquí." Le dije sacando la cabeza y la mano para coger el móvil y mirar el mensaje.

Otra vez estaba preocupado porque había ido a casa y no le había abierto la puerta y estaba todo cerrado a cal y canto.

Sonreí divertida mientras le escribía y entonces apagué el móvil y se lo tendí a T.J.

"¿Sabes qué?" Le dije. "Me lo he pensado mejor, lo de tomarme ese descanso y alejarme de aquí no está tan mal. Pero que sepas que pienso venir al cine y de compras, que el pueblo que me pilla más cerca es una caca y no hay casi nada."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Debía ser casi el alba cuando recibí un mensaje; era bastante breve, la verdad.

"Stoy Ok." Decía. "E salid cn 1s amigs. Mñn tns algo ke acr? Si no tns, pst x ksa a ls 4.30 y tnms 1 NO-cta, t dbo 1s cuants. Pdriams start mñn. Bns nchs, q durms bn. Bsts de bns nchs. (Xo q dlc soy, XDDD)"

((Traducción simultánea para los lectores:

"Estoy bien. He salido con unos amigos. ¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer? Si no tienes, pásate por casa a las 4.30 y tenemos una no-cita, te debo unas cuantas. Podríamos comenzar mañana. Buenas noches, que duermas bien. Besitos de buenas noches. (Pero qué dulce soy, je je je je)"))

Me costó un poco descifrarlo, pero…

"¡Sí!" Dije haciendo un gesto con el puño pegándolo al cuerpo feliz para ponerme ha hacer algo realmente bochornoso: ponerme a bailar encima de la cama.

"_¡Una cita, una cita, una cita… tengo una cita…!_" Canturreé mentalmente mientras bailaba y saltaba sobre la cama.

Sí, mañana sería un buen día.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16: NO-CITAS.**

"_Si ayer tuviste un día gris:/ Tranquila, yo haré canciones para ver/ Si así consigo hacerte sonreír./ Si lo que quieres es huir,/ Camina, yo haré canciones para ver/ Si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir./ No tengo más motivos para darte/ Que este miedo que me da/ El no volver a verte nunca más.._." _'Aunque no te pueda ver'_ de Alex Ubago.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Toc, toc, toc.

Llamé a la puerta de Laki y miré mi reloj, justo las 4.30, la hora que habíamos quedado para la 'no-cita' que habíamos quedado en tener.

"Enseguida estoy." Me dijo mientras la oía trastear con algo dentro. "Maldita trampilla..." Susurró molesta.

Creo que desde que la conozco el 90 por ciento del tiempo se lo pasa enfadada y el otro 10 por ciento se lo pasa que parece maquinar algo.

"Tranquila, puedo esperar." Afirmo antes de que abra la puerta tras la mosquitera que no sabemos muy bien que no sea de acero por lo dura que parece, y digo dura porque esa misma mañana mientras ella estaba en casa de Sam porque Emily le estaba haciendo algo vi a unos niños jugando a béisbol junto a la casa y se les escapó el bate.

Por suerte el coche solo lo pasó rozando pero se estampó contra la malla mosquitera abollándola a base de bien pero esta impidió que le pasase nada a la puerta de madera de la casa más que golpease un poquito.

"_Para mí que está acorazada o algo._" Me había dicho Quil cuando la intentamos desabollar y por poco nos rompemos las uñas para dejarla 'casi como antes'.

Justo entonces oí pasos al otro lado y refunfuñar hasta que abrió la puerta casi con violencia y cara de mala uva hasta que me vio.

"Oh, Seth, eres tú. Pensaba que eras otra vez ese pesado de Paul." Me dijo relajándose en menos de un segundo. "¿Ya es la hora? Vaya... Perdona, estaba mirando una cosa. ¿Pasas y me das un par de minutos?" Añadió abriendo la puerta y abriéndome el paso.

"Er... sí, claro." Le dije pasando y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

"Pasa y siéntate donde quieras." Me dijo.

"Esto... ¿estabas reparando algo?" Le pregunté viendo unas herramientas en el sofá cuando fui a sentarme encima.

"No, oh, lo siento, se me han debido caer cuando me puse a mirar lo de ese cable pelado que había en el techo." Afirmó señalando a un punto donde efectivamente parecía que el cable que iba pegado a una viga del techo había sido reunido con algo parecido a cinta aislante.

Nunca antes había dudado de ella, pero... la verdad es que incluso para mí que no sé tanto de electricidad era evidente que uno no necesitaba un microsoldador y una barrita de metal. Me pregunté si aquello no iría unido a los ruidos que había oído antes cuando llamé a la puerta.

"La verdad es que debería haber sabido que no eras ese mocoso malcriado." Me dijo desde su cuarto mientras podía oír ruidos de que se estaba cambiando. "Él siempre aporrea la puerta."

De pronto me entró un poco de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que el resto decían que habían visto la primera o segunda vez que la vieron que dijeron que se bañaba en una laguna natural y antes de que pudiese racionalizarlo me había levantado.

Conocía aquella casa como si fuese la mía puesto que la había explorado un poco cuando ella dormía en fase 'comatosa' cuando estuvo enferma; si me pillaba echando un ojo siempre podía decirle que iba al baño pero me perdí, las puertas estaban pegando, una frente a la otra.

Por desgracia, no pude ver gran cosa, cuando pude echar un pequeño ojo llevaba ya la ropa interior puesta y pude ver un par de vaqueros en la cama con unos pantalones de camuflaje; lo que sí pude ver fue que tenía unas cuantas cicatrices que tenían pinta de ser recientes y un parche en un costado de lado a lado a pesar de tener una camiseta a medio poner por el pecho; eso me hizo soltar un sonido, apenas un poco de aire que se me escapó, de sorpresa y miedo y le hizo girarse de golpe estirando de golpe la ropa del torso con lo que abrí la puerta del baño deprisa y me cerré dentro para apoyarme contra la puerta con los ojos como platos.

No era posible, había oído por el resto que anoche Paul y Sam volvieron fumando en pipa por algo, que al parecer alguien había visto también un poco de peste a los Cullen, que al parecer habían vuelto un poco tocados de sus investigaciones en Port Angels y por lo que habían dicho, el pez más gordo de la pecera se les había vuelto a escapar pero que había quedado herido, bastante malherido.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ahora Laki estaba de pronto tan mal herida?

No, no era posible. Ella no...

"Seth ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó llamando suavemente a la puerta del baño contra mi espalda.

"Sí, ahora mismo salgo." Le dije.

Agua, eso era, me mojaría un poco la cara y haría como que no había pasado nada.

¿Quién me mandaría a mí haber mirado nada...?

"¿Seguro que todo va bien?" Me preguntó frunciendo un poco las cejas con extrañeza cuando salí aunque su tono era más bien calmado.

"Sí, es que iba buscando el baño y me he dado un golpe con una esquina." Mentí.

"Ah, lo siento, hoy no he tenido mucho tiempo de limpiar." Me dijo moviendo algo en una especie de bolsa monedero de cuero que juraría que se dejó de usar en los años de nuestros abuelos o así, claro que ella debía ser de esa edad más o menos.

"Deberías comprarte un bolso." Le dije decidiéndome a bromear un poco para intentar olvidar todo aquello que había visto.

"Me has leído la mente." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pensaba pedirte que fuésemos un momento a comprarme eso y de paso a ver si en una tienda podrían revelarme unas fotos y pasármelas a un CD. Y como las cosas me van bien y tengo algo de dinero ahorrado... a ver si consigo un ventilador nuevo para el salón. Uno de segunda mano."

"O sea, que esto va a ser una..." Comencé para quedarme colgado.

"Digamos que es una 'no-no-cita', dejemos la 'no-cita' para otro día que haga mejor día ¿no crées?" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Solo si entonces me dejas elegir a mí dónde ir." Le dije.

"Vale, pero solo si no me llevas a zonas malas." Me dijo levantando el dedo para copiarme el gesto con una sonrisa. "Y ahora... andando. Hacemos primero los recados y luego comemos algo, la dama invita."

"Eso lo veremos." Le dije.

Ni de broma le iba a dejar pagar; por una vez me apetecía sentirme un poco el 'macho', aunque... ¿podría decirse que éramos una especie de pareja aunque fuese rara?

No sé, era evidente que algo tenía que haber, más que nada porque no reaccionaba demasiado bien con ningún otro hombre que no fuese el abuelo de Quil, que era su primo o algo así, con Billie Black que era su sobrino... oh, y con Paul en cierto modo, y con Quil en cierto modo también porque él tampoco hacía nada por hacer buenas migas con ella.

"Seth, hoy estás en las nubes." Me dijo divertida en el coche. "¿Subes o qué? Que ya sé que esto es un poco chatarra, pero le voy a volver a cambiar el tanque de gasolina y será mejor. Igual hasta lo pinto y todo."

"Es... vale, solo una pregunta." Le dije.

"Tú dirás." Me dijo divertida mientras arrancaba el motor y nos poníamos en marcha.

"Ya sé que me dijiste que lo olvidase todo pero... ¿tienes una cana roja?" Le dije dándome cuenta que tenía un par de pelos rojos en la parte del flequillo en los laterales.

"Oh, no, debe ser un destello." Dijo tocándoselos para atusarselo y hacer desaparecer esos pelos. "¿Era eso lo que querías preguntarme, si tengo canas rojas?"

"No, es... bueno, has dicho lo de pintar el coche y... aquella noche que fuimos al cine con mis amigos... tu coche era... de otro color y..."

"Y quedamos que te olvidabas de eso." Me dijo. "Fuiste el único que me reconoció ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero... has dicho que lo ibas a cambiar el color... ¿por qué no lo has hecho aún si aquella noche...?"

"Nunca mezcles placer con negocios." Me dijo zanjándolo.

Le hubiese preguntado qué quería decir con eso, pero apostaría a que no me hubiese contestado.

"¿Te molesta si pongo un poco la radio?" Me dijo. "Música."

"Como quieras." Le dije.

La verdad es que la música no estaba mal, pero la de la radio... bueno, era una especie de remix raro, o lo era hasta que...

"_Y ahora las noticias en _The Evergreen State College Radio_, en la _KAOS 89.3 FM_, __lo último de lo último_." Dijeron en la radio.

"Vaya, yo conozco esta emisora." Le dije divertido. "Es una radio de variedades."

"Pondré más música." Me dijo.

"Oh, ¿te importa si oímos un poco las noticias?" Le pedí. "Suelen poner algunas interesantes. Igual si informan de los eventos que va a haber esta semana..."

La vi dudar dentro de ella y al final suspiró.

"Está bien, dejémosla." Se rindió.

"¿No te gusta oír las noticias?" Le pregunté mientras contaban que hacía de nuevo una ola de calor.

"No es que no me gusten, más bien no me disgustan." Me dijo suspirando y suavemente. "Demasiados cotilleos y cosas sin contrastar."

"Entonces no estás al tanto de lo que pasa en el mundo." Le dije repitiéndole lo que me decía mi madre a mí.

"Tengo otros medios." Afirmó suavemente.

"_Y anoche en Port Angels volvieron a darse nuevos casos de violencia callejera_." Dijeron en la radio haciéndome mirarla. "_Cuatro muertos y más de una decena de personas tuvieron que ser llevadas al hospital de urgencia y se detuvieron a casi otra decena más_."

"¿Qué...?" Murmuré mirando al altavoz confuso.

"¿Lo ves?, paridas." Me dijo para cambiar el canal por lo que le paré la mano haciéndola mirarme.

"_Un nuevo y misterioso luchador parece haberse unido al ya conocido 'rondador nocturno' y según los rumores podría ser obra de ambos lo que pasó anoche_." Siguió la radio. "_Aunque se tiene constancia de la presencia de menores que no pudieron ser identificados en las peleas_."

Aquello era raro, Paul y Sam habían estado allí, nadie me había dicho que hubiese habido tantos heridos.

Entonces parecieron dar paso a una llamada.

"_Sois todos unos cizañeros_." Dijo una voz femenina. "_El rondador solo se deja ver para mediar en las peleas peligrosa. No sabéis de lo que habláis_."

"_Eso es mentira, ese rondador es un criminal como el que más_." Dijo otra voz. "_Solo es un pandillero como los que están causando tantos problemas_."

"_¡Idiota, a ver si abres los ojos!_" Le gritó la primera mientras se unían más voces.

"_¡El rondador es un protector!_"

"_¡El rondador es un criminal!_"

"Se acabó." Dijo Laki para apagar la radio molesta. "Odio estos programas de gallinero. Dios ¿es que no sabe la gente callarse o al menos respetar el turno de palabra?"

"No lo entiendo, ese 'Rondador Nocturno' es un criminal más." Dije. "¿Por qué esa gente le defienden públicamente por la radio?"

"Igual es cierto, igual no es tan 'criminal' como todos quieren ver." Me dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

"Pero Paul y Sam dijeron..." Le dije.

"Ya lo has oído ahí, alguien ha dicho que aparece para mediar en problemas peligrosos." Me dijo señalando a la radio antes de cambiar de marcha. "Si es cierto igual no es tan 'malo' como todos dicen ¿no?"

"Sam, Jared y Paul dijeron algo así también, pero... no sé, pelear como hacen allí es malo..."

"¿Lo es?" Me dijo. "Creo que no han mezclado nunca a nadie corriente. Por lo que sé solo son peleas entre gente que busca pelea, y tampoco lo han hecho en medio de la calle ¿no?"

En eso llevaba razón, la gente que según los otros peleaban en esas peleas eran todos gente en una especie de ranking, la mayoría parecían conocerse ya, según Sam, todos parecían saber por dónde se movía cada uno.

"Pelear sin un motivo de peso está mal." Afirmé.

"Igual sí tienen motivos ¿no?" Me dijo. "Por ejemplo... Paul."

"¿Qué pasa con Paul?" Le dije.

"Es un niñato sin modales, rudo, gruñón y muy agresivo." Me dijo. "¿Qué pasaría si alguien tan peligroso e inestable como él necesitase pelear y no pudiese ir a alguna cosa como esa?. ¿No sería peor que buscase pelea contra alguien que no pudiese plantarle cara un mínimo de tiempo?"

Visto así...

No me quedó más remedio que callarme. En cierto modo tenía razón, sería peligroso que alguien que fuese como Paul o más inestable aún no tuviese ese tipo de cosas para poder resarcirse y lo hiciese con gente normal, gente inocente.

"Ah, ya hemos llegado." Me dijo mientras cruzábamos el cartel de bienvenida a Port Angels y entrábamos por una calle donde aparcó el coche ante una tienda de fotografía. "¿Entras o prefieres quedarte aquí?" Me dijo.

"Te acompaño." Afirmé soltándome el cinturón de seguridad y cayendo en la cuenta, por primera vez, de que parecían nuevos, los cinturones y la tapicería y los herrajes del cinturón de seguridad a la carrocería del coche. "¿Has retocado el coche?"

"Ayer mismo." Afirmó sonriendo y cerrando la puerta con llave. "¿Te gusta?"

"Parece más moderno por dentro." Afirmé dándole la razón.

"Ya ves, me gusta el equilibrio entre lo nuevo y lo viejo." Me dijo entrando y sujetándome la puerta de la tienda mientras aún podíamos oír las campanillas de viento que anunciaban la entrada de clientes.

"Buenos días." Nos saludó el dependiente. "¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"

"Sí, buenas." Le dijo Laki. "Verá, me gustaría revelar... las imágenes que salen aquí y... me las pasa a un CD con... el vídeo de dos aparatos, que a ver si los encuentro, y... Oh, sí, Seth ¿sabes lo que es un disco duro externo de 2 tera-bites?"

"Sí, pero esa capacidad..." Le dije.

"Búscame uno mientras le doy a este señor todo." Me dijo con una sonrisa profiden.

Vale, me derretía, no podía negarle eso. Así que al final me fui a buscarlo entre los estantes.

"Ah, aquí están los dichosos cacharros." Dijo suavemente sacándose algo del bolsillo y poniéndolo entre ella y el tendero.

"Señorita, esto son..." Le dijo el dependiente cogiendo las dos cosas que le había pasado ella y dejándome por fin tener una vista de lo que parecían ser una placa base de algún tipo de electrodoméstico y bastante pequeñas que parecían unidas con cables finitos a lo que podían ser memorias de disco duro pero bastante reducidas de tamaño.

"Lo sé, he hecho lo que he podido por restaurarlos, pero..." Dijo casi susurrando. "Me temo que no tengo los medios para poder sacar todo lo que había dentro... ¿podría pasármelos al disco duro que me traiga mi amigo?"

"Lo siento, Laki, solo he encontrado este de 1 tera-bite." Le dije pasándole el único que había encontrado.

"Gracias Seth, con eso y lo de mi ordenador creo que será suficiente." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Le importa cargármelo todo junto y me paso cuando me diga a recogerlo todo junto?"

"Es... no, claro." Le dijo el hombre.

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "¿Para cuándo podré tenerlo?"

"Pásese hoy a última hora." Le dijo el hombre.

La verdad es que aquello era muy raro, demasiado. Aunque estuviese improntado de ella no podía negar que aquello era demasiado raro incluso para que yo pasase por alto.

"Bueno... ¿qué tal si vamos ahora a comprarme un par de vaqueros nuevos y algo de calzado?" Me dijo sonriendo dulcemente. "Me temo que me dejé un par de calzados en el porche antes de ponerme enferma y los lobos han debido robármelos. Me preocupa no tener más que esto para ponerme."

"Claro." Le dije. "Pero pensaba..."

"Así por la tarde puedes elegir tú." Me dijo.

¡Apoyo la moción!

De pronto el día me parecía más luminoso. ¿Por qué sería si parecía que iba a llover? Oh, sí, porque nos íbamos a pasar toda la tarde paseando juntos y entrando en algún local a tomar algo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"¿Qué tal estos?" Le pregunté a Seth saliendo con unos vaqueros y mi camiseta blanca encima. "Sinceramente."

"Te quedan mejor que los anteriores." Me dijo.

"Vale, pues ya tengo ganador." Afirmé. "Y ahora..." Dije sonriendo.

Había cogido un par de cosas más para ponerme, solo porque pensé que sería divertido verme vestida como una chica moderna por una vez.

Me puse los pantalones vaqueros y amplios en el final de la pata sin ser acampanados y la camisa beige clarísima para ponerme el abrigo color blanco hasta las caderas encima antes de ponerme mi cinturón y... no, me daba demasiado miedo mirarme en el espejo.

"Esto... Seth, voy a salir, pero... por favor, ya sé que estoy ridícula pero no te rías." Le dije casi rogando antes de abrir la cortina y dar unos pasos fuera para ponerme ante él y poner cara rara cuando vi la suya.

"Ya sé que parezco un payaso pero..."

"¿Qué?. ¡NO!" Dijo. "Es que... ¿te has visto en el espejo?"

"Me da demasiado miedo." Afirmé. "Creo que me fiaré de tu opinión."

"Deberías comprártelo, de verdad." Me dijo. "Te queda espectacular. Estás... nunca te había visto así de... Bueno, vale, nunca te había visto con nada que no fuese la ropa que llevas normalmente y..."

Sonreí al verle tan nervioso solo por verme con aquella ropa que podía ser muchas cosas menos sexy.

"Estoy pensando... no tengo apenas ropa, y voy a necesitar algo para ir bien vestida." Le dije sonriendo. "Creo que si piensas que me queda tan bien me la compraré."

"¿No deberías mirarte antes al espejo?" Me dijo.

"Tengo demasiado miedo a lo que puedo ver." Afirmé sonriendo y volviendo al cambiador. "Prefiero fiarme de ti."

No me costó mucho cambiarme, siempre he sido rápida. Siempre he podido cambiarme rápido. Y cuando salí, me encontré a Seth con una bolsa en la mano.

"Un momento, voy a pagar." Afirmé.

"Vale." Me contestó sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya tan especial.

No sé por qué, pero esa sonrisa me hacía a mí sonreír. Se tragaba todo lo que yo le decía, me contaba todo lo suyo, incluso cuando yo era solo la nueva, la extranjera que había entrado allí por ser familia de alguien, que había intentado pelear con Sam confundiéndole con su abuelo y luego había apalizado a Jacob, que por lo que sabía era algo así como su ídolo.

Seth había sido el primero de los jóvenes que me había aceptado, había olvidado mis primeras impresiones causadas en todos y me había tendido la mano, aún a riesgo de llevarse mis mordiscos; se había quedado conmigo en las peores noches que podía haberlo hecho, aunque yo estuviese sedada porque sabía cómo me afectaban, tapada con una manta sin dejar ver más que un bulto bajo estas en un sofá cochambroso donde me había aposentado por ser el centro geométrico de todo, arriesgándose a que se me pasase el sedante, viese la luna o lo que fuese y enloqueciese estando él cerca.

No podía entenderlo, Paul o Sam eran los perfectos licántropos, Jacob incluso tenía el tipo de ser un buen líder, hasta que me enteré de su amor unidireccional con una 'chupasangre'; no es que me gustase, pero al menos era unidireccional, y ella era un bebé, una hija del demonio pero…

No, tenía que calmarme; tenía que mantenerme serena; me había llevado bastante tiempo el mantenerme bajo control y anoche por poco lo había perdido y había atacado a Uley y Paul, se lo hubiesen merecido y yo no tenía por norma aguantarme de pelearme contra licántropos y desde luego era la de 'vampiro que veía, vampiro que atacaba'; ningún vampiro era bueno, así que no era ningún crimen atacarles. Mis compañeros me habían dicho lo que había pasado hacía una o dos generaciones de los nuestros, en Europa, con los líderes de los vampiros…

No había tenido el gusto de verles, pero siempre había querido verles y poder enfrentarme a ellos, lo cual sería facilísimo considerando que por lo que me habían dicho bastaría con unas palabras mal elegidas, o incluso con la mera presencia para tener a más de 20 personas contra mí.

Suspiré un poco.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Seth preocupado.

"Sí, es que estaba recordando algo." Afirmé. "Tonterías de abuela chocha."

"Tú no me pareces una abuela." Me dijo. "Y menos aún chocha."

Sonreí ampliamente.

"Será mejor que no vayas por ahí diciendo esas cosas." Le dije divertida. "Quienes te conozcan pensarán que te has vuelto loco o que yo te lo he pegado por pasar tanto tiempo conmigo en vez de con gente de tu edad cronológica."

"¿Y qué si dicen eso?" Me dijo. "Así soy feliz, me da igual lo que puedan decir. Y es cierto, todo el mundo piensa que eres joven, nadie pensaría que Billie es tu sobrino."

Me gustaba aquella frescura suya, era refrescante, como una pequeña luz en aquella oscuridad en que me veía sumida por mi especie.

Llevaba casi una vida entera desde que me rompieron el corazón haciendo cosas de las que en aquel momento, tocada por aquella pureza de aquel chico al que yo le pasaba tantos años, me di cuenta que no estaban bien, y por mucho que antes me hubiese sentido orgullosa de ellas, ya no eran motivo alguno de orgullo.

¿Cómo podría sentirme orgullosa de la vida que había llevado hasta que me fueron las cosas mal y tuve que huir?. ¿Cómo estar orgullosa de todo eso cuando estaba con una persona tan limpia y pura como Seth?

"Eres un chico raro." Le dije divertida. "¿Vamos a comer?"

"Claro, a ver si recuerdo dónde…" Dijo mirando alrededor.

Entonces me eché a reír.

"Vamos, vamos." Le dije divertida. "Tampoco tengo tanta hambre."

"Podemos buscar algún sitio para comer." Me dijo. "¡Fiate de mi olfato!" Me dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

Aquel chico era increíble, en todos los sentidos; y de pronto, mientras tiraba de mí para pasar por una calle sin darse cuenta de que venía un coche en dirección a nosotros que yo sí percibí…

Zas. ¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Y luego silencio mientras estábamos los dos contra un escaparate con Seth bien cogido entre mis brazos mientras yo tenía los ojos como platos.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?. ¿Por qué le había evitado que le pillasen?. ¿Había sido para no dar el espectáculo?. ¿Para evitar que fuese al hospital y descubriesen el secreto?

No, había algo más.

De pronto me di cuenta de algo, no le había salvado por ser un 'hermano', lo había hecho porque en el fondo de mí, algo se había encariñado de aquel chico, de su aura limpia y pura que emanaba y parecía querer limpiar todas mis manchas…

Entonces no me di cuenta, pero por mucho que pudiese y pueda querer a alguien, para mí no habrá otro héroe, solamente él; porque para mí no hay nadie más especial que él, ni siquiera Levi o Jaques; nunca lo ha habido, y nunca lo habrá.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17: NO-CITA 2.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Que guay." Le dije después de salir del parque por donde habíamos paseado un rato y habíamos estado un rato también tumbados echando una especie de siesta sin dormir bajo un árbol. "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"No lo sé." Me dijo divertida. "Eres tú el que manda."

"¿A qué hora te dijeron que tenían listo lo que les habías pedido?" Le pregunté.

"Pues…" Murmuró.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Esto… mejor ve entrando y yo ahora…" Le dije a la puerta de la tienda de fotos cuando pisé una cagada de perro escondida bajo una hoja.

"Claro, ten." Me dijo pasándome las llaves del coche. "Coge unos cleenex de la caja de la guantera."

La verdad es que no solo era eso, era más bien…

"A ver cómo le digo que no sé cómo he salido sin calcetines…" Murmuré sentándome en el asiento con la puerta abierta y quitándome la deportiva manchada de caca de perro dejando mi pie desnudo.

"Señorita, esto…" Oí decir al hombre de la tienda con un tono de miedo en la voz.

"No se preocupe." Le dijo ella. "Es alto secreto ¿me oye? Es una película, no se preocupe."

"Ya, pero… parece sacada de una cámara espía." Dijo el hombre asustado. "Y lo que traspasó el soporte…"

"Shhh…" Le dijo la chica. "Es un efecto especial, no se preocupe. ¿A que ha quedado real?"

"Tanto que da miedo." Afirmó el hombre.

¿Un vídeo que daba miedo?. ¿Una película que era alto secreto?. ¿Tanto como para andar susurrando?

Aquello comenzaba a apestar, demasiado.

Me levanté de nuevo calzado y fui a la tienda con cuidado de no volver a pisar la boñiga, de nuevo la campanilla de viento anunció mi llegada.

"Buenas tardes. Lo siento Laki, creo que te he apestado un poco el coche." Le dije mientras ella guardaba todo en la bolsa de nuevo.

"Bueno, no te preocupes, ahora abrimos las ventanillas y listo." Me dijo. "¿Me hace ya la cuenta?"

"Sí, claro." Le dijo el hombre.

Estaba un poco pálido, como si algo le hubiese asustado, así que miré a Laki que se estaba retocando un poco el flequillo.

"¿Tienes ya todo?" Le pregunté.

"Sí." Me dijo sonriendo. "Esta gente trabaja muy bien." Afirmó poniendo las manos en el mostrador y mirándome. "Con un poco de suerte podré tener reparado mi ordenador muy pronto."

"¿Qué necesitas de un ordenador?" Le dije un poco mosca. "En la reserva no hay internet salvo en el colegio, y puesto que no tienes tele siquiera en tu casa diría que tampoco es para ver películas."

"No, hago inventarios." Afirmó. "Para el curro y todo eso. Además, tengo un diario, y lo escribo cada día. Claro que ahora llevo días sin poder escribirlo…"

Ah, bueno. No es que se necesitase un ordenador para eso, pero… supongo que lo de los inventarios era útil en cierto modo.

"Algún día tendrías que llevarme a ver ese trabajo que tienes." Le dije.

"Igual, algún día." Afirmó mientras pagaba la cuenta que el hombre le puso temblando delante.

Sacó una tarjeta de crédito y pagó sin pestañear siquiera una suma un tanto… elevada de dinero debido al disco duro que había comprado.

"Deberías dejar de usar eso como si fuese un juguete." Le dije.

"Ah, apenas tengo gastos." Me dijo. "Y esta semana me ha ido bien. Y con un poco de suerte… no tendré que usarla hasta dentro de un tiempo."

Vale, era tonto, pero me derretía con esa sonrisa suya.

"Por cierto, te toca volver a elegir dónde vamos." Me dijo. "Aunque me apetecería algo de descanso, llevamos todo el día de aquí para allá."

"¿Y si vamos a la reserva?" Le dije. "Dejamos todas esas bolsas en tu casa y podemos ir a pasear por la reserva."

Por favor, que dijese que sí, que dijese que sí…

"Suena razonable." Me dijo tras pensárselo unos segundos. "¡En marcha!"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Oye, Emily." Le dije. "¿Estás bien?. ¿Estás herida?"

"¿Eh? No, estoy bien." Me contestó desde la cocina mirándome. "No tengo ninguna herida."

"¿Cómo que no?" Le dije. "¿Entonces por qué hay unas gasas con sangre en la basura?"

"Oh, eso…" Me dijo.

"Em…" Le dije. "¿Qué me estás ocultando?"

"¡Es que esta mañana vi a Laki pasando junto a nuestra casa cuando salí a llevarle a la señora Ateara unas pulseras de hilo trenzado que me pidió para vender en su tienda!" Me dijo.

"¿Laki?" Le dije confuso.

"¡Estaba herida!. ¡Se chocó contra el poste del buzón viejo!. ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!" Me dijo. "No podía dejarla allí… se cayó de su coche al bajar y tenía sangre."

"Vale, cálmate y cuéntamelo todo." Le dije. "¿Cómo que tenía sangre?"

"Estaba mal, tenía heridas y la ropa tenía manchas de sangre." Me dijo suavemente como a punto de llorar. "No podía dejarla allí, así que le pedí que entrase para que pudiese curarla pero intentó negarse."

"¿No quería que le ayudases?" Le pregunté.

"No, pero luego le convencí y me siguió." Afirmó. "Es… tenía mala pinta, tenía un montón de marcas y la herida del costado le sangraba horrores…"

"¿Y no te dijo que le había pasado?" Le pregunté.

"No, me dijo que no podría mentirme así que no me lo contó." Afirmó. "Se quejó de ser tonta porque había intercedido por alguien al que no apreciaba y alguien que odiaba."

"Sí, eso es ser un poco…"

No… No era posible…

Heridas, marcas por el cuerpo…

"Emily, esto es muy importante." Le dije cogiéndole por los hombros. "Dime ¿sabes si llevaba alguna joya?"

"Sí." Me dijo. "Le pedí que se la quitara."

"¡¿Un anillo?!" Le dije excitado y nervioso.

"Sí ¿ya lo sabías?" Me dijo. "Era precioso, me dijo que siempre lo ha llevado encima, desde que se lo regalaron."

"¿Qué se lo regalaron?" Le dije confuso.

Los anillos esos no se regalaban, se ganaban o se cedían.

"Sí, es un anillo de plata con un cristal precioso. Parece un diamante, pero me dijo que era solo circonita. Me dijo que quien se lo regalo le hubiese comprado un diamante, pero que valían 3000 dólares (=2,098.55 euros) y los de circonita solo 20 (=13.9890 euros). Dijo que le dijo que si le sobraba el dinero lo invirtiese en la casa en vez de en joyas. Y también me dijo que luego se arrepintió, que tenía que haber pedido el de diamantes. Me pareció un poco triste."

Un anillo de pedida. Entonces le cogí la mano y le besé el que yo le había regalado; no era de diamantes, pero sí de oro con piedras preciosas y blancas.

"¿Tú también hubieses preferido un diamante?" Le pregunté.

"¿Que?. ¡No!" Me dijo. "¡Me encanta este anillo!"

"¿Entonces por qué estás triste?" Le dije.

"Laki parece una buena persona." Me dijo.

Sí, buenísima. Nuestro primer contacto fue una pelea, odiaba a mi familia… era una mala bestia.

"Sí, sobre todo conmigo." Le dije.

"No es por ti, es por tu abuelo." Murmuró. "Ellos dos tenían asuntos pendientes."

"Pero yo no soy mi abuelo." Afirmé. "Además, no tiene motivos para estar triste."

"El anillo, lo convirtió en piercing después de varios años." Me dijo mirándome con los ojos llorosos. "Su anillo de compromiso que quedó anulado. Por favor, no le digas que te lo he dicho…"

"Descuida, no nos hablamos apenas." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¡Qué pasada!" Gritó Laki cuando le llevé a donde los otros solían saltar al mar. "¡No habéis cambiado nada en todo este tiempo!"

"¿Cómo que no hemos cambiado nada?" Dijo una voz tras nosotros. "¿Qué es eso de que no hemos cambiado nada?"

"Oh, hola Quil." Le saludó.

"Quil, vaya no sabía que estabais por aquí." Le dije.

De todos los días posibles y tenían que estar allí, ese día.

"Ya lo sabes, cuando hace bueno está bien venir a saltar aquí." Me dijo Embry. "¿Y vosotros?. ¿Acaso os habéis perdido?"

"Seth me ha traído aquí." Le dijo Laki. "Además, la naturaleza es de todos. ¿Algún problema con ello?"

"Baja esos humos." Le dijo Jared. "Esto es de todos, además, hemos venido a relajarnos y pasar un buen rato."

"Perfecto, nosotros también." Le dijo ella sonriendo divertida.

"¿A ver el acantilado?" Nos dijo Quil.

"A saltar." Afirmó ella para hacerles aguantar la risa a Quil y Embry. "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Perdona, pero… las chicas no… saltan por aquí." Le dijo Jared sonriendo e intentando aguantarse la risa para no parecer maleducado.

"¿No me digas?" Le dijo ella con ironía. "Y apuesto a que os dijeron que solo los miembros de vuestras familias saltaban aquí. Aunque… bueno, técnicamente eso era cierto…" Dijo mordisqueándose la punta de un dedo. "Bueno, da igual, que aquí salta cualquiera, y el que no se atreva es un bebé."

"Y seguro que tú saltarías." Le dijo Embry.

"Lo haría, pero no ahora." Afirmó suavizando la última parte.

"Vamos, será mejor que sigamos andando un poco." Le dije yo a Laki.

"Bebé..." Tosió Embry.

"Mira, te tengo que enseñar todavía un sitio aquí cerca que…" Le dije.

"Bebé." Tosió de nuevo Embry a pesar del codazo que le había metido Jared.

"Se acabó." Dijo Laki. "Eh, Embry, eres un niñato si piensas que lo de insultar con toses sigue de moda, se pasó de moda por eso de los años 40." Le dijo soltándose los pantalones. "Y que sepas que como sigas así te vas a meter en líos muy gordos." Afirmó aún soltándose de mí y esquivando a Jared apartándolo como si fuese de papel a un lado para ponerse a pincharle a Embry en el pecho. "Nadie se mete con esta chica."

"Oye, me estás haciendo… ¡Eh!" Le dijo cuando se quitó la chaqueta molesta y se la tiró a la cara.

"Sujétala." Le dijo ella para ir a coger una cuerda de la parte de atrás de su vehículo y atarla a una roca antes tirar el otro extremo por el borde y comprobar algo.

"Eh, que era broma." Le dijo Jared. "Además, no es seguro saltar por aquí, hay…"

"5 dólares a que llego antes que vosotros." Dijo ella.

"¿Estás loca?" Le dijo Quil. "¡Nadie saltaría ahí, hay una corriente de mil demonios!"

"¿Qué no?" Dijo con ironía antes de sonreír de una forma que helaba la sangre. "Mira y observa." Afirmó antes de dar un salto que ni un saltador olímpico y caer haciendo la postura del ángel de espaldas.

"¡La leche!" Gritamos mientras yo gritaba asustado y nos asomábamos por el borde.

Una entrada límpia, pero no salía.

"¡Voy a ir por ella!" Grité asustado.

"¡No seas loco!" Me dijo Jared. "¡Si te tiras también te ahogarás!"

"¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!" Le grité.

Estábamos tan ocupados en pelear, que si salto, que si no, que si es una locura, que si no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados… que no reparamos en que la cuerda que había tirado de pronto se tensaba y se movía oscilando a ratos.

"Pero bueno… ¿es que no podéis dejar de gritar ni un segundo?" Dijo dándonos unos golpes en los cuellos casi simultáneamente empapada hasta los huesos.

"¡Ah!. ¡¡Estás bien!!" Le dije abrazándola tras comprobar que estaba bien.

"Oye, tranquilo, me vas a romper algo." Me dijo tosiendo.

"¡Ay, lo siento!" Dije asustado porque no me había acordado de los parches que tenía en el costado.

"Tranquilo, hombre." Me dijo divertida. "Si no me voy a romper, pero es que no estoy del todo recuperada y me duele aún un poco la tripa."

"Eres un demonio." Le dijo Jared preocupado. "Nos has dado un susto de muerte."

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente hizo un gesto facial de que era lo que había y entonces giró la cabeza rápidamente para mirar fijamente a Embry.

"Nunca me vuelvas a llamar así." Le dijo medio furiosa. "No soporto que un bebé me llame a mí así."

"Vale, pero… yo no soy un bebé." Le dijo Embry con ironía y a la vez un poco asustado.

"¿No?" Le dijo ella. "¿Entonces por qué no saltas?"

"Porque yo no estoy tan colgado como tú." Afirmó.

Eso la hizo sonreír primero con ironía y luego reírse.

"Los chicos de hoy en día… haces bien." Afirmó divertida. "Probablemente luego tuvieses que nadar una milla para llegar hasta aquí de nuevo. La corriente es bastante fuerte, no puedo negároslo. En fin… otro día, igual vuelvo. Por quemar un poco de adrenalina."

"Sí, claro." Dijeron todos sin acabar de creérselo.

"Cambiando de tema." Le dijo Jared. "Kim me ha dicho que has vuelto a hacer una compra de un tanque de harina. ¿Vas a dar otra fiesta?"

"Nah, solo es que para hacer cualquier cosa de repostería gasto bastante harina en hacer los intentos hasta que me sale algo más o menos aceptable." Dijo sacudiéndose un poco el agua de la piel y escurriéndose la mini-coleta. "Ya he conseguido mejorar un poco la receta de galletas." Afirmó mientras por la carretera podíamos oír el motor de algún coche acercándose.

"¿Ya no se pueden usar como posavasos?" Dijo Quil.

"Nah, siguen saliéndome un poco a lo shortbread, vale, he hecho de esas, me salen genial, pero… la gente en general no está hecha a que una galleta sea tan dura." Les dijo escurriéndose un poco la camiseta.

"Un mo… Laki, qué es eso." Le dijo Jared mirándole un poco de parche que se le había visto. "¿Y ese parche?"

"¿Eh?" Dijo ella. "Ah, no es nada."

"Hombre, los que faltaban." Dijo Embry. "¡Eh, ya os vale, llegáis tarde!"

"Sam, Paul." Dije dándome cuenta que si habíamos tenido un 'incidente' con Embry, el que llegase precisamente Paul, al único que había prohibido poner un pie en su casa, y Sam, que aunque pudiese entrar, no es que fuese particularmente de su agrado y encima, ambas relaciones.

"Oye, contigo quería yo hablar." Le dijo Sam. "Emily…"

Móvil, el tono dejaba bien claro de quién era.

"¿Sí?" Dijo ella cogiéndolo. "¡¿Qué?! Disculpad un segundo." Añadió para nosotros.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijeron.

"No, tranquilos." Afirmó suavemente. "Es por motivos privados."

"Eh, yo…" Comenzó Sam.

"Luego." Le dijo Laki antes de salir casi corriendo.

"¿Pero qué le pasa a esta?" Dijeron.

"No lo sé." Dije. "Pero juraría que estaba preocupada."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Jared.

"Escuchad." Nos dijo Sam. "Es… no puedo entenderlo, pero… sospecho que esté metida en algo gordo."

"¿Qué dices?" Dijimos.

"Hoy ha venido herida, Emily la ha atendido y yo la he sonsacado." Nos dijo. "A menudo desaparece y nadie sabe dónde va. Seth, no podrás negarlo ¿no?"

"Trabaja fuera de la reserva." Le dije. "No hay motivos para sospechar de ella."

"¡No es posible!" La oí decir nerviosa aunque susurrando. "¡¿Cómo ha sido posible?!... Lo entiendo… Sí, claro que lo sé… No, encárgate de eso… Escucha, ya hablaremos… ¡Impídelo!... ¡Díselo a Ace!... ¡No que cancele el envío!... ¡Todos los que puedan!"

Entonces oímos un ruido sordo y levantamos la vista cuando unos pájaros levantaron el vuelo para ver moverse un árbol que calló de golpe mientras oíamos a Laki gritando asustada.

"¡Laki!" Grité soltándome cuando Jared, Paul e incluso Sam me frenaron el paso. "¡Laki!"

"¡Seth!" Me dijo llegando y casi estampándose contra Quil y contra mí que fuimos a buscarla. "¡Un árbol, de pronto se ha caído!"

"Tranquila, está bien." Le dije rodeándola con los brazos contra mi pecho. "¿Estás bien, te ha caído cerca?"

"¿Y tu móvil?" Me Quil.

"Me enfadé y lo tiré contra el árbol." Dijo preocupada. "Es… no sabía que estuviese podrido."

"¿Podrido?" Dijeron mientras Paul salía corriendo hacia donde había caído el árbol.

"Sí, es… el móvil no se rompió, se cayó en piezas desmontables y el árbol se calló… debía estar podrido para hacerlo." Afirmó.

"Está bien, tranquilízate, ha sido solo un susto." Le dije frotándole un poco la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos.

"Por una vez dice la verdad." Dijo Paul regresando con el móvil con la tapa sacada y la batería, y el resto separados y cogidos como podía en sus manos. "Esto tiene toda la pinta de que lo haya tirado contra algo y el árbol estaba roto, pero como si alguien ya lo hubiese tocado antes."

¿Qué alguien lo hubiese tocado de antes?

Creo que la sospecha fue unitaria, a ninguno nos olió bien.

"Seth, seguro que Laki se ha asustado." Me dijo Sam. "Además, por lo que sé necesitará un poco de reposo. ¿Por qué no te la llevas a casa y te aseguras que se tome algo caliente y se tumbe un poco?"

"Vale." Asentí para ofrecerle a Laki con una mirada lo que Sam había dicho.

No es que no me picase la curiosidad y quisiera saber qué había pasado, pero la verdad, si aquello había ido dirigido hacia ella, que no podíamos estar seguros de que no hubiese sido así, casi prefería acompañarla y protegerla desde un punto más… cercano.

Subió dócilmente al coche y se puso a emprender el camino de vuelta a la reserva, hacia su casa y en un silencio sepulcral.

"No te preocupes, seguro que no ha sido más que una casualidad." Le dije.

"Ahora me dirás que viene gente a serrar árboles furtivamente ¿no?" Me dijo medio susurrando. "Seth, no soy tonta. He entendido lo que Paul ha dicho."

"¿Y la llamada que recibiste?" Le pregunté. "¿Por qué tiraste el móvil contra el árbol?"

"Ya te lo dije, un asunto personal." Me dijo.

Parecía segura, pero no sonaba demasiado convincente.

"Venga, a mí puedes contármelo." Le dije. "¿No confías en mí?"

"Hemos tenido problemas con… un asunto del trabajo." Me dijo.

"Ah, del taller." Le dije.

"Así es." Afirmó. "Vaya, no recuerdo haberte dicho que trabajaba en un taller."

"Lo mencionaste." Le dije mientras llegábamos a la zona poblada ya.

"Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo." Dijo. "Te prometí llevarte algún día. ¿Te viene bien a finales de semana?"

"Perfecto." Afirmé mientras entrábamos en nuestro 'barrio'. "Ey, tu casa está…"

"Voy a ir al supermercado." Me dijo. "Me he quedado sin café."

"¿Ya, tan pronto?" Le contesté sorprendido. "Pero si compraste hace casi 15 días."

"Es un excelente producto." Afirmó. "Tiene muchos usos, en medicina, mecánica, chapuzas domésticas… y sabe muy bueno; pero había pensado comprar algo más… específico que el en polvo."

"¿En grano?" Le pregunté.

"Exacto, en dos días tendré un molinillo." Afirmó apagando el motor y saliendo. "Y tendré mi propio café, hecho por mí."

"Eres bastante artesanal ¿no?" Le dije pasando por las puertas del supermercado.

"Digamos más bien… natural." Me dijo sonriendo. "Soy de la vieja escuela, ya sabes. Aunque eso no impide que aprecie y use algunos adelantos."

Su móvil, los discos de ordenador, las fotos, el misterioso disco duro externo y su contenido… desde luego era evidente que sabía usarlos.

Y de pronto, volví al tema del disco duro y su contenido. Si pudiera sonsacarle…

"Por cierto, no te he preguntado, pero… no sabía que existían esos discos duros." Le dije.

"Oh, ya." Me dijo. "Me ha sorprendido encontrar uno tan grande en una tienda de ciudad."

"¿Y para qué sirven?" Le dije.

"Es una forma de almacenar gran cantidad de datos fuera de una unidad física." Me dijo cogiendo un paquete de café en grano y echando más a la cesta colgada de su brazo.

Guardar cosas fuera de una unidad física… sonaba como cosas que proteger, datos que habían dado miedo al dependiente.

Mientras pagaba en caja los casi 5 paquetes de café me di cuenta de algo más; lo que fuera que había pedido meter allí había puesto los pelos de punta al tipo de la tienda.

"No sabía que tú tuvieras un ordenador." Le dije. "Bueno, me dijiste que lo usabas para trabajo, pero… ¿qué puede haber de especial en unos inventarios para tener que guardarlos allí?"

"Oh, es que… bueno, el ordenador no es mío y me gustan las pelis de acción y miedo. Sobre todo las amateurs." Me dijo. "No quería que en el trabajo quedase constancia, así que la he guardado en mi propio disco duro."

Bien, si era una película siempre podíamos hacer un cine en casa.

"¿Cómo son las películas esas?" Le dije intentando sonar divertido. "Igual podríamos verla juntos."

"Claro." Dijo feliz. "¿Tienes ordenador?"

"Er… no, pero…" Dije.

"Yo si tengo." Nos dijo Kim feliz. "¿Os importa si nos unimos Jared y yo?"

"¡Mola!" Dijo Laki tras un segundo. "Cuantos más seamos más reiremos."

"¿Os parece bien si la vemos mañana?" Nos dijo Kim.

"¿Por qué no esta noche?" Le dije. "Tú pones el ordenador, Laki la peli y yo pongo las palomitas."

"¡Vale!" Dijeron las dos chicas felices.

Aquello no me cuadraba del todo, no parecía esconder nada, aunque… nunca la había visto actuar tan como una chica normal. Con tanta emoción.

"Bueno, pues voy a coger palomitas." Dije.

"Oh, es… ya las hago yo." Se ofreció Laki. "No te chives pero… las palomitas 'prefabricadas' tienen una cantidad de mierda increíble, y yo tengo maíz en casa. ¿Por qué no vienes y haces las palomitas en casa?"

"Vale." Le dije.

"¿A las 7 está bien?" Nos dijo Kim.

"Perfecto." Dijo Laki. "Aunque… no sé ir."

"Yo sé, no te preocupes por eso." Le dije.

"Ah, perfecto." Dijo sonriendo. "Volvamos a casa. Las palomitas no se van a hacer solas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues ya hemos…" Dije cuando fuimos a la puerta de la casa de Laki.

De pronto estiró el brazo, parecía seria.

"Acabo de acordarme, no tengo sal." Me dijo. "¿Te importaría ir a coger un poco?"

"Pero si venimos del supermercado." Le contesté.

"Ya, pero… vives al lado, si vas a tu casa a buscarla aún tendríamos 3 horas para hacerlo todo." Afirmó suavemente. "Tú pareces más rápido, si voy yo… bueno, tendría que ir hasta el supermercado."

"Está bien." Le dije. "Ahora vuelvo."

"Con una taza será suficiente." Me dijo.

Me giré y salí corriendo hacia casa, sin embargo, me giré al cabo de un segundo y me di cuenta que no entraba sino que parecía rodear la casa.

Continué corriendo y entré en casa.

"Mama, necesito una taza de sal." Afirmé cuando casi la atropeyé.

"¡Pero bueno!" Me dijo mientras buscaba la taza. "¿Y esas prisas?"

"Vamos a ir a casa de Kim, Jared, Laki y yo a ver una película." Le dije. "Yo voy a hacer palomitas en casa de Laki para llevar y ella pone la película. Ah, la sal."

"Hijo, ten cuidado." Me dijo mi madre. "Esa mujer… no sé, últimamente han visto demasiado lobos, los lobos solo han ido a su casa."

"¿Tú también los has visto?" Le dije. "Yo me asusté cuando vi uno hace unos días."

"Ya, y luego está el perro de presa de esta mañana… no sé, era raro." Me dijo.

"¿Un perro de presa?" Pregunté parándome en la misma puerta.

"Sí, ha estado rondando por la casa, hasta que llegaron unos lobos y lo hicieron huir." Afirmo. "Es como si los lobos protegiesen la casa."

No le dejé contarme más, corrí por el camino a la casa con un tazón de sal y derramé un poco en el camino hasta que choqué con la puerta de mosquitera.

"¡Laki!" La llamé. "¡Laki, ábreme!"

"Ya va, ya va…" Dijo tranquila. "Vaya, sí que te has dado prisa." Dijo abriendo la puerta y viéndome para entonces abrir la mosquitera. "¡Ala, que cantidad de sal!"

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije.

"Sí ¿pues?" Me dijo para poner cara de confusión o sospecha. "Hoy… estás un poco raro…"

"Es que te he visto entrar por atrás y luego… mi madre me ha dicho lo de los lobos y…"

"Ah, es que me acordé que tenía una toalla secando fuera y he ido a recogerla, pero se ve que los lobos la han descolgado." Me dijo. "No está, ha desaparecido."

"¿Te la han robado?" Le dije.

"Los lobos." Afirmó. "Hay huellas por todo el patio."

"¿Qué tienes tú con los lobos?" Le pregunté más por curiosidad que por ganas de saberlo.

"Somos descendientes de lobos, los quileutes, las leyendas ¿recuerdas?" Me dijo.

"Sí, claro." Afirmé.

Lo de los lobos iba por nosotros, por las dos manadas, aunque… claro, ella supongo que también estaba familiarizada, se supone que era pariente de los Black, y de los Ateara. Me pregunto si también sería familia nuestra.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18: AMENAZAS.**

(Voz de Seth)

"¡Eh, pasad!" Nos dijo Kim sonriendo. "Jared estaba ya aquí."

"Ya podíais haber tardado un poco más." Me dijo Jared. "Por cierto, tú que la conoces mejor… ¿crees que se enfadará si le intento preguntar por un trozo de parche que le he visto? Sam está bastante interesado también."

"Yo también lo he visto." Le susurré. "Tenía un parche enorme de lado a lado del costado, pero cuando esta vestida con una camiseta no se le ve."

"¿Y te ha dicho cómo se lo ha hecho?" Me dijo.

"No sabe que se lo he visto." Afirmé.

"¿No te lo ha enseñado?" Me preguntó levantando una ceja.

"No, se lo vi… eché un ojo mientras…" Le dije un poco nervioso puesto que tenía que confesar que había hecho algo ruin.

"¡Vaya!" Me dijo sonriendo divertido. "Es… ¿cuándo has crecido?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Le dije.

"¡Shhh!" Me dijo divertido. "No te chives, pero… creo que todos lo hemos hecho, al menos alguna vez."

"¿Tú a Kim ya…?" Le dije.

"¿Bromeas?" Dijo casi riéndose. "Entre tú y yo, me he pasado horas espiándola, me encanta verla cuando está antes de irse a la cama. Eso incluye que a veces la he visto cambiarse. Y Laki no es que tenga tampoco mal tipo."

"¿Cuándo la has visto…?" Le dije.

"Tus amigos, excluyéndote a ti y a mi sobrino-nieto son todos unos salidos." Me dijo Laki saltando sobre el sofá para sentarse entre los dos cayendo casi sobre nosotros antes de deslizarse al suelo donde se sentó dejando el cuenco de palomitas. "Les encantaba espiarme cuando me bañaba en la lagunita o al amanecer en la playa. Y sí, Jared, sé que lo hacíais, no es por nada pero creo que vosotros no sabéis lo que 'silencio' o 'mimetismo' significan."

"No lo hacíamos aposta." Le dijo Jared rascándose la nuca abochornado mientras yo le intentaba matar con la mirada.

"¿Y bien?" Le dijo ella.

"No esperarás que me disculpe por algo que no hacíamos a…"

"No, hombre, digo que qué os parecían las vistas." Dijo con ironía. "¿Bonitas, no bonitas?"

"Er… tampoco me he fijado nunca." Dijo.

"Lastima, tengo un lunar que me han dicho que es tope sexy oculto bajo la ropa y las braguitas." Dijo divertida.

"Oh, sí, tope sexy…" Le dijo con ironía haciéndola reírse entre dientes mientras mordía una palomita.

"¡Oye!" Le dije molesto.

"Mírale, el que no se había fijado." Dijo Laki divertida.

"¿De qué habláis?" Le dijo Kim llegando con otro bol de palomitas.

"Nada. Hum… palomitas…" Dijo Jared.

"Huy, huy, que bonito eso de ocultar datos…" Le dijo Laki bromeando.

"Cizañera." Le dijo Jared.

"¿Pongo ya la peli?" Dijo divertida.

"Sí, claro." Le dijo Kim parando de mirar recriminatóriamente a Jared para sonreírle a ella.

"Venga Kim, era una broma." Le dijo Laki. "Ya sabes, a veces bromeamos."

"Una broma con una base ver…"

"¡Ya está!" Dijo cortándome y haciendo aparecer la imagen en la pantalla. "Hueco, hueco…"

La verdad es que parecía verdad, una película de misterio, no, de miedo.

De pronto Kim gritó y se pegó a Jared con miedo mientras Laki se reía.

"Esto… creo que la película es un poco… fuerte." Dijo Jared.

"¿Bromeas?" Le dijo Laki. "La sangre nunca salta tanto, ese efecto especial es malísimo, se han pasado con la potencia."

"Laki, por favor." Le dijo Jared mientras a la actriz principal la atravesaban de lado a lado con varios instrumentos.

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo mirando a Kim para deslizarse hasta la torre del ordenador y teclear algo para hacer que la imagen se perdiese.

Justo entonces sacó el disco duro del puerto del ordenador y tardó un segundo antes de girarse para mirar a Kim.

"Lo siento." Le dijo suavemente. "Debería haber cogido otra."

"No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya." Le dijo Jared.

Eso fue todo, se limitó a pasarse todo el rato en silencio mirándonos; mirándonos y sin decir nada.

Me dio pena.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Lo siento." Se disculpó Alex cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa y Kim fue a cogerlo.

"¿Otra vez?" Le dijo Jared. "No ha sido culpa tuya. No sabías que Kim se asustaba con eso."

"Aún así, lo siento." Dijo.

"Laki, es para ti." Le dijo Kim volviendo.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo ella.

"Un amigo tuyo." Afirmó Kim. "Parecía simpático."

No dijo nada, pareció suspirar y resignarse por lo que la vimos irse y entonces la escuchamos.

"¿Sí?" Dijo. "¿Qué…?"

Entonces humo un silencio y oímos colgar casi con violencia.

"Jared, Seth, quedaros con Kim." Nos dijo viniendo corriendo. "Kim, lo siento mucho, me tengo que ir."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le dijo Jared adelantándose. "¿Quién era?"

Entonces oímos un ruido fuerte en el tejado.

"**Oh, mierda…**" Dijo Laki en Quileute antiguo; sin embargo, yo la entendí.

Aquella palabra "**mierda**" era una de las pocas que había podido memorizar.

"**Chicos, llevárosla a mi casa**." Nos dijo lentamente en quileute más o menos moderno pero un poco… con acento de nuestros abuelos y pasándonos las llaves de su casa.

Aquello era muy raro, nunca nos había pasado las llaves, ni siquiera a mí.

"**Venga**." Nos dijo.

"**No podemos dejarte sola**." Le dije.

"**Seth, esto no es vuestro problema**." Me dijo. "**Iros**.** No, por ahí no, salid por la de atrás, yo controlaré la de delante. Hablad en quileute, solo en quileute. Si os encontráis a más de vuestro grupo decidles que os ayuden. Seth, en cuanto entréis encerraros dentro y aprieta el botón que hay justo en el nudo a exactamente 25 cm. de la manilla de la puerta. Luego gira todas las palancas de las chimeneas y por último en el cajón de la entrada encontrarás varias cajas, todas tienen objetos naturales, pero si buscas bajo las hojas de rosa encontrarás unas bolsas de plástico. Que Kim cocine las hierbas de las cajas marcadas en rojo y añada una en todas y cada una de las chimeneas de la casa. Encontrarás el resto de lo de las bolsas oculto en el congelador, saca el bote de helado de vainilla y rómpelo, encontrarás lo que falta en una bolsa. Hacedlo en este orden.**"

"Pero…" Le dijo Kim.

¡Boom!

"**Iros, no os preocupéis por mí.**" Nos dijo. "**Y chicos, si alguien intenta entrar en la casa, por donde sea, no dudéis en usar lo del helado y las amapolas.**"

¡Crack, Boom!

"**¡Deprisa!**" Añadió antes de abrir la puerta de golpe y salir fuera.

Fue curioso, no pudimos ver más, Jared tiró de mí.

"**Vamos, tenemos que llevara Kim a lugar seguro**." Me dijo.

"¿Y qué pasa con Laki?" Le dije.

"**Habla en Quileute. Primero tenemos que poner a Kim a seguro**." Me dijo. "**Tenemos que confiar en Laki.**"

Corrimos un buen trozo, casi nos estampamos contra la casa de Laki y entramos justo a tiempo de evitar que los lobos que comenzaban a llegar nos pillasen fuera.

"**Las puertas**." Dijo Jared pasándome las llaves cuando cerró la puerta delantera con llave.

"**¡Ya está!**" Afirmé. "**¡El nudo!**" Añadí buscándolo mientras Jared cerraba las ventanas de toda la casa todo lo deprisa que podía mientras Kim se sentaba en un sofá.

Tal y como había dicho, había un botón diminuto en el nudo a 25 cm. justos del pomo de la puerta, lo apreté y comencé a sentirme mal mientras fuera los lobos aullaban un segundo. "**Voy a por las plantas. Kim, vas a tener que quemarlas.**"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

La pelea fue dura, no me quedó más remedio que correr, sacarlo de la reserva y luego, perderle el rastro; el problema era que me había encontrado.

Mi plan entero se había ido al garete; regresé a casa y me encaramé con mis propias manos al árbol.

Me había asegurado de tener toda la zona preparada, no solo mi casa; el problema es que no había contado con que aquel hijo de p-t- usaría a inocentes como excusa para intentar atraparme a mí.

"Ha." Bajé de un salto al suelo con un salto y me dispuse a usar la 'otra entrada' a mi casa. "¡Puaj, qué asco!"

No, pero primero era ponerme la protección.

"Buen chico, Seth…" Murmuré.

Aquello sin duda mantendría alejado a aquel tipo, el problema era… que también llamaría al resto de la manada de la reserva.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¡Pero qué peste!" Dijo Jared. "¡Apagar eso ahora mismo!"

"¡Quieto!" Le dije. "**Laki nos dijo que hiciésemos esto.**"

"**¿Y lo de ahí?**" Me dijo mirándome la mano.

"**Recemos para que no sea necesaria**." Murmuré.

Pasaron un buen rato, oímos los lobos de fuera agitarse y oímos ruidos de pelea más veces; justo entonces, oímos unos ruidos bajo la casa.

"**Jared, prepárate**." Le dije.

"**Yo cogeré los cuchillos.**" Me dijo.

Kim había descubierto un arsenal de cuchillos cuando movió uno de los ganchos, el del cuarto de Laki.

Esperamos en silencio, oímos varios ruidos, pelea fuera de casa con los lobos, grañidos de dolor, algo rascando las paredes y luego…

Algo en la casa, en la bodega que no existía, entonces… oímos algo moviéndose a nuestras espaldas y disparé a la pared para descubrir que donde antes había un espejo, ahora había una imagen de la sala pero sin nosotros.

"**Menos mal…**" Oímos suspirar en chinook antiguo. "3-14-25" Añadió antes de volverse de nuevo un espejo con nosotros dentro.

"¿Qué coño…?" Dijimos.

Justo entonces oímos ruidos en el pasillo y apuntamos allí.

"Soy yo, 3-14-25." Afirmó la voz de Laki.

"¡Laki!" Le dije.

¡Bang!

Grité con Kim a la vez que veía cómo la bala se clavaba en el brazo de Laki.

"No." Me dijo cuando di un paso hacia ella. "**Ha sido mi culpa. Has hecho bien…**" Afirmó sonriendo.

"**¡No digas tonterías!**" Le dije corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla. "**¡Estás sangrando!**"

"**Aparta.**" Me dijo Jared. "**Kim, calienta un poco de agua.**"

"**Ese olor…**" Dijo Laki.

"¡Apaga ese…!"

"¡No!" Dijo Laki. "**No lo apagues… eso le mantendrá lejos.**"

"**No digas tonterías.**" Le dijo Jared. "**Apesta, nos está haciendo daño a todos.**"

"**Mejor un poco de dolor que que os hubiesen hecho daño…**" Murmuró aún sonriendo.

Aquello iba mal.

"**Seth, tú conoces la casa.**" Le dijo Jared. "**Coge vendas y gasas.**"

"**Jared... sácala con un cuchillo...**" Le susurró Laki.

"No digas tonterías." Le dijo él.

"**Es la única forma...**" Afirmó cogiéndole la mano. "**Haced que Kim no mire.**"

"**Esto se está poniendo oscuro por momentos.**" Dijo Jared. "**Seth, coge un cuchillo**."

"**¿Qué dices?**" Le dije. "**¿Te has vuelto loco?. ¡No puedes hacerlo!**"

"**Seth, si no le sacamos ya la bala habrá que cortarle el brazo.**" Me dijo Jared. "**Tráe el cuchillo, ahora.**"

Cortarle el brazo... la verdad es que parecía verdad, comenzaba a cambarle el color, a dar miedo, entonces corrí a la cocina y cogí el primero que encontré mientras Jared le apretaba un trapo contra el agujero del brazo.

"Aquí tienes." Le dije.

"**Laki, voy a hacerte daño.**" Le dijo Jared. "**¿De verdad que no hay otra forma?**"

Sacudió la cabeza y me miró a mí.

"Seth..." Me llamó. "**Hay... unas joyas... en la tabla bajo el frigorífico...**"

"**Ve a buscarlas.**" Me dijo Jared. "**Muévelo si es necesario.**"

Corrí a hacerlo, en este momento el mostrar más fuerza de lo usual no iba a ser un problema, era una situación crítica, si me trasformase en lobo para pelear contra cualquiera que quisiera entrar, nadie podría reprochármelo, sin embargo, el frigorífico se movió sin problemas y encontré la tabla hueca tras pisarla sin querer, nadie hubiese sabido que allí había una tabla suelta. Cuando la abrí me quedó claro que Laki no era precisamente una mendiga, aquello estaba lleno de joyas y algo de dinero, como si fuese una cámara fuerte casera y poco protegida.

"Aquí hay más de 30 joyas diferentes." Le dije asomándome a la puerta.

La oí susurrar algo.

"**El collar de bisutería, tiene turquesas y picos.**" Me dijo Jared mientras el susurro pasaba. "**Quiere que arranques dos y las cambies por unas de las que están sueltas. Dice que no te costará... También dice que tienes que quitarle el capuchón al collar y... un momento, quiere saber cuántas turquesas hay rayadas.**"

Una, dos, tres, cuatro...

"**Diez**." Le dije.

"**Tráela**." Me dijo Jared. "**Y coge los pendientes de la bola rosa.**"

Lo cogí y corrí hasta ellos y entonces le mostré las manos.

"**Pon las... turquesas que has... cogido en... los pendientes.**" Me susurró casi sin voz.

"**No puedo.**" Afirmé.

"**Quita la... bola y... clava la tur... quesa.**" Me dijo cogiendo un trapo para morderlo.

"**¿Cómo voy a...?**" Le dije.

Me cogió de la mano y asintió mientras mordía un trapo con más fuerza puesto que Jared había sacado ya media bala.

Apreté con más fuerza hasta clavarla en el pendiente, con bastante facilida, justo entonces, Jared acabó de desclavarle la bala dejando solo la punta dentro y ella escupió el trapo.

"¡**Seth, clávamelos en el... cuello y el brazo, cerca del... agujero!**" Medio gritó con dolor.

Sacudí la cabeza.

"**No puedo.**" Le dije.

"**Seth, tienes que hacerlo**." Me dijo sujetando la mano de Jared. "**Por favor...**"

No podía.

"**Ni siquiera sé dónde hay que...**" Le dije.

Entonces giró la cara un poco.

"**Toca mi cuello... en la vena que... se abulta.**" Me dijo.

"**Seth, hazlo.**" Me dijo Jared mirándome. "**Esto parece empeorar por momentos.**"

Vale, tuve que rezar a todos nuestros ancestros y todo; me temblaba el pulso cuando le clavé el pendiente en el brazo, casi a unos centímetros de donde estaba la bala clavada aún, así que en el cuello, mientras le palpaba buscándole la vena yugular, la mano que tenía el pendiente se movía casi con vida propia de tanto como me temblaba el pulso.

"**Seth, debes... acertar a la... primera**." Me dijo Laki mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

"Seth." Me dijo Jared mientras Kim estaba en la chimenea llorando asustada y temblando de miedo mientras miraba el fuego.

No podía fallar, no cuando Jared estaba sacándole una bala del brazo que yo mismo le había disparado sin querer, no cuando Kim estaba muerta de miedo controlando el fuego que cocía aquel recipiente que soltaba aquel olor a vampiro que tiraba para atrás y que Laki misma escapaba de oler con una especie de mascarilla de gas.

Soltó un sonido de dolor justo cuando le clavé el pendiente en la tierna carne del cuello que me ofreció una ligera resistencia y entonces cuando Jared acabó de sacarle la bala, sus ojos se volvieron más turbios y relajó el cuerpo.

"Gracias..." Murmuró en inglés antes de cerrar los ojos unos segundos respirando lentamente.

"Laki, Laki, háblame." Le dije intentando moverla.

"**No, no la muevas.**" Me dijo Jared. "**Habla solo en quileute. Tenemos que esperar.**"

Oímos golpes en la puerta, arañazos.

"¡Eh, Laki, sabemos que estás ahí!" Gritó Sam aporreando la puerta. "¡Abre la puerta!"

"**Sam, soy Jared, habla solo quileute.**" Le dijo Jared acercándose a la puerta.

"¿Por qué?" Nos dijo.

"**No lo sé, pero ya os enteraréis.**" Le dijo.

"**Ábrenos.**" Nos dijo.

"**No podemos.**" Afirmé yo parándole la mano a Jared. "**Laki dijo que no abriésemos a nadie.**"

"**Uley...**" Le llamó Laki. "**Dime una cosa... ¿quiénes están contigo?**"

"**Ábrenos la puerta.**" Le dijo.

"**No hasta que no me digas quiénes estáis.**" Le dijo ella. "**Los nombres con que os llamo solamente.**"

"**Somos nosotros.**" Le dijo Quil. "**El nieto, el niñato y Uley.**"

"**No abráis**." Nos dijo a nosotros susurrando.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije yo.

"**Mienten.**" Afirmó. "**¿Quién más está ahí?**"

"**Solo nosotros.**" Nos dijo Quil.

"**Si no me decís la verdad al que no nombréis estará fiambre.**" Le dijo ella. "**No me temblará el pulso a la hora de hacerlo.**" Afirmó llevando la mano a un lado de la puerta. "**Sé que hay otras 3 personas más con vosotros.**"

"**No hay...**" Dijo Embry.

Entonces tocó un nudo y se abrió un panel en la madera de la pared.

"**Este es el primer aviso**." Dijo pulsando un botón y causando un ruido fuera bastante sonoro.

"**¡Por amor de dios!**" Dijo Jared. "**¡Decídselo de una vez!**"

"**¡Vale!**" Dijo Jacob. "**¡Yo también estoy!**"

"**Solo es uno de los 3.**" Le dijo ella. "**¿Quién más?**"

"**El agresivo y el anciano que te da collejas.**" Le dijo Sam.

Entonces pulsó un segundo botón y cerró el panel de nuevo antes de pulsar un nudo en la puerta y abrir la puerta sujetándose el brazo y soltando el brazo de Jared que tras mirarla, abrió la puerta.

"Qué está pasando aquí." Le dijo Quil Sr.

"Estás atufando toda la reserva." Añadió Sam.

"**No contestaremos si no habláis quileute.**" Les dijo Laki.

"**¡No me jodas!**" Le dijo Paul. "**¡Estás atufando la reserva!**"

"**Es un mal necesario.**" Afirmó ella mientras le sonaba el móvil. "**Por cierto, me gustaría que comprobaseis que todos los que estuvimos aquí en la comida de inauguración están bien. Pero no uséis vuestros teléfonos ni el de mi casa.**"

"**¿A qué viene todo esto?**" Le dijo Jacob mientras ella descolgaba el móvil y nos hacía gestos de que nos callásemos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"**¡Estás atufando la reserva!**" Me gritó Paul.

"**Es un mal necesario.**" Afirmé mientras le sonaba el móvil sorprendiéndome. "**Por cierto, me gustaría que comprobaseis que todos los que estuvimos aquí en la comida de inauguración están bien. Pero no uséis vuestros teléfonos ni el de mi casa.**"

"**¿A qué viene todo esto?**" Me dijo Jacob mientras yo descolgaba el móvil y les hacía signos para que se callasen.

"¿Quién es?" Contesté.

"Vaya, vaya." Me dijeron por el otro lado con voz suave. "Mi pequeña cachorrita ha crecido. Usando malas artes para mantenerme alejado. Dime ¿cómo puedes dormir por las noches sabiendo que estás mintiendo a esas chicas tan monas? Esa india del supermercado es bastante bonita, incluso la indígena esa morena con la cara medio destrozada ¿se lo hiciste tú o fue su marido?" Me dijo con ironía.

No podía ser, conocía a todos los que me rodeaban...

"Y la ancianita que vive tan solo a una manzana de ti... me encanta su gusto para la decoración, y encima se cubre las espaldas siendo amiga de ese poli. ¿Desde cuando tú te llevas bien con la bofia?" Dijo con ironía.

"No te vuelvas a acercar a mí o mis amigos." Le dije al móvil con la voz que él conocía. "Si lo haces, te juro que te matare, 'Lycaon'… Si te atreves a tocarles un pelo, a cualquiera de ellos… te matare. Si te atreves a volver a acercarte a mi casa… te matare. ¿Lo has entendido?"

"Me encanta tu voz, pequeña cachorra..." Me dijo.

Aquello fue demasiado, cogí el móvil y lo tiré a la chimenea antes de que pudiesen hacer nada por evitarlo, antes de tocar siquiera el fuego, se había hecho trizas contra la pared, agujereando el ladrillo de la chimenea para llegar al frío acero del blindado oculto tras las paredes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"No te vuelvas a acercar a mí o mis amigos." Le dijo Laki al móvil. "Si lo haces, te juro que te matare, 'Lycaon'… Si te atreves a tocarles un pelo, a cualquiera de ellos… te matare. Si te atreves a volver a acercarte a mi casa… te matare. ¿Lo has entendido?"

Entonces pasó un segundo tras el cual se le descompuso el gesto para cambiar a furia profunda y sin previo aviso, tiró el móvil contra la chimenea, haciéndole un pequeño agujero en el ladrillo de la pared tras la cual salió a la luz un destello metálico mientras el móvil caía hecho trizas al fuego donde con unos estallidos, acabó estallando con una llamarada que subió por la chimenea haciéndonos a todos cubrirnos los ojos por la llamarada que salió.

"**¡Laki!**" Le gritamos más de la mitad de gente.

Sin embargo fue Seth Sr. el que la cogió por los hombros y le dijo algo que no entendimos en quileute antiguo, algo que le hizo mirarle y fruncir los ojos.

"**Por favor, comprobad que todos los que estuvimos aquí en la comida de inauguración están bien. Pasaros este móvil.**" Nos dijo sacándose uno del bolsillo.

"**¿Por qué haces todo esto?**" Le preguntó Jacob.

"**Hay alguien peligroso suelto.**" Dijo ella sentándose en el sofá y sujetándose el brazo como si le doliese y ocultando mejor los pinchos que llevaba. "**Yo me iré tan pronto como me sea posible.**"

"**¡No puedes irte!**" Le dije.

"Seth, cállate." Me dijo Sam.

"**Seth, en ningún momento he querido poneros en peligro.**" Me dijo mirándome a mí. "**Si ese hombre le hiciese algo a alguien como Kim, o tu madre, mi sobrino... son gente inocente, pero no dudará en usaros para acceder a mí.**"

"**¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!**" Me dijo.

"**Hace unos días alguien intentó entrar en mi casa cuando yo dormía.**" Afirmó. "**Seth, tú le oíste. Ha vuelto a entrar hoy, por eso te envié a casa con la excusa de no tener sal para las palomitas. Yo entré por atrás y revisé todos y cada uno de los puntos de la casa buscándole puesto que su olor era demasiado fuerte.**"

"**Yo no olí nada.**" Le dije.

"**Ocultaba su olor.**" Me dijo. "**Solo los que sabemos quién es podríamos percibir su rastro.**"

Entonces me tocó el turno de llamar.

"**Seth, llama a tu madre.**" Me dijo ella. "**Mira a ver si está bien.**"

A regañadientes, llamé a mi casa.

"¿Sí, dígame?" Me dijo.

"Mamá, dime ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Pues claro que sí." Me dijo. "¿Estás tonto?. ¿A qué viene eso?"

"Está bien." Afirmé.

"**Pídele que cierre las puertas de casa y no salga de la reserva sin ir con alguno de vosotros.**" Me dijo Laki. "**Irá primero a por vosotros dos, los Ateara y los Black, puesto que sabe que son mi familia y mis amigos más cercanos.**" A continuación, dijo algo más y el abuelo de Quil abrió los ojos como platos. Nosotros lo único que entendimos fue el nombre de Kim y Emily.

"**Jared, Sam.**" Nos dijo el abuelo. "**Será mejor que traigáis a Emily aquí.**"

"No me fío de ella." Afirmó Sam.

"**Sam.**" Le dijo el abuelo de Quil. "**Laki ha construido esto para que sea una fortaleza, si ella se empeña aquí no entrará nadie. Pero Laki, no puedes hacer el resto.**"

Le dijo algo más, en el chinook antiguo que usaban para comunicarse ambos, y él se puso nervioso mientras ella parecía debatir apaciblemente.

"**Sam, te abriré y ve a buscar a Emily.**" Le dijo ella suspirando. "**Si tardáis más de 15 minutos no podrás entrar. Que coja todo lo que pueda necesitar para pasar una temporada aquí. Si el resto queréis meter a alguien de vuestras familias aquí, también lo entenderé y no me negaré.**"

"**¿Quién eres de verdad?**" Le dijo Paul. "**¿Por qué haces todo esto?**"

"**Porque en ningún momento quise que todo esto pasase, aunque en el fondo siempre supe que podría pasar.**" Afirmó. "**Solo que nunca esperé que fuese tan pronto.**"


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19: DECISIONES. LA CASA BUNKER Y SECRETOS.**

((Ya siento volver a estar con las aclaraciones, pero debido a que Laki habla indistintamente en chinook antiguo con Quil y Billie si se terciase, pero en chinook nuevo o quileute con el resto de gente si se tercia, llamaré al antiguo solamente chinook y al nuevo quileute. Es para que sepáis que es el mismo idioma solo que en antiguo o nuevo.

Perdón por el inciso.))

(Voz de Quil Sr.)

"**No lo entiendo.**" Le dije a Laki en chinook cuando todos se hubieron ido para traer a la casa de mi prima. "**¿Por qué haces todo esto?. ¿Qué sacas tú escapando?**"

"**Dejar de poneros en peligro.**" Me contestó. "**No podría soportar que hiciesen daño a alguien más por mi culpa.**"

"**¿A alguien más?**" Le pregunté. "**¿Quién ha resultado herido?**"

"**Han matado a algunos de los cargos más altos del ranking de peleas de Port Angels.**" Me dijo. "**Me buscaban a mí, pero no han dudado en cargarse a todos los que se le cruzaron en el camino. Ese tipo ya ha intentado entrar aquí, estuvo aquí dentro hoy mismo, estaba controlando la casa de Kim mientras veíamos una película y ha estado espiándonos a todos durante días. Se ha aprovechado de mi enfermedad para adelantarse a mí, aún a pesar de saber lo peligroso que era en su estado. No quiero que alguien como Kim, o Emily o incluso Sue sufran la misma suerte que los tipos de Port Angels por ser cercanas a mí. Así que en cuanto pueda, me aseguraré de que sepa que me he ido de nuevo, haré que me siga y así volveréis a estar seguros.**"

"**Has cambiado mucho.**" Le dije. "**Pero sigues protegiendo a todos.**"

"**Soy descendiente de Taha Aki, como toda la familia, tengo bastante marcado el sentido de territorialidad y propiedad.**" Afirmó quitando cosas de una sala y sacando la cama de debajo de una cama nido. "**Tsk, vamos a necesitar sábanas...**" Murmuró en quileute.

"**Nosotros tenemos varias.**" Le dije en quileute antes de volver al chinook. "**No deberías irte así. Arriesgar tu cuello por salvar el nuestro no es algo concebible, no aquí.**"

"**Yo os he puesto en peligro.**" Me contestó. "**Y aún así, sigue siendo un cuello a cambio de varios. Para mí es más que lógico y justo puesto que es por mi culpa por lo que estáis así.**"

"Laki." La llamó Kim.

"**Discúlpame, primo.**" Me dijo en chinook antes de volver al quileute. "**Lo siento Kim, estaba preparando unos cuartos para poder albergaros.**"

"**Quisiera... necesito un poco de agua**." Le dijo.

"**Claro, por aquí.**" Le dijo Laki. "**Siéntete como en casa. Los vasos están aquí mismo, platos, recipientes de horno, calderos para el fuego...**"

"**Me... preocupa tocar algo que... bueno, no deba.**" Le dijo Kim.

"**No te preocupes**." Le dijo Laki suavemente y sonriendo con suavidad. "**Lo que no debáis abrir estará cerrado o bloqueado, y desde luego oculto. La única nevera de la casa que no deberíais tocar si tenéis estómago delicado es la que está en la despensa de la cocina. Por cierto, Jared te iba a traer todo lo que necesitases ¿no?**"

"**Sí, Jared es...**" Dijo Kim. "**Es especial.**"

"**¿Impronta o amor?**" Le soltó Laki.

"**¿Cómo...? Impronta.**" Dijo suavemente tras la confusión.

"**Sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir.**" Le dijo Laki suavemente. "**Debe ser genial que alguien te quiera tanto.**"

"**Seth debe ser genial también.**" Le dijo ella.

"**¿Seth? Me temo que te equivocas, Seth y yo no somos...**" Dijo Laki.

"**¿Qué? Pero yo pensaba...**" Dijo Kim. "**Jared me dijo...**"

"**Laki ¿en serio nunca te has preguntado por qué Seth está contigo a todas horas?**" Le pregunté un poco confuso ante el hecho de que Seth estuviese a todas horas con ella y ella nunca se hubiese dado cuenta.

"**Seth solo intenta ser amable.**" Me dijo. "**Me cae bien y nunca lo he ocultado. Pensé que solo era muy agradecido y se preocupaba por mí porque salvo él, el resto de sus amigos no me tienen demasiado aprecio.**"

"**Eso también.**" Le dije. "**Pero... es evidente que había algo más ¿no? Cuanto menos deberás aceptar que podría ser amor.**"

"**Pero... él sabe que soy de tu edad.**" Me dijo confusa. "**Podría ser su abuela.**"

"**Pero pareces tener nuestra edad.**" Le dijo Kim. "**No es tan raro que Seth se hubiese enamorado de una chica un par de años mayor, incluso hasta 5 años mayor.**"

Eso le hizo pensar, su gesto cambió bastantes veces, primero duda, luego sorpresa, de nuevo duda y confusión… y finalmente…

"**¡No!**" Dijo. "**¡Mierda!. ¡¿Cuántos más lo saben?!**"

"**Pues básicamente cualquiera que sepa lo nuestro.**" Le dije.

"**¡No, esto no debería haber pasado!**" Dijo paseando de un lado para otro junto al fuego.

Por un momento, pensé que comenzaría a darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Por un momento.

"**Tiene que volver.**" Me dijo. "**No debe salir de la reserva. Él menos que nadie.**"

"**¿Por qué no puede?**" Le pregunté.

"**Porque corre peligro.**" Afirmó en quileute antes de añadir casi susurrando en chinook. "**Primero apuntarán a las chicas porque son humanas aún, y sobre todo apuntará a Seth porque sabe que es importante para mí. Ahora mismo, él es el más manipulable, bastará con hacerle creer que yo estoy en el menor peligro para que vaya directo a una trampa y así poder usarle a él para atraerme a mí a la trampa y poder cogerme.**"

"**Entonces tenemos que hacerle volver.**" Le dije para ir a la puerta que por más que intenté, no puede abrir. "**No se abre.**"

"**Esto es un refugio.**" Me dijo. "**Nadie sale ni de aquí sin mi permiso.**" Afirmó mientras llamaban a la puerta.

"**Laki, somos nosotros**." Me dijo Seth. "**Traigo a mi madre**."

La vi mover las aletillas de la nariz y entonces frunció las cejas.

"**¿Quién es el otro que está con vosotros?**" Le dijo ella.

"**El jefe Swan.**" Afirmó.

"¿Le importa quitarse el gorro?" Le preguntó ella.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Charlie al otro lado de la puerta. "Sí, claro."

La vi mover entonces la mano a un lado de la puerta y pinchó la pared para entonces abrir la puerta.

"Lo siento, ha habido… problemas." Le dijo suavemente. "Pasad, por favor."

"Me he enterado." Me dijo Charlie. "De todas formas… ¿por qué todos habláis en el idioma indígena?"

"Laki cree que así será más fácil no meter a nadie más en esto." Le dije mientras Sue la abrazaba y le hablaba en quileute deprisa y mi prima le contestaba igual de deprisa.

"Oh, vi a Jacob y me contó que había habido problemas." Me dijo. "Billie y él deben estar de camino con Paul y Rachel."

"Siento haber sido grosera." Le dijo Laki a Charlie. "Tengo galletas y puedo poner agua a hervir si quieres un café o una infusión."

"Oh, las… galletas estarán bien." Dijo él.

"Esto… nosotros vamos a hablar en quileute entre nosotros." Le dijo. "No te ofendas, pero… no es por ti."

"Estoy al tanto de lo que ha pasado." Dijo Charlie comenzando a acusar cierto… mal olor en la casa que notabas después de un poco cuando te dabas cuenta que las casas no olían así normalmente. "¿Estás quemando algo?"

"Oh, nada ilegal." Dijo ella. "Pétalos y eso, lo juro."

"¿Y por qué llevas mascarilla?" Le dijo Charlie.

"Aún estoy un poco enferma, no quisiera pegárselo a las pobres chicas." Afirmó ella sonriendo antes de girarse a las mujeres y hablarles en Quileute.

"Esta chica es un poco rara." Me susurró a mí.

"Cualquiera estaría así en su lugar." Le dije. "Pero sí, lo está llevando con demasiada entereza."

"¿Y sabe…?"

"Lo nuestro. Sí." Asentí.

Justo entonces llamaron otra vez y ella volvió a tensarse.

"¿Por qué lleva un móvil en la mano todo el rato?" Me dijo.

Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta, pero era cierto. Y no solo eso, de vez en cuando lo miraba, justo cuando lo de la puerta, sobre todo entonces.

La escena de la puerta se repitió 3 veces más, entonces estuvimos todos.

"¿Os habéis reunido todos?" Dijo Charlie confuso mientras Laki les daba al resto telas mojadas con las que taparse la nariz y boca como los forajidos del lejano oeste.

"**Con esto no notaréis el olor.**" Les dijo pasándoselos. "**El olor mantendrá alejado a quien me persigue.**"

"Eh, Laki, contéstame." Le dijo Charlie.

"Hemos venido a hablar de algo." Le dijo ella. "Y será mejor no llamarnos por el nombre." Le dijo Laki. "**Él solo mencionó que Sue y Seth tenían algo de 'bonus' por tener a Charlie de su parte. No quisiera meterle a él también en esto. Primo, explícaselo pero sin contarle nada de quién me persigue o qué ha pasado aquí.**"

"Cree que es mejor no llamarte por el nombre." Le dije.

"No me digas que no le gusta." Me dijo Charlie.

"**Es por su seguridad.**" Me dijo Laki. "**Lo mejor sería que se las arregle para que en todos sitios figure un nombre falso. Claro que a estas alturas ya será difícil conseguir algo.**"

"Creemos que lo mejor sería que usases un nombre falso, pero a estas alturas sería difícil usar una identidad falsa." Le dije a Charlie.

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Laki." Le llamó Billie mirándola aunque suavemente. "**Será mejor que no metas a Charlie en esto.**"

"**Es lo que intento.**" Dijo ella. "**Meteros a vosotros es peligroso, pero al menos sois 'hermanos' y no os harán mucho daño, no pueden y va contra sus principios. Sin embargo las chicas son humanas, como Charlie. Ellos sí que pueden sufrir si se decide a atacar a todo aquel que esté cerca de mí. El problema es que él ya sabe que Charlie existe, es cercano a Sue y Seth y ellos son en una escala del 1 al 10, un 8 o 8,5 de proximidad. Las mujeres son un 7 a un 8 de proximidad y vosotros sois un 7,5 en la mayoría de los casos salvo por Uley y 'el violento'. Comenzará por los que es seguro que ocupan un 8 al menos, pero como son Seth y su madre, y mi familia, tendrá mucho cuidado al aproximarse porque sabe que son 'especiales' salvo por Sue. Entonces apuntará a la siguiente presa más débil.**"

"¿Qué están diciendo?" Me dijo Charlie.

"Créeme, no quieras saberlo." Afirmé.

"**No veo por qué habríamos de confiar en ti.**" Le dijo Paul.

"**Yo digo lo mismo.**" Dijeron Paul y Jared.

"**Mi casa, mientras yo esté dentro, es una fortaleza infranqueable.**" Afirmó ella.

"**Por eso han entrado.**" Le dijo Sam.

"¿Qué están diciendo ahora?" Me preguntó Charlie medio susurrando.

"Les digo que no me atrevo a dormir sola." Le dijo Laki. "Así que las chicas se van a quedar aquí conmigo una temporada."

"**No puedes mentir**." Le dije en chinook.

"**Él no es parte de los nuestros, no abarca esa norma**." Me dijo en el mismo idioma antes de volver al chinook.

Era cierto, no podíamos mentirnos entre nosotros, de hecho, entre los miembros de la manada podían mentirse, solo que cuando se trasformaban, al compartir una mente, descubrían la verdad. Laki, su hermano, Levi Jr. y los diversos hijos de la manada anterior habíamos jurado no mentirnos entre nosotros tal era el grado de implicación que tenían entre ellos y con nosotros, la manada. Eso no hacía para nada alusión al resto de familias y desde luego, para nada a los 'rostros pálidos'.

"**Dinos ahora mismo qué está pasando aquí.**" Le exigió Sam.

"**¿Me estás dando órdenes?**" Le encaró Laki furiosa. "**¿Un Uley osa darme órdenes a mí, una Black?**"

"Ay, ay, ay… que la han vuelto a tener…" Murmuré yo.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Charlie.

El pobre Charlie se iba a perder con esto.

"Laki y Sam no se llevan precisamente muy bien." Le dije. "Hay algunas cosas que es mejor no sacar con ella y Sam ha sacado una de las peores. **Laki, para ya. Sam es uno de los jefes.**"

"**Te lo he ordenado como jefe, no como alfa de la manada de La Push.**" Le dijo Sam.

"**Laki, yo soy un Black.**" Le dijo Jacob. "**Desciendo directamente de Ephraim, soy su nieto. Y yo también quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí.**"

"**Alguien me está persiguiendo.**" Sentenció. "**Tengo una idea de quién puede ser, lo sé; el problema es que me ha estado espiando y ahora sabe que vosotros estáis en mi escala por encima del 5, ya me ha amenazado y no creo que dude en usar a alguno de los presentes como moneda para llegar hasta mí.**"

"**¿Y por qué no nos has dicho antes que estabas en peligro?**" Le dijo Jacob.

"**Tienes que irte.**" Le dijo Paul. "**Sam, Billie, Quil, echadla. Que se vaya y desaparecerán los problemas.**"

"**Nada me complacería más que irme si estuviese segura al 100 por ciento de que él me seguiría y os dejaría en paz.**" Afirmé. "**Pero no es tan sencillo.**"

"**Paul, ella tiene razón.**" Dijo Sam. "**Tampoco es santo de mi devoción, pero no podemos echarla ahora. Si ella afirma que podría usarnos a cualquiera como moneda de cambio o bien como señuelo para cogerla a ella eso nos pone a nosotros también en peligro. Si ella se fuese no podríamos garantizar que no intentaría volver a atraerla cogiéndonos a alguno o a todos para atraerla poniéndonos en peligro a nosotros.**"

"**Yo me aseguraría de que me siguiese.**" Le dijo Laki.

"**Sí, pero aquí la ley somos el círculo de ancianos y Sam, y tres de 5 no vamos a echarte.**" Le dijo Billie. "**¿Verdad Quil, Sue?**"

"**Verdad.**" Afirmé yo.

"**No puedes irte.**" Le dijo Sue. "**Si te van a perseguir será mejor que te encuentren en La Push." **

"**Con nosotros.**" Añadió Quil.

"**Me parece justo.**" Afirmó Jared. "**Eres parte de la reserva y a varios nos caes medianamente bien. Además, al ser la impronta de alguien, es nuestro deber protegerte. Pero.... ¿estás segura que no se puede entrar aquí?**"

Con cuidado entonces dijo algo en algún idioma desconocido. No, desconocido no, un solo comando en el idioma de nuestros antepasados, en el idioma de los primeros de nosotros.

Oímos sonidos metálicos y acto seguido dio un golpe con el puño a la pared tras su espalda y se abrió un panel enorme donde antes hubo una vitrina de allí salieron un montón de armas y cogió una tarjetera llena de tarjetas y tarjetillas que pasó a Charlie que lo cogió al vuelo y la miró para abrir la boca y cerrarla unas cuantas veces como queriendo decir algo antes de que ella cogiese un arma y se la pasase a Paul.

"**Dispara a cualquier pared.**" Le dijo ella recogiendo el tarjetero que le había pasado a Charlie y guardándoselo de nuevo en un punto del panel de armas.

"**¿Qué pretendes lograr con eso?**" Le preguntamos.

"**Paul, si consigues hacer un agujero de lado a lado de la pared con una ráfaga os dejo que hagáis lo que queráis vosotros mismos y yo obedeceré órdenes; y si no... consideraréis que mi casa es segura para las chicas y dejaréis de hacer preguntas sobre mí.**" Dijo ella. "**Os ofrecería el tocho, pero me temo que disparar eso dentro de casa sería peligroso y en vez de destrozar la pared me destrozaríais los muebles y probablemente a alguien dentro.**"

"Quil, esto... ¿vosotros sabíais quién es esta mujer?" Me preguntó Charlie suavemente mientras Paul hacía una ráfaga de disparos a la pared consiguiendo hacer unos agujeros en la madera pero sin poder llegar a hacer agujeros de lado a lado dejando los proyectiles clavados.

"Sospecho que nuestra sobrina-nieta es... algo así como Jhon Waine mezclado con Al Capone."

"Di más bien Capone mezclado con George Patton." Me dijo susurrando. "Tiene licencias que ni sabía que podían dársele a mujeres y menos de su edad."

"**¿Qué es esto?**" Le dijo Jacob sorprendido.

"**Paredes de acero blindado y acorazado.**" Afirmó ella dando unos toques a la pared. "**Hay varios paneles secretos más, por toda la casa. Nadie entra aquí ahora si yo no quiero. No se puede hacer un agujero a la pared salvo que le tiren un misil tierra aire directamente a un punto en cuyo caso le harían un agujero comparable a una moneda de euro, igual un poco más. Por suerte, no suelen usar ese tipo de cosas.**"

"**Pero quién es el que te está siguiendo.**" Le dijo Sam.

"**Alguien con una posición superior a mí.**" Afirmó ella suavemente.

"**Entonces te puede vencer.**" Le dijo Paul. "**No puedes proteger a nadie.**"

"**Que tenga una posición superior no quiere decir que no pueda defenderme de él.**" Afirmó suavemente mirándole cruzada de brazos. "**Nadie me toca las narices, y él lo sabe. Él ha hecho su amenaza y yo he contestado con otra, bueno, más que amenaza era un aviso...**"

"**Era una amenaza.**" Afirmó Jared. "**Sabemos distinguir entre una y otra.**"

"**Y ponías voz de poseída.**" Añadió Kim.

"**¿****Esta voz****?**" Dijo ella cambiando la voz por una bastante más grave como de enfado y a la vez fría y dura.

"**¡Sí!**" Dijeron en general.

"**Es la voz que ese perro conoce.**" Nos dijo de nuevo con la voz normal de siempre. "**No os preocupéis, solo la uso con esa gente**."

"¿Y la voz esa?" Me dijo Charlie.

"Dice que es la que usa con unos conocidos suyos." Le dije susurrando también.

"Es bastante masculina." Le dijo Charlie.

"**Puedo hacer varias voces**." Le dijo mirándome a mí.

"**¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?**" Le dije.

"**Acabo de darme cuenta que habrá dejado algún otro aparato para controlarme.**" Me dijo. "**He pillado robots y cámaras y micros por toda la casa.**"

"Dice que puede hacer varias voces." Le traduje a Charlie. "No puede decírtelo ella misma porque ha pillado ya varias cámaras y micrófonos antes y no piensa que le haya dejado en paz así como así."

"¿Y no tiene miedo?" Me dijo a mí.

"**No.**" Negó ella. "**Tengo más miedo por todos vosotros que por mí.**"

"Dice que teme más por nosotros, por todos nosotros, que por ella misma." Le dije a Charlie.

"¿Entra alguien aquí, te espía y ataca y no tienes miedo?" Le dijo Charlie. "No sé si eres muy confiada, estás loca o es que eres tonta."

"**Un poco de cada.**" Le dijo ella divertida tras sonreír.

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Me preguntó.

"Que un poco de cada." Le dije. "**Laki, esto no puede seguir así.**"

"**No va a seguir así.**" Me dijo. "**Me acaba de dejar sin sueldo unos días, ha amenazado a mis amigos y familia que me queda, se ha colado en mi casa y me ha ensuciado la cama... oh, y se me comió parte de mi carne que había colgado a secar. ¡Y me ha robado una toalla que Quil y Quil me regalaron, y el pijama!**" Dijo como si fuese un crímen de asesinato el robarle unas toallas casi de propaganda. "**¡Ahora voy a tener que dormir en bolas, que no es que me importe mucho pero ahora tengo compañía! Desde luego que no va a quedar así.**"

"**Er...** **¿Y te pones así por unas toallas?**" Le dijo Emily.

"**¡Eran ****mis**** toallas y ****mi**** pijama!**" Dijo ella enfadada. "**Cuando le encuentre le pienso rebanar la cabeza de macho idiota que tiene.**"

"Er... ¿traducción, por favor?" Me dijo Charlie.

"Dice que le ha robado unas cosas, además de otras cosas más, así que está que fuma en pipa." Le dije resumiendo.

"¿Y ahora?" Me dijo mientras soltaba unos cuantos tacos en chinook.

"Creeme, no te interesa saberlo, por suerte no le entiende nadie más." Le dije yo.

"Oh." Murmuró.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Me pasaré a veros a menudo." Dijo Charlie cuando dijo que se tenía que ir a trabajar de nuevo.

"Tranquilo." Le dijo Laki yendo a desbloquear la puerta que por primera vez nos cuadraba que fuese tan gorda. "Bastará con que llames y esperes un poco."

La verdad es que aquello comenzaba a apestar demasiado, y no precisamente a lo que estaban quemando en las chimeneas de toda la casa.

Para empezar, a Laki le pasaban cosas que explicaba con explicaciones que parecían ciertas y se podían mantener debido a pruebas irrefutables, pero por otro lado, había algo de sospechoso en todo lo que pasaba y daba esas explicaciones; luego estaba el hecho de que de pronto enfermaba, y sí, me había enterado, misteriosamente se encontraba mejor al cabo de una semana... y ahora estaba lo del tipo ese que, no sabíamos quién era pero ella sí, había intentado entrar en su casa varias veces, lo había conseguido al menos una mientras ella no estaba allí y ahora al parecer nos tenía fichados a todos y no dudaría en usarnos para llegar a ella.

Su casa atufaba a vampiro que hacía daño en la nariz aunque gracias a los trapos mojados-mascarillas de gas ya apenas sí se notaba un poco; decía que era para mantener al atacante alejado, pero nosotros podíamos estar allí, como ella. Con lo cual, el tipo aquel pronto podría acercarse también. No podíamos hablar normal, solo quileute porque según ella, solo nosotros conocíamos esa lengua, lo que nos indicaba que el tipo en cuestión no era indígena o al menos no quileute; aunque unido a lo de la peste, nos dejaba entrever que el tipo debía ser licántropo o soportaría el olor a vampiro y sangre de vampiro...

"**Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí.**" Dijo Emily después de haber estado callada todo el rato con Kim y Rachel; todas sus cosas estaban bien dispuestas en la otra punta del salón, juntas las de todas las chicas aunque bien colocadas para no impedir moverse.

"**¿Estás segura?**" Le pregunté. "**Si no quieres quedarte, no tienes por qué...**"

"**Esto es un bunker**." Me dijo.

"**No sabemos quién es en realidad esa mujer.**" Le dije.

"**Apuesto a que tiene sus motivos, y yo confío en ella.**" Me contestó Emily. "**Aquí no nos podrán hacer nada, la casa nos protegerá y vosotros vais a venir a acompañarnos cuando salgamos.**"

¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué las chicas sí se fiaban de ella?. ¿Por qué de todos las únicas que parecían confiar ciegamente en aquella mujer del demonio eran precisamente las mujeres y Seth?

Lo de Seth estaba explicado puesto que estaba improntado de ella y estaba idiota y ciego, pero... ¿las mujeres?

"**Vendré a verte cada día.**" Le prometí besándole las manos.

La verdad es que, como comprobé más tarde, todos pensábamos pasarnos por allí cada día, si hacía falta nos convertiríamos en las sombras de aquella mujer, aunque su casa apestase a vampiro y los humos que emitía su casa atufasen toda la reserva con aquel aroma tan pestilente.

"Tenemos que buscar a aquel tipo." Dijo Quil. "Cuanto antes le atrapemos o consigamos alejarlo antes podrá volver todo a la normalidad."

"A mí me preocupa más que Laki no sea en realidad culpable también." Les dije.

"No lo creo." Afirmó Quil Sr. "Vale que ha cambiado un poco desde que vivió aquí por nacimiento, pero os aseguro que no nos ha mentido, no con eso."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Es una norma que adquirimos en nuestros tiempos." Afirmó él. "La manada, como vosotros."

"Ella no es de la manada." Afirmé.

"No, pero es allegada." Afirmó Quil Sr. "Como las mujeres o como vuestros padres. Laki es la tía de Billie, es mi prima; su padre, sus amigos, su familia éramos licántropos, está al día de lo vuestro."

Al día de nuestra particularidad, eso podía explicar por qué nos había dado los trapos mojados, aunque...

"¿Y ella?" Me di cuenta de pronto. "Ella también llevaba la nariz cubierta..."

"Evidentemente, sus sentidos son bastante desarrollados." Nos dijo, y de pronto abrió los ojos como platos. "No... no es posible..."


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20: CONVIVENCIA.**

(Voz de Kim)

"¿Dónde está la sartén?" Le pregunté a Laki.

"No tengo." Me dijo suavemente con cara de pillada. "Es que... bueno, cocino al fuego en las chimeneas, y en el horno eléctrico ese."

"Vaya... tendremos que traernos una..." Dije.

"Venga, mujeres." Nos dijo Sue sonriendo. "Con lo fácil que es cocinar al fuego. Ay... las chicas de hoy en día..." Dijo soñadoramente. "Cuando yo era como vosotras esta casa hubiese sido el paraíso."

"Lo siento." Dijo Laki. "Es que siempre he cocinado así, no he necesitado nunca uno de esos... fogones."

"Bueno, siempre podemos cocinar en los pucheros y el horno." Dijo Emily. "No parece tan difícil."

"No, es fácil." Afirmó Laki. "Yo puedo ocuparme de cocinar, si queréis."

"Tampoco vamos a vivir aquí en plan hotel." Le dije yo.

"No, en realidad deberíais." Nos dijo ella suavemente. "Es... por mi culpa ahora estáis así."

La verdad es que realmente parecía dolida, parecía que realmente se sentía culpable por tener que hacernos quedar allí cuando había sido idea suya para tenernos protegidas.

"Bah, si piensas que por un acosador vamos a ponernos nerviosas estás muy equivocada, niña." Le dijo Sue.

Sue al menos parecía saber qué decir, yo juraría que estábamos todas igual, asustadas por lo que habíamos oído de que podrían venir por nosotras para usarnos como moneda de cambio, pero Sue lo ocultaba muy bien.

"Por cierto, lo de los lobos..." Dije un poco nerviosa cuando oí a los lobos aullar y desde luego no eran para nada las voces de los nuestros.

"Son parte de la protección." Nos dijo. "Ellos protegerán la reserva desde los bosques mientras los chicos lo hacen desde donde puedan pero dentro de donde la peste que quemamos aquí pueda protegerles."

"¿Por qué estás tan segura de que esto nos protegerá?" Le dijo Emily.

"**Porque a los licántropos les quema la nariz.**" Nos dijo en quileute. "**El tipo que me persigue solo logrará ganarse quemaduras bastante feas en la nariz si se acerca demasiado.**"

"No lo entiendo." Dijimos. "Tampoco huele tan mal."

"Vosotras no lo podéis entender, os huele a rosas, a cosas agradables." Nos dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Para vosotras no es más que como quemar incienso o esencias en un quemador; pero ya os habéis fijado que el resto han tenido que respirar a través de un trapo."

"¿Y tú?" Le preguntó Emily.

"Digamos que no es muy agradable verme con náuseas." Nos dijo.

Cuando había llegado la habíamos visto Jared, Seth y yo con una mascarilla, que luego se había cambiado por una de dentista o cirujano y aún no se había quitado. No me había preguntado hasta entonces por qué no se la quitaba, pero de pronto me cobró algo de sentido.

"¿Nauseas como a Jared cuando hemos salido de aquí para coger mis cosas?" Le dije.

"Algo así." Me contestó. "Por cierto, Sue, Seth iba a venir a cenar ¿no?"

"Sí, la verdad es que no sabe cocinar, y como total ya pasaba tanto tiempo aquí como en casa o incluso más supongo que no te importará ¿no?" Le dijo Sue. "El pobre no sabe hacerse comida caliente sin mí."

"No, claro que no me importa." Afirmó. "Ya sabes que yo soy de la vieja escuela, cualquiera que esté aquí para la comida y tenga hambre que se siente y podrá compartir la comida con nosotros."

"Pero no tienes las puertas abiertas." Le dijo Emily.

"No, pero cuando llamen sabré quién es y les dejaré pasar." Afirmó abriendo la nevera para sacar algunas cosas. "Por cierto, cambiando de tema. ¿Ya os habéis aposentado?"

"Aún no sabemos dónde vamos a dormir." Le dijo Emily.

"He montado las camas de la otra habitación." Nos dijo. "Hay una sencilla que es la mía y otra con camas nido. Las he puesto las dos de tal forma que parezcan una habitación doble cada una."

"Pero somos 5." Le dijo Sue.

"Lo sé, yo voy a dormir en el sofá, bueno, sofá-cama." Nos dijo.

"¿Cómo vas a dormir tú en un sofá en tu propia casa?" Le dijo Emily.

"¿Estás de broma? Anda que no me he echado siestas en el sofá." Nos dijo. "Es uno de los lugares más cómodos de la casa. Además, repito que estáis aquí por mi culpa así que... yo al sofá y vosotras a la habitaciones. Además, yo me levanto siempre muy pronto y me acuesto bastante tarde. Si duermo con alguien acabaré por despertaros a alguna."

La verdad es que ahí había que darle la razón. Por lo que se ve, se despertaba al alba y se acostaba bastante tarde, lo que llevaba a pensar... ¿cuándo dormía esta mujer?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

La cena no había estado mal del todo, había cenado con las chicas y por lo que se ve habían cocinado mi madre y Laki debido a que era el primer día del resto allí y además, de las 5 solo 2,5 sabían cocinar con los medios que había en aquella casa.

Me habían pedido que llevase una sartén de las de poner al fuego para poder cocinar ellas algo más y habíamos cenado, curiosamente, me dio la impresión de que todo había quedado en un susto y que se habían calmado todas bastante, las oí reírse y hacer bromas con algunas cosas, incluso sonriendo alguna vez, lo cual, debo decir que era reconfortante a no ser por... bueno, Laki parecía sonreír también, pero juraría que era la única que no lo hacía del todo de corazón todo el rato.

Ahora llevaba ya horas dando vueltas por ahí cuando me vino a relevar Quil.

"_Cambio de puesto_." Me dijo mentalmente debido a que éramos lobos ahora. "_Será mejor que vayas a descansar._"

"_Sí, aunque creo que primero... bueno, me pasaré a dar las buenas noches a la casa de las chicas._" Le dije.

"_Sí, pareces preocupado por Laki._" Asintió. "_Todos se han dado cuenta y coinciden contigo en que según las imágenes de tu mente, era la única que no parecía demasiado normal en la cena. En el sentido de que todas parecían tranquilas y relajadas salvo ella._"

"_Creo que no lo está pasando demasiado bien, me preocupa._" Afirmé.

"_Creo que a mi abuelo también le preocupa._" Me dijo. "_Billie y él han pensado que lo mejor es decir que hay alguien rondando pero no decir más, para evitar que cunda el miedo._"

"_Por lo que deduje de la reunión con Laki, ella cree que los únicos en peligro somos nosotros y las chicas._" Afirmé.

"_Oh, Seth._" Me llamó Jacob. "_Si piensas ir a la casa mejor hazlo destransformado, hay lobos por allí y no son demasiado amables con los licántropos._"

Asentí con mi cabeza de lobo antes de salir corriendo hacia la parte habitada, cuando llegué a casa, me metí dentro para cambiarme, oí ruidos, pero eran solo el viento colándose por la ventana del baño que cerré antes de salir de casa ya vestido para ir a visitar a las chicas, solo por comprobar que todo iba bien.

Llamé suavemente tal y como me había indicado Laki y oí ruidos al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Dijo Laki.

"**Soy yo.**" Afirmé. "**Clearwater.**"

Oí un par de ruiditos más y entonces se abrió la puerta y me saltó al cuello.

"**Dios, ya pensé que os había pasado algo.**" Me dijo. "**Los lobos me dijeron que había vampiros cerca de la frontera...**"

"**Tranquila, estamos todos bien.**" Le dije separándola con cuidado para mirarle a la cara y tranquilizarla. "**Han debido ser los...**"

De pronto me quedé sin palabras al verla mejor y no pude evitar poner los ojos como platos al ver cómo iba vestida. Estaba... vale, parecía salida de alguna fantasía de mis sueños, pero...

"Esto... lo siento, no pretendía..." Le dije.

"Ah, duermo con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado." Me dijo suavemente. "Ahí."

"¿Y tu pijama?" Le pregunté tragando.

"Oh, me lo robó el que me persigue." Afirmó. "El muy cabrón... cuando le pille le voy a enseñar a no hacer a una chica dormir así."

Así, para que quede bien claro, era en ropa interior, pero no en bragas y sujetador, era más bien... bragas con unos lacitos en los costados y en vez de un sujetador era algo más parecido a un... corsé-sujetador con las tiras esas que colgaban con un par de lacitos y que usaban las chicas de las pelis X para sujetarse las medias (ligueros, vaya); todo ello en blanco agrisado.

De pronto me di cuenta que era evidente que la había despertado porque en vez de su coletilla corta llevaba el pelo suelto y le colgaba liso pero con gracia como si se lo hubiese peinado hasta rozar los hombros.

"¿Querías algo?" me preguntó tras cerrar la puerta tras nosotros.

"Solo vine a ver que estabais bien y a decir buenas noches." Afirmé.

"Claro, están todas dormidas ya." Me dijo asintiendo. "Solo estoy yo en vela. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato?"

"Sí, por favor." Le dije.

¡Dios, por detrás era aún mejor! Lastima que cogió lo que parecía una bata y se la puso por encima para ir a la cocina a oscuras y encender el fogón de allí.

"¿Café, galletas, yogures...?" Me dijo desde la cocina. "Creo que ha sobrado un poco de asado ¿recuerdas?"

"Un poco de leche caliente estará bien." Le dije.

"Pondré un cazo a calentar." Me dijo. "Por cierto... no me has dicho aún a qué has venido."

"Te lo he dicho, a comprobar que estabais todas bien." Le contesté.

"Sí, aparte de eso." Me dijo sentándose frente a mí y poniendo la barbilla en la mano con el codo en la mesa.

"Vale, me has pillado." Le dije. "Es que no me gusta quedarme solo en casa." Mentí.

"Vale, igual si lo hablas con el resto de chicas podrías quedarte aquí." Me dijo. "Cuatro ojos ven más que dos. Aunque no sé dónde vas a dormir. Tu madre y Emily duermen en mi cuarto y Kim duerme con Rachel en la de invitados."

"¿Por eso duermes tú aquí fuera?" Le pregunté.

"Sí." Me dijo. "Me han intentado convencer para que me quedase en mi cuarto, pero les he dicho que es mi culpa que ahora ellas tengan que estar aquí, medio recluidas, además, yo tengo el sueño ligero; y... bueno, no todos los días voy a estar aquí por la noche. Hoy sí porque, bueno, no estoy en condiciones óptimas para encarar a nadie, pero otros días voy a intentar encontrarle yo."

"No estarás hablando en serio." Le dije.

"Claro que sí." Afirmó. "Entonces pediré a alguno de vosotros que os encarguéis de proteger la casa, por si acaso..."

"¿Y vas a irte tú sola?" Le dije.

"Sí, no quiero meter a nadie más en esto." Me dijo.

"¡Pero no puedes!"

"¡¡Shhh!!" Me dijo. "No grites, te he dicho que todas duermen."

"¡No puedes irte sola!" Le dije de nuevo pero susurrando. "¿Y si te pilla?. ¿Qué vas a sacar tú dejándote coger?"

"No voy a dejarme coger." Me dijo. "Además, solo quiere hacerme daño, no me matará. Aún tengo un as en la manga."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Le dije.

"Porque le conozco." Me dijo. "Le conozco bastante bien."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Sí, claro." Me dijo Edward desde el móvil de Bella. "Tendremos un ojo abierto, aunque... la verdad es que si afirma que ese olor mantendrá a su acosador alejado, y huele a sangre de vampiro..."

"A vampiro, huele muy pero que muy fuerte a vampiro." Le dije.

"A vampiro, si dice que nuestro olor potenciado le mantendrá alejado eso deja bastante claro que no es vampiro y tampoco humano." Me dijo.

"¿Insinúas que puede ser un licántropo, como nosotros?" Le dije.

"Casi seguro." Me dijo. "Aunque... también me preocupa vuestra compañera, la tal Laki."

"¿Mi tía-abuela super-joven?" Le dije.

"Sí." Me dijo. "¿No se ha puesto ni un poco nerviosa?"

"Hombre, digamos que ha revelado que su casa en realidad es un búnker." Le dije. "Aunque la verdad es que parece más preocupada por las chicas que por ella. Dijo que prefería huir si con ellos fuese seguro que el tipo la seguiría para buscarla."

"Podría ser valor o que está demente." Me dijo. "¿Habéis notado algo raro?"

"Di más bien si hemos notado algo normal." Le dije.

"¿Tan rara es?" Me dijo.

"Rara se queda corto." Afirmé.

"Vale, empieza a decirme."

"Es misteriosa, es un poco bestia, nada desnuda en cuanto tiene oportunidad y si no sigue nadando en todo momento en bolas es porque conseguimos que le entrase en la cabeza de cemento que tiene que la gente ahora no nada sin bañador; no sabe lo que es una cocina y cocina en las chimeneas, no sabe cocinar, no sabe hacer para nada labores femeninas... y deberías ver cómo trata a Paul, cualquier día se van a enganchar y la vamos a tener porque Paul se trasformará y ella diríamos que es humana aunque sepa nuestro secreto."

"¿La hija de Ephraim sigue joven y os creéis que es humana?" Me dijo Emmet. "Pues ya debéis ser cortos."

"Dile a tu hermano que al ser la hija de mi abuelo, probablemente algo de genética pasase a ella." Le dije. "A mi padre tampoco parece resultarle raro, y eso que es un crack en detectar cosas raras. Pero mi padre dice que es normal, que siempre fue una mala cocinera, no dio muestras de ser ama de casa hasta un momento dado que se niega a decirme cuándo es... y dice que según su padre, su carácter era más bien fuerte como el de un hombre en vez de suave como el de una mujer."

"Toda una joya de mujer." Me dijo Edward. "Sí, la verdad es que podría decirse que era lógico confundirla con un hombre, por cómo se puso con lo de su perro digo."

"Pues según las chicas es una buena persona." Le dije. "Eso por no decir lo de Seth."

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" Me preguntó preocupada Bella.

"¿Qué pasa?" Les dije. "¿Me habéis conectado a los altavoces o qué?"

"Manos-libres, pero no te escaques." Me dijo. "¿Qué le pasa a Seth?"

"Ese idiota está imprentado de ella." Afirmé. "Para él la chica es una diosa, es pura, es dulce y todo eso. Se niega a ver que hay algo en ella que no cuadra del todo."

"Ya, pero eso es bueno." Dijo Esme.

"Sí, al pobre siempre le tenéis un poco… desplazado por ser el menor." Afirmó Carlisle suavemente. "Es bueno que al final haya encontrado alguien que le aprecie."

"Sí, bueno, le deja pasar mucho tiempo con ella." Coincidí.

"Y es evidente que algo más tiene que haber cuando según tú, ella dijo que ese tipo, sea quien sea, podría usar a Seth y su madre para acceder a ella por estar cerca mientras que a las chicas por ser los miembros más débiles del conjunto." Me dijo Jasper.

"No tengo muy claro que sea por Seth." Afirmé cayendo en la cuenta que era cierto, había señalado a Seth como uno de los más altos en su escala de estimas junto a la familia, o sea, a los Ateara y a los Black.

"Por él y por más gente." Me dijo Edward. "Pero especificó 'Seth', tú mismo lo has dicho."

"Sí, pero…" Dije captando algo raro en el olor. "¡Joder, otra vez ha vuelto a echar más olor al humo!"

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntaron.

"¡No, esa puta mujer ha vuelto a echar lo que sea que eche al fuego para que apeste a vampiro todo el aire en un radio de 30 millas a la redonda!" Les dije. "¡Nos obliga a ir con mascarillas médicas para no olerlo y marearnos!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Me dijeron para luego oír a alguien reírse.

"¡Lo que oís, esa hija de perra ha conseguido que toda la reserva huela a vampiro!" Les dije. "¡Es insoportable y eso que yo estoy acostumbrado ya a vuestro olor!"

Ahí sí que oí risas al otro lado y creo que Carlisle les riñó pero por su voz juraría que sonreía.

"Lo sentimos Jacob." Me dijo Carlisle. "Es que la idea de veros con mascarillas les ha hecho gracia."

"Pues a nosotros no nos hace ni pizca de gracia." Le dije mientras oía aullidos de dolor y quejas lejanas del resto. "No podemos trasformarnos porque no hay mascarillas para hocicos, es insoportable."

"Piensa que con un poco de suerte, pronto acabaréis con eso." Me dijo Jasper con voz de haberse estado riendo. "En cuanto pilléis al acosador ese. Además, si huele a más de 30 millas a la redonda eso significa que Forks estará también protegido."

"No sabes las ganas que tenemos todos de pillarle." Les dije mientras oía ramas moviéndose cerca y a Jared llamándome. "Un momento, creo que llega Jared."

"Jacob, tenemos una llamada." Me dijo. "Seth ha llamado a los que estábamos convertidos. Dice que Laki acaba de recibir otra llamada de amenaza. Dice que va a salir mañana mismo por la mañana hasta Port Angels para ver si ese cobarde está por allí."

"¿Seguí ahí?" Les pregunté a los Cullen.

"Lo hemos oído todo." Me dijo Edward de nuevo serio. "Deberíais ir alguno con ella."

"Jared, los Cullen piensan que deberíamos ir alguno con ella." Le dije.

"Ha dicho que quiere ir sola." Me contestó. "Seth me ha dicho que la seguirá, aunque tenga que hacerlo en forma lupina."

"La gente no debe veros así." Me dijeron por el móvil.

"Ya lo sabemos, no somos tontos." Les dije. "No vamos a dejar que haga esa tontería."

"Sam ha dicho que hablará con ella para hacer que vaya con alguien, Seth y alguien más." Me dijo Jared.

"Conmigo que no cuenten." Le dije. "Yo bastante tengo con cuidar de mi familia ahora que esa loca les ha puesto en peligro."

"¿Ella dijo si el tipo mencionó a tu familia?" Me dijo Edward.

"Sí, no, es posible." Les dije pensando y dándome cuenta que no estaba seguro de que lo hubiese dicho concretamente 'los Black'. "Dijo que la familia y más cercanos. Familia somos mi padre, mis hermanas, los Ateara y yo."

"¿A quiénes nombró exactamente?" Me dijo Jasper. "Nombre por nombre."

"Kim, Jared, Seth y su madre… oh, y a Charlie." Afirmé dándome cuenta. "Creo que dijo que había nombrado a Charlie pero no sabía el nombre, solo que era policía."

"Bien, eso significa que en último caso podría ir por él." Dijo Jared.

"¿Por qué mi padre?" Dijo Bella.

"Bells, tranquila, nadie pensamos dejar que le toquen un pelo." Le dije. "Antes le damos a mi tía-abuela que a tu padre o a alguno de los nuestros."

Zas, Jared me había dado un golpe en el cuello.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Me dijeron por el móvil.

"No seas tan animal." Me dijo Jared. "Laki será lo que sea pero es parte de la reserva, eso incluye protegerla a ella también."

"Jared tiene razón." Me dijo Carlisle. "Igual la chica no es parte de la manada, pero evidentemente es parte de vuestro linaje, es descendiente directa de Ephraim, así que es parte de tu tribu también; eso incluye protegerla también a ella."

"Eso será si se deja." Le dije yo. "Además, sabe defenderse bastante bien. Aunque me pilló por sorpresa y no puedo pegarme con una chica, me rompió algún hueso y me hizo bastante daño la única vez que nos hemos peleado. Y no duda en dar golpes y pelearse cuando y donde sea si le tocan mucho las narices."

"Toda una flor, sí." Afirmó Edward.

"Y la casa esa… ¿por qué piensa que es tan inpenetrable?" Me preguntó Jasper.

"Ya os he dicho que nos ha revelado que en realidad es un bunker." Les dije mientras íbamos Jared y yo andando hacia la casa de Laki.

"Sí, un eufemismo bastante propio." Me dijo Bella.

"No, cuando digo bunker es bunker." Afirmé. "Paredes blindadas, paneles secretos, armas ocultas, medidas de vigilancia… la casa normal se ha trasformado en la base del pentágono por lo menos."

"Venga ya." Oí decir a Emmet. "¿Desde cuando una casa tiene paredes blindadas?"

"Hizo que Paul disparase contra la pared y lo único que consiguió fue hacerle un pique en la parte de madera revelando algo de metal detrás, nos dijo que las paredes están blindadas, así como el tejado y el suelo. Las puertas no sé qué dispositivo tienen que solo se abren si ella quiere. No podemos entrar ni nosotros sin su permiso."

"Jacob, deberías ir colgando." Me dijo Quil cuando nos juntamos cerca de la casa. "Ya sabes lo que piensa de eso."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijeron.

"Sí, que odia a los vampiros a muerte." Les dije. "Será mejor que cuelgue por ahora, ya os informaré si encontramos algo más."

"Si nos enteramos de algo más ya os lo diremos." Nos dijeron.

La verdad es que cuando llegamos a la casa nos encontramos con un poco de lío allí.

"Te he dicho que hasta que no mejores esos modales no entras en mi casa." Oímos decir a Laki por la puerta cerrada. "Y como sigas aporreando la puerta y despiertes a alguien te juro que te irás con unas cuantas heridas a casa."

"Paul, vale ya." Le dijo Sam. "Laki, déjanos entrar."

"Eh, Laki, soy yo." Le dije. "Estamos Jared y yo. ¿Te importaría abrirnos?"

"Hum…" Dijo antes de desbloquear la puerta y mirarnos a los 4 de la puerta antes de apartarse para dejarnos entrar. "Por esta vez te has librado, idiota." Le dije a Paul poniéndole una zancadilla según entraba y haciéndole caerse al suelo de morros antes de poner especial cuidado en pasar por encima suyo pisándole la baja espalda. "¿Se puede saber a qué habéis venido todos a la vez?"

Para no variar, Seth estaba allí, sentado en la mesa con una taza de algo humeante entre las manos y un plato de galletas ante él; aunque la verdad, enseguida dejó de llamar tanto la atención que estuviese allí, como Pedro por su casa, para ser atraída la atención por Laki, o más bien, su atuendo.

Vale, que la habíamos visto nadando desnuda, en bañador y que no era precisamente de las que le importase mucho lo que pensasen de ella por lo que hacía lo que le venía en gana, pero es que creo que a todos se nos fueron los ojos a diversos puntos de su anatomía que se veían por la bata rosa, que debía ser de alguna de las otras chicas, llevaba puesto una especie de… ¿conjunto de lencería? Blanco, con lacitos y, yo juraría, semi-transparente también en la tela de la tripa; algo que parecía sacado de los sueños más picantes de cualquier hombre.

"Ejem." Dijo cerrándose la bata y atándose el cinturón. "¿Os importa? Tengo los ojos aquí arriba."

"No te pongas eso entonces." Le dijo Paul mirando a un lado, como todos.

"Pervertido, que tienes a tu novia a unos metros." Le dijo ella molesta. "Además, me robaron el pijama y esto es lo único que podía usar como pijama."

"¿No sería que pretendías corromper la inocencia de nuestros niños?" Le dijo Embry. "Aunque por mí puedes seguir así."

"Tienes suerte de que no tenga una zapatilla a mano." Le dijo ella cruzando los brazos al pecho. "Te hubiese atravesado la cabeza si eso no fuese a hacerme una mancha horrible en el suelo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"A ver, que voy a ir sola." Les dije ya un poco molesta de su insistencia en que no fuese sola a territorio donde la protección del olor a vampiro que había conseguido sintetizar y producir a partir de hervir y quemar diversas sustancias naturales no llegaba. "Paso de meter a nadie más en esto."

"No puedes enfrentarte tú sola a esto." Me dijo Sam.

"¿Perdona?" Le dije. "Llevo mucho tiempo enfrentándome sola a todo; ¿y ahora me viene un Uley y sus coleguitas a decirme que no puedo?"

"Vamos, seguro que no querían decir eso." Me dijo Jared. "Pero la verdad es que a todos nos preocupa que puedan tenderte una trampa."

"Podría ser, pero si lo hiciese me daría cuenta y la tendríamos." Afirmé.

Era raro; Seth era el único que no había dicho nada.

"Laki, esto… estaba pensando…" Me dijo.

Por fin, ya decía yo que era imposible que no dijese nada; además, llevaba un tiempo pensativo.

"Me habías dicho que me ibas a enseñar un día el sitio donde trabajabas." Me dijo.

Caaaaaagaaaaaaadaaaaaaaa.

¿A qué venía eso ahora?

"Sí, pero… creo que este no es momento ni lugar para…"

"Ya, bueno, podríamos ir mañana." Me dijo. "Total, tienes que salir, así que… podríamos pasarnos por allí."

Pero qué listillo era. Ahora entendía por qué de pronto quería ir no cualquier día sino mañana.

"No va a funcionar." Le dije.

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo. "Yo solo tengo interés en ver dónde trabajas."

"Vale, te llevaré mañana a ver dónde trabajo." Le dije. "Pero por la tarde."

"Vale, entonces por la mañana os ayudaré a hacer galletas." Me dijo.

¿No se iba a rendir?

"No hará falta." Afirmé. "Ahora viven aquí 4 mujeres más, yo me encargo de hacer asados y eso, y ellas se encargan de galletas."

"Pues entonces me encargaré de vigilar desde dentro." Afirmó.

"¿Qué eres, chaval?" Le dije con ironía. "¿Un perro de presa?. ¿Qué pasa, no vas a soltarme hasta que no me enfade?"

"Algo así." Me dijo. "¿Sabías que podemos ser muy persistentes si queremos?"


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21: EL GARAJE. LAVADO DE COCHES.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Ya está." Me dijo Laki parando ante un garaje de reparaciones mecánicas. "Este es mi garaje."

"¿Aquí es donde vienes cuando no estás en la reserva?" Le pregunté.

"Más o menos." Afirmó asintiendo para aparcar el coche en una plaza de aparcamiento en un lateral del interior del garaje donde había un par de coches más aparcados. "Ah, cuidado al andar, suelen dejarse cosas tiradas y..."

Si antes lo dice antes me patino en una especie de monopatín cayéndome y dándome un golpe en la cabeza contra la puerta.

"¡¿Quién se ha dejado el patín para revisar bajos tirado?!" Gritó viniendo a mi lado. "¿Estás bien?. ¿Te has hecho mucho daño?"

"Esto parece un estercolero." Afirmé frotándome el golpe.

"Lo siento, jefa." Le dijo uno de los chicos. "Estuve mirando los neones de mi coche y..."

"Os tengo dicho que uséis lo que queráis pero que no lo dejéis tirado." Le dijo ella estampándoselo en el pecho. "Hoy tenemos visita."

"Oh, vaya." Dijo mirándome. "¡Gente, la jefa se ha traído visita!"

"¡No me digas!" Dijo un tipo corriendo hacia nosotros. "¡Esto es digno de marcar en el calendario!"

"Ah, es uno de aquellos chavalitos que estaban con ella cuando lo del Mustang de 'Snake'." Dijo un tipo que me sonaba la cara.

"Sí, Corvent, es uno de los chicos con los que fui al cine ese día..." Le dijo Laki.

"Laki, 'Snake' ha vuelto a venir para coger su bebé." Le dijo otro. "Insiste en hablar contigo."

"Paso, dile que estoy muy ocupada o algo." Le dijo.

"Te ha visto entrar con un coche." Afirmó.

"Eh, 'Tuercas'. Hazme un favor y enséñale a Seth nuestro taller." Le dijo Laki tras pensar un poco y luego suspirar.

"Vale." Le dijo el tipo con pinta de culturista que había por allí aunque vestido con ropa de trabajo. "Por aquí, Seth. ¿Sabes algo de coches?"

"Un poco." Afirmé. "Lo justo para saber que esos coches de ahí no son ni con mucho baratos y me parece que se escapa un poco al sueldo de un mecánico normal."

"No te creas." Me dijo. "La jefa 'Backy' nos da buenas piezas. Y... bueno... el sueldo no es gran cosa pero al menos tenemos unos buenos beneficios y solemos sacar piezas mucho más baratas."

La verdad es que aquel sitio no tenía pinta de ser demasiado grande, un simple garaje y taller de reparaciones, con varios vehículos y un poco de fila.

"A ver señores." Estaba diciendo un hombre. "Les repetimos que de momento, el servicio de lavado no estará disponible."

"Por favor, den la media vuelta y vuelvan otro día." Les decía un negro descomunal apoyando al otro.

"¿Tenéis estos problemas a menudo?" Le pregunté.

"Nah, solo hoy." Me dijo sonriendo. "Hemos tenido que cancelar el servicio de lavado por descanso. Pero aún así, los clientes no paran de venir por si acaso."

"Eh, 'tuercas'." Le llamó un tipo. "¿Y ese chaval?"

"Seth, es un amigo de la jefa." Le dijo.

"Oh, tú eres 'Seth-lín'." Me dijo. "Encantado, soy T.J. Tyler, pero todos me llaman solo T.J."

"Ah, encantado." Le dije dándole la mano.

"Deja 'Tuercas', yo me ocupo de él." Le dijo el tal T.J.

"Como quieras." Le dijo. "La jefa está encarándose con 'Snake'."

"¿No me digas?" Le dijo el tipo divertido. "¿Acaso ahora negocia con serpientes?"

"¡Nah!" Dijeron riéndose cuando oyeron unos golpes y salió un tipo corriendo de espaldas antes de que Laki saliese vestida con unos pantalones de camuflaje con manchas de grasa, la camiseta sin mangas negra y un cinturón-fajín de cuero con hebillas y correas; lo que daba miedo no era ese atuendo o el hecho de que de pronto pareciese más peligrosa sino una barra enorme de algún metal en la mano, y cuando digo enorme era enorme, la llevaba al hombro y a juzgar por lo que abultaba debía ser más alta que ella.

"¡Eh, chicos, mirad quién ha tenido el cuajo de venir a implorar por un coche!" Dijo gritando. "¡Tiene valor el venirse hasta mi local a intentar sacarnos la sangre así!"

"Lak..."

"Chssss, por el nombre no." Me dijeron tapándome la boca. "Además, ese tipo saldrá corriendo en cinco... cuatro... tres..."

"Esto no quedará así." Le dijo el tipo para recular deprisa y nervioso.

"¿A que aún te tiro la barra?" Le dijo ella preparándose para batear su cabeza y haciéndole salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. "Cagón..." Murmuró mientras el resto se reían.

"Muy bien hecho, jefa." Le dijeron chocándole la mano varios mecánicos.

"Gracias, y ahora venga, a seguir trabajando que tenéis trabajo." Les dijo. "Bueno... pues nada Seth, ya estoy."

"Eh, Jefa." Le dijo uno de los tipos que iban a lavar el coche. "¿Qué es eso de que no hay servicio de lavado de coches?"

"Lo sentimos, no hay ese servicio por un tiempo." Dijo ella yendo hacia ellos. "A no ser..."

"A mí no me mires jefa." Le dijeron los que habían estado tratando con el problema.

"Por aquí tenemos trabajo también." Le dijeron otros mecánicos.

"Seth..." Me dijo. "Seth... ¿te importa echarme una mano... por favor....?"

"¿Eh?" Le dije.

"Sabes lavar un coche ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Sí, claro." Afirmé.

"Siento tener que pedírtelo, pero... bueno, es que si no hacemos algo igual nos tiran la barraca." Me dijo.

"Sí, vale, es... podría ayudarte pero..." Le dije.

"Vamos, te dejaré algo para ponerte." Me ofreció T.J. riéndose un poco entre dientes.

"A ver, hoy solo vamos a estar dos pares de manos, así que... lo sentimos pero vamos a ir más lentos y además vamos a ser un amigo y yo. Los que queráis quedaros hacéis fila en dos de los lavaderos y los que no... lo siento mucho, avisaremos cuando se reanude el servicio con normalidad."

"¿Hace esto normalmente?" Le dije al tipo mientras me llevaba a un cuartito donde tenían unas taquillas decoradas.

"Nah, normalmente lo hacen las burbujas, pero desde los accidentes y eso la jefa ha cancelado el servicio por seguridad hacia las chicas. Si es por nosotros no pasa nada, nos hemos negado a irnos por fingir normalidad; además, con esos pavos rondando..."

"¿Qué pavos?" Le dije.

"No me digas que no sabías nada." Me dijo. "El joven y el pavo de malas pulgas. Intentaron sonsacarnos pero evidentemente les dijimos que aquí no trabajaba ninguna chica, solo las del lavadero pero ninguna se parecía a lo que nos decía."

"Oh, sí, lo de esos dos..." Mentí cogiendo lo que me daba, un bañador y una camiseta bastante ajustada. "Sí, es un peñazo."

"Pues sí, no nos gusta ni un pelo que vengan por aquí. Y el joven aún es normal, pero el otro…"

"Ya, menudo canso." Afirmé. "No hace más que seguir a Laki."

"Sí, y no veas el rebote que se enganchó cuando se enteró de lo que ha ido por ahí haciendo." Me dijo mientras nos cambiábamos. "Y lo de que entrase y por poco nos quemase el chiringuito… eso estuvo muy mal."

Ahí sí que abrí los ojos como platos, aquel tipo, fuese quien fuese que estaba acosando a Laki no solo había ido a la reserva, también había ido a la ciudad.

"¿Y ha venido hoy?" Le dije.

"No, claro." Afirmó. "Aunque me da miedo que ella ande por aquí, eso podría llamar la atención del tipo; y a nadie nos conviene eso."

"¿Y cómo es ese tipo?" Le dije para que me mirase raro. "Es que no me ha contado cómo es, físicamente, me refiero."

"No sé, es un tipo más mayor que ella." Me dijo. "Aunque diría que se conocen y que es alguien que desde luego fue cercano en un tiempo. Lógicamente a nosotros no nos cuenta cosas demasiado personales." Añadió mirándome a mí.

¿Entonces por qué tenía la impresión de que ellos sabían más que cualquiera de nosotros?

"Sí, claro, lo comprendo." Le dije. "A nosotros tampoco nos dice demasiado. Pero… han intentado entrar en su casa, y la han amenazado."

"Sí, entre otras le han dejado una clara amenaza con lo que le hicieron a uno de nuestros 'mecánicos extra-oficiales' hará cosa de… un par de noches."

"¿Y qué le hicieron?" Le dije.

"Kjjjj." Me dijo bajito haciéndose un gesto en el cuello y luego a mí un gesto de silencio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emmet)

"La madre…" Dije poniendo el coche a la cola del punto donde venía la señal que Edward había puesto en uno de los coches que se jugaron en una carrera. "Oiga, disculpe." Le dije a un hombre de los que estaban junto a unos coches llenos de suciedad. "¿Y esta fila?. ¿Es que regalan algo?"

"Es para el lavado de coches." Me dijo una chica rubia en la fila paralela. "Normalmente da asco porque son todo chicas y créeme, no es muy agradable verlas mover sus culos perfecto mientras lavan el coche de todos esos babosos." Afirmó señalando a unos cuantos chicos de instituto y poco más mayores, charlando y montándose acampadas sobre rancheras bebiendo refrescos y cervezas mientras esperaban. "Pero como hoy habían cancelado el servicio, se han puesto solo una chica y un chico a lavar un poco y… ¡hoy es el día rosa!"

"Di que no chaval." Me dijo un hombre. "Es bastante más barato que otros, contando con que este te lo hacen personas y el otro una máquina."

"O sea, que puedes disfrutar de las vistas mientras te lavan el coche." Le dije divertido ante la idea de ver chicas lavando el coche como en la tele mientras un montón de babosos miraban. "Debería haberlo imaginado cuando oí la música."

"Lo que contigo cierran el negocio." Me dijo otra chica de un coche tras la otra de antes y quitándose las gafas de sol para mirar mi Jeep Wrangler.

"Bueno, al menos voy a sacar extra que me limpien el coche y ver cómo lo hacen." Dije saliendo del coche también yo para apoyarme contra el capó.

"Eh, Cullen." Me dijo un chaval saliendo de una furgoneta con otros. "Mike, Newton. ¿Me recuerdas?"

"Ah, sí, claro, de ciencias." Le dije.

"¡Sí!" Me dijo. "Vaya, así que tú también vienes aquí a lavar el coche."

"Pasaba por aquí y me recomendaron cambiar los neumáticos aquí." Le dije. "Debe ser uno de los pocos sitios que tiene neumáticos para mi coche."

"¿Y qué tal Bells?" Me preguntó otro chico con rasgos asiáticos que estaba en el mismo curso pero iba al club de periodismo. "Oímos que os fuisteis. ¿Ahora vivís cerca de Port Angels?"

"Ah, no." Les dije pensando una coartada sin dejar de sonreír. "Es que pasaba por aquí, pedí que me enviasen algo pero se ve que algún idiota no cambió el registro de mi domicilio así que lo enviaron a Forks."

"Pues como te lo dejaran en el porche vas listo." Me dijo Newton.

"Creo que me lo guardaba un amigo." Les dije. "¿Y vosotros, venís mucho por aquí?"

"De vez en cuando." Me dijo el chico negro. "Sinceramente, no está mal el precio y molan las vistas."

Sí, claro, todos igual, 'molan las vistas'… pues me iban a servir de ayuda.

"Vaya, pues acaban de decirme por ahí que hay solo dos personas y ninguna de ellas son las habituales." Les dije mientras oíamos unos gritos de diversión.

"Vaya, que pena, aún estamos lejos." Dijeron. "¿Y se sabe quiénes son?"

"La 'chica portada' del calendario y un chico con pinta de indiano." Dijo uno de los tipos de otra camioneta. "Ah, avanzamos un poco." Dijo divertido.

"Es que avanzan poco a poco." Dijo el negro.

"Ya veo." Les dije. "Como todos sean igual no harán mucho negocio, 4 personas por una furgoneta."

"Pagamos un poco cada uno." Dijo el de fotografía. "Así nos sale más barato."

"¿Y sabéis quién es la 'portada'?" Les dije.

"Pues no." Dijo Newton. "Pero seguro que tiene que ver con las otras."

"Sí, 'Miss Abril' no está nada mal." Dijo el del periódico. "Pero la mejor es 'Miss Agosto', sin duda."

"Pero qué decís." Les dijo el negrito. "La mejor es 'Miss Julio', con diferencia. Aunque 'Miss Junio' tiene una mirada preciosa y un par de…"

Como no, el físico. Si estaban tan bien dotadas no iba a ser tanto castigo el que me lavasen el coche.

"O sea, que no se sabe quién es esa tal 'Portada'…" Dije.

"Oh, es la novia del jefe." Afirmó uno de los del coche. "Créeme, he traído el coche a reparar muchas veces aquí. Son todo tíos, pero hay una chica que siempre anda por aquí, bueno, siempre, siempre… de lunes a viernes, en horario de mañana y algunas tardes-noches."

"¿En serio?" Le dije interesado. "¿Y no se cabreará el jefe del local si su novia anda por ahí lavando coches?"

"Supongo que habrán pensado en hacer algo más de caja." Me dijo. "Y están haciendo un favor a mucha gente, solo que esto va a paso de tortuga porque solo se pueden lavar dos coches por vez, eso supone casi 1/5 de capacidad porque normalmente están 10 chicas."

"Oh, entonces debe estar muy bien para atraer a tanta gente bajo este sol y que no les importe esperar y pagar." Le dije.

"¿Estás de coña?" Me dijo uno de los tíos del grupo en la ranchera haciendo botellón en la parte de atrás de la ranchera. "¡Es una tía explosiva!"

"En serio, amigo." Me dijo otro que cantaba a cerveza que no veas. "Es una tía genial, tiene una delantera y un trasero que para qué te voy a contar… lo mano es que es intocable a no ser que quieras vértelas con su novio, el jefe del garaje."

"No me digas que os da miedo el jefe." Les dije divertido.

"Entre tú y yo, se dice que es uno de los que andan metidos en… bueno, en lo que pasa por las noches." Me dijeron.

"¡¿Pero bueno?!" Gritó alguien con un quad parando al final de la fila. "¡¿Qué coño pasa aquí?!. ¡Esto está cerrado!"

"Hablando del rey de roma…" Me dijeron los de la ranchera.

"¡Yaw, es Ace!" Dijeron las chicas que estaban en la conversación con nosotros.

Entonces oímos un silbido.

"¡EH, ACE!" Oímos gritar a alguien. "¡¿QUERÍAS ALGO?!"

"¡PERO BUENO!. ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES TÚ HACIENDO ESO?!" Le gritó el tipo desde atrás. "¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS DE VIAJE!"

"¡PASA Y TE CUENTO!" Le dijo la chica. "¡EY, ABRIRLE UN HUECO, QUE ESTE NO VIENE A LIMPIAR EL QUAD!"

"Qué jeta." Dije mientras el quad se ponía en marcha y podía ver a un tipo con un pañuelo en la cabeza y pinta de chungo que para qué.

"Ese el que se rumorea que es el jefe." Me dijo uno de los de la ranchera. "Se hace llamar 'Ace' y es el mejor."

"Ace es la mano derecha del 'Rondador'." Me dijo una chica.

"¿De ese criminal?" Dijo Newton.

"¡No es un criminal!" Le dijeron las chicas.

"El 'Rondador' es un superhéroe urbano." Me dijo una chica soñadoramente mientras avanzaban un poco su fila. "Siempre aparece donde debe y evita que haya problemas."

"Pues yo oí que en la última pelea que tuvo el tipo al que le cortó la pelea para salvar a unos pringados acabó matando a otra gente en su lugar." Dijo uno de los de la ranchera.

"Bah, el tío es un criminal." Dijo otro de la ranchera. "Y de los peores."

Creo que estuvimos allí hablando como… 3 horas y media, en dos ocasiones le gritaron a la supuesta 'chica-burbuja' en broma algo de que hacía demasiado calor y nos llovió una lluvia de mangera dejando a todos los que quisieron calados hasta los huesos, entre ellos a mí que me llovió un poco encima y la verdad, refrescaba un poco; y cuando le tocó al que iba delante de mí me asombré al ver quién era el que estaba lavando coches, el chico.

"¡¿Seth?!" Le dije mirándole.

"Oh, hola Emmet." Me dijo levantando la esponja para saludarme.

"¿Eras tú el que está lavando coches?" Le dije viendo cómo el tal Ace y la chica que debía estar oculta tras la parte delantera del coche que había estado antes que yo hablaban de algo susurrando. "Es… no me digas que necesitas dinero."

"Hombre, las perrillas que me voy a sacar no puedo dudar que están bien." Me dijo sin perder de vista a la chica que estaba tras el otro coche mientras el dueño miraba a la pareja. "Mira, me van dando varios extras y tengo ya bastante ahorrado." Añadió señalando un bote de cristal lleno de dólares donde habían puesto una pegatina con su nombre.

"Eh, Seth, pasa el bote de abrillantador." Le dijo la chica subiendo a la parte de atrás del coche del hombre y estirando las manos hacia él armada con una manguera de lavado en las manos y un bote colgando de la parte de abajo del pantalón cortado en las piernas que llevaba.

"Va." Le dijo Seth.

Fue flipante, porque ella lo cogió al vuelo para usarlo y volver a colgárselo del lado contrario al del bote antes de ponerse a limpiar el coche.

"Wow…" Murmuré al verla.

Vale, amaba a Rosalie, y vale, Rose era perfecta comparada con aquella chica, pero… tampoco estaría bien decir que la chica en cuestión no estaba buena, más que la media de chicas por allí.

"Eh, cierra la boca, que llevo una mañana de babosos…" Me dijo Seth.

"Qué, no me dirás que tu compañera no está buena ¿no?" Le dije. "¿O es que el estar improntado te ha quitado el gusto? Porque si no te hace caso yo te recomendaría que probases a darle celos con tu compañera."

Entonces la chica me miró y pareció darse cuenta de que estaba allí porque me miró con mala cara.

"Muy agudo Emmet…" Me dijo Seth acabando de tirar el trapo con el que estaba sacando brillo al coche de la chica y girándose hacia la chica para decirle algo en lo que supuse que era Quileute y que ella contestase sin dejar de mirarme con la misma mirada de no gustarle mi presencia.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dije. "Solo he venido a lavar el coche."

¡Ziuuu!

Me tragué el manguerazo que me dejó oliendo a saber a qué y empapado antes de que me diese cuenta de que me había apuntado.

"Refresco para todos." Me dijo con una sonrisa que a cualquiera le hubiese pasado por amistosa mientras mojaba a más gente como una ducha pero que a mi vista de vampiro más aguda, era más bien una mueca.

"Perdona Emmet." Me dijo Seth. "Es que creo que no le gustáis los que sois como tú. Ahora mismo me pongo con tu coche."

"¿Y si prefiriese que me lo lavase ella?" Le dije moviendo el coche en punto muerto.

"Créeme, mejor lo hago yo." Afirmó mientras noté que la chica no nos perdía de vista.

A Seth iba a ser un poco difícil sonsacarle, apuesto a que no sabía nada; pero… bueno, también podía hacer otras cosas.

"¿Entonces?" Le dije mientras se ponía con mi coche tras ver cómo la chica de antes le echaba unos dólares extra en el bote con su nombre. "¿Qué te parece mi idea de lo de dar celos?"

"Shhh…" Me dijo susurrando. "No hables de eso, no quiero que la destinataria de mi impronta se entere…"

Entonces la oí decirle algo divertida y él le contestó poniéndose rojo a la vez.

"No me digas que…" Le dije mirando a la chica que nos miraba de reojo como animal de presa.

Intenté captar algún matiz del olor que emanaba Seth y cualquiera de su manada, pero me fue imposible, olía a desodorante y colonia mezclados con jabón de coches, algo de grasa de motor y nada más.

"¿Te has improntado de la mujer de un 'capo'?" Le dije susurrando asegurándome de que nadie más se enterase salvo por Seth y yo que teníamos oído mucho más fino.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Si no te hace caso yo te recomendaría que probases a darle celos con tu compañera." Me dijo Emmet cuando le reñí al dejar de manifiesto que Laki no le había pasado desapercibida a pesar de tener como compañera a Rosalie Cullen, la rubia de hielo.

"Muy agudo Emmet…" Le dije al darme cuenta de que ella acababa de darse cuenta que Emmet estaba allí y acabando de tirar el trapo con el que estaba sacando brillo al coche de mi clienta para girarme hacia Laki. "**Laki, no te preocupes, es amigo mío.**"

"**Le conozco, y es un chupóptero, así que como no se vaya le mataré yo misma.**" Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme con cara de asesina que acababa de elegir su presa. "**Apesta y no pienso tolerar que venga un maldito chupasangres a invadir mi terreno.**"

"**Vamos, pásalo por alto esta vez.**" Le dije. "**Yo le atiendo y cuando acabe con su coche le digo que se vaya.**"

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dijo Emmet entonces. "Solo he venido a lavar el coche."

¡Ziuuu!

Le metió un manguerazo con agua jabonosa que juraría que hasta se tragó algo de agua.

"Refresco para todos." Le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y a la vez cabreo gordo mientras mojaba a más gente para disimular aquel ataque sorpresa como parte del marketing.

"Perdona Emmet." Le dije a Emmet entonces. "Es que creo que no le gustáis los que sois como tú. Ahora mismo me pongo con tu coche."

"¿Y si prefiriese que me lo lavase ella?" Me dijo moviendo el coche en punto muerto.

"Créeme, mejor lo hago yo." Afirmé poniéndole el freno para limpiarlo yo mismo como le había dicho a Laki mientras ella no nos perdía de vista.

"¿Entonces?" Me dijo Emmet mientras me ponía con su jeep tras ver cómo la clienta anterior me echaba unos dólares en mi bote de propinas. "¿Qué te parece mi idea de lo de dar celos?"

"Shhh…" Le dije susurrando. "No hables de eso, no quiero que la destinataria de mi impronta se entere…"

"**Ya lo sabía, y si lo hicieses y yo estuviese celosa a la chica que escogieses para darme celos la dejaba calva.**" Me dijo Laki. "**Ahora ya tengo dos motivos para matarle en cuanto acabes.**"

"**Te juro que no era mi intención…**" Le dije un poco abochornado de que de pronto se hubiese descubierto el pastel. "**Además, si le matas saldrá en los medios y llamarás la atención del tipo que te persigue.**"

"**Y seguro que no la he llamado ya con estas pintas de conejita playboy.**" Me dijo a la vez que Emmet me decía: "No me digas que…" mirando a Laki de lleno.

"¿Te has improntado de la mujer de un 'capo'?" Me dijo susurrando como intentando asegurarse de que nadie más se enterase salvo por nosotros que teníamos oído mucho más fino.

"¡No es la mujer de ningún capo!" Le dije indignado atrayendo la mirada de todo el mundo y bajando la voz al ver a Laki mirándome confusa. "No es la mujer de nadie." Le dije susurrando a Emmet.

"¿Y ese tío?" Me dijo señalando al amigo de Laki que había ido y llevaba un rato hablando con ella de algo en clave para que no me enterase del todo pero que juraría que era sobre conflictos o algo así.

"Un amigo." Le dije. "La…"

"**Che.**" Me llamó ella cortándome. "**No le des mi nombre real.**"

"La chica que llamas 'mi compañera', es una chica de la reserva." Le dije intentando arreglarlo puesto que Laki tenía razón y no era conveniente dar su nombre ni el mío tan a la ligera.

"¿No era la tía-abuela o algo así de Jacob?" Me dijo.

"¿Quién te lo ha dicho?" Le dije nervioso puesto que no era seguro que lo supiese nadie más.

"Jake ¿quién si no?" Me dijo divertido. "Ayer se pasó un buen rato quejándose de que tú estabas improntado de ella, de que es una mala bestia, de lo loca que está…"

Esta vez tuvo suerte y paré el proyectil antes de que le diese y miré a Laki que seguía como si nada mientras a mí me picaba el impacto del tubo de abrillantador en la mano con la que lo había parado.

"Deberías dejar de hablar así de ella." Le aconsejé a Emmet. "Puede oírte y lo único que logras es cabrearla aún más."

"**Seth, la próxima no la pares porque te atravesará la mano.**" Me dijo Laki.

"**No tires nada más.**" Le pedí.

"¿Qué es lo que estáis todo el rato hablando?" Me dijo Emmet.

"**Y encima un espía.**" Murmuró Laki en Quileute.

"Emmet, en serio, acabo tu coche y te largas." Le dije. "Antes de que tengamos algo que lamentar."

"¿Qué te has dejado una mancha es tan importante?" Me dijo.

"No, es algo más." Afirmé sacándome una hoja de piedra de la mano y metiéndola en el cubo de agua manchándola un poco de sangre mientras se cerraba el agujero. "En serio, no vuelvas por aquí, al menos no mientras esté ella."

"Como quieras." Me dijo. "Pero que sepas que no pienso dejarte propina."

Le vi recular para dar la vuelta e irse por fuera, aunque juraría que no cogía el camino a alejarse sino…

"Fin." Dijo Laki. "Disculpad un momento pero tengo los brazos reventados, voy a tomarme unos minutos de descanso."

"Eh. ¿A dónde vas?" Le dije.

"Me duelen los brazos, voy a entrar dentro a ver si alguno me puede dar una lata de algo frío que estoy seca y así descanso un poco los brazos." Me dijo.

No me acababa de sonar convincente del todo, sobre todo contando con que apostaría a que el detalle de que Emmet más que alejarse como le había dicho que hiciera parecía haber rodeado el edificio para ir al taller de reparaciones.

"A ver, ya está." Dijo el tipo con el que había estado hablando Laki hasta entonces mientras ella se iba adentro. "Se acabó, por hoy se ha acabado el servicio de lava-coches de la chica. Finitto. Kaput. ¿Lo pilláis? Está cerrado. Los que no tengan inconveniente en que les atienda el chico genial, el resto a vuestras puñeteras casas."

Con un tipo así no iban a hacer negocio en la vida; sin embargo, me preocupaba más lo que iba a pasar si mis suposiciones eran ciertas y Emmet había ido a la otra parte del negocio y Laki iba por allí.

Ya me había dicho que le iba a matar, esperaba que no fuese literalmente.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22: ENCONTRONAZO CON EMMET. **

**LOS CULLEN YA NO SOIS BIENVENIDOS.**

(Voz de Laki)

"Tienes que tener muchas agallas para venir a mi casa y caminar como si nada." Le dije al vampiro que había ido a lavar el coche estrechando los ojos a dos rendijas.

"Eh, eh, tranquilitos que solo he venido a cambiar las ruedas del coche." Me dijo.

"¿No tuvisteis suficiente tu amigo y tú con iros de rositas la última vez que ahora tenéis que venir a por más?" Le dijo 'Corvent'.

"Ah, tú eres el tío aquel que…" Le dijo.

No le di tiempo a seguir, le giré una broca vieja a bastante velocidad y le rebotó en el cuello no sin antes hacerle una marca que apuesto que le dolió.

"Deberías haber echo caso a Seth." Le dije. "Aquí no nos gusta la gente como tú."

"Pero si solo he venido a cambiar las ruedas." Me dijo.

Le disparé otra broca de deshecho y esta vez sí que la esquivó, solo que le golpeé con un martillo que había lanzado previendo su movimiento y le dio de lleno en pleno cráneo.

Lástima que no se lo partiese, solo le dejó un poco confuso unos segundos.

"Er… vale, ya veo que… será mejor que me vaya." Dijo.

"Oh, no." Afirmé. "De eso nada, no ahora que te has venido a meter a nuestro 'templo' tú solito… serás el que sirva de ejemplo para el resto." Añadí cargando la pistola de uno de los raperos a los que le habíamos tuneado el coche.

Sé que el vampiro respiró tranquilo, probablemente pensase hacerme algún truco y desaparecer en el último momento, grave error; aquellas balas no eran precisamente algo que le fuese a rozar sin hacerle nada.

Sé que en realidad, mientras hablaba intentando calmarme buscaba una salida, de hecho, cuando se vio atrapado intentó pelear para, supongo, así matarme o bien poder escapar sin más; pero si aquel tipo pensaba que le iba a dejar pelear conmigo iba listo, no solo le planté cara sino que además, acabé encañonándole gracias a la inestimable ayuda de los chicos.

"Adiós, demonio." Le dije cargando el arma y moviendo lentamente el dedo en el gatillo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese descargar el tiro, algo me lo había impedido.

Una mano un poco más grande que la mía me estaba sujetando las muñecas obligándome a moverlas para errar el tiro si dispararse.

"¡Seth!" Le dije.

"No lo hagas." Me pidió. "Este tipo es amigo nuestro."

"Seth, como no me sueltes te juro que me dará igual que seamos amigos." Le dije.

"**Tú no eres una asesina.**" Me dijo en quileute.

"**¿Y tú qué sabes?**" Le dije. "**Esto es solo una maldita sanguijuela, un demonio, un asesino, una máquina de matar humanos para beber sangre.**"

"**Lo sé, pero este chico, su familia no son asesinos.**" Me dijo. "**Es un Cullen, tu padre firmó una tregua ¿recuerdas?**"

Mi padre y su maldito tratado de paz entre esa familia y nuestra gente. Incluso después de muerto, la benevolencia de aquel día me iba a perseguir.

Con cuidado bajé un poco el arma haciendo que Seth me soltase y la retiré levantándola contra el lateral de mi cabeza sin perder de vista al vampiro.

"Tú." Le dije.

"Se llama Emmet, Emmet Cullen." Me dijo Seth.

"Tú." Repetí. "Por esta vez pase, pero dile a toda tu familia que la próxima vez que alguno, y me da igual que seáis familia del curandero Cullen, asoméis las narices por aquí u os volváis a cruzar en mi camino, me dará igual que estéis pacíficamente, no volveréis a tener la suerte de tener un ángel guardián."

"Ya, como que vas a poder contra toda la familia." Me dijo.

Tuvo suerte que Seth y uno de los chicos fueron rápidos y me pararon la mano, le alcancé solo parte de la patada haciéndole algo de daño y haciéndomelo yo un poco.

"No dudes que os lo haré." Afirmé. "Y ahora LARGO DE NUESTRO TERRITORIO. ¡AHORA MISMO!" Le rugí.

"Seth, tu novia es una puta borde de mierda." Le dijo el vampiro levantándose del suelo para montar en el coche.

Esta vez tuvo suerte de que los chicos pararon el destornillador y demás instrumentos que tiré contra el coche antes de que alcanzasen las ruedas y demás que pretendía romper y el tipo se debió de dar cuenta porque metió la marcha-atrás como alma que lleva el diablo.

Un segundo después me solté con unos movimientos fuertes y bruscos y miré a Seth furiosa apelando a todo mi auto-control para evitar sacar mi lado oscuro en aquel lugar lleno de gente normal.

"Has hecho bien." Me dijo Seth. "Esa familia son…"

"Ni se te ocurra… volver a meterte… en mis asuntos." Le dije amenazándole con el dedo furiosa por haber tenido que dejar ir a ese monstruo asesino.

"Laki…" Me dijo.

Me dio igual, no me giré, seguí andando hasta meterme en el almacén donde me había puesto yo mi despacho.

No debería haber llevado allí a aquel chico, no solo porque solo le habían enseñado la mitad del negocio sino porque además, me acababa de haber hecho enfurecer.

Cogí una de las pastillas herbales relajantes que tenía en el bote y me tragué dos de golpe.

¿Por qué me había enfurecido tanto como para necesitar dos comprimidos?. ¿Había sido por mi orgullo cazador y haber tenido que dejar escapar a mi presa que iba a matar o había sido por el motivo por el que la había dejado ir?

No… no era por aquel estúpido tratado de paz entre lobos quileutes y fríos chupasangre, había sido porque Seth me había impedido hacerlo recordándome aquello, había sido porque había logrado impedírmelo.

Cogí otro comprimido más cuando llamó a la puerta y puse el estéreo a tope haciendo retumbar las paredes.

Estaba furiosa en parte por haber tenido que dejar ir a aquel asesino que había osado ir a reírse de mí al único punto donde podría decirse que era territorio mío y del resto de gente que trabajábamos allí, pero sobre todo porque aquel 'lobezno enano', porque no se le podía decir de otra forma, aquel chico que se había ganado mi confianza y hasta cariño sin ser de la familia, me había defraudado impidiéndome matar a aquel asesino.

No… tampoco era del todo por eso… lo entendí cuando di el puñetazo al armario pasando de lado a lado el puño hasta el casillero contiguo donde guardaba unas cuantas herramientas.

No, lo que más rabiosa me ponía era el que sabía que en el fondo, acabaría perdonándole, le había puesto por encima de mi entrenamiento, de mis sentimientos hacia aquellos asesinos… me había vuelto blanda y todo por un maldito crío simpatizante de chupasangres.

"Dios, nunca he necesitado más una pelea." Murmuré. "Una sola, aunque sea contra un simple humano…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Será mejor que te alejes de ahí." Me dijo uno de los mecánicos que había por allí, creo que me dijeron que se llamaba Corven o algo así, cogiendo una rueda de recambio del pilar que había allí al lado. "Como salga y te vea ahí te aseguro que no te va a gustar ser el primero que vea."

"Me da igual." Le dije. "No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no salga. Tenemos que hablar."

"Te daré un consejo, cuando puedes oír la música que está oyendo desde el garaje entonces es que es mejor que salgas huyendo si está así por tu culpa." Me dijo.

"Por eso quiero hablar con ella, porque no sé si es por mi culpa o no." Afirmé.

"Está bien, como quieras, es tu cuello no el mío." Afirmó antes de llevarse varias ruedas como si fueran aros colgados de los antebrazos y hombros.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí hasta que me entraron ganas de ir al baño, recordaba que me habían dicho que el baño estaba atrás del taller, el problema era que a donde estaba ahora no me habían llevado; sin embargo, allí había una puerta, supuse que 'todas las puertas llevan a Roma' así que la abrí y fui a parar a otra dependencia, un pasillo como de con los brazos en cruz tocar codo con codo la pared en ambos lados.

"Hum… qué extraño…" Murmuré.

Aquel pasillo parecía no acabarse nunca, aunque hubiese jurado que el taller no era tan largo; pero al final encontré una puerta bajo la que se colaba algo de luz.

"Por fin…" Dije abriéndola. "Tíos, no sabéis lo que…"

M-I-E-R-D-A…

De pronto estaba en un sitio que parecía el museo de los coches; sin embargo, no en bueno, sino… allí había como una decena de coches, todos de pinta de ser caros, todos sin matrícula o con ella en blanco. Era como…

"Oh, no…" Dije al darme cuenta de que conocía el Aston Martin V12 Vanquish de Edward que le habían quitado la matrícula y lo estaban pintando.

"¡Eh, tú!" Me dijeron.

Aquella nueva realidad me golpeó como si fuese un mazazo mientras unos tíos me sacaban a golpes de allí: Laki era la que está detrás de las carreras ilegales.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"¡¿Y AHORA QUÉ?!" Rugí abriendo la puerta y casi arrancándola después de un ratito que alguien llevaba llamando con insistencia en la puerta.

"Perdona jefa, pero… tu invitado resulta que ha metido las narices donde no debía." Me dijo 'Tuercas'.

"¡¿Que ha hecho qué?!" Dije sorprendida.

"Ha… entrado en la parte de atrás." Me dijo un poco achantado. "Y lo siento, pero yo estaba encargándome de lo de delante."

"¿Entonces por qué me lo estás diciendo tú?" Le dije confusa.

"Pues la verdad es que los de atrás le están intentando sacar algo, los mecánicos están lidiando con un coche un poco… deteriorado de uno de Seattle que nos han mandado aquí. Y además, lo hemos echado a suerte y me ha tocado a mí."

"¿Has ganado?" Le dije.

"No, he perdido." Afirmó.

Hasta mis propios subordinados me tenían miedo cuando me cabreaba.

"Está bien, llévame a ver a Seth, anda." Le dije.

"Pero no le revientes ¿vale?" Me dijo.

"No seas estúpido." Le dije. "Vivo con su madre, come con nosotras porque en su casa cocinaba su madre y de vez en cuando creo que se va a quedar a dormir."

Sonreí con ironía mirándole mientras se lo decía y él asentía.

"Me parece increíble que estés con un chaval tan infantil y crío." Me dijo. "Aquí está."

"Vale, dejadme sola con él." Pedí.

"Pero…"

"HE-DICHO… que me dejéis con él, a solas." Les dije intentando no exaltarme demasiado.

"Vale, como quieras, estaremos ahí al lado." Me dijeron.

"Id a ocuparos de la nueva remesa, pero no toquéis el Aston, tengo planes para ese." Les dije.

"Eres una ladrona." Me dijo Seth.

"Nooo." Dije con ironía. "Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, los he ganado legalmente, sin trampa ni cartón. Apuestas y si pierdes pagas."

"Esos coches no son tuyos." Me dijo.

"Sí que lo son. ¿Quieres que te enseñe los papeles de todos y cada uno?" Le dije. "Si fuesen robados no tendría los papeles."

No parecía muy convencido, pero no dijo nada más sobre si eran robados o no, más que nada supongo que porque le enseñé los pepeles de todos y cada uno de los coches deportivos que teníamos y que conservaba archivados en un bloc aparte.

"Aunque tengáis los papeles eso es ilegal." Me dijo.

"No, no lo es. ¿Por qué tuviste que meter las narices?" Le dije suspirando. "¿No podías limitarte a ver la zona que te enseñamos o qué?"

"Me has decepcionado." Me dijo.

"¿Y qué pasa contigo?" Le dije molesta por sus palabras. "¿Te crees un santo? Me has decepcionado tú primero impidiéndome hacer justicia con aquel vampiro solo por ser un maldito Cullen."

"Los Cullen no son malos." Me dijo. "Vale que Rosalie es muy borde, y Emmet y Jasper apuestan contra nosotros entre ellos, y Edward puede ser un poco molesto porque lee la mente aunque no quieras." Afirmó. "Pero son buenos, no matan a gente y tampoco actúan como vampiros. Han protegido a la gente de Forks durante años."

¿Y qué? Yo conocía a mucha gente que hacía eso mismo pero sin alimentarse de lo que protegían.

"Me parece genial, pero yo no confío en ellos." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No confías en los Cullen, te dedicas a ilegalidades, te persigue un tipo para matarte y no quieres soltar prenda, vives en una casa blindada y con demasiadas medidas defensivas y armas ocultas… ¿Quién eres en realidad?"

"Ya os lo he dicho." Le dije. "Soy Okłumin-Ła'akil, hija de Ephraim Black, habitante de La Push, luego me fui y he acabado regresando. Punto. No hay más."

"Sí que hay más." Me dijo. "¿Qué es lo que pretendes ocultar?. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te dedicabas a esto?"

"¿Qué te iba a decir?" Le dije molesta de nuevo. "¿Qué corro en las carreras ilegales que se organizan para poder tener coches con los que comerciar?. ¿Qué me gano la vida trabajando de mecánica y corriendo en carreras ilegales pero con ciertas reglas?. ¿Qué soy alguien a quien todos odiáis y perseguís?"

Le conseguí cerrar la boca, me miró desde su posición sentado y con las manos atadas a la espalda en un taburete de banco de trabajo mientras yo me mantenía frente a él, en la pared.

"¿Quién eres en realidad?" Me dijo. "Yo creí que confiabas en mí, si me lo hubieras dicho…"

"Hubieses reaccionado como lo has hecho." Afirmé. "Para ti solo soy una criminal, eres como todos. Solo porque soy diferente, porque les doy miedo, porque no soy como el resto de chicas o no soy una ciudadana modelo ya soy mala y una criminal. Pues me da igual." Le dije con fuerza. "¿Me oyes? Me da igual, ve a chivarte a Uley y al resto, díles lo que soy, pero no les quites el pan al resto de chicos de aquí. Casi todos trabajan aquí para ganarse la vida."

"No se me ocurriría hacerlo." Me dijo suavemente. "No podría sabiendo que te inculparían a ti primero... Aunque hicieses algo como matar a alguien… no creo que pudiese."

La impronta, era una maldición de los de nuestra especie.

"Lo siento." Le dije.

"¿Por qué nos mientes?" Me dijo. "El dejarme estar contigo, lo de hacer galletas juntos, lo del cine… ¿todo eso fue mentira?"

"No, nunca os he mentido." Afirmé. "La manada... los allegados de la manada hicimos un pacto, como no podíamos comunicarnos mentalmente… prometimos no mentirnos."

"¿Entonces por qué nos ocultas todo?" Me preguntó suavemente. "Si no puedes mentirnos entonces por qué…"

¿Cómo decírselo?

"El resto de la manada dicen que estás loca, porque cambias de humor enseguida, porque cuando te enfadas tiras cosas y sueles hacer heridas, porque te peleas con quien haga falta, porque siempre estás a la gresca con Paul…" Me dijo. "Y la verdad es que das un poco de miedo. Aunque sea porque pareces ocultar algo y podría ser por tu secreto…"

"¿Y qué opinas tú?" Le dije suavemente y susurrando de forma que nadie más nos oyese.

"Yo no creo que estés loca." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero como no sé nada y cuanto más sé más perdido me siento y más misterios me creas… ya no sé qué pensar."

Suspiré suavemente.

¿Cómo podía seguir teniendo secretos con un chico al que admiraba tanto por su claridad y pureza, que hiciese lo que hiciese siempre parecía tener una disculpa para mí?

Pero es que no podía, aunque quisiera.

"Si alguna vez tuviese un secreto que no pudieses contar a nadie…" Le pregunté suavemente. "¿Cómo podrías llevarlo?"

"Si mi corazón me dijese que lo contase a alguien, lo haría." Me dijo suavemente. "Si supiese que lo iba a comprender…"

"Por eso todo el mundo sabe lo vuestro." Le dije. "Toda la reserva sabe que tiene unos protectores de nuevo y que sois vosotros."

"A veces la lealtad se interpone… en lo que tú quieres hacer." Dijo por lo que me uní a su voz. "A veces, no es tu secreto solo el que cuentas."

"Te entiendo perfectamente." Asentí suavemente. "Entenderás que no puedo contarte toda la verdad ¿no?"

"Eso es… no estás sola…" Me dijo como si se diese cuenta de pronto.

"Eso es." Murmuré. "No puedo contártelo sin delatar a otros como yo, lo siento."

Me miró con cierta tristeza, pero no dijo nada.

Y entonces llamaron a la puerta.

"Jefa, nos estábamos preguntando si necesitabas ayuda para sonsacarle al chaval algo de lo que ha visto." Me ofreció el mecánico más tocho que tenía por allí.

"No, tranquilo." Le dije. "Me parece que nos va a guardar el secreto."

"¿Segura?" Me dijo T.J. suavemente. "Mira que no parece que…"

"Tranquilos, es mi amigo, somos vecinos, su madre y yo amigas…" Le dije contando con los dedos. "Vamos, si se chiva os dejo que le busquéis y le matéis. Bueno, a lo que deje yo de él." Dije con ironía.

"Está bien." Dijeron antes de cerrar.

"Bueno Seth." Le dije acercándome. "¿Me juras que no te vas a chivar de nada de lo que has visto?"

"Que remedio." Me dijo casi suspirando. "Como diga algo a la primera que culpan es a tí… y al fin y al cabo según tú estáis todo legal ¿no?"

"Prometido." Afirmé con ironía. "Te enseñaría el proceso pero… me temo que no querrías saberlo."

"Pensaré en ello como un taller mecánico más." Me dijo pensándolo y sonriendo. "Así si lo ven seguro que podré decir que es algo de tu trabajo y que mola mucho. Y como la ciudad es algo grande supongo que podría decir que algún coche chulo tienes para reparar de algún turista o algo."

"Dios, tienes una mente… podrías dedicarte a esto." Le dije divertida. "Vamos a ver si te suelto esas manos…" Le dije sonriendo e inclinándome a su espalda para intentar soltarle las manos. "Jo, otra vez me han vuelto a hacer un nudo de dos cotes, combinado con un guardamarina y un as de guía. Me va a costar un poco…"

"Has tenido que sentirte muy sola." Me soltó de pronto mientras me peleaba con el nudo. "Con todo eso de no poder contarnos nada."

"Ya estoy acostumbrada." Le dije intentando quitarle importancia. "Al principio duele, pero… bueno, siempre estuve guardando el secreto de padre y luego el de amigos. Guardar alguno más... bueno, te acostumbras."

"Aún así." Me dijo. "No tienes por qué esconderlo. Sé lo que es guardar un secreto al mundo en general. Considerarte un monstruo, y a la vez un salvador… no es fácil."

"Sí, no es fácil." Asentí acabando de deshacer el nudo y soltándole las manos. "No sé… a veces no es fácil pero… lo aguanto todo, llevo haciéndolo muchos años, así que… no me matará seguir muchos más."

"Puedes contar conmigo." Me dijo. "Pero esta vez de verdad. Aunque no puedas contarme todo."

"Ya sabes cómo funciona, si tú lo adivinases… no me quedaría más remedio que incluirte en esto, junto a mí. Pero yo no puedo decírtelo." Afirmé.

"¿Cómo puedo averiguarlo?" Me preguntó.

"Fíjate en los indicios." Afirmé. "Sé que lo vas a averiguar, eres un chico listo."

Claro que lo averiguaría, tarde o temprano lo haría, solo tenía que abrir un poco la mente e intentar recordar todas las cosas que no le cuadraban, había pasado suficiente tiempo conmigo como para poder entenderlo todo él solo, pero tenía que unir todo; y tal y como estaban las cosas… le iba a ser un poco difícil contando con que 'Lycaon' seguiría tras de mí causándome problemas con ello, eso si no se lo había dicho a más gente de la 'Alianza'.

Con cuidado y sin darme cuenta me toque la oreja donde aún conservaba la pluma de plata en el agujero que le correspondía.

Solo había tres marcas por las que reconocer a otro miembro, yo siempre llevaría todas cubiertas y ocultas, además, solo nosotros y los muertos sabían cuales eran esas marcas.

No, gracias a dios, Seth nunca sabría de la 'Alianza', y eso le salvaría la vida, a él y a todos los que ahora me rodeaban.

Sam y Paul me daban igual, si me descubrían no me importaría si intentaban callarles para siempre y…

¿A quién quería engañar?

No soportaría hacer daño a alguien como Emily o a mi sobrina-nieta Rachel. Había tenido mis diferencias con aquel par, pero… tampoco era como para merecerse morir a manos de alguien como nosotros.

"Seth, cojamos el coche y volvamos." Le dije suavemente. "Las chicas deben andar como locas de preocupación porque llevamos mucho tiempo fuera…"

Ahora tenía un sitio donde volver, al principio no había sido así, pero ahora ya era tarde para echarme atrás, no cuando 'Lycaon' había encontrado por fin un punto flaco por el que pillarme, un punto flaco que yo misma había descubierto hacía solo un par de días o así.

"Algún día me tienes que enseñar a conducir." Me dijo Seth.

"Sí, claro. Y luego me pedirás un coche chulo de la trasera." Le dije con ironía bromeando.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23 : LA CALMA NUNCA ES POSIBLE. APARECE UN NUEVO CONTRINCANTE.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Venga, monta de una vez, que te quedas en tierra." Me dijo Jake la mañana casi media semana después de la visita al taller de Laki.

"Oye, no le trates así." Le dijo Laki. "Que te doy. Y tengo varios motivos para volver a hacerlo."

"Laki, con lo de cuando volvimos del taller creo que es suficiente." Le dije yo intentando calmarla.

La verdad es que en cuanto había puesto un pie en tierra de la reserva, tras asegurarse que seguía apestando a vampiro que tiraba para atrás, había encontrado a Jake en su casa, lo había sacado fuera y se habían peleado, Paul se había mezclado por ser su 'futuro cuñado', Rachel y las chicas habían gritado asustadas y aquello se había convertido en un 2 contra uno conmigo intentando separarles.

De ahí había sacado un par de datos en claro: Primero, a Laki se le daba muy bien pelear, aunque fuese varios contra ella. Y segundo, le daba igual que fuese Paul con el que se llevaba bastante mal mutuamente y no dudaban en demostrarlo cada dos por tres, que Jacob que era familia suya que un Cullen como había sido Emmet hasta que le recordé lo del tratado. Casi me daba miedo tener que contarle algún día que Jake estaba improntado de una semi-vampiro y por eso, además de por el tratado, no se les podía poner un dedo encima a los Cullen.

"Por cierto Laki." Le dijo Jacob mientras nos llevaba en su Rabbit (Volkswagen Rabbit). "Nunca nos has dicho nada, trabajas en Port Angels. ¿No tienes miedo de que un día aparezca por ahí el 'Rondador' ese y os haga algo?"

Claro, Sam sospechaba de que Laki estaba metida pero hasta el cuello en las peleas, no sabía que más que en eso era en las carreras ilegales, pero conociéndola no me extrañaba que sospechase más bien de las peleas; Laki era conocida ya entre nosotros por su poco aguante serena, la irascibilidad con según qué temas y por haberse peleado ya con casi la mitad de la manada que conocía así como defender la tienda de los Ateara de un atracador a punta de pistola a base de darle ella una somanta en la que, al final había tenido que intervenir Charlie en su papel de jefe de policía, no por carreras, ni siquiera había sido vista conduciendo su famosa 'cafetera' (Chevvrolet truck del 1924) a más de 50 kilómetros por hora, casi 60 si iba por carretera normal.

"Nah, ese 'Rondador' solo sale de noche." Dijo ella. "Además, por qué iba a tener miedo. Se dedica a las peleas ¿no?"

"Sí, pero todo dicen que es un criminal." Afirmó Jacob.

"¿Eso piensas?" Le dijo ella.

"Es lo que todos dicen." Afirmó Jacob. "Un tipo violento aunque según Sam algo apetecible que se mete en las peleas ilegales que hay por ahí. Otro de los tipos esos de las peleas que causan daños."

"Oh, destrozan edificios ¿no?" Dijo ella.

"No."

"Entonces rompen mobiliario urbano." Afirmó levantando un dedo como si ya se hubiese dado cuenta.

"Tampoco, creo." Le dijo Jacob un poco pillado.

"¿Es un criminal solo por pelearse con gente que seguro que andan buscando pelea?" Dijo entonces Laki inocentemente como si le extrañase.

"Pues sí, aunque… visto así…" Dijo Jacob.

"Y apuesto a que Sam no os habrá dicho si lo que dicen por ahí es cierto." Le dijo ella. "Que salvó a unos cuantos pardillos varios días, entre ellos según ha llegado a mis oídos, unos indígenas que parecían haberse perdido pero que tenían varios anillos uno cada uno."

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Tengo oídos, y conozco a gente del mundillo." Afirmó ella como si no fuese con ella y no fuese importante. "Voy a bares a tomarme una cerveza en un descanso, tengo gran variedad de clientes… no me puedo quejar. Tengo todo tipo de información."

"Entonces según tú, es un héroe." Le dijo Jake iluminándosele la mirada.

"Héroe o bandido no importa." Afirmó ella. "El caso es que hace algo bueno y por lo que he oído se limita a observar y mantener lo de las peleas en un ámbito nocturno y apartado del resto de mundo."

"O sea, que crees que es un héroe." Le dijo Jacob.

"No, pero tampoco creo que sea el villano." Afirmó ella. "Además, qué hay de malo en esas peleas. Si no te gustan no vayas por allí buscando pelea, si vas es lo que vas a encontrar. Pero claro, creo que alguno de la reserva lo sabe. No hay muchos nativos en Port Angels."

Pillado y en todos los morros.

"Sí, bueno, algunos Makahs suelen bajar también allí." Le dijo Jacob.

"Sí, es cierto." Le dijo Laki para mirar por el cristal del coche a la carretera.

Creo que el resto del camino lo hizo en silencio, Jake puso la radio un poco y oímos música y algunas noticias de la emisora. También oímos que le mandaban mensajes al móvil y ella los miraba antes de contestar con una agilidad pasmosa para ser una mujer que hasta que reveló lo del bunker-casa lo más novedoso que tenía era el horno de finales de los 60.

"Jake, si no te importa déjame primero en el hospital de Port Angels." Le dijo Laki.

"¿Y eso?" Le dijimos los dos casi a la vez.

"Un conocido ha tenido un accidente, quiero pasarme a verle." Afirmó.

Una vez más, aquello nos olió raro a los dos y Jacob intentó sonsacarle, pero, una vez más, ella demostró que era misión imposible intentar sonsacarle nada que no quisiera decir ella misma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"¿Segura que es aquí?" Me dijo Seth cuando llegamos al hospital.

"Sí, claro." Afirmé suavemente. "Habitación 207, planta 2ª."

No podía creérmelo, habían vencido a 'King', eso significaba que solo quedábamos 'Ace' y yo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegamos a la habitación vimos que no estaba solo.

"Disculpe, interrogatorio policial." Nos dijo un agente.

"Eh, Joel, les conozco." Le dijo el jefe Swan. "¿Se puede saber qué hacéis vosotros aquí?"

"Venimos a visitar a mi amigo." Le dije yo. "Acabo de enterarme que estaba en el hospital. Un amigo común me avisó y me apeteció pasarme a ver cómo estaba. ¿Se ha metido en líos?"

"El señor Arthur Miller es sospechoso de pertenecer a unas bandas callejeras que andan dando problemas por ahí." Afirmó el otro agente con placa de jefe que supuse que era el jefe de aquella ciudad.

"¡Oh, Arty!" Le dije aparentando sorpresa. "¡No me digas que otra vez han vuelto a intentar atracarte y has vuelto a decir que fue en una pelea contra tres tipos en un bar!. ¡Me prometisteis que no volveríais a contar esas mentiras para haceros los machotes!"

"Vamos, vamos, nena." Me dijo desde la cama. "No te preocupes, estos señores no han venido aquí a acusarme. Ya les he dicho que tuve un pequeño problema con un tipo y que esto me lo hice en un pequeño accidente. El tipo me atropelló y se dio a la fuga."

Sí, sus vendajes no dejaban lugar a dudas, además de la paliza que me habían dicho, alguien le había atropellado, podría pasar porque le habían atropellado sin más.

"¡Ay, no!" Le dije metiéndome en mi papel de 'pobre chica amiga del paciente' y cubriéndome la boca. "¡Por amor de dios, ya verás como pille al que te lo ha hecho!"

"Vamos, vamos, será mejor que esperemos fuera." Me dijo Seth tirando de mí hacia fuera. "Lo sentimos Charlie."

"No pasa nada, luego salgo a hablar con vosotros tres." Nos dijo.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta tras nosotros volví a poner mi gesto usual mientras me deslizaba por la pared para sentarme contra la pared en el suelo.

"¿Y toda esa farsa?" Me dijo Jacob.

"Me preocupa mi amigo, eso es todo." Afirmé. "Lo del accidente parecía verdad."

"Ya, pero es demasiado femenino para ti." Me dijo Jacob. "Dabas miedo, en serio."

"Si soy femenina porque soy femenina y si no lo soy porque no lo soy. A ver si os ponéis de acuerdo todos." Le dije pensando un poco en algún tipo de reconstrucción de los hechos.

'Ace' me había dicho que había habido pelea con 'King', un tipo. Supuestamente, había podido escapar del combate por los pelos pero había perdido el anillo y le habían dejado inservible por una temporadita.

Me había extrañado que no hubiesen apuntado a 'Fang', pero tal y como estaban las cosas podía ver quiénes estaban escalando puestos tan rápidamente y me preocupaba que estuviesen esas 'personas' y 'chupasangres' en unos puestos tan altos del ranking.

"Tranquila, seguro que todo se soluciona." Me dijo Seth.

Le miré, él sabía lo de los coches y mi relación con las carreras ilegales, de lo de 'King' no sabía nada.

"**Lo siento, pero me preocupa que le hayan dejado tan malherido**." Le susurré en quileute poniéndome un dedo en los labios horizontalmente y mirando al techo. "**Me preocupa más quién lo ha hecho. Si le ha ganado os aseguro que no creo que sea muy normal.**"

"**¿Estás insinuando que podrían ser vampiros o de los nuestros?**" Me dijo Seth un poco sorprendido pero ocultándolo.

"**Me temo que sí.**" Me dijo. "**Hay chupasangres en la zona, podrían haber sido ellos. Ya sabes, los Cullen. Son 5, podrían haber sido ellos perfectamente, creo que había uno pacifista, pero el resto son más bien agresivos.**"

"**No creo que hayan sido ellos.**" Nos dijo Jacob. "**De todas formas… ¿Por qué hablamos así?**"

"**No creo que sea seguro hablar de estos temas cuando hay gente normal por ahí rondando.**" Le dije. "**Y cuando aquí no es que huela del todo a medicamentos.**"

"**Yo solo huelo a cosas normales.**" Me dijo Jacob tras oler como Seth el aire.

"**Hay una traza de olor a desodorante.**" Afirmé.

"**Alguien limpio ¿y?**" Me dijeron.

"**¿Quién de aquí necesita tapar su olor con desodorante?**" Les dije.

"**Er… ¿cualquiera que sude bastante?**" Me dijo Jacob. "**No es tan raro.**"

"**Aún así, me suena ese olor.**" Afirmé en mis trece.

Si había un momento perfecto para que se abriese la puerta no podían haberlo elegido mejor, se abrió la puerta de la sala donde estaba 'King' y salió Charlie cortando nuestra discusión sobre aquello que no llevaba a ningún lado porque no podía decir la verdad de lo que había olido.

"Ah, menos mal que estabais aquí." Nos dijo cerrando la puerta. "Veréis, como nos conocemos, James, el jefe Williams." Se corrigió. "El jefe Williams me ha pedido que os interrogue yo."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté fingiendo preocupación.

"Tranquila, es solo que hay algo en su testimonio que no acaba de cuadrarnos." Me dijo Charlie rascándose la cabeza. "Quiero decir… ese hombre estaba fichado en la jefatura por varios incidentes, no me cuadra que de pronto él pase a ser la víctima."

Así que lo de los antecedentes era cierto. Bueno, nadie era perfecto, ni los santos.

"¿Fichado?" Dije intentando sonar confusa. "¿Cómo que fichado?"

"¿Te lo digo y me dices tú lo que sabes de ese hombre?" Me dijo Charlie.

"Sí, claro." Asentí.

Si pensaba que me chupaba el dedo iba listo. Lo de 'poli bueno y poli malo' lo habíamos puesto de moda 'Troyano' y yo. Lograría que me dijese todos los antecedentes y luego yo le diría lo que me diese la gana.

"Tiene antecedentes de haber pasado noches por peleas, estuvo acusado de casi matar a varias personas en diferentes momentos, tiene antecedentes de violencia…" Me dijo.

Ya, era consciente, todos los que estábamos allí éramos en cierto modo violentos, solo que en ese sentido, nosotros éramos más bien la policía de las peleas, los 4 campeones, tres ahora que le habían quitado el título y anillo al de Seattle.

"Y eso es todo." Me dijo. "Ahora vuestro turno."

"Yo no lo conozco." Dijo Jacob. "¿Seth?"

"Lo siento." Dijo él. "Tampoco le conozco."

"Es uno de mis mejores clientes." Le dije yo. "Viene casi semanalmente a lavar su coche en el garaje donde trabajo. Es un amigo mío, no sé… me ha invitado a varias birritas fuera, a veces suelo salir por ahí algunas noches con él y unos amigos suyos…"

"Entonces sabrías lo de los antecedentes." Me dijo.

"No es algo que se comente entre cervezas." Le conté. "Pero no hubiese dicho que fuese peligroso, es… no sé, no parece mal tipo… un poco agresivo si se le toca las narices pero… bueno, como todos."

"Así que le has visto enfadado." Me dijo Charlie.

"Un poco." Acepté.

"¿Y si te digo que es sospechoso de tomar parte en una serie de pelas ilegales?" Me dijo. "La última hará como 4 noches."

"No, imposible, hace 4 noches estaba haciéndome un favor." Le dije sin dudar.

"¿Un favor?" Me dijo. "Sí, claro. ¿Y qué tipo de favor?"

"Buscando a una persona." Le dije captando la atención de Seth y Jacob. "Últimamente tengo mucho trabajo en la reserva, así que le pedí que me buscase a alguien, que preguntase por ahí, que…"

"¿Qué sacase esa información a golpes?" Me dijo Charlie Swan.

Cabía la posibilidad, si fuese con algún tipo de 'mala persona'.

"¡¿Qué?!" Le dije fingiendo estar confusa y sorprendida.

"Vale, deduzco que no eras consciente de eso." Me dijo. "¿Tampoco crees que sea mentira lo que dijo del accidente?"

"¿Y por qué iba a mentirnos con lo del accidente?" Le dije. "¿Qué…?"

"Charlie, jefe Swan." Le dijo el otro jefe de policía corrigiéndose cuando nos vio allí. "Creo que ya tengo todo lo que venía a buscar."

"¿Podemos pasar ya a ver al enfermo?" Les pregunté.

"Sí, pero creo que necesita reposo." Nos dijo el otro jefe de policía.

"Solo quiero comprobar que está bien." Afirmé.

Me miró de arriba abajo y pareció evaluarme hasta que al final pareció no encontrar nada raro en mí y asintió.

"Jacob, me gustaría haceros unas preguntas." Le dijo Charlie a los chicos.

"Ve entrando, enseguida entramos nosotros." Me dijo Seth.

Asentí, podía imaginarme que lo que les iban a preguntar no era algo que precisamente quisieran que yo me enterase. Claro que yo tampoco quería que ellos se enterasen de lo que hablábamos dentro de la sala.

"Eh, nena." Me saludó 'King' desde la cama.

Le hice un gesto de silencio y entonces saqué mi móvil para buscar en los programas el inhibidor de ondas.

"Lo siento, he sentido que alguien que no debería haber por aquí." Le dije. "Y tampoco me fío demasiado de la policía. Apostaría a que…" Dije cogiéndole la caja de bombones para pinchar los bombones uno a uno hasta encontrar un micro bajo el culo del adorno en el centro de la caja y sacarlo con los dedos llenos de chocolate.

"Malditos cerdos…" Dijo 'King'.

"Es su trabajo, como el nuestro es asegurarnos que las cosas no se salen de madre." Afirmé haciéndolo polvo en mi mano para tirarlo a la basura. "¿Qué les has contado?"

"Que un tipo me atacó y luego me atropellaron y el conductor se dio a la fuga." Me dijo.

"¿Y la verdad?" Le dije.

"Esa, un tipo me atacó y luego me atropellaron y se dieron a la fuga." Afirmó. "Solo que el tipo que me atacó… no sé, era demasiado raro. Tenía la mirada que daba miedo, como… no sé, llevaba lentillas, eso seguro, tenía los ojos que de pronto se le pusieron amarillos como un animal."

Especial, no cabía duda.

"¿Podrías darme una descripción más aproximada?" Le dije.

"Alto, mediana edad como de 28 a 30 años, bastante fuerte, con cara de mala ostia…" Me dijo. "Oh, y llevaba unas joyas muy raras."

Si con la descripición se me había ido poniendo los pelos de los brazos de punta, no metafóricamente hablando sino de verdad, físicamente, con aquello ya no me cupo duda.

"Un pendiente con una pluma y un collar de colmillos animales." Le dije suavemente.

"¡Sí!" Me dijo.

Lycaon…

"¿Le conoces?" Añadió.

"Sí, es el tipo que me ha ido siguiendo." Afirmé. "Dios… ¿es que no va a parar hasta que me atrape?"

"Eh, tranquila." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano. "Somos fuertes, avisaré al resto en cuanto pueda para que tengan cuidado y si hace falta le diremos a alguien que haga un retrato y se encarguen de que todo el mundo sepa que ese tipo no es bienvenido."

"No lo entiendes 'King'." Le dije. "Ese tipo es peligroso, no va a parar hasta que tenga lo que busca, hasta que me tenga a mí. No debería haber venido aquí. Lo único que he hecho es atraer al demonio hasta aquí." Afirmé clavándome las uñas en la palma al apretar aún más los puños sin ser consciente de ello.

"Eh, nena, cálmate, por favor." Me dijo cogiéndome del brazo con el brazo bueno. "Haremos lo que haga falta, pero nadie se va a meter conti…"

"No lo entiendes." Le dije. "Ese tipo no es un cualquiera, está a mi nivel o incluso más."

"Es imposible que haya alguien que esté a un nivel superior al tuyo." Me dijo.

"Créeme, hay gente que está a mi nivel." Le dije preocupada. "Si viniesen…"

Un momento, el olor… había crecido. Me quedé bloqueada y dejé la frase colgando.

"Ey, nena, qué te pasa." Me dijo 'King'. "Nena, dime algo."

"King, vas a tener que hacerme un favor." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Dinos Charlie." Le dije en cuanto Laki cerró la puerta de la sala. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Las cosas se están complicando." Nos dijo. "¿Sabéis ya algo del tipo que…?"

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Le dijo Seth.

"Yo se lo dije, Seth." Le dije. "Solo le pasé algunos datos."

"**Laki nos dijo que no le dijésemos nada**." Me dijo en quileute bien molesto. "**Ella no quería meterle a él también en esto.**"

"**No digas tonterías.**" Le dije igualmente. "**Ya le ha metido, nos ha metido a todos. Si cabe la posibilidad de que vayan a por Charlie entonces sí que tiene que decirle algo.**"

"**Vamos a pillar a ese desgraciado.**" Me dijo.

"**¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde anda.**" Le dije. "**El olor no le deja acercarse siquiera a Forks, pero es que tampoco ha aparecido por ningún otro lado.**"

Le vi dudar, y cuando por fin parecía ir a contarme algo…

"Disculpen." Nos dijo el tipo saliendo con las escayolas y sujetándose al marco de la puerta. "Esto… a ver si me sale bien…" Afirmó antes de carraspear mientras entre Charlie y yo le cogíamos antes de que tuviese otro accidente. "**Chicos, tenéis que voltar a cosa, yo voy a… regi… regre… regresar,** eso es, **yo voy a regresar a casa sola.**" Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije sujetándole mejor cuando se tambaleó en nuestros brazos.

"Pues lo que me han dicho que diga." Afirmó.

"Es que no tiene sentido." Le dije. "¿Ya sabes lo que decías?"

"Lo que me dijeron que os dijese." Afirmó.

"**Chicos, tenéis que volver a casa, yo voy regresar a casa sola.**" Le dijo Seth.

"¡Eso es!" Dijo divertido. "Dios mío, es que soy demasiado mayor para andarme con lo de recitar trabalenguas."

"¿Qué ha dicho?" Dijo Charlie.

"Charlie, tienes que volver a casa." Le dijo Seth temblando de cabeza a los pies.

"Seth, qué te pasa." Le dijo Charlie.

"Seth, tranquilízate." Le dije.

"**Laki se ha ido a buscar a ese tipo.**" Afirmó mirándome y soltándose de mi agarre. "**¡No me digas que me tranquilice cuando se ha ido a buscar a ese malnacido que la anda persiguiendo!**"

"**¿Y qué vas a hacer?**" Le dije. "**¿Vas a trasformarte en este hospital, delante de todos? Y luego qué. No puedes exponerte así.**"

"**Pues no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ese demente la encuentra y…**" Me dijo Seth.

"**No, ella le va a encontrar a él.**" Le dije. "Charlie, deberías volver a casa. Las cosas… las cosas se van a poner un poco feas por aquí. Nosotros vamos a intentar impedir que algo pase."

"Si las cosas se van a poner feas…"

"Confía en nosotros." Le dije sujetando a Seth como podía. "Vete a casa y ciérrate dentro; no abras a nadie que no conozcas. O mejor." Le dije recordando la casa de Laki y sus… condiciones. "Seth, tu madre está en casa de Laki ¿no? Charlie, por qué no te pasas por allí. Podrías echarles un ojo a las chicas, Sue está con ellas por precaución, pero…"

¡Crash!

De pronto oímos unos cristales rompiéndose y vimos a Laki rodando por el pasillo antes de levantarse al golpear la pared desde un cuarto de unos pacientes que gritaron. Se levantó y rompió el botón de alarma de incendios del hospital que comenzó a rugir antes de salir corriendo de nuevo a la habitación donde oímos golpes.

"¡Seth!" Le grité. "Charlie, regresa a la reserva, deprisa, por favor." Le dije antes de salir corriendo para perseguirles y lograr ver a Seth saltando por la ventana, del 5 piso.

Me acerqué y vi cómo además de cristales había sangre.

"Laki y…" Dije oliendo la sangre. "¿Quién…?"

Vi a Seth salir corriendo buscando un rastro y salté para ir a cogerle.

"¡Están llendo a las afueras!" Me dijo.

"Las afueras en un lugar perfecto." Afirmé.

Si era en las afueras, podríamos trasformarnos a voluntad.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"Al final has vuelto a aparecer, pequeña." Me dijo 'Lycaon' sonriendo feliz cuando me pilló por fin a las afueras de la ciudad. "No sabes cuánto me has hecho sufrir teniendo que perseguirte hasta este lugar alejado de la mano de dios."

"Yo no soy la pequeña de nadie." Le dije enfadada. "Y menos aún tuya, 'Lycaon'."

"Vamos cielito… No seas así." Me dijo. "Sabes que tú y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos. No puedes estar sin mí y yo tampoco sin tí. Eres mi compañera, por siempre jamás…"

Sentí cómo me iba llenando de rabia, como siguiésemos así acabaría estallando y no quería eso.

"Nunca más me vuelvas a hablar así. " Le dije siseando. "¿Me oyes? Yo no soy ni tu compañera, ni soy tu cielín, ni quiero tener nada más que ver contigo, nunca mas, ¿me oyes?"

Entonces comenzó a reírse, como un loco, como cuando algo le hacía gracia y le divertía a la vez.

"Por eso siempre me has gustado." Me dijo. "Tienes chispa y eres realmente buena luchando. Eres la mejor."

"Porque soy la única que conoces." Le dije suspirando. "Además, tu nuca me has caído tan bien. Eres un machista, racista y misógino y encima siempre te daba igual lo que yo tuviese que contarte, no te importa un pepino lo que yo tuviese que decir o contar."

"Oh, ya. Es que nunca tenías nada interesante." Me dijo. "Además, ya tenías a todos esos mariquitas de subordinados."

"Eres un maleducado." Le dije. "¿No sabes tratar mejor a la gente, o qué? Eres un maldito animal, por eso me alejé de ti. Venían a por mí y tenía que huir, además, tú mismo me dijiste que me fuese."

Entonces me pilló de nuevo, aunque me revolví, él era un macho, era más fuerte que yo aunque yo me hubiese entrenado para ponerme al mismo nivel de fuerza que el resto y fuese tan fuerte o más que el resto; sin embargo, él era el alfa y por tanto, su fuerza era claramente mayor que yo y me sujetó contra el suelo como me había hecho tantas veces antes.

"Ah… me encanta cuando te pones así, cielito." Me dijo sujetándome con más fuerza y robándome un beso. "Sabes cómo me pone cuando me intentas apartar…"

Encima de animal de bellota y bestia era un maldito abusador, de enemigos, de niños, de mí…

Me escalofríe al recordar el pasado.

"¡Sueltame, por favor!" Le dije. "¡No quiero, suéltame!"

"Grita perrita, grita para mí…" Me dijo soltándome el aliento en el cuello mientras forcejeaba por mantenerme allí abajo. "Oh… tú sí que sabes cómo excitarme, nena."

Intenté soltarme, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me rompiese la ropa rasgándola entre sus dedos.

"¡Soc…!" Comencé a gritar.

¡Clonc!

Oí ruidos de pelea, algo había golpeado a 'Lycaon' en pleno cráneo. No le harían casi nada salvo dejarlo sin sentido; y eso si el golpe había sido comparable al de un coche a 120 kilómetros por hora chocando contra un muro de ladrillos.

¡Clonc!

¡Clonc!

¡Clonc!

Tres golpes seguidos y noté cómo todo había acabado.

"¡Laki!" Oí llamarme a Seth. "¡¿Estás bien?!"

"¡Seth!" Le grité llorando y abrazándole.

"Tranquila, estás bien." Me dijo Jacob. "Tranquila, todo ha pasado, estás bien. Estamos aquí…"

"Tranquila, estás bien." Me dijo una voz que conocía bastante bien acercándose. "Ya me he encargado de alejar a 'Lycaon' con tus amigos... Lamento haber tardado tanto…"

"Jaques…" Murmuré soltando a Seth para hacerle de escudo.

"Cuidado, 'Luky', cariño." Me dijo echándome por encima su chaqueta. "Ese bestia te ha arrancado la ropa."

"No te voy a dejar que os acerquéis a ellos." Le dije.

"No me interesan, somos todos 'hermanos'." Afirmó. "Solo he venido a protegerte, pero lamento haber llegado tan tarde. Debería haberte encontrado antes que él."

"Laki, este tipo te ha salvado." Me dijo Jacob desnudo como Seth y tapándose sus partes púdicas por lo que señaló a 'Jaques' con la cabeza. "Casi deja inconsciente a ese tipo y nos ha ayudado a hacerle huir."

"¿Jaques?" Murmuré.

"Será mejor que salgamos de aquí ya mismo." Me dijo tras asentir. "Deberíais coger tu coche e iros a casa. Yo os escoltaré para asegurarme de que ese animal no vuelva a ponerte un dedo encima hasta que estés aseguro."

No podía acabar de fiarme de él puesto que venía del mismo sitio que 'Lycaon', aunque 'Jaques' me había caído mejor que el resto, era uno de los que sí me habían escuchado y me habían considerado una igual en vez de una hembra como 'Lycaon' y bastantes otros.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24: JAQUES ROULET. **

(Voz de Charlie)

"Madre mía…" Oí a Emily decir mientras se paseaba de arriba abajo por el piso. "¿Y si les pasa algo?"

"Emily, debemos tener fe." Le dijo Sue mientras me servía otra taza de café. "Hay que ser fuertes."

"No os preocupéis, yo os protegeré." Afirmé suavemente en un tono reconfortante. "Aunque con esta fortaleza no sé si será necesario. No sabía yo que se pudieran tener tantas medidas de seguridad en una sola casa."

"Nosotros tampoco." Afirmó Sue. "Pero es una suerte que nuestra Laki tuviese la idea de proteger su casa."

Protección era algo demasiado… ligero para designar aquél lugar.

Paredes que parecían ser normales pero en el interior estaban blindadas, medidas de seguridad antes de abrir la puerta, complejos rituales para abrir la más mínima puerta… lo que estaba claro era que Laki había sacado demasiado de su 'anterior vida' como cuerpo de elite, y no solo las licencias de posesión del arsenal que debía tener oculto por toda la casa sino también las medidas de seguridad.

Me había fijado mejor cuando volví allí, aunque no me había seguido nadie, no pude evitar pensar que había sido afortunado de que así fuese solo con observar aquel lugar que parecía no sobresalir en ningún punto del resto de casas que había por la reserva.

Era de construcción similar, casa prefabricada bien asentada en el terreno, con un patio trasero y un bonito porche delantero y un tendedero, fuente de agua a tracción de manivela, mesa y sillas de madera en el patio y porche traseros. La construcción se completaba con un granero un los anexos a este así como una pequeña caseta donde según las mujeres había carne secándose y adobándose.

No era una casa que pudiese llamar la atención, era realmente ordinaria y común, igual al resto y a la vez con ese puntillo especial.

Sin embargo, cuando regresé de Port Angels a petición de los chicos de Sue y Billie, me había fijado en que sí había algo que llamaba la atención y eran los conductos de tuberías de gas, o mejor dicho, la falta de ellos; y los cables de la luz y teléfono, en vez de por postes, le entraban en casa de tierra.

No era igual al resto y debería haberme dado cuenta antes.

"Charlie." Me llamó Sue. "¿Estás bien?"

"Lo siento, estaba pensando." Afirmé.

"Creo que ha venido alguien." Dijo Kim mientras oíamos voces fuera. "¡Ah, han vuelto!" Afirmó mientras todas se asomaban a una especie de pantallita junto a la barra americana que separaba la cocina del salón, por la zona de la cocina.

"¿De dónde narices habéis sacado eso?" Les dije inclinándome sobre sus cabezas para ver la pantalla donde, efectivamente, había aparecido en un punto el culo del coche de la dueña de la casa y donde pudimos ver a Jacob saltando a la parte trasera del mismo y luego ante la cámara. "Vaya, o sea, que también tiene cámaras de vigilancia."

Entonces oímos ruidos de pelea fuera y corrieron hacia la puerta, solo que en lugar de abrirla, Kim tocó un resorte y abrió una especie de ventanuco imperceptible en la puerta y pudimos ver que el resto de chicos acaban de rodear el vehículo, más bien, algo allí mientras les oíamos gruñir y hablar en quileute entre ellos y con los que venían en el coche.

"Em." Le llamó Quil viniendo a la puerta y llamando a la misma antes de decirles algo en quileute.

"¿Qué pasa?" Les dije.

"Kim y Rachel van a buscar una manta, Emily y yo vamos a preparar algo de infusión de hierbas relajantes." Me dijo Sue mientras oíamos rugir algo a Laki haciendo que algunos, Paul, Sam, Embry y Quil, creo, le contestasen de no muy buenas maneras antes de que pudiese oír unos golpes en carne y oyésemos tocar a la puerta suavemente.

"Cuidado Charlie." Me dijo Kim viniendo a toquetear por todos lados junto a la puerta hasta que consiguió poder girar el picaporte mientras la hija de Billie llegaba con una manta abierta en brazos.

"Os he dicho que le dejéis en paz." Oí decir a Laki muy enfadada, casi furiosa.

"¡Laki, por amor de dios!" Dijeron la hija de Billie y Kim rodeándola con los brazos y cubriéndola con la manta casi de cabeza a pies.

"Rachel, que se siente y se tome un poco de infusión." Le dijo Jacob suavemente antes de decirle algo más en quileute y que ellas le preguntasen algo que contestó haciéndolas cubrirse la boca asustadas antes de que Laki le intentase tirar una patada y le gruñese algo más que enfadada.

"Charlie." Me saludó como dándose cuenta de que estaba allí.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije.

"Sí, digamos que he tenido algo más que una palabritas con el tipo que me seguía." Me dijo sujetándose la manta por los hombros sin dejar ver nada.

Entonces oímos unos ruidos fuera y se volvió a girar en la puerta para gritarles algo en quileute a los de fuera.

"¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?" Le dije.

"Que quieren usar brutalidad policial contra alguien que no está muy claro qué papel tiene en todo esto." Me dijo. "¡Eh, que os he dicho que le dejéis en paz!"

"Laki, haz el favor de entrar de una vez." Le dijo Emily tirando de ella. "Ven a sentarte, tienes que calmarte un poco."

"Yo estoy tope calmada." Afirmó ella. "¿Me ves que esté afectada? No estoy afectada." Afirmó antes de correr a la puerta donde la pude parar yo mientras rugía algo por el hueco a los de fuera.

"Dios mío." Dije aguantando el enviste de la chica. "¿Pero qué le dais a esta mujer, espinacas e higado?"

"Digamos que tiene mucha fuerza para ser una chica." Me dijo Sue mientras ella seguía gritándoles a los chicos que le estaban contestando con voz nada agradable tampoco.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"**Hey, abrid hueco, emergencia femenina.**" Les dije al resto de manada que se nos acaban de acercar un poco abrochándose los pantalones mientras entraban a la vista.

"**Jake, no tiene gracia ¿sabías?**" Me dijo Seth molesto mientras cubría a Laki con su chaqueta como podía y el tipo de antes estaba K.O. sujetándose la nariz y enterrándola en los sacos viejos y mohosos de la parte trasera del Chevy de Laki.

"**Eh.**" Nos llamó Sam. "**¿Qué ha pasado? Charlie ha venido aquí y nos ha dicho que le habíais mandado esconderse en la casa y proteger a las chicas.**"

"**El acosador, Laki pilló su rastro y se fue sola a llevárselo fuera de la ciudad.**" Les dije mientras Seth la ayudaba a salir del coche.

"**Dios, tiene una pinta horrible.**" Dijo Embry.

"**¿Te has mirado hoy al espejo, Embry?**" Le dijo ella casi mordiendo.

"**El tipo la pilló y creemos que intentó forzarla por lo que nos ha dicho el pavo-caput de ahí atrás.**" Les dije señalando al tipo que estaba con la cara enterrada en los sacos. "**Necesita descansar un poco y calmarse.**"

"**¡No necesito calmarme!**" Dijo ella. "**¡Estoy perfectamente bien!**"

Entonces Quil fue a la puerta mientras Seth peleaba con Laki hasta acabar cogiéndola en brazos a pesar de que ella intentó zafarse.

"Em." Le llamó Quil llegando a la puerta y llamando a la misma antes de seguir en quileute. "**Taparla con una manta o que se cambie o algo. Jake dice que casi la violan, así que necesitará calmarse un poco.**"

"¿Qué pasa?" Les dijo Charlie.

"**Os dije que la tía esta nos traería problemas.**" Murmuró Paul.

"**Lo que me cuesta creerme es que haya nadie que sin estar improntado quiera tocarle un pelo con lo animal y borde que es.**" Murmuró Embry.

"**¡Paul y Embry, estáis muertos!**" Nos gritó Laki. "**¡Como salga os juro que os mataré yo misma, con estas manos!**"

"**¡Eh, Laki, tranquilizate quieres!**" Le dijo Sam intentando parecer calmado cuando su voz dejaba entrever que estaba enfadado por algo.

"**¡Estoy bien, no necesito ni descansar ni calmarme ni leches!**" Le gritó ella.

"**Pues como no te calmes aquí tienes un tipo que no va a tener inconvenientes en darte unas patadas.**" Le dijo Paul antes de que le pasase zumbando el gato del coche haciéndole un corte en el hombro que le comenzó a sangrar mientras al resto salvo a Seth y a mí nos golpeaban lo que había por ahí tirado cerca de los sacos del coche. Oímos arcadas y entonces supe de dónde había salido todo, sobre todo cuando Paul descubrió al tipo allí y fue a darle y yo intenté interceptarle mientras Seth con Laki en brazos intentando soltarse llamaba suavemente a la puerta de la casa.

"Os he dicho que le dejéis en paz." Gritó Laki furiosa bajándose de brazos de Seth que por suerte la retuvo de venir a por Paul.

"¡Laki, por amor de dios!" Dijeron mi hermana y Kim rodeándola con los brazos y cubriéndola con la manta casi de cabeza a pies.

"Rachel, que se siente y se tome un poco de infusión." Le dije suavemente. "**Creemos que el tipo y ella se pelearon, tenía cortes y estaba en un estado de conmoción bastante grave.**"

"**¿Cómo que la ha atacado?**" Me preguntó mi hermana.

"**La intentaron violar, o eso creemos por lo que nos ha dicho el tipo extraño.**" Les dije provocando que se cubriesen la boca asustadas antes de que Laki me intentase tirar una patada.

"**Te dije que no te inventases cosas, las has vuelto a preocupar, animal, insensible y cromañón.**" Me gruñó casi siseando de rabia antes de que Seth y las chicas la hiciesen entrar de nuevo.

La vi actuar normal en cuanto se dio cuenta que Charlie estaba allí, hablando con él y justo entonces oí que Paul estaba volviendo a intentar pegarle patadas al tipo derribado en la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

"**Estoy con Paul, vamos a sacarle a este la verdad a tortas.**" Sugirió Embry.

"**¡EH, CABRONES, OS HE DICHO QUE LE DEJÉIS EN PAZ, ANIMALES CUADRÚPEDOS!**" Les gritó Laki.

"**Laki, ya está.**" Le dije mientras todos parecían recular un poco y dejaban en paz al tipo.

"¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?" Le dijo Charlie.

"Que quieren usar brutalidad policial contra alguien que no está muy claro qué papel tiene en todo esto." Le contestó ella. "¡Eh, que os he dicho que le dejéis en paz!" Volvió a gritar.

"Laki, haz el favor de entrar de una vez." Le dijo Emily tirando de ella antes de entornar la puerta. "Ven a sentarte, tienes que calmarte un poco."

"Yo estoy tope calmada." Afirmó ella. "¿Me ves que esté afectada? No estoy afectada." Afirmó antes de correr a la puerta donde Charlie la pudo parar antes de que saltase para ir a por los del coche. "**¡Como se os ocurra ponerle un dedo encima otra vez os juro que salgo yo y os lo devuelvo por cien!**"

"Dios mío." Dijo Charlie aguantando el enviste de Laki. "¿Pero qué le dais a esta mujer, espinacas e higado?"

"Digamos que tiene mucha fuerza para ser una chica." Le dijo Sue mientras ella seguía gritándoles al resto que le estaban contestando con voz nada agradable tampoco.

"**¡¡EH, OS HE DICHO QUE LE DEJÉIS EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ, PEDAZO ANIMALES!!**" Les gritaba ella. "**¡Ya veréis en cuanto me suelten un poco, me las vais a pagar todas!**"

"**Anda, cállate un poco.**" Le dijo Sam. "**¿No decías que no querías que estuviese la puerta abierta mucho rato?**"

"**¡Que no maltratéis a ese hombre!**" Les gritó antes de que se cerrase la puerta.

"**Joder, que espíritu tiene la tía.**" Dijo Jared. "**Paul. ¿Estás bien?**"

"**Sí, la puñetera herida se ha cerrado ya.**" Afirmó retirándose el pañuelo del cuello donde la herida se le había convertido en un corte. "**¿Se puede saber cómo es posible que ese hijo de perra haya sido capaz de tirarnos nada?**"

"**Creo que es un licántropo.**" Les dije. "**Como nosotros.**"

"Como vosotros no." Dijo el tipo casi sin voz.

"**Entiendes lo que decímos.**" Le dije. "**¿Hablas quileute?**"

"No, no hablo eso." Me dijo entre arcadas. "Pero Fortuna me enseñó a saber cuándo lo hablan."

"**Yo creo que no hay que fiarse de él.**" Afirmó Quil mirándole.

"¿Se puede saber por qué seguías a Laki?" Le pregunté.

"¿A Luky?" Dijo. "Es una vieja conocida, solo intentaba ayudarla." Afirmó entre arcadas de nuevo.

"**Está fingiendo.**" Afirmó Embry sin alterarse.

"**Yo diría que las arcadas son verdad.**" Afirmó Jared. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

El tipo entonces sacudió la cabeza y tosió.

"Ese olor…" Dijo. "Fortuna hizo muy bien en apestar todo con él. No nos hemos podido acercar siquiera…" Afirmó tosiendo como un loco y casi vomitando de nuevo.

"**Laki dijo que el que le perseguía no podía respirar este olor.**" Afirmó Sam con dudas. "**Podría ser el tipo que la acosaba.**"

"**No creo que lo sea.**" Negué yo. "**Cuando llegamos había dos, se peleaban y Laki dijo que el acosador no podría ni acercarse por el olor, a este le deja inutilizado, pero parece soportarlo.**"

"Eh, tú." Le dijo Quil. "¿Por qué no os habéis podido acercar?"

"Porque huele a chupasangres." Afirmó para vomitar bilis. "Si a vosotros os resulta molesto, a nosotros nos hace enfermar, a nadie le gusta enfermar, menos si se puede evitar." Añadió antes de volver a vomitar.

Oímos rugir dentro de casa y al cabo de medio minuto, salió Charlie con lo que parecía una mascarilla médica como la que llevaba Laki cuando estaba por allí.

"Tened, será mejor que le dejéis ponerse esto." Dijo pasándole la mascarilla.

"Aún no sabemos si es peligroso o no." Le dijo Sam.

"Lo sé, pero… supongo que preferiréis esto a que salga ella misma." Nos dijo señalando a la ventana donde pudimos ver a Seth con Laki mirándonos ella con una cara que no presagiaba nada bueno. "Afirma que está bien y que lo que le acabaría de curar sería mataros a todos los que estáis dándole patadas al chico."

"Jaques." Nos dijo el tipo incorporándose un poco con la mascarilla puesta. "Me llamo Jaques Roulet. Y no soy el tal 'acosador' que buscáis, al contrario, yo lo único que he hecho ha sido proteger a 'Luky'." Afirmó sacando una pequeña foto donde se veía a Laki con la coleta más larga y con una fecha de hacía mucho tiempo como si hubiese sido tomada con una cámara de vigilancia de algún lado, bajo la cual, escrito a mano con letra muy pulcra y algo antigua venía escrito el nombre.

"Pero esto está mal escrito." Le dijimos.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo mirándola.

"Sí, no es Luky sino Laki." Le dije.

"Eso es lo que pone." Dijo él. "Lu-ky."

((.- El inglés 'Luky' se pronuncia /l^ki/, o sea, como Laki que también se pronuncia / l^ki /, leído 'laki'.))

"No, no, se escribe diferente." Afirmó Quil. "L-A-K-I."

"Oh, vaya." Dijo. "Entonces escogió un mote medido hasta el último milímetro."

"¿Qué?" Le dije. "¿Acaso la llamáis 'Luky'?"

"Sí, bueno, la llamamos 'Fortuna', pero claro, creo que es la traducción de su nombre." Nos dijo rascándose la cabeza. "Por cierto el de las patadas ha sido…"

"Oh, sí." Dijo Charlie. "También me dijo que te dijese algo así como '_Laissez les enfants tranquilles, sont des «frères» et ne sont pas habitués à nos méthodes._' (Deja a los chavales en paz, son 'hermanos' y no están acostumbrados a nuestros métodos.) O algo así."

"Sí, lo has dicho a la perfección." Afirmó el tipo mirándole. "Y acabas de salvarle el culo a alguno o varios de estos garrulos."

"Como que sabes a quiénes era." Le dijo Paul.

"Tú… y tú… y tú…" Dijo señalándole a él, luego a Embry y a Quil con una navaja suiza salida de no se sabía dónde. "Tú yo diría que también." Afirmó señalando a Sam. "Pero bueno, si 'Laki' lo dice… ya está, os salva el cuello y punto." Añadió plegándola y guardándola de nuevo en su bolsillo atada a una cadena.

Parecidos incluso en gestos, increíble; igual lo de que eran amigos era cierto.

"¿Puedo ir a hablar con ella?" Le dijo a Charlie tras hacer un gesto a la ventana donde vimos que seguían, ya no solo Seth y ella sino todas las chicas antes de que se la llevasen y Quil aún le echase una mirada más con cierto… gesto en los ojos nada bueno.

"No sé." Dijo Charlie. "Solo están dentro las mujeres, bueno, y Seth, pero ya casi es como una más de ellas. Han dicho que necesitaban rodearla de mujeres."

"Ya." Dijo el tipo con noto de no creérselo del todo. "Bueno, aún así, creo que deberíamos hablar. Me parece que querrá hablar conmigo."

"¿Y si empezáis por contarme lo que le ha pasado?" Nos dijo. "¿Quién la ha atacado?"

"Nah, eso es algo entre nosotros." Afirmó el tío tras oler disimuladamente el olor que desprendía Charlie. "Supongo que ella querrá protegerle así que… mejor quédese al margen de esto, agente."

"¿Agente?" Le dijo Charlie.

"Este hombre es el jefe de policía." Le dijo Sam.

Entonces oímos unos aullidos de lobo bajos y el tío giró un poco la cara.

"Si me disculpáis…" Nos dijo.

"Eh, eh, eh. Para el carro." Le dijo Sam. "¿A dónde te crees que vas?"

"A buscar un arbusto." Le dijo. "Odiaría que Laki me matase por orinarle el auto."

"Con la chatarra que es y lo que le gusta." Le dije yo divertido.

"Sí, una chatarra." Dijo él sonriendo divertido. "Tal y como a ella le gustan las cosas, a la vieja escuela, pero con un interior moderno y funcional. Y ahora… arbustos."

"Increíble, son tal para cual." Dijo Embry. "Apuesto a que también se baña en bolas por ahí."

"¿Habéis estado espiando a las chicas?" Nos dijo Charlie.

"¿Nosotros? No…" Dijeron todos casi a la vez.

"Digamos que la dama no se molesta mucho en ocultarse." Le dije yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Me susurró Jaques cuando me alcanzó en la ventana del cuarto de baño.

"Sí, tranquilo." Le dije de nuevo con mi voz normal.

"Eh, me gusta más tu voz normal." Me dijo sonriendo. "Es más dulce."

"Con mi voz de 'Fortuna' no hubiese podido vivir aquí." Le dije susurrando. "Ya me cuesta lo mío tener amigos debido a mi carácter como para encima añadirle la voz esa."

"A mí no me pareció que esos tipos fuesen muy de fiar." Me dijo. "Vale, te defendían a ultranza, pero… de todas formas no entiendo qué tiene que ver la voz en esto."

"Entonces cómo definirías tú esta voz ¿hum?" Le dije de nuevo con la voz de 'Fortuna'.

"Bastante más grave que esta de ahora, como de enfado y a la vez fría y dura. Pero tremendamente sexy." Me dijo suavemente y pensando para luego sonreír. "¿Y la mía?. ¿Crées que tendré problemas con mi voz aquí?"

"Masculina, suave, sensual, como una poesía recitada al oído." Le dije sonriendo de nuevo con mi voz normal. "No creo que tengas problemas a no ser que te dediques a ir por ahí conquistando corazones."

Entonces oí pasos por el pasillo.

"Shhh… luego hablamos." Le susurré de forma que solo nosotros oyésemos. "Se supone que estoy dándome un baño."

"¿Tengo que aguantarles a esos niñatos que me traten como si fuese un violador?" Me dijo suavemente.

"Solo un poco." Afirmé antes de cerrar la persiana y casi saltar a la bañera llena de agua con jabón justo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Laki." Me llamó Kim. "¿Laki, estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy mejor." Afirmé suavemente. "¿Quieres pasar?"

"Es… Seth está aquí también." Me dijo.

"La espuma me llega hasta el cuello si saco un poco los pies." Afirmé haciéndolo. "Sí, podéis pasar, los dos."

"Perdón, es…" Dijo Seth entrando y tapándose los ojos.

"Que mono." Dije sonriendo y metiéndome una uña entre los dientes mientras le veía tropezarse con el toallero de pie.

"Seth, deja de hacer el tonto chico." Le dijo Kim.

"La taza del bater está a dos palmos de tu…"

Clonc.

"Sí, mi rodilla acaba de encontrarlo." Afirmó sujetándose la rodilla donde acababa de golpearse con el retrete.

"En serio, si abres los ojos no vas a ver nada." Le dije.

"¿Te encuentras ya mejor?" Me dijo Kim.

"Sí, claro." Le dije. "Os dije que me sentía mejor, estoy en casa, con vosotras, rodeada de todo tipo de medidas de seguridad. Y tengo a un gran guardaspaldas que no se aleja de mí ni media hora." Añadí mirando a Seth que estaba mirando al techo colorado como un tomate con mis pies a unos centímetros de él, fuera de la bañera.

"Seth." Le dijo Kim sonriendo e intentando ponerse seria. "¿Te importaría salir a decirles a todos que está ya mejor?"

"Oh, y por favor, diles que entren los que quieran, pero que nuestro caballero andante entre y se siente, me gustaría hablar con él en otro momento. Y entre tú y yo… me gustaría que de paso se encargase de cargar unos cubos de agua y leche para la cocina."

"Te la puedo entrar yo." Me dijo Seth levantándose y apoyando la mano en la pared hasta darse un golpe con la banqueta en las espinillas haciéndonos reír.

"¡Seth!" Le dije riéndome. "Haz el favor de abrir los ojos, te vas a matar."

"Sí, vale." Dijo abriéndolos. "Es… lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a ver a mi hermana pero… bueno, tú no eres mi hermana."

"Tranquilo." Le dije sonriendo. "Y venga, ve a llamarles y diles a todas que no se preocupen, Kim me cuidará."

"Ahora mismo voy." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Que mono…" Murmuré sonriendo cuando salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero a Seth, le tienes loquito." Me dijo Kim.

"Lo sé." Afirmé sonriendo y cogiendo la esponja para mojarla y comenzar a frotarme un poco los brazos. "Es tan mono…"

"Oy, oy, oy… que aquí hay cotilleo." Me dijo feliz. "Va, dime la verdad. ¿A que te gusta el benjamín de la manada?"

"Bueno… no sé si el sentimiento es el mismo que tú imaginas, pero… la verdad es que sí, me gusta estar con él, es divertido y me hace sentir bien, pero me temo que no sé si podríamos hablar del 'me gusta' que vosotros decís hoy en día." Le dije divertida y manteniendo los papales.

"Pero te gusta estar con él, y te hace reír ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Asentí. "Es divertido, no sé por qué todos le llamáis 'benjamín' o cosas así. Es un buen chico."

"Eso lo sabemos todos." Me dijo. "Vale, segunda pregunta. ¿Cuándo le ves se te ilumina el día?"

"¿Qué pregunta es esa?" Le dije casi riéndome.

"Contesta a mi pregunta, cuando le ves se te ilumina el día ¿sí o no?" Me dijo seria.

"No sé, pero la verdad es que no me disgusta verle." Le dije pensando. "Y cuando viene y estoy enfadada enseguida sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor."

"¿Y si no le ves un día?" Me dijo.

"Nah, imposible." Le dije riéndome. "Seth no se pasa un día seguido alejado de mí. Parece como que no pudiese."

"Pero ¿y si no le ves?" Me insistió.

¿Si no le viese? No podía ponerme en esa situación, Seth no se había pasado un día entero alejado de mi casa, si no era por una cosa era por otra pero siempre venía. Si no venía entonces debía ser por algo grave.

"Si no le veo un día entonces sería por una de dos cosas: o está enfermo en cuyo caso probablemente le diría que se recuperase pronto." Afirmé.

"Irías a verle." Me dijo señalándome con el dedo.

"Nah, vendría el a verme, debería estar muriéndose para no venir." Afirmé.

"Vale, es… eso es cierto." Me dijo. "¿Y la segunda?"

"Mataría al malnacido que hubiese raptado a Seth." Afirmé poniéndome seria.

"Laki… das miedo…" Me dijo asustada.

"Lo siento." Afirmé.

"Tu voz…" Me dijo. "Era…"

"Lo siento, últimamente estoy un poco acatarrada." Afirmé. "Me he debido tocar la garganta sin querer."

No me había dado ni cuenta de haber cambiado de voz a mi voz que más miedo provocaba, no me había dado ni cuenta de que me había enfadado tanto, aunque supongo que nadie hubiese esperado oír aquellas palabras con mi voz normal.

Si alguien hubiese raptado a Seth yo le perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Acaso no lo acababa de decir?

Vale, me gustaba su pureza y su inocencia pero… claro, eso debía ser, seguro que me había enfadado tanto porque si le raptasen acabarían con su inocencia.

((Como que un licántropo experimentado o casi como Seth es muuuuuuuy inocente. Contando con que ha matado vampiros y arranca trozos de carne con la boca… XD))

Sí, eso debía ser.

Pero… ¿y si no era eso solo?. ¿Y si Kim llevaba razón?. ¿Y si había vuelto a caer en esa trampa que era enamorarse de un licántropo?

No, no, no y no.

No podía volver a caer. No soportaría que la persona a la que quería me volviese a hacer daño, y lo más probable es que aquel chico me volviese a hacer daño.

Ya me lo había hecho, días atrás cuando me hizo soltar a aquel 'Chupasangres Cullen' que luego había recordado que había sido parte de los que firmaran el acuerdo.

Sí, Seth estaba prohibido.

Podría ser mi amigo pero nunca podría tener mi amor.

"Ey, tenéis que venir a ver esto." Nos dijo Emily entrando y sonriendo. "Acaba de entrar el nuevo y los chicos no le quitan la vista de encima."

"Bueno, seguro que Seth le defiende." Afirmé escurriendo la esponja de nuevo tras frotarme las nuevas cicatricitas en los hombros donde 'Lycaon' me había clavado las uñas haciéndome agujeros finitos.

"Pero si Seth es el que más puesto en él tiene los ojos." Me dijo Emily.

"¡Ah, o sea que puede fiarse de unos chupasangres y no de un compañero mío!" Le dije levantándome de golpe en la bañera y tirando la esponja al agua con tanta fuerza que salpicó todo. "¡Pues se va a enterar!"

"¡Laki, no salgas desnuda!" Me dijo Kim echándome una toalla por encima mientras iba hacia la puerta que Emily tapaba por estar quieta allí mirándonos dentro.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25: PELEAS. UNA MANADA DE TRES.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Eh, tú." Llamé al tipo que había ayudado a salvar a Laki haciendo huir al acosador tras casi dejarlo inconsciente y que ahora volvía a estar operativo gracias a la mascarilla médica que Laki le había hecho llegar. "Entra, tienes que ayudar a entrar unos cubos de agua y otros de leche para la cocina."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo. "¿Porque tú lo digas?"

"No, Laki." Le había dicho.

"Oh, entonces vale." Afirmó.

"Ah, que si te lo dice esa lianta obedeces ¿no?" Le dijo Jared.

"¡LAKY NO ES UNA LIANTA!" Le gritamos a la vez el tipo y yo haciéndome mirarle.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Nos preguntamos a la vez. "Lo que has oído." Afirmamos de nuevo.

"Ostras, parecéis un estéreo." Dijo Embry sorprendido.

"A ver, has dicho que quería que entrase unos cubos ¿no?" Me dijo. "Venga, a ver dónde están."

"En el patio de atrás." Le dije.

La verdad es que mientras había salido al patio de atrás, entrado unas lecheras y cubos con agua del pozo para dejar en la cocina tras olerlos y meter un dedo en todos y cada uno de los recipientes y chuparlo luego.

"Vamos, vamos, después de un trabajo tan duro deberías venir y sentarle." Le dijo mi madre sonriendo.

"Muchas gracias, señora." Le dijo sonriendo. "Es usted muy amable."

Aquel tipo era increíble, en un momento tenía a Rachel, a Emily y a mi madre sonriéndole y actuando en el papel del perfecto caballero aunque fuese solo con unos vaqueros y nada más. Y encima, su voz era masculina, suave y sensual, haría derretirse a cualquier chica.

"Ey, tenéis que venir a ver esto." Oímos decir a Emily haciéndome dar cuenta que faltaba en el salón y parecía haber ido al baño. "Acaba de entrar el nuevo y los chicos no le quitan la vista de encima."

"Bueno, seguro que Seth le defiende." Afirmó Laki haciendo ruido como si estuviese escurriendo la esponja en la bañera.

"Pero si Seth es el que más puesto en él tiene los ojos." Le dijo Emily.

Entonces aparté la mirada cuando el tipo me miró y cuando volví a mirarle, le vi que me estaba mirando sonriendo pero con curiosidad antes de mirar la copa que Sue le estaba ofreciendo.

"¡Ah, o sea que puede fiarse de unos chupasangres y no de un compañero mío!" Oí decir a Laki produciendo más salpicaduras en el agua de la bañera haciéndome entender que se había levantado de golpe de la bañera unido a otra salpicadura que parecía haber sido por tirar algo contra el agua. "¡Pues se va a enterar!"

"¡Laki, no salgas desnuda!" Le dijo Kim mientras se movía algo de tela.

"Uhhhhhh… el que sea Seth que se ande con cuidado." Dijo el tipo sacudiendo la mano libre con una galleta en ella. "Hum, como siempre sus galletas son deliciosas y particulares." Añadió más suavemente mordiéndola como si fuese normal y corriente en vez de con cuidado como el resto de nosotros.

"Esas le ayudé a hacerlas yo." Le dije.

"Supongo que eres Seth así que te recomendaría que te metieses detrás de alguno de los otros." Me dijo sin mirarme siquiera y mordisqueando de nuevo la galleta. "Cuando algo le molesta le molesta de verdad, y tendrás suerte si no se ha enfadado, créeme, mete unos bocados que duelen un montón."

"No me pienso esconder, a mí no me hará…"

"¡Seth!" Me gritó. "**Ya vale todos.**" Añadió en Quileute. "¡**Este tipo no es el acosador!**"

"**Ya, pues normal tampoco.**" Afirmó Jared. "**Algo no huele bien en él.**"

"**Vale que no os fiéis de él, yo tampoco tengo muy claro que no esté aquí por motivos ajenos a vosotros, pero me ha salvado de ese animal, y eso sé que era de verdad. Había sangre de 'Lycaon' donde me encontraron Jacob y Seth.**"

"Ay, ahora que caigo." Dijo el tipo suavemente. "Me gustaría hablar contigo."

"¿Eh?" Dije confuso.

"Con ese." Afirmó señalando a Sam.

"¿Con Sam?" Le dije.

"Ah, que se llama así." Dijo mientras Laki seguía echándonos la bronca . "Sí, bueno, pues con Sam."

"¿Y por qué quieres tú…?. ¡Ay, ay, ay!" Me quejé cuando me encontré con que Laki me había cogido de la oreja.

"Te he dicho que dejes en paz a este hombre." Me dijo.

"Va, 'Fortuna', suéltale, anda." Le dijo el hombre. "Ya me he presentado a los caballeros."

"Oh, vaya, Jaques…" Dijo sin soltarme pero sin hacer la fuerza de antes.

"Ahora... ¿te importa soltarle ya?" Le dijo él."No pasa nada, no me ofenden. Sabes que no me ofendo con niñerías como estas."

"Sí, vale." Le dijo ella. "Aunque tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente."

"Sí, vale." Le dijo él. "Cuando acabes de echarles la bronca."

"Y tú, Seth." Me dijo Laki. "Presta atención, que estábamos hablando de más cosas que echar la bronca."

"Perdona chica." Le dije.

"Laki, voy a llevarle a mi padre unas galletas." Le dijo Rachel.

"Espera, te acompaño." Le dijo Paul.

"Si queréis la acompaño yo." Se ofreció el tal Jaques. "No os entiendo lo que decís, así que por lo menos puedo hacerle de guardaspaldas. A dos si fuese preciso."

"¿Y Lycaon?" Le dijo Laki.

"¿Quién?" Dijimos varios.

"Sabes perfectamente que no se va a acercar aquí." Le dijo el tipo sin hacernos caso siquiera y como si fuese una charla entre ellos dos. "Bastante bien te has asegurado tú con lo de las bestias esas que te hacen caso solo a ti y con el tufo este que estás echando por todo el aire de aquí a muchas millas de distancia."

"Jaques, escúchame porque no pienso decirlo más veces." Le dijo Laki con la voz que daba miedo. "Se lo he dicho a él y te lo digo a ti y a quien haga falta. Nadie, y remarco nadie, NADIE va a poner un dedo encima a esta gente ¿me has oído?"

"Laki, qué…" Dijo mi madre.

"Laki, tú voz…" Le susurré dando la espalda a las mujeres.

No, ya sabía que la había usado, me tocó la mano que tenía en su brazo con suavidad dándomelo a entender.

"Tranquila, si lo que quieres es protegerles yo te ayudaré." Le dijo Jaques suavemente asintiendo. "Me conoces, estas mujeres son normales, nunca vendería a inocentes."

"Lo sé, pero era mi deber avisarte. Ya lo sabes." Le dijo Laki. "Rachel, tranquila, puedes confiar en él, aunque si quieres llevarte a alguien más también lo entenderé."

"Yo voy con ellos." Dijeron Paul y Jacob.

"Jaques, ese es mi sobrino-nieto Jacob, y Rachel es su hermana, mi sobrina-nieta." Le dijo ella suavemente.

"¿Y el otro?" Le dijo él.

"Paul,_ est une ventouse._ (es un pringado.)" Afirmó antes de añadir algo en otro idioma que le hizo sonreír al tipo. "_Si vous prenez de lui une faveur parce que je ne veux pas le laisser partir_ (Si te lo llevas me haces un favor porque no quería dejarle entrar) _et comme j'ai maintenant une copine ici et a fait partie de l'équipe réserve, je n'ai pas le choix, mais de l'avoir ici._ (y como ahora tengo a su novia aquí y es parte del equipo de la reserva no me queda más remedio que tenerle por aquí.)" Añadió. "_Le très ... lourd._ (al muy... pesado.) " Sentenció como eligiendo qué decir.

"Ya entiendo." Afirmó. "Entonces me lo llevo a él, a Paul."

"¿Y por qué no a mí?" Le dijo Jacob.

"**Jake, tú eres un alfa**." Le dijo Laki. "Tienes que quedarte aquí, lo entiendes ¿no?"

"Lleva razón." Afirmó Jacob. "Eso sí, escúchame, Jaques. Como le pongas un dedo encima…"

"No digáis tonterías, yo no toco a las mujeres." Dijo el tipo haciendo un giro de cuello. "Va, Laki, díselo."

"Es cierto." Afirmó ella. "En su educación entra el no tocar a las mujeres, al contrario… si tiene un defecto es que siempre pone la seguridad de las mujeres por encima del resto de cosas, y las veces que le ha tocado encarar a una mujer… bueno, siempre me tocaba a mí acabar su tarea para evitarle problemas." Afirmó mirándole.

"Lo cual te agradezco, _ma petite amulette_ (mi pequeño amuleto)." Le dijo él sonriendo y besándole la mano. "Y ahora… ¿te importa abrirme la puerta, por favor?" Añadió frotándole la mano.

Una vez más, dijo algo en algún idioma raro y luego le dijo que abriera.

"Sigues con las mismas manías." Le dijo él suavemente antes de ir a la puerta para toquetear hasta abrirla.

"Laki, no te entiendo." Le dijo Jacob. "Primero tienes dudas de que esté aquí por algo bueno y ahora le haces ir con mi hermana."

"No acabo de confiar en que esté aquí por otros motivos, pero sé que no le hará nada a tu hermana." Le dijo ella. "Ni él ni yo tocamos a las mujeres. Solo que él no las toca nunca para nada malo y yo… bueno, a las malas no tengo tantos reparos."

"¿Las malas?" Le dijo Sam.

"Las que son como los Cullen." Afirmó ella.

((Por cierto, ahora que caigo, en los libros Meyer dice que los vampiros que firmaron fueron 4 y firmaron con 3 licántropos, uno de ellos Ephraim Black, supongamos que otro es Quil Sr. Y los vampiros por órden cronológico de conversión, deberían ser Edward, Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie, metí la gamba diciendo que Emmet estaba también, pero me confundí porque en la peli salen 3 hombres, y Emmet según Meyer fue convertido en 1935, 2 años después de Rosalie, con lo cual el tratado digamos que se firma en 1934. Así que… pido disculpas y digamos que Emmet también estaba y Rosalie y Esme se quedaron atrás.))

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Paul)

"Papá." Le llamó Rachel entrando por la puerta. "Papá, estamos aquí."

"Juraría que no está." Le dije.

"Claro que está." Nos dijo el tipo. "Hay alguien aquí, y a no ser que tengáis un anciano por aquí, claro, entonces ya me callaría."

"Mi padre no es un anciano." Le dijo mi hermana.

"Y según tú dónde está ese anciano." Le dije.

"En el baño." Afirmó tras contrastar o algo. "Huele a espuma de afeitar."

"¡Papá!" Le llamó Rachel llamando a la puerta del baño.

"Eh, vaya, que visita tan agradable." Dijo sonriendo. "¿Has venido sola?"

"Por esta vez libras." Le dije al tío mientras Rachel le decía que estaba conmigo y con el tío nuevo y raro.

"Ya, claro." Me dijo. "Buenos días, caballero."

"¿Y tú quién eres?" Le dijo Billie con cara de confusión.

"Mis disculpas, soy un viejo conocido de Laki." Le dijo el tipo. "Me pidieron que escoltara a la dama hasta aquí junto con este chico."

"Oh, vaya, así que es cierto, hay más de los nuestros por ahí." Le dijo.

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije yo a Billie.

"Hombre, lleva mascarilla para el olor, como vosotros al principio." Me dijo Billie.

"Digamos que a mí también me hace bastante daño el humo que Laki está echando al aire para mantener a cualquiera que descienda de lobos alejado de esta zona y una zona más ámplia."

"Casi todos los antiguos terrenos de nuestra tribu." Afirmó Billie. "Me llamo Billie Black."

"Un placer, Sr. Black." Le dijo el hombre dándole la mano con modales bastante refinados para ser un tío que iba solo con vaqueros puestos. "Yo soy Jaques Roulet."

"El placer es todo mío." Le dijo Billie. "Y llámame solo Billie, el señor Black era mi padre." Añadió bromeando.

"Como guste, Billie." Le dijo él.

"Vaya, tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?" Le dijo Billie cogiendo la caja de pastas que le habíamos llevado. "No, claro que no, tienes acento y eres demasiado educado."

"Ha acertado." Le dijo él sonriendo. "Me temo que no soy americano."

"¿Y qué te ha traído tan lejos pues?" Le dijo Billie demostrando una vez más que era perro viejo y por ello interrogaba con mucha sutileza también.

"Estoy aquí de visita." Le dijo. "A mi amiga Laki."

Había que ver, para el poco rato que llevaba allí y cómo se había aprendido a pronunciar y escribir correctamente el nombre.

"Oh, bueno, supongo que ya sabrá que la situación de la dama es un poco… especial." Le dijo Billie observándole y metiéndose una galleta a la boca.

"Sí, estoy al tanto." Afirmó simplemente. "Pero no debe temer, con este olor ese hombre no se acercará tanto a la fuente del olor. Aunque me temo que no lo necesite. Laki no es una mujer a la que se pueda tener encerrada en una jaula, aunque esta tenga varios cientos de kilómetros cuadrados de área."

"Parece que la conoces bastante bien." Le dijo divertido.

"Digamos que simplemente la conozco lo suficiente." Le dijo el tipo divertido también. "Su familiar ¿me equivoco?"

"Mi tía." Le dijo Billie.

"Oh, hubiese jurado que era usted su hermano." Le dijo el hombre.

"Jaques es un viejo conocido de Laki." Le dijo Rachel a su padre. "¿Te gustan las pastas?"

"Tiene el sello de mi tía." Le dijo él sonriendo. "Pero habrá que felicitarle, ya no son tan duras aunque el sabor sigue siendo muy bueno."

"Nunca ha sido de cocinar." Le dijo el hombre. "Aunque sus asados son los mejores. Y es una increíble máquina cortando y cazando comida."

"¿Tú también consigues la comida por la forma primitiva?" Le dije con ironía.

"¿Cómo lo llamaba ella?" Dijo pensando. "Oh, sí, soy de la 'vieja escuela', sí. Aunque me temo que también hago cosas a la forma actual."

"Otro que la ha visto en bolas." Dije con ironía y acidez pero divertido. "Seth va a tener a alguien más a quien matar."

"Oh, bueno, cualquiera que haya trabajado con ella la ha visto vastante… como su madre la trajo al mundo. Y debo admitir que las vistas merecen la pena, su pelo es precioso y tiene una mirada realmente hechizante." Afirmó. "Pero no es de caballeros hablar de esos temas, menos aún en presencia de una dama."

"Pensaba pasarme a veros más tarde." Nos dijo Billie cambiando de tema.

"Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido por casa." Le dijo Rachel.

"Eso si no te disparan antes." Afirmé recordando cómo Laki me había disparado hacía solo una noche cuando me negué a decirle quién era; según ella 'para que me sirviese de escarmiento y no hiciese tonterías y fuese obediente' y otra que me había pasando rozando un cuchillo que se clavó en la pared la punta cuando me dejaron entrar y según ella 'se le había escapado por accidente cuando intentaba partir un trozo de carne con hueso'.

"Oh, así que así de bien os lleváis." Me dijo el tal Jaques suavemente.

"Tu amiga es una loca, y en cuanto todo esto pase y Rachel esté fuera de su casa le pienso meter una paliza como vuelva a tratarme así." Le dije.

"Yo que tú tendría cuidado." Me dijo divertido. "Si juegas con fuego acabarás quemándote."

"¿Me estás amenazando?" Le dije molestándome.

"Pretendía ser un consejo en previsión de lo que pasará si le molestas demasiado." Me dijo. "Los cuchillos y armas no son lo que mejor usa para pelear."

"Oh, sí, también tira cuchillas de piedra." Le dije.

"Entre otros." Afirmó para zanjar la discursión.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jaques)

Por fin pude regresar a la casa y rodeé la casa hasta el patio trasero para encontrarme con Laki sola sentada en una silla de picnic allí fuera junto a un asador pegando al porche..

"¿Estás sola?" Le pregunté.

"Sí." Me dijo. "Siéntate, estaba vigilando un asado."

"Se supone que no deberían dejate sola." Le dije poniéndome de pie junto a ella. "Después de contarles lo que te ha intentando hacer Lycaon…"

"Sí, bueno, ya ves que no me ha afectado demasiado." Me dijo sin darle importancia. "Ya sabes, estoy acostumbrada a él."

"Ya no tienes por qué disimular." Le dije suavemente para hacerle una caricia. "Lo sé todo. Sé lo que te hacía y sé que cuando volvías de pronto y sin más ni más lo primero que hacías era estar horas bajo el agua no era por higiene."

Aún podía recordarlo, y ví que ella también.

Se había pasado tiempo y tiempo apareciendo de pronto sudada y con restos de arañazos ya desaparecido en líneas un poco más rosas que el resto y yéndose a la poza de agua que usábamos como bañera sin decir nada, obviamente, cuando oíamos gente allí y veíamos la ropa tirada en un reguero yendo hacia la sala de baño ya parábamos y dábamos media vuelta. Algún día había vuelto con las ropas desgarradas en puntos y cubriéndose como podía con su chaqueta.

Debía haber sido un infierno para ella, pero nunca había dicho nada, no se lo había contado a nadie; por eso, aunque yo era un poco más antiguo que ella en aquello, enseguida le había comenzado a admirar un poco, por su vitalidad, por su fuerza de espíritu y también física para ser una chica, por ser muy eficaz y casi perfecta en su trabajo hasta el punto de en poco tiempo haber ascendido hasta ser la mano derecha de Lycaon, claro que ahora, a la luz de aquellos datos de lo que le hacía aquel animal a la pobre, no me extrañaba tanto.

'Fortuna' había sido la única hembra del grupo, así que no era de extrañar que 'Lycaon', el jefe del grupo, la hubiese reclamado desde casi el primer momento como suya; lo que me había extrañado era que ella nunca se hubiese negado, porque al resto, cuando intentaban pasarse lo más mínimo, ya fuera en aquel sentido o incluso quitarle alguna presa o comida o intentar tocar algo suyo, no había dudado en morder, pelear y luchar para demostrar al que hiciese falta que nadie tocaba sus cosas.

Su sentido de territorialidad y posesividad eran las perfectas del animal, nadie tocaba lo que era suyo.

Con cuidado le pasé un brazo por encima y ella se inclinó un poco hacia mí.

"¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?" Le dije. "Nosotros…"

"Vosotros nada, no hubieseis podido hacer nada." Me dijo. "Y si con ello podía mantenerle bajo control y mantenerme yo segura, supongo que tampoco era tan importante."

"Podrías haberte quedado…" Le dije sin valor para acabar la frase.

"Gracias al cielo nunca pasó nada." Me dijo para levantarse a mover el asado. "Si hubiese pasado algo… no sé cómo hubiese podido afrontarlo."

"Deberías haber acudido a nosotros para ayudarte." Le repetí.

"Y no hubieseis podido hacer nada." Me dijo. "No tuvimos nada que lamentar, eso es lo importante."

"¿Y si lo hubieseis tenido?" Le dije. "¿Y si hubieses acabado como tantas otras?"

"Lycaon le hubiese matado en cuanto hubiese salido si no antes." Afirmó. "Nunca ha sabido controlarse, por eso me da tanto miedo que ande por ahí suelto sin control." Añadió mirando a la lejanía donde los lobos llevaban horas pasándonos informes de rato en rato de que por dónde andaba Lycaon.

Nunca hemos sido excesivamente cariñosos, no es por nosotros, o igual sí, el caso es que va en nuestra raza. Yo por ser auténtico, mis padres eran como yo, y ella por accidente, el caso es que va con la raza lo de no ser excesivamente cariñosos; aunque eso no quiere decir que no sepamos lo que es la compasión o cómo tratarnos entre nosotros y los que son más débiles que nosotros, los humanos.

Suavemente le rodeé la espalda con mi brazo y le hice una presión en el brazo.

"Estoy segura que algún día serás una buena Luperca." Le dije.

Vale, no debería haber hecho referencia a esa loba, pero aunque me golpeó el pecho riñéndome, lo hizo suavemente y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió.

"Vamos… admítelo…" Le dije bromeando. "No me digas que no se te ha ocurrido nunca la posibilidad." Añadí un poco más en serio.

"Alguna vez." Acabó admitiendo.

"Venga..." Le dije aguantándome la risa. "No me digas que no sería genial ir a visitarte y encontrarnos con un par de 'mini-fortunas' gateando por ahí."

"Oh, sí… un par de mini-yos sin padre a la vista y que solo sabrán llorar y cagar y llorar más aún…" Me dijo como contando mentalmente y con los dedos antes de darme un golpecito en el pecho con el dorso de la mano. "Sí chico, lo tenía yo en mi agenda para este año o el que viene."

"Oye, si quieres puedes contar conmigo." Le ofrecí en broma. "Y en la 'Alianza' habrá varios más que se ofrecerían."

"Pero no tengo interés." Me dijo más seca. "Y menos con esos candidatos. No quiero que nadie de mi familia tenga trato con la Alianza, nunca más."

"Vale, vale, tranquilízate, cielo." Le dije. "Lo decía de broma."

"Eh, tú, esas manitas fuera." Me dijo el chavalín de la manada de allí. "Y los pies fuera de ahí, que se pone la comida."

"Vamos Seth." Le dijo Laki. "Jaques solo hablaba conmigo. Y por desgracia, Seth lleva razón, quita los pies de ahí que luego va la carne ahí."

"Perdón." Les dije. "Es que donde vivo no tenemos tanto cuidado con los muebles, desde que se nos fue la última cuidadora cuando se encontró unos bichos muertos en un cuarto."

"Pues macho, la colonia bien que la usas." Me dijo el chaval.

"¿Kenzo?" Me dijo Laki.

"Como siempre un olfato muy fino." Afirmé. "Oh, y chico, lo uso porque fue un regalo que me hicieron, y sí, me gusta este olor." Añadí cogiendo a Laki suavemente por los hombros con una sonrisa solo por el simple placer de tomarle un poco el pelo.

"¿Laki?" Dijo sorprendido. "¡¿La usas porque Laki te la regaló?!"

"Jaques." Me riñó Laki dándome un codazo.

"Nos las regalaba a todos." Le dije divertido al ver cómo el chaval respondía a mis sospechas de tener… 'ciertos intereses' que poco tenían que ver con amistad o camaradería con 'Fortuna'.

"Jaques, que ya vale." Me dijo dándome un golpe más fuerte. "Seth, no te imagines cosas raras que se las regalé porque los tíos apestaban. En serio, cinco minutos con ellos y mareaban. A mí me daban arcadas algunos, pero… al final a base de regalarles a algunos colonias conseguí que comenzase a usarlas y al menos podía estar con ellos un rato sin echar la primera papilla."

"No te creas, que algunos siguen apestando." Afirmé divertido.

"¿Y por qué a mí no?" Le dijo el chavalín. "¿O a Jacob, a Quil? Ellos son familia tuya."

"Dios, Jaques. ¿Tú eres tonto?" Me dijo dándome un golpe y tirándome a la pared que estaba a dos metros de mí. "Mira la que me has liado. Y cuídame la hoguera."

"No te pases." Le dije mientras se iba.

"Lárgate." Me dijo el chico en cuanto estuvo seguro que no nos oían. "Si estás aquí para protegerla ya puedes darte media vuelta y largarte. Nosotros la protegemos."

"Pues lo vas a tener difícil." Le dije. "Yo no me voy a ir hasta que no me eche ella, y creo que no lo va a hacer."

"Ella no tiene manada." Me dijo.

Claro se me olvidaba que ellos se movían en manadas.

"Claro que la tiene, y yo soy parte de ella." Afirmé. "Era parte de su anterior antes de que se pirara y desde luego, ahora voy a ser parte de su manada. Y si no la ha creado seremos una manada de dos."

"De tres." Me dijo pinchándome con el dedo. "Porque yo soy parte de su manada si crease una."

"Eh, par de dos, he dicho que nada de peleas aquí." Nos dijo Laki. "Seth, tú ya conocías las reglas de mi casa."

"No pelear en la casa y los terrenos entre nosotros." Le dijo el chavalito sumisamente aunque sin dejar de mirarme con cierto aire de macho ofendido defendiendo a su hembra que me daba ganas de reírme.

"Eh, Jaques, nada de peleas en la casa o los terrenos de la misma." Me dijo a mí. "Ahora ya estás avisado, y sabes cómo me toca las narices que no haya normas de urbanidad en mi casa. ¿Me has oído?"

"Sí, mami…" Le dije bromeando para hacer que me diese una patada suave con el talón en el culo antes de agacharse hacia el fuego para echarle más leña.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26 : JAQUES SE QUEDA. NO ME ACABO DE FIAR DE ESE TÍO.**

(Voz de Laki)

"¿Alguien me pasa la salsa, por favor?" Pedí.

"La tiene Paul, y luego van Emily y Sam y luego yo." Me dijo Jacob.

"Las damas primero, Jacob." Le dijo mi sobrino.

"Estos jóvenes… no tienen gentileza con las chicas a no ser que intenten conquistarlas." Añadió mi primo.

"Vamos, vamos, no discutáis esas cosas en la mesa." Les dijo Sue. "¿Más puré?"

"Gracias Sue, estaba delicioso." Afirmó Kim.

((Sí, sí, lo sé, tropecientos en una mesa de comedor mediana. Son como… 15 personas, de las cuales 9 son licantropos y el resto humanos, con uno en silla de ruedas. Digamos que están un poco juntitos y la mesa tiene tablas para alargarla, jeje.))

"¿Esto es siempre así?" Me preguntó Jaques.

"No, es que me parece que no acaban de fiarse de ti." Le susurré. "Normalmente tengo a las chicas, a Paul que no se fía de mí, a Seth que tengo a su única familia en la reserva viviendo conmigo y a algún hombre. Y generalmente Sam se queda a comer porque tengo a su mujer conmigo también aquí."

"Así que eres amigo de nuestra Laki." Le dijo Quil Sr.

"Sí, así es." Afirmó Jaques suavemente cogiendo un trozo de la carne más cruda.

"Vaya, pues nunca te citó." Afirmó su hijo. "No, ni por encima."

"Supongo, no somos… amigos del alma, además, no podemos hablar demasiado de nosotros." Les dijo.

"¿Otro más que viene con misterios?" Dijo Sam un poco molesto.

"Es que no les he hablado casi de lo que hacía antes de regresar aquí." Le dije yo cortando un trozo de carne.

Di que por suerte, Jaques al venir de 'noble cuna' por decirlo así puesto que venía del mismo París, tenía ciertos modales, aunque sus padres hubiesen sido más brutos que él y todo, sabía cómo comportarse para no dejar ver demasiado su naturaleza; aunque en la 'Alianza', casi todos quitándonos a dos o tres que teníamos modales en público quedaban como el culo cuando se trataba de comer fuera. No comían, deboraban. Arrancaban trozos de carne como si fuesen animales hambrientos, eructaban en la mesa, se peleaban por el último trozo de comida… digamos que mostraban su naturaleza mucho más que Jaques o que yo. Y una vez más, 'Lycaon' se llevaba la palma. Era un suplicio comer con él, te tocaba con las manos pringosas de asado como si no pasase nada, le chorreaba jugo por la barbilla, comía sin ningún tipo de modales y generalmente era el macho que se llevaba el último trozo de cualquier cosa que se terciase, simplemente por seguir demostrando que él era el macho dominante y líder de la Alianza.

"¿En qué piensas?" Me preguntó Seth susurrando mientras oía cómo Jaques daba explicaciones de algo a los mayores y los lobos que escuchaban atentamente.

"En cómo me encanta estar comiendo entre gente civilizada." Afirmé.

No mentía ¿no? Pensaba en eso, más o menos.

"¿Acaso antes no comías entre gente civilizada?" Me dijo.

"Bueno…" Afirmé antes de describirle cómo eran las comidas.

"Joder, eso no eran personas, eran animales." Me dijo. "A veces nosotros nos peleamos por el último trozo de postre o por la última pasta de Emily, pero no somos tan guarros comiendo."

"Ya, eso es lo normal." Afirmé. "Eh, yo también me he peleado por el último dulce, pero no a todas horas y por todo. Somos personas, no animales irracionales."

"Amén." Me dijeron varias voces.

"Así que ahora espiáis las conversaciones." Les dije.

"¿Nosotros? Noooo…" Dijeron serios pero con ironía.

"Ja, ja." Les contesté yo con ironía también.

"Creo que ya se por qué has vuelto aquí." Me susurró Jaques de forma que no nos entendiesen más que un susurro los otros aunque tuviesen puesto el oído. "Pareces más feliz aquí."

"No toques las narices." Le contesté al mismo volumen sin mover los labios. "La mitad de los machos me odian, el resto me toleran y solo los ancianos y las chicas con Seth me tienen algo de aprecio."

"Di lo que quieras pero se te ve más feliz." Me dijo sonriendo divertido antes de cortar otro trozo de carne y metérselo en la boca.

Si no hubiese estado en una de MIS sillas, probablemente le hubiese clavado un cuchillo sin dañarle entre las piernas. Decir que se me veía más feliz allí… qué tonterías.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Tras la comida nos quedamos todos en el salón mientras las chicas se ocupaban de recoger todo y Kim limpiaba un poco la mesa mientras Emily barría y a Sue le dijeron que se sentase con nosotros y descansase.

"¿Dónde está Laki?" Pregunté cuando me di cuenta que no estaba a la vista.

"Ha salido fuera." Me dijeron las chicas. "Aquí dentro no tiene lavamanos así que dijo que salí a lavar a la pila de fuera."

"Voy a salir a ver si necesita ayuda." Les contesté observando como su 'amiguito' Jaques estaba allí dentro hablando con los padres.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Jaques suavemente cortando la charla con los otros. "No le pasará nada, está demasiado cerca de la fuente del olor y apostaría que el acosador no recuerda cómo entrar a pesar del olor."

"Que raro, pensaba que te ofrecerías tú mismo." Le dije.

"Me tiene prohibido acercarme a la vajilla mojada." Me dijo encogiéndome de hombros. "La verdad, digamos que nosotros no somos demasiado buenos para tener cosas delicadas cerca. Todo lo que tocamos delicado acaba destrozado."

"Siempre hablas en plural." Le dijo Sam. "¿A quién te refieres con ese nosotros?"

"Digamos que somos unos cuantos más." Afirmó tras pensarlo. "Y no somos muy buenos con las cosas delicadas."

"¿Sabes que sois todos muy raros?" Le dijo Quil.

"Dios los cría y ellos se juntan." Añadió Embry mientras yo salía por la puerta de atrás al patio trasero donde vi a Laki agachada en la pila de lavar con platos y fuentes por todos lados y peleando con una fuente de asados.

"Seth, no me digas que han vuelto a pelearse dentro." Me dijo antes de que pudiese abrir la boca mostrándome que una vez más sabía que estaba allí.

"No, es que me fijé que no estabas y salí a ver si podía echarte una mano." Le dije.

"Ah, no, tranquilo." Me dijo. "No pasa nada, puedo sola." Afirmó medio sonriendo.

"Me siento mal habiendo comido todos aquí que solo trabajéis vosotras." Le dije suavemente agachándome.

"Ah, no pasa nada." Afirmó. "Lo de cocinar tenemos que hacerlo casi siempre Sue y yo porque el resto no saben cocinar en un fuego y con calderos pero las chicas suelen cocinar las galletas, pasteles y limpian."

"Y yo como y no hago nada." Afirmé.

"¿Quieres hacer algo?" Me dijo. "Pilla ese trapo y comienza a secar platos, pero como rompas alguno ya verás."

Bueno, al menos a mí me dejaba hacer algo que al resto no, eso era algo. Pegarme cuando me diese la gana a la casa con la excusa de mi madre y de darle a ella conversación, ayudarle con las galletas, ayudarle con los platos...

"¿Qué has dicho dentro que venías a hacer fuera?" Me preguntó de pronto.

"¿Eh?"

"No, lo digo porque nos están espiando desde la ventana." Afirmó como si nada.

"¿Y cómo sabes tú que lo hacen?" Le pregunté girándome para ver a un montón de gente en la ventana espiándonos, entre ellos el pesado de Jaques. "Seguro que se lo ha dicho tu amigo el pesado."

"¿Jaques?" Me dijo. "No creo, no es de los de espiar; él saldría directamente a mirar."

"No tiene gracia." Le dije.

"Ya, bueno, ya lo sabes, somos un poco... impulsivos. Vosotros y nosotros." Afirmó suavemente.

"¿Por lo de tu secreto?" Le dije.

"Sí pero no." Afirmó. "¿Ya lo has descubierto?"

"Aún no." Sacudí la cabeza con cuidado dejando unos platos a un lado ya secos en una bandeja de asados para poder llevarlos luego más fácilmente adentro de nuevo. "Pero seguro que pronto lo descubro."

"¿Qué has adivinado hasta ahora?" Me susurró en un tono casi inaudible para mí.

"Que tienes todas las papeletas para ser una como nosotros." Le dije orgulloso. "Tienes regeneración, eres increíblemente fuerte, muy lista, rápida... entraste a casa cuando esta estaba sellada sin que nadie lo supiésemos ni abrir nada... te gusta tu trabajo y lo que este deriva..."

"Vaya, pues sí que te has fijado bien." Me dijo como sorprendida. "Estás muy pero que muy cerca de la verdad, pero aún no lo tienes." Añadió acabando de fregar los cacharros y mojándome la cara salpicándome un poco en broma.

"Ya verás, algún día te descubriré." Le dije para que me hiciese un gesto de silencio sordo y mirase a la ventana.

Claro, se me había olvidado que nos espiaban, y apostaría a que no podía decir nada por el resto y también por el tal Jaques.

"Dime la verdad. ¿Jaques es su verdadero nombre?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, por qué no iba a serlo." Me dijo ayudándome a secar todo más deprisa al hacerlo entre los dos.

"No sé, él te llama 'Fortuna' o algo así." Le dije.

"Sí, bueno, todos tenemos alias, pero en su caso lo del nombre es cierto." Me dijo suavemente. "Cambia el apellido solo."

"¿Y por qué 'Fortuna'?" Le pregunté por curiosidad.

"Por mi nombre, se pronuncia igual que Fortuna en inglés pero se escribe diferente." Me contestó echándose el trapo al hombro para cargar una bandeja. "Todos comenzaron a escribirlo así por lo que pensé que como me llamaban bien no era tan importante cómo lo escribiesen y me servía de alias dentro del grupo. En cuanto a lo de la colonia..."

"No pasa nada." Le dije recordándolo. "Fue una tontería, olvídalo."

"Ya sé que es una tontería, pero para ti era importante." Me dijo. "No os he regalado colonia porque vosotros no la necesitáis, no ocultáis vuestro olor."

"¿Y tú sí?" Le dije.

"Sí, sobre todo cuando trabajo." Me dijo. "Es importante tener un olor falso cuando estás trabajando para evitar 'accidentes', así que por eso y por el olor que había en la guarida les regalé a todos los que pude una colonia, a juego con lo que sabía de ellos. Eso me permitía identificarles mejor aún antes de verles." Me dijo tocándose la nariz bajo la mascarilla con suavidad.

Era curioso, pero no podía entender muy bien cómo era posible que la reserva siguiese atufando pero dentro de la casa apenas oliese por lo que dentro no necesitaba usarla pero en cuanto salía debía ponérsela como si tuviese algo contagioso y temiera pegárselo al resto del mundo. Era raro, porque nosotros ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a la peste pero ella seguía llevando la mascarilla como si le fuese imposible acostumbrarse al olor.

"Acabo de descubrir algo." Le dije. "Creo que también tienes un olfato más fino que el nuestro."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo como si no lo esperase.

"Llevas mascarilla como si no pudieses oler este tufo que tú misma echas al aire para apestar todo y mantener al acosador lejos." Le dije. "Nosotros nos hemos acostumbrado ya casi al olor pero tú sigues con la mascarilla."

"Este olor en concreto me produce quemaduras en las fosas nasales, no veas lo doloroso que es." Me dijo. "A mí y a cualquiera como yo."

"Entonces Jaques es..." Le dije. "Como tú."

"Así es." Asintió. "Bueno más o menos. Conozco a algunos que no son como él y muchos otros que sí lo son; pero como yo no conozco a nadie."

"O sea que eres única." Le dije.

"Sí, algo así, pero no puedo darte más pistas." Me dijo. "Ya te dije que no podía abrir la boca."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Le dije. "Si me lo dices traicionas el secreto de otra gente."

"Eso es." Me contestó abriendo la puerta con la espalda puesto que le abrieron de dentro.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Nos dijo el tipo, Jaques.

"Aparta tus manos de mi vajilla o acabará en el suelo." Le dijo Laki bromeando.

"Ni que fuese un manazas." Le dijo él.

"Un poco reconoce que sí." Le dijo ella. "Si os dejo con la vajilla probablemente acabase otra vez como arma o lanzada o sobre todo, rota entre las manos."

"Oye, que se van a pensar que soy un manazas bueno para nada." Le dijo él divertido.

"Noooo... eres un buen médico." Le dijo ella guardando las cosas en los armarios del salón y en la cocina. "Y un piloto genial, y no sé cómo pero siempre conseguías traerme cosas que quería."

"Oye, nosotros vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por ahí." Le dijo Sam.

"Y nosotros." Afirmó Paul.

"A mí no tenéis que darme explicaciones." Les dijo Laki. "Pueden entrar y salir cuando quieran, siempre que quede alguien aquí dentro para abrir luego."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Bueno… pues ahora vamos a ver si podemos tener un poco de intimi…" Dije llamándo a la puerta de casa de Laki.

Entonces oí ruidos de risa y golpes en el patio trasero y me decidí a dar la vuelta a la casa para encontrarme al tipo atacando a Laki, le hubiese atacado pero de pronto me di cuenta de que ambos se reían.

"¿Qué hacéis?" Les dije.

"Ey, has vuelto." Me dijo Laki riéndose mientras el tipo la atrapaba bajo él y antes de hacerle volar lejos de ella con un gesto zafándose.

"Va, chico, únete al juego." Me dijo el tipo tirándose a por Laki de nuevo y ella esquivándole para colgársele en el cuello y darle unos golpecitos en la cabeza. "¡Eh, no vale morder!" Le dijo cuando comenzó a morderle donde pillaba.

"¡Seth, ayudame a darle a este una mini-paliza!" Me dijo Laki riéndose desde la espalda del otro.

"Estais locos." Afirmé, sin embargo, no pude aguantarme la risa cuando él la volvió a tumbar en el suelo y ella consiguió morderle el brazo haciéndole bastante daño por lo que se ve, se lo quitó de encima y volvió a caerle en la espalda, esta vez tirándolo y atenazándole de espaldas contra el suelo.

"Vale, vale, me rindo, tú ganas." Le dijo él.

"¿Jugáis a pelearos?" Les dije un poco celoso mientras él se levantaba con un salto y le tiraba una patada que ella esquivaba antes de tirarle una piedra con una patada que también él esquivó.

"Sí, bueno, como vosotros." Me dijo ella.

"Sí, pero es que nosotros somos... No importa." Afirmé dándome cuenta que iba a meter la pata si acababa diciendo 'chicos'.

"Sí, bueno, nosotros también jugamos." Me dijo. "¿Te apetece echar una carrera?"

"Se supone que tiene que haber alguien en casa." Afirmé aguantándome las ganas.

"Jaques se queda." Me dijo. "Venga, vamos a hacer algo Quileute. ¿Sí?"

No sé, no me acababa de fiar de aquel tipo quedándose en casa para cuidarla y abrir a los que vinieran.

"Venga, porfi, porfi, porfi..." Me dijo con el mismo tono que Claire le decía a Quil y que ahora entendía por qué él acababa haciendo lo que le pedía aunque fuese de risa verle.

"Vale, está bien." Le dije.

"¡Guay, voy a cambiarme de ropa!" Me dijo feliz. "No miréis." Añadió volviéndose en la puerta antes de cerrarla de nuevo.

"Y lo dice ahora que seguro que la habréis visto todos bañándose en algún río o pozas." Me dijo Jaques frotándose la nuca antes de mirarse el hombro. "Jo, me ha dejado marcas."

"¿Y esa sangre?" Le dije viéndole algo de sangre seca en las marcas suaves de mordiscos.

"La chica, que tiene unos dientes que parecen de acero." Me dijo chupándose los dedos para frotársela y eliminarla. "Pero no te preocupes, no suele hacer daño. O igual es que nuestro umbral del dolor es más alto que el de cualquier otro."

"Otro dato más, dientes muy duros y fuertes y umbral del dolor alto, que no sé lo que quiere decir." Afirmé.

"Soportamos el dolor mucho mejor y para que nos duela tenemos que sangrar horrores, y eso solo pica." Me dijo. "Como vosotros."

"Un corte de cuchillo solo pica, un corte que sangre horrores dolerá." Le dije.

"Oh, entonces no estáis muy entrenados." Sentenció.

Le hubiese tirado un golpe, pero justo entonces apareció Laki de nuevo en la puerta saliendo mientras se abrochaba unos shorts hechos con vaqueros cortados y descalza con una especie de parte de arriba de bañador anudado al pecho.

"Lo siento, no encontraba los vaqueros, se me había olvidado que los había movido al armario de la taquilla."

"¿Qué taquilla?" Le dije.

"Oh, la del ático." Afirmó. "Tengo más cosas arriba, ya me entiendes. En fin... ¿vamos yendo?"

"No tardéis mucho, sabes que no parezco caerles muy bien al resto de hombres." Nos dijo Jaques.

"Sí, bueno, eso les pasa contigo y conmigo." Le dijo Laki con suavidad. "Creo que no se fían de ti y como sus chicas están aquí piensan que las vas a atacar o algo."

"Sí, bueno, pero yo no soy 'Lycaon'." Afirmó.

"¿Quién?" Murmuré yo.

"Ya sabes, no abras a nadie que no hayas visto ya, pero en tu caso, tampoco dispares si no les conoces, y si se ponen violentos entonces es Paul, a ese te dejo que le hagas un disparo de advertencia si se pone a aporrear la puerta."

"¡Oye!" Le dije yo.

"Vaaaaaaleeeeee... uno pequeñito." Le dijo al otro.

"Anda, vamonos que tienes un peligro increíble." Le dije yo tirando de ella.

"¡Y Jaques, si puedes intenta poner a hacer algo de carne antes de que vengan las chicas!" Le dijo mientras me la llevaba de allí. "¡Y si tienes hambre no devores mis reservas, son mías!"

"Eres de un posesivo subido." Le dije mientras nos alejábamos de la casa. "Y por cierto, quién es ese Licano."

"No es Licano sino 'Lycaon'." Me dijo. "Es el tipo que me persigue, el que decís acosador."

"O sea, que tiene nombre." Le dije.

"Algo así." Me dijo. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"No sé, la playa molaría, pero verás probablemente a Paul y no es plan de que le intentes matar." Le dije. "¿Qué tal solo pasear?"

"Tengo una idea mejor." Afirmó iluminándosele la mirada. "¿Qué tal si te echo una carrera hasta el lugar donde nos divertimos los originarios de la reserva?"

"Otra vez ver cómo te intentas partir la cabeza no, por favor." Le dije recordando a dónde se refería con eso.

"No hombre, me encataría ir a saltar allí pero hoy no es la marea apropiada." Me dijo divertida. "Me refería al vuestro. Ese punto es seguro."

"Está bien, pero nada de..."

"¡¿A que no me pillas?!" Canturreó antes de salir corriendo.

Me dejó pasmado un segundo pero enseguida se me pasó y sonreí para salir corriendo tras ella.

Pillarla o no era lo de menos, lo importante era que molaba el plan, me recordaba a algo más y era divertido. Aunque debo reconocer que la chica tenía fondo y era bastante veloz, me costaba mantener el ritmo constante tras ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

Era divertido correr delante de Seth, aunque era consciente de por qué se quedaba atrás todo el rato y por tanto bajaba un poco la velocidad para acabar a su lado, sin embargo, lo más curioso era que por una vez, se me olvidó un poco quién era, qué éramos o dónde y cómo estábamos y simplemente me dediqué a pasármelo bien con él.

Saltamos un montón de veces, y la primera vez, como llegué yo antes que él, me comencé a desnudar hasta quedarme con el bañador que había llevado y mirar justo cuando él llegaba para acto seguido, saltar con una sonrisa por el acantilado de espaldas.

Una vez más le había asustado, lo comprobé cuando segundos después de sumergirme en el agua y apartarme del lugar de caída, le vi entrar en el agua como un torpedo para nadar hacia mí asustado.

"Deberías ver qué cara tienes." Le dije divertida.

"No tiene gracia." Me dijo salpicándome. "Pensaba que te habías resbalado y te habías caído."

"Vamos, vamos, no te enfades ¿hum?" Le dije sonriendo y acercándome un poco más a él. "Solo pretendía hacer que saltases."

"Hubiese saltado solo." Me dijo. "Aunque..." Añadió antes de hacerme una aguadilla que me pilló por sorpresa aunque cogí aire. "Eso por asustarme." Afirmó sonriendo pícaramente.

Eso me hizo sonreír también a mí. Al menos parecía que iba aprendiendo a jugar y disfrutar la vida casi tanto como yo lo hacía, entonces yo le hice otra a él.

"¡Ahora vas a ver!" Me dijo viniendo a intentar pillarme mientras yo echaba a nadar para alejarme jugando de él.

La verdad es que era divertido estar con ese chico, me lo pasaba muy bien y parecía que siempre me protegía, de todo y todos pasase lo que pasase.

Era un cielo, y él lo sabía.

Me pilló varias veces y estuvimos peleando en el agua un buen rato, también volvimos a subir y volvimos a saltar varias veces más, pero al final acabamos nadando hacia la caleta-playa que había cerca.

"¿Quieres ver algo alucinante?" Le dije a Seth suavemente con un poco de subidón que me daba el saltar por los acantilados y jugar con los machos interesantes para mi subconsciente.

"Vale." Asintió él iluminándosele la cara mojada debido al oleaje.

"Sígueme." Le contesté dándome una voltereta hacia atrás en el agua para dar la vuelta y salir buceando bajo el agua.

Cuando me paré a sacar la cabeza y coger aire le miré, me seguía y eso me hizo sonreír de nuevo antes de volver a sumergirme. No volví a parar para mirar hasta que no estuvimos junto a la roca subacuática de los acantilados que marcaba el camino.

"¿Sigues vivo?" Le pregunté cuando me alcanzó.

"Sí, pero estoy un poco perdido." Me dijo.

"Ya casi hemos llegado." Afirmé ofreciéndole la mano que tras dudar unos segundos me cogió.

Entonces volví a sumergirme y fui nadando de su mano hasta llegar al punto donde la roca se hundía un poco en una gruta de la pared, allí le solté y le hice señas de que me siguiese y él asintió.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27: ROMANCE. LA GRUTA SECRETA.**

(Voz de Laki)

"¿Quieres ver algo alucinante?" Le dije a Seth suavemente con un poco de subidón que me daba el saltar por los acantilados y jugar con los machos interesantes para mi subconsciente.

"Vale." Asintió él iluminándosele la cara mojada debido al oleaje.

"Sígueme." Le contesté dándome una voltereta hacia atrás en el agua para dar la vuelta y salir buceando bajo el agua.

Cuando me paré a sacar la cabeza y coger aire le miré, me seguía y eso me hizo sonreír de nuevo antes de volver a sumergirme. No volví a parar para mirar hasta que no estuvimos junto a la roca subacuática de los acantilados que marcaba el camino.

"¿Sigues vivo?" Le pregunté cuando me alcanzó.

"Sí, pero estoy un poco perdido." Me dijo.

"Ya casi hemos llegado." Afirmé ofreciéndole la mano que tras dudar unos segundos me cogió.

Entonces volví a sumergirme y fui nadando de su mano hasta llegar al punto donde la roca se hundía un poco en una gruta de la pared, allí le solté y le hice señas de que me siguiese y él asintió.

Sonreí antes de meterme por el agujero; desde la última vez ahora me quedaba un poco más pequeño en algunos puntos donde el camino se estrechaba, pero podía seguir pasando sin problemas con las manos adelante para impulsarme cuando me hacía falta.

Llegué al otro lado casi sin aliento por haber perdido un poco al reírme imaginando la cara de Seth cuando llegásemos y saqué la cabeza para esperar a Seth. Sonreí al ver que le parecía costar un poco y entonces me preocupé. Había venido casi a un par de metros de mí, era imposible que le hubiese costado tanto llegar, así que preocupada volví a sumergirme y entrar para encontrármele liado con unas algas y peleaba con ellas, sonreí divertida y aliviada al ver dónde estaba y saqué un poco los labios para succionar aire de una grieta en la pared por donde, misteriosamente parecía haber una bolsa de aire.

Con cuidado me acerqué a él y le indiqué que se parase antes de besarle para pasarle un poco de aire mientras me ponía yo a soltarle el tobillo con mi cabeza y manos a sus pies y los míos a su cabeza casi.

Sí, él solo lo había complicado así que sonreí y reculé un poco para ponerme cara a cara con él que me miró sorprendido soltando unas burbujas por lo que le pasé un poco más de aire y le indiqué sonriendo que cerrase la boca mientras yo me empujaba hacia atrás para poder salir por el agujero mirando la cara de sorpresa y curiosidad que ponía él viéndome ir delante de él cara a cara.

Y por fin llegamos al laguito de mi refugio secreto y pude girarme para ponerme los pies hacia él y boca-arriba mirándole salir para hacerle señas de que subiese a la superficie mientras yo lo hacía.

Le oí respirar como si se ahogase y sonreí cuando tosió un poco.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Por poco me ahogo." Afirmó para mirarme y luego ponerse un poco sonrojado.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le dije divertida.

Como respuesta se tocó el pecho y me dí cuenta de qué había pasado.

"Perdón." Le dije colocándome bien la parte de arriba del bikini para que hiciese su papel de ocultar.

"Esto... lo de antes..." Me dijo suavemente.

"Anda que... liarte con unas algas..." Le dije divertida.

"No, me refería a... bueno lo del beso." Me dijo.

"Te quedabas sin aire." Afirmé divertida. "No quisiera que te ahogases."

Bueno, no solo había sido por eso pero la verdad es que el principal cometido de aquel par de besos había sido ese, pasarle algo de aire de mis enooormes pulmones para que no se ahogase; pero había habido más motivos ocultos.

Me hacía gracia verle así por algo tan simple como pasarse algo de aire.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Dios, que mal lo había pasado por culpa de las malditas algas en aquel paso tan estrecho. Por poco me ahogaba y me había dado un poco de claustrofobia aquel paso tan estrecho que en algunos momentos me había hecho arañazos en los hombros.

Por suerte, cuando ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme había visto una sirena acercarse hacia mí y tras darse la vuelta para ponerse cara al techo, había vuelto a girarse para cogerme la cara y besarme soplando algo de aire en mi boca con un beso que sabía a gloria.

Gracias a dios me había acabado soltando y tras mirarme unos segundos, una vez más me había dado otro beso pasándome un poco de aire pero menos que antes para indicarme que cerrase la boca, cosa que hice con bastante fuerza antes de ponerse a nadar marcha atrás delante de mí con su cara a unos centímetros de la mía y ayudándose con las manos en las paredes y el suelo empujándose hacia atrás.

Había sido realmente duro, pero ahora que tenía esos ojos aguamarina oscuros ante mí era como mirar al mar en calma y me relajé hasta el punto que me pareció realmente corto el resto de trayecto hasta que ella desapareció y pude salir por el mismo hueco que ella para verla en la superficie mirándome pendiente de mí o más bien mi cara.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo en cuanto saqué la cabeza.

"Por poco me ahogo." Afirmé para mirarle y notar que su pecho estaba desnudo con la tela que debiera estar cubriéndolo casi a varios dedos por encima del pecho.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Me preguntó divertida.

Como respuesta me toqué el pecho y entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que le decía. Era curioso, pero aunque supiese que estaba mal no podía tener disimuladamente los ojos ahí puestos.

"Perdón." Dijo colocándome bien la parte de arriba para que volviese a ocultar aquellas maravillas de la naturaleza.

"Esto... lo de antes..." Le dije suavemente sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema.

"Anda que... liarte con unas algas..." Me contestó divertida.

"No, me refería a... bueno lo del beso." Afirmé.

"Te quedabas sin aire." Replicó ella divertida. "No quisiera que te ahogases."

Claro, tonto de mí, solo había sido porque pensaba que estaba en necesidad, suspiré y me dieron ganas de darme de tortas yo solo por idiota. ¿Cómo podía pensar que era especial? Seguro que solo era un amigo más, como aquel Jaques que acababa de aparecer, con él peleaba y conmigo iba de paseo.

Tonto, tonto, tonto...

Y entonces fue algo curioso, porque me sujetó de los hombros y me hizo una aguadilla más, sonriendo para sumergirse conmigo.

Un momento, uno no se sumergía haciendo una aguadilla; la miré justo cuando me abrazó el cuello suavemente y pegó su boca a la mía para pasarme algo de aire, solo que esta vez más que pasar aire diría que fue un beso. Sonrió antes de volver a sacar la cabeza y volver a meterla al cabo de medio segundo con los carrillos un poco más hinchados que de costumbre, entonces volvió a hacerlo con una sonrisa divertida, solo que esta vez, sí que me quedó claro que aunque compartiese un poco de aire conmigo, era un beso, de los de verdad.

Sentí que me derretía por segundos hasta que me soltó y se apartó con una voltereta para nadar sonriendo y alejarse de mí un poco buceando de espaldas y mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios.

Era realmente maravillosa, vestida con un bañador de dos piezas bastante sensual en blanco y atado en las caderas y por delante del pecho que me dejaba adivinar perfectamente lo que ocultaba y en parte había visto hacía solo unos segundos.

Entonces sentí cómo me faltaba el aire y salí casi saltando fuera del agua para sacar la cabeza y respirar con fuerza.

La oí primero reírse suavemente y divertida antes de ver que ella también había sacado la cabeza del agua lo justo para tener la nariz fuera del agua y me miraba divertida.

"Muy divertida la explicación." Le dije.

Eso era, seguro que no había sido un beso, seguro que solo había sido una broma para explicarme cómo se hacía lo de pasarse aire bajo el agua de uno a otro.

Aún riéndose sacudió la cabeza divertida antes de volver a sumergirse un poco y yo tras ella.

Nadó hasta ponerse boca-arriba viéndome llegar junto a ella y me mostró el suelo, estaba lleno de cosas de oro, monedas de otro tiempo, joyas indígenas... de todo; sin embargo, lo que más me llamaba la atención de todo aquello era ella. Una vez más volvió a subir y la seguí puesto que comenzaba a quedarme sin aire de nuevo.

"¿Te gusta?" Me preguntó quitándose el flequillo de la cara hacia atrás.

"Esto está lleno de cosas de valor." Le dije. "¿Qué es?"

"Es mi cueva del tesoro." Afirmó. "La descubrí y ha sido mío durante mucho tiempo. Se supone que en algún tiempo algunos piratas escondieron aquí sus tesoros y los antiguos quileutes, de los tiempos de Taha Aki, echaban aquí sus ofrendas para el gran dios para logar de todo, desde buenas piezas y cultivos hasta salud para algún miembro enfermo." Me explicó. "Te dejo que te cojas un recuerdo." Afirmó sonriendo.

"¿Que coja una cosa?" Le dije solo por comprobar que había oído bien.

"Sí, claro." Afirmó sonriendo. "Lo que quieras, así tendrás un recuerdo de hoy."

Lo que quisiera, mientras volvíamos a sumergirnos para que me enseñase todo lo que había por el fondo y explorásemos me puse a pensar en aquello.

Aquel era su lugar secreto, solo ella lo conocía y... un momento, yo estaba allí. ¡¿Estaba compartiendo su lugar secreto conmigo?!

Por poco me ahogo al soltar casi todo el aire de golpe tras varias sumergidas mostrándome los tesoros ocultos en el fondo de aquella gruta donde ni siquiera había peces.

Entonces ella vino y me ayudó a salir de allí de nuevo tras darme un beso para pasarme el aire.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo preocupada. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Lo siento, he soltado todo el aire de golpe." Afirmé tosiendo y manteniéndome a flote como podía.

"Ya me había preocupado." Afirmó aliviada de verdad. "Será mejor que escojas pronto algo que llevarte como recuerdo y salgamos ya." Afirmó volviendo a sumergirse.

La seguí.

No sé, no veía nada que me llamase la atención; y de pronto, mientras ella sujetaba lo que parecía un collar de aguamarinas engarzadas en plata u oro blanco me di cuenta de qué era lo que quería y le indiqué que subiésemos arriba por lo que sujetó el collar en sus manos y me siguió.

Fuera respiré tranquilo y la vi mirándome allí mismo.

"Ya sé lo que quiero." Afirmé.

"¿El collar este?" Me preguntó confusa mirándome y mostrándome el collar.

No, no era eso.

"Vamos a tener que bajar a cogerlo." Afirmé decidido mientras le ponía el collar a ella.

"Está bien, como quieras." Me dijo. "Pero deberías habérmelo dicho antes." Afirmó cogiendo aire antes de sumergirse y que yo la siguiese.

Bajamos aún un poquito más hasta que la cogí por la cintura y la atrapé para darle un beso y pasarle parte de mi aire cogiéndola por sorpresa, sin embargo, enseguida pareció tranquila y acabé sintiendo cómo una serpiente se me metía en la boca y jugaba con mi lengua incitándome, sonriendo cedí y caí en la trampa, dulce trampa...

Aquello era realmente excitante, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Jugar a aquello con esa compañera de juegos era maravilloso, cien mil veces mejor que correr trasformado y mil veces mejor que ver películas del tablón de debajo de mi cama o ver las revistas de debajo del colchón. Aquello era real, y me enviaba unos escalofríos como si unas corrientes eléctricas me corriesen de arriba abajo por la espalda colándose en todos y cada uno de los poros de mi piel mientras ella se dejaba.

Al final acabamos moviendo los pies cuando sentimos que el aire comenzaba a escasear y acabamos subiendo a la superficie aún en la misma postura solo que con ella moviendo los pies ambos por un lateral mío sonriendo.

Ni siquiera cuando pudimos coger más aire paramos, al contrario, seguimos un poco más y volvimos a sumergirnos.

Era agradable sentir la punta de su coleta haciéndome cosquillas en los brazos y al final acabé soltándole la goma y poniéndomela de pulsera mientras ella me rodeaba el cuello como cogiéndose a mí por los hombros y seguíamos compartiendo oxígeno de aquella forma tan deliciosa y curiosa a la vez.

Cuando el pelo estuvo suelto fue cien veces mejor, se movió por todos lados esparciéndose por el agua como una flor submarina y haciéndome cosquillas en la cara mientras se movía acunado por el movimiento del agua como olitas suaves en torno a nosotros.

Y entonces ella se soltó y se apartó un poco sonriendo, divertida pareció huir unos centímetros para girarse como incitándome a seguirla. Dios sabía que yo la seguiría hasta los mismísimos abismos del infierno sin que tuviese que pedírmelo con que con una expectativa de otro beso tan rico, con más motivo aún.

Sonriendo intentó escapar de mí, aunque no parecía poner demasiado esfuerzo en ello y por tanto acababa pillándola y besándonos divertidos unas cuantas veces hasta que acabamos respirando con dificultad debido al poco oxígeno y el demasiado esfuerzo nadando e intentando aguantar la respiración cuanto más mejor para no ralentizarnos saliendo a la superficie a coger aire con que poder llenar los pulmones bajo el agua.

Ya en la orilla de aquella especie de laguna subterránea en el acantilado, jadeando debido a que nos costaba respirar por aguantar tanto rato la respiración acabamos mirándonos y riéndonos.

"Hacía... tiempo que no... me lo pasa... ba tan... bien." Dijo divertida.

"Ya te... digo." Le dije. "Mola tu... escondite se... creto."

Eso la hizo reírse de nuevo y yo le cogí la mano, ella no la apartó y eso me dio esperanzas de nuevo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Ahí vuelven." Nos dijo Jared desde la ventana donde se había asomado un poco para mirar el camino buscando a Seth y Laki por el mismo.

"Ya verás en cuanto entren." Le dije. "Seth se ha jugado su turno porque sí."

"Me parece que se la va a traer fresca." Afirmó Jacob. "Vienen riéndose, los dos." Añadió medio sonriendo.

Eso provocó una auténtica estampida hacia las ventanas agolpándose todas las chicas e incluso Quil Sr. en las ventanas para intentar ver algo más.

"Parecen estar pasándoselo en grande." Dijo Quil Sr.

"Que raro, si nunca se ha reído así." Afirmó Quil, su nieto mirándoles con un gesto algo curioso. "Ni cuando está con las chicas."

"Oye ¿y tú qué haces espiándonos cuando estamos juntas?" Le dijo Sue.

"Vamos, vamos, que no es para tanto." Dijo Paul.

"¡Ah, nos ha visto!" Dijo Embry tirándose al suelo para esconderse de la vista.

Al momento la ventana se había quedado vacía y todos estaban escondiéndose de la vista desde fuera de la venta donde podían junto al marco y por debajo de las ventanas.

"Esto es ridículo." Afirmé cubriéndome la cara con la mano abochornado.

"A mí que hay algo." Afirmó Kim para sonreír feliz. "¿No sería fantástico?"

"Oh, oh. Podríamos darle consejos de cómo tratar con Seth." Afirmó Rachel ilusionada.

"Sería genial." Afirmó mi mujer. "Pero juraría que ya lo sabe, desciende de licántropos y era amiga de ellos."

Aún pudimos oír unas risas fuera mientras oíamos a Laki desbloqueando la puerta para abrirla.

"Buenas, perdón por el retraso." Afirmó entrando.

"Ya os vale." Les dije. "Os hemos estado esperando para cenar."

"Ya era hora de que volvieseis." Les dijo Jaques. "Os habéis ido y me habéis dejado solo para hacer el asado. Eres una mujer desconsiderada."

"No me vengas con esas ahora, chico." Le dijo ella divertida con la camiseta de Seth por encima y hecha un nudo bajo el pecho mostrando que efectivamente, llevaba un piercing de aro que parecía un anillo de compromiso con una piedra parecida al diamante brillando allí. "Tú haces buenos asados, y todos merecemos un pequeño descanso de vez en cuando."

"Seth se ha saltado un turno de vigilancia." Le dije.

"Eso lo habláis entre vosotros." Me dijo. "Voy a ver si me cambio de un momento, que venimos calados aún."

"¿Lo habéis pasado bien al menos?" Le dijo Jaques de brazos cruzados sin apartarse de su camino.

"Sí, maldito cotilla." Le dijo ella. "Mejor que aquí encerrada contigo."

"Entonces me alegro de haberte cubierto un poco." Afirmó dando un paso a un lado para dejarla pasar.

"Ya te vale." Le dijo Quil. "He tenido que hacer tu turno también."

"Lo siento, se me fue el santo al cielo." Dijo Seth sonriendo como un tonto mientras veía cómo seguía a Laki con la mirada por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

"Eh, que esto es serio." Le dije dándole un toque. "¿Por qué has faltado a tu deber?"

"Estaba escoltando a Laki." Afirmó suavemente. "Todos estabais fuera, y no era justo que ella no pudiese salir más que para ir casa de al trabajo y del trabajo a casa."

"Ya, y os habéis ido los dos juntos a dar una vuelta ¿no?" Dijo Paul. "Muy listo."

"Bueno, y qué." Dijo Jacob. "Al menos habrá servido de algo ¿no? Porque te vas a tirar haciendo guardias hasta que te crezca barba."

"Sí, de algo ha servido." Afirmó él sonriendo feliz.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Dijimos en general.

"Espera, espera, espera." Le dijo Embry. "Que ahora vas a contarnos todo con pelos y señales."

"No me da la gana." Afirmó él poniéndose tieso. "Vosotros nunca contáis nada."

"Porque eres un enano." Le dijo Jacob. "Además, nunca hay nada que contar, al menos por mi parte."

"Eh, haced el favor de dejarle en paz, abusones." Nos dijo Laki regresando y frotándose el pelo con una toalla para ponérsela por los hombros en sujetador y llevarse una colleja de Quil Sr. que le dijo algo en chinook a lo que ella le contestó algo antes de soltarse una camiseta del bolsillo de atrás del pantalón corto sin patas donde había ido colgando como una especie de cola antes de pasársela por la cabeza y cubrirse el sujetador con el que había salido de donde supuse que se había estado cambiando.

"Exhibicionista." Le dijo Jared en broma para que ella le sacase la lengua como respuesta en broma también.

La verdad es que fue entonces cuando me fijé en Seth, tenía cara de querer matar a alguien y la verdad es que no era la primera vez que la veía, de pronto me di cuenta que era la misma que había puesto cada vez que ella salía algo ligera de ropa y nosotros la mirábamos y también se la había visto cuando el tal Jaques la trataba con ciertas... confianzas con Laki.

"Laki, tómatelo como quieras pero creo que deberías actuar con algo más de recato cuando estemos algún hombre por aquí." Le dije.

"¿Pues?" Me dijo con la toalla de nuevo en los hombros. "Ya me habéis visto todos alguna vez bañándome '_au naturel_' y además, no iba desnuda, solo sin camiseta y con ropa interior porque tengo el pelo mojado aún."

"Aún así, no quisiera que hubiese peleas porque eres un poco exhibicionista." Le dije.

"Creo que lo que quiere decir es que cuando esté el chavalín no salgas enseñando nada de ropa interior porque se pone celoso." Le dijo Jaques para hacerla mirarnos y luego asentir una vez como dándose cuenta de entenderlo.

"Lo siento, procuraré que no vuelva a ocurrir." Dijo.

"Sería de agradecer." Le dije.

"¿Es que os fijáis en ella?" Nos dijo Kim levantando una ceja. "Salidos."

Eso hizo sonreír de nuevo a Laki mientras iba al fuego del salón donde había una olla que olía a sopa un poco.

"Venga, sentaros si queréis cenar, esto parece que está ya listo gracias a las damas." Nos dijo.

Claro que nos íbamos a sentar, nos pusimos entre los hombres a desplegar la mesa para la cena puesto que se desplegaba para comer y luego, tras limpiarla un poco, se volvía a plegar hasta que hubiese que volver a poner la mesa.

Curiosamente, Sue y Laki se ocuparon de la ensalada y la sopa respectivamente y Jaques con Seth del asado. Aunque cuando volvieron parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo pero se callaron al entrar.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Les dijo Laki dejando la olla-marmita en el soporte que había tallado expresamente para ello.

"Nah, tranquila." Le dijo Jaques. "Charlas de hombres, cotilla. Nada que le importe a una dama dulce y correcta como tú."

Sí, sobre todo lo de dulce y correcta, una mujer que salía en shorts y sujetador sabiendo que estábamos allí más hombres que mujeres y que no dudaba en pelearse físicamente incluso con cualquiera que le diese pelea.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"Felicidades." Me dijeron las chicas.

"¿Y eso?" Les dije suavemente mientras me servía ensalada.

"Por lo tuyo con Seth." Me dijo Kim. "Es una cucada de chico."

"Tú cuídamelo bien ¿vale?" Me dijo Sue sonriéndome maternalmente. "Me alegro que al final hayas decidido corresponderle."

"¡Pero bueno!" Dije sorprendida. "¿Se puede saber de dónde os sacáis vosotras nada de eso?"

"No nos engañes." Me dijo Emmily casi riéndose suavemente. "Sabemos que ha pasado algo en vuestro paseo..."

"Los tienes hinchados." Me dijo Kim sonriendo y tocándose con disimulo los labios. "Rojos como fresas e hinchados."

"Alguien ha estado haciendo cosas no muy loables por ahí..." Canturreó Rachel divertida.

"No es justo." Dije divertida. "Nosotros no queríamos decir nada y vosotros lo pilláis todo al vuelo. ¡Que yo no me meto en lo vuestro!" Dije divertida.

"Vale, vale, pero cuenta." Me dijo Kim. "¿Cómo ha sido?. ¿Es aún un crío o es más adulto de lo que parece?. ¿Han saltado chispas o ha sido solo un chasco?"

"Pero bueno, sois unas cotillas." Les dije divertida.

Aquellas mujeres eran la leche, no solo mi cuerpo me traicionaba con signos que se supone que eran inequívocos sino que además ahora tenía un primer grado al volver a casa.

Y sobre lo de Seth y yo en la cueva secreta... Bueno, lo de saltar chispas se quedaba corto, si hubiese sido en seco seguro que hubiésemos hecho arder aquello y solo con unos besos tontos; no, habían sido más que besos tontos, habían sido besos con todas las letras.

Vale, me había dejado llevar y me había dado cuenta que Seth no era tan crío en ese sentido como podía aparentar haciendo lo que hacía cuando, por ejemplo, me sorprendió la primera noche que se quedaron las chicas y tuve que dormir con una especie de camisón-liguero de lencería que tenía en lo más profundo del cajón y en vez de quedarse embobado como cualquier macho, había apartado la mirada echando vistazos fugaces y sonrojándose, o como cuando lo del lavado de coches que me había visto parecido a hoy cuando corríamos solo que con sin ver el bañador completo, o cuando...

No, Seth ya no era ningún chico, era todo un hombre y me lo había demostrado con los besos en mi escondite secreto favorito. Aunque yo le pasase un buen carro de años, él no era un crío y no era justo seguir tratándole como eso.

Aunque... por otro lado...

"¿Entonces?" Me dijo Kim sonriendo. "¿Hay pareja, no la hay...?"

Sonreí y no contesté, así que lo entendió a la primera y se puso tan feliz que soltó un gritito de felicidad mientras las otras chicas jóvenes expresaban también su felicidad.

Qué raras era esas chicas, no eran ellas las que habían pillado cacho y se ponían tan felices como si en vez de yo, hubiesen sido ellas las que recibiesen aquellos besos tan húmedos; bueno, húmedos por ser bajo el agua, no por otra cosa, pero húmedos al fin y al cabo.

"No pasa nada." Les dije al resto de comensales cuando vi que nos miraban todos gracias a los signos de felicidad y los grititos de júbilo de las chicas. "Es que no sé por qué se han puesto muy felices."

"Ya ya..." Dijeron.

"Chicas, por favor." Les dije divertida. "Preferiríamos que no se supiese por ahí. Aún no es nada oficial ni nada y solo estamos a pasárnoslo bien juntos, punto."

"Ah... pero algo es algo." Afirmó Kim.

"Así empezamos Sam y yo y míranos ahora." Dijo Emily sonriendo y dejando ver su alianza de matrimonio.

Matrimonio, eso sonaba muy raro hasta para mí. Sonaba a algo muy pero que muy lejano, algo que no vería en toda mi vida; claro que desde lo de Levi tampoco la palabra 'salir juntos' o 'novios' tenía un carácter cercano para mí, había salido escaldada y bien escaldada de aquella vez, no había querido más veces. Eso no quitaba para que no hubiese tenido relaciones satisfactorias con unos cuantos machos que habían pasado por entre mis sábanas, pero no era lo mismo; además, solo habían sido unos besos tontos con Seth. ¿Qué peligro había de dar un paso más?

Vale, mi control había tenido unos momentos de flaqueza, pero no pasaba nada, podía controlarme mucho más, al menos si era con Seth. Le veía demasiado puro como para mancharle yo misma con aquellas acciones lujuriosas que eran mis actos.

Sonreí al ver cómo Quil y Embry, incluso Jacob le frotaban la cabeza como si fuese un crío y supuse por qué era, por lo mismo que yo tenía a las chicas intentando sonsacarme, entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron apenas unos segundos y sonreí y él me sonrió.

Sí, creo que si era con él no me importaba volver a intentarlo, podría aguantar aquellas chicas tan curiosas intentando sonsacarme sobre lo pasado en la cueva, si Seth estaba allí; podría con todo si él estaba cerca de mí.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28: EL ATAQUE A BELLA. EL ACOSADOR SE LLAMA LYCAON.**

((Jejeje, muchas gracias a tods por vuestros mensajes, jeje. Ya sabía yo que andabais esperando ese momentito como aguan en mayo... XD En fin, que esta semana estábamos de fiestas en mi ciudad así que me fui de vacaciones y esta semana intentaré escribir algo pero no puedo prometer nada, jeje. De momento estoy dando unos retoques al capítulo 32, así que... cuando lo acabe publico otro capítulo más y aquí os dejo la continuación, jajaja.

Oh, sí, y perdón a los fans de Bella, pero... era la que tenía la excusa más fácil para poder ser atacada. ;-D

Espero que aún con todo os guste.))

(Voz de Seth)

"_Me voy._" Afirmé cuando llegó mi hora de cambiar de turno.

"_¿Adónde te crees que vas?_" Me dijo Jacob mentalmente. "_Te has jugado tu turno esta tarde, así que quédate patrullando._"

"_De eso nada, no puedo quedarme toda la noche en vela._" Afirmé. "_Mañana me toca ir al trabajo con Laki para asegurarme de que no le pasa nada._"

"_Irá otro._" Me dijo Sam.

"_Seguro que ese Jaques va._" Afirmó Paul divertido.

La ola de furia que me mandé fue tal que juraría que cuanto menos le dolería la cabeza un buen rato.

Y debió dolerle porque todos aullaron con dolor casi a la vez. Otra cosa no, pero el dolor que causaba aquello era alucinante, lo malo que era compartido.

"_Seth, deja de hacer el capullo y ponte a trabajar_." Me dijo Jacob.

"_No, lo siento pero no puedo_." Afirmé. "_Está enferma, no puedo seguir aquí fuera trabajando._"

"_Pues vas a tener._" Afirmaron "_Y deja de martirizarnos con esas escenas de a saber qué o te juro que voy ahí y te arranco la cabeza de chorlito enamorado que tienes._"

"_Que te jodan Paul._" Le dije al de la amenaza.

"_Paul, no._" Le ordenó Sam.

No sé cuantas horas estuvimos allí, pero desde luego, no pasó nada raro, como siempre, el olor era tan fuerte que podíamos oír aullidos lejanos, pero no entraban, no traspasaban la línea invisible de olor aunque últimamente en vez de a las 30 millas (48.28 Km.) a la redonda de distancia podíamos oírle a unas 29 (46.67km.) o así.

Lo peor era ver animales muertos en esa milla donde el olor era más suave, animales desgarrados con violencia y con trozos de carne que faltaban como si hubiesen sido arrancados.

"_Tenemos problemas._" Nos dijo a eso de casi el amanecer Jacob.

"_¿Ocurre algo?_" Preguntaron.

"_Bella está aquí._" Nos dijo. "_Ha dicho que viene corriendo desde casi la frontera de Canadá. Hay que llevarla a algún lado._"

"_No pueden entrar en la reserva._" Afirmó Sam. "_Ni siquiera ella._"

"_No, pero Forks es una zona segura._" Afirmó Jacob. "_Voy a llevarla a la antigua casa de los Cullen y llamaré a su marido. Venid todos allí, la cosa está grave._"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

Ya casi amanecía cuando nos adelantaron unas cosas, apenas manchas por todos lados, 7 manchas que llevaban la misma dirección que nosotros. Dos adelantaron a Paul y Jared, dos más a Quil y Embry, otras dos a Seth y una sola a mí.

"_Vaya, no se han tomado mucho tiempo en volver._" Dijo Paul.

"_Paul, esto es en serio._" Afirmé.

Aquello era raro, nunca antes había pasado algo que hubiese hecho regresar a aquella velocidad a todos y cada uno de los Cullen, tal y como comprobamos cuando nos colamos con saltos trepando a árboles a la casa de los Cullen.

"Esto es un suplicio." Nos dijo Esme casi lloriqueando sin soltar ni una lágrima pero con el mismo gesto. "Bella..."

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Les dije.

"Bella salió esta noche sola." Afirmó Alice. "Nessy y ella iban a ir a jugar y Nessy se escapó y se acercó demasiado a Port Angels, así que Bella la siguió. Por suerte, parece que Jacob la encontró antes que lo que fuera que fuese lo que atacó a Bella."

Sí, efectivamente la cría estaba en brazos de Jacob mientras Rosalie intentaba cogérsela sin éxito.

"¿Y qué le pasó a Bella?" Les dije.

Sacudieron la cabeza mientras Jake levantaba a la niña.

"La encontré dentro del campo de peste." Nos dijo Jacob preocupado. "La habían atacado y antes de desmayarse me dijo que le habían atacado, el lobo negro."

"A mí no me miréis." Les dije cuando me miraron a mí. "Una cosa es que no me caiga bien y otra atacarla. Al ser la madre de la impronta de Jacob está a salvo de nosotros."

"¿Hay algún otro licántropo en vuestra manada que no sepa eso?" Nos dijo Carlisle.

"No." Negamos todos.

"Si lo hubiese lo hubiésemos sabido." Afirmé yo.

"¿Y qué hay de esa chica?" Nos dijo Emmet. "La 'novia loca' del benjamín."

"Ella no ha podido ser." Afirmó Seth. "Está en cama."

"¿Está enferma?" Nos dijo Carlisle.

"Sí, y los licántropos no enfermamos." Afirmó Seth defendiéndola.

"Pero tiene la fuerza más que suficiente para conseguir pegarme." Dijo Emmet. "Y sabe lo que sois y lo que somos nosotros."

"Es una descendiente de licántropos." Afirmó Seth. "Ha guardado el secreto a su familia y amigos durante años."

"Sí, bueno... eso es cierto..." Dijo Jacob frotándose la nuca. "Se supone que es mi tía-abuela o algo así. Lo de detectar se supone que lo lleva en la sangre."

"Ya, bueno." Dijo Alice. "Pero..."

"Según Emmet, tu querida tía-abuela le intentó dar una paliza." Le dijo Rosalie molesta y destilando un poco de su veneno personal de las palabras. "Tu tía-abuela, que según todos aún es humana."

"¿Y no crees que si fuese como nosotros ya se hubiese trasformado cuando peleó con Emmet?" Le dijo Seth.

"Ahí lleva razón." Afirmó Emmet.

"O igual es que se pensaba que era superior a un vampiro ¿no?" Dijo Rosalie.

"Rose..." Le dijo Carlisle. "Chicos, estáis seguros que no irá de nuevo poniéndonos trampas ¿no? No tendremos nada de que preocuparnos ¿verdad?"

"No." Dijo Seth. "Quiero decir... es evidente que odia a los vampiros; pero no os pondría trampas..."

"Estoy con él." Dijo Jared. "Con ella nunca puedes estar seguro de lo que hace o hará, pero yo también estoy seguro de que sabe perfectamente de qué va el tratado y lo respetará. Al fin y al cabo era su padre el que lo firmó con vosotros."

"Sí, y... tenemos un problema con eso." Dijo Carlisle. "Solo nos atañe a los que estábamos presentes entonces. Es decir, Edwar, Rosalie, Esme, Emmet y yo. Eso excluye al resto."

"Se supone que ponía que atañía a toda vuestra familia." Les dije.

"Se supone, pero no está plasmado por escrito." Afirmó Carlisle.

"No, yo le dije cuando estaba peleando con Emmet que era un Cullen y estaba protegido y lo dejó pasar." Afirmó Seth sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No le gustó ni un pelo." Afirmó Emmet. "Incluso me hizo una advertencia algo amenazante."

"¿Qué te dijo?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"Que os dijese a toda la familia que la próxima vez que alguno, y daba igual que fuésemos familia de Carlisle al que denominó como 'Curandero Cullen', asomásemos las narices por allí o nos volviésemos a cruzar en su camino, le daría igual que estuviésemos pacíficamente. O sea, que nos atacaría." Dijo Emmet. "Pero juraría que era un farol."

"No, créetelo." Le dijo Jacob descubriéndose el hombro. "¿Ves esto? Pues por poco me arranca la carne con un solo mordisco. Tiene una fuerza que no veas."

"Fuerza, irritabilidad, odio por los vampiros, se mantiene joven tras tantos años..." Dijo Edward. "¿Seguro que no es un licántropo?"

"Nunca se ha trasformado." Afirmé. "Y cuando se peleaba con Jacob estaba furioso."

"Eso por no decir que con Paul parecen sacarse mutuamente de sus casillas." Afirmó Jared.

"No digáis tonterías." Afirmó Seth. "Ella no es la que ha atacado a Bella, no es un licántropo y estaba en casa."

"¿Puedes demostrarlo?" Le dijo Jasper.

"Sí, bastará con llamar al teléfono." Dijo.

"Llama a Kim." Le dije a Jared. "Si es cierto que estaba enferma habrá estado vigilada por alguien."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"¿Diga?" Me dijo Kim al otro lado de la línea cogiéndome el teléfono.

"Kim, siento despertarte." Le dije. "Verás, estamos preguntándonos qué tal estaba Laki."

"Oh... ahora miro a ver..." Me dijo antes de bostezar. "Un momento... ah, está en el sofá. ¿Pues?"

"¿Hay alguien que la esté velando?" Le pregunté mientras todos me miraban.

"Jaques está aquí con ella." Afirmó haciendo que Seth chirriase los dientes y apretase los puños. "Espera un momento a ver si..."

"¿Sí, digame?" Oímos la voz del hombre diciéndome por el móvil. "¿Chico?"

"Perdona Jaques, no quería despertarte." Le dije.

"No me despiertas." Me dijo. "Estaba dormitando, o sea, que el menor ruido me despertaba. ¿Querías algo?"

"Sí, Laki estaba hoy un poco tocada ¿no?" Le dije. "Me preguntaba qué tal estaba y si necesitabais algo, como vamos a volver pronto..."

"No, está bien." Me dijo. "Se ha tomado un valium y una pastilla más y se ha echado a dormir. No se ha movido mucho, la verdad."

"¿Un Valium?" Dijo Edward confuso.

"¿Quién más hay ahí?" Me dijo con un tono mucho más despierto.

"Estamos todos." Le dije.

"Ese otro no era de los vuestros." Afirmó. "¿Quién era?"

"Oh, es un amigo de la manada." Dijo Quil. "Es que ha habido problemas."

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" Nos dijo.

"Han atacado a una mujer." Le dijo Carlisle. "A mi hija. Dicen que ha sido un lobo negro."

"¿Podríais describirme un poco más a ese '_lupo nero_'?" Nos dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

"¿Eh?" Dijimos en general salvo por los Cullen.

"No sabemos mi hija está fuera de combate." Dijo Carlisle. "Pensábamos que podría ser uno como los chicos."

"Podría, o podría ser algo más." Afirmó. "Necesito una descripción más completa de ese bicho. ¿Alguien más sabe algo?"

"Oye, soy Jacob." Le dijo él. "Yo la encontré, pero no me dijo más que era un lobo negro."

"¿No recuerdas si te dijo algo más?" Le dijo él. "Si quería matarla o por el contrario solo parecía querer cogerla..."

"Por las heridas diría que pretendía cualquier cosa menos cogerla." Afirmó Jacob.

"Tenéis que hacer que despierte." Nos dijo tras unos segundos de silencio. "Los únicos que conozco no dañan a humanas."

"No es una humana." Dijo Edward suavemente dejándonos pasmados. "Nadie aquí lo es."

"¿Os importa pasarme a restringido con chiki-Seth?" Dijo entonces él.

"De eso nada." Le dijo Sam. "Aquí o todos o nadie."

"Ok, pues buenas noches, caballeros, señoras..." Dijo.

"¡Espera, espera!" Le dijo Alice. "No cuelgues, por favor."

"¿Me pasáis en cerrado con el chico?" Dijo.

"Sí." Afirmó Carlisle. "Te pasaremos con él."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"No te preocupes, Edward te leerá la mente." Me dijo Carlisle suavemente mientras me pasaban el móvil al que le habían desconectado el manos-libres. "Así no traicionarás el secreto que sea que te cuenten."

Asentí antes de coger el aparato.

"Jaques, soy yo." Le dije.

"¿Le han quitado el manos-libres?" Me dijo.

"Sí, solo te oigo yo." Afirmé mientras Edward asentía. "¿Sabes algo?"

"Creo que podría ser el tipo que persigue a Laki, pero hay algo que no me cuadra." Afirmó. "No sabemos el tamaño del animal; y si fuese él no creo que atacase a una licántropa, intentaría cogerla sin herirla."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" Le dije.

"Porque funciona así. Ella corre, tú la persigues, acabas pillándola, saltas sobre ella, forcejáis un poco y luego a jugar a algo más íntimo." Me dijo como si bostezase y luego continuase. "Con las humanas tendría más cuidado, además, han dicho que ahí ninguno es humano, así que solo se me ocurre que sean como vosotros. El problema es que si fuese así... si la hembra fuese una loba como vosotros... no se me ocurre por qué habría de herirla."

"Son los Cullen." Le dije.

"Cullen... Cullen... no me... oh, ya. ¿La familia del curandero Cullen?" Me dijo.

"Sí, cómo sabes tú eso." Le dije.

"Por Laki. No veas las pestes que echaba de los chicos y la rubia." Dijo. "Si me dices que ha sido la rubia le harás feliz cuando despierte."

"No, no ha sido la rubia." Negué mirándola y provocando que hiciese gestos de duda y actuase raro.

"Tsk, lastima, le habría hecho feliz a Laki." Dijo. "Bueno, si es como ellos entonces seguro que la atacó para matarla, si fuese Lycaon, claro."

"¿Lycaon?" Dije.

"¿Tenéis alguna forma de averiguar si era un lobo más grande de lo normal o cómo?" Me dijo.

"Intentaré mirar su mente." Me dijo Edward sin que dijese nada.

"Vamos a intentarlo." Afirmé.

"Creo que no vio al que le perseguía muy bien." Me dijo Edward. "Salen imágenes de un lobo negro... Podría ser un poco más grande, sí."

"Creemos que no lo vio muy bien, pero lo justo para ver que era algo grandecito y negro." Le dije.

"¿Ojos?" Me dijo bostezando.

"No sabemos." Me dijo Edward. "Pero juraría que no eran como los vuestros."

"Creemos que no eran como los nuestros." Le dije.

Entonces un silencio.

"Vale, hay un 85 por ciento de posibilidades de que fuese él." Me dijo. "Me pondré en ello en cuanto pueda. Aunque si fuese vosotros y puesto que los Cullen por lo que tengo oido son especiales para vosotros... Ah, sí, Kim dice que hay una cosa de... eso, protección entre vosotros y ellos... ¿En serio?... Bueno, yo que vosotros la lavaría bien las heridas. 'Lycaon' no es conocido precisamente por su caballerosidad, ni siquiera entre los nuestros. Apostaría a que sus heridas venían con sorpresita."

"¿Qué?" Le dije.

"Lo siento, yo no soy como vosotros." Me dijo. "Para mí cuantos menos de ellos mejor. Cuídate."

"¡Espera!" Le dije. "¿Cómo está?"

"¿Eh?" Me dijo.

"Laki." Le susurré.

"Oh, está bien. Ya sabes, se toma sus pastillas antes de acostarse y no la despiertan ni con una bomba." Afirmó. "Llevo horas viéndola y oyéndola dormir. Lo que sí... bueno, mejor no comentéis mañana nada de lo que le ha pasado a la chica esa."

"¿Pues?" Le dije.

"Querrá salir a por él, y tal y como está sería una irresponsabilidad." Afirmó.

"Oh." Murmuré dándome cuenta que llevaba razón. "¿Tiene fiebre? Yo le ponía parches anti-térmicos, cámbiaselos cada 2 horas."

"Tranquilo, es normal que tenga algo de fiebre." Me dijo. "Todos la tenemos si intentamos oponernos tanto como ella, solo que ella es alucinante, incluso se droga para no dejarse ir. Tiene un autocontrol bastante férreo."

"Es increíble." Afirmé.

"Seth, para hablar de la novia cómprate tú un móvil." Me dijo Sam para quitarme el móvil. "Oye, tú, si no vas a dar más información vuelve a espiar a tu amiga. ¡Eso no me lo repites a la cara!. ¡Será borde, me ha colgado!"

"¿Alguien sabe quién es ese tal Lycaon?" Dijo Edward mirándonos.

"¿Lycaon?" Dijo Carlisle. "Curioso nombre."

"¿Le conoces?" Le dije esperanzado.

"No, pero tiene un nombre curioso." Afirmó. "Muy curioso."

"¿Por qué?" Dijimos.

"Lycaon viene del griego Lycaeon." Afirmó Carlisle. "Lycaeon era el rey lobo de Pelasgro, quien reinó en un ciclo de nueve años, como cónyuge de la diosa de Ninefold, Nonacris. Decidió engañar a Zeus y le alimentó en un banquete con carne entre las que incluyó carne humana."

De pronto, la gente ya no estaba tan tranquila y la mayoría de nosotros teníamos algo de revuelto en el estómago, y la verdad, imaginarme lo que me decían, como si ese tipo hubiese estado casado con Laki y hubiese dado a alguien carne humana mientras ellos comían... de pronto me entraban arcadas imaginándome a la gente comiendo carne humana y con chorrillos de jugo calléndoles lujuriosamente por las barbillas.

"Zeus se enfureció y como castigo convirtió a Licaón en un lobo, pero le permitió mantener su mente humana para ser siempre consciente de su destino." Sentenció Carlisle. "Se piensa que esos son los orígenes de la licantropía, así que... que un hombre, que ha atacado y herido a Bella tenga ese nombre me parece cuanto menos curioso."

"O sea, que es un hombre como nosotros." Le dijo Sam.

"¿Podría ser de la tercera especie?" Dijo Edward.

"Se supone que los Vulturis dieron caza y muerte a todos." Dijo Esme preocupada.

"O eso creyeron." Afirmó Carlisle. "Porque el caso es que nunca más volvieron a verse individuos con ese problema. Ese nombre bien podría ser una casualidad."

La tercera especie, eso sonaba...

Entonces se pusieron a debatir y yo aproveché para salir saltando por la ventana abierta tras nosotros y aterrizar sin hacer el menor ruido.

"Un momento, nosotros somos la tercera especie." Dijo Jacob después de que me hubiese ido por lo que no le oí bien.

"Sí, PARTE de la tercera especie." Afirmó Edward. "También hay otros."

"¿Otros?" Le preguntó Quil con confusión.

"Así es." Afirmó. "Los 'hijos de la luna', que se diferencian un de vosotros."

No había oído el final de la conversación, mientras ellos seguían hablando, yo me había trasformado y corría a toda velocidad hacia la reserva, hacia casa de Laki donde llamé a la puerta y enseguida oí ruidos al otro lado y la puerta se desbloqueó por lo que me choqué con la maldita cortina de tela opaca y muy espesa, y luego con otra mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de mí y oía cómo se volvía a sellar.

"Malditas cortinas..." Dije.

"Son necesarias." Me dijo Jaques. "De todas formas, qué haces aquí. Se supone que estabais reunidos."

"Me da igual, quería venir aquí." Afirmé mientras oía a Laki removerse.

"Tranquilo, son solo pesadillas." Me dijo reteniéndome. "Se le pasarán cuando supere lo que le pasó."

"¿Y qué le pasó?" Le dije.

"Nunca os ha hablado de nosotros ¿cierto?" Me dijo. "Tozuda como una mula..." Suspiró. "Ella conoce a Lycaon, como yo. Los tres éramos parte de algo más grande que nosotros y ella era la única hembra conocida de los nuestros."

"¿Y qué?" Le dije.

"Lycaon está obsesionado con la limpieza de sangre y la pureza de la raza." Me dijo. "Como es la única hembra conocida de nuestro tipo... digamos que al ser él la marcó como su hembra. Con todo lo que eso conlleva."

Su hembra, no veía el problema.

"¿Ese tal 'Lycaon' era su novio?" Le dije.

"Yo no he dicho nada de novios, he dicho que él la tenía como su hembra, todos lo sabíamos. No se nos permitía tocarla en ningún sentido. Y alguna vez él la castigó duramente por jugar con el resto de nosotros."

"Pero has dicho..."

"He dicho su hembra." Me dijo. "Vamos chico, cualquiera pilla a lo que me refiero. Que se la hacía, copulaban, se lo montaban juntos..." Me dijo cuando no pude contestar y eso que intentaba entender a qué se refería. "Él la violaba a veces ¿lo entiendes ahora o tengo que ser más gráfico?"

¡No podía ser!. ¡No, ella no!

De pronto fue como si me hubiesen matado, una puñalada que me hubiese metido en el corazón me hubiese hecho menos daño.

Ese maldito acosador no solo la acosaba sino que además la intentaba violar... le metí un puñetazo a la pared que llegué hasta el muro de acero y me hice daño, al sacar el puño lo tenía en carne viva y lleno de sangre.

"Animal." Me dijo mientras oíamos ruidos en las habitaciones. "Tranquilas, es solo Seth que se ha enfadado."

"¡Seth!" Me dijo mi madre. "¡Por amor de dios!. ¡¿Qué haces a estas horas dando golpes en las paredes?!"

No podía hablar, estaba furioso, temblaba de rabia... lo único que podía pensar era en matar, desgarrar y matar a aquel tipo del que no conocía la cara más allá de lo que había podido ver desde la distancia de él.

Y entonces noté un pinchazo bastante doloroso en pleno cuello y me encontré al tipo clavándome una inyección.

"Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que te trasformases aquí." Me dijo mientras las chicas gritaban asustadas.

Lo último que vi antes de caerme contra él medio mareado fue que Laki seguía en el sofá, cuando me llevó y me dejó bajo el sofá cogí la mano que colgaba por este con suavidad y lo último que noté fue cómo me la cogía del mismo modo que un bebé se la coge a cualquiera que le tocase la mano.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29: ENFERMEDAD. SETH ES MI MEJOR NARCÓTICO.**

De nuevo me desperté gritando en casa, en el sofá, con las chicas mirándome preocupadas y Jaques sentado en su rincón mirándome en silencio con esa cara suya que mostraba preocupación y a la vez entendimiento mientras podía oír cómo fuera los lobos aullaban y alguno rascaba la puerta por fuera.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Sue suavemente.

Asentí aún jadeando intentando recuperar mi respiración normal y buscando mi vaso de agua para agarrar mi bote de Valiums, solo que una de las chicas me lo cogió antes preocupada.

"Devuélvemelo." Le dije.

"No." Sacudió Kim la cabeza preocupada. "Te has tomado ya una esta noche..."

"¡Devuélvemelo!" Le grité.

"NO." Volvió a negarse, esta vez asustada mientras Jaques se levantaba y venía a cogerme del hombro haciéndome daño al clavarme las uñas en la carne.

"_Calme-toi, tu es effrayer les femmes__._ (Cálmate, estás asustando a las mujeres. )" Me dijo susurrando. "_Vous avez déjà pris deux ce soir._ (Ya te has tomado dos esta noche.) _Celui qu'ils ont vu et l'autre._ (La que te vieron y otra. )"

"_C'est mon problème._ (Eso es mi problema. )" Le contesté.

"_Si vous obtenez un surdosage sera pire._ (Si usted recibe una sobredosis será peor.)" Me dijo clavándome las uñas más tal y como me había enseñado para evitar que me moviese debido al dolor del hombro y la fuerza que hacía contra este. "_Ne pas être modifiée par ce salaud._ (No dejes que es hijo de puta te altere.)"

Me fui a volver a mover para alcanzar el bote, pero me volvió a retener y esta vez sentí que me iba a partir el hueso así que me quejé notando cómo comenzaba a empapar un poco la ropa con sangre saliéndome de las uñas clavadas en la carne.

"Oye, chico." Le dijo Sue. "Suéltala, le estás haciendo sangrar."

"_Pour moi, il est également difficile, mais vous avez à supporter._ (Para mí también es difícil, pero tienes que aguantar.)" Me susurró sin soltar siquiera. "_Nous devons soutenir ceux qui nous entourent__._ (Tenemos que aguantar por los que nos rodean.) _Ils ne sont pas coupables de rien._ (Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.) _Tu m'as appris, souvenez-vous?_ (Tú me lo enseñaste, ¿recuerdas?)"

Asentí y entonces me soltó.

"Pásame el bote." Le dijo a Kim. "No se las daré, pero será mejor que yo se lo guarde."

"_Vous avez été l'un des plus sanguinaires quand vous m'avez trouvé._ (Tú eras uno de los más sanguinarios cuando me encontrásteis.)" Le murmuré de vuelta. "_Ne plus se souvenir?_ (¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas?)" Añadí mirándole con una mirada animal.

"Eso quedó atrás, gracias a tí." Me dijo. "Y ahora vuelve a acostarte y duerme, pero sin esto." Añadió guardándose el bote de pastillas en la ropa.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijeron las chicas.

"No." Afirmé para arrepentirme al instante. "Sí, lo siento..."

MIerda, estaba un poco desequilibrada, si eso seguía así no podría seguir allí mucho más, no cuando me retorcía de dolor y soñaba con despedazar y cazar cosas con sangre corriendo por sus venas y el corazón latiendo al límite al ser perseguidas.

"Jaques, lo digo en serio, necesito mis pastillas." Le dije levantando la cara de mi mano donde la había enterrado. "Es lo mejor para todos."

"NO te lo voy a dar." Me dijo. "Ya te has tomado dos, si no te han hecho efecto no te lo harán."

"¡Mierda, Jaques!" Le dije furiosa con él. "¡Ya me cuesta mucho aguantarme con lo de que entren y salgan de día con dos pastillas al día como para ahora tener tanta tentación cerca!. ¡Necesito la pastilla, AHORA!"

"Conmigo eso no funciona y lo sabes." Me dijo.

"Te he dicho que me lo des." Le dije nerviosa.

"A que dejo entrar al chavalín." Me amenazó.

"No." Afirmé ocultándome tras el sofá. "Ni se te ocurra, no te atreverías."

"No me tientes… y vuelve a echarte." Me dijo echándose él con el bote en su ropa interior en el suelo, junto al suelo de la chimenea. "Y duerme… que si no mañana vas a estar hecha unos zorros."

"Dame una…" Le dije. "Una más."

"No te rebajes así, cielo." Me dijo con ironía y serio. "Que pareces una vulgar yonki…"

"Vete a la mierda." Le dije tirándome en el sofá y cubriéndome.

Hacía tiempo que había optado por auto-ponerme un tratamiento de sedación durante esta semana a base de valiums, me ayudaba a estar KO durante casi todo el día durante los días, 3 valiums al día, durante 4 días y dos solo los otros tres. Controlaban mi agresividad y me ayudaban a dormir sin sueños apenas.

Y ahora venía ese jodido metete y me decía lo que podía o no podía tomar; intenté dormirme pero no podía, así que di varias vueltas más hasta que oí sonido de teclas y abrí los ojos para ver a Jaques haciendo algo con el móvil.

"¿Qué haces?" Le dije.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Me dijo. "Llamo a la única persona que puede hacerte dormir ahora."

"No se te ocurrirá…" Murmuré asustada al darme cuenta de lo que hacía.

"¿Qué no?" Dijo mientras oía el sonido de mensaje enviado en el móvil. "Veamos cuándo tarda."

Cinco minutos clavados, eso fue lo que tardó en oírse ruidos de llamar suavemente a la puerta y él se levantó para quitarme la manta.

"No abras." Le dije casi saltando por el sofá. "Tú no tienes control sobre tu forma."

"Tú no le vas a abrir y es la única forma de que dejes de dar vueltas y más vueltas y me dejes dormir, pesada." Dijo mientras oía teclear en el panel de apertura de la puerta.

Iba a haber saltado a por él pero sentí la primera rafaguilla de aire y con un salto me oculté bajo la mesa con mantel rodando hasta darme contra la pared pero oculta bajo la mesa con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y hecha una bola temblando.

Recé para que no me diese ni una gota del más mínimo rayo de luna, teblaba de miedo, si me hubiese rozado… no era lo mismo una ligera oscuridad del crepúsculo que la luz de luna directa; y aunque la puerta estaba orientada de forma que no le diese la luna directamente, me daba miedo pensar que podía haberme tocado porque por la noche sí entraba algo de luz aunque no directa.

"¿Dónde está?" Oí preguntar a Seth preocupado mientras Jaques cerraba la puerta rápidamente y volvía a bloquearla.

"Creo que se ha estampado con la pared, debajo de la mesa." Afirmó.

Oí cómo Seth casi corría y me miré las manos, estaban como siempre aunque temblaban.

Flash!

El mantel se movió con violencia y me hice aún más bola bajo la mesa.

"Laki…" Me susurró Seth. "Laki, por favor, ven aquí."

"Intenta cogerla." Le dijo Jaques. "A ver si puedes hacerla acostar y deja de joder la marrana, que los hay que también estamos mal, y no montamos tanto numerito con las pastillas del demonio."

"Eres un desgraciado…" Le susurré casi furiosa.

"Espera a que se te pase un poco el reflejo y entonces me hablas." Me dijo. "Buenas noches. Que te sea leve chavalín."

"Me llamo Seth." Le dijo él antes de volver a inclinarse preocupado hacia mí. "Por favor, Laki, sal de ahí."

Sacudí la cabeza y entonces vino hacia mí y me puso la mano en el costado preocupado por lo que le miré.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Me dijo.

"No me toques…" Le pedí suavemente.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo.

"Al menos espera a que se me pase un poco…" Murmuré casi llorando y mirando al frente.

Si volvía a tocarme en aquel estado… dios sabe qué podía pasar.

"Perdona." Me dijo.

Estuvo ahí un rato y al final acabó saliendo de debajo de la mesa y le oí moverse por el salón para volver con una manta que trajo a gatas hasta mí para echarse al suelo y echármela por encima mientras él se tapaba un poco con la punta.

"¿Qué haces?" Le dije.

"Me han dicho que no podías dormir, que te había vuelto a subir la fiebre y estabas fatal, así que he venido a cuidarte, otra vez." Me dijo suavemente pegándome un antitérmico en la frente. "Así que… eso es lo que voy a hacer." Afirmó ajustándome la manta encima mío. "En tu sofá-cama o en el suelo, bajo la mesa del comedor." Añadió arropándome con cuidado como pudo. "Y si no puedo tocarte… pues nada, me quedo aquí, cerquita, te paso calor, hago de estufa humana o lo que haga falta."

Un cielo, eso era lo que era. Me daba pena estar tratándole así, pero es que estaba en mi peor momento, me dolía horrores todo, apestaba y aunque me había duchado me seguía sintiendo mal y con muchos dolores.

Al final, acabé relajándome y buscando una almohada provocando que él se girarse y me viese.

"Anda, ven." Me dijo estirando el brazo.

"Seth, no tienes por qué hacer esto." Le dije.

"Así soy yo." Me dijo bromeando en voz baja y sonriendo. "Seth, desde chico de los recados a hombre-almohada. Puedes usarme para lo que quieras."

Fue a darme un beso, y se lo hubiera dado, pero el último trocito de fibra racional que me quedaba se interpuso y giré la cara.

"Por favor, mientras estoy enferma no…" Murmuré.

"Vale, como quieras…" Me dijo un poco confuso. "Bueno, venga, vamos a dormir. Tú y el brazo-almohada."

"Brazo-almohada man." Bromeé acurrucándome suavemente.

Fue curioso, esta vez me dormí, con el suave compás de los latidos de Seth en su brazo pasando por mi oído como música de fondo; y en lugar de hacerme enloquecer más, me produjo un efecto relajante.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Fue raro, en un momento dado de la noche, Laki se estiró y vino hacia mí, dormida. Sonreí cuando me puso una mano en el pecho dormida, por el cuello y moviendo la boca como si paladease algo tras estornudar suavemente por lo que la arropé un poco.

De lo borde que estaba cuando estaba enferma a verla así, tan relajada mientras dormíamos en el suelo, me encantaba verla dormir. No era la primera vez que la veía así, pero me gustaba verla así.

Le quité un par de mechones de pelo suavemente y ella se retorció ligeramente para volver a ponerse en la misma postura por lo que le posé el mechón tras la oreja.

Angelical, en esos momentos parecía un angelito moreno durmiendo pacíficamente entre mis brazos.

Tenía ganas de tocarla, saber cómo estaba su piel de caliente por si tenía fiebre o algo; pero me quedé colgado con la mano en alto y la volví a bajar a mi costado.

"Dios, esto es una tortura…" Murmuré. "Tenerla tan cerca y no poder…"

Ella dormía plácidamente, pero yo no podía, no con ella tan cerca, no con su brazo en mi cuello y apaciblemente dormida tan cerca de mí.

Todo un tiempo desde que la conocí deseando poder tenerla tan cerca y ahora que la tenía… tortura china.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emily)

"Buenos días…" Murmuré suavemente entrando en el salón.

"Bonjour…" Me contestó Jaques estirándose en el rincón del salón donde dormía. "Perdón, buenos días. A veces se me olvida que ya no estoy en casa…" Añadió. "¿Habéis dormido bien?"

"Sí, muchas gracias." Le dije sonriendo. "Después del susto me preocupó un poco que estuviese bien."

"Oh, ha dormido el resto de noche." Me dijo. "Creo que hemos encontrado una medicina mucho mejor que lo que se tragaba."

"¿Y dónde está?" Pregunté. "Ah, se ha ido al baño ¿no?"

"Pues… la última vez que la vi estaba bajo la mesa y… sí, ahí sigue." Me dijo señalando la mesa del comedor.

"Cómo que…" Dije para ir a la mesa y levantar un poco el telón que había para ver a Seth allí con ella aovillada como si fuese un felino enorme de días de edad mientras él le hacía de almohada y la mantenía tapada con una manta.

Con cuidado volví a bajar la manta.

"Al final llamé al chico." Me dijo Jaques estirándose y doblando la manta. "Vino, ella se escondió allí porque intentó impedirme que le abriera y luego… por lo que oí simplemente le hizo de almohada humana y se quedaron así. Han estado durmiendo desde entonces."

"Pero si duermen ahí…" Le dije preocupada. "Laki está enferma."

"Tranquila, no le pasará nada por dormir ahí." Me dijo estirándose de nuevo. "En sitios peores ha dormido y ya la ves. Bueno… ¿preparamos el desayuno?"

"¿Y ya está?" Le dije. "¿Vamos a dejarles dormir ahí?"

"Míralo así." Me dijo. "Cuando se despierte estará de mal humor, dirá que le duele hasta las pestañas y luego querrá tomarse una pastilla para intentar dormir, y cuando despierte para comer, luego querrá otra y a la noche antes de acostarse otra… eso hacen tres. ¿No crees que cuanto más aguante dormida menos pastillas tomará? A ver si conseguimos que se olvide de la de por la mañana ¿hum?"

Sí, claro, tenía sentido…

"¿Qué será de estos dos?" Le pregunté susurrando mientras disponía la mesita de salón para el desayuno para evitar pisar al par que dormían bajo la mesa. "Me da miedo que…"

"¿Qué ella se largue sin más?" Me dijo Jaques. "¿Qué de la noche a la mañana se vaya de aquí y abandone al chico? Será mejor que os acostumbréis a la idea."

"Sí y… no." Le dije. "Seth es un buen chico. Le conocen desde pequeño y es un cielo de chico… no se merece que le hagan daño, no así…"

"Laki no pertenece aquí." Me dijo. "Ya no. Me sorprendió que hubiese vuelto, al menos cuando nunca hablaba de este sitio, solo habló un par de veces, borracha como una cuba. Es muy divertida cuando bebe tanto, pero raja que no veas. Solo espero poder encontrar a ese Uley del demonio."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije. "¿Por qué todos la tenéis tomada con los Uley?"

"Tú antes has dicho que ese chico no merece sufrir." Me dijo mirándome por la parte superior de los ojos con la cara enterrada en sus manos por la boca. "Pues ella tampoco se merecía lo que ese Uley le hizo, y puesto que su hermano era un maldito calzonazos, yo mismo me ocuparé de hacerle pagar."

"Levy Uley está muerto." Le dije. "Ya no hay ofensa que limpiar."

"Si fuese por mí buscaría a sus descendientes y le haría pagar en el infierno al que debe haber ido por lo que le hizo a ella, le reuniría en el infierno con sus descendientes, con todos." Me dijo suavemente pero con una voz que me asustó. "Sin embargo, ella no es partidaria de cargar a posteriores con las culpas de los antecesores."

"¿Qué?" Dije confusa.

"Que ella es lo único que impide que yo me líe a sanar a mi forma." Afirmó. "Odio estar quieto tanto tiempo."

"¿Y por qué no sales a pasear un poco?" Le dije.

"Oh, créeme, mejor estoy esta semana aquí dentro, con ella." Me dijo señalando a la mesa. "Si saliese primero me mataba y luego me preguntaría por qué andaba por ahí metiéndome en líos."

Bromeaba, seguro que lo hacía, así que me reí mientras venían Sue primero y al minuto siguiente Kim y Rachel hablando divertidas entre ellas.

"Vaya, ya estamos todos despiertos." Dijo Kim para mirar al salón. "¡Eh, no vale, hoy me había pedido primera el baño!"

"Shhhhh… bajad la voz." Les dije sonriendo. "Hay gente durmiendo."

"¿Dónde?" Me dijo Rachel. "En los cuartos no quedaba nadie."

Como respuesta, Jaques señaló a debajo de la mesa y justo entonces oímos una especie de respiración fuerte pero nada se movió nada más.

"¡¿Ahí debajo?!" Dijo Rachel sorprendida pero susurrando.

"¿Cómo ha podido acabar del sofá a ahí debajo?" Nos dijo Sue.

"Han, han acabado." Les dijo Jaques. "Quería evitar que se tomase más 'drogas' para dormir, así que llamé a la droga más potente que conozco."

Vi cómo Kim y Rachel se acercaban con curiosidad hacia la mesa y levantaban un poco el mantel para poner los ojos desorbitados al ver qué había debajo de la mesa.

"Y a no ser que queráis volver a lidiar con un mosqueo del quince, que nos peleemos porque querrá pastilla para relajarse y dormir, que no se la quiera dar y ver el show matinal yo que vosotras haría cuanto menos ruido fuerte mejor para no despertarles." Añadió Jaques yendo a hacerles soltar la tela que calló como una cortina volviendo a devolver la casi oscuridad a debajo de la mesa. "Emily se ha encargado muy amablemente de hacernos hoy el desayuno."

"Sí, bueno, había unos bollos de ayer en el horno, solo los he calentado un poquito." Les dije.

"No os preocupéis que no va a sobrar." Afirmó Jaques cogiéndose su jarra de café de invitados y un plato lleno de carne ahumada que no podríamos jurar que no estuviese medio cruda.

No sé cómo lo hacía pero era como un radar, porque justo entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Y mientras iba hacia la puerta, vi a Sue haciéndole gestos de que se quitase las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas durante todo el día desde hacía cosa de 48 horas y él le indicaba por gestos que las seguiría llevando.

"Ya era hora." Dijo Paul casi gritando.

"¡Shhh!" Les dije. "Bajad la voz…"

"¿Sigue la dragona en fase comatosa?" Me dijo Sam.

"Algo así." Les dije.

"¡Ey, comida!" Dijo Embry para llevarse un golpe en todo el cuello por parte de Jared.

"Emily, por una de esas no habréis visto por aquí a Seth ¿no?" Nos dijo Jacob. "Hace horas que debería haber estado en su puesto y ha desaparecido."

"Al chico le llamé yo." Dijo Jaques desde el salón pero con voz suave. "Hacía más falta aquí."

"¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para andar dando órdenes a nuestra gente?" Le dijo Paul.

"Paul, vale ya ¿eh?" Le dijo Rachel. "Jaques lo ha hecho con buena voluntad."

"Sí, cojonuda." Dijo él. "¿Pero no veis que está haciendo lo que le da la gana? Os está haciendo la envolvente y desde que vino aquí no ha hecho más que hacer lo que le ha dado la gana."

"Laki estaba mal." Les dijo mostrándoles el bote y pasándoselo a Jacob. "Llevaba ya dos de esas en una noche, quería otra más; una está visto que a ella no le hace casi ni efecto, con dos duermes bien, con 3 o más hasta 10 en poco tiempo es ya peligroso incluso para nosotros. Y hemos comprobado que con de 10 a 20 te provocan coma y si no te hacen un lavado de estómago la palmas." ((**Niños, no probéis esto en casa, me he inventado las dosis, así que ni se os ocurra comprobarlo. Valium malo, caca. No se toca. ;-) Papis, eso va también por vosotros, que nadie se tome esto que los de la historia son personajes y pueden hacer burradas que digamos los escritores sin morirse, pero los humanos no.**))

"Y si es tan peligroso por qué las tenéis por ahí." Le dijo Sam pasándoselas de vuelta sin cuidado.

"Porque es la única forma que tiene de quedarse en un estado de calma total y no salir ni destrozar la casa." Les dijo volviendo a esconderlas. "Y creerme, si le intentas meter el cambiazo lo nota y se cabrea aún más. La última vez se cargó tres mesas, casi 10 sillas, 3 camas, 1 armario y le rompió un miembro a alguno de los que intentaron pararla; desde luego, al que se la había intentado colar con el cambiazo por poco le rompió varias costillas, le destrozó el brazo, por poco le arranca medio costado y creo que aún está curándose de lo que le hizo en la pierna. Creerme, mejor no molestarla cuando está enferma."

"¿Y dónde está ahora?" Le preguntó Jacob. "Durmiendo, como si lo viera."

"Pues sí, está durmiendo tranquilamente debajo de la me…"

"Eh, callaros un rato…" Oímos murmurar a Seth molesto y con voz medio dormido.

"¡¿Está aquí?!" Dijeron para que Jaques se liase a tirar cosas a las cabezas que pararon como pudieron.

"Que no gritéis, pedazo animales." Les dijo. "Que como se despierte la hemos liado, se va a saltar la dosis de la mañana y no va a estar ni de buen humor ni le va a gustar ni un pelo que le haya escondido las pastillas."

"Me la trae al pairo." Dijo Paul.

"Vale, pues despiertala." Le dijo Jaques. "Es de día, despiértala y tendrás a una mujer muy pero que muy peligrosa y cabreada contigo."

"Y ahora es cuando nos dices qué le pasa al último que la despertó ¿no?" Dijo Quil.

"Pues sí." Dijo Jaques. "Sí, me lo callaría pero nuestra moral me impide omitir datos importantes cuando es la integridad de un 'hermano' lo que está en juego."

"¿Y?" Dijo Embry. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Yo me voy a coger unas galletas." Afirmó Kim levantándose. "¿Me acompaña alguien?"

"Espera, voy contigo." Le dijo Rachel.

La verdad es que tratándose de asuntos de licántropos y considerando que por darle el cambiazo con unas pastillas de efectivas a inócuas había causado daños físicos y materiales no era de extrañar que no quisieran enterarse de qué había hecho cuando la habían despertado cortándole el sueño.

"¿Y bien?" Le dijo Sam. "¿A qué viene ese misterio ahora?"

"¿Alguna vez habéis visto a una persona viva y sin mandíbula inferior porque sale volando delante de tus ojos con un solo golpe?" Les dijo. "Bueno, pues a eso añadidle que le perforen el pecho sin matarlo y os podéis hacer una idea aproximada de lo que pasó. No doy más detalles porque hay damas presentes."

"Pero eso es imposible, el pavo la diña." Afirmó Embry escupiendo el bollo que estaba tragando y casi vomitando.

"Sí, bueno, hubo suerte y le atendimos al momento." Dijo. "Estuvo cerca, pero aún sigue vivito y coleando. Aunque al jefe no le gustó un pelo que le causase una baja al 'Delta' de aquel momento aunque a mí me vino genial y aprendí a tratar con ella. Y ahora… bueno, digamos que ese tipo está para cosas que no requieran… mucha energía, aún está recuperándose de las heridas y desde luego tooooooooodos aprendimos a no despertarla cuando duerme." Afirmó haciendo un gesto circular como señalando a todos con el cuchillo. "Desde luego ya nadie se atreve a molestar su sueño. Antes preferimos cortarnos un dedo a intentar despertarla." Añadió pinchando un trozo de carne con el cuchillo antes de sonreír divertido y medio con ironía. "¿Qué, Paul?. ¿Sigues con la idea y ganas de intentar despertarla?"

"Al que lo intente le arranco un brazo." Afirmó Seth murmurando. "Y dejarnos dormir, que no hemos pasado buena noche."

Daban miedo esos dos, ella por misteriosa y por cómo de violenta se ponía con Paul que siempre andaba tocándole las narices y retándola verbalmente con su voz y modos y él por la violencia que tenía contra todos los chicos y por cómo la defendía a ella.

Y obviamente Seth lo había pillado también que había algo entre esos dos que no cuadraba porque se había quedado callado y también por el tono que había adoptado su voz cuando les había dicho a todos que se callase y bajasen la voz y luego también cuando había dicho que a nadie se le ocurriese intentar despertar a Laki.

No creo que Seth tuviese miedo a la reacción de ella al despertar, yo creo que era más bien lo de la dosis de pastillas, debía estar despierto desde entonces o algo.

"Seth, si quieres podría traerte algo para…"

Un ronquido, así que moví un poco el mantel y comprobé que volvía a dormir, aún rodeando a Laki entre sus brazos en un ademán protector y a la vez haciendo que al ver esa escena, nos causase ternura y ciertas ganas de llamarles 'adorables' a los dos.

Eran como un par de críos dormidos sin ningún tipo de malas intenciones, sin picardía ni dobles intenciones… no, como si aún hubiese algo de inocencia en los dos.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30: ROBOS E IRA. LAKI SALE UN RATITO.**

(Voz de Laki)

"¡Maldito hijo de...!" Oí gritar o casi haciéndome despertar además de por el dolor de tripa que tenía.

Entonces me di cuenta que estaba abrazada a Seth como si fuese una especie de almohada humana y me solté dejándole mirándome confuso.

De nuevo oí voces más altas y me di cuenta que estábamos debajo de la mesa del salón, justo cuando me levanté y me golpeé la cabeza contra la mesa lo que hizo que le metiese una patada a las sillas que me cerraban el paso y saliese de debajo de la mesa casi volcándola.

"¿Lo véis anormales? Ahora la habéis despertado." Les dijo Jaques a Paul y un par de críos que no conocía de nada.

"¡Todo el mundo a la puta calle ahora mismo!" Les grité yendo a coger a Jaques y Paul de los cuellos de la ropa para tirar de ellos.

"Eh, a mí tú no me coges así." Me dijo Paul soltándose.

Entonces ni me lo pensé, le cogí del cuello sin apretar mucho y lo levanté del suelo por la garganta a pulso para seguir caminando y abrir la puerta casi con una patada para sacar fuera a los dos adultos y los críos desconocidos y cerrar la puerta en sus narices para ver que las chicas estaban mirándome confusas.

"¿Qué?" Dije.

"Haz el favor de calmarte." Me dijo Jacob intentando retenerme.

Otro que salió volando, justo por la puerta que Emily acababa de abrir para entrar y que estaba a punto de cerrar cuando pasó Jacob derrapando por el suelo para caer fuera del porche y entonces fui yo a cerrar la puerta.

"¿Alguien más quiere salir fuera?" Dije mosqueada.

"Laki, cálmate." Me dijo Seth. "Está bien, no pasa nada."

"Hey, tía." Me dijo Billie mostrándome una pastilla herbal. "Coge, nos dijeron que si te ponías así te diésemos eso."

La cogí al vuelo y me la tragué sin agua ni nada para notar un poco de mejoría al cabo de unos minutos que me pasé sentada en la mesa sin perder de vista al resto de hombres 'especiales' en la sala.

"Vaya, pues sí que te tomas mal las visitas." Me dijo Charlie Swan haciéndome reparar que estaba allí y más alucinado que si hubiese visto un licántropo de verdad.

"Odio que me despierten, y odio que se pelee en casa." Le dije.

"Sí, claro." Dijo. "¿Y esas formas? Cualquiera diría que te pasas el día entero en peleas."

"No digas tonterías." Le dije. "Es por mi trabajo ¿recuerdas? No en todos los sitios se es tan suave con los disturbios."

Noté que los hombres me miraban y les mandé una mirada bastante especial de que no les convenía tocarme las narices o acabarían como el resto que estaba ya intentando llamar a la puerta.

"Con dos como tú en nuestro distrito acabaríamos con las peleas esas que están surgiendo por todo el condado." Me dijo Charlie.

"¿Aún siguen?" Pregunté con recelo.

"Sí, ha surgido un nuevo problema." Dijo. "Nadie sabe cómo se llama pero anda buscándole las cosquillas al tal 'Rondador'. O sea, una especie de guerra de bandas y... ¿ocurre algo, Seth?"

"Eso Seth." Le dije girándome puesto que había estado haciéndole gestos a Charlie de que no siguiese. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, solo me estiraba." Afirmó. "De todas formas... no creo que sea un tema para hablar aquí ¿no? Charlie tendrá que hacer investigaciones y..."

"Oh, sí, claro." Dijo. "Pero como vosotros sois... bueno, como sois, pensé que os interesaría saberlo."

"No te preocupes, puedes decirlo claramente." Le dije. "Soy familia, estoy al tanto de todo eso y más." Afirmé yendo a sentarme con ellos junto al fuego cubierta con la manta. "Así que hay alguien por ahí buscándole las cosquillas al 'Rondador' ¿no? Y supongo que nunca le habéis visto."

"Oh, bueno, es un tipo fuerte, algo alto... y bastante agresivo." Afirmó. "Oh, y muy rápido. No dudó en saltar sobre el coche, hacerle unos cuantos agujeros y salir corriendo tras cargarse el motor hará como... 5 días o así."

Claro, ahora debía andar por ahí, medio loco y convertido en algún lugar donde pudiese causar daño sin que le pillasen.

"Sí, cuando volváis a verle no os encaréis a él." Les dije. "Mojarle con una manguera y parará y huirá."

"Ni que fuese un perro." Dijo Charlie divertido. "Oh, es..."

"Es un perro, pero no del tipo que te crées." Le dije intentando buscar mis 'pastillitas milagrosas' por todos lados.

"¿Buscas algo?" Me dijo Sam con ironía.

"Sam..." Le riñó Emily dándole un codazo en las costillas.

"Sam, ya me estáis dando lo que me habéis quitado." Le dije.

"Pídeselas a tu amigo." Me dijo Rachel. "Las tiene él."

"JAQUES, TU FAIS MIEUX DE NE ME FAIT PAS POURSUIT POR REVENIR À CE QUE J'AI PRIS, GRAND FUCKING ANIMAL! (¡JAQUES, MÁS TE VALE QUE NO ME HAGAS PERSEGUIRTE PARA QUE ME DEVUELVAS LO QUE ME HAS QUITADO, MALDITO ANIMAL DE BELLOTA!)" Le grité desde dentro para ir a abrir la puerta.

"Eh, eh, eh." Me dijo Seth. "Quieta ahí. Vamos, seguro que cuando vuelva a entrar te las devuelve."

"Suéltame o te juro que acabas saliendo por la ventana." Le avisé.

"No me da la gana." Me dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

Intenté pelear pero al cabo de unos segundos comencé a derretirme ligeramente y acabé calmándome del todo.

"Eres un jodido narcótico ¿lo sabías?" Le dije susurrando de forma que solo los animales me oían dándole unos golpecitos suaves donde pude debido a que me estaba sujetando con bastante fuerza.

"¿Estás ya más calmada?" Me dijo en el mismo volumen.

"Sí, suéltame aprovechado de las narices." Le susurré.

Sonriendo me soltó y se apoyó contra la puerta cogiéndome la muñeca para tirar de mí hasta el sofá.

"Esto... no es por meterme, pero..." Dijo Charlie. "¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso?"

"Qué más da." Dijo Seth. "El caso es que funciona. Y tú, quédate ahí sentadita y procura calmarte."

"Tú a mí no me des órdenes." Le dije, sin embargo, tampoco me moví, no me apetecía.

"A Jaques se le ocurrió que igual había alternativas a lo que tomaba." Dijo Emily. "Y parece que funciona."

"Oh... así que ha sido todo idea de ese mal nacido..." Dije.

"Tú quédate ahí quieta." Me dijo mi sobrino. "Ya le matarás en otro momento."

"No dudes que lo haré." Afirmé cogiendo un buen trozo de jamón crudo del plato que supe era de Jaques puesto que como yo necesitaba esa comida estos días y era el único plato así.

"Madre mía... ¿ya cenaste ayer?" Me dijo Quil.

"Sí, pero hoy no he desayunado." Le dije cogiendo el plato entero para casi devorarlo y darme cuenta que todos me miraban con curiosidad. "¿Veis? Por eso necesito mis pastillitas."

"Igual si..." Dijo Jared.

"Abre." Me dijo Seth desde mi nuca haciéndome abrir la boca para preguntarle y metiéndome un trozo de galleta en la boca. "Muy bien, ahora mastica y luego vuelves a abrir."

Fue inmediato, según decía eso le escupí la galleta dándole en el pecho.

"Eh, porque hagas eso no te voy a dejar de intentar meter galletas a la fuerza." Me dijo repitiendo el gesto y volviendo a llevarse la galleta en el cuello esta vez.

"No me des galletas." Le dije cubriéndome la boca.

"Eh, dejarla en paz o me enfadaré." Dijo Sue.

"Ah, ya lo he pillado." Dijo Seth divertido quitándome el plato y haciéndose hueco entre la mesa y yo cogiendo un cuchillo y poniéndose a partir trozos decentes para ofrecérmelos y metérmelos en la boca.

Vale, esta vez lo cogí más dócilmente, porque era carne y por curiosidad. Ese chico era muy curioso, ahora le daba por ponerse en plan madre alimentando a un bebé.

"Abre..." Me dijo cuando tragué la bola de carne.

"Si no lo veo no lo creo..." Murmuró Kim tan sorprendida como yo y como todos.

"Esto me lo cuentan y no me lo creo." Afirmó Charlie rascándose la cabeza.

"Seth, para ya o te tragas el plato y el cuchillo y todo." Le dije abochornada.

"Intento mantener tu imagen de persona civilizada." Me dijo forzándome otro trozo de carne en la boca.

Se lo hubiese escupido, pero era carne y eso sería un crimen así que tragué y cuando me volvió a meter otro trozo le metí una patada en toda la rodilla.

"Si piensas que voy a parar por una patada vas... equivocada." Me dijo aguantándose cuando la patada se la metí un poco más hacia el muslo. "No voy a parar por... ¡Vale, vale, para ya, no te fuerzo más!"

"Muy sabio." Le dije parando el pie a milímetros de la palma que había bajado para cubrirse sus partes nobles donde iba diseccionado mi pie.

"Los tienes bien plantados ¿eh, señorita?" Me dijo Charlie mientras Jared y el resto se reían entre dientes aguantando la risa.

"Noooo. Es que odio que me traten como a una cría." Afirmé limpiándome la boca con lo que pude.

"¿Quieres algo más?" Me dijo Seth.

"¿Qué tal tu cabeza en bandeja de plata como vuelvas a intentar forzarme a comer normal?" Le dije.

"Baja esa agresividad." Me dijo Sam. "Ahora... ¿te importa dejar pasar a los que has sacado fuera?"

"No quiero." Afirmé. "A ver si aprenden urbanidad y no gritar cuando está la gente durmiendo."

"Seguro que ya han aprendido la lección." Me dijo Charlie.

"¿Y si te lo pido yo?" Me dijo Rachel haciendo carita de niña buena.

"No vale, atacarme con eso es trampa." Les dije frotándome la cara para esconderla con la manta.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Me dijo.

"Ya sabéis cómo abrir." Murmuré apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas.

"Eres una maldita bestia." Me dijo Paul viniendo a por mí y gritando cuando le atrapé la mano si mover más que el brazo y le hice crujir la muñeca lo justo que me apretaron a mí los tendones de la fuerza en la mano y se me fue toda mientras me crujía la muñeca un poco.

"Te han dicho que no hagas eso." Me dijo Jaques. "Que le vas a romper a alguien la muñeca el día menos pensado."

"Eres un maldito bestia que no tiene consideración con los enfermos." Le dije para defenderme.

"Y tú una mujer que va de víctima y niña pequeña." Me dijo divertido para sentarse en un rincón de la mesita de café del salón. "Aunque tienes la suerte de tu parte y esta vez te ha tocado un tipo de bandera al lado, aunque sea un crío."

El gruñido que le metí, a lo animal cabreado dejando ver mis ojos cambiados de color por entre la manta fue de campeonato y causó que todos me mirasen solo que por suerte no vieron nada.

"Y no me gruñas, que asustas al personal." Me dijo.

"_Vas te faire encule, connard._ (Vete a la mierda, capullo.)" Le dije dándole una patada a un cuchillo para tirárselo y que lo cogiese con la palma antes de que le tocase para ponerlo a un lado.

"Señorita, deja de tirar cuchillos." Me dijo Sue con Billie y Quil que me metió una colleja.

"Madre mía, parece Buffalo Bill en chica." Dijo Charlie.

"_En passant, maintenant que vous êtes mieux ..._ (Por cierto, ahora que estás mejor...)" Me dijo Jaques. "_Jacob a appelé il ya deux nuits à me demander si vous aviez attaqué un Cullen_. (Jacob me llamó hace dos noches para preguntar si habías atacado a una Cullen.) "

"_Je n'ai pas récemment attaqué Cullen_.( Yo no he atacado a Cullens últimamente.)" Le contesté.

"_A dit que c'était un grand loup noir._ (Dijo que fue un lobo grande y negro.)" Me dijo. "Cela aurait pu etre 'Averno' ou Andrei. ( Podrían haber sido 'Averno' o Andrei.) Même 'Coal'. (Incluso 'Coal'.)"

"¿Y ahora qué andan hablando por los rincones?" Dijo Sam.

"Nada, que se han vuelto a poner en código restringido." Añadió Paul.

"No creo." Le dije a Jaques. "Habrá sido Lycaon, ya lo sabes."

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" Me dijo él.

"Pues porque 'Coal' y Andrei no vendrían a atacar a gente inocente." Le dije. "Y a 'Averno'... ¿no crees que le habrían identificado? Canta bastante por las marcas rojas."

"¿Más amiguitos para el saco?" Me dijo Embry.

"Sí, Embry. Más amiguitos para el saco." Le dije con voz cansada. "Pero no te preocupes, ellos no te van a dar problemas porque no creo que se atrevan a venir por aquí; son de los pocos con los que me llevaba medianamente bien."

"Vamos, vamos 'Coal' hasta te admiraba." Me dijo Jaques divertido. "Y tú siempre te has llevado bien con los del 2 y el 4."

"¿Y esos códigos?" Dijo Jacob.

"Secreto." Afirmé molesta con Jaques. " _Nous ne sommes pas censés parler de l ' 'Alliance' avec quiconque._ (Se supone que no podemos hablar de la 'Alianza' con nadie.) _Mai je sais quoi faire et à débattre sur les domaines de la légère?_ (¿Se puede saber qué hacer hablando de los sectores así de a la ligera?)"

"_Vraiment pas vous dire quelque chose?_ (¿En serio no les has dicho nada?)" Me preguntó para suspirar. " _Ok, ma faute. __Je jure que je ne dirai rien de plus._ (Vale, mi culpa. Te juro que no diré nada más.)"

"¿Ocurre algo?" Nos dijo Kim.

"No, nada." Afirmé. "Jaques a veces habla de más."

"Oye, cambiando de tema." Dijo Seth. "¿Quién ha hecho estos bollos de canela? Están de muerte."

"Ya te digo." Dijo Embry.

"Emily." Dijeron las chicas.

"Yo los encontré en el horno casi hechos." Dijo ella.

"Oh, entonces debe ser el intento de magdalenas de Laki." Les dijo Jaques. "¿No, nena?"

"Sí, y vuelve a llamarme 'Nena' y te corto la lengua." Le dije.

"Laki…" Me dijo Quil Sr.

"Qué, es cierto." Afirmé. "Oh, sí, comida." Añadí dándome cuenta de que mi estómago gruñía un poco. "Esto… sí, creo que voy a ir a dar una vuelta SOLA y de paso cojo algo de tomillo para la cocina." Afirmé remarcando el 'sola' cuando vi que Seth iba a abrir la boca.

"¿NO sería mejor que te acompañase alguien?" Me dijo Sam. "Se supone que estás enferma."

"No creo que necesite canguro." Le dije rascándome la cabeza porque me picaba.

"Dejarla ir sola." Me ayudó Jaques. "Eso sí, como oiga algo raro apretaré el botón, así que llévate el pendiente o te vas con alguno de los chicos."

"Vale… vale, me lo llevo." Le dije cansada. "Pásame uno de los tuyos anda, el mío no sé dónde lo he metido."

"Claro." Dijo llevándose la mano a la parte de arriba de la oreja para quitarse el pendiente tubular y pasármelo. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No, piérdete." Le dije poniéndomelo y agujereándome la parte de arriba de la oreja soltando un poco de sangre, apenas tres gotas hasta que se cerró en torno al metal.

"Y no te salgas de los límites." Me dijo.

"Vas te faire encule, connard! (¡Que te jodan, capullo!)" Le dije desbloqueando la puerta sin tacto ni cuidado. "Va au merde! (¡Vete a la mierda!)"

"C'est ce que vous voulez l'avoir fait. (Eso es lo que tu quisieras que te hicieran.)" Me dijo él con ironía. "Mais le garçon ne sait pas par où commencer. (Pero el chico no sabe ni por donde empezar.)"

Ahí sí que tuvo suerte que se cerrase la puerta y me golpease contra ella en vez de poder colarme porque le hubiese metido de tortas.

"Eh, tú." Le oí decir a Seth. "No sé qué os habéis dicho, pero como le vuelvas a exaltar así el que te voy a dar voy a ser yo."

"Bah, vosotros no tenéis sentido del humor." Dijo Jaques.

Paré de golpear la puerta porque unos lobos me sujetaron de la ropa y vi a alguno más esperando por el patio.

Mis escoltas de 4 patas. Al menos ellos no hablaban para meterse conmigo por mi nuevo y pequeño punto flaco.

Sonreí al sentir la tierra fresca bajo mis pies y me agaché para ponerme a cuatro patas en mi forma humana. Comencé a correr a dos piernas y cuando salté sobre la vegetación lo hice a 4 patas con los brazos y piernas y enseguida noté los primeros picores que aliviaron los picores que había tenido por todo el cuerpo. Tuve que concentrarme mucho para poder adquirir la forma idónea de las 4 que tenía mientras corría con los lobos flaqueándome.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"Qué raro." Dijo Sue mirando por fuera de la ventana. "Aún ni rastro."

Hacía solo unos segundos que a Charlie le había sonado el móvil y se había levantado para ir a la cocina a hablar más tranquilamente, y por eso Sue había aprovechado para mirar por la ventana de la parte trasera.

"No os preocupéis, si para dentro de dos horas no ha regresado entonces podéis ir a buscarla y traerla aquí antes de que caiga la noche." Nos dijo Jaques sonriendo.

"Perdonad, me voy a tener que ir." Dijo Charlie regresando.

"¿Ha pasado algo, Charlie?" Le preguntó Billie.

"Un robo." Afirmó. "Alguien ha robado en una tienda."

"¿Qué se han llevado?" Pregunté solo por curiosidad.

"Tiritas, pastillas mentoladas, vendas, alcohol." Dijo Charlie poniéndose de nuevo las armas y cogiendo el sombrero. "Un vulgar chorizo de medio pelo."

"Y apuesto a que también prozacs." Dijo Jaques.

"Probablemente." Dijo Charlie.

"¿Un yonki tocado del ala?" Dijo Paul.

"Nada de yonkis." Dijo Jaques haciendo un gesto con la boca y sacándose un mando a distancia para abrir puertas de garaje y pulsando el botón levantándolo como si fuese un mando sin más. "Andése con cuidado jefe, no le van a pillar, pero procure que no les pille a ustedes."

"Siempre tenemos cuidado." Le dijo Charlie antes de salir.

"Dos cosas, una tú sabes quién lo ha hecho, y dos ¿para qué narices sirve ese mando?" Le dijo Sam.

"No sé quién lo ha hecho y el mando es un castigo para cierta chica mala que anda por ahí." Nos dijo. "Por estar tardando tanto y preocupando a las damas."

Aquello sonaba a bola pero de las grandes.

"Has dicho que habrían robado prozacs." Le dije. "¿Qué es eso?"

"El nombre comercial de la fluoxetina, que es un fármaco Inhibidor Selectivo de la Recaptación de Serotonina (ISRS), con propiedades antidepresivas." Nos dijo. "Se usa para tratar la depresión pero también se usa ocasionalmente para tratar el alcoholismo, el trastorno por déficit de atención, ciertos trastornos del sueño, migrañas, trastorno por estrés postraumático, síndrome de Tourette, obesidad, algunos problemas sexuales y fobias específicas."

"Muy bonita la explicación formal." Le dijo Paul. "Ahora una a nuestra pregunta."

"Las rojas de dan subidón y las azules te dan bajón." Nos dijo enseñándonos una pastilla azul. "En este caso, ambas consiguen lo mismo; pero es mejor el bajón."

"Dinos que no ha sido ella." Le dijo Seth.

"Claro que no, ella nunca roba medicinas." Dijo tranquilo. "Puede conseguirlas gratis."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Voy a por más carne a la caseta donde tiene colgadas las piezas de carne." Les dije a todos cuando las mujeres se quejaron de que Jaques no había dejado apenas para un asado para 4 personas.

"Seth, ten cuidado." Me dijo mi madre. "Los lobos esos no parecen alejarse mucho, si te encuentran fuera…"

"Iré con cuidado." Afirmé al no ver lobos fuera de la casa.

Crucé el patio trasero despacio y me acerqué al cobertizo, sin embargo, cuando fui a abrir la puerta, me encontré con que había un lobo que me gruñó detrás del tonel junto a la puerta.

"Woha, tranquilo chico." Le dije. "Necesito carne de aquí."

La verdad es que ayudó bastante que entonces oyésemos un disparo y oí algarabía cuando vimos que mi madre había disparado un arma hacia el lobo y ahora Jaques estaba quitándosela y diciéndole algo que ver con los lobos.

No me quedé a comprobar qué era, entré y cerré tras de mí para refugiarme de los lobos.

Entonces me giré y suspiré para notar que cuando di un paso, algo chapoteó y miré para ver sangre en un reguero a mis pies.

"Esto no estaba así." Murmuré.

De pronto oí un movimiento cerca de mí, a un lateral y me giré hacia allí; nada. Entonces fue a mis espaldas y me giré asustado para ver de nuevo nada.

Un momento, allí había algo, podía oír una respiración pesada, así que cogí lo primero que pillé, un gancho para colgar carne del techo y uno de los palos de metal donde había trinchado algún trozo de carne para poner a ahumar.

Oí la respiración de nuevo y fui hacia donde había oído la respiración venir, me preparé para atacar en caso de que tuviese necesidad y de nuevo noté que se movía, a mi derecha, a mi izquierda y luego algo volando y rompiendo una ventana en un lateral, como a un piso de altura.

Corrí y me encaramé hasta parar en el agujero donde por más que lo intenté no vi más que un par de lobos, el que me había intentado prohibir la entrada antes era uno, corriendo a perderse en la arboleda.

"¿Qué narices…?" Murmuré.

Justo cuando iba a bajar me corté un poco con el cristal y agaché la mirada para ver el corte mientras me lo chupaba descubrí algo más. Allí había algo más, había sangre y también había unos pelos, grises pero casi negros, como una especie de petróleo agrisado.

Bajé de un salto y aterricé sobre algo que me dio… bastante repelús.

"¿Y esto?" Dije pinchando con el pie lo que parecía un animal con media cabeza arrancada violentamente y que no podría decir si no era un lobo. "Vaya asco, se ha debido caer. A ver cómo le digo ahora a la gente que se había colado algo aquí dentro."

Un momento, el problema no era que se hubiese colado algo, el problema era el qué algo se había colado.

"Hey, 'Cuiquatsu'." Me dijo una voz que deseaba oír tras de mí. "Seth, eh, espérame un segundo."

"¿De dónde vienes?" Le pregunté mirándola. "Dios, parece que vengas de la guerra."

"¿Estoy sucia?" Me dijo frotándose la cara y mirándose las manos.

"Quieta." Le dije para chuparme un poco los dedos y frotarle las manchas de barro seco que tenía en la cara. "Ya está. ¿Te has tirado por un barrizal?"

"Ah, no." Me dijo sonriendo. "Es que me metieron un castigo y me caí al suelo por tropezarme con una rama."

"¿Te has mareado o algo?" Le pregunté.

"No hombre." Me dijo sonriendo. "Me ha sentado bien salir un poco."

"¿Y esas gafas de sol?" Le dije reparando que tenía unas.

"Me las he comprado ¿te gustan?" Me dijo haciendo el tonto y adoptando una pose de modelo.

"Mucho, a ver cómo me…"

Plaf, me sacudió un manotazo en la mano.

"Perdón." Le dije.

"No disculpa, ha sido un reflejo." Me dijo. "Luego te las dejo ¿vale?"

"Voy a empezar a pensar que sois una secta." Le dije intentando bromear un poco. "El tipo ese con gafas de sol todo el día y ahora tú."

"Sí, somos de una secta super-exclusiva de la que por suerte yo estoy ya desenganchándome." Me dijo bromeando.

Bueno, al menos parecía que le había ido bien el paseo. Demasiado incluso.

Tan pronto entró, Jaques le echó la bronca y ella solo contestó con una bordería mínima como las que hacíamos Leah y yo cuando aún vivía con nosotros; ni siquiera cuando en la cena Paul le estuvo pinchando.

Entonces Jaques le dijo algo y discutieron, pero no se exaltó ni nada, discutieron y punto; y luego cuando tras 10 bostezos se ofreció a ayudar a limpiar con las chicas, le dijeron que no y Jaques se la llevó casi a rastras al sofá para hacerla tumbar y ella se quejó.

"Laki, tienes que dormir." Le dije. "Tienes mala cara."

"Pero es que no tengo sueño." Me dijo. "Al contrario, tengo ganas de ayudar."

"Vale, pero cuando estás enferma te tiras años durmiendo y eso incluye ahora." Le dije suavemente.

"Venga, chiki." Le dijo Jaques. "Cierra los ojitos y duerme un poco ¿vale?"

"Mi pastilla." Le dijo ella extendiendo la mano hacia él.

"_Nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas une bonne médecine._ (Los dos sabemos que no es bueno mezclar medicación.)" Afirmó.

"_Je n'ai rien pas mélangés._ (No he mezclado nada.)" Le contestó ella.

"_Va... Profac ne marche pas bien avec le Valium._ (Vamos... Profac no convina con Valium.)" Sentenció él besándole la mano. "_Demain, si vous voulez que votre pilule ne se mélangent pas et je vais donner 3 par jour au maximum. _(Mañana, si quieres tu pastilla no mezcles y te daré 3 al día como mucho)"

"Vete a la mierda, idiota." Le dijo ella. "_Vas te faire encule._ (Que te den.)"

"Me encanta cuando me hablas así." Le dijo él. "Y eso último… pídeselo aquí al '_enfant_' que yo paso."

Entonces ella cogió una almohada del sofá y se la tiró a la cabeza para que él la parase.

"Eh, vale ya." Le dije. "¿Y a qué viene eso de que me lo pidas a mí?. ¿Qué tienes que pedir?"

"Nada, Jaques es un maldito bastardo y le encanta molestarme." Me dijo. "_Bâtard, salaud._ (Bastardo, mal nacido.)"

"Eh… chis, chis, chis." Le dije tapándole la boca y haciendo que me mordiese. "Oye, no muerdas."

"No me gusta que me tapen la boca." Me dijo cogiendo la almohada y abrazándola como si fuese un osito.

"Bueno, pues ahora cierra los ojos e intenta dormir." Le pedí quitándole las gafas suavemente mientras el resto seguían en la mesa hablando y debatiendo cosas en quileute para evitar que Jaques se enterase de nada.

"¿A ver cómo te quedan mis gafas?" Me dijo suavemente con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa.

"A ver…" Dije poniéndomelas. "¿Qué, me quedan bien?"

"Ufff… demasiado bien, da hasta miedo." Me dijo casi riéndose. "Anda quítatelas y déjalas en la mesa." Dijo indicándomelo también con señas.

"Vale." Le dije dejándolas y girándome para mirarla sentado como estaba junto al sofá.

Estuve ahí hasta que se durmió y el resto fueron a salir a vigilar.

"Jacob, Jake o como sea." Le dijo Jaques cuando dijeron que tocaba ir a vigilar. "Si no os importa mejor dejar al 'peke' aquí."

"Y eso por qué." Le dijo Jacob.

"Porque si Laki se despierta es la única cosa capaz de dormirla." Le dijo él. "Y creo que convendrás conmigo en que no os va a servir de nada porque me imagino que estará con los sentidos aquí y así no os servirá de nada."

"Vale, pillado." Dijo. "Seth, quédate aquí y vigila desde dentro."

¡Sí!. ¡Me podía quedar!. ¡Iba a poder pasar otra noche entera allí, con Laki! Bueno, con ella y con todas, pero… ¡iba a poder estar con ella!

"Bueno, pues nada…" Dijo Jaques. "Si se vuelve a despertar haz lo que sea para calmarla, 'almohada-man'. " Me dijo como riéndose de mí.

Un día de estos le mataba.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31: CULLEN, NO SABÉIS LO QUE HABÉIS DESATADO.**

((Oh, bueno, no sé si habrá quedado patente aún pero Jaques no se mueve apenas de un rinconcito del salón que como no lo he dicho aún es donde menos huele y aunque no lo parezca tiene más autocontrol sobre la ira que Laki además que aunque no se le ven tiene un par de pinchos tipo acupuntura por el cuerpo y eso le ayuda a pasar mejor la noche.

Lo que es intimidad con él mientras estén en esos días no va a haber y… oh, sí, por ahí alguien ha dicho que no acaba de fiarse de Jaques. Bien, pues en cierto modo tenéis razón porque apenas a hablado desde su punto de vista pero sí que es cierto que algo no es del todo claro-cristalino con él. Y ya no quiero decir más que luego la lío y hablo de más, jeje.))

(Voz de Seth)

Llevaba horas viendo dormir a Laki cuando comenzó a moverse en sueños. Según Jaques era normal, era fruto de sueños movidos y pesadillas que le causaban recuerdos del pasado, como las veces que el que la acosaba debía haberle violado en el pasado.

De removerse como en pesadillas pasó a agitarse como peleando en sueños y al final acabó gimiendo con dolor y se despertó con un grito.

Y otra vez que gritó al verme a mí por lo que me asustó, sobre todo cuando vi que Jaques se levantaba con un salto y le clavaba una especie de dardo antes de decirle algo en ese idioma que hablaban entre ellos y que juraría que era una mezcla entre tranquilizándole y riñéndola.

"Tranquilas, una pesadilla." Dijo en alto. "Se ha asustado al ver al chico."

"¿Estás bien?" Le dijeron Kim y Rachel apareciendo en el pasillo con Sue y Emily.

"Sí." Dijo ella suavemente. "Lo siento, es… he confundido a Seth con alguien. Perdón por despertaros."

"Ya casi me estoy acostumbrando." Dijo Kim sentándose a su lado y bostezando.

"¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?"Le preguntó Emily. "¿Otra vez te perseguían?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Eran cosas de mi pasado que me persiguen…" Murmuró.

Cosas de su pasado, no me hizo falta ver la cara de Jaques para saber a qué se refería con aquello. Él también había puesto su atención en ella y cuando me vio mirándole de reojo, asintió y me hizo un gesto de mano de que 'adelante'.

"Tranquilas, ahora mismo le preparo una infusión del bote relajante y enseguida se vuelve a dormir." Les dije.

"Ya me encuentro mucho mejor." Me apoyó ella. "Me tomo una infusión y enseguida volveré a coger el sueño."

"El superhéroe 'Almohada-man' se encargará." Dijo Jaques antes de tirarse al suelo de nuevo.

Le lancé una mirada un poco mosqueado mientras bostezaba.

"¿Quién es ese superhéroe?" Dijo Rachel. "A mí no me suena."

"A mí tampoco." Afirmó Kim. "¿Es alguien de tu época Emily?"

"Es mi super-héroe particular." Dijo Laki. "Y Jaques no duda en recordarme cada vez que tengo pesadillas lo del super-héroe ese."

"Oh ¿y cómo es él?" Le preguntaron.

"Algo así como mi marca de heroína." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Ja, será tu marca de Valium." Le dijo Jaques para que ella volviese a tirarle un cojín.

"La verdad es que es alguien que te da confianza, es amable, sencillo… y no, ni es como superman ni como spiderman ni nada de eso."

"¿Y tiene músculos?" Le dijo Kim. "¿Cómo Hulk o más bien como James Bond?"

"Er… mitad y mitad." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Es mono, pero no es mi superhéroe por eso."

"No es fuerte, no es un top-model y tampoco es llamativo como los grandes del marbel." Dijo Rachel. "¿Y dices que es un superhéroe?"

"Sí, es MI superhéroe, porque siempre está ahí, haga lo que haga siempre está ahí para salvarme, en mis pesadillas, mis problemas… en todo."

Ahí las chicas sonrieron entre bostezos.

"Jo, pues ya te lo pediré prestado cuando necesite un superhéroe normalito para salvarme." Le dijo Kim.

"¿Para qué?" Dijo Emily. "Ya tenemos a nuestros superhéroes particulares."

Me sentí mucho mejor cuando se hubieron ido todos y yo regresé al salón con una taza de infusión.

"Gracias." Me dijo Laki cogiendo la taza. "Oye Seth, que lo siento mucho. Siento haberte asustado."

"Lamento haberte parecido un asesino o un… violador." Le dije haciendo que le temblase el pulso un segundo como si hubiese tenido un escalofrío.

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Me dijo.

"Entonces es cierto." Le dije. "Has soñado con ese… mira, es que no hay palabras ni para llamarlo."

"Seth, déjalo, esto no tiene que ver contigo, por favor." Me dijo. "Olvídalo."

"¿Qué tengo que olvidar?" Le dije suavemente. "Lo que he oído que te hizo ese cabrón."  
"Seth, por favor, déjalo." Me dijo. "No quiero recordarlo."

Esto no iba a quedar así, lo iba a dejar delante de ella, pero sabía dios que como me lo encontrase ese tío me las iba a pagar, todas juntas.

"Así que Almohada-man es un superhéroe." Le dije bromeando mientras se tomaba su infusión.

"Sí, y cuidado con lo que dices, las paredes oyen." Me dijo.

"Así que… ese tal… Almohada-man no es como superman, ni como spiderman… no es fuerte como Hulk, ni rápido como Flash…" Le dije bromeando y sentándome con ella para cubrirla con la manta un poco pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

"Sí, pero aún así es mi superhéroe." Me dijo.

"Un superhéroe que por lo que se vé no crees que sea capaz de protegerte ¿no?" Le dije.

"Yo no he dicho eso." Me dijo divertida. "Solo que no es tan cachas como Hulk, pero sin duda me protegería bien. Además, hay más valores a tener en cuenta en un superhéroe ¿sabes?"

"Oh, sí…" Dije divertido. "Seguro que ese 'Almohada-man' tiene muchos otros valores."

"Es mono, divertido, es muy bueno… y me hace sentir segura y protegida." Me dijo sonriendo antes de beber algo de infusión. "Oh, sí. ¿He dicho ya que me hace reír?"

"Sí, creo que eso entraba en que es divertido." Le dije sonriendo mientras daba una especie de último trago antes de dejar la taza en la mesita junto al sofá. "Anda, acuéstate un poco, yo prometo no irme; si hace falta te cojo la mano para que sepas que estoy aquí."

"Como quieras." Me dijo suavemente echándose y intentando dormir hecha una especie de ovillo humano bajo la manta, dio una vuelta, luego otra y otra… y al cabo de unos diez minutos abrió la boca. "Esto… ¿te importa prestarme tu mano?"

"Claro." Le dije ofreciéndosela.

"Gracias." Me dijo sacando la suya para cogérmela y luego sentí su cara puesta en ella y sonreí.

"Si quieres también puedo volver a ser el hombre almohada." Le ofrecí.

"Ya te ha costado." Dijo Jaques desde su rincón. "Laki, levanta tu culo gordo de ahí y trasforma esa chatarra en un sofá-cama."

"Jaques, no te metas en esto." Le dijo ella. "Que si te dejo quedarte aquí es porque fuera serías un peligro."

"No me obligues a ir ahí y moverte yo." Le dijo él.

"Como se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima te juro que te mato." Le dije yo ya molesto mientras Laki se levantaba y trasformaba el sofá en una especie de cama tumbando el respaldo para hacer la otra mitad de cama.

"Eh, a callar los dos." Nos dijo. "Jaques, la próxima vez que abras la boca esta noche te juro que te sedo yo misma."

"Ni te atrevas." Le dijo él.

"Venga, vamos a echarnos." Le dije a Laki sujetándole para echarla a sentarse.

Increíblemente no presentó resistencia y acabó tumbándose para meterme un tirón y tumbarme sin dejar de mirar al rincón de Jaques.

Entonces le puse el brazo a modo de almohada y cuando se acurrucó y cerró los ojos miré por encima del hombro hacia el rincón para comprobar que Jaques nos miraba.

"_Jorobate_." Pensé.

Punto para mí y cabreo para él, eso era genial. Para mí, claro.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

Ring… ring…

Dios, destrasformarse para coger el móvil era un poco costoso.

"¿Sí?" Pregunté.

"Jacob." Me llamó Edward. "Tenemos un problema."

"¿Eh?" Dije.

"Bella, ha empeorado." Me dijo. "Carlisle ha analizado unas muestras de las heridas."

"¿Cómo que Bells ha empeorado?" Le dije.

"Necesitamos hablar con el amigo de tu tía." Me dijo.

"¿Cómo va a ayudaros ese… tipo?" Les dije.

"Porque él fue el primero en hablar de un tal Lycaon." Me dijo.

"Pero dijisteis que solo era una historia, una leyenda o algo así." Les dije.

"Sí, también es una leyenda lo del tratado, y lo de que vosotros descendéis de lobos." Me dijo Edward. "Por favor, es importante."

"Está bien, intentaré llamar, pero… las normas son muy claras." Les dije. "Ahora con lo del tipo ese y encima que Laki vuelve a estar enferma y el tipo Jaques está un poco pocho también porque es su enfermero con Seth… bueno, lo han dejado muy claro. La puerta se abre al anochecer y no se abre hasta por la mañana."

"Tienes que intentarlo." Me dijo. "Ese Jaques sabe algo, tiene que hablar con nosotros."

Aquello era raro, por qué habría de saber es friki nada de…

"Voy a llamarles, pero me temo que no me abran hasta el amanecer." Le dije.

"Entonces pásale el móvil." Me dijeron.

"Como quieras." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Toc, toc, toc.

Por más que llamé y llamé no me abrían la puerta.

"Lo siento Edward." Le dije. "Intento que me abran pero no abren."

"Vuelve a intentarlo." Me pidió.

Volví a llamar, una vez, otra y otra hasta que…

"Eh, dejar de llamar, joder." Me dijo Seth.

"¿Seth?" Le dije. "Oye, tenemos que hablar con Jaques."

"Vale, pero deja de aporrear la puerta, o te juro que me entero de cómo se hace lo de disparar como Laki a Paul y lo hago." Me dijo.

Oí pasos y luego pareció haber susurros en el salón y de nuevo pasos hacia aquí.

"Lo siento, no sabe abrir la puerta y no puede salir tampoco." Me dijo.

"Dice que no saben abrir la puerta y no puede salir." Le dije a Edward por el móvil.

"Dile que es importante." Me dijo.

"Es… oye, Seth, me da igual cómo lo hagas, pero como no pueda hablar Edward con ese tipo voy a estar aporreando la puerta durante…" Comencé a decir molesto.

Y entonces oí moverse algo y vi aparecer una especie de cañoncito de arma del techo.

Tuve el tiempo justo para con un salto evitar que me diese el disparo.

"Te han dicho que dejes de tocar las narices." Me dijeron. "No estamos para que nos toquen las narices."

"Eh, maleducado." Le dije. "Te estaba llamando."

¡Bang!

Este lo libré muy por los pelos.

"Te han dicho que no grites." Me dijo suavemente.

"Y yo te he dicho que aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo." Le dije.

"Yo solo te veo a ti." Me dijo.

"El móvil, idiota." Le dije. "Y deja de dispararme, animal."

"Oh, si quisiera darte ya te habría dado, créeme." Me dijo sonriendo.

Aquello era demasiado, le metí un golpe a la puerta y esta vez sí que me dieron, una cuchilla que salió de la puerta junto con otras tantas y me perforó el puño.

"Eh, funciona…" Dijo Seth al otro lado.

"¿Seth?" Dije rabioso.

"Te dije que no golpearas la puerta." Me dijo.

"Eh, Jacob, tranquilizate." Me dijo Edward. "Cálmate. Pásale el móvil."

"¿Por dónde?" Dije. "No hay agujeros."

"¿Qué pasa, chaval?" Me dijo Jaques.

"Una amiga nuestra, está muy enferma." Le dije lamiéndome la herida de la mano. "Y tú eres el único que parece saber algo."

"¿Qué amiga?" Me dijeron casi a la vez Seth y él.

"Bella." Les dije. "Bella Cullen."

"No es mi problema." Afirmó antes de dejar oír unos pasos alejándose.

"¡Oye!" Le dije casi golpeando de nuevo la puerta.

"Jake, qué le ha pasado a Bella." Me dijo Seth.

"La atacaron, no sabemos qué." Le dije. "Ese tipo dijo que había muchísimas posibilidades de que se tratase del tal Lycaon, el que perseguía a Laki."

Le oí alejarse y luego oí ruidos de discusión en susurros pero con voces de enfado y demás.

"Jacob, dice que no puede hacer nada." Me dijo Seth. "Que si fue 'Lycaon' no puede hacerse nada y que si fue otro que él tampoco podría ayudar."

"No me jodas..." Le dije.

"Y deja de golpear la puerta que te va a matar." Añadió. "Oh, y si despiertas a Laki el que te mata soy yo."

"Al menos dile que hable con los Cullen." Le dije.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijo Carlisle al móvil.

"Sí, que no quieren hablar con vosotros." Le dije. "Se niega a... ¿Y Edward?"

"Va a romper el tratado." Me dijo. "Va a entrar en vuestros terrenos y Jasper y Emmet están intentando detenerle."

"Eso está prohibido." Le dije susurrando. "Si Laki despierta y se entera..."

"El tratado contempla que yo pueda entrar en el caso de que haya alguien en peligro mortal, solo que no está escrito." Me dijo. "En el punto 11 del mismo me permiten entrar en vuestros terrenos para ofrecer ayuda médica; y en el 12 dice que algún miembro de fuera de mi familia podrían entrar en vuestros terrenos si yo y ahora Reneesme estuviésemos en peligro. Eso podría aplicarse también a la madre de Reneesme puesto que esta no es aún autónoma."

"Hombre, visto así sí." Le dije.

"Jacob, qué ocurre." Me dijo Seth.

"Que tenemos a Edward viniendo hacia aquí para coger a... bueno, ya sabes a quién." Le dije mientras me hacía el sonido de silencio. "¿Qué quieres con eso, pesado?"

Oí un bufido dentro.

"Laki, tranquilizate, no pasa nada." Le dijo Seth.

"¿Seth?" Le dije.

"Laki se acaba de despertar, te ha oído y además, está furiosa." Me dijo.

"¡Jacob, jurame por tu padre y por tu novia y por lo más querido que ahí fuera apesta la reserva!" Me dijo Laki furiosa.

"Er... sss..."

Un momento, no, ahora que caía no olía apenas al tufo.

"**¡JODER!**" Gritó Laki en Quileute golpeando la pared y haciéndola temblar mientras juraría que salía una especie de bollito en la misma.

"Carlisle, oye, aquí también tenemos problemas." Le dije. "En serio, será mejor que cuelgue." Afirmé cuando oí más golpes y pelea dentro de casa. "¡Seth, ¿qué está pasando?!"

"Se acaba de liar la de dios aquí dentro." Me dijo. "¡Laki, oye, espera!. ¡¿A dónde vas?!"

"¡Dejadme en paz!" La oímos gritar.

"Bravo, eh chaval." Me dijo Jaques al cabo de unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos y tras los cuales se calmó la casa. "La que has liado tú solito..."

"¿Cómo que la que he liado?" Le dije.

"Ya." Me dijo. "Laki se ha largado. Y a no ser que sepáis exactamente cómo o dónde, dudo que podáis encontrarla antes de que pase nada."

"¿Y a qué ha salido?" Le dije. "¿No se supone que está enferma?"

"Tenéis un chupasangres si no más que va a venir derechito aquí." Me dijo. "Y además, gracias a que ya casi no queda olor en el aire, Lycaon podría entrar. Así que... apostaría a que ha ido a matar a ese vampiro y a encargare de Lycaon. Lo que no sé exactamente cuál primero y cuál después."

"Oh, mierda." Dije marcando el botón de rellamada. "Cogedlo... cogedlo..."

"¿Jacob?" Me dijo Esme al otro lado.

"Esme, no dejéis salir a nadie de vuestra casa." Le dije.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo.

"Laki va para allí, lo que no sabemos si primero va a entretenerse haciendo algo o no." Le dije. "¿Estáis todos allí?"

"No." Me dijo. "Jasper y Emmet han salido a encargarse de unos aullidos que hemos oído no muy lejos, y Carlisle ha ido a detener a Edward."

"Joder." Dije. "Esme, haced lo que sea pero detenedle." Le dije mientras oía desbloquear la puerta y veía a Seth dentro mirándome preocupado.

"Jacob, hay problemas." Me dijo blanco como la leche. "Laki se ha escapado, y Jaques se ha encerrado en un cuarto y no va a salir ni podemos nosotros entrar."

"Esme, haced lo que sea, pero iros de aquí cuanto antes." Le dije.

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo.

Entonces vi a Jaques, estaba tras de mí, un poco alterado y me había quitado el móvil.

"Cullen, no tenéis ni idea de lo que habéis desatado." Afirmó antes de partir el móvil en dos entre sus dedos antes de dejarlo caer mirándome. "Deberíais haberme hecho caso, no haberte acercado a la casa; y mucho menos hablar de esos maltidos chupópteros sabiendo que ella estaba aquí."

"Laki no puede irse sola a buscar a ese tipo." Le dije. "Ha atacado a una vampiro y le ha herido."

"No tenéis ni idea." Me dijo. "Ese tipo en cuanto ella le encuentre va a estar muy mal como la haga enfadar aún más. Y ahora gracias a algún problema técnico, Lycaon puede volver a entrar a...."

¡¡¡Auuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Dijimos asomándonos a la puerta tras las cortinas oscuras.

"Ya está." Dijo Jaques. "Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás..."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Le dije mientras volvíamos a oír ese aullido escalofriante al que se le unieron un montón de aullidos más, de lobos de 4 patas.

"Que ya no hay vuelta atrás, la enfermedad la ha alcanzado." Nos dijo. "Y vosotros no podéis hacer nada."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Edward, por favor." Le pedí cuando le encontré. "Este no es el modo."

"¿Y cual es?" Me dijo fuera de sí. "¿Dejar que Bella muera, se supone que somos inmortales?"

"No a otros como nosotros o a los licántropos." Le dije.

"Ese tipo lo sabe." Me dijo. "¡Y me lo va a decir todo, quiera o no!"

"Edward, no podemos entrar en los terrenos de la manada." Le dije. "Y ahora menos que nunca, no cuando hay gente que estaba presente en el tratado, se lo sabe de memoria y no nos tiene ningún aprecio."

"Me da igual esa mujer, es Bella la que está en peligro." Me dijo.

"Edward, si entras allí sin permiso estarás violando el tratado." Le dije sujetándole como podía. "Hablaremos con él, pero tienes que dejarme hacer las cosas a mí. Hay un pequeño resquicio por el que podemos colarnos. Si pudiésemos convencer a esa mujer de que necesitamos hablar con el hombre, aunque sea por móvil… su padre era un hombre razonable, Billie y Jacob lo son también, me niego a pensar que ella no lo sea también siendo sangre de la sangre de los Black."

Pareció calmarse un poco, pero tampoco mucho.

"Edward, tienes que confiar en mí." Le dije. "No voy a dejar que a Bella le pase nada, pero tienes que obedecer."

Pareció dudar, pero al final dejó de forcejar.

"Hazlo." Me dijo. "Consigue que hagan lo que sea, pero que ese tipo hable con nosotros."

"Volvamos a casa." Le dije cuando oí de nuevo los aullidos, esta vez más altos y cercanos entre sí mirando al horizonte como él un poco preocupado por lo 'cerca' que estaban ya. "Allí volveremos intentar contactar con La Push para hacerlo con él."

No me gustaba un pelo aquello, y a Edward tampoco, porque de pronto se tocó la cabeza.

"Alice ha visto algo." Murmuró. "Y esas otras mentes…"

"¿Qué otras mentes?" Le dije.

"No sé, son… caóticas y muy… violentas." Me dijo cogiéndose la cabeza como si le mareasen.

Entonces los aullidos parecieron cambiar de tonalidad y timbre.

"Ah, sois vosotros." Nos dijo Rosalie cayéndonos justo detrás. "Que suerte… Esme nos ha pedido a Alice y a mí que os buscásemos."

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?" Le pregunté.

"Jacob ha dicho que su tía-abuela o algo así, la loca esa de las trampas se ha escapado en cuanto se ha enterado que Edward iba para allí."

"Oh, vaya." Dije. "Eso no es nada bueno. ¿Hace cuanto se escapó?"

"Hará cosa de un cuarto de hora." Me dijo.

Justo lo que hacía que habíamos comenzado a oír la actividad inusual en los lobos de lo que podría decirse era cada vez más 'toda la península'.

"Vamos, será mejor que volvamos." Les dije. "Intentaremos volver a contactar con la reserva."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Esto no pinta bien…" Dije mirando por la ventana tras las cortinas como de un dedo de grosor y tupidez. "No han quedado ni la mitad de lobos."

"La han seguido." Dijo Jaques desde el sitio donde se había encerrado él solito.

"Jaques, esto es importante." Le dijo Emily. "¿Por qué no sales a hablar?"

"No puedo." Afirmó. "Creerme, mejor no salgo."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije golpeando la puerta. "Tú sabes lo que está pasando."

"La habéis cabreado." Me dijo. "Nosotros odiamos a los vampiros, pero ella aún más, no me preguntes por qué, nunca nos lo ha dicho. Y vosotros pidiéndonos ayuda para unos vampiros…"

"¡Esos vampiros van a ser familia suya, un día u otro!" Le grité. "¡Son vegetarianos, no hacen daño a los humanos!"

Entonces oímos una especie de ruido fuerte dentro.

"¿QUÉ… HAS… DICHO?" Me dijo furioso.

"No ha dicho nada." Dijo mi madre.

"De todas formas… ¿por qué todos reaccionáis así?" Le preguntó Emily. "A ella cuando se lo dijeron…"

Sí, un rugido, eso era impepinable, golpeó la puerta y entonces fue cuando una especie de sexto sentido me hizo apretar contra la puerta para evitar que la abriese.

"**Dadme algo con que bloquear la puerta.**" Les dije a las chicas.

Al instante tenía a desde un palo de cortinas hasta una silla mientras la puerta retemblando y amenazando con abrirse a pesar de mis intentos de resistencia.

"Joder, qué fuerte es este tipo." Dije cuando pudimos bloquear la puerta.

¡BOOM!

Entonces comenzaron los golpes más fuertes y solo pararon tras lo que creo fue el duodécimo.

"Parece que ya se ha… ¡su padre!" Grité cuando oímos un crujido enorme y vimos aparecer una mano peluda en un puño atravesando la puerta.

"¡Ayuda!" Dije deseando que alguien me oyese de la manada mientras cogía algo para golpear la mano y tapaba el agujero como podía con un cazo.

"¡Seth, aparta!" Me dijo mamá llegando con un jarro de agua que echó por el agujero al ojo que acababa de asomarse haciendo que Jaques dentro soltase ruidos de dolor.

"**¡Funciona!**" Dijo sorprendida. "**¡Chicas, coged todo el agua que podáis, vamos a regar a este chico hasta que se comporte como un buen chico!**"

Si no lo veía no lo creía, mi madre que siempre había sido dulce actuando como la generala de un ejército. Un ejército rosa, vale.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32 : LAKI MALHERIDA Y SETH SECUESTRADO. HUYAMOS.**

((Había pensado satisfacer una de las otras 2 peticiones formales que hace tiempo que me venís haciendo, pero me temo que tendrá que esperar un poco más porque en estos momentos Laki no está para distinguir amigos de enemigos y lo único que la puede parar es que llegue el día u otro como ella, así que… pelea no os preocupéis que va a haber pero no sé si es la que os esperábais.))

(Voz de Seth)

Por fin parecía que la actividad dentro del cuarto había parado, después de ir a coger la manguera y conectarla en el grifo del baño para mojar al tipo a través del agujero haciendo que lloriquease como un chucho parecía haberse calmado un poco.

"No os fiéis." Les dije a las chicas mientras me sonaba el móvil de Jake que me había dejado porque él no podría usarlo. "Como vuelva a tirarse arranca la puerta. ¿Sí?" Contesté al teléfono.

"¿Seth?" Me dijo Carlisle.

"Sí, soy yo." Le dije. "¿Estáis todos bien?"

"Estamos en casa." Me contestó. "Rosalie nos ha dicho lo que le dijisteis. ¿Habéis encontrado a la tía-abuela de Jacob?"

"Creo que no, aún la andan buscando. No sabemos cómo y por dónde ha podido escapar." Le dije. "¿Cómo está Bella?"

"Bien, es la única que sufre pero al menos no oye lo que nosotros." Me dijo.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

"¿Podéis oír los lobos allí?" Me dijo.

"A lo lejos, bastante a lo lejos." Reconocí. "Otras veces se los oía mucho más cerca."

"Ahora están cerca de nuestra casa." Me dijo. "Parecen acercarse pero luego vuelven a alejarse, y también oímos aullidos de dolor con bastante frecuencia así como ruidos de pelea entre lobos."

Peleas, eso no me gustaba nada.

"Mierda… ¿y si le pasa algo?" Murmuré para mí.

"No vamos a dejar que le pase nada." Me dijo. "Pero necesito hablar con el tipo que sabía lo del ataque."

"Me parece que ahora mismo no está para hablar." Afirmé mirando a la puerta donde las mujeres habían vuelto a dar manguerazos más fuertes porque había habido algún intento de tirar la puerta de nuevo. "Me parece que el tipo es un licántropo, como nosotros."

"¿Puedes verlo?" Me dijo.

"No, y francamente, no pienso asomar la cabeza por el agujero que ha hecho y parar de regarle porque creo que está furioso con nosotros, con Laki, con vosotros o a saber con quién."

"¿Está furioso y os ha roto la puerta?" Me dijo. "¿Sabes si es muy fuerte?"

"Tiene que serlo para hacer un agujero en la puerta." Afirmé.

"Vale, ahora dime." Me dijo. "¿Cuándo ha roto la puerta ha asomado algo?"

"El puño, naturalmente." Afirmé.

"¿Y cómo era?" Me dijo.

"Un puño, como el de cualquiera." Afirmé.

"Ufff… de todas formas, estás seguro ¿no?" Me dijo más calmado.

"Sí, bueno, era feo, pero feo feo." Le dije. "No me había fijado antes, pero el tío es peludo como él solo."

"¿Una mano peluda?" Me dijo.

Oí murmurar al otro lado, y entonces Carlisle se puso al teléfono.

"Seth, sobre todo no te alarmes." Me dijo. "Pero si podéis, salir de ahí en cuanto podáis."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Le dije.

"Estáis en peligro, sobre todo las chicas." Me dijo. "Pero sobre todo, no las asustes."

"¿Cómo que…?" Le dije.

"¿Cómo que cómo qué?" Me dijo.

"Lo que me has dicho, que este tiene un buen oído, creo." Le dije preocupado.

"Vale." Me dijo. "Pues no te alarmes pero el tipo que tenéis ahí puede ser muy peligroso, así que… diles a las mujeres que se alejen un poco del agujero, y sobre todo, que no dejen de mojarlo, probablemente sea la única forma de tenerle bajo control."

"Cuando salga de aquí os voy a arrancar la cabeza de los hombros…" Amenazó el tipo mucho más grave.

"Y ahora le ha cambiado la voz." Afirmé.

"Eso es peligroso, Seth." Me dijo Carlisle. "Haced el favor de salir de allí, ahora mismo."

Entonces todo lo que oí fue el grito de las mujeres antes de oír la puerta rajarse aún más.

"**Jo…der…**" Dije. "Carlisle, tenemos problemas, luego os cuento. **Chicas, iros todas al desván.**" Les dije quitándole la manguera a mi madre de las manos dejando el móvil en la mesa sin darme cuenta que no lo había apagado correctamente.

"**Pero…**" Me dijo Emily.

"**Ni pero ni nada.**" Les dije. "**Este chico es peligroso, iros al desván y no os mováis de ahí. ¡Venga!**"

"**Seth, ten cuidado, hijo.**" Me dijo mamá.

"**Seth, ten cuidado ¿vale?**" Me dijeron todas.

"**Tranquilas, que tendré cuidado**." Les dije.

Puse el oído bien puesto mientras las oía cogerse algunas cosas y luego subieron al ático, las oí cerrar las puertas con cuidado y un par de ruidos por el ático que enseguida pararon.

"Bueno… al menos ahora están a salvo…" Murmuré.

"Ellas tal vez, pero tú no." Me dijo una voz a mis espaldas que fue lo último que oí antes de sentir un golpe enorme en la cabeza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jaques Roulet)

Estaba ya cagándome en la madre de aquellas mujeres y del chaval cuando el agua paró.

"Anda que…" Me dijo una voz que conocía bastante bien. "Que tenga que venir yo a salvarte… manda huevos."

"Vete a la mierda." Le dije. "Hubiese podido solo."

"Ya lo veo." Me dijo sonriendo con su estúpida cara peluda. "Mira, tengo un rehen para que esos chupasangres se rindan."

"¿Ese crío?" Le dije viendo al chavalín inconsciente.

"Mola ¿eh?" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Tú eres tonto." Le dije.

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo. "Le he pillado hablando con el enemigo. Será una moneda de cambio fantástico."

"Laki está ahí fuera, furiosa con Lycaon." Le dije. "Esta vez Lycaon la ha cagado a base de bien. Sabes que todos sabemos que él le puede hacer a ella lo que quiera, pero en el momento que se mete con los suyos…"

"No me jodas de Lycaon se ha metido con los suyos." Me dijo. "¿Dónde la ha cagado ahora nuestro bienamado jefe?"

"Ha intentado atacar a humanos, ha cazado indiscriminadamente animales llamando la atención, la ha atacado a ella…" Le dije ennumerando todos los cargos que Laki tenía contra él. "Oh, y que no se me olvide. Ha intentado entrar a buscarla aquí al lado, a una ciudad birriosa que no tiene nada y es una auténtica mierda. Pero el caso es que hay mucha gente y nuestro 'bienamado jefe' amenazó con atacar a esa gente, entrar aquí, que ya me dirás para qué quiere entrar en esta mierda de sitio, la verdad; y por eso Laki enloqueció y ha usado una entrada-salida secreta de la que aún no tengo constancia, pero el caso es que se ha escapado sin que pudiésemos hacer nada y se ha ido a buscar a Lycaon."

"Nosotros haciendo un plan y él haciendo lo que le daba la gana…" Me dijo. "Y luego nos viene con lo de que hay que seguir los planes al pié de la letra… ¡Y una mierda!"

"Venga, venga, hagámoslo bien, por nuestra Laki." Le dije sonriendo y poniéndome a desbloquear la puerta.

"Eso sí, por nuestra Laki lo que sea." Me dijo sonriendo antes de ir a salir a la luna poniéndonos un par de inyecciones de hierbas para intentar mantenernos con un poco de conciencia sobre el lobo. "¿Sabías que si Lycaon no la hubiese reclamado como su hembra yo le hubiese pedido algún que otro favorcillo?" Me dijo divertido mientras le veía el pelo brotando por todo su cuerpo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Carlisle, tenemos problemas, luego os cuento." Me dijo Seth como queriendo apartar el móvil pero dejándome conectado mientras le oía hablar en quileute con las mujeres, supongo.

Les oí hablar en su idioma un buen rato mientras yo intentaba llamar a Seth para que supiese que tenía el móvil encendido aún.

"Bueno… al menos ahora están a salvo…" Le oí murmurar.

"Ellas tal vez, pero tú no." Dijo otra voz a la que no había oído siquiera acercarse seguido de un golpe.

"¡Seth!" Le llamé.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntaron.

"Creo que en la reserva están en peligro." Les dije mientras oía parar el ruido de agua y abrirse una puerta.

"Anda que…" Dijo la voz que había hablado la última. "Que tenga que venir yo a salvarte… manda huevos."

"Vete a la mierda." Le contestó la voz del hombre que nos había hablado por primera vez del tipo que hirió a Bella. "Hubiese podido solo."

O sea, que esos dos se conocían, parecían estar juntos en eso.

"Ya lo veo. Mira, tengo un rehen para que esos chupasangres se rindan." Le dijo el desconocido.

"¿Ese crío?" Le contestó el otro.

Aquello no olía bien, no sabía cómo ni por qué tenían a Seth.

"Tienen a Seth." Les dije yo. "Y creo que planean usarlo como moneda de cambio para que nos rindamos o algo así."

"Mola ¿eh?" Dijo el primero mientras yo hablaba con mi familia.

"Tú eres tonto." Le contestó el segundo mientras yo volvía a poner la atención en la conversación.

"¿Por qué? Le he pillado hablando con el enemigo. Será una moneda de cambio fantástico." Afirmó el primero mientras le ponía en manos libres para compartir la información con todos.

"Laki está ahí fuera, furiosa con Lycaon. Esta vez Lycaon la ha cagado a base de bien. Sabes que todos sabemos que él le puede hacer a ella lo que quiera, pero en el momento que se mete con los suyos…" Afirmó el primero.

"O sea, que los tres y el Lycaon de las narices se conocen." Dijo Jasper. "Y al menos dos de ellos son licántropos."

"Diría que tres." Afirmé mientras oíamos cómo seguía la charla.

"No me jodas de Lycaon se ha metido con los suyos." Le dijo el primero al segundo. "¿Dónde la ha cagado ahora nuestro bienamado jefe?"

"Ha intentado atacar a humanos, ha cazado indiscriminadamente animales llamando la atención, la ha atacado a ella… Oh, y que no se me olvide. Ha intentado entrar a buscarla aquí al lado, a una ciudad birriosa que no tiene nada y es una auténtica mierda. Pero el caso es que hay mucha gente y nuestro 'bienamado jefe' amenazó con atacar a esa gente, entrar aquí, que ya me dirás para qué quiere entrar en esta mierda de sitio, la verdad; y por eso Laki enloqueció y ha usado una entrada-salida secreta de la que aún no tengo constancia, pero el caso es que se ha escapado sin que pudiésemos hacer nada y se ha ido a buscar a Lycaon." Afirmó el que conocíamos.

"Nosotros haciendo un plan y él haciendo lo que le daba la gana… Y luego nos viene con lo de que hay que seguir los planes al pié de la letra… ¡Y una mierda!" Le dijo el segundo.

"Venga, venga, hagámoslo bien, por nuestra Laki." Dijo el primero mientras oíamos unos sonidos silenciados de botones pulsados.

"Eso sí, por nuestra Laki lo que sea. ¿Sabías que si Lycaon no la hubiese reclamado como su hembra yo le hubiese pedido algún que otro favorcillo?" Le dijo el desconocido al que conocíamos como zanjando la discursión.

No dijeron nada más o eso creo porque entonces se cerró la puerta.

Entre nosotros se mantuvo un poco de silencio hasta que colgamos el móvil.

"Vamos que la chica va a intentar matar a ese tipo." Dijo Edward.

"Si es especial como pensamos igual le gana y todo." Afirmó Emmet.

"No sé, no me queda muy claro lo de esos otros dos." Afirmó Jasper dubitativo. "A veces parecen amigos pero otras parece que lo tuviesen todo planeado. Y siguen sin saber nadie por qué esa chica apareció en la reserva sin más."

"A ver, el problema ahora es el pobre Seth." Dije yo. "Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que le tienen, y si lo usasen como moneda de cambio nos pondrían en un aprieto."

"¿Acaso saben dónde estamos?" Dijo Rosalie.

"Hombre, se nos podría rastrear." Afirmó Edward. "Aunque nos enteraríamos antes de que pudiesen rodearnos siquiera."

Entonces oímos aullidos, esta vez no eran los de la pelea, eran más bien como de machos y que fuesen corriendo.

"Ahora mismo tenemos uno o dos licántropos viniendo a buscarnos." Les dije. "Sueltos en un área llena de humanos, con la manada de licántropos de La Push corriendo para buscar a uno de sus pobladores que encima es familia de Jacob. En luna llena que si de verdad son licántropos auténticos estarán fuera de control."

"Vamos, que decir que lo tenemos negro se queda muy pero que muy corto ¿no?" Dijo Emmet.

"En una escala del 1 al 100 tendríamos un 45 por ciento de posibilidades y porque somos más aún faltando Bella." Le dijo Jasper.

"Yo diría que un 25 sola mente." Le dije. "Los 'hijos de la luna' son casi invencibles en luna llena, tienen una furia desatada y su umbral al dolor es prácticamente imperturbable, atacarán a cualquier cosa viva que se les cruce en el camino. A no ser que sean suficientemente experimentados como para poder concentrarse en un blanco concreto."

De nuevo oímos aullidos, un coro compuesto por los de la pelea, más los de los que supusimos que eran los chicos de La Push, más otros tantos no muy lejanos de lobos de 4 patas y más los de los otros dos machos que parecían acercarse peligrosamente.

"Sea lo que sea hay que moverse ya." Afirmaron. "Se acercan peligrosamente y cada vez más."

"Hay otras 2 mentes como las de los que pelean." Nos dijo Edward. "Y nos han localizado."

"Hay que salir de aquí volando." Afirmé. "Chicas, iros a Canadá. Nosotros cubriremos el rastro."

"Carlisle, ve con ellas." Me dijo Edward. "Bella necesitará ayuda médica, yo podré localizar a los dos rastreadores."

Tenía razón, Bella iba a necesitar mi ayuda y él podría localizar a los tipos leyéndoles la mente.

Asentí y me alejé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

Dolor, ira, venganza… lo veía todo rojo, todo lo que me había dejado atrás estaba volviendo a llenarme; mientras peleaba contra Lycaon como podía, alejándole a base de mordiscos y zarpazos de las zonas pobladas como era Forks, noté que él tampoco me quería dejar alejarle demasiado.

La verdad es que tenía ya medio brazo colgando mientras peleaba, aunque Lycaon tampoco se quedaba atrás, tenía marcas mías por todos lados, la última un mordisco en que casi le había arrancado un trozo de garganta y desde luego, le había arrancado un buen trozo de costado, aunque no le había hecho gran cosa, seguro que le dolería.

En algún momento olimos vampiros, pero cuando fuimos a seguirlos aún peleando les perdimos el rastro porque volvimos a ensañarnos el uno con el otro.

"¡AUUUUUUUUUUU!" Grité con dolor cuando me agarró por la paletilla y me clavó las uñas en el pecho.

Creo que tuvimos suerte, no nos íbamos a matar así, tan pronto como nos desclavábamos las perforaciones con la mano estas se comenzaban a cerrar lentamente, no sería así si nos volviesen a dar, pero ni los más tontos del grupo se dejaba acertar así.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que le enganché traspasándole con mi zarpa en todo el hueco de la cadera rozando el hueso pérvico, le hice aullar de dolor pero cuando fui a morderle la garganta para arrancársela, me golpeó él y solo le solté cuando me mordió el hocico haciéndome un desgarro un poco feo que le solté para apartarme.

Me dolía el hocico que tenía desgarrado y lleno de cortes, como él.

El estar separados nos duró poco, comencé a correr a un lateral y él me siguió. Ni él ni yo perderíamos nuestra presa y esta vez lo éramos el uno del otro.

Enseguida volvimos a saltar el uno contra el otro, nos propinamos zarpazos, apuntamos a por los ojos, la garganta y cualquier otro punto blando del cuerpo.

Los lobos no me dejaron de lado, al contrario, algunos calleron muy malheridos por ayudarme.

Estuvimos así hasta que amaneció y oímos aullidos acercándose, eso hizo que Lycaon se pusiese a mirar y bajase la guardia un segundo, lo justo para que yo le clavase las garras a la espalda y me enganchase con fuerza a donde podía, y creo que ese donde podía fue cogerme con fuerza a sus costillas aunque creo que le arañé el pulmón.

Y justo entonces la luna desapareció dando paso a los primeros rayos de sol, ya hacía un poco que habíamos ido perdiendo potencia de ataque, que comenzábamos a tener más mente nuestra que del animal enloquecido… aunque eso no había servido de mucho puesto que mi mente también estaba enloquecida.

Entonces lo sentí, una de sus garras se coló por mi costado, sin tocarme demasiado pero se me clavó arrancándome un aullido de dolor que acabó siendo grito humano mientras nuestras garras se trasformaban en manos humanas peludas.

Noté un buen golpe antes de caerme al suelo con Lycaon, noté cómo las heridas aún abiertas porque me dolían y no cerrarían tan fácilmente.

La vista se me nublaba un poco, en parte porque Lycaon me había hecho un corte en la deja y me mojaba el globo ocular con algo de sangre aunque parpadease y que se me extendía.

Lo último que pude ver fue cómo me caía cuando algo cayó sobre mí mordiéndome la paletilla suavemente y solté el agarre rodando por el suelo.

Pude ver lobos gigantes o sus sombras en aquella pantalla roja borrosa que ahora cubría mis ojos.

Antes de quedar inconsciente, aún pude oír voces mezcladas con los aullidos animales y de dolor.

Y entonces descansé.

No moriría, ya lo sabía. Lo que sí que podía quedar bastante mal, y no sabía seguro cuánto tiempo aguantaría así.

Lo que más miedo me daba era más bien que alguien hubiese podido ver esa parte de mí que era irracional, salvaje, movida por instintos y bajas pasiones que tanto me esforzaba por ocultar, por protección y también… por cariño; hacia las mujeres, hacia mi familia… y curiosamente hacia Seth, sobre todo hacia él.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"¿Qué coño ha…?" Dijo Embry mientras nos acercábamos a la casa de Laki y veíamos los rastros de pelea allí.

"¡Kim!" Grité entrando por la puerta que se abrió sin más. "¡Chicas!"

Creo que Sam, Paul y el resto recorrieron la casa cuarto por cuarto y no encontraron nada mientras yo llevaba a Laki encima con cuidado y empapándome de sangre de algunas heridas que aún tenía abiertas mientras corría por la casa buscando a las mujeres.

Entonces oí algo y rugí un grito de silencio para escuchar.

Sí, allí estaban, debían estar escondidas pero podía oír sus sollozos.

Respiré un poco más calmado.

"¡Chicas!" Grité. "¡¿Dónde estáis?!"

Entonces oímos ruidos arriba y miramos al techo justo mientras oíamos unos pasos y de pronto se abrió una especie de portezuela en el techo del cuarto de Laki para salir por allí la melena morena de Emily.

"¡Emily!" Gritó Sam para cogerla cuando ella saltó a sus brazos. "Gracias a dios… estáis bien…"

"¿Dónde está mi hijo?" Nos dijo Sue preocupada bajando con ayuda de Quil y Embry.

"No le hemos visto." Dijeron.

"¡Estaba aquí anoche, no ha podido desaparecer!" Dijo Kim.

"¡AH; EL TIPO TAMPOCO ESTÁ!" Gritó Rachel.

"¿Cómo que no está?" Dijo Paul.

"Qué…" Dijo Sam mirando la puerta que casi estaba arrancada de cuajo mientras la despensa estaba encharcada y mojada por todos lados como si hubiesen intentado convertirla en una piscina.

Pero no era eso lo raro era más bien la puerta, que colgaba en los goznes y que tenía un enorme agujero en medio.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Murmuré.

"Ese tío, rompió la puerta." Afirmó Kim acercándoseme.

"Kim, será mejor que no te acerques." Le dije dándole la espalda.

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo.

"Necesitamos a Carlisle." Afirmó Sam. "Hemos encontrado a Laki y esta vez vamos a necesitar a Carlisle."

"¿Tan mal está?" Nos dijo Emily.

Vi a Sam hacerle un gesto y se nos acercó hasta verla por un lateral; la respuesta fue casi inmediata. Se llevó las manos a la boca y por poco se le salen los ojos, y eso viendo lo poco que sobresalía de la tela que habíamos robado de camino a la reserva; con que si hubiese visto el estado del resto...

"Emily, necesitamos llamar al doctor Cullen ya." Le dije. "Podrás entender por qué ¿no?"

Justo entonces comenzó a sonar el móvil de Laki.

"¿Lo coge alguien?" Dije.

"Lleva sonando desde anoche." Me dijo Kim. "Nadie sabemos dónde está."

"Suena como en la cocina." Afirmó Embry pasando por la puerta hacia la cocina para pegar la oreja al frigo y abrirlo para seguir oyendo y abrir el congelado para sacar un tupper. "¿Quién guardaría el móvil dentro de un tarro de… alubias? Y encima con… ostia, esto no se rompe." Dijo cogiéndolo y sacándolo con un dedo clavándolo en las alubias para ver un móvil atrapado.

"Trae aquí." Me dijo Kim para coger el bloque y golpearlo en el fregadero partiéndolo en dos como si fuese una funda y sacando el móvil envuelto en plástico y vibrándole en la mano.

Vi cómo Sam lo cogía.

"¿Sí, dígame?" Dijo. "¿Fortuna?"

"Déjame a mí." Dijo Jacob para carraspear. "¿Sí?" Preguntó cambiando un poco la voz. "Oh, es que estoy un poco acatarrada. Sí. Ah, sí, sí ha pasado por aquí. No, hace un poco que se ha ido… Sí, cuando vuelva se lo digo. Sí, claro, Coal… No, perdona, es que con lo del catarro se me pira un poco la chaveta… Ya ves… Honor y gloria para ti también." Dijo antes de colgar. "Honor y gloria, que grillados."

"¿Quién era?" Le dijo Sam.

"Un tal 'Coal'." Dijo. "Tenía pinta de ser una especie de crío mental, aunque su voz era bastante adulta. Voy a ver si Carlisle está disponible para que venga a echarle un ojo a mi queridísima tía-abuela."

"Ah, ese nombre me suena." Afirmó Emily. "Fue en una de sus conversaciones en código. Creo que nombraron a unos tal… 'Coal', Andrei y un tal… ¿'Averno'?"

"Ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo." Dijo Quil. "Dijeron algo como que eran más amigos para el saco y que ese chico, 'coal', que no haría nada para hacerla daño porque… ¿por qué era?"

"Le admiraba, sí." Les dije. "Pero como no se den prisa pronto no habrá nada que admirar." Afirmé notando cómo la fiebre le crecía más aún.

"Vale, pues vamos a dividirnos." Dijo Sam. "Unos aquí, a cuidar la casa, el resto vamos a buscar a Seth. Jacob ¿y Carlisle?"

"Estaba cuidando de Bella." Nos dijo tapando el auricular. "Dice que Edward está por la zona."

"Edward no es médico y para esto necesitamos a un médico de verdad." Le dije apoyando a Laki en el sofá. "Dile cómo está; y le está subiendo la fiebre rápidamente."

"¿Tan mal está?" Me dijo Kim pasándome un recipiente con agua fría y un trapo para la fiebre pero sin mirar.

"Ella no querría que os preocuparais." Le dije. "Así que probablemente os hubiera dicho que eran rasguños."

"Pero no es así ¿no?" Me dijo llorosa.

"Me gustaría poderte mentir tan bien como ella." Le dije suspirando. "Eh… venga, no llores Kim… seguro que si se está enterando cuando se despierte me meterá una paliza por hacerte llorar."

Eso pareció hacerla sonreír.

"Sí, eso suena bastante a ella." Me dijo sonriendo. "Parece mala, pero no lo es."

"Hombre, no es por ser machista, pero tú eres una mujer." Le dije. "Aunque es cierto, es un poco animal, pero es buena gente."

Bueno, era verdad, era tan animal como Paul, tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros o más e incluso más orgullosa que Sam; pero luego estaba cómo era con las chicas, era tan dulce a su manera como Seth.

"Espero que Seth esté bien…" Me susurró Kim sabiendo que nosotros los chicos le oiríamos.

"Lo estará." Afirmé. "Sabes que Seth es tan fuerte como nosotros. Además, vamos a encontrarle."

"Carlisle viene para aquí." Dijo Jacob. "Le he conseguido convencer para que se ocupe de Laki y nos diga cómo hacer para tratarla nosotros mismos cuando despierte a cambio de que le sonsaquemos sobre Lycaon."

"No dirá nada." Afirmó Sue pálida. "Mi hijo ha intentado descifrar sus secretos. Me dijo que estaba muy cerca, pero ni a él le ha dicho nada, ha dicho que le dijo que no podía decirle nada porque no solo era su secreto el que iba a revelar."

"Eso confirma nuestras sospechas de que Laki era parte de una banda." Dijo Jacob.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" Le dijo su hermana.

"Porque justo eso fue lo que le dije yo a Bella cuando me pasó esto, que no podía contarle mi secreto porque haciéndolo revelaría el de otros." Afirmó Jacob. "Porque si decía que era un licántropo, traicionaría a Sam, a Jared, a Paul y a Quil."

"¿Qué insinuas?" Dijo Kim.

"Que ese Jaques era también parte de la organización, como los otros tres: 'Coal', Andrei y 'Averno'. Sin olvidarnos del tal Lycaon." Dijo Quil.

"Y apostaría a que ese acosador es el pez gordo de la pecera." Dijo Sam.

"Por favor." Les dije. "Ahora no estamos para conjeturar. Seth ha desaparecido, Jaques podría ser un mentiroso y Laki está al borde de la tumba. Deberíamos centrarnos en recuperarnos del golpe y luego ya preguntaremos."

Aunque era absurdo, todo aquello de que Laki estaba relacionada con esos tipos… de puro absurdo parecía hasta tener algo de sentido.

Pero no, ahora lo importante era que siguiese viva y se recuperase, recuperar a Seth y cuando Laki mejorase conseguir que soltase prenda sobre ese 'Lycaon' para poder salvar a Bella Cullen también.

Salvar a todos y hacer lo que pudiésemos por acabar con aquella pesadilla.

"Jared." Me dijo Kim susurrando mientras todos parecían debatir sobre qué hacer y quién hacer qué. "Hemos encontrado algo…"

"¿Hum?" Dije.

"Es… bueno, parece una especie rara de diario." Me susurró. "No sé, no tiene órden."

"¿Y por qué me lo cuentas?" Le dije. "Porque leyéndolo te das cuenta que no es mala… solo una niña asustada atrapada en un mundo demasiado oscuro, llena de miedo que oculta y mucho dolor que se traga sola."

((Vale, lo dejo aquí, en el siguiente explicación a esta última frase mezclado con el diagnóstico del doctor Cullen y las primeras pistas sólidas de varias cosas.

Er... ah, sí, y también aviso que si sois de estómago delicado hagáis como Kim y no miréis el trozo de Carlisle hasta el salto porque se pone un poco gráfico sin serlo mucho en algún punto y si se os revuelve el estómago fácilmente igual consigo revolveroslo en algún puntillo. Lo siento, procuraré no ponerme muy explícita. De todos modos pido perdón por adelantado.))


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33: PISTAS. EL DIARIO SECRETO.**

**Y ASÍ LA MUJER-DRAGONA SE ENAMORÓ DEL LOBITO CON PIEL DE CORDERO.**

((Domingo dominguete... bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo, jeje. Espero que os guste y no os aburráis mucho con la parte del diario. Lo de Bella que comentaba Volkalice, tiene un poco más suerte que Laki porque su carne es más dura, pero está bastante mal y como Laki está inconsciente, ya veréis un poco más adelante lo que pasa.))

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Perdón por hacerte esperar." Me dijo Jared abriéndome la puerta de la única casa donde no había podido entrar en toda mi vida.

"Siento haber tardado tanto." Me disculpé. "Jacob me dijo que era grave, así que he parado un poco a conseguir material."

"Pasa, la he puesto sobre la mesa del salón." Me dijo. "Es… bueno, la hemos tapado porque no era plan de… bueno, dejarla expuesta tal y… como está."

"Ahora mismo le echo un…" Dije para quedarme cortado al ver cómo estaba aquella chica de encima la mesa. "Es… ¿le falta un trozo de…?"

"Oh, es que la madre de Seth nos dijo que era mejor que lo conservásemos en frío." Me dijo. "Ahora mismo te lo traigo." Afirmó para irse al frigorífico.

"Tiene trozos casi cercenados." Le dije mirando mejor el cuerpo. "Me extraña que siga viva."

"Antes tenía muchos más heridas, ahora se le han cerrado unos cuantos y… bueno, los zarpazos parecen seguir abiertos, por algún motivo." Me dijo pasandome un bol con un trozo de riñón flotando en hielos junto a un trozo de carne que me di cuenta pertenecía al hombro.

"¿Quién le ha hecho esto?" Le preguntó.

"El acosador que la venía persiguiendo, Lycaon." Me dijo.

"A juzgar por esto diría que pretendía matarla." Afirmé poniéndome a intentar solucionar esto.

"Yo diría que ella a él también." Me dijo. "La encontramos pegada a la chepa del tipo y perforándole desde la espalda al pecho, claro que él le había perforado el costado."

"¿Con un arma?" Le dije.

"No, con los puños desnudos." Me dijo. "No me preguntes como."

"Diría que con lo mismo que le hicieron esto." Afirmé poniendo el dedo en una de las heridas que aún cruzaban todo el torso a la vez que me entraban arcadas al oler la sangre de licántropo que tenía esa mujer; por suerte también lo había previsto como cuando tuve que atender a Jacob tras la pelea con el ejercito de neófitos de Victoria y me había llevado una mascarilla médica que me puse para seguir trabajando.

Nunca antes había visto una persona tan mal herida y con tantas cosas y que siguiese viva. Su temperatura era excesiva incluso para un licántropo y su pulso y respiración rallaban con lo inexistente, pero seguía viva.

"Jared, sois conscientes de qué era lo que hizo esto ¿no?" Le dije.

"No, pero desde luego no era humano." Afirmó.

"Lycaon podría ser considerado en mitología como el padre de los licántropos." Le conté mientras cosía un trozo de músculo tras cerrarle lo del riñón. "Y por lo que me dijo Seth sobre el tipo que teníais aquí con vosotros, diría que él también era como el que os seguía."

"Pero Laki confiaba en él." Me dijo confuso.

"Probablemente lo hiciese porque era también como él." Le dije. "Aunque no estoy seguro. Para ello debería tomar una muestra de sangre y tejidos para poder hacer una comparativa con los de Jacob. Son familiares, deberían tener casi todo en común salvo algunas diferencias."

"Supongo que puedes hacerlo." Me dijo.

"¿Y si fuese una traidora?" Le dije intentando tantear todas las reacciones.

"No es posible." Me dijo sin dudarlo aunque un poco suavemente. "No, ella no es una traidora. Es posible que nos haya ocultado muchas cosas y que aún lo haga, pero es la impronta de Seth y por ello debemos protegerla, no creo que nos haya venido a traicionar. Imposible." Afirmó sin que le temblase la voz siquiera.

"Yo tampoco lo creo." Le dije. "No la conozco mucho y sé que nos odia con toda su alma, pero respeta las leyes y por ello el tratado que su padre firmó con nosotros. Sin embargo, podría estar ocultándoos lo que de verdad es."

"Es posible." Me dijo.

"¿Y si se confirmase?" Le dije. "Si las muestras demostrasen que no es como vosotros, que en realidad es algo mucho peor…"

"Nunca ha supuesto ninguna amenaza para nosotros." Me dijo tras pensarlo un poco. "Es tía de Billie y prima de Quil Sr., tía-abuela de Jake y prima 3ª o algo así de Quil, con lo cual supongo que también estará emparentada con los Clearwater y desde luego los Uley. Las chicas le adoran y confian en ella y lleva tiempo compartiendo casa con ellas y nunca les ha levantado la mano ni ha hecho el menor intento de hacerles el menor daño."

"¿Y si fuera una licántropo?" Le pregunté.

"Nosotros también." Me contestó.

"No, no como vosotros, una licántropo 'hija de la luna', del otro tipo de licántropos." Le contesté. "Un licántropo verdadero."

Eso le dejó confuso, dudoso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"Ya está." Me dijo Carlisle Cullen dejando un par de herramientas en la mesa y haciéndome incorporar de golpe.

"¿Está bien?" Le dije.

"No lo sé, pero al menos creo que lo que sea que tenía Bella ella no lo tendría." Me dijo serio. "Aunque su pulso es débil y su respiración también. Sin embargo, ambos son más o menos constantes, como si ya le hubiese pasado antes."

"Entonces se recuperará." Le dije esperanzado.

"Sinceramente, eso espero." Me dijo recogiendo todo. "Parece que aunque sea un demonio vosotros la apreciáis."

"Podría ser uno de esos… 'hijos de la luna', pero te aseguro que demonio no creo que sea." Le dije.

"Lo sé, yo tampoco lo creo." Me dijo. "Pero si de verdad es un licántropo puro, si de verdad no es el único por ahí… eso podría traer más problemas."

"Laki no es un demonio." Le dije.

"Yo solo quiero advertiros, los 'hijos de la luna' son muy irascibles, y con la luna llena pierden el juicio, no es porque quieran sino porque va con su naturaleza." Me dijo suavemente y serio. "Aunque no quisieran."

"Carlisle, Laki ha pasado por lunas llenas, lleva más de 3 meses con nosotros." Le dije ya más bien por defender los intereses de Kim y porque aunque fuese una loca, cosa debatible, era parte de nosotros. "Nunca, y repito nunca, la hemos visto en ninguna otra forma que no sea humana. Ni en nuestra forma de lobo ni mucho menos de ninguna forma monstruosa."

"¿Alguna vez la habéis visto que tenga una cantidad de pelo inusual?" Me preguntó.

"No, y créeme, todos salvo Seth y los niños e igual algún otro como Collin y Brady la habremos visto como dios la trajo al mundo alguna vez." Le dije. "No tiene ni un pelo fuera de lugar, ni siquiera una ligera pelusilla."

"Está bien, no te molestes." Me dijo Carlisle. "Ya suponía que no era una de ellos. Nunca ha habido una hembra de esa especie, los machos violaban a las mujeres humanas y de ellas sacaban vástagos o bien los convertían."

"¿Lo ves?" Le dije. "Tal vez sea una como nosotros, Leah lo era, podría ser ella su predecesora."

"Entonces por qué no decíroslo." Me dijo.

"No lo sé, igual piensa que es tabú." Le dije. "Según los gravados las mujeres de su época no eran más que amas de casa y labores agrícolas. Igual no era plato de su gusto, y eso contando con que sea una, porque te repito que nunca nadie la hemos visto trasformarse lo más mínimo y se ha enfadado con Paul miles de veces, y Seth no la ha dejado sola en lo que llevamos de verano."

Seth, ella era la impronta de Seth, él había querido salir a buscarla pero le habíamos convencido de que se quedase cuidando a las mujeres mientras nosotros íbamos a encargarnos del resto, y ahora estaban todos buscando a Seth y al tipo que había estado protegiendo Laki tanto.

Un momento, solo Seth y Laki podían darnos las respuestas, y él estaba desaparecido y ella casi muerta; sin embargo, había algo de ella que sí seguía allí.

Me di cuenta de que aunque ellos no pudieran hablar, Kim me había dado una pista enorme. El diario o intento de él que habían encontrado.

"Jared ¿estás bien?" Me dijo Carlisle.

"Sí, es que nos ha afectado bastante." Le dije. "Kim estaba acojonada; Emily, con todo lo fuerte que es y con lo que pasó cuando Sam la hirió, casi llora viéndole a ella lo poco que asomaba de la sábana que pudimos robar. El resto de mujeres les hemos pedido que no echasen ni un ojo."

"Lo siento." Me dijo.

"No, no sabes lo que es ver a nuestras mujeres así." Le dije. "Kim se pasó todo el rato sentada ahí, tras el sofá, porque Laki estaba tan mal y tan deformada que le rogué que no mirase para evitar enfermarla. Ninguna ha podido cenar nada de lo preocupadas que estaban. ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú? Incluso si la odiases como Paul, si te hubiese dado una paliza como a Jacob o si lo hubiese intentado como a Sam. ¿Cómo crées que reaccionarías si vieses a tu madre, o tu hermana o tu mujer llorando por esa mujer?"

"Lamento haberte hecho enfadar." Me dijo. "Supongo que debe ser duro. Mi hija política, Bella está en una situación semejante, aún no ha despertado."

"Vamos a pillar a ese tipo." Le dije. "Por Bella y por Laki, por todos nosotros; esto ya nos atañe a todos, y ese malnacido va a pagarlas todas y cada una de las cosas que nos ha hecho."

"¿Y qué pasará con nosotros?" Me dijo. "Ella nos odia."

"A todos los vampiros." Le dije. "Pero respeta el tratado que se firmó entre ambos bandos."

"El problema es que ese tratado, tal y como fue redactado solo nos atañe a los presentes en la firma, o sea, Edward, Esme, Rosalie y Emmet. Ni Alice, ni Jasper, ni Bella, ni tampoco mi nieta. Y eso francamente me preocupa."

"Podríamos cambiarlo." Le dije.

"Imposible, si nos odia tanto y más aún habiéndolo hecho su padre apostaría a que se sabe todos los recovecos y leyes al pie de la letra." Me dijo. "Y tampoco podemos modificarlo a no ser que estén presentes todas los miembros de ambos bandos. Eso incluye a Seth y a ella." Me dijo mirando a Laki. "Incluso si fuese humana, cosa que es casi evidente que no, ella debería estar presente así como Quil Sr. puesto que ambos estuvieron en la firma original."

"Y eso es un problema." Le di la razón. "Ella os odia a todos los vampiros a muerte."

"Sin embargo, dejó ir a mi hijo Emmet cuando Seth se lo dijo." Me dijo.

"Sí… y también recuerdo que cuando estaba furiosa y Seth la abrazó… se calmó en un tris." Afirmé chascando el dedo. "Y cuando él le dijo que se quedase sentada con nosotros y se calmase… o cuando la alimentó como… no, ahí creo que le disuadió a patadas y juraría que por la cara de Seth no eran del todo suaves, aunque tampoco muy fuertes."

"Eso es algo interesante." Me dijo.

"Un momento, si lo que planeas es rescatar a Seth y usarle para un trueque me parece que no deberías, apostaría a que os buscaría y le iba a importar bien poco el tratado." Le advertí.

"Si le encontrásemos no le usaríamos como moneda de cambio." Me dijo. "Eso supondría romper el punto del no daño a vuestra gente. Eso incluye el hecho de que Laki creerá que si le intentamos intercambiar a Seth por unas modificaciones en las leyes, ella lo más probable es que se lo tomase como intento de agresión premeditada contra un licántropo, con el agravante de que al parecer tiene ciertos… sentimientos hacia él."

"Confirmados, por cierto." Afirmé. "Sí, probablemente no lo tomase bien."

"Bueno, pues si le sube la fiebre le dais uno de estos, solo si se le sube a 40ºC, si no intentad bajársela con toallas frías; le cambiáis los parches y vendas al menos una vez al día, creo que lo mejor será a media mañana entre desayuno y comida y por la noche. Le ponéis esta cicatrizante en las más gordas pero este otro bálsamo en las de la cara."

Creo que se pasó como… diez minutos contándome el correcto modo de solucionar todos y cada uno de los problemas médicos que pudiesen surgir con Laki.

"¿Lo tienes todo?" Me dijo.

"Eso creo." Asentí.

"Si tenéis alguna duda llamarme, estaré en el norte, pero os diré cómo y qué hacer." Me dijo. "Te he dejado anotado todos los problemas y cómo tratarlos, para por si acaso alguno del resto tuviese dudas."

"Carlisle, eres consciente de que ella no dudaría en dejarte morir si en vez de ella, tú estuvieses ahí ¿no?" Le pregunté.

"Probablemente, pero ella es la hija de Ephraim." Me dijo. "Debe haber heredado algo de él, acabará dándose cuenta que no todos los vampiros somos enemigos, y espero que esto sea un comienzo." Afirmó haciéndome una inclinación de cabeza desde la puerta ya y de nuevo cargado con sus bártulos.

La verdad es que era un poco raro todo aquello. Tras abrirle para que saliera, volví a echar más mezcla a la chimenea tal y como me habían dicho las mujeres que hiciese y tal y como se supone que protegeríamos la reserva, y al cabo de menos de un minuto, oí el quejido no muy lejano de Collin y Brody en los bosques junto a la reserva indicándome que esta vez había vuelto a funcionar y el olor era más fuerte.

Entonces fui a sentarme junto al cuerpo inerte de Laki y vi el cuaderno que Kim me había dicho, no pasaba de cuaderno, como el que los críos de primaria usaban para los deberes.

Iba a abrirlo cuando miré a Laki como si al abrirlo fuese a despertar y reñirme y me preparé inconscientemente para ello.

No pasó nada, lo abrí y me preparé pero no pasó nada, ni un sonido diferente… nada.

Entonces me puse a pasar hojas, tal y como me había dicho Kim, tenía pinta de diario, pero no había fechas, solo una especie de claves raras; además, la mayoría era indescifrable o al menos para mí, parecía escrito en otro idioma e incluso con garabatos en vez de letras.

"Vaya… ¿se puede saber qué escondes aquí?" Murmuré.

Era raro, era como si hubiese querido proteger todo lo del interior de la lectura, como si fuese tan importante esconderlo que por ello lo hubiese hecho en clave; sin embargo, había cosas que sí entendía, salvo por lo que deberían ser las fechas; así que tras echar un vistazo a su cuerpo inerte bajé la vista al cuaderno.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

LPRF, 4º WXG, 3-489158

Al final he conseguido encontrar un buen sitio donde poder refugiarme, es una explanada enorme y dentro de los terrenos de mis antepasados. Creo que habrá que darle un par de toques, pero al menos la cabaña es infranqueable y estaré a salvo, no he dejado rastro hasta aquí, así que de momento podré tener algo de calma.

Darle un toque un poco más hogareño.

Pasarme a ver a mi sangre.

LPRF, 1ºFM, 1-489159

Hoy vi a mi primo, por desgracia con mi apariencia actual no me pudo reconocer, así que le dije que volvería en una semana, cuando me hubiese curado de mi 'enfermedad'. Cada vez odio más esto.

Intentar cortarme yo misma el pelo.

Mirar a ver si la charca sigue con agua y bañarme un poco.

No meterme con la edad del primo.

LPRF, 2ºFM, 1-489160

He estado cazando un poco a media mañana, así que algunos lobos se me han pegado y alguno se parecía mucho a mi antiguo grupo de amigos del bosque.

No cazar cerca de terrenos habitados, al menos de momento.

LPRF, 3ºFM, 2-489161

Es increíble cómo todo ha cambiado. Las vistas desde la peña siguen siendo espectaculares, pero han cambiado. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo habré estado fuera.

La ciudad de los rostros pálidos ha crecido bastante y ahora parece un entramado en torno a la calle principal. Por suerte la reserva no ha cambiado tanto.

Tiré una piedra para pedirles a los ancestros que ya no están en este mundo un poquito de buena suerte, la voy a necesitar, pero la piedra calló por la ladera y provocó un pequeño desprendimiento sobre una de esas casetas que los rostros pálidos ponen para espiar aves y creo que maté la maquinaria que había dentro.

Tirar piedras desde el acantilado ya no se hace, es peligroso.

… … …

LPRF, 2º WNG, 1-489176

Hoy ha sido un día un poco duro. Para empezar, me fui a bañar a la poza, pero unos chavales, que al parecer no sabían que hoy era el turno de las mujeres, me estuvieron espiando. No me importó hasta que no descubrí que uno era Uley.

¿Cómo puede ser tan hijo de *** (taco en quileute bastante fuerte que es mejor no traducir)?. ¿Acaso no tiene suficiente con su querida Marah como para venir a espiarme a mí?

Y encima el muy cabrón me decía que no era él, que era un tal Sam. Hay que ser patético... ¡al menos podía plantar cara como un hombre!

LPR, 2º WNG, 2-489177

Increíble, si no llego a verlo no podría creérmelo. He estado observando a Uley de lejos, no me creo que sea otro, pero fijándome bien es cierto que no es Levy, aunque se le parece muchísimo. Además, mi primo ha envejecido y está horrible, tan mayor... oh, y resulta que mi querido sobrinito es ahora padre, tengo un sobrino-nieto (¿se dice así?), se llama Jacob y por lo que he oído está enamorado en una especie de amor unidireccional con una cría de vampiro. Nos hemos peleado y yo he ganado, claro que eso estaba claro. Le he roto un brazo y supongo que la pierna le habrá ido cerca.

Alguien debería decirle a ese chico que no me plante cara, la próxima vez podría acabar peor...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

Vale, la verdad es que era gracioso leer aquello, no sé, esa chica parecía causar caos por todos lados, sin embargo, parecía aprender también de los errores; y era gracioso leer lo que parecían notas mentales que dejaba al pie de cada día, o pensamiento o lo que fuera eso.

Entonces seguí pasando páginas hasta que vi mi nombre.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

MHLPR, 3º LQ, 2-489206

Hoy por fin he conseguido hablar con uno de los chicos y que más o menos me tratase como si fuese una persona en vez del enemigo. Se llama Jared y la verdad... no parece tan predispuesto a considerarme enemiga como el de las malas pulgas, Uley o incluso mi propia familia joven. Ya había conocido a Embry, bueno, él sigue 'medio-defendiéndome' pero solo para que el nieto de mi primo me deje al cargo de la tienda para irse los dos por ahí. Y en la tienda no pasa nunca nada. Eso sí, el chavalín que estuvo cuando lo del atraco en la tienda ha vuelto hoy, se pasa a diarío y siempre compra algo, así que... bueno, por mi como si viene solo por mí; es agradable hablar con él.

Sí, creo que puedo afirmar que el chico es el primero que me ha tratado normal.

... ... ... ...

LPR, 3º WXG, 2-489270

No sé si voy a poder seguir ocultándolo mucho más, hace casi un mes que llegué y pronto entraré en mi etapa mala. Con ese chico, Seth Clearwater, rondándome todo el rato, los otros chicos que parecen no acabar de fiarse del todo de mí y no me pierden de vista y todo el lío de mi vida nocturna...

No sé si podré seguir mucho tiempo así. A veces siento que me va a estallar la cabeza, quiero gritar, mataría por poder contar todo.

MHLPR, 4º WXG, 2-489273

Hace un rato Seth ha venido a buscarme a casa mismo, así que le propuse hacer galletas y me ha dicho que fuésemos a comprar, que él sabía dónde hacer la compra, así que le he dejado llevarme al supermercado de la reserva.

Creo que se ha asustado un poco cuando he ido cargando todas las cosas por sacos, pero la verdad es que soy una cocinera bastante horrible, no sé, lo de la repostería es un martirio, de hecho solo lo voy a hacer para que este crío me deje en paz un rato, si cocinas no hablas y al menos parece hacerle feliz y yo podré dar galletas a la gente que venga a la inauguración de mi casa esta tarde-noche.

No enfadarme con las galletas.

Recordar que la levadura no se echa a puñados o me volverá a estallar el horno.

Hacer que Seth deje de llamarme con cualquier chorrada.

MHLPR, 4º WXG, 3-489274

Por amor de dios, esto tiene que parar, la casa apesta a que ha entrado alguien, tengo sangre en el porche porque sea quien fuese se clavó una de mis trampas para animales pesados y por suerte he podido enviar a Seth a casa con una excusa tonta para evitar que se diese cuenta de mis sospechas.

No me falta nada, pero me preocupa que haya alguien interesado en mi casa cuando no destaca en ningún sentido del resto.

Creo que mañana preguntaré en el garaje a ver si alguno de los chicos ha visto, oído o sabe si ha pasado algo raro, si hay algún extraño por ahí.

Ah, llama Seth, voy a abrir.

Renovar la trampa para animales pesados del porche trasero cuando la fiesta acabe.

Recordar llevarme las llaves del Mustang para 'Corvent', él ha perdido las suyas, es una suerte que yo me guarde una copia de todos.

Recoger algo de carne para ponerla a asar luego.

Recordar, una vez más que la levadura no se echa a puñados o me volverá a estallar el horno.

MHLPR, 4º WXG, 4-489275

Que horror, tengo galletas o intento de ellas para llenar una pastelería. Ahora comprendo por qué mi padre decía que nunca encontraría marido, mis galletas no sirven ni para posavasos, aunque me parece que me guardaré unas cuantas porque son geniales como discos arrojadizos, claro que me parece que sigo prefiriendo las piedras, tienen más durabilidad.

Al menos podré lucirme un poco con el asado, espero que les guste el ciervo; por si acaso creo que tengo algo de cerdo en la caseta de la carne.

Los invitados debería comenzar a llegar para las 7, pero supongo que la familia vendrá antes.

Las galletas llevan algo más de levadura.

El café de las galletas está diluido, no se echan los granos enteros, son ofensivos a la vista y duele al morderlos.

Rebajar el tiempo de horneado de las galletas.

Rebajar el tiempo de horneado de galletas... ((como 10 veces más combinados desde la siguiente con aumentar el tiempo de horneado de galletas))

MHLPR, 4º WXG, 5-489276

Al final la cena ha estado bien. He conocido a las chicas de la reserva. Kim es un cielo y es la impronta de Jared, me parece que ya sé quienes son el punto dulce de la pareja en nuestra especie, aunque me temo que en mi caso deberá ser al revés.

Resulta que tenía más sobrinos-nietos, o nietas en este caso, he conocido a Rachel que es la impronta de Paul, y la verdad es que aún sigo intentando comprender qué hace una chica como ella con un cardo agresivo, maleducado y borde como él.

La tercera chica amable ha sido Emily, la pobre... Uley le deforma la cara y ella aún sonríe a su lado. Si me lo hubiesen hecho a mí primero le deformaba la cara y luego le mataba, me tendré que quedar con las ganas porque Emily me ha dicho que le quiere. Ya ves, al final a los idiotas estos les salvan las chicas que tienen... creo que voy a intentar ser un poco más amable en general con ellos. Al menos por ellas.

Que curioso, todos me miran como si fuese una asesina, claro que no saben nada.

... ... ...

Y una mierda, que le jodan a Paul, es un borde. Intentaré ser más amable con el resto. Aunque me va a costar serlo con Uley, los Uley son una familia de malnacidos.

MHLPR, 1º WNG, 1-489270

Hoy por fin he podido volver a escribir algo aquí. Seth ha estado todo el tiempo por aquí aún cuando le dije que estaba enferma y me he sedado como he podido. Espero no haber hablado en sueños, odiaría que se enterase de la verdad, sería ya el punto final para lo mío.

... ... ...

MHLPR, 4º WNG, 3-489283

Me da pena lo de Seth. Es tan dulce y tan tierno... no sé qué hago dejándole quedarse conmigo tanto tiempo. Creo que no tiene muchos amigos de su edad, y me parece que se ha enamorado de mí. Debería alejarle de mí antes que comience a salpicarle de mi mierda, y estoy de mierda hasta el culo. Ahora tengo a medio mundo que quiere mi cabeza en bandeja de plata por muchos motivos y el otro medio que simplemente me rehuye o no sabe que existo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

La verdad es que ahí había un salto curioso, no solo cuando lo de que estuvo enferma sino después de lo de las veces que habló de Seth.

Curiosamente, la opinión de la mayoría de nosotros parecía ir evolucionando en algunos puntos, hablaba de casi todos cada vez que les veía, como si para ella fuese importante dejarlo claro, hacer una ficha de todos y cada uno a lo largo de las páginas.

Increíblemente, Seth era el que más salía, cada día, en casi todos los comentarios o al menos en el 75 por ciento de ellos de los que se podían leer.

'Seth es un cielo', 'Seth es un amor', 'Seth es muy inocente', 'Seth es puro'...

Si no fuese imposible juraría que ambos tenían al otro en un pedestal, aunque apuesto a que ella tampoco sabía que Seth no era tan 'caballero' como ella decía, que tenía sueños húmedos con ella, que al ser ella la primera mujer en gustarle como tal era un show oírle confesarnos lo que le atraía y otras cosas que cualquiera tenía y no nos parecían tan importantes ya.

Sonreí al imaginarme la cara de Laki cuando puso lo de 'Está confirmado, Seth está imprentado de mí.' Y me pareció bastante tierno el hecho de que tuviese miedo de que pasase algo y Seth dejase de sentir eso por ella, como si no supiese cómo funcionaba lo de la impronta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

MHLPR, 3º FM, 3-489321

Me da pena lo de Seth. Es tan dulce y tan tierno. Hoy le llevé a mi cueva secreta del tesoro, por poco se ahoga con unas algas que le atraparon el pie y tuve que volver atrás a rescatarle. Me pasé todo el camino hacia atrás mirándole, tiene una cara preciosa, un poco aniñada aún si se compara con los otros, aunque lo de ser licántropo le cae bastante bien y le hace un cuerpo bonito. Lo más gracioso es lo mono que está cuando evita mirarme abochornado, como cuando se me ha movido el bañador, o como cuando se ha creído lo de que solo le he besado por pasarle aire; bueno, era cierto, pero también tenía ganas de besarle por que sí, así que al final me he divertido dándole un beso y le he dicho que se llevase lo que quisiera.

¿Quién iba a pensar que lo que quisiera de entre todos aquellos objetos de valor era precisamente un beso?

Dios, ha sido... húmedo, bueno, estábamos bajo el agua, pero... no sé, ha sido tan... pasional. Casi consigue que pierda el control, nos hemos pasado un buen rato bajo el agua, pasándonos aire el uno al otro y a la vez besándonos.

Nunca había probado unos labios tan ricos, ni siquiera los de Levy, claro que... aunque quisiera creo que no podría contarlo a nadie, ni siquiera a las chicas. Es... vale, no sé ser una chica, pero parece que a Seth no le importe. Claro que él es un poco tonto porque la impronta parece dejarles así a todos, así que no cuenta.

Vaya, dejaré esto para cuando me aclare un poco más. Estoy poniéndome estúpidamente subnormal con esto, al fin y al cabo... ¿qué ha sido? Nada, un par de besos tontos.

Pero un par de besos tontos deliciososo...

Procurar no volver a pasarme, me odiaría si corrompiese a Seth.

Ocultar más que nunca toda la verdad. Odiaría causarle el menor daño a Seth.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"Y así la mujer-dragona se enamoró del pobre lobito con piel de cordero." Afirmé cerrando el diario con una sonrisa para plegar un poco la oreja mientras oía ruidos en el pasillo indicando que las mujeres, al menos alguna, se había despertado.

Me preguntaba cual de las dos era la verdadera Laki, si la tía dura y fría que todos podíamos ver o la chica que se ocultaba en esas páginas.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34: AGUA SANADORA. SALDARÉ MI DEUDA, CULLEN.**

((Primer día de la uni, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, a partir de hoy lo de publicar igual va un poco más lento que tengo que hacer trabajos ya y estudiar, pero bueno, intentaré seguir publicando pronto y con buena letra, jeje.))

(Voz de Quil Sr.)

"Hum…" Oímos gemir suavemente.

Entonces todos miramos al sitio donde habían dejado a Laki tumbada en el sofá y como si estuviese en una tienda de campaña debido al respaldo y que la tenían cubierta.

"¿Sigue dormida?" Les dije.

"Lleva así casi una semana." Me dijo Sue. "Desde que…"

"No te preocupes." Le dije cogiéndole suavemente la mano. "Seguro que pronto le encuentran."

"Quil, comienzo a creer que esta vez no hay final feliz." Me dijo suavemente. "Todos están tocados, las chicas comenzamos a acusar el dolor, no sé cuanto más podremos resistir."

"Lo que quieren es recuperar a Laki." Afirmé. "No tenemos que darles la razón. Aunque sea por honor, no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya."

"Eso ahora mismo no es importante." Afirmó Sue. "¿De qué sirve tener honor cuando los chicos podrían morir?"

Entonces oímos llegar a Billie con Rachel y el lobo que ahora es Paul con la pata escayolada y cojeando.

"Aquí traemos las pomadas." Nos dijo Billie mientras Paul iba a tumbarse al rincón que una vez había pertenecido a Jaques y que aún conservaba la marca que hizo junto al fuego. "¿Hay alguna novedad?"

"Sin novedad." Le dije.

"Vamos a tener que ir poniendo más camas aquí." Me dijo Rachel. "Mi hermano ha vuelto herido otra vez."

"Esos tipos son la peste." Les dijo Sue alterada. "¡Y ese Carlisle insinua que nuestra Laki tiene nada que ver con esos… energúmenos!"

"Sue, tranquila." Le dije cogiéndole la mano. "Solo era una posibilidad, desde luego aquí nadie pensamos que eso sea así."

"A este paso vamos a tener que montar un hospital para los nuestros." Me dijo Billie mientras las chicas se encargaban de ponerse con los turnos de curas.

Las cosas nunca habían ido peor, los chicos volvían heridos, como Carlisle tenía que entrar a asistir a los heridos nuevos en los casos peores, la población de licántropos había crecido un poco y la de los lobos de 4 patas salvajes estaba comenzando a decrecer.

Charlie había tenido también problemas por desaparición de animales domésticos, había habido un par de ataques sin consecuencias muy graves aunque bien era cierto que había habido víctimas no-mortales en el sentido de que las heridas no fueron mortales.

Y de hecho, Charlie ya llegaba tarde.

"No le habrá pasado nada ¿verdad?" Nos dijo Sue.

"Tranquila, seguro que ha surgido algo." Le dijo Billie suavemente. "Además, dijo que intentaría traer algo más para los chicos."

Ya hacía casi 3 semanas desde los accidentes, y Laki seguía sin despertar. Su casa se había convertido además en una especie de fuerte para todos nosotros, Charlie incluso venía a pasar la noche aquí y se ocupaba con los heridos de cuidar la casa desde dentro mientras el resto protegían las tierras y buscaban a Seth.

"Será mejor que me ocupe de atender a mi prima." Les dije. "Le toca cambio de vendas."

"Sigo sin entender por qué no queréis que la veamos." Dijo Sue.

"Créeme, no es agradable ver cómo ha quedado." Le dije.

"Yo estoy ya mayor." Dijo Billie. "Creo que podría soportarlo."

Con cuidado le saqué a Laki un brazo de debajo de la cubierta de la 'tienda de campaña' que le habíamos hecho en el sofá y comencé a quitarle la venda de la mano hasta revelar el brazo que parecía lleno de tatuajes tal era la cantidad de puntos que tenía.

"Por amor de…" Dijo Charlie.

"Pues si te sorprende ver esto no quieras verle el torso y la cara." Le dije. "Lo de Emily va a parecer una obra de arte de modelo comparado con cómo va a quedar ella."

"¿Tan grave es?" Me dijo Sue.

"Digamos que frankestein a su lado será un bellezón." Afirmé poniéndome a ponerle la pomada por todo el brazo como podía debido a que tenía miedo de tocarle los puntos y empeorarlo. "Para que te hagas una idea, su cara parece la de la momia, tiene vendas por toda la cabeza salvo un ojo y los agujeros de la nariz para que pueda respirar."

"Tiene que ser grave." Afirmó Billie mientras Sue iba a la cocina a por agua.

Con cuidado destapé un poco la cara para mostrarle las vendas.

"Esta parte estaba casi separada de la cara." Le susurré haciéndole un arco en el puente de la nariz. "Esta parte estaba casi arrancada de cuajo." Afirmé señalándole a una mejilla. "Y eso por no hablar de los cortes graves que tenía por el resto del cráneo. Como he dicho, lo de Emily va a parecer de modelo comparado con ella."

Billie estaba ya casi blanco, así que dejé de hablar y giré con cuidado a Laki para ponerla con la espalda hacia arriba para poder encargarme de esa parte.

Normalmente no es que tuviese mejor pinta que el resto.

"Aquí tienes, Quil." Me dijo Sue pasándome el cubo de agua para lavarle las heridas.

"¿Y eso?" Le dije señalando a unas hojas y plantas en el fondo.

"Leí en unas notas suyas que esta especia era cicatrizante, pensé que igual podía ayudar." Me dijo.

"Gracias." Le dije mojando el trapo en el agua.

Normalmente no solía mover un músculo mientras le lavábamos las heridas; sin embargo, algo raro pasó.

Según fui echando pomada me di cuenta de algo, las heridas, comenzaban a parecerme más pequeñas.

No, no era una impresión, cuando quité el trapo parecieron parar, pero cuando volvía a frotar volvieron a parecer decrecer un poco, los bordes se aplanaban, lo más profundo parecía ir sanando poco a poco… como si con el trapo mojado de agua con hierbas fuese borrando y rellenando las heridas muy pero que muy lentamente.

"Qué…" Murmuré para frotar con más insistencia y comprobar que era cierto, las heridas cada vez parecían más pequeñas. "Sue, preparad un baño. Échale lo que sea que hayas echado a esta agua."

"Ahora mismo." Me dijo para apresurarse a ir a coger unos botes del mueble de cajones del salón donde habían descubierto un auténtico alijo de hierbas de todo tipo.

"Y pensar que todas las mujeres le quieren y nuestros chicos aún le tienen ciertos reparos…" Me dijo Billie preocupado.

"Dios sabe que ahora mismo, parece ser la única esperanza para todos." Le dije mientras llamaban a la puerta. "Yo abro." Dijimos a la vez.

"Va, tú ocúpate de la chica, yo me ocupo de la puerta." Me dijo Billie. "Esto…"

"Yo abro." Le dije viendo cómo Billie no llegaba a la pantalla de ver quién estaba fuera.

Tras verlo, inicié el ritual de abrir la puerta.

"Diréis lo que queráis, pero no me acabo de acostumbrar a todo esto." Me dijo Charlie.

"Te ha costado un poco venir." Le dije. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, hemos estado rastreando cada centímetro cuadrado de bosque desde donde lo dejamos ayer a la reserva Hopi. Es… bueno, no sé cómo decirle a Sue que todavía no hemos encontrado nada."

"Los chicos piensan que estén ocultándose, pero no han encontrado rastro de nada." Le dije. "¿Os ha servido el retrato robot de Emily?"

"Nada, nadie ha visto a un tipo así." Nos dijo. "¿Cómo sigue…?"

"Creemos que ha encontrado algo." Le dijo Billie señalándome un poco. "Eso o Quil quiere bañarla, cosa que es un poco debatible."

"Oye, que es familia." Le dije. "Además, solo quiero comprobar una cosa. Primero voy a probar en el brazo."

"¿Y si funciona?" Me dijo Billie.

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "Recemos para que funcione."

"Quil, ya está listo." Me dijo Sue regresando con Emily a su lado.

"¿Os importa que vaya?" Les dije. "Solo quiero comprobar una cosa en el brazo, luego si las cosas van bien os dejaré a la que queráis que le acabéis de dar el baño."

"Yo lo haré." Dijo Sue. "Ahora que no está ella yo soy la mayor."

"Está claro que eres la jefa." Le dijo Billie.

"¿Jefa?" Dijo Sue mientras yo llevaba en brazos a Laki hacia el baño con un brazo colgando inerte y la cabeza descolgándose hacia atrás puesto que estaba inconsciente. "No… yo no soy la jefa. Laki nos enseñó que aquí todas trabajamos, unas cocinamos, otras se encargan de limpiar y otras se encargan de hacer de madres y confesoras. Somos hermanas, madres, esposas… pero ninguna es jefa en esta casa, ni siquiera ella."

Eso llegaba al alma, mientras le soltaba a Laki la venda del brazo, me di cuenta de que lo que ella decía era cierto. Allí todas hacían lo que podían, unas cocinaban, otras limpiaban… ellas lo hacían, entre todas se cuidaban las unas de las otras, ninguna hacía nada más importante que otra, no había jefa, solo alguien que por conocimientos tomaba la voz cantante. Mi prima no era buena ama de casa, pero las últimas galletas que hizo, aunque fueran un intento de magdalenas, habían salido buenas.

Laki no era la más dulce, ni tampoco la más cuerda, pero sin duda era la mejor perra de presa. Se había propuesto que nadie entrara en la casa y nadie lo había hecho, aquello había sido un reducto infranqueable hasta que ella había salido siguiendo lo que cada vez más me sonaba a una trampa.

"Un momento… eso es…" Dije dándome cuenta.

Todo había sido una trampa, la casa había dejado de emitir ese olor que según los chicos apestaba toda la reserva y ella se había dado cuenta, había salido de la casa y nadie sabía por donde, en el mismo momento que ella había abandonado la casa, el otro tipo se había encerrado y cuando se había enterado de lo de Jacob y Nessy había reaccionado igual o peor que Laki.

Todo aquello no había sido una coincidencia, había sido premeditado.

"¡Sue, Emily!" Grité al ver el brazo. "¡Necesito un cuchillo!"

"Cuchillo, cuchillo." Oí decir fuera.

"Aquí tienes." Me dijo Sue pasándome un cuchillo enorme de los que salían en las películas de egipcios (googelar 'khopesh' en imágenes, digamos que en vez de tan grande sería del tamaño de un cuchillo jamonero).

"¿De dónde has sacado esto?" Le dije cogiéndolo.

"Estaba debajo de una mesa." Me dijo. "Con otro par de cosas más."

Con cuidado corté el primer hilo, y fui tirando lentamente, abriendo poco a poco el cosido de esa herida.

Casi lloré al notar que estaba abierta, pero poco más que un corte leve; así que con cuidado fui deshaciendo el resto de costuras mojadas.

"Sue, bañarla, y cuando acabéis, deshacer con cuidado estas costuras." Afirmé suspirando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le pregunté a Quil cuando salió por el pasillo con la mano con un poco de sangre.

"Va a salir de esta." Me dijo aliviado. "Tu tía… es una mujer… increíble."

Sonreí suavemente.

"Sí, lo es." Asentí. "Mi madre siempre me lo dijo, mi tía era como superman."

"_Mami, mami. ¿Quién es esta mujer?"_

"_Esta es tu tía Laki." Me dijo sonriendo. "No podemos hablar de ella, pero… tu tía nunca hizo lo que dicen."_

"_¿Qué no hizo?" _

"_Nada." Me dijo sonriendo. "Tu tía era como superman, ni las balas de plata, ni los malos más malos podían con ella. Nunca nadie pudo decidir sobre ella… y ahora, ya nunca lo harán."_

"Mi madre tenía razón." Afirmé mientras oía a las chicas ocuparse de Laki. "Laki es como superman, siempre sale de todas."

Fue entonces cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez fue el mismísimo Carlisle con Jared colgando del hombro.

"Disculpad la intromisión." Nos dijo. "Jared, está…"

Fue todo muy rápido, oímos el grito de Sue y Emily, a la vez que la puerta abrirse pero no vimos nada, fue justo entonces cuando oímos un gruñido y nos giramos para ver a Carlisle con un dedo clavado en un costado del cuello apenas en la punta de la uña con una sombra atrás.

"Curandero-chupasangres…" Oímos decir a una voz que helaba la sangre. "Os dije que nunca jamás entraseis en nuestras tierras…"

"Solo he venido a traeros a este chico." Le dijo Carlisle levantando un brazo mientras con el otro sujetaba a Jared. "Artículo 12, excepción primera."

"Nadie te ha llamado." Le dijo la misma voz.

"Yo lo hice." Dijo Jared levantando el brazo bueno para llevarse un golpe en la cabeza, un cabezazo que le hizo sujetarse la parte trasera.

"Veo que estás mejor." Le dijo Carlisle. "Ła'akil Black."

No la vimos aflojar lo más mínimo.

"Laki, el doctor es nuestro amigo." Le dije. "Ephraim permitió pasar la frontera al doctor, es el único que puede atendernos."

"Ła'akil, mi hija está en peligro." Le dijo Carlisle. "Tú te has salvado, yo hice todo lo que pude por sanarte. Por favor, no te pido que hagas nada, tan solo dime cómo lo has hecho tú."

"Laki, el doctor te ha salvado." Le dijo Quil. "Podría haberte dejado morir pero no lo hizo."

"Qué le ha pasado a su hija." Dijo ella como dudando y de nuevo con su voz.

"La atacaron, un tal Lycaon, o eso creemos." Contestó Carlisle.

"Mientes, Lycaon no la hubiese herido, él no busca eso en humanas." Afirmó Laki clavando la uña un poco más y de nuevo con la voz grave.

"Mi hija no es humana." Afirmó él. "Pensamos que quería matarla."

Pareció dudar un poco y entonces aflojó un poco.

"Yo no ayudo a los de tu tipo." Afirmó para soltarle y coger a Jared como muleta ambos el uno del otro. "Vamos Jared, a ver si puedo curarte eso…" Añadió con su voz normal de nuevo.

"Pero si tú estás medio muerta." Le contestó Jared.

"Laki, tenemos un acuerdo con los…" Comencé a decirle.

"El acuerdo es no atacarles, y no lo hemos hecho." Me dijo. "No entra en el acuerdo el curarles."

"El tratado también dice que ningún otro licántropo nos atacará porque vosotros le informaríais." Le dijo Carlisle.

"No, eso lo has trastocado." Afirmó ella. "Los vampiros de fuera no nos atacarán a vosotros, además, si es cierto que fue Lycaon, el tratado no le afecta. Ni es quileute ni se les parece."

"Como tú ¿no?" Le dijo Carlisle mientras ella dejaba a Jared en el sofá con cuidado.

"¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?" Le rugió volviendo la cabeza.

"Digo que tú tampoco eres como los chicos de aquí." Le dijo Carlisle. "Y tengo pruebas."

"Antes de que lo intentes, si se te ocurre hacerme chantaje, te diré que el acuerdo dice en el punto 6º que ningún vampiro revelará pruebas de la existencia de ningún miembro especial de la reserva a humanos." Le advirtió Laki casi siseando y con los ojos en rendija, o al menos el que podíamos ver,

"Decía licántropos." Dijo Carlisle. "Como ese que tienes ahí detrás, Jared."

"Ya sé quién es Jared." Le dijo ella. "El problema es qué pretendes hacer tú con lo que según tú tienes sobre qué soy yo."

"Acogerme a ello si hace falta, eso me da la seguridad de que sabrás cómo salvar a mi hija." Me dijo. "Tu gente tiene con nosotros otro tratado más extenso aunque oral con tratos nuevos de protección. Mi nieta está protegida."

"Es un híbrido, lo sé." Me dijo. "Es algo asqueroso pero no tenéis que temer por ella, sabes que nunca he atacado a nada que tenga menos de 15 años de apariencia."

"Esto… Carlisle, no menciones el… otro punto de por qué se la protege…" Le aconsejé rascándome la nariz suavemente. "Los Black somos figuras a seguir y… nunca hemos tenido una mancha en la familia."

"Oh, ya entiendo." Dijo.

"De todas formas, por qué habría yo de ayudaros." Le dijo Laki.

"Porque sé que dentro de ti hay algo razonable." Le contestó Carlisle. "Por qué sé que pasa con los que son como tú, y tú no has causado ninguna muerte desde que llegaste, nadie te ha visto nunca en otra forma que no sea la humana."

¿Acaso podía adquirir más formas? No, era imposible, la hubiéramos visto trasformarse al pelear contra mi hijo, Paul, Sam…

Miré a Laki con curiosidad y confusión, y la vi bastante tranquila; pensativa, seria, pero tranquila, sin un ápice de desequilibrio en lo poco de su cara que podíamos ver.

"Los Black siempre habéis sido justos." Le dijo Carlisle. "Aunque no te gustáse, siempre respetaste el tratado. Eres correcta y a pesar de lo que eres has demostrado ser equilibrada y llena de honor."

"Está bien." Sentenció Laki incorporándose de nuevo tras mirar las heridas de Jared. "Odio estar en deuda con un chupóptero, aunque sea el curandero Cullen. Iré a ver qué puedo hacer, pero no pienso tocar a tu hija y tampoco puedo asegurarte nada. Sé cómo solucinar problemas con los míos en otros como yo, incluso en algún humano, no en los de tu género. Pero primero voy a atender a los míos."

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Ahórratelas, no lo hago por vosotros." Le dijo ella girándose de nuevo hacia Paul. "Tú ocúpate de que el resto de chupasangres con los que sin duda estás me dejen acercar a ella; y te lo advierto, al menor signo de hostilidad responderé con más hostilidad aún ¿está claro?"

"Como el agua." Afirmó Carlisle más aliviado.

"Quil, Charlie, necesitamos agua, trapo, una palangana y un poco de hierbas de la bañera." Nos dijo Laki. "Jared, dime cómo te lo has hecho."

"¿Sabes medicina?" Le dije confuso.

"Sí, pero no soy médico." Afirmó ella mirando las heridas. "Además, tengo unas habilidades que me permiten hacerlo con más facilidad. Y tengo práctica en solucionar algunos desaguisados que los patéticos con los que vivía antes hacían."

"¿Hay más como tú?" Dijo Carlisle.

"No." Afirmó ella.

"Lycaon." Le dijo él. "Y tu otro amigo que vivía aquí."

"No." Negó de nuevo. "Ellos no son como yo."

"Laki, he analizado muestras en tus heridas y en las de mi hija." Le dijo Carlisle. "Coinciden, igual que con tu sangre."

"Te he dicho que no somos iguales." Le dijo ella golpeando la mesa con fuerza y molesta.

"Laki, eh, mírame." Le dijo Jared. "Aquí nadie está acusando a nadie ¿me oyes? Tranquilízate, si tú no quieres decirnos nada nadie te va a pedir que lo hagas."

"Lo siento, es que los chupasangres es algo… superior a mí." Le dijo ella. "Perdona si te hago algo de daño, es… aún estoy herida."

"¿Te duele mucho?" Le dijo Jared suavemente.

"Un poco, pero me he acostumbrado así que… creo que podré trabajar bien." Le contestó ella igual de suavemente para hacerle soltar unos sonidos de dolor. "Lo siento, ya sé que escuece, pero… pórtate como un cielo y aguanta un poco."

"¿Dejará cicatrices?" Le dijo Jared.

No sé qué hizo, pero juraría que se bajó un poco lo del pecho y le mostró algo que hizo que Jared se agarrase al sofá con la mano sana y pretase los dientes.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

Vale, evidentemente la mujer no era un médico, pero estaba claro que sí sabía lo que hacía.

"¿Todo bien?" Pregunté.

"Sí, todo bien." Me dijo Laki. "Y no, no te contesta porque como abra la boca grita. Esto duele."

"¿Qué es?" Le pregunté. "Hierbas, además, qué más te dará. No voy a usarlo con vosotros."

"Pensé que…" Dije.

"No, regla numero uno, vosotros no pensáis NADA." Afirmó en un tono suave. "Me comprometido a echarle un ojo a tu hija, no puedo prometerte curarla porque nunca he tratado con los vuestros. A ver Jared, con lo de la espalda podrían ayudarte el resto. Es solo darte el ungüento del bote rojo en los profundos, el blanco en los superficiales y la pomada esa es para magulladuras. Lo del brazo… póntelo en cabestrillo hasta que venga y no lo uses, creo que tendré que escayolártelo, pero tengo que comprar vendas, me temo que las haya gastado todas."

"Si hace falta yo podría…" Me ofrecí.

"No, gracias, no necesito nada que venga de tu familia." Me dijo.

No, no iba a poder ser amable con mi familia, los viejos prejuicios y odios estaban arraigados, sin embargo, yo tampoco me había equivocado, era razonable, un poco a su manera pero era razonable.

"Eh, curandero, venga, que tú guías." Me dijo.

"Oh, sí, claro." Le dije. "Y sobre lo de…"

"Por favor, cuando venga Seth decirle que me va a deber otro trozo de carne enorme por esto." Les dijo al resto de personas de la sala.

Entonces Sue se puso a llorar y Charlie fue a abrazarla.

"Laki, sobre Seth…" Le dijo Jared.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo ella.

"Tu amigo Jaques." Le dije yo. "Tenía otro amigo aquí."

"Pero no…" Dijo. "¿Hablaba así?"

"No." Dije.

"¿Así?" Me dijo haciendo otra voz.

"Tampoco." Le dije.

"¿Así tampoco?" Me preguntó. "¿O así?"

"Ninguno de los dos." Le dije.

"Hum… Dudo que sea así tampoco…" Dijo pensativa.

"No, era más grave." Le dije.

"¿Tal vez así?" Me preguntó haciendo finalmente la voz y mirándome desde la parte superior del único ojo visible con un dedo aún en los labios en un gesto pensativo pero mirada expectante.

"Creo que sí." Afirmé. "¿Podrías decir 'Mira, tengo un rehen para que esos chupasangres se rindan.'?"

"Mira, tengo un rehén para que esos chupasangres se rindan." Me dijo clavándo la voz.

"¡Sí, esa era!" Le dije. "¿Eras tú?"

"No, 'Rusell'." Me dijo temblando un poco. "Y júrame por lo más sagrado que esos idiotas no han cogido a Seth como rehén y se referían a cualquier otra persona."

"Laki, tranquilízate." Le dijo Jared. "Estamos todos buscando un rastro para encontrarle."

"¡No me digas que me tranquilice!" Le dijo ella soltándose y haciéndole algo de daño supongo y espero que sin querer. "¡Le dije que no se metiese, que esto era peligroso!"

"Seth solo estaba protegiendo a las mujeres, tú ya sabes por qué." Le dije.

Entonces me miró y se levantó que solo le faltaba soltar humo por la nariz y las orejas bajo las vendas.

"Punto 1 del artículo 2º referente a humanos: No atacarás a humanos conscientemente a no ser que estos intenten matar a uno mismo." Me dijo. "No venían a por las mujeres, o si lo hacían no pretendían hacerles daño, no pueden."

"Pero se lo han llevado ellos, si no es por protegerlas era por…" Le dije para que sacudiese la cabeza.

"Punto primero del 3º artículo referente a Otras especies: Los 'lobos' son hermanos a pesar de ser inferiores y como tal está prohibido atacarles deliberadamente en periodo de paz." Me dijo seria y casi hasta amenazante. "Punto 3 de los artículos 2º y 3º referentes a humanos y otras especies: NUNCA atacarás a un inocente conscientemente. Punto 7 del artículo 5º referentes a manada: Los compañeros o hembras de los miembros del grupo NUNCA deberán ser atacados."

Era increíble, parecía estar recitando al pie de la letra artículos y puntos de una especie de constitución extraña; como si esas criaturas se rigiesen por normas.

"Como comprenderás, con tantas normas en contra es imposible que lo hayan hecho." Me dijo casi desafiante. "No usamos a los 'hermanos' como moneda de cambio."

"Pero tú te peleaste con Jacob, con Paul…" Le dijo Jared.

"Pelear se puede, lo que no puedes es causarle daños graves a no ser que sea en una batalla." Dijo ella. "De todas formas…" Añadió para ir a buscar algo.

"Tu móvil está aquí." Le dijo Quil.

"No busco eso." Afirmó ella. "No os mováis de aquí, en serio, si me siguieseis y vieseis algo tendría que mataros. Ahora mismo vuelvo."

"Ya está otra vez con las amenazas calmadas." Dijo Quil Sr.

"Forma parte de su naturaleza." Dije.

"¿Cómo que su naturaleza?" Dijo Charlie.

"Curandero Cullen, nada de hablar." Me dijo la chica volviendo con una especie de relojes en las manos para ir poniéndoselos en las muñecas vendadas. "Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, y si lo que temes es que sea peligrosa…"

"No, Jared ya me dejó muy claro el otro día que aunque fueses un demonio no te tendrían miedo." Me dijo. "¿Por qué llevas eso?"

"Para saber dónde está Seth." Me dijo.

"¿Un reloj te va a decir dónde está mi hijo?" Le dijo Sue.

"Un reloj no, pero esto sí." Afirmó levantando la mano para mostrarle uno de los dos relojes que pude ver no tenían manillas ni números. "En realidad nunca me fié de Lycaon y desde luego, Jaques es amigo mío pero todo el mundo tenemos un precio y nosotros también."

"Entonces cómo sabemos que tú no les venderás." Le dijo Charlie.

"Soy muuuuuuuuuy posesiva, mis cosas son mías." Afirmó. "Mi casa, mis tierras y las de mi gente… mi gente y amigos."

"A Paul no le dejabas entrar aquí." Me dijo Rachel.

"Y cuando acabe todo esto le voy a echar a patadas." Le dijo Laki. "Pero tú eres una mujer y estáis aquí por mi culpa. Aunque no me rijo por las normas de la reserva en el sentido de vuestra relación, en vuestros casos los respeto, lo que no respeto es lo de… cierto familiar mío."

"Laki, no hagas tonterías." Le dijo Billie.

"Yo nunca hago tonterías." Afirmó ella. "Y ahora… primero a limpiar mi honor desvinculándome de la familia del Curandero y luego a encontrar a Seth, y más vale que no esté donde pienso que está porque entonces alguien lo va a pasar muy pero que muy mal. ¿Vamos, Curandero?" Me preguntó abriendo la puerta tras lo que parecía un auténtico ritual para abrirla y que me dejó claro por qué no podía entrar en esa casa.

Avancé unos pasos hacia ella y luego la esperé.

"Por cierto, puesto que vas a ayudar a mi hija, mi nombre no es Curandero." Le dije.

"Carlisle, Curandero… lo mismo da." Me dijo. "Tengo ojos, vi tu firma. Y no lo hago por vosotros, es que no me gusta deber nada, a nadie; mucho menos a 'chupasangres', si alguien se enterase de lo que has hecho… me matarían. Así que ahora me veo en el deber de hacer algo equiparable por ti, así que… olvidaremos que me has intentado curar y que yo voy a ver si puedo hacer algo por tu hija y nada de esto habrá pasado, NUNCA."

"Como desees." Le dije. "Si no te importa, voy a pedir que lleven a mi hija a algún lugar fuera de donde está. Dudo que el resto de gente esté de acuerdo con que alguien como tú cruce los umbrales de la casa."

"Jamás entraría en un nido de los vuestros." Me dijo poniéndose tensa al segundo.

Una raza orgullosa, irascible y cabezotas… sin embargo, esta mujer también era cabal y racional, no me había equivocado pensando que tendría algo de su padre dentro de ella.

Sonreí al ver cómo parecía tener dolores por las vendas.

"Nunca cogeré nada de un chupasangres." Me dijo cuando le ofrecí ayuda.

De nuevo sonreí, no parecía tan monstruosa como sus antecesores de especie, no parecía tan terrorífica como los que habían atacado a los Vulturi hasta que estos los exterminaron, o eso pensamos todos incluido yo hasta ver a aquella mujer.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35: SUE, TÚ ERES LA 'MADRE LOBA'. CONFIAD EN MÍ.**

(Voz de Esme)

"Aquí están." Afirmó Alice suavemente mientras oíamos acercarse a Carlisle y veíamos otra sombra tan rápida como él más o menos que acabó desapareciendo con un salto.

"Tranquila, son solo mi familia." Oímos decir a Carlisle.

"Puff, quien se traiga con él apesta un montón a colonia." Dijo Rosalie mientras todas nos dábamos cuenta de que cantaba bastante a una especie de olor raro. "¡Dios no!" Gritó a la vez que alguien fuera.

Entonces vimos entrar a Carlisle, solo.

"Disculpad un segundo." Nos dijo para ir a coger una mascarilla de cirujano antes de salir donde vimos una especie de bulto bajo una especie de capa negra enorme retorciéndose de dolor hasta que Carlisle se agachó junto al bulto y le pasó la mascarilla que desapareció de sus manos casi al instante.

"Sea lo que sea creo que nuestro olor tampoco le es agradable." Afirmé hasta ver cómo una especie de mano vendada golpeaba la que Carlisle le tendía y se levantaba para atusarse la capa antes de caminar junto a Carlisle.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de nuevo todos miramos y vimos a la persona con la capa oculta tras Carlisle.

"Tranquila, nadie va a hacerte nada." Le dijo Carlisle.

"¿Estáis bien?" Le pregunté respirando a través del pañuelo como Alice y Rosalie.

"Sí, es que a Laki no le gusta nuestro olor." Me dijo Carlisle. "Laki, no te preocupes estas son mis hijas y mi esposa."

"Encantada, yo soy Esme." Le dije. "Y estas son mis hijas Rosalie y Alice."

Como respuesta ella solo asintió bajo la capucha.

"¿No tendrás por casualidad una mascarilla anti-gas?" Le susurró a Carlisle.

"Lo siento." Le dijo. "No sabía que…"

"Suma el agravante de trabajar bajo tortura constante." Le dijo ella. "Vas a estar en deuda conmigo."

"Ah, no, esa no se acerca a…" Dijo Rosalie para al segundo ver cómo le aparecía una línea de sangre en la mejilla y una hoja de piedra estaba clavada tras nosotras en la pared mientras la encapuchada parecía tener arcadas.

"¡Dios!" La oímos quejarse antes de hablar en otra lengua que parecía indígena.

"Rose ¿estás bien?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"¡¿Cómo ha…?!" Dijo ella.

"¿Por qué no puedo verlo?" Dijo Alice.

"Esta chica es la tía-abuela de Jacob." Nos dijo Carlisle. "Es… bueno, es la dueña de las muestras que he estado observando últimamente."

"Curan… Carlisle, acabemos cuanto antes." Le dijo ella. "En serio, esto es una tortura."

"¿Dónde está Bella?" Nos dijo.

"Por…" Comencé.

"Por encima de mi cadáver." Le dijo Rosalie.

"Encan…" Dijo la encapuchada.

"Nada de peleas." Dijo Carlisle poniéndose en medio. "Rosalie, Laki podría salvar a Bella; y Laki, a mi hija no le gusta que nadie toque a nuestra hija."

"Eh, rubia, que conste que yo tampoco quería estar aquí." Le dijo la encapuchada. "Para que quede bien clarito, para mí cuantos menos de vosotros por ahí mejor, pero esto es ya por lavar mi deuda y olvidarnos de todo esto."

"Por aquí." Le dijo Alice suavemente.

"Gracias." Le dijo la encapuchada.

"Carlisle… ¿crees que esto funcionará?" Le susurré mientras ambas iban delante nuestro con Rosalie mirando de forma hostil a la encapuchada.

"No lo sé, pero ha accedido a echarle un ojo a Bella y hacer lo que pueda." Me dijo. "Ella ha sobrevivido a un ataque similar. Es la chica que te dije que tuve que operar de urgencia en la reserva, tiene varios carretes de hilo encima. Si ella pudo, entonces probablemente pueda ayudar nuestra Bella."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rosalie)

Aquello no me gustaba un pelo, esa tía no me gustaba un pelo y según ella cuantos menos de nosotros mejor ¿Qué le impedía acabar de matar a Bella?

Hubiese saltado sobre ella y le hubiese desgarrado el cuello, pero Carlisle y Esme me lo impedían, en lugar de eso, me obligaban a estar una esquina, mirando sin hacer nada, como ellos, mientras la tía con la capa estaba inclinada sobre Bella mirándole algo.

"Esto está bastante feo." Dijo hablando por primera vez.

"Tu amigo dijo que era un tal Lycaon." Le dijo Carlisle. "¿Te suena de algo?"

"Sí, y también me lo dijo a mí." Le dijo ella tocando una de las heridas. "Dudaba que no fuese otro; pero viendo esto estoy segura que fue él. Y eso significa muchos más problemas."

"No la toques." Le dije.

"Cierra la boca, sanguijuela." Me dijo. "Y si no tienes cerebro y vas a estar quejándote lárgate fuera y espera a que acabe, luego no me importa encargarme de dejarte a ti así o peor."

"Laki, aquí nada de peleas, por favor." Le dijo Carlisle mientras Alice me cortaba el paso avisándome con la mirada. "Nadie va a pelearse con nadie de esta sala."

"El tratado no recogía que si se nos insulta o amenaza no podamos responder." Dijo ella.

"¿Podemos hacer algo por Bella?" Le preguntó Esme.

"De momento no veo nada." Le dijo ella. "¿Tenéis alguna muestra de cuando se lo hicieron y posteriores?"

"Tengo dibujos de las muestras." Le dijo Carlisle.

"A ver." Dijo ella.

Fue unos segundos, al cabo de ese tiempo, Carlisle volvió con todos los papeles y fotos y dibujos que le habían tomado a Bella mientras estuvo enferma y se los pasó.

La encapuchada, Laki, pareció observarlos y fue pasando de uno a otro sin orden como buscando y comprobando algo.

"No sabía que podíais tener esa concentración durante…" Dijo Carlisle.

"Me gusta el trabajo bien hecho." Dijo ella sin moverse de su posición. "Necesito una cuchilla, da igual si es un bisturí o un cuchillo de cocina, pero que esté esterilizado."

"Yo lo traigo." Dijo Alice.

"Dime Carlisle." Le dijo la chica. "En vuestra especie. ¿Podéis sobrevivir si se os seca en un 90 por ciento, tal vez menos?"

"Si estuviésemos despiertos eso nos enloquecería." Le dijo.

"¿Ella?" Dijo ella.

"Si despierta te atacará por ser una fuente de alimento." Le dijo él.

"Bien, que lo intente." Dijo con autosuficiencia. "¿Tenéis sangre con que poder llenarla?"

"Aquí no." Afirmó.

"Conseguiros unos 8 litros." Nos dijo. "La forma más sencilla sería comenzar por sangrarla, le haría un corte y le sacaríamos sangre envenenada, el problema es que nuestro veneno se esparce fácilmente en el resto de sangre, pero la parte buena de esto es que por lo que veo, se os puede hacer perfectamente un filtrado a lo bestia sin mataros porque ya estáis muertos. Eso nos dejaría con el resto de heridas, solo puedo deciros cómo se hace porque yo no voy a tocaros."

"¡¿De qué nos sirves pues?!" Le dije. "¡No vas a hacer nada!"

"Rosalie, ve a cazar algo de sangre." Me dijo Carlisle riñéndome con esa mirada suya tan especial que no te levantaba la voz pero te hacía sentir como si te estuviese gritando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

Aquello era increíble, por suerte para ellos, la sangre en las venas de la chica se había vuelto pastosa, podría sacarla fácilmente y extraería el veneno casi por completo. El curandero Cullen tenía allí una máquina especial para filtrar sangre, le haría un corte en la vena al corazón y le taponaría la entrada para pincharle una cánula con la sangre animal en la salida de la aurícula correspondiente. Con un poco de suertre podría comenzar a meterle sangre tras sacarle el 50 por ciento, el problema es que entonces tendría un trozo de aire circulando por sus venas y arterias, lo mejor es que no podía morir de eso puesto que ya estaba muerta y su corazón hacía tiempo que debía haber dejado de latir, así que estaba limpia.

"Tenemos 4 litros." Me dijo Carlisle mostrándome unas bolsas de sangre clínica para trasfusiones.

"Necesitáis 8." Le dije. "Nunca he tratado a uno de los vuestros antes, así que lógicamente no sé cómo va a acabar esto."

"Tú haz lo que puedas." Me dijo suavemente.

Con cuidado me puse a explicarle el proceso que iba a seguir y él fue asintiendo, debatimos sobre los problemas mientras yo miraba de forma inconsciente el rastreador de mi muñeca de rato en rato.

Todos los puntos estaban en la reserva o dispersados, pero ninguno cerca de ningún punto amarillo.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó la mujer del curandero, Esme.

"Perfectamente." Afirmé.

"Es que no paras de mirar el reloj." Me dijo.

"Lo siento, además, no es un reloj." Afirmé.

"Traigo 2 litros más." Dijo la chica morenita con cara de duende entrando por la puerta con unas botellas de sangre en la mano.

"Tenemos 6 litros." Afirmó Carlisle mirándome.

"Tienen que ser 8." Negué yo. "Podríamos pasar con esos 6 de momento, pero necesitamos que al final sean los 8."

"Alice, ve a buscar a Rosalie, tenéis 8 minutos." Le dijo. "Laki, vamos a comenzar ya."

"Está bien, como quieras." Le dije. "Pásame una goma con la hipodérmica."

"No vas a poder cortarle con eso." Me dijo cuando cogí el bisturí.

"Lo intentaré, y si no… sé cómo hacerle una raja, solo que igual es peor." Afirmé con ironía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"¿Cuánto falta?" Le pregunté a Laki.

"Prueba la sangre del filtro y dime a qué sabe." Me dijo.

"Nosotros no…" Le dije. "Va contra nuestra moral beber sangre de otro vampiro."

"Nosotros tampoco comemos carne de otros como nosotros y yo me he tenido que comer una vez a un cadáver como yo, así que no me vengas con tonterías. Yo no puedo casi ni tocaros sin que me salga un sarpullido."

"Creo que te pagaremos con un abrazo amistoso." Le dijo Rosalie.

"Creo que te pagaré con un rapado al cero, sin tijeras." Afirmó para ella. "Carlisle…"

Con cuidado mojé un dedo en la sangre de Bella y sentí ganas de más.

"Es… sabe bien." Dije.

"Vale, entonces es suficiente." Me dijo. "Extenderle esta pomada una vez al día, por las heridas." Me dijo pasándome la pasta de plantas que había hecho con las que había traído ella y con más que había pedido a las chicas que buscasen. "En el caso de que comience a producirse una especie de… ennegrecimiento de las zonas del borde yo que vosotros le lavaría las heridas al momento. Carlisle, es como los remedios romanos, parecerá que tiene gusanos, no los tiene así que tranquilo, es la pomada. Oh, y si recupera el conocimiento antes de que se le cierren yo que vosotros tendría cuidado, esto duele bastante, intentará negarse a seguir, pero no debe parar hasta que no se le cierren. Tú ya sabes el tamaño de las heridas, no estoy muy puesta en esto pero debería cerrársele las heridas a un ritmo más o menos humano. Si no es así entonces darme un toque y intentaré pensar en algo más."

"Muchas gracias." Le dijimos Esme y yo. "Si hay algo con lo que podamos pagarte…"

"Nunca acepto nada de chupasangres." Nos dijo. "Me bastará con lo que le he dicho a Carlisle, no nos conocemos y esto nunca ha pasado. Carlisle le curó y punto."

"Pero…" Dijo Alice.

"Alice, Laki tiene razón." Le dije. "No debe aceptar nada de nosotros, va contra su especie. Yo la atendí y le ayudé a curarse a cambio de que ella nos ayudase con Bella."

"Lycaon tiene por costumbre marear a sus presas, apostaría a que simplemente se cruzó en su camino." Nos dijo Laki. "Cualquier cosa que se nos cruce en el camino cuando está rabioso puede ser una presa fácil; si encima es uno de vosotros entonces va a ir derecho a mataros. No lo dudes, si nos vemos en otro momento, en otro lugar… probablemente yo también hubiese ido a por vosotros."

"Tendremos cuidado contigo pues." Le dije. "Por cierto, si podemos ayudarte…"

"No os metáis." Me dijo un poco secamente. "Estos asuntos son míos."

"Nosotros también buscamos a Seth." Le dijo Alice.

Fue algo instintivo, me puse en medio con un brazo extendido para pararla, y por la cinética, Laki perdió la capucha mirando a Alice que tenía cara de susto con un ojo que destilaba de todo pero nada bueno.

"Como se os ocurra ponerle un dedo encima…" Le dijo Laki casi siseando y con una voz que ponía los pelos de punta por lo fría y distante de la voz normal de hasta ahora.

"Laki, Seth es amigo nuestro." Le dije yo. "Es casi como un 'hermano' para nosotros. Nunca le haríamos daño."

"No me vengas con monsergas, curandero." Me dijo. "Los fríos ocuparos de asuntos de fríos y dejarnos a nosotros nuestros asuntos."

"Laki, Seth es nuestro amigo." Le dijo Esme. "Aunque no te lo creas le tenemos cariño, vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos por salvarle."

"NO-OS-METÁIS." Nos dijo amenazando con un dedo. "Como se os ocurra ponerle un dedo encima será considerado como una violación al tratado."

"Laki, no pretendemos haceros daño a nadie." Le dije. "Somos vegetarianos, tenemos la dieta parecida a vosotros. Vosotros os coméis la carne y nosotros la sangre."

Entonces sacudió la cabeza sujetándosela y nos miró cuando paró.

"No os metáis en esto." Nos dijo. "Se acabó el pacto, Cullen. He cumplido, estamos en paz."

"En paz." Le dije.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta para salir.

"Esa tía está loca." Susurró Rosalie. "Como vuelva a acercarse a nosotros te juro que la mato."

"Rose, no se lo tengas en cuenta, va en su sangre." Le dije yo. "No puede confiar en nosotros, su especie no se lo permite."

"¿La habéis visto?" Dijo Alice preocupada. "Parecía una momia."

"Ella se peleó con el tipo que hirió a Bella, sospecho que por otros motivos, y él no sé como quedaría pero a ella la dejó que parecía un cadáver casi despiezado en algún punto, la nariz casi la tenía separada de la cara, le tuve que unir trozos de carne al cuerpo. Aún sigo sin saber cómo hizo para volver a tenerlas como carne viva. Tiene que tener una regeneración asombrosa para conseguir eso." Le dije. "Ni los chicos de La Push pueden soldar huesos en tan poco tiempo, con que menos aún volver a tener funcionales partes casi amputadas."

"Pues yo la he visto perfectamente." Dijo Rosalie. "Apostaría a que era todo un cuento."

"Rosalie, sé lo que vi." Le dije. "Tuve que volver a unirle parte del hombro a la carne porque se lo habían arrancado. Tenía tajazos profundos por los que asomaban órganos internos, estaba bañada en sangre y aún así vivía."

"Pero eso es imposible." Me dijo Esme. "Nadie sobrevive con unas heridas como esas."

"Lo sé, igual que tampoco me cuadra el hecho de que dicen en la reserva que nadie ha visto nunca trasformarse y se ha enfurecido con algunos, casi a diario y nunca ha visto nada extraño. Los 'hijos de la luna' no son precisamente conocidos por su auto-control, si se enfadan enseguida se trasforman, como los chicos de la reserva."

Aquello era cierto, su sangre no mentía, era una auténtica 'hijo de la luna', el problema era que nunca habían existido hembras de ese género. Todas las hijas de esa especie morían a las pocas horas al explotarles el corazón, en cambio esa mujer, nacida entre Quileutes, de padres trasformista y humana, era sin duda uno de esos 'hijos de la luna'; una auténtica 'hija de la luna', en casi todos los sentidos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"Puñetera peste…" Murmuré cuando estuve suficientemente lejos de aquel foco de peste de vuelta en el estado de Washington quitándome la máscara de cirujano y tirándola lejos para aspirar aire fresco. "¡La primera y última vez, lo juro!. ¡Santo Tomás, una y no más!"

Había actuado contra nuestros principios, había estado preparada para un ataque, pero en cambio aquellos chupasangres no me habían atacado. Al contrario, el curandero Cullen incluso había actuado amablemente hacia mí.

No, ya estaba, no debía seguir pensando en eso. Ya había saldado mi deuda y ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Saqué mi móvil privado y llamé a casa, me lo cogieron enseguida.

"¿Sí?" Me dijeron al otro lado.

"¿Sue?" Dije.

"No, soy Rachel." Me contestó. "¿Quiere que la llame?"

"Rachel, soy yo." Le dije. "¿Hay algún rastro de Seth?"

"No. ¿Qué tal estaba Bella?"

¿Por qué a todos le importaba la puñetera vida de un puñetero frío?

"Saldrá, espero." Afirmé. "En serio, no me importa. Ahora mi prioridad sois vosotros y Seth. ¿Te importa hacerme un informe breve de cómo están las cosas por allí?"

"Pues Jared está tumbado intentando recuperarse de lo que le has curado, Sam ha vuelto con la ceja abierta y unos cuantos golpes que se le están pasando, Paul sigue en la litera y Quil y Embry llamaron antes desde el suroeste, dicen que piensan que han olido algún rastro, están buscándolo."

"Quil y Embry están fuera…" Dije mirando sus rastreadores. "Ahá, y veo que Jacob también está fuera, por el… sureste, a pesar de las indicaciones que creo que tenía."

"No sabemos." Me dijo. "Pero dijo que estaba bien, y no estamos muy bien de unidades."

"¿Está Charlie con vosotros?" Le dije.

"Sí, aquí está." Me dijo.

"Pásamelo un segundo." Le pedí para oír cómo iba hacia donde se oía algo más de barullo y luego me cogía él. "Charlie, tú eres jefe de policía. ¿Conoces bien el estado?"

"Las diferentes demarcaciones, sí." Me dijo.

"¿Podrías averiguarme dónde ha habido últimamente más denuncias de animales desaparecidos, ilegalidades y demás?" Le dije. "Y cuando digo últimamente es en los últimos días. Y también me gustaría saber zonas de monte donde haya lo siguiente: agua cerca, animales cazables, poco transitadas por humanos, probablemente poco accesibles y a poder ser con vistas sobre los accesos."

"Voy a tardar un rato." Me dijo. "Te paso con Quil para lo de las zonas."

"Hola, a ver qué es eso de las zonas." Me dijo mi primo.

"Necesito saber zonas de monte donde haya agua cerca, animales cazables, poco transitadas por humanos, probablemente poco accesibles y a poder ser con vistas sobre los accesos." Le repetí. "Y dile a Charlie que a poder ser cerca de zonas donde haya habido peleas irregulares también."

Le oí decírselo a Charlie y luego volvió a mí.

"Parece que busques una lobera." Me dijo.

"Eso es exactamente lo que busco." Le dije. "¿Recuerdas que cuando nos encontramos te dije que vivía en el monte? Pues no soy la única que suele hacerlo."

"Está bien, a ver si… gracias Sam." Le oí decir antes de oír ruidos de papel desplegándose. "Aquí tengo…"

"Diría que un mapa." Afirmé.

"Sí, topográfico." Me dijo. "Estoy buscando… sí, ya la veo… oh, cierto, esta también."

"Tranquilo, no hay prisa." Le dije. "Me interesa más que no os dejéis ni una zona sin cubrir."

"Sí, tienes como 14 zonas que cumplen esos requisitos." Me dijo.

"Está bien, dile a alguno de los jóvenes que lo señalen en el mapa y me lo mandáis por foto con ese móvil a este otro número, apunta, 673****. ¿Lo tenéis?"

"Sí." Me dijo para repetírmelo.

"Vale, pues cuando Charlie tenga la información que le he pedido que os lo señale en el mapa." Afirmé mientras me pitaba el aparato que llevaba en mi mochila. "Ya lo tengo, la mayoría no están tan lejos. El problema es que son zonas extensas y me costará un poco cubrirlas."

"Los chicos podrían…"

"No os ofendáis, pero los chicos no saben qué olores seguir." Le dije. "Pasa como conmigo, ocultamos el olor, sobre todo si sabemos que nos podrán seguir." Afirmé tazando un rumbo desde donde estaba trepándome a un árbol para mirar los relieves desde allí. "A no ser que sepas qué rastro seguir no les encontraréis."

"¿Y tú sabes qué rastro seguir?" Me dijo mi primo.

"Por supuesto." Afirmé. "He sido beta, les conozco mejor de lo que piensan y créeme si te digo que no subí tan alto por nada, sobre todo considerando que soy una hembra."

"Laki, oye, no hagas tonterías." Me dijo Sam. "No sirve de nada que te inmoles tú sola."

"Además, tienes que volver a traer tu culo gordo a la reserva, estoy poniendo los pies en tu maldita mesa asquerosa y soy capaz de destrozarte la casa por dentro." Me dijo Paul antes de que le volviesen a quitar el móvil.

"Paul." Le llamé. "¿Eso era algo cariñoso?"

"NO." Me dijo. "Era la verdad."

Sonreí, en el fondo Paul no era tan diferente a mí, ninguno de los dos sabíamos decir cosas cariñosas sin que nos quedase raro, casi amenazante.

"Pues ya puedes ir quitando tus zarpas de ahí, cuando vuelva te pienso romper el culo a patadas." Le dije divertida y fingiendo estar enfadada.

"Me encantará verlo." Me dijo.

"Os cuelgo, voy a correr y no puedo seguir con este cacharro al oído." Les dije. "Cuando sepáis algo avisarme, cuando descubra algo os lo diré."

"Pero avísanos ¿nos oyes?" Me dijo Billie. "Y ten mucho cuidado."

"Descuida." Les dije sonriendo. "Soy la mejor ¿recuerdas? Y Sue, sé que estoy en manos libres, así que… cortar eso y pasadme a Sue."

"¿Laki? Soy Sue." Me dijo después de oír cómo hacían lo que les dije.

"No te preocupes Sue, pienso recuperar a tu hijo." Le dije.

"Ya sé que darías tu vida por recuperar lo que es tuyo." Me dijo llorosa.

"No, esta vez no es por eso." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. "Esta vez es porque tienen a alguien muy importante para mí, nunca nadie me ha quitado nada que sea muy importante; para mí, para ti, para los chicos y chicas que te rodean ahora mismo y los que están fuera buscándole. He estado mucho tiempo fuera de servicio, pero te juro por mi honor que haré todo lo que pueda por llevarte a tu hijo sano y salvo. Lo que sea necesario."

Sue estaba llorando, podía notarlo, aunque no sollozase.

"No llores ¿vale?" Le dije. "Tú eres la 'madre loba', no debes mostrarte frágil. Demuéstrales por qué fue de ti de quien surgió la única licantropa oficial en años."

"¿Cómo sabes tú…?" Me dijo asustada.

"Todos saben eso." Le dije sonriendo. "Una mujer licántropo es algo excepcional, me he pasado años investigando nuestras raíces, nunca se produjo una hembra oficialmente hasta tu hija. Eso significa que tanto tu marido como tú teníais genética licántropa. Debe ser duro ser madre de unos licántropos, pero por eso sé que eres la auténtica y genuína Lapuerca. Y como tú un día lo serán Emily, Kim e incluso Rachel. Todas ellas son mujeres fuertes, ahora más que nunca es cuando debéis ser fuerte y luchar por mantener la esperanza, porque si vosotras lo hacéis, el resto también lo haremos."

Sí, ahora ya lloraba, la oí soltar un par de sollozos.

"No te preocupes, recuperaré a tu hijo." Le dije. "Eliminaré a todo aquel que se atreva a impedírmelo. Te lo llevaré sano y salvo."

"Dios te bendiga." Murmuró. "Vuelve tú también sana y salva."

"Dios sabe que estas heridas no son salvo una ligera molestia para conseguir lo que quiero." Afirmé mirándomelas. "Me regenero con mucha rapidez y he salido de cosas mucho peores que unos cuantos arañazos. Confiad en mí."

"Yo confío en ti." Me dijo susurrando.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36: HEROÍNA. ADIOS LAKI.**

(Voz de Laki)

5 horas, llevaba casi medio día corriendo de aquí para allí, rastreando las colinas y montes en mi forma humana y la lobuna de mis antepasados, con todos los sentidos alerta para captar el más mínimo rastro.

"Por amor de dios…" Murmuré al captar la peste. "Deben ser idiotas si piensan que así van a lograr rehuirme." Afirmé cuando vi el rastro de humo saliendo del último punto que había marcado tras recibir la información de Charlie con lo que le había pedido.

La cabaña estaba en una hondonada, camuflada la entrada entre rocas, con hueco apenas para uno de nosotros reptando. Nadie la hubiese encontrado, nadie excepto nosotros.

"Es que ni siquiera se han molestado en comprobar que no hubiese más entradas." Murmuré colándome por una pequeña grieta que me llevaría a algún lugar cercano.

Una vez más, eché mano de mis habilidades para avanzar por la ruta más dura y difícil de franquear.

"Pero bueno…" Oí decir a Jack Russell. "¿Es que no vamos a poder contactarles nunca?"

"Te dije que no era buena idea." Afirmó Jaques. "Cuando Fortuna se entere…"

No cabía duda, eran los dos.

Intenté oler a más, pero solo podía captar esos dos olores.

"Igual deberíamos ir al plan a lo 'Lycaon', al fin y al cabo es lo más fácil." Afirmó Jack.

Olía a café, debían haber despertado ya.

"El chico no tiene buena pinta." Dijo Jaques. "Creo que no deberías haberle tocado…"

Eso me hizo ahogar un gruñido.

"Ese crío es la peste." Afirmó Jack. "Si no fuese tan crío podría ser un buen componente y todo."

Con cuidado caminé hasta ponerme en una posición mejor, me acerqué a la puerta donde estaba Seth. Sí, su olor venía de allí; pero ni yo era tan incauta para pensar que mis compañeros no habrían tomado medidas.

Me fijé mejor, sí, allí había algunas trampas, así que me dejé caer al suelo esquivando la primera trampa y cogiéndola al vuelo para evitar alertar a esos dos.

La segunda vino enseguida, y entonces deshice las tercera a quinta antes de poder entrar.

"Seth…" Murmuré al verle tirado en el suelo.

Debería haberlo pensado mejor, pero en lugar de eso, dejé que mis sentimientos entrasen en juego y cometí el error de no mirar dónde iba y me quedé colgando del techo con una cuchilla contra un cuello tierno.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo…" Me dijeron.

"Así que estáis todos en esto ¿no?" Les dije. "Jack, 'Troyano'… de ti sí que no me lo esperaba, Jaques."

"¿Por qué quieres quitarnos nuestro rehén?" Me preguntó 'Troyano' frotándose el cuello y el corte suave en este.

"No sacaréis nada de él." Afirmé mintiendo. "Es un crío de mierda, no le importa a nadie y no tiene ningún valor."

"Yo les dije que no conseguirían nada." Me dijo Jaques. "Los vampiros y él se llevan bien, pero son unos traidores y no han movido ni un dedo por salvarle."

"¿Y vosotros qué?" Les dije. "¿Desde cuando os dedicáis a secuestrar y tomar rehenes?"

"Solo queríamos protegerte." Me dijo 'Troyano' acercándoseme para llevarse un golpe mío.

"¿De quién ha sido la idea de llevarse al crío, imbéciles?" Les dije. "¡Ahora todos lo están buscando!"

"Podríamos devolverles el cadáver." Sugirió Jack Russell.

"Y tendríamos a todo el mundo tras nosotros." Les dije. "No, hay que llevarlo sano y salvo."

"Hablando de sanos y salvos…" Me dijo Jaques. "¿Cómo te has dejado hacer eso? Tienes una pinta horrible."

"Nuestro querido jefe." Les dije. "En plenilunio, apostaría a que él todavía está fuera de juego."

"No te lo tomes a mal, cielo, pero tú eres una hembra." Me dijo 'Troyano' para llevarse otro golpe mío, esta vez más fuerte en pleno cráneo. "Te dije que no te lo tomaras mal, pero Lycaon es muy fuerte."

"Por ser una hembra es por lo que he llegado hasta aquí." Le dije. "Y ahora soltad al crío."

"Nos ha visto." Me dijo Jaques. "Mejor dicho, nos ha oído."

"Ya veo que os habéis ocupado de que no os vea." Afirmé viendo por mi ojo sano cómo Seth tenía una venda en los ojos y estaba maniatado a la espalda. "Pero vosotros no estaréis aquí para cuando toda la manada venga a por vosotros."

"¿Cómo que…?" Dijo Troyano para llevarse una mala mirada mía.

"Somos todo oídos, cielo." Añadió Jack sonriendo.

"Es un plan sencillo." Afirmé. "Pero voy a necesitar que confiéis en mí."

"¿Y seguro que es un buen negocio?" Me preguntó Jaques.

"Es un negocio redondo." Afirmé. "Pero solo si lo hacemos bien. Voy a timar a estos pieles rojas, pero para que me crean voy a necesitar cooperación."

"Cuenta con nosotros." Me dijo 'Troyano'.

Aquello estaba siendo muy fácil, demasiado; sin embargo, yo era la 'beta' por varias razones, y una de ellas era por tener a todos los 'machos cuerdos' a mis pies si me lo proponía.

Así que les conté el plan entero con todo detalle, inventando según hablaba algunos puntos.

"Esto supone que vas a tener que abandonar a estos indios." Me dijo Jaques. "¿Estás segura que podrás hacerlo?. ¿Podemos contar contigo como antaño?"

Aquel era el momento, por fin había llegado a la encrucijada donde tenia dos caminos separados y tenía que escoger uno para seguirlo con todas las consecuencias.

La decisión estaba clara.

"Claro, contad conmigo." Afirmé usando mi voz de 'Fortuna.'

Eso les hizo sonreír y me dieron las llaves de las sujeciones de Seth.

"Tres días." Me dijo Jaques. "Vamos a estar controlándote de cerca, por si acaso."

Asentí, aquello me iba a condenar al infierno, pero el futuro nunca me había parecido más cercano ni la traición se me había antojado jamás tan dulce.

Cogí a Seth en brazos y lo cargué tras soltarle las ataduras, aún mantuve la venda de los ojos antes de salir de allí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Era raro, de pronto me pareció ir en una especie de nube rara, con un bamboleo un tanto extraño y a la vez un poco suave, como un enorme peluche; así que me acurruqué un poco.

De jugar a las cartas con aquellos tipos a estar dormido de golpe, sin saber por qué, y ya era como la vigésima vez o así que me lo hacían, como a diario.

Y entonces el cerebro se me desembotó y apreté un poco el pelo, lo único con pelo por allí eran aquellos tíos, y de pronto… se acabó el tejido.

"Si no te importa, preferiría que durmieses un poco más y dejases de tocarme las vendas." Me dijo una voz. "No es por nada pero duele un poco."

"¡Ah!" Dije despertando de golpe y cayéndome al suelo.

"Que bien, despiertas y ya la estás liando." Me dijo frotándose la nuca, bueno, la venda.

Me asusté un poco al ver que toda la superficie visible ahora eran vendas y más vendas, salvo por una pequeña superficie visible surcada por delgadas líneas rosas amarronadas.

"Estás… estás…" Balbuceé.

"Vamos, tengo que volver a llevarte a casa." Me dijo. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes."

"Pareces… una momia." Murmuré.

"Sí, bueno, soy la momia que te ha salvado." Me dijo. "Y ahora vamos, si puedes correr corre y si no ven aquí y te llevaré."

"No pienso montarme a tu espalda." Le dije.

"Te llevaría en brazos, como hasta ahora." Me dijo. "La espalda está aún… dolida."

"Puedo correr." Afirmé. "Aunque me duele un poco el tobillo."

"Si quieres puedo llevarte yo." Me dijo. "Solo faltan unas… 14 millas o así."

"Podré correr." Afirmé.

"Pues nada, sígueme." Me dijo bostezando para ponerse a andar y girarse a mirarme.

Le seguí y enseguida se puso a correr, tan deprisa que hasta me costaba un poco seguirla de cerca. Lo que desde luego, aunque estuviese herida estaba claro que no le molestaban para nada, seguía corriendo tan rápido o casi que como siempre.

En un momento me pilló mirándola y me miró con el único ojo que se le veía.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijo.

"¿Por qué llevas todas esas vendas?" Le pregunté preocupado.

"Me peleé con Lycaon, hará como 3 semanas o así." Me dijo. "Hace menos de un día que me desperté y aún no es muy agradable mirarme."

"¿Por qué no me dejas juzgarlo yo?" Le pregunté.

"¿Sabes Emily?" Le dije. "Está al punto del llanto cada vez que me mira, tu madre me curaba y creo que los ojos rojos no sean precisamente por fumar. Claro que tiene motivos para llorar, gracias a… esos tres, tú has estado secuestrado."

"Me han tratado bien, más o menos." Le dije intentando quitarle peso al asunto. "Me han dado de comer…" Le dije recordando la carne casi cruda y las peleas entre ellos jugando, y el resto. "Y hasta jugábamos a las cartas para pasar el rato."

"Me alegro de que al menos te hayan tratado bien." Me dijo. "Han tenido suerte de que esté así y no te hubiesen hecho nada malo salvo sedarte."

"Así que ya lo sabías." Le dije.

"Claro, yo lo inventé, para evitar dañar a inocentes porque nos toquen mucho las narices." Me contestó. "Por aquí."

"Pero por aquí nos desviaremos." Le dije.

"Y por ahí hay un rastro que no me gusta un pelo." Me contestó. "A veces es mejor coger la ruta difícil." Añadió suavemente y mirándome de frente.

Fue raro, pero aunque solo podía verle un ojo, juraría que había algo de dolor en su gesto oculto por vendas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"No aguanto más." Afirmó Paul. "Seguro que la han pillado."

"Paul, cálmate." Le dije. "Yo tampoco me fío de que sus amigos sean tan de fiar, pero tenemos que darle un voto de confianza."

"No sé, no me acabo de creer que todo vaya tan bien." Afirmó Jared. "Aunque sea especial no dejan de ser dos contra una."

"Chicos, esos pies." Nos dijo Emily trayendo una bandeja con las medicinas para todos y varias tazas con infusiones varias. "Esto comienza a ser una cueva."

"Perdón, Em." Dijimos todos.

Aquello era raro, porque de pronto, llamaron a la puerta y creo que todos fuimos a abrir a la vez; solo que el primero que llegó fui yo.

"¿Sí?" Dije.

"Abrid, soy yo." Nos dijo Laki.

Creo que abrimos de golpe todos y las chicas le saltaron al cuello.

"Hey, hey, que aún sigo herida." Les dijo con las manos en alto. "Además, al que debierais hacer eso es a este caballerete que tengo aquí atrás." Afirmó abriéndose para dejar ver a Seth tras ella sonriendo.

Esta vez fue Sue la que le saltó al cuello abrazándole y llorando.

"Vaya eres…" Le dije.

"Esta podría ser la última cosa que hiciese por vosotros." Me dijo susurrando.

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije confuso.

"Que liberar a Seth no era gratis." Me susurró. "Intenté huir de mi destino y he acabado llegando antes a la encrucijada."

"¿Qué encrucijada?" Le dije.

"El punto de tu vida en que tienes dos opciones que se separan completamente." Me dijo suavemente. "Y sabes que si tomas una de las dos opciones, la otra será imposible que puedas tomarla, nunca más…"

Podía hacerme cargo. Era como cuando te enterabas de que eras licántropo tú solo. No podías decírselo a nadie y tomases el camino que tomases, eso significaba alejarte de los tuyos.

"¿Y por qué tienes que elegir uno u otro?" Le dije.

"Es imposible hacer los dos, créeme." Me dijo suavemente. "Y por una vez, he tomado el camino correcto."

"¿Estás segura?" Le pregunté.

"Nunca he estado más segura de algo." Afirmó antes de que Sue la cogiera en un abrazo de madre mientras el resto sonreían.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"¿Hey, qué haces aquí?" Me llamó Jacob mientras estaba en el granero buscando mi 'joyero de la Alianza'.

"Ah, hola." Le dije. "Solo estaba… buscando un par de cosas. Ahora bajo."

"No es necesario." Me dijo desde mis espaldas. "¿Qué hacías entre toda esta paja?"

"Buscando una cosa." Afirmé parando de buscar. "¿Y tú?"

"Todos andaban buscando a la heroína." Me dijo.

"Y voy yo y me creo que de la 'enemiga nº1' he pasado a ser la heroína." Le dije.

"Bueno, evidentemente nos equivocamos contigo." Me dijo frotándose la nuca. "¿Qué quieres, que nos rebajemos a rogarte disculpas?"

"Estaría bien, sí." Le dije sonriendo. "Pero no te preocupes, normalmente hago cosas porque sí."

"Eres increíble." Me dijo. "De verdad, no sé por dónde pillarte."

"Sí, es cierto." Afirmé divertida. "No soy nada fácil de entender, y mis secretos lo hacen aún peor."

"Digamos que… ahora ya nos da igual quién seas." Me dijo. "Has salvado a Seth, has protegido a nuestras familias y casi mueres por salvarnos."

Entonces sonreí.

No eran tan malos.

"Jacob… creo que mi padre estaría orgulloso de saber que tiene un bisnieto tan genial ¿sabes?" Le dije. "No era demasiado bueno para las chicas, pero siempre fue un buen padre, y muy orgulloso de tu abuelo y de mí. Estaría orgullosísimo de tener un bisnieto como él."

Eso le hizo sonreír.

"Sí, bueno, por aquí era una leyenda." Me dijo. "Me dijeron que salvaste a Bella Cullen. Debo darte las gracias."

"_Quid procuo_." Le dije. "Su padre me salvó a mí la vida, o al menos me ayudó, así que yo hice lo que pude por ella. Estamos en paz y se acabó lo de ayudar a chupasangres."

"Es que Bella es…"

"No me hagas que te de una paliza por simpatizante de chupasangres." Le dije casi riéndome.

"Al menos ahora ya no quieres matarlos." Me dijo sonriendo divertido.

"Digamos que… bueno, el tratado les protege, mientras no ataquen a nadie." Me dijo. "Cómo se llamaron… ah, sí, vegetarianos. Eso es, son vegetarianos."

"Veo que has entrado en razón." Me dijo.

"Nah… mientras no se me acerquen todo irá bien." Le dije. "Son apestosos y no me caen bien; pero tengo que reconocer que el curandero Cullen no es tan mala persona. No todos los de su especie hubiesen perdido el culo por ayudar a alguien de la mía." Afirmé recogiendo mis cosas. "Ahora en serio, cuidaros. Sé que serás un gran alfa para todos."

"Tú podrías serlo." Me dijo. "Es… vale, no eres como nosotros, pero sé que eres en parte como nosotros, y eres una Black."

"Sí, pero… digamos que no tengo vocación de alfa." Le dije casi riéndome. "¿Te imaginas? Una hembra en el puesto de alfa… ¡inaudito!"

Eso le hizo reírse.

"Laki es muy raro, es… tengo la impresión de que no te vamos a volver a ver si salgo de aquí." Me dijo suavemente y casi susurrando. "Estás recogiendo cosas, tengo la impresión de que volverás a desaparecer."

"Ojalá no tuviese que hacerlo, pero he escogido una opción y debo ser consecuente con ello." Murmuré sabiendo que me oiría. "Ya os lo dije, no quiero haceros daño, y si yo me he recuperado casi, Lycaon también lo hará si no lo ha hecho ya. Os lo dije cuando todo esto comenzó, si hacía falta iría hasta donde hiciera falta por manteneros a salvo. Voy a volver, con ellos."

"No puedes." Me dijo con los ojos como platos. "¿Cómo vas a volver con un tipo que te viola y estuvo a punto de matarte?. ¿Con unos tíos que sabían qué iba a pasar y no hicieron nada por ayudarte?"

"Porque eso os salvará a vosotros." Le dije suavemente. "Vosotros no tenéis maldiciones asociadas, yo estoy maldita, abocada a que todo lo que esté dentro de mi corazón acabe desapareciendo, corrompido y roto como un muñeco viejo si llega a ser importante para mí. Yo jamás me perdonaría que os pasase nada por mi culpa, a Kim, a Emily, a tu hermana, a tu padre, a mi primo Quil…"

"¿Y qué pasa con Seth?" Me dijo.

"Vais a tener que cuidarle por mí." Le dije.

"No puedes irte." Me dijo sujetándome del antebrazo para obligarme a mirar sus ojos preocupados y casi con miedo. "Seth está improntado de ti, si te vas morirá."

"No puedo llevarle conmigo, no soportaría meterle en lo que yo estoy metida." Afirmé soltándome y bajando de ese piso del granero para aterrizar suavemente y con estilo.

"Seth no es inocente." Me dijo bajando hasta mí de nuevo. "Es mucho más fuerte de lo que ninguno de nosotros pensábamos."

"Jacob, estoy de mierda hasta unos niveles insospechados, y si os dejo estar cerca de mí os salpicará, no pienso permitirlo." Le dije. "Por eso voy a desaparecer, haré mutis por el foro y punto."

"¿Y ya está?" Me dijo. "¿No vas a decir nada?"

"Sí." Afirmé. "Podéis usar mi casa como cuartel secreto, eso sí, no toquéis nada de lo que no sabéis aún para qué sirve. Tengo cosas ocultas y están bien protegidas, un paso en falso y podríais acabar muy pero que muy mal."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?" Me dijo.

"Encargarme de esto a mi manera, como debería haber hecho desde un principio." Afirmé suavemente. "Y ahora… duerme." Le dije apretándole en un punto del cuello donde al cabo de 10 segundos debido a su resistencia superior a lo normal, se quedó inconsciente y le sujeté para echarle en uno de los fardos de paja.

Suspiré para coger el móvil y llamar a Port Angels.

"¿Sí?" Me dijeron.

"Corven, mándame a Gray o a Corvent para Forks, que me esperen en las afueras." Le dije sonriendo.

"Claro. ¿Pasa algo?" Me dijo.

"Luego os cuento, voy a llevarme unas cuantas cositas conmigo, así que se traiga un bólido." Le dije.

"Ok." Me dijo. "Ahora mismo les digo a alguno que vaya a buscarte. Tardarán como… entre media hora y unos minutos más."

"Les estaré esperando." Afirmé mirando a la casa y viendo cómo comenzaban a hacer una especie de fiesta.

Me dolía algo en el pecho, me lo sujeté pero el dolor no se me iba. Suspiré.

Aquello iba a ser más duro de lo que pensaba; miré mejor. Vi a las chicas sonriendo felices y oí voces de felicidad dentro.

Iba a echar de menos aquello. Las risas con las chicas, la algarabía de los chicos… hasta las peleas de cada día con Paul y el intentar prohibirle el paso a mi casa o el echarlo casi a patadas.

Sacudí la cabeza, ya no había marcha atrás, no podía echarme atrás, mi plan iba a requerir de ciertos sacrificios y aquel era uno de ellos.

Me metí por la entrada de detrás del granero y fui a mi sala de armas del cuartito de herramientas de jardín. Recogí un par de armas de cada y las escondí antes de bloquear la puerta de todo lo peligroso, apostaría a que los chicos oirían algún 'clic' dentro de casa, pero cuando miré vi que seguían de un humor festivo y sonreí antes de comenzar a irme, tan pronto llegué al bosque, me desnude y me centré en cambiar de forma con la mochila a la espalda aún en mi forma animal pequeña que tanto me costaba conseguir.

Ahora estaba plena, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, sin embargo, cada vez me costaba más mantener la forma más compleja de las 5, porque cada paso que daba me separaba un poco más de lo que quería, de lo que me sorprendí pensando en aquella casa como mi hogar mientras mis ojos de loba soltaban una perlas cristalinas que mojaban el terreno.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿No están tardando demasiado?" Pregunté confuso tras una hora desde que dejé de oír ruidos en el granero.

"Ahora que lo dices es cierto." Me dijo mi madre.

"Paul, ve a mirar qué ha pasado." Le dijo Sam.

"No, iré yo." Afirmé. "Me gustaría poder hablar un segundo con Laki, en privado." Les aclaré por si no les había quedado claro.

"¡Ay, que nuestro cachorro está hasta las trancas!" Dijo Embry bromeando.

Sí, estaba improntado, era cien mil veces más fuerte y mejor que estar simplemente enamorado; era como estar en una nube y me di cuenta mientras cruzaba el patio para ir hacia el granero.

"Laki… Jake…" Le llamé tocando a la puerta abierta. "¿Estáis bien? Lleváis un buen rato fuera."

No me contestó nadie, sin embargo, mientras me ponía nervioso vi una deportiva asomando tras el coche colgado de unas pacas de paja.

"¡Laki!" Grité pensando que era ella para correr y comprobar que era Jake.

"Hum…" Me dijo como despertando. "Dios, que tía más bestia…" Murmuró frotándose la cara. "¿Y Laki?"

"Eso mismo me preguntaba yo." Le dije.

"Oh, joder… ya lo ha hecho…" Dijo murmurando aún medio dormido.

Entonces oí voces en la casa.

"Vamos, volvamos dentro." Me dijo.

"Primero hay que encontrar a Laki." Le dije. "¡Laki!" Grité para volver a gritar en el patio. "¡Laki!. ¡¿Laki, dónde estás?!"

"Seth." Me llamó Jared desde la puerta. "Ven, date prisa." Me dijo.

Creo que nunca he corrido tan deprisa en toda mi vida. Llegué al salón casi volando y vi que había un móvil pasando de unos a otros mientras las mujeres lloraban y sus respectivos compañeros las abrazaban como consolándolas.

"Laki, están aquí Jake y Seth." Le dijo Sam que era el último que había llegado. "Sí, claro que te lo prometo." Afirmó antes de mirarme. "Desde luego que lo haremos."

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunté confuso.

"Laki se ha ido." Me dijo Jared suavemente. "Es… se estaba…"

"¡Laki!" Le dije quitándole el móvil a Sam.

"… despidiéndose." Terminó Jared.

"Seth, estaba hablando con Sam ¿sabes?" Me dijo Laki suavemente.

"¡Me da igual!. ¡¿Qué es eso de te has ido?!" Le dije. "¡Dime que es una de vuestras bromas!. ¡Dime que volverás dentro de un rato!"

"Lo siento, es… no podía quedarme." Me dijo suavemente. "Me he tenido que ir."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije nervioso. "¡Te dijimos que nosotros te protegeríamos!"

"Y no lo dudo." Me dijo como sonriendo. "Sé que vosotros hubieseis seguido peleando para protegerme, pero esto no podía seguir así. Ahora es mi turno de protegeros."

"¡Tienes que volver!" Le dije. "¡No puedes abandonarnos!"

"Seth, esto no está siendo fácil para nadie." Me dijo. "Yo no soy de las que se vayan sin decir nada a los que considero seres queridos."

"¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!" Le dije. "¡¿Por qué lo has vuelto a hacer?!"

"Seth, por favor… tú no…" Me dijo con una voz triste. "No me importa perder la confianza del resto, pero tú no, por favor. Necesito que creas en mí."

"¡Pues hazme creer en tí!" Le dije. "¡Vuelve!"

"Seth, no puedo volver." Me dijo. "Ojalá pudiera pero no puedo."

"NO… por favor… no me dejes…" Murmuré sintiendo la cara húmeda. "Tú también no…"

"Seth, os he dejado mi casa como reducto para la manada, les he pedido que no me la destrocen demasiado, sé que tú entenderás por qué." Me dijo. "A ti te dejo mi coche. Y también he dispuesto que puedas entrar a mi cueva del tesoro, eso sí, por favor, esta vez procura no enroscarte en las algas del camino."

"No vas a volver… ¿verdad?" Le dije llorando en el porche donde había salido para evitar que me viesen llorar.

"Nunca es un periodo demasiado largo ¿sabes?" Me dijo con una voz más o menos sonriendo. "Vosotros me pedisteis que confiase en vosotros, ahora confiad vosotros en mí. Oh, y por cierto… hoy, o mañana o… no sé, dentro de poco recibirás una visita. He pedido algunos favores antes de irme."

"Laki…" Susurré. "Yo te voy a estar esperando, tanto tiempo como haga falta, así que vuelve, cuando quieras."

"¡Ala… la jefa está llorando!" Oí decir en voz alta en algún lugar al otro lado del teléfono.

"**Muchas gracias, chavalín.**" Me dijo en Quileute.

"¿Por qué siempre me llamas así?" Le dije.

"Pensaba que lo descubrirías." Me dijo con voz sonriente antes de caer un silencio. "Bueno." Añadió suavemente y de nuevo como triste. "Cuidaros mucho ¿vale?"

"Tú también." Le dije. "Y vuelve algún día."

"Lo intentaré." Dijo suavemente. "Y… oh, cuando acabes échale un vistazo a la guantera de tu nuevo coche. Seguro que encontrarás algo. ¡Ya voy, pesados!"

Biiiip, biiiip, biiiiiip…

"Te quiero…" Murmuré antes de tirarme sentado al suelo.

Sé que me estaban vigilando desde dentro, pero por una vez, no había nadie en la ventana, así que fui al garaje y abrí la puerta del chevy truck del 1924.

Me senté dentro y cerré la puerta para bloquearla y ponerlo en marcha.

No sabía a dónde quería ir, solo quería ir lejos de aquella casa; necesitaba estar un poco solo, así que pasé dando unos bandazos por el camino. Vale, nunca había conducido, pero al menos no pillaba a nadie.

Estuve a punto de chocarme 3 veces, así que paré a la 4ª vez que casi choqué y quité la llave del contacto para apoyar la cabeza en el volante.

Y entonces recordé lo que me había dicho: "_…cuando acabes échale un vistazo a la guantera de tu nuevo coche. Seguro que encontrarás algo._"

Llevé la mano hacia la guantera con gula y la abrí nervioso, entonces algo relució dentro y saqué la mano pinchándome con algo, volví a meter la mano y me volví a pinchar y entonces saqué una rosa atada con un lazo a un paquete.

Creo que siempre había sido algo más suave, pero esta vez rasgué el lazo con el que iba atada la caja y la abrí tomando aire.

Se me calló la primera lágrima cuando vi dentro un paquete de fotos, hojas, un moneda de oro, un recorte de un paquete de harina… y un montón de cosas más que cualquiera clasificaría de basura; sin embargo, a mí me hizo morderme el labio y escapárseme lágrimas.

No era un recorte de paquete de harina cualquiera, era el de la marca de harina que los dos usábamos para hacer las galletas juntos la primera vez; tampoco eran hojas sin más, ni el papel manchado de grasa de cualquiera, eran pequeños recuerdos todas y cada una de las veces que estuvimos juntos, incluso una moneda de oro del fondo de su cueva secreta.

Y allí, en el fondo, había una entrada de una película, y no una cualquiera, de la película que vimos con mis amigos y ella vino con nosotros tras salvarnos de un tumulto en las carreras ilegales.

Por último, encontré una especie de pulsera de cuero con una luna tallada en madera colgando de ella y un lobo, acompañados de una nota.

"Dice la leyenda que los Quileutes descendemos de los lobos, así que supongo que será inútil contarte nada sobre estos animales." Ponía la nota. "En mis tiempos esta era la forma más sincera de hacer una promesa. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué esos adornos. No puedo decirte qué significa la luna, eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú solo; el lobo es evidente por qué te lo he regalado."

Sí, nosotros descendíamos de los lobos, unos más y otros menos, pero para nosotros, la manada, eso tenía un significado muy claro.

"Los lobos cogen una pareja y lo hacen de por vida." Seguía la casa. "Ese lobo que tienes en la pulsera, tiene una pareja, así que cuídale bien. Llámale como tú quieras, es una hembra. El macho, Quiquatsu, lo tengo yo conmigo. Tenemos que cuidarlos hasta que un día vuelvan a poder estar juntos otra vez.

Con carino,

Laki (Okłumin-Ła'akil) Black"

Era raro, pero volví a llorar, esta vez de alegría, estaba claro, mientras me ponía la pulsera y besaba el lobo, me di cuenta que aquella carta era una confesión; Laki volvería, se había ido pero volvería, su camino volvería a cruzarse con el mío, si no con el nuestro, al menos sí con el mío.

"La'akil…" Dije besando el lobo. "Laki… Lala."

Un día volvería, y yo estaba dispuesto a esperarle lo que hiciese falta, ya fuera un año, dos, diez o un siglo. Mientras siguiese convirtiéndome, no envejecería, viviría tanto tiempo como hiciese falta. Y volvería a verla.

Y esta vez, ya no iba a dejarla alejarse de mí.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37: REENCUENTROS. LA ALIANZA EN AMÉRICA.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Felicidades." Le dije a Seth sonriendo cuando entramos en la casa-cuartel de las dos manadas. "¿Cuántos ya?"

"22, ya tengo 22 años." Me dijo sonriendo feliz estrechándome la mano como todo un caballero a pesar de su cola de caballo y sus pintas de…

"¿Y qué tal por el taller?" Le dije.

"Buff… horror." Le dije. "Lo llevamos entre 'Tuercas', 'Corvent' y yo, pero chico, hay problemas para los tres. April, 'Miss Abril', se ha puesto de baja por lo del bombo. Así que hemos tenido que suplirla y no veas los chicos para el día rosa lo mal que nos salen…"

"Sí, se ve que te colgaron un marrón del quince." Le dije mientras llamaban a la puerta de nuevo.

"¡Seth, felicidades!" Le dijeron Kim con su hijo en brazos y Emily con la suya acompañadas de Sam y Jared.

"Hey, mis chicos favoritos." Les dijo él frotándoles la cabeza. "¿Qué tal está mi chica predilecta?"

"Ya se le ha pasado la fiebre. ¿A que sí, Leah?" Le dijo Emily.

"Anda que… mira que ponerle ese nombre…" Le dije yo a Sam.

"Ya ves." Me dijo. "Por cierto, hay noticias de que ha habido problemas de nuevo."

"¿Alguien conocido?" Le dije.

"Nuestros viejos amigos, 'King', 'Snake', 'Ace'…" Me dijo Sam. "Hay pocos que les tosan, pero aunque no esté el rondador eso no importa mucho."

"Sí, no importa mucho." Dijo Seth sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Un buen día, mi 22 cumpleaños, una buena partida de coches para el 'taller de atrás'; obviamente las cosas no iban del todo tan perfectas… pero bueno.

De las llamadas 'chicas burbuja' había 4 de baja, así que las otras 8 trabajaban los fines de semana en horario intensivo combinadas con unos cuantos chicos que trabajaban en el lavadero para ganarse unos ahorrillos extra.

Y ahora también estaba lo de controlar entre varios lo de la 'vida nocturna' de Port Angels y combinar esa vida con la de la reserva sin llamar la atención.

Ahora entendía por qué Laki estaba siempre de mal humor y eso que había descubierto que la ayudaban bastante el resto de campeones del ranking de ilegalidades y podía desfogarse un poco en las carreras.

A mí me habían enseñado a conducir, pero no era ni la mitad de bueno que el resto de pilotos que corrían por el taller.

"¡Felicidades, Seth!" Me dijo Claire saltándome al cuello y llegando de la mano de Quil.

"Gracias, Claire." Le dije sonriendo antes de chocarla con Quil.

"Eh, felicidades tío." Me dijo. "Por cierto, deberías dejar de hacer que te traigan pedidos a casa."

"No he pedido que me traigan ningún…" Dije.

"Oh, pues ahí tienes un cajón del copón." Me dijo. "Pensaba que era de tu cutre-trabajo."

"No es un cutre-trabajo." Le dije dejándole pasar para ir a por la caja.

"Solo porque fuese el curro de Laki no deberías…" Me dijo Sam cortándose. "Eh, tú, chaval."

¿Chaval?

Levanté la cabeza para ver a un crío plantado en medio de la calle mirándonos con la cabeza ladeada.

"¿Te has perdido?" Le pregunté suavemente.

Era curioso, hasta entonces no me había mirado propiamente a mí sino a mi mano que tenía en la caja.

"¿Estás solo?" Le pregunté de nuevo.

"Creo que no te entiende." Me dijo Emily.

"Pues yo lo que creo es que lo que no le gustamos." Afirmó Sam cuando Jacob se le acercó de un lado y el chico dio un paso a un lado.

"No es eso…" Afirmé moviendo la mano y notando que el chico la seguía con la mirada. "Es la caja."

"¿Y ese chico?" Nos dijo Jacob.

"Oh… qué ricura…" Dijo Rachel. "¿Te has perdido chiquitín?"

"Rachel, creo que no entiende nuestro idioma." Le dijo Sam. "Y algo de la caja diría que atrae su atención."

"_Fratello!_ (¡Hermanito!)" Le gritó otro niño, o niña cubierto hasta las cejas con ropa y yendo a cogerle.

"_Questi uomini stanno cercando di fare la nostra roba_. (Esos hombres están intentando tocar nuestras cosas.)" Le dijo el chico. "_Mamma ci ha detto di non parlare con la gente strana. _(Mamá nos ha dicho que no hablemos con gente rara.)"

Entonces el niño o niña fantasma se giró un poco y nos miró para esconderse tras su hermano.

"Venga, va, nenes, no…" Dijo Jacob yendo hacia hecho y haciendo que el fantasma se ocultase tras el otro y este le diese un golpe a Jacob con cara de enfado.

"¡Kitsune! _Bambino maleducato!_ (¡Niño maleducado!)" Le dijo otra voz. "_Aveva detto niente di andare a pimp!_ (¡Había dicho que nada de ir de macarra!)"

"_Mami ... questi uomini volevano derubarci della nostra cassa, e che ha spaventato il mio fratellino._ (Mami... estos hombres querían robarnos nuestra caja, y ese ha asustado a mi hermanito.)" Le dijo el chico primero a la figura morena y vestida de blanco con tacones que avanzó hacia él.

"Ostras, guiris." Dijo Embry tras de mí mirándoles. "Y la piva tiene un cuerpazo…"

La verdad es que era cierto, la chica aún desde atrás no estaba nada mal, era alta, morena con pelo largo y cogido en una coleta lateral que colgaba con gracia de su hombro. Piel cobriza y de una textura perfecta…

Por un segundo me había dado un vuelco el corazón al pensar que era Laki, las ganas de volver a verla eran insoportables ya.

Laki no podía ser esa chica, Laki había parecido una momia cuando se largó sin despedirse en persona, solo a través de un móvil.

Mi Laki estaría llena de cicatrices y esta chica no tenía ni una sola marca en todo el cuerpo visible bajo una chaqueta blanca de cuero y un minivestido blanco también.

Mi Laki… aún con cicatrices seguiría siendo perfecta para mí.

"_Vai ... Avevo detto che peleáseis non con i miei amici ..._ (Vamos... os había dicho que no os peleáseis con mis amigos...)" Les dijo la chica agachándose delante de los chicos y frotándole la cara al de delante mientras el de atrás le abrazaba. "_Quello che dici, eh?_ (Qué me decís, ¿hum?) _Noi diamo loro un'altra possibilità?_ (¿Les damos otra oportunidad?)"

Entonces el chico de su pecho asintió suavemente y el otro nos miró por encima del hombro de la morena y asintió sin perdernos de vista.

"_Ma se facciamo qualcosa che mordono._ (Pero si nos hacen algo les morderé.)" Le dijo el chico.

"Vale, eso desde luego que sí." Le dijo la chica riéndose y haciéndome abrir los ojos como platos.

"Es… eres…" Murmuré dejándome caer lo que tenía en las manos.

"Felicidades, Quiquatsu." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¡Has vuelto!" Le dije bajando el escalón de un salto para ir a abrazarla con fuerza. "¡Eres tú, has vuelto!"

"Va, va." Me dijo divertida. "Córtate un pelo, los niños…"

"Suéltala." Me dijo el chico canijo.

"_Vai, Kitsune…_" Le dijo Laki sonriéndole. "Este es Seth ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?"

El chico solo me miró, de arriba abajo. "Kitsune…"

"Encantado, me llamo Rómulo." Me dijo.

"Er… encantado Rómulo, o Kitsune." Le dije.

"Rómulo." Me dijo.

"Kitsune…" Le riñó ella cogiendo al otro chico en brazos antes de mirarme sonriendo a mí. "Tranquilo, es que no os conoce aún."

"¿Y este otro?" Le dije.

"Remo." Me dijo. "_Vai Remo, dire ciao al mio amico Seth._ (Venga Remo, dile hola a mi amigo Seth.)"

"Hola Remo." Le dije.

Entonces fue cuando el chico levantó la cabeza y vi un ojito amarillo asomando bajo la capucha mientras él se la movía un poco.

"Es que Remo es un poco tímido." Me dijo. "No se lo tengáis en cuenta ¿vale?"

"Es… no sabía que volvías." Le dije un poco cortado ante la situación con el niño aún mirándome raro.

"Sí, bueno, es que es algo que se decidió hace poco ¿sabes?" Me dijo cogiendo al otro crío bajo su brazo mientras este se revolvía un poco. "Sujeta un momento a Remo… Remo, cielo, tranquilo que no te va a hacer daño."

"Remo, tranquilo." Le dije mientras su madre le dejaba en el suelo y se escondía detrás de ella.

"¡Ahora vas a ver Kitsune!" Le dijo ella divertida. "¡Te voy a tirar y no te pienso coger, por maleducado y borde!"

"Cui…" Le dije para ver cómo lo tiraba al aire y lo volvía a coger entre risas. "Deja, da igual."

"Y ahora deja de portarte como un crío maleducado y saluda al resto." Le dijo Laki.

"Déjame adivinar." Le dijo Sam. "Esta caja enorme es tuya."

"En realidad es más bien de los caballeretes y de Seth." Nos dijo. "Uley. ¡Yaw, Emily, Kim, Rachel!" Dijo gritando de felicidad y dejándonos sordos a los que estábamos cerca para echar a correr y abrazarlas.

"El día de tu cumpleaños y la única que brilla ella." Me dijo Embry.

"Este es el mejor regalo del día." Le dije feliz sonriendo. "Con diferencia."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"Pero bueno, tía." Le dije a Laki. "Es siempre un placer verte, pero es que eres como el viento; vienes, vas…"

"Ya os lo dije, me llegó el momento de elegir el camino y escogí el camino difícil." Me dijo ella sonriendo mientras veía a los dos críos jugando con los pequeños de la manada, bueno, el tal Kisune o algo así, porque el otro, Remo, creo, estaba mirando un poco más sombrío sin descubrirse de su capa con capucha roja.

"¿Cinco años?" Le dije.

"Así es, y ahora, por fin soy libre." Afirmó suavemente. "Ya no van a venir a buscaros para mataros, ni secuestraros para hacerme chantaje… Se acabó, se acabaron las pesadillas y se acabó el huir."

"No sé." Le dije. "Me cuesta creer que alguien que estuvo a punto de matarte, una gente que fueron capaces de secuestrar a alguien solo por pillarte… Di lo que quieras pero me cuesta creer que te hayan dejado ir."

"Digamos que… sigo dentro, pero estoy fuera." Me dijo divertida. "Y ahora ya 'fuera' significa aquí."

"Habrá sido caro." Le dije.

"No te entiendo." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Tus cicatrices, habrás tenido que pasar por mucha cirugía ¿no?" Le dije.

"No." Dijo. "Digamos que se me curaron solas. ¿Mi primo no os lo dijo?"

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Nadie sabemos lo que eres." Le dije. "Y los únicos que parecen saberlo no sueltan prenda." Afirmé mirando a Seth mirándola en todo momento y ella que de vez en cuando intercambiaba miradas con él. "Lo que me ha extrañado ha sido lo de los dos niños."

"Rómulo y Remo." Me dijo. "Gemelos, aunque la verdad… uno se llevó más 'parte mala' que el otro por parte del padre."

"¿Les has recogido?" Le dije.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y me acercó la boca al oído para susurrarme el secreto que me hizo abrir los ojos atónito antes de que se separase y me hiciese un gesto de silencio.

"Pero la gente…" Le dije.

"No lo voy a ocultar, pero tampoco voy a ir pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos." Me dijo.

"¿Y qué pasa con Seth?" Le dije.

"Ya ves, las cosas no me han salido como esperaba…" Suspiró. "Kitsune, Rómulo." Se corrigió. "Rómulo no tiene aprecio a Seth porque de los dos es el que es por decirlo así, el hombre de la casa; y con su hermano las cosas no están nada fáciles tampoco. No se fía de nadie, ya le has visto antes."

Sí, el chico era un poco retraído, como si tuviese miedo de todo, entonces oímos unos gritos y nos giramos para ver a Embry que se había cogido la mano y a Rómulo haciendo pantalla a su hermano que temblaba sobre si mismo.

A Laki le faltó el tiempo para saltar sobre el sofá e ir a por ellos.

"Kitsune, quieto ya." Le dijo. "Remo, tranquilo…" Le dijo cogiéndole en brazos. "Ya está… todo está bien…"

"¿Qué has hecho ahora, animal?" Le dijo Sam dándole un golpe.

"Laki, ¿todo bien?" Le preguntó Kim suavemente.

"Sí, tranquila." Le dijo ella. "Lo siento, debí advertiros que no levantaseis la mano hacia Remo… Rómulo le protege, y a Remo no podemos levantarle la mano." Afirmó cogiéndole en brazos y besándole la cabeza. "Tranquilo cielo… Shhh… nadie va a hacerte daño…"

"Laki." La llamó Seth.

"Lo siento, te estamos dando la fiesta." Le dijo Laki.

"No, no, para nada." Le dijo Seth. "Esto es tu casa."

"Ya, pero no es justo que llegue y solo moleste." Le dijo ella frotándole la cabeza al chico. "¿Estás ya mejor Remo?"

"Ven Laki, siéntate con nosotras." Le dijo Emily.

"¿Vamos Remo?" Le dijo Laki con el niño en brazos. "Mira lo que tienen las chicas… mira qué cantidad de dulces. ¿Vamos y cogemos uno? Disculpadme, por favor. Y tú, Kitsune… compórtate, o me enfadaré."

La verdad es que ahora que me fijaba sí que eran parecidos físicamente solo que el tímido se ocultaba bajo la capa y era más difícil verles, la única diferencia era la largura del pelo y el color de los ojos.

"Menuda bestia de crío." Se quejó Embry mientras veíamos a Remo sentado en el regazo de Laki mientras las chicas intentaban tentarle con galletas y tarta.

"Hey, Rómulo." Le llamé captando su atención. "¿Quieres un poco de tarta?"

"No." Me dijo seco.

"Kitsune…" Le dijo Laki. "Disculpadle, es que es un poco borde con la gente que no conoce. _Che l'uomo è mio nipote._ (Ese hombre es mi sobrino.)"

"_Andiamo ora, ma se un uomo anziano._ (Venga ya, pero si es un viejo.)" Le contestó el crío.

"_Ehi, non chiamarlo vecchio!_ (¡Eh, no le llames viejo!)" Le riñó ella.

"_Tutti questi ragazzi sono stupidi e una figa, io non credo che sono così grandi._ (Todos estos tipos son unos estúpidos y unos nenazas, no me creo que sean tan geniales.)" Le dijo el crío.

"Se acabó, vete ahora mismo a ese rincón y ponte de cara a la pared, estás castigado." Le dijo ella saltándole. "Por maleducado y por agorero. A ver cuando dejas de ser como tu padre."

"_Almeno Papà era un uomo migliore di questi._ (Al menos papá era más hombre que estos.)" Le contestó el chico mientras ella le cogía de la muñeca y tiraba de él.

¡Plaff!

La torta que me calzó sonó en el silencio y el chico ni se tocó la mejilla donde le había dado.

"Se acabó, ahora mismo te vas a la cama, sin cenar." Le dijo ella.

"A dónde, esto no es nuestra casa." Le dijo el chaval rabioso.

Entonces cogió al chico del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras por el pasillo hasta que cerró de un portazo una habitación.

"Estás castigado." La oímos decir. "Maldito crío maleducado…" Murmuró suavemente y claramente furiosa. "Disculpadme, se me acaba de atragantar la comida."

"¿Le has calzado una torta a un crío?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Es que estoy hasta las narices que siempre diga lo mismo." Dijo ella. "Seth, lo siento, te estamos chafando el cumpleaños."

"Es que ese crío es un… ¡ay!" Dijo Paul llevándose una patada.

"No, dilo, es un maleducado, es que no podía haber salido en eso más como el padre ni a posta." Dijo mientras oíamos refunfuñar en el cuarto. "_Ti ho detto che sono stati puniti, e puniti!_ (¡Te he dicho que estás castigado y estás castigado!)… _Smettere di lamentarsi e non andare fuori a pranzo domani!_ (¡Deja de refunfuñar o no saldrás hasta la hora de la comida mañana!) ¡Huuuuumph!" Relinchó haciendo las manos puños para levantarse de nuevo. "Disculpadme, voy a salir fuera un momento. Si ese maleducado sale lo metéis al cuarto aunque sea a capones."

Es que ni esperó a que le contestásemos, salió fuera y le oímos darle un golpe a algo.

"Con permiso, voy a salir un momento fuera." Dijo Seth.

"Tú tranquilo." Le dijo Jared. "Hace mucho que no podéis estar solos, así que… aquí hay buena música."

"Oh, oh, llévale un poco de pastel." Me dijo Embry pasándome un plato y chupándose los dedos con gula. "Así tienes una excusa."

"Gracias." Le dijo Seth.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Laki?" La llamé viéndola de espaldas a la casa abrazándose sola junto a la fuente donde estaba sentada con una pierna sobre el borde del lavadero y la otra en el suelo.

"Lo siento, te he fastidiado la fiesta." Me dijo. "Es que soy un desastre… lo siento, no debería haber vuelto hoy. Es que Kitsune se me escapó y…"

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh…" Le dije cortándole suavemente y poniéndole un dedo en los labios para callarla. "No importa, de verdad. Lo importante es que estás aquí."

"Ya, pero no tiene derecho a hablar así de vosotros, aunque no entendáis." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Y por qué no se lo devuelves a su puñetera madre y que se encargue ella de su educación?" Le dije. "Tú no tienes por qué…"

"Si, sí tengo por qué." Me dijo. "Es mi culpa que sea un maleducado."

"Pero qué…" Le dije. "Ah, ya lo entiendo." Dije sonriendo. "Es que son los hijos de otro del grupo tuyo ese tan raro. ¡Eso es! Es el hijo de Jaques ¿verdad? Si ya lo decía yo… como el padre ha salido."

"Sí y no." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano. "Me avergüenzo decirlo yo, pero… Rómulo y Remo son mis hijos."

Me quedé helado. Sus hijos.

"Pero tú… tú no…" Dije. "¿Quién…?"

"Al final lo consiguió." Susurró avergonzada. "Al final ese animal acabó consiguiendo dejar descendencia…"

"¿Lycaon?" Le dije. "¡¿Fue ese malnacido?!"

No me pudo decir nada, solo se echó a llorar.

"Vamos… vamos, tranquila…" Le dije abrazándola y dejándola que apoyase las manos en mi pecho y me mojase la camisa con sus lágrimas. "Shhhhh… tranquila… Has tenido que pasarlo fatal…"

"No sabes lo que es que viniera y me hiciese daño…" Me dijo llorando a mares. "Todas y cada una de las veces… le odiaba… y luego me enteré de que estaba…"

"Ya está, no hace falta que me lo digas." Le dije frotándole la cabeza y abrazándola.

"Todos me protegieron… y cuando los gemelos nacieron… la cosa fue a peor." Me dijo moqueando. "Pero yo me enteré… y me he asegurado de que no vuelva a hacer daño a nadie nunca más…"

Eso sonaba mal; no, eso sonaba peor, sonaba a que había hecho una locura; sin embargo no me importó, al menos no entonces, no, ni entonces ni nunca.

Laki era mi Laki, con hijos, sin hijos… Hacía 5 años, cuando no estuvo, ahora… y en el futuro, fuese como fuese iba a ser mi Laki toda la vida.

Suavemente, volví a acariciarle la cabeza hasta que se calmó y dejó de llorar.

"Soy una peste…" Murmuró. "Donde voy acabo fastidiándolo todo…"

"No digas tonterías." Le dije sonriendo. "No has fastidiado nada, este es mi cumpleaños y tú eres el regalo que más quería. Ni harta de vino podrías fastidiarme la fiesta, no tú."

"No, pero mis hijos sí." Murmuró.

"Son tus hijos, les acabaremos queriendo igual que a ti." Afirmé.


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO 38: CUMPLEAÑOS Y FAMILIA.**

(Voz de Laki)

"Yo me voy a meter ya al cuarto." Les dije al resto suavemente cuando noté que Remo se me quedaba dormido en el regazo.

"¿Tan pronto?" Me dijeron.

"Sí, este chico se me cae de sueño, y además, que el otro está muy clamado y miedo me da." Les dije.

"Deberías llevarle algo de comida." Me dijo Emily. "Le has prohibido cenar."

"Sí, y todos sabemos que mi sobrino le ha llevado un trozo de pastel." Le dije. "Pero yo no he visto nada."

"Anda que…" Me dijeron.

"Venga, que si se duermen pronto igual salgo un poco." Les dije. "Buenas noches…"

"Buenas noches." Me dijeron.

Sé que fingieron no importarles dónde iba, pero noté varias miradas clavadas en mi espalda mientras iba al cuarto de invitados y abría con cuidado.

"Muy bien, así me gusta." Le dije a Rómulo que estaba tirado encima de la cama jugando con una pelota. "¿Has aprendido la lección?"

"Síiiii…" Me dijo.

"Oye, que aún te puedo meter otro castigo ¿me oyes?" Le dije divertida puesto que contestaba igual que yo a su edad. "Y venga, mueve el culo que aquí tenemos que dormir los tres."

"Jo, mi hermanito se queda dormido enseguida…" Me dijo.

"La verdad es que sí." Le dije metiendo a Remo dormido en la cama para quitarle la capa y meterle solo con la camisa y la ropa interior en la cama. "El pobre…"

"¿Por qué les defiendes así?" Me dijo abrazándose las rodillas. "No me parecen tan fantásticos."

"Son mi familia y mis amigos." Le dije.

"Pero si el que dices que es tu primo y tu sobrino son unos ancianos." Me dijo.

"Sí, porque ellos dejaron de convertirse para vivir con sus familias." Le dije. "Aún eres muy joven para entenderlo cielo." Negué sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente y frotándole la cabeza.

"Siento lo que te dije." Me dijo.

"Papá no era tan genial." Afirmó Remo abrazado a mí. "Era malo con mamá, y con nosotros."

"Remo, cielo…" Le dije. "¿Te hemos despertado?"

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y siguió cogido a mí.

"Lo siento, es que…"

"Eres como yo, y eso te va a traer problemas ¿oyes?" Le dije frotándole la cabeza.

"Lo siento." Me dijo de nuevo.

"Bueno, yo también siento el guantazo." Le dije. "Así que… en paz."

"En paz." Me dijo mientras oía cómo le rugía la tripa y se la sujetaba abochornado.

"Anda, acostaros ya, voy a ver si puedo mangar algo comestible por ahí fuera." Les dije divertida. "Que voy a tener que decirles a estos que a vosotros las tartas caseras…"

"¿Vamos a vivir siempre aquí?" Me dijo Rómulo.

"De momento sí." Les dije. "Esta es mi casa, aunque como habréis visto, todos mis amigos son bienvenidos."

"Pero ellos no son como nosotros." Me dijo.

"No, por eso estoy segura que podréis ser buenos amigos." Le dije frotándole la cabeza de nuevo. "Y ahora, venga, a cambiaros. Voy a ver si Embry no me ha vuelto a asaltar la nevera y encuentro algo comestible que poneros de comer."

"¿Y los pijamas?" Me dijeron.

"Vale, quitaros los pantalones y mañana abrimos el cajón y sacamos todo ¿vale?" Les dije. "Y cuando venga el de la mudanza le pienso cantar las cuarenta por perdernos la otra caja."

Les dejé sonriéndome y cerré la puerta para ir hasta la cocina sin hacer ruido.

"¿Te has quedado con hambre y tienes que robar comida?" Me dijo Jared tras de mí.

"No, busco huevos, carne o cualquier cosa comestible en este caos de litronas y demás." Le dije apartando el octavo pack de cervezas.

"¿No quieres pastel?" Me dijo Rachel colgándose por la barra de la cocina.

"No os molestéis, pero es que los peques no comen pastel." Les dije. "¡Pero bueno!. ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi frigo?!"

"Oye, oye, que ha sido nuestro frigo durante 5 años." Me dijo Paul. "El centro de reuniones."

"Vale, vale." Les dije levantando las manos intentando calmarme. "Mañana de compras. Ya compraré mañana todo."

"¿Quieres que vaya a casa y cojo algo?" Me dijo Seth. "Está aquí al lado, y te puedo traer lo que quieras."

"No importa." Le dije.

"En serio, dime qué necesitas." Me dijo. "¿Te traigo unos huevos y algo de carne?"

"Que son unos críos, que no comen tanto como yo." Le dije divertida. "Con 2 huevos y una patata de bolsa de por aquí sobrará."

"Vale, pues ahora mismo vuelvo." Me dijo. "¿Les gustan los aritos de cebolla y los muslitos y alitas?"

"Sí, pero con un par de huevos sobra." Le dije. "En serio, con que tengan algo de cenar sobra. Mañana nos liamos la manta a la cabeza y hacemos sopas o algo."

"¿Tú sopas?" Me dijo Paul. "Serán de Cianuro…"

"Sí, esas te las servia a ti ¿recuerdas?" Le dije con ironía. "No, en serio, a los niños no les hago caca. Aunque si algo me sale mal son como aspiradoras con patas y se lo comen todo."

"Sí, a ver quién es el listo que te dice que cocinas con el culo." Me dijo.

Ni lo pensé, le tiré uno de los salvamanteles de madera para apoyar ollas calientes en la mesa y le di.

"Cinco años y no cambias ni un pelo." Me dijo Kim divertida.

"Ya ves, los clásicos no mueren." Le dije divertida. "Y ahora… la caja." Dije cogiendo un trapo para protegerme la mano.

"¿Qué se supone que hay dentro?" Me dijo mi primo.

"Los juguetes de los niños, alguna cosita mía…" Les dije. "Y un par de camisetas de hombre que van que no veas de bien como camisón corto para mí y a los peques les llegan hasta los pies. Algún capullo nos ha perdido el otro cajón, así que… de momento no tenemos más ropa que lo que tenía en el granero y esto; y aunque a mí me de igual dormir en bolas, los niños es mejor que no lo hagan. Remo es un poco… delicado, así que…"

"Cuando tengas a los niños con las camisetas de los Lakers esas les tenemos que ver." Me dijo Embry. "Tienen que ser la caña."

"Pero qué gracioso." Le dije arrastrando la caja.

"Espera, te ayudo." Me dijo Jared viniendo a darme una mano.

"Gracias, pero mejor no entréis en el cuarto, al menos… hasta que los niños se hagan a la idea." Le dije ya en la puerta.

"Claro, cierto." Me dijo.

"Lo siento." Le dije para abrir la puerta y tirar de la caja. "Va, chicos, una manita, por favor."

"Ala… podías haberla traído mañana." Me dijo Rómulo corriendo con su hermano en calzoncillos a ayudarme.

"Va, la dejamos por aquí y… la abrimos." Dije asegurándome el trapo para reventar la tapa. "Y voilá, cogeros los peluches y cuidadito que la madera hace pupa."

"¿Había algo para cenar?" Me dijo Remo.

"Sí, nos van a traer un par de huevos y patatas fritas." Le dije. "Y no quejaros que sé que os gustan; mañana ya iremos los tres al super a comprar más comida."

"Jo, te has vuelto a cargar la tapa." Me dijo Rómulo sacando las cosas. "Ah, nuestras camisetas de la Alianza."

"Ya, pues que sepáis que esto va a ser todo lo cerca que vais a estar nunca de esa gente ¿vale?"

"Síiiiii…" Me dijo.

"Por cierto Remo, me ha dicho un pajarito por ahí que te lo has pasado muy bien jugando con las chicas." Le dije yendo a cogerle para ayudarle a cambiarse.

"Son majas." Me dijo mientras cogía la camiseta con la dalia negra en lazada con el lirio negro que era el emblema de la Alianza para los que éramos de dentro.

((Como en la saga Nightworld de L., las especies tienen un sello: rosa para los vapiros, lirios para los trasformistas y dalias para los licántrpos puros. Todas ellas en negro.))

"Pero que guapísimos que estáis con esto." Les dije sonriendo. "¿Vamos fuera y os hago los huevos fritos?"

"¡Sí!" Me dijeron.

"Pero primero, Kitsune se disculpa." Les dije levantando un dedo.

"¿Tengo que haceeeerlooo?" Me dijo haciendo pucheros.

"Sí, y que sepas que esa técnica no funciona conmigo." Le dije. "Va, arreando. Y te disculpas bien, no me vale como hacías con los chicos de la Alianza."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Hey, ya tengo los huevos." Dije entrando por la puerta feliz de poder ser de ayuda.

"Está dentro, se supone que cambiando a los críos." Me dijo Sam.

No, la puerta se estaba abriendo, y curiosamente, en vez de salir Laki, salió primero el niño violento seguido de Laki y su hermanito en brazos de ella.

"Hey, arreando." Le dijo Laki. "¿No tenías que hacer algo?"

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le preguntó Sam.

"Aquí el señorito quiere deciros algo antes de que me ponga a cocinar la cena." Le contestó ella. "Kitsune…"

"…" Susurró.

"Cielo, no se ha oído nada." Le dijo Laki.

"Lo siento." Dijo más alto pero un poco suave.

"¿Ha dicho que lo siente o que lo tienta?" Dijo Paul.

"¡Lo siento!" Gritó el chaval. "¡¿Qué parte del lo siento no se entiende?!"

"¡Kitsune, baja esos humos!" Le dijo Laki cogiéndole con la mano libre de la manga. "¿Qué había dicho de contestar así?"

"Oye, que tú también contestabas a... vale, vale, no está bien contestar así." Le dijo Embry cuando Laki le echó una mirada asesina.

"Que pobres." Le dijo Kim.

"Laki, que ya tengo unos huevos…" Le dije yo a Laki.

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ey, ey, Kitsune que el fuego solo lo toco yo." Le dijo cuando fue a cogerme los huevos. "Tú cuida un momento de tu hermano o siéntate o algo, que ahora enseguida os hago un par de huevos fritos."

"Yo te ayudo." Le dijo él.

"¿Quieres ayudarme?" Le dijo ella. "Pues mira, vas a ir al sofá y vas a leerme la receta de los huevos con carne que está en el libro verde que está…"

"Lo cambiamos hace como 4 años, está en el estante junto a las especias." Le dije alcanzándoselo.

"Oh, sí, sí, genial es… no se me había ocurrido." Me dijo Laki sonriendo un poco cohibida. "Kitsune, píllalo y lee, con voz alta y clara."

"Aquí tienes…" Le dije pasándoselo al chaval que me lo quitó de las manos mirándome mal.

"Oye, y a ese qué le pasa…" Le susurré a Laki mientras el chaval se sentaba y pasaba páginas.

"Kitsune es el hombre de la familia, así que no le gusta que otro macho se meta en su terreno." Me susurró. "Kitsune, página 24."

"Hue…vos con… car…ne." Comenzó a leer el chico.

"Esto… ¿tu hijo es deficiente o qué?" Le susurró Paul cogiendo una cerveza tras Laki.

"Los niños tienen 4 años." Le dijo ella dándole un golpecito con el codo sin girarse. "Así que deja de meterte con ellos que son muy listos para la edad."

"Y muy grandes…" Le dije viendo cómo los chavales no tenián 4 años ni por el forro, parecían tener al menos… 8 o 9.

"Sí, salen a los padres." Me dijo lacónicamente.

"Sobre eso… tenemos que hablar." Le susurré palmeándole el hombro.

"¿Hum?" Me dijo mirándome.

Como respuesta le hice un gesto de silencio y le guiñé un ojo.

"Como tú dirías… aquí no." Le dije cogiéndome otra cerveza y bebiendo antes de pasársela.

Sonrió y la cogió para echarse un trago mientras le daba una vuelta más a la carne y le echaba uno de los huevos encima hasta cuajarlo y sacarlo a un plato antes de echar la otra carne y echar el huevo.

"A ver, caballeretes que enseguida tengo los huevos…" Les dije. "Preguntar dónde están los cubiertos y poneros en la mesa pequeña."

"Mirad chicos, que os voy a enseñar yo dónde está todo." Les dijo Kim sonriendo y ofreciéndoles la mano que no le cogieron y Laki le hizo un gesto de que lo dejase pasar.

"Es que con lo que tenían encima con el padre antes de… bueno, antes de que me enterase yo, han salido un poco desconfiados." Me dijo Laki susurrando. "Por cierto, ahora te voy a deber huevos, carne…"

"Y no me debes nada." Le dije sonriendo. "O bueno, sí, me lo pagas dejándome que os haga de porteador, si no me acuerdo mal, lo más pequeño que comprabas era de 5 kilos."

"Sí, sigo haciendo la compra así." Me dijo divertida cogiendo un plato en cada mano.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"Venga, y ahora a la cama que ya es muy tarde." Les dije a los niños después de cenar.

"¿Nos cuentas un cuento?" Me pidió Kitsune.

"Venga, no seais críos que vuestra 'mami' se tiene que quedar aquí, que hace mucho que no la vemos y tiene mucho que contarnos a nosotros." Le dijo Quil.

"Ahora voy." Les dije. "Y vosotros, calmados que todos sabemos que vosotros no os dormís tan pronto."

"Ja, ja." Me dijo mientras cogía a Remo en brazos para llevármelo al cuarto con su hermano tras de mí.

No me di cuenta, pero mientras iba de mi mano, Rómulo le sacó la lengua a Quil y los chicos se quedaron de piedra.

"Venga." Les dije a los dos cuando llegamos al cuarto de invitados. "Ahora los dos a la cama y a dormir. Veamos... ¿qué cuento os puedo contar hoy?..."

"Cuéntanos el de aquella vez que el príncipe lobo y su amigo se enfrentaron solos al dragón con los colmillos de 2 pies."

"No eran de dos pies, era uno solo." Le dije divertida. "A ver... cómo empezaba..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Pues sí que tarda." Se quejó Embry.

"Tú no sabes lo que cuesta dormir a un niño con cuentos." Le dije. "Es... cuesta. Además, dejarla un poco en paz, ya saldrá cuando pueda."

"Eso, que aquí el que peor lo tiene es Seth." Dijo Jake. "Imprentado de una madre soltera y con dos hijos."

"Sí, y lo peor es quién es el padre." Murmuró Seth.

"¿Cómo?" Le dijimos.

"Nada, no he dicho nada." Afirmó.

"¿Sabes quién es el padre?" Le pregunté susurrando mientras el resto se ponían a especular.

"Un maltratador, ese es el padre." Me susurró lleno de odio.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Le dije.

"No lo sé..." Murmuró dolido. "No sé qué hacer, nunca me planteé algo así..."

En cierto modo me daba pena, imprentado de una mujer que ahora tenía un par de críos propios que no eran de Seth sino de un hombre que por lo que se veía era mala gente.

"No sé, no me acabo de creer que ella tuviese hijos de un maltratador." Le dije. "No me cuadra; tiene un carácter demasiado fuerte como para juntarse a alguien así."

"Dice que le dio al tío una lección para proteger a sus hijos." Me dijo siseando. "Es... ojalá me cruzase con ese tío para... darle su merecido."

"Cálmate, ella tiene razón." Le dije. "Desde que ha venido no ha visto más que su presencia solo servía para molestar."

"Esta es su casa." Me dijo mirándome amenazadoramente. "Ella no molesta aquí. Ni a mí ni a nadie."

"Eh, a mí no te me pongas así que de la primera leche que te meto te mando a tu casa." Le dije. "Si estás tan furioso, peleate con ella, no con nosotros."

"Sabes que no puedo enfadarme con ella." Me dijo suspirando. "Puede insultarme, escupirme, pegarme o hacerme lo que quiera y seguiré sin poder enfadarme."

Sí, efectivamente era uno de los inconvenientes de la impronta, era casi imposible enfadarte con la destinataria de esa impronta.

Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda suaves mientras veía a Emily estar bostezando de sueño.

"Bueno, será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos." Le dije. "Es tarde y tenemos que descansar."

"Igual deberías decirle a la 'dama-dragona' que a veces duermes en su cuarto, en su cama..." Le dijo Embry bromeando.

"Igual debería decirle qué pasó en realidad con sus reservas de carne." Le contestó bromeando. "Y con su olla favorita, y con esa vajilla que talló en madera para cocinar."

"Vale, mensaje captado." Le dijo Embry. "Que descanses, y no la canses mucho, que ahora es una mami 'responsable' ¿eh?"

"Anda, vete antes de que te saque yo con una patada." Le dijo Seth divertido mientras se despedía del resto.

"Seth, si no te importa, creo que yo me quedaré aquí un rato más." Le dijo Jake. "Me gustría hablar de algo con ella, si no te importa."

"Claro." Le dijo él. "Total, la intimidad aquí ahora va a ser cero..."

"No te preocupes, que yo también tengo hijos y sé que es más difícil pero se pueden encontrar momentos para tener algo de... romanticismo y privacidad con tu pareja. Claro que mi hija no es tan posesiva como ese chaval." Le dije dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. "Suerte." Añadí antes de salir con Emily y cogerle a nuestra hija en brazos para seguir camino hacia casa.

"Me da pena el pobre Seth." Me dijo Emily. "Tanto tiempo esperándola y ahora vuelve con un par de niños..."

"A mí me preocupan más los niños, son... siniestros." Le dije. "El uno no habla y se echa a temblar por cualquier cosa y el otro hyper-mega-posesivo y protector con su madre y su hermano. Seth va a tener muchos problemas."

"Pobres... me pregunto qué les habrán hecho para que sean así..." Me dijo Emily.

"Ni idea pero a nuestra hija que no se acerquen." Le dije. "Al menos hasta que aprenda el animal un poco de modales."

"¡Pero si han estado jugando juntos y se lo han pasado pipa!" Me dijo indignada. "Solo es protector contra los adultos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Llevabamos un rato hablando solo Jake y yo mientras recogíamos un poco la mesa del salón y tirábamos cosas y desperdicios a la basura cuando oímos abrirse la puerta del cuarto y volverla un poco.

"Lo siento, les ha costado un poco quedarse dormidos tranquilamente." Nos dijo en voz calmada. "Anda. ¿Ya se han ido todos?"

"Es que es un poco tarde." Le dijo Jacob. "Yo me he quedado para hablar un poco contigo."

"Supongo que sobre cómo es que he vuelto de sopetón." Le dijo Laki suavemente yendo a coger cosas para ayudarnos y sentándose cuando se lo indiqué.

Ella no había comido apenas nada, no me parecía justo que tuviese que ayudar con eso.

"Pues sí, en parte sí." Le dijo Jake.

"Ya te dije que había cogido un camino." Le dijo ella. "Me ha costado pero he conseguido lo que quería. He vuelto a casa, y esta vez espero que para mucho. A no ser que alguien se canse de mí y venga a tocarme las narices, todo puede ser." Afirmó levantando las manos.

"¡Eso es estupendo!" Dije tapándome la boca al darme cuenta que los niños podrían despertarse. "Perdón."

"Bueno, es de agradecer que evites gritar." Me dijo. "Aunque están acostumbrados a vivir en un ambiente más hostil, los otros evitaban tocarles un pelo, más que nada porque igual ellos no hacen daño pero la madre sí lo hace." Afirmó sonriendo.

"¿Entonces vas a volver al taller?" Le dije.

"No, de momento, no voy a estar mucho por allí." Me dijo. "Aunque me pasaré, eso está claro. No, el caso es que estoy aquí para ocuparme de cierta... tarea propia."

"¿A saber?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Encargarme de una banda de jovenes 'especiales' y mostrarles el camino a seguir." Dijo. "Vamos, lo que vulgarmente se llama Asistente Social de Jovenes."

"¿Eh?" Le dijimos.

"Encargarme de que un grupo de chavales jóvenes y críos que son como vosotros y/o como yo no la líen y aprendan a guirase por una serie de reglas para evitar que se descubra, los persigan, nos persigan a nosotros, etcetra, etcetra, etcetra." Nos dijo moviendo las manos. "Para que lo entendáis, cuando pasáis a ser lo que sois estáis perdidos, sin la ayuda necesaria os convertís en delincuentes y individuos peligrosos, pero con la ayuda y atención necesarias aprendéis a usar vuestros 'poderes' solo para hacer el bien y labores defensivas."

"¿Y qué peligro pueden tener un grupo de críos?" Le dije yo.

"¿Has visto a Kitsu... Rómulo?" Me dijo.

"Así que a Rómulo le llamas Kitsune." Le dije

"Sí, pero no te me desvíes del tema." Me dijo. "¿Le has visto o no?"

"Sí, todos le hemos visto." Afirmé.

"Bueno, pues ahí donde le ves a Jaques le metía unos bocados de fliparlo si se metía con Remo o conmigo." Me dijo. "Y es capaz de cargarse cables de teléfono, entrar sin ser visto en tiendas... la lista es larga."

"Pero ese crío no es especial ¿no?" Le dije confuso.

"Especial lo es, ahora, es más bien... algo entre vosotros y nosotros." Me dijo tranquilamente. "Y sí, Jake, le llamo con el nick de Kitsune porque parece más un zorro que un lobo. Es inteligente, es más calmado que sus padres, se controla mejor... vamos, sería como un alfa superalfa entre los nuestros."

"Eso suena fatal." Le dijo Jake.

"No sé." Me dijo. "Pero es cierto, solo se ha transformado una vez, le dolió un huevo y ahora ya no se traforma a posta, por eso digo que tiene un control... Por eso su padre le tenía preferencia sobre Remo."

Ahora lo entendía, ese bestia parda que violaba a Laki por considerarla su hembra, que la embarazaba y estaba a punto de matar a sus propios hijos, que les daba palizas y que casi mató a Laki aún siendo 'su hembra'... ese animal, y no existía taco ni en inglés ni en quileute lo bastante fuerte para llamarle, había cogido al más fuerte de los dos, al que podía trasformarse y le había tratado mejor mientras daba palizas al otro por ser menos fuerte y más dócil.

"Laki, no tienes por que hablar si no quieres." Le dije cogiéndole la mano.

"No importa, sois familia." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo. "No es que me guste ni que sea plato de mi agrado el hablar de estos temas pero... son mis hijos, el padre se podría dudar, pero yo soy la madre, así que... son mis hijos y como tal les quiero y deseo protegerlos de todo mal."

"¿Y no crees que igual nosotros y ellos no podemos congeniar?" Le dijo Jake.

"Eres mi sobrino-nieto." Le dijo ella. "Y Seth es alguien muy importante para mí, como mis hijos. Mis hijos quieren mi felicidad tanto como yo la suya. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que vamos a pasar una temporada muy pero que muy larga por aquí y que sois mis amigos y familia y sois importantes para mí y van a tener que acostumbrarse a veros por aquí porque esta casa es tan vuestra ya como mía."

"Vale, pero tampoco estaba a preguntarte por eso." Le dijo Jake. "Era más bien para decirte que Bella Cullen, no sé si te acuerdas de ella, al final salió de su situación."

"No puedo decir que me alegre." Le dijo ella.

Vale su odio a los vampiros no había cambiado.

"Pero al menos supongo que ya está la deuda con el curandero saldada y vuelvo a tener mi honor íntegro." Afirmó.

Sí, no había cambiado ni un pelo.

"En serio, yo también quería agradecértelo." Le dijo Jake. "No eres consciente, pero Bella fue una vez humana y fue mi amiga, ahora que es vampiro sigue siendo mi amiga, y la madre de mi..."

"¡No!" Le cortó ella tapándole la boca. "No quiero oírlo. Prefiero que puesto que es tan importante para ti no me digas nada de esa familia, que se queden alejados y no cruzármelos en la vida."

"Eres una cabezota." Le dijo Jacob levantándose del sofá. "Pero no te preocupes... Nessy no entrará a nuestros terrenos." Añadió susurrándole de espaldas antes de irse. "Yo que tú me preocuparía más de tu relación con quien quieres y tus hijos en vez de las mías."

"En serio, a veces dudo que sea familia mía." Me dijo mientras Jake se iba. "Este chico es... vale, había jurado no molestarme."

"Pues no te enfades." Le dije haciéndole una caricia en la cara y sonriendo. "Ya sabes que vas a tener que tragar con eso."

"Al menos es una medio-medio." Me dijo acomodándose en el sofá. "Podría justificarlo con eso pero... me repugna pensar en el día que tengan crías."

"Ahora ya aparenta 18." Le dije. "¿No será que estás celosa?"

"¿Celosa, yo, de una cría rara?" Me dijo. "Ni de broma. Me preocupa más que esto trascienda y se pierda el noble apellido de los Black."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije preocupado.

"Porque si se entera más gente, si se entera la gente equivocada... digamos que no podría proteger al idiota de mi sobrino-nieto de lo que le espera, por traición y mestizaje con relaciones prohibidas." Me dijo. "Y con los niños, mi puesto, mi nuevo curro y contigo ya tengo suficientes problemas para media vida."

"Oye, yo no quiero ser un problema." Le dije besándole la mano. "Se supone que esto no debería ser un problema sino un goce."

"Ya, y lo hubiese sido si no hubiese habido un... contratiempo doble." Me dijo. "Que para ti es contratiempo y para mí la verdad es que es un regalo del cielo, aunque su padres fuese..."

"Supongo que al padre no le dejarás acercarse ¿no?" Le dije.

"Ah, ah." Negó acurrucándose un poco contra mí. "No va a poder hacernos daño, ni a mí, ni a los niños, ni a nadie más, nunca más."

"Me das miedo." Le dije. "Hablas como una... no sé."

Entonces sonrió y se me acercó al oído para susurrarme una cosa que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja con cuidado.

"Laki, tus hijos..." Susurré notando cómo me subían escalofríos y me bajaban señales eléctricas hacia abajo.

"Duermen, así que... si tenemos cuidado..." Me dijo esparciéndome besos por la mandíbula. "Podemos entretenernos un poco, y... celebrar un poco... tu cumpleaños y... mi regreso..."

¡Sí, por fín!

Después de 5 años íbamos a poder pasar al siguiente punto de la relación.

Era alucinante, fue pasar de o a casi 100 en segundos, acabamos echándome yo sobre ella en el sofá suavemente y apoyándome en los brazos mientras ella me abrazaba al cuello y por la espalda, me incorporé un poco para sabarme la camisa y ella entonces sonrió, pero por desgracia, cuando estábamos más como motos, oímos llorar y ella suspiró.

"Lo siento, mi llamada." Me dijo.

Me jodía mucho aquello, pero...

"Sí, perdón, mi culpa." Le dije incorporándome y ayudándole a abrocharle un poco los botones de la camisa que le había soltado. "Anda... ve con tus hijos..." Me rendí.

Dios, como costaba tener que dejarla ir así... pero era lo que debía hacer y lo haría, aunque me costase un infierno.

"¿Te quieres quedar aquí?" Me dijo suavemente tras decir algo en otro idioma. "Yo voy a usar la habitación de huéspedes."

"Sí, es... bueno, me había mudado aquí, me había cogido..."

"Lo siento, te hemos okupado el cuarto... cámbiate al mío si quieres, es que en mi cama no cabíamos los 3..." Me dijo.

"Es... dormía en el tuyo." Le dije. "Sonará ñoño, pero es el que mejor me hacía sentir de la casa."

Primero me miró confusa y luego sonrió.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?" Me dijo. "Solo a calmar un poco a los niños."

"Cla... Lo siento, mejor no." Le dije. "Creo que tu hijo ya me odia suficiente como para que me meta en un asunto familiar..."

"Lo siento..." Me dijo.

"En serio, tus hijos tienen que ser lo más importante para él." Le dije suavemente. "Yo debería ser el segundo lugar, como mucho."

"Gracias." Susurró. "Eres un cielo." Añadió antes de darme un último beso. "Buenas noches..."

"Buenas noches." Le dije medio hipnotizado.


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39: DE COMPRAS. GRESCA EN EL SUPERMERCADO.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Menuda noche." Murmuré levantando con los ruidos en el pasillo. "Duermo poco y mal, anoche vuelve Laki pero con niños…"

Suspiré poniéndome una camiseta por encima puesto que he dormido con el pantalón del pijama.

La verdad es que lo de no dormir por la noche fue más bien por darle vueltas a la cabeza a este último hecho: Laki había vuelto anoche mismo pero con niños… con sus hijos… y yo no era el padre…

Era demencial, sobre todo considerando que cada vez que me imaginaba a ese animal que era el llamado Lycaon forzándola mientras ella gritaba… no, ella no gritaría. Apostaría a que lo había resistido con valor, como lo que nos dijo de la prueba de hombría de los licántropos de su época, lo de coger piedras al rojo vivo que ella había aguantado durante la que más tiempo hasta acabar con las manos quemadas; las mismas manos que eran suaves cuando me hacía caricias en la cara con una sonrisa, la mismas manos que se agarraban a mi espalda y cuello cuando nos besabamos… las mismas manos que debían haber mecido a aquellos críos.

"Buenos días." Saludé para encontrarme a Laki buscando como una loca algo comestible mientras los niños bostezaban en la mesa.

"Buenos días." Me dijeron los tres a su manera. "¿Se puede saber quién es el listo que se ha llevado todo lo comestible de la casa? Es que no habéis dejado ni leche."

"Sí, es que no tomamos leche aquí." Le dije. "Pero tienes comida."

"¿Te parece normal que tengamos que desayunar aceitunas, fritos y algo que se os pudrió como hará un mes?" Me dijo sacándolo y echándolo sobre la encimera. "¿Y la cerveza? Mis hijos ni siquiera tienen edad para beber."

"Mami, yo puedo salir a coger algo." Le dijo Rómulo, el hablador de los dos.

"No cielo, déjalo." Le dijo Laki. "Vamos a aguantar un poco más y cuando vayamos al supermercado compramos algo ¿vale?"

"¿Y podemos hacer pizza?" Le dijo el otro chico feliz, Remo, creo.

"¿Pizza para desayunar?" Dijo ella sonriendo. "Un poco raro ¿no creéis?"

"¿Y si hacemos unas galletas?" Les dije. "He aprendido una receta que…"

"No nos gustan las galletas." Dijo el borde.

"¿Y si hacemos bollos?" Les dijo Laki tras mirarme como pidiendo perdón. "Como los del puesto ese que os gustaba tanto de París ¿eh? Con canela, y otros con limón y otros con mermelada…"

"No me apetecen." Dijo el chico.

"Esto… Seth. ¿Te importaría ir a buscarme otro par de huevos y una pinta de leche a tu casa, por favor? Luego te compro un cartón entero de cada." Me dijo Laki.

"Sí, claro." Le dije. "¿Café?"

"Sí, por favor." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Pues ahora mismo vuelvo." Le dije sonriéndole de vuelta.

Salí corriendo, ya había supuesto yo la noche anterior que necesitaría algo de desayuno así que había dejado en la mesa preparada una caja de galletas, unas magdalenas, un cartón nuevo de zumo y unos cartones de 2 pintas de leche (+ o – 1 litro son 2.11 pintas) para por si acaso, así que cogí la leche del tiempo, los huevos y un poco de bacon y le di un beso a mi madre como saludo y despedida.

"¡Pero a dónde vas tan deprisa!" Me dijo. "¡Ayer con tu cumpleaños y hoy desapareces así!"

"Laki ha vuelto, voy a desayunar con ella." Le dije feliz.

No fue necesario más, en parte porque salí por patas corriendo, y llegué a tiempo a la puerta de la casa para poder oír la conversación que tenían dentro.

"Me da igual que le acabes de conocer, Seth es mi amigo y no me gusta que le trates así ¿me has oído?"

"No es justo, antes no nos reñías tanto." Se quejó el hermano borde. "No quería bollos."

"¿Y desde cuando no te gustan los bollos de ese tipo?" Le dijo Laki.

"No quiero hacerlos con él." Le dijo el chico.

Entonces oí un golpe en la mesa y supe que había sido Laki.

"A ver cuándo te enteras que hay más vida aparte de Jaques y el resto." Le dijo ella. "Y esta gente es muy buena, así que si no quieres bollos bien, pero Seth es muy amigo mío y vas a tener que aguantarte porque no le voy a echar de esta casa porque es su casa también. Y cuando vuelva quiero que sonrías y le des una oportunidad."

Así que Laki me defendía a pesar de todo, aunque pareciese que primero eran sus hijos; me sentía superior, pero… los niños eran sus hijos, eran muy importantes para ella así que lo lógico es que no tuviese que elegir.

"Aquí vuelvo, traigo… huevos, un poco de carne para acompañarlos y unas pintas de leche del tiempo." Le dije entrando por la puerta. "Y os traigo un cartón de zumo, estaba que si no se iba a caducar…"

"Muchas gracias." Me dijo Laki. "Cuando compre os devuelvo todo lo de anoche y hoy."

"Ah, no te preocupes." Le dije. "Eran unos huevos y un poco de bacon."

"Y la leche, y el zumo." Me dijo. "Y con esto van a hacer media docena de huevos, como 3 cuartos de libra de bacon del bueno. En serio, insisto en devolverlo."

"Bueno, también podemos desayunar tarta." Le dije.

"Ya que has traído esos huevos, creo que podemos comernos uno cada uno y un poco de tarta, sí." Me dijo.

"Te cedo el mío." Afirmé.

"No sería justo." Me contestó cogiéndolos para ponerlos en la sartén al fuego que le habíamos puesto para cocinar nosotros allí.

"¿Puedo comérmelo yo?" Dijo por primera vez el chico mudo con una voz muy parecida a la de su hermano pero a la vez también a la de su madre.

"Claro, yo te doy el mío." Le dije sorprendido de que me hubiese hablado. "A mí me gusta la tarta también."

"Mira que bien, Remo. ¿Qué se dice?" Le dijo Laki.

"Ashias." Me dijo el chico suavemente.

"De nada, caballero." Le dije sonriendo.

"¿Quieres tú el mío, Kitsune?" Le dijo Laki al otro que sacudió la cabeza mientras le ponía un tazón mug delante de cada uno y les pasaba los cubiertos para poner los de Laki y míos completando la mesa.

"Seth ¿puedes pasar con leche?" Me dijo ella.

"Sí, claro." Le dije. "Pero compro yo el café, que tú coges el más barato y…"

"Nah, ahora necesito mi café." Me dijo divertida sacando un huevo en un plato con el bacon que había repartido en tres platos. "Remo listo. Kitsune, ahora me pongo con el tuyo."

"¿Pero no se llamaba Rómulo?" Le dije.

"Sí, Kitsune es el alias ¿verdad, quikuatsu?" Le dijo ella pasándole el plato a su hermano y frotándole a él el pelo para que él se zafase molesto.

"Anda, que casualidad, Quikuatsu." Le dije.

"Ah, ah." Me dijo Laki divertida negando con la paleta de cocinar. "Lo tuyo es un nick y lo suyo un adjetivo cariñoso."

"_Perché non si chiama così?_ (¿Por qué le llamas a él así?)" Le dijo el chico molesto.

"_Perché era il cucciolo di questo gruppo per anni._ (Porque él ha sido el lobezno de este grupo durante años.)" Le dijo ella sonriendo y sacando otro huevo para echarlo a un plato y llevárselo. "_Perché era il mio cucciolo. _(Porque era mi lobezno.) _E non essere geloso... _(Y no te pongas celoso…) _ora sono i miei cuccioli..._ (que ahora sois vosotros mis lobeznos…)" Añadió dejándoselo delante y guiñándole un ojo antes de darle un beso en la cabeza y otro al otro chico. "Y ahora sed buenos y coméroslo todo."

"¿Qué les has dicho?" Le dije.

"Que tú eres un crío." Me dijo Rómulo.

"No seas mentiroso." Le dijo ella dándole un golpe suave en la nuca para reñirle. "Le he dicho por qué te llamo así."

"¿Y por qué es?" Le pregunté.

"Porque eras mi lobezno." Me dijo divertida. "Pero… ahora tengo dos lobeznos propios así que… se sieente…" Me dijo canturreando y sacando su huevo sobre la base de panceta. "Y ahora… desayunemos antes de ir a comprar comida para llenar las neveras de cosas comestibles y sanas, más o menos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"Harina." Me dijo Kitsune cargando un saco con su hermano sonriéndome los dos.

"Muy bien, ahora… a ver si me cogéis el azúcar."

"No sé yo, estas naranjas no me parecen muy… maduras." Me dijo Seth enseñándome el saco de 5 kilos de naranjas de florida.

"Madurarán en el frigo, y estas las dejo en la encimera y mañana de maravilla." Le dije mirándolas y oliéndolas como pude. "Y me voy a llevar estos melocotones también, huelen de maravilla."

"No sabía que comías fruta." Me dijo como si le sorprendiese.

"Ahora tengo que inculcar una alimentación sana a los peques." Le dije cogiendo un par de sacos de patatas y otro de cebollas a la vez que me cogía un cartón de huevos y varias cajas de leche que tenía cargadas en la parte baja del carrito de la compra que iba ya casi rebosando. "Sigo siendo carnívora, les he enseñado a cazar, preferimos cazar, pero entendemos que estamos entre gente civilizada y hay que comprar la carne para que nos vean."

"O sea, que seguís cazando animales en el bosque." Me dijo Seth.

"No, yo los cazo, ellos solo cazan conejos y animales así." Le dije guiñándole un ojo mientras me traían un montón de paquetes de azúcar. "Muy bien, chicos. Ahora ir a coger un carrito y lo metéis ahí, que aquí vamos a comenzar a hacer equilibrios."

Justo entonces fue cuando oímos un ruido bastante fuerte y luego gritos que nos alertaron.

"Te encontramos." Me dijeron a mi espalda.

Ziussss, ziusssss, ziussss.

Tres tiros, con tres lascas y solo evite pillar al jefe de manada.

"Sois unos maleducados." Les dije. "Dijimos que nada de destrozar locales."

"¿Conoces a estos vándalos?" Me dijo Seth preocupado.

"Chicos, a recoger todo lo que habéis tirado." Les dijo el chico castaño que estaba en cuclillas en la salida posible.

"¡Primero tendréis que desclavarnos!" Le gritaron los críos.

"Sí, por desgracia les conozco, son los esteparios." Le contesté simultáneamente a Seth. "Eh, niñatos, me habéis asustado a mis niños." Les dijo cogiendo a Remo en brazos mientras su hermano ponía el carrito que llevaba cruzado para ponerse de escudo de ambos: su hermano y su madre.

"Perdón, perdón." Le dijo el tipo.

"Trevor, el cabeza de grupo; Leo y Pierre los soldados." Le dije señalando a los críos colgados de las paredes tras ellos. "Perdón por los destrozos, ahora mismo recogen los críos estos. Me llevaré lo que haya tocado el suelo."

"Menudo trío de animales." Me susurró Seth.

"Pues espera a conocer al resto." Le dije cargando los artículos que habían tirado al suelo y que no se podían vender. "Si los Esteparios te parecen animales espera a conocer a los A Plus (A+) y A Doble Plus (A++), esos son duros de verdad; con el aliciente de que cada plus más es más peligroso o problemático. Como en mi grupo."

"¿Y tú qué eres?" Me dijo.

"Aunque no lo parezca una Triple (A+++)de peligro y una Single (A) de locura y ferocidad en mi forma bajo control." Le dije. "Mira, tenemos para hacer una macedonia."

"Eres increíble." Me dijo con una cara denotando sorpresa e ironía.

"¿Por no aparentar mi rango?" Le dije sorprendida.

"No, porque siempre te desvías del tema para evitar preguntas." Me dijo. "¿Qué eres?. ¿Quién eres realmente?. ¿De dónde venistes?. ¿Qué has hecho este tiempo? Y ahora lo de los chicos estos y los rangos."

"Ya sabes, adivínalo y tendré que incluirte, en esta parte al menos." Le dije sonriendo.

"Si no fuese imposible diría que tiene algo que ver con cierta luna y una especie de… ¿virus?. ¿maldición? Algo."

Me quedé blanca al darme cuenta que lo había clavado; por desgracia, el grupito de los 'Lobos Esteparios' también lo habían oído y le miraron de reojo, como mis niños y como todos.

"Seth, será mejor que hablemos de eso en otro momento." Le dije intentando aparentar normalidad.

"Sí, con nosotros." Le dijo Leo con ironía.

"Conmigo, que vosotros aún no sois de la Alianza." Les contesté rápidamente. "Aunque vais a irme de perlas, así podemos cargar como 5 personas fuertes y 2 menos fuertes."

"¡No jorobas!" Me dijeron los tres con ironía.

"Sí, sí, sí." Les dije bromeando. "Aquí trabajamos todos; así que… adultos con sacos y mis peques con las bolsas de la compra y el resto con lo que sobre."

"Menos mal que nos hemos traído tu ranchera." Me dijo Seth. "Con esto no carga ni toda la banda juntos."

"Cachis… ya me has quitado la diversión." Le dije divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

Era curioso, había ido al supermercado en cuanto oímos los ruidos de pelea y cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con que todo estaba como siempre, bueno, como siempre no.

"¿Otra vez cargando toneladas de comida?" Le dije a Laki viendo cómo sacaba un saco de harina sobre un cajón de madera.

"Ya ves, si quiero comer comida como dios manda tendré que hacer la comida yo misma, con materiales normales." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¡Paso, paso, que se me cae!" Dijo un chaval saliendo con una torre de sacos en brazos que se le tambalearon.

"Cuidado…" Le dije parándole cuando fue a darse contra la camioneta. "¿Dónde vas tan car…?"

"Va, jefa… que esto pesa…" Le dijo un chaval atlético, ligeramente musculado y con el pelo castaño y pinchos a todos los lados lloriqueándole.

"No seas llorica, Leo." Le dijo un tipo que andaría por los 19-20 años más cachas y con el pelo castaño en un peinado similar y vestido similar dándole una patada con el talón mientras sacaba otra caja con un par de sacos encima. "Mira a Pierre, él no se queja."

"No sirve de nada ¿no?" Dijo un chico rubio y mucho menos fuerte en apariencia que el otro chaval saliendo con un saco en cada hombro.

"¿Y esto?" Le dije a Laki mientras Seth salía con otro saco y los niños con unas bolsas de plástico. "¿De dónde salen estos tíos?"

"Amigos míos." Me dijo cargando las cosas mientras el otro de los desconocidos adultos saltaba con gracia para subir con ella y ponerse a cargar cosas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

"Ya, pues te recuerdo que los últimos amigos tuyos que trajiste te salió un secuestrador y nos raptó al pobre Seth." Le recordé.

"Sí, bueno... a estos os dejo que les deis una paliza si se pasan." Me dijo.

"¡¡Eh!!" Le dijeron los dos chavales y el tipo a su lado. "¡¡Oye!!"

"Ya, ya." Les dijo ella. "Estas son las fuerzas del órden por aquí; si os pillan tienen permiso para aplicar su ley, y ya avisaré para que vayan con cuidado si llegan los 'A's."

"¿Otra vez con misterios?" Le dije con ironía.

"Nah, curro." Me dijo. "Dejo el sector reparación y me paso al de docencia."

"¿Tú, profesora?" Le dije sorprendido. "Eso sí que es una sorpresa. No sabía ni que tenías título."

"Para esto no necesito uno." Afirmó. "¿Está todo ya, chicos?"

"¿Te parece poco lo que has cargado?" Le dijo uno de los críos, el pelo pincho.

"No, esto es para casa, para el resto vais a sudar para conseguir comida." Les dijo ella.

"Que os sea leve." Les dije a los chicos mientras subían a la parte de atrás de la camioneta y Seth y los hijos de Laki con ella subían a la cabina.

"Fortuna es una tía dura." Me dijo el mayor de los tres mientras Laki encendía el motor del vehículo. "Pero es muy buena en lo nuestro."

"Eh, Jared." Me llamó ella entonces. "Que estaba pensando, si luego no tienes nada que hacer podrías pasarte por casa, tendría que hablar de unas cosas con los ancianos y con vosotros, los dos grupos."

"Está bien, como quieras." Le dije. "Un momento; no querrás pedirnos permiso para volar algo ¿no?"

"No, hombre." Me dijo divertida.

"¿Matar a los Cullen?"

"¡NO!" Me dijo riéndose. "Se supone que son intocables, además, no les olí por Foros así que supongo que no han regresado ¿hum?"

Vale, se me olvidaba que era una tía demasiado lista.

"Sí, se fueron la otra vez, y ahora están a saber dónde." Le dije. "Aunque Jake sigue manteniendo contacto con ellos, claro."

"Desde luego." Afirmó suavemente aunque un poco molesta. "Como no, mi sobrino-nieto mantiene contacto con ellos..."

"¿Ocurre algo, jefa?" Le dijo el adulto de los tres desconocidos.

"Nada, cotillas." Le dijo ella. "Son asuntos familiares, PRI-VA-DOS. No metáis las narices donde no os importa."

Así que amigos ¿no? Unos amigos a los que no podía decirles que su 'sobrino-nieto' estaba imprentado de una semi-vampiro. Unos amigos a los que les hablaba como si fuesen... vale, eso no, pero unos amigos que la llamaban jefa.

"Me pasaré luego con todos los que puedan venir a tu casa." Le dije divertido viendo cómo los tres de atrás, al menos los dos que iban vestidos parecido parecían discutir con ella en una sola dirección porque ella estaba ignorándoles para hablar conmigo

"Vale, entonces prepararemos galletas." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Y unas pizzas." Le dijo su hijo.

"Eso quería decir, galletas y unas pizzas." Dijo ella. "Pero no os aficionéis, las pizzas son para mis niños." Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. "Que ellos no comen galletas mías."

"Chicos listos." Le dije bromeando. "Oh, por cierto. ¿Te importa si llevo a Kim?"

"No, ella iba a venir luego." Me dijo divertida. "Antes de saber que vosotros también." Añadió con ironía poniendo en marcha el vehículo y sonriendo divertida.

Esa chica era curiosa, parecía ser el demonio en persona, era misteriosa, era peligrosa, era... era una mujer, la imprenta de Seth, y era de los nuestros aunque fuese un poco rara.

Cuando entré en el supermercado me encontré con que parecía haber pasado algo.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Le pregunté a Kim dándole un beso de saludo.

"Unos chicos han entrado a lo animal aquí." Me dijo. "Han tirado cosas y han asustado a todo el mundo."

"Dejame adivinar, amigos de Laki." Le dije recordando a los tres extraños 'amigos' suyos.

"Sí, ella ha pagado todo lo que ha caído al suelo y no se podía vender ya." Me dijo. "Se ha dejado una pasta aquí."

"Sigo sin saber de dónde saca tanta pasta." Sacudí la cabeza. "Por cierto, qué es eso de que vas a ir a su casa y te daba igual que yo no."

"Me han invitado a tomar té." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y así de paso Leah puede jugar con sus hijos un poco."

"No sé yo si nos podemos fiar de ellos." Le dije. "Ese Rémulo es un poco animal."

"Es Rómulo, y no es animal, solo defiende a su hermano Remo, pero contra los adultos." Me dijo pasando por caja unos artículos.

"Sea por lo que sea es un animal." Le dije. "Me pregunto si sus padres lo sabrán."

"¿Por qué no habrían de saberlo?" Me dijo Kim. "Su madre lo sabe, y su padre... debería."

"¿Acaso conoces a la madre?" Le dije.

"Por favor... ¿le riñe Laki y la obedece ciegamente?" Me dijo. "¿Solo comen lo que ella cocina? Con niños de esa edad o es su madre o su madrastra o la conocen muy pero que muy bien. ¿Y ella? Se preocupa demasiado por ellos ¿no crees? Anoche estrujándose las neuronas para encontrarles algo de cena normal, hoy comprándoles comida específicamente a ellos aparte de los suyo... Por favor, está claro que o es su madre o su madrastra. Nadie cuida así de unos niños que no sean hijos suyos."

¡Sus hijos!. ¡Realmente eran sus hijos!

El pobre Seth debía estar pasándolo fatal con todo aquello, si lo sabía claro.

No, seguro que tal y como era Seth seguiría pensando como nosotros que su chica era muy dulce al cuidar a dos niños que debían ser hijos de alguno de sus amigos. Era lo que todos habíamos pensado, o eso creía yo, porque Kim se había dado cuenta al parecer enseguida de que Laki era la madre de los niños, y si no madre natural, al menos madrastra o algo así.

"Oh, mierda... pobre Seth." Murmuré.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Va, va, tranquilidad." Les dijo Laki a los otros tres chicos. "Rómulo, en el granero hay una carretilla para cargar cosas pesadas, tráetela por favor. ¡Y no entréis en casa sin mí!"

"¿Y esa sobreprotección?" Le dije cargando unas cajas como pude.

"Si los esteparios están aquí no dudes que habrá más." Me dijo. "Normalmente no atacarán a críos, pero me fío menos de estos..."

"Dijimos que nada de entrar en tu casa." Le dijo el mayor del trío de extraños.

"Sí, claro, y por lo que sé tooooodooooos respetáis las reglas perfectamente ¿no?" Le dijo Laki.

"No sé, no conocemos a más de los que me mandaste buscar." Le dijo el chico.

"Oh, yo conozco a alguno más." Dijo el pelo pincho sonriendo. "Había otros como yo en mi área. De otras familias, claro."

"Edd, Ted..." Dijo ella. "¿Sean? Dakota creo que era del sur..."

"Los gemelos iban a mi clase pero en otro colegio." Le dijo el chico, Leo, sonriendo.

"Sí, lo imaginaba." Asintió ella. "Ah, gracias por la carretilla cielo. Venga, a cargar todos ahí. Seth ¿podrás empujar un poco la carretilla?"

"Eso creo." Le dije.

"No, no. La carretilla la llevan los gemelos, decía si podrías echarles una mano cuando se les quede atascada un poco." Me dijo.

Entonces miré a los críos, abultaban como uno de 9-10 años como mucho, y la carretilla, cargada como la iban a llevar iba a pesar un huevo para ellos.

"Esto... ¿seguro que podrán?" Le dije.

"Claro, salen a los padres." Me dijo ella sonriendo y poniéndome un saco más en brazos antes de cogerse ella el suyo. "¡Aaaaaa dentro!"

Alucinante, los dos críos se pusieron a empujar la carretilla y la movieron, con un poco de dificultad al principio pero más o menos normal después mientras empujaban como corriendo para moverla.

Sí, evidentemente su madre tenía razón, habían salido a los padres.

Suspiré al darme cuenta de que por desgracia, lo de mis suposiciones podía ser cierto, se sabía muy poco de los de esa especie, así que... ¿hasta dónde les llegaría la fuerza?. ¿Y la sanación? La impronta me parecía evidente que no les funcionaba, o yo no era la de Laki.

"Seth, deja eso por aquí y ve a echarles una mano a los gemelos, eso sí, disimuladamente, tienen su orgullo y ya sabes que aún no se llevan bien con vosotros." Me pidió Laki suavemente.

"Como quieras." Le dije. "Pero luego te ayudo."

Salí para notar ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y enseguida lloros.

"¡Eh, no me obliguéis a tener que dispararos al culo peludo!" Oí gritar a Laki tras de mí, en la cocina.

"A que te volamos la puerta..." Oí decir fuera seguido de un golpe.

"Nada de insubordinación." Oí decir a otra voz más grave.

"Y pensar que esos idiotas no han entrado... tsk, tsk, tsk." Dijo otra voz desde detrás nuestro, desde el sofá donde me giré para ver a un crío de pelo blanco sentado en uno de los sofás de forma que no se le veía ni un pelo si no mirabas directamente y a otro tirado como si fuese su casa en el sofá-cama.

"Eh, levantad los culos de mis sofás." Les dijo Laki. "¿Y vuestro cabeza de grupo?"

"En la puerta." Dijeron los dos.

"Seth, te dejo que le des una perdigonada." Me dijo Laki.

"Con muuuuucho gusto." Afirmé.

Llevaba años viviendo allí, conocía todos los procedimientos de control de la casa y sus puertas como la palma de mi mano o casi, así que fui a dar esa perdigonada pero no di a nadie.

"Está en el tejado, habrá entrado por la chimenea." Me dijo Laki. "Va, ve a ayudar a mis hijos. Y probablemente te encuentres a un par de retacos con un tipo moreno y con chupa de cuero, pasa de ellos y ayuda a los peques."

"¿Quiénes son todos esos típos?" Le dije abriendo la puerta.

"Mis alumnos." Sentenció suavemente. "Eh, vosotros, si queréis comer vais a tener que hacer algo para ayudar con la comida." Les dijo a cualquiera que pudiera oírla.

Igual que había oído su voz, oí el coro de quejas que le siguieron mientras veía a la gente que coincidía perfectamente con la descripción que me había hecho.


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40: REUNIÓN. LA NUEVA TAREA DE LAKI. **

(Voz de Jared)

"Esto... buenos días." Dije entrando con Kim y Jimmy y viendo a los 3 desconocidos por ahí que se habían multiplicado y había ahora 9.

"Buenos días." Me dijo Seth. "Pasa y siéntate donde puedas. Eh, os ha dicho Laki que nada de toquetear por ahí."

"¿Y se puede saber dónde para ella?" Le dijo Paul llegando tras nosotros.

"Una casa super-segura, sí." Dijo uno de los extraños nuevos que tenía el pelo blanco y parecía aburrido de la muerte sentado en un cojín del sofá que habían sacado. "¿Todo el mundo tiene una llave?"

"Solo nosotros." Le dijo Paul. "Además, quién os ha dejado entrar ¿eh?"

"¿Y a tí qué te importa?" Le dijo el pelo pincho pequeño.

"Dos avisos, al tercero me lío a manguerazos como si fuéseis chuchos." Dijo Laki apareciendo por la puerta del patio con un saco de harina mientras sus chicos cargaban con unos cubos de agua. "Sí, sí, va por vosotros."

"No esperarás que vivamos aquí ¿no?" Le dijo el otro que daba miedo verle porque lo primero que llamaba la atención, después de sus pintas, era que tenía los ojos rojos o casi.

"Pues no, vais a dormir en el granero." Les dijo. "Y vosotros tres, en el salón. El sofá ese es una cama y caben dos perfectamente, y al otro, tengo una colchoneta preciosa en algún lugar de la casa. ¿Qué hay, Jared, Kim?. ¿Y quién es este precioso caballerete?"

"Se llama Jimmy." Le dije. "Nuestro hijo."

"Vaya por dios, me lo he perdido…" Me dijo. "Bueno, en paz con lo de Rómulo y Remo."

"En paz." Le dije. "Pero aún tienes que hablarnos de qué hacen 9 personas inidentificadas, en territorios de la reserva."

"Vienen conmigo." Me dijo. "24 personas en total, más los peques y yo."

"Ah, no… perfecto…" Le dijo Paul. "Esto es cojonudo. ¿En serio pretendes que no digamos nada?"

"No, por eso he pedido que vengan Sam, Jacob y el resto." Le dijo. "Ah, hemos hecho galletas. ¿Dentro de unos 5 minutos querréis alguna?"

"Si son las de siempre paso." Dijo Quil.

"Tú no eres de las de dar rodeos." Le dijo Jacob. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Llevas razón, no soy de dar rodeos, si quiero algo lo cojo, si necesito algo yo misma lo hago… y si se me mete algo en la cabeza, voy a piñón fijo a por ello." Afirmó mirándonos. "Ya sea un asunto, o de quién quiero estar rodeada, o en quién pienso." Añadió mirando de reojo a Seth. "Así que… vamos al grano." Afirmó dando una palmada sobresaltándonos. "Voy a comprar más terrenos, voy a hacer una escuela con varios dormitorios, y me voy a dedicar a criar a estos chavales y jóvenes allí. Y como ya he dicho, no me va ha frenar ni un obús gigante. ¿Dudas, preguntas?"

Vimos que algunos de los extraños levantaban la mano.

"Vale pues si nadie tiene…" Dijo Laki.

"Yo sí." Afirmó Sam sombrío. "Desapareces sin más, apareces de nuevo después de 5 años, cinco." Dijo levantando los 5 dedos. "Y ahora vienes y nos dices que vas a comprar más terrenos para crear una escuela para… a saber qué."

"Esos seis son como vosotros." Le dijo ella señalando a los críos y al grupo del pelo-pincho mayor. "Salvo 8 personas, que son como yo, el resto son como vosotros, así que no os preocupéis, no son peligrosos. Además, van a llevar medidas de seguridad, por su puesto."

"Oh, sí… eso nos deja más tranquilos…" Dijo Embry con ironía. "Y apuesto a que no hay ninguna piva."

"No." Dijeron todos como si fuese evidente.

"No conozco a ninguna otra hembra de vuestra especie, y en la mía… digamos que no nacen hembras vivas y las otras nunca han sobrepasado el paso." Dijo Laki. "Por eso soy taaaaaaaaan especial." Añadió bromeando. "Galletas. Chicos, las crêpes… y ofrecer un poco al resto. Gente, ¿crêpes?"

"Yo no diría que no." Dijeron alguno de los críos.

"Vosotros os esperáis." Les dijo Laki. "Los primeros mis hijos, luego los invitados y por último los alumnos."

"Jeta." Le dijeron los críos adolescentes.

"A que os muerdo." Les dijo ella con ironía. "Venga, que vosotros tenéis galletas."

"¿Siguen siendo armas arrojadizas?" Le pregunté bromeando.

"No." Afirmo destrozando una en la mano con una sonrisa. "Estas se dejan comer."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Bueno, al tema." Dijo Laki. "Que me gustaría tener el permiso, más que nada porque aquí algunos no saben cazar lejos de casita."

"O sea, que nos estás diciendo que pueden atacar a alguien." Le dije.

"No." Dijo ella. "No, creo que no. De todas formas van a tener todos unos métodos de control que tenemos todos los de mi especie."

"A saber…" Le dijo Jacob.

"Pendientes, y otros métodos." Le dijo. "Creo que aún recordaréis que Jaques me prestó en un momento dado el suyo, bueno, pues ya me he mercado yo un par por persona que me estarán viniendo hacia aquí por correo urgente ahora mismo. Al igual que todo un equipo de control que ni el más bestia de los míos ha podido anular… al listo que se le ocurra romper las reglas… va a acabar frito, de primeras no morirá pero duele…"

"Ni que fuésemos unos asesinos o algo." Le dijo el chico de pelo pincho.

"Pero no entrarán en la reserva ¿no?" Le dijo Quil. "Contigo vale porque eras parte de ella, pero ellos…"

"Ellos van a vivir cerca, pero les voy a enseñar otros cazaderos para no molestar por aquí." Nos dijo Laki. "Así en principio creo que igual los llevo a donde solía ir yo, un poco más allá de Forks. Lo que sí hay dos equipos algo… peligrosillos, porque son como yo, los jefes son más bien como mis compañeros de fuera de aquí pero están bajo control, creo, y los chicos… bueno, son jóvenes, por eso hay que enseñarles a -se." Afirmó antes de tirarles a los chicos de pelo blanco un par de adornos-proyectil para llamarles a atención. "He dicho que nada de tocar mis cosas para deformarlas."

"Es que esto es muy aburrido." Se quejaron.

"Sí, qué interés tiene que estemos aquí si solo hablas tú." Se quejó el otro.

"Que no estáis por ahí fuera haciendo lo que os viene en gana." Les dijo ella.

"Laki, si lo que quieres es una escuela hay ya un edificio parecido a una escuela en la reserva." Le dije.

"No se les puede mezclar con gente normal." Me dijo. "Bueno, podrían mezclárseles con gente normal para las comunes, pero es que pretendemos formarles para que tengan control, desarrollen más masa muscular, y suma y sigue, suma y sigue, suma y sigue. Eso lleva un tiempo."

"Sí, pero control se les puede enseñar en una escuela normal." Le dijo el adulto de cazadora con pelo en el cuello de la misma. "Se supone que también tienes que enseñarles a camuflarse entre gente normal ¿no?"

"Sí, y a tirar unas rocas que sean más o menos como vosotros mismos de peso, y a nadar a todo trapo, y carreras de una hora diaria… ¿tú crees que eso se puede enseñar en un colegio normal?"

"Venga ya, yo no me creo que tengan que levantar una roca de su propio peso." Dijo Embry.

"Embry… ¿tú cuánto pesas?" Le dijo ella.

"Casi 183 libras (90 kg. aprox.)." Le dijo él.

"¿Te importaría sentarte en la silla con los pies arriba y ponerte a Quil mismo en tus rodillas?" Le dijo.

"Espera, espera que ahora viene forzuda-woman y… ¡anda la host…!" Dijo sorprendido como todos cuando Laki cogió la silla con los dos sentados uno sobre el otro y la levantó con la palma como si fuese una bandeja con un par de vasos vacíos.

"Pues si una hembra algo preparada puede levantar eso imagínate lo que puede llegar a levantar un macho con la debida preparación." Le dijo ella volviendo a dejarles en el suelo.

"¿Podremos llegar a hacer eso, podremos, podremos?" Se puso a decir uno de los críos.

"SI entrenáis cada día y me hacéis caso puede." Les dijo ella.

"Vale, supongamos que nosotros decimos que vale." Le dijo Jacob. "Has dicho que tienes a 2 grupos peligrosos."

"Bajo control." Contestó ella. "Uno son esos tres de ahí y otro que aún tiene que llegar."

"Vale, y si son peligrosos entonces cómo pretendes que te demos permiso." Le dijo Jacob.

"Porque también podríais venir a clase si os apetece y no tendríais que pagar nada." Nos dijo como si en lugar de una broma fuese serio.

"Pagar, porque tú nos des clase." Dijo Quil. "Será una broma ¿no?"

"No. El material y todo eso no es gratis, ellos van a currar a ratos para poder conseguir dinero para el fondo." Nos dijo. "Vosotros no."

"¿Y si nos negamos?" Le dije.

"Lo montaría en la frontera, claro que más cerca de Forks es más peligroso, ellos no tienen una manada para controlar si alguno se da un paseíto por ahí." Afirmó Laki cogiendo a uno de los gemelos para decirle algo y que este feliz saltase del regazo para ir a la cocina.

La verdad es que lista era un rato, pero nosotros también, si autorizábamos esa 'escuela-internado' para esos tipos y chavales ibamos a tener problemas, pero si no, sería peor que la montase más cerca de Forks y lejos de nuestros terrenos.

"Tenemos que pensarlo ¿vale?" Le dije.

"Como queráis." Nos dijo levantándose cuando el chico le gritó algo desde la cocina en un idioma desconocido para nosotros. "Pero me gustaría tener todo para dentro de un mes o menos y los dormitorios al menos para la semana que viene; y poner las cosas bien va a costar un poco."

"Con tus 'influencias mafiosas' no creo que te cueste tanto ¿no?" Le dijo Embry bromeando. "Esta casa te la hicieron en un mes o así."

"Prefabricada." Le dijo ella. "_Vai Kitsune_, esto es champiñón, no un mutante espacial. No muerde ¿sabes?"

"No me gusta el champiñón." Le dijo él.

"No podemos hacer una 4 estaciones sin champiñones ¿eh, cielo?" Le dijo ella suavemente. "Venga, pídele a Remo que te eche una manita."

"Voy." Dijo el otro niño saliendo corriendo de jugar con los otros niños pequeños del grupo y derrapando para entra en la cocina.

"Anda que… de lo que eras a lo que eres ahora…" Le dijo Jacob. "La que no paraba de pelear."

"Todos sentamos la cabeza tarde o temprano, querido sobrino-nieto." Le dijo ella con ironía. "Y dos regalos del cielo te hacen sentarla quieras o no."

Dos regalos del cielo, eso sí que era curioso. Vale, parecían sus hijos, y vale, era protectora con ellos como si fuese la madre; pero es que hasta parecía haber cambiado por ellos.

"Estás irreconocible." Le dije. "Antes te hubieses presentado armando una pelea nada más llegar, y ahora… mírate, hasta cocinando con un par de críos."

"Bueno, también tú eres padre ¿no?" Me dijo. "Eso era algo que yo no me esperaba, la verdad. Así que estamos en paz, Uley."

"Uley, Uley…" Dijo el adulto de cazadora cantosa como pensando.

"Ya vale Trevor." Le dijo ella.

"Nos dieron una lista en Europa para…" Dijo el sombrío.

"Me da igual lo que os diesen 'Inferno'." Le contestó de nuevo. "Aquí mando yo y punto, y digo que de momento nada de atacar, a nadie."

"¿Vampiros?" Dijeron.

"Los Cullen son intocables." Le dijo rápidamente Jacob. "No están por la zona, pero por si acaso."

"Ellos no son de la reserva." Le dijo Laki. "No son Quileutes así que no tienen ningún compromiso."

"Pero tú sí." Le dije yo.

"Y yo prometí no tocar un pelo a ninguno de los 5 Cullen." Nos dijo.

"Nueve." Le dijo Jacob.

"No, 5." Dijo ella. "6 como mucho. Yo lo sé, ellos lo saben… y ahora también vosotros. Solo 5 firmaron el acuerdo y en ningún punto ponía que se hiciese extensivo a más, no como en nuestro caso."

"Tus hijos no son Quileutes tampoco." Le dijo Jacob con bastante agilidad mental.

"No, pero son mis hijos, y yo sí que lo soy." Afirmó ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentirse poderosa ante Jacob. "Y el tratado decía al noble pueblo Quileute y sus descendientes, no a los Cullen y descendientes."

"Pero la niña es…" Comenzó a decir Seth.

"Ya sé lo que es." Le cortó ella. "Y por eso y otro motivo más está protegida hasta que no haga nada malo."

"Si lo hiciera tendrías que pasar por encima de mi cadáver." Le dijo Jacob levantándose para encararla.

"Ten por seguro que lo haría." Le dijo ella con fuerza pero sin alzar la voz mirándole a los ojos. "Si hace algo malo y la defiendes inmediatamente habrías deshonrado nuestro apellido y por tanto, según el apartado 4, párrafo 2º de la ley de 1932 que mi padre en consenso con el consejo de sabios y su beta promulgaron en Octubre de ese mismo año teniendo yo solamente 9 años, cualquier deshonra al nombre de una familia deberá ser limpiada por los miembros de dicha familia, siendo el cabeza de familia quien deba cumplirlo."

"Mi padre nunca me haría daño." Le dijo Jacob aliviado.

"NO me has dejado acabar. Tu padre está en silla de ruedas." Le dijo ella sonriendo con un deje diabólico. "En el caso de que dicho cabeza de familia fuese considerado incapaz, el cargo pasaría a hermanos, en el caso de no haber hermanos a los siguientes familiares cercanos."

"Eso serían primos." Le dije yo.

"Eso sería a la siguiente figura capaz, primero en línea ascendente y luego en horizontal." Afirmó a Laki. "¿Y quién está en línea ascendente…?" Añadió canturreando divertida.

"Que me hayas dado una paliza una vez no quiere decir…" Dijo Jacob.

"Oh, entonces fue solo un correctivo." Dijo ella quitándole importancia. "No, en este caso 'hipotético' no sería un correctivo, no se lava una afrenta tan grave con un simple correctivo. En este caso la pena sería muuuuuucho mayor." Afirmó abriendo los ojos ampliamente con una sonrisa para remarcar sus palabras.

"Mamí… no hay queso…" Le dijo Rómulo.

"Venga, venga, que yo os ayudo." Les dijo. "Además, hay queso comprado en el estante de la leche."

Esa tía había cambiado, pero desde luego, el tiempo fuera le había hecho mal a su viejo concepto de 'todos los vampiros son malvados por naturaleza'.

"¿Y vosotros no decís nada?" Les dijo Paul a los tipos que estaban por los sofás.

"Ella lo ha dejado claro." Dijo el otro jefe, el de la chupa de cuero. "Ella es la jefa, nosotros los líderes de grupo y ellos los aprendices. A cada cual lo suyo."

"Yo estoy deseando empezar las lecciones de caza." Dijo el peliblanco más hablador de los dos.

"Me dijeron que se podía cazar presas vivas." Dijo el otro relamiéndose.

"Hablan de animales." Nos dijo el chico de ojos amarillos y rubio con un acento un poco diferente. "Nos está prohibido cazar a humanos ni otros como nosotros."

"A ver, chavales, si queréis cenar hoy ya podéis mandar a uno del grupo a currarse la cena, otro va a ir con el cabeza a limpiaros un poco el granero para dormir y que sepáis que está reforzado y nadie sale de allí por la noche ¿está claro 'A++'?"

"Como el agua." Dijeron todos.

Era increíble, todos se portaban como ovejitas con ella.

"Seth, tú sabes algo." Le dije cogiéndole del cuello de la ropa en cuanto pude. "¿Por qué todos le obedecen casi sin rechistar?"

"Es su jefa." Me dijo.

"Sí, y yo también soy vuestro jefe y os quejabais lo que queríais y más." Le dije.

"Apuesto a que tú no mordías si te desobedecían." Me dijo el más enano de todos después de los hijos de Laki. "Ni dabas calambrazos, ni causabas heridas, ni…"

"Vale, vale, Laki es el diablo, eso lo tenemos todos claro." Dijo Paul.

"¡Chicos, os he oído!" Nos dijo Laki.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Y… pizza para todos." Dijo Laki saliendo con dos bandejas sacadas del horno en cada brazo y otra más en la cabeza haciendo equilibrios mientras los hijos daban saltitos para intentar pillarlas y los otros 3 cocineros llevaban otras tantas como podían con trapos y telas protegiéndose.

"Pero bueno, animal, que te vas a quemar." Le dijo Jared yendo a cogerle una bandeja y siendo fintado.

"Hey, nadie me roba la comida." Le dijo ella dejando las pizzas de un brazo sobre la mesa para quitarse la de la cabeza. "Rómulo, ya sabes, coge la tapa de la olla y dale con la cuchara de madera, a ver si estos vuelven al toque de comida."

"Si no vienen mejor, más para nosotros." Le dijo él.

"¿Ya van a poder comerse una pizza entera ellos solitos?" Le dijo Jared confuso viendo que ponía una pizza familiar delante de cada plato de los canijos.

"No hombre, ahora solo comen poco más que un tercio, el resto es para mí." Nos dijo sonriendo y poniendo pizzas como podía. "Los que sí que tragan como animales son el resto, pero se van a conformar con media pizza y restos de lo que haya."

"Si ves que no puedes con la tuya…" Me ofrecí.

"Hombre, pensaba compartirla contigo a menos un cuarto. Pero ya sabes que cuanto estoy mosqueada como más, así que…" Me dijo divertida sonriendo. "Bueno, te cambio un trozo de 4 estaciones por un trozo de la tuya."

"Vale." Le dije abriendo mi caja de pizza que nos habíamos hecho llevar allí.

"Las han hecho los niños, así que… bueno, no puedo garantizar que no lleven sorpresita." Me dijo sacándose a su plato poco menos de media pizza de cada uno de sus hijos y partiendo unos trozos para ofrecerme el plato. "Sírvete tú mismo, los que más rabia te den."

"¡Ah, mamá!" Le gritó Remo entrando corriendo para volver a enterrarse en sus faldas y decirle algo que la molestó y le cogió en brazos.

"Disculpad un segundo." Nos dijo. "Remo, quédate con Leah y Jimmy ¿vale?"

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dijo Jared.

"No, solo voy a regar un poco el patio, con el calor que hace conviene un poco de agua."

"Espera, te ayudo." Le dije dándome cuenta que era una excusa.

"Tampoco hace falta, pero si te hace ilusión…" Me dijo.

La seguí hasta el porche trasero donde vi que se había formado una especie de pelea antes de que me llamase la atención ella.

"Encárgate de esos grupitos de ahí, son los que son como tú." Me dijo cogiendo la manguera del lateral donde la teníamos nosotros guardada para conectarla a la toma de agua que le habían sacado al porche de la ventana del baño antes de alisar la manguera y apuntar al resto.

"Chicos, va chicos…" Les dije.

¡Flushhhhhhhhhhh!

Lo de regar no se quedaba corto, y la verdad es que todos comenzaron a quejarse y pararon cuando Laki les regó de arriba abajo.

"Vale, dije que nada de peleas en casa." Les dijo apagando la manguera un poco y mirándole. "¿Hay que seguir regándoos o habéis perdido las ganas de pelearos?"

"No pelearnos, vale." Dijeron.

"Muy bien, buenos chicos." Dijo asintiendo. "Ahora descamisaros, tenderlas en el tendedero y entrar, sin armarla, sin gruñidos y sin dar un espectáculo ¿entendido?"

"Síiiiii." Dijeron en general.

"Oh, y lavaros las manos un poco en la manguera." Añadió antes de girarse hacia mí. "Buen trabajo, Seth. Venga chicos, lavaros un poco las manos con la manguera y listo."

La verdad es que comenzaba a entender por qué hacía todo eso, había calado a los de pelo blanco, a su líder que era el que más se había quejado y a los que estaban peleando con ellos, entre ellos su hijo con los dos de cazadoras raras.

"Vaya disciplina." Le dije.

"Bueno, tienen que aprender a respetar una jerarquía." Me dijo igual de suavemente que yo a ella. "Digamos que yo soy su alfa y los adultos son los betas, uno en cada grupito."

"Pufff, demasiados betas." Le dije.

"Sí, pero es que si no sería una manada de 24 miembros más los niños y yo." Me dijo. "De los cuales 11 somos especiales y el resto como vosotros."

"Sobre eso quería yo hablarte." Le dije.

"Otro rato." Me dijo haciéndome notar que nos oía todo el mundo.

Sonrió una milésima de segundo antes de volver a poner cara seria e irse a dejar la manguera al lateral.

"Bueno, pues nada, entremos. To-dos." Dijo para mirar al resto ya descamisados y aún con alguna mancha de agua.

"Sí, que hay hambre." Dijeron más suaves que corderitos.

"Hay pizzas, y supongo que habréis cogido algo de asado." Les dijo Laki sonriendo.

Había que ver, a su hijo era lógico, pero al resto… bueno, les había regado.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan firme al atacar a manguerazos a gente que conoces?" Le susurré.

"Porque es la única manera más o menos neutra para el resto de calmarles a los que he mojado." Me dijo. "Y te aseguro que preferirás los manguerazos a las peleas, palizas y demás métodos no tan agradables como esos."

"Sí, bueno eso es cierto." Le dije sonriéndole.

Justo iba a apoyar su mano en mi brazo cuando su hijo-malo le tiró de la ropa.

"Mami, me han hecho daño en la pierna." Le dijo.

"Ven aquí, mimoso…" Le dijo para cogerle en brazos y ponérselo con la cabeza en el hombro. "Ay, ay, ay… que pequeño es mi hombrecito…"

Fue justo entonces, mientras Laki iba con su hijo en brazos y él tenía la cara en su hombro cuando le vi mirarme con cara de estar molesto y sacarme la lengua en una mueca.

¡Maldito niñato maleducado!

¡El muy cabroncete había hecho todo eso a posta!. ¡No le dolía la pierna, podía andar perfectamente y todo!

Me quedé con ganas de contestarle por gestos, pero antes de que pudiera estábamos dentro y ella le dejó en un asiento.


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41: PERMISOS PARA LA ESCUELA.**

"Es increíble cómo cuando alguien te rompe el corazón, luego sigues amándole con cada uno de los dos pedacitos." Encontrado por internet.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Dile a la jefa que nosotros nos vamos ya a la piltra." Me dijo Trevor yendo con Austin que era el de la chupa de cuero moreno.

"Cuidar a los chavales." Les dije.

"Descuida." Me dijeron con ironía.

La verdad es que Laki llevaba ya un ratito dentro del cuarto que compartía con sus dos hijos. Como ayer, se había metido a dormirles y le había oído contarles un cuento mientras ambos parecían felices.

Aún me pasé como otros 10 minutos más solo, en el salón, mirando el fuego y las llamas pensando en la información que había descubierto. Desde la primera vez que se me pasó por la cabeza había pensado que era imposible, una tontería. En algún momento incluso me había reído, pero ahora tenía que hablar con Laki, solo por saber si aquella idea descabellada mía era la acertada o no.

Y entonces la oí, caminando a un lado mío y me giré para verla cara a cara.

"Lo siento, es que los niños estaban dormidos." Me dijo sonriendo. "Procuro no hacer el menor ruido para no despertarles."

"El resto se han ido ya a dormir." Le dije. "Al granero."

"Vamos a ver…" Dijo acercándose a la pared para sacar la pantalla que había allí y que nosotros nunca habíamos podido sacar. "Uno, tres, seis… sí, están todos." Dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, parece que me respetan." Añadió poniendo fija la imagen donde se veían a los niños dormidos en la cama con un hueco en medio donde cabría perfectamente la madre para ella venir junto a mí al sofá. "Menudo día ¿eh?"

"Sí, largo y lleno de sorpresas." Afirmé quitándole un mechón de pelo de la cara y haciéndola sonreír. "Pero juraría que tú lo tienes peor. Madre y sin hablarte con tu marido…"

"Madre-viuda más bien." Me dijo bromeando. "Pero tú no te preocupes ¿oyes? Tú eres un cielo, todos lo saben aquí y yo también, y los niños se darán cuenta tarde o temprano." Afirmó acariciándome la mejilla. "Estoy segura."

El corazón se me derritió un poco al oír eso de sus labios, parecía tan segura… y yo tan inseguro. Sus hijos uno me temía como a todos y el otro me odiaba por algún motivo.

Pero es que, viendo esos ojos reflejando eso, tan seguros y llenos de ese 'algo' que tanto me gustaba y me hacía derretir por dentro…

"Claro que sí." Le contesté deseando que así fuera.

"Bueno, y cambiado de tema…" Me dijo. "Adivina, adivinanza… ¿qué sospechas que soy yo?" Preguntó jugueteando y tumbándose para ponerme la cabeza en el regazo y estirando el pelo con una sonrisa pícara.

Diooooooosssss… que tentancióoooon…

No, no podía tocarla no en su casa.

"_Seth, cálmate_." Me dije a mí mismo. "_Sus hijos están a unas puertas en el pasillo, te ven como un trepa de su madre… calma…_"

Como siguiese así de tentadora lo iba a tener muy chungo para aguantarme las ganas.

"Es… solo una tontería." Le dije.

"A ver, vete diciéndome lo que sí estés seguro." Me dijo.

"Eres… fuerte." Le dije recordando cómo había levantado lo que parecía casi dos veces su peso, o al menos se suponía que algo más que el suyo y algo más, bastante más diría yo. "Y rápida." Afirmé recordando cómo a veces me costaba seguirla cuando corrió en el pasado. "También eres bastante dura de pelar y te regeneras muy rápido y con bastante eficacia." Afirmé recordando cómo me habían dicho cómo había quedado de una pelea con Lycaon y cómo la había visto yo cubierta de vendas que parecía una momia salvo por un ojo, mechones de pelo que salían bajo las vendas y una mano o así y ahora parecía no tener ni una sola marca. "También eres extremadamente silenciosa y ágil." Le dije recordando cómo había conseguido varias veces sorprenderme al no oírla hacer ningún ruido, dentro de la casa, fuera… "A veces apareces de la nada…" Añadí recordando algunos momentos. "Pero nunca te hemos visto nadie transformarte ni tampoco diferente de lo normal."

"Me he cuidado mucho de no hacerlo delante de vosotros." Me dijo divertida. "¿Qué hay de mi personalidad?"

Para mí era la chica perfecta, aunque un poco dura, así que me puse a pensar en lo que decía el resto de ella.

"Eres… dura, a veces das miedo." Le dije. "Te enfadas con bastante facilidad, eres irascible, a veces eres violenta y me lo han confirmado 'Ronda…'"

"Sí, vale, eso queda entre nosotros." Me cortó rápidamente. "Veo que eres bastante observador." Dijo con ironía.

"También tienes carácter de líder, como si fueses una alfa." Le dije. "Y eres muy aguda."

"Eso no es de la especie, venía de serie." Me dijo divertida. "¿Qué más?"

"Podría decirte todo y más, cosas agradables." Le dije moviéndole el pelo suavemente y mirándola directamente a esos ojos que parecían tener todo el agua del mar vecino a la reserva. "Pero creo que eso no es de tu especie."

"Noooop." Negó ella divertida. "No, efectivamente mi especie no es nada agradable."

"Entonces… ah, también comes bastante, para ser chica, sobre todo cuando estabas enferma." Maticé. "A veces eras seca, un poco borde… pero siempre te dabas cuenta una vez hecho el daño y tratabas de arreglarlo, por eso eras tan adorable a tu manera."

Eso la hizo sonreír de esa forma tan franca pero a la vez un poco rara que me gustaba de ella.

"Y… oh, sí, no tienes miedo al peligro, pareces necesitar liberar cantidades industriales de adrenalina como nosotros." Le dije.

"Vaya… ni uno de nosotros hubiese sacado tantas características juntas." Me dijo haciendo una cara divertida de sorpresa no tan sorprendida, como si se lo esperase. "¿Y solo te cantó eso?"

Sacudí la cabeza, había habido una última cosa que me había cantado, me di cuenta cuando se fue.

"Es… tu enfermedad." Le dije haciéndola sonreír complacida. "Me di cuenta de cuándo estabas enferma…"

"¿Y bien?" Me dijo.

No podía decirlo, se me acababa de quedar la frase atascada en la garganta mientras me daba cuenta de cómo me acercaba a la verdad. Sin embargo, me toqué inconscientemente la pulsera que me había regalado, el colgante de la luna.

"Luna llena." Dije. "Por eso te drogabas… lo que vi en tu cabina de carne no fue ningún animal, fuiste tú… por eso llevabas las gafas, robaste en aquella farmacia, el perro era un perro policía; Charlie nos lo dijo al día siguiente, les había desaparecido y yo no tuve valor de decirles que lo del animal ese despedazado en tu caseta de la carne era un perro, pero… todo cobró sentido."

"Vale, ahora dímelo… ¿qué soy?" Me dijo como si todo eso le causase diversión.

Sacudí la cabeza, de pronto me daba miedo lo que comenzaba a formarse en mi cabeza.

"Seth, dímelo…" Me dijo.

Volví a sacudir la cabeza, no podía, me daba miedo; si lo decía y era cierto, supondría confirmar que era cierto.

"Seth." Me dijo haciéndome mirarla para intentar negarme.

Sus ojos ya no reflejaban ese brillo de diversión, de pronto parecían tristes, como si le pesase algo, como si le doliese algo o algo le hiciese infeliz.

"Me da miedo." Le dije.

Entonces sonrió y se puso un brazo sobre los ojos suavemente.

"Ha, sí, debes tener miedo de mí, al fin y al cabo solo soy una ase…"

"No, no lo eres." Le dije tapándole la boca con un solo beso antes de volver a darle otro. "No lo eres ¿me oyes?" Afirmé antes de volver a darle otro. "Eres Laki, eres especial y eres nuestra Laki, aunque seas inestable por un maldito influjo."

Eso hizo que me mirase sorprendida, con los ojos brillantes pero como con lágrimas.

"Dilo." Me dijo susurrando y casi rayando al ruego. "Dilo claramente… ¿qué soy?"

"Li… licantropo…" Murmuré.

Entonces sonrió y se quedó quieta, aunque tenía la mano sobre los ojos, pude ver cómo se le calló rodando una lágrima por la mejilla.

"Has tardado casi 6 años…" Me susurró con la voz que denotaba que estaba casi llorando. "No veas lo duro que ha sido para mí…"

"Por favor, no llores." Le dije para darle un beso antes de hacerla incorporar y abrazarla suavemente. "Por favor, no llores…"

De todos los martirios, el peor era verla u oírla sufrir, si se pudiese comer a alguien a besos, nosotros ya seríamos reincidentes; enseguida se me olvidó que ella podía ser alguien peligroso, que el animal aquel que se escapó aquella tarde del ciclo de luna llena de la caseta donde tenían la carne colgada para orearla y ahumarla y adobarla había sido ella a saber con qué apariencia, que el animal a los pies de aquella venta que rompió para salir de allí estaba despiezado, que era la 'capo' de las peleas y carreras ilegales en Forks, Seattle y Port Angels… Se me olvidó todo y solo vi a Laki, mi Laki, la misma chica que tenía una cueva secreta para los dos, la misma Laki que era tan tierna como para enseñarme aquel lugar secreto como el niño que enseña su casita en el árbol a la primera chica que le gusta como niña…

Y de pronto paró y miró al pasillo, lo que me hizo mirar la pantalla, uno de los niños parecía haberse despertado.

La solté, evidentemente, primero eran sus hijos y luego éramos el resto.

"Creo que uno de tus lobeznos se ha despertado." Le dije. "Sí, a mí también me lo ha parecido."

"Deberías ir." Le dije intentando sonreír mientras se me retorcían las tripas.

"¿No te importa?" Me dijo mirándome.

Sí.

"No, claro que no." Murmuré suavemente. "Ve, te necesita tu hijo."

"Es Kitsune, desde lo que pasó con su padre…" Me dijo. "Lo siento, ambos tienen pesadillas."

"Lo entiendo." Le dije. "Por cierto, Kitsune es…"

"Rómulo, pero solo nos deja llamarle así a los muy cercanos." Me dijo.

"Oh, claro, claro." Le dije notando que volvía a removerse. "Ve con ellos."

Sonriendo se levantó del todo y se giró para darme un beso entre tierno y caliente, desde luego mucho más que un simple beso.

"Buenas noches, que descanses." Me dijo.

"Igualmente." Le contesté sonriendo.

Cuando la vi desaparecer por el pasillo sin hacer ruido miré la pantalla y la vi aparecer en ella sin oírla abrir o cerrar la puerta.

La vi acercarse al niño y acariciarle la cabeza para que este se girase y les oí murmurar pegando el oído, en otro idioma.

Sí, ese era el mocoso que me había sacado la lengua.

"_Maldito niño…_" Dije dándome cuenta que parecía demasiado calmado. "_Seguro que lo ha vuelto a hacer aposta. Y yo diciéndole a Laki que vaya, que ellos son más importantes… ¡Seré idiota!_"

Me tiré en el sofá bien repantingado y eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

Desde luego… quién me mandaría improntarme de esa mujer, primero por tener a toda la manada casi recelando de ella, luego desapareciendo y dejándome, eso sí, con la promesa de volver y ahora con hijos a cuestas que eran realmente difíciles…

"Pero qué mierda." Murmuré frotándome la cara.

Fue justo entonces cuando me golpeó la mejilla algo y miré para ver que era el lobo de la pulsera de cuero.

No, no podía quejarme, ella me quería, no era su culpa que sus hijos le hubiesen llegado sin quererlo, que ahora los quería con locura y era evidente; y mucho menos tenía la culpa de que uno de ellos hubiese salido muy similar al padre y fuese un cabrito de órden mayor.

Suspiré y besé el lobo.

"Laki…" Murmuré para la talla. "¿Qué hiciste…?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

Fue curioso, pero de pronto, mientras estaba desayunando aún recibí el aviso de que había líos en la zona del gran árbol; de inmediato supe qué pasaba y me limpié para irme hacia allí a cantarles las cuarenta a Laki y su tropa.

Evidentemente cuando llegué, no estaban haciendo nada malo, al contrario, estaban sentados desayunando por todo el salón y la mesa.

"A ver, he vuelto a recibir quejas de que habéis armado problemas por aquí." Les dije.

"Solo entrenábamos." Dijo uno.

"Es que los A++ son unos bestias…" Se quejó el crío que tenía una tirita en la mejilla desde el día anterior y mostrando una ligera sombra amarillenta en algunos puntos de su cuerpo.

"Sí, y por eso están sin desayunar." Me dijo Laki. "¿Has desayunado, Uley?"

"Medio desayunado." Le dije. "Cuando recibo avisos de aquí casi prefiero venirme deprisa, que todos sabemos que tú no sueles liarlas sencillas."

"Sí, bueno, por eso necesito los terrenos para hacer el colegio." Me dijo quitándole importancia. "Necesitamos unas estructuras determinadas y lo mejor sería tenerlas pronto."

"Miedo nos das." Le dije. "Y por cierto, espero que nos hagas descuento a los de la reserva."

"¿Eso es un sí?" Me dijo Seth.

"Un 'sigue contando que de momento vas bien', más bien." Les dije. "¿Qué habías pensado?"

"Unas instalaciones bastante concretas en cuando a medidas de seguridad para evitar… fugas indeseadas." Me dijo Laki. "Aunque también lo he estado pensando y lo que me dijisteis ayer sobre lo de ir unas horas al colegio-instituto de la reserva, creo que sería bueno para los más jóvenes, juntarse con gente normal, aprender a controlarse… pero la mayor parte del tiempo sería mejor que lo pasasen en el centro especial."

"Si van a estudiar lo mismo…" Le dije.

"No, no exactamente lo mismo." Negó ella. "Tienen otras asignaturas más… específicas que obviamente no se estudian en los institutos normales."

"¿Por ejemplo?" Le dije.

"Historia licantrópica." Me dijo. "Créeme, hay… siglos y siglos de historia de los nuestros."

"Sí, vale, no me interesa." Le contesté. "¿Haréis algo que sea un peligro para el resto de gente?"

"A no ser que consideres pelearse en lugares apartados de la civilización, hacer prácticas de tiro en una sala especial para eso o la gimnasia al aire libre apartados del barullo un poco como peligrosos… no." Me dijo pensando. "Y desde luego, como ya he dicho, estáis invitados a uniros a las prácticas de forma gratuíta."

"Ah, que los otros pagan." Le dije.

"Buscándose la comida, trabajando honradamente y luego vendemos su trabajo para ganar dinero para la comuna-escuela." Asintió. "Vamos, como he hecho yo toda la vida. Trabajamos para ganar dinero con el que poder hacer lo que necesito, dicese comer, vivir, y tener un techo sobre mi cabeza si estoy fija en un lado."

Claro, probablemente lo de que vivía en el monte era cierto. Y lo de que trabajaba, evidentemente también porque la habíamos llevado al taller, Seth ahora trabajaba en él mano a mano con la mano derecha de Laki… y la verdad, lo de mecánica o jefa de un taller mecánico le iba al pelo, gente ruda y fuerte, seguro que se lo pasaba pipa discutiendo con ellos y si necesitaba descargar furia podía trabajar y trabajar en tuercas difíciles.

"O sea, que según tú puedes garantizarnos que no va a haber problemas." Le dije.

"No, puedo garantizaros que les vamos a tener bajo control, van a hacer o a intentar hacer vida normal y a la vez van a formarse para el combate, como vosotros, vaya."

"Sí, claro, como nosotros…" Dijimos Seth y yo un poco por darle la razón.

Lo de que nos habíamos entrenado para la batalla era verdad a medias, nos habíamos entrenado en plan divertido y cuando hubo problemas, junto a los Cullen para pelear y matar neófitos.

Entonces ella sacudió la cabeza e hizo un gesto facial que me dio a entender que no le extrañaba nada la mentira a medias.

"En fin, ya sé que vosotros no lo necesitáis, pero si queréis uniros a las prácticas tenemos carrera monte a través al amanecer, o sea a las 6 de la mañana más o menos, nunca antes del amanecer." Dijo mirándome fijamente. "Luego llegamos a un punto alejado y hacemos una serie de técnicas de combate sin oponente y regresamos corriendo por otro recorrido. Clases normales, clases licantrópicas y por la tarde de nuevo ejercicios físicos que van desde la carrera de obstáculos al combate cuerpo a cuerpo y las prácticas de tiro con diversas armas. Aún tengo que elaborar un horario fijo, pero cuando lo tenga no dudes que Jacob y tú seréis los primeros que lo sepan."

"¿Ya has aceptado que somos los alfas?" Le dije.

"Los Uley no sois alfas…" Me dijo entre dientes. "Sois los líderes, pero desde hoy aquí hay tres líderes, dos de ellos alfa." Me dijo bajando un dedo.

"Tú no eres alfa ni nada." Le dije molesto. "Pero yo sí."

Entonces golpeó la mesa con un puño y la vi mirarme con cara furiosa.

"¡La sangre de Taha Aki corre por mis venas, maldito bastardo mestizo!" Me dijo molesta y furiosa. "¡¿Acaso pretendes negar las evidencias Uley del demonio?!"

"Laki, tranquilizate." Le dijo Seth.

"¡No!" Le dijo soltándose. "¡Este Uley está insinuando que yo no soy nadie!"

"Tranquila, mujer." Le dije. "Solo te digo que tú no tienes manada, así que no eres una Alfa."

La vi abrir las aletillas de la nariz ampliamente, una vez, dos, tres… juraría que iba a gruñir algo pero entonces los hijos corrieron hacia ella y el que parecía medio autista y temblaba como una hoja cuando alguno nos acercábamos a él, se le pegó a la tripa y le enterró la cara en la ropa para lloriquearle algo mientras el otro le pedía algo, ambos en otro idioma.

"_Come on, okay, non preoccuparti 'cieli'..._ (Vamos, está bien, no os preocupéis 'cielitos'...)" Les dijo ella frotándoles la cabeza. "_Io sono tranquillo, vedi?_ (Me he calmado ¿véis?)"

"_Mami... Non bisogna mai ucciso nessuno..._ (Mami... no vuelvas a matar a nadie...)" Le lloriqueó el chico malo.

"_Con calma, io non lo ucciderà._ (Tranquilos, no voy a matarle.)" Añadió ella sonriéndoles y cogiéndoles en brazos. "_Solo io farò un sacco di danni. _(Solo le haré mucho daño.)" Afirmó mirándome por encima de los ojos.

"A mí si me hablas me hablas en cristiano." Le dije.

"No hablaba contigo, animal." Me dijo. "Tranquilizaba a mis niños, no sé si tú sabes lo que es eso, pero a mí me preocupan mis niños. Su felicidad es la mía y si tienen miedo, yo sufro. _Capisci?_"

"Sí." Le dije suavemente.

Yo también tenía una hija, sé lo que era eso; mi hija no tenía motivos para tener miedo, pero supongo que si lo tuviera me dolería a mí más que el mío propio. Por eso, mientras veía a Laki abrazando y besando a los dos críos en sus brazos mientras les hablaba en ese otro idioma (italiano, por si no lo sabíais ya) no pude más que calmarme y sentarme de nuevo en mi asiento.

Era algo realmente extraño, ver a una tía que no dudaba en pegarse con quien le diese la gana, sujetando a un par de niños que no se sabía a ciencia cierta la edad pero aparentaban los 9 años, comportándose como una mujer normal, como una madre normal.

Y mientras, todos la observábamos; los chavales y adultos jóvenes desayunando lo que podían, yo… y Seth.

Seth estaba mirándoles, con dolor y tristeza como si fuesen sus propios hijos, dolor por ver a la madre…

"Seth…" Le llamé.

"Sam, voy a coger una pieza de carne de la caseta." Me dijo. "¿Me acompañas?"

"Sí, claro." Le dije.

"Alegraros, vais a tener algo de carne para comer." Les dijo al resto mientras me levantaba de mi sitio para acompañarle.

Debía andar mal él también para hacer esa salida, hasta su paso era diferente, como más cansado.

"Seth ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"No." Me dijo. "Sí pero no. No puedo estar bien, no cuando la veo sufrir así, odiándote por momentos y siendo calmada casi de golpe por esos críos. No cuando me muero por tocarla pero no puedo por sus hijos, no cuando todas y cada una de las fibras de mi cuerpo se mueren por ella y sé que no puedo tenerla porque otro la tuvo antes y ahora viene con un par de cargas que tienen un corazón y una personalidad propia y no soportarían que yo ocupase ese lugar que está vacío junto a ella." Me dijo para luego suspirar. "Lo siento, supongo que todo esto no te importa."

"No puedes llevarlo tú solo dentro." Le dije mientras abría la puerta de la caseta donde colgaban animales despellejados y decapitados en trozos de carne comestible, unos ahumándose, otros untados de especias y otros de sal mientras que solo unas pocas parecían normales y colgadas a secar.

"No es justo cargaros a todos con unos problemas que son míos y no tienen solución." Me dijo.

"No, problemas sin solución era lo de tu hermana y yo." Le dije. "Una historia imposible, aunque no te lo creas nos amábamos, hasta que vi a Emily por primera vez. Y me iré a la tumba y siempre me penará el daño que le hice a tu hermana, aunque ella no sea capaz de verlo ni creerme y yo nunca se lo diga. Lo tuyo solo son unas complicaciones."

"Son sus hijos." Me dijo Seth. "Cuando se fue… sabía que volvería, y cuando volviese estaría limpia, no más locos asesinos que viniesen a por ella, no más trampas ni secuestros… pero volvió con esos dos."

"Igual es que no te quiere." Le dije decidiendo ser sincero. "Para serte sincero, nunca he tenido demasiado claro que te quisiera. Nunca la hemos visto hacer ningún gesto cariñoso por ti, por su culpa te secuestraron, y tampoco creo que matase a tus raptores. Y luego se fue, te ha abandonado durante 5 años, sin una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni cartas… nada."

"No podía ponerse en contacto con nosotros." La defendió él. "Ya nos lo dijo cuando se despidió. No podía contactar con nosotros, nos pidió que tuviésemos paciencia y confiásemos en ella, y ha vuelto ¿no?"

"Pero no limpia." Le remarqué.

"Está aquí legalmente, no se ha escapado así que no van a venir a matarla ni a armar gresca." Me dijo. "Así que da igual si viene a entrenar a gente, a trabajar en el taller o a cualquier otra cosa."

"Eres tan tonto y ciego como siempre." Le dije con ironía. "Te la volverá a jugar…"

"Lo sé, pero… ¡es que me da igual!" Me dijo con ironía. "Es estúpido, pero aunque sé que probablemente nos la vuelva a jugar me da igual. No puedo enfadarme con ella." Y entonces se calló, pensé que duraría, pero no. "Es increíble cómo cuando alguien te rompe el corazón, luego sigues amándole con cada uno de los dos pedacitos"

"Eres consciente de que sus hijos no te tragan ¿no?" Le dije intentando apelar a su última pega para ver si al menos era consciente de que ese par no se lo iban a poner nada fácil.

"Sí, ese… mal bicho de Rómulo me la tiene jurada, si su madre y yo tenemos cualquier tipo de acercamiento él pierde el culo por… hacer cualquier cosa para separarnos. ¡Y me saca la lengua!"

Vale, eso era gracioso. Seth peleando por Laki con uno de sus hijos. Poniéndose o él a la altura de un crío de unos 4 años aparentando 9 y con complejo de Edipo o bien el niño con complejo de Edipo a la altura de un tiarrón de 22 años recién cumplidos la víspera.

"No tiene gracia." Me dijo mientras llegábamos al porche trasero. "Es… dios, cualquier día mato a ese niño."

"Ehem, espero que con 'ese niño' no te refirieses a mi hijo…" Dijo Laki sentada en la mesa con los niños que devoraban unos crepes nuevos.

"¡No!" Dijo Seth. "Claro que no, nunca se me ocurriría algo así." Añadió sonriendo.

"Eso espero. Soy muy protectora con los míos, ya lo sabéis." Nos dijo cogiéndose otro café y cogiéndose unas galletas para untar.

"Claro." Le dijo.

"Desde luego, como te quiten a alguien querido eres capaz de ir tras ellos, aunque seas la momia con patas." Le dije bromeando.

"La momia se regenera rápidamente." Me contestó ella simplemente.

"¿Verdad chicos?" Les dijo ella.

"Cierto." Dijeron casi a coro.


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42: LA ESCUELA.**

(Voz de Sam)

"Y... con este plano... ya tenemos todos los de las obras en los terrenos." Oí decir a Laki mientras me acercaba a los terrenos cerca del antiguo colegio de la reserva que se quedó obsoleto cuando la venida de las nuevas tecnologías y avances a la reserva pero que aún parecía conservar algo de su antiguo esplendor. "Necesito tenerlo listo para cuanto ante mejor."

"_Va benne!_" Le dijo el tipo. "¡Ningún problema!"

"A ver, Laki, cielo." Le dijo un tipo con un pañuelo en la cabeza. "Vamos a darle prioridad máxima y vamos a trabajar todo lo rápido que podamos, porque eres nuestra chica favorita; pero es que esto de menos de un mes no baja."

"Medio mes." Le dijo ella. "Y vendremos a ayudaros todos los que podamos."

"Eso haría como… ¿cuántas manos más?" Le dijo él.

"De 9 a 15." Dijo ella.

"¡Eso es casi el doble!" Le dijo el primer tipo asombrado y rascándose la cabeza.

"Hay 3 grupos, eso hacen los 9, y yo también somos 10, solo que yo no podré todo el tiempo porque ahora tengo 2 críos que cuidar."

"Hablando de los cuales, que sepas que se los habían llevado de excursión y se han pirado del grupo, los han encontrado cazando ardillas, con el grupo del emo de chupa de cuero." Le dije. "Y el grupo de los que dan miedo han causado altercados, el jefe se peleó con Collin y Brady y ambos han acabado con heridas, tu hijo el de la mala leche tiene ya tres castigos por pelearse con los mayores y con otros compañeros suyos, ha mordido a 5 compañeros más, ha hecho llorar a unas niñas… oh, y los chulos adulto y adolescente se han cargado un par de mesas, por suerte las arreglaron al momento o casi."

"La madre que les…" Dijo Laki. "¡Dos semanas, y ni una más!. ¡Y ahora me voy al colegio, a ver si mato a mi propio hijo!"

"En su defensa diré que ganó las peleas y varias fueron por su hermano." Le dije.

"¡Me da igual, eso era evidente!" Me dijo enfadada. "¡Le he dicho cien mil veces que no llamen la atención, que pelear no estaba bien!"

"Vale, pero cálmate, no pasa nada." Le dije.

"**¡Que no me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, joder!**" Me dijo en quileute gritándome. "**¡Que eres un puto Uley!**"

"**Estoy harto de que tu único alegato sea ese.**" Le contesté. "**No soy un alfa porque soy un Uley, hago algo mal y me cargas un cristo porque soy un Uley.**"

"**Vete a la mierda.**" Me dijo antes de irse corriendo.

"Ay…" Suspiró el tipo del pañuelo. "Pero cómo me pone cuando se cabrea…"

"¿Pero tú no estabas casado?" Le dije recordando haberle visto alguna vez en el taller de Seth y con una alianza.

"Sí, pero eso no quita para que pueda decir que una mujer me pone cuando lo hace." Me dijo levantando la cabeza orgulloso y divertido. "Claro que eso no se dice a las parientas ¿no?" Añadió guiñándome un ojo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¡¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que estáis aquí para aprender control?!" Oí gritar a Laki desde una distancia de unos 300 metros de su casa. "¡Ni peros ni peros!... ¡Que-he-dicho-que-no!" Afirmó mientras oía collejas según iba a abrir la puerta.

"Laki, oye, se te oye desde… será mejor que espere fuera." Afirmé cuando la vi que casi mordía a un tipo de los adultos.

"Disculpa, es que me ponen…"Me dijo soltando al pavo.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Le dije.

"Sí, todos esos la han liado parda." Me dijo señalando a los mayores del grupo con sus protegidos. "Y este caballerete ha sido llevado hoy al despacho del director varias veces, me han hecho llamar pero como no estaba en casa no me han dicho nada, me he tenido que enterar por Sam."

"¿Tan malo ha sido?" Le dije.

"Esos tres han causado altercados, 'Inferno' se peleó con Collin y Brady y ambos han acabado con heridas." Me dijo señalando al trío que más miedo daba. "Trevor y Leo se han cargado un par de mesas, por suerte las arreglaron al momento o casi." Añadió señalando al tipo de la cazadora con pelos en el cuello y al chico con la misma chaqueta pero en color más azul deslavado. "A mis hijos se los han llevado de excursión con el colegio y se han largado del grupo, los han encontrado cazando ardillas, con el grupo de Austin. Me han llamado la atención porque Rómulo en un solo día, en horas, tiene ya tres castigos por pelearse con los mayores y con otros compañeros suyos, ha mordido a 5 compañeros más, ha hecho llorar a unas niñas. ¿Y dices que si tan malo ha sido?. ¡Juzga tú!"

"Er… vale, ha sido un mal día." Le dije.

Joder con la gente, y encima, allí seguían, tan panchos, como si todos esos cargos fuesen lo más normal del mundo.

Se cargaban mesas, les pillaban matando ardillas, peleando con dos de los licántropos de nuestra manada de la reserva, esa misma mañana, antes de irme a trabajar al taller habían vuelto a echarnos la bronca por ruidosos.

Eran increíblemente salvajes y a ellos parecía darles igual.

"Y luego me decían en Europa que no me tragase los Profacs por puñados…" Murmuró Laki tapándose los ojos antes de volver a destapárselos. "Muy bien, vale. ¿Queréis cargaros cosas? Pues vais a estar trabajando en cavar el suelo y construir la escuela con vuestras propias manos, y cuando acabéis de trabajar la tierra os vais a poner a cortar leña hasta que tengamos las leñeras del barrio hasta arriba de leños para la chimenea."

"¡Venga ya!" Dijeron en general molestos.

"¡NI VENGA YA NI OSTIAS!" Rugió Laki. "¡A VER SI ASÍ APRENDÉIS URBANIDAD, QUE ME TENÉIS TODOS HARTA!"

"Laki, cálmate, por favor." Le dije. "Como sigas así te vas a trasformar."

"¡¿TE PARECE NORMAL LO QUE HAN HECHO?!" Me dijo furiosa.

"No, no me parece normal, pero es que enfureciéndote tanto no vas a lograr nada." Le dije. "Tranquilízate, siéntate y respira hondo, anda."

"¡NO PUEDO, CON ESTA GENTE NO PUEDO NI BAJAR LA GUARDIA UN SEGUNDO!" Me dijo.

"No me obligues a hacer algo que luego nos arrepintamos." Le dije.

Me miró y creo que se dio cuenta de a qué me refería porque se tiró en una silla sin apartar la vista del resto, pero al menos se sentó.

"Muy bien, y ahora voy a preparar una tetera de infusión para todos." Dije.

"Échale cianuro, a ver si les envenenas y dejan de causar problemas." Me dijo Laki.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Mejor ahora?" Le pregunté a Laki cuando estuvo sentada en el sofá y el resto de tipos hubieron salido al patio trasero a hacer a saber qué.

"Más o menos." Me dijo más calmada. "¿Me perdonas por haberme enfadado antes?"

"Sí, es… solo tuve miedo, por si… bueno, te trasformabas." Le dije.

"Oh… no funciona así…" Me dijo casi gimiendo y susurrando. "Mis hijos y yo evitamos convertirnos porque es algo doloroso, no es como lo vuestro."

"¿Lo nuestro?" Le dije. "¿Cómo sabes tú…?"

"Mírame. ¿Acaso no ves nada raro comparándome con los niños o con los otros que has conocido?" Me dijo tumbada en el sofá y moviendo su mano para recorrerse el cuerpo a distancia.

"Que tú eres una mujer." Le dije.

"Aparte de." Me dijo. "Fíjate mejor en mí. ¿No ves algo diferente?"

Me fijé mejor.

"Es… tienes menos músculos, más curvas, eres más bonita…" Le dije.

"Fíjate en los rasgos." Me dijo.

"No veo…" Le dije fijándome en sus rasgos. "Tu mandíbula, es un poco cuadrada para una chica." Afirmé recorriéndola con un dedo. "Y vuestros ojos… tus ojos son normales, son… aguamarina."

"Eso es." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Pero los de ellos tenían un tinte… animal." Afirmé recordando que los tenían amarillos en la oscuridad y a la luz parecían humanos pero a la vez un poco animales.

"Así es, todo el mundo que conozco como ellos tienen un color de ojos demasiado… animal." Me dijo sonriendo e incorporándose. "Mis propios hijos tienen un color de ojos un tanto… inusual. Remo los tiene amarillos y Rómulo verde fluor, sobre todo cuando llega la luna. ¿Crees que eso facilita algo las relaciones con otros niños de su edad?"

"No." Le dije.

"Los chicos se han tenido que cría entre gente como los que conociste." Afirmó. "Violencia, ferocidad, hostilidad… eso era el pan de cada día para ellos. Y por eso los he traído aquí."

Aquello sonaba raro.

"Aquí no hay violencia cada día, no van a tener que ver a dos amigos míos peleando hasta hacerse unas heridas gordas." Continuó. "Y sobre todo, nadie va a meterles en medio de una pelea o va a ponerles un dedo encima solo porque son más pequeños."

"Eso desde luego." Le dije. "Nadie tocará a tus críos."

"Sí, eso supongo…" Dijo ella.

"Cuándo te vuelvas a trasformar… ¿sería posible que me lo enseñases?" Le dije tímidamente puesto que supuse que no querría.

"Tenemos 5 fomas." Me dijo. "La primera es la que ves, la segunda es como ahora pero con la piel más oscura, tercera es peluda y con rasgos cánidos deformándonos los rasgos, cuarta es lo que llamamos la 'híbrida' que es como los licántropos de las pelis, quinta es como vosotros… y la 6, que requiere de una concentración casi inhumana y no se conoce más que dos casos de licántropos que consiguiesen adquirirla, es la de un lobo común, ni más grande, ni más cantoso… no llamaría la atención más que un lobo corriente y moliente. Pero muy poca gente llega a esta última fase."

"¿Tú?" Le pregunté con un poco de miedo.

"Sí, alguna vez." Me dijo.

"¿Y… tus…?" Le dije.

"No." Murmuró.

Pufff, menos mal.

"Ellos solo la híbrida, en plenilunio." Me dijo.

Entonces abrí los ojos, eran dos, y por lo que sabía, durante ese periodo de luna, se suponía que su especie estaba especialmente agresiva.

"Pero… son solo críos…" Murmuré.

"Sí, por eso yo me meto en tantas peleas y me he querido alejar de donde estábamos." Me dijo. "El resto eran adultos, contra un par de crías de licántropo era injusto y generalmente me tenía que meter yo, no es agradable vernos pelear fuera de control."

No, claro, podía imaginármelo. Y me dolió un poco notar su tristeza aunque no la exteriorizase ella demasiado.

Ella ante todo protegía a sus hijos.

"Eres una madre muy buena." Murmuré sintiendo un poco de dolor.

"Eso espero, hago todo lo que puedo." Me contestó. "Y espero poder ser también algo así como… una buena pareja."

"Sí, también creo que serás una buena…"

¡Un momento!. ¡Había dicho pareja y me había mirado!. ¡Eso iba por mí!

Sonreí mirándola al darme cuenta de lo que había intentado decir.

"Ya eres una buena pareja." Le dije. "Aún con críos y todo."

"Hablando de…" Me dijo mirando hacia las ventanas.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

"¿No te parece que hay demasiada calma ahí fuera?" Me dijo.

Ahora que caía, sí, había demasiada calma fuera.

"¿Quieres que salgamos a mirar?" Le dije.

"Sí, porque como se hayan ido te juro que me compro correas y los ato a la casa como si fuesen vulgares perros." Me dijo.

"La verdad no creo que sea necesario." Le dije para luego aguantarme la risa imaginándome el show que debía ser ver a toda esa tropa encadenados en el patio trasero como si fuesen perros.

Y yo llevaba razón, en cuanto salimos al patio les vimos a todos por allí, sentados echados, jugando a cartas… incluso dos estaban peleando mientras otros miraban.

"¿No vas a parar a esos dos?" Le pregunté señalando a los que peleaban.

"Nah, mientras no se trasformen todo bien." Me dijo. "Eh, vosotros. ¿Dónde están mis hijos?"

"Se han largado, por allí." Le dijo Trevor, el de la cazadora con cuello peludo. "Leo iba con ellos."

"¿Os importaría ir a algún 'medio-adulto' con ellos?" Les dijo ella. "No me mola ni un pelo que vayan por ahí solos."

Entonces les oímos gritar y fue alucinante, Laki ni siquiera dudó, salió por patas perdiendo las zapatillas por el camino y salto sobre unos arbustos con una agilidad y altura increíbles para perderse en la vegetación mientras yo la perseguía.

"No os mováis de aquí." Les dije a todos antes de irme. "¡Laki!. ¡Laki espera!"

Podía oírla correr delante de mí, solo que no podría jurar si iba a dos pies o a cuatro por los golpes en el terreno que oía.

Volví a oír gritar a los críos y supe que había cambiado de rumbo por lo que casi giré en el sitio para seguir el rumbo del grito.

Un grito al que acabó uniéndose un montón de gruñidos y para cuando llegué yo me encontré a Laki peleando con garras y dientes, literalmente, contra un lobo del tamaño de un pony y otro par estaban mirando de cara a los chicos que eran los que habían gritado.

Entonces fui donde los niños y les hice de escudo tirando un par de golpes a los dos lobos haciéndoles retroceder con los colmillos aún asomando.

"¿Estáis bien?" Les dije a los niños.

"¡No te hemos pedido ayuda!" Me dijo el crío maleducado aún temblando y con cara de furia.

"¡A ver cuándo te enteras de que aquí todos nos protegemos a todos!" Le dije sin dejar de mirar a los dos lobos. "Y desde luego, ni muerto dejo que los hijos de Laki sufran el menor daño si yo puedo evitarlo." Afirmé quitándome la camisa.  
Entre el niñato de las narices y los nuevos oponentes me tenían hasta las narices, suficiente furia como para trasformarme, me daba igual dejar los pantalones hechos jirones; en menos de un minuto estaba trasformado y listo para atacar a aquellos dos lobos más pequeños que yo, ahora que me fijaba, y que estaban amenazando a aquellos dos críos.

Lancé un par de mordiscos al aire para alejar unos pasos a los dos lobos y luego me puse a no perderles de vista, y fue justo vigilando a los gemelos cuando vi cómo me miraban con sorpresa.

La 'pelea', si se le podía llamar así duró más bien poco, sobre todo contando con que Laki acabó sentándose encima de su lobo y nos miró.

"Por favor… debería haberme dado cuenta…" Murmuró tapándose la cara. "Y vosotros, dije que nada de tocar un pelo a mis hijos." Afirmó molesta.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿Acaso los conocía?

La miré y luego volví a mirar a los dos lobos frente a mí que se sentaron en el suelo y se destrasformaron allí.

"Perdón." Dijeron.

"Dakota y Damien." Dijo. "Entonces supongo que este de aquí…" Dijo saltándole en la espalda con el culo al que tenía ella bajo su trasero y haciéndole quejarse. "Debe ser Jason. Y que vosotros sois los tres del equipo de 'Lobos negros'. ¿Me equivoco?"

"No." Le dijeron los dos chavales.

Era curioso, esos dos también eran grandecitos, pero debían tener unos 14 años.

"Eres una mala bestia." Le dijo el tipo que ahora era el lobo bajo su trasero.

"Y a ti te había dicho que nada de tocarles un pelo ni a los niños ni a la gente de la reserva." Le dijo ella clavando los dedos ante su cara en el suelo. "¿Quieres que les enseñe a tus niños qué pasa cuando uno de los nuestros traspasa el cráneo de uno de los vuestros con una sola mano?"

"Laki, no creo que…" Le dije destrasformándome.

"Nah, por hoy se ha librado." Me dijo levantándose del tipo. "No me gusta que mis hijos vean ese espectáculo."

"Tú me dijiste que buscase a estos chicos y los trajese donde estuvieses y es lo que he hecho." Le dijo el mayor, Jason.

"Sí, y veo que voy a tener que poneros una vigilancia bastante exhaustiva." Le dijo ella aún un poco mosca. "Y la próxima vez que se os ocurra meteros con mis hijos, pensároslo dos veces, porque os despellejo y cuelgo vuestras pieles en el palo central de la reserva para que todos vean lo idiotas que sois."

"Amenazas, amenazas…" Le dijo uno de los chavales de enfrente mío sentados aún en bolas.

"Y venga, levantaros de una vez y poneros algo, malditos exhibicionistas." Les dijo ella. "Que por aquí viven también personas inocentes que no tienen por qué veros en bolas, capullos."

"Eh, capullo tu padre." Le dijo el jefe.

Zas, le llovió un golpe que esquivó con facilidad.

"Espera, que te ayudo." Le dije.

"Vale, todo tuyo." Me dijo parándose. "Le das una lección mientras me llevo a mis hijos."

Fue alucinante, los críos salieron corriendo hacia ella y fue cuando me fijé que el tímido me miraba con interés por algún motivo.

"Cuando acabes vente para casa." Me dijo suavemente cargando a un crío en cada brazo.

"Eso está hecho." Le dije. "Supongo que también te llevo a estos ¿no?"

"Sí, pero que primero se pongan algo." Me dijo. "No queremos que asusten a nadie ¿no?"

"Desde luego." Afirmé.

La vi irse y entonces miré al tipo que tenía delante.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo. "¿Me vas a dar tú una paliza?"

"¿Qué pasa, que solo porque parezcas más mayor piensas que eres mejor que yo?" Le dije con ironía.

"A que te meto un ñeque…" Me dijo.

"Me encantará verlo." Le dije preparándome.

El primer golpe lo tiró él. Flojo aunque con fuerza, pero lo esquivé sin problemas para tirarle yo uno que le acertó en pleno pecho.

"¿Pero qué mierda…?" Dije confuso.

Me costó poco pillarle y tirarle al suelo mientras él intentaba zafarse.

"Pero bueno." Dije cuando pude inmovilizarlo contra el suelo. "¿Qué clase de licántropo eres tú?"

"Transformista." Gimió con algo de dolor.

"Pues qué malo." Afirmé retorciéndole un poco el brazo casi hasta con suavidad comparada con lo que hacía Paul o cualquier otro cuando peleábamos.

"No te jode el tío listo…" Dijo el tío. "¡Llevo solo un año siendo esto!. Cuánto llevas tú ¿eh abusón?"

¡Un año! En un solo año o menos habían desarrollado hasta casi nuestro tamaño. En ese tiempo debían haber aprendido a pelear un poco, aunque no fuese a nuestro nivel había que reconocerles que eran más o menos normales de habilidad.

Me levanté con cuidado.

"¿Y si lleváis tan poco qué narices hacéis aquí?" Le dije.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Me dijo. "Hemos venido a aprender. Hemos oído que Lapuerca era una alfa."

"¿La-quién?" Dije confuso antes de darme cuenta de a quién se referían. "Oh, vaya… ¿y por qué ese nombre?"

"Ni idea, pregúntaselo a ella." Me dijo frotándose el brazo dolorido. "A nosotros solo nos reclutó como 'medio-cabezas' de grupos muy pequeños de chavales. A mí me tocó estos dos, y he tenido que ir a buscarlos y traérmelos, sin raptarlos." Añadió como si fuese una aclaración y se dedicasen a ir por ahí raptando a gente.

"Esto… sí, vale, vamos, os llevaré al granero." Le dije.

La verdad es que el resto me parecían más fuertes que este grupo, claro que con los otros no había peleado, solo les había visto pelearse entre ellos, si tenían más o menos el mismo nivel supongo que no pasaba nada y no se les notaba tanto.

"¿Vosotros también sois alumnos?" Me preguntó uno de los dos chavales mientras caminaban conmigo hacia la casa de Laki.

"No, nosotros somos la manada de por aquí." Le dije. "Supongo que seríamos algo así como la poli de por aquí, aparte de la poli de verdad que viene de Forks si hay algo que no podamos arreglar nosotros."

"Ah…" Dijeron.

"Esperemos que haya más como nosotros." Dijo el jefe frotándose aún el brazo. "Lapuerca no nos dijo si había más."

"Creo que hay más como nosotros y otros como ella." Les dije.

"¿La has visto?" Me dijo mirándome como los dos jóvenes con curiosidad y casi venerabilidad. "¿La has visto pelear convertida?"

"Er… no, no. Creo que se cuida mucho de mostrarse." Les dije.

"Tsk, nadie la ha visto en su auténtica forma." Me dijo decepcionado. "Pero dicen que los de su clase pueden adoptar más formas que los de la nuestra."

"Cinco." Le dije. "Pueden 5 formas."

"¿De dónde te lo has sacado?" Me dijo uno de los chavales.

"Me lo dijo ella." Afirmé. "Supongo que os lo dirán en clase."

"No sé, creo que nos dijo que nos enseñaría a combatir." Me dijo el jefe. "Aunque molaría que nos enseñase su auténtica forma."

"Igual algún día lo hace." Les dije.

"Ojalá." Me dijeron mientras abría la puerta y veía salir corriendo unos lobos como ponis que casi nos tiraron antes de salir Laki y alzar una mano con el brazo oscuro en un puño.

"¡YA VERÉIS CUANDO VOLVÁIS!" Dijo blandiéndolo en algo y casi rugiendo. "¡DIJE QUE NO TOCASEIS NADA DE MI CASA SALVO LAS CHIMENEAS!"

"Laki, cálmate un poco, anda." Le dije. "¿Qué ha pasado ahora?"

"¿Que qué ha pasado?" Me dijo. "¡¿Que qué ha pasado?!. ¡Se han puesto a jugar con las armas adorno y me han roto una lámpara y tres adornos, eso pasa!"

"Pufff… a este paso no les vas a dejar entrar en casa." Le dije. "¿Limpio yo y tú llevas a estos al granero y les enseñas dónde duermen que yo no lo sé?"

"¡Vale, pero que no entre nadie más dentro!" Me dijo desclavando los dedos del marco donde habían vuelto a ser como siempre.

"Joe, que mala leche…" Susurró uno de los otros chavales-alumnos de otro grupo.

"Anda, nuevos." Dijo otro.

"Eh, portaros un poco que como salga y os vea haciendo el tonto os va a poner a cortar leña." Les dije.

"No, si a los enanos les ha puesto a cargar cubos de agua del arroyo hasta aquí." Me dijo Leo divertido.

"Trevor y su grupo a cortar leña." Les dijo Laki saliendo por la puerta. "Chaos y su grupo están cazando y a los nuevos les voy a enseñar dónde dormirán de momento."

"¡Hay, Hitler!" Le dijo Leo con ironía para llevarse una mini-patada suya en el culo para echarle la bronca que él casi evitó saltando hacia delante.

"Oh, Seth, los peques están dentro, si te piden comida les dices que aguanten un poco, que en una hora o así cenaremos." Me dijo Laki. "Me les echas un ojo que voy a comparar un par de botellas nuevas a la licorería de los Mohawks."

"Cuidado que igual te intentan meter del fuerte." Le advertí recordando lo de su 'agua de fuego' como le llamábamos todos de broma.

"Mejor, más medicina para la luna." Me dijo bromeando.

La verdad es que era flipante, entré en la casa y cogí la escoba para ir a recoger los trozos rotos y a la vez comprobar que habían puesto ya carne a asar.

Estaba tirando los trozos rotos a la basura cuando noté una mirada clavada en mí y me giré para ver a Remo, el silencioso de los gemelos mirándome por una esquina de la barra.

"Hola." Le dije. "¿Querías algo?"

Sacudió la cabeza y me siguió mirando, así que decidí no agobiarle más y acabé para abrir el frigo y cogerme una lata de cerveza y girarme para salir, esta vez estaba casi en medio del hueco entre la barra y la pared para salir de la cocina y aún mirándome.

"Ey. ¿Quieres algo fresco?" Le dije.

Con cuidado asintió y volví a abrir el frigo para buscar algo que él pudiese tomar, así que saqué un tetabrick de zumo de 25cl. ((creo que es lo que tienen lo pequeños)) y lo agité antes de pasárselo y que lo cogiese con las dos manos y bebiese feliz.

Ya iba a salir de la cocina puesto que él se había apartado un poco de la salida cuando me dejó congelado una vocecilla muy pero que muy suave y casi musical.

"Gracias." Dijo sonriendo.

Estaba tan alucinado que al principio pensé que me lo había imaginado y solo asentí con la cabeza antes de ir a sentarme al sofá y poner la tele.

A los 5 segundos le vi que estaba escondido por el apoyabrazos del sofá mirándome.

"¿Te quieres sentar?" Le ofrecí más por ofrecer porque sabía que no se acercaría a nadie que no fuesen su hermano y su madre.

Y para sorpresa enorme mía, se sentó junto a su apoyabrazos, con el tetabrick aún entre las manos y bebiendo sorbitos pequeños de vez en cuando.

Sonriendo hice un poco de zapping hasta encontrar una serie de dibujos animados que supuse que le gustaría y a mí me parecía un poco divertida.

Sonreí dándome cuenta de que aunque era un pasito, ese chico se había acercado a mí.

E igual, poquito a poquito… estábamos más cerca de ser algo así como una familia.


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 43: AL COLEGIO. COMIENZAN LAS CLASES.**

(Voz de Laki)

"Eh, tú, espera un momento." Me dijo Sam justo cuando iba a salir a ver a mi sobrino.

"¿Ocurre algo, Uley?" Le dije más bien por cortesía puesto que después de tener que fregar el estropicio que me habían hecho con el desayuno antes de amanecer en el patio y quitar casi por completo las manchas de sangre y la osamenta del pobre ciervo que habían cazado y que habían devorado entre todos los 'alumnos' jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que iba a tener, lo que menos me apetecía era tener que aguantar una de las broncas de Uley por culpa de los 'alumnos'.

"Sí, dos cosas." Me dijo. "La primera, que por fin tienes tu edificio para la escuela, los papeles y que Charlie vino ayer de visita y como no estabas nos dijo que se pasaría hoy mismo a ver con sus propios ojos de qué iba todo eso de la escuela cuando en la reserva tenemos otra ya."

"Vale, sabe lo vuestro ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Sí, desde hace años, de hecho." Afirmó.

"Vale, pues entonces solo tendré que tener cuidado con que no vea a los otros." Afirmé suavemente. "¿Y lo segundo?"

"Que tienes llamada del director, los chavales se han vuelto a meter en líos." Me dijo.

"¿Y los líderes de grupo?" Le dije. "Primero tenían que llamarles a ellos."

"Sí, el tal… 'Inferno' y un tal Trevor por poco le meten al director, así que también les tienes allí, con Paul y Jared por seguridad."

"Genial… ahora tendré que castigarles y me apetece muy poco." Afirmé.

"Aún sigo preguntándome por qué narices has venido aquí si no te gusta lo que estás haciendo." Me contestó mientras caminábamos esta vez rumbo a la escuela.

"Pensaba que estaba claro que por varios motivos." Le contesté.

"Tus hijos el primero." Me dijo. "Y hubiésemos jurado que también por alguien MUY CONCRETO de nosotros, pero ahora ya dudamos."

"Déjame adivinar, habéis puesto la oreja a mi casa ¿no?" Le dije.

"Tienes gente peligrosa ahí." Me dijo. "Es lógico que pongamos la oreja y vigilemos."

"Ya, claro." Dije dando a entender lo contrario. "Y por qué será que no me lo creo."

"A ver, lista, por qué según tú pondríamos la oreja si no." Me dijo.

"Por que sois unos cotillas y como mientras estáis de patrulla no podéis ver porno intentáis ver si oís algo al menos." Le solté.

"Ahora sé por qué te decía tu padre lo de que no encontrarías marido." Me dijo casi suspirando.

"A que aún te voy a meter un par de tortas…" Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Perdón, he venido tan pronto como he podido." Dije en la recepción del colegio-instituto de la reserva.

"Ah, hola Seth." Me dijo la recepcionista. "¿Te han hecho salir del trabajo?"

"Sí, me han llamado para que venga por unos chavales que mandaron al director." Le dije. "Dime que no han sido unos chavales de unos 9 años de pelo blanco."

"Ah, no." Me dijo. "Bueno, uno de ellos ha pasado por el despacho, y el otro estaba en el psicólogo."

"Vale, esto… será mejor que vaya al psicólogo a lo último." Le dije.

"Creo que igual eso era lo más importante." Me dijo ella.

"Es que no se me da muy bien lo de la psicología." Le dije. "Pero es cierto, será mejor que me pase por el despacho del psicólogo primero, era…"

"Ese pasillo, 3ª puerta a la derecha." Me dijo. "Y dirección es al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha y luego a la derecha otra vez."

"Vale, guay. Hasta luego." Le dije para irme por el pasillo.

Una puerta, dos… tres, 3ª puerta a la derecha. Con cuidado llamé a la puerta y me dijeron que entrase.

"Buenas, perdón, venía por…"

"Anda, Seth." Me dijo una antigua compañera de mi hermana. "¿Este chico es tuyo?"

"El hijo de… es una larga historia." Le dije dandome cuenta de que Remo estaba allí y no sería muy productivo decir 'la chica que me gusta' o 'mi pareja' o algo así delante de él. "Me han dicho que estaba aquí. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Verás, nos preocupa un poco su situación." Me dijo. "Parece un chico listo, pero no habla, no se relaciona… parece que tenga miedo de todo, y eso hace que su hermano le haga de guardaspaldas y esté más tiempo en el despacho del director por pelearse con alumnos mayores que jugando en el patio."

"Sí, bueno, estos chicos son un poco especiales." Afirmé.

"En estas condiciones me hubiese gustado hablar con la madre, pero… ¿sabes en qué condiciones viven?" Me dijo.

"Sí, claro. Vivo con ellos." Le dije.

"Remo cielo." Le dijo al chico. "¿Por qué no vuelves a clase?"

Entonces el chico nos miró y vino corriendo a por mí para protegerse tras de mí.

"Eso es lo que te decía, reacciona así siempre que tiene a su hermano cerca." Me dijo suspirando.

"Sí, bueno, la situación en el pasado creo que no fue muy… normal que digamos." Le dije. "Pero era en otro continente y desde que han venido aquí no les ha pasado nada malo, creo."

"Ya sé que va a ser muy difícil para ti tener que hablar de esto, pero… tengo unas preguntas que me gustaría hacerte, como compañero de piso y amigo de la madre." Me dijo.

"Claro." Le dije. "Te… ¿te importa preguntarme en quileute?"

"Oh, vale." Me dijo dándose cuenta que lo decía porque el chico estaba allí también y aunque le tenía sentado sobre mí, no creo que fuese a ayudarle nada hablar de su madre o de su hermano y él delante suyo.

"**Verás Seth, un niño tan retraído a menudo suele ser causa de una mala situación familiar.**" Me explicó la psicólogo. "**¿Sabes por casualidad si en la casa hay violencia?**"

"**No, la madre tiene prohibidas las peleas dentro de la casa.**" Le dije. "**Se enfada mucho si alguien se pelea delante de ellos. Dice que no quiere que vean eso hasta que no crezcan más.**"

"**¿Les pegan?**" Me dijo. "**La madre, vosotros…**"

"¡¡¡NO!!!" Dije alarmado. "**¡Desde luego que no le ponemos un dedo encima!. ¡Su madre les adora y les quiere con locura!. ¡Mataría al que les pusiera un dedo encima!**"

"**Tranquilizate.**" Me dijo ella. "**Es que normalmente a los chicos con esta patología sufren malos tratos en casa. Supongo que conoces a los dos padres.**" Me dijo.

"**Ya te he dicho que la madre es muy cercana a mí.**" Le dije. "**Y conocí al padre, una vez.**"

"**¿Estaban casados?**" Me preguntó.

"**No**." Negué yo.

"**Así que es madre soltera.**" Me dijo apuntándolo.

"**Creo que podría decirse así.**" Le dije. "**Oye, en serio, no creo que a la madre le gustara hablar de esto.**"

"**No te pido que me cuentes nada privado.**" Me dijo. "**Lo que sí me pregunto es cómo es posible que tenga los hijos y no esté casada con el padre.**"

"**No te lo pienso decir.**" Le dije. "**Lo sé, pero es algo muy privado y debería contártelo ella si quiere.**"

"**Vale, entonces háblame de los padres.**" Me dijo. "**Comencemos ya con el padre. Me has dicho que le conociste ¿no?**"

"**Sí.**" Le dije.

"**¿Tenía problemas?**" Me preguntó.

"**¿Tendrá problemas su madre si digo que sí?**" Le dije.

"**Podría.**" Me dijo.

"**Entonces no.**" Le dije.

"**¿Por qué intentas mentir?**" Me dijo.

"**Porque sé lo que pasará si decides que el ambiente no es apropiado para ellos.**" Le dije. "**Llamarás a las autoridades, vendrán a quitarle a los niños y se los llevarán a uno de esos orfanatos; y los niños ya han tenido suficiente para toda la vida. Ellos necesitan a su madre y ella a ellos. Suena raro, pero es así.**"

"**Está bien, te juro que me digas lo que me digas esto no saldrá de aquí.**" Me dijo.

"**Su padre tenía muchos problemas.**" Le dije. "**Pero por suerte, ya no podrá hacerles daño nunca más.**"

"**¿Acaso ha…?**"

"**En un accidente de coche.**" Mentí. "**Y de ahora en adelante, si su madre me deja pienso hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarla a criarlos bien.**"

"**Eso es bonito.**" Me dijo sonriendo. "**A ver… dime si entre los 'problemas' que tenía el padre están los siguientes: violento.**"

"**Mucho.**" Afirmé.

"**Alcoholico.**"

"**No lo sé.**"

"**Problemas con las drogas.**"

"**Tampoco lo sé.**" Negué yo.

Yo creo que me hizo una lisa enorme de cualidades, todas las que sabía que tenía las tenía y otras no lo sabía porque no le había conocido tanto. Al final acabé teniendo que confesar que el padre solo se había acercado a mimar a uno de los hijos y al otro lo había maltratado, hasta que la madre se enteró e hizo todo lo que pudo por separarles; lo que omití fue qué hizo para asegurarse de ello; porque como se lo dijese, entonces seguro que sí que se los quitaban.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que Remo me tiró del pelo con cuidado y se frotó la tripa mirándome.

"Lo siento, creo que deberías hablar con su madre." Le dije. "Le diré que venga cuando pueda."

"Sí, me gustaría hablar con ella también." Me dijo mientras Remo volvía a hacer el mismo gesto.

"Ahora mismo vamos y te cojo algo ¿vale?" Le dije. "Pobrecito… se nos olvidó ponerte un bocadillo ¿no?"

"Un chico mayor se dedica a quitarles el bocadillo a algunos pequeños, igual Remo ha sido…" Me dijo la psicóloga.

"Vamos Remo, que me vas a decir quién es el listo que te quita el bocadillo." Le dije.

Entonces le vi sonreír mientras oíamos ruidos por el pasillo y negó con la cabeza señalando a la puerta.

"Dime que no es lo que creo…" Le dije mientras la psicóloga abría la puerta.

"Pero bueno, qué barullo es este." Dijo.

Justo entonces vimos pasar derrapando a un tres de chavales.

"Esos dos los conozco." Le dije señalando a los licántropos que eran del grupo que según Laki eran los más peligrosos del grupo.

Entonces vi que Remo parecía sonreír.

"¿Es ese el chico que te quitaba el bocadillo?" Le dije.

"Ah, Seth, eras tú el que estaba con Remo." Me dijo Laki escondiendo el puño en la espalda al ver con quién estaba.

"Sí, como tú no contestabas me llamaron a mí." Le dije. "Pensé que lo del psicólogo era más importante."

"¿Eh?" Me dijo levantando a los dos chavales del cuello y luego cogiendo al otro.

"Por cierto, ese tío se dedica a quitarle el bocadillo a tus hijos." Le dije.

"Así que por eso te pegaba mi hijo ¿hum?" Le dijo sin soltarle y levantándole del suelo por el cuello de la camiseta.

"¡Oye, haz el favor de dar ejemplo!" Le dije yendo a pararla.

"En donde vengo yo las madres defendemos a los hijos." Me dijo.

"Pues aquí no tocamos a los hijos de los demás." Le dije haciéndole soltarle y poniéndome en medio.

"Si ha sido tan valiente como para meterse con alguien más pequeño que él que sea valiente para afrontar las consecuencias." Me dijo intentando volver a agarrarlo.

"Y luego dices que la madre es normal ¿no, Seth?" Me dijo la psicóloga.

"Es que no soporta que toquen a sus hijos." Le dije. "**Laki… no me obligues a dar un show aquí.**" Le susurré.

"**Nadie hace bulling a mis hijos y sale indemne.**" Me dijo enfadada.

"**Vale, tu hijo ya se ha encargado de eso.**" Le dije.

"**Ya lo sé.**" Afirmó. "**Pero voy a demostrarle lo que es que te pegue un adulto.**"

Vale, me daba igual que hubiese gente viéndonos, la sujeté con fuerza en un abrazo inmovilizándole las manos. Como siempre, al principio se puso a intentar librarse pero acabó relajando poco a poco hasta parase quieta.

"**En cuanto me sueltes te vas a tragar el extintor.**" Me dijo susurrando.

"**Lo siento por tus hijos, pero es la única forma de calmarte.**" Le dije aflojando.

Vale, noté algo clavándoseme en pleno pecho mientras ella tenía la cabeza contra mi hombro y al momento se me desclavó mientras ella sonreía levantando la cabeza y nos separábamos.

"Lo siento, es que soy una madre un tanto protectora." Se disculpó.

Mierda, no sé qué me había hecho pero me dolía el pecho, con cuidado miré qué me pasaba y vi la camiseta agujereada como en 5 cuchilladas a cada lado y sangrándome un poco, así que me las cubrí con la chaqueta como pude.

¿Cómo me había hecho eso si no la había visto cambiar lo más mínimo? La vi discutiendo algo más con el director antes de despedirse dándose la mano y ella vino a donde tenía al grupito esperándola en el vestíbulo.

"Vale, ahora todos al otro edificio." Les dijo. "Con un poco de suerte Sam habrá hecho lo que le he pedido, y si no, estáis castigados sin comer, así que…"

"¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!" Se quejaron todos.

"Laki, luego tenemos que hablar de lo que me ha dicho la psicóloga." Le dije.

"Como quieras, pero no me fío de esa gente." Me dijo suavemente cogiéndome a su hijo de los brazos mientras el otro caminaba a su lado y me volvía a mirar un tanto desafiante mientras su madre le cogía la mano; entonces me sacó la lengua, solo que esta vez estaba preparado para ello y le devolví el gesto haciéndole sonreír con ironía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya… esto sí que es un internado." Le dije a Laki mientras nos sentábamos en un comedor con mesas haciendo una 'U' y un mostrador de cantina en el centro de la sala donde había unos platos con asado y platos y bandejas. "Hasta tenéis cantina y todo."

"Sí, solo que la comida la pondremos como podamos." Me dijo Laki. "¡Cheeee, nada de tocar la comida aún, animales!" Les gritó. "Primero se coge la bandeja y ponemos un primero y un segundo y postre."

"Pero eso no es comida." Le dijeron.

"Si sobra podréis repetir." Dijo ella. "Y no os quejéis, que no es fácil cocinar para tantos animales."

La verdad es que aquello era todo un poco raro, parecía totalmente un instituto normal y corriente, y la verdad es que mientras comían me di cuenta que efectivamente parecía un instituto normal, la gente comía y charlaba del día, se tiraban bolitas de pan, se reían a carcajadas, bromeaban… no era tan diferente a mi época de insituto.

"Mola ¿eh?" Me dijo Laki.

"Parece un instituto como otro cualquiera." Le dije. "Salvo por los profes tan jóvenes y por tus hijos."

"La directora y profe principal y sus hijos, que por cierto, también van a asistir a las clases." Me dijo cortándoles el filete en trozos comestibles, no, solo les quitaba los huesos desperdigados por el hueso y alrededores. "Y desde luego, tú." Añadió dejando el cuchillo y pasándoles los platos a los pequeños para mirarme sonriendo. "Desde luego estás incluido en esto, si quieres."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije.

"Eres el único que sabe lo nuestro." Me dijo. "Lo de los que son como yo porque sabes lo mío. Las normas nos dicen que te matamos para preservar el secreto y evitar que los chupasangres se enteren o te incluyamos en el grupo."

"Supongo pues que me habéis incluído." Le dije tragando saliva nervioso.

"Sí, pero te advierto que como se te ocurra abrir la boca para decir algo del secreto te mataremos, si no yo alguno de estos o desde luego, los de la Alianza, que están por Europa."

"¿Y estos no son…?" Le dije mirando a las mesas.

"Aún no." Me dijo. "Pero lo serán. Mi tarea es formarles para crear una Alianza en este continente." Afirmó pinchando un trozo de carne y metiéndoselo para masticarlo con pasión. "Con un poco de suerte, podrán vivir y obrar sin llamar la atención, y eso ayudará a mantener esta parte del mundo a salvo."

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije. "Los Cullen podrían volver."

"Entonces tendrían problemas." Me dijo. "A mí mientras no hagan nada que rompa el tratado me da igual, pero… la Alianza es diferente." Me dijo sonriendo con ironía. "Punto 1º del Artículo 2º, referente a Vampiros: Cazaras al chupasangres allá donde viva y campe."

"¡Pero eso es brutal!" Le dije captando la atención de todo el mundo.

"No, no lo es." Me dijo ella suavemente. "Y si asistes a las clases te darás cuenta de por qué digo esto."

"Los Cullen no han hecho daño a nadie." Le dije.

"Igual ellos no, pero su raza son asesinos, han matado a gente durante siglos, se han alimentado de sus antiguos semejantes, cazan por deporte en vez de por necesidad." Me dijo. "Incluso mis hijos les odian."

"Pero a ellos no les han hecho nunca nada." Le dije.

"Faltaría más, todos les hemos protegido." Me dijo orgullosa. "No ha nacido aún vampiro que pueda ponerle un dedo encima a mis hijos."

"Mi madre es la mejor guerrera de Europa." Me dijo Rómulo mirándome molesto. "Y yo voy a proteger a mi familia."

Ese maldito crío hablaba como si fuese un adulto.

"Me parece genial, porque yo también os voy a proteger a los tres." Le dije. "Yo también soy un buen guerrero."

"¿Y qué?" Dijo volviendo a su plato.

Un momento, no me había dicho que era un mierdas, ni que no era guerrero ni nada por el estilo. Eso era sospechoso.

Incluso su madre le miró y luego sonrió para volver a cortar un trozo de carne y comérselo.

"¿Ha llegado el Apocalipsis y no me he enterado?" Dijo una voz desde la puerta. "Todos estos pandilleros comiendo tranquilamente en un comedor y sin pelearse ni nada."

"Sobrino, vaya, no te esperaba por aquí." Le dijo Laki limpiándose la boca y levantándose para ir hacia él. "¿Quieres compartir nuestra mesa?"

"Ya he comido, pero un café suena de vicio, gracias." Le contestó.

"Ahora mismo te abro hueco." Le dijo ella sonriéndole mientras sus dos hijos se levantaban y quitaban una silla de la mesa para dejar sitio a Billie. "Bueno, mis hijos."

"Gracias, señoritos." Les dijo Billie sonriéndoles.

O sea, que a Billie sí y al resto no.

"Así que esto va a ser la escuela." Le dijo Billie.

"Eso es." Dijo Laki. "Y ya tenemos a los alumnos, desde hoy ya vivirán aquí así que espero que a partir de mañana desalojen todas sus cosas de mi granero y se las instalen en sus cuartos de literas y demás."

"¿Y tú vas a venir aquí?" Le dije.

"¡No hombre!" Dijo casi riéndose. "Mis hijos y yo viviremos en casa, paso de que mis niños crezcan en un sitio como este. Ya he hablado con alguien que nos haga de conserje y vigilante nocturno."

Que no sea Jaques, que no sea Jaques…

"¿Con quién?" Le dije.

"Con el abuelo de Quil." Me dijo. "Como mi primo ha sido como vosotros está aún en forma, aunque un poco mayor, y supongo que se las sabrá todas, además, 'Blade' le va a ayudar; antes era del ejército y me gusta eso de que tenga a todos achantados siendo como los chicos de tu manada." Afirmó sonriendo divertida.

"Pero hay otros que son más… como tú." Le dije preocupado.

"Sí, pero si te fijas tienen unas cicatrices en el cuello, les he puesto un dispositivo acoplado a las vértebras que les freirá si intentan salir del perímetro con inhibidor del aparatito. Vamos que si lo intentan siquiera, van a meter tal berrido que les vamos a oír todos en la reserva, se caerán redondos al suelo y si no están inconscientes al menos sí que la corriente les dejará paralizados."

"Eres una bestia." Le dijo Jacob. "A mí no te me acerques que te juro que te muerdo."

Plaf, le tiró una bolita de pan a plena frente que le hizo diana mientras ella sonreía complacida.

"Eso es por seguridad, te aseguro que no os gustaría tener a esos chicos sueltos por ahí por la noche." Le contestó sonriente.

Claro, sobre todo en luna llena. Aún tenía que ver cómo eran en esos días, porque a ella no le había visto nunca bajo su influjo más que enferma.

"¿Y no te preocupa dejar a Quil Sr. por aquí?" Le dijo Billie. "No hay duda de que se hará respetar, pero… bueno, como ya has dicho, está un poco mayor."

"Podrá con ellos." Dijo ella sonriendo y acabándose su plato de comida. "Por cierto, mis hijos igual se quedan alguna noche. Les conviene aprender ciertas cosas de un macho y evidentemente yo no soy uno."

Si no fuese imposible juraría que me miraba a mí con disimulo mientras sonreía; pero no, no creo que fuese por mí. No creo que ni por asomo fuese ninguna de las cientos de ideas que se me apelotonaban en la cabeza y que se reducían básicamente a 'estar solos tú y yo'.

Un momento. ¿Y si era exactamente eso lo que quería sugerir?

¿Y si lo hacía por mí?

Pero no, no. Era imposible; en su orden de prioridades primero estaban los niños y luego yo. Eso era lógico y yo no iba a mover un dedo por cambiarlo.

¡Era eso! Había un pie acariciándome la pierna del pantalón bajo la mesa y ella estaba frente a mí en la mesa, aunque pareciese estar hablando con Billie ¡tenía que ser ella!

Casi solté un pequeño gemido de satisfacción cuando su pie subió peligrosamente más arriba y sonreí mirándola.

"Seth." Me llamó Rómulo. "Quiero agua…"

"Seth no es el criado de nadie, así que ve a cogerla." Le dijo Laki.

"Pero es que no llego…" Le dijo él.

"Venga, vamos los dos y la cogemos." Le dije.

Paciencia, sobre todo paciencia…

Fui con el chaval hasta el pequeño lavamanos con la jarra de la mesa que llevaba él en la mano y cuando llegamos allí me la dio y me puse a llenarla.

"No mires así a mi madre." Me susurró molesto. "No me gusta, es mi madre."

"Pues lo siento pero mientras ella no me diga que le molesto no pienso dejar de mirarla." Le dije. "No sé cómo serán las cosas por Europa pero aquí mirar a una chica es legal y estamos en un país libre."

"Es mi madre, no voy a dejar que te la quedes." Me dijo.

¡Será posible el niñato posesivo este!

No, paciencia, respirar hondo…

"Eso debería decidirlo ella ¿no crees?" Le dije. "Si ella es feliz y quiere mi compañía tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada."

"No voy a dejar que te la quedes." Me repitió.

Manda huevos… que tuviese que pelearme con un maldito crío de unos 4 años que aparentaba 9 por su madre cuando ella era un carro de años mayor que yo…

"Me parece genial que la protejas pero ella ya es mayorcita para saber lo que quiere ella sola." Le dije. "Y te repito que si ella es feliz conmigo, tú no tienes por qué meterte. ¿O es que no quieres verla feliz?"

"¡Yo ya tengo un padre y no eres tú!" Me dijo antes de salir casi corriendo con la jarra de agua.

"_No, era un maldito violador que os daba de palos cuando le daba la gana._" Pensé mientras iba a paso normal hacia mi asiento.

Estaba claro que ese crío no me iba a ver con buenos ojos ni ahora ni nunca. Se creía el macho de la casa y no iba a tolerar otro macho, yo, que entrara en su casa y la vida de su madre.

"Buen discurso." Me susurró Laki cuando me senté mientras Billie contaba no sé qué anécdota de cuando Jake iba al colegio. "Pero la próxima vez recuerda que mi hijo es solo un crío."

"Y una mierda, tu hijo está celoso y tiene miedo de que yo te pueda gustar y me convierta en algo así como su padrastro." Le contesté susurrando también.

"Lo siento, para él su padre era genial, aunque fuese un maltratador y un maldito violador agresivo con todo el mundo." Afirmó ella.

Dios, aquello era horrible, deseaba más que nada en el mundo tocarla, sentir su corazón contra mi mano y poder volver a saborear sus besos pasándonos aire bajo el agua. Tenía que reprimir el impulso de saltar la mesa y tumbarla con un beso allí mismo y delante de los 24 alumnos, sus hijos, Billy y Jake.

"Por cierto, Laki." Le dijo Jacob. "Aún no nos has dicho de qué van las clases."

"Empiezan hoy, en cuanto acabemos de comer vamos a empezar con las clases de historia licantrópica y después vamos a tener un par de horas de lucha, otra de carrera de obstáculos y cuando lleguemos a donde quiero vamos a entrenar pelea en forma propia de especie, un grupo primero mientras los otros se encargan de hacer ejercicios físicos y luego los otros. A la primera estáis invitados y a la otra no. Luego volveremos aquí, entrenarán esgrima, otra horita más de artes marciales y finalmente cena y luego maratón ida y vuelta hasta un punto de la reserva y luego tiempo libre dentro del edificio hasta la hora de irse a la cama."

"Joe, pues menuda paliza." Dijo Jacob.

"El caso es educar y de paso que den cuantos menos problemas mejor." Le contestó Laki sonriendo para guiñarle un ojo. "Mucho ejercicio físico moldea el cuerpo, fortifica y te cansa tanto que no te quedan ganas de tocar las pelotas por la noche porque lo único que quieres es dormir."

Genial, eso iba a significar menos tiempo libre para nosotros.


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPITULO 44: APROVECHEMOS EL TIEMPO LIBRE.**

(Voz de Laki)

"Relevo..." Me dijo mi primo llegando.

"Hola, primo." Le dije sonriendo. "¿Te ha costado mucho llegar?"

"No, pero por poco me pierdo." Me contestó. "En fin, dónde están esas fieras que tengo que dominar."

"En las duchas. Hemos venido de una maratón después de cenar y toda la tarde haciendo deporte y ejercicio." Le dije sonriendo mientras venía 'Blade', con el pelo blanco aún algo mojado. "Por cierto, este es 'Blade', es el otro vigilante nocturno. Es como tu nieto así que te ayudará en caso de que haya problemas con alguien que se convierte o peleas o algo."

"Buenas noches, usted debe de ser… Quil." Me dijo.

"Quil Sr." Le dijo dándole la mano.

"Oh, y a las 12 se quitan las luces." Les dije. "Chicos, volveré a las 12 a coger los niños."

"¿Vas a dejar a tus hijos aquí?" Me dijo Quil.

"Yo aún estoy de una pieza, así que voy a ir a nadar un poco." Les dije sonriendo y mirando a Seth de reojo que estaba estirándose un poco como si estuviese cansado o bien un poco tocado.

"No te agotes demasiado…" Me dijo Quil. "Que te necesitamos de una pieza."

"Bah, si esto es jugar para mí." Le dije. "En fin, aquí os dejo, que cuanto antes salga antes vuelvo."

Supe que en cuanto saliese por la puerta, Seth no tardaría en seguirme, y no me equivoqué, en cuanto salí y llegué a medio patio, Seth cerró la puerta del edificio.

"Ey, espera." Me dijo. "¿A dónde vas?"

"A nadar." Le dije sonriendo. "No hay nada como nadar un poco a solas a estas horas ¿no crees?"

"Oh, vaya. Entonces… supongo que yo sobro." Me dijo un poco decepcionado.

Sonriendo hice un giro de ojos y le di un beso corto.

"Te cuesta pillar las cosas…" Le susurré antes de dar unos pasos cogida de su mano y perderla mientras me miraba.

Me reí y seguí caminando suavemente hasta que un segundo más tarde me siguió y me alcanzó.

"¿Desde el principio habías planeado que yo…?" Me dijo.

"No, esperaba irme con Mister Universo, pero mira, me ha fallado." Le dije con ironía.

"No tiene gracia." Me dijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

"¡Pero no seas soso!" Le dije riéndome. "¡Era una broma, hombre!"

"Esto… que digo yo que si hay que volver para las 12, habrá que correr un poco ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Claro." Le dije sonriendo. "¿Llevas bañador?"

"El de la escuela ese raro que me has pasado." Me dijo.

"Servirá." Le digo sonriendo.

"Por cierto, no he podido evitar comprobar que tienes 5 uniformes." Me dijo.

"Cuatro, en realidad son 4." Le dije levantando 4 dedos. "El bañador de una pieza es en realidad el mallot de lo que uso para pelear, lo de la faldita esa de…"

"El de bailarina de ballet." Me dijo.

"Sí, sí, por desgracia es el de una profesora de baile." Suspiré mientras corríamos hacia la playa. "Pero viene genial para pelear de esgrima. Ah, aquí mismo." Le dije llegando a un punto donde el terreno caía en una especie de escalera en vertical en la piedra del acantilado bajando a la playa. "Va, pégate a mí."

"¿Cómo que me…?" Le dije para verla mirarse la mano que había curvado un poco y movía suavemente.

Me quedé atónito al ver que ya no era una mano sino más bien, una especie de 'algo' entre mano pero con garras y algo peluda, como la otra, como los pies que había llevado descalzos y que ahora parecían como pies intentando parecer patas animales, con el talón levantado como si andase en la almohadilla y garras saliéndole de los dedos que se habían alargado un poco y recubierto de una especie de pelusilla.

Entonces la vi ponerse de rodillas y se inclinó sobre el terreno para agarrarse con garras superiores e inferiores a los peldaños de piedra.

"Vamos, no te retrases." Me dijo volviendo a subir un poco hasta asomar los ojos por el borde.

"Sí, er… voy." Le dije.

Era raro, no me imaginaba que cuando me decía que éramos diferentes se refiriese a eso precisamente. Manos-garra a juego con los pies.

Cuando aterrizamos, le miré a ambos y comprobé que eran como siempre.

"¿Cómo has…?" Le dije. "Tus manos son…"

"Oh, bueno, puedo pasar de una forma a otra fácilmente." Me dijo sonriendo. "Hay que reconocer que las manos de la 3 son muy útiles, por suerte, puedo dejarlo solo en manos y pies."

"A ver cuándo me enseñas las otras." Le dije.

"Algún día." Me dijo sonriendo. "La 2ª y 3ª no te gustarían, son útiles, pero no muy agradables de ver, ya hasta las he eliminado casi. La 4ª… tendrás suerte si la ves, la 5ª es como vosotros y la 6ª… me resulta casi imposible llegar a usarla."

"¿Cómo dijiste que era la hiena… hibria…?"

"La híbrida, la 4ª." Me dijo quitándose la ropa hasta quedarse en el bañador de dos piezas en neopreno. "Esa me sale sola en luna llena, pero reza para no verla, porque si me convierto entonces significa perder la cabeza, volverme loca y es mucho peor."

"Me cuesta creerlo." Le dije deshaciéndome de mi ropa hasta quedarme igual que ella, en bañador.

"Una hora." Me dijo sonriendo y señalando al cielo. "¿Crees que podrías tener suficiente conmigo durante la hora libre antes de irse a dormir?"

"No, pero habrá que aguantarse." Le dije cogiéndola en un abrazo por la cintura haciéndola reír antes de perder el equilibrio y caernos los dos al agua.

Vale, me gustaban sus besos, en tierra firme, en el sofá de su casa y en el agua, sobre todo en el agua. No sé por qué pero… eran especiales.

Esta vez no fue diferente, jugamos y nos besamos, nos reímos mucho, muchísimo. La verdad es que vivir sin sus hijos allí para tener que contenerme de lo que hacía con su madre, porque era su madre, era realmente como un enorme premio diario.

Curiosamente, ahora podía entender cómo se sentía Charlie cuando estaba con mi madre y yo andaba por allí cerca; y eso que últimamente no estaba demasiado por casa porque vivía en la de Laki aún cuando ella aún no había regresado, y entre eso e ir y volver al taller y trabajar allí, apenas paraba demasiado por casa, eso sí, a mi madre le gustaba mucho los picos de mi sueldo que le pasaba para la casa.

"Cuidado." Me dijo Laki divertida parando un beso y casi riéndose. "Que es mi pecho, no una pelota de goma."

"Perdón." Le dije aflojando.

"Anda que… dime que no soy la primera." Me dijo sonriendo y mirándome a la cara.

"Claro que no." Le mentí divertido. "¿Celosa?"

"Un poquito." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero es más bien que estoy muy contenta."

Una chica que se alegraba de que tuviese novias previas a ella, que eran mentira pero bueno, lo de mentir para darle celos era evidente que no funcionaba, al menos no con ella.

"¿No se supone que deberías decir cualquier otra cosa?" Le dije. "Contenta…"

"Al menos sé que no te corromperé." Me dijo sonriendo feliz y pegándose más a mí. "Ya no eres menor de edad, ni inocente..." Me dijo cogiéndose suavemente a mi cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos mejor. "Y gracias a alguna otra chica, tampoco tan inexperto."

Inocente, vale. Había habido varias… ejem, actrices, que me habían hecho perder la inocencia; lo de inexperto…

"Mmmmm…" Dejé escapar mientras volvía a besarme.

Vale, por una vez me apetecía demostrarle que no se equivocaba escogiéndome sobre el resto de mundo masculino, con cuidado deslicé mi lengua en su boca y acaricié la suya suavemente haciéndola soltar aire complacida mientras se sujetaba con más fuerza a mí.

Pronto, ambos parecíamos buscar algo en la boca del otro, hasta que acabamos dejándolo para respirar un poco cuando nos caímos al agua.

Aún riéndonos, nos levantamos calados.

Era un alucine verla allí, empapada y con gotitas sobre su piel, brillando con la pálida luz de la luna como si fuesen miles de gotitas luminosas.

"Quieta." Le pedí cuando fue a sumergirse sin la parte de arriba del bañador. "Me gustaría poder guardar este recuerdo…" Le dije cogiéndole la mano mientras ella me miraba por encima del hombro con curiosidad.

Entonces sonrió y se giró un poco dando unos pasos hacia el frente alejándose de mí y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho de espaldas a mí para mirarme girando la cara sobre el hombro abriendo ligeramente los labios.

Suspiré extasiado mientras cambiaba de pose, una tras otra, a cual más sexy y extasiante.

Y entonces noté que sonreía como aguantándose la risa mientras me miraba y me di cuenta que no solo a ella le llagaba el agua hasta por debajo del trasero, a mí me llegaba un poco más abajo y se notaba en el bañador cómo de atraído me sentía y cómo de atractiva pensaba que estaba en ese momento; así que casi me tiré a sumergirme en cuclillas un poco abochornado.

"Vamos, hay que ir pensando en salir ya." Me dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, no te preocupes que tengo entendido que es normal así que no me enfado." Añadió pegándoseme tras volver a ponerse la parte de arriba del bañador y dándome un beso con una sonrisa para guiñarme un ojo y ponerse a andar hacia la orilla.

Dios, no se podía hacer una idea de lo tentadora que era la idea de retrasarnos para poder tenerla un rato más, en mi cabeza comenzaban a apilarse ideas de raptarla, de irnos los dos solos a algún sitio donde no existiese la cosa esa de la Alianza o como quiera que se llamase su manada, ni estudiantes problemáticos ni hijos 'tocapelotas', solos ella y yo.

"Apuesto a que tú has visto muchas veces esta reacción." Le dije.

"Alguna vez, pero es la primera que me permito acercarme tanto para sentirla en mi piel." Me dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

¿Debía considerarme especial?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"Va, andando…" Les dije a los niños cuando llegamos a la escuela a las 12 menos 5. "Venga, que os caéis de sueño… ¿os lo habéis pasado bien?"

Ambos asintieron y les cogí en brazos mientras agradecía a Quil la vigilancia que iba a hacer cada noche. A los 5 minutos los dos niños dormían como benditos.

"Parece que se duermen con facilidad." Me dijo Seth.

"Estas horas son ya muy tarde para ellos, pero insistieron en ser como el resto." Le dije sonriéndole.

"Muy monos." Me dijo. "¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlos?"

"Nah, con que me abras la puerta será suficiente." Le dije. "Pero gracias por la oferta."

La verdad es que me gustaba el 'tiempo libre' de por la noche. De hecho, me gustaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a repetirlo si se podía todos los días, con Seth y solo con él.

El problema iba a estar cuando los niños se enterasen, creo que aún no estaban preparados para que 'mamá pusiese otro macho en su vida', y eso, aunque Seth no se lo creyese porque intentaba ocultárselo, me dolía a casi más que a él.

Al camino a casa lo hicimos casi en silencio, pero finalmente llegamos y Seth me abrió la puerta como un caballero.

"Buenas noches." Le dije suavemente para ir a acostar a los niños y luego yo.

"Buenas noches." Me contestó sonriendo. "No tengo mucho sueño, así que… pondré la tele, pero la pondré bajita ¿vale?"

"No, puedes ponerla normal." Me dijo haciendo un gesto facial bastante divertido como de buscar las palabras de cómo decirlo. "Mis hijos duermen como marmotas."

Sí, menos cuando tocan las pelotas llorando por la noche justo mientras su madre y yo intentábamos 'intimar' un poco.

"Aún así, no son horas de poner la tele alta." Le dije sentándome en el sofá.

Si no hubiese tenido un rato más el sabor del cacao que usaba Laki, hubiese jurado que era un sueño, pero no; Laki sonriendo se me acercó con los niños en brazos a mi espalda mientras estaba sentado en el sofá y probaba a cambiar el canal buscando algo interesante que ver, apenas pude levantar la vista y sentir un beso apasionado cabeza abajo.

"Buenas noches." Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. "Por cierto, mañana por la mañana voy a tener que preparar un par de cosas en la escuela, hay que acondicionar la sala de tiro, así que… si quieres venir…"

"A mí lo de tiro no… oh, ya lo pillo." Le dije para sonreír. "Pero me vas a tener que enseñar."

"Sin problema." Me dijo sonriendo. "Mañana."

"Estaré deseando que llegue el amanecer." Afirmé.

"Al amanecer hay carrera." Me dijo desde el pasillo.

"También me gusta lo de correr." Murmuré.

Correr, aunque fuese con más gente, corriendo ella como corría con shorts y un top que dejaban bastante poco a la imaginación aunque fuesen negros, era algo divertido; como lo de pelear y verla pelear contra los alumnos, como las carreras en la playa, como nadar con ella…

"Mierda, necesito hielos." Murmuré notando que comenzaba a 'alegrarme', y contando con que había dos críos que podían levantarse y pillarme, no era nada bueno estar así.

Suspiré.

"Jo, yo debo ser idiota." Murmuré echándome una bandeja de hielos en una bolsa de plástico y volver al sofá para ponérmela en el regazo repantigado mientras veía la tele sin sonido. "Haciendo de padre a un par de chavales que me odian y que son los hijos de la chica a la que quiero pero con otro hombre, al que por cierto, yo odio y quisiera matar si no se lo hubiese cargado ya ella, y al que sus hijos parecen adorar. Pero que desgraciado soy…"

"A ver, 'desgracias'…" Me dijo Embry apareciendo de un rincón en bolas y frotándose los ojos. "¿Qué te pasa ahora…?"

"¿Se puede saber qué coño haces tú aquí y así?" Le dije.

"Me han echado esta noche de casa, así que me he venido aquí que se está calentito y encima, es nuestro cuartel general."

"Y mi casa, de Laki y sus hijos." Le dije levantando una ceja.

"Vale, legalmente es su casa." Me dijo. "A ver, 'Mr. Desgraciado', qué te ha pasado ahora. Por lo que he visto os va bien, con besitos a lo Spiderman para daros las buenas noches y todo."

"Sí y más, pero cuando no están sus hijos delante." Le dije.

"Bueno, es tu culpa por haberte improntado de una madre atenta con sus hijos y más bestia del mundo con los que no son sus hijos." Me dijo bostezando.

"Oye, tómate esto en serio o no te cuento nada." Le dije.

"Vale, es que tengo sueño." Me dijo bostezando.

"A que te saco a patadas de aquí." Le dije levantando de nuevo una ceja.

"Vale, vale, me lo tomo en serio." Me dijo levantando las manos. "Pero el sofá es mío." Afirmó tirándose en él.

"Como quieras." Le dije.

"Vale, pues dale, dímelo. Por qué dices que eres un desgraciado." Me dijo.

"¿Por qué estoy improntado de una mujer con hijos que no son míos?" Le dije. "¿Por qué tengo que usar hielo para bajarme el calor porque no puedo ponerle un dedo encima por los niños?"

"¿Y ella te ha dicho eso?" Me dijo.

"No, pero…" Le dije.

"Y tampoco te ha dado signos de que te prefiera sobre, digamos… ¿el resto de nosotros?" Me dijo.

"Claro que ha dado signos de…"

"Y desde luego, no te besa y nunca te ha sacado la cara ante sus hijos." Me dijo.

"Dos veces que yo sep…"

"¡Pues ya está, idiota!" Me dijo cogiéndose una almohada. "¡Déjate de tonterías y ataca! Y déjate de tantas propiedades que está claro a quién prefiere."

"Pero Sam y todos dicen que…"

"Oye, esto está tirado. Te gusta, tú le gustas a ella, os dais besos cada dos por tres aunque no delante de los hijos para no herir su sensibilidad." Me dijo. "¡Joder, llévatela por ahí, lejos de los críos esos y tíratela o algo!. ¡Demuestra que eres un hombre en vez de ir llorando por las esquinas!. Y sobre todo, deja de hacer caso a esos calzonazos emparejados y atiende a la razón animal. Y calla un rato, que quiero dormir."

"Te salva que hay gente durmiendo." Le dije tirándole una almohada. "Me voy a dormir."

"Jee…" Me dijo medio dormido.

Solo por molestar y por haberse quedado dormido antes que yo, le metí otro almohadazo.

Cuando pasé junto al cuarto de Laki, no pude evitar poner la oreja y la oí cantando lo que parecía una nana para los niños.

Me gustaba su voz, era ronca pero a la vez melodiosa y dulce.

Antes de irme me besé la mano y la pasé por la puerta.

"Dulces sueños, a los 3." Dije.

"**Gracias.**" Me contestaron en quieute. "**¿El de antes era Embry?**"

"Sí." Susurré.

"**Aha, me lo parecía.**" Me dijo. "**Dulces sueños, que descanses.**"

Mañana iba a ser un día duro, y pasado, y al siguiente, y al siguiente… y el resto de mis días hasta que acabase lo del curso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

El día siguiente comenzó bien, carrerita al alba, entrenamiento de pelea en el claro que que íbamos y vuelta para desayunar y hacer que los críos fuesen al colegio-instituto y los adultos fuesen al taller-instituto donde recibían clases de los chicos; a menudo yo iba a ayudar, pero hoy me tocaba montar, más bien acondicionar, la sala de tiro. Era un poco tontería, pero me daba exactamente una mañana libre de todos, alumnos, hijos, chicos de la reserva… al menos de los chicos de la reserva que no quería tener cerca en ese momento.

Toc, toc, toc.

"Adelante." Le dije.

"Buenos días." Me dijo Seth entrando. "Acabo de llamar al taller para decirles que hoy me tomaba el día libre."

"Supongo que no les habrás dicho para qué ¿no?" Le dije.

"No, pero me han dicho que no te dejase muy baldada que ahora tenías que estar alerta todo el rato." Me dijo viniendo a sentarse en el taburete junto a donde yo estaba sentada calibrando armas y montándolas de piezas sueltas que me las habían enviado traficantes centro-americanos. "No me digas a qué venía o qué quería decir." Añadió confuso.

"Anda que… que sin que les digas nada los tíos esos adivinen de qué va esto y tú no…" Le dije con ironía.

"Claro que sé a qué he venido a ayudarte." Me dijo como ofendiéndose. "Pero no entiendo lo que han dicho de no dejarte baldada."

"¿Cuánto te costaba enfriarte con tu anterior novia?" Le pregunté sin mirarle y dejando un rifle aparte.

"8, todo un record ¿eh?" Me dijo. "Pero prometo tratarte bien."

"Creo que eso iba más bien por mí." Le dije dándole un beso rápido divertida. "Por lo que se ve tengo más fuelle."

"Y… cu… cuántos tú." Me dijo.

"Digamos que si me gusta el compañero con 8 no suelo tener ni para empezar." Le dije bromeando. "¡Que es broma tonto!" Le dije riéndome cuando le vi palidecer. "De momento nunca me ha gustado, salvo con un par de tíos, pero bueno, era más bien en luna llena así que… esos no cuentan… y con Lycaon era una tortura así que…"

Fue demasiado rápido, antes de que pudiese darme cuenta estaba contra la pared tras nosotros encajonada entre la pared y Seth con un brazo de Seth a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

"Yo nunca te haría algo así." Me dijo con la voz cargada de algo oscuro que era entre ira y dolor. "Yo nunca te forzaría y desde luego, nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras tú."

"Lo sé." Afirmé suavemente. "Por eso te escogí a ti."

Vale, no debería haber dicho eso, yo era una alfa, no debía rendirme, no ante un macho que era el género que tanto daño me había hecho. Desde Uley que me rompió el corazón y me obligó a huir de mi hogar y dejar atrás todo lo que una vez me importó, hasta Lycaon que me había hecho auténticas salvajadas con la excusa de que era su hembra.

Pero Seth no era así, Seth podía ser la medicina a todo aquello.

Seth era dulce, cariñoso, encantador… todo un caballero en vaqueros y sin armadura, de hecho, como el resto de sus amigos, apenas si llevaba camisa la mitad del tiempo.

Era raro, después de todos los besos apasionados que ya nos habíamos dado en otras ocasiones, esta vez fue diferente, fueron unos cuantos dulces, hasta que paramos.

"Será mejor que primero hagamos eso otro." Me dijo. "Se supone que habíamos venido a acondicionar la sala."

"En realidad solo es montar las armas, me costará poco si me pongo a hacerlo rápido." Le dije.

"Te ayudaría, pero no sé." Me dijo. "Así que… me quedaré aquí, sin hacer nada mirando cómo trabajas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Lo de mirar a una persona tanto rato nunca me había parecido tan bien, pero es que ver a Laki montando armas que estaban en piezas separadas era realmente divertido, y al cabo de 5 minutos se puso a enseñarme a montar lo más fácil, así que enseguida acabamos de montar un auténtico arsenal.

"Bueno, pues ahora a probarlas." Dijo cargando lo que parecía un cartucho en una escopeta.

"¿Tienes una diana?" Le dije.

"No, a latas." Me dijo. "En teoría…" Dijo colgando una lata de una especie de ganchito en el techo antes de tocar unos botones en un poste y ver cómo la lata se movía colgada del ganchito del techo. "A ver si le das a la lata a 100 metros." Me dijo.

"Eso es un poco lejos." Le dije.

"Servirá para ver si llegan las balas tan lejos." Me dijo colgando otra lata de otro ganchito para alejarlo mucho más. "Va, dale."

"¿Y tú le vas a dar a esa que te has puesto a 4 veces mi distancia?" Le dije.

"Voy a ver si llegan las balitas estas." Me dijo cargando su escopeta. "Sabrás tirar con escopeta ¿no?"

"Ni se pregunta." Afirmé cargándola también yo.

Levanté el arma, apunté y…

"Creo que está desnivelada." Le dije.

"¿Sabes nivelarla?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, eso creo."

"Dale." Me dijo levantando ella su arma.

"Ten cuidado, que está muy lejos." Le dije.

"Ese es el objetivo." Me dijo mirando por un ojo y disparando. "Bingo." Afirmó sonriendo cuando vi la lata que tenía un agujero en medio. "A ver otra…"

Era alucinante, mientras yo calibraba la mía, ví como ella hacía nuevos agujeros a la lata, a veces recalibrábamos algún arma pero todo iba bien.

"Oye, lo de disparar tan lejos es por chulería ¿o qué?" Le pregunté cuando tuvo que cambiar la lata.

"Digamos que tengo buen ojo para disparar." Me dijo. "Acierto a una mosca a 700 metros con un rifle de francotirador." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Y voy yo y me lo creo." Le dije.

"¿Tienes una foto de carné?" Me dijo.

"No." Le dije. "Ah, espera." Afirmé recogiendo el periódico. "¿Sirve?"

"A ver… sí, esta misma." Me dijo cogiendo la foto de un actor promocionando una película para hacer volver el gancho. "A esta a medio kilómetro es como un kilómetro." Me dijo mientras el gancho se iba desplazando de nuevo.

"Y vas a decirme que le vas a dar." Le dije.

"Dime dónde y le doy." Me dijo.

"En el gemelo de la manga." Le dije en broma.

"Ok." Me dijo cargando el rifle para apuntar.

"Oye, que era broma." Le dije.

"¿Si acierto en el gemelo que me has dicho te ocupas de 3 llamadas del director del cole-insti por mal comportamiento de los alumnos de aquí?" Me dijo.

"Y si no le das cerramos la puerta y eres toda mía." Le dije.

"Eso no es justo." Me dijo bajando el arma para mirarme. "Me haces chantaje para que falle. Se supone que tienes que mandar algo que no quiera hacer."

"Eu… vale, pues… vale, si fallas tienes que ir y darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Sam y decirle que es genial." Le dije. "Y si aciertas entonces atiendo 3 llamadas del director y… ¿cerramos con llave y tenemos tiempo libre?"

"Hecho, pero si fallo por bala defectuosa vuelvo a disparar." Me dijo sonriendo y volviendo a apuntar. "Y no vale distraer, que otros no pueden distraer pero por desgracia mis hijos y tú sí."

¿Estaba insinuando que éramos igual de importantes?. ¿Qué yo era tan importante al menos como sus hijos?

¡Bang! El estallido me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras la veía bajar el arma sonriendo.

"Creo que he acertado." Me dijo pinchando un botón. "¿Miras tú mismo?"

"Vamos a ver…" Le dije.

No me lo podía creer, aquello era increíble.

"Me parece que voy a tener que atender 3 llamadas del director." Afirmé.

"Todo tiene su parte buena ¿no?" Me dijo sonriendo y sacando una llave para enseñármela. "Y un trato es un trato, así que… cerramos la puerta con llave y… toda tuya." Añadió sonriendo y dejando la llave y el resto sobre la mesa para girarse sonriendo medio con ironía.

"Como sigas así vas a estar demasiado tentadora para obviarte." Le dije.

"Oh, entonces supongo que con lo de cerrar te referías a que no entrase nadie mientras jugamos a las cartas ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Si por jugar a las cartas te refieres a strip-poker…" Le contesté sin darme cuenta que se podía ofender.

Sin embargo, no se ofendió, al contrario, sonrió ampliamente y me miró.

"¿Tienes cartas de poker?" Me dijo.

"No, era broma." Le dije. "¿Acaso ibas a jugar?"

"Soy buena en juegos de cartas." Me dijo. "Pero bueno, puesto que no tenemos cartas…" Añadió apoyando el trasero en la mesa y mirándome tentadora con una mano en un botón del escote de la blusa. "¿Cómo lo decían los jovenes? Ah, sí. ¿Jugamos a médicos?"

Dios, esta mujer me iba a volver loco.

"Como quieras…" Casi gemí.

"Vale." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¿Quién es el médico y quién el paciente?" Le pregunté para que me sonriese con ironía.


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPITULO 45: JUGANDO A LOS MÉDICOS.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Doctor… me duele mucho." Me dijo haciendo el papel genial y hasta cambiando la cara como si estuviese doliéndole algo.

"Esto… vale…" Dije pensando un poco.

"¿No se supone que un médico cura?" Me dijo sonriendo mientras se sujetaba sobre el diafragma.

"Sí, solo estaba asimilando el que voy a ser el médico." Le dije. "Va, empieza de nuevo."

"Doctor… me duele mucho." Me dijo haciendo el papel de nuevo clavado.

"Pase. Y… dígame, dónde le duele." Le pregunté.

"Me duele el pecho." Me dijo mirando a un lado mientras se ponía la mano en el mismo. "Casi no puedo ni respirar…"

"Vaya por dios…" Le dije divertido al ver su actuación. "Siéntese, voy a tener que auscultarla."

La vi sonreír divertida un segundo antes de volver a su papel de persona tímida que se muere de dolores al no poder casi respirar.

"A ver…" Le dije mirando. "Creo que no es un problema exterior. Voy a auscultarla, pero me temo que la enfermera ha perdido el aparato así que, voy a tener que hacerlo directamente con la oreja."

"Hum… vale…" Me dijo tímidamente y poniendo cara de pobre virgencita.

"Quítese la camisa, por favor." Le pedí yendo a coger uno de los biombos de separación haciendo casilleros en los puestos de tiro para moverlo.

"¿Qué haces?" Me dijo mientras la veía de reojo soltarse los botones de la blusa.

"Poner el biombo de las consultas." Le dije arrastrándolo un poco más para girarme sonriendo. "Por nada del mundo querría que entrase nadie y viese a mi paciente tan ligera de ropa."

"Ah, ok." Me dijo divertida. "Pero te recuerdo que estamos cerrados con llave."

"Démosle más realismo." Le dije participando de la broma. "Y ahora… a auscultar." Añadí dejando el 'biombo' como a mí me gustaba y girándome para ver que se había quitado la camisa quedándose con ella colgando y tapando un poco el pecho que, una vez más, llevaba sin sujetador tal yo como habíamos especulado que no llevaba a juzgar por el movimiento del pecho al andar, claro que cada vez que volvían a especular yo me enfadaba porque eso significaba que andaban mirando a mi hembra.

"La verdad es que no parece un problema de… externo." Le dije tragando.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo poniendo cara de preocupación. "¿Cree que podría ser grave?"

"Ahora lo veremos." Le dije suavemente para ir junto a ella. "Con permiso, voy a practicar un reconocimiento." Afirmé estirando la mano sin atreverme del todo, por lo que ella acabó cogiéndola y poniéndola sobre su corazón con la cabeza un poco ladeada y medio sonriendo.

Vale, ella me iba a sacar años de experiencia en esto también, pues no iba a dejar que se diese cuenta.

Con cuidado pegué la oreja a su pecho y escuché, bonitos latidos de corazón, más acelerado que el de un humano medio… un momento, demasiado acelerados.

"Oye, tus latidos son demasiado fuertes y rápidos." Le dije preocupado.

"¿Y los tuyos no?" Me preguntó.

Me miré un momento mis latidos, un segundo, estaban igual de fuertes o casi.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dije confuso.

"No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta que cuando estás excitado tu corazón reacciona así." Me dijo. "Además, nuestro pulso es más rápido que el de cualquier otro, por eso nuestra temperatura es más elevada."

"¿Nuestra?" Le dije.

"Sí, quitando un par de diferencias y la evidente del influjo de la luna en nosotros… somos casi iguales en lo que a fisiología respecta." Me contestó sonriendo. "¿Es muy grave lo que tengo?"

Grave… grave era lo que estaba comenzando a pasar dentro de mí.

"Creo que es un caso algo grave." Le dije. "Voy a tener que operar. Recuéstese."

Sonriendo con ironía, se echó bien sobre la mesa como si fuese un paciente y me miró.

"Vamos a ver... abra la boca..." Le dije.

"Ahhh..." Contestó abriéndola divertida.

"Así a simple vista no veo nada, voy a tener que inspeccionar más a fondo." Le dije antes de agacharme y cubrirle la boca con la mía.

Con cuidado fui alternando besos normales con besos más profundos y debo decir que... vale, soy un caballero, así que solo diré que la cosa se puso más y más caliente.

"Esto es muy grave." Le dije divertido pero intentando parecer preocupado. "Señorita, si no operamos rápido podría morir." Le dije. "¿Tiene familiares o alguien que pueda venir y firmarme la anestesia?"

"No, nadie." Me dijo para cogerme del cuello de la camiseta y tirar para besarme. "¿Sobra con esta firma?"

"Suficiente." Afirmé. "Desnudese y quédese en ropa interior."

"Ejem." Me dijo. "Sobre la ropa interior..."

Sentí un escalofrío de gustirrinín subiéndome de arriba abajo por la espalda y cogí un pañuelo grande que había llevado puesto en el cuello (tamaño de un pañuelo palestino, igual un poco más grande) para tendérselo.

"Lo siento, es que se supone que cuando corremos al alba y luego entrenamos un poco en pelea con alguno, a veces yo me trasformo." Me dijo suavemente mientras la veía de reojo atarse el pañuelo a las caderas antes de sacarse los pantalones.

"No pasa nada." Le dije. "Es que me parecía un poco... fuerte decirte 'ala, despelótate aquí'."

"Eso no se pide." Me dijo con ironía pegándose a mi espalda. "Se consigue sin decir palabra." Añadió susurrándome a la oreja y mordiéndome suavemente el final de la misma al acabar.

"Mmm..." Gemí sin poder controlarlo y haciéndola sonreír cuando conseguí cogerla y girarla hasta tenerla frente a mí. "Eres una paciente muy mala." Le dije susurrando.

"Es que me ponen las batas." Me dijo sonriendo. "Aunque hay otras cosas mejores."

"¿Por ejemplo?" Le dije.

"Ya lo descubrirás." Me dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras la sujetaba y la acostaba en la mesa sentándola en el borde puesto que estaba sujeta a mí.

La verdad es que nunca había tenido que acostar a una chica, menos aún a una que no parecía querer soltarse de mí, pero al final lo conseguí.

"Veamos… quítese las manos del pecho para que pueda hacerle un reconocimiento." Le pedí sujetándoselas.

Fue curioso, porque sonrió con ironía mientras parecía intentar resistirse un poco y al final, conseguí soltarle las manos y ponérselas a ambos lados de la cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

De ahí las cosas fueron a más y más calientes mientras ambos nos metíamos en el papel de doctor y paciente y yo la… ejem, operaba. Primero practicando un reconocimiento y luego, después de un rato, poniéndole unas 'inyecciones' que se supone que la dormirían haciéndola moverse contra mí, y finalmente, acabamos la 'operación' dejando todo empapado del sudor de la tensión o lo que quiera que fuese las claves para eso.

"Parece… que la… operación h… ha sido to… todo un éxi… to." Acabé jadeando divertido. "¿Laki?" Le dije cuando no me contestó.

De pronto me quedé congelado al no verla moverse.

"Laki, por favor, contéstame." Le pedí.

"Se supone que me has anestesiado ¿recuerdas?" Me dijo suavemente sin mover siquiera los labios.

"Joder, no tiene gracia." Le dije dándole un golpecito suave en el pecho que tenía a puntos rojos donde había 'reconocido' a base de besos y cosas que no eran besos. "Me habías asustado. Pensé que…"

"No soy de porcelana." Me dijo divertida girándose para abrazarse a mí en el suelo. "Aguanto mucho más que eso."

"Espera." Le dije cuando fue a mover la mano de donde había caído para subirla a mi pecho. "Déjala ahí un poco."

Eso la hizo sonreír y no solo la dejó donde estaba sino que además la bajó un poco y comenzó a hacerme movimientos muy suaves ahí mismo, casi como caricias suaves como plumas mientras sonreía divertida con la cabeza en mi pecho.

Dios, no sé si sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo que me iba a provocar como siguiese así pero siguió con eso, aún cuando le intenté avisar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"Vamos vistiéndonos." Le dije a Seth después de un buen rato haciendo cosas que de normal no podíamos por haber más gente o tener que estar al cargo de más gente. "Como vengan para aquí alguno sabe entrar aunque esté cerrado con llave."

"¿Qué son, ladrones?" Me dijo Seth divertido sujetándome antes de darme otro beso más.

"Algo así." Le dije divertida.

No, no es que fueran ladrones, es que al ser especiales y no haber podido tener una infancia o juventud fáciles, habían tenido que aprender a hacer las cosas a su manera.

Estaba poniéndome de nuevo la camisa cuando noté las manos ardiendo de Seth en mi abdomen, justo bajo el pecho y su boca en mi cuello.

"¿No da tiempo a un poco más de tiempo solos?" Me susurró.

"No, venga." Le dije riéndome. "Enseguida llegarán, y no te interesa que te vean conmigo así. Va, vístete, aunque solo sean los pantalones, total aquí vais todos sin camiseta... Y me da igual que se enteren pero…"

"Yo no quiero que tus hijos se enteren." Me dijo Seth dejándome fría.

"¿Qué?" Le contesté confusa.

"Que no quiero que tus hijos se enteren." Me repitió. "Se lo tomarían mal y prefiero que primero me acepten un poco antes de pensar en que tengan que aceptar que sea tu pareja. Como su madre deberías entenderlo."

"Sí, pero… no creo que ocultarles lo nuestro sea…" Comencé.

"No quiero que tengas que elegir entre ellos y yo, porque elegirás a ellos y yo no quiero perderte." Me dijo.

No, bueno, si fuese extremo claro que cogería a mis hijos, pero antes haría lo imposible por que mis hijos acabaran aceptando a Seth en la familia.

"Tú eres su madre, tienes que poner a tus hijos por delante de cualquier otro." Me dijo. "Yo lo sé, lo entiendo y lo acepto. Por eso quiero ganarme el derecho a que me consideren de la familia, sea tu pareja o no."

Vale, eso tenía sentido y además… ¡Que cielo!

Sonreí suavemente y le hice un sello de ponerme una cremallera en la boca.

"Te quiero ¿te lo había dicho alguna vez?" Me dijo acabando de abrocharse la ropa y abrazándome mientras yo acababa de ponerme el cinturón.

"Constantemente." Le dije cogiendo sus brazos en un abrazo de espaldas. "No me lo dices, pero tus actos hablan solos." Afirmé girando un poco la cara para besarle.

Aquello era casi como el paraíso, teníamos problemas en el paraíso por el pelotón que ahora estaba a mi cargo, pero no estaba tan mal.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"Así que este es el pabellón de la escuela para los 'especiales' ¿no?" Dije mientras pasábamos por las puertas abiertas de una verja que parecía más bien de una cárcel.

"Parece un penal." Afirmó Paul. "A todo esto. ¿Me repetís alguien de nuevo qué hemos venido a hacer aquí?"

"Os he dicho que hoy vamos a entrenar un poco con ellos." Nos dijo Sam. "Por las tardes entrenan el cuerpo, así que vamos a entrenar con ellos."

"Pues habrá que controlarse." Afirmó Paul.

"Eh, que a nosotros nos dieron una tunda." Le dijo Collin por Brady y él.

"Son unos tramposos." Dijo Brady. "Eran varios contra dos."

"Y en condiciones de pelea no esperéis nada mejor." Dijo una voz en un árbol para hacernos mirar y casi al segundo, bajar un chico que parecía vestir con un uniforme de insitituto.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" Le preguntamos.

"Te pillé, Sean." Dijo un chico de pelo moreno con unas gafas de aviador al cuello y aspecto punk-emo.

"No vale." Le dijo. "Estaba con esta gente, parecen perdidos, Rob." Le dijo el chico.

"O sea, que tú eres Sean y tú Rob." Les dije.

"Ahá." Me dijeron.

"Esto… agachad." Nos dijo Sean mientras ambos saltaban a colgarse de una rama que se rompió y se cayeron en cuclillas mientras nos tirábamos al suelo cuando nos pasaron zumbando cosas.

"Cagones…" Oímos murmurar a nuestras espaldas.

"Orion, ya verás cuando se entere ella de que por poco causas daños a civiles." Le dijo Rob, el emo.

Entonces me incorporé para ver al chico emo de los dos de pelo blanco y que además tenía los ojos de un color gris casi blanco que daban miedo.

"Estos no son civiles, son basurilla como los críos del de 'Rebeldes'." Les dijo casi bostezando.

"¡Ya verás, te voy a enseñar a meterte con…!" Le dijo Paul para llevarse una pedrada en pleno lateral de la cabeza que le metió el otro crío que daba miedo, uno moreno con ojos rojos que parecían llenos de fuego y sangre.

"Ya tenía que aparecer ese 'Raven' a meter sus narices, como no." Dijo Orión.

"Vamos, 'Raven', solo jugábamos al escondite hasta que comenzase la clase." Le dijo Sean mientras el otro, Rob, iba a donde Paul mientras le sujetábamos entre Sam y yo para evitar que saltase a por los dos que daban miedo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dijo Rob a Paul pasándole un cleenex.

"¡Cómo coño voy a estar bien!" Dijo. "¡Soltadme para que pueda matar a ese niñato asesino!"

"Yo que tú no me metería con él." Le dijo Rob. "Es del equipo "A++" (A 2 Plus), los que junto con la jefa no conviene meterse con ellos."

"¿Ese es uno de los peligrosos?" Le preguntó Sam. "Pues deberíais tener a esos asesinos encerrados."

"Da gracias a que no ha salido su líder." Le dijo Rob. "Oh oh, problemas."

¿Problemas?

"¡Pero bueno!" Oímos gritar a Laki. "¡¿Es que no tenéis suficiente con quedaros sin comer?!. ¡¿Qué queréis, que os meta correctivo de joyas o qué?!"

"Nosotros solo entrenábamos ocultación dentro de la escuela." Le dijo Sean suavemente. "Es que estos tipos parecían perdidos."

"Ah, hola." Nos dijo. "¡Venga todos al hall!"

"No jorobas, que aún no le han quitado el olor a viejo." Le dijo Orión rascándose la cabeza. "¡AHORA MISMO, Y SE LO VAIS A QUITAR VOSOTROS!. ¡¡¡VENGA!!!"

"Seguro que con eso se le salta la vena del cuello." Me dijo Paul feliz.

"Laki, deberías calmarte." Le dije.

"¿Algún herido?" Nos dijo.

"¿Cómo sabes que hay heridos?" Le dijo Paul soltándose la herida que comenzaba a cerrársele por lo que ella fue a mirarle.

"Con los "A++" (A 2 Plus) siempre hay heridos." Nos dijo examinándole la herida. "Que se te cierre sola. ¿A qué debo esta visita tan numerosa?"

"Veníamos a entrenar con vosotros." Le dijo Sam por todos. "Dijiste que nos hacías tarifa especial."

"Si me ayudáis con los entrenamientos podéis entrenar gratis en las instalaciones." Nos dijo. "Con dos o tres cada vez me sobra y os podéis turnar para ayudar y usar las instalaciones a vuestra bola."

"Dinos el plan y ya te diremos." Le dije.

"A las 2.00 comenzamos con historia licantrópica, luego de 3.00 a 5.00 hay lucha; de 5.00 a 6.00 hay carrera de obstáculos y cuando lleguemos al final del recorrido tenemos de 6.00 a 6.30 que el Grupo A pelea en forma propia de especie y el Grupo B hace ejercicios físicos y luego de 6.30 a 7.00 al revés, pero a esa no os dejo estar delante, así que tomároslo como queráis." Nos dijo contando con los dedos. "Luego, de 7.00 a 7.30 o a 7.45 tenemos la carrera de vuelta a la reserva; de 8.00 a 9.00 les doy clases de esgrima y de 9.00 a 10.00 les enseño artes marciales."

Un horario bastante planeado y lleno de actividad física, me preguntaba si era legal eso.

"Luego se cena y a las 10.30 tenemos un maratón hasta la otra punta de la reserva y luego tiempo libre hasta la hora de acostar."

"Y se acuestan a las…" Dijo Sam.

"A las 12.00 se quitan las luces y a dormir." Nos dijo. "Tenemos un par de guardianes nocturnos y otro más que suele variar según el día entre los diversos líderes de equipo que tenemos."

"Yo tengo una duda." Dijo Collin. "¿Cuántos se os han muerto hasta ahora? Porque con ese plan alguno habrá cascado ya ¿no?"

"Os sorprenderán lo fuertes que son estos chicos." Nos dijo sonriendo mientras se daba la vuelta. "Por aquí, aún llegáis a tiempo para el postre."

"Estabais aún comiendo." Le dijo Sam.

"Sí, tenemos cantina." Nos dijo. "Deberíais saberlo, las mujeres de la reserva nos suelen hacer peroladas y nos las dan, he intentado pagarles pero la mayoría con tal de que les llevemos los materiales nos las hacen gratis." Afirmó como si fuese rarísimo que hiciese nadie eso y mientras nos llevaba por un pasillo corto a lo que parecía un comedor de instituto. "Mesas para sentarse, el buffet en el centro. Creo que aún quedan algún yogur y bastante fruta."

"¿Y se puede elegir lo que se come?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, hay dos primeros y un segundo. Asados saben hacerlos todo el mundo, pero no siempre llega para un plato único de primero y suele haber dos, se escoge el que se quiera hasta que se acabe y solo quede uno, así que la gente suele ponerse en fila y respetarla bastante, por su bien." Nos dijo mientras veíamos que nos miraban todos como si fuésemos invasores o algo. "Cogeros alguna silla y venís a sentaros con Seth y mi familia." Añadió señalando al punto donde podíamos ver a los tres mirándonos.

"Oye, tus hijos tienen los ojos…" Le pregunté al fijarme que uno los tenía amarillos ambarinos y el otro verde fluor.

"Sí, si miras hay varios más por la sala." Me dijo susurrando. "De normal no tienen un color muy normal, solo que mis hijos lo controlan bastante bien. Eh, chicos." Les dijo sentándose. "Al tío Jared les gustan vuestros ojos."

"¿De verdad?" Me dijeron mirándome con interés.

"Sí, son muy… personales." Les dije. "No me había fijado antes."

"Es que normalmente son castaños y verdes." Me dijo el hablador mientras se pelaba una manzana y su hermano parecía tener problemas con ella.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Le pregunté suavemente recordando que parecía tenernos miedo a todos los adultos en general.

Me miró y sacudió la cabeza suavemente mientras sujetaba la manzana, era raro, pero decidí no darle mucha importancia puesto que su hermano seguía hablándome.

"Y nuestros amigos tienen también los ojos así." Me dijo. "Jaques tiene los ojos como Remo, pero Jack los tiene como yo, solo que un poco más amarillos."

"Oh, si recuerdo a Jaques, era… bueno, un compañero de vuestra madre." Les dije recordando que no habíamos acabado muy bien. "¿Y vuestro padre?" Le pregunté. "¿Él también tiene vuestros ojos? Porque no creo que los hayáis sacado de vuestra madre."

"Mamá tiene unos ojos preciosos cuando está trasformada." Me dijo el hablador sonriendo y cogiéndose otro yogur. "Son como los míos, pero papá tenía los de mi hermano."

"¿Y dónde está ahora?" Le dije.

"En los canales de Venecia." Me dijo suavemente.

"Ah, o sea que… se ha ido a vivir a Italia." Le dije. "Vaya vuestra madre debe odiarlo mucho para…"

"No, no trabaja." Me dijo. "Mamá lo mató y lo tiraron ahí para que no encontraran las cenizas."

Vale, eso me cortó el apetito y como a mí al resto que tenían puesta la oreja a lo que hablaba con esos críos.

Entonces miramos a Laki que estaba hablando de algo con uno de los mayores de la escuela sobre unos papeles.

"Querrás decir que tu madre… dijo que le iba a matar." Le dijo Paul.

"No, lo mató." Dijo. "Mami se enteró de todo y se enfureció, entonces fue a buscar a papi y no pudimos verlo porque estábamos acostados y durmiendo, pero nos dijeron los chicos que lo vieron que fue un combate singular, con toneladas de sangre y mamá le arrancó a papá la cara a mordiscos y zarpazos. Los chicos estaban todos alucinados, y mamá se convirtió en…¡Mmmm!"

"Ya está, Kitsune…" Le dijo ella tapándole la boca con las manos. "_Abbiamo detto nulla a parlarne qui..._ (Dijimos que nada de hablar de eso aquí…)" Le susurró.

"¿Qué dice tu hijo de que mataste a tu marido?" Le preguntó Sam.

"Er… Nada." Dijo.

"No, no, tu hijo ha dicho que..." Dijo Paul.

"Mi hijo ha dicho que maté a su padre, que no era mi marido sino un…" Dijo para taparle las orejas. "Un puto violador que no paró hasta que no consiguió tener descendencia y me usó a mí para ello, y que además pegaba a mis hijos porque le daba la gana, por no decir que a Remo le daba palizas sin que yo me enterase cada vez que podía y solo por ser diferente a lo que tenía él en mente de su descendencia."

"Esto…" Le dije notando que algo iba mal con ella puesto que comenzaba a parecer ensombrecerse mientras temblaba.

"Laki, cálmate un poco." Le dijo Seth cogiéndole del brazo. "Disculpad, creo que necesito ir a un sitio. ¡Chicos!" Añadió dando una palmada. "Hoy nos retrasamos 2 minutos, ni uno más."

"Pues vale." Dijeron algunos mientras todos asentían a sus maneras.

"Disculpad." Dijo arrugando la nariz antes de ponerse a caminar hacia la salida.

Curiosamente, justo cuando salió, antes de que se pudiese cerrar la puerta oímos un ruido gordo de portazo.

"Genial, le ha metido otra patada a la puerta de acero doble." Dijo al que había estado explicándole lo del papel.

"No." Dijo otro junto a él mientras oían otro ruido. "Ha sido a la taquilla de acero donde tiene el trabuco, y le ha hecho un agujero con el puño."

"Voy a encargarme de eso." Dije.

"Déjalo, voy yo." Me dijo Seth levantándose.

"Anda que... ese está ciego perdido." Dijo Paul.

"Calla que aún te han de meter otra pedrada." Le dijo uno de los chicos.

"Pero bueno, qué tipo de criminales están criando aquí." Dije mientras Sam paraba a Paul de pegarse con unos chavales y unos adultos iban a pararles también.

"El tipo de criminales que nosotros podríamos ser sin haber recibido educación y ayuda." Me dijo Sam sujetando a Paul antes de decirle en quileute que no entrase al trapo con ese chaval cuando estábamos rodeados de compañeros suyos.

"¿Qué puedes esperar de una bestia sin escrúpulos como ella?" Le dijo Paul cuando se pudo sentar un poco alterado aún.

"Ah, que te has creído que es capaz de matar a nadie." Le dije.

"Sois unos pardillos." Nos dijo el 'gemelo diabólico' levantándose. "No me extraña que mamá pueda aprovecharse de vosotros."

"Se acabó, yo me lo cargo." Dijo Paul yendo a levantarse para ir a pegarle y siendo retenido por Sam y yo.

Entonces miré a los chavales que comenzaban a apiñarse en la basura para vaciar platos.

"Y vosotros qué." Les dijo Collin. "¿No se supone que ella es la jefa?"

"Sí, pero es que nos lo creemos." Dijeron.

"¿Veis a vuestra jefa capaz de matar a alguien?" Les dije confuso.

"Sí." Dijeron casi a unísono.

"Huy, es que vosotros no la habéis visto golpear con ira." Dijo uno de los adultos sacudiendo la mano mientras oíamos un estallido. "Justo así."

"Al próximo castigado le va a tocar tallar un monigote nuevo." Dijo otro.

Estaban todos locos, Laki, capaz de matar a nadie… imposible. Claro que siendo sus hijos los que estaban amenazados… a saber lo que era capaz de hacer.

"Será mejor que vayamos a tirar esos yogures y vayamos saliendo." Dijo Sam. "A ver qué es lo que se ha caído de metal."

Lo que se había caído de metal decía, lo que se había caído era en realidad una puerta de una especie de armario empotrado, en metal de unos 4 dedos juntos de grosor y que parecía estar acorazada y con un agujero por el que cabía la cabeza entera, por no decir la papelera volcada con un boquete deformado que parecía de una patada y que estaba desparramado el contenido por el suelo.

"Creo que se ha cabreado mucho." Dijo Brady.

"A ver, apuntad." Dijo Sam. "Tampoco se puede tocar el tema del padre delante de los críos; o mejor aún, no tocarle el tema nunca."

"Apoyo la idea." Afirmé levantando la mano.

"Vale, por una vez supongo que también yo." Dijo Paul.


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPITULO 46: ESCUELA ESPARTANA O INFIERNO.**

(Voz de Sam)

"Venga chicos." Nos dijo Laki que se había parado en la pared vertical que habíamos bajado para calarnos enteros con un uniforme como de neopreno que nos habían dejado en la escuela esa y ahora teníamos bien claro para qué era. "Enseñadles a estos chicos de qué estamos hechos los quileutes."

"Claro, como a nosotros no nos cuesta nada subir…" Se quejó Embry que se nos había unido en el último momento.

"Joder, ahora entiendo por qué estos no dan problemas por la noche." Dijo Paul. "Con tres de estas acaban reventados."

La verdad es que era alucinante ver a algunos subiendo la pared como si fuese solo una escalera cuando era una pared en roca con algunos puntos de apoyo pero que había que subir sin cuerda salvo por la que nos sujetaba para que no nos matásemos si nos caíamos, claro que Laki y alguno más iba sin ella.

"Seth…" Le llamé. "¿Esto es siempre… así?"

"Todos los… días." Me dijo cogiéndose con fuerza a uno de los salientes. "Y espera a… verles pelear…"

"¿Por qué hay… dos grupos?" Le preguntó Jared.

"Porque… hay tipos de… rango." Le dijo Seth soltando un jadeo al subir un poco más. "Por eso los… grupos."

Grupos por rango, habia visto que comían más o menos en grupos de 2 con un joven-adulto, que parecían haber grupitos con 2 alumnos más o menos y uno de los jóvenes-adultos que parecía ser el líder de trío justo por debajo de Laki.

"¡Seth!" Le llamó Laki.

"Ya te tengo." Dijo dándome tiempo a ver justo uno de los hijos que caía agarrado a la cuerda. "Aaaaarriba campeón." Le dijo colgándoselo de la espalda y que el niño se le agarrase como si fuese una mochila con la cabeza en el hombro de Seth. "Muy bien… ¿eh, Remo?" Le dijo sonriendo. "Hoy has hecho… lo menos lo… menos unos… 20 metros… más."

La verdad es que me dejó un poco confuso ver que el chaval parecía relajado colgado a su espalda bien sujeto a él y sonriese mientras le decía algo tan suave que no pude oír más que un murmullo sin distinguir palabras.

"Claro que… sí, eres un… campeón." Le dijo Seth. "Y tu… madre lo… sabe."

Entonces vi al chaval recolocar la cabeza sonriendo y cerrar los ojos aún colgado con fuerza.

Estuvo así hasta que subimos arriba y vimos a muchos de los chavales y casi adultos allí, refrescándose un poco con agua de un bidón cortado por la mitad para hacerlo una especie de abrevadero raro.

"Aquí tienes." Le dijo Seth a Laki mientras cogía al niño y se lo pasaba sobre el hombro para entregarlo mientras el chaval sonreía y se reía feliz. "Anda que no le gusta que le hagan cosas."

"Muchas gracias, Seth." Le dijo Laki sonriéndole. "Que bien ¿eh, Remo?" Le dijo al chico sonriéndole y llevándoselo en brazos. "Seth te ha pillado al vuelo."

"¿Desde cuando te haba ese chico?" Le dije sorprendido.

"Desde que les salvé de otros alumnos que acababan de llegar y no sabían que eran los hijos de la jefa." Me dijo. "La verdad es que es un chico muy especial, no entiendo cómo alguien que le conozca podría maltratarlo."

"¿Qué has dicho?" Le dijimos rodeándole.

"Pues eso, que al pobre le daban palizas sin que ella lo supiera." Dijo Seth. "Ya os lo ha dicho en el comedor."

"Pensábamos que era una exageración." Le dijo Jared.

"Ya, por eso tiene miedo a que se le acerquen mayores y levanten la mano, aunque sea para hacerle una caricia en la cabeza." Nos dijo. "Esos chavales lo han pasado mal, por eso no se fían de nadie que no sea como ellos."

Como ellos, ya lo había oído varias veces.

"¿Y cómo son ellos?" Le dije.

"Eso es un secreto." Me contestó.

"Pero tú lo sabes." Le dijo Paul.

"Lo descubrí." Nos dijo. "Y me costó horrores, no es fácil verlo. Y ahora… disculpadme un segundo. ¡Eh, vosotros, nada de pelear aquí!" Dijo saliendo hacia un grupito doble.

La verdad es que parecía ir haciendo progresos, lentos pero seguros. Uno de los dos críos le parecía haber aceptado un poco aunque fuera, el otro no parecía estar tan a la defensiva y la madre parecía bastante más cercana a él; y curiosamente, salvo por el estallido de ira en el comedor cuando su hijo nos había hablado de que ella había 'matado a su padre', se ha veía bastante sonriente y calmada para lo que era normalmente; incluso para echar la bronca parecía un poco más suave.

"¿Alguien más tiene la impresión de que se nos ha escapado algo para comprender este circo?" Les dije.

Al momento todos habían levantado una mano y yo asentí, allí había pasado algo más de lo que parecía y a nosotros se nos había escapado.

"Hey, a formar." Dijo Laki. "¡Venga, recuento!"

Alucinantemente, en menos de 20 segundos teníamos una formación en hilera de 8 grupos en formación de sol con un rayo con cada grupo.

"¿Y Joe y Leo?" Dijo Laki.

"En los arbustos." Le dijeron los dos cabezas de grupo correspondientes.

"¡Joe, Leo, recuento, ahora mismo!" Les gritó.

"¡Arbustos!" Le contestaron dos voces diferentes.

"Vale, estamos todos." Dijo mientras oíamos acercarse pasos de dos personas.

"¿A ese le pegan o qué?" Le dijo Paul mirando al chavalito pelirrojo castaño con una tirita en la mejilla y una especie de venda en la frente.

"Que va, es que es un poco kamikaze y se mete con los mayores." Nos dijo Seth. "Se llama Billy Joe, solo que le llamamos solo Joe porque hay otro Billy… ¿Billy? Ah, aquel." Dijo señalando a un crío de unos 10 años o así que se había girado a mirarnos y levantaba una mano.

"¿Le permiten levar gorro?" Le preguntó Jared suavemente.

"Es que aún es muy joven e inexperto y no debe controlar bien su trasformación." Dijo Seth. "Laki les ha prohibido atacarle al gorro mientras esté en forma humana."

"O sea, que se trasforma en lobo, como nosotros." Le dije.

"No lo sé, son del grupo B." Nos dijo. "Yo entreno con el A y mientras ellos hacen pesas en un rincón."

"Pesas, unos niños tapón." Dijo Paul. "Sí, claro; con mancuernas de 1 kilo ¿no?"

"No, con unos bloques de acero, creo que los de los más pequeños son de unos 40 y pico kilos." Nos dijo.

"Sí, claro, seguro." Dijimos.

"Pues no os lo creáis." Nos dijo. "Ya lo veréis con vuestros propios ojos."

La verdad es que aunque quisiéramos creerle nos costaba un poco creer que unos chavales que aparentaba los 9 o 10 años pudiesen levantar casi su peso en acero como si fuesen plumas. Aunque quisiéramos creérnoslo, era casi imposible.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"Vale, venga, cada uno a su sitio…" Dijo Laki dando unas palmadas. "Grupos A, A+ y A++, ya sabéis qué hacer."

"Venga, a coger los materiales." Les dijo el hombre de ojos rojos a los 3 chavales que llevaba. "¡Y en silencio, maldita sea!"

"Joder, que mal genio tienen por aquí." Murmuró Embry.

"Chicos, hoy vamos a tener a unos compañeros muy especiales." Dijo Laki. "Así que… vamos a hacerles una demostración de pelea y luego vamos a ir por grupos con ellos si no les importa ayudar un poco."

"No, claro." Dijo Sam. "Pero…"

"Ah, no os preocupéis, ellos van a ir a pillaros así que no os cortéis a la hora de atacar, eso sí, procurar no romper huesos, las heridas les sanan rápido más o menos, pero el resto…" Nos dijo. "Lo que sí, me voy a quedar yo con el grupito de los 'Lobos negros' que necesitan algo de trabajo extra."

"Como quieras." Le dijo Sam. "Somos 6 para..."

"Somos 8 para 5 grupos." Nos dijo. "Yo que me cojo a mis hijos y a los chicos de los 'Negros', y quedáis 7 para 4 grupos."

"Collin y Brady juntos." Les dijo Sam. "Con un grupo, eso nos deja a 5 para 3 grupos."

"Hacedlo en parejas y uno se queda un grupo solo."

"Jared y Paul con otro grupo, Embry y Seth con otro y yo con otro." Nos dijo Sam.

"Sam, si no te importa, yo prefiero quedarme solo y entreno a…"

"O mejor aún." Nos dijo Laki. "Seth, tú quédate con los 'Negros' y mis hijos y yo vamos con los 'A's y entrenamos un poco más alejados, una hora de entrenamiento para todos."

"¿Y ya está?" Le dijo Paul. "¿Nosotros nos quedamos con unos grupos y tú te vas con los más fáciles?"

"A no ser que seas como nosotros, sí." Le dijo ella. "Os recogemos nosotros. Oh, y no vayáis con el entrenamiento más al norte, vamos a ir hasta el área del pico frío, allí no sube nadie así que no pasa nada si subimos a entrenar. Hemos vallado una zona por si acaso, así que..."

"¿Y si entramos?" Le dijo Paul.

"A ver..." Le dijo como pensando. "¿Recuerdas lo que solía decirte cada día antes de irme?"

"Cada una de las tiernas palabras, sí." Le dijo. "Desde que me ibas a matar hasta que me cortarías ciertos miembros y también..."

"Vale, lo primero." Le dijo. "Dejará de ser una amenaza. En serio, las normas dicen que si nos veis por error u os matamos, u os unís a la causa; y yo paso de unirte a mi grupo."

"Vale, no nos acercaremos." Le dije.

"Bien elegido." Dijo sonriendo. "Bye bye..." Canturreó. "Ah, y chicos, obedeced a vuestros mayors ¿ok?"

"Hai, hitler." Le dijeron unos obviamente en broma para quejarse alguno cuando no pudo esquivar las piedras que les tiró con unas patadas.

"Eh, lo digo en serio." Les dijo. "Yo tengo oídos en tooooodo el bosque, comportaros." Les amenazó con el dedo tras mover los brazos alrededor para indicar lo del bosque.

"Te juro que como me toque un pelo, el que le mete soy yo." Dijo Paul cuando ella desapareció.

"Venga, vamos a comenzar." Dije.

"Todos formados ¡ya!" Les gritó Seth.

Alucinantemente, todos obedecieron más o menos servilmente y deprisa dejándonos flipados.

"Va, escoged un grupo." Nos dijo Seth. "Aunque si me permitís recomendar igual mejor."

"Tú les conoces mejor." Le dijo Sam.

"¿Qué tal los Rebeldes para Collin y Brady?" Le dijo un tipo que ya habíamos visto cuando el supermercado, el de la cazadora con pelo en el cuello. "Los más peques con los más peques."

"Eh, Paul y yo nos pedimos esos." Le dije yo.

"Vale, Collin, Brady ¿os atrevéis con ese grupo de ahí?" Les dijo Sam.

"Este, Sam... ten cuidado que son un poco... bueno, el nombre les hace honor." Le dijo Seth.

"Somos los profes ¿no?" Dijo Collin.

"Vale, pues tres colocados y faltan dos." Dijo Seth. "Los Nómadas y los Espías."

"¿Puedo seguir lo que han dicho y quedarme los que parecen más pequeños?" Le dijo Embry a Sam.

"Como quieras." Le dijo él. "Me da igual."

"Espías con Embry y Nómadas con Sam." Dijo Seth. "Normalmente nos distrubuímos por el claro y se ponen a pelear en forma animal." Nos dijo a nosotros.

"Entonces al final ella puede convertirse." Dije.

"No, pero mete unas leches como trapos en su forma humana." Me dijo el chaval con la cazadora como su líder de grupo.

"Ja." Dijo Paul.

"Va, listo... trasformate." Le dijo el chico. "A ver si eres tan duro."

"Seth, oye ¿los chavales estos son tan farrucos como este?" Le pregunté viendo cómo el chico y Paul se ponían a discutir.

"Alguno." Me dijo. "Laki se ha llevado a los peores. Estos al menos no te atacan sin avisar."

"Jefa criminal, alumnos crimi... ¡ay!" Se quejó Brady cuando Seth le calzó un golpe.

"¡Va, va, va!" Oí gritarle al tipo de pelo blanco y cara de mala leche a sus chicos. "¡Este chico os ha dicho que a trasformaros!"

"Bueno... vamos a trasformarnos." Les dije al par que nos quedaban en el grupo sin trasformar mientras Paul y el otro seguían dándose empujones ya en forma de lobo mientras se gruñían.

"Va, Leo, ataca." Le dijo el que era el mayor del grupo sonriendo. "Este Leo..."

"¿Te hace gracia que tus chicos se peleen así?" Le dije.

"Sí." Me dijo antes de trasformarse también él tras quitarse la ropa.

"Mola lo de que no esté la jefa." Me dijo uno del grupo de Collin y Brady sonriendo y escondiéndose con nosotros. "Al menos podemos trasformarnos tranquilamente y atacar."

"¿Y con ella no?" Le dije.

"Con ella también." Me dijo el rubio de mi grupo. "Pero cierra los ojos por respeto."

La verdad es que era entretenido, hombre, entrenar contra aquella gente de uno en uno no era tan divertido, pero tras media hora, casi tres cuartos, nos destrasformamos y salvo por Seth, decidimos entrenar a atacar en manada en un trozo más grande; eso sí fue más divertido; o lo hubiese sido hasta que notamos algo espiándonos y no pudimos ver qué era, salvo una cola peluda perdiéndose entre unos arbustos.

"_¿Lo habéis visto?_" Pregunté mentalmente.

"_¿Si hemos visto el qué?_" Me dijo Embry.

"_Yo también lo he visto._" Dijo Sam.

"_¿Qué era?_" Les dije.

"_No sé, pero tenía cola de lobo y era un poco pequeño para ser uno de los nuestros._" Dije. "_Ha desaparecido por arte de magia._"

"_Era uno de los críos._" Nos dijo Seth después de un rato. "_Uno de los que tengo yo me ha dicho que ellos sí les han visto convertidos, pero que Remo no parece tener mucha capacidad de convertirse y Rómulo aún no controla demasiado bien. Probablemente fuese Rómulo que se les ha movido del área y se ha perdido._"

"¿_Los críos se trasforman como nosotros?_" Oímos a Embry preguntar.

"_¿Quieres que vayamos a cogerle?_" Le preguntamos casi a la vez Sam y yo.

"_Probablemente la madre no ande muy lejos tampoco._" Nos dijo él.

Entonces oímos unos aullidos y enseguida la contestación.

"_¿A quién más le sonaba como una madre y la cría comunicándose?_" Dijo Embry como si fuese una broma.

"_A mí._" Dijimos todos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Anda, estáis..." Le dije a Laki cuando la vimos sentada en el claro con toda su tropa y todos aseándose en forma humana con uno de los barreños de agua tipo abrevadero que parecía haber, misteriosamente, en todos los puntos donde se paraban a hacer ejercicios pesados. "¿Cómo coño puedes hacerte esas heridas en entrenamientos?"

"Porque nosotros, a diferencia de vosotros, mordemos, pegamos, arañamos y todo lo demás en los entrenamientos."

"Nosotros no nos hemos hecho esas heridas." Le dije.

"Entonces es que no han entrenado bien." Me dijo quitándole importancia. "De normal sangran todos. Va chicos, abrid hueco para el resto..."

"No, si nosotros no lo necesitamos." Le dije.

"Ostia, tía." Le dijo Embry. "¿Qué coño te ha pasado?"

"Entreno." Le dijo ella. "¿Quieres probar?"

"Deja, deja." Le dijo estirando las manos con las palmas hacia ella.

"Eso pensaba." Le dijo ella. "Va, niños, venid aquí." Les dijo para coger un pañuelo y ponerse a chuparlo y limpiarles unos cortes que tenían en la frente como si se hubiesen hecho daño. "Pobres..."

"Y tú eras la que protegía a sus hi... ¡ay!" Le dijo Paul.

"Kitsu..." Le dijo ella.

"Oye, eso son zarpazos." Le dijo Sam.

"¿Y?" Le dijo ella sin mirarle mientras frotaba la frente y la mejilla derecha del hijo borde.

"Que de dónde sacáis las garras." Le dijo Sam.

Entonces el crío le levantó un dedo en un gesto obsceno solo que en vez de un dedo parecía un dedo de garra, con una uña afilada y gris antes de que su madre le diese un golpe en la cara suave.

"Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso, cochino." Le dijo ella.

"¿Tus hijos tienen garras?" Le dije.

"Como la madre." Dijo lacónicamente. "Va, Remo, ven aquí. ¿Qué tal la mano, duele mucho?"

Vimos cómo el niño iba y ella le cogía la mano para verle las desolladuras y besársela con cuidado mientras el niño sacudía la cabeza aún con los ojos un poco llorosos y húmedos.

"Pobre... pobre... pobre..." Le susurró su madre antes de ponerse a hacerle pedorretas en la cara haciéndole reírse y mover las manos a su cara para intentar apartarla entre risas.

"Anda que..." Le dijo Sam. "Oye, tienes ahí a uno que..."

"Se metió con Remo." Le dijo ella lacónicamente mientras descubría a uno de los chicos con heridas y una venda rudimentaria en el brazo poniéndolo en cabestrillo.

"¿Y por eso está tan mal?" Le dije confuso.

"¿Mal?" Me dijo. "Nah, le costará un poco, pero para mañana está como nuevo. ¿Qué tal os ha ido por aquí?"

"Bueno..." Le dijimos.

"Hemos practicado por grupos y luego hemos hecho un cuarto de hora de pelea en manada." Le dijo Sam. "Supongo que no te importará ¿no?"

"No, muchas gracias por entrenar con ellos."Nos dijo.

"Por cierto, creo que uno de los tuyos se te escapó." Le dijo Sam.

"Ah, Kitsune se salió del límite y se perdió porque se cayó por un barranquillo, pero no se hizo nada." Nos dijo.

"Le hemos visto." Le dije.

"¿Qué habéis visto?" Me dijo levantando la vista preocupada.

"Una cola peluda y la sombra." Le dije.

"Ah, menos mal." Me dijo.

"¿Y ese miedo?" Le dijo Embry. "¿Qué pasa, que eres tope horrible o qué?"

"Digamos que somos especiales y si alguien nos ve tiene que palmar." Le dijo. "Mis hijos incluidos, pero como ellos aún no son letales me tendría que encargar yo."

"¿Y tú nos matarías?" Le dije.

"Tal vez." Afirmó. "A algunos me costaría más, a otros... menos." Afirmó tirando un par de piedras como disparos con el pie a Leo y a Paul que estaban con otro chaval moreno. "Chicos, dije que nada de peleas en público. 'Raven', tú menos que nadie."

El chaval no dijo nada, solo hizo un gesto de cabeza y punto.

Cuanto más conocíamos a aquel grupo, menos claro teníamos nada. Eran raros, el entrenamiento era raro...

"¿Os quedáis a ver el entreno de esgrima?" Nos dijo.

"Er... no." Dijo Sam. "Igual luego."

"Artes marciales." Le dijo. "Y luego cena y después una carrerita hasta la otra punta de la reserva y vuelta."

"Mira a lo de artes marciales me apunto." Le dije.

"Y yo." Dijo Embry. "Le diré a Quil que venga."


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPITULO 47: EL TIEMPO PASA. LA 5ª FORMA DE LAKI.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Brrr... que frío..." Oí murmurar a Billie mientras estaba acabando de tomar la ducha antes de que llegasen de nuevo los chavales tras haber estado ocupándome de ayudar a Laki a 'revisar el sistema de calefacción de la escuela' que habíamos arreglado en media hora entre los dos y que el resto de mañana habíamos pasado entrenando en el gimnasio, cerrados con llave, técnicas de pelea pero de otro tipo al que se enseñaban allí.

Salí casi corriendo antes de que entrase y viese que no estaba solo en las duchas.

"Oh, Seth." Me dijo sorprendido antes de sonreír. "Vaya, no sabía que estabas aquí."

"Laki me llamó para que le consiguiese unas piezas que necesitaba para arreglar la caldera de la escuela." Le mentí a medias. "Si la buscas no sé dónde estará, la dejé acabando de encargarse de la caldera."

"Que caballeroso te has vuelto últimamente." Me dijo divertido. "Y bueno, cómo te va con la dama."

"¿Bien?" Le dije sin entender del todo.

"Vamos, no finjas que no sabes de qué te hablo." Me dijo riéndose. "Ha habido quejas anoche de que alguien estuvo haciendo carreras con un coche desvencijado que corre bastante bien. Os han visto pasar en el coche hacia lo desconocido. Y no me digas que no erais vosotros porque el chevy ese se reconoce a un kilómetro; y todos sabemos a qué se va 'a lo desconocido' un hombre y una mujer."

Muy agudo, como no.

"No hagas suposiciones en falso..." Le dije intentando sonar de broma. "No sé si lo sabes pero el entrenamiento que llevan aquí es brutal. Acabas por la noche reventado."

"Vaya por dios, y en 4 meses no has podido acabar poco cansado ¿no?" Me dijo con ironía dejándome claro que no me creía. "Eres un caballero."

"Sí, me lo dicen todos." Le dije. "Pero alagándome no vas a conseguir que diga nada tampoco."

"Vale, vale, no hace falta que..." Me dijo para quedarse callado.

"Eu, hola sobrino." Le dijo Laki apareciendo tras de mí.

"Buenas." Le dijo sonriéndo y mirándome. "¿De tomar una ducha?"

"Sí, la caldera es de las modernas, me cuesta un poco hacerme a eso." Le dijo ella. "Y la jodida suelta una de grasa..."

"Sí, claro." Dijo sonriendo. "Y supongo que el joven Seth te ha echado una mano."

"Sí, es muy simpático." Dijo sonriendo. "Pero solo me consiguió unas piezas para la caldera."

"Ahora se llama así." Murmuró Billie.

"Hombre... no sé cómo llamaráis vosotros a que le pregunte dónde puede comprarme un separador de condensación de acero inoxidable de 1,2 litros." Le dijo ella. "Y me ha dicho que él me lo traía."

"Sí, vale, eso es... efecitamente es conseguirte unas piezas de caldera." Le dijo Billie un poco decepcionado. "Aunque habéis salido del mismo sitio."

"¿En serio?" Le dijo ella. "Vaya, con el frío que hace estaba quitándome la mancha de grasa antes de que congelase y me rompiese la ropa."

"Sí, yo fui a limpiarme las manos, no sabía que tú..." Le dije.

"¿Y tú Billy?" Le dijo ella.

"Venía a saludar." Le dijo. "Y a lo de hablarles de la historia licantrópica nuestra ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero... ah, Embry ya te ha dicho lo de los viernes ¿no?" Le dijo ella.

"Exacto." Le dijo. "No le negarás un placer a un pobre anciano."

"Claro que no." Le dijo. "El problema es con los chicos, matarían por el último trozo de tarta. De verdad."

"Sí, con la tarta de chocolate tuya tuvimos problemas, porque con la de zanahoria..." Le dije.

"Hay que mantenerles sanos." Me dijo sonriendo. "_Mens sana in corpore sano_, no lo olvides. Y ahora con permiso... voy a recoger a mis hijos, seguro que me la lían de nuevo." Le dijo sonriendo. "Seth."

"Tranqui, me quedo con él." Le dije.

"Os veo luego." Me dijo sonriendo.

La vi sonreirme y guiñarme el ojo mientras me señalaba el reloj y luego volvió a sonreír antes de irse.

"Ya veo lo bien que os lleváis." Me dijo Billie cuando ella ya debía haberse alejado un poco. "Y diga lo que diga, yo no me creo que seguís siendo solo amigos. Conozco esas miradas." Afirmó llevándose dos dedos a los ojos y luego apuntándome mientras me miraba de nuevo.

"Va, Billie, que la cosa está un poco difícil." Le dije divertido.

"Con hijos... la cosa siempre es difícil." Me contestó. "Pero no te preocupes, he oído opr ahí que los chavales poco a poco te los vas ganando y la madre es evidente que algo hay."

Si él supiera... Sonreí recordando simplemente lo de esa mañana, con la maldita caldera de fondo.

"Sí, bueno, poco a poco." Le dije. "Oh, por cierto, estoy contigo, últimamente hace más frío."

"Como que tras la ducha y con todo y era evidente que ella también lo pensaba." Me dijo. "Es broma, es broma."

"Ja, ja." Le dije sin ganas.

Como todos fuesen así...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Y otra vez..." Dije mientras oía gritar por el pasillo mientras acababa de poner los platos en el servicio de bar. "Billie, aparta que hoy se pegan por ser el primero."

En efecto, en cuanto llegaron, las puertas se abrieron con fuerza y me preparé para cerrar el paso. "¡Quietos todos!" Grité haciendo que se parase. "Fila de a uno."

"¡A VER QUÉ PASA AQUÍ!" Oímos gritar a Laki. "¡OS HAN DICHO QUE FILA DE A UNO!"

"Y llegó la mandamás, aquí no hay problemas." Dije suspirando mientras la veía venir con Remo en brazos y el otro a su lado. "Hola chicos." Les dije haciéndoles una caricia en la cabeza. "Qué Rómulo ¿cuántos hoy?"

"Nadie." Me dijo.

"Hoy se lleva ración doble porque lleva dos días sin parte." Me dijo Laki. "Y Remo..."

"¿Otra vez la psicóloga?" Dije.

"No." Me dijo sonriendo y moviéndole en brazos. "Al contrario, ha hablado por primera vez en clase."

"¡Eh, felicidades!" Le dije sonriendo y haciéndole le gesto de chocarla. "Lo siento, no me acordaba de..."

Alucinante, no solo no se echó a temblar sino que además me hizo una especie de amago de chocar los puños un poco flojo.

"¿We?" Dije confuso. "Que bueno. ¿Otra, otra?"

Sonriendo me lo volvió a hacer y entonces le froté la cabeza.

Gracias. Vocalizó su madre en silencio mientras la dejaba cogerse la bandeja y dejaba a su hijo en el suelo para pasarle una bandeja.

"A ver, esperamos a que acaben y pasamos de uno en uno." Les dije.

La verdad es que no pude evitar sonreír feliz pensando en cómo Remo, ya no parecía tener miedo de lo de levantar el puño para chocarlo con él sino que además, lo chocaba conmigo. Un poco flojo pero ya aprendería.

Aún sonriendo giré un poco la cara para ver cómo se cogían el postre y entonces me aparté para ir a la mesa.

"Al que veamos peleando en la fila se queda sin postre." Les dije.

"¿De qué es hoy?" Me dijo uno de los jóvenes.

"Moras." Le dije sonriendo. "Fruta del tiempo."

"Moras y de la jefa." Dijo uno. "Uhhhhh..."

"Pero qué tocanarices habéis venido hoy." Les dije cogiéndome un trozo de pan extra antes de irme a la mesa.

"... y entonces le cogí y le sujeté bien fuerte por el cuello." Dijo Rómulo a Billie. "Es divertido."

"Vaya, y cuando yo era joven que nos divertíamos jugando a las chapas..." Le dijo Billie.

"¿Qué contabas?" Le dije.

"Kitsune nos contaba cómo se lo pasa pipa jugando a rodeo con jabalíes y eso." Me dijo Laki sonriendo.

"Ah..." Le dije. "Por cierto, bonitos ojos."

"¿Cómo los tengo?" Me dijo susurrando preocupada mientras su hijo continuaba contándole a Billie lo divertido que era acosar a un cerdo y saltarle con garras y dientes a la espalda para hacer rodeo.

"Un poco más... brillantes." Le dije.

"Ah, entonces normal." Me dijo. "La luna."

Claro, la luna era llena esta semana; por eso llevábamos unos días sin salir a entrenar carrera hasta la otra punta de la reserva y entrenando cosas dentro del edificio, en el gimnasio donde dábamos normalmente a hacer el esgrima y las artes marciales que era enorme.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Le dije. "¿Infusiones, chocolate...?"

"Mimitos." Me dijo con ironía. "Pero ahora no, estamos con mucha gente."

"Eso a la noche." Le dije.

"En casa más bien, cuando volvamos." Me dijo. "Hoy nos podemos salir hasta tan tarde ¿recuerdas?"

La verdad es que desde que los días eran más cortos, cada vez hacían menos cosas, habían cambiado las clases en el edificio para el final del día dejando las de carreras y demás para mientras era de día, las carreras del amanecer habían pasado a ser antes de comer o dentro del edificio y las semanas de luna llena, el grupo de licántropos auténticos iba a clase cuando amanecía y Laki y sus hijos dormían en el edificio también, eso hacía que yo fuese a casa y algún día me quedaba con ellos, pero debido al tratamiento que seguía Laki junto con el resto de chavales con su problema, ella estaba más sedada por las noches y eso significaba menos descanso juntos; lo que se traducía en que por las noches, después de la medicación para la noche, me tenía que contentar con tenerla recostada contra mí con uno de sus hijos en el regazo de cada uno.

¿Familia feliz? No, aún.

Kitsune era evidente que me seguía desaprobando y seguía protegiendo demasiado a su madre y su hermano, aunque con la medicación que les daba su madre, obviamente no la misma que ella, estaba mucho más calmado y aunque gruñía, no lo hacía tanto como antes.

Y a mí me dolía un poco ver cómo Laki pasaba por dolores bastante feos porque evitaba tomarse toda la medicación que de costumbre para evitar estar baja de forma ante posibles actos estudiantiles de saltarse las normas, lo que hacía que por las noches, aparte de 'Blade' y Quil Sr, ella y yo patrullásemos un poco, al menos ella hasta que se quedaba grogui y la hacía vigilar en el banco del pasillo de entrada, que estaba bloqueado y cerrado a cal y canto con llave.

"Oh, oh, cuidado con ese genio 'Raven'." Le oí a Laki decirle al moreno del grupo de más peligro de la escuela. "Joel y Billy, nada de peleas con Alex y Joe, aunque sean con bolitas de pan."

"Y comenzamos de nuevo." Le dije.

"Hasta que les haga efecto la medicación." Me dijo. "Por cierto, tenemos visita. ¿Te importa ir a abrir?"

"Deberías relajarte un poco." Le dije levantándome al capar también al grupo que venía. "Últimamente me das envidia de tus sentidos."

"Eso se soluciona rápido." Me dijo. "Tendrías que llamar a uno de los de Europa."

"¡Ni de coña!" Le dije alejándome.

La verdad es que últimamente era increíble, tanto ella como el resto que eran como ella parecían tener los sentidos mucho más finos que de costumbre, así que las visitas las pillaban justo cuando cruzaban la puerta, un segundo para comprobar si eran visitas y avisaban de que había visita. Esta vez no fue diferente.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Quil, Embry y Jacob.

"Listos para el turno de tarde." Me dijo Embry divertido.

"Pasad, es..." Dije mientras oía ruidos de pelea en el comedor y a Billie diciendo algo asustado.

Entonces oí un disparo justo cuando ibamos a abrir la puerta y cuando entramos vimos a un lobo y un chaval de los que había reñido antes tirados en el suelo mientras Laki estaba sujetándose la mano de espaldas a nosotros de rodillas en el suelo.

"¡Laki!" Le dije.

"Seth... salir todos de aquí..." Me susurró con una voz que conocía muy bien y grave y que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Laki, qué..." Le dije.

"Salid... todos de... aquí." Me repitió. "¡AHORA!" Me dijo casi rugiendo y dejándome ver que su mano estaba como cuando la vi trepar por la escalera rocosa vertical con las manos desnudas; no, igual no, peor, estaba negra como si la hubiesen quemado y parecía tener algo más que pelusilla mientras lo poco que podía ver de su cara estaba más oscura y las patillas parecían ser un poco más largas.

"Vamos, todos fuera." Les dije. "¡Venga, que es para hoy!"

"Seth, qué está pasando." Me dijo Jacob.

"Nada, no te preocupes, pero hay que salir y hay que hacerlo ya." Le dije. "Billie, espera que te ayudo."

"Seth, ese chaval... mi tía…" Me dijo.

"No digas nada." Le susurré. "Sobre todo mantén la boca cerrada."

"Seth, qué está pasando." Me susurró.

"Shhh... ya hablaremos." Le pedí mientras empujaba la silla fuera y oía en el comedor ruidos de crujidos.

"No te pares ahora." Me dijo Rómulo mirándome con los ojos verde fluorescente. "Es doloroso, pero mamá sabe cómo llevarlo."

"Aunque no te lo creas me preocupo por tu madre." Le dije preocupado. "Por tu madre y por vosotros."

"No te preocupes por ella, ella nos tiene a Remo y a mí." Me dijo. "Yo soy el hombre de la casa."

"Y no pretendo serlo, joder." Le dije. "Yo solo quiero estar con vosotros. Tu madre tiene todo lo que necesita para vivir, yo soy el que trabajo para ella, ella es mi jefa. ¿Qué parte de que solo quiero cuidaros y protegeros a todos es la que no entiendes?"

"Yo protejo a mi familia." Me dijo. "Yo soy el hombre de la casa; es mi deber protegerles."

"Lo sé, pero hasta el hombre de la casa necesita ayuda." Le dije. "Y ese podría ser yo, eso es lo único que quiero. Sabes que puedo ayudaros, y tu madre nunca va a dejar de quereros ¿me oyes?"

"No." Me dijo suavemente. "Si ella te quiere a ti, nosotros no seremos importantes, primero dirá que no, pero luego acabará quedándose contigo."

"No digas eso ¿me oyes?" Le dije dejando a Billie ya fuera y cogiéndole a el que se me revolvió en los brazos intentando zafarse pero no lo logró y conseguí mantenerlo bien sujeto por las axilas y cara a cara conmigo. "Tu madre os quiere con todo su corazón, vosotros sois lo primero y ni ella va a dejar que eso cambie ni yo quiero que lo haga. Vosotros sois sus hijos, eso no se puede cambiar, una pareja sí puede cambiarse. Y aunque yo no vaya a dejar de amar nunca a tu madre, ella podría dejar de quererme a mí. Soy yo el que debería estar celoso de vosotros, ocupáis el 97 por ciento de su vida, 1 por ciento es para el resto y yo ocupo solo un 2 por ciento. Incluso cuando está separada de vosotros piensa en vosotros. ¿Es que no puedes ver que tu madre es muy feliz con vosotros? Y tú diciendo que si me quiere a mí vosotros no seréis importantes..." Le dije. "No sabes lo que dices." Afirmé antes de dejarle en el suelo.

Entonces me giré, el resto de chicos estaban todos a su bola en el patio, podía ver a todos por grupitos; y a mi antigua manada con Billie discutiendo algo y mirándome.

"A ver, no os desperdiguéis mucho." Dije gritando y dando unas palmadas para llamar la atención de todos. "Os recuerdo que luego tenemos prácticas de pelea y tiro."

"Seth, qué carajo pasa." Me dijo Jacob. "¿Por qué hemos tenido que desalojar?"

"No era seguro quedarse dentro." Le dije.

"¿Solo porque a tu chica le ha dado por ahí?" Me dijo Quil.

"Sí, bueno no, es largo de explicar." Les dije.

"Pues de momento parece que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo." Me dijo Jacob. "Así que vete desembuchando."

"No puedo." Les dije. "Lo siento pero no puedo decir nada. Por traicionar su secreto, porque le haría infeliz y no puedo... tomároslo como queráis pero no puedo decir nada."

"Oye, ya estás..."

¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOM!!!!

Vale, ese estallido nos hizo a todos mirar y agacharnos esperando que nos pasase un trozo de escuela volando cerca de la cabeza, pero no pasó nada.

"Está bien... ¿alguien tiene una idea de qué ha sido eso?" Pregunté en voz alta.

"Sonaba como una de las mesas." Dijo uno mientras oíamos más golpes.

"Y eso sonaba como el banco del pasillo." Afirmó otro cuando oímos un ruido sordo seguido de metal. "Y diría que lo ha tirado contra una de las chapas."

"Vaya, o sea, que tu gran idea es dejar que se cargue el colegio." Me dijo Quil. "Que se supone que estaba tan contenta de tener."

"Rómulo." Le llamé. "Eh, no huyas, tenemos que hablar. ¿Tu madre se suele poner muy violenta en estos casos?"

"A veces." Me dijo intentando zafarse. "Se le pasará pronto."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" Le preguntó Quil.

"Porque si no matará a alguien, y ella no quiere hacerlo." Le dijo divertido.

"Eh, enano, no te intentes largar." Le dijo Embry levantándolo por el brazo.

"Esto… yo que tú soltaría al chaval." Le dijo uno de los adultos con los ojos abiertos.

Entonces le oímos gritar y oímos un rugido dentro del edificio.

"Jacob…" Le avisé mientras oíamos reventar algo.

"Embry, suéltale." Le dijo él mirándole.

"¿Qué?" Dijo.

¡Boom! La puerta se abrió y la traspasó uno de los bancos reventados.

"¡Embry, suéltalo, AHORA!" Le dijo Jacob mientras yo intentaba ponerme en marcha.

Fue entonces cuando lo vimos, un par de ojos verdes que echaban luz propia y tan fluorescentes como los del chico que Embry aún sujetaba aunque estaba bajando, a la altura más alta que la nuestra propia mientras oíamos un gruñido.

"¡EMBRY, JODER!" Le dije yo gritándole.

"¡Embry, suelta al puñetero crío!" Le dijo Billie mientras veíamos a los grupos más changos de la escuela preparándose ante nosotros y los jefes daban instrucciones.

Fue todo muy rápido, vimos apenas una sombra antropomorfa saltando y cuando calló en el suelo vimos ni más ni menos que un lobo, de tamaño incluso superior al nuestro y con unos colmillos de un antebrazo de largo.

En un segundo todos parecían haberse trasformado y vimos cómo el lobo comenzaba a trotar hacia nosotros.

"¡EMBRY, SUELTA AL CHAVAL!" Le gritamos Jacob y yo a la vez mientras nos trasformábamos desnudándonos deprisa.

El lobo, mejor dicho, la loba, quitó a todos los que intentaron placarla como si fuesen simples peleles en vez de licántropos adultos o casi adultos, a golpes de pata a diestro y siniestro, rebotando como si fuese un toro mecánico y cuando se encontró cara a cara con Jacob y conmigo paró y nos gruñó enseñando los dientes y escupiendo saliva que le chorreó por los colmillos al rugirnos a uno y otro.

"_Laki, estás fuera de control._" Le dije.

"_Han intentado hacer da__ñ__o a mi hijo__._" Me dijo rugiéndome en la mente con su voz fría y dura.

"_Mírate, estás fuera de ti solo porque Embry ha tocado a tu hijo._" Le dije.

Entonces Jacob intentó hacerla retroceder y aunque yo le grité un 'NO' muy fuerte, le tiró un mordisco y ella le saltó encima y se enzarzaron para acabar ella cogida a su cuello con las mandíbulas.

"¡_Laki, para esta locura ya!_" Le grité intentando interponerme.

"¡Eh, déjale en paz!"

Entonces le soltó y miró a Embry con Quil que retrocedieron unos pasos.

"Embry…" Le dijo Billie asustado.

Justo entonces uno de los chicos en bolas lo cogió con silla y todo y lo sacó de allí justo cuando ella comenzaba a enfilar directa a por ellos.

"¡Embry suelta a Rómulo ya!" Le dije destrasformándome y corriendo justo para ponerme en medio de Quil y Embry, eso pareció frenar su carrera.

"Embry." Le dije extirando la mano hacia él y calmándola un poco sin apartarle la mirada a ella de los ojos. "Déja al chico en el suelo, lentamente y sin hacer movimientos bruscos…"

Con cuidado, Embry hizo lo que le mandaba y tan pronto como estuvo en el suelo, el chico le metió una patada fuerte en la espinilla antes de correr a su madre que rugió a Embry cuando fue a dar un paso hacia el chaval que se agarró al cuello de su madre, al pellejo más bien.

Suspiré aliviado cuando vi que ella dejaba su actitud hostil para empujar suavemente con el morro al crío que se rió y le empujó el morro cuando ella intentó darle un lametazo. ((Imaginaros un lobo tamaño caballo que es lo que debe abultar un 'hijo de la luna' en su forma lobo-gigante haciéndole eso a un crío de unos 9 años que debe abultar poco más que su cabeza hasta los hombros.))

Costó un poco más que esas dos criaturas de ojos verdes volviesen a ser humanas, que la madre fuese humana y pelease con su hijo que le tiró de espaldas aún siendo una loba para hacerle cosquillas.

"O sea que ella es también como nosotros." Murmuró Quil.

"¿Qué tamaño creéis que tiene?" Murmuró Embry.

"No sé, pero más que nosotros seguro." Susurró Jake.

No solo parecía más grande que yo, es que debía ser más grande incluso que Sam que era el más grande de nosotros, o al menos un par de dedos más alta.

"Vamos…" Dijo levantándose en bolas tras coger una toalla que al parecer habían colgado de un árbol a secar y poniéndosela como si fuese una falda rara que le quedaba prieta en las caderas y se sujetaba con un par de pinchos.

"¿Qué coño ha pasado?" Dijo Jacob.

"Embry, la próxima vez que toques a mi hijo y le hagas gritar te juro que ataco." Le dijo suavemente y aún así, sonando a amenaza.

"Solo le… vale, está bien." Le dijo cuando se dio cuenta que negándolo solo empeoraría las cosas.

Entonces ella asintió cargando al niño en brazos con el pelo suelto cubriéndole el pecho y un poco de espalda lo que le dejaba el resto de esta al descubierto.

"Como la miréis de más el que os saca los ojos soy yo." Les dije a los otros susurrando.

"Eh, tranquilo que es mi tía-abuela o algo así." Me dijo Jake.

"Será lo que sea pero reconoce que buena está un rato." Le dijo Embry.

"Embry… que te escucho." Le dijo ella levantando el brazo libre hacia nosotros.

"¿Te cambias y empezamos?" Le preguntó uno de los mayores.

"Sí, un momento." Dijo ella.

La verdad es que estaba genial, con el pelo suelto y salvaje, aunque la viese más gente. La verdad es que antes no la había visto con el pelo suelto y así, las otras veces, incluso cuando… ejem, 'jugábamos a médicos y enfermos', llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta atrás o a un lado, nunca me había fijado que lo llevase tan largo antes, y desde luego le caía genial, tan bien o más que cuando llevaba la coletita pequeña pegada a la nuca que la hacía parecer más un chico quileute que una chica, en cambio ahora, nadie podría confundirla con un chico, menos aún si estaba medio desnuda como ahora.

"Rómulo, te quedas con los chicos ¿vale?" Le dijo Laki. "Mami va a cambiarse."

Entonces asintió y vi cómo Remo le decía algo a su madre y ella me miró de reojo antes de sonreír.

"Claro que sí, Remo." Le dijo ella. "Pero pídeselo primero ¿ok?"

¿Iba por mí?

Sí, debía ir por mí porque cuando se separó de su madre, Remo vino casi corriendo a por mí y me tiró del pantalón que acababa de volver a ponerme como pidiéndome que me agachase y cuando lo hice pegó la mano a mi oreja.

"Pis." Me dijo.

"¿Necesitas ir al baño?" Le pregunté suavemente para que me asintiese. "Pensaba que ya ibais solos."

Entonces asintió y me volvió a tirar, esta vez de la muñeca para hacerme volver a agachar y volver a ponerme la mano en la oreja.

"Es que me da miedo…" Me dijo. "'Inferno' no está…"

Claro, 'Inferno'; era el jefe del equipo más peligroso, solo sus ojos negros ya daban algo de miedo si los fijaba en ti porque parecían llenos de sangre líquida. Era lógico que a un chico tan pequeño como aquel le diese miedo verle en el baño, más aún si como su madre, tenía tendencia a trasformarse, aunque fuese en los baños.

Sonriendo le tendí la mano y la cogió, curiosamente, cuando llegamos al baño y le abrí la puerta, me encontré con que su hermano nos seguía y se metía a otro baño.

"No me mires así." Me dijo cuando salió sonrojándose. "Solo tenía que ir al baño."

"Claro que sí." Le dije. "No había dicho nada."

"Pues eso." Me dijo.

Evidentemente, también quería haber ido al baño, y se nos unió a su hermano y a mí.

Iba a salir cuando noté cierta resistencia en la puerta y miré a ver qué pasaba para descubrir que era Rómulo que estaba sujetando la puerta cerrada.

"Sobre lo que dijiste antes…" Me dijo susurrando sin mirarme y mirando a un lado. "¿Es cierto que mamá piensa en nosotros aún cuando no estamos con ella?"

Así que era eso…

"A todas horas." Le dije asintiendo. "Os quiere con locura y sois lo más importante para ella. ¿Por qué si no se hubiese mudado aquí de nuevo?"

"Mamá tuvo una discursión con el resto." Me dijo. "Porque les dijo algo que no entendimos y ellos se enfadaron, entonces dijo que iba a formar una Alianza en América y dejó a Jaques al cargo en Europa."

"Tu madre debió de decirles al resto que se venía aquí, no quería que vosotros os criaseis rodeados de violencia." Les dije. "Debió decírselo al resto y les sentó mal."

Eso le cerró la boca.

"Siento decepcionarte pero a tu madre no le gusta la violencia cerca de menores." Le dije suavemente. "Es muy protectora con niños y mujeres, eso lo sabías ¿no?"

Asintió suavemente con los ojos como platos.

"Ella dijo en una ocasión que no quería que su familia tuviese que ver con la Alianza nunca más." Susurró casi llorando. "Y yo admiro a esa gente…"

"Vamos, vamos…" Le dije cogiéndole en brazos. "Todos nos equivocamos a veces. Si a Embry le diesen un penique cada vez que se equivoca sería ya rico."

Eso le hizo sonreír un poco pero siguió llorando.

"No se lo digas a mi madre…" Me pidió cuando acabó y se revolvió hasta soltarse de mí.

"Descuida, lo que pasa en el baño de chicos se queda en el baño de chicos." Le dije bromeando.


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPITULO 48: DESERCIÓN. ADIÓS JAKE, HOLA 'ALIANZA'.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"Ok, fin de entrenamiento de la tarde." Dijo Laki cuando estuvimos reventados ya y jadeando. "A la ducha y a cenar."

"¿Cómo pueden aguantar esto cada día?" Le dije jadeando un poco.

"Es duro, pero te acostumbras." Me dijo sonriendo y secándose un poco con una toalla de un banco y metiéndosela por el escote bajo la maya que salía bajo el brazo izquierdo y parte del escote del traje de artes marciales sujeto por un cinturón negro a la cintura para evitar que la chaqueta que llevaba cruzada al pecho se le abriera. "¿Qué tal lo lleváis ahora?"

"Pensando que lo que quieres es matarnos." Le dijo Embry.

"Estoy tentada de lanzarme a tu cuello por lo de mi hijo, pero supongo que me alteré demasiado porque ya estaba alterada antes." Le dijo.

"Lo que no sabíamos era que te trasformabas." Le dije tanteando un poco. "Como nosotros quiero decir."

"Ah, no lo hago." Me dijo. "Quiero decir, claro que sí lo hago pero no exactamente como vosotros."

"¿Y cómo lo haces?" Le dije.

"Con algo más de dolor." Afirmó. "Con permiso, tengo que ir a asearme."

"Y nosotros." Le dije. "¿Te importa si nos quedamos a cenar de paso?"

"Claro." Me dijo. "Luego hay historia licantrópica. ¿Querréis quedaros?"

"¿Qué toca hoy?" Le dijo Quil.

"Seguimos con las revueltas medievales en Europa." Nos dijo. "Pero cuando acabemos quiero empezar hoy mismo con lo de las cacerías que nos han asolado durante siglos."

"¿Cacerías?" Le dije.

"Hombre, no siempre los rostros pálidos han vivido al margen de nuestra existencia." Me dijo como si dijese 'me gustan las manzanas'. "Ahora vivimos sin que nos vean, pero antes sabían que existíamos y nos cazaban. Por suerte, hoy en día el escepticismo ha hecho que nadie crea que hay por ahí hombres capaces de trasformarse en bestias ni que puedan existir demonios asesinos capaces de matarles para beber su sangre."

Sí, en La Push era igual, nadie sabía que existíamos y tampoco los vampiros, por eso estábamos.

"Pero nosotros somos protectores y vosotros…" Le dije.

"Nosotros también, solo que más concienciados con la causa y más entrenados en el noble arte de la caza y la guerra." Me dijo. "Duchas de hombres." Añadió señalando a una puerta. "Son comunales y tenéis un tiempo de agua caliente contado, por suerte hay bastantes duchas, así que…"

"¿Y tú a dónde vas?" Le dijo Embry.

"A la mía." Afirmó. "Tengo un cuarto aquí, el mío tiene ducha por motivos evidentes." Afirmó antes de irse con sus hijos flaqueándola.

"Jo, que suerte los chavales, a ellos sí les deja bañarse con ella." Dijo Embry.

"Son sus hijos, animal." Le dijo Seth.

"¿Y tú qué?" Le dijo de vuelta. "¿Sigues siendo el único de la reserva que no la ha visto en bolas antes de hoy?"

"¿Y tú, sigues siendo tan capullo como siempre?" Le dijo Seth zanjando la discursión mientras entrábamos al baño donde había mogollón de duchas y tíos en bolas duchándose mientras había ropas tiradas en la parte de la pared para separarlas de donde había agua.

"Eh, ropas ahí." Nos dijo el de pelo blanco y pinta de bestia señalando a donde estaban las ropas tiradas por el suelo.

"¿Tiradas?" Le dije. "Supongo que Laki no vendrá mucho por aquí."

"Y nos unta de jabón el pelo." Nos dijo uno de los chavalitos de ojos amarillos.

"¿Pero qué...?" Dijimos cuando tras desnudarnos nos giramos y vimos a algunos trasformados en lobos a los que otro les untaba jabón y a uno tirándole un mordisco a otro cuando la mano que le jabonaba la pata se resbaló y fue hacia otro área.

"Limpieza." Dijo Leo que bajo el agua y desnudo no parecía tan chulo como vestido, mientras pasaba un bote de algo tamaño familiar al siguiente de la fila. "Es importante tener el pelo bien brillante."

"Joder, cuanto más veo de este sitio de locos más seguro estoy de que están todos grillados." Murmuró Quil.

"Un poco raros sí que son." Afirmé para meterme debajo de una ducha.

"Oh, oh, Jake no." Me dijo Seth levantando las manos antes de sentir un golpe en el costado que me tiró contra la pared.

"Estaba a punto de decírtelo." Me dijo Seth mientras caía al suelo y veía a un lobo tamaño tanque en mi ducha. "Esa es la ducha de 'Chaos', no le gusta que se metan cuando le toca a él."

"¿Qué pasa, que aquí son todos tamaño vaca o qué?" Le dije yo levantándome. "Primero Laki y ahora estos..."

La verdad es que aunque eran duchas comunitarias parecían más bien un lavadero por el tamaño.

"Oye, tamaño vaca tu padre." Me dijeron como una decena de voces molestos.

Locos, cotillas y quisquillosos; menuda tropa nos había tocado aguantar en nuestros terrenos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Buff... qué día..." Dije tirándome en el sofá del cuarto de estar donde podíamos estar pasado el atardecer ahora que era horario nocturno y el resto estaban con Laki entrenando tiro con arma.

Con cuidado me puse el vídeo y me encontré con 'material no lícito' en el video que estaba funcionando y casi salté para apagarlo mirando alrededor.

No, por suerte los niños no estaban. Suspiré aliviado; ellos no tenían práctica de tiro con arma y solían jugar a esconderse por el edificio, nunca sabías dónde te iban a aparecer, de las salas ciegas.

"Como pille al desgraciado que ha dejado esto aquí..." Dije entre dientes sacando el DVD del aparato para dejarlo en una caja de la mesa bien escondido.

De nuevo puse la tele, esta vez sí que era la tele, gracias a dios.

Suspiré y fui cambiando de canal hasta que encontré las noticias locales, no es que me apasionaran, pero me llamó la atención ver a Charlie saliendo en ellas intentando apartar a una cámara.

"Por favor, nada de declaraciones." Decía.

"El jefe Swan que no quiso hacer declaraciones en el momento del suceso, ha anunciado que habrá una rueda de prensa mañana para dar una visión de los hechos y calmar posibles sospechas en los ciudadanos sobre un posible asesino suelto." Decía la reportera, una de las 'examigas' de Bella que al parecer ahora se dedicaba a ser la reportera de la cadena local.

"Anda, cómo ha llegado esa ahí." Dije recordando su nombre: Jessica, Jessica Stanley, creo que había sido pareja o algo de Mike Newton, de Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

"¿Esa chica es amiga tuya?" Me dijo Remo con su vocecilla suave asustándome puesto que estaba tras de mí con su hermano y ambos saltaron el sofá para sentarse casi sobre mí.

"Ala... cuando mamá se entere se va a cabrear..." Dijo Rómulo sacudiendo la mano y haciéndome notar que estaban sacando imágenes nada agradables para niños pequeños por la tele que mostraban un poco de lejos y desenfocado el cuerpo del ataque, o lo que quedaba de él.

"Se acabó." Dije intentando quitar el canal y dándome cuenta que Rómulo tenía el mando a distancia. "Eh, dame eso."

"Quiero verlo." Me dijo apartando el mando de mi alcance.

"Eso no son imágenes para niños pequeños." Le dije.

"Las heridas que hacían los chicos en Europa eran más feas." Me dijo. "Además, ya hemos visto víctimas de chupansangres."

"Pero bueno, qué os enseña vuestra madre." Les dije confuso cogiendo el mando y apagando la tele mientras sacaba el móvil para contestar a la llamada entrante que me lo hacía vibrar en el bolsillo. "¿Diga?"

"Seth." Me llamó Jake. "Oye, vamos para allí. Charlie quiere hablar con nosotros y con vosotros. ¿Sabes si os falta alguien?"

"Creo que no." Le dije. "Están haciendo prácticas de tiro y cuando comenzaron estaban todos. ¿Pues?"

"Pon la 7, creo que están ahora mismo..."

"He visto lo del ataque." Le dije.

"De eso es de lo que nos quiere hablar Charlie." Me dijo. "Cree que esto se escapa a lo 'humano', así que no sabe si ha sido alguien como nosotros, como ellos o como los Cullen."

"Por lo que he visto no podría ayudar mucho." Le dije.

"Tú no, pero igual Laki sí." Me dijo "Abre la puerta." Afirmó justo mientras oía ruidos en la puerta.

"Chicos, apartaros de la puerta voy a abrir para que entre gente." Les dije.

"A mamá no le va a gustar." Me dijo Rómulo amenazadoramente.

"Es la policía." Le dije. "Tienen que hablar con ella."

La verdad es que ese chico era realmente exasperante, había mejorado un poco la relación conmigo, por algún motivo, pero seguía siendo posesivo con su familia.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con todos los chicos de ambas manadas, más Billie y Charlie y les dejé entrar.

"Ir yendo al comedor." Les dije. "Voy a buscar a Laki."

"Espera, te acompaño." Me dijo Charlie.

"Esto... no creo que quieras saber qué están haciendo." Le dije recordando qué estaban practicando.

"Digamos que no diré nada." Me dijo.

"Como quieras." Le dije.

El camino a la sala de tiro desde la entrada era corto, el problema era que para cuando llegamos ya sabían que estábamos allí.

"Eso es chicos." Dijo Laki mientras oíamos la ráfaga de disparos. "Seth. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"No me digas que te has montado una galería de tiro en el sótano." Le dijo Charlie con cara que debía preocuparnos.

"Es privada, además, tengo permisos." Dijo Laki. "¿Cómo ha entrado?" Dijo más bien mirándome a mí.

"Les he dejado entrar." Le dije. "Acaban de echarlo por las noticias, necesitamos hablar de algo."

"Vale, chicos, recogemos. 'Blade', te quedas al cargo, que recojan esto, apunta los puntos de cada tirador y luego que se vayan cada uno a su cuarto." Dijo para los chicos y el de pelo blanco que por lo que sabía había sido del ejercito o algo así, antes de girarse hacia nosotros de nuevo. "¿Me dais cinco minutos para adecentarme un poco?"

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Le dije reparando en que tenía sangre manchándole.

"Una escopeta se ha explotado." Me dijo señalando a un par de críos de rodillas contra la pared y los brazos contra la nuca.

"No me digas que empleas brutalidad policial." Murmuró Charlie antes de sacudir la cabeza. "¿Ha habido heridos?"

"Aparte de esto que ves..." Le dijo Laki frotándose las manchas de sangre seca antes de moverse un poco la ropa para mostrar unos agujeritos con quemadura como poros en la piel. "Esto otro, y ellos dos que estaban haciendo el canelo y la han hecho explotar por toquetear." Afirmó señalando a los castigados. "Por cierto, vosotros vais al salón, Joel os vigila."

"Oye, eso tiene mala pinta." Le dijo Charlie mientras salía delante de nosotros.

"Pues si lo llegas a ver de fresco..." Le dijo mientras me daba cuenta que además tenía cicatrices de cortes recientes.

"¿Y el resto de marcas?" Le dije.

"Las bayonetas, hemos peleado 'Blade' y yo como demostración." Me dijo. "Y lo del agujero en el culo es por una quemadura que me han metido por error."

Ahora entendía por qué Charlie llevaba un rato con la mirada clavada en su espalda, no era su espalda era que debía preguntarse por qué Laki tenía un agujero quemado tan grande en pleno trasero donde había una mancha más oscura que el resto.

"Bueno, pues... al menos me cojo esto y... esto." Dijo cogiéndose un chaleco blanco que se puso sobre la parte de arriba del top ocultando su espalda medio quemada y se cogía unos shorts negros que usaba para correr y se los ponía mientras íbamos hacia el comedor de forma que cuando llegó al comedor se quitó las gafas de tirar que aún llevaba y las dejó junto a la entrada aún caminando ante nosotros.

"Perdón, estaba en medio de clase." Dijo a todos que estaban ya sentados por donde podían. "Oh, y Paul, las mesas son para comer no para poner tus pies en ellas. Bajalos, ahora mismo."

Entonces Sam le metió un golpe y le hizo bajarlos de golpe.

"¿Suponemos que no has visto las noticias?" Le dijo Jared.

"Es evidente que si estoy en clase no veo las noticias." Le dijo ella. "¿Qué ha pasado? Porque supongo que envuelve a la policía y también de algún modo, a nosotros."

"Así es." Le dijo Sam. "¿Se te ha escapado alguien hoy?"

"No, estabamos todos aquí." Le dijo. "Hemos corrido, hemos hecho las clases habituales... nada fuera de lo normal, y no ha faltado nadie a ninguna clase."

"Vale, eso quita a los chicos de la reserva y a tus alumnos." Le dijo Charlie. "Voy a enseñaros unas fotos, a ver si vosotros sabéis algo más que la policía."

"¿Os importa a alguien contarme un resumen de qué pasa aquí?" Preguntó Laki sentándose de forma un poco adolescente masculina en la silla con las piernas contra el cuerpo y un brazo colgando de estas hacia el frente.

"Un ataque, en la tienda de cebos de la entrada a Forks." Le dijo Billie. "Ha salido en las noticias de la noche."

"Vale, gracias sobrino." Le dijo ella. "A ver esas fotos ahora."

Uno a uno nos fueron llegando las fotos hasta que llegaron a ella.

"Vale, cuál es el problema." Dijo Laki.

"¿Que no sabemos qué ha hecho eso?" Le dijo Embry como si fuese obvio.

"Dios mío... líbrame de civiles jugando a ser protectores..." Suspiró ella tirando las fotos sobre la mesa y cubriéndose la boca.

"Eh, tía lista, no te metas con nosotros que..."

"Paul, cierra la boca." Le dijimos Jacob, Sam y yo a la vez.

"¿Tienes idea de qué ha podido hacer esto?" Le dijo Charlie.

"Hasta mis hijos podrían deducirlo." Afirmó. "A ti se te perdona porque eres humano y no entiendes de esto, apostaría a que hace menos de una década que sabes de nuestro mundo de 'oscuridad', con que aún menos sabes detectar uno u otro tipo por el ataque y la forma de atacar y las heridas; pero a estos caballeros que tienes por aquí... quitando a Billie, el resto debería haberlo identificado ya."

"¿Nos llamas tontos?" Le dijo Paul poniéndose a temblar un poco con furia mientras golpeaba la mesa con las manos poniéndose de pie para encararla sin que ella moviese un pelo.

"No, os estoy llamando descuidados, que no es lo mismo." Le dijo ella. "Aunque estás demostrando ser un tonto."

"Paul, Laki, ya basta." Les dijo Sam apoyándole una mano en el pecho a Paul para retenerle.

"Paul, transfórmate y eres lobo muerto." Le dijo Laki mirándole fijamente y haciendo que sus ojos brillasen con un brillo rayando con lo demoníaco.

"Laki, ya." Le dije. "Dijiste que nada de trasformarte delante de nadie." Añadí susurrándole cara a cara.

"Ya, claro." Me dijo sin dejar de mirar a Paul retante.

"Vale, entonces… según tú qué ha sido." Le dijo Charlie.

"Uno de los míos no." Sentenció ella volviendo a echarse hacia atrás. "Y supongo que ellos te dirán que tampoco de los suyos, así que…"

"¿Qué…?" Dijo Charlie.

"Creo que lo que mi tía pretende sugerir es que ha sido un vampiro." Dijo Billie.

"Sí, pero no uno cualquiera." Afirmó ella jugueteando con un juguete de uno de los hijos que estaba caído bajo las sillas entre sus dedos.

"¿Insinúas que conoces al que lo ha hecho?" Le dijo Sam como todos mirándola con curiosidad y confusión.

"No con nombre y apellidos, pero sé el tipo y raza." Dijo ella como si nada.

"¿Quién?" Dijo Jacob haciéndole parar cogiéndole mas manos y bajándosela con una mano solo.

"Venga ya." Dijo ella como molesta. "¿Acaso insinuáis que vosotros no?"

"Insinúas que es un vampiro, de qué tipo." Le dijo Sam. "Y Jake, no abras la boca hasta que no haga una acusación firme, de nombres y apellidos." Le advirtió a él.

"Uley, cierra el hocico." Le dijo ella. "Si lo que temes es que acuse a la familia del Curandero lo siento, les habríamos olido. Reconozco el olor de los que estaban entonces, hace unos días olimos un rastro, era antiguo pero relativamente nuevo, cerca de los terrenos que usamos para entrenar el grupo B, el A++ y yo fuimos a rastrear pero no vimos nada y el rastro se perdía al cruzar un río. Era un rastro tan obvio que o el tipo que lo dejó era subnormal o era un novato."

"Y seguro que lo sabíais." Le dijo Paul.

"No es mi culpa que vosotros tengáis la nariz atrofiada por codearos con esa familia del demonio." Le dijo ella mirándole con los ojos entornados y brillantes como bombillas mientras se le oscurecía el semblante un poco.

"Laki… cálmate." Le dije. "Vas a acabar descubriéndote."

Entonces suspiró y me dio la mano para cogerme la otra y hacerme ponérsela en el brazo.

"Vale, supongamos que llevas razón." Dijo Sam. "¿Sabéis si tomó algún rumbo?"

"No le dimos mucha importancia." Nos dijo. "Alguien me pidió que no atacase a chupasangres en las tierras. Y no han atacado a nadie que conociese ¿verdad?"

"Estás loca." Le dijeron Collin, Brady y Paul mientras este último daba un golpe a la mesa y yo me asustaba al ver que todos estaban furiosos mientras Charlie estaba pálido como la tiza.

"¿Qué pretendes lograr con esto?" Le dijo Sam.

"¿Yo? Naaaadaaaa." Dijo mirándose las uñas. "Solo cumplo con el tratado, no atacar a la familia del curandero Cullen ni sus amigos siempre que no ataquen a los nuestros ni a la gente de Forks. No han matado en nuestros terrenos."

"Se acabó." Le dijo Jake. "Eres una maldita malcriada."

"Eh, no me insultes, niñato." Le dijo ella. "Si hago lo que debo me la cargo, si hago lo que me mandáis me la cargo. Comienzo a estar un poco harta de vosotros ¿sabes?"

"Laki, esto no es un juego." Le dijo Quil Sr. "Hay asesinos por ahí fuera. Si sabes algo…"

"Ah, ah." Dijo ella sacudiendo un dedo. "Me hicisteis prometer que nada de enfocar mi ira hacia colmilludos inocentes. ¿Cómo podemos atacarles si no sabemos siquiera quiénes son o si fueron los que dejaron el rastro?"

¡Zas!

"¡No nos vengas con esas ahora!" Le dijo Sam.

"¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ, ULEY!" Le rugió Laki golpeando la mesa también.

"¡SILEEEEENCIOOOOOO!" Gritó Charlie. "Por dios, sois peores que los animales." Afirmó antes de suspirar. "Laki, supongo que sabes que negarte a ayudar si sabes algo es obstrucción a la justicia, y está condenado."

"Sí." Dijo ella para hacer gruñir a todos mosqueados cosas ininteligibles pero que sonaban a perjuras y maldiciones.

"Laki, estoy seguro que tiene que haber alguna forma de convencerte de que…" Le dije suavemente cogiéndole la mano para intentar tranquilizarla.

"Antes hubiese negociado, ahora no me sale de las narices." Me dijo sin perder de vista al resto.

"Así que así funcionas ¿no?" Le dijo Jacob. "No eres más que una vulgar…."

"Dime, qué querías pedir." Dije.

"Muy bien." Dijo en alto. "Las cartas sobre la mesa. Vosotros no aprobáis mi forma de vida y yo tampoco algunos puntos de la vuestra."

"Vale, en eso estamos de acuerdo." Dijo Sam.

"Yo me ofrezco a poner a toooooodos los estudiantes de la escuela a buscar si nos autorizáis." Le dijo Laki. "Pero esta vez lo quiero por escrito."

"¿El qué, que te autorizamos a ayudarnos?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Sí pero no." Dijo ella. "Quiero carta blanca para actuar. Nosotros actuamos, a nuestra manera, con nuestro métodos… ahora y en el futuro."

"Sí, claro." Dijo Jacob. "Y matáis a los Cullen cuando vuelvan ¿no?"

"No, los Cullen no a no ser que rompan el tratado que me parece que se van a cuidar mucho de romperlo." Afirmó. "Me refiero a todo chupasangres que pase y no sean ellos. Me refiero a gente peligrosa."

"Y te refieres a humanos también ¿no?" Le dijo Sam.

"No, humanos menos que nadie." Negó sacudiendo la cabeza. "Protegemos humanos, no les atacamos sin más. Por eso por la noche nadie sale de aquí."

"Y tenemos que creerte porque…" Le dijo Charlie.

"Porque aún no hemos atacado gravemente a nadie habiendo habido posibilidades a patadas para ello, y porque hay leyes contra ello."

"Las leyes no contemplan vuestro… caso." Dijo Charlie.

"No vuestras leyes, las nuestras." Dijo Laki. "Tenemos leyes, como la constitución pero para los de nuestro tipo."

"¿Y por qué habríamos de hacer eso?" Le dijo Sam.

"Vosotros mismos." Afirmó ella mirándose las uñas desinteresada y casi soltando el aire al hablar. "Pero sabéis que somos buenos y nosotros, a diferencia de vosotros, sí estamos entrenados para estos casos."

"Y si firmamos un tratado así…" Dijo Quil Sr. "Qué es lo que te impedirá, os impedirá, qué os impedirá liaros a masacrar gente sin más."

"Nuestras leyes internas del grupo."

"¿Ahora no sois manada?" Le dijo Paul con ironía.

"Vosotros tenéis manada… los chicos de aquí tienen unos manada… los que son como yo nos movemos solos o en banda, pero no somos exactamente una manada." Afirmó mirándole amenazadoramente pero sin levantar la voz como si más bien le informase sin más. "Pero eso no quita para que estemos organizados."

"Según tú qué podríais hacer vosotros que nosotros no." Le dijo Sam.

"Nada." Dijo ella quitándole importancia. "Solo que los equipos A son bastante más burros que vosotros, que tenemos más entrenamiento para este tipo de situaciones o el hecho de que vosotros viváis como humanos pero protectores y nosotros seamos un grupo mercenario a nuestro propio servicio de criterio." Afirmó sonriendo y mirándose las uñas. "Reconocedlo, nos necesitáis." Afirmó sonriendo con ironía.

"No, no lo hacemos." Dijo Sam.

"Muy bien." Dijo ella. "Pues nada, que lo paséis muy bien y suerte, que la váis a necesitar. Charlie… siempre es un placer verte. A ver si un día vienes a visitarnos porque sí."

"¿A dónde vas?" Le dijo Billie.

"A acostar a mis hijos, a ver a un castigado, a tomarme un lingotazo y a la cama." Dijo ella con calma. "En ese orden. Y ya de paso a avisar a estos para que sigan con nuestra vida y no metan los hocicos en lo que no les incumbe puesto que luego cada cual se irá a una zona de América a hacer misiones y desde luego, tendremos el cuartel general apartados de aquí, por naaaaaaaada del mundo quisiéramos ofender a vuestra paz con fríos en general metiéndonos en medio. Buenas noches, caballeros." Dijo haciendo una despedida con inclinación de cabeza incluída antes de largarse.

"Os dije que no iba a servir de nada." Dijo Jared suspirando.

"Da igual, ya sabemos el tipo de atacantes." Dijo Sam. "No la necesitamos, ya hemos cazado neófitos en el pasado."

"Sí, con ayuda de los Cullen." Les dije. "Y esta gente podrían…"

"No, podrían nada." Me dijo Jacob. "Ya les has oído, tiene que estar loca si piensa que vamos a ceder a su chantaje."

"¿Qué chantaje?" Le dije yo. "Ella vive de cazar amenazas para la gente corriente, le habéis prohibido hacerlo. Solo pide lo que es suyo."

"Pues no le vamos a dar carta blanca." Dijo Sam.

"Yo me niego a hacer nada pues." Afirmé.

"Seth." Me dijo Jake serio que daba miedo. "No es por nada, pero tú eres de nuestra manada, odiaría pensar que esto es una insubordinación."

"No es una insubordinación." Le dije tras un silencio intentando reunir fuerzas para decir lo que iba a decir. "Es una huelga, y ni siquiera eso. Se acabó, estoy harto de que no haga nada y siempre le carguéis el muerto. Ella lleva razón, si hace lo que está entrenada para hacer porque lo hace, si no lo hace porque le prohibís hacerlo y está sujeta de pies y manos por un tratado porque no lo hace. Aclararos de una vez, Laki no es un vulgar chucho." Afirmé golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos al levantarme.

"Seth, vuelve aquí ahora mismo." Me ordenó Jacob levantándose también enfadado cuando no había dado ni cinco pasos.

El primer impulso que sentí fue el de obedecer, era demasiado fuerte su influjo como para obviarlo, pero inmediatamente me vino a la cabeza la cara de Laki y sus hijos y me paré tras un paso y me puse firme resistiéndome con todas y cada una de mis fibras a eso.

"No, he dicho que se acabó." Dije.

"Seth, si no obedeces…" Me dijo Jacob amenazante. "Ven aquí ahora mismo y siéntate."

De nuevo tuve que resistirme con todas mis fuerzas.

"He dicho que no." Repetí. "Se acabó. Me niego a seguir con esto."

"Seeethhhh…" Me llamó Jacob con un tono nada bueno mientras el resto comenzaban a murmurar confusos.

"Eh, sobrino-nieto." Le dijo Laki abriendo las puertas con fuerza de un tornado. "O bajas esos humos o te las vas a ver conmigo, y esta vez te juro que no me conformo con romperte un brazo."

"¡Tú no te metas en esto!" Le gritó Jacob retemblándose de ira.

"Jacob, te prohíbo que…" Comenzó Billy, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jacob acababa de explotar y se convirtió en un enorme lobo pardo que gruñía enseñando los dientes.

Entonces yo también me trasformé para proteger a Laki.

"Seth, apártate." Me dijo Laki. "Ahora."

"_No pienso dejarte desprotegida_." Pensé.

"He dicho APÁRTATE, AHORA." Me repitió haciendo que de pronto cada uno de mis enormes músculos lupinos se moviesen como con vida propia y me apartase unos pasos dejándola descubierta frente a Jacob que comenzó a prepararse para atacar mientras unos protegían a los mayores y otros intentaban ir a mediar.

"JACOB, AL SUELO, YA." Le dijo ella justo cuando Jacob iba a saltar. "AL SUELO, YA." Repitió para hacer que Jacob se metiese la hostia padre estampándose contra el suelo en pleno vuelo, a los pies de ella.

"Y AHORA ARRÁSTRATE COMO UN VULGAR CHUCHO HASTA TU SITIO Y DESTRASFÓRMATE." Le rugió ella señalándole al asiento que había dejado desocupado. "Y que esto sirva como ejemplo para todos, al próximo que intente algo os juro que le haré hacerse el muerto y perseguirse la cola hasta la extenuación. Y os obligaré a darme la patita."

"Y una mierda te vamos a obedecer." Le dijo Paul.

"¿Quieres que hagamos la prueba?" Le dijo ella dando un paso al frente.

Entonces yo la cogí.

"Laki, déjalo." Le dije. "Es que me he ido de la manada de Jacob. Me voy unir a la tuya."

"Yo no tengo manada." Me dijo. "Pero serás más que bienvenido al grupo como aliado; ya lo sabes."


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPITULO 49: ¿RENDICIÓN?**

(Voz de Seth)

"Hora de parar." Me dijo Laki sonriendo y separándose de mí para sentarse en el borde de la plataforma del gimnasio que habíamos cerrado solo por precaución mientras nosotros 'entrenábamos' de otra forma diferente a lo que se supondría.

"Cada día me parece más alucinante..." Murmuré divertido y mega-feliz tras esa sesión matinal de las que teníamos Laki y yo algunos días de vez en cuando debido a que ganas no nos faltaban pero ella tenía unas obligaciones y deberes asociados a la escuela y sus pobladores. "Por cierto, se me ha ocurrido que igual esta noche tus hijos podrían quedarse con los chicos de aquí y nosotros..."

"Ya veremos." Me dijo sonriendo mientras se acababa de poner los pantalones y metía una mano en la manga de la camiseta.

Sonriendo le cogí del pantalón y le besé la tripa plana para mirarla y volver a besarle para entretenerme un poco en el ombligo.

"Seth... tenemos que parar." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Cinco minutos." Le dije.

"Hoy les han soltado antes." Me dijo para hacerme un gesto de que escuchase.

En efecto, podía oír pasos en el camino de llegada al edificio.

"Esperemos que no se hayan vuelto a pelear." Dije resignándome y dejándola acabar de vestirse para comenzar a ponerme yo los pantalones.

"Yo creo que si se hubiesen peleado no hubiesen vuelto tan pronto." Me dijo.

No, claro que no eran los alumnos.

"¡Eh, sabemos que estás por ahí!" Oímos gritar a Sam.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno." Murmuró Laki divertida. "Esto va a ser muy divertido y agradable."

"¿Pues?" Le dije para que me hiciese un gesto con la mano.

"Estoy aquí." Dijo en alto saliendo a un pasillo.

"Joder, menos mal." Le dijo Jacob. "Oh, y Seth está contigo, como no."

"Vaya, vaya. Los otros dos jefes, un alfa y un falso alfa. Oh, y sus escoltas. Que honor..." Dijo Laki divertida y casi con ironía. "¿A qué debo esta visita tan agradable?"

"Aquí tienes." Dijo Sam. "Una citación."

La vi abrirla y mostrármela por un lado: '_Viernes, 7.45 pm. Punto de hoguera ritual_.'

"¿A qué viene esto?" Les dije para que Laki cogiese el papel y lo rajase en dos, luego en cuatro y 16 ante ellos y abriese el puño ante sus caras para dejar caer el confeti al suelo.

"Si queréis pelea allí estaré, pero no lloréis si os ganamos." Dijo ella.

"Haz el favor de cerrar la puta boca." Le dijo Paul. "Bastante degradante es ya tener que decir esto."

"Paul." Le dijo Sam.

"Vaya, Paul, tienes mala cara." Dijo ella. "¿A quién debo invitar a una birra por darte un mal trago?"

Oí a Paul gruñir algo entre dientes mientras Jared y Sam lo frenaban un poco.

"Oye, hemos venido con bandera blanca." Le dijo Sam. "Al final hemos reconsiderado la petición."

"Chicos listos." Dijo asintiendo divertida.

"Eso no es una citación para pelear." Le dijo Jacob. "Vamos a ir todos al lugar de la firma del anterior tratado con los Cullen y vamos a hacer un tratado nuevo, todos juntos."

"Y eso significa que..." Dijo Laki medio seria.

"Nosotros, ellos..." Dijo Sam señalando primero a Jared y Paul y luego a Jacob con Quil y Embry. "Los jefes de la tribu, vosotros y los alumnos y desde luego los Cullen."

"No hago tratos con fríos." Dijo ella. "Tienen suerte que mi padre y los viejos fuesen más blandos."

"Los Cullen han insistido en hablar todos." Le dijo Jake. "Y para serte sincero, Rachel considera que podría ser beneficioso para vosotros."

"Punto 1º del artículo 1º referente a vampiros: Cazarás al frío allá donde viva y more. O sea, donde viva." Le dijo Laki. "Punto 2 del mismo artículo: NUNCA se aceptará un pacto con un frío. Aunque yo tuve que añadir la excepción de los Cullen recogidos en el tratado Quileute firmado por Ephraim Black y Carlisle Cullen, claro. Solo es válido en estas tierras pero hay que hacer costar que ha habido un precedente." Aclaró mirando a Jake. "Punto 3: NUNCA se aceptará una rendición de ningún tipo de un frío y punto 4: Los fríos son seres diabólicos sin excepción."

"Ja, suena a manual de... ¡eh!" Le dijo Paul cuando Laki le tiró una cuchilla.

"No te rías de nuestras normas." Le dijo Laki.

"Si quieres que te den permiso lo primero vas a tener que aprender a convivir." Le dijo Sam.

"Bah, los lobos también pelean." Dijo ella. "Seth... ¿te apetece ir hoy a esa hoguera?"

"Suena interesante." Le dije.

"Bueno, pues entonces vamos todos hoy." Dijo sonriendo suavemente pero con cierta suficiencia de saberse ganadora.

"Un momento, un momento." Dijo Embry. "¿Todo el mundo?"

"Ahá, Seth y yo como Alfa y Beta firmamos y el resto para hacer presencia." Dijo Laki rodeándome los hombros con el brazo como si fuésemos un par de tíos.

"Pero es que sois..." Dijo Paul.

"24." Afirmó Laki. "8 deltas, Seth el beta y yo como alfa. ¿Y qué?"

"Sois muchos." Afirmó Sam.

"Sí, y Seth y yo nos las apañaremos para que les entre en la cabezota que vamos con bandera blanca." Le dijo ella con ironía. "Si queréis quedaros a comer perfecto, si no... estarán al llegar todos y esto va a ser un caos, como siempre."

"Nos vamos." Dijo Jake. "Pero tú no intentes huir de la reunión." Le dijo.

"Fíjate tú, tengo curiosidad." Le dijo ella con mucha ironía aparentando diversión. "Por nada del mundo me lo perdería."

"¿Sabes que se han dado cuenta que estabas irónica?" Le dije cuando se fueron todos mientras oíamos el barullo de todos acercándose.

"¿Tanto se me notaba?" Me dijo divertida.

"¿Y esa felicidad?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"¿No puedes adivinarlo?" Me dijo.

Pensé y pensé pero nada pasó, así que me encogí de hombros para contestarle.

"Van a reconocernos, van a reconocer que nos necesitan." Me dijo. "Van a reconocer que aunque igual no seamos los más fuertes, pero nos necesitan de igual modo."

"Cierto." Le dije divertido. "No sois los mejores, pero increíblemente, estos criminales son buenos, aunque... crees que... bueno ¿crees que podrán actuar como un equipo?"

"Eso creo." Afirmó asintiendo. "¡Niños!" Dijo cogiéndolos a cada uno con un brazo y girando sobre si misma.

"Hey, chicos." Les dije. "¿Habéis sido buenos?"

"Yo solo me he pegado con un abusón." Dijo Rómulo feliz levantando un dedo mientras su hermano sonreía y me hacía señas de que me acercase para susurrarme una cosa.

"¿En serio?" Le dije divertido y mirando de reojo a su madre para que él asintiese. "Y yo digo que claro que sí."

Entonces él sonrió ampliamente y palmeó.

"Cuidado, Remo." Le dijo su madre sujetándole mejor. "Que te vas a caer. ¿Se puede saber qué es eso que te excita tanto, campeón?"

Entonces sacudió la cabeza con fuerza mientras ibamos a entrar al comedor y Laki les dejaba en el suelo para que corriesen a ponerse a la fila y coger tres bandejas para ellos y su madre y la pusiesen en la barra de buffet.

"Me parece increíble que siempre te dejen la primera." Le dije.

"Obvio, soy la alfa." Me dijo como si fuese una verdad universal. "Mis hijos son los hijos del alfa y tú eres el beta. Cuestión de jerarquías."

"Pues Sam nunca se servía el primero." Observé.

"Sam es un beta." Afirmó ella. "Los Uley nunca han sido más que betas desde Levi Sr."

"Oh, sí, claro, el compañero de tu padre..." Le dije suavemente. "Tenía un hijo ¿no?"

"Levi Jr. Una rata." Afirmó ella. "Solía ser mi anterior novio."

"¿Y qué pasó?" Le dije.

"Ibamos a casarnos y me dejó por otra, obviamente no me lo tomé excesivamente bien ¿sabes?" Me dijo.

"Sí, mi hermana huyó hace unos años por eso." Asentí. "Poco antes de que tú llegaras."

"¿Tu hermana?" Me dijo confusa. "¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana en esto?"

Mierda, se me había olvidado que no debíamos contárselo a Laki...

"Er... nada, movidas de corazón." Le dije.

"Seth... eres mi beta, no me mientas." Me dijo.

"Su anterior novio con el que llevaba desde primero del instituto la dejó por otra de la que se imprimó." Le confesé. "Por favor, no digas que te lo he dicho..." Le rogué susurrando.

"Descuida, soy una tumba." Afirmó. "Hey, he pensado que tu hermana podría unirse a nuestra graaaaaan familia."

"Lo siento, no sabemos dónde está." Le dije. "Además, creo que lo de ser como yo era más bien una maldición para ella."

"Oh, la entiendo, lo de no poder tener hijos es... buff, cuando eres joven es genial, puedes hacerlo todo lo que quieras sin peligro a quedarte preñada, pero... luego llega el momento que echas de menos algo y quieres ser madre." Añadió con voz más suave y dulce mirando ablandada a sus hijos.

"Quieres mucho a tus hijos ¿no?" Le dije suavemente.

"No puedes imaginarte cuanto." Me dijo igual de dulcemente. "Vale que vinieron sin desearlo y su padre era... no hay taco suficientemente fuerte para designarlo." Afirmó mostrando furia un segundo para volver a ablandársele el gesto. "Pero un hijo siempre es una bendición; y si hay algo seguro es que yo soy la madre."

"Sí, eso es innegable." Asentí yo. "Y eres una madre genial, al menos en mi opinión."

"Hago lo que puedo." Me dijo. "Ten en cuenta que mis modelos nunca fueron como yo, es difícil parecerse a la madre de uno cuando ella era dulce y humana y una es casi todo lo contrario."

"A mí no me parece que seas todo lo contrario." Le dije. "Eres dulce, y puedes ser muy femenina si quieres. Y por cierto, eres una gran madre."

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo y frotándome el brazo arriba y abajo antes de girarse hacia sus hijos que la reclamaban por algo.

Era curioso, ella tenía razón, supongo que no se parecía en nada a las mujeres de su tiempo, de hecho tampoco se parecía demasiado a las otras chicas pegadas a las manadas; pero sin embargo era como ellas también. Vale, no sabía cocinar demasiado bien repostería que parecía que en las mujeres venía de nacimiento, y era buena mecánica que en las mujeres parecía ser algo casi imposible, y era peleona que las mujeres de La Push no lo eran tanto, y… vale, tenía muchas diferencias, pero una vez la conocías mejor o, sobre todo, la veías con sus hijos, te dabas cuenta de que era dulce, sensible, se preocupaba por los niños… era una buena madre, por lo que sabía hasta había aprendido a cocinar un poco más y había cambiado de dieta por ellos, para crearles una buena costumbre alimenticia. ¿Qué mujer que fuese una mala hembra haría eso?

"Ya tengo ganas de ver a esos estúpidos." Oí decir a Kitsune/ Rómulo divertido y viendo que se frotaba las manos con expectación y alegría. "Oh, oh, tienes que hacerles inclinarse ante nosotros."

"Kitsune, no seas malo." Le dijo Laki. "Punto 1 del artículo 6 referente a batalla: Se aceptará una rendición honorable."

"Y es la excepción al punto 3 del artículo 1." Le dijo él. "Y además, el punto 2 del mismo artículo 1: NUNCA se aceptará un pacto con un frío."

"Si lees la excepción de la norma dice bien claro 'Excepción de los Cullen por el tratado Quileute firmado por Ephraim Black y Carlisle Cullen'. Lo escribí por algo ¿sabes?" Le dijo ella.

"Sí, pero el punto 4 del artículo 1 dice bien claro que 'Los fríos son seres diabólicos sin excepción'." Le dijo él.

"Estos no." Les dije yo. "Y hay un tratado anterior a esas leyes."

"Todos sin excepción." Me dijo él.

Alucinante, el chaval era racista pero a muerte, y por algún motivo, Laki no le quitaba esa idea de la cabeza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

_7.45 pm. Punto de hoguera ritual_.

(Voz de Jacob)

"Falta 1 minuto." Dijo Quil. "¿Creéis que vendrá?"

"Esperemos que sí." Dijo mi padre.

"Que bajo hemos caído esta vez…" Murmuró Embry. "Pedirles ayuda a esos… impresentables."

"Callaros de una vez." Les dije.

Aquello era impresionante, faltaba ya solo medio minuto y estábamos todos, todos menos el grupo o grupos de Laki. Al principio había cambiado la primera impresión porque al conocerle un poco más me había dado cuenta que no era tan mala como parecía; pero eso había cambiado un poco ahora que Seth se había largado con ella.

Habíamos intentado establecer comunicación mental con él cuando sabíamos que tenían la hora de entrenamiento de batalla por especie o algo así que él se trasformaba, pero eso solo nos había corroborado que ya no era parte de nuestra manada sino que se había ido para formar otra con mi tía-abuela Laki.

"Vaya, parece que se retrasa." Dijo Emmet.

"Claro que no." Nos dijo Edward. "Al contrario, están esperando porque la chica les ha dicho que no la monten y nos han visto a nosotros."

"¿Ya están por aquí?" Preguntó Collin asustado mirando a todos lados.

"Llevan como 10 minutos escondidos por los alrededores." Afirmó Jasper. "Apestan y cubren su olor con mucho desodorante."

"Ah, sí." Asentí. "Recuerdo que dijo algo de que ellos tapaban su olor con desodorante y se echaban una colonia para identificarse."

"Es Axe Marine." Afirmó Bella. "Charlie solía usarlo a veces."

"He dicho que ya vale." Oímos decir a Laki en voz baja. "Haced el favor de no echar a correr porque sí cuando tenemos cosas que hacer."

Venía por el lateral, y un segundo más tarde apareció a la vista.

"Llegas tarde." Le dijo Sam.

"Sí, lo siento ¿vale?" Le dijo ella molesta y haciéndonos ver que llevaba una mascarilla de gas de las que parecían de piloto de caza de combate. "Es difícil ponerles a estos dos una mascarilla cuando no hay talla infantil."

"¿Has raptado a esos dos?" Le dijo Rosalie.

"Quieto ahí…" Le dijo al gemelo malvado levantándolo por el brazo en el aire. "Dije que nada de peleas, hemos venido con bandera blanca."

"Punto 1 del artículo 1." Le dijo él.

"Excepción al punto 2 del mismo artículo." Le contestó ella.

"Punto 3 del mismo artículo." Le dijo el crío.

"Punto 7 del artículo 5." Le dijo Laki.

"Ellos no son del grupo." Le dijo el chico.

"Esa niña de ahí es la compañera del tiarrón ese." Le dijo señalando primero a Nessy y luego a mí. "Así que pórtate bien y cierra el pico."

"Oh… que dura…" Le dijo Emmet.

"Emmet, será mejor que no hagáis ese… tipo de comentarios." Le dijo Seth calmadamente desde algún punto fuera de nuestra vista. "Los niños son registros de normas, como la madre; y a lo poco que sé, todo el artículo 1 va en contra vuestra."

"Salvo la excepción al punto 2." Le dijo Laki. "¿Podemos ponernos ya al asunto? Los chicos y yo hemos tenido que parar los entrenamientos para venir."

"Y nosotros hemos tenido que…"

"Rose, calla." Le dijo Edward. "Deja que Carlisle sea el que hable."

"Nosotros solo hemos venido a velar por nuestros intereses." Le dijo Carlisle suavemente a Laki. "Y creo que un tratado con nosotros te interesará ¿no?"

"No te creas." Le dijo Laki. "Te recuerdo que en ningún momento estuve de acuerdo con aquel tratado."

"Pero sigue vigente." Le dijo Edward.

"Sí, eso tengo entendido." Asintió ella. "Yo lo cumplo pero el resto de los míos solo por estar en tierras de la tribu, fuera de aquí… las normas son las del grupo."

"Laki, por favor." Le dijo mi padre. "No hemos venido aquí a crear más conflictos."

"No, habéis venido aquí a hacer un trato ¿no?" Dijo ella.

"¿Y dónde está Seth?" Le pregunté yo. "¿Acaso ahora se ha vuelto un cobarde?"

"Seth está allí." Afirmó Edward señalando a un punto donde podía verle apoyado contra un árbol. "Los que nos preocupan son el resto."

"El resto están ocultos." Dijo ella. "Aunque si Seth quiere… no tengo inconveniente en que venga. Es mi nuevo beta ¿sabéis?"

"Y encantado de serlo." Afirmó él viniendo tranquilamente hacia nosotros.

"Vaya, has cambiado." Le dijo Edward.

"¡Ay, dios!" Dijo Bella. "¡Tienes muchas más marcas!"

"Sí, es que ahora el entrenamiento es mucho más duro, de vez en cuando me aciertan." Contestó él.

"Laki, nos quedaríamos más tranquilos si por favor pidieses a la gente que tienes escondida que saliese." Le dijo Carlisle suavemente.

"A ver, Esteparios, Rebeldes y Negros formación tras nosotros." Dijo Laki entonces. "Lo siento Curandero pero estos son los únicos que os voy a permitir tener a la vista." Añadió mientras salían los más jóvenes y los Cullen como los que no les habían visto se quedaban ojopláticos al verles.

"¿Esos son los tipos que nos van a ayudar?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Pero si esos son chihuahuas." Afirmó Emmet a punto de reírse por lo que corrí a ponerme entre ambos grupos mientras Laki y Seth paraban a los chicos que se hubiesen lanzado a por Emmet.

"Cullen, agradecería que te guardases esos comentarios para ti." Le dijo Laki. "La próxima vez dejaré que vayan."

"Hay que reconocer que esos chicos son… demasiado jóvenes." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Billy Joe tiene 10, Alex 12, Dakota y Damien 14 y Pierre y Leo 15." Les dijo ella mientras cada uno hacía una especie de gesto de cabeza. "Trevor y Austin son dos de los delta y tienen 19 aunque Trevor va para los 20, y Jason que tiene 22. No son tan jóvenes."

"Los chicos son demasiado jóvenes." Le dijo Esme.

"Deberías verles pelear." Dijo. "Hasta este par son muy duros de pelar ¿verdad?" Les dijo a sus hijos.

"Sí." Dijeron ambos disfrutando de las caricias de ella mientras el malvado miraba a los Cullen con gesto de superioridad.

"Felicidades." Le dijo Edward.

"¿Hum?" Dijo ella.

"Por ellos." Afirmó señalándoles con la cabeza. "La vez anterior no los tenías."

"Gracias." Le dijo Seth por Laki antes de que ella abriera la boca con el entrecejo fruncido lo que no presagiaba nada bueno. "¿Podemos empezar ya, por favor?"

"Veréis, el caso es que hemos… reconsiderado la petición de Laki de hace una semana cuando…" Dijo Quil Sr. "Cuando os pedimos ayuda."

"No todos estamos de acuerdo con eso." Dijo Paul para llevarse un codazo de Jared mientras Sam le miraba mandándole callarse.

"Independientemente de eso." Continuó mi padre. "Hemos pensado en aceptar; así que, hemos convocado a varias partes por si seguís queriendo un pacto para…"

"Ah, o sea, que ahora sí que nos neces…" Comenzó a decir el chico de pelo punta, Leo creo que le llamaban, antes de que le alcanzase una pedrada que solo si vigilabas a Laki podrías haber visto que le había lanzado de taconazo con el talón desnudo.

"Leo, chapa la boca, chaval." Le dijo su jefe de grupo dándole un capón.

"Eh, nada de peleas ahora." Les dijo Laki moviendo solo la cara un poco. "Disculpad, es que cuando se saltan la hora de pelea se ponen un poco insoportables. ¿Decíais?"

"El pacto." Le dije yo. "¿Sigues queriéndolo?"

"Solo si reconocéis que yo llevaba razón y vosotros no." Me dijo suavemente ocultando una sonrisa. "Es muy fácil ¿no? Solo tenéis que decir 'tú tenías razón'. Tres palabritas."

"Ni sue..." Comenzaron varios.

"Es cierto, tú tenías razón." Le dijo mi padre. "Solos no podemos hacerlo, e hicimos mal en restringiros."

"Me encanta mi sobrinito." Dijo Laki para dar una palmada y frotarse las manos. "Muy bien, veamos qué tenéis."

"Antes de nada, que sepas que hay más cosas que lo que dijiste." Le dijo Quil Sr.

"Ya lo esperaba, contando con quiénes estamos aquí." Dijo mirando a los lados y finalmente fija a los Cullen. "Supuse que pondríais nuevas condiciones."

"Perfecto, mejor para todos." Le dije.

"¿Nos sentamos pues?" Nos dijo Sue.

"Nosotros estamos bien así." Dijo uno de los 'deltas' del grupo de Laki.

"Considerando que sois los únicos que tenéis gente apostada vigilándonos, no creo que esté bien tal descortesía." Nos dijo Jasper mientras el resto nos sentábamos.

"Sentaros, todos." Les dijo Laki.

Parecieron dudar, pero se sentaron tras ella mientras el niño borde parecía querer quedarse de pie y ella le dio un tironcito para tirarlo sobre ella y mantenerle sentado junto a ella que tenía al bueno en su regazo.

"Deberías decirle a tu hijo que no os vamos a hacer nada." Le dijo Edward.

Así que sus hijos pensaban que le iban a atacar, claro, por eso el malvado les parecía querer proteger. Y el otro parecía pegado a su madre.

"Vamos, chicos, si vuestra mamá es capaz de meter de tortas a todos estos y más…" Les susurró Seth.

Oímos susurrar algo al mudito pero no llegamos a distinguir qué y miré a los Cullen que parecían haber oído algo puesto que Esme sonreía del brazo de Carlisle y Bella y Alice medio sonreían también suavemente como Edward.

"¿Quieres ir con Seth, Remo?" Le susurró Laki enterrando la oreja en la del niño que sacudió la cabeza y se agarró con más fuerza a ella.

"Lo entiendo, quiere protegerte, a su manera." Le dijo Seth suavemente antes de que carraspeásemos y ella nos mirase de reojo.

"¿Qué, panda de machos hiper-hormonados?" Nos dijo ella. "Cuando tengáis hijos ya veréis lo que es bueno. Y venga, que quiero acabarlo a ser posible antes de que sea la hora de acostar a los chicos."

"Siempre puedes hacerles dormir en tu regazo." Le dijo Rosalie sin aflojar el gesto.

"Es una opción, pero preferiría que fuera en sus camas. ¡Ted, Edd, no os he dado eso para que juguéis, dejadlo ya!"

Fue curioso, porque entonces vimos por qué lo había dicho, un punto pequeño que había estado en la espalda de Rosalie desapareció.

"¿Se puede saber qué les has dado?" Le dije confuso.

"Oh, bueno, he prestado un par de rifles de francotirador por ahí." Dijo ella. "A estrenar, naturalmente, para por si acaso."

"Por eso no hay olor de pólvora." Dijo Jasper. "Están limpias."

"Sí, no solemos usarlas, pero si se usan no suelen tener dos días en usos." Dijo ella.

"¿Es que acaso sabéis tirar con armas?" Le preguntó Jasper.

¡Bang! La piedra que tenía delante salió volando y le golpeó en la cabeza mientras que donde estaban sentados Rose y Emmet se estalló.

"He dicho que no juguéis con eso." La oímos decir. "Oh, bueno, vale." Dijo ante unos murmullos ininteligibles. "Tenemos 3 maestros en escopetas y algún otro en revólveres y cortas. Aunque salvo algún caso concreto el resto sabemos usar armas."

"Les entrenan en un huevo de cosas." Dije para los que aún no se habían enterado por no ser de la manada y los Cullen.

"Sí, es parte de ser del grupo. Y ahora…" Dijo Laki. "Venga, comenzad a hablar que esto se está alargando demasiado."


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPITULO 50: UN NUEVO TRATADO. RECONOCED EL PODER DE 'LA ALIANZA'.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Sí, es parte de ser del grupo. Y ahora…" Dijo Laki hace un buen rato. "Venga, comenzad a hablar que esto se está alargando demasiado."

Claro que habían comenzado a hablar, todos; el problema era que precisamente ella no había abierto la boca, y eso me hacía tener una mala sensación a juzgar por lo serio de su cara. Flaqueada como estaba por Rómulo a su izquierda y Remo en su regazo bien sentados ambos y mirando a los Cullen como si fuesen una amenaza, con los chicos más 'suaves' tras nosotros bien cuadrados, el resto bien escondidos por los alrededores listos para entrar en acción, varios de ellos armados 'por si acaso' y yo a su derecha, en el puesto de beta, ella se mantenía seria y mirando a unos y otros según hablaban pero sin perder al resto de vista con el rabillo del ojo mientras hablaban todos y debatían algo.

Obviamente, eso no pasó desapercibido durante todo el rato.

"Lo siento, pero aún no hemos oído el punto de vista de la parte que parece ser la más interesada." Dijo Emmet mirándola.

"¿Laki?" Le susurré para que me levantase una mano sin perder de vista a los Cullen.

"¿Acaso te molesta que actúe con pies fríos?" Le dijo ella.

"Pies fríos es una cosa, y no abrir la boca otra." Le dijo Emmet sonriendo comercialmente.

"Escucho, doy vueltas a lo que se dice y me formo ideas." Dijo. "¿Algo en contra? Porque por lo que veo no soy la única."

"Chicos." Les dijo Carlisle estirando las manos hacia ambos y pasando los ojos de uno a otro. "Hemos venido todos en son de paz."

"Unos más que otros." Dijo Rosalie. "Nadie ha traído armas salvo su grupo."

"Por desgracia, ellos tienen normas en contra de esto." Les dije decidido a intentar poner un poco de paz. "Para Laki y su gente ya es un paso enorme estar aquí sentados ellos escuchando propuestas que conllevan dar ventajas a vampiros, aunque seáis vosotros."

"Eras... ¿Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, Esme...?" Dijo Laki.

"Mi hijo Jasper, mis hijas Alice y Bella y mi nieta Nessy." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Bien, pues va para todos pero en especial para Rosalie y Emmet que parecen no estar de acuerdo con mi actitud." Dijo Laki. "¿Sabéis qué dice el punto 1 del artículo 1 referente a vampiros?"

"No hemos oído nunca nada semejante." Dijo Rosalie molesta.

"_Cazarás al frío allá donde viva y more_." Le dijo ella. "¿Y el punto 2 del mismo artículo?"

"Lo torturarás todo lo que puedas y más." Dijo Emmet medio con ironía.

"Eso es el 5." Dijo ella. "No, dice: _NUNCA_, y recalca de todas formas posibles eso, _NUNCA se aceptará un pacto con un frío_. ¿Sabes por qué aún no os han atacado?"

"No les dejas." Dijo Jasper. "El tratado nos protege."

"A ellos." Dijo ella señalando a Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet y Edward. "No a vosotros 4."

"Si no os han atacado es porque mamá incluyó una excepción a esta orden por un tratado que unos traidores firmaron." Saltó Rómulo.

"Kitsune, calla la boca o ya verás." Dijo su madre mirándole con firmeza. "No insultes al abuelo."

"Que bien educado..." Dijo Rosalie con ironía y molesta.

De nuevo volvimos a ver un punto rojo en un costado de la cabeza de Rosalie y de nuevo Laki se molestó y dijo que parasen quietos de una vez.

"Mira, rubia." Le dijo a Rosalie. "Nadie se mete con mis hijos, y si quieres le dejo a Rómulo que haga lo que le salga de las narices que él no está sujeto al tratado."

"Le mataría antes de que me tocase." Dijo Rosalie.

"Morirías antes de hacerle más de un arañazo." Dijo ella.

"Eh, dejarlo ya." Les dije yo. "Laki, tranquilízate un poco, hemos venido a negociar."

"Sí." Dijo ella sin perder de vista a Rosalie.

"A ver, vamos a abreviar antes de que tengamos problemas más gordos." Dijo Billie con ademán pacificador. "Comencemos por leer las partes."

"Gran idea." Dijo Laki para cruzarse de brazos y besar la cabeza de Remo que se había vuelto a abrazar con fuerza a su madre.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"Creo que ese tratado nos favorece a todos." Dijo Sam.

Menuda cantidad de mierda. Andaban listos si pensaban que íbamos a firmar eso.

"Mami." Me llamó Rómulo mirándome con la mano levantada.

Entonces asentí y moví una mano de su hermano para indicarle que adelante.

"Pero con propiedad y etiqueta, cielo." Le dije.

"¿Acaso pensáis que nadie firmaría eso?" Les dijo a todos. "Eso solo favorece a ellos." Añadió señalando a los Cullen.

"Esto es increíble..." Dijeron algunos, entre ellos Emmet que parecía reírse divertido.

"Ejem." Dijo Jasper. "Laki ¿en serio pretendes que negociemos con un crío?"

"Mi hijo también tiene derecho de hablar." Dije. "Y lleva razón en lo que ha dicho."

"Chico, esto os favorece también a vosotros." Le dijo Jacob.

"No, os favorece a los chup... vampiros." Se corrigió cuando carraspeé advirtiéndole de terminología inadecuada. "Nosotros podemos seguir como hasta ahora."

"¿Vais a seguir dejando morir a gente?" Preguntó Carlisle pero más bien mirándonos a Seth y a mí.

"No estaríamos de brazos cruzados si no hubiese tantas restricciones." Le dije yo aún de brazos cruzados y calmadamente.

"No lo estarías más allá de la frontera." Dijo Edward. "Pero claro, tenías motivos de peso para venir aquí ¿no?"

"Algo así." Asentí sin saber muy bien por qué sabía él eso.

"Deberías saber que el chantaje no funciona aquí." Dijo él. "Podrían echaros."

"Sí." Dije divertida poniendo la mente en blanco al entender qué pasaba. "Por eso mismo había pensado, y creo que el resto respaldarán la decisión que tome, que si no hay tratado pasamos de seguir molestando por aquí, recogeremos el chiringuito y nos mudaremos a otro sitio."

"Florida mola." Me dijo Joe.

"De eso nada, a Texas." Dijo Leo sonriendo. "Sol, calorcito, nadie que nos toque las narices... y permiten las armas a cualquiera."

"Ya lo veis." Les dije. "De hecho llevaba ya unos días pensando en mudarnos, creo que si tanto gusta la idea podríamos hacerlo."

"Pero no podéis llevaros a Seth." Me dijo mi primo preocupado.

"No se me llevarían." Dijo Seth. "En última instancia me iría yo con ellos. Pero Laki, primero habría que..."

Le levanté la mano para indicarle que no siguiese. Lástima, de haber estado en nuestra forma especial podría haberle mostrado mi plan.

"No te rebajes, Seth." Le dije mirándole suavemente antes de volver la vista al resto de grupos. "En la 'Alianza' no nos rebajamos ante nadie, y ya nos hemos rebajado suficiente aceptando reunirnos con vampiros que no teníamos por qué. Ofrecimos ayuda, si no quieren aceptar no hay problema."

"No ofrecisteis ayuda, ofrecisteis hacer un trato." Dijo Paul temblando de rabia.

"Somos estudiantes, no tontos." Le dijo Rómulo.

"Bien expresado cielo." Le dije haciéndole una caricia en la cabeza. "Ya lo habéis oído. Ni yo podría expresarlo mejor."

"Sois mercenarios." Dijo Jasper.

"En este caso sí." Dije divertida. "Nosotros tenemos algo que queréis, vosotros tenéis algo que queremos... es tan sencillo como un intercambio."

Ahí hubo discrepancias y yo sencillamente pasé del barullo, cogí a Rómulo y le metí un tirón para sentarlo con nosotros y luego me puse a rascarle la tripa haciéndole retorcerse riéndose y diciéndome que parase que no era un crío.

Yo ya había tejido la trampa, si querían lo mismo que yo iban a tener que pasar por el aro.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

Aquello era increíble, estaban todos ya gritando, me recordaba un poco al tratado con Ephraim, tampoco había sido muy fácil y habíamos tenido que hacer modificaciones por ambos lados, pero desde luego, entonces en ningún momento había pasado una sola persona del resto como esta vez.

Enseguida caí en la cuenta de que Laki, la alfa del lado opuesto del tratado, estaba haciendo cosquillas en la tripa a uno de sus hijos mientras el otro la ayudaba divertidos y jugando como si pasasen del resto de mundo y hasta Seth estaba alucinado cuando se dio cuenta tras intentar sacarle la cara ante el bando de Sam y Jacob que eran bandos de nuestro frente.

"Laki." La llamé para hacerla levantar la vista hacia mí. "Okłumin-Ła'aki, esto es estúpido. Dinos de una vez qué es lo que no te gusta y acabemos de una vez, estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo."

"Ya lo dije." Me dijo ella. "Quiero carta blanca para actuar. Nosotros actuamos, a nuestra manera, con nuestro métodos… ahora y en el futuro. A vosotros, los Cullen no os tocaremos un pelo a no ser que rompáis el tratado que me parece que vais a cuidaros mucho de romperlo. Me refiero a todo chupasangres que pase y no sean ellos. Me refiero a gente peligrosa. Nada de Cullens, nada de humanos puesto que protegemos humanos, no les atacamos sin más."

"Y tenemos que creerte porque…" Le dijo Jasper.

"Porque aún no hemos atacado gravemente a nadie habiendo habido posibilidades a patadas para ello, y porque hay leyes en nuestro bando contra ello." Afirmó ella.

"Y si firmamos un tratado así…" Le dije suavemente. "Qué es lo qué os impedirá poneros a atacar gente sin más."

"Como ya he dicho, nuestras leyes internas del grupo." Me contestó. "Además, de momento todos nosotros vamos a seguir con nuestra vida y no meteremos los hocicos en lo que no nos incumbe puesto que luego cada cual se irá a una zona de América a hacer misiones y desde luego, tendremos el cuartel general apartados de aquí." Afirmó como intentando ocultar lo bien que se lo estaba pasando a nuestra cuenta. "Por naaaaaaaada del mundo quisiéramos ofender a vuestra paz con fríos en general metiéndonos en medio. Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Verdad, chicos?" Dijo mirando por encima del hombro a los chicos que tenía a su espalda.

"Desde luego." Dijeron sonriendo con cierta ironía.

"Por favor, tómatelo en serio." Le dije.

"Me lo tomo en serio." Afirmó. "No pensamos hacer ningún tratado que os dé ningún tipo de poder."

No sé si no quería, pero si lo que había dicho era cierto, no podía tampoco.

Suspiré, aún había una pequeña posibilidad.

"Está bien, cambiemos un par de cosas." Le dije. "Presta atención porque esta va a ser la última oferta por nuestra parte, no podemos quitar más cosas y espero que lo entiendas."

Con eso conseguí no solo su atención sino también la del resto.

"Estoy dispuesto a firmar lo que tú quieres, una carta blanca para actuar con vuestros métodos siempre y cuando con ello no pongáis en peligro a inocentes y no sea un baño de sangre vampírica; pero a cambio quiero que vosotros también firméis algo para nosotros."

"¿Qué dices?" Me dijo con curiosidad y sin acabar de fiarse.

"¿Recuerdas el tratado que firmé con tu padre y su manada?" Le dije.

"Sí." Me dijo.

"Pues quiero lo mismo, renovarlo y añadir como beneficiarios a Alice, Jasper, Bella y Nessy." Le dije.

Creo que la hice dudar, porque su cara volvió a expresar seriedad, que no se fiaba de mí y lo que le había ofrecido y desde luego incredulidad.

"Creo que lo único que no te convencía era lo que nos atañía a nosotros ¿no?" Le dije suavemente. "Bueno, creo que es algo razonable lo que pido. Tan solo queremos poder vivir pacíficamente, sin hacer daño a nadie y sin que nos hagan daño a nosotros por viejos prejuicios."

"Jefa, no te fíes..." Oímos que le susurraban y no solo los que estaban tras de ella.

Una vez más, ella levantó la mano para ordenar silencio.

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que haréis lo que dice el tratado?" Me dijo.

"Aunque yo lo diga reconozco que podrías pensar que intento convencerte para beneficiarnos nosotros, así que supongo que deberían contestarte la gente de aquí." Le dije.

"¿Primo Quil?" Le dijo sin apartarme la mirada.

"Hemos convivido con ellos un tiempo." Le dijo mirándonos y a ella. "Nunca han traspasado la frontera límite entre nuestros terrenos y los que podían ocupar ellos, nunca han cazado en nuestros terrenos y nunca han roto las leyes, de hecho han hecho todo lo que podían por proteger a la gente de Forks hasta Port Angels."

"Sí, incluso metiendo las narices en cosas que no les importaban." Dijo ella. "¿Mi humilde garaje por ejemplo?"

"Tu humilde garaje no es tan humilde." Le dijo Edward. "Y ya sabes por qué lo digo."

"Si es por el Aston Martin V12 Vanquish aquel, no fue más que un encargo." Dijo ella.

"Había más que ese." Le dijo él.

"Nuestros clientes no siempre son los recomendables ¿y?" Dijo ella despreocupada. "¿Me meto yo en quién os fía las bolsas de sangre? No, pues no os metáis vosotros en de dónde saco yo el curro."

"Vale." Dije yo. "Haremos como que no sabemos nada. ¿Qué me dices de la oferta?"

"Dadnos un segundo." Me dijo. "Vamos a hacer un pequeño consejo, separados."

"Claro." Le dije para que el resto de voces me apoyasen.

Entonces ella se levantó y lo mismo hizo su tropa, les vi alejarse para meterse entre los árboles.

"Se han alejado un poco." Dijo Edward cuando dejamos de oír nada.

"Carlisle, me parece que has tirado por tierra la oportunidad." Me dijo Bella.

"Si conseguimos que acepten firmar un acuerdo de co-existencia pacífica será un gran avance." Me apoyó Jasper.

"Eh, cómo estáis." Nos dijo Jacob.

"De momento bien." Dije.

"Esto está yendo mal." Nos dijo rascándose la nuca. "No recordaba que la tía fuese tan cabezota."

"Tenemos suerte, si hubiese sido con el hijo que habla las cosas hubiesen acabado mucho antes." Nos dijo Edward.

"¿Cómo llevan lo del grupo hostil?" Me preguntó Bella.

"Discutiendo." Afirmó él. "Aunque van a hacer lo que ella diga, hay bastante opiniones diferentes. Y podría alargase, porque esta vez ella quiere hacer las cosas bien y que el tratado sea con todos de acuerdo. Eso significa que los que estén a favor van a tener que convencer a los de en contra."

"No os preocupéis, yo mismo me enfrentaré a ella para defender a Nessy." Nos dijo Jacob.

"Sí, nos sirves de mucho." Le dijo Rosalie con ironía. "Considerando que la única vez que os pegasteis por poco te desgracia."

"He mejorado." Nos dijo.

"¿Crees que ella no lo habrá hecho también?" Le dijo Jasper suavemente. "Apostaría a que cuando te hizo daño controlaba la situación ella."

"Jacob, no se te ocurra enfrentarla." Le dije yo. "Es peligroso, vas a tener que recurrir a la diplomacia."

"Ella no entiende de eso." Me contestó.

"Sorprendentemente, más de lo que suponíamos todos." Le dijo Edward. "Será una mala bestia, pero tienes que reconocer que tiene unas ideas bastante claras y unos métodos no tan buenos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"La 1." Dije mirando el reloj de la muñeca. "¿Se habrán ido?"

"No lo creo." Dijo Quil Sr. "Estamos en medio de unas negociaciones."

"Edward." Le llamó Sam. "¿Siguen por aquí?"

"Acaban de acabar de negociar." Nos dijo. "Deben estar regresando."

"¿Hay acuerdo?" Le dijo Billie.

"Eso creo." Asintió suavemente. "Pero por desgracia están hartos y a la próxima pega que salga o que intentemos sacarle otra ventaja acabará de negociar y mañana mismo comenzarán la mudanza para irse fuera de los terrenos y fin. Oh, y..."

"Perdón por el retraso, hemos estado discutiendo." Dijo Laki.

"Ya os ha costado." Le dijo Brady.

"¿Habéis decidido algo?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"Así es." Dijo ella. "Pero primero quiero dejar algo... claro."

"¿Hum?" Dije tan sorprendido como la mayoría de gente.

"Tres cosas." Dijo levantando un dedo. "Primero, quiero que también pongáis por escrito que los cachorros son intocables. Yo tengo dos y tal vez en un futuro podría tener más y vosotros tenéis a... tu nieta..." Dijo casi como ocultando que no era del todo de su agrado. "Tenéis interés también en esa cláusula."

"Me parece razonable." Dije.

"Curiosidad aparte." Dijo Sam. "Estoy de acuerdo, yo también tengo hijos y creo que el resto algún día tendrán también."

"Nosotros también estamos de acuerdo." Dijo Jacob tras unos breves susurros con sus compañeros.

"Bien..." Dijo antes de levantar dos dedos. "Segundo, solo por divertirnos un poco, una vez me pararon una pelea contra él." Dijo señalando a Emmet. "Antes de que se firme una alianza y solo por curiosidad me gustaría una pelea 'amistosa' con él."

"Eh, eso sí que mola." Dijo Emmet frotándose las manos.

"¿Te interesaría pelearte con alguien que te de guerra?" Le dijo Edward dándo a entender que había vuelto a leerle la mente. "Jasper es algo así como un estratega magnífico."

"Suma y sigue." Dijo ella divertida. "Donde pelean dos pelean tres."

"No creo que sea bueno que..." Dije.

"Vamos, Curandero." Me dijo ella. "Es un poco de diversión sana. No nos vamos a matar ¿sí?"

"Pero luego no llores si te desmembramos." Le dijo Emmet.

"Eso será si me dejo." Le dijo ella con ironía.

"Creo que no tengo más que decir." Dije rindiéndome puesto que me di cuenta que no se matarían y probablemente tampoco se desmembrarían gravemente. "¿Qué hay de la tercera?"

"Y tercero ya fuera del tratado si lo preferís así y si no queréis contestar no lo hagáis... ¿Por qué coño puede ese leerme la mente?" Dijo con cara de confusión y molestia señalando a Edward. "¿Qué es un voyeur o qué?"

"No, es una habilidad, un don." Le dije yo. "Mi hijo lee las mentes, mi hija Alice ve el futuro."

"No el vuestro." Dijo ella sonriendo suavemente.

"Bella tiene la capacidad de que los ataques mentales no le afectan, lo que no es un problema para vosotros, claro." Le dije.

"No, desde luego." Dijo Laki.

"Y mi nieta puede mostrar imágenes a voluntad tocándote con la mano." Acabé. "El resto tenemos lo básico de nuestra raza."

"Solo era simple curiosidad." Dijo ella. "Bueno, pues ponéis lo de los cachorros y... ¿dónde hay que firmar? Los chicos tienen que irse a dormir, es demasiado tarde para ellos, por suerte mañana es fin de semana y no tienen clase tan pronto."

"Ya puestos a pedir." Dijo Jacob. "Me gustaría pedir yo algo."

"Cuidado, chico." Le dijo Laki avisándole con la mirada. "La avaricia rompió el saco."

"En algún momento vas a tener que aceptar que estoy improntado." Le dijo él. "Y ya sabes que está vetado el daño al objeto de impronta de otro li..."

"No somos de la misma manada." Le dijo ella.

"Pero él sí es mi amigo." Le dijo Seth suavemente y muy acertado. "Y los Cullen son 'amigos' en cierto modo. ¿Sirve de algo?"

"Hum, has bajado varios puntos." Le dijo ella. "Vale, qué quieres."

"Que reconozcas al mío." Le dijo Jacob.

Por un momento creo que todos nos preparamos para saltar, pero en lugar de eso, Laki simplemente levantó una comisura de los labios en una mueca de diversión irónica y soltó un soplido.

"Ja, tienes huevos, chaval." Le dijo ella.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Le dijo él.

"Buen intento, pero no cuela." Dijo ella. "Métetelo en la cabeza de una vez, chaval, los Black no aceptan vampis en el árbol genealógico."

"Sí, y también habían sido trasformistas siempre." Le dijo Edward.

"Digamos que soy una trasformista un poco... diferente." Le dijo ella. "Oh, y puesto que vamos a firmar un tratado de mutuo respeto... revela mi secreto y eres hombre muerto. Y ahora que paséis buena noche pero yo me largo a acostar a los niños." Nos dijo. "Seth, te quedas al cargo." Añadió antes de soltar un silbido al aire. "¿Niños?"

"Noches." Dijo el más agresivo de los gemelos mientras el otro hacía un gesto de mano a Seth y probablemente a los licántropos.

"Que bonito." Me dijo Esme sonriendo mientras veíamos a Laki alejarse con su tropa visible a la espalda y luego tiraba a uno en el aire para cogerlo mientras este se reía feliz y divertido. "Parece una buena madre."

"Es una buena madre." Dijo Jacob. "Quitando por lo agresiva y mala bestia que puede llegar a ser."

"Hasta a cambiado de dieta por ellos." Agregó Jared. "Ahora comen sano, para criar bien a sus hijos, claro."

Bueno, había que reconocer que era una buena madre, rara pero buena madre. Quería a sus hijos y...

"¿Quién es el padre?" Le pregunté a Jared que parecía ser el que más sabía del tema.

"El ex-alfa de su misteriosa manada." Me dijo Jacob. "Ex-alfa y actual cadáver, aunque seguimos pensando que es una broma rara que tienen."

"¿Decir que mataron al padre?" Dijo Emmet. "Sería demasiado macabro."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Ya se han dormido?" Le pregunté a Laki suavemente cuando llegué a casa tras haberme encargado de todo en la reunión y haberme sentado en el sofá puesto que al no ser luna llena estábamos en su casa donde al día siguiente irían todos para el entrenamiento del fin de semana.

"Aha, es muy tarde para ellos, además, hoy ha sido un día duro." Me dijo sentándose al lado mío y apoyándose en mí tras subir los pies descalzos al sofá.

"Te has comportado muy bien en la reunión." Le dije acariciándole el pelo. "Pensaba que saltarías al cuello de los Cullen en cuanto les viste."

"No te creas que no lo he deseado muchas veces." Me dijo levantando un dedo y luego posándolo en mi pecho sobre la camiseta. "Pero me he reprimido. ¿Has visto qué cara han puesto cuando dije que igual me iba?"

"Ha sido un farol increíble, una actuación digna de oscar." Le dije.

"No era tan fingido." Me dijo.

"¿Acaso planeabas irte?" Le dije.

"Era una opción." Me dijo. "Aquí era un infierno, no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es para mí tener que estar aquí tan restringida por normas y más normas."

"¿Me hubieses dejado atrás?" Le dije parando en seco para mirarle.

"No digas tonterías." Me dijo. "Te hubiese pedido que vinieses. Por nada... del mundo... me separaría de ti... ahora." Me dijo moviendo los dedos como si caminasen por mi pecho hasta mi mejilla mirándome con cierto amor y acabando con un beso que me supo a poco.

"Por desgracia yo te hubiese seguido hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidieses." Me derretí yo.

"Lo sé..." Me susurró divertida antes de volver a besarnos.

La verdad es que cuando hacíamos veladas en ese sofá era cuanto menos curioso, porque estábamos en eso y a la vez con un ojo puesto en la pantalla donde se veía el cuarto con los gemelos durmiendo en su cama con el hueco en medio para ella; pero al menos era lo que podíamos tener de momento y de momento, era más que suficiente. Y viva el amor de pareja, el concubinato, la bigamia o lo que quiera que fuese lo nuestro.


	51. Chapter 51

**CAPITULO 51: PELEAS CON LOS CULLEN.**

(Voz de Emmet)

"¿Listo?" Me dijo la chica sonriendo con ironía.

"Desde luego." Afirmé. "¿Tú?"

"Nací lista." Me dijo.

"Chicos, no tardéis demasiado." Nos dijo Carlisle. "Es... hay que firmar el acuerdo."

"No pillo por qué querías hacer esto primero." Le dije.

"Soy una chica belicosa." Me dijo con ironía pidiendo algo a unos chicos que le pasaron volando y ella lo atrapó con una mano y se tocó la oreja para revelar que se había clavado unos pendientes en las orejas y le estaba cayendo un poco de sangre. Tentador, si no fuese tan apestosa al quitarse la chaqueta que había llevado revelando una especie de camisa ancha y de pinta de ser superelástica.

"Bueno..." Dijo pateando un segundo el suelo. "Pues seamos caballerosos y te dejo tirar el primer golpe."

"Yo también soy caballeroso, así que... las damas primero." Le dije haciéndole una reverencia burlona.

"¿A la de 3?" Me dijo.

"Yo seré el árbitro." Dijo Carlisle.

"¿Te importa si me apunto?" Le dijo un tipo con cara de mala leche y pelo blanco.

"Blade será el árbitro por mi lado." Me dijo la chica, Laki sonriendo. "Es un hacha en eso."

"Como quieras." Le dije. "Uno..."

"Dos..." Me dijo preparándose.

"Tres." Dijimos a la vez tirando el golpe.

La verdad es que los dos lo esquivamos, cuando fui a darle otro golpe, ella se apartó y me dio uno. Entretenido y curioso. La chica tenía fuerza.

Aquello iba a ser muy divertido.

Seguí echándole golpes y ella contestando y ambos esquivando como podíamos un rato, hasta que la pillé por detrás y la sujeté.

"¿A qué jugábamos?" Le pregunté.

"A pegarnos, pero sin mutilar ni matar." Me dijo sonriendo y tensando los músculos bajo mi agarre hinchándose y obligándome a soltarla por lo que me aparté mientras me tiraba un golpe a ciegas pero bastante bien apuntado para ser tan 'a ciegas'.

La verdad es que era curioso; me fijé mejor, no tenía músculos marcados, pero lo que se había hinchado desde luego habían sido músculos, claro que las veces que le había rozado estaba dura, con lo cual músculos tenía.

Cuando me tiró una patada, la cogí de la pierna y tiré hacia arriba dejándola colgada cabeza-abajo; pero en cambio, ella me tiró una patada a la cabeza con la otra y se libró para intentar hacerme una segada que esquivé con un salto.

"Vaya, tengo que reconocerte que eres buena." Le dije.

"Laki, tus hijos..." Le dijo Seth.

"Genial, se me olvidaba que podrían despertarse." Murmuró siendo causa para que le acertase un puñetazo en plena tripa levantándola en el puño unos centímetros.

"¿Te has despistado?" Le dije dejándola caer doblada al suelo para que se levantase tocándose la tripa como si le doliese.

"¿No... jodas?" Me dijo mientras Seth se había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. "Joder, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba."

"Deberías rendirte." Le dije. "No tengo muy seguro que no te he dañado algo dentro."

"Y una mierda." Me dijo divertida haciendo un movimiento con la tripa ondulante y soltándose la ropa. "Puedo seguir."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

Había que reconocer que la tía merecía ser la jefa-alfa de ese grupo de curiosos que estaban rodeando el campo de pelea que tenían en un área pegada al colegio que nos habían dicho los licántropos que estaban allí.

Cuando Emmet le metió el puño entero en el abdomen levantándola del suelo porque Seth la distrajo haciendo un comentario sin acabar él se quedó ojoplático y creo que todos nos temimos que Emmet le habría roto algo, hasta él mismo.

"¿Te has despistado?" Le dijo dejándola caer doblada al suelo para que se levantase tocándose la tripa como si le doliese.

"¿No... jodas?" Le contestó casi tosiendo. "Joder, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba."

"Deberías rendirte." Le dijo Emmet. "No tengo muy seguro que no te he dañado algo dentro."

Creo que podría tener razón. El golpe podría haberle hecho más daño del que pensaba; lo más sabio sería pararlo ya.

"Y una mierda." Le dijo divertida haciendo un movimiento con la tripa ondulante y oscura y soltándose la ropa cuando se le aclaró un poco. "Puedo seguir."

"¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo de que es especial?" Le pregunté a Carlisle.

"Está evitando cambiar de forma." Me susurró Edward. "Piensa que... no, se supone que una de las leyes en los de su tipo es no revelar su existencia ante nadie de fuera del grupo y si les descubren, matar al que le descubrió; y aún así se arriesgan a que les maten sus semejantes."

"No puedo creerme que se esté restringiendo." Le dije.

"Oh, oh... Emmet debería tener cuidado." Me dijo Edward. "La chica pelea por curiosidad y no se piensa dejar perder."

"¿Y eso significa...?" Le dije.

Fue curioso, Emmet acaba de coger a Laki por la pierna y ella con un giro lo sacó volando y lo estampó en un poste cuando todos se apartaron un poco para dejar pasar a Emmet volando.

"Eso." Dijo Edward. "Aunque Emmet tampoco juega."

Era curioso, porque entonces intensificaron los golpes y siguieron, en varias ocasiones tuvimos miedo de que uno u otro hubiese acabado demasiado herido, pero obviamente nos equivocábamos porque no pasó nada más que oír crujir huesos sin más.

"¡Emmet, cuidado!" Le dijo Edward cuando volvió a cogerla del pie en una patada.

"Esta vez no me va a sacar volando." Afirmó divertido levantándola en alto cabeza-abajo y esquivando la maniobra anterior.

"Lo decía por..."

¡Poooom!

"... eso." Acabó Edward bajando la voz.

Aquello fue alucinante, resonó en el silencio que se generó al ver cómo la tía le metía un puñetazo increíble en las partes nobles de Emmet que solo le faltó traspasarle de lado a lado mientras le cogía de esa zona apretando y Emmet se quedaba blanco, mucho más blanco que lo normal y la soltaba por lo que ella le soltó y con un solo golpe lo derribó.

"Touch down." Dijo Laki levantándose con una pirueta. "Punto, set y partido para la señorita." Afirmó frotándose la sangre de la nariz y la boca.

"Pero qué perra eres, jefa." Le dijeron varios chocándole la mano divertidos.

"¿Sabes lo que duele eso?" Le dijo uno de los chavales más jóvenes.

"Claro, si no, no lo hubiera hecho." Dijo ella orgullosa y siguiendo chocando manos con el resto. "Curandero, ya tienes curro." Le dijo a Carlisle. "Aunque por lo que he oído no es nada que un poco de hielo no pueda solucionar."

"Eso es trampa." Le dije.

"No." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Dijimos que nada de matar ni mutilar y no lo he hecho, de hecho... ni le he dejado impotente porque no podéis reproduciros ¿no?"

"Perdona pero yo soy padre." Le dijo Edward.

"Por desgracia ella tiene razón." Dijo Carlisle. "Ni lo ha matado ni lo ha mutilado, así que es legal."

"Con permiso voy a ver si mis hijos se han despertado, y si están despiertos tendremos que dejar la pelea para otro rato." Dijo.

"Eh, ahí fuera hay gente muriendo." Le dijo Sam. "No postergues más lo..."

"Mis hijos no quiero que me vean pelear." Dijo ella. "No dejé que me vieran peleando con su padre les voy a dejar verme peleando sin matar con vosotros. Seth, controla un poco esto, voy a ver cómo están." Le dijo suavemente a él antes de comenzar a largarse.

"¿Es siempre así?" Le preguntamos a Seth suavemente.

"¿Cuándo pelea?" Me dijo. "Con estos es más suave; aunque con algunos debe ser peor porque acaban como el rosario de la aurora."

"¿La has visto pelear alguna vez en su forma especial?" Le dije.

"La nuestra." Asintió. "Es... muy potente. Creo que en combates de verdad prefiere hacerlo como ahora, aguantarse sin trasformar hasta que no esté un poco con la soga al cuello y no le quede más remedio."

"Pues a Emmet le ha cascado los bajos sin dudarlo." Dijo Alice preocupada.

"Sí, eso es algo que me ha sorprendido." Dijo él también mirando algo hacia el edificio de la escuela. "Se estaba controlando bien, jugando."

"¿Jugando?" Le dijo Bella. "¡Esa no estaba jugando!"

"A mí también me ha dado esa impresión." Le dije asintiendo y dándole la razón a Seth suavemente. "No creo que llegase a alfa solo por la cara bonita; y un alfa no pelea así."

"¡Jooooo!" Oímos gritar a alguien. "¡No es justo!"

"Oye, he dicho que nada de espectáculos duros desde primera hora de la mañana." Dijo Laki. "Bastante violencia tenéis ya con lo que somos, como para ver peleas como estas."

"Eh ahí la respuesta." Le dijo Seth. "Le preocupa sobre todo sus hijos."

"Pues menuda putada para ti." Le dijo Bella. "Pobre..."

"No, si a mí también me importan mucho sus hijos." Le dijo Seth suavemente. "Hey, Laki. Teníais unos bollos aún en la cocina."

"Sí, son como imanes para los salados." Dijo ella divertida yendo con uno en brazos y el otro trotando comiendo los dos unos crepes enormes. "Chicos... ale, disolvemos esto..."

"Oye, que ahí fuera está muriendo gente." Le dijo Sam enfadado.

"Sí, vale, firmamos eso y si a ellos no les importa ya nos pegaremos él yo y otro rato." Le contestó señalándome a mí con la cabeza mientras el que llevaba en brazos le metía el borde del crepe en la boca y ella mordía y masticaba un poco. "Mmm, que bueno... ¿quién lo ha hecho hoy?"

"El menda." Dijo el chico de chaqueta con cuello peludo.

"Muy bueno, Leo, pero el próximo día echa un poco menos de cebolla." Le dijo ella.

"Oído cocina." Dijo. "Es que no veas cómo hace llorar la muy pu..."

"¡Cheee!" Le dijo ella riñéndole y cortándole el taco a la mitad.

"Perdón, chicos." Les dijo a los dos críos.

"No pasa nada." Le dijo el de abajo.

"Vaya, que chicos tan monos." Le dijo Bella sonriendo.

"No les toques." Le dijeron suavemente Seth y ella a la vez que el resto mientras Laki le sujetaba la mano al chico y le daba un manotazo suave. "Que no hagas eso, cochino."

"Tiene garras." Dijo Edward sorprendido mientras yo reparaba en que la mano estaba oscura y había unas uñas raras y demasiado animales.

"Sí, y para que lo sepáis, no nos gusta que nos toquen los de vuestro tipo." Dijo ella. "¿Entonces, firmamos y luego acabamos con esto, lo posponemos...?"

"Firmamos y luego acabamos esto." Le dijeron varios.

"Ok." Dijo ella. "Boli."

"Pero espera a que lleguemos a alguna mesa." Le dijo Jacob.

"Va tropa, andando..." Les dijo suavemente. "¿Os parece bien el comedor de la escuela? Así de paso se puede ir desayunando."

"Desayuno suena perfecto." Le dijo Embry sonriendo para luego carraspear. "Quiero decir, si no hay otro remedio…"

Era evidente que había algo raro en aquel sitio, sobre todo cuando entramos y vimos una taquilla con una chapa cerrando un agujero en la puerta, un par de bancos con pinta de haber sido arreglados y unas papeleras que parecían haber sido abolladas gravemente y luego desabolladas de nuevo.

"La cueva de los lobos." Bromeó Emmet con el brazo en cabestrillo.

"Creo que no es para bromear." Le dijo Carlisle.

"Sí, quien hiciese todo esto debía ser bastante bestia." Afirmé viendo una puerta en el pasillo de metal y como si la hubiesen estado a punto de colgar pero no les hubiese dado tiempo.

"Eh, alguien no acabó el trabajo hoy." Les dijo la chica. "¿Os importa acabar de poner la puñetera puerta antes de que alguien se tropiece con ella?"

"¿Podemos desayunar primero?" Le dijo uno de los chicos de pelo blanco que hablaban más bien poco.

"No, primero el deber y luego el desayuno." Les dijo ella. "Y venga u os quedaréis con lo peor del buffet."

"Voy poniendo las cosas en su sitio ¿ok?" Le dijo uno de los mayores de pelo largo.

"Espera, te ayudo." Le dijo el otro que además tenía unas mechas blancas en el flequillo.

Entonces vi a uno de los críos que ella llevaba encima mirarnos por encima de su hombro como espiándonos y luego le susurró algo a su madre al oído por lo que ella nos miró de reojo y le contestó algo.

"Susurrar al oído es de viejas." Le dijo Rosalie molesta.

"Mi hijo me ha dicho algo y yo le he contestado." Le dijo Laki. "¿Preferirías que hablásemos en voz alta aún sabiendo que no sois plato de gusto de nadie aquí salvo por los chicos de la reserva?"

Vale, no habían dicho nada agradable de nosotros. Supongo que era lógico que lo hubiesen hablado entre ellos y cuchicheando, por respeto al tratado supongo.

"¿Y ese crío es tuyo?" Le dijo Bella.

"No soy 'crío', me llamo Rómulo Black." Le dijo el chico que hablaba de los dos.

"Rómulo, esos modales." Le dijo Laki. "Eso no son formas para nadie."

De nuevo el chico le dijo algo al oído mientras el otro hacía lo mismo y ella acabó sonriendo aunque volvió a reñirles.

"¡Eh, fila de a uno!" Gritó en cuanto entramos en el comedor. "Hay comida para todos así que venga, abrir hueco."

"¿Alumnos a la derecha y los alfa más los invitados a la izquierda?" Le dijo Seth.

"Ok, te dejo el honor." Le dijo ella poniendo en el suelo a los niños que cogieron unas bandejas y le dieron a ella otra. "Bueno, nosotros aquí. Billie ¿quieres que te lleve la bandeja?"

"Se la llevo yo." Le dijo Jacob. "Tú ocúpate de tu propia familia."

"¡Jake! Gracias de todos modos." Le dijo Billie sonriéndole a ella antes de ponerse a reñirle a su hijo por lo bajo mientras Laki iba de la mano del hijo callado mientras pasaban por el mostrador y le iba dando a los dos vasos de leche y les pasaba unas magdalenas antes de ponerles unos platos con algo de bacon ahumado y se ponía ella otro algo cargado. No, fijándose bien te dabas cuenta que todos estaban igual de cargados de bacon y huevos.

"Menos mal que hemos cazado." Dijo Emmet sonriendo. "Aquí se nota que no entra nadie como nosotros."

"Digamos que no le caemos bien a nadie salvo a los chicos de la reserva." Murmuró Edward mientras seguíamos a Billie y Jacob a la mesa principal donde los dos críos habían ido casi corriendo sin derramar ni una gota de leche para sentarse a ambos lados de una silla central.

"Es la silla de la madre." Nos dijo Jacob. "Y a la derecha está Seth."

"Pica que te roben a uno de tus compañeros ¿no?" Le dijo Paul.

"El muy traidor..." Murmuró mientras le veíamos venir junto a Laki ambos hablando en quileute entre ellos y medio sonriendo ella mientras él parecía preocupado.

"¿Ocurre algo, Seth?" Le dije yo.

"No." Dijo. "Nada importante. Hey, chicos ¿y mi hueco?"

"Aquí falta espacio." Se quejó Rosalie.

"Pues mueve tu culo frío, que vosotros no creo que desayunéis de esto." Dijo ella.

"Las damas tenemos derecho a asiento." Le dijo Rosalie moviéndose el pelo sobre un hombro en un gesto de dama noble.

"Sí, y es una descortesía no ceder el asiento a tus mayores." Le contestó ella.

"Entonces veo a gente más joven que nosotros aquí." Contestó Rosalie.

Oímos al crío de ojos verdes decirle algo a su madre, en quileute probablemente porque creo que les entendió más gente y ella le negó y le contestó.

"Nosotros tenemos que desayunar." Le dijo el chico. "Y tú solo eres una..."

"Eh, nada de tacos." Le dijo Seth tapándole la boca.

"¿Y tú no dices nada?" Le dijo Bella.

"Nah, les viene de padre." Dijo Laki metiéndose un trozo de bacon en la boca y masticando antes de tragar. "Es una lástima que ya no esté entre nosotros, apuesto a que le hubiese encantaaaaaaaado conoceros, sobre todo a la rubia."

"Eh." Le dijeron Jacob y Seth dándole patadas bajo la mesa y un codazo suave.

"Qué, es la verdad." Dijo ella sonriendo con ironía y encogiéndose de hombros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Bueno, pues... con esta... ya tenemos todas, solo faltan los alumnos." Dijo Quil Sr. rubricando su firma en el papel del nuevo acuerdo que renovaba el antiguo de Ephraim y ampliaba las normas a todos los Cullen, incluidos Bella y Nessy y los hijos que ella pudiese tener en un futuro.

"¡A VER!" Oímos rugir a Laki tras silbar con los dedos en la boca. "¡A FORMAR TODOS Y A ECHAR UNA FIRMA!"

"¿Y si no lo aprobamos?" Le dijo uno.

"HE DICHO QUE A FIRMAR." Dijo ella. "¡¡AHORA MISMO!!"

Disciplina, en algún caso basada en el miedo o respeto pero disciplina al fin y al cabo. Si estos chicos se agrupasen, probablemente diesen guerra a los Vulturis mismos. Por suerte, ahora ya no podrían unirse contra nosotros a no ser que infringiésemos el contrato, y eso sería algo que nunca haríamos.

"Vale, primero Seth y yo, mis hijos y luego por grupos." Les dijo ella.

Era increíble verles, se suponía que eran seres solo un peldaño por encima de las bestias y era evidente que no eran muy normales, pero igual de evidente era su preparación y disciplina así como la forma en que obedecían a aquella mujer.

Uno tras otro, fueron todos estampando su firma en el dorso del tratado debido a la cantidad de firmas. Primero Laki, luego Seth, los niños Rómulo y Remo...

Era curioso cómo hasta los niños estaban firmando, como si supiesen a qué se comprometían.

"Tienes unos hijos muy monos." Le dijo Esme antes de que me diese cuenta que estaba con ellos.

"Sí." Le dijo Laki suavemente pero breve.

"Laki..." Le susurró Seth antes de hablarle en quileute a lo que ella le contestó igual de suavemente y entonces él asintió y le dijo algo a lo que increíblemente, ella le sacó la lengua.

"Disculpad un momento, voy a ver si hago una cosa." Nos dijo.

"Seth. ¿Algún problema?" Le dije.

"Le he dicho que si no podía ser un poco más amable con vosotros, ahora sois algo así como aliados." Me dijo. "Y ella me ha contestado que ya estaba siendo amable, intentaba serlo aunque es difícil romper con tantos años de prejuicios y resquemores."

"Sí, es cierto." Le dije asintiendo. "La gente no puede cambiar de un día para otro."

"Me parece que lo de ahora ya es un logro para ella." Dijo Alice sonriendo.

"Buff, lo que creo que esa chica sola se cargaría a todo un ejército solo jugando." Dijo Emmet frotándose de nuevo la entrepierna. "Y tiene técnicas con trampa pero son muy efectivas."

"Si ha hecho todos los destrozos que hemos visto probablemente sea bastante potente en combate." Afirmó Jasper. "Evidentemente, no creo que lo hiciese en su forma humana."

"¿Qué no?" Nos dijo Embry. "Y deberíais verla en su forma de lobo. Es bastante grande."

"Todos sois bastante grandes." Le dijo Rosalie como si fuese tonto.

"Me refiero a tan grande o más que Sam y Jacob." Dijo él. "Y no parece la única."

"Deberíais ver las duchas." Nos dijo Quil. "Algunos se cambian a nuestra forma y entre ellos se lavan el pelo en la forma animal. Dicen que tienen que tener le pelo brillante."

"De locos ¿no?" Dijo Embry bromeando.

"Hay que estar limpios." Le dijo Bella. "Pero es un poco pasado de vueltas el ducharse y luego ducharse en la otra forma ¿no?"

"Pues sí." Dijo Quil. "Con bañarse en la forma humana sobra."

"Por cierto." Dijo Edward. "Aunque haya una tregua es mejor que sepamos todos que estos tipos no nos tienen ningún aprecio." Afirmó Edward.

"¿Hacía falta remarcarlo?" Le dijo Jasper. "Es más que evidente."

"Son racistas." Nos dijo Jacob acercándosenos.

"¿Como vosotros al principio?" Les dijo Bella.

"Peores, ellos matan a todo el vampiro que vean, aunque no sean sus terrenos." Le dijo Jacob. "Pero tranquilos, no pienso dejar que os pongan un dedo encima."

"Gracias, pero habría formas." Le dijo Jasper. "De todas formas tenemos un pacto, eso nos protegerá."

"Hay protección por ambos lados." Les dije. "Nosotros tampoco podemos atacarla. Vosotros por ser la impronta de Seth y nosotros..."

"Seth ya no es de nuestra manada." Nos dijo Jacob como molesto.

"¿Cómo que no es de vuestra manada?" Le dijo Bella.

"Se fue, con ella." Afirmó Jacob. "Ya verás cuando se lo diga a su hermana."

"Espera un momento." Le dijo Bella. "¿Cómo que os ha dejado?"

"Le di una orden de sumisión." Afirmó Jacob. "Se negó, dos veces hasta que llegó ella y lo acogió. Así que ahora es parte de su manada, grupo o lo que quiera que sea."

"Será uiuna manada ¿no?" Le dije yo.

"No, al parecer ella no lo considera manada." Me dijo Jacob. "Creo que lo llamó... ¿grupo? No, no, creo que era... banda, eso es, son una banda, no una manada."

"Generalmente los de su especie se movían solos, me llama la atención que puedan estar tantos aquí juntos y que la otra vez que vino, tuviera compañeros." Le dije.

"Sí, ella también dijo eso, que los de su tipo o se movían solos o en bandas." Me dijo Jacob. "Pero ahora ha aceptado a Seth en eso, sea lo que sea."

"Me parece que ella sí que piensa en sus hijos y Seth como parte de algo muy pero que muy similar a una manada." Nos dijo Edward. "Pero el resto está un nivel más bajo de ese concepto, como un equipo, una banda o algo."

Curioso, de pronto una especie que siempre había sido solitaria parecía haberse aliado, formando algo así como una pequeña alianza de chavales y unos adultos que...

"Un momento, los tipos de la otra vez no están." Le dije.

"Si lo dices por Jaques y los otros secuestradores, se supone que están en Europa." Me dijo Quil. "Con el resto, pero no nos preguntes quienes son el resto."

Más hombres como ellos, eso se ponía feo.

"¿Crees que podrían ser un peligro?" Me dijo Edward.

"Podrían llegar a serlo, pero supongo que no atacan sin más ¿no?" Les dije a los chicos de La Push.

"No sabemos." Dijo Jacob. "No es algo de lo que hablen sin más."

"Pero sabíais que hay más en Europa." Les dijo Jasper.

"Porque no había venido Jaques con ella y le preguntamos." Dijo Jacob. "Sus secretos los guarda con bastante celo."

"¿Y Seth?" Le dijo Bella. "Se supone que no tenéis secretos en vuestra forma animal ¿no?"

"Seth no piensa en nada de eso." Dijo Edward. "Apostaría a que antes se mataría que revelar los secretos de ella."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Así que estabas aquí." Le dije a Laki cuando la encontré con sus hijos en el baño de la escuela.

"Sí, necesitaban ir al baño, como yo, e 'Inferno' no estaba a la vista como el resto." Me dijo.

Suficiente explicación. Los niños tenían miedo y no sin motivo al líder del equipo más peligroso de todos, y la verdad es que a mí también me daba cierto respeto por su pinta tan oscura y que daba miedo y esos ojos rojos que parecían de vampiro.

"Supongo que esto está siendo muy duro para ti." Le dije suavemente apoyándome en la puerta del retrete. "Por lo de las normas contra los fríos y por tus valores."

"Bueno, el mundo cambia, pero nosotros nos quedamos en lo medieval con un par de reformas para salvar a los humanos de ser presas."

"¿Atacabais humanos?" Le pregunté confuso.

"Yo no lo he conocido, pero medievalmente sí, algunos se alimentaban de carne de humanos en luna llena." Me dijo. "Los niños eran los favoritos, son tiernos y al parecer su carne sabe mejor que la de un adulto."

"Eso es..." Dije sintiendo arcadas solo de pensarlo.

"¿Barbárico?" Me dijo. "Lo sé, por eso se abolió. Se creó el artículo 3 concerniente a los humanos para protegerlos y ahí quedó recogido que no podemos atacar humanos con fines alimenticios ni de lucro."

"¿Y tú has...?" Le pregunté.

"No, al menos no a humanos normales." Me dijo. "Alguna vez ha caído alguno que intentaba cazarme, existen un tipo especial de humanos llamados 'cazadores', esos son cazables si hay una recompensa a su cabeza."

Bueno, de matar a alguien... supongo que un cazador que quería matarla a ella sería considerado legítima defensa, claro.

"¿Se... se supone que ahora yo... también tengo que hacer eso?" Le pregunté.

"No si no quieres." Me dijo. "Remo por ejemplo no quiere cazar nada que camine a dos patas y pueda hablar. Por así decirlo de los dos el cazador oscuro es Rómulo y Remo es más bien de protección y alimentación."

"También hay captadores de dinero, y limpiadores... ¡ah, y las chicas cuidadoras!" Dijo feliz de acordarse de todos. "Pero esas duran poco..."

"¿Y eso?" Les dije.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que en mi anterior sitio aquello parecía una pocilga?" Me dijo Laki. "Pues habían empeorado desde que me fui, las chicas duraban poco más que un mes y salían llorando."

"Vaya, debían ser muy guarros para hacer eso." Le dije.

"Te diría qué les hacían cuando yo no estaba para defenderlas, pero me temo que hay oídos inocentes por aquí." Afirmó.

Vale, si no quería que lo oyesen sus hijos entonces solo podía significar que era algo demasiado malo, violento o...

"Oh, creo que ya me hago una idea." Le dije al darme cuenta qué era más que posible que hiciesen una panda de machos agresivos con unas pobres humanas que estaban allí por voluntad propia.

"Bueno chicos. ¿Listos para volver al comedor?" Les dijo sonriéndoles.

"Sí." Dijeron ambos suavemente.

"Oh, mami, mami." Le dijo Rómulo suavemente. "¿Podemos ir hoy a la playa?"

"¿Con lo que tenemos encima?" Le dijo ella.

"¡¡Joooo... nos lo habías prometido!!" Le dijo enfurruñándose.

"Vamos, vamos, os llevaremos a la tarde." Les dijo ella.

"¡Joooo!" Se quejaron.

"Si quieres les llevo yo." Le dije. "Así puedes ocuparte de comenzar a preparar el resto."

"Sería de agradecer." Me dijo.

"¡Nooooo!" Dijeron los dos.

"¿No queréis ir a la playa con Seth?" Les dijo ella confusa.

"Queremos quedarnos." Dijo Rómulo frotándose las manos feliz. "A ayudar a planear."

"¿Vosotros dos?" Les dije.

"Sí, hacen unos planes con los playmovil y los lego que te cagas." Me dijo Laki sonriendo y cogiéndoles. "Los chicos de Europa lo pillaban todo a la primera con esos esquemas."


	52. Chapter 52

**CAPITULO 52: PLANES. PELEA CON JASPER.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Ese es vuestro plan?" Les dije cuando vi cómo el crío de Laki se ponía a jugar con los lego y los playmovil en la mesa. "¿Dejar que los críos jueguen con playmobils?"

"Pasad de él." Dijo Laki. "Rómulo, a ver esos muñecos."

"Estos somos Remo y yo." Dijo mostrándonos dos legos con pelo blanco y pequeños. "Y estos son los Rebeldes, los Negros..." Dijo sacando otros muñequitos por grupos de alumnos y traduciendo también lo que su hermano decía de vez en cuando tan bajo que no se le oía.

Uno a uno fue poniendo los muñecos sobre la mesa hasta colocar un perro de playmobil en la mesa y un montón de animales más.

"Este es mamá y estos son los otros lobos de aquí." Dijo el chaval.

"¡Oye, eso son animales de granja!" Le dijo Jared.

"Es que se nos han acabado los perros..." Dijo haciéndose el inocente.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la vaca?" Le dijo Embry. "¿Por qué no puedo ser el caballo?"

"Porque te ha tocado así, y calla." Le dijo Quil. "Sam y Paul son los cerdos."

"Al que se ría le caneo." Dijo Paul rojo de ira contenida.

"A ver, panda de críos, da igual los muñecos, son para escenificar el plan." Nos dijo Laki. "Bien, chicos, seguid." Les dijo. "Poner los grupos como hemos dicho."

"Entonces... esto está aquí... esto aquí..." Se puso a decir el chico trabajando deprisa como su hermano mientras movían las figuritas para ponerlas en el mapa de la península que les habíamos pasado. "¿Dónde van los cerditos?"

"Esos dejadlos que los pongan ellos." Le dijo ella para que los sacasen y nos los pasasen. "Oh, y los 'A' están más al sur, alguien tiene que echar un ojo a esa zona."

"Cierto." Dijo el chico dándose un golpe en la frente antes de moverlos a donde le había dicho. "¿En esta zona está bien?"

"Aprendes rápido." Le dijo ella. "Bien. ¿Alguna duda?"

Entonces vimos varias manos levantadas, entre ellas la del propio hijo.

"Vale, Rómulo." Dijo.

"¿No crées que sería mejor mandar a un A al menos a la ciudad?" Le idjo. "Podrían estar allí y..."

"Primero hay que saber dónde han ido." Dijo Laki. "No ha habido ataques, pero seguro que siguen por aquí, así que vamos a rastrearles primero y luego ya les cercaremos."

Ante eso se bajaron varias manos.

"¿Me lo parece a mí o es raro que un crío pueda asistir a estas reuniones?" Murmuró Emmet.

"Ese crío sabe cómo hacer las cosas." Dijo Jasper.

"Y está muy pero que muy concentrado." Añadió Edward. "Increiblemente, todos parecen demasiado concentrados."

"Y adivina por qué." Les dije.

"Lo de pretender que alguna vez nos lleguen a tragar mínimamente es misión imposible ¿no?" Nos dijo Carlisle susurrando.

"Digamos que sí." Dijo Sam. "No veas lo que me ha costado que me trague a mí sin hacerle nada solo por mi abuelo, y aún creo que no me ha acabado de tragar del todo..."

Lo de misión imposible creo que se quedaba corto, porque si no tuvieron que esquivar como 20 veces algo, no tuvieron que esquivarlo ninguna.

Pero finalmente todo acabó.

"Vale, pues ahora que ya tenemos una especie de plan un poco... esbozado hasta que tengamos más cosas, entrenamiento." Dijo señalando a todos los chavales. "Cuatro patas invitados los que no a tomar por saco de aquí o sois los blancos."

"Nunca mejor dicho, jefa." Le dijeron algunos.

"Creo que lo de 'el resto' va por nosotros." Dijo Edward.

"Eh, ellos son también aliados." Le dije. "Al menos déjales que entrenen con nosotros."

"Vale, como quieras, los 'A' conmigo a entrenar y Seth, tú te quedas con el resto ¿vale?" Le dijo ella.

"Sin problema." Dijo Shin sonriendo.

"¿Y nosotros?" Me dijo Quil.

"Sigamos al perrillo." Les dije con ironía sabiendo que Seth me oiría. "Además, la 'madamme' no nos deja seguirla a sus 'entrenamientos', que a saber qué hará allí."

"¿No os han dejado nunca practicar con ellos?" Me dijo Jasper.

"Ah, ah." Negamos todos.

"Laki se cuida mucho de que nadie vea entrenar a los otros." Le dijo Quil. "Se supone que entrenan en su otra forma, aunque no veo el problema en que les veamos, a simple vista son como nosotros pero de tamaño vaca cachas."

"¿Les habéis visto así?" Nos dijo Edward. "¿No habéis visto nada más?"

"Se duchan así, creo que no hay problema en que les veamos así." Le dije. "No se ocultan."

"Porque no hay problema en que les vean así." Dijo Seth. "Lo que ya es un problema es la otra forma."

"¿Qué… otra… forma?" Le dije.

"No sé, nunca les he visto de otra forma que no sea la 1ª y la 5ª. Oh, y un trozo de la 2ª ¿o era la 3ª?" Nos dijo. "Jo, aún no controlo muy bien los malditos números de la forma."

"A ver, a ver… que tú sabes más de lo que parece, así que… ya estás cantando." Le dije sujetándole del brazo.

"Eh, Seth-ta." Le dijo el chaval de las tiritas. "¿Necesitas ayuda, cuatro patas?"

"Nah, puedo solo." Le dijo Seth para cogerme del mío y pincharme en un tendón haciéndome abrir la mano y soltarle.

"¿Qué…?" Le dije.

"Entreno con los chavales, he aprendido algunas cosas que con vosotros no." Me dijo divertido mientras uno de los hijos de Laki le saltaba a la espalda y se ponía a montarlo como si fuese un toro mecánico y él se reía para quitárselo de encima. "Creo que eso me lo enseñó este chiquito de aquí." Afirmó mostrándonos al callado de los dos hermanos que tenía sujeto en sus brazos. "El chico no suele pelear, pero no veas lo hábil que es para lo de defenderse y eso."

"Oh, sí, parece una máquina de matar." Le dije con ironía.

"Rómulo…" Le llamó Seth. "Hey, tú andabas buscando entrenamiento hoy ¿no?"

"¿Puedo, puedo?" Le dijo el chico llegando tras escapar de la vista de su madre que parecía estar enzarzada en una discursión con los grupos que daban algo más de respeto por dar miedo o por ser siniestrillos o medio-agresivos.

"Eh, no te envales fitipaldi." Le dijo Seth. "Contra ellos no, pero Jake ha puesto en duda que podáis ser buenos peleando."

"¿Quién, él?" Dijo el chaval señalándome con un dedo.

"Sí, claro." Le dije yo. "¿Qué pasa retaco, vas a ir a llorarle a tu mamá?"

"No necesito que mi madre me defienda." Me dijo poniendo cara de enfado. "Cuando quieras salimos fuera y te lo demuestro."

"Paso." Le dije. "Paso de pegarme con críos."

"No tiene ni mérito ni gloria pegarse contra críos." Me respaldó Paul.

Fue todo demasiado rápido, en menos de un pestañeo, pude ver cómo Paul tenía heridas al igual que yo sentí picor en mi cuerpo.

"Con arañazos no vas a ir a ningún lado." Le dije.

"Jake, esto… creo que deberías aceptar la… pelea." Me dijo Quil cuando volví a sentir un picor, esta vez más doloroso.

Esta vez sí que bajé la mirada para ver que en lugar de arañazos como de zarpa lo que tenía era un zarpazo de haber clavado una garra en mi pierna.

"Y así es como se molesta a un chucho viejo." Dijo el crío.

"¡Se acabó!" Dijo Paul. "¡Yo te juro que a este crío le enseño a respetar a sus mayores!"

"Paul, yo también me apunto, pero recuerda que es un crío." Le dije parándole el golpe que le iba a meter al chaval.

"Hey, jefa." Le dijo uno de los tíos mayores. "Creo que podrías hacer de una vez lo de la maldita pelea que falta."

"He dicho que no hasta que no…" Comenzó a decir Laki.

"Kitsune se ha metido en una pelea, de entrenamiento." Dijo otro.

"¡¡QUE NO ME LLAMÉIS ASÍ!!" Rugió el crío temblando de rabia.

"Eh, dejad en paz a mis niños u os las veréis con la madre." Dijo entonces Laki molesta y mirando al resto. "Y vosotros, vergüenza debería daros." Nos dijo a Paul y a mí. "Meteros con alguien de vuestro tamaño."

"Oye, que es tu crío el que se ha metido con nosotros." Le dije yo. "Deberías controlar mejor a tus bestias."

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" Me dijo mordiendo las palabras y viniendo como un toro a por nosotros pero andando.

"Mamí, deja que me ocupe yo." Le dijo el crío poniéndose en medio.

"De eso nada, quien se mete con vosotros se mete con…"

"Se ha metido con nosotros, y yo soy el hombre de la casa, así que es mi deber limpiar nuestra imagen." Le dijo el chaval para causar que los Cullen se aguantasen la risa o sonriesen en algunos casos.

"Vale, vale." Le dijo su madre. "Yo me encargo de esos que se están riendo y tú de estos dos tontos del culo."

"¡Eh!" Le dijimos. "¿A quién llamas…?"

"A vosotros." Nos dijeron madre e hijo casi a la vez.

"A ver, por favor, calmaros un poco." Les dijo Seth.

"Va, quikuatsu, tú al campo 3 y yo con él a la jaula." Le dijo Laki pasando de él. "Y cuidadito con romper nada que luego lo pagas tú de tu bolsillo ¿entendido?"

"Sí…" Le dijo él.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

"Eh, dónde vas con todo eso." Le dije a la chica cuando la vi llegar con un montón de cosas encima.

"Ahí voy a dejar las armas, para que las cojan estos." Me dijo simplemente antes de dejar un par de cajas fuera del alcance de ambos.

"Ni que no te fiases de tu gente." Le dijo Emmet con ironía.

"No, no me fío de vosotros, de ellos sí, no tienen prohibido cogerlas, y no acabo de tragaros así que imagínate el resto, mejor no tentar vuestra suerte que tengo algunos buenos tiradores."

"Sí, eso tenías dicho." Asentí. "¿Les has enseñado tú?"

"Solía tirar con el rifle de los Uley." Me contestó encogiéndose de hombros. "Obviamente ahora soy mejor, pero sigo prefiriendo las cosas fáciles."

"¿Vas a usar armas?" Le pregunté.

"No, sin armas, solo el cuerpo." Me dijo. "Y obviamente, tampoco usaré más que la forma animal grande, solo si fuese estrictamente necesaria, y esta."

"Espero que seas rápida en todos los sentidos." Le dije. "Sin armas, y procuraré no morderte."

"Como quieras, pero te sorprenderías." Me dijo con ironía.

Si le mordía moriría, si ella me mordía a mí probablemente también, así que íbamos a tener los colmillos guardados, tanto ella como yo.

"¿Preparada?" Le pregunté solo por cortesía.

"Aha." Asintió. "Como le dije a tu hermano, nací preparada." Afirmó adoptando una pose lista para el combate.

"Como Emmet, diré que las damas primero." Le dije.

"Vaya, y van dos." Dijo ella.

"¿Dos qué?"

"Dos vampiros caballerosos." Dijo con ironía.

Era más que evidente que no iba a cambiar de idea sobre nosotros así como así, y también era evidente que sí sabía lo que se hacía y que el entrenamiento que llevase, fuese el que fuese era bastante bueno.

"Vaya, debo reconocerte que eres muy bueno." Me dijo divertida cuando nos acertamos un par de golpes cada uno.

"Gracias. Luché en unas guerras en sudamérica de los de mi tipo." Le confesé.

"Empatados." Me dijo con ironía clavándome las uñas en el costado mientras yo le daba un golpe en el suyo. "Yo tomé parte en varias campañas contra los de tu tipo, en Europa. Lástima que me perdí las guerras de verdad."

"Serías la primera mujer que le gustasen las peleas." Afirmé tirándole un combo de patadas y puñetazos que ella esquivó una vez más.

Cuanto más peleábamos, más cuenta me daba del abismo de diferencia en cuanto a forma de pelear y preparación bélica del resto de chicos de la reserva y ella misma. Por desgracia, no todos los golpes los veíamos venir y alguna vez nos encajábamos unos el uno al otro y viceversa.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que oímos vítores que venían del campo vallado de al lado y ella sonrió.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Le pregunté con algo de curiosidad.

"Mi hijo, creo que acaba de salir victorioso de un enfrentamiento con un licántropo de la reserva, adulto." Puntualizó.

"¿Ha ganado?" Le dije.

"No sé, pero si no lo ha hecho, porque evidentemente mi sobrino-nieto es más grande y probablemente más fuerte que él, al menos habrá dado un buen espectáculo." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Serás la única que se alegre de que a su hijo le den una paliza." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza y clavándole el puño en la tripa para casi arrepentirme al instante al verla doblarse en mi puño y toser algo de sangre.

Sangre… sentí cómo me oscurecía los ojos y sentí la llamada a beber.

"¿Le ha roto las tripas?" Oí murmurar a alguien.

"Lo siento, no he medido el golpe." Le dije volviendo a mi ser un poco pero aún tentado por la sangre.

Entonces la vi levantarse sonriendo y se frotó la boca quitándose la sangre.

"Veo que he encontrado un buen adversario." Me dijo. "Voy a tener que cambiar de táctica."

Fue curioso, porque cuando alguien dice cambiar de táctica se refiere a si ha ido atacando cambiar de ataque o pasar de defensa a ataque o algo así, pero su 'cambiar de táctica' significó que se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior de mercadillo y moverse el pelo hacia atrás de las orejas para, mirándome, sonreír.

"Muy bien, mereces que pase al siguiente escalón conscientemente." Dijo ella.

"¡Va a hacerlo!" Oí murmurar.

Eso era un indicio de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, y pasó, justo cuando vi que se llevaba las manos a las orejas y se fue quitando los pendientes para ponerlos aparte hasta quedarse con uno.

"Espero que estés preparado para el siguiente nivel." Me dijo. "Porque no pienso pasar de ese."

¡Zas! Con un tirón se arrancó el último pendiente de la oreja mientras la veía oscurecerse y luego con un salto se subió al boscaje de una rama de árbol que caía dentro de aquella jaula que conformaba el terreno vallado en esa parte, tras la cual estaban todos los que nos hacían de público incluida mi familia y algunos chavales de la escuela.

Vi moverse el ramaje y con un par de saltos fui a por ella.

"No pienso… dejar… que te quedes ahí… arriba." Le dije saltando, justo cuando iba a alcanzar la rama, vi una pata animal pero algo humana aún salir del boscaje justo centésimas de segundo antes de encontrarme con un cuerpo peludo y enorme saltando hacia mí con las patas un tanto… raras puesto que parecían en disposición humana aunque animales, intenté apartarme pero me comí el golpe de lleno y nos hundimos los dos unos centímetros en el suelo antes de que pudiese zafarme de ella tirándola contra la vaya que no llegó a golpear con el dorso sino con las patas donde me di cuenta que la chica se había convertido en un lobo enorme y que juraría que incluso llegaba al tamaño de Sam o Jacob trasformados o talvez incluso algún centímetro más. Pareció rebotar y tomar impulso en la vaya antes de volver a saltar hacia mí que la paré con un golpe de brazo.

"¡Vamos jefa!" Le vitorearon algunos.

Aquello era increíble, nunca había visto a un licántropo pelear como ella, aún con las restricciones de no morder ni hacer ataques letales ni mutilar era realmente increíble cómo peleaba; incluso en un momento dado, se puso a dos patas y me derribó sobre la espalda.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alice)

Aquel combate comenzaba a dar miedo; no, miento, comenzó a dar miedo desde el momento en que Laki bajó del árbol al que había trepado por la alambrada y reapareció cayendo sobre Jasper en forma de un lobo enorme.

Nunca habíamos visto una hembra así de grande, Leah era de hecho la más pequeña de la manada, y esta mujer ahora era tan grande o más que los dos alfas de ambas manadas; y bastante más agresiva y rápida.

Jasper era genial, pero hasta para mí era evidente que les estaba costando a los dos llegar a un resultado; y tras casi 2 horas de pelea…

"¡Ahhhhhhhh!" Gritamos aterradas Esme, Bella y yo, hasta Rosalie mientras los chicos abrían los ojos como platos, sobre todo los quileutes que como nosotros se quedaron a cuadros al ver cómo ella estaba sobre Jasper sujetándole del cuello a la vez que él le traspasaba casi de lado a lado un hombro con la otra mano escudándose de sus fauces.

"¿Em… pate?" Pareció sugerir Jasper.

Entonces ella soltó su cuello muy lentamente y asintió antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás, sentarse en sus cuartos traseros y levantar una pata moviéndola ante la cara de Jasper que la cogió y se la sacudió un segundo antes de que ella soltase un ruido de quejido.

"¡Laki!" Oímos gritar a Seth corriendo hacia ellos. "¡Por amor de dios, esto era una pelea amistosa!"

Hubiésemos esperado que ella le diese un golpe, que lo apartase con un mordisco al aire o incluso que le gruñese, pero en lugar de eso, lo empujó con el morro mientras sus hijos corrían hacia ella y el silencioso se le estampaba en el pecho y le cubría el agujero que Jasper le había hecho con una tela mientras el otro parecía encararse a Jasper y ella lo derribó con un cabezazo antes de ponerse a chuparles las caras a ambos haciéndoles reír mientras se revolcaban en el suelo.

Entonces Seth le dio un golpe algo fuerte en el cuello.

"Ya te vale, un día de estos nos vas a matar de un susto." Le riñó antes de que ella le diese un golpe en el trasero con una pata trasera y lo tirase de morros con los críos antes de ponerse a jugar también con él.

"A ver…" Oímos decir a uno de los jóvenes alumnos. "Que alguien medio fuerte y que no sea frío vaya a pararles…"

"¿Esto es siempre así?" Preguntó Edward confuso.

"Es adorable." Afirmó Esme sonriendo.

"Sí, me parece muy tierno." Le di la razón sonriendo antes de correr hacia Jasper para ayudarle puesto que podía ver cómo parecía a punto de saltarles al cuello debido a la sangre que estaba perdiendo la chica. "Vamos Jaz." Le dije sonriéndole y cogiéndole del brazo. "Salgamos fuera de la vaya."

"Ła'akil, necesitas que te curen." Le dijo Carlisle acercándosele.

Entonces ella le gruñó y sacudió la cabeza.

"Mi madre solo necesita ropa." Le dijo el chaval borde levantándose y haciéndome reparar por primera vez en que parecía tener marcas de pelea y heridas medio curadas ya. "No necesita ayuda de un chupasangres."

"Eh, jefa, pilla esto." Le dijeron tirándole una pelota sobre la vaya para que la cogiese entre los dientes y desplegase una especie de capa que se echó por encima y su hijo le ató.

"Puffff, eso es al menos medieval." Observé.

Poco a poco el bulto fue decreciendo a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta que acabó siendo un bulto bajo el telón del abrigo rojo y salió un bulto humano.

Primero salió un brazo en una manga, luego el otro… se incorporó un poco cogiéndose el cinturón para atárselo y cuando se puso de rodillas ponerse a abrocharse los botones.

"Laki, insisto en que necesitas…" Le dijo Carlisle mientras el olor a sangre que venía de ella nos resultaba cada vez más atrayente.

"Estoy bien, no necesito vuestra ayuda para esto." Le dijo ella seria. "Eh, rubio." Llamó a Jasper. "Creo que he encontrado un buen adversario."

"¿Significa que ya nos reconoces como personas?" Le preguntó él.

"No, pero significa que os considero dignos de interés en vez de basurilla como al resto." Le contestó.

"Pero hay otros más interesantes." Le dijo su hijo antes de que ella le tapase la boca.

"¿Conocéis a más vampiros?" Le pregunté confusa.

Se suponía que ellos no se llevaban bien con nosotros, cuestiones genéticas, de historia… lo que fuese, entonces era de suponer que tampoco iban a conocer a nadie como nosotros, al menos no vivo.

"Los que conocemos mueren a nuestras manos, así que no." Nos dijo. "Mi hijo se refiere a una rama que hemos estudiado en historia de los de nuestro tipo."

"Hum…" Murmuraron a la vez Edward y Carlisle.

"Bueno, chicos, venga…" Les dijo Laki. "Cada uno a su puesto… pasamos primero por la escuela que os tengo que dar unos juguetitos."

"Ten Mami." Le dijo su hijo que hablaba dándole las joyas que se había quitado.

"Muchas gracias cielo, por cierto, vosotros dos os venís conmigo ¿ok?" Les dijo ella.

"Si quieres puedo acompañaros." Le dijo Seth.

"Necesito que tu vayas donde te dije." Negó ella. "Mis hijos son buenos rastreadores, harán una buena avanzadilla conmigo."

"Laki, si no te importa, nosotros intentaremos rastrear también." Le dijo Carlisle. "No sé si has peleado alguna vez con este tipo de…"

"Ya, ya, no me vengáis con lecioncitas que tengo el culo más que pelado de peleas contra los vuestros." Le dijo ella. "Sé cómo matar a los de vuestro tipo de al menos 50 formas diferentes."

"Pues tienes que enseñarnos porque nosotros solo sabemos 1." Le dijo Embry con ironía.

"Si os hubieseis quedado a las clases teóricas lo sabríais hacer al menos de 14 que ha explicado." Le sacó la cara uno de los chavales de Laki.

"Eh, venga para dentro, que tengo que equiparos bien…" Les dijo ella dándoles una patada en los culos para hacerles marchar.

"¿A qué creéis que se referirá con lo de equiparles?" Les pregunté.

"Comunicadores." Dijo Edward. "Armas para cazar vampiros, joyas, unas especies de armaduras de un hombro… creo que de verdad estos son profesionales."

"¿Y a qué otros vampiros conocen aparte de a vosotros?" Nos dijo Jacob.

"Los Vulturis." Dijeron Edward y Carlisle casi a la vez.

"Bueno, conocerlos en persona más bien no." Dijo Edward. "Es más bien… por retratos."

"¿Retratos?" Dije confundida.

"Las guerras en Europa." Murmuró Quil. "Alguna vez los chicos se han quejado de algo de peñazos de las guerras licantrópicas en Europa."

"¿Dónde les hablan de eso?" Preguntó Jasper.

"En una cosa llamada Historia licantrópica." Nos dijo él.

"Tienen todos los días una hora después de la comida." Asintió Jacob. "Nos tocó hablarles de nuestra experiencia en las guerras contra la horda de neófitos de la tía que perseguía a Bella y de la vez que nos enfrentamos a los Vulturis por salvar a Nessy."

"Y los Vulturis fueron los que lideraron campañas para exterminar a los 'hijos de la luna', hace siglos." Afirmó Carlisle. "Siguieron hasta hace menos de un siglo que pensaron acabar con los últimos que quedaban; obviamente se equivocaban."

"¿Es que no están muertos?" Dijo Jacob.

"No todos." Dijo Edward. "Nosotros hemos visto a alguno."

Claro la chica aquella era uno de ellos, pero por lo que había dicho y Seth había repetido por medio de Edward en su mente, no podíamos decir nada o sería violar el tratado nuevo, ya no con los Quileutes sino más bien la cláusula menor que casi pasaba desapercibida de no revelar la identidad especial de ninguno de los firmantes; y eso incluía a Laki y los dos 'cachorros' como ella los denominaba.

"¿Creéis que podrían ir a atacar a los Vulturis?" Les pregunté.

"No son tontos." Nos dijo Jasper. "Deben saber que los matarían si se revelase su existencia de nuevo; pero evidentemente en paz tampoco van a estar, si no, no estarían montando esta armada."

"Esto lo hacen para proteger el continente de la amenaza de los vuestros." Afirmó Embry. "Como si fuese algo sencillo."

"Esperemos que no se acerquen a la comuna amazónica ni a la de Tanya." Dijo Esme.

"Juraría que más bien es para América del norte y Centroamérica." Dijo Jacob.

Fue justo entonces cuando oímos unos aullidos y vimos cómo del edificio salían multitud de personas y lobos corriendo para perderse y dispersarse por ahí.

"Bueno, creo que ya han movido ficha." Dijo Quil. "Ya era hora."

"Lo tenían planeado." Afirmó Edward. "Deberíais ver la mente de la chica, es como fiesta nacional porque se han salido con la suya y les hemos tenido que dar carta blanca y reconocerles como eficaces."

"A mí primero que me lo demuestren." Afirmaron casi a coro Jacob, Quil, Embry y Rosalie.


	53. Chapter 53

**CAPITULO 53: AVANCES EN LA BATALLA Y RETROCESOS PERSONALES.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Aquí." Me dijo Rómulo para colgarse de un salto de una pared casi vertical cerca de la frontera con Idaho. "Aquí saltaron para perder el olor."

Hacía ya casi 3 días que llevábamos corriendo sin parar más que a que los críos durmieran un poco en el coche que usábamos para movernos, Laki en su ranchera y yo en un coche que 'tomé prestado' de su garaje. Yo seguía corriendo con la cabeza asomada por la ventanilla mientras el niño dormía y paraba a buscar nuevos rastros.

"A ver, a todos, hemos encontrado otro nido." Oímos decir a uno de los chicos. "Nos vendría bien que alguien más viniese a ayudar a quemar. Estamos en la zona del lago."

"Nosotros." Dijeron los más tétricos de los peligrosos. "La luna es perfecta."

"Eh, cuidadito con exponeros que os ponéis insoportables." Les dije.

"Eso mismo." Dijo Laki. "Seth, voy a comenzar a pensar que lo que quieres es robarme mi puesto." Me dijo divertida y bromeando.

"Nada de eso." Le dije. "Aprecio mi cuello, pero cuando quieras peleamos a ver si vuelves a ganar."

"Por cierto, Remo ha pillado un par de rastros más." Me dijo. "El chaval ha salido a mí."

"Me quitas las palabras de la boca." Afirmé. "¿Os habéis cruzado con alguien conocido?"

"El jefe Swan, Embry y Quil, dos Cullen…" Fueron diciendo por ahí.

"No os habréis cargado a los Cullen ¿no?" Les dije preocupado.

"No, ellos van a la zona norte y nosotros al este y sur." Me dijo Laki. "Y cuando limpiemos esto, iremos a su zona."

"Hecho." Le dije.

"Por cierto, qué tal está Kitsune." Me preguntó suavemente.

"Durmiendo, como te prometí." Le dije sonriendo. "Cuando encuentre algo le llamo."

"Gracias." Me dijo. "¿Te está dando muchos problemas?"

"No, hombre, va un poco de prepotente pero…" Le confesé.

"Siempre ha sido el hombre de la casa, no se lo tomes a mal." Me dijo suavemente.

"Bueno, a su favor diré que parece comenzar a confiar en mí para al menos ayudarle un poco." Le dije sonriendo.

"Te lo dije, te dije que todos sabíamos que eras un chico genial." Me dijo. "Y que mis niños también se darían cuenta."

"Por favor…" Se quejaron varios mientras otros gemían por el comunicador. "Eh, menos marujeo, que vamos a potar."

"Hablando de potar." Dijo Jared. "Hemos encontrado unas cuantas potas por ahí."

Oímos una especie de aire en algún lado del comunicador y luego silencio.

"Sí, sí, vale Remo." Dijo Laki.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunté preocupado. "¿Estás bien, Remo?"

"Sí, está perfectamente." Nos dijo Laki mientras oíamos otra vez ese airecillo apenas sin distinguir palabras en él. "He dicho que no Remo."

"¿Guardando secretos, querida líder?" Le dijo alguien con ironía.

"Vosotros a cerrar el morro, que no sois de la manada." Les dijo Laki a Embry y Quil.

Entonces oí aullar a mis espaldas con dolor y me giré para descubrir un lobo que llegaba apenas al tamaño de un gran danés gigante o una cría de pony algo crecidita.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije.

"Laki está enferma." Me dijo una voz a un lado de nosotros.

"Emmet." Le dije quitándome el micro del comunicador. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hemos pisado una de las potas." Me dijo. "Olía a ella."

"¿Ha vomitado?" Le dije preocupado.

"Varias veces." Asintió.

"¿Y por qué me lo cuentas?" Le dije.

"A los chicos nos cae bien." Afirmó. "Edward nos ha dicho que tiene razones de peso para odiarnos a todos los vampiros; Carlisle nos ha contado lo que hemos hecho ambas razas durante la eternidad. Nosotros a ellos y ellos a nosotros. Ninguno tenemos muy claro quién es el enemigo en esa guerra, solo Rose parece tenerlo claro."

La rubia, como no.

"Yo pensaba que todo eso había quedado claro con lo nuestro y lo vuestro." Le dije. "Pero he estado en sus clases, cuando más sé de ese mundo menos claro tengo nada."

"Así funcionan ellos, te lavan la cabeza y luego te captan en sus filas." Me dijo. "Nos lo ha dicho Carlisle, a ella también se lo hicieron, aprovecharon el odio que nos tenía para…"

"No, el odio hacia vosotros solo no." Le dije recordando lo que me había dicho de su pasado humano. "Apostaría a que cuando les encontró o le encontraron a ella fue justo tras abandonar la reserva… aunque pasasen un par de años seguro que el dolor no desapareció."

"¿Hum?" Me dijo.

"Claro, eso es." Dije cayendo en la cuenta. "Cuando se fue no solo albergaba odio hacia vosotros." Le dije mirándole. "Estaba llena de odio y destrozada."

"Carlisle dice que debieron usar esos sentimientos para captarla en las filas." Me dijo tocándose el comunicador suyo. "Debieron darle alguna forma de poder sentirse útil y dejar salir esa rabia encauzada hacia lo que otros querían."

"Un momento, ella os sigue odiando. ¿Por qué queréis ayudarla?" Le dije sintiendo que algo no acababa de cuadrar.

"Nos cae bien." Me dijo sonriendo con ironía. "Jasper dice que podría ser una buena horma de su zapato, yo debo admitir que fuerza tiene, para ser una mujer. A las chicas les parece genial cómo se preocupa y juega con los niños pequeños que sospechamos son sus hijos… y Carlisle creo que nunca ha albergado ningún tipo de mal sentimiento hacia ella, cosa que ella es evidente que sí por nosotros." Afirmó mirando hacia arriba y cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa irónica. "Vamos que no vamos a cruzarnos con ella pero por algún motivo pensamos que querrías saber que anda por ahí vomitando. Y Carlisle está un poco preocupado porque no puede acercarse a ella y el vómito tenía algo de sangre."

"No podemos enfermar." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, pero se os puede romper un órgano interno." Me dijo. "Y ni Jasper ni yo hemos controlado demasiado eso, la verdad."

"¡¿Le habéis roto un órgano?!" Le dije perdiendo un poco los nervios mientras el crío amenazaba con tirarse a por Emmet aunque estaba subido en una rama.

"No creemos, pero dudo que deje que se le acerquen nadie." Afirmó mientras oíamos aullidos arrastrados por el viento a varios kilómetros de nosotros.

"¡Yiiiiiha!" Oí gritar por el comunicador. "¡Hey, hemos pillado un nido grande!. ¡Aquí hay para todos!"

"¿Cuántos hay?" Oí preguntar a alguien mientras algunos decían que iban para allí y otros simplemente aullaban.

"¡Al menos 20!" Dijeron felices los del descubrimiento.

"Emmet, tenemos trabajo." Le dije.

"Lo sé, tenemos pinchada 'radio lobo' las 24 horas." Me dijo. "Y el caniche quiere ir."

Esta vez sí que le pilló, trepó por el tronco y cuando Emmet saltó él lo siguió y se le enganchó a la pierna con la boca para tirar.

"Va, Rómulo, suéltale." Le dije.

"¡Cómo haya matado a mi madre le perseguiré hasta el final de la tierra!" Dijo furioso y con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

"Nadie ha matado a tu madre." Le dije. "No dejaríamos que pasase ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Ellos son chupasangres!" Me dijo. "¡Me da igual que haya un acuerdo, son todos demonios!"

"Tu padre te dijo eso ¿no?" Le dije.

"Sí." Asintió.

"Aún a riesgo de que vuelvas a odiarme." Le dije. "¿En serio crees que es un modelo a seguir?"

"Era el alfa." Me dijo. "Era el más fuerte."

"¿Y crees que eso es suficiente?" Le pregunté.

"Lo es para nosotros." Me dijo.

A veces daba miedo oírle, parecía más mayor de lo que era y aparentaba ser físicamente; tenía 4 años, aparentaba 9, más del doble; hablaba como un hombre a veces.

"Rómulo, ahora no estáis con ellos." Le dije. "¿No te gusta la manada que ha formado tu madre?. ¿La manada que hacemos tu hermano, tu madre, tú y yo?"

"Y Kim." Me dijo frotándose los ojos. "Y Emily."

"Eso, y ellas." Le dije. "Nosotros tenemos esa jerarquía, tu madre es la alfa, yo soy el beta. Y nosotros no la seguimos por ser la más fuerte ¿verdad que no?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Tu hermano es feliz ahora ¿no crees?" Le dije para que asintiese.

Suavemente le froté la cabeza y me giré a Emmet.

"Emmet, nosotros vamos a ir al nido ese que han encontrado." Le dije. "Gracias por el aviso, lo tendré en cuenta."

Me caían bien los Cullen, pero la verdad, esta charla era privada entre ese chico y yo, y los Cullen se quedaban al margen por esta vez. No por ser asuntos de la 'misteriosa especie' a la que pertenecían Laki y sus hijos junto con algunos alumnos, la minoría, sino por ser asuntos privados.

Monté en el coche y Rómulo se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto entrando por el de pasajero y pasando con un salto al de copiloto donde se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miró al frente mientras yo arrancaba tras ponérmelo también sin caer en ello.

Había que ver, cuidar de ese par de chicos que no eran mis hijos me había hecho cambiar un poco también incluso a mí.

"Remo sonríe más últimamente." Me dijo suavemente casi como susurrando.

"Claro que sí." Asentí. "Ahora parecéis más felices. Aquí podéis vivir tranquilos, nadie os va a poner un dedo encima."

"Y sois todos más sosos." Me dijo. "Peleáis como niñas."

Eso en él era casi un cumplido, así que sonreí.

"Somos buena gente, sabemos cuándo pelear y cuando no." Afirmé. "Y desde luego, nunca pegaríamos palizas a niños inocentes, ni aunque se lo merecieran." Añadí sonriéndole y mirándole un segundo mientras conducía. "Hay que ser muy cobarde para pegar a un niño porque sí o para demostrar lo fuerte que se es."

"Al principio no nos quejamos a mamá por miedo a que nos dijese que éramos débiles." Me dijo casi susurrando y tristemente. "Pero luego no lo hicimos porque sabíamos que le haríamos daño a ella. Así que nos callamos; papá nunca nos pegaba cuando mamá estaba cerca, siempre era cuando mamá estaba fuera trabajando… a veces venía borracho y nos hacía daño a mamá o a nosotros… decía que Remo no era más que un error, que debía haber salido a mamá porque no peleaba y era una niña… una vez por poco lo mata, y le dijo a mamá que Remo debía haberse caído en alguno de los túneles. Mamá hizo tapar todos los agujeros para evitar que volviese a pasar."

"Rómulo, no tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres." Le dije.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza y dudó un poco antes de quitarse la camiseta y moverse el pelo hacia un lado revelando una cicatriz bastante fea en pleno cráneo por el lateral trasero mientras me mostraba las costillas donde tenía la marca de un zarpazo.

"¡Santo cielo…!" Dije asustado ante las marcas en alguien tan pequeño.

"Papá me las hizo un fin de semana que mamá fue a París con 'Troyano', 'Jack' y 'albino' para encargarse de unos chupasangres cotillas. Jaques me recogió cuando papá se cansó y se fue a buscar hembras fuera… nos curó y nos escondió hasta que mamá regresó. Por suerte se nos curó antes de que ella llegase. Papá me hizo lo del costado cuando me interpuse para proteger a Remo."

¿Qué clase de animal era ese hombre? No solo se dedicaba a violar a Laki y por lo visto a otras mujeres más, sino que además daba palizas a críos, sus propios hijos hasta casi matarlos.

"Nadie se metió en medio cuando mamá se peleó con papá, nadie movió un dedo por ayudarle a salvar la vida." Me dijo.

"¿Mamá os dijo que ella había matado a vuestro papá?" Le pregunté con miedo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Troyano y el resto." Me dijo. "Mamá nos dijo que papá no volvería a ponernos un dedo encima."

Aún con todo, su madre había actuado como una madre loba, había eliminado a un hombre al que odiaba pero debía lealtad para proteger a sus 'cachorros', no les había dicho la verdad porque debían ser demasiado pequeños para entenderlo, para evitarles el daño. En todo momento había actuado como una madre, cosa que el 'padre', si podía llamársele así solo por poner la 'semillita', no había hecho ni una vez en toda su vida.

"Estoy seguro que vuestro padre era…" Le dije.

¿Bueno?. ¿Qué les quería? No podía encontrar alguna forma de darle algo de consuelo, no cuando cuanto más sabía de ese hombre mayor era mi odio hacia el difunto.

"Estoy seguro que a su manera os… apreciaría." Le dije.

"¿Qué sabrás tú?" Me dijo mirando fuera de la ventanilla.

"Es cierto, no lo sé." Le dije. "Y para serte sincero preferiría no tener que estar intentando sacarle algo bueno a tu padre cuando lo poco que le conozco solo hizo daño a tu madre intentando hacer daño a seres queridos para ella." Me sinceré. "Pero no puedo creer que fuera un demonio, y cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tener unos hijos como vosotros."

Ya casi habíamos llegado, así que aparqué antes de bajar a la hondonada donde podía ver destellos de disparos y oíamos ruidos de pelea.

"Seth." Me llamó Rómulo suavemente. "Gracias."

No podía ser, no podía haberlo oído bien. ¿Él dándome las gracias? No, seguro que me había fallado el subconsciente o algo así.

"Ojalá tú hubieses sido mi padre." Dijo abriendo la puerta del coche y saliendo.

"¡Rómulo!" Le grité antes de perderle de vista.

"Seth, le tengo." Me dijo Laki. "¿Ha pasado algo para que haya huido de…?"

"¡Si solo estábamos hablando!" Le dije alarmado.

"Aha, me acaba de contar algo." Me dijo. "¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho?"

"Te juro que no sé por qué se me ha esca…"

"No, hombre." Me dijo. "Te acaba de defender. Me ha dicho que no ha sido tu culpa. ¿Se pude saber qué has hecho ahora?"

"Nada." Le dije. "Ha sido un punto suyo."

"Vale, dejémoslo hasta que salgamos de aquí." Me dijo sonriendo desde mi espalda pillándome por sorpresa una vez más. "Si sale bien y conseguimos lo que queremos te prometo que tendremos una cita de verdad, de las de mi tipo."

"Miedo me das." Le dije bromeando.

No, miedo no daba ella, miedo daba lo que habían montado dentro. Vietnam a su lado era un parvulario. Estallidos, gritos, rugidos de pelea, sombras que parecían volar…

Vale, peleé codo a codo con Jake y su panda y duró más bien poco, en menos de una hora allí no quedaba más que un rastro de sangre y destrucción.

"Tenemos rehenes." Dijo Laki. "Nos ha costado un poco aguantarnos las ganas pero parece que alguno sabe algo. ¿Alguien con un poco más de paciencia y estrategia de interrogación que nosotros?"

"Pensábamos que eras perfecta, tía." Oí decir a Emmet.

"¡¿Quién coño le ha dado a esos un aparato?!" Oímos preguntar a ella de forma no muy amistosa.

"Laki, tenemos que estar contactados." Oí decirle a Carlisle.

"Si no te importa lo hacemos nosotros." Dijo Jasper. "Será mérito vuestro por conseguir algo de lo que sacar información."

"Mola." Dije. "¿Puedo autorizar el interrogatorio pues?"

"Vaaaaaaaaleeeeeeee." Dijo Laki cansada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Bella)

"¡Cielo santo!" Gritó Alice. "¡¿Esto es material de interrogación?!"

"¡Ahhhh!" Grité asustada al ver cómo habían llegado los supuestos 'rehenes'.

"Y el premio a los más bestias va para…. ¡Los alumnos matones!" Dijo Emmet.

"Bestias nada, estos cantan como pajarillos." Nos dijo uno de los jóvenes terroríficos.

Busqué entonces encontrar a Laki, alguien tenía que echarle la bronca por los métodos que estaban usando, pero cuando la encontré y fui a abrir la boca se me quedó la voz congelada en la garganta.

No es que diese miedo, es que era alucinante, tenía marcas por todos lados, sangre seca, había cortes, mordiscos… pero aunque tenía muchas marcas y parecía tener zonas quemadas en la carne, no se estaba quejando ni parecía dolerse, al contrario, estaba agachada hacia sus hijos atendiéndoles a ellos rozaduras, arañazos y un par de heriditas mientras uno parecía aguantarse las lágrimas y haber llorado y el otro aguantaba las ganas de llorar también. Entonces llegó Seth que había estado dando órdenes al resto y se les unió, primero habló algo con ellos susurrando y luego le dio un beso en el pelo a ella antes de apartarse y mirarle el sitio del beso para coger un trozo de jirón de ropa y apretárselo en la cabeza.

"¿Creéis que estarán bien?" Le dije a Edward.

Él les miró y luego asintió.

"Seth está preocupado por la pinta que tiene Laki." Me dijo Edward. "Y ella parece más preocupada por sus hijos y él que por lo que ella tiene."

"No tiene buen aspecto." Le dije.

"No, ha protegido a los niños ahí dentro." Me dijo Edward. "Como Seth."

"Es curioso, no es el padre pero actúa como si lo fuese." Dijo Rosalie. "Debe ser un poco corto."

"Es amor, Rose." Le dije yo. "Cualquiera cuidaría de los hijos de la persona que amase; más aún si tuviesen problemas como esos dos."

"Deberíamos pedirle a Carlisle…" Dije.

"No se van a dejar." Me dijo Edward. "No aceptan ayuda de los nuestros."

"Eh, Cullen." Oímos que nos llamaba. "Nosotros vamos a seguir currando."

"Estáis heridos." Les dijo Carlisle antes que nadie.

"Bah, simples molestias ligeras." Nos dijo. "Se curarán en nada. Creo que alguien había rastreado otro nido, más pequeño creemos."

"Podríamos buscarlo nos…" Comencé.

"Nah, para eso estamos nosotros." Nos dijo. "No os molestéis pero tenemos mejor nariz que vosotros para rastrear a gente como vosotros. ¡En marcha tropa!" Dijo levantando un brazo. "¡Cada uno a su perímetro, va, va, VA!"

"Esta está loca." Dijo Emmet sacudiendo la cabeza divertido. "¿Pues no dice que esa pedazo raja en la tripa es un arañazo?"

"Sí, pero se le estaba curando muy rápido." Afirmó Carlisle.

"Parece que su regeneración es 10 veces más rápida que la de los trasformistas." Observó Jasper.

"Y abarca mucho más también." Añadió Carlisle. "Sus huesos sueldan en apenas 1 semana."

"Pero tenía quemaduras." Les dije yo.

"Yo también las he visto." Me apoyaron mi hija y Alice.

"Sí, y que se joda." Añadió Rosalie.

"Eso no eran quemaduras." Dijo Edward. "Era parte de su cuerpo. Con pelo quemado."

¿Pelo quemado?. ¿Cuerpo negro?

¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Laki, yo voy con vosotros." Le dije cuando llegamos al punto que ella iba hacia el norte y yo seguía hacia el este.

"No es necesario, en serio." Me dijo.

"Hemos… encontrado." Dijo Remo. "Rastro… a pueblo."

"Remo, dijimos que eso era para nosotros ¿recuerdas?" Le dijo ella.

"¿Habéis encontrado los dos un rastro fresco y no habéis dicho nada?" Le dije.

"Es un rastro, pero está muy tenue aunque parece fresco, pero podría tener varios días." Me dijo Laki suavemente.

"Me da igual, voy con vosotros." Le dije. "Rómulo y yo no hemos tenido suerte en nuestra franja, y si vas a una población mejor vamos varios."

Vale, dudó un poco y supongo que mi tono tampoco fue el más convincente, pero al final acabó cediendo y suspiró.

"Vale, como quieras." Me dijo.

"Por cierto, sobre ti…" Le dije.

"Nada de meterte con mi cara por la noche ¿recuerdas?" Me soltó de sopetón levantando un dedo ante mí mientras caminaba delante y buscando algo.

"No, claro pero me preocupa un poco." Le dije.

"Ya ves que me regeneración va más rápida que la vuestra." Me dijo.

No era por las heridas, claro. Me preocupaba lo que me habían dicho los Cullen de los vómitos que había dejado atrás. La preocupación de Carlisle y alguno más por si le habían roto un órgano interno o algo… mi preocupación por que hubiese ido dejando algún vómito por ahí.

"Me han dicho que has vomitado." Le dije.

"Remo…" Le dijo ella.

"No, no ha sido él, los aparatitos estos no recogen su volumen de voz." Le dije. "Ha sido… otra persona."

"No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente." Afirmó. "Ha debido sentarme mal algo."

No sé por qué pero me daba la impresión de que mentía por algo.

"Deberías cuidarte más." Le dije. "Eres muy importante para…"

"No soy imprescindible." Me dijo.

"Nosotros aún te necesitamos." Le dijo Rómulo. "Y si te pasa algo más gente lo lamentaría." Añadió mirándome de reojo como pidiéndome apoyo.

"Bastante gente, de hecho." Le respaldé.

"Un día vosotros creceréis." Le dijo Laki. "Y Seth, la gente olvida; tú encontrarías a otra y tampoco me conoce demasiada gente."

"¡Yo no puedo encontrar a otra!" Le dije cogiéndola de la muñeca y haciéndola parar en seco. "¡Joder, estoy improntado, no existen otras chicas para mí!"

"Seth, yo… estamos trabajando." Me dijo soltándose casi sin fuerza y girándose para darme la espalda.

Aquello era peor que clavarme un cuchillo; era como volver a la época que no se fiaba de los hombres por su pasado quileute y por culpa del bestia parta y violador de su anterior alfa. Era como si le diese igual el amor que yo intentaba darle, que deseaba darle todos y cada uno de los días de vida que me quedaban.

Yo quería pasarlos junto a ella, pero ella parecía una vez más poner barreras entre ambos.

Entonces vi que Rómulo nos había pasado la mirada de ella a mí y de vuelta a ella varias veces hasta que noté que corría hacia ella y le saltaba a la espalda para que ella le cogiese en brazos y él le apagase su comunicador antes que el suyo propio.

De inmediato se puso a hablarle en un lenguaje que parecían conocer pero que yo no podía entender y llevaron una conversación algo rápida y rara hasta que él me miró a mí cuando su madre pareció zanjar la conversación.

"¿Y si lo hiciera?" Le dijo entonces a su madre.

"Sé que no lo harías, nunca." Le contestó ella antes de cerrarle la boca con unos dedos y volver a conectar sus comunicadores. "Y la otra parte tampoco."

No sé por qué pero tenía la impresión de que aquello tenía algo que ver conmigo, y me ponía nervioso no saber qué habían dicho o de qué habían hablado que pudiese mezclarme.

Entonces él se saltó de sus brazos y volvió a caminar, esta vez con su hermano mientras correteaban hasta llegar al coche.

"Seth, monta, vamos a coger tu coche." Me dijo antes de montarse.

"Sí, que si no Tuercas y T.J. me cortan el cuello." Le dije. "O peor, me vuelven a clavar la broca en la mano."

"Ah, no sabía que les caías tan bien." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¿Eso te parece caerles bien?" Le pregunté.

"Claro, nosotros nos hacíamos eso constantemente en la 'alianza'." Afirmó poniendo en marcha el motor. "Como nos regeneramos en un plis no hay problema, aunque duele un poco."

"Vale, dejemos lo de cómo jugáis vosotros." Le dije.

Suspiré un poco, aquello era raro. Me había improntado de una mujer que no parecía una salvo por el exterior; le gustaba la violencia, no era femenina, no era cariñosa y desde luego, no era para nada suave o amable, pero era el objeto de mi impronta.

"Vale, coge el coche." Me dijo parando el coche junto al que llevaba yo.

"Mami…" Le dijo Rómulo. "¿Y si lo llevamos y cogemos una moto?"

"Te dije que nada de conducir motos." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Ni coches."

"Yo podría conducir." Le dije. "Motos no pero…"

"Eh, ni sueñes que te voy a dejar que uses mi coche, me le has devuelto con bollos." Me dijo ella.

"Bueno, pues vamos en el mismo." Le dije.

"Vale, pararemos a dejar el coche y cogeremos una moto." Dijo para volver a arrancar. "A ver si podemos encontrar alguna que tire bien en el garaje." Refunfuñó.


	54. Extra 1: La 'Alianza del Norte'

**CAPITULO EXTRA: LA 'ALIANZA DEL NORTE'.**

((Ya tengo 61 capítulos, creo que habrá 63, más unos extras como este donde se ven unos... antecedentes al capítulo 1 y otro más entre los capítulos 36 y 37 pero ese irá al final, creo que tras el 61 y explicará algo que lleváis pidiendo que cuente hace ya unos capítulos, creo que desde que salió mencionado.

De momento voy a 3 manos con los extras II y III, y con el capítulo 62, así que un poco de paciencia porque espero acabar el Extra III este fin de semana y los otros dos durante la semana que viene o dos semanas como mucho.))

(Voz de Laki)

Es muy curioso, a veces puedes llegar a odiar a alguien, desearle la muerte incluso, y aún así, te mantienes a su lado pase lo que pase porque tienes motivos de peso.

Lo sé, yo he sentido eso durante nada más y nada menos que 79 años, 5 meses, 26 días y 19 horas con 49 minutos exactamente, 2 años menos que años tiene mi sobrino Billie puesto que cuando me fui de allí él cumplía el año y medio en apenas semana y 3 días más tarde.

Había hecho cosas terribles, por mi culpa, por mi odio y mi don, había hecho daño a la persona que mas amaba, no es que no lo mereciera, me dejó tirada como una colilla justo un mes antes de nuestra boda, por otra. Había hecho daño a esa mujer y se lo habia hecho a él, no había lugar para mí ya en aquel lugar, no cuando él se casaría con la otra, Marah, y desde luego, no cuando yo me moriría por dentro cada vez que les viese juntos; no quería convertirme en un demonio, yo no soy un demonio, no quería llegar a vieja sabiendo que sería una vieja, sola y amargada; así que me escapé.

Vagué durante mucho tiempo, pasé por ciudades y pueblos, trabajé a tiempos para lograr un dinero para sobrevivir, y así acabé viajando de polizón en un barco de trasporte que cruzaba el charco, esperaba que la distancia fuese suficiente para poder lograr curar las heridas, y la promesa de un nuevo mundo, el viejo continente, me abría un abanico de posibilidades, el problema fue cuando llegué allí.

No, aquel sitio no era tan brillante como me lo había imaginado; en España tuve que sobrevivir haciendo pillerías para sobrevivir, en Francia la cosa cambió y me dediqué a trabajos de mierda para poder sobrevivir, pero una persona de mi procedencia y sin saber el idioma no podría hacer gran cosa, mi cara y mi piel gritaban 'extraña' a los cuatro vientos, y eso no me lo puso nada fácil.

Aprendí los idiomas de los sitios que visitaba, español, francés, italiano... y así acabé llegando a los fiordos, hablando cuatro idiomas y solo el inglés perfectamente aunque en francés me defendía y en aquel tiempo, con ambos y un poco de español e italiano chapurreado llegabas a cualquier sitio.

Lo de mi cambio me había llegado en la época que estuve en España, allí los bosques eran amplios, y muchos tampoco estaban tan lejos de la población. Me pasé tiempo viviendo con una gente que me acogió como una más, los gitanos. Eran gente divertida, trabajaban duro y sus trabajos no siempre eran muy... loables, eso sí, lo que hacían lo hacían todo a conciencia.

Eran casi como volver a tener una tribu, pero cuando llegué a los fiordos, con aquellas tundras y nadie a la vista durante kilómetros fue cuando encontré un sitio donde poder asentarme.

Pasé en las tierras del norte casi un año, hasta que me encontraron.

Yo solía ir a un pueblo, no muy lejano de mi cabaña en el monte, allí cambiaba pieles de mis cacerías y comidas por diversos objetos útiles y tenía fama de ser 'la dama de las nieves', una mujer que vivía sola en el monte, un poco alejada de la parte poblada y que nadie sabía muy bien a qué se dedicaba pero no hacía daño a nadie. Hasta que un día, ellos llegaron.

Los días en la tundra no distan mucho unos de otros, generalmente son grises y fríos, nos son perfectos pero si tienes una temperatura corporal constante de unos 38º y medio y no puedes enfermar ni aunque corras desnuda bajo la tormenta de nieve del siglo, unos grados bajo cero y tener que vestir siempre con abrigos de pieles no es un impedimento.

El día que vi un frío con mis propios ojos había amanecido gris de nuevo, el cielo parecía presagiar una nevada copiosa y yo debía bajar al pueblo a abastecerme de sopas de lata y a recoger la prensa de la semana que me guardaba Olaf, el del bar del pueblo cada día y yo recogía los atrasados cuando bajaba al pueblo, no es por nada pero siempre me ha gustado estar al día más o menos de lo que pasa en el mundo, aunque en mi caso, era más bien 'a la semana' o así; así que preparé a Betsy, la joven hembra de reno que no solo me hacía las veces de caballo sino que además me daba leche de vez en cuando, la até al trineo de trasporte y me dispuse a acompañarla. Yo nunca montaba, la pobre Betsy era un animal salvaje y no me parecía moral usarla como un animal 'esclavo', así que mientras ella tiraba del trineo de mercancías, yo la acompañaba tarareando alguna canción quileute de tiempos antiguos o la última cosa que había escuchado por la radio. Mi 'familia' se completaba con Odin, un lobo ártico precioso que tan pronto me defendía la casa como me ayudaba a conseguir caza para el puchero o me acompañaba en mis correrías nocturnas para abastecer el pozo de nieve con carne que mantenía enterrada en él como si fuese la nevera. Odín nunca se alejaba mucho, tampoco era un animal doméstico ni yo pretendía que lo fuera, pero algunas noches venía y se tumbaba al fuego dejando bajo él un charco de nieve derretida; iba y venía a su antojo, pero nunca se alejaba demasiado de la casa.

A lo que iba, ese día que había tenido que adelantar un poco la bajada al pueblo por la nevada que con un poco de suerte bloquearía el camino al pueblo durante unos días, fue cuando vi por primera vez un frío. Había ido uno solo, una hembra, la sentí incluso antes de verla y llevaba una semana ya allí; yo nunca había sido el miembro más apreciado de la aldea, pero gracias a ella, la mayoría comenzaron a sospechar de mí; ahí fue cuando aprendí que los fríos podían localizarnos como nosotros a ellos, claro que para darme cuenta de eso tendrían que pasar más tiempo.

Aquella fría había matado mientras yo estaba en las montañas, y cuando bajé me encontré con la masacre: 12 personas en menos de una semana; pero lo que más dolió fue lo de Olaf, aquella demonio le había convertido en un demonio como ella.

Oh, monté en cólera y estallé allí mismo, en la plaza del pueblo. Era como si no fuese yo, me convertí en un monstruo gracias al mordisco que aún tenía en mi pierna y que hasta entonces había pensado que había sido por un lobo. Peleé con fiereza contra la bruja y Olaf se metió en medio, sentí que se me partía el corazón cuando les reduje a una pila de trozos y también supongo que intervino el dolor que sentí cuando me ropieron varios huesos al lapidarme y huí mostrando los dientes hasta las encías furiosa con aquella gente. ¿Eran tontos? Yo solo les había salvado de aquellos demonios, ni que fuese plato de mi devoción el matar gente que conocía y que me caía bien. El caso es que ese día también conocí al resto de razas de lo que posteriormente aprendería que se llamaba 'mundo de la noche'. Fui perdiendo sangre unos kilómetros, con Odín a mi vera, empujándome con la cabeza para mantenerme de pie cuando me fallaba una pata que me habian roto de una pedrada; pero al final no pude seguir y me caí todo lo larga que era en la nieve, con restos de las pieles que habia llevado al ir al pueblo colgando por mi cuerpo a modo de lanúnculos. Betsy paró su marcha y volvió para pararse, muy oportunamente, a mi costado y hacerme sin querer de parapeto contra el gélido viento.

Luego comenzó a nevar y mientras oía los gritos del pueblo, noté que se me cerraban los ojos.

Noté como si alguien me cogiése por lo que quedaba de ropa y luego un pulso algo rápido y caliente, como un animal grande.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en casa, estaba en mi cama, tumbada y hacía calorcito de un fuego encendido. Pensé que había sido todo una pesadilla, pero entonces me dolió todo y supe que no había sido un sueño.

"No deberías moverte." Me dijo alguien con acento del norte.

"Oh, Raoul." Dijo otra voz con algo más de ansiedad. "Deberíamos haberla dejado allí."

"Lycaon dijo que la cogiéramos." Dijo el primero. "La chica es una 'hermana', ha acabado ella sola con un par de amenazas."

"Sí, y es pasto de los gusanos si no la hubiésemos seguido y recogido." Dijo el segundo.

"Aún puede sernos de utilidad." Dijo un tercero. "Tiene una pinta apetitosa, aún con vendas y todo."

"Nada de eso, Aurum." Le dijo el primero. "Lycaon nos dijo que la recogiésemos, le corresponde a él decidir qué hacer con ella."

Me asusté y saqué uno de los cuchillos que tenía junto a la cama, en la mesilla.

Creo que mi reacción no la esperaban, pero tapoco les hizo ninguna reacción de lo que yo esperaba, al contrario, dos de los tres se rieron y el primero símplemente sonrió y me invitó a bajar el cuchillo.

Ese fue el primer contacto que tuve con ellos, con los 'hijos de la luna'. Cuando llegó su jefe, el tal Lycaon, se trajo consigo a unos cuantos tipos más.

Me explicaron que yo era una 'hija de la luna', cosa que les extrañó mucho porque nunca habían visto ninguna y la historia no conservaba registro de nadie más como yo, ninguna hembra en la historia; sin embargo, lo que había pasado en el pueblo era un signo evidente de que lo era puesto que había adoptado la forma más perfecta de los 'hijos de la luna'.

Al principio no me lo creía, hasta que me arrancaron la venda de un brazo y vi que ya no estaba roto y las magulladuras ni estaban; me arranqué yo misma otro par y entonces comprobé que las heridas que normalmente serían aún heridas suaves, no eran ni siquiera líneas rosas en la piel.

"Además de única, preciosa." Me había dicho aquel hombre, 'Lycaon'.

Se habían pasado allí, okupándome la casa como una semana, hasta que me curé; tuve que cocinarles, limpiar lo que ellos me mancharon...

Hasta que les eché a patadas, pero no me sirvió de mucho, así que a los 2 días, los saqué de allí cuando me enteré de que los 'hijos de la luna', como cualquier mortal, temían a los incendios. Me quedé sin algunas cosas pero... valió la pena.

Cuando bajé al pueblo esa misma semana para intentar conseguir unos víveres lo encontré arrasado y me asusté. Sobretodo cuando de algunas casas en la plaza comenzaron a salir unos lobos antropomorfos gruñéndome y enseñándome los dientes.

No, aquellos no eran para nada como los míos, así que no me corté un pelo y saqué la escopeta; desde que Levy Sr. nos enseñase a su hijo, mi hermano y a mí a manejar la escopeta, yo había mejorado bastante, al menos ahora le daba a las latas a más distancia.

Apunté pero los lobos no me atacaron, al contrario, aullaron y no me hicieron nada, solo me gruñeron.

"Ah, entonces... era ella." Dijo una voz tras nosotros. "Pfiuuuu, no está nada mal."

Oí a los animales gruñirle y uno, el más gordo amenazó con atacarle por lo que el tipo reculó disculpándose mientras el otro le daba un zarpazo que por poco le saltó medio costado. Entonces disparé contra el ser que saltó y se alejó cuando le metí la bala en la pierna antes de salir corriendo de allí seguida por Betsy y Odin.

¿Qué había pasado en el pueblo?. ¿Por qué parecía que había pasado por allí los jinetes del apocalipsis?

La respuesta me vino en cuanto llegué a la casa, con la escopeta en mano y me encontré con unos lobos.

Si dijese que les fue fácil reclutarme en las filas de la 'Alianza del Norte' estaría mintiendo.

Les disparé, los achicharré, les puse mil y una trampas en la montaña y al final dejaron de molestarme, los monstruos, porque el canso del pueblo siguió viniendo.

Me habló de la Alianza, me fue comiendo poco a poco la cabeza y me habló de los objetivos que perseguían ellos, a qué se dedicaban...

Nunca había sido demasiado influenciable, pero se me abrió la oportunidad de poder aprender a dominar mi nuevo 'espíritu', la oportunidad de tener un objetivo y a la vez, de vivir con otros como yo, hacer una especie de comunidad y tener de nuevo algo así como un grupo, una familia.

Fue curioso, pero sembraron en mí una semilla de esperanza, rara pero esperanza y la regaron convenientemente, así que acabó germinando y minando mi moral poco a poco.

Y de pronto un día...

"En serio, deberías probar a darles una oportunidad en vez de dispararles cada vez que asoman el morro." Me dijo.

"Es su culpa, por ser unos animales." Le dije.

"Animales que tú también eres." Afirmó. "Por suerte, creo que han dicho que aún no has visto la luna llena."

"Ya veremos si es cierto la mitad de cosas que me has dicho." Le dije cogiéndome un trozo de cecina del techo de la chimenea de ahumar.

"En serio, ninguno acabamos de entender qué haces aquí sola cuando podrías venirte con nosotros a..."

"Dos cosas." Le dije. "Lo primero, aparta los pies de mi mesa, y lo segundo... como alguno se le ocurra tocarme las narices vais a ver lo que es una hembra de la especie."

"¿Eso significa que sí?" Me dijo.

"Eso significa que quites los pies y dejes de joder, que no quiero que ninguno vengáis a mi casa." Le dije. "Mi casa es mía, punto."

"Esque..." Me dijo. "Vale, será mejor que me vaya. Volveré mañana, a ver si conseguimos cazar un reno y te podemos traer una pata."

"Oh, y mira a ver si te acompaña ese tío con pinta de ser el jefe." Le había dicho. "Lycano, Lycon..."

"Lycaon." Me dijo.

"Sí, ese." Le dije. "Juraría que era el jefe."

"El alfa." Me dijo. "¿Ahora quieres hablar con él?"

"Pudiera ser." Afirmé. "Pero mañana, hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

Esa noche apenas dormí, la pasé un poco en vela debido a la inquietud de los lobos en el monte. Era raro.

Sin embargo... fue aún más raro, porque de pronto, me vi reflejada en el cristal y vi algo que no me gustaba. Había estado huyendo de mí misma, de mi pasado. Y justo en ese momento, decidí que no quería seguir siendo así, no quería seguir huyendo, así que miré el cuchillo que tenía en mis manos y cogí el pelo.

El primer golpe fue el más fácil. De pronto el pelo estaba tenso y al siguiente estaba colgando como hebras negras brillantes en mi mano, muertas; entonces vino el segundo, tampoco dolió. Uno a uno fui cortándome todos los mechones de pelo hasta que la imagen que me devolvió la mirada fue de mi agrado.

Luego escogí qué llevarme y qué dejar y lo metí en un mantel para hacer un hatillo. Sonreí un poco y fui a sentarme al sofá donde me esperaba Odín, estuve palmeándole la cabeza hasta el alba y cuando llegó, comencé a oír ruidos fuera y me levanté.

Llamaron a la puerta, un detalle por su parte considerando que solo eran un grupo de asesinos que habían matado a todo el pueblo solo por apalizarme a mí, que se habían tomado una venganza que no era suya sino mía como si fuese suya.

"Me han dicho que..." Dijo el tipo.

"Tú, coge esto." Le dije al que conocía pasándole mi hatillo. "Odín, vamos, fuera."

Lógicamente, no se apartó de mi lado aún cuando salió.

"Oye, qué..." Me dijo el que conocía.

"Tú, alfa." Le llamé. "Tres cosas. Uno, soy una chica, así que exijo que como mínimo tenga una hora de baño propia, el tener que compartir me da igual, pero paso de mirones mientras me ducho; oh, y mi cama, es mía, ni compañeros ni tener que compartirla, aunque sea yo por la mañana y otro por la noche, nada de compartir mi cama. Dos, no soy ni 'nena', ni 'churri', ni 'chica'... nada de eso, aquí soy tan válida como el resto." Avisé poniéndome seria y casi empujando a los tíos y al otro que había ido allí y parecía hacer las veces de escolta de los otros. "Y tercero, al que me toque mucho las pelotas os juro que le arrranco lo que sea. ¿Entendido? No soporto el machismo, ni que toquen mis cosas; oh, y nada de despertarme que me jode mucho."

"Como el agua." Me dijo el que había venidoa hablar conmigo.

"Eh, Alfa, eso iba por tí." Le dije. "Sé muy bien cómo va lo de manada. El alfa es ley."

"Me gustas, tienes agallas." Me dijo con ironía. "Y como has dicho, me encargaré de que eso sea así."

Suspiré suavemente.

"Entonces tienes una unidad más en la manada." Le dije seria. "Pero solo hasta que me apetezca. Yo soy loba solitaria."

"Desde luego." Me dijo el simpático.

"Ya veremos." Me dijo el alfa con ironía.

"Eres una hembra chunga." Me dijo el que parecía el guardaspaldas.

Creo que fue la primera vez que le casqué un golpe a nadie de esa especie; lo derribé gracias al factor sorpresa y le dejé clavada la mano en la nieve sangrando horrores.

"Vaya, pareces saber defenderte." Me dijo el alfa casi riéndose de mí.

"Una mujer de verdad debe saber cómo defenderse." Afirmé desclavando la cuchilla de piedra de la mano y guardándomela tras limpiarla contra el pantalón.

"¿Y la chica que descubrimos cuando perseguíamos a esos demonios chupasangres?" Me dijo el alfa. "Tú solo pareces un mamarracho."

"Regla número cuatro: no te metas con mi aspecto ni mi ropa." Le dije yendo a amenazarle con la lasca de nuevo. "Nunca." Afirmé clavándole otra puesto que la primera me la había parado.

Eso me valió un golpe que me caló la camisa blanca ajustada con las mangas remangadas que llevaba y me coló un poco más por los rotos del pantalón vaquero que llevaba.

"Apréndete tú una cosa más." Me dijo el tipo. "Yo soy el alfa y eso significa que quien me toca sin permiso acaba muerto. Como eres primeriza y una hembra, por esta vez pase, pero la próxima..."

Asentí.

"Mis normas son iguales para todos." Le dije.

"Vale, 'agallas'." Me dijo. "Pero no esperes nada de piedad por parte del resto. Aunque... creo que tú y yo podremos llegar a ser algo más que amigos, si te portas bien." Me dijo cogiéndome por la barbilla.

Le hubiese mordido, pero solo me solté.

"Ya veremos." Le dije molesta para hacerle carcajearse.

"Vamos, no podemos seguir retrasándonos." Me dijo el tipo-guardaspaldas dándome un empujón para que comenzase a andar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Les dije.

"A cazar al resto de chupasangres, a cobrar el trabajito y luego a casa." Me dijo el amable.

"Ya verás cielo, te va a encantar nuestro 'hogar'." Me dijo el alfa.

En esa 'misión' descubrí que lo de aniquilar el pueblo entero por haberme lapidado y considerarme ellos miembro de los suyos era casi un juego comparado con lo que hacían. Descubrí que los que había visto eran apenas la mitad de gente puesto que por el camino se nos unieron más y parecían ser del grupo y cuando volvimos a lo que ellos llamaban 'hogar' me di cuenta que había más. Algunos como los que habían ido a por mí, otros como mi anterior familia.

Con ellos aprendí que lo que una vez hubo con mi padre y el resto de guerreros de la tribu era el paraiso comparado con aquel sitio. Vivíamos casi encerrados, relegados a una parte del sistema de alcantarillados de la ciudad, ocultos de la humanida pero saliendo al exterior.

Las cosas fueron cambiando conmigo, yo las fui cambiando. Orden, limpieza... la esponja y el jabón... todo eso fueron términos que fui incluyendo en la 'Orden' con sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Al principio, la peste y la inmudicia en la que vivíamos era terrible, era como vivir en un estercolero, y lo peor era que al resto de machos parecía no importarles.

Me acostumbré enseguida a su vida, con peleas cada dos por tres, las misiones de destrucción, de matanza de fríos a los que ellos llamaban chupasangres.

De ellos aprendí a controlarme en mis trasformaciones, el manejo de diversas armas y muchas más técnicas de caza y asesinato de las que ya sabía; de forma que pronto fui una de las mejores unidades dentro del grupo.

De ser la última mierda pasé a ganarme el respeto de la gente, sobre todo 'de alguna gente'; los nombres de 'Jack Russell', 'Jaques Roulette' o 'Troyano' fueron comenzando a aparecer cada vez con más frecuencia cuando se preguntaba por mí, aprendí que 'Raoul', que estaba entre los más chungos del grupo era también el único más o menos cuerdo de ellos.

Al poco de llegar a la 'Alianza', me quedó muy claro que su jefe-alfa, 'Lycaon', tenía intereses varios en mí, y no todos eran referentes a mis técnicas y habilidad. Para él yo era precísamente una 'hembra', yo era 'LA hembra'. No le interesaba que fuese buena en aquello ni que pronto me hubiese ganado el respeto de todos los compañeros de mi nivel hasta el punto de hacerme algo así como una 'delta'; no, a él lo único que le interesaba de mí era lo que ocultaban mis pantalones, sobre todo la sangre que procedía de mí en la luna llena.

Al principio no pensé en 'acoso', pensaba que solo era pesadez y cabezonería, el típico orgullo de macho y encima al ser el alfa era peor porque se debía pensar que era su deber quedarse con la 'hembra'; pero pronto la insistencia pasó a ser acoso, cuando la cosa empeoró cuando algún compañero tenía alguna deferencia hacia mí o me tocaban de cualquier forma que no fuese como a otro compañero; ya podía ser solo el pasar el brazo por los hombros, o el abrazo diciendo "Esa es nuestra 'Fortuna'.", a él le daba igual y al que lo hacía no tardaba demasiado en aparecer con claros signos de una paliza.

El órden allí estaba más que claro, 'Lycaon' era el alfa y su deseo era ley para el resto; si él decía que yo era su hembra entonces eso era lo que era. Ni más, ni menos.

Aunque eso cambió un poco cuando 'Rabia', el beta de aquella época, vino una noche a despertarme; ya le había tenido que guardar varias por saltarse las sencillas normas que había puesto yo al llegar sobre mí, por tocar mis cosas, por robarme comida, por apropiarse de botines de guerra míos... pero claro, era el beta, vete tú a meterte con uno.

No, aquella noche fatal, digo fatal para él claro, yo estaba durmiendo, y solo por reafirmarse como beta intentó despertarme para pedirme mi manta que había recogido en un pillaje de una casa de fríos.

Obviamente, en cuanto abrí los ojos una rendija y supe que no era ninguno de los que contaba con mi beneplácito, preparé el puño y del primer puñetazo le pillé la mandíbula bien y se la rompí, me levanté sin soltarle y con él bien enganchado en su forma humana en mi zarpa con la que le había perforado el pecho si no en el corazón como descubrimos más tarde, a milímetros de este y me trasformé a mi forma híbrida para morderle el morro que comenzaba a producirse en su cara de licántropo. Le mordí el cuello y estuve a punto de arrancárselo si no me hubiesen parado entre varios por lo que le metí un segundo puñetazo y la mandíbula salió volando de su cuerpo, descolgada en un punto y rota.

Costó todas las unidades 'cuerdas' y Albino retenerme contra el suelo mientras Albino estaba a punto de perforarme mi tráquea entre sus mandíbulas.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!" Oí rugir a 'Lycaon'. "Que se lleven ahora mismo a 'Rabia' a solucionar eso." Dijo cuando le explicaron lo que había pasado y sin perderme de vista. "Fortuna, tenemos que hablar." Me dijo cogiéndome del brazo mientras yo le gruñía enseñándole los dientes y las encías en mi boca lupina de la forma híbrida.

Recuerdo solo dos cosas, la paliza moliéndome los huesos y el asco que sentí cuando me violó por primera vez.

Fue algo horrible, pero gracias a eso me convertí en la beta de la 'Alianza', y de ahí las cosas mejoraron con el resto de machos de la misma, pero empeoraron con el alfa.

Mi deber ahora era proteger al resto, y eso incluía que para protegerles de la ira de 'Lycaon' debí dejarme 'tocar' por él aunque eso me produjese desear morir y me sintiese sucia.

Pero claro, por aquel entonces yo solo era una unidad, la beta, pero solo una mujer a la que habían encontrado medio muerta.

En la 'Alianza del Norte' no existen deudas, si te salvan la vida te la han salvado, ya se la salvarás tú otro día, pero eso sigue siendo estar en deuda con alguien, y yo estaba en deuda con varios de los machos de la misma, pagaba las apuestas con carne que me quitaba de mi ración en las acciones y de mis cacerías, favores con más favores... pero nunca habrá nada que pueda pagarme lo que tuve que pasar con 'Lycaon' por salvarles el pellejo al resto.

Nunca hasta aquella noche lluviosa, y si llegué a aquel punto fue porque les guardaba rencor a todos los otros, por permitir aquellos abusos y no hacer nada por impedirlo; porque una cosa era que aquel hijo de perra se metiera conmigo, pero que se metiese con mis hijos... aquello no tenía perdón de dios, me pagó todas de golpe, y aún así, si ahora pudiera, le haría volver a pagármelas, y luego de nuevo, porque no hay manera de que pudiera pagarme todo lo que nos ha hecho, ni a mí ni a mis hijos.


	55. Chapter 54

CAPITULO 54: LA 'MADRE VAMPIRO'. APARECEN JOHAM Y SU HIJA POWAQA. LA 4ª FORMA DE LAKI.

((Powaqa: En la lengua Nativa Hopi significa "bruja."; el abuelo de la criatura se la puso porque al nacer mató a la madre y salió destrozándole la tripa.))

(Voz de Laki)

"Bueno…" Dije cuando paramos el coche a las afueras del pueblito al que habíamos seguido el rastro que habíamos encontrado Remo y yo. "Seth, te quedas al cargo de mi coche, aparca a las afueras y los niños a pie contigo. Haced como que paseáis sin más."

"¿A dónde vas a ir tú?" Me dijo Rómulo.

"Con la moto." Afirmé quitándole las cintas de la parte trasera del remolque para cargarla un poco y bajarla a pulso de ahí para cogerme el integral. "Soy muy rápida, así que voy a poder pasar por motera."

"Muy lista." Me dijo Rómulo.

"Vosotros tened cuidado ¿vale?" Les dije señalándoles con el dedo. "Estamos de avanzadilla, y a ver si pillamos algo."

"Ten mucho cuidado." Me pidió Seth poniendo una carita de preocupación más que mona.

"Tened cuidado vosotros." Le dije. "Manteneros en las zonas con luz, yo me encargo de los bajos fondos." Afirmé bajándome la visera del casco antes de salir zumbando.

Noté al coche pegado a mi trasero hasta que me desvié para dirigirme a la zona que desde lo alto parecía más chunga.

No me quité el casco mientras me movía con cierta tranquilidad buscando un rastro, cuando lo encontré, paré la moto fingiendo quedarme sin gasolina y fui andando un poco siguiéndolo hasta cruzarse dos.

"_Así que no hay solo uno…_" Pensé abriendo la boca para informar; sin embargo, antes de poder articular una palabra me arrepentí.

No iba a decir nada, los chicos no encontrarían más de un rastro, y si decía que había pillado dos diferentes eso significaría problemas porque se preocuparían innecesariamente por mí.

Seguí el rastro hasta un local de las afueras del centro, justo el tipo de local que uno evitaría si se era decente pero que a mis ojos era como un caramelo a la puerta de un colegio a la salida de clase, si siguiese siendo como era cuando fui allí la primera vez.

Aparqué la moto en la entrada y decidí entrar.

Allí dentro cantaba a vampiro más que a nada, mezclado con el olor de un montón de perfumes baratos y desodorantes de hombre.

Allí había el clima perfecto para una cacería de comida para esos demonios asesinos, y pensaba encontrar a todos y cada uno de los malditos demonios que hubiese por allí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Laki." La llamé por el comunicador. "Laki, por favor, contesta."

"No te preocupes, mamá está trabajando." Me dijo Rómulo suavemente sin apartar la vista de la calle.

"Debería contestar." Le dije.

"Los hombres no se preocupan así." Afirmó él suavemente pero dejándome ver su preocupación también.

Hacía un rato que habíamos encontrado unos rastros, pero todos se perdían en agua; primero en un canal, luego en el puerto, el sistema de alcantarillado… y así.

De pronto oímos un coche policía pasando cerca y seguido más coches un poco más en abanico.

"Esto… creo que deberíamos ir a ver." Les dije. "Solo por curiosidad."

"Sí, creo que sí." Me dijo Rómulo mientras Remo asentía.

La verdad es que aquello sonaba muy mal, y peor que nos sonó cuando vimos que iban a un bar donde había ruidos de pelea dentro.

"No." Me dijo Rómulo cuando fui a entrar. "Por ahí no."

"¿Pero qué…?. ¡Eh, a dónde vas!" Le dije cuando salió andando casualmente hacia una calleja junto al local.

Le seguí y lo que a ellos por su tamaño les costó nada, sobre todo trepar al muro del final de calle tan estrecha que tenía que andar de costado y casi rozándome entre las dos paredes, a ellos les costó casi nada hasta que conseguí salir a la calle trasera y vi a los niños mirando un reguero de sangre en el suelo.

"¿Qué estáis mirando?" Les dije.

Entonces ambos me señalaron a la sangre y Rómulo untó un dedo en una de las manchas para manchárselo y acercármelo a la nariz.

"Aparta eso, por dios." Le dije. "No seas cochino."

"Huele." Me dijo insistiendo en su empeño de acercarme la sangre.

Un momento, de pronto capté algo y me acerqué para olerlo entendiendo al instante y comprendiendo.

"Se han ido por aquí." Me dijo señalando el camino.

"¿Cómo sabías que teníamos que venir por aquí?" Le dije.

"Mamá nunca saldría por la puerta principal en un altercado." Me dijo. "Siempre protege a los inocentes, aunque eso le cueste a ella muchas heridas innecesarias..."

"No vamos a dejar que le pase nada ¿hum?" Les dije. "Porque somos sus hombres y vamos a protegerla, los tres."

"Los tres." Me dijo Kitsune poniendo su mano con la mía junto a su hermano antes de comenzar a correr los tres siguiendo el rastro que habían dejado, por el suelo, por unos tejados…

"A ver, dónde creéis que han ido." Les dije justo donde se perdía el rastro de sangre.

"No conocemos el sitio." Me dijo Rómulo.

"Vosotros no, pero yo sí." Afirmé mirándoles. "¿A dónde han podido ir?"

"Mamá habrá intentado llevarlos lejos de poblaciones humanas." Me dijo Kitsune pensando.

"Monte…" Murmuró Remo. "Tenemos ventaja…"

Monte, ventaja, una licántropo buscando a vampiros y peleando con neófitos…

Monte, vegetación, lejos de humanidad…

"Vamos." Les dije. "Sé dónde pueden haber ido."

Había un punto en la península perfecto para eso, lejos de la gente, en plena vegetación… un buen sitio para una pelea donde un licántropos incluso podría tener una ventaja sobre un vampiro: el monte donde mantuvimos a Bella apartada de la pelea contra el ejército de neófitos creados por Victoria para cazarla.

"¿Y la moto?" Me dijo Rómulo.

"No sabemos dónde la ha dejado, vamos a por el coche." Les dije.

Aquello iba a ser difícil, muy difícil de hecho. Montamos en el chevy y pisé a fondo, aún había un buen camino hasta llegar a poder aparcar el coche en un sitio seguro y de allí correr hasta poder alcanzarles.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

Aquello no pintaba nada bien, no era uno, eran varios, y si dijese que no conocía a ninguno mentiría como una bellaca.

Corrí para sacarles de la población, no parecían haber tenido en mente encontrarse con problemas, al menos no esa noche, al menos no conmigo; pero me siguieron, me había resultado bastante fácil sacarles de aquel bar mal iluminado, que me siguiesen corriendo y atacándome en manada… lo más difícil había sido que me siguiesen los neófitos cuando había ido dejando un rastro de sangre y destrucción de compañeros suyos por el camino, pero lo había logrado.

Lo ideal hubiese sido pedir refuerzos, así que me concentré en poder hablar a cualquiera que estuviese en un radio de acción que pudiese pillar con mi mente. Podía recordar ese lugar por la mente de Seth, lo había visto en algún lugar muy dentro de su mente, escondido y relegado al olvido hasta que lo vi mientras peleábamos, él con los trasformistas y yo con los hijos de la luna, tan lejos y a la vez tan juntos unidos por esa conexión mental que teníamos mis hijos, mis más cercanos y yo; alfas, betas y deltas, los alumnos aún no habían logrado esa conexión, pero esperaba que algún día lo lograsen.

"¡Te pillé!" Me gritó un tipo cayéndome desde arriba por un lado, con un salto me revolví y calló bajo mí mientras le arrancaba la garganta con un mordisco que me supo a veneno por su sangre pero que lo mató del todo mientras yo seguía corriendo.

Finalmente llegué a lo más alto mientras notaba sombras que trepaban a mis laterales, así que cuando salté en el borde superior y me convertí en el aire de mi forma semi-híbrida a híbrida y a animal gigante en cuestión de dos segundos.

Lástima, había hecho un ascenso de 10 si no de 11 sobre 10, pero los malditos chupasangres parecían ser más rápidos o algo. Cuando llegué arriba estuvieron a punto de tirarme pero yo fui más ágil y acabaron cayendo un par quedando yo al borde y luego dentro con otro salto.

Intenté pelear, pero habían demasiados. Una vez tras otra atacaba de costado, me llevaba golpes pero mis ataques rara vez erraban y acabé con bastantes picándolos y arrancándoles gargantas, pechos, costados, brazos… Pronto me picaba el pelo y la piel manchados de sangre, pronto noté las heridas y el dolor proveniente de ellas. Aquello era malo, muy malo.

Lancé un aullido al aire y llené el valle con él, pedí a los lobos normales que viniesen, y supuse y supe que no serían los únicos en oírlo. Sin embargo los refuerzos siempre tardan lo suyo en llegar, y yo lo sabía.

"_Soy una alfa, tengo que dar ejemplo_." Pensé.

Y al momento, lo que llenaba mi mente era las caras de mis hijos. Qué sería de ellos cuando yo ya no estuviese. Probablemente llorasen, aunque llorar fuese de chicas, pero ellos eran aún muy pequeños, tenían 4 años aunque aparentasen tener 9. Y yo había sido demasiado exigente con ellos, entrenándoles y criándoles cuando estuve en Europa como si fuesen pequeñas unidades de la 'Alianza'… No era una buena madre, una buena madre como Emily no hubiese permitido que les hiciesen eso.

"¡¡¡¡AUUUUUUUU!!!" Aullé cuando me pillaron.

No fue solo uno, de pronto, todos habían descubierto que ante un solo lobo, si se tiraban en masa a por mí, seguramente me alcanzarían al menos alguno.

Intenté soltarles, corrí entre la nieve y me estampé contra paredes de piedra, pero pocos se soltaron. Hice mil cabriolas para soltármelo, pero no pude, y al final caí al suelo.

No podía creerlo, me había pillado… pero no, no iba a permitir eso.

Oí aullidos y pronto noté cómo los que tenía en la espalda salían volando antes de que me cayese algo suavemente sobres sus patas a los costados de mi cuerpo.

"_Tranquila, ya hemos llegado_." Oí la voz de Seth en mi cabeza.

Nunca me había alegrado tanto de oír una voz familiar. Alegrado y a la vez molestado.

"_No necesitaba ayuda_." Le dije.

"_Claro que no, pero tampoco podías monopolizar toda la diversión._" Me dijo como divertido.

Aquello se ponía divertido, no solo había un montón de lobos animales, sino también habían llegado unos cuantos alumnos y algunos de los chicos de las manadas de la reserva.

Incluso pude ver a algún Cullen.

"_El resto están con otros que han ido llegando, abajo._" Me dijo Kitsune mentalmente.

"_¡Kitsune, Remo, iros ahora mismo a un sitio seguro!_" Les grité rugiendo también.

"_De eso nada._" Me dijo. "_Nosotros también peleamos._"

"_¡Y yo soy vuestra madre y alfa, así que os ordeno que os mantengáis apartados!_" Les dije.

"_Por dios, primero concéntrate en acabar viva de aquí._" Me dijo Seth cubriéndome las espaldas un momento antes de encararme. "_Y tranquila que a tus hijos los protegemos todos. Que ya no son críos._"

"_Por dios, tienen 4 años._" Le dije despedazándole la cabeza a otro mientras aplastaba un cráneo con una pata de un salto.

"_Y han tenido que vivir con que su madre matase a su padre y peleándose con adultos agresivos._" Me dijo para hacerme rugir entre dientes y luego morderle la paletilla como castigo.

Me dolía reconocerlo, pero era cierto. Otros en su lugar hubiesen sido carne de psicólogo, pero ellos eran fuertes, a su modo; Rómulo sobrevivía siendo agresivo y farruco y actuaba como macho de la casa y Remo encerrándose en si mismo con todos salvo su hermano y yo, y ahora Seth; por suerte, ambos parecían salir poco a poco de su estado de cerrado.

"Cuidado_._" Me dijo Jasper saltando a mi espalda donde se me había tirado un vampiro.

Así que ellos también estaban por allí.

"_No necesito vuestra ayuda._" Pensé.

"Eres demasiado orgullosa." Me dijo tras un silencio donde pareció pensar antes de saltar para encararse a otro tipo.

"_¿Quién ha invitado a estos a la fiesta?_" Le pregunté a quien pudiera oírme.

"_Oyeron tu grito._" Me dijo Seth. "_Por si te has olvidado, ellos también están en esto._"

"_Ah, eso..._" Murmuré mentalmente.

Era cierto, por algún extraño designio divino había acabado teniendo que firmar una tregua con ellos. Pero eso no significaba que necesitásemos su ayuda, era solo por conseguir lo que nosotros queríamos y poder ser más o menos libres para obrar dentro de unos márgenes.

Fue horrible, nunca había mezclado a mis hijos en algo tan sangriento, brutal y peligroso; creo que les pedí varias veces que se fueran, pero no me hicieron caso y me argumentaron que eran mayores para estar en eso; claro que desde luego, todos les protegían especialmente.

Poco a poco fuimos acabando con el enemigo, poco a poco fuimos dispersándonos por los alrededores y expandiendo la pelea un poco; poco a poco hasta que calló la noche.

"_Replegaos._" Ordené. "_Hay que seguir peleando, no podemos permitir que estos se larguen de rositas._"

"_Laki, la gente acusa el cansancio._" Me dijo Seth.

"_Habla por ti, beta._" Le dijo alguien. "_Nosotros somos guerreros, esto es nuestra vida._"

"_Honor, gloria... cacería._" Dijeron varios.

Los chicos, probablemente comenzasen a acusar cierto cansancio por estar tanto tiempo peleando y en tensión, nunca antes habían tenido que pasar tanto tiempo trasformados, pero eran grandes y todos lo sabíamos, aguantarían bien.

"_Ya lo has oído._" Le dije a Seth. "_En la 'Alianza' somos de otra pasta._"

"_¿Y qué pasa con tus hijos?_" Me dijo.

Mis hijos, por pensar en ellos me volvieron a pillar y esta vez fue Bella la que me salvó con su marido Edward.

"Deberías mandarles a un lugar seguro." Me dijo Edward. "O si no, no te distraigas preocupándote por ellos, estás en medio de una guerra."

Le tiré un mordisco que no le alcanzó.

"_No me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer._" Le dije. "_He visto a vuestra hija antes._"

"Sí, pero la hemos mandado a descansar, Jake se ha ido a escoltarla con su familia y está a unos metros aún." Me dijo Edward. "Deberías llevar a tus hijos a lugar seguro antes de..."

Fue todo muy rápido, me quedé congelada al ver la mente más joven del grupo y oír el aullido de la otra, me pillaron dos neófitos sin coger punto vital y Seth gritó asustado mientras yo rugía de dolor por mi oreja que pronto quedaría cercenada si no hacía nada.

"¡Seth!" Gritó Edward asustado mientras yo temblaba de furia y comenzaba a verlo todo rojo.

"_Cullen, largaros porque como estéis cerca os matará._" Oí decir a uno de los chicos 'lobo' en mi mente tan suave como un susurro puesto que comenzaba a perder mi cordura.

"_Oh, sí..._" Dijo 'Inferno' igual de susurrante antes de que yo perdiese del todo el juicio para comenzar la mutación. "_Ya ha vuelto a ser ella..._"

Lo veía todo rojo, sí, pero rojo 'sangre de vampiro'.

Noté el crujido de mis costillas replegándose un poco para disminuir de tamaño mientras mis dedos de las patas frontales se alargaban y mi columna se replegaba un poco para adoptar la posición que me permitiría erguirme, de un zarpazo reventé el cráneo de ambos neófitos explotándoselo en trozos de osamenta que volaron alrededor antes de que pudiese acuclillarme y saltar para perderme por la caída hacia abajo hasta donde podía percibir a mis hijos.

Sé que gritaron algo, pero yo solo podía oír a mis hijos mientras me descolgaba por la pared y luego saltaba los últimos 100 metros para caer en mis patas en suspensión perfecta y salir corriendo hacia donde provenían los gritos, las ramas y los accidentes del terreno me azotaron, pero no paré ni bajé un ápice mi velocidad mientras corría apoyándome en nudillos y patas traseras.

Me dieron igual que hubiese más de ellos siguiéndome y supongo que alguno de los nuestros siguiéndoles a ellos, solo seguía un único objetivo.

De pronto, los vi trepando como centellas por una pared vertical para subir más alto en el pico, y les seguí. Si ellos eran rápidos, yo no me quedaba atrás, desde fuera debía parecer que más que trepar, me movía por aquella formación rocosa como si fuese horizontal y dejando agujeros en la roca donde clavaba mis dedos reclamados de unas uñas duras como el diamante.

Les perseguí hasta que llegamos a una pared rocosa donde les acorralé.

"¿Vienes por esto?" Me dijo una chica mostrándome a los gemelos, mis hijos (hay otros gemelos que son de un equipo de la escuela, Ted y Edd, de los 'Lobos Espías') a los que usaba como escudo.

Le gruñí como aviso mientras veía a los niños muertos de miedo ante su agarre.

"Su...el...ta...les..." Le gruñí con voz gutural y dificultado puesto que en esa forma no hablaba, mataba.

"¿Y si no quiero?" Me dijo.

No esperé, me tiré a por ella y entonces interpuso a mis hijos, por suerte, ya me había entrenado para algo así y le pasé rozando a mis hijos para romperle las muñecas y que los soltase.

Tan pronto los niños estuvieron en el suelo, la chica me atacó, y una vez más, la esquivé y cargué contra ella.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno... mira quién tenemos aquí." Dijo una voz tras de mí.

El rugido que metí fue curioso mientras arrancaba a la mujer una mano con un mordisco y me giraba para tirar un golpe al hombre que se escapó por los pelos.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Dijo. "Una lástima, pequeña." Afirmó. "Tanto tiempo... he visto que has cambiado tus principios." Afirmó mientras notaba algo a mis espaldas y saltaba para dejar que un tipo y la chica se estrellasen entre ellos mientras un chico más me atrapaba antes de que me librase y no pudiese verles.

"Veo que alguien ha mejorado desde la última vez." Me dijo.

"Johan." Gruñí.

Conocía a aquel hombre, había hecho una raza de semi-vampiros en Europa, una raza que habíamos tenido que eliminar así como a las madres que él embaucó para conseguirlos.

"Volvemos a vernos, chica-lobo." Me dijo manteniendo las distancias. "No tengo mucho tiempo para ti, así que te dejaré a cargo de los chicos."

Solté un bufido, ya era imperdonable que se hubiesen atrevido a tocar a mis hijos, con que aún más que hubiese sido él. Sobre todo cuando Rómulo y Remo se tiraron a por él y los sujetó del pellejo del cuello levantándoles y golpeándoles la cabeza al uno contra al otro por lo que solté un bufido de sorpresa y le rugí escupiendo babas rabiosa mientras intentaba morder a mis captores entre ambos.

"Vaya, veo que has conseguido dejar semilla también." Me dijo. "Tan maleducados como la madre, desde luego. Pero entiendo tu preocupación, yo también soy padre…" Me dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho tras soltar a mis hijos sin sentido en el suelo.

Me arrepentí de haberles dejado ir, debería haberles entrenado para que ni una pedrada que se les clavase en la cabeza un poco les dejase sin sentido. Pero ahora ya era tarde y solo podía lamentarlo; no, no había tiempo para lamentarse, debía acabar con todo eso y debía hacerlo ya.

Había tirado a la mujer y a un chico que estaban en medio, luego había alguien más pero no podía verle, aunque podía olerle.

Cargué contra los que veía, tres contra mí, aunque uno fuese Johan no era demasiada desventaja, sobre todo contando con que esos dos debían ser semilla de su sangre.

Embestí, pero me burlaron y me calló uno encima, me zafé de él y me cayeron la chica y el chico encima, para cuando me libré, Johan había huido de nuevo.

Cogí a mis hijos y salté con ellos en brazos hasta caer por la nieve seguida de sombras, protegí a mis hijos de los embistes mientras yo volaba hacia el suelo y cuando caí noté un dolor punzante en la pata antes de poder poner a mis hijos a seguro, entonces me defendí.

Debía alejar a aquellos tipos de mis hijos, el problema era que solo veía a la pareja, ambos pelirrojos como el fuego, ella con el pelo extra-largo y él con el pelo a melena con pinchos hacia fuera.

Había que reconocer que eran bastante atractivos, ella incluso sin la mano que le había arrancado tenía apariencia de una chica joven, de piel morena pálida como él, ambos con los ojos rojos, ambos con vaqueros, azules los de ella y negros los suyos, ella con un top palabra de honor negro que remarcaba aún más el pecho y él con una camiseta gris casi negra que marcaba el torso y unas deportivas blancas mientras ella calzaba unos tacones negros. Nunca entenderé la magia que hacen las chicas para poder pelear con tacones.

Cargué de nuevo contra ellos, esta vez para conseguir abrirme paso y pasar.

Conseguí que me siguiesen mientras daba la situación de mis hijos a quien me pudiera oír del grupo, sobre todo, no quería que a ellos les pasase nada, pero nadie me contestó.

Podía oír los gritos más debajo de la formación rocosa, todos debían estar ocupados peleando contra sus respectivos oponentes. Estaba sola; no es que fuera un problema, soy animal solitario, pero mis hijos no merecían que les pasase nada por un problema de la madre.

No, no podía permitirme bajar la guardia. Tenía a 3 personas persiguiéndome, la chica manca gracias a mí, el chico parecido y otra persona a la que no podía ver de primeras pero que sabía que estaba allí; de momento 3, pero podría haber más, eso por no contar que Johan podría regresar.

Si pudiese llevarles a lo alto… sí, creo que había visto un sitio perfecto para poder encararme a todos ellos a la vez.

Me tiré contra el tipo y esta vez sí que le pillé bien por banda, lástima que el 'semi-invisible' me pilló a mí y creo que me rompió una costilla de un golpe antes de que le apresase el brazo entre mis fauces mientras caíamos sobre la nieve. Una vez más, con el mordisco y un golpe de zarpa, le arranqué un trozo de carne y me fijé mejor mientras el tío gritaba y la chica y el otro me atacaban para evitar que volviese a por él a base de hacerme que me intentase escapar de ellos.

"Joder, la puta esta." Dijo al que le había arrancado el trozo de carne que había escupido, todo el mundo sabe que si comes carne de chupasangres enloqueces, por eso nadie lo hace ya, Albino comió una vez carne de una de sus presas y se rumorea que fue entonces cuando se volvió tal y como es ahora…

"¡Eh, perrito!" Me dijo el pelirrojo saltándome por encima y estrellándose cuando le cogí el tobillo estampándole en el suelo y peleando mientras él intentaba pararme las mandíbulas y le llenaba de babas en mi intento de matarle. "¡Eh, cabrones, echarme una mano, joder!"

"Por eso padre te dijo que te mantuvieses alejado de sus fauces, estúpido." Le dijo el del trozo de carne intentando cogerme por lo que antes de que pudiese me aparté y me llevé al pelirrojo con mi puño en garra clavado de lado a lado de su estómago en un lateral puesto que se movió.

Era genial, parecían estar a punto de entrar en un frenesí gracias a los litros de sangre que estaba vertiendo con mis ataques a ellos.

Hubiese sido genial de no ser porque estaba furiosa contra ellos.

"Eh, vale que Nukpana es idiota." Me dijo el otro, más o menos igual de alto que él, moreno con pelo por un poco más abajo que los hombros y un par de mechas fucsia en el flequillo a los laterales. "Pero de ahí a dejar que le mates de verdad va mucho." Afirmó apareciéndome atrás y haciéndome soltar al pelirrojo para evitarle y tirarme hacia él que también me intentó evitar y me cascó un par de puñetazos al pecho, la tripa y la cabeza, encajándome alguno y fallando la mayoría mientras yo le encajaba alguno.

Entonces fue cuando le hice unos cortes terribles en pleno abdomen y se libró de más porque lo arrojé sin querer por el vacío tras hacerle derrapar de una patada que le hizo más cortes aún.

Lancé un resoplido antes de girarme a por los pelirrojos.

"Eh, oye, por dios, vamos a negociar." Me dijo el pelirrojo. "¿Quieres comida? Podemos dejarte que te quedes con la carne ¿eh, qué me dices?"

"Nukpana, no seas estúpido." Le dijo la otra. "Es un lobo, es… es un demonio…"

Sí, un demonio que iba a exorcizar esas tierras y a devolverles el estado de 'libres de chupasangres desde…' vale, habría que cambiar el 'desde', pero volverían a ser 'libres de chupasangres', por mis narices y honor que así sería.

Y si para ello tenía que volver a ir al límite entre vida y muerte, vive dios que lo haría.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de volver a saltar contra ellos dos tras aullar y llenar el aire nocturno con mi aullido.


	56. Chapter 55

**CAPITULO 55: FIN DE LA PELEA. ¿ESTO ES UNA VICTORIA O UN FRACASO?**

(Voz de Laki)

No sé cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero de pronto estaba al borde el precipicio, con la pelirroja justo al borde que como retrocediese un paso más se precipitaría abajo y recta con orgullo, igual que yo; solo que esta vez, la situación estaba en mi contra totalmente.

Es cierto que la tía estaba entre el abismo y yo, pero yo, yo estaba rodeada por nada más y nada menos que por 3 machos jóvenes de vampiro y la chica al borde del abismo.

Una persona debería saber cuándo rendirse, pero en nuestro caso, rendirse no es una opción.

Miré de uno a otro, esperando el ataque, sin embargo, no atacaban aunque parecían listos para al menor intento de movimiento por mi parte, lanzarse a por mí.

Powaka era la hija de Johan, y el otro pelirrojo era Nukpana, el tipo al que le había arrancado un trozo, el moreno con mechas fucsia en los laterales era Gaagii, y había otro de facciones más que similares pero olor no tan apestoso como los otros que había aparecido de la nada y parecía el más fuerte de todos. Curiosamente, los morenos parecían los más calmados, calmados o bien bastante seguros de si mismos, porque Gaagii estaba con los brazos cruzados al frente en postura de descanso de mujer y el otro cruzados al pecho y con gafas de sol.

Solté un soplido al darme cuenta de eso e hice un giro de ojos.

Que me tuviesen acorralada entre un cuarteto de chupasangres de actitud tan patética…

"Ahora no estás tan farruca ¿eh, chucho?" Me dijo el pelirrojo.

Amagué con atacarle, pero antes de que pudiera, tenía a uno de los morenos agarrándome por la cola lo que le valió un zarpazo al aire.

"Hay que ver, que peleona." Dijo el otro moreno.

"A ver, vamos a hablar porque aquí es evidente que ha habido un… error de cálculos." Me dijo el de la cola que había sido el de las gafas de sol mirándome de arriba abajo.

"_Error de cálculos tu padre, cabrón_." Gruñí. "_Y_ suelta _mi _cola _que es_ personal _e intransferible_." Advertí gruñendo, enseñando los dientes y mezclando alguna palabra normal con los gruñidos animales.

"Sería más fácil hablar contigo si no fueses tan… ¡agresiva!" Dijo la chica asustada cuando le lancé un bocado al aire ganándome que casi me arrancasen la cola del tirón para volverme hacia el que me había tirado de ella.

"Quieta parada…" Me dijeron intentando inmovilizarme de nuevo.

Allí había algo que no me cuadraba, uno de los tipos, el que todavía no sabía el nombre, no olía como los otros; vale, ninguno olía igual, pero todo eran apestosos menos el de las gafas de sol.

No, ninguno de ellos merecía clemencia, y en cuanto pudiese, pensaba arrancarles el corazón yo misma, con mis propias garras.

Por suerte, pude oír sonidos familiares y más aullidos llenando el valle y eso me dieron fuerzas para poder seguir adelante.

Habían ido allí matando gente, no merecían vivir.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Fue terriblemente doloroso, estar separado de Laki, sabiendo que ella estaba sufriendo, intenté ir tras ella, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme siempre me salía un neófito para intentar cortarme el paso.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos había tenido que vencer y desmembrar cuando me llegó una ayuda del cielo.

"Seth, sube arriba." Me dijo Jacob desnudo y con heridas ante mí tras golpear a mi oponente. ¡Vamos!" Me gritó. "Ahí arriba tienes tu princesa en apuros."

No entendía nada, Jacob no me había vuelto a hablar así, no desde que dejé su manada.

¿Por qué de pronto me hablaba como si me hubiese perdonado?

"¡¿Qué haces ahí plantado?!" Me gritó. "¡No es momento de dudar, tienes que hacer de superhéroe!"

"Gracias." Le dije mentalmente haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza antes de saltar al lateral de un neófito y pillarle de pleno para destrozarlo a bocados y zarpazos antes de salir corriendo colina arriba.

"Tengo a los 'cachorros'." Oí decir a Bella. "Parecen inconscientes; voy a llevarlos con Esme."

No era una buena idea, pero no podía decir nada porque estaba en mi forma animal y también porque podía oír los grañidos de dolor en lo alto del monte. Los niños como mucho les meterían un par de mordiscos a Esme y las Cullen que estuviesen cerca pero ahí quedaría la cosa; y entonces…

"¿Seth?" Me dijo Edward parando mientras veía unas sombras trepando como monos por la pared mientras a mí me costaba lo mío.

Asentí y le miré confuso; no entendía qué hacía él allí arriba.

"Sube, te ayudo." Me ofreció con una mano. "Nosotros también hemos oído los ruidos que vienen de arriba, y creo que nos necesitan más ahí arriba que aquí abajo."

Me dolía no poder ser el super-héroe, pero al menos ellos tenían razón, Laki no dejaría salir unos sonidos así si no estuviese en condiciones de bastante desigualdad; así que me dejé coger y me fui destrasformando hasta quedar desnudo y pegado a su espalda para notar cómo el aire me azotaba los costados.

"¿Tenías que subirte la mascota?" Le dijo Emmet.

"Cierra el pico, Emmet." Le dije un poco molesto más bien por no haber podido ir antes a ayudar a Laki.

"Tranquilo, Seth." Me dijo. "Por esta vez lo pasamos porque se te nota un montón que estás preocupado por quien estás preocupado."

"¿Por qué subís?" Les dije. "Ella no hubiera subido si hubiese sido al revés."

"Probablemente hubiese subido solo por demostrarnos la 'superioridad' de los suyos." Me dijo Edward mientras casi llegábamos arriba.

"Eh, aquí suben… ¡Ahhhhh!" Gritó alguien cuando salió volando por el borde y estuvo a punto pero que muy apunto de caernos encima atravesado el cráneo de lado a lado y mientras nos salpicaba de sangre y no olía a vampiro precisamente.

"Señor… vamos a tener problemas bastante gordos." Me dijo Edward mientras Bella, Emmet, Alice y él se les oscurecían un poco los ojos denotando hambre.

"Eh, como se os ocurra ponerle un colmillo encima os juro que os arranco un miembro yo mismo." Les dije.

"Me gustaría verte intentándolo." Me dijo Emmet con ironía mientras me agarraba del brazo y entre los tres me tiraban al aire para que sobrepasase el borde y me convirtiese en el aire para caer a cuatro patas y rugiendo.

Cuatro vampiros, 3 tíos y una tía, todos bastante heridos y diría que desmembrados salvo por uno que parecía más normal. Se me quedaron mirando y fue cuando vi a Laki en el suelo mientras uno parecía clavarle un palo en la espalda quietos y mirándome.

"_¡¡¡Laki, no!!!_" Aullé asustado al ver lo mal que estaba y cómo estaba en el suelo y cubierta de sangre.

"Oh, genial, más chuchos." Dijo uno de los tipos.

Me daba igual que me insultasen, pero lo de tocar a Laki…

Me tiré contra ellos, sin plan, sin línea de acción… a la desesperada, lo único que quería era despiezarlos de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible; sin embargo, pronto me quedó claro por qué Laki estaba donde estaba. Esos tíos no eran neófitos como los otros, estos eran buenos, y demasiados.

Me derribaron entre la chica y el chico de gafas de sol.

"Mira, más mascotas." Dijo la chica. "¿Este qué es, el perrito de la loba?"

Eso solo sirvió para que Laki se revolviese y entonces fue cuando Emmet y Edward entraron en acción. Con ellos el reducirlos costó casi nada, contando con que Emmet tenía a un tío bien cogido, Edward y yo al otro y entonces...

"¡¿Y la tía?!" Grité intentando buscarla.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la cara que tenían Emmet y Edward. No era ni con mucho la usual, creo que ni siquiera llegaba a la de sorpresa normal, no, era más bien la de miedo leve pero miedo o temor.

Había presupuesto que ellos sí habían visto a la mujer, pero había presupuesto mal, no era porque la mujer estuviese en posición de ventaja sobre nosotros, era más bien Laki quien tenía la posición de ventaja frente a ella. Y cuando lo vi no pude salvo asustarme también yo y abrir la boca hasta el suelo.

Allí mismo, ante mis ojos tenía a un eslabón perdido entre nosotros y cualquier persona, como uno de nosotros puesto a dos patas y cuerpo más o menos humanizado en cuanto a posición de miembros y erguimiento.

Tenía una mano bien clavada las garras en el cuello de la mujer, mientras la otra reposaba en su brazo que aún tenía mano puesto que la mujer parecía tener la otra mano arrancada. La mujer estaba completamente inmovilizada mientras Laki gruñía entre dientes y soltaba nubes de aire por la nariz y boca al soplar.

"Laki, no hagas nada fue..." Le dijo Edgard.

Ziussss!

Fue rápida y certera, cuando la mujer fue a liberarse la mano y la soltó sonando ha roto, Laki se tiró fauces por delante a su cuello y con un crujido y litros de sangre, arrancó la cabeza casi de cuajo para escupirla lejos antes de partir el cuerpo en dos con sus propias zarpas-manos y ensañarse un poco hasta reducirlo a varios trozos insalvables de espaldas a nosotros, entonces se incorporó resoplando amenazadoramente.

"Ah, ah." Dijo Edward. "Lo siento pero no vas a hacer eso a estos."

"Oye, yo le dejo el mío." Dijo Emmet.

No hizo falta que se lo dejase, el tipo parecía furioso y se soltó de Emmet para saltar sobre Laki aunque intentamos impedirlo y ambos se cayeron por el precipicio.

"_¡¡Laki!!_" Grité desesperado al verles precipitarse y oír ruidos de pelea."_¡¡NO!!_"

"Seth, por amor de dios, cálmate." Me pidió Edgard sujetándome antes de que saltase por el borde para seguirles. "No ganarás nada si te despeñas también tú."

"_¡Laki se ha caído!_" Grité. "_¡Podría estar muerta!. ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarla!"_

"No vas a ser de ninguna ayuda si te matas." Me dijo. "Emmet, ayúdame a bajar a este, vamos a interrogarle."

Por más que intenté tirar, Edward no me lo permitió. Acabó cogiéndome bajo el brazo por el hueco tras mis costillas mientras Emmet cargaba con el vampiro que quedaba inutilizado.

Finalmente pude escaparme de Edward y me caí por la pared, clavé las uñas en la pared para frenarme un poco y acabé llegando a un saliente pequeño donde Laki estaba tirada de espaldas sobre el cadáver del otro tío que tenía la garganta arrancada y cuyos miembros superiores habían desaparecido así como habían aparecido agujeros y ambos estaban bañados en sangre.

"_¡Laki!_" Grité asustado. "_¡Socorro!. ¡Ayuda por favor!. ¡Que alguien me ayude por favor!_"

Era bochornoso, lo sé, pero me destrasformé y me puse junto a ella en lo poco que sobraba de saliente pringándome de sangre que aún parecía manar de ella y sobre todo del cuerpo bajo ella.

"¡Ayuda por favor!" Grité antes de ponerme a palmearle la cara suavemente haciendo verdaderos equilibrios para mantenerme allí arriba.

Estaba claro que allí sobraba alguien y ese alguien era el cadáver, así que lo saqué a patadas de debajo de Laki y se precipitó inerte y sin un trozo de cabeza por el borde cayendo al vacío.

"Al final va a ser cierto que el puño de un 'hijo de la luna' traspasa nuestro cráneo." Dijo Emmet mientras Edward cogía el cadáver bajo nosotros.

"¡Edward, tú puedes ayudarla!" Le dije cayendo en la cuenta de ello. "¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarla!"

"Seth, primero habría que bajarla de ahí." Me dijo. "Y no creo que le haga demasiada ilusión que yo le... bueno, ayude de cualquier modo."

"¡Está mal!" Le dije. "¡Por dios, ha vomitado por ahí, tiene una pinta horrible!"

"Y muy peluda." Afirmó Emmet. "Debe gastarse una pasta en depilatorios."

"Emmet, no tiene gracia." Le dijo Edward más rápido que yo. "Seth, será mejor que la bajemos primero."

"Sí." Asentí.

Con cuidado la cogí en brazos, con cuidado y con bastante dificultad puesto que ya no era de mi altura sino que pasaba casi 1 cabeza y algo más al propio Emmet y abultaba algo más que él, como una giganta.

Estuvimos a punto de caernos varias veces gracias a su tamaño que me desequilibraba mientras la llevaba sujeta con un brazo y con el otro me descolgaba como podía.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Me preguntó Bella.

"Bella, baja tú esto." Le dijo Emmet pasándole el tío inconsciente. "Seth, pásamela, yo la llevo."

"No, la bajo yo." Afirmé cogiéndola mejor.

"Mírate, te vas a caer de un momento a otro." Me dijo.

"Emmet, Seth tiene razón, no seas canso, ella no querría que estuvieses con ella." Le dijo Edward.

"Oh, claro, habló el que tiene una raaaadio enorme en el coco." Le dijo Emmet.

"Seth." Me dijo Bella. "Si sigues así os mataréis."

"¡Crece un poco Bella!" Le dije. "En la vida hay algo más que Bella Swan ¿sabes?"

"Eh, chucho, no te metas con mi esposa." Me dijo Edward.

"¡Vale ya!" Gritó Bella. "¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?. ¡Dejad de pelear!"

Era curioso, de pronto la mera presencia de aquellos tres me molestaba, me ponían furioso. De pronto tenía ganas de matarlos, y eso no era normal.

Y seguí así hasta que de pronto noté un golpe y Laki saltó soltándose de mí hacia Bella para atacarla, Edward intentó protegerla y Laki se cayó pero con el otro tipo.

"¡Laki!" Grité.

Oí aullidos abajo, de lobo y de dolor.

"Eh, jefe, la tenemos." Oí gritar a unos chicos.

"No matéis al tipo." Les gritó Edward. "Le necesitamos."

"Tarde." Le dijeron. "La jefa le ha arrancado los brazos y está aullando de dolor."

"¿Cómo está Laki?" Les pregunté a gritos.

"Chun... bien." Me dijeron cuando oí un gruñido.

"Eso suena a bola que le están metiendo al alfa..." Canturreó Emmet.

Oímos un nuevo berrido de dolor.

"La jefa acaba de arrancarle al tipo un trozo de pierna." Afirmó otro.

"Vale, dejémoslo." Dijo Bella.

"Ufff... lo siento." Dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Emmet también lo hacía.

"No sé qué me ha pasado." Añadió este.

Era curioso, era como sentir de nuevo lo de siempre.

"¿Qué nos ha pasado?" Pregunté.

"Creo que alguien nos ha hecho pelear entre nosotros." Me dijo Edward. "Por eso a Bella no le ha afectado."

"Eh, a los de arriba." Nos gritó Rosalie. "U os dais prisa o no quedará nada a lo que interrogar."

"¿Salto?" Preguntó Edward.

"Esta vez te ganaré." Le dijo Emmet.

"Seth, te esperamos abajo." Me dijo Bella.

"Oye, siento mucho lo de..." Le dije un poco abochornado.

"No eras tú, lo sé." Me dijo antes de saltar con los chicos.

Maldita mortalidad y maldita pared vertical. ¡Yo también quería saltar así, sin matarme en la caída!. ¡Me moría de ganas de llegar abajo y comprobar que Laki de verdad estaba bien! Pero no, yo tenía que bajar lentamente, a paso lento y seguro.

Para cuando llegué abajo, Laki ya estaba en forma humana y cubierta con una chaqueta de Carlisle y con los pantalones llenos de sangre de uno de los cadáveres que se había caído del alto. Curiosamente, su apariencia tampoco era la de siempre.

"Laki, estás..." Le dije para que me levantase una mano y viese a sus hijos vestidos con camisetas que les caían como vestidos cortos mientras veía de dónde habían salido.

"He dicho que nos pedimos nosotros lo de interrogarle." Dijo ella a Jasper.

"Sí, y probablemente acabe sin cabeza." Dijo él. "Necesitamos respuestas."

"¿Insinúas que no podemos interrogar?" Dijo molesta.

"Dínoslo tú, acabas de mutilar al tipo que íbamos a interrogar." Contestó.

"Eso es cierto, arriba había 4 personas, 3 han muerto y el 4 está mutilado." Dijo Alice.

"Sí, pero vivo." Dijo ella. "Por algo le hemos clavado para que no sangre."

Efectivamente, tenía cosas clavadas, y... mejor no meterme en detalles porque estuve a punto de vomitar, entre lo del tipo y cómo estábamos todos, claro.

"Bueno, se acabó." Dije. "Que lo interroguen ellos y mandamos nosotros a alguien." Sugerí. "Y Laki, en mi función de Beta puesto que como amigo no me dejas hablar, te instigo a apelar a tu fibra racional y te solicito que te dejes atender, estás fatal."

Eso causó que todos me mirasen con cara de no pillar nada.

"Ostras, con un simple creo que deberías ceder y mandar a alguien y de paso dejar que te vea un médico sobraba." Me dijo Laki con cara rara. "¿Y todo eso tan formal?"

"Es... creo que es lo único que parece llamar tu atención." Le dije no tan confiado como cuando se lo ordené.

"Ay... que daño hacen las pelis militares a las mentes influenciables..." Dijo ella frotándose la cabeza.

"¿Significa que sí?" Le dije.

"Blade, Inferno y Chaos, id con los Cullen y encargaros del interrogatorio." Les dijo Laki. "E Inferno... procura que siga vivo hasta que cante ¿hum?"

"¿Puedo llevar a los chicos?" Le dijo él. "Como clases prácticas."

"Haced lo que queráis." Le dijo ella tras frotarse una herida y poner cara de dolor. "Coño, me duele la tripa horrores. A ver si me van a haber tocado un órgano..."

"¿Me dejas echarte un ojo?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"NO." Afirmó rápidamente. "Te dije que no acepto nada de vosotros."

"Sí, y un médico normal no os puede tratar." Dijo Bella.

"Cierto." Dijo Laki dándose cuenta antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Que no me embauquéis, coño... Y venga interrogarle ya que tengo ganas de cargármelo." Afirmó dándole una patada al tipo antes de salir corriendo.

"Qué..." Dije justo antes de oír una arcada gigante.

"Joder." Dije corriendo hacia donde ella había ido.

Fue terrible, cuando la encontré estaba doblada junto a un árbol, jadeaba y volvió a devolver.

"Laki, qué te pasa." Le dije.

"Creo que me han dado demasiado fuerte." Dijo antes de volver a vomitar.

"Creo que podría ser otra cosa." Afirmó Carlisle tras nosotros.

"¡Lárgate, curandero!" Le gritó Laki.

"Laki, por favor, deja que te vea Carlisle." Le dije sujetándole las manos y frotándoselas con cuidado. "Por favor, por dejarme tranquilo."

"No." Se volvió a negar.

"Por favor, hazlo por mí." Le dije. "Por los niños..."

"He dicho que no." Dijo ella.

"Laki, no podemos obligarte." Le dijo Carlisle. "Pero ya sabes qué pasará si llevas razón y se te ha roto algo dentro ¿no?"

La vi dudar.

"Creo que tus hijos no querrán perderte tan pronto." Le dijo Carlisle. "Y lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar que te eche un ojo. Algo rápido."

"Vale." Cedió. "Pero lo hago porque me han obligado."

"Desde luego." Le dijo Carlisle.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"Bueno... pues no te preocupes." Me dijo el curandero Carlisle Cullen. "Esto no está tan mal ¿sabes?"

"Dímelo sin rodeos, me han roto algo ¿verdad?" Le dije preocupada.

"De momento no." Me dijo. "Tienes evidencias de que algo pasó, pero por suerte para ti, parecen haberse solucionado solas. Solo me queda una prueba para hacer."

"¿Más pruebas?" Pregunté poniéndome ropa de nuevo.

"Será algo breve." Me dijo. "Llevas sin comer bastante rato, supongo."

"¿Y por qué lo supones?" Le dije.

"Porque tus alumnos llevaban horas rastreando y no habían comido nada." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y porque tus hijos me han dicho que llevaban 8 horas sin comer y todos sabemos que antes te quitas tú la comida de la boca para dárselos que dejarles pasar hambre."

"56." Mumuré.

"¿Cómo?" Me dijo.

"Que llevo 56 horas sin comer más que una triste barrita de manzana." Le contesté.

"Vale, pues mejor para esto." Me dijo. "Hay que hacerlo rápido antes de que noten que hay gente."

"Y yo que pensaba que colarse en el hospital era algo nuestro..." Le dije con ironía. "Un médico colándose en un hospital."

"Por lo que se ve no son el único, 'señorita altura moral'." Me dijo bromeando.

"Nosotros somos forajidos, vivimos fuera de la ley." Le dije tumbándome en la camilla y poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza relajadamente.

"Pues algo así como nosotros." Me dijo. "Solo que nosotros pasamos por gente normal."

"¿Y nosotros no?" Me dijo. "Trabajo en un taller mecánico, y he sido camarera, tratante y profesora, además de la hembra de una comuna de bestias pardas y apestosas y guarros."

"Todo un logro, la verdad." Me dijo cogiendo un bote. "Bájate un poco más los pantalones, por favor."

Divertida, me los quité para cogerme la cortina y atármela como falda y bajar el borde de la cintura hasta el bajo-vientre.

"¿Mejor ahora?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, claro." Me dijo. "Anda que... pobre Seth."

"¿Pobre Seth, por qué?" Le dije.

"Es evidente que es algo más que tu beta." Me dijo. "Y tranquila, no diremos nada."

"¡Mecagüen tus...!" Dije cuando noté algo helado en mi tripa, por toda la tripa y luego un aparato aún más helado y pegándomelo a la tripa.

"Lo siento..." Me dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, vamos a ver qué tenemos..."

"Nada, tú mira, mira." Le contesté sintiendo sopor. "Y cuando acabes me avisas..."

"Duerme si quieres." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Hace cuanto que no duermes?"

"149 horas, no, 151." Dije recordando que ya pasaba de medianoche.

"Casi una semana." Me dijo. "Y sigues viva."

"Evidentemente." Dije bostezando. "Por cierto, despiértame en media hora, tengo que llamar para que les den a los niños la pizza que les he mandado llevar a casa. Y Seth tiene que encargarse de ver que todos sanen bien, y..."

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte?" Me dijo divertido. "Si no paras de moverte no voy a ver nada en horas."

"Menudo curandero..." Dije parando quieta y girando la cabeza para cerrar los ojos cansada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Bueno... esto también está bien..." Dije al ver que el estómago también estaba bien. "Parece que al final es cierto lo de que se regeneran 10 veces más rápido que los trasformistas."

Aquello era increíble, había claras evidencias de que le habían llegado a tocar los órganos, al igual que tenía heridas aún sin acabar de cerrar puesto que eran algo profundas y ahora quedaban solo arañazos profundos.

Sin embargo, no justificaba para nada los vómitos, como mucho las trazas de sangre en ellos que debían ser por lo de los órganos que ya volvían a estar prácticamente como siempre.

Sin embargo, lo peor era el porqué había vomitado.

"Solo por curiosidad." Dije moviendo el ecógrafo hacia más abajo, a la parte bajo el ombligo.

Con cuidado lo fui moviendo, buscando mi objetivo, y cuando lo encontré...

"Lo sabía." Murmuré.

Aquello era bueno, o lo sería para la inmensa mayoría de gente, porque esa mujer que era capaz de, horas antes, matar a muchos neófitos y vampiros de cierta edad con sus propias manos y medios, ahora estaba dormida en la camilla de la sala de ecografías como si no pasase nada, como si en vez de haciéndole un reconocimiento porque estaba mal, estuviese en su cama, en su casa, tranquilamente con los suyos. Se había despertado hacia solo media hora, cuando la desperté y había llamado desde el pasillo para dar órdenes de lo de las pizzas para los hijos y alguno más, de que acostasen a todos y que se ocupasen de ciertas cosas y luego había vuelto, hacía solo 5 minutos que se había vuelto a dormir.

"Okłumin-Ła'akil... sigues siendo increíble..." Murmuré suavemente capturando una foto del 'descubrimiento' para poder tener pruebas para que me creyese. "El problema ahora son los hijos..."

Por lo que sabía, últimamente iban mejor en la reserva, pero a la luz de las novedades... podían reaccionar bien o mal, así que me tocaba rezar para reaccionasen bien, como unos niños normales y corrientes.


	57. Extra 2: Motivos poderosos

**CAPITULO EXTRA II: MOTIVOS PODEROSOS.**

(Voz de Laki)

Veamos... ya os he contado cómo me convencieron para unirme a la 'Alianza' ¿no? Sí, claro que sí, me gusta empezar las cosas por el principio. Bueno, pues ahora os diré por qué motivos volví a aquella reserva que tanto daño me había hecho.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Corrían los años 80, hacía tiempo que las guerras se habían acabado y por suerte o por desgracia, yo solo las conocía por los códigos que habían caído en mis manos y también por lo que los otros me habían contado, para el 1980 ya llevaba casi 80 allí, hacía casi 84 que había dejado la reserva y unos 100 que había nacido.

Me sabía los pasados de mi nueva y última especie casi al dedillo aunque alguna fecha me bailaba aún de eventos aislados, como si la derrota de Roma fue el 15 o el 20 de Marzo o de Mayo; pero claro, eso no parecía importar demasiado, lo único que importaba era el hecho para poder alimentar más la sed de venganza, por nosotros, por nuestros antecesores de especie.

Yo casi había conseguido olvidar ya la vida que dejé atrás, mi familia, mis amigos… había renunciado a todo cuando la persona a la que más había amado nunca me miró con aquellos ojos de miedo, como si yo fuese un monstruo.

Hubiese podido aguantarlo si hubiese sido otra persona, pero no él; así que huí sin más, el mismo día que el mismo día que se anunció los verdaderos motivos de romper el compromiso fue la última vez que vi la reserva, aproveché la fiesta para huir sin dejar ni rastro, ni siquiera la pelea que tuve con él el día que rompió el compromiso ante todos fue suficiente, primero me lo había dicho a mí, aún recordaba su cara de dolor cuando me dijo que no podía casarse conmigo porque se había improntado de la otra, de aquella forastera llamada Marah que había aparecido un día cuando los hombres de la manada de padre la habían salvado de un ataque y estaba medio muerta, sus padres habían muerto, así que al final se quedó en la reserva. A mí nunca me había gustado demasiado, me parecía justo el tipo de chicas que yo nunca podría ser, femenina, suave… apocada… todo parecía asustarle y todo parecía ser capaz de hacerle daño, así que los otros le prestaban demasiada atención para que nada la dañase y pudiese recuperarse de sus heridas, solo yo la había visto como era realmente, una bruja.

A los pocos días de que Levy rompiera el compromiso conmigo, se me ocurrió una forma de hacerle ver a aquella extranjera que no era bienvenida entre nosotros, fue una tontería, pero decidí empapar las pertenencias de aquella chica, apenas un chorro de aquel licor tan apestoso que vendía el viejo Beaver, me colé en su casa como tantas veces había hecho para verle, solo que esta vez fue para darle una lección a aquella bruja; la suerte me había acompañado y no había quedado nadie dentro de la casa, así que mi plan fue con las perlas, hasta que se comenzó a elevar una columna de humo proveniente de la casa y aprendí, demasiado tarde, que aquel licor, además de apestoso era 'alcohol puro' y prendía con el calor, y algunas ropas habían estado demasiado cerca del fuego para que se secaran antes cuando las habían lavado. Nunca había pretendido que aquella broma fuese tan lejos, pero se me había ido de las manos; igual que más tarde, los lobos, impregnados por mi dolor, habían atacado a Marah; mi idea había sido haber mandado al par de perros-lobos de la familia que tenía sueltos por el pueblo para que padre no me riñese por haberlos adoptado bajo mi protección, solo quería asustarla, el problema era que mi odio hacia ella caló en los que no eran solo mis perros-lobo y en el ataque varios salieron heridos cuando los hombres los encontraron gracias a los gritos de la bruja. La vi cuando la llevaron a la aldea, su cara acabó con unas heridas destrozándole la mitad derecha del rostro.

Aquello había sido el principio del fin, nadie podía relacionarme con ello, en teoría nadie sabía la pequeña conexión que tenia yo con los lobos, que lo de 'campar entre lobos' me hacía justicia no solo por mi padre y sus amigos sino también por mi relación con aquellos animales.

Fue horrible, de pronto todo el mundo tenía miedo, a mí se me había agriado el carácter por ser una mujer despechada.

Lo peor fue que Levi pasó días y noches con aquella bruja a raíz de los ataques de los lobos para protegerla, eso solo sirvió para enfurecerme más aún.

Levi Jr. incluso vino a verme y me pidió que dejase de causar ese caos, no sirvió de nada que yo le dijese que no había sido mi culpa, que todo había sido por unos intentos de asustarla para demostrarle que no era bienvenida allí, no quiso escucharme.

Acto seguido había huido.

Y ahora hacía años que llevaba viviendo y actuando con la 'Alianza del Norte', o como lo decíamos nosotros para abreviar, la 'Alianza' a secas.

Mis manos, mejor dicho, mis zarpas estaban manchadas de decenas de sangres de chupasangres diferentes; mis manos estaban manchadas con diversos crímenes, desde palizas en plan matón a ganancia de dinero de formas nada legales, hacía carreras ilegales, peleas callejeras, me metía en líos por dinero… no era para nada el estilo de vida que había soñado tener, pero me iba bien.

Ya era beta, tenía un estatus, mis honorarios no eran nada malos, tenía comida siempre que quisiera para mi estómago y comenzaba a tener mis 'amigos' dentro de la Alianza; de hecho, si alguna vez me apeteció 'entretenimiento' en la cama tenía gente dispuesta incluso fuera del grupo.

Dentro de lo malo yo llevaba una vida bastante buena, pero si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que siempre que algo bueno pasa, siempre pasará algo malo que lo joderá todo, y eso fue precisamente la muerte de aquel chupasangre y su mascota.

Cabreé a quien no debía y eso me valió ponerme en peligro serio.

"Fortuna, oye, esto va en serio." Me había dicho Jaques preocupado. "Tienes que huir."

"¿Estás de coña?" Le dije. "No soy ninguna cobarde."

"Claro que no." Me había dicho Jack. "Deberías tomártelo como unas vacaciones ¿eh? Alejarte una temporadita de aquí, esconderte en algún sitio y quedarte calmada una temporadita, solo hasta que nosotros arreglemos esto."

"Espera a que las cosas se calmen un poco." Me había dicho Jaques. "Nosotros te cubriremos las espaldas."

Al principio me había mostrado reacia a ello, pero al final acabé cediendo. Si yo escapaba y me escondía un tiempo, los que me buscaban se cansarían. Y vaya, el lío iba a tardar lo suyo en ser olvidado, oh, sí… quien mata a un asociado a los malditos Vulturi ya puede ir preparándose una tumba y el funeral, porque esos malditos matarían a cualquiera; por suerte, no sabían quién había sido ni cómo y para cuando descubrieran el cadáver, si es que alguna vez lo descubrían, sería demasiado tarde porque ya nos habíamos encargado de borrar cualquier rastro que pudiese vincularme con mi especie.

El primer destino que se me ocurrió fueron las tundras, allí no había nadie, no me encontrarían y tenia unos cazaderos enormes para mí, nadie pensaría que era nada no-humano, pensarían que eran lobos y no irían tan desencaminados. Pero aquello seguía siendo demasiado cerca; entonces se me ocurrió algo. Un lugar seguro, donde nadie podría encontrarme nunca, al que nadie podría vincularme jamás, si conocían mi pasado no pensarían que volvería a pasar allí ni un segundo más de mi vida, los que no, no podrían vincularme a ese lugar porque lo primero que había en los registros sobre mí era de las tundras y cuando me encontraron allí.

Así que me escondí en mi última forma en una caja que viajaría a donde quería ir y allí pasé casi una semana, sin comer, ni beber… miento, me comí una rata que logré atrapar entre mis mandíbulas y cuyos huesos crujieron como patatas fritas entre mis dientes caninos.

En cuanto estuvimos cerca de puerto, abrí una espuerta de la bodega y salté al agua helada del amanecer. Nadie me vio, y aunque lo hubieran hecho solo habrían visto una maraña de hebras negras flotando hacia la superficie o esparciéndose en el agua, sobre todo contando con que me había enganchado la cinta que me ataba el pelo en una coleta al caer al mar y ahora flotaba junto a mí esparciéndose por todos lados.

Salí del agua en el puerto tras echar una ojeada para que no me viesen, desnuda como estaba no era buena idea que un marinero me viese así, me escurrí el pelo retorciéndolo y luego me lo dejé colgar mientras corría para fundirme en las sombras con el pelo que quieta que llegaba hasta debajo del trasero en mojado, volando tras de mí.

Hice un rodeo interesante, bajé hasta Centro-América, fui por la costa este hacia arriba, pasé por unos pueblos indígenas… siempre iba por el monte, para evitar encuentros indeseados. Varias veces crucé rastros de chupasangres, pero por suerte, yo me ocupé de no dejar el mío y mi pelo dejó de flotar en el aire y lo recogí en una trenza que me pegué al cogote hasta que comencé a convertirme en mi última forma, la de animal de tamaño usual y que no salía para nada de los lobos comunes salvo por el ligero detalle de mis ojos algo… raritos.

Pasé bastante tiempo hasta decidirme a regresar de nuevo, y en vez de ir directa, di un rodeo; pasé por medio de monte, me metí por agua, robé desodorante y me bañé en desodorante casero hecho con varios productos químicos que neutralizaban mi olor y que entre nosotros llamábamos 'desodorante _eau du chien mullé_'.

Aún estuve casi una semana sin decidirme a ir a los terrenos circundantes a la reserva y persiguiendo un rastro algo viejo de vampiros que me llevaba a ningún lado; pero al final entré en los terrenos del tratado cuando decidí que no servía de nada intentar huir de lo inevitable.

Sin embargo, las veces que intenté regresar siempre me volvía atrás, hasta que un día me di media vuelta cuando me había dado media vuelta para irme y salí de la vegetación vestida con mi poncho.

Hacía tiempo que había perdido la goma, así que ahora me sujetaba el pelo con lo que podía, palos o hierbas trenzadas; pero ese día no llevaba nada.

Caminé en silencio buscando el camino entre aquel sitio que había cambiado desde que me fui, y al final aparecí ante una puerta familiar donde me había guiado mi oído siguiendo una voz familiar.

"¿Te has enterado de lo de las huellas?" Le dijo mi primo al anciano con el que estaba en el porche de la casa.

"Sí, los chicos se han ido a buscarlo, pero…" Le dijo para callarse mirándome.

Por fin me veía, solo que yo no le miraba a él sino a mi primo. Era alucinante lo viejo que estaba, era como ver a su abuelo.

"¿Pero?" Le dijo antes de seguirle la mirada. "Pero qué…" Dijo al verme plantada ante la casa, con mi antiguo poncho favorito de cuando estaba allí aún. "¡Eh, oiga!"

Ni me moví, miraba a la casa; de pronto, varié la mirada y miré hacia un lado al captar la presencia de otros como nosotros.

"Una mujer…" Murmuró dándose cuenta al fin de quién era. "¡Eh, señorita!" Me llamó.

Pues no, el muy cazurro no me había reconocido aún.

Le miré por el rabillo del ojo y levanté una mano suavemente antes de agacharme ligeramente con suavidad y lentitud hasta el suelo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Murmuró el viejo mientras cogía tierra y me las restregaba por las manos sin apartar la vista del lateral.

"No… ¡Chica!" Me dijo.

No le di tiempo a decir más, de pronto aparecieron por el camino dos chicos y una chica y me di cuenta que era a ellos los que cantaban a 'chucho' y ellos de pronto habían pasado de tono jovial a apartar a la chica tras ellos mientras temblaban.

"¡Billy!" Le gritó.

Fue todo un revuelo, de pronto los chicos estaban corriendo hacia mi y yo no me moví salvo para encararles, cuando ellos llegaron como lobos solté un sonido similar a un suspiro y les levanté una mano sacando un cuchillo de piedra de su funda en mi espalda.

Mi primo y el viejo gritaron, pero lo que más se oyó fue el grito de la chica; sin embargo no sirvió de nada puesto que no pensaba clavárselos para matarles, en lugar de clavárselos al corazón, se los clavé en las patas haciéndoles unos cortes algo feos.

"**Joshua y Clancy, Beavers, como no**." Dije casi susurrando en chinook antiguo y sin darme cuenta que la parte de atrás del poncho se me había levantado un poco atrás revelando sangre seca ya que el poncho era la única ropa que llevaba.

Cuando ambos fueron a volver a atacarme, aunque estaban hechos polvo, yo simplemente les dí unas patadas en los lomos y me senté sobre ambos, uno sobre el otro.

"**¿Cuándo vais a aprender Beavers?**" Les dije en quileute antiguo. "**Nunca os metáis con las damas, capullos**_._"

"¡Jared!" Gritó la chica.

"¡Kim, no!" Le gritó mi primo cuando cogió unas piedras y se puso a tirármelas intentando acertarme pero quedándose lejos de rozarme siquiera.

"¡Déjales en paz!" Me gritaba tirándome unas piedras. "¡Animal!. ¡Bestia!"

"Kim, vale ya." Le dijo mi primo parándola y cogiéndola de las muñecas.

"Quil." Le llamé entonces. "**Vaya, veo que el tiempo te ha hecho una mala jugada**."

"Señorita, por favor." Me dijo el anciano para hacerma mirarle por el rabillo del ojo mientras clavaba la hoja de piedra frente al morro de los chicos haciéndoles callar de gruñir.

"Vaya, por fin alguien que habla normal." Le dije.

"Los chicos…" Me dijo mi primo.

"Oh, estos Beavers son unos maleducados." Afirmé sonriendo. "Apuesto que siguen sin pareja."

"Esos chicos con Jared y Paul." Me dijo. "No hay Beaver ya por aquí."

"¿Los han matado?" Le pregunté. "**Vaya… tampoco les deseaba eso…**"

"**¿Cómo sabes hablar Chinook tan antiguo?**" Me preguntó.

"**Oh, mi padre Ephraim decía que hablaba mal y por eso no querríais nadie desposarme**." Le contesté sonriendo. "**Y veo que no se confundía ¿no es así?**"

"¿Quién…?" Dijo confuso.

"¿No me digas que te has olvidado de mí?" Le dije con tono de ofendida dando un salto sobre los chicos para hacerles grañir.

"Oiga, no haga eso." Me dijo el anciano. "Los chicos…"

"¡Eh!" Gritó otro crío llegando corriendo por el camino. "¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!"

"¡QUIETO!" Le rugí levantando una mano con una cuchilla de piedra hacia él aún sentada en los dos chicos. "¡He dicho que quieto!" Le grité antes de lanzarle la cuchilla a las patas haciéndole parar en seco. "Sit." Le dije como si fuese un perro. "He dicho que te sientes, niñato." Añadí para hacerle sentar en los cuartos traseros aunque parecía i

ntentar resistirse. "Eso está mejor. **Que mierda de disciplina le enseñan a los críos de hoy en día…**"

"Esa boca señorita." Me dijo mi primo.

"¿Qué ha hecho?" Exigió uno de los chavales bajo mí destrasformados ya ambos.

"Secreto." Le dije. "Y ahora me voy a levantar y vosotros dos os vais a levantar y os vais a quedar aquí quietos también." Afirmé levantándome por lo que ambos se levantaron de golpe. "Eh, he dicho que al suelo." Les dije con un tono autoritario.

"Vete a la mierda." Me dijo el chico.

"¡AHORA MISMO, SIT!" Les rugí provocando el mismo efecto que con el otro crío que había usado mi tono de mando de alfa. "Dios, me duele el culo de estar sentada sobre esos dos." Dije frotándomelo bajo el poncho.

"¿Quién eres?" Me dijo el anciano. "¿Qué les has hecho a los chicos para que hagan eso?"

"Disciplina." Afirmé frotándome la mano.

"Vampiro, bruja vampiro." Me dijo el chaval borde gruñéndome entre dientes.

"Ni se te ocurra insultarme, cachorro." Le dije poniéndole la cuchilla sobrante contra el cuello sacándole un hilillo de sangre.

"Basta ya." Me dijo mi primo cogiéndome la mano de la cuchilla y tirando para descubrir que estaba cubierta de sangre seca. "Estás herida."

"Nah, es que no me ha dado tiempo de limpiarme demasiado últimamente." Afirmé mirándome y dándome cuenta de que se refería a la sangre de los chupasangres que había matado de camino allí hacía uno o dos días. "Oh, ya lo pillo… será mejor que vuelva cuando esté más aseada."

"Mejor no vuelvas." Me dijo el anciano.

"¿Y tú quién eres, anciano?" Le contesté.

"La pregunta es quién eres tú." Me repuso.

"Yo soy una hija del bosque." Contesté. "¿Y tú?"

"Queremos nombres, cateta." Me dijo el borde frotándose el cuello y llevándose una patada mía para hacerle callar.

"Quil." Le llamé entonces. "**¿Quién es ese anciano?**"

"Se llama Billie Black." Me contestó.

"¿Billie?" Contesté moviéndome con confusión. "**Pero eso es imposible… Billie era un bebé…**"

"¿Acaso le conoces?" Me dijo.

De pronto noté que venían más chuchos y me enfadé. ¿Es que no me iban a dejar de molestar?

"**Joder, puñeteros críos. ¿Cuántos más van a salir de la nada?**" Me quejé molesta. "**Quil, ya nos veremos otro día cuando esté más presentable**." Afirmé alejándome con un salto. "**Uno que no haya tanto niñato por ahí suelto…**"

"Oye." Me llamó cuando salí corriendo.

"Yo la sigo." Afirmó el crío borde saliendo a la carrera tras de mí.

Le noté persiguiéndome un buen rato, así que me desnudé en plena carrera y con el poncho en los dientes me trasformé para ir más rápido, hasta llegar a perderle cerca de la ciudad donde me tiré al agua, mejor ser un chucho mojado que no que me siguiese persiguiendo.

Me pasé casi una semana más buscando algo para poder estar más presentable y me compré los pantalones con cuerdas que si me trasformaba de golpe no se romperían, solo se deformarían por las cuerdas y podría recuperarlos tranquilamente y una camiseta-chaleco para quitarla más fácilmente y llevarla bajo el poncho.

Luego me di cuenta que tampoco me reconocería con esas greñas enmarañadas y decidí que ya iba siendo hora de darme un corte de pelo, así que un día fui a la laguna donde solíamos bañarnos y sabiendo que ese día tocaría día de mujeres… y el resto ya lo sabéis. Me costó un tiempo aprender a apreciar y confiar en los nuevos 'protectores de La Push' y hacerme a las modernidades que habían llegado a la reserva. Y al final acabé encariñandome de aquel sitio, sobre todo, de las mujeres asociadas a la nueva manada dividida en dos manadas y a un crío de una de las manadas en particular.

Al principio tenía miedo de que acabasen encontrándome, que 'el mal' llegase a aquellas tierras, tanto los cazadores chupasangres que me perseguirían como mis compañeros de la 'Alianza'. En ese tiempo, comencé a barajar que igual lo que éramos no era tan bueno, la persona en la que me había convertido… ahora llevaba un tiempo siendo solamente yo, Laki, la chica Quileute con la pequeña particularidad de poder trasformarme. No era la beta, ni la hembra del grupo… a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía nadie que pudiese convertirme en algo que no fuese lo que veían.

Nadie me había relacionado con las famosas huellas que encontraron y que las había causado días atrás cuando corrí en mi 3ª forma en la que gastaba un 42-43 de pie, claro que en mi forma humana tampoco iba tan lejos de esa talla, gastaba un 39-40 o un 40-41 según se mirase o el tipo de calzado.

Pero como siempre dicen… el mal acaba alcanzándote cuando eres malo o lo has sido, y a mí me alcanzó cuando llegó la luna llena. Al principio no pasó de un maldito acosador intentando comprobar si yo estaba en casa, si vivía allí, pero luego el acoso fue a más, se metió en el sistema de peleas ilegales que había montado para intentar tener una fuente de violencia gratuita con la que calmar mi sed de pelea, hizo daño a 'compañeros' de ese sistema, hizo daño a gente que trabajaba para mí en el taller, hizo víctimas inocentes en sus ataques de locura… y eso no podía permitírselo, no podía tener los ojos cerrados cuando estaba causando daños y yo podía evitarlo.

Así fue como Jaques me encontró y lo acabé llevando a casa, nunca me acabé de fiar que sus intenciones fuesen del todo las que decía, pero era de mis amigos en la 'Alianza' y por tanto, tenía motivos para darle el beneficio de la duda.

Cuando 'Lycaon' me dejó hecha unos zorros había aprovechado para secuestrar a la persona que más cariño le tenía de la reserva, así que cuando desperté les fui a buscar con la intención de matarles, sin embargo, les daría tiempo para defenderse verbalmente y que me explicasen por qué lo habían hecho.

Sus razones me convencieron a medias, sobre todo cuando urdí mi telaraña para el engaño. Había llegado la hora de decantarse, ya no valían las medias tintas, o seguía con la Alianza o salía de ella con el riesgo de que me matasen, pero eso tampoco podía ser, así que urdí mi plan.

"Es un plan sencillo." Afirmé. "Pero voy a necesitar que confiéis en mí."

"¿Y seguro que es un buen negocio?" Me preguntó Jaques.

"Es un negocio redondo." Afirmé. "Pero solo si lo hacemos bien. Voy a timar a estos pieles rojas, pero para que me crean voy a necesitar cooperación."

"Cuenta con nosotros." Me dijo 'Troyano'.

Aquello estaba siendo muy fácil, demasiado; sin embargo, yo era la 'beta' por varias razones, y una de ellas era por tener a todos los 'machos cuerdos' a mis pies si me lo proponía.

Así que les conté el plan entero con todo detalle, inventando según hablaba algunos puntos.

"Esto supone que vas a tener que abandonar a estos indios." Me dijo Jaques. "¿Estás segura que podrás hacerlo?. ¿Podemos contar contigo como antaño?"

Aquel era el momento, por fin había llegado a la encrucijada donde tenia dos caminos separados y tenía que escoger uno para seguirlo con todas las consecuencias.

La decisión estaba clara.

"Claro, contad conmigo." Afirmé usando mi voz de 'Fortuna.'

Eso les hizo sonreír y me dieron las llaves de las sujeciones de Seth.

"Tres días." Me dijo Jaques. "Vamos a estar controlándote de cerca, por si acaso."

Asentí, aquello me iba a condenar al infierno, pero el futuro nunca me había parecido más cercano ni la traición se me había antojado jamás tan dulce.

Cogí a Seth en brazos y lo cargué tras soltarle las ataduras, aún mantuve la venda de los ojos antes de salir de allí; le llevé a la reserva y allí hice el papel de mi vida, les di a entender que me iría y probablemente no volviera nunca, ese era el plan que les había contado a los chicos de la 'Alianza'.

Mi verdadero plan distaba un poco de ese; en realidad, pretendía volver a la 'Alianza', sí, pero solo para llevarme a aquellos energúmenos peligrosos de allí. En cuanto estuviese en Europa de nuevo volvería a darle vueltas a mi cabeza y encontraría una manera de poder regresar, salir de una vez por todas de la 'Alianza' y volver a donde comenzaba a sentir que estaba mi hogar de verdad.

Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron un poco, al poco de volver a la 'Alianza', apenas medio año después, me golpeó una noticia terrible: 'Lycaon' había conseguido lo que se proponía y ahora yo estaba esperando un cachorro carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre.

Mi plan de huída tendría que esperar un poco más, al menos ahora que sabía lo que pasaba y se había añadido un ligero problema a mi plan. Si huía ahora, me buscarían, jamás dejarían pasar la oportunidad de poder crear una nueva generación de alfas, 'hijos de la luna' puros que probablemente naciesen bien a no ser que fuesen chicas, y si ese milagro había ocurrido tras años de violaciones, podría volver a pasar en un futuro, allí podíamos crear una nueva 'Alianza' con puros y alfas nacidos de mí y 'Lycaon', era lo que la alianza había esperado durante siglos, era un nuevo comienzo para nuestro bando.

Era el final para mí. Sin embargo, fue gracias a los dos niños que nacieron de mis entrañas que al final conseguí encontrar el camino para poder huir de allí; pero eso es fruto de otro capitulo de mi vida, claro. Sería demasiado largo para contarlo aquí.


	58. Chapter 56

**CAPITULO 56: ¿DÓNDE HA IDO LAKI? CONSEJOS DE CARLISLE.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Vamos... vuestra madre llegará enseguida." Les dije a los niños que estaban mirando al fuego como yo puesto que nos habíamos vuelto a quedar sin luz en el barrio y eso significaba sin tele. "Será mejor que os acostéis."

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza.

"Ah… ya lo entiendo…" Les dije bromeando. "Vosotros lo que queréis es que se enfade conmigo y me ponga de patitas en la calle…"

"¡No!" Me dijeron riéndose un segundo antes de volver a ponerse serios.

"Yo también estoy preocupado ¿os hace eso sentir mejor?" Reconocí tras suspirar tras unos segundos de silencio.

"Eres un adulto." Me dijo Kitsune pasándome una almohada que había tenido abrazada hasta entonces. "Se supone que debías decirnos algo así como que mamá es fuerte y que saldrá de esta o que seguro que era una tontería."

"Eh, podrías ganarte la vida en esto ¿sabes?" Le dije. "Claro que podría deciros eso, pero no sois críos o al menos no os gusta que os tratemos como tal, o al menos a ti, Rómulo. No me parecía justo mentiros para calmaros."

"¿Eso era un intento de calmarnos?" Me dijo mirándome.

"Pues sí, pero lo de hacer de figura paterna me viene grande." Le dije enterrando la cara en las manos. "Intento parecer fuerte para que vuestra madre pueda confiar en mí y acabo hablando de mis problemas con todos. Eso por no decir que tiene que consolarme el hijo de la chica a la que amo."

"Jo, eres patético." Me dijo con el mismo tono que me lo solía decir Embry y luego suspirando. "Qué le vamos a hacer. Habrá que ayudarte…"

"Oye, que se supone que eso tendría que decirlo yo." Le dije levantando la cara.

"¿Y si jugamos una partida a inventar historias?" Me dijo.

"¿Hum?" Murmuré con curiosidad.

"Mamá solía jugar con nosotros." Me dijo Remo suavemente. "Cuando no podíamos dormir porque los otros habían estado peleando cerca."

"Oh, vale." Dije. "Pero me vais a tener que enseñar."

"Oh, yo empiezo, yo empiezo." Dijo Rómulo. "Érase una vez…"

Era gracioso, al final acabamos contando un poco de historia cada uno y contando un cuento totalmente inventado entre los tres, y debo decir, que aunque parecía un juego infantil, era divertido. Contamos dos cuentos hasta que acabaron durmiéndose en el sofá e intenté coger una manta, pero ambos me habían cogido de la camisa antes de dormirse y no pude, así que suspirando, la alcancé con el pie y acabé arrastrándola para cogerla y cubrirles con ella.

"Pobres…" Murmuré suavemente. "Y al final han tenido que ser ellos los que me ayuden a mí."

Era gracioso, todo había pasado poco a poco y sin darnos cuenta, de la distancia que había entre los niños y nosotros el primer día hasta el punto de haberse quedado dormidos en mi compañía, confiando en mí como en su madre para cuidarles y velar su sueño.

De pronto me di cuenta de algo, no eran mis hijos, pero me había acabado sintiendo como un padre hacia ellos. Sus logros me enorgullecían tanto como si fuesen mis hijos, sus problemas y penas me dolían como si fueran míos… y sobre todo, con ellos me sentía bien.

Sonreí como un tonto mirándoles dormir.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

Era demasiado tarde por la noche, en la reserva todos debían dormir ya, pero algo en la cara de Laki al despedirnos no me había dado buena espina, por eso había vuelto mientras mis hijos seguían fuera buscando pistas.

No sé si había sido su mirada o más bien su aire en general, pero algo no me había dado buena espina, y con el shock que parecía haberle supuesto la conversación que había tenido con ella…

Por desgracia, antes de llegar a su casa, me había encontrado con varios de los chicos cerrándome el paso, para cuando llegué a al casa, eran Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil y Embry los que estaban allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Me dijo Sam.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Preguntó Jacob preocupado.

"¿Habéis visto a Laki?" Les pregunté.

"Ah, ah." Negaron uno tras otro.

"Ya la conoces, puede moverse libremente; entra y sale sin que lo notemos." Me dijo Jared.

"Lo suponía." Afirmé dirigiéndome a la puerta de su casa.

"Oye, que como te pille aquí…" Me dijo Embry.

"Creo que va a tener que tragar." Afirmé tocando a la puerta, una, otra y otra hasta tres veces hasta que me abrieron.

"Carlisle, por dios." Me dijo Seth casi susurrando. "Los chicos duermen."

"¿Está Laki aquí?" Le pregunté.

"¿No venía contigo?" Me dijo preocupado.

"Lo sospechaba…" Murmuré.

"Oye, dónde está." Me dijo Seth preocupado y pálido. "Dime que es una broma, que te ha dicho que iba a algún sitio antes de venir."

"Se ha ido hace un buen rato, sola." Le conté. "Al principio no pensé nada raro, pero luego me he preocupado. No me dio buena espina."

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Me dijeron.

"Carlisle, qué es lo que le pasaba." Me preguntó Seth.

"¿Te importa si paso?" Le dije. "Es algo largo de explicar, y preferiría que estuvieses sentado."

"Claro, pasa, pasa." Me dijo apartándose.

"Con permiso, sigue siendo el centro social licántropo." Le dijo Paul parando la puerta.

"Sí, y los habitantes creo que te tenían prohibido el paso." Le dijo Seth.

"Los críos no pueden, y la madre no está." Afirmó.

"Seth, déjale pasar." Le pidió Sam.

"Vale, pero si se despiertan los niños y le echan de malas no me culpéis." Nos dijo apartándose de la puerta para dejarnos pasar. "Y procurar no hacer ruido, los chicos están dormidos en el sofá."

"Intentaré ser breve." Le dije yendo a la mesa para sentarme.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Laki?" Me preguntó preocupado.

"No creo que sea nada malo." Le dije. "El problema va a ser qué puede llegar a hacer ella. No estoy muy informado sobre los de su especie, pero creo que el que no haya venido no es muy bueno."

"No des más vueltas." Le dijo Jacob. "¿Qué narices le pasa?"

"Que va a necesitar que creen un ambiente calmado a su alrededor." Les dije decidiendo que el contarlo o no era cosa suya. "No puedo deciros nada, eso tiene que hacerlo ella, pero hasta que lo haga lo mejor sería que intentaseis echar un poco una mano para conseguir un ambiente medio calmado entorno a ella. Sin peleas, sin sobresaltos… sin golpes fuertes…"

"Imposible." Dijo Sam. "Es la alfa de la manada de locos y asesinos de la escuela. Pelea con ellos todo el día en los entrenamientos."

"Soy consciente, pero va a necesitar un ambiente tranquilo por un tiempo." Les dije.

Cómo podía hacerles comprender sin desvelar el por qué de aquellas medidas.

"Paul, convendría que te mantuvieses alejado de ella." Le dije.

"Será un placer." Afirmó.

"Y Seth, tú eres su beta, vas a tener que trabajar el doble para poder evitarle golpes." Le dije. "Y asegurarte de que no haya demasiada violencia rodeándola. Y que coma bien, tiene que llevar una dieta variada y equilibrada."

"Claro." Me dijo asintiendo mientras fuera sonaba un trueno que nos indicaba que llevaba un ratito lloviendo.

Fue curioso, seguí dándoles unas indicaciones más hasta que los críos se levantaron y la liaron al verme allí y a Paul dentro de la casa; y de ahí fue cuando oímos un aullido no muy lejano a casa y costó exactamente un minuto que la puerta de atrás se abriese justo con un relámpago y vimos una silueta allí mientras algunos ahogaban el grito de susto.

"Por dios, ni que nunca hubiéseis visto una mujer que viene de la nevada del siglo." Dijo Laki entrando y sacudiéndose nieve del pelo y la ropa ancha. "¿Se puede saber qué le estáis haciendo a mis…?. ¿Qué coño hacen un idiota y un frío en mi casa?" Dijo pareciendo reparar en nosotros y con un tono nada agradable. "¿Qué pasa Curandero, que te ha faltado el tiempo para venir a venderme?"

"No te exaltes, solo he venido a verte." Le dije. "Cuando te fuiste no me diste buena espina."

"Qué pasa." Me dijo sacudiéndose como un perro los restos de humedad del pelo para mirarme. "Que una no puede ser natural o qué."

"Sí, pero no me diste buena espina, pensé que podrías haber cometido una locura." Le dije mirándole la tripa.

"Oh, claro, que como la chica se dedica a la caza de fríos ya es una asesina." Dijo con acidez. "La chica se va a ir a matar ¿no? Cómo soy una animal ya tengo que ir por ahí matando ¿no es eso?"

"No quería decir eso." Le dije. "Pero tal y como saliste pensé…"

"¡Solo estuve corriendo!" Me dijo. "¡Joder, solo estaba confusa!. ¡Todo esto me sobre pasa ¿sabes?!. ¡Yo no soy el animal que todos pensáis que soy, no voy por ahí matando indiscriminadamente!"

"Laki, no…" Le dije.

"¡Pues para que te enteres, los que matan a las crías son los machos, no las hembras!" Me dijo ella casi gritando. "¡Son los machos los que dan palizas y los que no tienen en cuenta el estado de las hembras, por eso les matan incluso antes de que nazcan!"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Le dijeron el resto confusos.

"Perfecto." Murmuré. "No había dicho nada más que ibas a necesitar un ambiente tranquilo. Iba a decirles que nosotros nos íbamos a volver a alejar para que al menos no fuese por nosotros, pero que si necesitabas un médico solo tenías que llamar y vendría yo mismo a hacerte un reconocimiento."

"¿Laki, estás…?" Le dijo Seth pálido como la leche.

"Mami, baño…" Le dijo Remo suavemente abrazándose a su estómago. "Seth no ha bañado…"

Por un momento hubiese jurado que Laki pasaría, pero en lugar de eso paró y soltó un bufido de aire antes de cogerle en brazos y sin dejar de mirarnos, darse media vuelta e irse hacia el pasillo donde supuse que estaría el baño.

"¡Al que entre le saco los ojos!" Gritó. "¡Y cuando salgamos no quiero ver a nadie aquí, queremos dormir, así que iros a la puta mier**!"

"Menudo carácter." Dijo Embry.

"Carlisle, es… ¿es cierto?" Me preguntó Jacob pálido mientras Seth me miraba. "Laki está…"

"Eso es algo que le corresponde a ella decirlo." Les dije. "Pero creo que ya lo ha dejado todo claro ¿no?"

"¿Y de quíen es el…?" Dijo Sam justo cuando el crío que quedaba, que hasta entonces había estado mirando a Seth, avanzaba hacia él y le metía una patada en toda la espinilla intentando darle también un golpe en el estómago que Seth le paró.

"¡Oye!" Le dijo.

"Vamos fuera." Le dijo el crío.

"¿Para qué?" Dijo Seth mientras todos observábamos confusos.

"Seth, esto…" Le dije cayendo en la cuenta de a qué sonaba eso. "Creo que quiere un duelo de honor."

"¿Un qué de qué?"

"Un duelo de honor." Le dije. "Fueron muy populares en el siglo pasado hasta principios de siglo. Ante una deshonra, el hombre más próximo a la dama era el encargado de limpiar su honor."

"¿Un crío?" Dijo Paul para ganarse que el crío le tirase algo que no supimos muy bien qué era pero que se le clavó en la mano a Paul.

"Sal, ahora mismo." Le dijo a Seth.

"Rómulo, no nos pongamos intensos por favor." Le dijo Seth intentando calmarle.

"¡¿Qué pasa, que además eres un cobarde?!" Le dijo el chaval. "¡Te he dicho que salgas!"

La verdad es que era increíble cómo ese chico tan pequeño parecía estar comportándose como el padre de la dama en vez de su hijo.

"¿Si salgo contigo te calmarás un poco?" Le dijo Seth para que el chaval asintiese tras pensárselo un poco. "A ver, esto es un asunto privado, así que no metáis los hocicos donde no os importa."

"¿Acaso pretendes pegarte en serio con él?" Le dijo Jacob señalando al crío y cogiendo al aire lo que le había tirado para descubrir una especie de hoja de metal.

"Guao, los chavales han pasado ya a la edad de los metales." Dijo Embry. "De la edad de piedra de la madre a la de los metales, los nietos igual se pasan ya a lo medieval y todo."

"Eh, va en serio, esto es asunto de nuestra manada." Les dijo Seth señalándoles con el dedo. "No metáis los hocicos en esto."

La verdad es que era increíble cómo ese chico había madurado en ese tiempo. Del joven extrovertido que podía ser un poco infantil al hombre hecho y derecho que no solo era el beta de una 'hija de la luna' sino que además era la figura paterna para sus hijos a los que trataba como si fuesen propios.

"Este ha perdido la cabeza." Murmuró Paul frotándose la cabeza molesto.

"Está imprentado, qué esperabas." Le dijo Quil.

"Te improntaste, la cagaste." Afirmó Embry. "Os volvéis todos medio subnormales por las chicas que os habéis enamorado."

"No deberíais reíros de él." Les dije mirando la puerta por la que habían salido. "Hay que ser muy maduro para aceptar que la mujer que amas no es como tú y probablemente nunca puedas ser como ella, para aceptar a esos chicos que no son hijos suyos sino de ella y un hombre al que probablemente él odie como si fuesen sus propios hijos y hacerles de figura paterna. Realmente tiene mucho mérito."

"¿Tú crees?" Me dijo Jacob. "¿Crees que si eso pasase en nuestras casas nosotros haríamos lo mismo?"

"Supongo que sí, aunque ahora no lo podáis concebir, si amáis a las madres probablemente lo hicieseis." Les dije.

Probablemente, pero de momento, Seth parecía haberse puesto en cabeza de los chicos salvo Sam en madurez. Todos nos habíamos dado cuenta en mi familia, incluso Bella y Rosalie que querían demasiado a Seth u odiaban a esa especie como era el caso de Rose.

Y las chicas salvo ella creían que era algo realmente tierno y maduro por parte de Seth de hacer, igual que nosotros pensábamos eso último, incluso Embry que insistía en decir que era una estupidez o Jasper que era un poco más neutral diciendo que era algo maduro pero igualmente tonto de hacer.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Muy bien, ya estamos fuera. ¿Ahora qué?" Le dije a Rómulo.

"No puedo creermelo." Me dijo. "¿Por qué?"

"Por qué qué." Le dije.

"Por qué lo has hecho." Me dijo. "A mi madre, por qué le has tocado."

"Creo que sobra decirlo." Le dije.

"¡Eso es mentira!" Me gritó apretando los puños. "¡Mis padres no se querían, papá dijo que fuimos un error!"

"Eso es mentira." Le dije suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es cierto que tus padres no se amaban, pero desde luego, vosotros no fuisteis un error. El error era vuestro padre, debía estar peor de lo que pensábamos para, no solo hacer daño a tu madre en muchos campos, sino para también hacéroslo a vosotros."

Le vi temblar, con rabia y dolor. Entonces me descubrí temblando de rabia también yo, pero no por él sino por su 'padre', si es que podía llamársele así; deseaba matarle yo mismo si siguiese vivo, deseaba matarle por hacer daño a todos los seres que debían ser queridos para él, Laki, sus hijos... a todos.

"Entonces por qué nos quieres." Me dijo casi susurrando. "No somos tus hijos, mamá no es tu hembra... ella nos quiere más a nosotros que a ti."

"¿Y?" Le dije. "Yo quiero a vuestra madre, estoy imprentado de ella, eso es muchísimo más que cualquier amor. No puedo vivir sin ella, es una tortura pensar siquiera en que pueda irse lejos de aquí, con vosotros; es una tontería, pero vosotros sois mi familia; tu madre, tu hermano y tú. No quiero perderos, a ninguno."

"Pero ahora vais a tener otro hermanito." Me dijo rabioso y triste. "Va a ser tu hijo, y le vais a querer más que a nosotros porque será vuestro hijo..."

"No digas tonterías." Le dije dándole un golpe en el cuello. "Claro que no va a ser así, para mí sois como mis propios hijos, y que tu madre y yo tengamos otro hijo no quiere decir que vayamos a quereros menos por eso."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo mirándome.

"Pues claro hombre." Le dije. "Y en cuanto a lo del honor de tu madre..."

Me sentía un poco tonto por tener que hacer eso así, con un crío de apariencia 9 años, pero si quería hacer las cosas bien me iba a tener que aguantar y tragarme la vergüenza.

"¿Qué puedes hacer tú para limpiar el honor de mi madre?" Me dijo.

"Si ella quiere y vosotros me lo permitís, podríamos casarnos, así seríamos una familia pero de las de verdad." Le dije sacando todo el valor que me quedaba dentro. "Así podría decirse que tu madre está limpia y su hijo o hija nacería en una familia."

"Pero nosotros no somos tus hijos." Me dijo.

"Para mí sois como si lo fueseis, no me importa quién fuera vuestro padre, lo que me importa es que os quiero como si fueseis mis hijos de verdad, creo que con eso debería bastar."

"¿Y si mamá no quiere?" Me dijo.

"Entonces no habría boda." Le dije. "Pero desde luego, no iba a dejar que vuestra madre se viese humillada, si hace falta somos pareja de hecho, yo soy su amante, parte de su harén o lo que sea, pero de aquí no me mueve nadie y a vuestra madre no la ofende ni dios." Afirmé calentándome demasiado.

Silencio... al 2 minuto de silencio ya me dolía algo, me sentía raro, comencé a pensar que se enfadaría porque se puso a temblar de nuevo y juraría que se estaba enfureciendo, pero cuando me preparé para que me atacase y me intentase dar una tunda... plaff, me calló una pedrada en el estómago y me golpeó un cubo en la cabeza poniéndose como si fuese un casco.

"Espero que al menos cuando se lo pidas a ella la lleves a un sitio chulo." Me dijo. "Y le regalas flores, mamá se merece muchas flores preciosas y bombones, y un violinista en directo, nada de esos músicos callejeros alquilados por horas; oh, y un anillo con una piedra asíiiiiii de grande." Dijo abriendo los brazos mucho.

"Desde luego." Afirmé sonriendo feliz por su beneplácito. "¿Eso es un sí?"

"Vas a tener que trabajártelo." Me dijo. "Mi padre no puede ser un nenaza que se ablande ante un crío, pero tampoco un abusón que nos pegue a nosotros o que haga sufrir a mamá. Y si la haces sufrir..." Me dijo pinchándome con un dedo-garra en la garganta doliéndome un poco. "Si le haces daño te juro que te mataremos nosotros, con nuestras propias garras."

"Vale, pero me estás haciendo daño." Le dije. "¿Te importa retraer la garra?"

"Llorica." Me dijo soltándola antes de hacerme un zarpazo en pleno pecho que me dolió horrores y parecía algo profundo. "Eso para que lo recuerdes. Además, no se puede tener un duelo de honor sin heridas."

Sonriendo le hice una segada y lo tiré al suelo manchándole la cara un poco y sonriéndole cuando se levantó y me miró.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Le dije para hacerle sonreír cuando le ofrecí la mano para levantarle.

La verdad es que creo que era el día más raro y a la vez más feliz de mi vida; en una hora me había enterado de que iba a ser padre, me había peleado con uno de mis futuros hijastros, le había pedido la mano de su propia madre, me la había dado y me había herido en una especie de forma de saldar un duelo de honor por su madre.

¡Yo, pidiendo la mano de Laki a su hijo!

Inaudito, lo sé; pero era Laki de quien hablábamos, por ella haría lo que fuese.

Cuando entramos, lo primero que hizo todo el mundo fue mirarme y ver los tajos del zarpazo en mi ropa y la sangre que había chorreado por ellos.

"Duelos de honor." Dije simplemente.

"Me alegro de que hayáis llegado a un acuerdo." Nos dijo Carlisle. "Y felicidades."

"¿Ein?" Dijeron varios.

Claro, Carlisle tenía un carro de años, seguro que sabía bien qué había pasado o se lo imaginaba.

"No tiréis las campanas al vuelo antes de tiempo." Le dije. "Aún queda que ella de su consentimiento."

"¿Acaso tienes dudas de lo que dirá?" Me dijo sonriendo paternalmente antes de darme una palmada en el hombro. "Será mejor que nos vayamos y os dejemos descansar, tendréis mucho de qué hablar."

"¿De qué tienen que hablar?" Preguntaron varios.

"Venga." Dijo Sam. "Cada uno para su casa... Seth, mucha suerte."

"Gracias." Le dije.

La verdad es que aún no sabía cuándo o dónde iba a hacerlo, pero pretendía hacerlo pronto, tan pronto como fuese posible.

"Estaba pensando..." Me dijo Rómulo sin mirarme sentado en el sofá con un trozo de pizza que parecía estar calentando en la chimenea. "Este fin de semana podría decirle a mamá que nos deje quedarnos en la escuela, hace mucho que no podemos tener un día solo chicos."

"¿Crees que lo lograrías?" Le pregunté.

"Tienes que aprender a manejarla un poco." Me dijo sonriendo. "Mami, Leo y el resto me han dicho que este fin de semana me van a enseñar cómo evitar a las niñas del colegio." Me dijo poniendo la misma voz que para su madre. "Es que son tooooontasss. Y así es como se consigue que mamá nos deje allí unas horas más." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Serás tramposo..." Le dije divertido.

Hombre, había que reconocerle que era un poco cabroncete pero se las sabía todas, y lo de timar a la madre lo habíamos hecho todos alguna vez.

"Oye, por esta vez vale, pero nada de mentir a tu madre ¿oyes?" Le dije.

"No, si al final vas a ser un padrastro y todo." Me dijo.

Divertido le froté la cabeza revolviéndole el pelo mientras oíamos la puerta del baño abrirse y vimos a Remo venir casi corriendo hacia nosotros.

"¡Remo, vuelve aquí!" Le gritó Laki. "¡Déjame que te quite esa maldita garrapata que te vas a poner enfermo!"

"¿Garrapatas?" Le dije mirándole.

"A veces se nos pegan." Me dijo Rómulo mientras Remo asentía. "Pero mamá es una experta quitándolas."

"Te pillé." Le dijo cayendo sobre nosotros con una toalla a forma de vestido. "Estate quieto para que no te duela… Pufff, que gorda, Rómulo, trae el aceite." Le dijo concentrada en la espalda de su hijo.

"¿Con aceite?" Le dije.

"Huy. Cómo se nota que no se te ha pegado nunca una." Me dijo Laki. "Son horribles, y si no te la sacan deprisa te ponen enfermo."

"Aquí tienes." Le dijo Rómulo llevándole un papel con aceite y una aceitera. "Por cierto, había pensado que este fin de semana podríamos ir con los chicos de la escuela. El sábado por la noche podríamos hacer una acampada en el comedor." Le idjo mientras ella untaba de aceite la espalda de Remo donde podía ver una especie de granito negro un poco como una verruguita con patas y un poco hinchadita.

"Ah, me apunto." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Hace mucho que no hacemos una acampada en el salón."

"Mola, y podremos hablar de chicas, y tú nos darás consejos y…" Dijo Rómulo entusiasmado.

"Pufff, me acabo de acordar que tenía que encargarme de un envío de piezas del taller mecánico." Dijo Laki.

"Jooooo." Le dijo su hijo. "Pero habías dicho que venías…"

"Lo siento cielo, pero la próxima vez." Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "¡La tengo!"

"¡Mía, mía!" Dijo Rómulo para aplastarla con la zapatilla y dejando una mancha de sangre en el suelo. "¡Cómo mola, estaba super-hinchada!"

"Dios, que gores." Les dije. "A vosotros las pelis a lo _Viernes 13_ no os afectan ¿eh?"

"Nada de pelis de K para arriba." Me dijo Laki. "Va, Rómulo; limpia un poco esto y a la cama, los dos. Pobre Remo… ¿pica mucho?" Le dijo besándole la espalda con aceite y limpiándole el punto de sangre que no pasaba de picotazo con una gotita de sangre mientras él sacudía la cabeza.

"Seth, me voy a lavarle un poco la espalda a Remo, que Kitsune limpie la sangre y a la cama ¿ok?" Me dijo antes de volver a irse.

"Eh, tú, listillo." Le dije a Rómulo cuando llegó con la fregona. "Así que a hablar de chicas ¿hum?"

"Bah, las de mi edad son tontas." Me dijo para sonreír divertido y con picardía. "Pero mamá se pone así siempre que toca hablar de chicas y darnos consejos para ligar."

"Dios, eres un diablo." Le dije.

"Sí, sí, pero aprovecha para iros solos." Me dijo. "Restaurante, y flores, y bombones; y un violinista pero de los buenos."

"Me das tú un miedo…" Le dije bromeando.

Era increíble, un crío de 4 años y dándome consejos para pedir la mano de su madre a la que había tenido que pedir permiso para proponerle casarnos a su hijo de 4 años.

¡Coño, era un niño de 4 años actuando como un hombre hecho y derecho!. ¡Eso imponía a cualquiera!


	59. Chapter 57

**CAPITULO 57: CITA ROMÁNTICA.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Vale, restaurante de cena, hecho." Dijo tachando la casilla donde ponía '_llamar para reservar mesa_'. "Vale, ahora lo del regalo."

La verdad es que la lista era larga, y el tiempo poco. Estaba aprovechando el viernes a tope, y mañana…

"Eh, Romeo." Me llamó Embry con Quil. "¿Qué haces tú colgado al móvil?"

"Nada." Afirmé escondiendo rápidamente la lista en el bolsillo.

"¿Qué escondes?" Me dijo Quil cogiéndomela. "_Llamar violinista, encargar flores, localizar joyería asequible, recoger ramo, reservar entradas del cine_… Ejem, esto…"

"Devuélveme eso." Le dije quitándole la lista para guardármela.

"¿Soy el único al que todo esto le suena raro?" Dijo Embry.

"No metáis las narices." Les dije.

"A ver, Seth." Me dijo Quil. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Una lista de tareas." Le dije.

"Ya, si eso lo vemos, la cosa es para qué." Me dijo. "Y no me digas que es por trabajo que a Embry se la pegas pero a mí no."

"Sois unos cotillas." Le dije.

"¿Estás planeando una cita a lo grande?" Me dijo Quil.

"Pero que moñas eres." Me dijo Embry con cara de asquete.

"Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto vuestro." Le dije.

"A ver, vamos a calmarnos, todos." Me dijo Quil suavemente mirándome. "Seth, no pretendíamos molestarte, es que se nos hace super-raro que precisamente tú andes con estas, que todo esto suena a moñas que no veas."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije preocupado. "¿Hay algo mal?. ¿Creéis que no le gustará?"

"Para una chica cualquiera sería el sumun." Dijo Quil. "Para la tuya..."

"¿Qué hay malo?" Dije.

"Paseo romántico, un cine, cena romántica... oh, y con un violinista." Dijo Quil. "Un ramo de flores, bombones..."

"Qué." Les dije.

"A una chica que se dedica a pelear con alumnos y meterse palizas día sí y día también." Me dijo. "Y que tiene unos huevos más grandes que el hombre más grande de la reserva."

"A esa le pega más un combate de lucha libre y carreras de coches." Dijo Embry casi bromeando. "O mejor, creo que su plan del sumun del romance sería un baño de sangre de vampiros. Y seguro que eso te saldría más barato."

"Dejarme en paz." Les dije molesto antes de largarme.

"Eh, eh." Me llamaron.

"¡Iros a la mierda!" Les dije haciéndoles un gesto de que se perdiesen con la mano.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Eh. ¿Alguien ha visto a Seth?" Pregunté cuando llegué a casa de Laki donde teníamos el centro de reunión.

"Anda como loco preparando no sé qué cosas." Me dijo Jacob con Nessy al lado.

"Nessy, oye no te enfades, pero... ¿os parece sabio tentar la paciencia de la dueña de la casa así?" Le dije.

"Ya le había dicho a Jake que..." Comenzó Nessy.

"Que se jorobe." Me dijo Jacob. "Nessy y yo estamos juntos y va a tener que aceptarlo."

"Sí, y su forma de aceptarlo va a ser partiéndote a ti la cabeza." Le dije.

"El tratado..."

"El tratado no dice nada de no pegarnos entre nosotros." Le dijo Jared. "Así que te pueden meter ella y todos sus discípulos."

"Vale, volviendo a lo de Seth." Les corté para volver al tema principal. "¿Dónde está? Necesito hablar con él como beta porque con su alfa va a ser imposible hablar porque según Emily va a pasar un tiempo con hormonas revueltas y eso se supone que va a ser peor leche aún."

"Seth está preparando una cita romántica de libro para hoy." Me dijo Quil. "Comida, paseo, cine, cena romántica con violinista incluido..."

"Oh, vaya." Dije dándome cuenta de a qué sonaba. "Ese se ha vuelto tonto con lo que le espera en unos meses."

"¿Lo que le espera en unos meses?" Me dijeron varios.

"Nada, dejarlo que ya lo dirán ellos." Dije. "O sea, que hoy imposible hablar con ninguno ¿no?"

"Con ella." Me dijo Jared. "Estaba comprando un montón de comida 'precocinada' en el super. Juraría que era para una cita también."

"Seth quería sacarla." Dijo Quil.

"Genial, un fin de semana sin poder contactar con ellos." Afirmé.

Con el plan de Seth y el de ella, probablemente significase que ni hoy ni mañana estarían operativos.

"Eh. ¿Alguien ha visto a Laki?" Nos dijo Seth entrando deprisa en la casa y parando solo a vernos.

"Anda fuera, comprando." Le dijo Jacob.

"¿Qué hacen Paul y Nessy aquí?" Dijo. "Laki necesita descanso."

"Y ya va siendo hora de que vaya aceptando lo nuestro." Afirmó Jacob de nuevo.

"Calla que al menos no la ha matado aún." Dijo Jared. "Que ella lleva razón, no es de vuestra manada..."

"Vosotros tampoco y no podéis dañarla." Nos dijo.

"Estoy seguro que si hablásemos..." Dijo Nessy suavemente.

"No serviría de nada." Afirmamos casi a coro.

"Seth, a dónde vas, necesito hablar contigo de..." Le dije mientras le veía enfilar hacia el cuarto suyo.

"Mañana." Me dijo. "Hoy voy contra-reloj."

"Genial." Dije palmeándome los muslos al dejar caer las manos. "Fuera de juego todo el fin de semana."

"Y los críos van a estar en el colegio hoy y mañana." Dijo Quil. "Les he visto hoy cuando han salido a correr al alba e iban hablando de los planes para el finde. Tienen maratón de películas de miedo."

"¿Y la madre lo sabe?" Le dijo Jared.

"Nah, le ha dicho que van a hacer acampada en el comedor y a hablar de chicas." Nos dijo Seth. "Creo que a ella le da cosa tener que hablar con ellos sobre ligar con chicas."

"Lógico, tiene más de macho que de hembra." Dijo Paul para llegarse un golpe por parte de los laterales.

"¿Y vais a aprovechar por eso para tener tiempo libre?" Le dije.

"Yo lo voy a intentar." Me dijo medio sonriendo y apareciendo de nuevo en el salón vestido con pantalones de vestir con la etiqueta por fuera y con una camisa de manga corta por fuera. "¿Creéis que necesito una corbata?"

"Lo que necesitas es quitarte esta etiqueta, que cantas a pipiolo con traje nuevo que no veas." Le dije acercándome y arrancándola. "Y deja lo de la corbata que no creo que le llames la atención por eso solo."

"Es que no sé si iré bien para el restaurante." Me dijo.

"Ni que fueses al Ritz." Le dijo Embry.

"No, al C'est Si Bon." Nos dijo. "En el 23 CEDAR PARK DR., Port Ángeles."

De pronto a todos nos entró tos cuando nos atragantamos.

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" Le dije tosiendo. "¿De dónde coño vas a sacar la pasta?"

"El curro me da bastante pasta." Me dijo.

"Oye, no te..."

"Hey, Laki." La llamó según entraba por la puerta trasera. "Oye, te estaba esperando."

"Hey, como yo." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Tenemos que hablar." Dijeron los dos.

"Sí." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Por favor, primero los caballeros."

"Esto, es al revés." Le dijo Seth para sacudir la cabeza. "Vale, yo era para que me reservases el día, desde la comida."

"Vaya, me has leído la mente." Dijo ella confusa.

"Dios... me voy antes de que vomite." Dijo Embry. "Mucha suerte y todo eso. ¿Quil, vienes?"

"Sí, esto se está poniendo demasiado serio." Dijo "Seth, suerte."

"Eh, espérame." Les dijo Jacob levantándose y casi tirando la silla.

"Yo también paso de quedarme." Dijo Paul. "Así que esta vez no me echas, tía, me largo yo solo."

"Mejor, estaba a punto de sacar un par de cuchillos que tenían tu culo por diana." Le dijo ella.

"Bueno... se hace tarde." Dijo Jared. "Nos vemos, y suerte, los dos."

"Eu... ahora sí que no me entero de nada." Dijo Laki.

"Será mejor que vuelva el lunes a hablar con vosotros." Le dije. "Este fin de semana ya tenéis bastante los dos juntos."

"Pero si no vamos a..." Dijo Laki.

"Gracias por el gesto." Me dijo Seth. "¿Te esperamos para el desayuno?"

"Ya veremos." Le dije levantándome. "Y sobre todo, si volvéis tarde procurad no armar lío que no quiero tener que volver para reñiros por escándalo matutino."

La verdad es que era una situación demasiado rara, cena en un sitio caro, Seth tan atareado... sonaba a todas luces a una pedida de... ¡No, no podía ser!

¿Seth pidiéndole a Laki que se casasen?

No, no era posible, se supone que lo de pareja era algo impensable para ella. Me giré y estuve tentado de regresar y avisar a Seth, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, estaban los dos saliendo para montarse en la tartana de Laki charlando y riendo.

"Tarde." Murmuré al verles arrancarla y salir por el camino. "Pobre Seth..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"¿Entonces, me reservas la comida?" Me dijo Seth.

"Sí, claro es que había pensado en algo para hoy." Le dije sorprendida puesto que había hecho planes para comer con él y contarle tranquilamente lo de... bueno, lo que me pasaba.

"Oh... porfi..." Me dijo pidiendo como mis hijos.

Bueno, supongo que siempre podíamos hablar mañana, y además… vaaaaaaleeeee, no podía negarle nada a esa carita tan monaaaaaaa.

"Bueno, supongo que lo mío podrá esperar hasta mañana." Me rendí. "Vale, venga, te reservo la comida."

"Hasta la noche." Me dijo.

"Sí, eso, de la comida a la noche." Le dije divertida. "¿Se puede saber a qué viene de pronto ese afán por acapararme medio día entero?"

"Ahhhh… sorpresa." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero te aseguro que va a ser un día que no vas a poder olvidar fácilmente."

Un día que no iba a poder olvidar fácilmente, eso era fácil, bastaba con pasar el día entero con él, solos, con cualquier plan especial, el que fuera, aunque fuese irnos de compras, y ya era un día que no podría olvidar así como así; así que sonreí divertida ante su seguridad y su felicidad simplemente porque había pospuesto mis planes de hablar con él sobre lo que me pasaba.

"Bueno, bueno, pero mañana mi plan." Le dije divertida. "Es… probablemente tampoco tú lo puedas olvidar."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo con curiosidad manifiesta en su cara haciéndome sonreír divertida puesto que solo conocía tres personas que pudiesen hacer esa cara y que me provocasen esa sensación tan placentera: Rómulo, Remo y Seth.

"Aha, pero mañana recuerda que eres todo mío, no vale que te comprometas con otra persona en todo el día." Le avisé poniéndome seria en broma. "O al menos para la comida, quería que fuese la cena, pero los chicos vendrán para entonces."

"A sus órdenes, mi capitana." Me dijo bromeando feliz.

Era increíble, Seth seguía siendo en algunos puntos como un crío, pero desde luego, ya no lo era, eso era más que evidente mirándole y sobre todo, en mi caso, cuando estábamos juntos y con cómo me estaba ayudando con mis hijos; sin embargo, seguía conservando esos pequeños detalles de niño pequeño que le sentaban magníficamente.

"Seth, accedo a ese plan pero con una condición." Le dije captando su atención. "Ya parece que hemos acabado con el problema de 'colmillos' por el territorio, vamos a salir de la reserva… así que por unas horas vamos a ser solo Seth y Laki; sin cargos, ni apellidos, ni familias… solo nosotros mismos."

"Desde luego." Me dijo sonriendo feliz y guiñándome un ojo. "Espero que tú también lo cumplas, tram-po-si-lla."

"Habló el que no juega limpio siempre." Le contesté divertida. "Por cierto… ¿alguna recomendación especial que deba llevar?"

"No, creo que no." Me dijo. "Hoy yo llevo el peso de la misión."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Nos hemos pasado Forks?" Me dijo Laki cuando pasamos de largo el cartel de salida del pueblo.

"Es que no vamos ahí." Le dije sonriendo.

"¿Vamos a Port Angels?" Volvió a preguntarme. "Vaya, espero que no sea al taller. Cuando dije lo del taller era una broma para que me dejaran en paz."

"Claro que no es el taller." Le dije divertido. "Para una cita paso de llevarte al taller, mujer."

"Guay." Me dijo sonriendo. "Una cita, es… hace siglos que no hacíamos ninguna." Afirmó moviendo los pies sobre la guantera y sonriendo.

"Sí, hace mucho." Asentí. "Pero todo llega, y me conformo con tener una de vez en cuando."

"Todo el día para mí." Le dije pasándole un brazo por los hombros y sonriendo.

"Ten cuidado… que aún te la vas a pegar por hacer el tonto." Me dijo divertida pinchándome con el dedo en el pecho pero quedándose ahí quieta.

Sonreí un poco y le hice una ligera presión en los hombros para hacerla sonreír y acurrucarse un poco contra mí.

Era divertido verla allí, recostada contra mí y calmada, así que el sábado comenzaba bien.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

1.32 pm, Port Angels

Llevábamos 2 minutos de retraso con el plan original cuando conseguí aparcar el coche en el centro de la ciudad y salimos.

"Que guay." Me dijo Laki sonriéndome. "¿Algo que hacer en el centro?"

"Pasear un poco." Le dije sonriendo y intentando calcular el camino al restaurante donde había hecho reserva para la comida, solo por asegurarme que habría mesa para nosotros. "¿Vamos?" Le pregunté ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

Una vez más, como siempre, me miró la mano con algo de duda y entonces sonrió y me la cogió. Vale, era una chorrada ir paseando por la calle de la mano mientras buscábamos el restaurante, pero al menos a mí me hacía ilusión.

Paseamos por las calles tranquilamente, de la mano y mirando algún escaparate hasta que llegamos al restaurante _Bella Italia_, un sitio bonito y por lo que me habían dicho, bastante asequible al bolsillo.

"¿Qué te parece este?" Le dije.

"Bonito." Dijo sonriendo. "¿Entramos a este mismo?"

"Desde luego." Le dije sonriendo y abriéndole la puerta. "Por nada del mundo dejaría a mi princesa morirse de hambre.

"Pero que mono eres." Me dijo sonriendo y entrando ante mí.

"Disculpe, tenía reservada una…"

"Ah, sí." Me dijo la chica sonriéndome ampliamente. "Es aquella de allí. La única con cartelito de reserva."

La verdad es que sí, me fijé mientras íbamos a la mesa y era la única con reserva.

"Normalmente no tenemos tantos clientes como para no tener mesas para todos en la comida." Me dijo la chica sonriendo.

"Me siento estúpido." Murmuré cuando nos dejó las cartas y se fue para que decidiésemos.

"Bah, no te preocupes." Me dijo Laki. "Aunque es la primera vez que alguien reserva mesa por mí." Dijo sonriendo feliz y divertida. "Comenzaba a pensar que eso era solo en las pelis."

"Bueno…" Le dije para darme cuenta de algo. "Pero bueno, ¿a qué restaurantes te llevaban a ti?"

"Alguna vez nos hemos colado en alguno bueno, pero obviamente, con esos no se puede ir a sitios caros." Me dijo mirando la carta. "Mola, que suerte ser europea."

"¿Hum?" Dije para mirar la carta y darme cuenta que estaba en italiano con aclaraciones en inglés.

"Me pregunto si de verdad es italiano." Murmuró Laki suavemente sin apartar la vista.

"¿Pues?" Le dije.

"El risotto, es arroz, no pasta." Dijo ella. "Y 'bolognesa' no se escribe 'boloñesa'."

"Vaya, o sea que sabes italiano." Le dije descubriendo algo nuevo.

"Inglés, italiano y francés bastante bien, español diría que no tan bien pero bastante bien también… y algunos dialectos de las lenguas indígenas americanas. Bueno, y algo de ruso y alemán, por los trapicheos de la 'Alianza' y demás."

"Joe, y yo que pensaba que era genial por saber quileute actual e inglés y cuatro o cinco cosas de francés." Le dije.

Perfecto, no debería haber hecho caso de lo que ponían las guías, debería haberla llevado a algún restaurante que conociese. Miré la carta de nuevo buscando algo mientras ella la cerraba y la dejaba a un lado.

"¿Ya tienes algo?" Le dije.

"Algo así." Dijo suspirando. "Me desespera ver las cosas que no son."

"Guay, yo aún ni he empezado a pensar." Le dije.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Me ofreció.

"Quedaría como un idiota si te trajese aquí y no supiera qué pedir." Le dije sonrojándome de bochorno según salían las palabras de mi boca.

La verdad es que creo que ya estaba quedando un poco mal, claro que ella tampoco parecía importarle esas pequeñeces. La vi mirar alrededor con la mano en la mesa en un ademán suave.

"¿Han decidido ya qué van a tomar?" Nos dijo la chica sonriéndonos con el cuaderno de pedidos en la mano.

"Voy a pedirme ensalada Cesar y algo de Pasta Primavera, y… esto de cerdo suena bien." Acabé diciendo.

"Lo mismo para mí." Dijo Laki sonriendo.

"Oh, entonces lo mismo para dos." Dijo la camarera.

"No." Dijo ella. "Seth ¿te importa compartir ensalada?"

"Claro." Asentí sonriendo ante la idea de compartir algo.

"Perfecto." Dijo la mujer. "Entonces… 1 Cesar Salad, 2 Pasta Primavera, 2 Porterhouse Pork Chop… ¿y de beber?"

"¿Vino?" Le dije a ella intentando parecer medio culto o al menos fino.

"Vale." Dijo ella.

"¿Te importa?" Le pedí suavemente mientras la mujer iba a buscarnos la carta de vinos al mostrador. "Yo no… bueno, soy más de cerveza."

"Podemos pedir cerveza." Me dijo.

"¿Para un día que te invito? No, pidamos vino." Le dije sonriendo.

Entonces levantó la mano y la mujer vino.

"¿Tiene algún Lambrusco de Emilia?" Le pidió Laki.

"Creo… sí, aquí tengo un Lambrusco Emilia Romagna Italy." Dijo la chica.

"Hum… traslados, aduanas… ¿cuanto la botella?" Dijo Laki suavemente.

"$1.45"

"Vale, pues una de eso." Dijo suavemente y sonriendo.

"Vale tomo nota…" Dijo la chica sonriendo y apuntando el vino también. "¿Postre se lo pregunto cuando acaben de comer?"

"Vale." Dijimos a la vez para sonreír divertidos ante la coordinación.

La verdad es que era divertido estar allí con ella. Y tan pronto como se fue la mujer, ella se levantó un segundo para quitarse la chaqueta de vestir que había llevado negra que le hacía conjunto con los pantalones negros un poco más desgastados y revelando que bajo eso llevaba un top con una especie de cuello con chorreras en el pecho sin mangas en color crema antes de sentarse mientras por la puerta entraba el repartidor de la floristería.

"_Justo a tiempo._" Pensé mientras entraba.

"Perdonen, busco a la señorita… Lakil Black." Dijo el chico del ramo. "¿Señorita Black?"

"Aquí." Dijo Laki levantándose confusa y levantando la mano mientras las chicas miraban con curiosidad y envidia el ramo de flores y entonces el chico venía con el ramo con flores varias y rosas blancas que me había costado lo mío pero que viendo la cara de Laki me había merecido hasta el último dólar que había costado.

"Firme aquí y… perfecto." Dijo el chico. "Muchas felicidades."

"No es mi cumpleaños." Dijo Laki confusa.

"Oh, entonces tiene un admirador bastante especial." Le dijo el chico sonriéndole y mirándome.

Tan pronto como el tío se fue a ir, Laki se giró y me miró.

"¿No vas a leer la tarjeta?" Le dije divertido. "Igual tu admirador te ha dejado un mensaje ¿no?"

"Nunca me habían dado un ramo tan… grande." Dijo pasmada mientras se sentaba. "Ah, tarjeta." Dijo para ponerse a buscarla y encontrarla. "Aquí estaba la condenada."

La vi abrirla y se puso a leerla por lo que observé su cara, que primero fue de sorpresa y luego sonrió, volvió a sorprenderse y acabó sonriendo enternecida.

"Muy gracioso." Me dijo dejándolo en la silla tras olerlo.

"Permíteme…" Le dije suavemente para cogerle una rosa y cortarla para ponérsela en el pelo de pie junto a ella. "Lo sabía, te queda genial."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo. "Vale, te creo." Afirmó sonrojándose un poco.

La verdad es que estaba preciosa así, con la rosa blanca haciéndole contraste en el pelo con la coleta que llevaba un poco lateral y ese sonrojado pálido en las mejillas.

Me senté sonriendo feliz por haber podido observarla, y de nuevo me di cuenta que su mano volvía a estar suavemente sobre la mesa de forma bastante casual; un momento, creo que ya lo pillaba. Sonriendo, puse la mano en la mesa y luego sobre la suya que casi de inmediato se enlazó con la mía suavemente mientras esperábamos que nos sirviesen la comida.

Claro, eso era, al fin y al cabo, Laki también era una chica, curiosamente, también tenía un lado romántico; y lo de cogernos las manos sobre la mesa era bastante romántico aunque no pareciese darse cuenta de haberlo querido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Les traigo ya el postre?" Nos dijo la camarera retirándonos los platos de costillas de cerdo vacíos y hasta un poco rebañados en algún punto pero sucios con los jugos y demás.

"Un trozo de tarta helada." Le dije. "Y nos trae la cuenta cuando pueda."

"Lo mismo para mí." Añadió Laki. "Ñam, ñam. Me apetecía algo frío por una vez." Me dijo sonriéndome mientras la chica volvía a irse a por nuestros postres.

"Eres una chica curiosa, eres como nosotros pero te gusta lo frío." Le dije divertido.

"Tanto calor aburre." Me contestó como si fuese un secreto. "A veces va bien poner algo fresco en tu vida. Helados y eso."

"Ditto. (Lo mismo, coincido… algo así)" Afirmé mientras nos traían un par te platos con trozos de tarta helada.

"Aquí tiene la cuenta." Nos dijo la mujer por lo que yo la cogí. "En total hacen $84.45 (53.45 € aprox.)" Me dijo la camarera. "¿Pago al contado o con tarjeta?"

"Contado, por favor." Le dije sacando la cartera para sacar los billetes con cuidado.

"Seth, deja que…" Me dijo Laki yendo a tocarse su bolsillo.

"Ah, ah." Le dije negando con el dedo y una sonrisa. "Hoy pago yo. Es mi plan ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero…" Me dijo.

"Solo hoy." Le dije. "Hagamos lo de la cita bien. El chico paga, y no me digas que no porque me he informado y en tus tiempos las mujeres no sacabais ni la cartera."

"No teníamos…" Murmuró como resignada.

"¿Física o metafóricamente?" Le pregunté pagando y dejándolo lo justo.

"Ambas." Afirmó divertida. "Los hombres ganaban el dinero y no todos. Las mujeres hacíamos las labores de hogar y nos ocupábamos de crear un buen hogar para nuestros hombres. Solo se nos daba lo de la compra, y éramos más bien de lo del trueque. Cómo decían tus amigos… oh, sí, de la época de las cavernas."

"Pues para ser cavernícola salías mucho de la caverna." Le dije bromeando.

"Ya ves." Me dijo divertida. "Yo soy la 'loba' negra de la reserva. Siempre fui la díscola y eso. Privilegios de ser la hija del jefe; aunque supongo que lo de mi tremendo derechazo gracias a mi hermano y Uley también tendría algo que ver."

Típico de ella, no se dejaría achantar solo por ser chica; y si funcionaba lo de pelearse, probablemente ella se hubiese peleado con quien hiciera falta.

Pero por eso me gustaba también, por ser diferente a cualquier chica que hubiese visto nunca.

Era la chica con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, y ahora además, la madre de mis hijos.


	60. Chapter 58

**CAPITULO 58: DE COMPRAS EN PIJO-LANDIA. ****EL 'C'EST SI BON' DE PORT ANGELS.**

(Voz de Laki)

"Estás..." Me dijo Seth quedándose alucinado al verme salir de los probadores donde había entrado con un vestido y una mujer.

"Estoy ridícula." Le dije.

Llevábamos desde las 3 paseando por la ciudad cogidos de la mano, había nevado un rato y habíamos ido a una especie de boulevard acristalado. Habíamos ido de tiendas, nos habíamos reído un montón… y ahora estábamos en una tienda pija probándonos ropa.

"Venga ya, estás… increíble." Me dijo.

"Parezco un putón, sin ofender." Añadí para la vendedora. "Esta falda es demasiado corta, no me siento cómoda."

"Bueno, si es por eso vale, pero estás impactante." Me dijo.

"Lo que no acabo de entender muy bien es por qué hemos venido aquí precisamente." Le dije.

"Ah… es una sorpresa, pero quiero estar los dos impactantes y parecer elegantes para la noche." Me dijo. "Y no te preocupes por el precio, yo pago."

"De eso nada." Le dije. "Esta vez pago yo, te vas a quedar sin un dólar en la cuenta."

"Hey, heredé tu taller ¿recuerdas?" Me dijo sonriendo. "Apenas gasto un tercio de lo que gano, así que tengo una barbaridad ahorrada."

"Deberías gastártelo en ti, no en mí." Afirmé mientras paseábamos por los estantes para ver más vestidos puesto que él parecía llevar ya una bolsa con su ropa.

"Créeme, ya lo estoy gastando en mí." Me dijo sonriendo. "Esto… tengo que hacer un recado más. ¿Te importa si…?"

"No, claro." Negué yo. "Tranquilo, yo te espero aquí. Vete tranquilo."

"¿Seguro?" Me dijo.

"Sí, seguro." Afirmé suavemente.

La verdad es que hasta entonces no me había sentido demasiado mal allí, pero cuando le vi cruzar la puerta acristalada de entrada, sentí como si todo se viniese abajo y quedase a la merced de una manada de fríos de al menos 30 contra mí; y eso que aún eran las 4.57, que si no… no, hoy era el día de Seth.

Seth se merecía una cita normal y tranquila puesto que nunca habíamos tenido una; así que me iba a quedar allí, escogería un maldito vestido de pija, lo pagaría y haría como que no pasaba nada.

"Señorita." Me llamó una dependienta suavemente. "Disculpe, pero le hemos encontrado un vestido que podría ser más de su gusto."

"Al contrario de lo que diga mi acompañante, nada caro, por favor." Le dije girándome.

"No quisiera ofenderla, pero… sé lo que es tener un novio en un taller." Me dijo suavemente. "Soy la novia de 'Viper', puedo reconocerla." Afirmó susurrando y sonriéndome.

'Viper', el último en incorporarse a la plantilla hacía… ¿qué, 5 años y medio? Justo medio mes antes de irme yo a Europa de nuevo.

"Por aquí." Me dijo sonriéndome para indicarme un pasillo.

Supongo que si era la novia de uno de los míos podría fiarme ¿no?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Con cuidado taché la cita de '5.00 – Recoger anillo.' y la de '6.15 – Recoger entradas al cine.' Aún eran las 5.20 y ya había hecho ambas y estaba ante la puerta del cine multi-salas de Port Angels donde había recogido las entradas para la sesión; y gracias a los chicos, que no sé cómo y prefería no enterarme tampoco, habían reservado los asientos, ahora estaríamos solos en la sala, eso me hacía mucha ilusión, la verdad.

"Bueno, y ahora a por mi princesa." Dije sonriendo y emprendiendo el camino hacia la tienda donde la había dejado.

La verdad es que nunca me imaginé que hacer algo tan perfecto fuese a suponer tanto trabajo, claro que me habían ayudado un poco con las reservas y había tenido mucha suerte porque parecía tener la suerte de mi parte.

La película perfecta en cartelera, los chicos me reservaban toda la sala para darnos intimidad… y el restaurante al que ibamos a ir a cenar me hacían precio especial porque tenían una cosa llamada 'Pack Cupido' lo que me evitaba contratar violinista porque lo ponían ellos.

Y lo mejor de todo, tenía una auténtica princesa enteramente para mí. No podía ser más feliz ni sentirme con más suerte; debía ser el hombre con más suerte del mundo.

Supongo que otro en mi lugar se hubiese sentido desdichado al tener que quedarse con un par de niños en el pack con la madre, pero qué podía decir, adoraba a los niños y amaba con locura a la madre. Igualmente, otro en mi lugar, se hubiese echado atrás al saber que la princesa en realidad era un monstruo mitad animal mitad humano, que tenía mal temperamento que últimamente había suavizado muchísimo, que odiaba a parte de mis amigos, que una semana entera cada mes se drogaba para evitar animalizarse por el influjo maligno de la luna llena en ella… pero para mí eso solo eran pequeñeces casi sin importancia, porque yo tampoco apreciaba mucho a sus amigos europeos y algunos de los alumnos tampoco eran plato de mi gusto pero evitaba juntarme a ellos demasiado, su mal temperamento la hacía especial y ya lo había suavizado muchísimo y siempre sabía cómo desfogar su ira sin dañar a nadie; y en cuanto a su 'problemilla de la luna', bueno, estaba seguro que podríamos hacerle frente juntos como hasta ahora.

Yo ya era su beta, su hombre de confianza y su novio-pareja, dar un paso más y convertirme en su marido no debía suponer ningún problema, al fin y al cabo, iba a ser padre ¿no? El padre de su hijo que crecía día tras día en su vientre y espero que el de muchos más en el futuro.

"Hey, que vas dormido." Me dijo despertándome de mis pensamientos para hacerme girar y verla sonreír. "¿Ya has hecho eso tan importante?"

"Aha, vuelvo a ser tuyo otra vez." Afirmé para reparar que llevaba una bolsa en la mano. "Vaya, veo que al final te has comprado algo."

"Sí, pero me moriría de vergüenza si tuviese que ir así por la calle." Me dijo sonriendo.

Claro, yo iba con un abrigo, camisa y pantalones de vestir así como zapatos, pero al menos llevaba una americana que parecía hacer traje con mi ropa y una corbata en mi bolsa que había comprado en la misma tienda 'pija' que ella parecía haber comprado su ropa. Entendía perfectamente lo de darle vergüenza ir por la calle así cuando todo el mundo iba de vaqueros y demás debido al frío y nosotros llevábamos más bien poca ropa para la época que era debido a que ni enterrados en nieve sentiríamos frío porque éramos estufas con patas.

"¿Vamos paseando a la siguiente etapa de mi plan?" Le dije sabiendo que a las 6.30 teníamos que estar en la sala del cine porque empezaba la peli romántica que había decidido ir a ver con ella; y de allí que se supone que salíamos a las 9.30, tenía planeado dar un paseo romántico por las calles iluminadas rumbo al restaurante porque a las 10.00 tenía hecha la reserva y al ser un restaurante 'fino' y 'de pasta', ni permitían entrada a nuestra sala a gente en vaqueros del montón ni creo que fuese oportuno llegar tarde.

"Vamos." Me dijo sonriendo y cogiéndose a mi brazo sorprendiéndome de que diese ese paso, sobre todo cuando la vi sonrojarse. "Los tacones." Murmuró haciéndome caer en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, llevaba tacones bajo los pantalones elegantes que llevaba cuando ibamos a pasear por aquella ciudad.

"¿Por qué te has puesto tacones para pasear si sabías que estaba nevado?" Le pregunté suavemente.

"No sé, simplemente me apeteció." Murmuró para acercarse a mí suavemente. "Piiiii… mentira, era para tener una excusa para poder ir de la mano." Me susurró haciéndome sonrojar a mí también.

"¿Qué di…?"

"Empate." Me dijo riéndose entre dientes. "Tú me haces sonrojar y yo te hago sonrojar a ti. Estamos en paz."

"¡Eres muy mala!" Le dije para hacerle cosquillas y hacerla huir de mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"¿Estamos solos?" Le dije a Seth cuando empezó la película y no vi a nadie más en la sala.

"Hombre, la peli lleva ya un tiempo en cartelera." Me dijo suavemente puesto que estábamos en el cine. "Y además, hay más gente."

"Sí, en las primeras filas." Susurré. "Qué raro ¿no? Sobre todo contando con que la gente prefiere sentarse cuanto más atrás mejor."

Tal y como imaginaba, él volvía a tener algo que ver en eso, su cara hablaba por si sola y esta vez me decía que él sí que sabía por qué era así.

Hasta entonces había sido guay, comida en un restaurante, paseos románticos, compras… parecía sacado de un manual para adolescentes en sus citas románticas, y no me importaba. Hombre, nunca he sido demasiado de 'románticas', pero si era con Seth no me importaba intentarlo; si era por él sería capaz de tragarme lo de citas de adolescentes, y…

"No…" Murmuré cuando vi la peli a la que habíamos ido.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me preguntó Seth suavemente.

"No, nada." Murmuré.

Había que tragar, peli rosa empalagosa a la vista. Por suerte, era la última fila, sin nadie alrededor y creo yo… que Seth tampoco era de las pelis estas. Claro que cómo le iba a decir al pobre chico con lo ilusionado que estaba que esa peli era justo del tipo de pelis que solíamos ponerles a los presos para torturarlos. Y además, nadie había dicho que tuviese que ver la peli todo el tiempo ¿no? Procuraría no dormirme tampoco, y desde luego, no creo que fuese justo para Seth que fuese al cine con él y me pusiese a hacer planes bélicos.

No, había otros modos de tragarse una peli bodrio y pastelosa sin aburrirse.

A los 10 minutos de comenzar, mientras la chica hablaba con su madre sobre el 'chico malo' sin decirle que estaba enamorada de él, extendí la mano para sujetarme al brazo de Seth y me incliné ligeramente hacia su hombro para, 2 minutos más tarde, acabar con mi cabeza en él y que me mirase y sonriese haciéndome una caricia suave. 5 minutos más tarde, cambió de mano enlazada en la mía y me puso la que hasta entonces había estado allí, alrededor de los hombros.

Apenas 2 minutos más tarde estábamos haciendo caritas patéticamente para intentar llegar a una situación 'momento-beso' que cosa de 1 minuto más tarde conseguíamos.

Pasaron otros 3 minutos o así hasta que acabamos tan hambrientos que la cosa fue a más y de ahí en adelante pasamos por completo de la peli, tanto él como yo.

¿Deprisa? Tal vez, pero no puedes pedirle a un licántropo que sea paciente, lo de hacer las cosas tranquilamente y la paciencia no es para nosotros, con que menos para los de mi tipo concreto. Porque si Seth era 'Homo Lupus Homini', por llamarlo de alguna manera, y los de mi especie eran 'Homo Lupus Lupis', yo sería una 'Hono Lupus Huminilupis', con la mala suerte de tener muchas cosas en común con los 'Homo Lupus Lupis' y desde luego la poca paciencia era una de ellas.

Obviamente, nadie nos echó la bronca cuando su camiseta acabó en el suelo, ni cuando mi chaqueta se fue al respaldo delantero, ni cuando nos hundimos un poco más en el asiento y acabé con la camisa de cuello vuelto por el cuello con los brazos aún en su sitio pero dejando entrever la ropa interior del torso.

Vaaaaaleeee… nos calentamos demasiado para estar en un lugar público… pero también es cierto que nos controlamos un poco, aquello no se convirtió en una 'X', solo se volvió un poco para '+16', no pasamos del sobeteo y desde luego, no hicimos apenas ruidos, ni por un lado ni por el otro.

Paramos solo cuando las luces volvieron poco a poco haciéndonos caer en la cuenta de que se nos había acabado el tiempo; así que me bajé la camisa, él se volvió a poner la suya deprisa y para cuando se acabaron de dar las luces estábamos los dos sin chaqueta y carraspeamos cuando vimos al acomodador mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos y a la vez flipado.

"Qué." Le dije yo. "A las últimas filas de toda la vida se viene a esto."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Que vergüenza, lo del cine había sido una pasada, nunca había visto menos de una película y la había gozado tanto en el cine como hoy; la pena había sido que el acomodador nos había pillado creo que casi de lleno, o al menos abrochándome yo la camisa y a Laki atusándose un poco la camisa. Pero lo mejor había sido la salida de Laki con su '_Qué. A las últimas filas de toda la vida se viene a esto._' A lo cual el tío se había enrojecido y no había podido hablar ni pío mientras nos levantábamos y ella me llevaba fuera de la mano con las chaquetas cada uno en nuestras manos y las bolsas también.

Nos habíamos reído mucho recordándolo en el vestíbulo mientras nos poníamos las chaquetas para salir, ahora teníamos solo 29 minutos para llegar al restaurante, por suerte, supongo que llegaríamos un poco antes.

"Esto… ¿nos cambiamos aquí o en el restaurante?" Le dije.

"Diría que aquí, pero… está nevando." Me contestó. "Aunque si necesitamos cambiarnos para el restaurante te aseguro que vamos con esto y nos echan a patadas si pedimos permiso para cambiarnos en el cuarto de baño."

"Vale, pues… cámbiate aquí y yo voy de una carrera a por el coche, lo cojo, lo traigo aquí y te recojo como si fueses una princesa." Le dije.

"Vale." Me dijo sonriendo. "Pero no tardes mucho ¿OK?"

"Te lo prometo." Le contesté antes de salir caminando deprisa hasta la calle y de allí corriendo para poder coger el coche a tiempo.

La verdad es que no sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo le costaría a una chica cambiarse, pero juraría que si usaba la mitad de tiempo que mi hermana para arreglarse para una cita con Sam cuando estaba en el instituto, me daba tiempo de ir a coger el coche, volver a cine, tomarme un café y por el camino haber repostado; no obstante, mi hermana no era como Laki para nada así que no podía decir a ciencia cierta cuanto le costaría a Laki prepararse; así que, cogí el coche, fui directo al cine y cuando llegué me encontré con que Laki ya estaba allí esperándome y entró sin que pudiese verla en el coche por lo que lo único que vi de su ropa era que era larga y blanca y que se había puesto la chaqueta oscura encima.

"Por dios, sácame de aquí." Me dijo casi hasta asustada y todo mientras veía echar unos flashes fuera. "No sé quién coño ha sido pero me han confundido con alguien famoso y todos se querían sacar foto conmigo."

"A sus órdenes princesa." Le dije poniendo el coche en marcha. "Pero primero despídete de tus fans ¿no?"

"¡Seth!" Me dijo dándome un golpecito en el pecho riñéndome y haciéndome reírme suavemente mientras comenzaba a alejarme de allí.

"Jesús, por eso no me gusta ponerme tan… pija." Me dijo mirando por la ventanilla despreocupada. "Odio las fotos."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije.

"¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te cegasen con flashes y encima gente que no conoces se te pegaran para salir contigo en fotos?" Me dijo.

"Vaya, marcaré lo de las fotos." Le dije.

"Hombre, si eres tú…" Murmuró. "Tú puedes sacarme todas las que quieras."

"Me siento honrado." Le dije bromeando.

"Deberías." Me dijo levantando un dedo. "Dios… ¿con quién coño me habrán confundido?" Murmuró cansada o derrotada.

"Deben haberte confundido con alguna Miss." Le dije sonriendo. "No todos los días ve uno a una chica tan bonita en la calle por aquí."

"Entonces qué dejan para la reserva." Me dijo bromeando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Disculpen señores, hoy está todo completo." Nos dijo el caballero de la puerta según entramos en el restaurante.

"Ah, perdone, es que teníamos reserva." Le dije.

"¿Nombre?" Me dijo el hombre mirándome de arriba abajo.

"Seth." Le dije.

"Lo que quiere decir es Señor Clearwater." Le dijo Laki por mí. "Y acompañante."

"¡Oh, los señores Clearwater!" Dijo el hombre sonriendo y pinchando en la lista. "Sí, sí, sí. Aquí están. Pasen por favor. ¡Amanda!"

Inmediatamente vimos a una mujer joven venir casi corriendo hasta nosotros.

"Amanda, acompañe a los señores Clearwater a su mesa." Le dijo el hombre.

"Permítanme que les acompañe." Nos dijo la chica.

"Caballero, señora…" Nos dijo otro joven. "¿Me permiten sus abrigos, por favor?"

"Oh, sí, claro." Le dije para quitármelo y pasárselo para mirar alrededor.

Aquel sitio era alucinante, ni en mis mejores sueños podría haber imaginado un sitio mejor para pedirle a la mujer de mi vida que se casase conmigo y me dejase ser el padre del hijo o hija que estaba esperando y de los que ya tenía y no eran míos.

"Seth, cielo." Me llamó Laki haciéndome girar casi por sorpresa y abrir los ojos como platos al verla por completo.

Vale, supongo que podría pensarse que exageré, pero no, estaba… impactante, no me extrañaba que la hubiesen tomado por una famosa.

Lo 'largo' no era una falda como había pensado en un principio sino un vestido blanco y largo bastante sexy que dejaba los laterales al descubierto y estaba unido en la parte baja con la parte del sujetador en una argolla plateada de donde salían unas finas cadenitas plateadas también que iban a la cintura con gracia y soltura y donde también acababa el escote al juntarse la parte superior que dejaba ver un generosísimo escote digno de una estrella de Hollywood; y lo de largo se quedaba algo corto para describirlo, porque llegaba al suelo e incluso arrastraba un poco, de ahí que la hubiera visto remangárselo un poco al salir al suelo.

Una vez más, cuando miré a su cara mientras le ofrecía el brazo para dejarnos guiar a la mesa, la vi sonrojada en las mejillas pero no dijo nada aunque sonreía suavemente y un poco cohibida.

"Estás preciosa." Afirmé susurrándole al oído con disimulo. "No me extraña que te hayan confundido con una Miss."

Eso la hizo sonrojarse aún más y sonreír más ampliamente.

Oye, igual ese vestido con un par de retoques podría ser un vestido de novia.

No, ella se merecía un buen vestido de novia, y con el trabajo de otro mes o mes y medio a dos meses podría comprarle un buen vestido de novia y pagar una ceremonia digna de un rey.

"Su mesa señores." Nos dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente mientras un hombre apartaba la silla de Laki que se sentó sonriendo y dejó que le acercase el hombre a la mesa antes de ponernos las cartas delante.

"Disculpe, habíamos pedido un menú de…" Le dije.

"Sí, esto mismo es, señor." Me dijo el hombre suavemente. "El menú especial impreso en una carta."

"Oh." Dije suavemente cogiéndola y mirándola, escrita en chino.

"Mi nombre es Jean-Pierre y seré su camarero esta noche." Nos dijo el hombre.

"Encantada." Le dijo Laki sonriéndole.

"Verán el menú es cerrado y se compone de 4 platos y bebida." Nos dijo el camarero sonriéndonos ligeramente. "Como 'Hors- D'oeuvres', nos complace contar con Fruits de Mer au Gratin, seguido de el 'Dinner' compuesto de Coquille Saint Jacques a la Nage, y segundo de un Magret de Canard Aux Airelles y un Cailles Farcie. Y como 'Dessert', Bisses du Venus."

"Significa que como entrantes tenemos Vieiras, cangrejos y gambas, seguido de un primer plato de Vieiras flameadas con Cognac, para dos." Me explicó levantando 2 dedos. "Y como segundo ya es donde varían y tenemos un plato de Pechuga de pato con salsa de bayas y el otro es de 2 Codornices con setas, ternera, cerdo y pollo relleno; y como postre no lo sé muy bien pero el nombre suena muy bien. ¿Me equivoco?"

"Una interpretación magnífica, señorita." Le dijo el camarero sonriendo y haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza. "Y el postre son fresas."

"**Merci, je sui salle a la France quelques fois.** (Gracias, he estado en Francia algunas veces)" Le dijo ella. "**J'ai eu un compagnon a mon travail qui étais français et nous avons vivre quelque temps a Paris et la Provence**. (Tuve un compañero en el trabajo que era francés y hemos vivido algún tiempo en París y la Provenza.)"

"¡Ah!" Dijo el hombre. "Por fin una dama semi-francesa en nuestro humilde restaurante. Ahora mismo iré a traerle el primer plato. **Monsieur, madmoiselle**…"

Aquello era…

"¿Sabes francés?" Le dije alucinado.

"Un poco." Me dijo sonriendo. "Jaques era francés, hemos tenido que trabajar en francia muchas veces, te sorprendería la suciedad que hay por el viejo continente, sobre todo en París y algunas partes de Italia, claro que nunca hemos ido mucho más allá del norte del país."

"Disculpen." Nos dijo una camarera suavemente. "¿Qué querrán de beber?"

"¿Vino Lambrusco?" Le pregunté.

"Lambrusco Emilia Romagna Italy" Pidió Laki sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo. "Un Lambrusco de Emilia nunca sobra."

Oye, quién sabe, igual tenía que pedir unas botellas de esas para la comida de la boda, si ella quería claro.

Lo que se iba a sorprender con los postres, pensaba hacerlo… perfecto no, lo siguiente, si era posible.


	61. Chapter 59

**CAPITULO 59: COMPROMISO. CÁSATE CONMIGO, LAKI.**

(Voz de Laki)

"Puff, esto estába..." Dijo Seth cuando nos acabamos del primer plato de los entrantes y mientras nos lo retiraban.

"¿Te gusta el marisco?" Le dije.

"No lo había probado nunca." Me dijo. "Ya sabes, no solemos comer delica..."

"¿Entonces por qué lo has pedido ahora?" Le pregunté un poco escamada. "Quiero decir... ¿por qué me has traído a este restaurante que canta por todos lados a 'soy supercaro, soy supercaro y exclusivo de la muerte'?"

"¿No te gusta?" Me preguntó.

"Claro que me gusta." Le dije. "¿Sabes en cuantos como este he estado yo y de cuantos casi nos echan a patadas? No es algo que necesite para vivir, creeme."

"Me hacía ilusión traerte a este sitio." Me dijo como un niño al que le han reñido por romper algo mientras nos traían las Coquille Saint Jacques a la Nage en un plato grande y bien adornadas con gusto y estilo.

La verdad, no entendía por qué le hacía tanta ilusión llevarme a un sitio donde claramente le iban a quitar un buen pellizco a su nómina, que vale, no era nada pequeña pero tampoco era como para que él, que tenía que mantener a su madre, fuese tirándola por ahí, sobre todo, derrochándola en mí.

Sin embargo, aunque yo llevaba razón y lo sabía, no pude evitar sentirme mal al verle tan apenado como si hubiese hecho algo malísimo.

Me reñí mentalmente por mi estupidez; estaba claro que no es que hubiese querido llevarme concretamente allí, apostaría a que él solo quería darme una sorpresa y había seguido los consejos de a saber quién, probablemente alguna revista adolescente de esas donde para sorprender a la chica tienes que llevarla a un cine y luego a un restaurante medio normal en vez de a un puesto de perritos calientes o una hamburguesería.

Sonriendo, cogí una vieira y el cuchillo que nos dieron a cada uno y la abrí para luego coger otra y abrirla y regarlas con un poco de limón.

"Seth…" Le dije ofreciéndole una mientras yo me tragaba la otra sonriendo.

Curiosamente, tardó un segundo pero pilló la indirecta a la primera y abrió la boca por lo que, con mucho cuidado le metí la carne dentro de las conchas y el jugo en la boca y él acabó chupando la concha un poco mientras yo se la sacaba de la boca.

Fue curioso, porque enseguida me pilló como se abrían solo mirándome y acabó siendo una especie de 'juego' entre ambos, el 'tú me alimentas a mí y yo te alimento a ti'.

Vale, parecíamos dos críos, pero era ideal estar cenando allí y así, casi hasta podría decirse que en un reservado con buenas vistas y un violinista que acababa de darme cuenta que había entrado en acción con ese plato sin darnos nosotros cuenta.

Y cuando se nos acabaron los bivalvos, nos quedamos mirándonos como subnormales, no recordaba que sus ojos fuesen tan bonitos, tan marrones… me recordaban al chocolate y a la vez me recordaban a la noche de luna creciente, en los bosques de mi infancia y con el cielo estrellado, vale, no era marrón, pero me daba la misma sensación y…

"Ejem." Oímos carraspear al camarero. "Disculpen, podemos ponerles otra."

"Oh, perdón." Dije soltando la mano de Seth que habíamos cogido ambos la misma última concha con carne. "Cómetela tú, Seth."

"No, por favor, las damas primero." Me dijo.

"No, no, insisto." Le dije. "Yo… prefiero más la carne."

"Como yo." Me dijo cogiéndola y dándomela a mí que la mordí solo la mitad antes de pasarle a él la otra mitad y echar la concha vacía al plato.

"Enseguida se la traemos." Nos dijo el hombre llevándose el plato con las cáscaras vacías.

"Al final hemos…"

"Sí." Asentí. "Lo bien repartido, bien sabe."

"Cierto." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Pareces… feliz." Le dije.

"Estoy contigo." Me dijo sonriendo igual. "Esto parece una auténtica cita de pareja… ni un frío loco podría pincharme la burbuja. ¿Y tú?"

"Bueno, las distracciones de deporte nacional son tentadoras." Le dije bromeando. "Pero sí, es como un sueño." Asentí suavemente. "Es… parece como si fuese a despertar de un momento a otro, y no quiero."

"Bueno, pues te aseguro que al menos durará hasta medianoche." Me dijo sonriendo y besándome la mano. "Este es nuestro día y no pienso dejar que nadie nos lo jorobe."

Nuestro día, me daba la impresión de tanta perfección que algo en mi interior me daba la impresión de que llegaría algo o alguien y lo fastidiaría.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Aquí tienen… el Cailles Farcie para la señorita y… el Magret de Canard Aux Airelles para el señor." Nos dijo el hombre tras una espera de casi 10 minutos y poniéndonos un plato con dos bichos que parecía pollos en miniatura a Laki y un pato con lonchas de carne dorada y salsa ante mí. "**Bon appetit**."

"**Merci, monsieur.**" Le dijo ella sonriéndole.

"Vaya, parece un par de palomas." Le dije bromeando sobre su plato.

"Son 2 Codornices rellenas de setas, ternera, cerdo y pollo." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y lo tuyo, si no me equivoco, son un par de pechugas de pato en láminas y regadas con salsa de bayas con un ligero toque de…" Dijo para oler un segundo el aire. "Diría que es una mezcla de hierbas provenzales."

"Jo, Charlie debería contratarte como perro policía." Le dije bromeando asombrado ante sus dones de rastreo. "Eres una gran rastreadora y tienes un olfato que da envidia. Y un gran gusto para elegir." Añadí cuando la vi cortando un trozo de ave que estaba rellena de una amalgama donde podría llevar perfectamente lo que había dicho y que, apariencia del relleno de haber sido comido por alguien antes y luego vomitado y metido allí, olía de maravilla.

"Pero si aún no has probado lo tuyo." Me dijo sonriendo divertida.

Cierto, con mucho cuidado de intentar parecer más o menos fino como el resto y como ella parecía, que juraría cualquiera que se pasaba los días comiendo y cenando en restaurantes como ese, corté un trozo ni muy grande ni muy pequeño de carne y feliz por mi logro de no parecer hambriento por cortar trozos grandes, me lo llevé a la boca para descubrir un estallido de sabor en mi paladar.

"Veo que te gusta." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¡Está de muerte!" Susurré excitado.

¿Era impresión mía o esta noche Laki estaba más receptiva y a la vez mucho más… excitante?

"A mí me encantaba el pato al horno que ponían en una tasca de París." Me dijo. "En serio, hay un sitio cerca de Versalles que ponen unos platos de caza… dios, son deliciosos, se te llena la boca de babas a un kilómetro y 3 zancadas humanas de allí."

"¿Lo has contado y todo?" Le pregunté sorprendido de su medida.

"Aha, por una apuesta." Me dijo divertida. "Troyano decía que a Albino se le hacía la boca agua a un kilómetro y yo que a más. Gané yo, claro que a Albino y Fenrir creo que no era precisamente con la comida con lo que les saltaba las babas." Me dijo poniendo una cara de medio asco disimulado.

"¿Bebida?" Le pregunté.

"No, la dueña." Me dijo. "Suerte de puntos 2, 4 a 6 del artículo 2." Afirmó medio suspirando mientras cortaba un trozo más de ave.

No recordaba muy bien los otros que había dicho, pero el artículo 2 tenía muy claro que era el que hacía referencia a los humanos y desde luego el 2 creo que era en contra de… vale, creo que lo de la dueña iba más bien porque preferían otra… carne a la de aves. Se me revolvían las tripas solo pensar en eso.

"Dios, que salvajes eran tus compañeros." Le dije controlando las arcadas.

"Oh, solo eran unos… 3 del grupo, los locos." Me dijo. "El resto no eran tan así, solo un poco… machos."

"Sí, nosotros también lo somos y no nos acercamos ni por asomo a lo de ellos." Le dije.

"Entiéndelo, a vosotros no os han hecho ni la mitad de daño que les han hecho a ellos, que nos han hecho, a mí incluida." Me dijo. "No sabes lo que son los cazadores, no paran hasta conseguir un pellejo."

Cazadores, guerras de verdad, miedo, comerse humanos… aquello no era ni por asomo lo que nosotros conocíamos, a veces me daba miedo pensar en lo que me había metido cuando me cambié de manada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Et voila, les Bisses du Venus." Nos dijo el caballero que nos servía los platos poniendo ante Laki el suyo y luego en mío regados con un poco de chocolate en las puntas de las mismas. "Bon appétit. Que aproveche."

"**Merci.**" Le dijimos los dos antes de que nos volviese a dejar a solas con el violinista que no había parado de tocar un tema tras otro y que hacía la atmósfera más romántica aún de lo que ya era.

"Cómo mola, nunca había tomado esto." Oí decir a Laki para hacerme mirarla y ver que había cogido una fresa con los dedos y la había mordido por la parte de chocolate y tenía la cara de sorpresa y gusto. "Seth, en serio, tienes que probarlo, es… delicioso."

Ella sí que era deliciosa, a solas y cenando fuera de nuestro entorno en aquel restaurante tan bonito. Suerte que esta vez pagaría con la tarjeta, porque me daba la impresión que iba a ser muy caro, pero todo esto era poco si era para dárselo a ella.

"Me alegro de que te guste." Le dije.

"NO, no, en serio, tienes que probarlas." Me dijo cogiendo otra y ofreciéndomela.

Estuve a punto de reírme al ver a la terrible Laki, alias 'Lapuerca' o también 'Fortuna' o 'Jefa' y 'Alfa', la misma chica que había matado a varios vampiros ante nuestros ojos y con sus propias manos, la misma que peleaba cada vez que nos descuidábamos con Paul o algún otro, esa misma chica, con la cara de una niña pequeña expectante y deseando saber qué opinas del garabato que ha hecho para ti.

"Mmmm… cierto, está delicioso." Le dije. "Pero creo que sabe mejor si…" Dije cogiendo otra y ofreciéndosela por lo que la cogió y luego pasándole la copa de champán que, misteriosamente, se había llenado 'por arte de magia' sin darnos cuenta.

Una vez más, pareció fiarse de mí y bebió sin tragar y luego tragó con cara de estar alucinando.

"¡Que buenas!" Dijo como una niña pequeña descubriendo algo nuevo.

Vale, no lo había probado nunca, pero había oído que potenciaban el sabor o algo así; o sea, que sabían mejor. Y por el champán no sería, era un Chandon NV Nectar Imperial Non-Vintage Wine o eso decía la etiqueta, y por teléfono había pedido champán del bueno. Quería que todo fuese perfecto.

Seguimos comiéndolas y bromeando mientras lo hacíamos y cuando acabamos, fue cuando decidí que ya era hora de llevar el tema a donde yo quería, así que le hice el gesto al camarero y en menos de un minuto nos trajo el pastelillo que le había pedido para darle una sorpresa aún mayor.

"Y aquí tienen… el plato estrella del menú." Nos dijo poniéndonos un pastelillo delante a cada no. "Tartalette du fruits du bois."

"Vaya, que detallazo." Dijo Laki sonriendo.

"Sí, todo un detallazo." Asentí. "Verás, supongo que te preguntarás a qué venía todo esto de llevarte a comer a un restaurante, lo de pasear de la mano, el cine y sobre todo, traerte a cenar aquí." Le dije suavemente.

"Era una cita ¿no?" Me dijo sonriendo. "Creo que nunca habíamos tenido una como dios manda."

"Sí, y no." Le dije.

"Oh, vaya." Dijo suavemente un poco más seria. "Entonces no eran imaginaciones mías."

"¿Ya sabías qué quería?" Le dije confuso.

"Sí, quieres… bueno, una sesión privada." Me dijo murmurando. "Pero no necesitabas todo esto para…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Le dije. "¡Yo no…!"

"Vamos Seth, el marisco, las vieiras, las fresas con champán, el chocolate…" Me dijo suavemente. "Son afrodisíacos, pensaba que no lo sabías y solo había sido una mera coincidencia."

La madre que me… ¡desde luego que no había caído en eso!

"Te juro que no iba con esas intenciones." Le dije nervioso por haber conseguido que lo confundiera todo.

"Seth, en serio, no pasa nada." Me dijo. "Es lógico, me extrañaría que solo te contentases con unos pocos ratitos libres juntos."

"Por favor, no sigas." Le pedí. "Te juro que no había ese tipo de intenciones por mi parte."

"¿Entonces?" Me dijo cogiendo de nuevo su pastel.

"Es… bueno, hace mucho que nos conocemos y… bueno, somos pareja." Le dije. "Yo ya no puedo concebir la vida sin ti y…"

"Seth…" La oí casi gemir sin voz.

"No, no, déjame acabar porque como no siga me parece que no voy a po…"

"Seth, aire…" Me dijo.

Un momento, algo iba mal.

Entonces el violinista paró asustado.

"¡Se está ahogando!" Dijo demasiado alto.

Con un salto me puse tras de ella y le di unos golpes en la espalda, entonces ella me cogió las manos y me las puso bajo su pecho y me hizo apretar.

Coño, claro, la maniobra de Hendrich o algo así, nos la habían enseñado en el colegio. Apreté con fuerza sobre su diafragma hasta que tosió el trozo de pastel que había mordido y el anillo.

"Joder, Laki…" Gemí aliviado de que estuviese bien. "Tenías que verlo, no tragártelo…"

"¿A quién coño… se le ocurre meter… eso ahí?" Me dijo respirando a golpes pero normal de nuevo.

Con cuidado cogí el anillo y lo limpié un poco con la servilleta antes de ponerme ante ella y recordar lo de la rodilla por lo que me puse de rodillas para coger su mano.

"Laki, lo que quería decir es que me harías el hombre más feliz si… bueno, si te casaras conmigo." Le dije.

"¿Aunque hayas intentado matarme metiéndome ese pedazo de anillo en la comida?" Me dijo sorprendida tras unos segundos.

"Te juro que no esperaba que te lo comieras, suponía…" Le dije nervioso.

¡Zius!

En un pestañeo había acabado en el suelo con ella encima y besándome con pasión.

"Tonto…" Me dijo mientras notaba la cara mojada. "Claro que sí."

"Ya supuse que… ¡Un momento, has dicho que sí!" Le dije procesando la información que acababa de recibir.

"Sí." Me dijo. "Claro que sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí…" Afirmó aún abrazada a mí y mientras oíamos aplausos por todos lados.

"¡Bravo!"

"¡Qué romántico!"

"¡Felicidades!"

Eso la hizo ponerse de un rojo que nunca jamás habría pensado en ver en su cara mientras nos levantábamos del suelo y le cogía la mano para ponerle el anillo con el diamante más gordo que me había podido permitir. No era el más grande de la tienda pero sin duda parecía haberle servido a ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

"Que vergüenza me has hecho pasar." Le dije a Seth mientras volvía a conducir él mi ranchera vieja que había vuelto a pintar no sabía cuando.

Con cuidado miré el pedrusco que ahora brillaba en mi dedo anular. Estaba prometida, con Seth, con el chico que ahora iba a mi lado llevándome de vuelta a la reserva; entonces volvieron los dos problemas a mi cabeza.

"Seth, espero que esto no sea un diamante de verdad." Le dije moviendo la mano para meterla en su campo de visión pero sin tapársela de la carretera.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Me dijo.

"Porque hoy te has dejado un dineral en mí y no quiero que lo hagas." Le dije. "Así que dime que no es auténtico."

"Bueno…" Me dijo.

"¡Seth!" Le reñí.

Primero $134,45 los dos en la comida, luego el ramo que debía haberle salido por un pico, las entradas del cine que hasta yo podía ver que había comprado medio cine para tener intimidad… y la cena, que había salido por $200 los dos. Y ahora el pedazo diamante ese que si los pequeñitos eran un ojo de la cara, ese que abultaba mucho no quería ni imaginarme cuánto salía.

"Seth, tienes que devolverlo." Le dije quitándomelo. "No puedo aceptar esto."

"¿Pero qué dices?" Me dijo como si le hubiese contado una broma. "Es tu anillo de compromiso."

"Y no quiero que te gastes tanta pasta en mí." Le dije. "Si nos casamos vamos a necesitar dinero para la boda, comprar un diamante así de gordo no me parece para nada ahorrar, es un gasto más que supérfluo."

"Pero los anillos de compromiso..." Me dijo confuso.

"No, yo quiero una zirconita." Le dije. "Si quieres una del tamaño del continente de acuerdo, pero una zirconita, no un diamante."

"¿Eso es lo que te dio tu anterior prometido?" Me dijo como si le molestase. "¿Un culo de vaso?"

"Pues sí, al menos él sí me tenía en cuenta en ese tipo de decisiones." Le dije separándome molesta para apartearme de él.

¿Acaso no podía ver que lo hacía por él?. ¿Que lo que yo no quería era que se arruinase por mí?

Creo que nunca en mi vida me había dolido más un silencio, por estar enfadados, por ser una bronca con él, con Seth.

Y al final, una vez más, fue él quien dio el primer paso y suspiró.

"Está bien." Me dijo. "El lunes mismo iremos a cambiarlo, lo siento, no debería haber sacado a Levy en esto."

"Era Levy Jr. y la culpa es mía, debería haber sido más delicada al decirtelo." Le dije suavemente sin darme cuenta de que me tocaba el piercing en que se había convertido el anillo de Levy Jr. "No pretendía sugerir que no pudieses darme todo esto, es que... no me gusta que derroches tanto dinero en mí cuando yo con mucho menos me conformo."

"Laki, lo siento, supongo que debería habértelo consultado antes." Me dijo. "Pero es que... eres la primera chica que tengo, te quiero con locura y no sabía cómo pedirtelo, solo quería que todo fuese perfecto."

"Seth, mírame." Le dije suavemente. "¿En serio crees que yo soy perfecta?"

Yo no era perfecta, para empezar solo era medio mujer, y ni eso, ni siquiera cuando era humana era mujer completa. Yo no era como las otras, los asuntos del corazón quedaban en tinieblas para mí, era incapaz de mostrar lo que sentía en cada momento si eso implicaba a otra gente... y encima estaba maldita de por vida.

"Laki, para mí ya eres perfecta." Me dijo Seth suavemente cogiéndome con la mano libre la mía y mirándome suavemente sin perder de vista la carretera con el rabillo del ojo mientras me miraba a mí. "Me da igual qué seas, ni que no seamos exactamente de la misma especie. Tú eres la mujer que amo y no me importa nada más."

"Seth, es que esto no depende completamente de mí tampoco." Le dije. "Mis hijos... no sé si se tomarán bien lo de tener un nuevo padre... no quiero hacerles daño, lo entiendes ¿verdad?"

"Desde luego." Me dijo apartándose al arcén y aparcando allí para girarse hacia mí y mirarme a los ojos directamente. "La cosa está en que yo no voy a desentenderme de vosotros. Ni ahora ni nunca." Afirmó poniéndome la mano en el abdomen. "Y eso tus hijos sé que lo van a entender, y como tú dijiste, yo creo que al final me aceptarán en la familia, igual que me han aceptado como tu beta y como compañero de casa y amigo especial tuyo." Afirmó sonriendo. "La cosa está en qué quieres tú. ¿Quieres de verdad casarte conmigo si tus hijos te dan su aprovación?"

"Sí, claro que quiero..." Murmuré rindiéndome.

Un guerrero de la 'Alianza del Norte' nunca se enamora, un guerrero de la 'Alianza del Norte' nunca se empareja demasiado tiempo con una sola persona, un guerrero de la 'Alianza del Norte' jamás se casa... un guerrero de la 'Alianza del Norte' se debe a los suyos y ellos a uno.

Es algo de lo que nunca se puede escapar. Tu vida se convierte en un pasar de los días matando y cazando crimen, lo que para nosotros los 'sobrenaturales' consideramos crímen: chupasangres, otros como nosotros pero que incumplen las leyes de ocultación, gente que da problemas en nuestro código de leyes y normas, gente que nos quiere cazar a nosotros... la vida de un guerrero de la 'Alianza del Norte' está marcada por un corazón frío como el hielo, sangre, peleas y sobre todo, soledad; estás rodeado de compañeros, pero no somos una manada, no nos consideramos tal y desde luego, lo que nos mueve no es un sentimiento sino un sentido de unidad, un deseo de venganza por lo que nos hicieron o bien por afan de lucro. Algunos se unieron a la 'Alianza' solo por dar rienda suelta a su furia y su agresividad, como fuente de violencia encauzada un fin superior que es la supervivencia de nuestra especie de 'Hijos de la Luna', el sentir algo cálido hacia nadie no está permitido, te hace débil y un guerrero de la 'Alianza del Norte' no puede permitirse debilidades.

Yo al principio había visto en aquel grupo la oportunidad de encontrar mi lugar en el mundo, lejos de lo que una vez fue mi hogar, lejos de los fantasmas del pasado, lejos del odio que sentía hacia los que me habían traicionado: mi familia, mis amigos... pero sobre todo, mi prometido, el primer y único hombre al que había amado, hasta hacía casi 5 años, cuando conocí a Seth, un chiquillo pesado que lo único que hacía era molestarme desde que le salvé en un atraco a la tienda de los hijos de mi primo Quil Sr. y que luego se había ganado poco a poco mi tolerancia, luego mi amistad, mi reconocimiento, mi admiración... y finalmente, mi corazón.

Seth había conseguido salvar mi corazón herido y congelado de esa muerte en vida que había tenido desde hacía muchos años, demasiados. Había conseguido limpiar la oscuridad en mi interior y cambiarla por luz, me había purificado sin darnos cuenta ni él ni yo y con eso me había dado una nueva vida.

Ahora se estaba ofreciendo a hacer permanente el favor de convertirse en una figura paterna para mis hijos cuando el malnacido de su padre les había maltratado en todos los sentidos posibles y lo único que les había enseñado y dado era odio, miedo y oscuridad en sus tiernos corazones; pero Seth los había curado también, como había hecho conmigo.

No, no me había equivocado cuando afirmé al principio de todo que Seth era un chico puro, no me refería del todo a su comportamiento ni a su inocencia, sino a su forma de ser. Claro que sabía que él había matado, sus manos no estaban limpias, como las de ninguno de nosotos en el 'mundo de las sombras', ni los chupasangres ni los lobos ni los 'hijos de la luna' estábamos libres de sangre manchando nuestras manos, zarpas o colmillos. Pero Seth parecía tener ese aura blanca rodeándole, un aura de pureza y paz que te purificaba si estabas junto a él lo suficiente.

"Seth, es... tengo que decirte algo." Me dijo. "A todos, a los niños y a tí."

"Lo sé." Asintió suavemente. "Pero no quiero que pienses que hago esto por eso, siempre he querido casarme contigo, solo que cuando por fin pude reunir el valor para pedírtelo, volviste con hijos, y no me pareció el mejor momento para hacerlo, por ellos. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, y sigo queriendo hacerlo. Llevo esperando poder pedírtelo durante más de 6 años, desde que te conocí, desde nuestro primer beso."

"Eso es mucho." Murmuré con ganas de llorar de felicidad.

"Demasiado." Afirmó borrándome el rastro de lágrimas antes de besarme tiernamente.


	62. Chapter 60

**CAPITULO 60: ESTOY EMBARAZADA. HORA DE TU FELICIDAD, MAMI.**

(Voz de Laki)

Menuda mañana... debían ser casi las 11 cuando me desperté junto a Seth en mi cama del mi antiguo cuarto que ahora era suyo.

Ahora que lo recordaba, habíamos acabado durmiendo allí, después de llegar del restaurante y dar un paseo a la luz de la luna hasta casi las 4 de la mañana, sin toparnos con nadie conocido ni desconocido tampoco y habernos puesto románticos y 'bastante activos'.

Fue cuando fui a rascarme la cabeza que me di con el pedrusco en mi dedo anular y lo miré, estaba prometida, yo, con Seth. Aquello no había sido un sueño como había pensado, todo había sido real: la comida, los paseos románticos, el cine casi solos, la cena en el restaurante francés... Todo.

Miré a Seth junto a mí, estaba dormido totalmente, y sonreí al verle tan tranquilo allí, abrazado a mí como si fuese uno de mis hijos.

Era raro, de joven nunca se me pasó por la cabeza siquiera el poder llegar a mantenerme tantos años joven, como si tuviese ventipocos años y fuese una adolescente-adulta, con que menos aún que pudiese enamorarme de nadie que no fuese Levy Uley Jr. y aún mucho menos que pudiese ser alguien de la generación de mi sobrino-nieto e hijo de mi sobrino.

Pero así era, allí estaba, aparentando ser una joven quileute más, con un precioso joven quileute de unos ventipocos años y que aparentaba estar en los ventipico, fuerte, atlético y uno de los protectores como una vez fueron mi padre y sus compañeros.

Había tantas cosas que habían cambiado desde que era yo joven y parte de aquel lugar... había tanto que me gustaría poder contarle... pero también había cosas que no quería tener que volver a recordar, partes oscuras en mi pasado que deseaba olvidar, cosas que me avergonzaba de haber hecho y cosas que me dolía recordar que me habían hecho o me habían pasado.

No, Seth nunca sabría eso, al menos no por mí.

¿De qué servía por ejemplo hablar de lo que había pasado con 'Lycaon' o de lo que él me hacía siendo yo su beta? 'Lycaon' estaba muerto, era pasto de peces en Venecia, no podía hacer más daño ya, así que no servía de nada hablar de él ahora. Los niños casi le habían olvidado y Seth casi había conseguido ocupar su lugar como 'figura paterna'.

'Lycaon' nos había hecho tanto daño a todos... solo esperaba que los niños pudiesen llegar algún día a olvidarle y olvidar lo que les había hecho, pero no, probablemente esos recuerdos siguiesen siendo parte de ellos, aunque la marca de los daños ya casi había desaparecido. Gracias a Seth y al resto de amigos allí, Remo ya no se asustaba cuando alguien levantaba la mano y la extendía hacia él, había vuelto a hablar, generalmente tan bajito que casi no se le oía, pero hablaba, y Rómulo había dejado de ser tan agresivo y aunque seguía siendo protector con su hermano y conmigo, ya al menos no parecía un gallo de pelea.

No, Seth nos había cambiado a todos, nos había hecho mucho bien y nos había mostrado lo que el cariño y el amor podían hacer; y yo le quería, sin embargo... ¿podría casarme con él?

¿Acaso es posible que alguien como yo pueda encontrar el amor?. ¿No son los 'hijos de la luna' agresivos y solitarios por naturaleza? Nosotros no formábamos manadas, no teníamos grupos definidos, solo nos agrupábamos para poder defendernos y atacar a nuestros enemigos; el concepto de familia no había sido hecho para nosotros, no significaba nada para los de mi especie, claro que yo no era completamente 'hija de la luna', yo no era humana cuando me infectaron, y eso se notaba en algunos detalles, sin embargo... me preocupaba mucho hacerle daño a Seth.

Yo no era 'animal de familia', una vez fui familiar, cuando vivía en La Push, pero tras sentir cómo me rompían el corazón, como nadie parecía defenderme y tener que huír cuando mi rabia alcanzó a los que quería, me había vuelto cada vez más huraña; vivía en montañas, me sentía sola, nadie podía comprenderme porque nadie sabía qué era realmente, no contaba nada de mí y mi pasado como mis orígenes estaban envueltos de misterio para todos; yo necesitaba estar libre, era como el agua, destruía todo lo que me impedía fluir, quisiera o no. Me daba miedo que llegase el día en que necesitase irme, que necesitase mi libertad de nuevo. Los hijos crecerían, era ley de vida que un día me abandonasen para formar su propia familia donde yo estaría de más; además, cómo se tomaría Seth el ser padre.

Seth aún era joven, que yo supiera, ser padre no estaba en sus planes para ese año, ni para el siguiente, dudaba que se hubiese planteado nunca ser padre. ¿Cómo podía decirle que iba a ser padre, que yo estaba esperando un hijo o hija y que era suyo?

Igual me había precipitado aceptando su propuesta.

Desde luego que deseaba casarme con él, le quería, pero había demasiadas trabas, ya no solo por mí sino también por mis hijos. Una cosa era verle como Seth 'el amigo de mamá', Seth 'el beta' y otra muy diferente decirles que pronto sería también su 'otro papá'.

¿Y si no le aceptaban?. ¿Acaso no le dolería a Seth el rechazo?

Un gemido suyo me despertó de mis dudas, no se había despertado, pero sin duda debía haber molestado su sueño con un movimiento brusco.

Con cuidado me zafé de él y me levanté de la cama; si algo no podía soportar era demasiado tiempo de inactividad, me volvía loca a pensar y eso no era bueno. Con cuidado me puse ropa para salir, aún tenía que encargarme de un par de cosas más y hoy era domingo, un día malo para ir de compras, por suerte en la reserva, la mayoría de puertas estaban abiertas para mí.

Sonriendo, salí del cuarto en silencio y con sigilo, me había vestido bien y solo me faltaba cogerme el abrigo, podía haberme salido a vestir al salón, pero no me acababa de fiar que no hubiese alguien de la reserva puesto que mi salón seguía siendo el centro social de las manadas.

No había nadie. Sonreí encendiendo los fuegos que se habían apagado y luego fui a coger el abrigo de invierno con ante por fuera y borregillo por dentro y asomando por cuellos, puños y bajos del mismo. No es que tuviese frío, iba fresca bajo eso, el problema era que fuera sí hacía frío y tenía que aparentar un poco de normalidad.

Sonreí calzándome las botas peludas que me había dejado Emily que tenía un número menos y las botas le iban grandes porque eran más o menos mi número, y lo que a ella le venía grande, a mí me iba que ni pintado. La verdad es que eran cómodas, no podía negarlo, pero a mí, salir descalza a la nieve no me causaba más que un poco de sensación de frío en los mismos, ni incomodidad ni nada.

Sonreí aún más divertida cuando oí un ronquido suave en el cuarto 'habitado' y abrí y cerré la puerta con cuidado tras dejarle a Seth escrito en un papel que iba a hacer unas compras.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Pufff… increíble." Murmuré al entrar cargada de comida y ver que la casa seguía como la había dejado, ni Seth se había despertado, ni parecía tener prisa por ello.

Con cuidado dejé las provisiones en la cocina y me puse a distribuirlas en la nevera; cuando acabé, me puse a cocinar un poco, comida para cuatro, aunque no tenía muy claro que los peques fuesen a venir, y en efecto, a eso de las 2, recibí una llamada de la escuela.

"Mamá, oye que nos vamos a quedar a comer en la escuela." Me dijo Rómulo.

"Pero bueno, se supone que hoy comíais en casa." Le dije.

"Joooo, que hoy han traído espaguetis de Billie Black…" Se puso a lloriquearme. "¿No podemos quedarnos hasta después de comer?"

"Vale, pero es que quería comentaros una cosa." Les dije rindiéndome. "Hay noticias, y… bueno, me gustaría comentaros algo."

"¿No puede ser a la tarde?" Me dijo.

"Sí, vale." Me rendí. "Lo discutiremos en la cena."

"¡Gracias mami, te queremos!" Me dijo antes de colgarme.

"Yo también a vosotros…" Murmuré al tono de que me habían colgado.

"¿Problemas?" Me preguntó Seth a mis espaldas.

"Hombre, bienvenido al mundo de los vivos." Le dije. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"De vicio." Me dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso en el cuello por detrás. "¿Quién era el que ha llamado?"

"Los niños." Le dije. "Cambian a su madre por el festival de espaguetis de los Black, ya vés."

"Es que los espaguetis de Billie son extra-sensoriales." Me dijo divertido.

"Ah, o sea que tú también quieres ir ¿no?" Le dije intentando parecer molesta aunque en realidad estaba divertida.

"¿Y perderme lo que tú cocinas y una comida para dos?" Me dijo sujetándome y tirándome contra él porque había intentado poner espacio entre ambos para aparentar más ofensa. "Nah, me los pierdo esta vez. Y salgo ganando."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Cómo va la comida?" Le pregunté a Laki después de entrar tras pelearme con unos leños en la nieve que corté para las chimeneas.

"Ya casi está." Afirmó desde la cocina.

La verdad es que llevaba todo el día con unas pintas curiosas, con una especie de camiseta de hombre que le quedaba como una especie de minitoga o vestido corto y por lo que parecía sin nada debajo. Había tenido que reprimirme varias veces las ganas de comprobar si era cierta mi suposición metiendo mano bajo la camiseta, pero entonces la idea de que debía comenzar a portarme como un padre que pronto sería me asaltaba el cerebro y rechazaba la idea.

"Seth, ve poniendo la mesa." Me dijo saliendo un segundo de la cocina con prisas.

"¿Alguna emergencia?" Le pregunté al captar cierto nerviosismo en sus gestos.

"Sí, con el retrete." Afirmó para correr allí.

No podían ser nauseas ¿no? Por si acaso pegué la oreja y escuché; no, no eran nauseas, oí un chorro líquido golpeando de forma regular la superficie de agua del retrete y me relajé. Solo estaba orinando.

Ahora que caía, si quería ser un buen padre iba a tener que cambiar alguna cosilla más, por ejemplo, lo primero que iba a hacer en cuanto pudiese, iba a ser preguntar a mi madre, a Emily y a todas las mujeres que pudiese cómo era lo del embarazo en las mujeres, aunque igual ella no lo tenía igual… no, preguntaría, leería lo que hiciera falta para saber todo lo que pudiera de ese momento y poder ayudarla y hacerla llevar el estilo de vida que debiera llevar y si era necesario iría hasta un médico para preguntarle, pero no a uno cualquiera, buscaría al mejor, buscaría a…

"Carlisle…" Murmuré.

Carlisle Cullen era un vampiro, él debía saber eso de maravilla. El problema era que Laki no se dejaría tratar por él; otra tarea pendiente, iba a tener que buscar argumentos para convencerla de que se dejase tratar por él. Si alguien podía ayudarla ese era él.

"Pufff, lo siento, es…" Me dijo Laki. "Uff, necesitaba ir de verdad."

"Tranquila, ya he puesto la mesa." Le dije. "Hubiese ido poniendo la comida en la mesa pero no me atrevía por si acaso."

"Tranquilo, ya estaba cocinada la comida, solo falta ponerla para que quede bonita en los platos y listo." Me dijo sonriendo y sacando un bol con puré de algo y poniéndolo en la mesa con un cazo como si fuese una sopa.

"¿Bebida?" Le pregunté.

"Lo que quieras, hay agua del pozo y creo que tenemos unas botellas de cerveza de vuestro 'centro social'." Me contestó.

Me moría por tomarme una cerveza, pero cuando fui a cogerla me di cuenta de lo que siempre les decían a las embarazadas: "Tú no puedes tomar alcohol."

Si ella no podía, entonces yo tampoco bebería nada con alcohol delante de ella.

"Agüita fresca para los dos." Le dije llevándole la botella del frigorífico.

"Eso, para aclararnos las ideas." Me dijo acabando de poner los cubiertos; ahora que caía, también había puesto unos cuencos sobre los platos. Y no estaban vacíos, en ellos había algo cubierto con una especie de salsa blanca beige y con tropezones rosados como si fueran trocitos de jamón o bacon.

"Bueno, no tendremos espaguetis de Billie, pero tenemos estos otros." Me dijo sonriendo al verme mirar el contenido de los cuencos.

"¿Espaguetis carbonara?" Le dije.

"No exactamente." Afirmó sentándose.

Con cuidado cogí un tenedor y lo enrollé como pude descubriendo que eran espaguetis verdes pero manchados de la salsa. Pasando del color me los llevé a la boca y la cerré para cogerlos y masticarlos para descubrir una explosión de sabores nuevos en el paladar.

"¡Mmmmm, que buenos!" Dije asombrado. "¿Dónde os habíais metido todo este tiempo?..."

"Es… bueno, son espaguetis de calabacín, con salsa de bacon y nata." Me dijo Laki mordiendo su tenedor. "Me alegro de que te gusten."

"Venga ya." Le dije masticando otro tenedor de aquel manjar. "Me estás tomando el pelo, esto no sabe a verdura."

"Te lo juro." Me dijo divertida. "Kim me dijo lo mismo, le he guardado un tupper con dos raciones para la noche y le he puesto la salsa aparte para que no se le estropeen."

"Que no, que me tienes que estar timando." Le dije divertido. "Reconócelo… Me estás tomando el pelo."

"Eh, te lo juro." Me dijo levantando la mano para enfatizar las palabras mientras tragaba. "No tienes ni idea de lo chungo que es hacer a los críos comer verdura, y esto, mira, les encanta. Y aún tienes que probar mis salchichas vegetales. ¿Y los raviolis rellenos de espinacas y queso o de zanahoria, tomate y acelga con picadillo? Les vuelven locos, como mis tartas de verdura, claro que no saben que llevan verdura." Añadió antes de pinchar otro tenedor de espaguetis.

Ahora que me fijaba aquello sí que podía ser calabacín, cortado en tiras finas como espaguetis… alucinante, cuando probé uno solo sabía a calabacín, así que la miré sorprendido. No solo había cambiado su humor para hacerse un poco más maternal sino que además su forma de cocinar había cambiado también, era una mujer incapaz de hacer un plato tan normal como un arroz sin quemarlo y había conseguido hacer pasteles con verduras sin que supiesen a eso o unos espaguetis con verdura en vez de pasta.

"No me lo puedo creer." Le dije acabándome el plato y mirándola. "Eres la leche."

"¿Por saber cocinar un plato que el único problema que tiene es que no se te pase de cocer el calabacín?" Me dijo. "Oh, sí, soy una cheff de postín." Afirmó con ironía.

"No, no." Le dije. "Eres la leche, de verdad. No has cambiado ni un pelo por nadie y ahora pareces otra por tu familia. Es…"

"En el mundo de la oscuridad no puedes ser de otra forma, pero sí, he cambiado un poco por mis hijos." Me dijo apartando el tenedor. "Es… ¿tanto se me nota?"

"A cualquiera que te conozca, sí." Asentí. "Eres una gran madre, y también pareces una gran líder, aunque lo de coger la primera…"

"Costumbres animales." Me dijo abochornada intentando que se la tragase la silla o algo así. "Los alfas de los lobos animales son siempre los primeros, y en mi raza, los alfa solemos coger los primeros, bueno, yo no siempre, pero… ya sabes, las damas y los niños primero y eso. No sé, aunque intente cambiarlo parece que es algo con lo que se viene de serie. Y ya me he vuelto a meter en un rizo de discursión." Afirmó casi murmurando y tapándose la cara con la mano. "¡Soy terrible, lo siento!" Me dijo casi riéndose.

"No, me gusta verte así, pareces humana y todo." Le dije bromeando. "No sé, llevas un rato un poco seria."

"Es que… tengo algo que decirte, pero… no es fácil." Me dijo. "No sé cómo hacerlo para que no parezca… raro."

"Eh, tranquila." Le dije suavemente. "Tómate tu tiempo."

"El asado." Afirmó golpeando la silla con las manos como si se diese cuenta entonces para levantase de golpe. "Si se enfría no sabrá bueno. ¡Ay!" Dijo cuando se golpeó con una esquina.

"Cuidado." Le dije sonriendo.

Vale, no era para reírse, pero… ¡estaba tan mona cuando se ponía nerviosa!

No sé, me daba ganas de ir a ella y abrazarla; estrecharla entre mis brazos y calmarla con mi contacto.

"Creo que igual me ha quedado un poco crudo." Me dijo.

"No pasa nada, sabes que nosotros comemos la carne rojita aún." Le dije. "Y comienzo a acostumbrarme a lo de comer carne cruda."

"Entonces esta te gustará." Me dijo pasándome el cuchillo y poniéndome el asado enfrente. "Creo que está hecho por fuera pero medio crudo por dentro. ¿Haces los honores?"

"Como quieras." Le dije.

Sonreí, lo vieras por donde lo vieras era un signo de que era algo así como el 'hombre de la casa', aunque fuese solo por horas, hasta que volvieran sus hijos.

"Jo, tanto quejarte, tanto quejarte…" Le dije cuando, tras trinchar la carne corté unos trozos para ella y otros para mí. "Está en su punto, ni muy crudo ni muy hecho."

"Sí, pero es que parece que o hago la carne mucho o la dejo medio cruda." Me dijo.

"Sin problemas." Le dije divertido. "A tus hijos les encanta la carne casi cruda y a mí lo del juguillo me llama, y por lo que sé… la carne cruda a ti no te hace nada. De hecho diría que incluso te atrae."

"Sí, y… ¡Oye, que no soy una salvaje!" Me dijo riéndose y dándome una patada suave bajo la mesa.

"Perdona, pero te recuerdo que cuando llegaste tu idea de abastecerte de carne era cazar a mano y pescar a manos desnudas." Le dije divertida. "Además, ya me estoy acostumbrando a vuestro estilo de vida, de verdad. Una vez te haces al regustillo a sangre sabe buena y todo. Y oye, que me he informado y tiene más cosas buenas que cocinada."

"Y es más natural." Me dijo apuntándome casualmente con el tenedor.

"Sí, eso también." Le dije sonriendo. "Aunque es una pena que ya no te bañes por ahí a… oh, sí, a 'la vieja escuela'." Dije divertido.

"Oh, sí." Me dijo asintiendo. "Según mi primo estaba prohibido, y creo que me habituó a bañarme en el cuarto de baño, a capones."

"Un gran método de adiestramiento, sí señor." Asentí participando de su broma.

La verdad es que era divertido comer con ella, aunque no fuese un restaurante con camareros, la comida era buena y casera y la compañía insuperable, con el plus de que estábamos solos.

Seguimos comiendo y bromeando, hasta que tocó pasar a los postres y entonces decidí sacarme una cerveza.

"Dame otra." Me dijo. "La voy a necesitar."

"¿Estás segura?" Le dije intentando no parecer demasiado preocupado. "Mira que aún estás convaleciente."

"Sí, cierto, con… valeciente." Me dijo suavemente.

"Por cierto, lo siento mucho, ayer no caí en la cuenta de que igual la comida te hacía mal." Le dije.

"No estoy mala." Me dijo.

"Sí, no pretendía decir eso." Le dije.

"Estoy… hay… estoy embarazada." Murmuró.

"¿Cómo?" Le dije intentando aguantarme la felicidad de que por fin me lo dijese. "¿Cuándo?. ¿Lo sabe el padre?"

"Ahora sí." Me dijo suavemente tragando antes de mirarme. "Eres el primero en saberlo."

Si ella supiera… lo sabíamos todos, y el que no lo sabía aún era porque no estaba confirmado.

"Entonces yo…" Dije.

"Sí." Me dijo. "Dios, es… no veas lo que me cuesta decirte esto." Afirmó casi tirándose de los pelos. "Necesito cerveza."

"No." Le dije apartándole la mía. "Si es cierto que estás embarazada nada de alcohol."

"¿Quién te crées que eres?" Me gruñó.

No se podía tener en cuenta, su reacción había sido demasiado animal para ser suya, seguro que era debido a su especie.

"El padre, eso es lo que creo que soy." Le dije encarándola. "Así que sí, tengo derecho a opinar."

La vi agachar la cabeza pensativa y mirarme por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Y si te digo que no eres tú?" Me dijo. "¿Y si te digo que es alguien de la escuela?"

"Pues que no me lo creo porque te conozco bastante bien y mejor aún, conozco a los de la escuela y sé que no te pondrían un dedo encima porque te tienen miedo y respeto." Le dije. "Además, estamos juntos, no me harías eso."

Eso la hizo soltar una risa de aire, apenas un 'ha' con una sonrisa un tanto… irónica.

"¿Y te crees tú que eso es un aliciente?" Me dijo. "¿Qué solo por estar contigo no voy a poder poner mis ojos en otros, que no puedo acostarme con otros?"

Vale, ahí me había dado. Pero no, tenía que mantenerme serio, así que decidí confiar en mi intuición y me mantuve firme.

"Pues no, no me lo creo." Le dije firme. "Me lo dices de otro y aún, pero no de ti. Como tú has dicho, eres bastante similar a los lobos." Afirmé rezando por que colase. "Y los lobos de verdad tienen varias parejas, pero cuando encuentran a su pareja la encuentran para siempre. Así que sí, sé que soy el padre porque no creo que te hayas acostado con otro mientras estabas conmigo."

La vi cambiar de gesto varias veces, hasta que acabó llegando al de rendición.

"Laki, a mí no me puedes engañar." Le dije suavemente para cogerle la mano. "Si estás embarazada, entonces significa que yo soy el padre, y créeme no podría estar más feliz."

Me miró analizándome con la mirada, era curioso, era justo la misma mirada que lanzaba al resto cuando buscaba algo en ellos, cuando nos analizaba con la mirada y que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Tú…" Me dijo arrastrando las palabras como enfadada. "Ya lo sabías… ¡El curandero te lo dijo, por eso todo este lío de casarnos!"

"Pues sí, Carlisle lo dejó caer." Reconocí. "Pero no nos lo dijo, yo lo adiviné solo, como tus hijos."

"¿Mis hijos lo saben?" Dijo. "Vale, ahora sí que voy a buscarle y lo mato."

Con un tirón de mano en la muñeca la atraje contra mí y la besé, esa parecía ser la única forma de calmarla y disuadirla de actuar con su ira.

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte?" Le susurré. "Carlisle estaba preocupado por ti. Dijo que cuando te enteraste reaccionaste de forma rara, le diste miedo como ahora me lo estás dando a mí."

"¡Yo no atentaría contra la vida del embrión!" Me dijo indignada. "¡Por dios, tengo un par de hijos de 4 años, no puedo dejarles sin madre así como así!"

"Lo sé, y por eso quiero casarme contigo." Le dije. "Llevo deseando poder llegar a pedírtelo desde que me impronté de ti, al mes ya pensaba cómo hacer para mantenerte conmigo para siempre. No es algo que haya decidido en esta semana, lo tenía ya pensado ¿sabes? Desde que me diste la pulsera con la luna y el lobo." Afirmé mostrándosela. "Es la cosa más romántica que has hecho por mí, aparte de lo de mostrarme tu cueva secreta." Afirmé. "Y ahora voy a ser padre, vale, no entraba en mis planes de futuro inmediato, pero aún así quiero serlo, quiero ser el padre de ese hijo y también el de los gemelos, quiero estar contigo para siempre, quiero que llegue el día en que los dos decidamos pasar el legado y dejarnos envejecer, quiero envejecer a tu lado y que llegue el día que seamos dos pasas arrugadas sentados en una mecedora a la entrada de una casa, nuestra casa, tener un montón de nietos y familia que venga a vernos y probablemente ver nuestros bisnietos. Y todo eso, quiero hacerlo contigo." Le susurré al oído manteniéndola contra mí suavemente.

Fue gracioso, estaba temblando y por un momento temí que se trasformara, así que fui a volver a besarla, pero no se dejó, tenía la cara apretada contra mi pecho y no parecía dispuesta a moverla de ahí.

"Laki…" La llamé. "Por favor, intenta calmar tu rabia."

"No…" Me dijo con voz tenue y temblorosa. "Es… lo que has dicho…"

Un momento. ¿Eso que comenzaba a notar no era humedad?. ¿En el pecho?

Miré hacia abajo y volví a intentar moverle la cabeza, pero fue imposible, fue como si se hubiese quedado pegada con super-glue, y la humedad cada vez fue a más y a más.

¡¿Estaba llorando?!

"Laki… por favor…" Le pedí ya casi rogando. "No soporto verte temblar…"

"NO es rabia." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza contra mi pecho. "Es felicidad." Afirmó levantando la cara mojada y poniéndome una mano en la cara suavemente con una sonrisa muy dulce y amplia, casi de oreja a oreja y lo más franca que había visto nunca, casi casi como la de un niño pequeño.

Entonces nos besamos mientras la abrazaba y le frotaba la espalda.

¿Qué puedo decir del beso? Fue húmedo por las lágrimas, dulce puesto que no era para nada profundo… no era como el resto que nos habíamos dado nunca, sin embargo, fue el mejor beso de mi vida, y tendrían que pasar unos meses para poder recibir otro que fuese mejor aún, el de 'puede besar a la novia', eso si al final a los niños no se les cruzaba el cable y se arrepentían de haberme dado permiso para convertirme en su nuevo 'padrastro'.


	63. Extra 3: La muerte de un alfa I

**CAPITULO EXTRA III: LA MUERTE DE UN ALFA I.**

(Voz de Laki)

¿Aún por aquí?. Jesus, qué tiene que hacer una mujer para que dejen de acosarla así...

...

...

¡Vale, está bien, os lo contaré!

Bufff... hay que ver cómo os pone a todos los detalles escabrosos, ni que fuese del gusto de nadie ver cómo se destripa a un macho adulto... en fin, vosotros lo habéis pedido, allá vosotros con las consecuencias.

Veamos... ya os he contado cómo me convencieron para unirme a la 'Alianza' ¿no? Sí, claro que sí, me gusta empezar las cosas por el principio. También os conté qué motivos volví a aquella reserva que tanto daño me había hecho y los que me impulsaron a volver a irme cuando me había encariñado con algunas personas allí y había comenzado a gustarle la vida allí, con un trabajo mediocre que ocultaba un trabajo mucho más excitante y propio para alguien de mi especie... Sí, creo que ya estáis listos para saber la verdad, lo que los chicos de Europa le contaron a mis hijos y que los peques no vieron, la vez que más en cólera he montado nunca... la vez que asesiné con mis propias manos a 'Lycaon'. No merece que le llame por el nombre, las cosas que me ha hecho no tienen nombre, y el pegar a mis hijos aún menos. Pero la verdad es que fue algo... digno del recuerdo, la muerte de un tirano, la mayor pelea entre licántropos que la historia podría recordar, una pelea que casi costó que destrozásemos una ciudad entera en la pelea... la muerte de un alfa, un desgraciado pero al fin y al cabo, mi alfa; la muerte del primer alfa que tuvo la 'Alianza del Norte'.

Es algo tan violento que será recordado por los nuestros durante siglos y siglos...

¿En serio queréis que siga? *sonrisa irónica* Bueno, no digáis que no os lo avisé, porque lo hice.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Todo comenzó hará más de un año, aunque en realidad comenzó mucho antes, cuando me quedé embarazada de aquel animal tuve miedo, los licántropos puros o 'hijos de la luna' no es que seamos recordados ni conocidos precisamente por nuestra paciencia, el tacto o la dulzura, todo lo contrario.

Desde el principio tuve miedo, no por mí, sino por lo que estaba creciendo en mi vientre, sabía por qué nacían pocos de los nuestros, ya de por sí es difícil que se trasmita y salga un puro de entre un macho y una mujer humana, con que además había que añadirle el hecho de que los machos son bastante animales, pocos embarazos pueden acabarse de gestar sin que se produzca un aborto causado por una paliza, un accidente o bien la tensión emocional a la que están sometidas las madres, eso por no contar con quién era el padre del bebé, los bebés en mi caso, que estaba esperando; así que cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, se me calló el alma a los pies.

Intenté intentar abortar, pero no me funcionó; me pillaron, y 'Lycaon' deseaba descendencia como lluvia desea el desierto; la oportunidad de crear puros de primera, con un padre puro y una madre casi pura era demasiado tentadora para él y me parece que era lo que buscaba él desde el principio de mis violaciones a sus manos.

Según fue avanzando mi estado y fui yo engordando se supone que él hubiese tenido que tener más cuidado, pero no por ello dejó de usarme como 'resarcimiento sexual', al contrario, no me tuvo en cuenta, por eso, los chicos, comenzaron a sacarme de la 'lobera' en cuanto podían, con las excusas más tontas, desde que necesitaban mis conocimientos en sus misiones hasta simples paseos para mantenerme la salud, el caso es que comenzaron a protegerme y no solo a vigilarme para que no abortase y pudiese traer al mundo a lo que descubrimos que eran gemelos, puros… todo un evento para los nuestros, el nacimiento de los primeros puros-purísimos en siglos.

Esa época fue un infierno, y lo único que consiguió darme la fuerza necesaria para poder seguir adelante fue precisamente el recuerdo de lo que había dejado atrás, la esperanza de poder conseguir mi plan un día, la esperanza de poder volver tarde o temprano a aquella vida y volver a empezar desde cero para volver a ganarme la confianza de todos.

Y por fin, el día llegó, estábamos en medio de París, Jaques y yo aparentando ser una especie de pareja con nuestros mejor amigos 'Troyano', 'Coal' y mi hermano 'Raoul'; habíamos ido a la catedral de 'Notre-Dame' porque nos había llegado el rumor de un par de chupasangres causando estragos en el barrio de la catedral y desde arriba habría una buena vista aérea. Los dolores comenzaron justo cuando estaba sentada en el orador donde tantas veces antes habíamos estado y al cual teníamos nuestros métodos para llegar aunque la iglesia estuviese cerrada; me había quedado allí por mi estado y para poder vigilar desde abajo mientras ellos estaban vigilando desde las alturas cada uno en un punto diferente.

De pronto, noté como si me hubiese meado y unos dolores intensos en mi vientre, eso me hizo mirar y darme cuenta que había roto aguas; así que casi grité por mi comunicador dejando sordos al resto de compañeros. Ellos debían vigilar, pero los tres bajaron a comprobar qué pasaba y 'Jaques' mandó a 'Coal' asistirme aunque este último insistía en llevarme al médico más cercano.

"Por dios… sacadme ahora mismo esta cría…" Había rugido entre dientes presa del dolor. "No puedo ir al médico…"

Jaques había tenido que tomar el mando, y mis hijos, porque resultaron ser gemelos en vez de solo uno como habíamos pensado al no poder hacer un seguimiento regular y normal del embarazo, nacieron en suelo sagrado, en uno de los bancos de la catedral y ante un aterrorizado cura u obispo o a saber qué que casi se desmayó del susto al vernos allí cuando las puertas habían estado cerradas y sobre todo al ver el alumbramiento.

Así que los niños habían nacido y habían sido bautizados en el mismo sitio, curioso ¿no?

"¿Cómo les vas a llamar?" Me preguntó 'Jaques' sin mutar el gesto.

"Como son gemelos e hijos de lobo… ¿qué tal Rómulo y Remo?" Le dije.

Obviamente, ese día, fue algo así como la fiesta del siglo en el refugio; los primeros cachorros puros en siglos, por desgracia, la alegría duró poco.

'Lycaon' nunca fue una persona excesivamente cuidadosa, al menos no en lo personal, no era una buena persona, ni un buen amigo… y desde luego, pronto me quedó claro que tampoco un buen padre.

Al año y medio, me quedó más que claro que tenía sus preferencias, ya parecía haber puesto sus ojos en el hermano que parecía más fuerte mientras que al otro, a mis ojos, le daba de lado. No me extraño en demasía puesto que los lobos animales tenían un comportamiento similar, de 6 cachorros que naciese, probablemente solo 2 o 3 llegaran a la edad adulta, si no era por el invierno era por caer presas ante otros predadores o por no haber alimento suficiente… selección natural, solo los más fuertes sobrevivíamos; nunca había tenido nada en contra, nunca hasta que se trataron de mis hijos.

No podía enfrentarme a 'Lycaon', él era más fuerte y más animal que yo, pero al principio no tuve que hacerlo, tras dos o tres broncas fuertes fue evidente que se cuidaba mucho de ponerles un dedo encima a los niños cuando yo estaba cerca y solo se limitaba a llamar deficiente y débil a Remo, aunque si bien era cierto que su padre lo abandonó a su suerte a mis ojos, yo me encargué bien de colmarle de cuidados y atenciones, tanto a él como a su hermano. Rómulo era el fuerte y el que sobresalía como 'macho', pero Remo en cambio, sobresalía en otros puntos que en su hermano no eran tan evidentes.

A los 2 años y meses, ambos comenzaron a cambiar, con 3 años ya aparentaban tener 5 o 6, con 3, llegaron a los 7, y con cuatro, a los 9 de apariencia. Todo en ellos parecía apuntar a que no se habían equivocado con ellos, ambos eran puros y de primera; pero para 'Lycaon', eso no era suficiente.

"¡Eres una mala hembra!" Me solía gritar cuando me pegaba. "¡Me has dado un hijo tarado!"

"¡Remo no es ningún tarado!" Le gritaba yo. "¡Estoy muy orgullosa de mis hijos, no te atrevas a maltratarlos así!"

Nunca tuvo reparos en maltratarme delante de nuestros hijos, varias veces me dio palizas delante de ellos, por suerte, los chicos se los llevaban tan pronto como podían para evitar que siguiesen viendo cómo su padre maltrataba a su madre; eso fue haciendo crecer la ira en mí.

Al principio, nunca me di cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, mis hijos venían alguna vez con marcas, pero luego, según crecían comencé a notar la falta de ellas.

Tonta de mí… no me di cuenta que su genética les impedía tener marcas y por ello no las veía a no ser que se las hubieran hecho minutos antes de verles yo.

Por eso, nunca noté nada extraño en ellos salvo el comportamiento.

Rómulo creció siendo todo lo que su padre soñaba aunque eso no le eximía de llevarse golpes de vez en cuando porque para 'Lycaon', nada de eso era suficiente; cuando no era por ser demasiado bajo debido a la corta edad era porque no podían levantar 80 kilos pesando ellos apenas 30, y si no era porque sus mordiscos no eran suficientemente potentes para arrancar carne de vampiro; el caso es que ambos se solían llevar tundas, y sin yo saberlo, les impedía contarme nada.

Los otros machos deberían haberme comentado algo, pero todos callaron como putas.

Así que cuando preguntaba, mis hijos no me decían nada y el resto, los encubrían.

Obviamente, eso no fue así siempre.

Habían pasado casi 3 años y medio desde que nacieron los niños, más de 4 años desde que me fui de la reserva; yo había ido con 'Albino' y 'Aureum' a hacer un trabajito a los bosques rumanos y mis hijos estaban con el resto en la frontera de Italia donde habíamos movido el asentamiento al refugio nº2.

Se suponía que yo iba en calidad de beta, a controlar que ese par no hiciesen de las suyas puesto que eran de los peligrosos del grupo, ambos locos y ambos causaban masacres allá donde iban, así que generalmente eran lo que podrían llamarse los 'exterminadores' del grupo. Con ellos todo era demasiado rápido y sencillo, salvo por lograr que solo se centrasen en nuestra presa y dejasen en paz a los que se nos cruzaban por el camino; con ellos, si alguien nos veía, acababa muerto, si alguien nos llevaba la contraria tendría suerte de no acabar muerto, si alguien nos atacaba, acababa muerto... y así suma y sigue. No, obviamente, no eran de mi agrado por sus métodos; aunque eran bastante efectivos generalmente solían cobrarse más víctimas de lo que yo defendía.

Y esa vez, hubo suerte y solo cayeron 4 víctimas inocentes presas de sus garras y mandíbulas antes de que diese por terminada la misión y les hiciese volver.

En dos días iba a ser el cumpleaños de mis hijos y era mi deseo estar libre esos días, tenía que preparar una fiesta para ellos, lejos del padre y de la mayoría de compañeros, lejos de violencia, abusos y demás; pero para eso necesitaba volver cuanto antes y con el trabajo acabado.

Cuando llegué, me extrañó que todos me rehuyeran, como escondiéndome algo, así que cogí a uno por banda pero no me dijo nada; solo que mis hijos estaban con su padre.

Aquello me dio mala espina, así que casi corrí a buscarles y me encontré con 'Lycaon' con Kitsune en las rodillas hablándole mientras Remo estaba en un rincón.

"Hombre, veo que has..." Me dijo 'Lycaon'.

"Niños, os he echado mucho de menos." Les dije agachándome para abrir los ojos.

Fue raro, normalmente saltaban a por mi nada más verme, solo para abrazarme, pero esta vez parecieron dudar, hasta que levanté una ceja y actuaron con normalidad.

Les cubrí de besos hasta que noté un sabor extraño en mis labios y mis hijos retemblarse, entonces paré y miré a los niños entre el pelo, acto seguido le bajé a Remo la manga de la camiseta y se las quité asustada al ver las marcas cerrándose.

Entonces miré a 'Lycaon' furiosa.

"Son cosas que pasan." Me dijo suavemente. "Además, es tu culpa, ya lo sabes. Me has hecho unos hijos ta..."

"No digas nada más." Le advertí casi rugiéndole entre dientes. "Ya hablaremos."

"Están..."

"Ni se te ocurra decir nada de mis hijos." Le gruñí.

"Mami... tienes que ver nuestro plan." Me había dicho Kitsune tirándome de la mano.

"Ahhh..." Le dije suavemente. "Venga, que además tengo algo para vosotros."

Aún le dediqué una mirada más a 'Lycaon' antes de irme.

Y esa tarde la pasé furiosa, los chicos se dieron cuenta e incluso los dementes evitaron cruzarse demasiado conmigo, porque no pegaba a crías pero con los adultos... bueno, ya conocían mi mal humor. La mayoría en cuanto nos veían, se giraban y daban media vuelta, se les notó varias veces.

Con la cena, estuve callada, salvo para mis hijos y fue evidente para todos menos para el aludido que algo iba mal entre 'Lycaon' y yo; pero no, él era demasiado idiota hasta para eso. Demasiado idiota para darse cuenta que la atmósfera estaba tensa; solo pareció darse algo de cuenta cuando me pidió que le pasara un cuchillo y se lo tiré para que le pasara rozando y le hiciera un arañazo en la cara clavándose tras su cabeza.

"Oye, nena, baja esos humos." Me dijo para recogerlo.

Le lancé otro y él se giró.

"Perdón, 'Lycaon'." Le dijo 'Jaques' mintiendo para cubrirme. "Intentaba darle a 'Troyano'."

"Pues a ver si apuntas mejor." Le dijo él molesto. "Está casi junto a tí."

"Lo sé, se me ha resbalado." Dijo frotándose la palma de la mano antes de cogerlo cuando se lo pasó 'Lycaon'.

Ni le di las gracias, me limité a mirar a 'Lycaon' molesta. No había tenido intención de acertarle en ningún momento, de haberlo hecho probablemente le hubiera dado, había cientos de maneras de hacerlo sin que pudiese evitarlo; no, lo que pretendía era pasarle la 'mancha roja', que era algo así como la 'mancha negra' de los piratas de Robert Louis Stevenson pero recogida en nuestro reglamento y cambiada para hacerlo propia a nuestra especie. Se supone que la tradición decía que era sangre de algún enemigo, pero luego degeneró en sangre y actualmente aceptaríamos que fuese cualquier mancha roja, de tinta, en un papel… lo único que se pedía era que fuese una mancha y que fuese dada en mano.

De pronto, 'Lycaon' se miró la mano.

"Joder nena, hasta me has hecho sangre." Me dijo. "Podías tener más cuidado."

"Ya." Dije lacónicamente.

Fue curioso, porque creo que se dieron cuenta casi todos menos él.

Esa noche, hice lo de siempre, estuvimos con el resto en la zona común y cuando los niños parecieron comenzar a dormirse, los llevé a su cuarto.

"Mami." Me dijeron.

"¿Sí cielos?" Les dije sentándome entre ambos para arroparles.

"Beso." Me dijo Remo poniéndome la cara.

Les di un beso, y cuando le llegó el turno a Rómulo noté que no era como siempre y le miré.

"Lo siento." Me dijo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije.

"Sí." Afirmó.

"Déjame ver." Le dije para intentar levantarle la camiseta de dormir.

Desde luego intentó revolverse, pero le conseguí levantar la camiseta y abrí los ojos con sorpresa y dolor al ver cómo tenía la espalda. Entonces le hice lo mismo a Remo, ambos tenían marcas evidentes de que les habían metido una buena somanta hacía relativamente poco, no debía tener más de un día o dos, tal vez incluso solo horas.

Entonces me agaché hacia ellos que temblaban como ahogando las lágrimas y les besé la espalda a ambos sobre las marcas.

"Pobrecitos míos…" Les dije sintiendo que algo estaba a punto de inundar mis ojos. "Eso tiene que doler…"

"No…" Me dijo Rómulo suavemente como un niño que acaba de parar de llorar mientras Remo negaba en silencio con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Quién os lo ha hecho?" Les pregunté para que me apartasen la mirada, aunque Remo llevaba un buen rato mirando al suelo. "Ha sido papá ¿verdad?" Pregunté suavemente de nuevo para que intentaran negar mintiéndome.

"No os preocupéis, ya no voy a dejar que os vuelva a hacer eso." Les dije intentando ocultar mi furia contra aquel hombre.

Para mí, un hombre era el que protegía a los más débiles, el que trataba bien a los más pequeños y a las mujeres, el que daba lo mejor de si mismo sin esperar nada a cambio… y 'Lycaon' no era nada de eso, de hecho, ni siquiera era ni medio humano; no, era un puñetero animal regido por instintos y que hacía lo que quería cuando le daba la gana. No anteponía nada a él, él siempre era el primero en la escala de sus preferencias, y luego iba el resto.

Tan pronto se durmieron, salí de allí y borré la sonrisa cálida que había puesto para calmarlos y intentar hacer que tuvieran un sueño tranquilo y cerré la puerta con una cara que a cualquiera que me viera le quedaría más que claro que no era sabio hablarme en ese estado.

Me dirigí hacia la zona común donde supuse que estaría 'Lycaon' y allí me intentaron parar 'Coal', 'Troyano', 'Jack Russell' y 'Jaques Roulette'.

"¿A dónde vas?" Me preguntó Jack.

"¿Dónde está 'Lycaon'?" Le dije secamente.

"Fortuna, no hagas ninguna tontería." Me dijo Jaques para ganarse un golpe que le tiró contra la pared soltándome.

"Oye, Fortuna." Me dijo Troyano. "Vamos, seguro que cuando te calmes un poco no…"

"¡¿Habéis visto lo que les ha hecho a los niños?!" Les dije fuera de mí pero sin gritar demasiado. "¡Están muy marcados, y estas marcas no son las de siempre!. ¡Se ha aprovechado que no estaba yo cerca para darles una paliza!"

"Laki, cálmate." Me dijeron intentando frenarme cuando oí nombrar a 'Lycaon'.

Me libré de ellos fácilmente y llegué finalmente a la puerta tras quitarme de en medio a varios compañeros más, creo que el mejor quaterback del mundo podría haber tenido envidia de cómo me quité de en medio a todos los que se me cruzaron en el camino a base de cargar en línea recta y embestir sin problema.

"Lycaon." Le dije dando un portazo al abrir la puerta que casi podría decirse que la estampé contra al pared.

"Eh, Fortuna." Me dijo. "¿Cabreada?"

"Furiosa." Afirmé.

"Vale, me apetece pelear." Me dijo. "Dime quién te ha puesto así y nos vamos, tú te encargas de ellos y yo…"

Esta vez no me anduve con miramientos; cogí un papel y me hice un corte para mancharlo y estampárselo en el pecho.

"¿Qué es…?" Dijo mirándolo y luego a mí para sonreír. "Vamos, nena. No juegues con eso no sea que alguien te tome en serio ¿hum?"

Saqué una de mis cuchillas y se la clavé en el brazo cuando intentó pararme la otra mano también armada.

"¡Eres un maldito cabrón!" Le grité. "¡Te voy a matar, maldito bastardo!"

"Pero qué guapa estás." Me dijo 'Lycaon' riéndose. "Me pone muchísimo que te enfades así…"

De nuevo, le tiré una cuchilla, y aunque la paró y también la siguiente, no pudo parar la 3ª ni la 4ª.

"Esta vez parece que va en serio." Le dijeron.

Creo que salimos de allí rodando, yo atacando y él defendiéndose como si no acabase de tomarme en serio o pensase que de un momento a otro se me pasaría, eso sí, creo que él se lo estaba pasando genial con aquello.

Él se lo tomaba como un juego, como una broma, y yo estaba que rabiaba, y viendo su cara de macho subnormal y machista aún más.


	64. Chapter 61

**CAPITULO 61: CAMPANAS DE BODA.**

(Voz de Laki)

"Algo, viejo." Me dijo Emily retocándome mi pulsera-promesa que me había hecho a juego con la que le regalé a Seth antes de volverme a Europa hacía ya casi 6 años.

"Algo nuevo." Afirmó Rachel pasándome los adornos del pelo

"Algo prestado..." Afirmó Sue ayudándome bien con el velo para colocármelo como debía ir dejándome la cara semi-oculta.

"Me falta algo azul." Dije suavemente.

"Y algo azul." Me dijo Kim sonriendo y mostrándome una liga de muslo azul celeste para ayudarme a ponerla. "Ya tienes todo lo que debías llevar."

"Y nadie te ha regalado perlas." Afirmó Sue.

"Laki... ya eres la perfecta novia tradicional." Me dijo Kim abrazándome.

"¿De dónde has sacado...?" Le dije para levantar la mano. "Mira, prefiero no saberlo."

"Deberías mirarte." Me dijo Emily sonriéndome maternalmente mientras podía ver a Sue que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas sonriendo feliz.

"No os molestéis pero creo que no soportaría verme así." Les dije manoseando mi pulsera entre los dedos con nerviosismo. "Dudo que esté hecha para pasar por este momento."

"Relájate." Me dijo Emily. "Vas a casarte, con el hombre al que quieres, y vais a tener una vida muy buena."

"Sí." Asentí.

"Vale, para que te relajes explícame por qué tiene tanta importancia toda esa parafernalia del demonio con lo de algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul." Me dijo la única persona que no había abierto aún la boca: Nessy.

"Algo nuevo, simboliza la nueva vida que los novios están a punto de empezar; algo viejo, representado habitualmente por alguna joya familiar, o por algún objeto de especial relevancia, simbolizaba la continuidad. La conexión con el pasado." Les dije suavemente intentando recordarlo todo. "Algo prestado, representaba la creencia de que se podía atraer la felicidad usando algo prestado por alguna amiga o amigo que fuera feliz; obtener la felicidad mediante ese préstamo. Habitualmente se trataba de alguna joya, pero podían ser objetos mucho más sencillos como un simple pañuelo." Afirmé suavemente mientras sentía que comenzaba a temblarme la columna vertebral como a escalofríos. "Y algo azul, era un símbolo de fidelidad. Tradicionalmente el azul significaba la fidelidad en la pareja."

"Vaaayaaaaa..." Me dijo sorprendida.

Me hubiese gustado echarla, no entendía qué pintaba allí, pero Seth me había pedido que por favor le dejase pasar.

"¿Y las perlas?" Dijo Rachel.

"Otra costumbre curiosa, la prohibición de regalar perlas a la novia es porque una perla simbolizaba una lágrima, y por tanto se suponía que regalar perlas en ocasión de una boda, o incluso mostrarlas en la ceremonia, atraía la desdicha y el llanto sobre los contrayentes." Nos dijo Sue.

"Sí, y los diamantes eran considerados fuentes de buena suerte, así que regalarlos era algo muy adecuado." Les dije. "Por eso se regalan anillos de diamantes en la pedida de mano, para atraer la buena suerte y que te acepten."

"Pero eso no son diamantes ¿no?" Me dijo Nessy.

"No, no me gustan los lujos superfluos." Negué suavemente.

"A ver... paso a la futura cuñada..." Oí gritar fuera. "Eh, u os apartáis u os juro que os arranco la cabeza de chorlito que tenéis, capullos."

"Vaya, esa viene con fuerza." Dije divertida al oír ruidos de pelea verbal fuera antes de que llamasen a la puerta y entrase una mujer que daría envidia a las modelos profesionales. Tenía rasgos quileutes, eso era innegable, pero sus pestañas parecían dos plumeros y tenía unos rasgos muy femeninos.

"Así que esta es la chica que va a ser mi futura cuñada." Me dijo la chica apoyándose en una cadera cubierta por un vestido largo y rojo degradado según bajaba acabando en un rojo-asalmonado con una apertura en la pierna contraria y borde dorado en todos lados con tacones rojos también. "Vaya, mi hermano tiene algo de gusto."

"¡Leah!" Le gritaron las chicas mientras Sue se ponía a llorar en la silla y se levantaba para ir a abrazarla.

"La famosa Leah Clearwater." Dije recordándolo y poniéndome feliz de pronto. "Es... ¿es cierto, eres tú?"

"No, soy el fantasma de Angelina Jolie." Me dijo con ironía.

"Seth quería que vinieras." Le dije decidida a llevarme bien con la hermana de mi Seth.

"Sí, vinieron a buscarme los Cullen." Me dijo. "Se supone que soy su regalo de bodas a mi hermano."

"Vaya, voy a tener que dar las gracias a esos... Cullen." Murmuré.

"Hombre, mira otra que opina como yo." Me dijo mirando a Nessy. "No te ofendas Nessy."

Entonces ella levantó las manos en señal de que todo iba bien.

"Oh, mierda..." Murmuré dándome cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle que se me había escapado hasta ahora. "Dime que no van a venir..."

"Ya que te han traído regalo..." Me dijo la cuñada.

"Genial, chicas, necesito una cosa más." Dije.

"Ya tienes todo." Me dijo Emily. "¿Qué más necesitas?"

"Una mascarilla." Les dije.

"No bromees." Me dijo Kim. "¿Cómo vas a llevar una mascarilla el día de tu boda?"

"¿Preferís que me salgan quemaduras en la nariz?" Les dije. "¿O que me ponga a vomitar en el camino al altar?"

"Puff." Me dijo mi futura-cuñada. "Que mal gusto."

"No, no, es en serio." Le dije. "No sé si te lo han advertido pero... yo no soy exactamente como vosotros."

"Como ellos." Me dijo. "Gracias a dios ya no soy tan... como ellos."

"No entiendo." Le dije.

"Que por fin soy mujer." Me dijo. "Sigo sin poder concebir pero... al menos soy mujer."

"¿Cómo puedes estar feliz de eso?" Le dije. "Duele, es molesta..."

"Y te permite tener hijos." Me dijo. "Aunque por lo que se ve mi hermano y tú sois..."

"Vamos a ser." Le corté.

"¿No eran...?" Me dijo.

"No, los gemelos son hijos míos." Le dije tocándome suavemente el vientre donde ya comenzaba a notarse una ligera bolita dura que no sobresalía demasiado pero que al estar de 3 meses, ya estaba dura en vez de blandita bajo el vestido y un pelín más hinchada que mi vientre plano de siempre. "Pero Seth es un gran padre para ellos, le estoy muy agradecida por aceptarlos como si fuesen sus propios hijos, y estoy segurísima que será el mejor padre para el hijo que estoy esperando, de él." Afirmé sonriendo suavemente.

"Pufff... aquí han perdido todos el norte..." Me dijo. "Pero bueno, si el idiota de mi hermano es feliz contigo y con tus dos hijos... entonces yo no soy quién para hablar." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente. "Así que... ven aquí, que te voy a arrugar un poco el vestido. Que por cierto, menudo mal gusto."

"¡Leah!" Le dijeron las chicas.

"Qué, es más viejo que para qué." Dijo ella abrazándome y teniendo algo de cuidado con mi tripa.

"Leah, es el vestido de tu madre." Le susurré al oído dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Pues con más motivo." Me dijo.

"Es como una madre para mí, y le hacía ilusión." Le dije separándome y sonriéndole suavemente. "Es mi 'algo prestado'." Afirmé sentándome un momento mientras notaba un ligero mareo.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijeron.

"Un mini-mareo, se me pasará." Afirmé.

"Voy a por un vaso de agua." Me dijeron casi a coro.

"Que sea algo más fuerte, brandy, o vodka." Pedí.

"¡Que no puedes tomar alcohol!" Me dijeron asustadas.

"Pufff... en serio, necesito algo más fuerte." Dije enterrando la cara en las manos como me habían dicho que hiciera cuando me pasara eso.

"Mejor no, pieza." Me dijo Leah. "Anda que... ¿pretendes ganarte a mi madre así, llevando esa... anticuaya?"

"No sé si te han informado sobre mí, pero en mis tiempos nos casábamos con pieles." Le dije mirándola entre los dedos. "Además, es precioso, clásico y sencillo a la vez. Y a tu madre le hacía ilusión."

"Sí, también que yo me quedara y si lo hacía yo iba a enloquecer." Le dije.

"Leah, tu madre es una mujer increíble, ha sido como una madre para mí desde que la conozco." Le dije suavemente. "Si mi madre hubiese seguido viva, me hubiese gustado hacerla feliz con esto, y al fin y al cabo, tienes que entenderla, hoy le robo oficialmente a su hijo, el único que le quedaba por aquí. Lleva un tiempo viviendo con nosotros, pero hoy será ya oficial, yo dejaré de ser una Black y pasaré a ser una Clearwater, y el día menos pensado, yo podría tener que salir de la reserva una temporada indefinida por motivos de trabajo, y tu hermano, aunque le pidiera que se quedase aquí con tu madre, sé que me seguiría."

"Vamos, que en tu caso lo de no pierde un hijo, gana una hija no vale." Me dijo con ironía.

"No, tu madre ya ganó una hija cuando me abrió su corazón." Le dije. "Así que, si me tengo que casar con un vestido antiguo y un velo que huele a flores secas, lo haré, para hacerle feliz a ella."

"Digan lo que digan, eres una tía legal." Me dijo suavemente para luego golpearme el hombro. "Eh, como se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi hermano te busco y te mando matones para que te zurren, no, no, mejor aún, te busco yo y te mato con mis propias manos."

"Eh, no esperaba menos de ti." Le dije.

"Por cierto, alfa de mi hermano." Me dijo. "Ya me han dicho lo que te hicieron, el bisabuelo de Sam ¿no?"

"Abuelo." Le corregí. "El abuelo de Sam. Y sí, me hizo daño, pero gracias a tu hermano y su paciencia, me he dado cuenta que hay esperanza."

"Sí, los Uley son una peste." Afirmó suspirando para acabar sonriendo. "Pero por suerte hay otros hombres en el mundo, y algunos, sí merecen la pena."

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras se abría la puerta y entraban todas con un vaso de agua cada una, lo que me hizo reírme con Leah al encontrarme con 5 vasos de agua ante mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Seth, deja de tocarte la corbata." Me riñó Charlie dándome un golpe suave en calidad de uno de los testigos junto con Billie, Sam y Quil Sr. puesto que los hijos de Laki no servían aunque Kitsune era mi 'bestman' oficial.

"Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo." Le dije.

"Tranquilo... ya vendrá." Me dijo Billie.

"Ya la conoces, se habrá entretenido por el camino." Me dijo Quil.

"¿Y si le ha pasado algo?" Dije aterrado. "¿Y si está en problemas?. ¡Ay dios, se lo ha pensado!"

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte de una vez, canso?" Me dijo Sam. "Que es normal que se retrase la novia un poco."

"Mira, por ahí viene Emily." Dijo Billie.

Me giré de golpe para verla venir deprisa hacia nosotros.

"Emily, dime que está ya aquí." Le dije.

"Claro que sí." Me dijo. "Está en el vestíbulo. Lo que pasa es que... bueno, me ha pedido que os pida 5 minutos."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntamos.

Ay, dios. Seguro que había pasado algo.

"Es que hemos tenido un... problemilla de camino aquí." Nos dijo. "A la segunda madrina no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia."

"A ver, qué ha pasado." Le dijo Charlie.

"Los alumnos, que al parecer entre los suyos las costumbres no son las mismas." Dijo Emily suavemente. "Y ella se niega a salir hasta que no se le pase lo del brazo."

"¿Qué tiene?" Le preguntó Sam.

"Nada, ya solo le quedaba un arañazo." Dijo Emily. "Los chavales se la han cargado."

"Serán gamberros..." Dijo Charlie. "Sigo sin entender por qué no los habéis echado aún de una patada."

"Hasta que no hagan algo gordo de verdad no se les puede echar." Le dijo Billie. "Entre Seth y Laki les tienen bajo control, y son bastante disciplinados en esos puntos."

"¿Pero Laki está bien?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, pero se ha puesto una mascarilla." Me dijo.

"Claro, debería haberme dado cuenta." Afirmé dándome cuenta que se habría enterado de lo de los Cullen. "¿Se ha molestado mucho?"

"No, ni ella ha podido negar que tienen derecho a estar." Nos dijo sonriendo mientras veíamos a Nessy asomarse y llamarla. "Ah, creo que ya está." Afirmó sonriendo. "Suerte Seth, y muchas felicidades."

"Gracias." Le dije.

Fue calculado, costó exactamente, medio minuto más que comenzase a sonar la música que daba paso a las damas de honor con los acompañantes, es decir, Jake y Nessy, Jared y Kim, Rachel y Paul, Emby con Holly, una excompañera de clase con la que llevaba tiempo saliendo y que había desaparecido y por lo que se ve, regresado, Quil y una prima suya y Collin y Brady con sus acompañantes; y entonces llegó el momento que había estado esperando desde que pasó la hora en que se suponía que tenía que llegar Laki, la marcha nupcial que anunciaba su llegada.

Entonces se abrieron las puertas y entró, con la cola algo larga pero tampoco demasiado arrastrando y la parte frontal de vestido que le llegaba por las rodillas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en el cogote en un moño que sobresalía por arriba un poco y le ocupaba hasta media nuca. Y curiosamente, llevaba unos guantes blancos que le llegaban por encima del codo y la cara apenas se le veía.

Abrí los ojos como platos al ver aquella aparición celestial, estaba... me había quedado en blanco, no sabía con qué palabras definirla, era... espectacular, divina, como un ángel caído del cielo y que iba a ser mío.

Tan pronto como estuvo suficientemente cerca, estiré mi mano para ofrecérsela y ella la cogió y sonrió.

Me quedé alucinado al ver que bajo el velo que debía ser de abuela, no llevaba mascarilla, como si no le importase oler a los Cullen, porque... un momento, ahora que caía, apenas olían.

Fue una casualidad que Nessy me rozase un momento con el pie bajo el banco tras el cual estaban todos.

De pronto, mi mente se llenó con la imagen de los Cullen echándose un producto especial, una especie de desodorante hasta quedar brillantes de mojados en el producto, en bolas en el cuarto de baño por grupos, chicos por un lado y chicas por el otro hasta quedar secos al absorberse el producto, igualmente vi cómo habían estrenado ropa que no se habían probado ni tocado siquiera nunca, así que tampoco tenían su olor. Igual que les vi hablando entre ellos puesto que Nessy no podía trasmitir voces, solo imágenes y parecieron llegar a un acuerdo de algo, sobre las ropas.

Sonreí y miré de reojo a Nessy cuando rompió el contacto sonriendo y le hice una ligera inclinación de cabeza para agradecérselo.

Mi boda... creo que me pasé en las nubes todo el tiempo, hasta que me tocó hablar a mí y recitar los votos con Laki, luego llegaron Rómulo y Remo con las arras y los anillos, ambos parecían vestidos como pequeños caballeros y sonreían felices como los niños que aún eran aunque aparentasen más edad.

Pero cómo no sonreír, cuando su madre parecía tan feliz y estaba tan guapa aún con el vestido que había visto en casa alguna vez que me subí al desván. No parecía demasiado antiguo, así que en los tiempos de mi madre debió ser super-moderno.

Yo había querido comprarle uno especialmente a Laki, pero ella había insistido en llevar ese, me había dicho que a mi madre le hacía mucha ilusión y me había acabado convenciendo al decirme que quería a mi madre como si fuese su propia madre, que para ella siempre había sido como una auténtica madre.

Así que allí estaba, oyendo cómo los testigos leían unos pasajes-discurso que habían preparado para nosotros, diciendo lo evidente, que sería fiel y estaría con Laki hasta el fin de nuestros días, en lo bueno y lo malo, salud y enfermedad, intercambiando anillos y demás hasta...

"**Por el poder que Dios me ha otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer." Nos dijo el sacerdote. "Puedes besar a la novia.**"

Dios, había estado esperándolo todo el rato, sonriendo ampliamente, cogí el velo de Laki para descubrirle la cara echándolo hacia atrás y mirarla a los ojos.

¿Podía alguien ser más bello que ella? Ni el más bello de los vampiros podría ganarla en belleza hoy, y para colmo, tenía los ojos brillantes como si dentro tuviese miles de estrellas iluminándolos, de un aguamarina profundo y claro como si todo el agua del mundo estuviese ahí contenida, el reflejo de la luna en el agua en calma del mar, de todos los mares del mundo.

Me incliné con cuidado con ella en mis brazos y sus brazos en mi cuello e hice lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que la vi entrar, le besé con todo el amor que tenía y llevaba rato muriéndome por mostrarle.

Oímos el coro de vítores mientras nos besábamos, pero fue como si nos hubiésemos quedado solos, no podía oír al resto, en ese mismo momento, solo existíamos ella y yo; hasta que notamos un carraspeo a nuestra espalda y me cogieron del hombro.

"Oye, que la vas a dejar sin aliento." Me dijo Charlie. "Esta juventud..."

"Perdón." Dijimos los dos sonriendo como idiotas al sentirnos culpables de haber perdido el resto del mundo de vista unos segundos.

"Un beso de un minuto de reloj." Nos dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

"Cualquiera diría que no necesitaseis aire para respirar." Añadió Esme de su brazo.

"Muchas gracias por venir." Les dije.

"Sí, y sobre todo por el regalo." Les dijo Laki.

"Pero si aún no lo habéis visto." Le dijo Alice riéndose como Emmet y Bella mientras Edward y los padres sonreían.

Vale, Jasper parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para no potar y Rosalie... era evidente que ella prefería no estar allí tampoco.

"Me refiero a 'el regalo'..." Les dijo Laki abriendo bien los ojos como para remarcar sus palabras mientras seguía de mi brazo.

"Oh, te refieres a eso." Dijo Alice.

"Digamos que eso fue un pequeño favor." Dijo Carlisle.

"Sí, tuvimos que rastrear mucho." Dijo Rosalie con voz calmada, sorprendentemente.

"Así que más te vale estar agradecida."

"Gr... gra..." Comenzó Laki.

"Gracias." Le dije yo por ella.

"Se supone que debía decirlo ella." Me dijo Rosalie.

"Bueno, es suficiente con el intentó." Dijo Carlisle sonriendo conciliadoramente. "No se puede romper con siglos de prejuicios en tan poco tiempo. ¿Verdad?"

"Sí." Dijo Laki.

"Ha sido un honor estar en vuestra boda." Dijo Jasper.

"Sí, y al menos esta vez parece que la novia no tiene ni un arañazo ¿no?" Dijo Jacob.

"Lo de arañazos…" Dijeron los Cullen.

"Oh, hemos tenido un accidente de camino aquí ¿contentos?" Dijo Laki.

"¡¿Cómo que un accidente?!" Le dije asustado.

"Los chavales de la escuela, que no saben dónde acaba la tradición y empieza el tocar las narices." Me dijo ella.

"Ha venido con heridas." Afirmó Edward. "Olía a sangre y no muy apeteciblemente que digamos."

"Obviamente." Dijo Laki echando la firma en el papel de la boda.

"Les han preparado una emboscada, han asustado a las damas de honor y han tenido que cambiar una rueda del coche que reventó." Afirmó Edward. "Además, Laki recibió un par de impactos en los brazos y por eso lleva esos guantes."

"¡Laki!" Le dije asustado.

"Chivato…" Le susurró Laki molesta apartándome la mano de mi alcance. "Vale ya, Seth, estoy bien ¿vale?"

"¿Dónde te han dado?" Le dije.

"En los antebrazos, paré los proyectiles con los antebrazos y las manos, pero ya están casi curados." Me dijo molesta con los Cullen. "Y tú, chupóptero chivato, como vuelvas a chivarte de nada de mí no solo te echo de mi boda a patadas sino que además consideraré que rompes el tratado y te juro que aunque sea vestida de novia y con tacones te persigo hasta el mismísimo infierno, y perdone padre pero no sé expresarlo mejor." Le dijo al sacerdote.

"Laki, por amor de dios." Le dije yo susurrándole exaltado. "¿No puedes enterrar el hacha de guerra ni el día de tu boda?"

"El mal nunca duerme." Me dijo mirando a los Cullen. "Y los rastreros chivatos aún menos."

"Habló la novia- lobo." Le dijo Emmet con ironía.

"Vale ya, todos." Les dije. "Coño, que me hacéis sentir la dama de la historia, siempre poniendo paz entre vosotros."

"Chicos… un poco de calma, por favor." Les dijo Carlisle.

"La dama necesita evitar sobresaltos." Dijo Esme sonriendo suavemente. "Una madre debe anteponer a sus hijos en todo momento."

"Mira, por fin algo que estamos de acuerdo." Le dijo Laki. "Y ahora… banquete, que está pagado y hay que amortizarlo. Y además, quiero recibir de una vez la lluvia de arroz que ya me toca después de haberme hecho ilusiones hace mucho y quedarme sin ella, pues esta vez no me pienso quedar sin ataque de arroz cuando salgamos."

"Ya, vale, tranquila." Le dije palmeándole el brazo.

"Hay que ver, que ganas de que te rieguen con arroz." Le dijo Emmet. "Con lo que pica luego."

"Ahora lo que se lleva es tirar pétalos de rosa." Le dijo Alice.

"Creeme, hoy hay arroz." Le dijo Laki.

"Y estás tan segura porque…" Dijo Emmet mientras Edward sonreía divertido.

"Porque he pagado un montón de paquetes y los he hecho mandar con cada invitación." Le dijo Laki. "Pero shhhh, es secreto."

"Dios, eres increíble." Le dije. "¿No habíamos quedado que nada de acciones mafiosas hoy?"

"Pero si solo se los he mandad gratis…" Me dijo haciendo pucheros.

"Eres una tramposa." Le dije. "Caritas con ojitos de cachorro no vale."

"¿Acaso sirve de algo?" Me dijo Rosalie mientras iban a salir primero ellos.

"Por desgracia, sí." Asentí.

Fue curioso, porque después de 20 segundos de salir los Cullen, salimos nosotros, y nos llovió una lluvia de arroz y pétalos de rosa mientras Laki se reía. Hombre, yo no me imaginaba que nos fuese a llover comida, pero si Laki sonreía tan feliz entonces como si me tiraban cachos de carne.

Para qué mentirnos, era el día más feliz de mi vida, y lo mejor era que lo estaba compartiendo con la mujer a la que amaba.

Me daban igual los regalos, que hubiese venido todo el mundo, estar rodeado de familia y amigos o que la comida fuese genial y en el patio de casa porque las chicas habían contratado el convite de ese modo; me pasé un montón de tiempo, toda la celebración hasta que tocó cortar la tarta pendiente de Laki y cayéndoseme la baba viéndola tan feliz, por no decir de las veces que nos tocó besarnos con el 'que se besen, que se besen, que se besen…'

"Tenéis que cogerla entre los dos, Laki." Le dijo Quil Sr.

"Estos jóvenes…" Dijo Charlie divertido. "En mis tiempos eso era evidente."

"Va, foto, foto." Dijeron los fotógrafos del grupo.

Con cuidado y una sonrisa, Laki y yo cogimos juntos la espada y nos pusimos en posición de cortar el pastel para que nos sacasen unas fotos, luego más cortando la tarta y finalmente, los chicos me cortaron la corbata y la levantaron triunfales.

"Manda narices." Me dijo Jared. "Que tú que has tardado una eternidad en conseguirte una novia te vayas a casar antes que yo."

"Y que yo, hombre. ¡Que soy tu hermana, y ya tenía novio cuando tú aún ibas en pañales!" Me dijo Leah.

"Ya ves, hasta yo flipo con la suerte que he tenido." Le dije.

"Menos mal que al menos te ha caído una mujer con un par." Me dijo Leah. "Y tú, cuñada, como me entere que no proteges a mi hermano ya verás."

"Qué raro, pensaba que me dirías que querías que le pusiésemos tu nombre a nuestro hijo, o hija." Le dijo Laki bromeando.

"Eso para las abuelas, que les hace ilusión." Dijo Leah para quedarse congelada. "¡¿Cómo?!. ¡¿Por qué no me había dicho nadie que encima iba a ser tía?!"

"Oh, Leah, venga ya…" Le dije.

"¡Pero serás inconsciente!" Me dijo indignada cogiéndome de la oreja como hubiese hecho mamá hacía años. "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla preñada así, animal?!. ¡Si parece hasta más novata que tú!"

"Sí… sobre todo porque tengo 2 preciosos hijos de 5 años ya cumplidos…" Le dijo Laki divertida.

"¿Ya te habías casado antes?" Le dijo Leah.

"Nah, soy la 'loba negra' de la familia." Le dijo Laki divertida. "Vida poco aconsejable, madre soltera de hijos algo así como huérfanos de padre…"

"Joe, menuda joya se ha echado mi madre." Le dijo Leah asombrada, claro que con ese currículum, cualquiera se asombraría. "Más te vale cuidar bien de mi familia porque es lo único que me queda."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Laki)

Era curioso, yo no sabía bailar vals, tampoco era demasiado femenina, no solía llevar nada que conllevase faldas largas y desde luego las cortas, solo para disfraces para trabajar y poder atraer más la información que necesitaba; en cambio, allí estaba, en medio de una pista de baile, bailando con unos '4 patas' y chupasangres, era raro, sobre todo contando con que yo no solía bailar, nunca, ni por coartadas, dejé de hacerlo hace un carro de años y ahora se me hacía raro estar allí, bailando.

Llevaba ya horas vestida con el vestido de novia, un poco retocado, que había llevado mi suegra en su boda y que por motivos del destino, su hija y cuñada mía, no llevaría al menos en una temporada; claro que a mi cuñada tampoco parecía gustarle mucho la idea de llevar precisamente 'ese' vestido.

Dios, ya parezco hasta una mujer.

Cuando había acabado el vals, había bailado con Rómulo, y luego con Remo, se hacía un poco raro ver a una mujer alta de unos ventipocos años bailando con unos chavales de 9, pero eran mis hijos.

Creo que en toda la noche bailé con toda la manada, con mis hijos, con mis primos e hijos y nietos de primos… hasta con Billie en la silla de ruedas.

Pero sin duda, lo más alucinante fue cuando vi a la rubia de los vampiros discutir con su 'novio muerto' antes de que decidiese acercarse.

"Disculpa Seth, te robo un baile a la novia, uno solo." Dijo sonriendo y levantando un dedo.

"Esto…" Le dijo Seth.

"¿Acaso quieres morir, Cullen?" Le dije con ironía.

"No, pero así podré presumir de haber bailado con una 'hija de la luna' y seguir vivo para contarlo." Me dijo. "Y de paso, ganaría la apuesta con el resto."

"Hum… ¿y cómo va esa apuesta?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"Un bate de acero reforzado, un home-cinema y 20 de los grandes a que no lo consigo." Me dijo.

"¿Y qué saco yo?" Le pregunté con ironía.

"¿Un baile con un apuesto vampiro?" Me dijo con la misma ironía.

"Hum… nunca he tenido un home-cinema." Le dije haciendo como que pensaba.

"¿Y no te sirve el bate?" Me dijo haciendo cara de niño pequeño divertido.

"¿Me lo darías aún sabiendo que lo usaría para el otro fin que no es batear?" Le dije.

"Mientras no lo uses contra nosotros…" Dijo.

"Si quieres ganar vas a tener que darle lo que pide." Me defendió Seth sonriendo.

"Está bien…" Dijo.

"Vale, trato echo." Le dije.

"Pero sin vomitarme encima." Me dijo levantando un dedo.

"Tranquilo, me he llenado las fosas nasales con un líquido anti-quemaduras." Le dije susurrando. "Y es un detalle que hayáis usado un anulador de olor tan eficaz."

"Privilegios que tiene Carlisle por ser doctor." Me dijo divertido haciendo un gesto de victoria disimulado al resto.

"Oh, y por cierto." Le dije. "El ver a la rubia diabólica cabreada también es un premio extra."

"¡Eh!" Me dijo divertido. "¿Por qué todos le tenéis manía?"

"Hombre, digamos que me peleo con vosotros y me quedo más tranquila, pero es que ella incita a que se la odie." Afirmé. "Rubia y vampiro… tsk, tsk, tsk. Va a ser que no, lo siento."

"Entonces te llevarás mal con Jasper, y con Carlisle, y con Esme." Me dijo.

"Técnicamente la mujer es castaña clara." Afirmé. "Además, es como la madre de la casa de la pradera. ¿En serio es vampiro, no será… no sé, una semi o algo?"

"¡No te metas con la familia!" Me dijo riéndose.

Después de él, vino Trevor, solo 'por quitarme el tufo a chupasangres que tenía, dios me libre de bailar con la jefa', pude después pude descansar un poco; y fue mientras veía a Seth bailando con unas primas suyas cuando Carlisle vino a sentarse cerca de mí.

"Veo que al final Emmet ganó la apuesta." Me dijo.

"Nah, lo he hecho por el home-cinema." Le dije bromeando. "Además, creo que mi marido se lleva bien con vosotros, y tampoco era plan de montar aquí la matanza de Cracovia solo por un baile."

((Perdón por cortar pero voy a explicar lo de la 'Matanza de Cracovia' porque a no ser que seáis de la alianza o vampiros creo que no vais a saber de qué va, así que al final del capítulo va el 'Archivo 1058-A' de los registros licántropos, que corresponde con el tema de Historia Licantrópica correspondiente a 'Guerras en Europa en la antigüedad (S. IX d.c. - d.c.)' y que es creo el tema 6 o así.))

"Sí, bueno." Me dijo. "Yo por entonces no estaba."

"Yo tampoco, pero conozco la historia de los de mi especie." Afirmé suavemente, tanto que o eras 'especial' en uno u otro sentido, o no podrías oírnos. "De todas formas, es mi boda, y ni un grupo de chupópteros locos podría fastidiármela, así que como solo sois vosotros, según tooooodos fuera de la escuela no sois un peligro porque sois pacifistas, tenemos un tratado, estamos en una proporción como de 4 a 1 sin contar a los lobos quileutes, mi marido os ha invitado y nos habéis traído el mejor regalo que es haber encontrado y traído a mi cuñada… sí, decidí cerrar los ojos por un día y dejarlo pasar. Eso sí, mañana ya será otro día y como os vea dentro de los terrenos del tratado ya veréis."

"Desapareceremos en cuando acabe la ceremonia." Me dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, puesto que creo que no puedes ir a ningún médico normal…"

"Directamente, no voy al médico." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza. "No fui con los gemelos y no pienso ir ahora. Así que no, gracias."

Creo que no le convenció demasiado mi negación, pero sonrió y asintió.

"Como quieras, solo que sepas que si me necesitas, lo que sea, Jacob sabe cómo contactar con nosotros." Afirmó. "Yo creo que podemos convivir pacíficamente."

"Sigue soñando." Le dije a punto de reírme.

Que se podía cohabitar era más o menos cierto, se suponía que la reserva y ellos habían cohabitado dos veces contando con la de desde el tratado de mi padre hasta que se fueron y luego otra más que habían vuelto creando los licántropos que ahora había.

Pero pensar que en algún momento del futuro, vampiros y licántropos podíamos convivir e incluso llevarnos bien era algo… utópico.

No, no podríamos llevarnos bien mientras los de su especie siguiesen alimentándose de humanos, no podríamos mientras los recuerdos del pasado siguiesen vivos, y no podíamos olvidarlos puesto que debíamos protegernos igual que ellos se creían protegidos de nosotros; pero cohabitar de forma pacífica… comenzaba a pensar que igual, solo igual, podía ser posible. Al fin y al cabo, me acababa de casar y había vampiros allí, incluso había bailado un poco con uno, y ahora hablaba con otro de forma más o menos caballerosa y normal; pero aún no estaba preparada para poder darle la razón a un vampiro, admitir que un chupasangres tenía razón… antes muerta.

Sonreí al pensar en eso y sacudí la cabeza, aquel era el día de mi boda, tenía 2 hijos sanísimos y excepcionales, otro más en camino y ahora estaba casada con un hombre excepcional, que había curado y cicatrizado las heridas de mi pobre viejo y cansado corazón. No, aquel día los conflictos que durante siglos había habido entre nuestras razas podían irse al cuerno, por un día todo el mundo 'oscuro' podía irse al garete, quería disfrutar de mi día, me lo merecía, o como diría mi nueva y recién conocida cuñada, con la que había podido hablar en la cena, 'el mundo nos debía unos días libres por todas las vacaciones que nos había quitado en nuestro deber de ser protectoras de la humanidad contra asesinos chupasangres'.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Notas de clase.

Asignatura:Historia licantrópica .

Tema 6: Guerras en Europa en la antigüedad (S. IX d.c. - d.c.)

…

…

…

…

6.5) 'Matanza de Cracovia' (Anexo:'Archivo 1058-A' de historia)

Resumen personal:

Durante la campaña de guerra contra el enemigo donde el frente este de hermanos se enfrentó contra los soldados oscuros que asolaban las tierras del este.

El bando de hermanos fue ganando terreno, y con la llegada de los refuerzos enviados del flanco en tierras del norte, se acabó asolando todo el flanco enemigo.

Duró 2 años, 5 meses y 28 días, y los principales logros que se consiguieron durante el enfrentamiento fueron (tachón de tinta en 3 líneas) se consiguió la paz temporal en las tierras del este y el repliegue del enemigo a la costa y se firmó el pacto de Torpes donde se permitió a los hermanos cazar en tierras humanas libremente un máximo de 7 gamos, 20 liebres y 13 aves en el plazo de 3 meses durante 10 siglos, a no ser que se agotase antes la caza, así como la paz entre humanos y hermanos que benefició a nuestra especie durante años(consultar el punto 15.8 para ampliar).

La última batalla de la segunda parte de la campaña se llevó a cabo en Cracovia'(de ahí el nombre del apartado), donde la hermandad licántropa llegó a un acuerdo de alianza entre clanes del norte y clanes del este, lo que se tradujo en el aniquilamiento total del enemigo allí conjugado.

Y de este modo, fue cuando se sentaron las bases de la actual 'Alianza del Norte', que hoy en día se traduce en la alianza entre 'hijos de la luna' y 'transformistas' que hoy en día pervive con el único objetivo de proteger al mundo de la amenaza chupasangre encabezada por el clan Vulturis que habitan en Volterra, la Toscana italiana.


	65. Chapter 62

**CAPITULO 62: 7 MESES DESPUÉS.**

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Bueno... pues esto está todo en orden." Le dije a Laki suavemente tras hacerle un chequeo a su tripa. "Por cierto, he oído por ahí que hay boda."

"Sí, Seth me ha pedido que me case con él." Le dije. "Y le he dicho que sí."

"Me alegro por ti." Le dije sonriéndole suavemente. "Merecías un final feliz."

"Yo ya tenía mi final a mi gusto." Me dijo un poco seca. "Y para tu información, los de mi tipo, nunca tienen un final feliz."

"Bueno, si no te hace ilusión casarte al menos piensa que todo el mundo te mirará y..." Le dije suavemente.

"¿Y quién te ha dicho que me haga ninguna ilusión ser el centro de atención?" Me cortó aparentemente molesta. "Soy una loba, no vivo en manada y tampoco me gusta llamar la atención."

"¿Y los regalos?" Le dije intentando convencerla. "Mis hijos ya están buscando..."

"Mira, si quieren hacerme un regalo diles que busquen a la hermana de Seth." Me cortó deprisa. "No sabemos dónde está y queremos enviarle las invitaciones al bautizo y la boda grande."

"¿Y ese interés por invitarla si no la conoces?" Le dije.

"Es mi cuñada, Seth quería invitarla y por lo que sé, nos vamos a llevar de maravilla porque según Uley somos calcadas solo que yo con más agallas aún que ella." Me dijo divertida.

Encontrar a Leah Clearwater, eso iba a ser difícil. No sabíamos si seguía siendo licántropa ni tampoco dónde había ido; sin embargo, Alice y Jasper encontraron a Nahuel cuando más lo necesitamos y después de perseguir un rumor, perseguir el rastro de una persona de carne y hueso que sí sabíamos dónde había ido primero o podríamos sonsacárselo a alguien no iba a ser muy difícil.

Esa misma tarde, cuando volví a la casa de Eleazar y Tanya, se lo comenté a mi familia.

"Está loca si piensa que vamos a mover un dedo." Dijo Rosalie.

"Yo puedo intentarlo." Dijo Alice. "Estoy segura que si lo intentamos entre todos podríamos..."

"Sería una zona demasiado grande." Dijo Edward.

"No sabemos dónde está, podría haber ido a cualquier lado." Sugirió Bella.

"No, no lo creo." Sentenció Edward. "Antes de que se fuera tenía en mente la idea de alejarse, de La Push, pero no de América. Y tampoco habrá ido al sur porque solo sabe hablar inglés y Quileute."

"Entonces no se habrá movido de Norte América." Dijo Alice.

"Sí." Dijo Jasper pensando. "Si nos dividiésemos podríamos rastrearla partiendo de que sabemos casi la fecha exacta de su huída, preguntando a Jacob lo sabríamos con un margen de error de uno o dos días. Aunque si no quisiera dejar rastro físico de su huída podría haber huido convertida."

"¿Y dónde llevaría su ropa?" Dijo Esme. "No podría comenzar una vida desnuda. Necesitaría algo de dinero como mínimo."

"Podría haber usado un sistema de mensajería." Dijo Bella. "Llamaré a Jacob. Nos dirá todo lo que sepa."

"Sobre todo si le decimos para qué queremos saberlo." Afirmó Emmet con ironía. "Devolver a la hembra sádomaso de su manada."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((Aquí tienen lugar los sucesos del capítulo 61, la boda y el resto, jeje. Y... seguimos con la historia.))

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Amanece un nuevo día, una vez más como ya es costumbre en mí, he dormido pocas horas, entre la emergencia que hemos tenido y el llevar los entrenamientos de la mañana de los chicos, comienzo a notar cierto cansancio acumulado, por suerte, mañana ya será fin de semana y podremos dormir tranquilamente.

"Eh, 'Seth-ta'." Me llama Leo con su broma de siempre. "Que de aquí ya podemos encargarnos nosotros."

"Será nosotros ¿no, chaval?" Le dice Trevor, su líder de grupo.

"Seth, de aquí ya podemos hacernos cargo nosotros." Me dijo Jason.

"Claro." Afirmó Austin con esa sonrisa suya que parecía que se reía de ti como los 'duros' de la escuela.

No me acababa de fiarme de ellos, pero la verdad es que me vendría bien algo de reposo y últimamente, desde que Laki no podía ir ella misma se portaban mejor.

"Como tenga la menor queja os daré una paliza ¿me habéis oído?" Les dije.

"Uhhhh, qué miedo." Me dijeron con ironía.

"Vamos jefe, todos sabemos que la dura es la jefa, no tú." Me dijo 'Blade' medio divertido. "Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ellos."

"Gracias." Le había dicho.

La verdad es que al principio no me acababa de entrar en la cabeza por qué Laki parecía confiar tanto en él, pero ahora ya me cuadraba; de toda esa panda de tíos agresivos y medio colgados como todos decíamos, él era el más disciplinado de todos.

Por suerte, tras una noche de locura con avisos y controles por animales despiezados a causa de un vampiro itinerante que se había largado antes de que pudiésemos hacer gran cosa y otro que había resultado ser solo unos furtivos que se habían llevado un susto de campeonato al vernos de refilón, siempre había algo bueno para mí antes de dormirme, y esta vez no fue diferente.

Entre en casa sin hacer ruido debido a que aún era demasiado pronto y me encontré a Rómulo sentado en el taburete de la cocina, en silencio, con un vaso de leche y a oscuras salvo por la luz del fogón-chimenea de la cocina que permanecía alumbrado todo el día, como el del salón.

"Pero bueno, qué haces despierto tan pronto." Le dije.

Sin hablar nada, cogió una cosa ante él y la movió para mostrarme el bote de vitaminas de Laki.

"Anda, vete a la cama, ya me ocupo yo de ahora en adelante." Le dije suavemente para no despertar a nadie más. "Gracias."

Soltó un sonido de risa nasal y se levantó.

"De nada, Seth." Me dijo.

Era curioso, se había levantado a darle las vitaminas a su madre después de que yo me hubiese tenido que ir en medio de la noche.

El tiempo pasaba y ahora lo de 'el macho de la casa' estaba repartido entre los dos, a todas luces era yo pero él también lo era, en la forma que un niño de 5 años que aparentaba ya casi los 10 podía ser el 'hombre de la casa', claro.

"¿Quieres que te firme una nota para las clases?" Le pregunté.

Movió la mano negándose, pero de todas formas, ya me encargaría yo de que supiesen en la escuela que había pasado mala noche, otra vez.

Sonriendo, cogí el bote de pastillas y me fui al dormitorio, abrí la puerta con cuidado y vi a Laki tumbada en la cama, de lado y profundamente dormida. Mira, una cosa buena, ahora dormía tranquilamente como una persona normal en vez de despertarse con el más mínimo ruido raro.

La miré desde la puerta y sacudí la cabeza sonriendo al verla con la ropa de cama por los pies, como si hubiese tenido una pelea con ella y hubiese ganado quitándola a patadas; claro que, con el tiempo que hacía últimamente, nadie podía culparla, era mayo y hacía el tiempo propio de verano casi.

Sin embargo, lo que más me hizo sonreír fue cuando me acerqué y me senté junto a ella para intentar despertarla para las vitaminas. Le rocé el brazo desde la muñeca hasta el hombro y volví a bajar la mano. Llevaba puesto el camisón azul celeste amplio pero a la vez fresco que le había regalado con los calcetines a juego y unas bragas escotadas pre-mamá amarillas que ella misma había escogido porque decía que le levantaban el ánimo cuando las veía al ir al baño.

Una vez más estaba calada, así que sonreí antes de darle una palmada en el trasero que la molestó y me valió un golpe dormida en toda la tripa.

"Vamos, despierta de una vez." Le dije sonriéndole y frotándome la tripa suavemente puesto que aunque esté en baja forma no significa que sea menos fuerte y que tenga peor reacción a que la despierte de esa forma.

"Buenos días..." Murmuró Laki suavemente a mi lado frotándose los ojos. "¿Ya has vuelto?"

"La vitamina." Le dije.

"No..." Murmuró enterrando la cabeza en la camisa de mi pijama que había estado abrazando como si fuese la mantita de un bebé. "No me digas que... lo siento, te prometí que te esperaría despierta..."

"Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho." Le dije sonriendo y pasándole la pastilla y el vaso de agua para que se tomase la cápsula de vitamina. "Tienes que descansar."

"Sí, además hoy tengo que hacer muchas cosas." Me dijo. "Tengo que ir a hablar con la tutora de los chicos, tengo que ir a comprar algo para rellenar la nevera..."

"Calma, calma." Le dije. "He conseguido que Jared te acompañe al supermercado para echarte un cable con la compra, y Jacob y Billie van a venir a echarle un ojo a lo del horno; pero me han dicho que se van a largar en cuando vean que comenzáis a congregaros las 'gallinas', cito textualmente." Le dije bromeando y apartando el vaso para recostarme con ella un poco antes de que se levantase.

"Hum..." Me dijo. "Y por desgracia hoy tengo visita del médico."

Como siempre, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Carlisle, al que no parecía molestarle tener que hacer un viaje desde Alaska hasta la reserva, viniese a hacerle el chequeo médico dos veces al mes, y ese día coincidía.

"Por cierto." Le dije peinándola con los dedos. "¿Sabes si la abuela se va a pasar hoy por aquí?"

"¡No te metas así con ella!" Me dijo dándome un golpecito en el pecho.

"¿Qué?" Le dije sonriendo. "Al fin y al cabo va a serlo pronto ¿no?"

"Pues sí." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Y cielo..." Le dije suavemente acariciándole el costado.

"¿Sí?" Me preguntó con curiosidad.

"Yo que tú me ducharía antes de nada." Le dije besándole la frente. "Parece que has tenido sueños húmedos con alguien de nuevo."

"Mira que gracioso." Me dijo dándome un golpe en el pecho, esta vez molesta antes de levantarse.

"Vamos, no te lo decía a malas." Le dije.

"Aprovecha para dormir, que luego voy a pasar el aspirador." Me dijo.

"¿No lo pasaste el domingo?" Le dije.

"Exacto." Me dijo.

"Eso fue antes de ayer." Afirmé. "¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?"

"No, no puedo esperar hasta mañana." Me dijo sacándome la lengua y cogiéndose el camisón rosa. "Te chinchas, por meterte con una mujer con hormonas alteradas."

"¿Cuándo no las tienes alteradas?" Murmuré divertido enterrando la cara en la almohada.

"¡Te he oído!" Me dijo tocando diana para sus hijos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Hey, Carlisle." Me llamó Jake cuando me acercaba por el camino a casa de Laki corriendo hasta alcanzarme. "¿De visita?"

"Ya han pasado 15 días." Le dije sonriéndole. "Esto es muy interesante, la verdad."

"Pufff, no sé cómo puede parecerte interesante lidiar con esa loca." Me dijo. "Si a mí me trata a mordiscos a veces por lo de tu nieta no quiero ni pensar cómo te trata a ti."

"¿Aún lidiando con eso?" Le pregunte divertido ante la perspectiva de que esa chica cabezota y él, que no tenía muy claro quién era más cabezota de los dos, peleasen por motivos familiares sobre mi nieta Reneesme.

"De momento está en punto muerto." Me dijo. "Por mi le intentaría seguir comiendo el coco, pero me han dicho que no debe ser muy bueno darle disgustos ni exaltarla demasiado; así que como no quisiera molestar a Seth pues nada, me callo y lo aparco un poco, pero solo hasta que pase, en cuanto esté fuera de peligro mi cuello te juro que pienso volver a intentarlo."

"Que tengas suerte." Le dije divertido y deseándoselo de verdad.

"Suerte es lo que vas a necesitar tú." Me dijo "Seth nos ha acabando liando a todos. ¡Cuidado terremoto!" Le dijo a los hijos de Laki cuando por poco nos atropellan en el porche.

Otra cosa que no cambiaría nunca, esos dos me miraron el uno con cara de medio-miedo y el otro como si fuese un asesino y ambos siguieron corriendo para perderse por el camino.

"¿Se puede?" Pregunté desde la puerta. "Perdón, la puerta estaba abierta."

"Ah, Carlisle." Me dijo Sue sonriendo suavemente. "Pasa, pasa."

"Eh, tía-abuela. ¿No se supone que tus hijos estaban en el colegio?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Se habían vuelto a dejar el almuerzo aquí." Le dijo ella con el morro torcido.

"Que no molestes a tu tía-abuela." Le dijo su padre dándole un golpe en la espalda. "Y venga, tenemos trabajo que hacer."

"Veo que te va bien." Le dije sonriendo al verla de espaldas a punto de tirarle algo a la cabeza a Jacob aún cuando iba con un camisón rosa con calcetines a juego y puntillas blancas en el borde y unas zapatillas de casa rosas también. Esta vez se había vuelto a recoger el pelo en una cascada que le caía desde la parte superior de la cabeza dejándole la cara despejada y con un ligero flequillo hacia el lateral y el resto bien recogido.

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo." Me dijo girándose y tocándose la tripa.

"Di que sí." Le dijo Billie. "Si te molesta dale un panzazo."

"Ríete, pero no te creas que no lo he pensado alguna vez." Le dijo Laki.

"Por favor, que estás a falta de 2 meses." Le dije. "Tómate las cosas con más calma."

"¿Ya han pasado los 15 días?" Me dijo.

"Ni uno más ni uno menos." Le dije. "Así que... ya sabes lo que toca."

"¿Te importa que hoy sea en el de los chicos?" Me dijo.

"¿Por qué no en tu cuarto?" Le dije.

"Seth tuvo que trabajar anoche." Dijo lacónicamente.

Dormido, apostaría a que de nuevo había estado fuera la noche y había vuelto justo cuando ella se levantaba por lo que el cuarto estaba ocupado.

"Vale, como quieras." Le dije. "Voy preparándolo todo."

"Eso." Me dijo.

Vale, las cosas no iban a cambiar así como así, pero el cóctel de hormonas que era ahora me había beneficiado claramente a mí. Al menos ahora se dejaba hacer el reconocimiento, aún gruñía algo pero parecía haber dado un pasito de hormiga más hacia el objetivo de mutuo respeto y convivencia. Aún no era posible, pero tal vez un día...

"A ver, dónde me pongo." Me dijo. "Hoy tengo mucho que hacer y no puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo."

"Deberías hacerme más caso." Le dije indicándole la cama con suavidad. "Aunque no me tragues por ser un vampiro, lo que te digo de que deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma es cierto. Son ya 6 meses."

"Si fuese por los médicos las preñadas estaríamos siempre tumbadas o sentadas tejiendo patucos." Me dijo como molesta pero a la vez con ironía. "Y yo no tengo tiempo para eso."

"Seth está encargándose de hacer de alfa y beta por ti, los chicos se ocupan de la reserva... y creo que hasta tus hijos están echando una mano en casa." Observé mientras le pasaba el lector del ecógrafo portátil por la tripa buscando las imágenes perfectas. "Por cierto, Esme quería decirte que comieses mucha carne, que los fetos se desarrollan mejor si la madre come mucha carne."

"Soy carnívora, desde luego que como carne." Me dijo estirándose. "Aquí no necesito que vosotros nos deis consejos. Si queréis contribuir comprad patucos o cochecitos de bebé todo terreno, que los pañales están muy caros."

"Me alegra oír eso." Le dije sonriendo al ver que había conseguido llevarla a donde yo quería. "Las chicas tienen mucho cariño a tu pareja y han estado buscando cosas para el bebé."

"No necesitamos caridad." Me gruñó. "Tenemos dinero de sobra para criarles."

"¿Y para un carrito de bebés diseño exclusivo de Ferrari?" Le dije. "Alice decía que los Ferrari son buenos coches así que los carritos de bebé tienen que ser geniales, pero Emmet insistía en que lo mejor sería pedirles a los Dodge que hiciesen uno, porque son coches más robustos y duraderos."

"Por amor de dios, es un carrito de bebé, no un coche de carreras." Me dijo.

"¿Y qué me dices de una cuna que se mece sola y tiene un sistema de sonido de mp4 para que al niño o niña le pongas nanas y música suave mientras duerme?" Le dije.

"Suena bien, para pijos." Me dijo con ironía. "Seth y yo somos más tradicionales, o sea, que vamos a usar la cuna que tuvo él y la meceremos a mano."

"Pues según su hermana estaba pintada con pintura de plomo." Le dije intentando hacerle una broma. "Y él de pequeño mordía los barrotes."

"Eso es muy malintencionado de decir." Me dijo frunciendo el cejo enfadada.

"Solo era una broma." Le dije. "Los chicos bromeaban con eso."

"Pues no tiene gracia." Me dijo.

"Está bien..." Le dije. "Ah, mira, ahí tienes a tu futuro." Afirmé parando el ecógrafo donde se podía ver la cara. "¿Te descubro si es niño o niña?"

"Será niña." Me dijo.

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" Le pregunté puesto que ya sabía la respuesta de la pregunta '¿Es niño o niña?' desde hacía 2 meses.

"Porque yo soy niña y Seth tiene una hermana mayor." Me dijo complacida y orgullosa de si misma. "Y porque no eres el único que sabe manejar ese trasto."

"¿Has estado en un médico?" Le dije.

"No, solo te tomaba el pelo." Afirmó. "Sé que es niña porque según todos estoy más insoportable aún; y eso significa niña con agallas en Quileute."

"Muy graciosa." Le dije divertido.

"Lo intento." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Entonces?"

"Que llevabas razón, es chica." Le dije. "Alice ya está..."

"Mira, si quieren hacerme un regalo que dejen de intentarlo." Me dijo. "Sois fríos, por mucho que sigan intentándolo fríos e hijos de la luna estamos destinados a nunca establecer lazos de amistad."

Sí, lo que yo pensaba. No solo le habían lavado el cerebro sino que además, siendo una fiel conocedora de la historia de los suyos, tenía también un odio más anciano que nosotros o ella.

"A ver, volviendo al tema de tu estado... ¿comes lo que te dije?" Le pregunté.

"No tengo por norma obedecer normas de un frío, pero Seth me llena la casa con revistas de preñadas y las chicas que han sido madres ya me han dado los mismos consejos, así que... sí, sigo tu dieta." Me dijo. "Pero para que lo sepas, no como lo del hígado ese, es asqueroso y nunca me ha gustado. Así que te chinchas."

Eso me hizo gracia, la vuelta que había dado para intentar dejarme claro que pasaba de lo que yo le dijera pero hacía exactamente lo que le decía. Su orgullo y el de su raza no se iban a poder eliminar, pero al menos parecía que últimamente me tragaba un poco más.

"Bueno... y ahora que ya sabes que va a ser chica..." Le dije guardando los aparatos tras el reconocimiento total. "¿Qué nombre le vais a poner?"

"Desde luego no Bella, ni Rose, ni Rosalie, ni Alice y desde luego no Esme o Reneesme." Me dijo. "Así que no lo hemos pensado aún."

"Estoy seguro que elegiréis un bueno nombre." Le dije.

"Tenlo por seguro." Sentenció.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Y ahora... esto va por aquí." Oí decir a mi madre en el salón cuando me levanté al baño porque me desperté con la vejiga a punto de estallarme. "No, no, al revés."

"Ya te dije que soy una negada." Le dijo Laki produciendo un ruido metálico que seguro significaba que había tirado las agujas de punto al suelo. "Si necesito patucos iré a alguna tienda y los compraré. O mejor, los haré con cuero, solo necesito unos pellejos y los curtiré yo misma."

"¡Eso es trabajo de hombres!" Oí decirle a Kim casi riéndose mientras Emily parecía sonreír.

Oí pedir silencio y luego a Laki llamándome.

"Seth. ¿Estás ahí?" Me dijo.

"Baño, ahora salgo." Le dije acabando de mear y tirando de la cisterna para ir con ellas y darle un beso apoyado en la butaca donde estaba con los pies aovillada como un gato mientras hacía punto, lo cual era evidente porque había unas agujas clavadas en el suelo junto al sofá. "Vaya, vaya. ¿Otra vez te han intentado engañar las agujas?"

"No hacen más que meter errores." Me dijo respondiendo a mi beso con otro. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Un hambre de lobos." Afirmé. "¿Habéis comido ya?"

"Son casi las 6." Me dijo mi madre. "Hace horas que hemos comido."

"Entonces por eso es que tengo tanta hambre." Le dije. "¿Hay sobras?"

"Donde siempre." Me dijo. "Por cierto, deberías tener cuidado, últimamente comes sobras siempre, como un perro. ¿Y tu orgullo de lobo?" Me dijo con ironía.

Era evidente que bromeaba, eso significaba que estaba de buen humor, eso significaba que era bueno para ella y me hacía feliz a mí.

"Que chistosa estás hoy." Le dije pinchándole en los lados de la cadera para hacerle cosquillas y que diese un pequeño brinco suave antes de revolverse intentando pillarme por lo que me aparté con un trozo de pata de asado en la boca para ir a sentarme en la mesa donde podía verlas mientras ellas hacían punto, ganchillo o simplemente cosían mientras marujeaba un poco.

En cuanto Laki fue a intentar levantarse, yo dejé el hueso en la mesa sobre el plato y corrí a ayudarla frotándome las manos en los vaqueros antes de dársela.

"Ya, ya." Dijo ella cuando estuvo de pie dándome unos golpecitos suaves en las manos como negándose a mi ayuda. "No soy inválida ¿sabes? Solo voy al baño."

"Aha." Asentí.

Según Carlisle y sus instrucciones que me daba de vez en cuando por móvil ya que ahora yo también tenía uno, era normal que Laki fuese al baño con frecuencia porque el bombo le apretaba la vejiga y por eso podía almacenar menos líquido.

Igual que el hecho de que, tal y como me habían hecho notar Embry y el resto, tenía los tobillos más hinchados, estaba algo más hinchada en general; y aún con eso, los vómitos alguna vez que pasábamos por algún lugar que olía demasiado fuerte a algo, y todo… Laki seguía estando tan bella como siempre para mí, aunque tuviera un bombo en vez de estar plana en la tripa como siempre.

"¿Otra vez mirándome como si fuese comida?" Me dijo.

"Ya sabes que te comería entera." Le dije haciendo reír a todas como chicas que presencian un intento torpe de un chico de instituto por una de las suyas, pero no se las podía culpar, Laki y yo también sonreíamos y ella estaba incluso un poco colorada.

Entonces la cogí entre mis brazos y la besé antes de ayudarla a sentar en el sofá y volverme a mi hueso a medio roer en el plato de la mesa.


	66. Chapter 63

**CAPITULO 63: LA HIJA DE LA LUNA Y EL SOL.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Cuidado, cielo." Le dije a Laki cogiéndola de la mano cuando llegué con Jake en el coche tras haber tenido que ir al taller para arreglar unos asuntos con un pedido retrasado y llegando justo para ver cómo Laki intentaba salir sola de casa con un bombo que abultaba casi tanto como ella. "Carlisle te dijo que tenías que descansar."

"Seth... solo iba a ver a tu madre." Me dijo. "Son... ¿qué, 200 metros del porche al de la casa de tu madre?"

"Aún así, sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola." Le dije.

"Deberías hacer caso, tía-abuela." Le dijo Jake asomándose a la puerta del coche. "Al fin y al cabo sabes que tiene razón."

"Bah, tonterías." Dijo ella frotándose los riñones antes de hacer el gesto con la mano de que eran tonterías. "Seguí trabajando cuando los gemelos hasta el último día y seguiré a pie de cañón hasta que nazca este."

"Sí, claro." Le dijo Jake. "Por eso estás que te frotas los riñones cada dos por tres, que pareces mi abuela."

"Un poco de respeto a tus mayores, chaval." Le dijo Laki mosqueada pero más bien bromeando. "Para que lo sepas, tu tía-abuela tuvo a sus hijos en la catedral de Nôtre-Dame de París, junto al Sena y mientras Troyano, Jaques, 'Coal' y Raoul estaban en lo alto buscando el rastro de un chupasangres novato. Me asistió 'Coal' y luego Jaques. Y creo que Jaques acabó con el brazo hecho polvo porque me pidió que apretase para evitar un poco los dolores. Y el pobre arzobispo rezando a la virgen, aunque creo que más que por mí fue por el pánico del grupo de kinkis que se le habían colado en la catedral cuando estaba… cerrada."

"Oh, sí, que miedo." Dijo Jake bromeando. "Una mujer con bombo y los 4 bestias pardas acompañándola."

"¿Bestias pardas?" Le dijo ella. "Tío, deberías ver a 'Coal', es el benjamín. Vale, es fuerte, pero pasa por un crío normal y corriente. Y los otros solo porque tienen una cara algo… curiosa, porque por lo demás pasan perfectamente por normales."

Era raro, no parecía que se llevase bien, pero les defendía. Era uno de los principios dentro del grupo: defendernos aunque no nos conociesemos mucho o no nos llevásemos demasiado bien. Solo podrías hablar mal de alguien delante de otro como nosotros si habías ganado a quien hablases malo sobre él.

Era cuanto menos curioso ver cómo defendía a todos los compañeros pero luego con nosotros se reía comentando las pifias de unos y otros o llamando enano a alguno de los chicos más jóvenes.

"Vamos a ver a mi madre." Le dije suavemente. "Yo te acompaño."

"Como quieras, pero nada de volver a cogerme en brazos, no me gusta y no lo necesito." Me dijo.

"El camino tiene planchas de hielo." Le dije.

Entonces dio un pisotón y rompió una hundiendo el pie en ella.

"Sí, lo sé." Afirmó divertida. "Solía vivir en las tundras. Me gustan, poca gente, muchos lobos… comida gratis…"

"Pero ahora estás aquí, conmigo." Le dije feliz de que así fuese.

"Sí, y vas a tener que aguantarme mucho tiempo, créeme." Me dijo. "Se puede dejar de ser como vosotros, pero no como yo."

Era una ligera barrera, no éramos descendientes de la misma rama de lobos; pero eso no era un problema, si hacía falta, seguiría trasformándome hasta el infinito, cada día, si tenía que tirarme temporadas como lobo gigante lo haría, pero no moriría, no sin ella.

Llamé a la puerta de casa de mi madre y noté que algo no iba como debiera cuando noté que Laki intensificaba la presión un poco.

"Mamá, somos nosotros." Le dije.

"Sue, por favor, ábreme." Le dijo ella.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Dijo Charlie abriendo la puerta preocupado.

"Veníamos de visita." Dije.

"Oh, sí, claro." Dijo dejándonos pasar en silencio. "Tu madre ahora sale, está… oh, vaya."

"¿Oh, vaya?" Dije.

"Charlie, esto… creo que hay una rata en casa, podríais ir Seth y tú a…" Le dijo yendo a sentarse al sofá.

"Sí, ahora mismo vamos, pero creo que vamos a necesitar más que una rata." Le contestó.

"Y yo necesito a Sue." Dijo Laki suavemente y sonriendo un poco forzada.

"Sí, claro." Dijo Charlie. "¡Sue, Laki ya está aquí!"

"¿La estabais esperando?" Le dije.

"Creo que sí." Me dijo. "Las mujeres ya sabes, son realmente increíbles. Creo que pueden leerse la mente sin estar cerca y todo... ¿Vamos a por esa rata?"

"En cuanto salude a mi madre." Le dije viéndola llegar. "Mamá, luego vuelvo ¿vale?"

"En realidad íbamos a comer juntas." Me dijo refiriéndose a Laki y a ella. "Así que ven y comemos los 4."

"Buena idea." Dijo Charlie por mí. "Y ahora nos vamos a matar a esa rata que hay donde los chicos, antes de que... volveremos más tarde."

"No os déis prisa." Nos dijo Sue.

"¿Otra reunión de chicas?" Le dije a Charlie cuando salimos y casi me sacó a rastras de casa de mi madre.

"Creeme, es algo terrorífico." Me dijo. "Mejor vamos a buscar esa rata."

"En casa no hay ratas." Afirmé clavándome en el suelo.

"Se supone que ha visto una." Me dijo Charlie. "Además, igual se ha colado en un despiste."

"No puede haber ratas, estoy seguro." Afirmé sintiendo que aquello me cantaba demasiado mal. Sobre todo cuando oí a mi madre decir algo de agua caliente y Laki dijo que cogería hilo y un cuchillo.

"Charlie, qué está pasando." Le dije.

"Tu mujer está de parto." Me dijo. "Ha roto aguas, y créeme, mejor deja que se encargue tu madre. Es aterrador ver lo que sale de ahí dentro."

No era posible, habíamos estado preparándonos para ese momento, no era justo que me hiciese saltármelo.

"_Pierdes el tiempo. No te dejará estar ahí para verlo._" Las palabras de 'Inferno' me taladraban el cerebro. "_Las lobas animales no permiten que los machos estén cerca cuando traen a sus camadas al mundo. Se supone que es instinto protector, para que no se coman a las crías recién nacidas._"

Aquello era insultante, yo no iba a comerme a mi hija. Apreté los puños y volví al porche de casa para sentarme.

Charlie me observó y entonces vino y se sentó a mi lado como también se sentaron Paul y Jake y Billy se sentó también aparcando su silla cuando vinieron las chicas corriendo y los jovenes con él.

Se limitaron a quedarse callados junto a mí y Jake y Paul me dieron palmadas como si no supieran qué más hacer.

Los ruidos que venían de dentro eran una tortura, así que acabé enterrando la cabeza entre las manos para intentar no oír.

"No te preocupes, estará bien." Me dijo Billie. "Sarah gritaba igual cuando nacieron las gemelas, y cuando nació Jacob. Grandes cabezas." Afirmó como si fuese impepinable.

"Menos mal que los chicos están en la escuela." Les dije. "Dios... qué voy a hacer... no puedo ir yo esta tarde..."

"Si quieres vamos nosotros." Me dijo Jacob.

"Habla por ti." Le dijo Paul. "A esos animales que los aguanten estos que para eso son sus alfas y betas."

"Tú quédate con mi tía." Me dijo Billie. "Que ya irán a ocuparse de ellos."

"Si quieres puedo ir a practicar tiro con ellos." Se ofreció Charlie. "Tengo la tarde libre."

Charlie, practicando tiro con ellos.

"Eres muy amable, pero será mejor no asustarte." Le dije.

"¿Por qué iba a asustarme?" Me dijo.

"Porque no es la primera vez que tiran contra algo vivo." Afirmé. "Contra algún compañero, con eso que se regeneran que da gusto..."

"Joe, que máquinas." Nos dijo Charlie para sacudir la cabeza. "¿Vosotros también?"

"¡No!" Le dijeron Paul y Jake divertidos.

"Que va, ellos solo se pegan cuando pueden." Le dije yo. "Pero solo por demostrar quién es mejor, claro."

"Sois como animales." Nos dijo mientras un par de gritos, de Laki y presupongo que de Kim o Rachel rasgaban el aire.

"Como le haga algo a las chicas le arranco la cabeza en cuando esté mejor." Afirmó Paul.

"Y como le pongas un dedo encima el que te vuela la cabeza soy yo." Le dije molesto con él y su constante rivalidad con mi ahora esposa. "Y te advierto que no soy beta por ser el marido de la alfa."

"Que va, es por enchufe, enchufado." Me dijo.

"Seth, normalmente no te animaría a esto, pero… si te peleas con él ahora nadie te dirá nada." Me dijo Billie.

No me hizo falta más, me quité los zapatos y salté hacia él convirtiéndome en el salto, algo que llevaba puliendo desde que cambié de manada y que ahora, gracias a los chicos y las prácticas diarias, no solo era más fuerte, sino que además estaba mucho más diestro en esas cosas.

Nos llevó un buen rato pelearnos, corrimos y corrimos y en la carrera acabamos chocando con mi manada, pero nadie movió un músculo por mí, al contrario, simplemente se centraron en cerrarse y evitarnos la huída.

Estuvimos peleándonos hasta que casi nos desgarramos las gargantas, al no ser ya de la misma manada no teníamos por qué controlarnos para hacernos solo arañazos, con tal de no matarnos por lo del tratado sobraba; además, a él le amparaban los puntos 1 del artículo 3 referente a Otras Especies (Los 'lobos' son hermanos a pesar de ser inferiores y como tal está prohibido atacarles deliberadamente en periodo de paz.) y el punto 3 del artículo 6 referente a la Batalla (NUNCA pelearás con los 'hermanos', a no ser que estos sean aliados del enemigo), no podíamos atacar gravemente a otros licántropos, de ningún tipo sin que estos estuviesen aliados al enemigo, y en este caso, ambas manadas estábamos algo así como hermanadas.

Daba pena vernos, o al menos a él, aunque supongo que yo tampoco estaría tan bien tampoco, pero por suerte no nos quedarían marcas significativas.

"¿Te rindes?" Le dije.

"Más quisieras, pero Sam me acaba de enseñar, que Emily le ha dicho que las chicas han salido y que todo ha acabado ya." Me dijo sonriendo con ironía. "O sea, que felicidades 'papi'. Oh, y ha sido niña."

"¿Qué coño?" Dijo 'Inferno' confuso. "No hay hembras de nuestra especie."

"No, pero sí de la nuestra." Le dijo Paul mientras yo estaba flipado aún. "Como tu hermana y tu mujer ¿verdad, Seth?"

No podía creérmelo, estaba demasiado alucinado para contestar. Una niña, mi hija, mi primera hija, la sangre de mi sangre, mi legado...

"¿Lo ves?" Le dijo Trevor a Paul. "Ya le has hecho llorar."

"Ay... que nuestro beta se emociona..." Dijo uno de los chicos bromeando.

Me froté los ojos, estaba llorando, al menos caían un par de lágrimas suavemente por la cara.

"Soy padre..." Murmuré. "¡Soy padre!" Casi grité feliz. "¡Yo, soy padre!"

"Que sí, que sí." Me dijo Paul. "Que ya lo sabíamos todos, desde hace 9 meses casi." Me dijo levantando 9 dedos.

"Jefe, yo que tú correría." Me dijo Austin.

"Nosotros podemos volver solos." Añadió Terry, uno de los más callados y adultos.

No esperé más, me trasformé en pleno salto como un campeón y salí corriendo, iba al límite de mi velocidad y aún así me parecía que estaba tardando siglos; salté más distancia que nunca y caí por el barranco que había en el camino más corto volando como si saltase acantilados al mar con el resto, caí en mis patas y apenas noté el crujido al caer suavemente pero con velocidad, seguí corriendo y corriendo hasta que llegué a casa de mi madre, podía oír jolgorio dentro, y en cuanto entré todo fueron abrazos y más abrazos, y aunque los agradecí porque venían de las chicas, de la 'familia' de las manadas que una vez fueron la mía, solo tenía una idea en mente, y era ver a Laki y a nuestra preciosa hija.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunté al ver el sofá vacío. "Tendría que estar en el sofá, dónde la habéis llevado."

"Ahí me voy a estar, tumbada cuando nuestra niña estaba llena de sangre y no quieras saber qué más." Me dijo una voz tras de mí.

Me giré de golpe para ver a Laki, con un bulto envuelto en una manta de regazo de mi madre y del brazo de esta y Charlie que tenían cara de preocupación mientras ella parecían temblarle las piernas.

"Te repito que no deberías moverte." Le dijo Sue. "Acabas de dar a luz."

"Y mi hija estaba sucia, era mi deber limpiarla." Dijo ella. "Las lobas lamen a sus cachorros nada más nacen; vale, me parece una guarrada chupar a mi hija, pero lavarla es cosa mía." Afirmó sentándose en el sofá y recostándose con la niña en brazos.

Me tiré de rodillas junto a ella y le besé la cara, puse la frente en la suya sonriendo y le volví a besar.

"¿Y esa efusividad?" Preguntó.

"Estás viva..." Le dije. "Es... estáis las dos bien."

"Hombre, no." Me dijo. "Puaf... si cuando digo yo que las mujeres somos más fuertes... vamos, os toca a vosotros sacar bebés de ahí y os da un ataque antes de que esté fuera."

"¿Es que no puedes dejar de ser así ni cuando acabas de dar a luz?" Le dijo Embry divertido.

"Genio y figura hasta la sepultura." Afirmó Billie. "Y venga, salgamos a fuera un poco, démosles un poco de privacidad."

"Chicos." Les llamó Laki suavemente levantando una mano. "¿Os importaría ir a traerme a mis hijos? Creo que estarán en nuestra escuela."

"¿Y vas a darles el día libre?" Le dijo Jacob. "Uhhh... que miedo, mírate la frente que creo que tienes fiebre."

"Cuidadito, chaval, que aún puedo levantarme y patearte el culo un rato." Le dijo Laki.

"Tú quédate quieta un rato y déjanos a nosotros." Le dijo Sam. "Que por un día no pasa nada."

"Ya, y mañana parrillada en nuestra casa." Dijo Laki. "Sacaremos lo de la caseta de adobo."

"Va a ser eso la bacanal de la carne." Afirmé sonriendo feliz.

"Habrá que marcarlo pues." Dijo alguien.

La verdad es que ya daba igual, cuando nos quedamos solos, Laki descubrió un poco a la niña y vi la cosa más bella del mundo.

Con los otros niños no me había pasado eso, me parecían todos iguales, eran rojos, estaban a corros y eran medio calvos salvo por una ligera pelusilla; pero esta niña... a esta la reconocería incluso entre un millón de niñas más. Era mi hija, mi primera hija.

La besé aunque me sabía a sangre y jabón neutro de roca un poco. Estaba suave y cuando Laki me la puso en brazos me dio miedo hacerle daño. Se veía tan diminuta y frágil en mis brazos...

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron los niños medio desnudos porque, apuesto, habían venido trasformados casi hasta la puerta.

Cuando llegaron, nos pillaron dándonos un beso suave su madre y yo con la niña en brazos y nos reímos mientras ellos cogían a su hermana con cuidado puesto que en sus brazos ya no parecía tan diminuta; sin embargo, lo que habían dicho de que los 'hijos de la luna' no podían tener cosas frágiles entre manos porque las romperían aunque tuvieran cuidado era falso, nunca había visto coger a una criatura con tanto cuidado, suavidad y a la vez firmeza como a aquel par.

"Cómo mola." Dijo Kitsune feliz para mirarnos. "¿Y cómo se va a llamar?"

"Aún no sabemos." Dije. "¿Por qué no pensamos un nombre entre todos?"

"Eh, y no vale ni Ramona ni Paca ni Lashie ni cosas como esas." Les dijo su madre levantando un dedo.

"Qué cosas tienes." Le dije divertido pensando que bromeaba.

"No es broma, una vez vieron un bebé que rescatamos y nos quedamos hasta que pudiésemos llevarlo a un sitio donde lo cogieran y la llamaron Ramona." Me dijo.

"Pues nada de esos nombres esta vez." Les dije. "Vamos a pensar un precioso y sobre todo que no la haga avergonzarse de él cuando sea como vosotros ¿vale?"

"¡Vale!" Me dijeron felices.

La verdad es que daba miedo vernos, éramos la familia de los lobos; Laki que andaba siempre rodeada de ellos, sobre todo en Luna Llena, yo que me trasformaba en uno y los chicos que como ella, en Luna Llena perdían el control si la luz de esta les bañaba y eran lo más parecido a lobos con forma humana pero a la vez bastante humanos.

Y al cabo de una hora, entraron de nuevo la gente tras llamar a la puerta; solo que no entraron solos, los primeros en olerle fueron los niños y Laki, que con el embarazo tenía una nariz que ni los 'super-perros policía'.

"Primero fue la peste y luego vino el asesino." Dijo Rómulo.

"Eh, que el asesino es el médico de tu madre." Le dije.

"Y esta vez no viene solo." Afirmó Laki suavemente meciendo a la niña que parecía haber despertado y boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

En efecto, tan pronto llamaron a la puerta y abrieron nos encontramos con el circo en casa.

"¡Que guay!. ¡¿Por qué no habéis avisado antes?!" Gritaba Alice emocionada.

"¿Cómo son los 'hijos de la luna' al nacer?" Preguntó Emmet. "¿Son peludos?"

"A ver esa niña." Dijo Bella. "Seguro que es preciosa."

"¿Os importa?" Les dijo Laki. "La niña tiene que descansar."

"Vamos, vamos, calmaros todos un poco." Dijo Carlisle sonriendo. "Dejadme que primero haga una revisión a las dos y luego ya les agobiaréis con todo eso."

"Eh, ni pienses que te voy a dejar a mi hija, Curandero." Le dijo Laki meciéndola y sujetándola mejor.

"Laki..." Le dije.

"Ni Laki ni leches." Me dijo. "Mi hija no se mueve de brazo cálidos."

"No te preocupes, Seth." Me dijo Carlisle sonriendo mientras iban desalojando el salón un poco. "Es normal, las hembras de lobo son protectoras con sus crías."

"Sí, pero tienes que hacerles ese chequéo ¿no?" Le dije.

"Sí, pero puede ayudarme ella." Me dijo. "Así no la toco yo. Y ahora..." Añadió haciéndome reparar en que tenía un maletín grande con él que acababa de abrir para sacar material de todo tipo sobre la mesa. "Seth ¿te importa sujetar a tu hija un poco mientras le hago unas pruebas a la madre?"

"Desde luego." Le dije para que Laki me la pasase con cuidado y casi hasta cierto miedo y ansiedad por separarse de la bebita.

Carlisle le miró la tensión, le midió la temperatura, le sacó sangre que analizó en una especie de laboratorio portátil que había dejado sobre la mesa y le hizo no sé cuántas pruebas más hasta que quedó conforme.

"Y ahora a tu hija." Le dijo.

"A mi hija no la tocas." Contestó Laki poniéndose a la defensiva. "A los gemelos no les hicieron tests de esos y están perfectamente."

"¿Y el hecho de que no nazcan hembras de tu tipo no te dice nada?" Le dijo Carlisle. "Podría ser por un fallo al nacer o..."

"Su corazón estalla cuando nacen." Afirmó Laki.

"¿Y si fuera por motivos genéticos?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"Laki, por favor, es solo una muestra de sangre." Le dije.

"Si no quieres que lo haga yo podría hacerlo tú." Le dijo Carlisle. "Te diré cómo hacerlo."

"Nada de sangre ni muestras." Le dijo Laki.

"Está bien." Dijo Carlisle antes de que yo dijese nada. "Solo las otras pruebas, pero que sepas que con una gota de sangre podría saber si tendrá problemas genéticos futuros."

"No te hagas el estúpido." Le dijo Laki. "Sabes que tanto Seth como yo somos genéticamente casi-perfectos. No tendrá problemas genéticos en el futuro."

"Está bien." Le dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

Había sido todo muy raro, una vez más, Laki volvía a estar de uñas con nosotros, cuando había ido solo no había habido problemas, seguía siendo un poco borde pero no se podían pedir peras al olmo ni tampoco que un licántropo 'hijo de la luna' olvidase los prejuicios más ancestrales entre esa especie y la nuestra, pero no estaba mal del todo. Se habían quedado asombrados al ver la remodelación que las chicas habían hecho en la casa para hacer el cuarto donde dormía Laki un cuarto de bebé también, le habían montado la cuna que le habían comprado y que no habían tocado para no dejarle olor por lo que habían montado con guantes de látex, le habían puesto juguetes y el parquecito de juegos de bebé en el salón plegado en una esquina, le habían puesto la trona en la mesa del salón... y Bella les había llenado un mueblecito extra en tela que puso en el cuarto de baño con pañales y productos de baño para bebé así como le habían puesto en la encimera el kit completo de comida para bebés y Nessy le había regalado un sonajero mordisqueable a la niña que la madre había cogido juraría que más bien por compromiso.

Y yo había cogido muestras de tejido del bebé sin que se dieran cuenta, de la placenta que quedaba en la basura; ahora la había limpiado un poco y estaba estudiando los apenas 2 cm2 de placenta que había podido recoger.

Aunque no me hubiera dado permiso para hacer ese estudio, me preocupaba la niña y sobre todo el hecho de que no hubiese 'hijas de la luna' hasta su madre, claro que ella, como había podido comprobar por los análisis de sangre que le había hecho, no era lo que podría llamarse...pura. Era más bien una híbrida con genética de 'hija de la luna' pura pero solapados algunos genes con los de los licántropos trasformistas de La Push.

Y según miraba la muestra y la analizaba, más cuenta me daba que la selección natural había hecho de las suyas de nuevo, la niña presentaba la misma disposición genética que la madre, solo que en vez de solapamiento lo que había era una especie de fusión entre ambas genéticas, como si fuese la unión perfecta de ambas genéticas licantrópicas y como sospechaba que serían los dos hermanos que tenía la niña.

Y tan pronto acabé de mirarlo y comprobar que la niña estaba, a falta de una palabra mejor, perfectamente sana y su sistema inmunitario era perfecto y no tendría ningún problema genético probablemente en su vida, quemé lo que podría ser el trabajo del descubrimiento del siglo: una nueva especie de licántropo más perfecto y mejor adaptado a cualquier tipo de cambio que las dos que convivían actualmente, trasformistas e 'hijos de la luna'.

No me dolió, pero supongo que había cosas que era mejor que siguiesen en tinieblas. No tenía muy claro que el resto de grupo que ella encabezaba en Europa no fuese a cometer la estupidez de declarar la guerra a los Vulturi y al resto de vampiros que existían allí, o que los que comenzaban a estar casi a punto para campar solos en América no fuesen a exterminar a cualquier vampiro que se les cruzase por el mero hecho de constituir una amenaza a la vida humana, o no, porque mi familia no éramos los únicos vegetarianos; pero ahora que el alfa de esa organización era esa chica, sin duda podríamos esperar un poco más de cordura en las acciones; e igual, en un futuro, las guerras y las disputas entre ambas especies podrían esperar a ser terminadas. Los conflictos no se olvidarían, pero probablemente se enterrase un poco el hacha de guerra, y... ¿quién sabe? Igual algún día podíamos incluso convivir como convivíamos licántropos Quileutes y mi familia.

"Carlisle." Me llamó Esme suavemente desde la puerta. "¿Ha pasado algo? Hemos olido a quemado."

Allí estaban, toda la familia.

"No pasa nada." Afirmé. "Tan solo he destruido pruebas de la naturaleza del bebé de Seth y Laki."

"¿Te había dejado tomar muestras?" Me dijo Jasper confuso.

"Ha robado un trozo de placenta de la basura." Afirmó Edward. "Con eso se puede sacar bastantes datos."

"¿Y qué tal está la niña?" Me dijo Bella preocupada puesto que no era ningún secreto que tenía cariño a Jacob y a Seth se lo teníamos casi todos en la familia.

"A falta de algo mejor para definirlo, estará sana eternamente, su sistema inmunológico es perfecto y probablemente, aunque no se trasformase nunca, sus heridas sanarán más deprisa que las del resto de gente y si no se convierte, menos que las de sus hermanos y sus padres."

"¡Que bien!" Dijeron las chicas felices.

"Sí, muy bueno." Afirmé.


	67. Extra 4: La muerte de un alfa II Final

**CAPITULO EXTRA IV: LA MUERTE DE UN ALFA II.**

((Eh aquí la continuación del extra III. Espero que os guste, y como ya veréis, debido al contenido, no he podido ponerlo en el capítulo anterior.))

((Por cierto. ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y TODAS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2010!!! Que ya este es el último capítulo, aunque igual publico otro más con un pequeño vistazo al futuro, jeje, pero ese aún ni lo he empezado y no tiene fecha. Lo siento.))

Creo que nunca antes en mi vida me había pasado algo igual, solo cuando me dijeron la primera vez que mi boda se iba a anular, que ya no podía casarme con el hombre al que amaba… no, esta vez fue aún peor, no solo lo vi todo rojo sino que además sentí el animal dentro de mí, el monstruo; nunca antes me había pasado algo así, ni siquiera la primera vez había sido algo tan fuerte… por desgracia, ya eran dos veces las que montaba en cólera contra 'Lycaon' y dos veces que llegaba a odiarle tanto.

Solo que esta vez no iba a salir bien parado.

Salimos peleando fuera de la guarida, y allí solo nos cortamos de trasformarnos puesto que estábamos en una ciudad, allí no era prudente hacerlo, así que salimos de la ciudad asustando a la gente cuando yo le atacaba y él se defendía como podía y sin problemas.

Creo que fuimos destruyendo cosas a nuestro paso, claro que con la fuerza que gastábamos tanto él como yo, lo raro era que no hubiésemos destruido el mundo aún.

Antes de darme cuenta estábamos en Italia, y pronto habíamos cruzado media Italia para llegar a Venecia.

Hubo suerte y no nos vieron, era más de media noche y estuvimos en la parte turística, nadie vivía allí, eso sí, los daños que podíamos hacer al patrimonio artístico era considerable. Aún con todo, no paramos a pensar en lo que podíamos destruir, yo estaba furiosa con Lycaon y un 'hijo de la luna' furioso es peligroso, con que una 'hija de la luna' furiosa con un macho porque había puesto la mano encima a sus hijos, más aún como él había hecho con los nuestros, aún más.

Estaba tan furiosa que solo podía ver a 'Lycaon', no me di cuenta que el resto de los chicos estaban por allí, mirándonos desde las sombras.

"¡No os quedéis ahí parados!" Dijo 'Lycaon'.

"No van a meterse en una pelea entre alfa y beta." Le gruñí yo.

Independientemente de la lealtad de cada uno, yo llevaba razón, nunca podrían meterse en una pelea entre alfa y beta, era ley de vida que cuando el alfa chocheaba era deber del beta retarle y matarlo para ascender a alfa o hacer ascender a alguien más, un delta probablemente.

Sin embargo, esto no era por motivos de liderazgo, eran motivos personales, y esos motivos eran que nadie le ponía la mano encima a mis niños y seguía vivo para contarlo.

Y los chicos tampoco eran tan idiotas como para pasar por alto el hecho de que en mi estado no era ni medio sabio meterse en medio e intentar pararme.

A ver… cómo explicarlo claramente… están los incendios, luego van los terremotos y los tsunamis… luego irían los tornados… las lluvias de meteoritos asesinos… y por encima de lo peor de lo peor, entonces estaba mi ira y luego mi ira en luna llena… oh, y justo encima de esa, entonces estaba la ira que tenía ahora, creo que la última vez estaba justo por debajo de la 'ira divina'. Vamos, que todos sabían que en esos momentos no era muy sabio meterse en medio de la pelea, porque si iban a cobrar si Lycaon ganaba, si se metían en medio cobrarían de él si ganaba y mío por cien solo en el momento, con que cuando acabase, si era la nueva alfa, entonces iba a ser mucho peor.

Fue justo cuando pidió ayuda cuando le calcé el primer golpe casi de refilón, de refilón porque al segundo de clavar las garras en carne se soltaron, y cerraron rápidamente, porque otra cosa no, pero lo de alfa a 'lycaon' no le venía precisamente por su cara bonita; claro que a mí tampoco mi rango de beta por ser la más guapa, que probablemente lo fuese junto con los jóvenes que no tenían marcas apenas y eran más guapos que el resto de tipos que parecían camioneros cualquiera o daban miedo las miradas que echaban.

Seguimos peleando y cargándonos cosas, entre ellas bancos e incluso un puente que reventamos y caímos al agua.

Salimos y entramos al agua varias veces, nos movimos de barrio…

Por suerte, las heridas se iban acumulando y él tampoco era Dios para poder regenerarse a la velocidad necesaria para poder decir que saldría bien parado.

No volví a ver al resto de chicos, pero la única vez que les vi fue cuando estallé y me convertí a la 5ª forma, la híbrida; estaban todos alucinados, y supongo que no era para menos, no me habían visto pelear así nunca, al menos no con 'hermanos'.

'Lycaon' llevaba un rato ya en su 5ª forma, era la primera que salía, yo en cambio solía optar por la más natural para mí, la 6ª que a él le costaba horrores alcanzar pero para mí era como respirar, iba innata en mí; para mí tenía más complejidad la 5ª que la 6ª, pero al estallar, me convertí en la 5ª casi sin problemas y paré su ataque con ambos brazos.

Me enloquecía su comportamiento.

Ya en mi forma híbrida, todo fue más fácil, los bocados me costaban menos, era más ágil, trepaba mejor y tenía más estabilidad.

Aquello probablemente entrase a formar parte de la historia si yo acababa bien parada, porque lo que había comenzado siendo una pelea porque había marcado a mis hijos, había acabado siendo un auténtico 'combate singular'.

Hubo un momento en que enloquecí cuando me traspasó una pierna con la garra mientras yo le traspasaba un hombro, eso nos apartó un momento pero al momento volvíamos a cargar el uno contra el otro y a pelear con saña.

Hubo toneladas de sangre y le destrocé a ese malnacido la cara a mordiscos y zarpazos., hasta el punto de dejarle tuerto, con una oreja que le arranqué con un mordisco donde él me arrancó un trozo de pellejo del cuello.

Luego le fui arrancando dedos, trozos de carne… y al final, acabé traspasándole la garganta con mi garra tras haberle arrancado un antebrazo y mano incluida y con un solo mordisco le arranqué media cara matándolo del todo.

Sin embargo, estaba tan llena de furia, tan 'en frenesí', que no me contenté con eso, no me di cuenta de que había ganado, que 'Lycaon' estaba muerto hasta que no caí en que había dejado de contestar a mis envistes, y lo que dicen por ahí que la cabeza del lobo puede morder aún después de muerta… bueno, es imposible morder si te han saltado la mitad de los dientes y te han arrancado la mandíbula inferior clavándote las garras de la mano contraria en el cráneo y tirando para separar ambas mitades, por así decirlo.

Y entonces jadeé y resoplé sin moverme del sitio, seguí perdiendo sangre debido a que 'Lycaon' nunca jugaba limpio y siempre tenía en las uñas una mierda que, por desgracia no se envenenaba, pero le daba la habilidad de que era anticoagulante en la sangre, eso significaba que las heridas no cerrarían al momento como siempre, con el aliciente que, al ser natural de la especie, como nuestro mordisco, solía ser muy pero que muy malo para los chupasangres, por no decir que en el 98 por ciento de ocasiones, había matado a los vampiros que les había inyectado eso en el torrente sanguíneo.

"Fortuna…" Me llamó Jaques.

Giré la cabeza deprisa, no me produciría ni tendinitis ni tirones ni nada. Le gruñí y levantó las manos.

"Fortuna, tus hijos duermen." Me dijo. "Hay gente con ellos, pero creo que deberías recordar quién eres y sé que 'quien tú eres en realidad' se sentiría mal dejando a sus hijos solos ni una sola noche si no tenía trabajo."

Mis hijos, era verdad, mis hijos eran la razón por la que había llegado a ese estado; se acabaron las palizas, se acabaron los maltratos físicos y también psicológicos por parte de su padre… se acabó, 'Lycaon' ya no podría hacernos más daño.

Entonces levanté la cabeza y aullé al aire feliz. Quería que todo el mundo fuese testigo de aquello, que todo el mundo fuese testigo de mi felicidad. Ya no habría más tiranía de macho alfa, se acabó.

"Haz el favor, la ciudad está habitada, te oirán los _carabinieri_." Me dijo Jack saltando al suelo también y amordazándome con Jaques.

¡Y qué más daba!. ¡Era feliz, ya no tenía que temer más por mis hijos!

Me desconvertí entre risas, mis risas lupinas se convirtieron en humanas y abracé a todos los que pillé bailando con ellos en un abrazo que les dejó en el aire antes de dejarlos en el suelo y coger al siguiente.

"Joder, te nos has convertido en una sádica." Me dijo Raoul.

"¡Estoy feliz!" Les dije riéndo y llorando a la vez. "¡Se acabó el miedo!"

"Sí." Me dijeron.

"¿Y qué hacemos con esto?" Preguntó 'Coal' preocupado.

"Sería una pena desaprovecharlo." Dije aún feliz. "Ya sé, cortémoslo a polvo y que sirva de comida para los bichos que haya en el canal."

"Me pido el trozo grande." Dijo Aurum.

"No deberíamos…" Comenzó Fenrir para recular e incluso bajar las orejas humanas con la cabeza cuando le miré, algo con la mosca tras la oreja miré a Albino que también dio un paso atrás hundiéndose un poco más en las sombras de la repisa donde estaba ocultando su albinismo.

Al final se hizo lo que había sugerido, destrozamos el cadáver hasta que no fue más que polvo algo gordo, machacamos los huesos entre nuestras zarpas hasta reducirlos a polvo y luego lo incineramos en la misma plaza y nos repartimos las cenizas entre varios y montamos en las motos de agua y lanchas que pudimos, esquivando a las lanchas de _carabinieris_ esparcimos los últimos restos de 'Lycaon' por el canal donde, a ciencia cierta, jamás los encontrarían, al cabo de unas horas, el polvo estaría en suspensión con el agua, en menos de medio día, estaría tan esparcido que sería imposible encontrar una sola gota de agua con una mota de 'Lycaon en cenizas' y, desde luego, nadie metía la mano en esa agua donde se rumoreaba que había incluso meados y esputos, con que menos aún acercarse ni una sola gota a la boca.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" Me preguntaron mientras entrábamos en la 'lobera' tras haber corrido todos juntos en formación por las montañas para regresar allí.

"Aún no puedo creerme que el alfa haya…" Dijo otro.

"No sé vosotros pero yo voy a ver a mis hijos." Dije feliz. "Ya estoy deseando que despierten mañana para darles las buenas nuevas."

"Para un momento y escúchate." Me dijo 'Jaques' mirándome seriamente. "Son tus hijos. ¿Qué vas a decirles?"

"Que su padre no volverá a ponerles un dedo encima." Afirmé. "A no ser que se bañen en los canales, cosa que no van a hacer." Había afirmado antes de correr a verles, estaban dormidos como troncos, me había echado junto a ellos y había besado sus cabezas feliz hasta que despertaron molestados por mis muestras de amor hacia ellos y felicidad.

"¿Mami?" Me dijeron.

"Estoy aquí, cielitos míos…" Les había susurrado feliz.

"Mami… estás triste…" Me dijeron. "No llores…"

"No, estoy muy feliz." Les dije. "Las mujeres también lloramos de felicidad. Llorar de felicidad está bien."

"¿Felicidad?" Me dijeron.

Entonces Remo se frotó la espalda con dolor y yo le cogí en mis brazos para besarle la espalda tras levantarle el pijama un poco.

"Pobrecitos míos…" Murmuré besándoles las marcas aún frescas en la piel y que sin duda quedarían cicatrices aunque fuesen finas. "Pero no os preocupéis, no volverán a haceros daño… Papá no va a volver a pegaros así." Les dije feliz de que por fin, esa afirmación fuese cierta.

Me había quedado allí, con ellos abrazados los tres hasta el alba, cuando me despertó que me mirasen y vi a Troyano, Jaques y Jack mirándome, el trío calatrava… entonces miré el reloj y vi que no debía haber amanecido aún siquiera.

Si me levanté fue porque noté en sus rostros que algo no iba bien, así que salí al pasillo y allí fuimos a la sala central que usábamos como centro de reunión.

"Fortuna, lo sentimos pero esto es urgente." Me había dicho 'Wolfe'. "Pronto habrá rumores."

"Los de las montañas del Este querrán saber." Me dijo Raoul.

Sus 'hermanos'.

"Ellos eran partidarios de 'Lycaon'." Prosiguió Raoul.

"Pero ahora tenemos un nuevo alfa." Afirmó Jaques. "Uno mejor que él." Añadió mirándome.

Fue de foto, no me había dado cuenta pero todos tenían la cabeza más baja que la mía, lo que denotaba sumisión al rango de alguien; entonces uno a uno fueron arrodillándose ante mí.

"Eh, parar el carro, yo no puedo ser alfa." Les dije. "Soy una mujer, soy madre, tengo que ocuparme de mis hijos."

"Eres la que ha vencido a Lycaon." Me dijo Raoul. "Las leyes son muy claras, tú eres el nuevo alfa."

"Los alfas son machos." Había dicho.

"Nunca había habido precedentes de hembras que llevasen nuestra sangre pura o casi." Me dijo alguien.

"Yo prefiero seguir siendo beta." Afirmé.

"¿Entonces quién sería el alfa?" Me dijo Jaques. "Tú eres la que mejor se sabe las leyes, las haces cumplir, has cambiado cosas, nos has hecho modernizar, eres fuerte y sabes que eres la mejor opción, porque independientemente de todo eso, eres la que ha vencido al anterior alfa."

"Nadie puede chistarte." Me dijo Aurum retemblándose y mirando al suelo. "Ni siquiera nosotros."

"Fortuna, hay una forma de comprobarlo." Me dijo 'Coal' mirándome. "Ya sabes cual, si eres alfa escoge un blanco y mándale algo."

La orden del alfa, funcionaba con los 'cuatro patas', pero no con los 'hijos de la luna', y así se lo repetí al más joven del grupo.

"Inténtalo." Me dijo. "Con 'albino' mismo, o con 'Fenrir'." Me sugirió excitado. "Ellos y tú nunca os habéis llevado demasiado bien, todos lo sabemos. Tenéis puntos de vista diferentes en todo. Si es cierto que eres un alfa, ellos obedecerán."

"¿No me escuchas o qué?" Le dije algo nerviosa por la presión. "No funcionará, no son 'cuatro patas' como nosotros."

"Inténtalo." Me dijo.

"No funcionará, nosotros no somos vulgares chuchos como tú." Le dijo Fenrir a punto de levantarle la mano.

"BAJA AHORA MISMO ESA MANO Y APÁRTATE, FENRIR." Le había dicho con voz dura sin darme cuenta.

Y de igual modo que un esclavo obedece la orden de su amo o un perro se hace el muerto o da la patita ante un simple comando, Fenrir reculó como si fuese en contra de su voluntad pero con cara de miedo.

Eso valió que los que me apoyaban me mirasen con cara de que era obvio que pasaría y los que no, con miedo. El mismo miedo que yo misma me tenía en esos momentos.

"Eres la nueva alfa." Me dijo Jaques arrodillándose ante mí con la cabeza agachada en muestra de sumisión. "Ahora es tu deber guiarnos."

Guiarles, yo no podía guiarles, yo no era como los alfas de mi especie, yo no servía para eso. Yo no podría permitirles matar inocentes como daños colaterales como hacían los 'dementes', ni tampoco ciertas cosas que hacían de espaldas al anterior beta, o sea yo, pero con el beneplácito y permiso del anterior alfa…

"Míralo por este lado." Me había dicho Jaques mientras yo comenzaba a tambalearme en mi decisión de oponerme a ocupar ese cargo. "Como alfa podrías encargarte de conseguir un sistema de guardería para los niños de la manada."

"Solo tenemos los míos." Le había dicho.

"Sí, pero podrías conseguirles guardería para cuando no estés en casa." Me dijo. "O incluso podrías tener más tiempo libre para estar con ellos."

Una cosa eran razones y otras razones de peso, y eso era la madre de todas las razones de peso.

"Chicos, las cosas claras de ahora en adelante." Les dije. "Lo que yo diga va a misa."

"Venimos de una dictadura." Me dijeron. "Además, tú eres más razonable."

Razonable, cualquiera era más razonable que 'Lycaon', y claro que las cosas cambiaron con mi liderazgo, para empezar, tuve más reuniones con otros 'hermanos', llevaba a mis niños a todos lados conmigo, en misiones de asesinato les dejaba a cargo de una canguro y estas me duraban más bien… lo justo para encontrar al enemigo, darle caza y reducirles a cenizas. La mayoría de veces, mientras ardían los restos de lobo o de chupasangres, recibía una llamada de la canguro desquiciada, las veces que Rómulo se trasformaba ante ellas, los chicos las daban matarile y yo no podía negarme porque estaba recogido en nuestras reglas que si alguien fuera del grupo nos veía convertidos, había que matarle. Claro estaba, que eso podía tener unas excepciones en el caso de parejas como iba ser en mi caso.

Tan pronto como mi mano tocaba la pulsera gemela de la que dejé en América no podía evitar que mi mente se llenase de la imagen de su dueño.

"¿Otra vez viendo ese truño de pulsera?" Me dijo Jaques cuando entró un día que los chicos estaban durmiendo y yo estaba sentada en la sala común. "Mira que es fea."

"Lo sé." Afirmé bajando la mano y escondiéndola de nuevo en la muñequera.

"¿Tiene algún significado especial?" Me dijo. "Porque he estado mirando en Internet y no aparece nada, y eso de que los colgantes sean precisamente un lobo y una luna llena..."

"No te importa." Le dije. "Solo me recuerda a mi casa." Añadí más suavemente.

"Ya, tu casa." Me dijo sin creérselo. "¿Y no será más bien que te recuerdan a alguien de tu casa?" Me preguntó. "¿Un chaval, tal vez?"

"No digas tonterías." Le dije molesta y mintiéndole. "Soy una alfa, no tengo tiempo para tonterías."

Jaques había andado muy fino, demasiado. Y desde luego, yo no iba a decirles que echaba de menos la reserva y sobre todo a Seth y las chicas, eso podría ser usado en mi contra y no me interesaba.

Según pasaban los días, la cosa fue a más; ahora era la alfa, podía ir y venir cuando quisiera, el problema era que si me iba sin decir nada tendría problemas, y si lo decía aunque mintiese, me acompañarían alguno y volvería a tener problemas.

Hasta que un día me llegó la solución.

"¿Algo más?" Le pregunté a uno de los enviados del oeste donde solo había 2 o 3 'hermanos'.

"Sí, estuvimos en América." Me dijo. "Viaje de placer, ya sabes, a veces viene bien alejarse un poco del trabajo y los deberes."

"Me parece muy bien, pero si sugieres que deberíamos comenzar a tomarnos vacaciones te diré que el mal nunca duerme. Vosotros sois protectores pero nosotros somos guerreros."

"Pues deberías mandar a alguien." Me dijo. "Vi a unos 'hermanos'."

"En Washington, la península de Olympic, lo sé." Afirmé.

"No." Me dijo. "Cerca de NY, y Rodri me dijo que había visto otro par en Florida, uno en ciudad y otro par en monte, separados."

No podía ser, los chicos de la reserva no se irían tan lejos de sus territorios, aquel dato me había hecho plantearme más cosas. No conocíamos el paradero de todos los descendientes Quileutes, algunos habían salido de la reserva y habían comenzado nuevas vidas fuera, generalmente iban a otras reservas, pero... ¿y si alguno de sus descendientes hubiera salido de las reservas?. ¿Y si alguno hubiese acabado en una ciudad?

Me pasé días dándole vueltas, si habían encontrado a 4 aislados y separados entre ellos, eso podía significar que había más, y si había más podría encontrar una coartada insuperable para regresar a América, por trabajo.

"Troyano, Jack y 'Coal'." Les dije un día. "Tenéis trabajo. Vais a iros a América, quiero que rastreéis toda América del norte salvo el estado de Washington. Tengo noticias de que hay más 'hermanos' por ahí, quiero que me consigáis una lista, encontradlos y localizadlos en un estado, traedme la lista."

Había pasado casi un año hasta que lo hicieron, y cuando las tuve... entonces fui yo, localicé a los más mayores y les otorgué el rango de jefes de grupo, les dí nombres y estados donde encontrar al resto y les dije que tenían 4 meses para localizarlos y llevarlos a donde yo estuviera.

Volví a Europa, con aquella excusa ya no podían negarme que tenía motivos para ir a América y pasar allí una buena temporada, así que, aún en contra de alguna voluntad que no parecía demasiado convencida, dejé a Jaques al cargo como beta y volé a América con mis hijos, los gemelos. Pasamos por NY para no dejar rastro burocrático, de allí dimos unos rodeos y ocultamos nuestros olores para evitar dejar un rastro fiable y físico. A ratos les llevaba cabalgando en mi lomo agarrados a mi pelo como si montasen a pelo, así evitábamos dejar más huellas de las necesarias y les protegía.

Y finalmente llegamos a Washington.

Habíamos dejado encargado en Aduana antes de salir de Europa que nos enviasen un cajón con nuestras cosas a la reserva, un día concreto para evitar que llegasen antes que nosotros ni mucho más tarde que nosotros.

En un descuido mío, los chicos se me escaparon y entraron en la reserva donde ya les había dicho donde estaba mi casa, así que cuando salí del agua y les llamé me alarmé, aunque sabía a dónde habrían ido igual que sabía qué día era.

Corrí y corrí vistiéndome por el camino hasta que llegué lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la conversación en la casa.

"¿Te has perdido chiquitín?" Dijo Rachel.

"Rachel, creo que no entiende nuestro idioma." Le dijo Sam. "Y algo de la caja diría que atrae su atención."

"_Fratello!_ (¡Hermanito!)" Le gritó otro Remo cubierto hasta las cejas con la capa que le había conseguido para que estuviese más tranquilo ocultándose y yendo a cogerse de Rómulo.

"_Questi uomini stanno cercando di fare la nostra roba_. (Esos hombres están intentando tocar nuestras cosas.)" Le dijo él. "_Mamma ci ha detto di non parlare con la gente strana. _(Mamá nos ha dicho que no hablemos con gente rara.)"

Entonces llegué justo a tiempo para ver que Jacob, el hijo de mi sobrino, se acercaba haciéndo que Remo se ocultase tras Rómulo.

"Venga, va, nenes, no…" Dijo Jacob yendo hacia ellos y haciendo que el fantasma se ocultase tras el otro y este le diese un golpe a Jacob con cara de enfado.

"¡Kitsune! _Bambino maleducato!_ (¡Niño maleducado!)" Le dije molesta. "_Aveva detto niente di andare a pimp!_ (¡Había dicho que nada de ir de macarra!)"

"_Mami ... questi uomini volevano derubarci della nostra cassa, e che ha spaventato il mio fratellino._ (Mami... estos hombres querían robarnos nuestra caja, y ese ha asustado a mi hermanito.)" Me contestó Rómulo mientras yo iba hacia él por el lateral de la casa.

"Ostras, guiris." Dijo Embry tras de Seth mirándonos. "Y la piva tiene un cuerpazo…"

Vi que todos me miraban, supongo que por haber entrado en acción de la nada.

"_Vai ... Avevo detto che peleáseis non con i miei amici ..._ (Vamos... os había dicho que no os peleáseis con mis amigos...)" Les dije a mis hijos agachándome delante de los chicos y frotándole la cara a Rómulo mientras Remo me abrazaba. "_Quello che dici, eh?_ (Qué me decís, ¿hum?) _Noi diamo loro un'altra possibilità?_ (¿Les damos otra oportunidad?)"

Entonces Remo asintió suavemente desde mi pecho y Rómulo les miró por encima de mi hombro y asintió sin perderlos de vista.

"_Ma se facciamo qualcosa che mordono._ (Pero si nos hacen algo les morderé.)" Me contestó Rómulo.

"Vale, eso desde luego que sí." Le dije riéndome y haciéndole a Seth abrir los ojos como platos.

"Es… eres…" Murmuró dejándo caer lo que tenía en las manos.

"Felicidades, Quiquatsu." Le había dicho sonriendole ampliamente.

"¡Has vuelto!" Me dije bajando el escalón de un salto para venir a abrazarme con fuerza. "¡Eres tú, has vuelto!"

En toda mi vida no he recibido demasiados abrazos, pero estoy segura, que hasta que Seth y yo intimamos más y los abrazos se convirtieron en algo más normal, ese me supo a glória. Y por mucho tiempo que pase, o por poca intimidad que podamos tener de ahora en adelante con un pelotón de alumnos que pronto estarán listos para volar solos o casi, los gemelos que este año cumplieron ya los 5 mientras yo estaba embarazada y pronto cumplirán los 6, con la pequeña Sue que acaba de nacer y con los que sin duda nacerán de ahora en adelante nuestros y del resto de chicos de La Push, siempre, por los siglos de los siglos que viviremos juntos Seth y yo, recordaré ese abrazo, los sentimientos que me trasmitió Seth.

Necesidad, añoranza, felicidad... la felicidad de haberme vuelto a ver, de tenerme de nuevo con ellos... la necesidad de que estuviéramos juntos... nunca había recibido un abrazo como aquel, y por muchos que reciba de ahora en adelante, este será especial.


	68. Extra navideño I: Navidades de lobos

**EXTRA NAVIDEÑO I: NAVIDADES DE LOBOS**

((Bueno, este es el extra navideño de 2010-11, que lo publiqué el año pasado en la historia 'La mariposa y la bestia' por peticiones para que mostrase algo de cómo iban las cosas en esta familia, pero como creo que encaja mejor aquí, este año lo he publicado también aquí.

Oh, y si no puedo para el 24 pues para el 25 o 26 os publico otro extra, que no sé si tendrá mucho de navideño pero lo intentaré sacar algo al menos. (Más bien es un vistazo al pasado, jeje)

En fin, besitos y que no se os haga larga la cuenta atrás para las vacaciones, que ya estamos a 22 y falta menos. ;-)

Besitos.))

24 de Diciembre, 10.30 pm., La Push (no pongo dónde que todo se sabe XD)

"Chicos, a cenar." Grita mi suegra.

"Y al que no se lave las manos se las corto." Afirmé yo sacando el pavo del horno con las manos desnudas.

"Anda, quita que sigo sin entender cómo es que no te las despellejas." Me dijo mi cuñada.

"Pufff... ya las tengo con callo y todo." Afirmé para sacar la bandeja a la mesa y dar un par de golpes a las manos que se han estirado para coger comida. "¿Ves? Solo se sonrosa un poco, y con la cicatrización que tengo no me dura ni cinco minutos. Chicos, he dicho que nada de picar hasta que no cenemos."

"Perdón mami." Me dicen ambos.

"¿Y vuestra hermana?" Les pregunto.

"Está con papá y Jaques." Me dice intentando coger de nuevo un tocito de asado para que le clave el tenedor de trinchar pillándole la mano entre ambas púas contra la mesa.

"Kitsune, he dicho que nada de coger comida sin permiso." Le aviso.

"Por dios, hija." Me dice la 'abuelastra'. "¿Te parece normal torturar así a mis nietos?"

"No es tortura." Afirmo. "Se llama enseñar modales."

"Cielo, no todo el mundo entienden to forma de enseñar modales." Me dijo Seth sonriéndome con la niña en brazos que en cuanto me ve comienza a manotear hacia mí haciéndome sonreír y cogerla. "Creo que tiene hambre."

"¿Por qué no vas a darle el pecho primero?" Me dice mi suegra.

"Suegri, te quedas al cargo." Le dije. "Leah ya sabe que puede morderles si es necesario."

"Claro." Me dijo Leah divertida.

La verdad es que estoy muy feliz, esta va a ser la primera navidad que pasamos juntos toda la familia, bueno, la familia y Jaques. Pero está claro que no voy a poder librarme así como así de mi mano derecha en Europa.

Pero de cualquier modo va a ser la primera navidad que pasemos en familia desde que nos casamos, la primera navidad de Sue-Leah.

"Ay, oye peque..." Le digo cuando me muerde sin sus dientes.

Entonces sonrío. Puedo sentir aún más felicidad sabiendo que mi pequeña tendrá una vida normal, ella no será una marginada en su propia tribu, no tendrá necesidad de ser fuerte como yo porque tendrá un par de hermanos que la cuiden y la protejan, un padre que la quiera horrores y una madre que la cuidará y protegerá como las lobas protegen a sus cachorros hasta que son capaces de valerse por si mismos.

No, ella no necesitará ser fuerte, pero lo será, podía verlo en ella, en cómo se sujetaba a mi pecho como si fuese a quitarle el alimento, en cómo buscaba mi fuente de alimentación, en cómo peleaba cuando la ponías en cualquier lado y te alejabas, en cómo había luchado por nacer y cómo había llorado aún antes de que la abuela le diera un golpe, buscando el aire vital. Pero sobre todo, en cómo luchaba por andar aún cuando su cuerpo no estaba listo aún ni para gatear.

Ella tenía nuestro espíritu de supervivencia aunque no fuera una loba, ella sería mi estirpe femenina para el futuro, y con suerte, ella también encontraría y más fácilmente que yo, el amor en su vida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Rómulo)

"Eh, fitipaldis." Nos dijo mamá cuando fuimos a echarnos Jaques, Remo y yo a por el asado. "¿Qué tengo dicho que hay que hacer antes de nada?"

"Oh, Seth." Le dijo Jaques.

Sin embargo, él sonrió y me miró.

"¿Rómulo?" Me dijo. "¿Te importa hacer los honores?"

"Jo, a ver cuándo aprendes." Le dije para juntar las manos como mamá, Remo y él y agachar la cabeza para ponerme a bendecir la comida a nuestra manera.

Es extraño, pero Seth siempre me cede el honor en esto, no es el tipo de hombre que quiera ser el hombre de la casa, es casi como si quisiera compartir ese honor con nosotros, con Remo y conmigo, solo que todo el mundo me ve más a mí que a Remo como protector de mamá y Sue-Leah.

"¿Por qué le dejáis bendecir a él?" Dijo la tía Leah.

"Los gemelos son los hombrecitos de la casa." Le dice Seth.

"Les mimáis demasiado." Dijo la tía Leah.

"Y ellos me miman a mí." Le dijo mamá divertida. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Nada, nada." Le dijo la tía levantando las manos. "¿Y la hembra alfa que eras?"

"Sigo siéndolo, pero mis hombres son mis hombres." Afirmó mamá.

Me gustaba la cena de navidad, mamá siempre hacía algo de cena especial, incluso cuando estábamos con la Alianza, en lugar de comer en un 'Mac' ella nos hacía algo. Un año incluso fuimos a una de las mejores 'trattorias' de todo Italia, y otro fuimos a uno de los mejores de todo Francia, nos habían echado por ir con otros de la alianza, pero entonces mamá nos había llevado a otro, esta vez solo a Remo y a mí, era uno pequeño y estaba a kilómetros de Paris.

Entonces aún éramos solo mamá, Remo y yo. Era genial, pero luego papá nos había encontrado y había hecho daño a mamá diciendo que era su hembra y que no debía estar lejos de todos con sus crías.

Pero con Seth todo era diferente. Nunca le había dicho nada a mamá si nos llevaba a cualquier sitio y no le decía nada, solo le pedía que le avisara porque si no le daba angustia pensar que podían haber vuelto a ponernos en algún tipo de peligro, quien fuera.

Creo que aún tenía miedo de que papá volviese por nosotros. Pobre... me da pena decirle que papá estará ya devorado por los peces de Venecia, o en el mar, o tal vez en a saber dónde, porque en clase nos habían dicho que el agua subía al cielo, formaba nubes y luego llovía para volver a tierra y por diversos caminos de nuevo al mar y al cielo.

Papá era parte del agua de Venecia, así que igual había ido al cielo a formar nubes y luego había vuelto a caer a la tierra en otro sitio.

Pero no le echaba demasiado de menos, papá nunca fue bueno con nosotros, nunca fue bueno con mamá; pero Seth sí lo es.

Seth nos cuida, y aunque es evidente que es como un perrito, cuando se trata de proteger a la gente se convierte en un lobo, y si se trata de protegernos a cualquiera de nosotros, ya sea la abuelita, los tíos, la tía Leah, pero sobre todo a mamá, Remo y a mí... entonces sí que es un auténtico orgullo para nosotros.

Seth es raro, pero la verdad es que es un raro muy guay. Me cae bien, realmente parece que quiera a mamá, y también a nosotros. No sé, es como tener un papá nuevo, y Seth es mucho mejor papá que Lycaon.

"Kitsune, eh, que si me pasas la fuente de puré." Me dijo mamá.

"Perdón." Le digo echándome un poco para pasársela y que Sue-Leah meta la mano entera en él para manotear mientras mamá pasa el cuenco a papá.

"¡Oh, por dios!" Le dice la abuela.

"Déjala, yaya." Le dice mamá sonriendo mientras le limpia las manos a nuestra hermanita. "Es normal que se manche. Ella también quiere comer como nosotros."

"¿Puedo darle un poco de filete?" Le pregunto levantando la mano.

"Aún no, cielo." Me dice mamá.

"Venga, serás el segundo en dárselo cuando tenga un poco más de edad ¿vale?" Me dijo Seth.

"Después de tí ¿no?" Le dije.

"No, de tu madre." Me dijo. "Ya sabes, las mamás lobo son las que les dan la comida regurgitada, además, yo no... no podría..."

"Blandengue." Le digo.

En cualquier otro causaría que quisiera pegarme, pero Seth ya sabe que se lo digo casi hasta cariñosamente; y aunque no se lo dijera, como al principio, nunca me ha reñido ni se ha molestado. Creo que la única vez que le he visto furioso fueron todas cuando mamá, Remo o yo hemos estado en auténtico peligro.

"Bueno, chicos." Nos dice tía Leah. "¿Os está gustando la cena de noche buena?"

"Sí." Afirmamos.

"No es un restaurante como siempre." Afirmo yo. "Pero también está bien."

"Yo... prefiero esto." Añade Remo sonriendo.

"Sí... a mí tampoco me gusta." Afirma la tía Leah sonriendo con ironía. "Yo preferiría estar en una playita del caribe, ligando bronceado y rodeada de mulatos perfectos que besasen por donde piso, pero bueno, esto tampoco está tan mal."

Tía Leah es la mejor. Ella nos entiende desde el primer día, es como yo, no hace falta tener que disculparme por nada porque sabe exactamente lo que quiero decir, así que podemos ser exactamente nosotros, y mamá y ella son muy buenas amigas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Remo)

"Venga chicos, hora de irse a dormir." Nos dice mamá cuando llevamos un rato peleándonos con Jaques y jugando a cartas con la abuelita y viendo los especiales navideños por la tele.

"Jooooo..." Dijimos los dos.

"Venga, no seáis jetas que la peque se ha dormido hace un buen rato." Nos dice papá-Seth.

"Pero es que no tenemos sueño." Le digo.

"¿No sabéis que Santa Claus no va a las casas de los niños que no duermen?" Nos dijo la abuela.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Rómulo por los dos mientras ambos parábamos de jugar para mirar a la abuelita.

"¿Cómo?" Dice la abuela para mirar a mamá y Seth antes de volver a mirarnos. "¿No sabéis quién es Santa Claus?"

"Es que ellos conocen al Lobo Claws. (Santa Claus /s^nt^ kl^us/ frente a Lobo Claws /lovo kl^us/)" Le dijo mamá.

"¿Y ese quién es?" Nos dijo a los 4 la tía Leah.

"Lobo Claws es un licántropo muy viejo, muy viejo, muy viejo." Dijo Rómulo.

"Es el lobo más viejo que existe." Afirmé yo asintiendo. "Y... todas las navidades... trae regalos a los lobitos que han sido buenos."

"Pero nosotros somos buenos." Dijo Rómulo. "Cuidamos de mamá y de Sue-Leah. No tratamos mal a las chicas y nunca hemos huído de una pelea justa."

"Es más o menos como Santa, solo que para nosotros." Le dijo mamá para cogerme en brazos. "Chicos... ¿y qué hace Lobo Claws con los niños que intentan verle?"

"¡Nooooo!" Gritamos para soltarnos y salir corriendo.

Nosotros nunca habíamos querido que Lobo Claws nos dejara mordiscos y zarpazos letales por estar despiertos cuando llegara, nunca le habíamos visto, pero aún así no queríamos que nos cogiera despiertos.

Nos lavamos los dientes deprisa y riéndonos mientras nos peleábamos por el grifo de agua para enjuagarnos la pasta de dientes y luego corrimos a nuestras camas para ponernos el pijama.

"Rómulo." Lo llamé. "¿Puedes...?"

Asintió y bajó la cabeza para mirar bajo la cama y luego se levantó para mirarme.

"Aún no ha llegado." Afirmó sonriendo. "Lobo Claws no se ha escondido debajo de la cama."

Entonces oímos un ruido en el tejado y nos cubrimos con las sábanas y las mantas hasta la cabeza apagando la luz de golpe para guardar silencio.

"¿Tú crees que nos habrá oído?" Le pregunto a Rómulo.

Sacude la cabeza y me hace un gesto de silencio.

"Si no hacemos ruido pensará que nos hemos dormido." Afirma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Ya están durmiendo." Afirma Laki sonriéndo mientras vuelve al salón para poner el brandy en la mesa con vasos para mi madre, mi hermana, ella y yo.

"¿Estás segura?" Le pregunto. "Es que a mí ya sabes que me la han metido doblada alguna vez."

"No, estoy segura." Afirmó sonriendo. "No sabes lo que les mueve Lobo Claws."

"Anda que..." Dijo mi madre. "Hacerle eso al pobre Santa Claus..."

"¿Y por qué cuando les has dicho que si recuerdan lo que hace ese Lobo Claws a los niños que intentan verle?" Le dijo mi hermana.

"Ah, nada, que en vez de llevarles regalos les muerde y les da zarpazos hasta dejarlos casi muertos." Afirmó Laki. "Primero se sube al tejado de un salto y mira quienes hay dentro desde la chimenea, y no puedes engañarle porque tiene super-sentidos, así que sabe exactamente quienes están en la casa y si están despiertos o no. Y luego se esconde debajo de las camas de los niños que no duermen y espera a que lleguen para..."

"Sí, creo que nos hacemos una idea." Afirmé.

"¿Y los niños no se te traumatizan con eso?" Preguntó mi hermana echándose un trago de brandy.

"Qué va, es como mejor duermen." Afirmó divertida. "Y el único día del año que duermen del tirón y yo puedo tener algo de tiempo libre."

"No sé, no acaba de cuadrarme que les digas a mis nietos esas cosas." Le dijo mi madre.

"Bueno Sue, ten en cuenta que ellos son lobos auténticos." Le explicó Laki sonriendo y acomodándose contra mí. "Los tres somos como animales, así que hay muy pocas cosas que les den miedo, ya crecerán y se darán cuenta que es imposible que un tipo tan grande entre por una chimenea tan pequeña y mucho menos que se esconda debajo de una cama tan bajita y no se le vea ni se le perciba."

Sonreí divertido. Laki era una gran madre, su métodos no eran los convencionales pero tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, y sobre lo de que eran animales... bueno, era cierto, los tres se regían bastante por instintos animales y por eso siempre podrías sentirte protegido por ellos, y Laki era realmente como una enorme loba, en todos los sentidos, sobre todo cuando para descansar se ponía en aquella postura conmigo, como si fuese una enorme hembra de lobo amaestrado, solo que todos sabíamos que ella siempre sería una loba salvaje e indomable, y eso era uno de sus muchos atractivos, su indomabilidad pero su carácter dócil conmigo y con las mujeres de nuestro círculo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Buenas noches." Me despido de mi madre y mi hermana a eso de la 1 de la mañana.

"Mañana hay chocolate." Les dice Laki. "¿Os apuntáis a desayunar en familia con nosotros?"

"Yo paso, que me voy a quedar con mi amiga la botella y mañana estaré inconsciente." Nos dijo Leah.

"Ay, hija." Le dice mamá antes de girarse a nosotros y sonreírnos. "Gracias por invitarme, me pasaré... ¿a eso de las 10 os viene bien?"

"A las diez está perfecto." Afirmó Laki sonriendo. "Intentaré controlar a esos dos para que no se pongan a destrozar papeles de envoltorio antes de que vengas."

Es alucinante, tal y como ha dicho, en cuanto cerramos la puerta con llave puedo comprobar que es como si estuviésemos solos.

"Bueno, por fin solos." Me dice sonriendo y cogiéndome del cuello de la camisa para tirar suavemente de mí hacia la habitación.

"¿NO crees que deberíamos tener cuidado no sea que se despierten los chicos?" Le pregunto.

"Están tan asustados de Lobo Claws que no se levantarán hasta que no sea de día, con un poco de suerte no será hasta las 8 y media, así que... tenemos toda la noche para nosotros." Afirmó sonriéndome y mordisqueándome un poco el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Eres el diablo." Afirmé sonriéndole antes de cogerla en brazos para que se me agarre con las piernas a la cintura para llevarla a la habitación donde cerramos y ella pone el pestillo para poder estar realmente 'a solas'.

No hemos celebrado demasiadas navidades juntos, pero ciertamente, esta va a ser la mejor de todas, una para enmarcar.

Mientras voy desenvolviendo mi propio regalo de Santa Claus y el Lobo Claws juntos, deshaciéndome de su ropa y la mía, siento que soy la persona más feliz del mundo, con la mujer que amo en mis brazos, mi propia hija a unos metros de nosotros dormida como un tronco y unos hijos adoptivos que realmente me hacen estar orgulloso de que lleven mi apellido.

Sí, definitivamente no cambiaría ni un solo punto de mi vida como está, o bueno, en toco caso, más hijos, pero eso es algo que aún podemos cambiar.

.

((Ya siento que este sea tan corto, pero es un extra, tengo que ponerme pero ya a estudiar y este año se me han adelantado los exámenes, así que...

Feliz navidad y próspero 2011 a todos. Mañana cuando pueda cuelgo el siguiente capítulo, y este sí que es capítulo como tal.

Besitos y que Lobo Claws os traiga muchas cosas bonitas, y si no, pues Santa, que todos queremos a ese gordito tan entrañable. ;)

Besitos y feliz navidad a todos y todas.))


	69. Extra navideño II: En memoria del rey lo

**CAPITULO EXTRA NAVIDEÑO II: EN MEMORIA DEL REY LOBO.**

.

.

((Adivina adivinanza… a ver si sabéis quién es el que habla en este capítulo, jeje.

Yo creo que es evidente, pero bueno, de todas formas saldrá el nombre por ahí porque con lo egocéntrico que era…

Y ya, no hablo más que luego fastidio la sorpresa.

Espero que os guste y como digo siempre en estas fechas…

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS/AS!

Ho, ho, ho…))

.

.

Odio la vida, en cierto modo es una suerte que por fin alguien me haya conseguido dar un descanso, aunque… ¡NO ES JUSTO!

¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SER UNA MUJER?

¡¿POR QUÉ ESA MUJER?

Odio a esa mujer casi con tanta fuerza como la he amado. Es mi hembra, aunque haya muerto sigue siendo mi hembra, y no pienso dejar que ese enclenque medio lobo me la quite. La bruja albina lo sabe, intenta esquivarme las veces que he aparecido ante ella, finge que no me oye pero me oye, ya lo creo que lo hace. Y algún día va a tener que hacerme caso.

Como hoy, es noche buena, junto con el día de los difuntos que los críos ponen calabazas talladas y salen disfrazados a pedir dulces, este es el día que más fácil puedo aparecerme ante ella.

Es la pega de tener un castigo eterno, pero al menos tengo varios días al año que puedo ir a torturar un poco a aquellos que me torturaron en vida, a aquellos que siguen vivos, claro.

"Eh, puta hija de Satanás." Llamo a la bruja albina. "Sé que sabes que estoy aquí. Sé que puedes verme y oírme, no me ignores."

Hoy está sola, por lo que se ve el macho que la ronda siempre ha salido, solo que hoy tiene un crío en brazos.

"No te oigo." Afirmó ignorándome. "Pero agradecería que dejaras de gritar. No me gusta que mi hijo se despierte con vuestros gritos."

"¿Le has dado el mensaje a la puta de mi mujer?" Le digo sabiendo que no lo ha hecho.

"Laki no es una puta, ni pienso darle tu mensaje." Afirmó meciendo a ese mono con cuatro pelos que duerme en sus brazos. "Ella es feliz con su nueva familia, ya le has causado demasiado daño. Y como no te vayas puedo expulsarte."

"Ja, si pudieras hacerlo, puta hija de Satanás, ya lo hubieras hecho." Le digo.

"¿Por qué sigues torturándonos?" Me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos en un reto mudo de espíritu a espíritu. "¿Es que no tuviste suficiente con destrozar sus vidas mientras estabas vivo que sigues intentándolo ahora que has muerto?"

"Ella… es… mía." Le digo intentando tocarla para ver cómo no puedo, como si hubiera algo invisible protegiéndola y volviendo a intentarlo.

"No vas a conseguirlo." Me dice sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ya no soy la primeriza que conocías. He mejorado mucho."

Bruja…

"¡¿Qué me has hecho?" Le rujo.

"No vas a poder volver a hacernos daño, a ninguno, nunca más." Afirma dejando a su crío dormida en el sofá tras arroparla y girándose de pie para ponerse cara a cara conmigo encarándome.

Es solo una maldita bruja enana y enclenque. No tiene fuerza, siempre he podido vencer sus defensas y hacerle daño si me venía en gana. En cambio ahora no podía.

No podía acercarme, no podía tocarla… por no poder sentía que no podía ni hacerle tenerme la más mínima pizca de miedo siquiera.

"Me iré en cuanto le des el mensaje a la zorra de mi hembra." Me dijo.

"Ya no es tu hembra." Me dice con fuerza en su tono que no en el volumen de su voz o las palabras. "Ahora tiene su propia familia, no dejaré que les hagas daño. ¿O acaso crees que no sé lo que le hacías a tus propios hijos y a ella?"

"Ja, típico de ella." Le digo feliz puesto que sé que la puta de mi hembra nunca ha sido capaz de mantener la frialdad ante sus subordinados ni nuestras crías. "Llorarle a la primera hembra estúpida que pasaba por su lado."

"No me lo han dicho." Niega suavemente. "Soy yo quien lo ha visto. He tenido visiones, sé lo que les hiciste, no pienso dejar que vuelvas a hacerlo."

"Haré lo que me venga en gana." Le digo. "Y tú no vas a poder impedírmelo."

"Mírate, das pena." Me dice con un tono que deja entrever desprecio hacia mí. "Eres un muerto, no puedes tocarnos, estás aquí solo porque fuiste incapaz de ir en paz a donde te correspondía. Tuviste todo, y lo has dejado escapar."

¡No le tolero que me hable así!

Me lanzo contra ella, pero antes de que pueda tocarla siquiera, algo me repele y me hace daño, así que lo intento con más fuerza y furia. Pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo, y cada vez noto más dolor.

Entonces veo unos lobos gaseosos que comienzan a aparecer del aire, de rincones en sombras y zonas iluminadas como si entrasen por las paredes, todos rodean a la bruja y se mantienen erguidos, algunos se trasforman en adultos, jóvenes que visten con trapos y pieles, como en fotos, dibujos y grabados que he visto en la tele, en películas de indios y vaqueros. Algunos llevan plumas sujetas en mechones de sus largos cabellos, otros llevan trenzas, pero todos hacen de pantalla a la chica.

Entonces un lobo, el más grande de todos da unos pasos hacia mí y se destrasforma convirtiéndose en un hombre mayor vestido con pieles y un bastón emplumado en la mano.

"NO oses tocar ni un solo cabello de esta mujer." Me dice.

"¡HARÉ LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA!" Le rujo para tirarme contra él.

Entonces vuelven a repelerme, solo que esta vez son todos los animales y los hombres.

"¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TRATARME ASÍ?" Le rujo cuando ese hombre me sujeta mientras los otros me encañonan a punta de lanza. "¡¿ACASO SABES CON QUIÉN TE METES?"

"Creo que tú no sabes quién soy yo." Me dice haciendo aún más fuerza. "Soy Taha Aki, el primer lobo que pobló América."

No había oído hablar nunca de aquel nombre, sin embargo, era evidente que era fuerte, como humano y como espíritu. Por más que me revolvía, no conseguí separarme de él.

"¡SUÉLTAME!" Le rugí cambiando de forma a la forma híbrida, la única que se me permitía como espíritu y que había conseguido adquirir tras bastante tiempo de tortura extra. "¡YO SOY LYCAON, DESCENDIENTE DIRECTO DEL REY LYCAON DE LA ANTIGUA ARCADIA!"

"Sí, pero tú no eres él." Afirmó la bruja acercándome un bote que me hizo marear y perder mis fuerzas obligándome a convertir de nuevo a mi forma humana y luchando por no ser engullido por aquel recipiente.

"¿Qué me estás haciendo?" Gemí casi sin fuerzas.

"Los espíritus malos van al bote." Afirmó. "Y eres un espíritu malvado."

"¿Seguro que no desciendes de nuestra estirpe?" Le preguntó un hombre cuya cara me sonó.

"¿Le reconoces?" Me dijo Taha Aki.

"Conoce a su bisnieto, Jacob." Le dijo la bruja. "Ephraim y Jake son casi como dos gotas de agua."

"Ah, eso explica mucho…" Dijo otro asintiendo.

"Mi pobre hija se asombró mucho cuando le vio." Afirmó el llamado Ephraim para sonreír. "Y mi amiga 'la cazadora' ((Bella Alexandrine, la que se casó con el lobo Aidan y el vampiro y lleva una escuela)) confundió a mi bisnieto conmigo."

"Y ahora vas a contarme por qué ese afán por hacer daño a Laki." Me dijo la bruja.

"ES… MI… HEMBRA." Le siseé.

"No, es la hembra de Seth." Afirmó. "Y para empezar, es su mujer, no su hembra."

Esa chica hablaba en serio, podía ver cómo su mirada mostraba un fuego interior de gran magnitud. Realmente creía lo que hablaba.

"¡ES MENTIRA!" Afirmé gritando.

Entonces el hombre, Ephraim, me dio un golpe en la cara.

"Agradecería que dejaras de gritar." Me dijo la bruja. "Mi hijo duerme, no quiero que despierte y os vea a todos aquí. Y en cuanto te calmes, preferiría que me dijeses de una vez qué tienes contra Laki para seguir intentando torturarla incluso después de muerto."

Esa bruja no entendía. Laki era MI hembra. Solo yo era su dueño, solo yo tenía derecho a tocarla y tenerla. No otro macho que no tenía ni media torta, YO.

"Eh." Me dijo otro de los fantasmas que parecía no demasiado diferente en edad del tal Ephraim. "¿Qué pasa, que te han criado en un establo? La señorita te ha preguntado algo y no está bien no contestar cuando te hablan."

"No importa." Dijo la bruja. "Puedo hacerle desaparecer."

"No nací en un establo, chucho apestoso." Le dije. "Nací en una cueva. Tiene mucho más categoría, cosa que no podemos decir de ti."

"Bueno, lo de la cueva explicaría bastante." Dijo el tal Taha Aki. "¿Qué más?"

Me resigné. Nunca he dado mi brazo a torcer ante nadie, mucho menos una hembra de ganado enclenque y enana; pero al fin y al cabo, llevaba razón, yo estaba muerto y ella era la única forma de conseguir lo que quería, así que… aunque no le tuviese miedo, ni le debiese nada, no me importaba contarle alguna cosa para que le llevara mi mensaje a la zorra de mi esposa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

En una aldea pequeña de los Alpes Suizos, 5.40 am.

(Voz en off de narrador)

Gritos, apenas ha amanecido y hay gritos en la noche.

"Hoy los lobos están demasiado agitados." Dice un pastor.

"Es una noche de lobos." Afirma su compañero, un hombre anciano. "Cuidaros de los lobos que andan agitados en una noche de lobos."

"Padre, no empiece otra vez con sus historias." Le dice el hijo de este.

"No son historias, joven." Le dice el señor. "Mi abuelo me lo contó a mí y yo lo cuento a quien me quiera oir."

"Ya empezamos…" Susurra el hijo.

"Vamos, Giano, no seas así." Le dice el otro pastor animado. "Cuéntenosla, señor."

"Ahí va…" Suspira el jovenzuelo. "Otra vez esas pamplinas…"

"¡No son pamplinas!" Afirma el hombre súbitamente molesto. "¡Ocurrieron de verdad!. ¡Yo vi a mi abuelo!"

"Cuéntenoslo." Dice el otro pastor adulto del cuarteto. "Me encanta esta historia." Afirma para el joven novato.

"Mi abuelo me dijo, que esta noche es una noche de lobos." Afirma el mayor. "Noche de luna roja, noche que los lobos andan agitados… noche de muerte." Sentencia. "_Cuídate de los lobos sin rabo, hijo…_ me decía. _Los lobos sin rabo no son naturales._ Afirmaba. _Los lobos sin rabo matan con rabia, se alimentan de carne aún latiente y matan por el placer de la caza._ Me contaba. _Y en las noches de la luna roja que todos los lobos aullan y no hay movimiento… ¡desconfía, hijo! Pues el lobo anda cerca, escondido entre las sombras, esperando la oportunidad para atacar, pues tiene que alimentar a su familia._ Decía. _Y en las noches de lobos que los lobos aullan y no dejan dormir a nadie, un nuevo lobo nace. Un lobo sin rabo que matará antes de que llegue el día. Y antes de que llegue el día, el lobo padre vendrá a recoger a su progenie. Y ya nadie dormirá porque una cría de lobo anda suelta. Un lobo sin rabo, un asesino sin piedad…malditos, malditos todos ellos y las presas que hacen._"

Se produjo un silencio roto por los aullidos cada vez más cercanos de los lobos. Unos aullidos antinaturales que parecían risas.

"Lo dicho, son solo leyendas." Dijo el hijo riéndose.

"¡NO SON LEYENDAS!" Le rugió el padre anciano. "Mi abuelo tuvo 8 hijos. Siete de ellos viven, pero la octava… hay la octava…" Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza. "La octava murió joven, uno de ellos la mató. Un hijo malnacido que…"

¡BOOOOOM!

Se oyó el estrépito por todo el lugar.

"Rezad todo lo que sepáis, insensatos." Dijo el hombre. "Pues el lobo anda cerca, esta noche… sí… esta noche otro lobo maldito ha nacido…"

En el piso de arriba se oyen gritos, el dolor rasga el aire.

"Ve a ver a tu hermana." Le dice el otro adulto del cuarteto. "Tus hermanas no podrán hacer nada si se mueve."

¡BOOOOOOM!

El ruido se hace más cercano, y entonces el caos estalla arriba.

Gritos, aullidos en la casa y luego silencio.

Un llanto rompe el aire, todos se levantan y corren escaleras arriba para ver qué ha pasado.

Un río de sangre corre por el suelo, las mujeres yacen en el suelo abiertas sus gargantas y con los ojos desorbitados, la parturienta yace muerta y desangrada en el lecho, su vientre rasgado.

Y allí, en el centro, la criatura. En un charco de sangre y llorando a gritos.

Entonces el viejo corre escaleras abajo. Sabe lo que busca, siempre ha tenido uno guardado a seguro bajo unas tablas sueltas. Lo recoge y comprueba que los perdigones de plata sigan en el depósito del arma. Tan solo queda un depósito, será suficiente.

Corre escaleras arriba y cuando llega encuentra a los hombres llorando la pérdida de sus mujeres mientras el menor de ellos tiene a la criatura en brazos mientras esta no deja de llorar.

Entonces levanta el arma, esta entrenado para disparar y la piedad hacia el recién nacido le asegura que hará un tiro límpio. Entonces…

¡BOOOOOOM!. ¡KABOOOM!

La pared de la fachada estalla, oyen una respiración pesada y seguido más.

Oyen gruñidos de los animales y el hombre levanta el arma apuntando a ciegas.

Solo tiene un cartucho, no puede desperdiciarlo, y nada le asegura que no haya un par.

Entonces oyen un grito.

"¿Qué hay, primo-nieto?" Dice una voz grave.

"Maldito monstruo…" Maldice el viejo entre dientes.

"Dadnos al bebé y prometo dejaros con vida." Afirma desde las sombras. "Ponedlo en una sábana y nadie más tendrá por qué morir."

"¡IROS AL INFIERNO, DEMONIOS!" Grita el hombre.

Entonces viene la masacre. No estaba solo, había otra criatura. Son dos.

Dos demonios asesinos que matan y destrozan a cuantos se pone delante, hasta que el joven que tenía al bebé levanta los brazos y lo pone sobre su cabeza.

Entonces todo para.

"Lleváoslo." Dice temblando. "Es un asesino… ha matado a todos…"

El bebé desaparece junto a los antebrazos que lo sujetaban y los monstruos salen, atrás solo queda el joven desangrándose sin brazos.

Y los lobos alzan la voz al cielo.

Es el primer lobo sin rabo en décadas. Son pocos, pero ahora hay uno nuevo.

Del pueblo poco queda, solo las personas que fueron bastante listas como para esconderse bajo tierra en bodegas o almacenes. Los edificios por los que pasan, destrozados.

Los mostruos huyen a buscar la luz del nuevo día lejos, en el bosque, su hábitat donde son dueños y señores.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

En un lugar inhóspito de los Alpes Suizos, 6.30 am. (3 años después)

(Voz de Lycaon)

Es curioso, los lobos de dos patas por nacimiento somos especiales. Desarroyamos al mismo ritmo que el ganado humano, pero nuestra memoria comienza a registrar datos desde el mismo momento que nacemos, solo que no somos conscientes de ello hasta que pasa el tiempo y aprendemos a interpretar esas imágenes.

"¡Lycaon!" Gritan llamándome. "¡LYCAON!"

"Padre." Le digo saliendo del árbol al que me subió Grayson, hijo de Fenrir, el noruego gris.

"¿Te parece apropiado andar trepando a los árboles como un vulgar ganado?" Me dice dándome un golpe que me tira contra el árbol vecino. "¡Así nunca serás un digno hijo!"

Cada vez que hago algo 'impropio', padre me castiga con una paliza. Sin embargo, siempre me guarda un buen trozo de carne de sus capturas.

"¿Me habéis traído comida?" Le pregunto.

"¿Cuántos años tienes ya?" Me dice.

"Tres." Le digo para llevarme un golpe. "¡Tres, PADRE!" Añado levantándome.

Un lobo no debe quejarse nunca. Mi padre solo quiere lo mejor de mí, por eso es tan duro. Grayson, hijo de Fenrir, el noruego gris, me lo dijo un día.

"Eso está mejor." Me dice.

Para padre nada de lo que hago está bien, siempre es mejorable o está mal.

"Tres años… hum…" Dice rascándose las patillas pobladas de un pelo oscuro con algunos matices rubios y pelirrojos dependiendo de la luz que los bañe. "Tres años… No, ya eres mayor." Dijo. "Si quieres la carne tendrás que ganártela."

¿Ganarmela?

"Pero, padre…" Intento quejarme.

De nuevo me vuelve a llover un golpe, esta vez noto cómo me cruje un brazo al golpear una piedra.

"¡NO ME CUESTIONES!" Me grita dándome otro golpe, esta vez en la espalda que me duele como un mazazo.

"¡Lo siento, padre!" Grito llorando mientras me vuelve a golpear.

"Glauco." Le dice Alain, el blanco, un emigrado del lugar al este donde los montes siempre están nevados, parándole la mano. "Es solo un cachorro."

"¡NO ME DIGAS CÓMO EDUCAR A MI PROGENIE!" Le ruge padre, sin embargo su único castigo es darle un empujón. "Si quieres comer tendrás que luchar por la comida, ya eres bastante mayor para robar la comida. Pronto tendrás que salir a buscarla tú mismo."

"Sí, padre." Le digo bajando la mirada.

Un lobo nunca llora, mi padre es mi superior, debo obedecerle ciegamente porque es más fuerte y viejo que yo.

Pero solo tengo 3 años, ni siquiera soy capaz de subir a un árbol, aunque sé dónde se esconden las presas, nunca he cazado, no tengo fuerza para cazar como el resto. Mis dedos son simples garras y tengo poca fuerza, y cada día estoy más débil, me encuentro peor.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

En un lugar inhóspito de los Alpes Suizos, año 1523 de nuestro señor.

Un zarpazo, apenas eso necesito para conseguir el mejor trozo de carne de la parte reservada a los más débiles. Cazo solo, consigo buenas presas y no temo a los machos de ganado aunque vayan armados con armas que escupen pólvora y fuego.

Ya no soy ningún blandengue, tengo 15 años y mi cuerpo parece tener ya la madurez. Hace tiempo que me cobré mi primera presa, una cría de ganado de una villa no muy alejada; fue en mi primera semana del viaje de iniciación. Había ido al noreste y me moría de hambre puesto que debía estar solo, me había encontrado a otros macho de mi especie y había conseguido ocultarme de ellos. Aunque el macho tuerto casi me mata cuando me encontró, pero conseguí escapar tirándome al río donde le hice perder mi rastro si intentase seguirme.

Había pasado todo un año vagando hasta que decidí regresar al acabar mi rito de iniciación donde me había hecho mi primer collar con huesos de mis presas y un par de colmillos de otro macho en su rito al que casi maté.

A día de hoy soy uno de los mejores cazadores del grupo, pero no me gusta ese grupo y padre cada día está más arisco conmigo.

Comienzo a odiar a mi padre. Tiene ideas arcaicas y ejerce su poder con puño de hierro, no acepta ideas nuevas. Algún día tendré que matarle.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

París, año 1723 de nuestro señor.

"Jefe, hemos encontrado algo." Me dice Grayson, antiguo subordinado de mi padre e hijo de hijo de Fenrir, el noruego gris.

"¿Y qué es?" Le digo.

Hemos pasado por guerras, mataron a la mayoría de gente de nuestra raza, pero algunos aliados del norte y del lejano este de Europa pervivieron y consiguieron escapar para ocultarse como nosotros.

"Otro macho." Afirma. "Es alguien joven pero fuerte."

"Vaya, vaya…" Digo con ironía. "Otro crío perdido."

"Mi señor." Me dice. "No dudo de su valoración, pero… me temo que no es tan 'perdido' como pensábamos."

"¿Te atreves a cuestionarme?" Le digo retándole y levantándome de mi asiento de huesos junto a la hoguera que han hecho para mantenernos calientes.

"¡Dios sabe que no, señor!" Me dice nervioso. "Pero no actúa como alguien nuevo. Cuida muy bien sus pasos, cuando sale la luna emigra a zona desierta y caza solo gente que se le cruza en el camino mientras está ahí."

"Bien… parece listo, sí." Afirmé valorando la información. "Podría ser una buena unidad. ¿Sabemos el nombre?"

"Roulette, señor." Me dice. " Se hace llamar Jaques Roulette."

"Jaques, Jaques… Roulette…" Afirmo sonriendo. "Un buen nombre, sí señor. Está bien, guíanos, iremos a buscar a ese Jaques Roulette y le añadiremos a nuestra causa. Podría ser un buen soldado para nuestra causa, sí…"

Ese hombre, 'Jaques Roulette' como se hacía llamar, sería uno de los primeros en unirse a lo que acabaría considerando el sector joven de mi alianza.

Sin embargo, comenzaba a cansarme. Siempre era lo mismo, violencia, luchas… cazábamos chupasangres que vagaban solos, masacrábamos aldeas enteras para borrar nuestro rastro y el de nuestras cacerías de chupasangres… siempre manteniéndonos lejos de Volterra, siempre eludiendo la atenta mirada y a los espías de los enemigos mayores a nuestras especies: los Vulturi.

Si necesitábamos sexo, lo obteníamos de mujeres de baja categoría, alguna vez conseguíamos algo mejor, sexo consentido hasta que entreveían la verdad en nosotros, entonces las matábamos y buscábamos otra.

Las mujeres eran cosas necesarias pero sustituíbles.

O eso pensaba, hasta que apareció ella.

El comienzo de mi vida, el principio de mi final.

La habían rescatado en una aldea, mataron a todos los que la habían amenazado borrando aquel lugar de la faz de la tierra cuando se aseguraron que la llevaban a salvo.

Y yo, por curiosidad, había mandado que la cuidaran hasta que pudiera llegar.

Había esperado encontrarme con una cría perdida, alguien que habrían convertido por error, pero la curiosidad me había podido cuando me dijeron que era una mujer. Nunca antes había habido una mujer de nuestra noble raza y ya había supuesto que tendría coraje. Sin embargo, la primera impresión fue que era un chico, hasta que me fijé en su pecho y vi el bulto indicando un generoso pecho femenino.

"Tú, alfa." Me llamó mostrando una falta de respeto total hacia mi posición. "Tres cosas. Uno, soy una chica, así que exijo que como mínimo tenga una hora de baño propia, el tener que compartir me da igual, pero paso de mirones mientras me ducho; oh, y mi cama, es mía, ni compañeros ni tener que compartirla, aunque sea yo por la mañana y otro por la noche, nada de compartir mi cama. Dos, no soy ni 'nena', ni 'churri', ni 'chica'... nada de eso, aquí soy tan válida como el resto." Continó poniéndose seria y casi empujando a los que había ido allí y hacían las veces de escolta a los otros dos líderes aliados que, conmigo, tenían categoría de betas con privilegios. "Y tercero, al que me toque mucho las pelotas os juro que le arranco lo que sea. ¿Entendido? No soporto el machismo, ni que toquen mis cosas; oh, y nada de despertarme que me jode mucho."

"Como el agua." Le dijo Jaques con ironía.

"Eh, Alfa, eso iba por tí." Volvió a llamarme. "Sé muy bien cómo va lo de manada. El alfa es ley."

"Me gustas, tienes agallas." Le dije con ironía. "Y como has dicho, me encargaré de que eso sea así."

De pronto suspiró, como si eso le relajara.

"Entonces tienes una unidad más en la manada. Pero solo hasta que me apetezca. Yo soy loba solitaria." Sentenció.

"Desde luego." Afirmó Jaques.

"Ya veremos." Le corregí con ironía.

"Eres una hembra chunga." Le contestó mi delta.

Entonces le dio un golpe y lo derribó dejando clavada la mano en la nieve sangrando horrores.

"Vaya, pareces saber defenderte." Afirmé riéndome de ella.

"Una mujer de verdad debe saber cómo defenderse." Afirmó ella desclavando algo parecido a una cuchilla de piedra de la mano y guardándosela tras limpiarla contra su pantalón.

"¿Y la chica que descubrimos cuando perseguíamos a esos demonios chupasangres?" Le dije riéndome un poco más de ella y su evidente inocencia infantil y femenina. "Tú solo pareces un mamarracho."

"Regla número cuatro: no te metas con mi aspecto ni mi ropa." Me dijo caminando a pisotones para amenazarme con la lasca de nuevo solo que la paré porque la había visto venir. "Nunca." Afirmó clavándome una segunda que no había podido siquiera prever.

Eso le valió un golpe que la derribó en la nieve calándole la camisa blanca ajustada con las mangas remangadas que llevaba y un poco más por los rotos del pantalón vaquero que llevaba.

Para ser una hembra era realmente faltona, con demasiados aires e ingénua.

Pero ya me encargaría yo de labrar ese espíritu para doblegarla a la pirámide de mando donde ella, como recién llegada, estaba en lo más bajo.

"Apréndete tú una cosa más." Le dije. "Yo soy el alfa y eso significa que quien me toca sin permiso acaba muerto. Como eres primeriza y una hembra, por esta vez pase, pero la próxima..."

Asintió; al menos no era tan tonta, parecía saber lo que le convenía y dónde le había dicho que estaba su sitio.

"Mis normas son iguales para todos." Me dijo como si intentase advertirme.

Era realmente divertida, como un cachorro cabezota que se empeña en intentar hacerse el mayor hasta que le das un mordisco que lo matas y escupes en su cadáver frío y sin vida.

"Vale, 'agallas'." Le dije con ironía. "Pero no esperes nada de piedad por parte del resto. Aunque... creo que tú y yo podremos llegar a ser algo más que amigos, si te portas bien." Añadí cogiéndole por la barbilla.

Supuse que me intentaría hacer algo, pero solo se soltó de mala gana.

"Ya veremos." Me dijo molesta.

¡Hilarante! No pude aguantar más la risa y estallé en carcajadas seguido del resto.

"Vamos, no podemos seguir retrasándonos." Le dijo mi delta dándole un empujón para que comenzase a andar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Le oí preguntar mientras nosotros comenzábamos a correr de nuevo para internarnos en el bosque.

"A cazar al resto de chupasangres, a cobrar el trabajito y luego a casa." Le dijo Jaques sonriéndole.

Sin lugar a dudas, él era mi mejor baza para alistar gente que engrosase nuestro grupo y las filas de nuestra Alianza.

"Ya verás cielo, te va a encantar nuestro 'hogar'." Le dije a aquella cría.

Ahora que lo pienso, me hubiera ido mucho mejor de no haberla cogido, y fue justo en el momento en que se enfrentó a mí por primera vez para defender a un compañero suyo que algo en mi interior, esa vocecilla que todos tenemos pero nosotros hemos matado al no hacerle caso durante tantos siglos, justo esa me dijo que esa mujer sería mi perdición.

Y vaya si lo fue, me mató y ocupó el cargo de alfa de la Alianza a mi muerte.

Pero de eso ya habría tiempo para hablar.


End file.
